Żyje się tylko dwa razy
by colubrum
Summary: Co jeśli Harry Potter nie jest tylko Harrym Potterem? Co jeśli Voldemort odzyskał zmysły? Co jeśli Nagini jest mądrzejsza niż wszyscy myślą? Jak potoczy się piąty rok Harry'ego? Oparte na kanonie, nawet bardzo, więc nie zdziw się, gdy stwierdzisz, że już to gdzieś czytałeś.
1. Cmentarz

_Cmentarz_

 **Myślisz, że to jakaś część trzeciego zadania?**

* * *

— Razem — powiedział.

— Co?

— Chwycimy go jednocześnie. Tak czy owak to zwycięstwo Hogwartu. Dostaniemy tyle samo punktów.

Cedrik wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Opuścił ramiona.

— Jesteś… jesteś pewny… że tego chcesz?

— Tak — odrzekł Harry. — Tak… Pomogliśmy sobie nawzajem, prawda? Obaj tu dotarliśmy. Więc po prostu weźmy go razem.

Przez chwilę Cedrik sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie dowierzał własnym uszom. Potem wyszczerzył zęby.

— Dobra — powiedział. — No to chodź.

Chwycił Harry'ego pod ramię i pomógł mu dojść do cokołu, na którym stał puchar. Stanęli przed nim i obaj wyciągnęli ręce — każdy ku jednemu z rozjarzonych uchwytów pucharu.

— Na trzy, dobra? — powiedział Harry. — Jeden… dwa… trzy…

Równocześnie złapali za uchwyty.

Harry poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie gdzieś w okolicach pępka. Jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi. Nie mógł rozewrzeć dłoni ściskającej uchwyt pucharu. Kielich pociągnął go za sobą z zapierającą dech szybkością. Wiatr świstał mu w uszach, przed oczami migała mieszanina barw. Cedrik mknął u jego boku.

Harry poczuł, że uderza stopami w ziemię. Zraniona noga ugięła się pod nim i upadł do przodu, puszczając puchar trójmagiczny. Uniósł głowę.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał.

Cedrik pokręcił głową. Podniósł się, pomógł wstać Harry'emu i obaj rozejrzeli się wokół siebie.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że byli daleko — o wiele, może o setki mil — od Hogwartu — bo góry otaczające zamek zniknęły. Stali na ciemnym, zarośniętym cmentarzu, za wielkim cisem, widać było czarne zarysy małego kościoła. Na lewo wyrastało wzgórze, na którego zboczu majaczył jakiś piękny, stary dom.

Cedrik spojrzał na puchar trójmagiczny, a potem na Harry'ego.

— Czy ktoś ci mówił, że ten puchar jest świstoklikiem? — zapytał.

— Nie — odrzekł Harry, rozglądając się po cmentarzu. Był cichy i budził grozę. — Myślisz, że to jakaś część trzeciego zadania?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział Cedrik nieco wystraszonym głosem. — Lepiej wyjmijmy różdżki, co?

— Słusznie — zgodził się Harry, rad, że to Cedrik zaproponował, nie on.

Wyciągnęli różdżki. Harry nadal rozglądał się dookoła. Znowu ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, że są śledzeni.

— Ktoś idzie — powiedział nagle.

Wbili wzrok w ciemność, mrużąc oczy. Jakaś postać zmierzała ku nim pomiędzy grobami. Harry nie mógł dojrzeć twarzy, ale po kroku i po układzie rąk poznał, że idący coś niesie. Niski, w płaszczu z kapturem osłaniającym twarz, zbliżał się coraz bardziej i wydało mu się, że to coś, co nieznajomy niesie w ramionach, to niemowlę… A może tylko tobołek z ubraniem?

Harry zniżył trochę różdżkę i zerknął na Cedrika. Cedrik też na niego spojrzał, po czym obaj skierowali wzrok na nieznajomego.

Obcy zatrzymał się obok marmurowej tablicy nagrobnej, zaledwie sześć stóp od nich. Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli na siebie.

A potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, blizna na czole Harry'ego eksplodowała bólem. Był to ból tak straszny, jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie poczuł. Różdżka wyśliznęła mu się z rąk, kiedy podniósł je do twarzy, kolana ugięły się pod nim, osunął się na ziemię i przestał cokolwiek widzieć. Czuł, że za chwilę pęknie mu czaszka.

Z daleka, gdzieś sponad jego głowy, napłynął piskliwy, zimny głos:

— Zabij niepotrzebnego.

To praktycznie był odruch, nie myślał co robi, nie mógł, ból był zbyt oślepiający. Zanim zielone światło dosięgnęło pierś Cedrika, rzucił na niego p _etrificus totalus_ – bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie. Zacisnął powieki, usłyszał jak chłopak obok niego upada na ziemię. Ból w czole osiągnął takie natężenie, że poczuł gwałtowne mdłości, a potem nagle ustąpił. Niepewnie uchylił zaciśnięte powieki.

Tuż obok niego leżał z rozpostartymi ramionami Cedrik. Wyglądał na martwego. Przez sekundę, która zdawała się wiecznością, patrzył w twarz Cedrika, i prawie uwierzył, że drugi chłopak nie żyje. Jego otwarte szare oczy, były bez wyrazu, jego półotwarte usta, zastygły w lekkim zdziwieniu. A potem, zanim umysł Harry'ego zaakceptował to, co się działo, zanim ogarnęła go fala tępego niedowierzania, poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za ręce i stawia na nogi.

Od tego momentu czuł się jakby był w transie. Został ściśle przywiązany do nagrobka Toma Riddle'a. Więzy oplatały go od szyi po kostki, nie mógł się poruszyć nawet o cal. Kaptur zsunął się z głowy mężczyzny i przelotnie przez myśl Harry'ego przebiegło, że to Glizdogon. Został zakneblowany jakąś czarną tkaniną. Jednak niewiele go to obchodziło. Wszystko otaczała mgła, nie czuł przerażenia, nie czuł bólu, wszystko było tak odległe i nieistotne w tym momencie.

Został rozproszony przez jakiś szelest u swoich stóp. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył olbrzymiego węża, który wił się w trawie, wokół płyty nagrobnej, do której był przywiązany. Gad syczał uspokajające słowa do zawiniątka. Tobołek odpowiadał mu w wężomowie. Voldemort – ale czy to istotne, chyba tak – zapytał sam siebie. Spróbował się skoncentrować na tym co się wokół działo, przebić przez tą mgłę otaczającą jego umysł. Dobiegł go szybki, świszczący oddech Glizdogona, brzmiało to tak, jakby mężczyzna ciągnął coś ciężkiego po ziemi. A potem pojawił się w polu widzenia i Harry zobaczył, że Glizdogon popycha do stóp grobu kamienny kocioł pełen jakiegoś eliksiru. Wielki, pękaty kocioł, w którym ktoś mógłby spokojnie usiąść.

Glizdogon wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią w dno kotła. Buchnęły płomienie. Wąż odpełzł w ciemność. Eliksir zabulgotał, a jego powierzchnia rozjarzyła się iskrami, jakby wsypano w nią garść diamentów. Harry patrzył na nie jak urzeczony. Znów jego myśli zaczęły się rozpływać a umysł otoczył się mgłą. Gdzieś w podświadomości wiedział, że Glizdogon zrobił coś z tobołkiem, że rytuał trwał, jednak to wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Docierały do niego pojedyncze słowa, które nic nie znaczyły, kości ojca, ciało sługi, krew wroga…

Ponownie został ściągnięty do świata rzeczywistego przez nagły błysk, który odbił się od lśniącego noża. Poczuł, jak jego koniec wbija się w zgięcie ramienia i jak po ręce spływa mu krew. Glizdogon dysząc, wydobył z kieszeni szklaną fiolkę i przyłożył ją do rany, tak, by krew skapywała do niej.

Kiedy napełnił fiolkę, odwrócił się i powlókł chwiejnym krokiem w stronę kotła. Wlał do środka krew Harry'ego. Eliksir natychmiast zbielał. Harry patrząc na powierzchnię stwierdził, że przypomina on księżyc w pełni. W kotle zawrzało, diamentowe iskry wystrzeliły we wszystkie strony, tak oślepiająco jasne, że wszystko inne zamieniło się przy nich w atłasową ciemność. Wspomnienie uderzyło w niego tak mocno, że gdyby nie oplatające go liny, to zwaliłoby go z nóg. Małe wróżki tańczyły nad brzegiem niewielkiego stawu podczas pełni. Ich skrzydła błyszczały jasno odbijając światło gwiazd. Był tak skupiony na wizji, że nie dostrzegł ciemnego zarysu postaci, wysokiej i bardzo chudej, wynurzającej się powoli przed nim.

Chuda postać wystąpiła z kotła, wpatrując się w Harry'ego… Bielsza od nagiej czaszki, z wielkimi, szkarłatnymi oczami i nosem płaskim jak u węża, ze szparkami zamiast nozdrzy…

Lord Voldemort odrodził się na nowo.

Czarnoksiężnik odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego i zaczął badać własne, odzyskane ciało. Jego dłonie przywodziły na myśl wielkie, blade pająki; długie, białe palce błądziły po piersi, ramionach, twarzy; czerwone oczy, o wąskich jak u kota źrenicach, rozjarzyły się jeszcze bardziej w ciemności. Uniósł ręce, kilka razy zgiął i wyprostował palce, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w niezadowoleniu. Dwoma długimi krokami podszedł do Harry'ego i ukląkł u jego stóp.

— Wybacz, że tak bezceremonialnie, jednak ta marna kreatura nazywająca się czarodziejem, zawiodła w tak prostym zadaniu.

Bezwłosa głowa przytuliła się do pierś chłopca, gdy usta dociskały się do rany na ramieniu i piły łapczywie krew. Oczy Harry'ego zatrzepotały, ciało zwiotczało a przez umysł zaczęły przelewać się strumienie wspomnień. Tak jakby ktoś otworzył wszystkie śluzy w tamie i woda z rzeki nieskrępowanie mogła płynąć z całą swoją prędkością.

Voldemort oderwał się od ramienia i patrzył na to w skupieniu. Cicho wyszeptał _legilimens_ i wtargnął do bezbronnego umysłu. _Obrazy otoczyły go ze wszystkich stron. Chłopiec w różnym wieku, bardzo podobny do Harry'ego Pottera odkrywał świat magii, bawił się z magicznymi zwierzętami, siedział nad brzegiem morza. Następnie dziecko zamieniło się w młodego mężczyznę, który z uśmiechem zdmuchiwał siedemnaście świeczek na torcie urodzinowym._ Voldemort wycofał się z umysłu czternastolatka, jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Zwrócił swe szkarłatne oczy na Harry'ego i wybuchnął zimnym, bezlitosnym śmiechem.

— Ciekawe, jak bardzo ciekawe. Kim jesteś dziecko?

Glizdogon, który dotychczas leżał na ziemi zgięty wpół, jęcząc i szlochając, podniósł głowę.

— Panie mój… — wycharczał i zakrztusił się łzami — Panie… to jest Harry Potter. Tak jak kazałeś…

— Tak, z pewnością. Wyciągnij rękę — wycedził Voldemort.

— Och, Panie… dzięki ci, Panie…

I wyciągnął krwawiący kikut, ale Voldemort zaśmiał się ponownie.

— Drugą rękę, Glizdogonie.

— Panie, błagam cię… błagam…

Voldemort pochylił się, złapał jego lewą rękę i odsunął mu rękaw powyżej łokcia. Na skórze odcinał się czerwony znak, podobny do tatuażu — ludzka czaszka z rozwartymi szczękami, z których wyłaniał się wąż: Mroczny Znak. Voldemort przyjrzał mu się uważnie, nie zwracając uwagi na urywane szlochy Glizdogona.

— Wróciło — powiedział cicho. — Wszyscy to zauważą… i zaraz zobaczymy… zaraz się dowiemy…

Ucisnął mocno znak długim, białym palcem. Glizdogon wrzasnął przeraźliwie. Voldemort odsunął palce od przedramienia mężczyzny i patrzył jak krwawy znak zrobił się czarny jak węgiel.

Na bladej twarzy, na której uformował się już nos i wyostrzyły kości policzkowe, pojawił się wyraz mściwego triumfu.

Voldemort wyprostował się, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i rozejrzał się po cmentarzu.

— Ilu zachowało w sobie dość odwagi, by powrócić, kiedy to poczują? — wyszeptał, patrząc teraz w gwiazdy. — A ilu okaże się takimi głupcami, by nie przybyć na moje wezwanie?

Zaczął się przechadzać tam i z powrotem przed Harrym i Glizdogonem, przez cały czas omiatając wzrokiem cmentarz. Po jakimś czasie znowu spojrzał na wciąż nieprzytomnego Harry'ego, a okrutny uśmiech wykrzywił jego twarz. Znów podszedł do chłopca i pogłaskał prawie że czule jego policzek. Wyciągnął knebel z ust chłopca i paznokciem przejechał po dolnej wardze kalecząc ją do krwi.

Zza nagrobka wychylił się wielki wąż w skupieniu przyglądając się poczynaniom swego pana.

— On pachnie jak ja lub ty, mój mistrzu.

— Co masz na myśli Nagini? — Voldemort zapytał w wężomowie, przez co Glizdogon zaczął zawodzić trochę ciszej.

— On jest taki jak my — odpowiedziała, owijając się delikatnie wokół nogi Harry'ego. — Należy go chronić, a w przyszłości da dobre potomstwo.

Czarnoksiężnik stał patrząc w skupieniu. Czerwone oczy nagle rozżarzyły się w zrozumieniu. Ręka sama wystrzeliła i opuszkami palców prześledził bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

— Tak, tak… masz rację najdroższa przyjaciółko. Jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie zauważyć…

Czoło Harry'ego przeszył ostry ból, na tyle silny by wyrwać go z jego świata i sprowadzić do rzeczywistości. Zamrugał powoli, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył był wąż owijający się wokół niego, ten sam, który wcześniej rozmawiał z Voldemortem. A sam Voldemort stał przed nim. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, czarnoksiężnik odszedł i w ciszy zaczął krążyć wśród grobów.

Nagle powietrze wypełniło się świstem i łopotem płaszczy. Między grobami, za wielkim cisem, w każdym cienistym miejscu aportowali się czarodzieje. Wszyscy byli zakapturzeni i zamaskowani. Zbliżali się ze wszystkich stron… powoli, ostrożnie, jakby nie dowierzali własnym oczom. Voldemort stał w milczeniu, czekając, aż podejdą. A potem jeden ze Śmierciożerców padł na kolana, podczołgał się do Lorda Voldemorta i ucałował skraj jego czarnej szaty.

— Panie mój… Panie… — wymamrotał.

Pozostali Śmierciożercy uczynili to samo. Wszyscy zbliżali się na kolanach do Voldemorta, całowali skraj jego szaty, cofali się i powstawali, tworząc wielki, milczący krąg wokół grobu Toma Riddle'a, wokół Harry'ego, Voldemorta i rozdygotanego strzępu człowieka, jakim był Glizdogon. W kręgu pozostawili luki, jakby się spodziewali przybycia większej liczby osób. Natomiast Voldemort zdawał się nie czekać już na nikogo. Spojrzał po zamaskowanych twarzach, a choć nie było wiatru, wzdłuż kręgu przebiegł cichy szelest i szmer, jakby wszyscy zadrżeli.

Zanim Śmierciożercy przybyli wyglądał ponownie jak on, sprzed upadku. Nie był już potworem, pół wężem wzbudzającym tylko strach i obrzydzenie. Tyle lat jako coś mniej niż duch pozwoliło mu przemyśleć wiele rzeczy i zaplanować dokładnie swój powrót. Cóż, część z tych planów musi zmodyfikować, ale jeśli się nie myli, to ostatecznie wszystko obróci się na jego korzyść.

— Witajcie, Śmierciożercy — powiedział cicho Voldemort. — Trzynaście lat… już trzynaście lat minęło, odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. A jednak odpowiedzieliście na moje wezwanie, jakby to było wczoraj… A więc nadal jednoczy nas Mroczny Znak. Lecz… czy na prawdę jednoczy?

Odchylił w tył swą głowę i zaczął węszyć, wydymając nozdrza.

— Czuję winę. W powietrzu jest odór winy.

Krąg lekko zafalował, zakapturzone postacie zadrżały ponownie, jakby pragnęły się cofnąć, lecz nie śmiały tego uczynić.

— Widzę, że wszyscy jesteście zdrowi, pełni sił, fizycznych i czarodziejskich. Cóż za szybka odpowiedź na moje wezwanie! Zapytuję więc sam siebie: dlaczego taka doborowa paczka czarodziejów nie przyszła z pomocą swemu panu, któremu przysięgła wierność?

Wszyscy milczeli. Nikt nie drgnął, prócz Glizdogona, który wciąż kulił się na ziemi.

— I odpowiadam sobie… — wyszeptał Voldemort. — Na pewno uwierzyli, że moja moc została złamana na zawsze, że już nie wrócę. Wśliznęli się między moich wrogów, przysięgając, że są niewinni, że nie wiedzieli, że zostali zaczarowani… Więc pytam się dalej, jak oni mogli uwierzyć, że już nigdy się nie odrodzę? Oni, którzy dobrze wiedzieli, jakie podjąłem kroki, dawno, dawno temu, by uchronić się przed nieodwracalną śmiercią? Oni, którzy na własne oczy widzieli bezmiar mojej mocy w czasach, gdy byłem najpotężniejszym spośród wszystkich żyjących czarodziejów? I odpowiadam sobie: może uwierzyli w to, że istnieje jeszcze większa moc, taka, która może unicestwić nawet samego Lorda Voldemorta? Może przysięgli wierność innemu, na przykład temu idolowi i obrońcy prostaków, szlam i mugoli, Albusowi Dumbledore'owi?

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska zakapturzone postacie zadrżały ponownie; niektóre mamrotały coś i potrząsały przecząco głowami. Voldemort nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— To dla mnie wielki zawód. Muszę przyznać, że jestem rozczarowany.

Jeden ze Śmierciożerców nagle wystąpił z kręgu. Drżąc od stóp do głów, runął do stóp Voldemorta.

— Panie! Panie, przebacz mi! Przebacz nam wszystkim!

Voldemort zaczął się śmiać. Uniósł różdżkę.

\- _Crucio_ ! - Wyszeptał.

Śmierciożerca zadygotał, zaczął się wić i wrzeszczeć. Harry przyglądał się temu beznamiętnie. Część z niego, ukryta głęboko myślała, że teraz już na pewno usłyszą to w okolicznych domach i ktoś zawiadomi kogokolwiek… cokolwiek… Voldemort ponownie uniósł różdżkę. Udręczony torturą Śmierciożerca znieruchomiał na ziemi, dysząc ciężko.

— Weź się w garść, Avery — powiedział łagodnie Voldemort. — Wstań. Prosisz o przebaczenie? Ja nie przebaczam. Ja nie zapominam. Trzynaście długich lat… Musisz mi za nie odpłacić swoimi trzynastoma latami, wtedy może ci przebaczę. Glizdogon już spłacił część swego długu, prawda, Glizdogonie?

Spojrzał z góry na żałosną, wciąż szlochającą postać.

— Nie wróciłeś do mnie z wierności, ale ze strachu przed twoimi dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Zasłużyłeś na ból, Glizdogonie. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Harry zastanawiał się co się stało z jego ręką, ale zgadzał się z Voldemortem. Glizdogon zasługiwał na każdą dawkę bólu jaką czuł – za zdradę jego i jego rodziców.

— Tak, Panie — jęknął Glizdogon. — Błagam cię, Panie… proszę…

— Ale jednak pomogłeś mi odzyskać ciało — rzekł Voldemort, przypatrując mu się chłodno. — Jesteś niewiernym zdrajcą, ale mi pomogłeś… A Lord Voldemort wynagradza tych, którzy mu pomagają.

Jeszcze raz uniósł różdżkę i zatoczył nią koło w powietrzu. Różdżka pozostawiła po sobie świetlisty ślad, który zawisł w powietrzu jak plama roztopionego srebra. Z początku bezkształtna, plama zaczęła się kurczyć i zwijać, aż uformowała się w replikę ludzkiej dłoni, rozjarzonej jak księżyc. Dłoń poszybowała w dół i przylgnęła do krwawiącego kikuta ręki Glizdogona.

Harry prychnął cicho z rozczarowaniem, nikt na niego nie zwrócił uwagi prócz Nagini, która zaczęła uspokajająco syczeć do jego ucha o tym, jak już niedługo zje tego bezwartościowego szczura.

— Panie mój… — wyszeptał Glizdogon. — Panie… jest cudowna… Dzięki ci, Panie… dzięki ci…

Podczołgał się na kolanach i ucałował skraj szaty Voldemorta.

— Oby twoja wierność już nigdy się nie zachwiała, Glizdogonie.

— Nigdy, Panie… już nigdy…

Glizdogon powstał i zajął miejsce w kręgu, wpatrując się w swoją nową rękę. Twarz lśniła mu od łez. Voldemort zbliżył się do mężczyzny stojącego na prawo od niego.

— Lucjuszu, mój niewierny przyjacielu — wyszeptał, zatrzymując się przed nim. — Powiedziano mi, że nie wyrzekłeś się dawnej drogi życia, choć światu ukazujesz inne oblicze. Jeśli się nie mylę, to wciąż jesteś gotów przodować w torturowaniu mugoli, prawda? A jednak, Lucjuszu, nigdy nie próbowałeś mnie odnaleźć. Twoje wyczyny podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu były całkiem zabawne, ale czy naprawdę nie mogłeś poświęcić tej energii na odnalezienie i wsparcie swojego pana?

— Panie mój, trwałem w ustawicznej gotowości — napłynął spod kaptura głos Lucjusza Malfoya. — Gdybyś tylko dał jakiś znak, gdyby dotarła do mnie choćby pogłoska o miejscu twego pobytu, natychmiast znalazłbym się u twego boku, nic nie mogłoby mnie powstrzymać.

— A jednak uciekłeś na widok Mrocznego Znaku, który wystrzelił w niebo mój wierny Śmierciożerca zeszłego lata — wycedził Voldemort, a Malfoy urwał w połowie zdania. — Tak, wiem o wszystkim, Lucjuszu. Rozczarowałeś mnie… W przyszłości oczekuję od ciebie prawdziwej wierności.

— Oczywiście, Panie mój, oczywiście… Jesteś wspaniałomyślny i miłosierny, dzięki ci, Panie…

Voldemort ruszył dalej i zatrzymał się, patrząc w lukę — dość dużą, by pomieściła przynajmniej dwie osoby — pomiędzy Malfoyem i następnym Śmierciożercą.

— Tu powinni stać Lestrange'owie. Niestety, są uwięzieni w Azkabanie. Byli mi wierni aż do końca. Woleli dać się zamknąć w więzieniu, niż wyprzeć się mnie. Kiedy otworzymy bramy Azkabanu, zostaną wynagrodzeni ponad swoje najśmielsze marzenia. Dementorzy też się do nas przyłączą… to nasi naturalni sprzymierzeńcy… Wezwiemy z wygnania olbrzymy… Sprawię, że powrócą do mnie wszyscy oddani mi słudzy… Przybędą zastępy potworów wzbudzających powszechną trwogę…

Ruszył dalej. Niektórych Śmierciożerców mijał w milczeniu, przed innymi przystawał i wypowiadał kilka słów.

— A tu brakuje sześciu Śmierciożerców… Trzech zginęło w mojej służbie, jeden okazał się zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by powrócić… zapłaci za to. Jeden opuścił mnie na zawsze… czeka go śmierć… i jeden, który jest moim najwierniejszym sługą i już wykonuje moje rozkazy…

Krąg zafalował, Śmierciożercy spojrzeli po sobie ukradkiem przez dziury w maskach.

— Ten najwierniejszy sługa jest w Hogwarcie i to dzięki jego niestrudzonym wysiłkom gościmy tu naszego młodego przyjaciela… Tak — dodał, a nikły uśmiech wykrzywił jego kształtne usta, kiedy Śmierciożercy spojrzeli na Harry'ego — Harry Potter przybył łaskawie na tę małą uroczystość z okazji mojego powrotu. Można by go nawet nazwać moim gościem honorowym.

Zapadło milczenie. Potem wystąpił Śmierciożerca stojący na prawo od Glizdogona i spod maski rozległ się głos Lucjusza Malfoya.

— Panie, bardzo chcemy się dowiedzieć… Błagamy, byś nam powiedział, jak dokonałeś tego cudu… Jak ci się udało do nas powrócić…

— Ach, to dopiero historia, Lucjuszu! A zaczyna się i kończy… na tym moim młodym przyjacielu.

Podszedł leniwym krokiem do Harry'ego, a wszystkie oczy zwrócone teraz były na nich dwóch. Wąż nadal oplatał ochronnie chłopca, sycząc groźnie na poniektórych, którzy odważyli się zbyt gniewnie spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

— Wiecie oczywiście, że tego chłopca nazywają moją klęską? — Voldemort utkwił czerwone oczy w Harrym, którego czoło przeszyło delikatne ukłucie bólu. — Wszyscy wiecie, że tej nocy, kiedy utraciłem swą moc i ciało, próbowałem go zabić. Jego matka oddała życie, osłaniając go własnym ciałem, i nieświadomie zapewniła mu ochronę, której, przyznaję, nie przewidziałem… Ale to nie ona przyczyniła się do mojego upadku, choć wielu naiwnych takich jak Dumbledore tak uważa.

Wśród Śmierciożerców przemknęło zaskoczone sapnięcie.

— Tak moi przyjaciele, tamtej nocy zdarzyła się kolejna rzecz, o której nie pomyślałem. Doprowadziło to do tego, że prawie popełniłem samobójstwo.

Czarne szaty zafalowały w niedowierzaniu. Część z postaci pochyliła się bliżej w podnieceniu, czekając na kontynuację mowy swego pana.

— Przyznaję, źle sobie to obliczyłem. Aaach… straszliwy to był ból, moi przyjaciele, i nic nie mogło mnie przed nim uchronić. Zostałem wyrwany ze swego ciała, stałem się czymś mniej niż duch, czymś mniej niż najmarniejsze widmo, ale jednak żyłem. Czym byłem, nawet ja sam nie wiem… ja, który zaszedłem dalej niż ktokolwiek inny na drodze do nieśmiertelności. Znacie mój cel: zwyciężyć śmierć. A oto sam skazałem się na najcięższą próbę i okazało się, że powiódł się przynajmniej jeden z moich eksperymentów: nie umarłem, choć to zaklęcie powinno mnie zabić. Byłem jednak słabszy od najnędzniejszego stworzenia i nie byłem w stanie sobie pomóc… Nie posiadałem ciała, a każde zaklęcie, które mogło mi pomóc, wymagało użycia różdżki… Pamiętam, że tylko zmuszałem się nieustannie, dzień po dniu, noc po nocy, sekunda po sekundzie, bez wytchnienia, bez snu, do istnienia… Osiadłem w dalekim miejscu, w puszczy, i czekałem… czekałem… przecież na pewno odnajdzie mnie któryś z moich wiernych Śmierciożerców… Przyjdzie i dokona tego, czego ja nie mogłem dokonać, by przywrócić mi ciało… Ale czekałem na próżno…

Drżenie ponownie przebiegło po kręgu słuchających go Śmierciożerców. Voldemort odczekał, aż spirala ciszy zatoczy koło i ciągnął dalej:

— Pozostała mi tylko jedna magiczna zdolność. Mogłem posiąść ciała innych. Nie śmiałem jednak udać się tam, gdzie byli ludzie, bo wiedziałem, że aurorzy wciąż mnie szukają po całym świecie. Czasami nawiedzałem ciała zwierząt, oczywiście najchętniej węży, ale niewiele mi to dawało, bo ich ciała nie były przystosowane do uprawiania magii, a moja obecność w nich skracała im życie… żaden długo nie pożył… Aż później, cztery lata temu, pojawiła się niespodziewanie szansa powrotu. Pewien czarodziej, młody, głupi i naiwny, zawędrował do puszczy, która stała się moim domem. Och, to była szansa, o której marzyłem, bo był nauczycielem w szkole Dumbledore'a. Łatwo poddał się mojej woli. Sprowadził mnie z powrotem do kraju i po jakimś czasie opanowałem jego ciało, by mieć nadzór nad nim, gdy wykonywał moje rozkazy. Lecz, niestety, mój plan zawiódł. Nie udało mi się wykraść kamienia filozoficznego. Nie zdołałem sobie zapewnić nieśmiertelności. Na drodze stanął mi, już po raz drugi, Harry Potter…

Zapadła głucha cisza, nikt się nie poruszał, nie drgnęła nawet jedna gałązka na cisowym drzewie. Śmierciożercy zamarli, utkwiwszy wyzierające spod masek oczy w Voldemorcie i w Harrym.

— Lecz znów, to nie była jego wina. Był tylko pionkiem sterowanym przez starego głupca. Choć muszę przyznać wam moi przyjaciele, że w momencie gdy ów sługa umarł, gdy opuściłem jego ciało i pozostałem sam, jeszcze słabszy niż przedtem, tak nie myślałem. Powróciłem do swej dalekiej kryjówki i… nie będę przed wami kłamał, zacząłem się bać, że już nigdy nie odzyskam swej mocy. Tak, to była chyba najczarniejsza godzina mojego życia… Straciłem wszelką nadzieję, że pojawi się jakiś czarodziej, którym mógłbym zawładnąć, a porzuciłem też wszelką nadzieję, że któryś z moich Śmierciożerców domyśli się, co się ze mną stało i zacznie mnie szukać…

Kilka zamaskowanych postaci w kręgu poruszyło się niespokojnie, ale Voldemort nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— A później wstąpiła we mnie nowa nadzieja i w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób powróciło do mnie część moich mocy. To dało mi siłę dalej czekać. I oto w końcu fortuna znów zaczęła mi sprzyjać. Niecały rok temu, powrócił do mnie sługa, ten oto Glizdogon, który udał własną śmierć, by uniknąć sprawiedliwości. Odnaleziony i wyciągnięty z kryjówki przez tych, których kiedyś uważał za przyjaciół, postanowił powrócić do swego pana. A jak mnie odnalazł? Od dawna krążyły pogłoski o tym, gdzie się ukrywam. Pomogły mu, oczywiście, szczury, które napotkał po drodze. Glizdogon ma dziwne powiązania ze szczurami, prawda, Glizdogonie? Jego mali, brudni przyjaciele powiedzieli mu, że jest takie miejsce w głębinach albańskiej puszczy, którego unikają, bo takie małe stworzonka jak one giną tam, gdy jakieś mroczne widmo bierze w posiadanie ich drobne ciałka…

Spojrzał na Glizdogona i uśmiechnął się blado.

— Lecz nie było łatwo wrócić do swojego pana, prawda, Glizdogonie? Bo oto pewnego wieczoru, głodny, już na skraju owej puszczy, gdzie miał nadzieję mnie odnaleźć, ten głupiec zatrzymał się w jakiejś gospodzie, żeby coś zjeść… i kogo tam spotkał? Bertę Jorkins, czarownicę z Ministerstwa Magii! Widzicie sami, jak okrutnie obchodził się ze mną los… Mógł to być koniec Glizdogona, koniec mojej ostatniej nadziei na odzyskanie ciała i mocy. A Berta Jorkins, która mogła wszystko zniszczyć, okazała się niespodziewanym darem, o którym nie marzyłem w najśmielszych snach. Po… lekkiej perswazji… stała się wiarygodną kopalnią informacji. Powiedziała mi, że w tym roku odbędzie się w Hogwarcie Turniej Trójmagiczny. Powiedziała mi, że wie o wciąż wiernym mi Śmierciożercy, który natychmiast mi pomoże, gdy tylko dam mu znać. Powiedziała mi wiele rzeczy, ale środki, których musiałem użyć, by przełamać rzucone na nią zaklęcie zapomnienia, były bardzo silne, i kiedy wydobyłem z niej wszystkie użyteczne informacje, jej umysł i ciało okazały się tak uszkodzone, że nie sposób już było ich naprawić. Nie mogłem zawładnąć jej ciałem. Pozbyłem się jej.

Na jego twarzy rozlał się ohydny uśmiech, ale oczy pozostały martwe i bezlitosne.

— Ciało Glizdogona również nie nadawało się do mojego celu, bo wszyscy uważali go za zmarłego, więc wzbudziłby zbyt wielkie zainteresowanie, gdyby go zobaczono. Był jednak sługą, jakiego mi było potrzeba, a choć marnym jest czarodziejem, wykonywał moje polecenia. Udało mi się w ten sposób powrócić do szczątkowego, słabego ciała, w którym mogłem zamieszkać, oczekując na istotne ingrediencje niezbędne do mojego prawdziwego odrodzenia. Parę moich własnych zaklęć, pewna pomoc ze strony mojej ukochanej Nagini — jego czerwone oczy spoczęły na wężu — eliksir z krwi jednorożca i jad przez nią dostarczany… i wkrótce odzyskałem prawie ludzką formę, w której mogłem już podróżować. Postanowiłem odzyskać swoje dawne ciało i dawną moc. Wiedziałem, że aby to osiągnąć — to bardzo stare czary, ten eliksir, który tej nocy mnie ożywił — będę potrzebował trzech bardzo silnych składników. Jeden z nich miałem pod ręką, prawda, Glizdogonie? Ciało mojego sługi… Drugi, kość mojego ojca, wymagał, rzecz jasna, przybycia na ten cmentarz, na którym został pochowany. Ale krew wroga… Glizdogon postarałby się o jakiegoś czarodzieja, prawda, Glizdogonie? Jednego z tych, którzy mnie nienawidzą, a jest ich przecież tylu. Wiedziałem jednak, kogo muszę do tego użyć, jeśli mam odrodzić się na nowo, i to obdarzony mocą większą od tej, jaką miałem, gdy poniosłem klęskę. Chciałem mieć krew Harry'ego Pottera. Pragnąłem krwi tego, który wydarł mi władzę i potęgę trzynaście lat temu. Tego, o którym przepowiednia powiedziała, że będzie mi równy. Jak jednak dopaść chłopca? On sam nie wiedział, jak dobrze był chroniony przez różne wymyślne sztuczki Dumbledore'a, i to od dawna, od czasu, gdy to jemu przypadło w udziale zadecydować o przyszłości dziecka. Użył starożytnej magii, by zapewnić Harry'emu ochronę tak długo, jak będzie przebywał w domu swych krewnych. Nawet ja nie byłem w stanie tam go dosięgnąć. A potem chłopiec wrócił do Hogwartu, gdzie od rana do nocy znajduje się pod opieką tego krzywonosego miłośnika mugoli. Jak go stamtąd porwać? Oczywiście posługując się informacjami dostarczonymi mi przez Bertę Jorkins. Wykorzystałem mojego jedynego wiernego Śmierciożercę, przebywającego w Hogwarcie, aby nazwisko chłopca trafiło do Czary Ognia. Upewniłem się, że chłopiec zwycięży w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, że pierwszy dotknie pucharu. Pucharu, który mój Śmierciożerca zamienił w świstoklik. I w ten sposób Harry Potter znalazł się tutaj, poza zasięgiem pomocy i ochrony Dumbledore'a. Trafił prosto w me stęsknione ramiona! A gdy już tu się pojawił spłynęło na mnie oświecenie. I znów chłopiec nawet nie wie, jak wielkie go spotkało szczęście.

Zrobił parę powolnych kroków naprzód i odwrócił się twarzą do Harry'ego. Podniósł różdżkę i liny oplatające chłopca zniknęły. Harry osunął się bezwładnie, w ostatniej chwili złapany w ramiona przez Voldemorta. Mężczyzna przeczesał jego włosy i dotknął dłonią policzka. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Ból w jego bliźnie się nie pojawił, a Voldemort jakby czytając w jego myślach uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Nagini możesz go puścić — szepnął, a wąż odpełzł przez trawę ku kręgowi Śmierciożerców.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie samego! — Harry wyciągnął rękę za Nagini, nieświadomie wołając w wężomowie. Nagini zatrzymała się i odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Voldemort machnął ręką i zniknęła pod skrajami czarnych szat.

— Szczur powiedział mi, że umiesz mówić, ale to takie różne usłyszeć to samemu. — Zbliżył swoje usta do ucha Harry'ego. I delikatnie musnął ustami policzek chłopca.

Harry pragnął tylko jednego, żeby to się skończyło… żeby zemdleć… umrzeć… Wolałby być już torturowany tą klątwą, którą wcześniej był potraktowany tamten Śmierciożerca. Patrzył w te płonące, czerwone oczy poprzez mgłę, która znów otoczyła jego umysł. Ciemność nocy rozbrzmiała śmiechem Śmierciożerców.

— Teraz chyba widzicie, jak głupio było przypuszczać, że ten chłopiec może być kiedykolwiek silniejszy ode mnie — rzekł Voldemort odsuwając różdżkę od skroni Harry'ego. — I nie chcę, by ktokolwiek popełnił taką pomyłkę w przyszłości. Jednakże jest on cenny dla mnie z wielu powodów i jeśli któryś z was go skrzywdzi, to popamięta mój gniew na długo.

— A teraz, Glizdogonie, oddaj mu jego różdżkę!

Harry dźwignął omdlałe ciało, by znaleźć oparcie w stopach, gdy Voldemort wypuścił go ze swoich objęć. Przez ułamek sekundy Harry rozważał możliwość ucieczki, ale zraniona noga zadrżała pod nim, gdy stanął na zarośniętym grobie, a Śmierciożercy już zwierali szeregi, podchodząc bliżej i tworząc ciasny krąg wokół niego i Voldemorta, likwidując luki po tych, którzy nie przybyli na wezwanie. Glizdogon podszedł do miejsca, gdzie leżał wciąż ogłuszony Cedrik, i wnet wrócił z różdżką Harry'ego, którą wcisnął mu szorstko w rękę, nie patrząc w twarz. Potem zajął miejsce w kręgu Śmierciożerców. Voldemort wciąż mu się przyglądał ze złowrogim błyskiem w oczach.

— Cóż, w pierwotnym planie teraz szykowałbyś się do pojedynku ze mną. Kazałbym ci się pokłonić, torturowałbym cię, pokazał moim przyjaciołom — zatoczył ręką łuk wskazując na Śmierciożerców — że jesteś tylko małym, nic nie wartym chłopcem, a na koniec zabił. Twoje ciało wysłałbym Dumbledore'owi, by mógł zachować te wszystkie pogrzebowe finezje.

Śmierciożercy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nikły uśmiech wykrzywił też usta Voldemorta.

— Ale jak już ci powiedziałem, los się do ciebie uśmiechnął. Jesteś teraz mój, a ja zachowam cię bezpiecznie, zarówno od moich przyjaciół, jak i od ludzi krzywonosego miłośnika mugoli.

Harry chciał zaprotestować. On nigdy nie przyłączy się do Voldemorta, do mężczyzny, który zabił jego rodziców i wielokrotnie próbował zabić jego.

Voldemort machnął od niechcenia ręką i uciszył go za nim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć. Następnie ścisnął go za ramię.

— Pamiętam jak powiedziałeś, że nigdy się do mnie nie przyłączysz. I wcale od ciebie tego nie wymagam, mój maleńki. Może, gdy w przyszłości zmienisz zdanie, włączę cię w poczet moich Śmierciożerców. Na razie jedynie oczekuję od ciebie, byś był bezpieczny i zakończył swoją edukację. Chyba jesteś w stanie to zrobić, prawda mały Gryfonie? — zaśmiał się głucho. — Nie musisz się martwić o Dumbledore'a, rzuciłem na ciebie czar, który nie pozwoli nikomu dowiedzieć się o naszym małym spotkaniu. A teraz zmykaj do zamku, by cieszyć się zwycięstwem w turnieju.

Gdy tylko uścisk się zwolnił, Harry pobiegł tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w ̇życiu. Roztrącił dwóch oszołomionych przez to oświadczenie Śmierciożerców, i popędził prosto do miejsca gdzie leżał Cedrik. Choć wewnętrznie czuł, że daje Voldemortowi i jego sługom pokaz, którego długo nie zapomną, nie chciał igrać ze swoim szczęściem. Gdy tylko dopadł starszego chłopaka, ręka Harry'ego zacisnęła się na przegubie jego ręki. Wciąż uciszony, niewerbalnie przywołał puchar i mocno chwycił jego ucho. Poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Świstoklik zadziałał — pociągnął go za sobą w wirze wiatru i barw, Cedrik szybował razem z nim… Wracali. W uszach wciąż słyszał śmiech Voldemorta.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Jest to moja wariacja na temat Harry'ego Pottera. Będzie ona opierać się na książkach, gdzieniegdzie odbiegając od tego co stworzyła J.K. Rowling. Swoją pracę opieram głównie na tłumaczeniu internetowej wersji Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa wydawnictwa RafComp. **  
**

Postacie i świat przedstawiony należą do J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z powyższej publikacji.


	2. Zwycięzcy

_Zwycięzcy_

 **Powinna się odbyć uroczysta prezentacja zwycięzców, ale w tych okolicznościach…**

* * *

Harry poczuł, że pada w trawę, jej silny zapach wypełnił mu nozdrza. Podczas podróży świstoklikiem zamknął oczy i teraz nie śmiał ich otworzyć. Nie ruszał się. Brakowało mu tchu, w głowie mu się kręciło, jakby wylądował na rozkołysanym pokładzie okrętu.

Ściskał kurczowo zarówno gładki, chłodny uchwyt pucharu trójmagicznego, jak i rękę Cedrika — jakby miał się ześliznąć w ciemność, gromadzącą się na krańcach jego mózgu, gdyby tylko puścił uchwyt lub rękę. Był tak wstrząśnięty i wyczerpany, że ani myślał ruszyć się z ziemi. Wdychał woń trawy i czekał, aż coś się stanie.

Nagle dobiegły go ogłuszające, oszałamiające dźwięki i głosy, tupot nóg, krzyki. Wtulił twarz w trawę, aby ich nie słyszeć… To jakiś nocny koszmar, który zaraz minie…

Nagle poczuł, że chwytają go czyjeś ręce i przewracają na plecy.

\- Harry! Harry!

Otworzył oczy.

Zobaczył czarne, rozgwieżdżone niebo i pochylającego się nad nim Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ze wszystkich stron napierały twarze tłumu, czuł, jak ziemia dygoce od ich stóp. Znajdował się na skraju labiryntu. Tuż nad nim wyrastały trybuny, widać było sylwetki poruszających się na nich ludzi, jeszcze wyżej lśniły gwiazdy.

Puścił uchwyt pucharu, ale rękę Cedrika ścisnął jeszcze mocniej. Podniósł drugą rękę i chwycił Dumbledore'a za nadgarstek — twarz dyrektora to traciła, to odzyskiwała ostrość.

Chciał powiedzieć dyrektorowi, że on wrócił, że Voldemort wrócił, lecz za każdym razem, gdy otworzył usta nie mógł wydobyć dźwięku. Za to w głowie słyszał miły głos, który mówił mu, żeby nic nie zdradzał, nie psuł niespodzianki.

Zobaczył nad sobą twarz Korneliusza Knota; była biała, przerażona.

— Mój Boże… Diggory! — wyszeptała twarz. — Dumbledore… on nie żyje!

Te słowa zostały podchwycone przez ciemne postacie wokół nich i powtórzone tym, którzy cisnęli się nieco dalej, a ci zaczęli je wykrzykiwać… krzyki potoczyły się w ciemność nocy…

— On nie żyje! On nie żyje! Cedrik Diggory nie żyje!

— Harry, puść go — usłyszał głos Korneliusza Knota i poczuł, że ktoś próbuje rozewrzeć jego palce, zaciśnięte na dłoni Cedrika, ale jej nie puścił.

A potem przybliżyła się twarz Dumbledore'a, wciąż zamazana i zamglona.

— On żyje — chciał wyszeptać do dyrektora.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i nagle w jego ręku znalazła się różdżka.

\- _Finite Incantatem_ _._

— On żyje — powtórzył Harry i jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów od strony Cedrika dobiegł jęk.

— Harry, już wszystko w porządku. Już po wszystkim. Puść go.

— Tak Harry, już dobrze, możesz mnie puścić — wymamrotał Cedrik i zacisnął swoją rękę na dłoni Harry'ego.

— Słyszałeś Cedrika, Harry, już po wszystkim, teraz go puść. — I Harry go puścił.

Dumbledore pochylił się jeszcze niżej i z zadziwiającą siłą, jak na tak starego i chudego człowieka, podniósł Harry'ego z ziemi i postawił na nogi. Harry zachwiał się. W głowie mu huczało. Czuł, że zraniona noga za chwilę ugnie się pod jego ciężarem. Tłum wokół niego zadygotał, każdy chciał przepchnąć się bliżej…

— Co się stało? Co mu jest? Diggory jest martwy!

Na te słowa Cedrik pomału usiadł, powodując jeszcze więcej krzyków i płaczu.

— On wrócił! Dyrektorze Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać żyje!

— Trzeba ich zanieść do skrzydła szpitalnego! — rozległ się donośny głos Korneliusza Knota. — Są chorzy, ranni… Dumbledore, tam są jego rodzice… na trybunach… Ja wezmę Harry'ego…

— Nie, wolałbym…

— Dumbledore, Amos Diggory już biegnie.

— Harry, zostań tutaj…

Dziewczęta piszczały, zanosiły się histerycznym szlochem… Cała scena migała dziwnie w oczach Harry'ego…

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, synu, zaraz się tobą zaopiekuję… Idziemy… do skrzydła szpitalnego…

— Dumbledore powiedział, że mam tu zostać — wymamrotał ochryple Harry.

Noga i ramię pulsowały mu tępym bólem, bał się, że za chwilę zwymiotuje, ciemniało mu przed oczami.

— Musisz się położyć… Chodź ze mną… idziemy.

Ktoś o wiele od niego większy i silniejszy pociągnął go. Nagle z drugiej strony ktoś inny złapał go za rękę i zatrzymał.

— Panie profesorze Moody, dyrektor Dumbledore kazał nam tu zostać. — Cedrik trzymał go mocno.

— Harry, co się stało? — zapytał w końcu mężczyzna, nie uwalniając Harry'ego ze swego uścisku, ale rezygnując z zaciągnięcia go siłą do szpitala.

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz stało się tak samo, jak wówczas gdy pytania zadawał dyrektor. Zamiast niego zaczął mówić Diggory.

— Puchar był świstoklikiem — powiedział. — Przeniósł nas na cmentarz, a tam był Sam-Wiesz-Kto…

— Czarny Pan? Co się później stało?

— Zostałem ogłuszony, oni myśleli, że nie żyję.

— A potem?

— Sporządził eliksir… Wrócił do życia…

— Czarny Pan odzyskał ciało? Wrócił… — szepnął Moody.

— I pojawili się Śmierciożercy… I później zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniej…

Ich profesor obrony był tak samo blady jak Knot, oczy miał utkwione w twarzy Harry'ego.

— Harry, więc Voldemort zmartwychwstał, tak? Jesteście tego pewni? Jak to zrobił?

— Wziął kość z grobu swojego ojca, coś od kogoś, kogo nazywał Glizdogonem i krew od Harry'ego.

Szalonooki spojrzał na rozdarty rękaw, w miejscu, które przebił nóż Glizdogona. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc z cichym, długim świstem.

— A Śmierciożercy? Wrócili?

— Tak… Ale nie wiem dokładnie ilu, nie mogłem zobaczyć…

— Jak ich potraktował? — zapytał cicho Moody. — Przebaczył im?

Ale Harry nagłe sobie coś przypomniał. Odwrócił się twarzą do Cedrika i uścisnął mocno jego dłoń. Powinni to powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi jak najszybciej, powinni mu powiedzieć natychmiast. Cedrik z początku nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, ale nagłe zrozumienie odmalowało się na jego twarzy.

— Śmierciożerca jest w szkole! To on wrzucił nazwisko Harry'ego do Czary Ognia… I zadbał, by przeszedł przez wszystkie zadania aż do końca…

Wypowiedź Diggory'ego została przerwana przez oślepiające czerwone światło, które odrzuciło do tyłu Moody'ego i powaliło go na trawę. Harry, wciąż wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał jego nauczyciel. Albus Dumbledore, profesor Snape i profesor McGonagall podeszli do nich szybko. Gdy dyrektor stał i patrzył na nieruchome ciało Szalonookiego Moody'ego, twarz miał straszną, przerażającą, groźną. Nie było na niej ani śladu zwykłego dobrotliwego uśmiechu, w oczach nie płonęły wesołe błyski. Była to twarz człowieka ogarniętego zimną furią, a z całej jego postaci promieniowała taka zniewalająca moc, jakby wydzielał z siebie fale parzącego żaru. Harry mimowolnie zadrżał z przerażenia. Coś w głębi umysłu mówiło mu, że powinien uciec jak najdalej od tego człowieka. Że jest on dla niego śmiertelnym zagrożeniem.

Snape podszedł i wsunął stopę pod nieruchome ciało Moody'ego i jednym kopnięciem przewrócił je na plecy.

Profesor McGonagall natychmiast podeszła do chłopców.

— Chodźcie stąd, Potter, Diggory — wyszeptała. Jej wąskie usta drgały, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. — Pójdziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego…

— Nie — powiedział ostro Dumbledore.

— Albusie, oni powinni natychmiast… Spójrz na nich… już dość przeszli tej nocy…

Cedrik spojrzał na oszołomionego Moody'ego, a następnie na Dumbledore'a.

— Panie dyrektorze w szkole jest Śmierciożerca. Ale pan już chyba o tym wie.

Albus tylko kiwnął mu głową.

— Wiem chłopcy, że nie marzycie o niczym więcej niż tylko o ciepłym łóżku, ale musimy niestety dowiedzieć się co się wydarzyło i kto oraz dlaczego poddał was tej ciężkiej próbie.

Nauczyciele zabrali ich do gabinetu dyrektora, za nimi lewitowane było ciało Moody'ego. Gdy tylko weszli do środka i Harry usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, została mu wciśnięta w rękę filiżanka. Harry podniósł ją odruchowo i napił się. Zakrztusił się, gdy ostry płyn zapiekł go w gardle. Po jego lewej stronie Cedrik zakaszlał. Gabinet dyrektora nagle się wyostrzył, podobnie jak wszyscy w pokoju.

— …iksir wielosokowy — tłumaczył komuś Dumbledore. — Sam widzisz, jakie to było proste, a jakie sprytne. Moody pił wyłącznie ze swojej piersiówki, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Oszust musiał, oczywiście, trzymać prawdziwego Moody'ego gdzieś w pobliżu, żeby sporządzać nowe porcje eliksiru. Zakładam, że mój przyjaciel jest w gabinecie, zamknięty we własnym kufrze. Severusie, przynieś mi najsilniejszy eliksir prawdy jaki jest w twoim posiadaniu, a potem idź do kuchni i przyprowadź tu skrzatkę Mrużkę. Poproś też Filiusa, by sprawdził biuro Alastora. — Mówiąc to podał mu pęk kluczy. — Minerwo, z łaski swojej, pójdź do chatki Hagrida, znajdziesz tam wielkiego czarnego psa siedzącego na grządce z dyniami. Powiedz mu by jeszcze poczekał zanim przyjdzie do mojego gabinetu, i że z Harrym wszystko w porządku, następnie wróć tutaj.

Jeśli nauczycielom polecenia dyrektora wydały się dziwne, to nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Kiwnęli głowami i wyszli szybko zająć się powierzonymi sprawami. Dyrektor znów zaczął wpatrywać się w Moody'ego.

— Wydaje mi się, że dziś, w ferworze mógł zapomnieć o zażywaniu eliksiru tak często, jak powinien, czyli co godzinę… Zaraz zobaczymy…

Odsunął krzesło od biurka i usiadł w nim, utkwiwszy oczy w nieruchomym ciele Moody'ego. Harry też wlepił w nie wzrok. Minuty mijały w ciszy…

A potem twarz leżącego na podłodze mężczyzny zaczęła się zmieniać. Znikały blizny, skóra wygładzała się, okaleczony nos wypełnił się i zmniejszył. Długie, siwe włosy zamieniły się w czuprynę o barwie słomy. Nagle, z donośnym stukiem, odpadła drewniana noga, a na jej miejscu wyrosła normalna, po chwili z oczodołu wyskoczyło magiczne oko i potoczyło się po podłodze, gdzie nadal miotało się we wszystkie strony.

Mężczyzna leżący na podłodze miał bladą, lekko piegowatą skórę i jasnowłosą czuprynę. Harry poznał go. Widział go już w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a, widział, jak dementorzy wyprowadzają go z sądu, słyszał, jak próbuje przekonać pana Croucha, że jest niewinny. Ale teraz miał zmarszczki wokół oczu i wyglądał o wiele starzej…

Z korytarza dobiegły pospieszne kroki. Wrócił Snape z Mrużką depczącą mu po piętach. Tuż za nimi szła profesor McGonagall.

— Crouch! — krzyknął Snape, zatrzymując się jak wryty w drzwiach. — Barty Crouch!

— Wielkie nieba… — jęknęła profesor McGonagall.

Mrużka, brudna i bardzo zaniedbana, wyjrzała zza nóg Snape'a. Rozdziawiła usta i zaskrzeczała donośnie:

— Panicz Barty! Paniczu Barty, co ty tu robić?

I rzuciła się na pierś młodego mężczyzny.

— Ty go zabić! Ty go zabić! Ty zabić syna mojego pana!

— On jest tylko oszołomiony, Mrużko — powiedział Dumbledore. — Proszę cię, odsuń się. Severusie, masz eliksir?

Odpowiedź Mistrza Eliksirów została przerwała przez wkroczenie do gabinetu Korneliusza Knota i rodziców Cedrika. Minister sapnął z wrażenia na widok martwego Śmierciożercy, który nie był już taki martwy. Pan Diggory za to podszedł do syna i przytulił go mocno. Wielki czarny pies przepchnął się do przodu i położył swój łeb na kolanach Harry'ego.

— Wąchacz — szepną chłopak i wtulił twarz w miękkie futro.

— Dumbledore, co tu się dzieje! Co on tu robi?

— Korneliuszu, właśnie sam chciałem się tego dowiedzieć. Jeśli pozwolisz, Severusie?

Snape wręczył mu mały flakonik z przezroczystym płynem. Było to veritaserum, którym zagroził Harry'emu podczas jednej z lekcji. Dumbledore wstał, pochylił się nad mężczyzną na podłodze, podciągnął go do ściany i usadowił w pozycji siedzącej. Mrużka nadal klęczała na ziemi, dygocąc i zakrywając twarz rękami. Dyrektor rozwarł mężczyźnie szczęki i wlał mu do ust trzy krople eliksiru. Potem wycelował różdżkę w jego pierś i mruknął:

\- _Mdleć_ .

Syn Croucha otworzył oczy. Twarz miał sflaczałą, wzrok błędny. Dumbledore ukląkł przy nim, tak że ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

— Słyszysz mnie? — zapytał cicho Dumbledore.

Oczy mężczyzny drgnęły.

— Tak — szepnął.

— Chcę, żebyś nam powiedział, jak się tu dostałeś. Jak uciekłeś z Azkabanu?

Crouch odetchnął głęboko, spazmatycznie, a potem zaczął mówić martwym, pozbawionym emocji głosem.

Zaczął mówić o tym, jak jego matka zajęła jego miejsce w celi w więzieniu. Jak ojciec trzymał go zamkniętego i pod klątwą przymusu. Jak był całkowicie pod jego kontrolą i musiał ukrywać się pod peleryną niewidką. Jak skrzatka była jego strażniczką i opiekunką. W czasie jego zeznania, Mróżka co raz prosiła, by ten nic więcej nie mówił. Crouch nie przerywał jednak. Opowiedział jak został odkryty przez Bertę Jorkins. I jak Crouch senior rzucił na nią bardzo silne zaklęcie zapomnienia. Za silne, tak że doznała trwałego uszkodzenia mózgu.

Następnie Dumbledore rozkazał mu powiedzieć o finale Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Crouch odpowiedział jak Mróżka wyprosiła u ojca, by mógł obejrzeć grę. Jak odzyskiwał zdolności czarodziejskie i zaczął zwalczać zaklęcie _imperius_ , którym ojciec spętał jego wolę. Że były krótkie okresy, kiedy wydawało mu się o wymykaniu się spod kontroli ojca. I jak taki moment zdarzył, gdy był w loży i nagle stwierdził, że jest w miejscu publicznym, na meczu quidditcha, i zobaczył różdżkę, wystającą z kieszeni chłopca siedzącego przed nim i jak ją ukradł. A potem usłyszał Śmierciożerców i ich głosy przebudziły go. Po raz pierwszy od tylu lat miał jasny umysł. Był wściekły. Miał różdżkę i chciał ich zaatakować. Chciał ich ukarać za niewierność wobec swego pana. W tym celu użył skradzionej różdżki i wystrzeliłem w niebo Mroczny Znak.

Crouch nagle przerwał, potrząsnął głową i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech szaleńca.

— Mów dalej.

— Przyszedł po mnie mój Pan. Przybył do naszego domu w nocy, w ramionach swojego sługi, Glizdogona.

Na jego twarzy rozlał się uśmiech, jakby to było najcudowniejsze wspomnienie jego życia. Gdy ponownie zaczął mówić, jego głos był pełen uwielbienia. Powiedział jak jego pan rzucił na ojca zaklęcie _imperius_ i jak wreszcie go uwolnił. Jak zapytał się go czy jest gotów zaryzykować dla niego wszystko. Jak powiedział mu, że chce mieć w Hogwarcie swojego wiernego sługę. Sługę, który przeprowadzi bezpiecznie Harry'ego Pottera przez Turniej Trójmagiczny, tak żeby nikt się niczego nie domyślił. Sługę, który będzie się nim opiekował. Który zapewni mu zdobycie pucharu. Który zamieni puchar w świstoklik, tak by pierwsza osoba, która go dotknie, została przeniesiona do jego pana. Mówił jak w tym celu upolowali Alastora Moody'ego.

— A co się stało z Glizdogonem po tym, jak zaatakowaliście Moody'ego? — Dopytywał się dyrektor.

— Zajął się znowu opieką nad moim Panem, w naszym domu, i pilnowaniem mojego ojca.

— Ale twój ojciec uciekł.

— Tak. Po jakimś czasie zaczął się opierać działaniu _imperiusa_ , tak jak ja uprzednio. Gdy uciekł, mój Pan domyślił się, że ojciec chce dotrzeć do Hogwartu. Przysłał mi wiadomość o jego ucieczce. Kazał mi zatrzymać go za wszelką cenę. Więc czekałem. Użyłem mapy, którą zabrałem Harry'emu Potterowi. Mapy, która o mało co nie zniszczyła wszystkich moich planów.

— Mapy? — zapytał szybko Dumbledore. — Jakiej mapy?

— Mapy Hogwartu. Potter zobaczył mnie na niej. Zobaczył, jak pewnej nocy kradnę z gabinetu Snape'a składniki eliksiru wielosokowego. Jednak ja nadal czekałem. Nie mogłem wyrządzić krzywdy Potterowi, był potrzebny mojemu Panu. Ale udało mi się zabić ojca.

— Nieee! — jęknęła Mrużka i zaczęła szlochać.

Crouch zaczął mówić o tym jak ukrył ciało ojca w Zakazanym Lesie. Jak zaniósł puchar trójmagiczny do labiryntu przed kolacją i zamieniłem go w świstoklik. Wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem jego pana.

Jego twarz ponownie rozjaśnił uśmiech szaleńca i głowa mu opadła na ramię. Mrużka załkała głośno u jego boku.

Harry patrzył się na niego otępiale. Niektóre sprawy stały się teraz jaśniejsze, ale w tej chwili go to nie obchodziło. Chciał tylko się położyć i zapomnieć o całym tym przeklętym dniu. Przez jego umysł przelewały się wspomnienia z dzisiejszego dnia, wszystkie wspomnienia, jednak on był jakby oderwany od swego ciała. Unosił się w gęstej mgle.

Kącikiem oczu dostrzegł, że Dumbledore wstał. Spojrzał ze wstrętem na Barty'ego Croucha, a potem jeszcze raz podniósł różdżkę. Wystrzeliły z niej sznury, które oplotły mężczyznę, krępując go ciasno.

Od drzwi rozległo się pukanie i do gabinetu wszedł profesor Flitwick _._

— Dyrektorze, znalazłem Alastora i przeniosłem go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Obecnie zajmuje się nim Madame Pomfrey. Jest w ciężkim stanie, ale powinien dojść do siebie.

— Dziękuję Filiusie.

Profesor zaklęć kiwnął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu.

— Harry — powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. — Chcę, żebyś opowiedział nam wszystkim co się stało, gdy dotarłeś do środka labiryntu.

Harry choć nie chciał mówić, kiwnął głową. Wciąż był oszołomiony i wszystko, co się wokół niego działo, wydawało mu się całkowicie nierealne, ale nie przejmował się tym; nawet go to cieszyło. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co wydarzyło się od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy dotknął pucharu trójmagicznego.

Nie chciał być zmuszony do analizowania wspomnień, żywych i ostrych jak fotografie, które wciąż migały mu przed oczami. Glizdogon, kulący się na ziemi, tulący do piersi kikut swojej ręki. Voldemort, podnoszący się z kotła. Voldemort przytulający go do siebie i szepczący do niego, że jest jego i tylko jego, że nigdy go nie opuści. Cedrik… Właśnie, Cedrik…

— Panie profesorze — wymamrotał — ja nie mogę.

— Nie możemy z tym poczekać do rana? — zapytała szorstko McGonagall. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. — Niech się prześpi. Niech odpocznie.

Harry poczuł falę wdzięczności wobec opiekunki swego domu, ale Dumbledore nie zwrócił uwagi na jej słowa. Wychylił się ku Harry'emu, a ten, bardzo niechętnie, podniósł głowę i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy.

— Gdybym sądził, że mogę ci pomóc — powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore — pogrążając cię w zaczarowanym śnie i pozwalając ci zapomnieć na chwilę o tym wszystkim, zrobiłbym to na pewno. Ale wiem, że to ci nie pomoże. Zagłuszanie bólu na jakiś czas sprawia, że powraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Okazałeś wielkie męstwo, okazałeś więcej męstwa, niż mogłem się po tobie spodziewać. Proszę cię, byś jeszcze raz je okazał. Proszę cię, byś mi opowiedział, co się wydarzyło.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby w jego żołądek uderzył tłuczek rozpędzony z całą prędkością. Wziął głęboki oddech żeby zacząć opowiadać, jednak znów usłyszał głos mówiący mu, żeby nie psuł niespodzianki, że jeszcze nie czas.

— Panie profesorze, ja nie mogę — powtórzył jeszcze ciszej.

— Panie dyrektorze, Sam-Wiesz-Kto rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie…

Wszyscy odwrócili się do Cedrika, jakby przypominając sobie nagle o jego istnieniu.

— Dumbledore, skoro jeden chłopiec nie może odpowiedzieć, to niech drugi to zrobi. Chyba to nie będzie robić nam różnicy, skoro obaj byli, tam gdzie byli — zakończył Knot kulawo.

— Chyba masz rację Korneliuszu. Panie Diggory, co się stało w labiryncie.

Matka Cedrika zacisnęła rękę na jego ramieniu, zaś ojciec potarł uspokajająco jego plecy.

— Dalej synu.

— Byłem jakoś w połowie labiryntu, gdy zaatakował mnie Wiktor Krum, rzucił na mnie klątwę _crusiatus_. — Harry widział, jak ręka ojca zacisnęła się w niemym pocieszeniu na Cedriku. — Myślę, że ten tu — wskazał brodą na Crouch — miał coś z tym wspólnego. Harry mi pomógł, ogłuszył go, a następnie się rozdzieliliśmy. Później, tuż przed samym pucharem, Harry znów mi pomógł — młody Diggory uśmiechnął się lekko do czwartorocznego Gryfona. — Ostrzegł mnie przed atakiem wielkiej akromantuli, zaczął walczyć z pająkiem, przyznaję, że przez moment się wahałem, ale ostatecznie dołączyłem do niego. Dwa połączone zaklęcia _drętwota_ , dokonały tego, czego nie mogło dokonać jedno. Gdy pająk padł, razem ruszyliśmy do cokołu, gdzie stał puchar. Uważałem, że to Potter wygrał, ale on się uparł, żebyśmy chwycili go razem, bo i tak wygra Hogwart. Puchar okazał się świstoklikiem, który przeniósł nas na jakiś stary cmentarz, daleko od szkoły. Żaden z nas nie wiedział co się dzieje. Z ciemności wyszedł jakiś człowiek z zawiniątkiem w ręku, Sami-Wiecie-Kto nazywał go Glizdogonem. Harry złapał się za głowę i upadł na ziemię, a ten cały Glizdogon rzucił na mnie klątwę zabijającą.

Osoby w gabinecie wciągnęły ze świstem powietrze, zaś państwo Diggory śmiertelnie zbledli.

— Na szczęście, Harry znów mnie uratował. Zanim dosięgnęła mnie klątwa rzucił na mnie _petrificus totalus_ _._ Od tamtej chwili widziałem tylko to co było nade mną. Nie wszystko też słyszałem, ale wystarczająco, by mnie to przeraziło na śmierć. Ten człowiek, Glizdogon odprawił jakiś rytuał. Użył do niego kości ojca, ciała sługi i krwi wroga.

Kiedy tylko ostatnie słowa opuściły jego usta, Syriuszowi wyrwał się skowyt z gardła, a Dumbledore zerwał się z fotela tak szybko, że Harry aż się wzdrygnął. Profesor okrążył biurko i kazał mu wyciągnąć rękę. Harry pokazał rozerwany rękaw, a pod nim ranę.

— Sami-Wiecie-Kto powiedział, że jak użyje jego krwi, wzmocni go to o wiele bardziej, niż gdyby użył krwi kogoś innego.

Przez chwilę Harry'emu wydawało się, że dostrzega błysk triumfu w oczach Dumbledore'a, ale natychmiast uznał, że musiało to być przywidzenie, bo gdy profesor wrócił za biurko, wyglądał na człowieka bardzo starego i bardzo zmęczonego.

— Ach, więc to tak — powiedział, siadając w swoim fotelu. — Voldemort pokonał tę szczególną barierę. Mów dalej, Cedriku.

I Puchon opowiadał dalej. O tym, jak czarnoksiężnik wezwał swoje sługi, powtórzył też to, co usłyszał i zapamiętał z jego mowy do Śmierciożerców.

— Niestety nie wiem ilu ich było, ani kto zjawił się na cmentarzu. A później usłyszałem jak Harry biegnie do mnie, poczułem jak chwyta mnie za rękę i świstoklik przeniósł nas z powrotem do Hogwartu.

— A kim jest ten cały Glizdogon, który ciągle jest wspominany. — Zapytał już poirytowany Knot.

— Peter Pettigrew — wypluł ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Harry. — Strażnik tajemnicy moich rodziców, zdrajca i morderca.

— Pettigrew jest martwy, zabił go Syriusz Black! — Wybuchł minister.

— Jest całkiem żywy, z tego co wiem — odgryzł się Harry.

— Stałeś się teraz wyjątkowo rozmowny chłopcze. Dlaczego? — a Harry ze zdumieniem dostrzegł lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Lecz nim Harry zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, Snape podszedł do niego, chwycił z biurka dyrektora fiolkę z veritaserum i wlał trzy krople w jego usta. Jego umysł stał się nagle wyjątkowo jasny.

— Potter, co wydarzyło się, gdy dotknąłeś pucharu?

Harry otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, czuł wewnętrzny przymus, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jednak gdy próbował jego bliznę przeszył ból i tylko kwilenie wyrwało się z jego gardła, a ręce przywarły do jego głowy.

— Co się wydarzyło na cmentarzu? — znów ten sam głos zażądał odpowiedzi.

I tym razem, im mocniej starał się odpowiedzieć, tym bardziej jego czaszka była rozrywana przez palący ból.

— Czy Czarny Pan powrócił?

Za trzecim razem nadeszła ulga w postaci ciemności, która go otoczyła. Jedno _enervate_ później znów był w gabinecie dyrektora, a wściekły Snape unosił się nad nim z zaciśniętymi do białości wargami.

— Wiem jakie zaklęcie zostało rzucone na Pottera.

Snape odsunął się od niego i chwycił nasadę nosa. Nie wyglądał już na wściekłego, raczej na przerażonego.

— Tak, Severusie — Harry pomyślał, że głos dyrektora brzmiał wyjątkowo smutnie.

— To bardzo stare zaklęcie, mroczne zaklęcie, zaklęcie rodzinne, gdyż działa tylko w obrębie tych, którzy dzielą ze sobą tą samą krew.

— Co ono robi?

Korneliusz spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby ten mógł mu wyjaśnić wszystko. Harry za to znów wtulił twarz w futro Syriusza i pozwolił sobie na cichy szloch.

— Nie pozwala wyjawić rodzinnych sekretów bez zgody głowy rodu, który najczęściej rzuca to zaklęcie. Im bardziej ktoś się będzie starał zdradzić tajemnicę, tym większy będzie odczuwać ból. Nawet doświadczony leglimenta nie będzie wstanie dotrzeć do tej pamięci, wspomnienia nie da się również przenieś do myślodsiewni. W skrajnych przypadkach, zaklęcie to doprowadzało do śmierci lub szaleństwa osób przeklętych.

Czarny pies zawarczał, a McGonagall wydała z siebie oburzone sapnięcie.

— Czy można jakoś…

— Nie panie ministrze, nikt prócz przeklinającego nie może go cofnąć. Choć nie mam pojęcia, czemu Czarny Pan miałby je rzucać na Pottera.

— Chyba nie wierzycie, że On mógł powrócić, to niedorzeczne. — Knot zaczął rozpaczliwie rozglądać się po twarzach dorosłych będących w gabinecie.

— Lord Voldemort rzeczywiście wydawał mu polecenia, Korneliuszu — powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując na ciało Croucha wciąż leżące na podłodze. — Śmierć ludzi, do których morderstwa się przyznał, była tylko ubocznym skutkiem planu odzyskania pełni mocy przez Voldemorta. Plan się powiódł. Voldemort odzyskał swoje dawne ciało.

Knot wyglądał, jakby go oblano wiadrem zimnej wody. Mrugając oczami, spojrzał na Dumbledore'a tak, jakby nie uwierzył w to, co usłyszał.

— Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił? — wymamrotał, wciąż wytrzeszczając oczy na dyrektora. — To absurdalne. Daj spokój, Dumbledore…

— Ministrze, sam przed chwilą wysłuchałeś zeznań Barty'ego Croucha, jakie złożył, znajdując się pod działaniem veritaserum. Opowiedział nam, jak zdołał uciec z Azkabanu i jak Voldemort, dowiedziawszy się od Berty Jorkins o jego kryjówce, przybył do domu jego ojca i uwolnił go, a potem wykorzystał do porwania Harry'ego. Powtarzam, plan się powiódł. Crouch pomógł Voldemortowi odzyskać moc.

— Posłuchaj, Dumbledore — powiedział Knot — przecież chyba sam w to nie wierzysz. Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił? Daj spokój… daj spokój… Oczywiście Crouch mógł być przekonany, że działa na polecenie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, ale wierzyć takiemu szaleńcowi… i chłopcom? Dumbledore…

Zapadła cisza, którą przerwało głuche warczenie Syriusza. Zjeżył sierść i obnażył kły, wpatrując się w Knota.

— Oczywiście, że im wierzę — rzekł Dumbledore. Teraz oczy mu zapłonęły.

— Więc jesteś gotów uwierzyć, że Lord Voldemort wrócił, opierając się na słowach obłąkanego mordercy i chłopca, który… no…

— Czy coś sugerujesz panie Ministrze? — Amos Diggory zrobił krok do przodu, stając przed krzesłem Cedrika i zakładając ręce na piersi. — Czy sugerujesz, że mój syn zmyśliłby taką historię i jeszcze wplątał w to wszystko Harry'ego Pottera? Po co niby?

Knot poczerwieniał lekko, ale minę miał wyzywającą.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Korneliuszu — rzekł Dumbledore, robiąc krok w jego kierunku, a Harry jeszcze raz odczuł promieniującą z niego dziwną moc czy władzę, jak wówczas, gdy oszołomił młodego Croucha. Znów poczuł przemożną chęć ucieczki. — Cedrik jest tak samo wiarygodny jak ty czy ja. Voldemort powrócił — powtórzył Dumbledore. — Jeśli po prostu pogodzisz się z tym faktem i podejmiesz właściwe kroki, możemy jeszcze opanować sytuację i zapobiec klęsce. Pierwszym i koniecznym krokiem jest pozbawienie dementorów kontroli nad Azkabanem…

— Co za bzdury! — żachnął się Knot. — Usunąć dementorów! Wylano by mnie ze stanowiska, gdybym coś takiego zaproponował! Połowa z nas śpi w nocy spokojnie tylko dlatego, że dementorzy strzegą Azkabanu!

— A druga połowa wcale nie śpi spokojnie, wiedząc, że ty, Korneliuszu, powierzyłeś opiekę nad najbardziej niebezpiecznymi zwolennikami Lorda Voldemorta istotom, które przyłączą się do niego, gdy tylko je wezwie! Nie łudź się, nie pozostaną ci wierni! Voldemort może im zaoferować o wiele więcej niż ty! A jak będzie miał za sobą dementorów i swoich dawnych zwolenników, trudno nam będzie go powstrzymać! Odzyska potęgę, jaką miał trzynaście lat temu!

Knot otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby żadne słowo nie mogło wyrazić jego oburzenia.

— Drugim krokiem, który musisz podjąć, i to natychmiast — ciągnął Dumbledore — jest wysłanie posłów do olbrzymów.

— Posłów do olbrzymów? — wrzasnął Knot piskliwym głosem. — Cóż to znowu za wariactwo?

— Trzeba wyciągnąć do nich przyjazną rękę, zanim będzie za późno, bo inaczej Voldemort zdoła ich przekonać, jak to już raz uczynił, że tylko on jeden spośród wszystkich czarodziejów przyzna im wszelkie prawa i wolności!

— Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie! — wydyszał Knot, kręcąc głową i odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej od Dumbledore. — Jeśli społeczność czarodziejów dowie się, że chcę się porozumieć z olbrzymami… Dumbledore, przecież wszyscy ich nienawidzą… To byłby koniec mojej kariery… Mogę przyznać, że Ten, którego imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać wrócił, mogę podjąć odpowiednie kroki, by zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo, ale tak drastyczne środki mógłbym zastosować dopiero wówczas, gdy będę miał namacalny dowód, że znów działa!

— Jesteś ślepy — powiedział dobitnie Dumbledore. Aura mocy wokół niego znowu stała się wyczuwalna, a oczy mu zapłonęły. — Jesteś ślepy, Korneliuszu, zaślepiła cię miłość do urzędu, jaki piastujesz! Przywiązujesz zbyt wielką wagę, zawsze tak było, do tak zwanej czystości krwi! Nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że nie jest ważne, kim kto się urodził, ale czym się stał. Powiadam ci, Korneliuszu, podejmij kroki, o których ci wspomniałem, a zapamiętają ciebie, bez względu na to, czy będziesz nadal piastował ten urząd, czy nie, jako najdzielniejszego i największego ministra magii, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieliśmy. A jak ich nie podejmiesz, historia zapamięta cię jako człowieka, który stanął bezczynnie z boku i dał Voldemortowi drugą szansę na zniszczenie tego świata, który z takim wysiłkiem próbowaliśmy odbudować!

— To obłęd — szeptał Knot pod nosem, cofając się.

Zamilkł wreszcie, jakby nie potrafił znaleźć na to odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę kiwał się na stopach, obracając w rękach melonik. W końcu powiedział z błagalną nutą w głosie:

— On nie mógł wrócić, Dumbledore, on po prostu nie mógł…

Nagle Snape drgnął i podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, podwijając lewy rękaw. Pokazał obnażone przedramię Knotowi, który cofnął się gwałtownie.

— Patrz — powiedział szorstko Snape. — Patrz. Mroczny Znak. Nie jest już tak wyraźny, jak jeszcze godzinę temu, kiedy był całkiem czarny, ale wciąż go widać. Czarny Pan wypalił taki znak każdemu Śmierciożercy. Żeby się nawzajem rozpoznawać i żeby on mógł nas do siebie wezwać. Kiedy dotknął tego znaku na ramieniu jakiegoś swego sługi, mieliśmy natychmiast deportować się i aportować u jego boku.

Harry przyglądał się profesorowi eliksirów. Czy on też był na cmentarzu? Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Cedrika. Puchon wyglądał, jakby również zadawał sobie to pytanie. Snape zaś kontynuował:

— W ciągu tego roku mój znak stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Karkarowa również. Jak myślisz, dlaczego Karkarow uciekł tej nocy? Obaj poczuliśmy, że pali nas ten znak. Obaj zrozumieliśmy, że on powrócił. Karkarow boi się zemsty Czarnego Pana. Zdradził zbyt wielu Śmierciożerców, by spodziewać się miłego powitania.

Knot cofnął się od niego. Potrząsnął głową. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie uwierzył w ani jedno słowo Snape'a. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się z wyraźną odrazą w ciemne znamię na jego przedramieniu, a potem spojrzał na Dumbledore'a i wyszeptał:

— Obyś się nie mylił Dumbledore. Na dziś usłyszałem już dość. Nikt już raczej nie ma nic więcej do dodania. Jutro skontaktuję się z tobą w sprawie dalszych działań. Teraz muszę wracać do ministerstwa.

Był już prawie przy drzwiach, kiedy nagle się zatrzymał. Odwrócił się i podszedł do biurka dyrektora.

— Wasza nagroda — powiedział krótko, wyjmując z kieszeni dwie duże sakiewki i rzucając je na blat. — Po pięćset galeonów na głowę. Powinna się odbyć uroczysta prezentacja zwycięzców, ale w tych okolicznościach…

Wcisnął na głowę melonik i wyszedł z gabinetu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

— Myślę, że teraz chłopcy mogą udać się już do skrzydła szpitalnego. — Powiedziała cicho McGonagall.

Harry sięgnął po swoją nagrodę i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Najchętniej udałby się do dormitorium, jednak jego rany wymagały odwiedzenia pielęgniarki. Syriusz stał przy jego boku i patrzył na niego smutnymi oczami.

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu za Dumbledore'em, obok niego cały czas szedł Cedrik, co jakiś raz chwytając go za rękę, najpierw na schodach, a potem w drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego. Za każdym razem, gdy Gryfon zwracał ku niemu głowę, starszy chłopiec nieśmiało się do niego uśmiechał.

Kiedy wreszcie Dumbledore otworzył drzwi prowadzące do szpitala, Harry ujrzał panią Weasley, Billa, Rona i Hermionę, otaczających przerażoną panią Pomfrey. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wypytywali ją, gdzie jest Harry i co mu się stało.

Wszyscy obrócili się gwałtownie, gdy tylko usłyszeli przybycie nowych osób do środka. Cedrik wysłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie i odszedł wraz z rodzicami w kierunku wolnego łóżka. Zaś pani Weasley krzyknęła zduszonym głosem:

\- Harry! A Harry ...

Pobiegła ku niemu, ale Dumbledore szybko stanął pomiędzy nimi.

— Molly — powiedział, podnosząc rękę — wysłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Harry jest ranny i potrzebuje teraz snu i spokoju. Jeśli zechce, byście przy nim zostali — dodał, patrząc na Rona, Hermionę i Billa — możecie zostać. Ale nie wypytujcie go o nic, gdyż nie będzie mógł wam nic powiedzieć. Proszę też, byście nie zasypywali pytaniami młodego pana Diggory'ego.

Pani Weasley kiwnęła głową. Była bardzo blada. Odwróciła się do Rona, Hermiony i Billa i spojrzała na nich tak, jakby hałasowali.

— Słyszeliście? — syknęła. — Potrzebuje spokoju!

— Panie dyrektorze — powiedziała pani Pomfrey, spoglądając na czarnego psa — czy mogę zapytać, co…

— Ten pies pozostanie przy Harrym — przerwał jej Dumbledore. — Zapewniam panią, że jest bardzo dobrze wytresowany. Poczekam, Harry, aż znajdziesz się w łóżku.

Harry poczuł niewymowną wdzięczność do dyrektora za to, że poprosił wszystkich, by nie zadawali mu pytań.

Kiedy pani Pomfrey poprowadziła Harry'ego do najbliższego łóżka, dostrzegł nieruchome ciało prawdziwego Moody'ego, spoczywające na łóżku w samym końcu pokoju. Drewniana noga i magiczne oko spoczywały na szafce nocnej.

— Nic mu nie jest? — zapytał.

— Wyzdrowieje — odpowiedziała pani Pomfrey, podając Harry'emu piżamę i zaciągając zasłony wokół łóżka.

Zdjął szatę, wciągnął piżamę i położył się. Ron, Hermiona, Bill, pani Weasley i czarny pies usiedli na krzesłach po obu stronach łóżka. Ron i Hermiona przypatrywali mu się uważnie, trochę tak, jakby się go bali.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział im. — Jestem tylko zmęczony.

Oczy pani Weasley wypełniły się łzami, gdy zupełnie niepotrzebnie wygładzała mu pościel.

Wróciła pani Pomfrey, niosąc czarkę i małą butelkę z jakimś fioletowym płynem.

— Musisz to wszystko wypić, Harry. To eliksiry leczący i usypiający. Nie będziesz miał po nim żadnych snów.

Dumbledore podszedł do nich i spojrzał na grupkę otaczającą łóżko Harry'ego.

— Mamy sporo do zrobienia. Molly, chyba mogę liczyć na ciebie i Artura, co?

— Oczywiście — pani Weasley była blada jak trup, ale jej głos zabrzmiał bardzo zdecydowanie.

— Muszę wysłać wiadomości do wszystkich naszych starych przyjaciół. Artur łatwo dotrze do tych pracowników ministerstwa, którzy nie są tak tchórzliwi jak Knot.

— Ja powiadomię tatę — powiedział Bill, wstając. — Natychmiast.

— Świetnie. Przekaż, że wkrótce skontaktuję się z nim osobiście. Ale niech zachowa dyskrecję.

— Niech pan będzie o to spokojny.

Bill klepnął Harry'ego w ramię, pocałował matkę w policzek, włożył płaszcz i szybko wyszedł wraz z towarzyszącym mu dyrektorem.

Cedrik, który dotychczas cicho rozmawiał ze swoimi rodzicami, nagle przerwał, wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Harry'ego. Chwycił go delikatnie za rękę i na dłoni położył swoją sakiewkę z nagrodą.

— Weź je. Zasłużyłeś na nie.

— Nie chcę tego złota — powiedział Harry martwym głosem. — Niech pani je weźmie. — Spojrzał na Molly Weasly. — Każdy może je wziąć. Nie należą mi się. Ty powinieneś wszystkie dostać Cedriku.

To, z czym walczył od chwili wydostania się z labiryntu, teraz wróciło do niego z całą mocą. Poczuł pieczenie w kącikach oczu. Zamrugał i wbił wzrok w sufit.

— To nie była twoja wina, Harry — szepnął Cedrik.

— Zaproponowałem żebyśmy razem dotknęli pucharu.

Teraz piekło go również w gardle. Bardzo chciał, by Ron się odwrócił.

— I uratowałeś mi życie. Żadne pieniądze nie są wstanie spłacić tego długu.

Cedrik przytulił go i odszedł do swego łóżka. Położył się w nim, połknął przygotowany eliksir i zasnął.

Następnie objęła go pani Weasley. Nie pamiętał, by ktokolwiek go tulił tak… jak matka. Poczuł, że wali się na niego straszliwy ciężar tego wszystkiego, co przeżył tej nocy.

— Twój eliksir, Harry — powiedziała szybko pani Weasley, ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

Harry wypił eliksir za jednym zamachem. Skutek był natychmiastowy. Ogarnęła go przemożna senność i opadł na poduszki, nie myśląc już o niczym. Donośne trzaśnięcie od strony okna nawet do niego nie dotarło.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Uwaga autora** : Drugi rozdział za nami. Jak na razie płyniemy ze znajomą historią do przodu. Cedrik żyje, co wy na to? Knot nadal jest tchórzliwym, kochającym władzę człowiekiem bez kręgosłupa. Akcja będzie powoli się rozkręcać, powoli będziemy poznawać kolejne tajemnice.

Co do harmonogramu, myślę że raz w tygodniu pojawi się nowy rozdział, czasami może częściej.


	3. Powrót

_Powrót_

 **Twój przyjaciel przesyła pozdrowienia i życzy ci udanych wakacji.**

* * *

Harry powrócił do Gryffindoru następnego wieczoru. Hermiona i Ron powiedzieli mu, że tego ranka Dumbledore miał podczas śniadania krótkie przemówienie do całej szkoły. Prosił tylko, by zostawili Harry'ego i Cedrika w spokoju, by nikt ich nie wypytywał i nie zmuszał do opowiadania o tym, co wydarzyło się w labiryncie.

Harry zauważył, że większość uczniów omija go na korytarzach, unikając jego spojrzenia. Niektórzy szeptali, zakrywając usta rękami, kiedy przechodził. Podejrzewał, że wielu z nich uwierzyło w rewelacje Rity Skeeter i po prostu bało się go. Być może mieli własne teorie na temat tego co wydarzyło się podczas trzeciego zadania. Stwierdził jednak, że niewiele go to obchodzi. Najbardziej lubił przebywać w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony. Rozmawiali o innych sprawach albo grali w szachy. Wydawało mu się, że wszyscy troje rozumieją się bez słów. Każde z nich wyczekiwało na jakiś znak, jakąś wiadomość o tym, co dzieje się poza Hogwartem. Nie było sensu spekulować, co może się wydarzyć, póki nie mieli żadnych konkretnych wiadomości.

Tylko raz poruszyli ten temat, kiedy Ron powiedział Harry'emu o rozmowie, którą jego matka odbyła z Dumbledore'em przed powrotem do domu.

— Poszła go zapytać, czy w lecie mógłbyś przyjechać do nas prosto stąd. Ale on chce, żebyś wrócił do Dursleyów, przynajmniej na razie.

— Dlaczego?

— Powiedziała, że Dumbledore nie podał jej powodów — odrzekł Ron, kręcąc głową. — Chyba musimy mieć do niego zaufanie, co?

Harry jednak w to wątpił. Przecież teraz Voldemort mógł go spokojnie dotknąć. Na Merlina, mógł go nawet pocałować i nie zamienić się przy tym w kupkę popiołu. Do tego jeszcze to zaklęcie, tylko potwierdzało, że wszelka ochrona, którą zapewniała śmierć jego matki już nie istniała.

 **oOo**

Z ciężkim sercem Harry pakował swój kufer w wieczór przed powrotem na Privet Drive. Ze strachem myślał o pożegnalnej uczcie. Po niej znów będzie musiał wrócić do Darsley'ów, a te wakacje będą o wiele cięższe niż zazwyczaj. Z westchnieniem zamknął kufer i powoli powlekł się do zwykle tak radosnej Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miano ogłosić zwycięzcę w rywalizacji domów. Od czasu, gdy opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, unikał Wielkiej Sali, gdy było w niej pełno ludzi, wolał jeść, kiedy była prawie pusta.

Kiedy on, Ron i Hermiona weszli do sali, od razu zobaczyli, że nie ma zwykłych odświętnych dekoracji. Zwykle Wielką Salę dekorowano barwami tego domu, który zwyciężył. Tym razem ściana za stołem nauczycielskim pokryta była ciemnym materiałem z godłem Hogwartu. Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, że to przyszła zapowiedź wojny.

Przy stole nauczycielskim zobaczył prawdziwego Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Jego drewniana noga i magiczne oko były na swoich miejscach. Zachowywał się jednak bardzo nerwowo: podskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś do niego przemówił. Harry dobrze to rozumiał. Moody zawsze obawiał się niespodziewanego ataku ze strony sił ciemności, a ten lęk musiał się bardzo pogłębić podczas dziesięciu miesięcy więzienia we własnym kufrze. Krzesło profesora Karkarowa było puste i kiedy Harry usiadł przy stole Gryfonów, zaczął się zastanawiać, co się z nim teraz dzieje. Może Voldemort już go dopadł?

Madame Maxime natomiast siedziała obok Hagrida, rozmawiając z nim cicho. Dalej, za profesor McGonagall, siedział Snape. Kiedy Harry na niego popatrzył, na chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale trudno było odczytać wyraz oczu Snape'a. Minę miał jeszcze bardziej kwaśną i nieprzyjemną niż zwykle. Harry przyglądał mu się dłużej, kiedy Snape odwrócił już wzrok.

Co takiego zrobił Snape na polecenie Dumbledore'a tamtej nocy, kiedy powrócił Voldemort? I dlaczego… dlaczego Dumbledore był tak przekonany o tym, że Snape jest po ich stronie? Kiedyś był ich szpiegiem, tak przynajmniej powiedział sam Dumbledore w myślodsiewni. Szpiegował zwolenników Voldemorta „ryzykując życie". Może i teraz podjął się tego samego? Może nawiązał kontakt ze Śmierciożercami? Udał, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie związał się z Dumbledore'em, że, podobnie jak sam Voldemort, wyczekiwał tylko na odpowiednią chwilę?

Te rozmyślania przerwał mu profesor Dumbledore, który wstał, by przemówić. W Wielkiej Sali było dziś mniej gwarno niż zwykle podczas uczty pożegnalnej, a teraz zapanowała kompletna cisza.

— Dobiegł końca — rzekł Dumbledore, rozglądając się po sali — jeszcze jeden rok.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego padło na stół Hufflepuffu, Cedrik nikle się do niego uśmiechnął i pomachał mu. Od czasu zakończenia turnieju Puchon często ofiarowywał mu ciche wsparcie. Gdy mijali się w korytarzach ściskał go za ramię lub pocierał plecy. Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swoje ręce.

— Wiele bym chciał wam powiedzieć tego wieczoru, chciałbym też żeby była to radosna uroczystość, jednakże okoliczności są zgoła inne. Myślę więc, że macie prawo poznać dokładnie, co się wydarzyło w dniu ostatniego zadania.

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Lorda Voldemort powrócił.

Przerażone szepty przebiegły po Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie patrzyli na Dumbledore'a z niedowierzaniem i strachem. Lecz on stał spokojnie, obserwując ich w milczeniu.

— Ministerstwo Magii — powiedział w końcu — nie życzyło sobie, bym wam to oznajmił. Być może niektórzy z waszych rodziców będą przerażeni, kiedy się dowiedzą, że to zrobiłem, bo albo sami nie uwierzą w powrót Lorda Voldemorta, albo pomyślą, że nie powinienem wam tego mówić, bo jesteście za młodzi. Ja jednak wierzę, że prawda jest lepsza od kłamstwa. Każda próba udawania, że tak nie jest, byłaby obrazą poświęcenia i odwagi, jaką pokazali nasi dwaj dzielni chłopcy.

Teraz wszystkie twarze — oszołomione i przerażone — były zwrócone ku dyrektorowi. Wszystkie… albo prawie wszystkie. Harry dostrzegł, że przy stole Slytherinu Draco Malfoy szepce coś do Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Poczuł w żołądku gorącą falę gniewu. Zmusił się, by znowu spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a.

— Harry'emu Potterowi i Cedrikowi Diggory'emu udało się uciec Lordowi Voldemortowi. Narażając własne życie, wrócili do Hogwartu, by ostrzec nas przed zagrożeniem. Okazali, pod każdym względem, takie męstwo, jakie niewielu czarodziejów okazało, stając twarzą w twarz z Lordem Voldemortem. Pragnę ich za to uczcić.

Zwrócił się z powagą w stronę Harry'ego i wzniósł puchar. Prawie wszyscy wstali i zrobili to samo. Przez salę przetoczyły się ich imiona i nazwiska, wypito za ich zdrowie. Wśród stojących Harry dostrzegł jednak wyraźną lukę: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle i wielu innych Ślizgonów pozostało na swoich miejscach, nie tknąwszy pucharów. Patrzyli jednak z nienawiścią na Cedrika. Dumbledore, który nie miał magicznego oka, nie zauważył tego. Przemówienie ciągnęło się dalej. Dyrektor powiedział o celu Turnieju Trójmagicznego i zapewnił, że każdy będzie w szkole mile widziany. W tym momencie, Harry przestał go słuchać.

 **oOo**

Kufer był już zapakowany, Hedwiga siedziała w klatce na jego wieku. W zatłoczonej sali wejściowej Harry, Ron i Hermiona czekali z resztą uczniów czwartej klasy na powozy, które miały ich zawieźć na stację w Hogsmeade. Był kolejny słoneczny letni dzień. Harry pomyślał, że na Privet Drive będzie bardzo gorąco, wszystko będzie się zieleniło, klomby będą pokryte różnokolorowymi kwiatami.

Nie wzbudziło to w nim jednak radości. Pożegnał się z Fleur Delacour, Wiktorem Krumem i Cedrikiem.

W czasie powrotnej podróży do Londynu pogoda była zupełnie inna od tej, którą mieli, gdy we wrześniu jechali do Hogwartu. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie udało się znaleźć przedział tylko dla siebie. Przyjaciele Harry'ego przestali rozprawiać o tym, jakie kroki może podjąć Dumbledore i ministerstwo, by powstrzymać Voldemorta, dopiero wtedy, gdy pojawił się wózek z drugim śniadaniem.

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła z korytarza i schowała resztę pieniędzy do torby, wyjęła z niej egzemplarz _Proroka Codziennego_. Harry zerknął na gazetę, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę ma ochotę wiedzieć, co tam wypisali, ale Hermiona, widząc to, powiedziała spokojnie:

— Nic nie ma. Możesz sam zobaczyć, nic o tym nie piszą. Sprawdzałam codziennie. W dzień po trzecim zadaniu była tylko mała wzmianka, że zwyciężyliście w turnieju. Nawet nie wspomnieli o Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Nic. Założę się, że to Knot ich zmusił, żeby o tym wszystkim nie pisali. Nie chce siać paniki.

— Rity nigdy by do tego nie zmusił — zauważył Harry. — Taki temat…

— Och, od czasu trzeciego zadania Rita nie napisała ani linijki — powiedziała Hermiona dziwnie sztucznym tonem. — Mówiąc ściślej — dodała, a tym razem głos jej nieco zadrżał — Rita Skeeter nie napisze niczego przez jakiś czas. Chyba że chce, bym zdradziła jej tajemnicę.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał Ron.

— Odkryłam, w jaki sposób podsłuchiwała nasze prywatne rozmowy, kiedy dostała zakaz wstępu na teren szkoły — wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem.

— Jak to robiła? — zapytał natychmiast Harry.

— Jak to odkryłaś? — zapytał Ron, wybałuszając na nią oczy.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Hermiona od dawna pałała ochotą podzielenia się z nimi tą informacją, ale powstrzymywała się z powodu jego wycofania.

— No, prawdę mówiąc, ty mi to Harry, podsunąłeś.

— Ja? W jaki sposób?

— Pluskwy — oznajmiła uradowana Hermiona.

— Przecież mówiłaś, że to w Hogwarcie nie działa…

— Och, nie chodzi o elektroniczne pluskwy. Nie, bo widzicie… Rita Skeeter — głos jej dygotał ze szczęścia — jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Może się zamieniać… — wyciągnęła z torby zamknięty szczelnie słoiczek — …w żuczka.

— Żartujesz — powiedział Ron. — Ale chyba nie… ona nie jest…

— Tak, jest — oznajmiła Hermiona, wymachując beztrosko słoiczkiem.

Harry wyłączył się. Zaczął zastanawiać się jak można wykorzystać tą cenną informację. Przypomniał sobie również, jak Malfoy kiedyś przekazywał jej informacje. Czyżby miał materiał na szantaż na ich oboje. Skupił się znów na Hermionie.

— I powiedziałam jej, że ją wypuszczę, kiedy wrócimy do Londynu. Rzuciłam na słoik zaklęcie nietłukące, więc nie może się przemienić. I powiedziałam jej, żeby nie brała pióra do ręki przez cały rok. Zobaczymy, czy to ją oduczy wypisywania świństw o ludziach. I z pogodnym uśmiechem schowała słoik do torby.

Drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się gwałtownie.

— Bardzo sprytne, Granger — powiedział Draco Malfoy.

Za jego plecami stali Crabbe i Goyle. Wszyscy trzej byli jeszcze bardziej z siebie zadowoleni i jeszcze bardziej bezczelni niż zwykle.

— A więc to tak — wycedził Malfoy, wsuwając się nieco do przedziału i patrząc po nich z głupawym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się wokół wąskich warg. — Złapałaś tę wzruszającą reporterkę. Potter, widzę, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Twój przyjaciel przesyła pozdrowienia i życzy ci udanych wakacji. Kazał też przekazać, że odwiedzi cię, gdy tylko będzie mógł…

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Crabbe i Goyle zachichotali.

— Wynoś się — warknął Harry.

Nie zbliżył się do Malfoya od czasu, gdy zauważył, jak szepce do Crabbe'a i Goyle'a podczas przemówienia Dumbledore'a. W uszach mu coś dzwoniło. Ścisnął mocno różdżkę pod szatą.

— Wybrałeś dobrą stronę, Potter. Ostrzegałem cię i w końcu posłuchałeś. Powiedziałem ci, że powinieneś lepiej dobierać sobie towarzystwo, pamiętasz? Wtedy, jak spotkaliśmy się w pociągu, pierwszego dnia. Może jest jeszcze dla ciebie jakaś nadzieja. Powinieneś przestać się zadawać z takimi szumowinami — wskazał głową na Rona i Hermionę. — Oni pójdą na pierwszy ogień, kiedy wróci Czarny Pan! Szlamy i kochasie mugoli pierwsi!

Huknęło tak, jakby w przedziale eksplodowało pudło sztucznych ogni. Oślepiony blaskiem śmigających ze wszystkich stron zaklęć, ogłuszony serią huków, Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na podłogę.

Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle leżeli bez ruchu przy drzwiach. On sam, Ron i Hermiona stali w przedziale — każde z nich użyło innego zaklęcia. Ale nie tylko oni to zrobili.

— Pomyśleliśmy sobie, że warto sprawdzić, czego oni od was chcą — powiedział rzeczowym tonem Fred, nadeptując na Goyle'a i wchodząc do przedziału.

W ręku trzymał różdżkę, podobnie jak George, który też zadbał o to, by nadepnąć na Malfoya, wchodząc za Fredem.

— Ciekawy efekt — powiedział George, patrząc na Crabbe'a. — Kto użył _furnunkulusa_?

— Ja — mruknął Harry.

— Dziwne. Ja użyłem galaretowatych nóżek. Wygląda na to, że tych dwóch zaklęć nie powinno się mieszać. Chyba mu wyrosły czułki na twarzy. No, ale nie można ich tu zostawić, psują wystrój wnętrza.

Ron, Harry i George wykopali, wytoczyli i wypchali trzech nieprzytomnych Ślizgonów — jeden wyglądał gorzej od drugiego po mieszance zaklęć, jakie ich trafiły — na korytarz, po czym wrócili i zamknęli za sobą drzwi.

— A teraz, o czym on mówił? — Bliźniacy odwrócili się do Harry'ego i utkwili w nim oczy. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciele.

— Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia — skłamał im. — Czy ktoś ma ochotę na eksplodującego durnia? — zapytał, wyciągając talię kart.

Reszta podróży była dość przyjemna. Harry marzył w duchu, by trwała przez całe lato i żeby nigdy nie dojechali na dworzec Kings Cross. Nauczył się już jednak w tym roku, że czas nigdy nie spowalnia biegu, kiedy czeka nas coś nieprzyjemnego, i wkrótce ekspres Hogwart-Londyn wjeżdżał już powoli na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Wkrótce wybuchło zwykłe zamieszanie i gwar, gdy uczniowie zaczęli wysypywać się na peron. Ron i Hermiona przepchali się obok leżących wciąż na korytarzu Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, taszcząc swoje kufry.

Harry został jednak w przedziale.

— Fred… George… poczekajcie chwilę.

Bliźniacy zawrócili. Harry otworzył swój kufer i wyciągnął sakiewki z nagrodą.

— Weźcie to — rzekł, wpychając po jednej w ręce George'a i Freda.

— Co? — zapytał Fred, kompletnie oszołomiony.

— Weźcie to — powtórzył stanowczo Harry. — Ja tego nie chcę.

— Odbiło ci? — George próbował odepchnąć sakiewkę.

— Nie — odrzekł Harry. — Weźcie to i zainwestujcie. To na wasz sklep z dowcipnymi gadżetami magicznymi.

— Jemu jednak odbiło — powiedział Fred prawie przerażonym tonem.

— Posłuchajcie. Jeśli tego nie weźmiecie, wrzucę to do kanału ściekowego. Nie chcę tego złota i wcale nie jest mi potrzebne. Wystarczy mi trochę dowcipów. Nam wszystkim przyda się trochę śmiechu. Coś mi się wydaje, że wkrótce będzie to nam bardzo potrzebne.

— Harry — wybąkał George, ważąc sakiewkę w dłoniach — tutaj musi być z pięćset galeonów.

Fred spojrzał od razu na swoją.

— No jasne — odpowiedział Harry, szczerząc zęby. — Sam pomyśl, ile to kanarkowych kremówek.

Bliźniacy wybałuszyli na niego oczy.

— Tylko nie mówcie waszej mamie, skąd macie to złoto…

I opuścił przedział, zanim zdążyli coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Przeszedł nad Malfoyem, Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, którzy wciąż leżeli na korytarzu, z najróżniejszymi śladami po jadowitych zaklęciach.

Wuj Vernon czekał na niego przy barierce. Przy nim stała pani Weasley. Przytuliła mocno Harry'ego i szepnęła mu do ucha:

— Myślę, że Dumbledore pozwoli ci przyjechać do nas pod koniec lata. Pisz do nas, Harry.

— No to do zobaczenia, Harry — powiedział Ron, klepiąc go po plecach.

— Cześć, Harry! — zawołała Hermiona i zrobiła coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiła, pocałowała go w policzek.

— Dzięki, Harry — mruknął George, a Fred pokiwał gorliwie głową.

Harry mrugnął do nich, odwrócił się do wuja Vernona i wyszedł za nim z dworca. Na razie nie ma sensu się martwić o magiczny świat, powiedział sobie w duchu, kiedy wsiadł do samochodu Dursleyów. Teraz musi przeżyć wakacje.

* * *

Najgorętszy jak dotąd dzień tego lata zbliżał się ku końcowi i senna cisza otulała duże, kwadratowe domy przy Privet Drive. Oderwani od swych zwykłych zajęć — mycia samochodów i podlewania trawników — mieszkańcy Privet Drive wycofali się w cień swoich chłodnych domów, otwierając jedynie szeroko okna w nadziei na przyciągnięcie nieistniejących powiewów wiatru. Jedyną osobą na zewnątrz był nastoletni chłopiec, leżący płasko na plecach pośrodku klombu przed domem numer cztery. Był szczupłym, ciemnowłosym młodzieńcem o zielonych oczach, który miał ten znękany, lekko niezdrowy wygląd kogoś, kto znacznie urósł w krótkim okresie czasu. Harry właśnie spędzał swoje przymusowe dwie godziny na zewnątrz. Jego wujostwo wypędzało go codziennie do ogrodu, by ci _jego ludzie_ , którzy go pilnowali, mogli się upewnić, że żyje.

Pierwszy tydzień na Privet Drive nie był taki zły. Harry miał zdecydowanie więcej wolności niż w poprzednich latach i nawet mógł jadać posiłki ze wszystkimi. Podczas swoich wieczornych wędrówek, szybko nauczył się by omijać bandę Dudleya. Jego kuzyn nigdzie nie chodził na herbatę, jak wierzyło jego wujostwo. On i jego banda spędzali każdy wieczór niszcząc plac zabaw, paląc papierosy na rogach ulic i rzucając kamieniami w dzieci i przejeżdżające samochody. Jednak po tym, jak wuj Vernon przyłapał Harry'ego na podsłuchiwaniu wieczornych wiadomości, zamknął go w jego pokoju. Po dwóch dniach zainterweniowała się nim pani Figg, która stwierdziła, że dawno go już nie widziała. Mimochodem dodała, że jej znajomi mają go na oku. To na tyle przeraziło Vernona, że zaczął Harry'ego wyrzucać do ogródka. Czasami Harry miał wrażenie, że jest traktowany jak pies.

Odetchnął długo i głęboko i spojrzał w piękne błękitne niebo. Każdy dzień tego lata był taki sam: napięcie, oczekiwanie na to, że Voldemort przyjdzie po niego, tymczasowa ulga i znów narastające napięcie i tak przez cały czas. Coraz bardziej dręczyły go pytania, dlaczego nic się jeszcze nie zdarzyło. Jakby słysząc jego myśli, los postanowił spełnić jego życzenie. Głośny, niosący się echem trzask przerwał senną ciszę jak wystrzał. Kot wyprysnął spod zaparkowanego samochodu i umknął z pola widzenia. Wrzask, potężne przekleństwo i dźwięk pękającej porcelany dobiegł z salonu Dursley'ów. Harry poczuł jakby jego głowa rozpadła się na dwa kawałki. Z oczu pociekły mu łzy, zachwiał się próbując jednocześnie skupić uwagę na ulicy, by dostrzec źródło hałasu, ale kiedy tylko udało mu się stanąć pionowo, dwie potężne purpurowe ręce sięgnęły po niego i zacisnęły się szczelnie wokół jego gardła.

— Co to ma znaczyć? — warknął wuj Vernon do ucha Harry'ego.

— Zostaw mnie! — wysapał Harry.

Przez kilka sekund szamotali się, Harry odciągał przypominające kiełbaski palce swojego wuja. Nagle, kiedy pulsujący ból w czubku głowy Harry'ego stawał się już nie do wytrzymania, wuj Vernon zaskowyczał i puścił go, jakby został porażony prądem. Mały wąż zniknął w pobliskim krzewie pozostawiając pulsujący ślad swoich kłów na nodze mężczyzny i sprawiając, że nie był wstanie dłużej utrzymać swego siostrzeńca. Z trudem chwytając powietrze Harry wpadł w krzak hortensji, podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się dokoła.

Po tym, co spowodowało ten głośny trzask nie było ani śladu, ale przez pobliskie okna wyglądało kilka zaciekawionych twarzy.

— Cudowny wieczór — wykrzyknął wuj Vernon, wymachując w kierunku pani z naprzeciwka pod numerem siedem, która wyglądała zza swych zasłon. — Czy słyszała pani ten strzał w gaźniku przed momentem? Petunia i ja nieźle się wystraszyliśmy!

Nie przestawał się szczerzyć w ten przerażający, maniakalny sposób aż wszyscy ciekawscy sąsiedzi zniknęli z okien, a wtedy uśmiech na jego twarzy zmienił się w grymas wściekłości, gdy przywoływał do siebie Harry'ego. Harry zbliżył się na kilka kroków, pilnując by zatrzymać się w miejscu, w którym wyciągnięte ramiona wuja Vernona nie mogły powrócić do duszenia go.

— Co u diabła miałeś przez to na myśli, chłopcze? — Zapytał wuj Vernon rechotliwym głosem, który grzmiał od furii.

— Co miałem na myśli przez co? — Odparł Harry zimno.

Dalej rozglądał się w lewo i w prawo po ulicy ciągle mając nadzieję zobaczyć osobę, która wywołała ten trzask.

— Robić hałas jak z pistoletu zaraz pod naszym…

— To nie ja wywołałem ten dźwięk — powiedział Harry stanowczo.

Wąska, końska twarz ciotki Petunii pojawiła się obok szerokiej, purpurowej twarzy wuja Vernona. Była sina ze wściekłości. Kobieta spojrzała na swego siostrzeńca, a następnie na męża i oczy jej się zwęziły.

— Vernon, skąd masz krew na spodniach?

— Jakieś cholerstwo mnie ugryzło, moja droga.

Podniósł nogawkę, na nodze wyraźnie były widoczne dwa ślady po kłach węża. Petunia syknęła.

— Co to robiło pod naszym oknem, chłopcze?

— To, że potrafię rozmawiać z wężami, nie znaczy, że znam wszystkie w okolicy…

Przez parę sekund Dursleyo'wie wytrzeszczali na niego oczy, po czym ciotka Petunia powiedziała:

— Jesteś okropnym małym kłamczuchem.

— Nie jesteśmy głupi, wiesz — dołożył wuj Vernon.

— Cóż, to dopiero dla mnie wiadomość. — Odparł Harry poirytowany i zanim wujostwo zdołało go powstrzymać odwrócił się na pięcie, przeszedł przez frontowy trawnik, przekroczył niski ogrodowy murek i ruszył w górę ulicy.

Miał kłopoty i wiedział o tym. Będzie musiał stanąć później przed ciotką i wujem by przyjąć karę za swoje zachowanie, oczami wyobraźni już widział, jak znika jego i tak skromny posiłek, przez najbliższe kilka dni. Ale w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Harry był pewien, że trzask został wywołany przez czyjąś aportację lub deportację. To był dokładnie ten sam dźwięk, jaki rozległ się wtedy, gdy Śmierciożercy pojawiali się na cmentarzu. Czy to możliwe, że słudzy Voldemorta mogli być tu, na Privet Drive, i nie siać jeszcze chaosu i terroru? A może to znowu Zgredek? Czy skrzat mógł śledzić go w tym momencie? Jak tylko pomyślał o tym, odwrócił się i popatrzył za siebie na Privet Drive, ale ulica wyglądała na zupełnie opuszczoną, a Harry miał pewność co do jednego, Zgredek nie wiedział jak stać się niewidzialnym.

Szedł dalej, ledwie świadom trasy, którą wybrał. Co parę kroków oglądał się za siebie. Ktoś magiczny był przy nim, gdy leżał pośród umierających begonii ciotki Petunii, to było jasne. Dlaczego nie porozmawiali z nim? Dlaczego nie nawiązali kontaktu? Dlaczego kryli się teraz? I wtedy, gdy uczucie frustracji osiągnęło szczyt, jego pewność zniknęła. Być może to jednak nie był magiczny dźwięk. Może tak desperacko czekał na najmniejszy znak kontaktu ze świata, do którego należał, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zbyt mocno zareagował na całkowicie zwyczajne hałasy. Skąd mógł mieć pewność, że to nie był dźwięk niszczenia czegoś w którymś z sąsiednich domów?

Harry czuł tępe, omdlewające wrażenie w żołądku i zanim się spostrzegł, uczucie beznadziejności, które towarzyszyło mu przez całe lato ogarnęło go od nowa. Był odcięty od jakichkolwiek wiadomości. _Prorok Codzienny_ nie donosił o żadnych atakach, morderstwach czy innych działaniach, które powinny towarzyszyć rozpoczynającej się wojnie. Na listy od przyjaciół też przestał liczyć. Jeśli już przychodziły, to wszystkie były podobnej treści: _powiedziano nam, żeby nie pisać ci o niczym ważnym, na wypadek gdyby nasze listy ktoś przechwycił. Jesteśmy bardzo zajęci, ale nie możemy podać ci szczegółów. Wiele się dzieje, powiemy ci wszystko, gdy się zobaczymy…_

No właśnie, tylko kiedy mieli zamiar się z nim zobaczyć? Nikt nie przejmował się podaniem jakiejś konkretnej daty, Hermiona nabazgrała w ostatniej wiadomości: _Myślę, że zobaczymy się całkiem niedługo_. Jak Harry wnioskował z niewyraźnych podpowiedzi w ich listach, Hermiona i Ron byli w tym samym miejscu, prawdopodobnie w domu rodziców Rona. Ledwo mógł znieść myśl o tym, że oni bawią się świetnie w Norze, podczas gdy on tkwi tu na Privet Drive. I czym się zajmowali Ron i Hermiona? Dlaczego on nie zajmował się niczym? Tak właściwie było to kłamstwo, Harry próbował rozgryźć znaczenie dziwnych snów, które śniły mu się każdej nocy. Snów o chłopcu imieniem Rea. Zmagał się również z silnymi bólami głowy, które dopadały go w różnych momentach dnia. Jednak, w ramach cichej zemsty na swoich przyjaciołach, nie napisał o tym w żadnym ze swoich odpowiedzi. W sumie jedynie Syriusz przynajmniej zdawał się rozumieć, co czuje Harry. Co prawda jego listy były równie pozbawione konkretnych wiadomości, co listy Rona i Hermiony, ale przynajmniej zawierały słowa troski i pocieszenia zamiast drażniących wskazówek i podpowiedzi: _Wiem, że to musi być frustrujące… Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów i wszystko będzie ok… Bądź ostrożny i nie rób niczego pochopnie…_

Cóż, pomyślał Harry przechodząc przez Magnolia Crescent, skręcając w Magnolia Road i kierując się ku pogrążającemu się w ciemności placowi zabaw, postępował tak, jak radzili. Udawało mu się przynajmniej odeprzeć pokusę przywiązania swojego kufra do miotły i wystartowania do Nory samemu. Tak naprawdę Harry myślał, że jego zachowanie było bardzo dobre, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak frustrujący i budzący złość był fakt utkwienia na Privet Drive na tak długo.

Harry przeskoczył nad zamkniętą bramą parku i ruszył przez zeschły trawnik. Park był pusty, tak jak pobliskie ulice. Dotarł do huśtawek i usiadł na jedynej, której Dudley i jego przyjaciele nie zdążyli jeszcze popsuć. Owinął jedną rękę wokół łańcucha i markotnie wbił wzrok w ziemię. Niedługo będzie musiał wrócić do domu i zmierzyć się z gniewem wujostwa. A później będzie mógł bezsilnie czekać na kolejną dawkę dziwnych snów, które przynosiły mu uczucie deja vu. Za każdym razem miał odczucie, że śnił o rzeczach z nieokreślonej przeszłości. Bardziej były to wspomnienia niż sny, ale przecież to było niemożliwe. Noc po nocy przeżywał życie kogoś innego i z czasem, jego własne wspomnienia zaczęły mu się mylić z tymi wyśnionymi.

Rea, podobnie jak on, był wychowywany przez ciotkę. Był czarodziejem, jednak nie chodził do szkoły. Był kształcony w domu, uwięziony w małym dworku tuż nad morzem. Nigdy nie widział świata poza najbliższą okolicą, dlatego też uwielbiał słuchać opowieści swoich nauczycieli. Lubił zwłaszcza jednego, który zwiedził daleką Albanię i potrafił z pasją opowiadać o swoich przygodach. Człowiek ten rozbudził w nim też chęć zgłębiania nowych odnóg magii, bardziej mrocznych i przerażających, ale kuszących. Rea wierzył, że jeśli nauczy się wystarczająco wiele i będzie wystarczająco potężny, będzie mógł wreszcie opuścić dom i sam zwiedzać odległe krainy. Harry mógł w pełni zrozumieć pragnienie wolności chłopca. Jak na razie, nie wiedział, czy w przyszłości udało mu się spełnić swoje marzenia, ale miał straszne uczucie, że nie. Co ciekawe, gdy Harry patrzył w lustro, mógł dostrzec pewne podobieństwa do drugiego nastolatka. Byli w podobnym wieku, mieli ten sam kształt i kolor oczu oraz ust. Tak samo zarysowany nos, kości policzkowe i podbródek. Nawet włosy, gdy pozwolił im trochę podrosnąć, bardziej przypominały fryzurę sennej mary niż słynny potterowski mop. I choć wszyscy powtarzali Harry'emu, że jest podobny do swego ojca, to jednak James Potter na zdjęciach w jego albumie nijak nie przypominał Rei.

Do tego wszystkiego dochodziły jego bóle głowy. Zdarzało się, że stara blizna na jego czole zakłuła boleśnie, ale nie oszukiwał się, że Ron, Hermiona czy Syriusz przejmą się tym. W przeszłości ból był ostrzeżeniem, że Voldemort staje się znów silniejszy, ale teraz, kiedy Voldemort wrócił, mówiliby mu przypuszczalnie, że należało się tego spodziewać. _Nie ma się czym martwić…_ stara śpiewka… Niesprawiedliwość takiego stwierdzenia narastała w nim tak, że miał ochotę wrzasnąć z furią.

Gdyby nie on i Cedrik, nikt by nawet nie wiedział, że Voldemort wrócił! A jego nagrodą za to było tkwienie w Little Whinging przez całe cztery tygodnie, zupełnie odciętym od magicznego świata. Jak Dumbledore mógł zapomnieć o nim tak łatwo? Czemu Ron i Hermiona spędzają ze sobą tyle czasu i nie pomyślą o tym, by zaprosić go do siebie? Jak długo jeszcze ma znosić rady Syriusza, że ma siedzieć spokojnie i być grzecznym chłopcem? Takie gwałtowne myśli galopowały po głowie Harry'ego i aż skręcał się w środku ze złości, gdy parna, aksamitna noc zapadała wokół niego. Powietrze przesycone było zapachem ciepłej, suchej trawy, a jedynym dźwiękiem dochodzącym do jego uszu był niski pomruk samochodów z drogi za parkowym ogrodzeniem.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd usiadł na huśtawce, kiedy dźwięk głosów przerwał jego rozważania. Podniósł wzrok. Latarnie z okolicznych ulic rzucały mglisty odblask, na tyle silny, że dostrzegł grupkę ludzi wędrujących przez park. Jeden z nich śpiewał głośno prymitywną piosenkę. Pozostali co raz to wybuchali śmiechem. Miękki, tykający szum wydobywał się z kilku drogich, wyścigowych rowerów, które prowadzili ze sobą. Harry wiedział, że musi wrócić do domu, za nim jego kuzyn to zrobi. Wstał z huśtawki, otrzepał swoje spodnie i ruszył w przeciwną stronę niż nadchodzący gang Dudley'a. Może i nadrobi drogi, bo będzie musiał okrążyć park, ale przynajmniej uniknie siniaków.

Harry cicho wszedł do domu na Privet Drive. Jego wuj wychylił głowę z pokoju, poczerwieniał ze złości, ale tylko warknął by poszedł do swego pokoju. Na górze spotkał swoją ciotkę, która wcisnęła mu w ręce ręcznik i kazała się umyć przed położeniem spać. Cóż, to było dziwne, jednak nie chciał ich denerwować niepotrzebnymi pytaniami. Jeśli wyjątkowo dzięki temu uniknie kary za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie, zrobi to, co mu karzą. Z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię wszedł do łazienki i dokładnie zamknął drzwi.

Mały zielony wąż z rubinowymi oczami leżał zwinięty pod umywalką. Przyglądał się jak chłopak zrzucił spodnie i ściągnął koszulkę. Następnie zaczął odwijać bandaż, który otaczał jego pierś. Wąż przechylił głowę, wystawił i schował język. Bez wątpienia, chłopak był Potterem, miał ten sam zapach jak na cmentarzu. Gdy bandaż opadł na podłogę, oczom stworzenia ukazały się kształtne, małe kobiece piersi. Syk hermafrodyta zagłuszyła płynąca woda z prysznica. Gad zapadł w sen.

Lord Voldemort powoli otworzył oczy i zaśmiał się szaleńczo. Lucjusz Malfoy wzdrygnął się i wyciągnął w jego kierunku puchar z eliksirem.

— Panie mój…

— Fortuna jest po naszej stronie, mój śliski przyjacielu.

Harry Potter posiadał w sobie fragment jego duszy, to już wystarczało by był jego, ale jeśli był również reinkarnacją Rei Prince'a…

Już dawno nie myślał o tym chłopcu. O ironio, poznał Reę, gdy ten miał piętnaście lat. On sam miał 25, i właśnie wrócił ze swojej podróży po Albanii. Jego plany powoli posuwały się do przodu, a do pełnego ich urzeczywistnienia potrzebował jak największej ilości sojuszników wśród rodzin czystej krwi. Chcąc zbliżyć się do Prince'ów i przekonać ich do poparcia jego sprawy, objął posadę jako prywatny nauczyciel nastolatka. Szybko odkrył, że syn Ursuli Black II i Ovidiusa Prince'a, wychowywany przez ciotkę Cassiopeię Black, był nie tylko pięknym, ale również inteligentnym, zdolnym i potężnym młodzieńcem. Hermafrodytą, chronioną przez rodzinę jak największy skarb. Ostatecznie przyrzeczony Lordowi Voldemortowi jako małżonek. Ich unia miała przypieczętować poparcie obu rodzin – Blacków i Prince'ów. Jednak na kilka dni przed zaślubinami, chłopak został zabity przez Charlusa Pottera – stryjecznego dziadka Harry'ego.

— Lucjuszu, sporządź przedwstępną umowę zaręczynową między twoim synem a Harrym Potterem.

— Panie?

— Nie martw się, chcę tylko upewnić się, że nasz mały przyjaciel nie wyślizgnie mi się z rąk, gdy tylko na chwilę odwrócę od niego wzrok.

— Panie, na jakiej podstawie mam starać się o jego rękę? To musi być coś niepodważalnego, inaczej Dumbledore łatwo obali moje roszczenia do chłopca.

— Jestem pewien, że twoja rodzina ma jakieś niedokończone sprawy z Potterami albo Blackami, prawda? Jeśli będziesz musiał, możesz również powołać się na paragraf Rei Prince'a…

Oczy Lucjusza rozszerzyły się, nie słyszał tego imienia od blisko czterdziestu lat. Jak… ciekawie…

— Masz zakończyć formalności nim Harry skończy piętnaście lat.

— Tak, Panie.

Gdy Voldemort znów opętał węża, ten był w szarym, tekturowym pudełku pod łóżkiem chłopca. Gad wypełzł na środek pokoju i rozejrzał się. Pomieszczenie było raczej ascetyczne. Wąskie, stare łóżko, odrapane biurko, szkolny kufer, miotła i sowia klatka. Żadnych plakatów, książek czy gier za to kraty w oknach. Nie było to miejsce, gdzie wychowywałoby się kochane dziecko. Choć wczorajszy atak tego brudnego mugola na jego Harry'ego, był wystarczającym dowodem, że dziecko nie jest tu mile widziane.

Wąż wysunął się na korytarz i podążając za zapachem nastolatka skierował się na parter. Harry właśnie sprzątał kuchnię, a jego kuzyn leżał na kanapie i oglądał telewizję.

Voldemort syknął ze złością

— Czarodziejskie dziecko wykorzystywane jak skrzat domowy! Oto jak wygląda troska starego miłośnika mugoli…

Wąż poobserwował życie codzienne Harry'ego przez kilka godzin, a następnie wrócił na górę, do pudełka.

 **oOo**

Lord Voldemort siedział w ciemnym, zasłoniętym pokoju, rozświetlanym przez pojedynczą grupę świec. Jego dłonie zaciśnięte były na oparciu fotela. Czekał aż ostatni z jego sług zjawi się na wezwanie.

— Moi wierni przyjaciele — Voldemort wstał i spojrzał na zakapturzone postacie w czarnych szatach, klęczące przed nim. — Wstańcie — wszyscy w pośpiechu wykonali jego polecenie. — Jak postępują nasze sprawy?

— Panie mój — Walden Macnair pokłonił się. — Minister wierzy w twój powrót Panie, jednak ciągle nie wydał oficjalnego rozporządzenia. Choć często spotyka się z Albusem Dumbledorem, nie wprowadził żadnych z jego propozycji. Jego opieszałość działa na naszą korzyść. Udało mi się zlokalizować kolonię olbrzymów, gdzie niezwłocznie się udam. Jestem pewien, że nawiązanie z nimi współpracy, to tylko kwestia czasu.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Nott, Avery? — Zwrócił się do dwóch mężczyzn. — Co wam się udało ustalić?

— Panie — zaczął Avery. — Jesteśmy blisko zdobycia planów Azkabanu.

Voldemort pokiwał głową.

— Szepty o twoim odrodzeniu krążące po ministerstwie, działają na korzyść naszej strony. Młodzi ludzie czystej krwi wyrażają zainteresowanie naszą sprawą.

— Wilkołaki?

— Fenrir Greyback wraca w nasze szeregi i skontaktuje się z innymi jemu podobnymi.

— Igor Karkarow?

— Przebywa na Węgrzech, nie ucieknie twej karze, Panie.

— Nawet nie wiecie, jak się raduję, mogąc to usłyszeć. I choć niefortunnie się stało, że drugi chłopak przeżył i zepsuł niespodziankę czekającą czarodziejski świat, to nie pokrzyżowało naszych planów. Fortuna przewrotną jest kochanką, a gdy już o tym mówimy. Yaxley, będę potrzebował twojej pomocy. Będę potrzebował każdej informacji, jaką będziesz mógł pozyskać.

— Oczywiście mój Panie, oczywiście… cokolwiek…

— Chcę byś dowiedział się wszystkiego o Sybilli Trelawney — kątem oka dostrzegł jak jedna z osób drgnęła. — Severusie, coś cię niepokoi?

— Nie, mój Panie.

— Bardzo dobrze… możecie odejść. Lucjuszu, Severusie, wy zostańcie.

Śmierciożercy wycofali się pospiesznie, kłaniając się i znikając za drzwiami. Voldemort odwrócił się plecami do dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn i zwrócił ku ścianie, gdzie w cieniu wisiało stare, pęknięte, poplamione od starości lustro.

— Lucjuszu, jak wygląda sprawa naszego młodego przyjaciela?

— Znalazłem odpowiednie zapiski w jego księdze rodowej oraz pewien stary dług rodzinny. W ciągu dwóch dni złożę do ministerstwa wszystkie wymagane dokumenty.

— Jak zawsze kompetentny.

— Dziękuję, Panie — Malfoy skłonił się lekko.

— Severusie, powiedz mi, co wiesz o życiu rodzinnym Harry'ego Pottera.

Powiedzieć, że pytanie zaskoczyło Mistrza Eliksirów, to mało.

— Mieszka z mugolską rodziną swojej matki, mój Panie…

— Tak, tak. Mnie bardziej interesuje jak jest tam traktowany.

— Jak młody książę. Rozpieszczany — padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. — Tak samo jak jego ojciec.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy. Musi dowiedzieć się czy Snape rzeczywiście w to wierzy, czy tylko doskonale odgrywa swoją rolę.

— Czy wiadomo już kto będzie nauczycielem obrony w tym roku?

— Ministerstwo próbuje narzucić Dumbledore'owi niejaką Dolores Umbridge.

— Dolores — Voldemort odwrócił się. — Jak… przydatnie. Lucjuszu będę miał dla ciebie kolejne zadanie. I znów, informacja o moim powrocie będzie działać na naszą korzyść. Ale do rzeczy, jako Przewodniczący Rady Nadzorczej i dobry przyjaciel Korneliusza, nie będziesz miał problemu z dołączeniem do kadry pedagogicznej jako drugi, kompetentny nauczyciel obrony.

— Oczywiście… Wszystko co sobie zażyczysz mój Panie.

— Wspaniale. Możecie odejść.

Pozostawiony sam w ciemnym pokoju, Voldemort zamyślił się nad kolejnym posunięciem.

* * *

~II~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Ok, kolejny rozdział by pobudzić apetyt. Wnosi całkiem sporo nowych informacji. Chętnie usłyszę co o tym myślicie.

 **FrejaAleeera1** \- cieszę się, że swoje zainteresowanie pokazujesz poprzez komentarze. Cóż Ci mogę powiedzieć, przechodzę obecnie już zupełnie do piątego tomu. I przez najbliższe 20 rozdziałów (jak nie więcej) będziesz widzieć je wraz z moimi zmianami. Taką mam koncepcję na to opowiadanie i przepraszać za to nie będę. ;) Mam nadzieję, że to Cię nie odstraszy.


	4. Ucieczka

_Ucieczka_

 **Jest z ciebie takie zabawne dziecko.**

* * *

31 lipca nadszedł i nie przyniósł żadnych zmian na Privet Drive numer 4. Harry o północy podszedł do okna i otworzył je, wpuszczając chłodne, nocne powietrze. Spodziewał się, że Darsley'owie całkowicie zignorują jego urodziny i trudno mu było przypuszczać inaczej, skoro działo się tak co roku. Wyglądając na zewnątrz, w oddali zobaczył ciemne kształty kierujące się w jego stronę. Odsunął się trochę, by dać sowom miejsce. Przez okno wleciały cztery ptaki, przy czym dwa podtrzymywały trzeciego, który sprawiał wrażenie nieprzytomnego. W szarym puchaczu, który od razu po wylądowaniu, przewrócił się na grzbiet bez ruchu, Harry rozpoznał sędziwego Errola, należącego do Weasley'ów. Uwolnił ptaka od paczki i zaniósł go do klatki Hedwigi. Ptak otworzył jedno mętne oko, zagruchał słabo w podziękowaniu i zanurzył dziób w miseczce z wodą. Gryfon wrzucił mu ostatnie sowie przysmaki i wrócił do pozostałych. Hedwiga oddała mu list i sprawiała wrażenie bardzo z siebie zadowolonej, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że udało jej się zdążyć na czas, choć droga była daleka. Po pieszczotliwym uszczypnięciu go w palec, pofrunęła do swojej klatki i usadowiła się obok śpiącego Errola. Trzeciej sowy, o pięknym brązowym upierzeniu, Harry nigdy przedtem nie widział, ale od razu rozpoznał skąd przyleciała, bo oprócz paczki przyniosła również list z godłem Hogwartu. Kiedy ją uwolnił od przesyłek, nastroszyła z godnością pióra, zamachała skrzydłami i natychmiast wyleciała z powrotem przez otwarte okno. Najwięcej problemów miał z najmniejszą sówką – Świstoświnką, która będąc tak podekscytowana podróżą, nie chciała mu oddać listu, za to latała mu nad głową, głośno i radośnie świszcząc. Harry bał się, że może obudzić Darsley'ów lecz za nim tak się stało, złapał Świnkę i odwiązał od jej nóżki kartkę urodzinową. By nie robiła więcej hałasu, Harry pospiesznie nabazgrał zbiorowe podziękowania wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom na kawałku pergaminu i wysłał ją w drogę powrotną. Zgarną prezenty i listy na biurko, a sam poszedł spać.

Ranek nie przyniósł niczego nadzwyczajnego. Po zjedzeniu _zdrowego_ śniadania – Dadley nadal był na diecie – i posprzątaniu w domu, Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju. Otworzył paczki, pani Weasley wysłała mu tort urodzinowy, Hagrid dostarczył mu worek domowej krajanki (mając już spore doświadczenie z przysmakami Hagrida, Harry postanowił jej nie tykać). Syriusz wysłał mu list, który znowu nie dostarczał żadnych konkretnych informacji, ale zawierał kilka pomysłów na kawały. Jego przyjaciele zaś wysłali mu kartki z życzeniami. Hermiona w dolnym rogu swojej dopisała, że już niedługo się zobaczą. Harry na to tylko prychnął pod nosem.

Popołudniu Harry został zamknięty w swoim pokoju, gdyż do Darsley'ów mieli przyjść goście. Wieczorem ciotka Petunia wepchnęła do jego pokoju jedzenie przez kocią klapkę, którą wuj Vernon zamontował w drzwiach cztery lata temu. Było to zimna zupa z puszki. Nie będąc głodnym, Harry oddał ją Hedwidze.

— Nie patrz się tak na mnie dziewczynko. Nie mogę cię na razie wypuścić na polowanie, a twoja karma się skończyła.

Sowa spojrzała na niego oburzona i schowała głowę pod skrzydło. Nastolatek przelał zawartość talerza do jej miseczki i zostawił ją w spokoju.

Harry leżał na łóżku, pogrążony w myślach, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie, kiedy do sypialni wkroczył jego wuj. Chłopak spojrzał powoli w jego stronę. Wuj Vernon miał na sobie najlepszy garnitur, a na jego twarzy gościł wyraz ogromnego zadowolenia.

— Wyjeżdżamy — powiedział.

— Przepraszam?

— My – to znaczy, twoja ciotka, Dudley i ja – wyjeżdżamy na dwa dni na spotkanie z moim partnerem biznesowym.

— W porządku — odparł Harry beznamiętnie wracając do wpatrywania się w sufit.

— Nie wolno ci opuszczać swojego pokoju kiedy nas nie będzie.

— Dobrze.

— Nie wolno ci dotykać telewizora, wieży, ani żadnej innej naszej własności.

— Jasne.

— Nie wolno ci wykradać jedzenia z lodówki.

— Dobrze.

— Zaraz zamknę cię na klucz.

— Zrób to.

Wuj Vernon popatrzył na Harry'ego najwyraźniej podejrzewając coś z powodu braku kłótni, po czym wytoczył się z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry jednak nie usłyszał dźwięku przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Mógł przynajmniej korzystać z łazienki bez problemów. Kilka minut później zatrzasnęły się drzwiczki samochodu, silnik zawarczał i niedwuznaczny odgłos pojazdu zjeżdżającego z podjazdu zakłócił spokój sąsiadów.

Harry nie miał żadnych szczególnych odczuć związanych z wyjazdem Dursley'ów. Nie sprawiało mu różnicy, czy są w domu, czy ich nie ma. Przewrócił się na drugi bok. W pokoju robiło się coraz ciemniej, kiedy tak leżał wsłuchując się w nocne odgłosy dobiegające zza okna, kołyszące go do snu. Pusty dom skrzypiał wokół niego. Rury zabulgotały. Harry już tego nie słyszał, pogrążony w swego rodzaju transie, śniąc o czymś co zdarzyło się dawno temu, zatopiony w cudzym wspomnieniu.

 **oOo**

Dwie godziny później Hedwiga spojrzała na nędzną zupę i niechętnie zanurzyła w niej dziób. Potrząsnęła z niezadowoleniem piórami. Nagle, kątem oka dostrzegła ruch przy łóżku swego pana. Mały wąż wysunął się zza nogi mebla i zaczął poruszać się w stronę drzwi. Sowa wyczuwała w nim jakąś złowrogą, mroczną siłę. Nie wahając się, zaatakowała gada w obronie Harry'ego. To nie było łatwe polowanie, wąż ukąsił ją, ale ostatecznie go zjadła. Zadowolona Hedwiga wróciła na swoje miejsce i powoli zapadła w sen.

Gdy Harry obudził się następnego poranka, znalazł swoją sowę leżącą sztywno na dnie klatki. Wokół niej rozlane były resztki zupy.

— Trucizna… Dursley'owie próbowali mnie otruć… Wyjechali by dać sobie alibi… O czym ja myślę, to brzmi jak tania telenowela, którą ogląda Dudley… — potrząsnął głową. — Ale jeśli są pod _imperiusem_? Śmierciożercy mogli przecież zaatakować ich gdziekolwiek… — To miało więcej sensu i było aż nadto prawdopodobne. W rzeczywistości jego wujostwo mogło już nie żyć.

Spojrzał smutnymi oczami na Hedwigę.

— Choć dziewczynko, znajdę ci spokojne, ładne miejsce gdzieś wśród kwiatów.

Harry wziął sowę i zszedł z nią do salonu. Położył martwego ptaka na kanapie i zaczął szukać najlepszego obrusa ciotki Petunii, gdy go znalazł obwiną nim swoją przyjaciółkę jak kirem i wyszedł do ogrodu. Zabrał szpadel z komórki na narzędzia i podszedł do małej grządki z liliami.

— Tu będzie idealnie.

Z każdą usuniętą porcją ziemi, płakał coraz bardziej. Pochował swoją sowę, swoją pierwszą przyjaciółkę, która nieświadomie uratowała mu życie. Znów ktoś umarł za niego. Siedział nad grobem Hedwigi aż łzy nie wyschły mu całkowicie.

Wstał powoli i ruszył w stronę domu. Teraz musi zastanowić się co dalej. Z pewnością tu nie zostanie. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnej takiej sytuacji. Mógł polecieć do Nory, bo tam przypuszczalnie byli Ron i Hermiona. Ale nie miał takiej pewności. Mógł spróbować dostać się wcześniej do Hogwartu, ale tam z kolei mogło nikogo nie być. Trzecią opcją było ukrycie się w mugolskim Londynie i stamtąd skontaktowanie się z dyrektorem, Syriuszem lub przyjaciółmi. Tak zrobi, Syriusz nie będzie mógł mu zarzucić, że nie działa rozsądnie.

Harry wszedł do pokoju Dudley'a. Jego kuzyn miał w szufladzie biurka kilka fałszywych dokumentów i trochę skradzionej gotówki. Harry złapał jeden, na którym było zdjęcie najbardziej go przypominające i zabrał dziesięć funtów. W sumie teraz miał sto funtów i 30 galeonów. Powinno mu starczyć, nawet jeśli będzie musiał ukrywać się do końca wakacji. W szafie znalazł jakiś stary plecak, który Dziudziaczek używał, gdy jechał na biwaki organizowane przez szkołę. Wziął go również i przeszedł do swego pokoju. Jak najszybciej przepakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy z kufra. Przy tym, starał się nie patrzeć na pustą klatkę Hedwigi. Plecak i miotłę zniósł na dół i zostawił przy drzwiach. Pieniądze wraz z dokumentami wepchnął do kieszeni, upewnił się, że ma różdżkę w rękawie. Rozejrzał się po domu, założył plecak, westchnął i narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Wolał nie ryzykować, w razie gdyby był obserwowany. Harry wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami, które zatrzasnął cicho i ruszył w kierunku Magnolia Road. W zaułku ściągnął pelerynę i machnął ręką.

W sekundę później obok niego zatrzymała się para olbrzymich kół. Wściekle czerwony trzypiętrowy autobus, ze złotym napisem Błędny Rycerz na przedniej szybie, stał w małej uliczce w Little Whinging.

Z autobusu wyskoczył konduktor w purpurowym uniformie i donośnym głosem oznajmił:

— Witam w imieniu załogi Błędnego Rycerza, nadzwyczajnego środka transportu dla czarownic i czarodziejów zagubionych w świecie mugoli. Wystarczy machnąć ręką, która ma moc, i wejść do środka, a zawieziemy pana, dokąd pan sobie zażyczy. Nazywam się Stan Shunpike i dziś będę pańskim przewodnikiem…

— Tak… tak… — Harry nerwowo rozejrzał się wokoło. — Londyn, Dziurawy Kocioł.

I wepchnął się do środka. Wyciągnął sakiewkę ze spodni i wysypał kilka monet na wyciągniętą rękę Stana.

Za dnia w środku były fotele z małymi stoliczkami. Na oknach wisiały lekko pożółkłe już firanki. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział drobny czarodziej i czytał _Proroka Codziennego_.

— To będzie twoje miejsce — powiedział Stan, stawiając kubek zimnej czekolady na blacie, tuż za Erniem Prangiem, który siedział w fotelu za kierownicą.

— A to nasz kierowca, Ernie Prang. Ern, to jest… Tak właściwie, to kim jesteś?

\- Rea.

Ernie Prang, starszawy czarodziej w okularach o bardzo grubych szkłach, kiwnął głową do Harry'ego.

— No dobra, daj staremu po zaworach, Ernie — rzekł Stan, siadając w fotelu obok Erniego.

Harry stwierdził, że była to ciekawa rzecz. Wystarczyło, że pozbył się okularów i lekko zapuścił włosy, by takie osoby ja Stan go nie rozpoznawały. Madame Pomfrey, po wielu prośbach i naleganiach, po pierwszym zadaniu turnieju dała się namówić na użycie eliksiru poprawiającego wzrok. Ostrzegła go, że u młodych ludzi on nie daje trwałego efektu i za dziesięć lat będzie musiał wziąć go ponownie, ale to było jak wybawienie. Gdy zapytała się go, czemu nadal nosi okulary, tylko że ze zwykłymi szkłami, odpowiedział, że ze wzgląd na pamięć ojca. To wystarczyło, by nie drążyła tematu.

Rozległ się ogłuszający huk i w następnej chwili Harry rozpłaszczył się na oparciu, odrzucony do tyłu siłą gwałtownego przyspieszenia. Siadając prosto wyjrzał przez okno. Mknęli już zupełnie inną ulicą. Stan obserwował jego minę z jawną satysfakcją.

— Tu byliśmy zanim nas wywołałeś — powiedział. — Gdzie jesteśmy Ernie? Gdzieś w Walii?

— Ehe — mruknął Ernie.

Stan rozłożył dzisiejszego _Proroka Codziennego_ i zagłębił się w lekturze, wystawiwszy koniec języka. Ze środka mrugnęło do Harry'ego wielkie zdjęcie Syriusza. Stan dostrzegł jego zainteresowanie, spojrzał na fotografię i zacmokał.

— Ministerstwo nadal go szuka — powiedział, kiwając głową. — No jasne, ale teraz coś gryzipiórki przebąkują o ponownym procesie.

— Chyba pierwszym — odburknął Harry zanim się powstrzymał.

— Zamordował czy nie zamordował trzynastu osób, ale można wymięc, jak się na niego patrzy, no nie? — powiedział Stan, obserwując Harry'ego. — Pierwszy ptaszek co im wyfrunął — rzekł, przyglądając się ponownie wychudzonej twarzy Blacka. — Dotąd jeszcze nikt nie nawiał z Azkabanu, no nie, Ern? Niech ja skonam, jak on to zrobił? Tam mają takich goryli, że największy twardziel by wymiękł, no nie, Ern?

Ernie wzdrygnął się.

— Zmień temat, Stan, dobra? Jak słyszę o tych azkabańskich klawiszach, to mi się coś wywraca w brzuchu.

Stan odłożył niechętnie gazetę, a Harry oparł się o okno, czując się coraz gorzej na wspomnienie o dementorach. Jak podczas jego poprzedniej podróży Błędnym Rycerzem, tak i teraz co jakiś czas z górnego piętra schodzili czarodzieje i czarownice w długich szatach, żeby wysiąść na kolejnym przystanku. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby opuszczali autobus z największą ulgą.

— No dobra, Rea — rzekł Stan, klaszcząc w ręce — mówiłeś, że chcesz do Dziurawego Kotła?

Harry kiwną głową na potwierdzenie.

— W porząsiu. Na zakupy przed szkołą, co?

Huknęło i po chwili pędzili już z łoskotem po Charing Cross Road. Harry patrzył, jak domy i ławki umykają na bok przed czerwonym autobusem. Ern wcisnął hamulec i Błędny Rycerz zatrzymał się przed małym, podejrzanie wyglądającym pubem, za którym było magiczne wejście na ulicę Pokątną.

— Dzięki — powiedział Harry do Erna i zeskoczył na stopień.

— No to cześć! — zwrócił się do Stana.

— Polecamy się na przyszłość!

Błędny Rycerz odjechał, pozostawiając Harry'ego samego wśród spieszących się w różne strony mugoli. Harry jak najszybciej odszedł od drzwi Dziurawego Kotła, by nikt go przypadkiem nie rozpoznał i kupił gazetę. Znalazł tam reklamę taniego hostelu Queen Elizabeth blisko Kings Road, skąd miał dobre połączenia zarówno z Pokątną jak i z dworcem. Wystarczająco daleko od centrum czarodziejskiego świata, by nikt nie trafił na jego ślad i wystarczająco blisko, gdyby tego potrzebował.

 **oOo**

— Panie mój… — Glizdogon wszedł do biura i padł na kolana. — Nasi szpiedzy donoszą, że chłopca nie ma w domu.

Voldemort odłożył dokumenty i spojrzał na kulącego się przed nim mężczyznę.

— Co w tym takiego dziwnego?

— Ostatni raz widziano go dwa dni temu, gdy z samego rana kopał w ogródku. Jego wujostwo wyjechało dzień wcześniej niż to robił i nadal nie wróciło.

— Do rzeczy Glizdogonie.

— Szpiedzy usłyszeli, że ludzie Dumbledore'a mówią o jego ucieczce.

— Niekompetentne głupki! — syknął.

Co takiego musiało się stać, że dzieciak uciekł z domu. Tamtego ranka czuł dojmujący smutek, uczucie który z pewnością nie należało do niego, to musiało się jakoś łączyć.

— Mówiłeś, że tamtego ranka Harry kopał w ogródku?

— Tak, mój Panie.

Voldemort spojrzał w okno, za którym dostrzegł lecącą sowę.

— Glizdogonie, czy Harry miał jakieś zwierzątko?

— Sowę śnieżną, Panie. Hedwigę, bardzo mądrą i ładną. Powiedziałbym, że jest jego chowańcem a nie zwierzątkiem…

— Ach… — Czarnoksiężnik strzelił palcami. — Glizdogonie przyślij mi tu Lucjusza. I udaj się do domu naszego przyjaciela po jego rzeczy. Postaraj się, by nikt cię nie zobaczył.

— W tej chwili, Panie. — Pettigrew podniósł się i kłaniając wyszedł z pokoju, ciesząc się, że nie został ukarany.

Voldemort sięgnął po pergamin i napisał na nim krótki list, a następnie zamknął oczy próbując dotrzeć do węża, który ostatnio przebywał z jego maleńkim kawałkiem duszy. Czarna pustka mogła oznaczać tylko jedno, zwierzę było martwe. Cóż, sowa i mały, jadowity wężyk pod jednym dachem nie są dobrym połączeniem. Czarny Pan domyślał się co zaszło, ale czemu z tego powodu Harry uciekł, pozostawało zagadką.

Malfoy czekał na niego, gdy wrócił do swego ciała.

— Jesteś już Lucjuszu, bardzo dobrze. Zdobądź sowę – puchaczyka żółtobrzuchego, rzuć na niego zaklęcie lokalizujące i wyślij tę wiadomość.

— Do kogo?

— Do Harry'ego Pottera. Nasz przyjaciel postanowił zabawić się w chowanego i w ten sposób go znajdziemy.

Lucjusz nie widział nic szczególnego w chłopcu, co by tak bardzo interesowało jego Pana. Osobiście uważał go za nic niewarte utrapienie. Dziękował jednak Slytherinowi, że poza tym małym dziwactwem, Lord Voldemort zdawał się odzyskać zmysły. Znów był tym charyzmatycznym dowódcą, do którego dołączył jego ojciec, i o którym słyszał wspaniałe opowieści, a nie potworem tracącym z oczu główny cel swojej walki.

 **oOo**

Minęły dwa dni od jego ucieczki a Harry nadal nie podjął decyzji co zrobić dalej. Podobała mu się ta wolność. Pierwszy raz mógł pójść gdzie chce i zobaczyć to co chce. Zwiedził Opactwo i Katedrę Westminsterską, o piątej wypił herbatę pod Big Benem i słuchał przemówień w Hyde Parku. Teraz leżał w hostelowym łóżku i zastanawiał się czy nie pojechać gdzieś dalej, poza Londyn. Należały mu się wakacje o jakich zawsze marzył.

Nawet nie zauważył jak na parapecie usiadła czekoladowobrązowa sowa z żółtym brzuszkiem. Dopiero głośne uhu, uhu zwróciło jego uwagę. Podszedł do ptaka i poczekał aż ten wyciągnie do niego nóżkę z przywiązanym do niej listem. Sowa była ładna, choć kolor jej upierzenie sprawiał, że była zupełnym przeciwieństwem śnieżnobiałej Hedwigi. Na wspomnienie przyjaciółki poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku.

— Do kogo należysz chłopczyku? — zapytał i odruchowo podrapał pióra ptaka.

Sowa przekrzywiła głowę i odpowiedziała ponownie uhu, uhu.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Dobrze, już czytam.

 _Przyjmij ode mnie spóźnione życzenia urodzinowe Harry. Mam nadzieję, że prezent ci się podoba. Ta sowa to puchaczyk żółtobrzuchy, wierny i waleczny. Nie pozwoli nikomu niepożądanemu przeczytać twoich listów._

 _Twój przyjaciel._

 _P.s. Nie ma jeszcze imienia, jestem pewien, że będziesz wiedział jak go nazwać._

Pergamin wypadł mu z rąk. Najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik, wstrętny, zły Czarny Pan stojący na czele Śmierciożerców przysłał mu w prezencie urodzinowym sowę. Świat zwariował.

Harry spojrzał na puchaczyka, który teraz czyścił sobie pazury i powiedział:

— Cassini. Będziesz nazywał się Cassini.

 **oOo**

Harry powoli budził się ze snu. Było mu wyjątkowo miękko i wygodnie. Nie był na Privet Drive a tym bardziej w Queen Elizabeth. Wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował zdusić narastającą w nim panikę. Gdziekolwiek się znajdował, to nie były lochy, ten kto położył go w tak wygodnym łóżku z pewnością nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy. Materac ugiął się po jego lewej stronie i ktoś przeczesał palcami jego włosy. Harry wstrzymał oddech, a osoba przy nim zaśmiała się cicho. Był to zimny śmiech kogoś, kto właśnie dostał to, na czym mu od dawna należało.

— Wiem, że nie śpisz mój malutki – cichy głos, identyczny jak ten na cmentarzu, szepnął tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Voldemort ...

Harry otworzył oczy i drgnął. Musiał mieć koszmar, to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę, musiał się obudzić.

Czarnoksiężnik chwycił go za lewą rękę i wsunął na jego serdeczny palec srebrny pierścień z dużym kamieniem.

— Oko zostało wykonane z zielonego kwarcu — Voldemort powiedział wpatrując się w pierścień. — Mówi się, że sprzyja on rozpoczynaniu nowych, pozytywnych etapów życia. Zawsze słyszałem, że małżeństwo właśnie za taki etap się uważa. Kamień ułatwia też regenerację ciała i umysłu, a po powrocie do świata żywych, może okazać się to przydatne. Wspiera również twórcze myślenie, dodaje pewności siebie w realizacji nowych przedsięwzięć czy podejmowanych decyzjach. Pomaga znaleźć w życiu balans pomiędzy praktycznymi wymaganiami rzeczywistości, a naszymi pragnieniami. Obniża nadmierny zapał i zbyt wygórowane ambicje, przyczyniając się do większego realizmu, coś idealnego dla Gryfona, zgodzisz się ze mną? Wspomaga akceptację samego siebie, swoich możliwości, ograniczeń, tego kim jesteśmy i co posiadamy. Myślę, że wybrałem idealnie, prawda Harry? A może powinienem mówić ci Rea?

Harry naprzemiennie otwierał i zamykał usta. W końcu wychrypiał:

— Jak?

— Znałem tylko jednego hermafrodytę – przesunął powoli wolną ręką po całym ciele Harry'ego, od szyi, poprzez pierś, brzuch, penis aż do uda – który był zamknięty w domu nad morzem.

Voldemort pociągnął go gwałtownie i zanim Harry mrugnął, stał już poza łóżkiem naprzeciwko wielkiego zwierciadła. Mężczyzna stanął za nim, objął go ramionami i powoli zaczął rozpinać guziki jego szaty. Skąd on w ogóle miał szatę?

— Oficjalnie będziesz zaręczony z Draco Malfoyem — Voldemort syknął mu do ucha zsuwając z niego materiał.

Łzy upokorzenia popłynęły z oczu Harry'ego. Stał nago przed swoim największym wrogiem. Osobą, która teraz przyglądała mu się z pożądaniem. Voldemort puścił go i odsunął o krok, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. W jego ręku znalazła się różdżka, Harry zamknął oczy czekając aż uderzy w niego klątwa zabijająca. Sekundy mijały i gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, powoli uchylił powieki.

Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, przed nim stał nagi Voldemort z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem wykrzywiającym jego wargi.

— Tradycji musi stać się zadość — powiedział i zrobił krok w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry niewiele myśląc cofnął się, mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu. Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, później następny, aż w końcu upadł na łóżko. Voldemort wystrzelił jak wąż do przodu, podniósł jego jedną nogę i zaczął przyglądać się jego waginie.

— Rzuciłem na ciebie zaklęcie gdy spałeś. Jesteś płodny, będziesz mógł urodzić mi dziedzica.

Harry zakwilił, a czarnoksiężnik go puścił. Nastolatek odczołgał się szybko do wezgłowia łóżka i owinął prześcieradłami.

— Nie tknę cię do czasu aż będziemy małżeństwem — powiedział do Harry'ego. — A to się nie stanie do momentu aż nie zaczniesz krwawić. Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, to jest tradycja. Narzeczeni oglądają swoje ciała, by upewnić się, że nie posiadają żadnych deformacji, które ich rodziny zataiły lub które nie były widoczne na portretach.

Różdżka znów pojawiła się w jego dłoni i chwilę później ponownie miał na sobie szatę.

— Przyślę skrzata z odpowiednim strojem. Gdy już się ubierzesz, pójdziesz za nim.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego wyszedł z pokoju.

Pięć minut później z głośnym trzaskiem pojawił się skrzat z cienką granatową szatą, bielizną i białymi, lnianymi spodniami. Harry zabrał od niego rzeczy i poszedł do wskazanej wcześniej łazienki. Chcąc opóźnić jak najbardziej moment ponownego spotkania Voldemorta, wziął długi prysznic, a następnie zanurzył się w wannie.

— Jestem przeklęty — wyszeptał i zanurzył się pod wodę.

Po pół godzinie skrzat zmusił go do wyjścia i ubrania się. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować jego włosy zostały uczesane i potraktowane czymś, co podejrzanie wyglądało jak _Ulizanna_. Gdy tylko materiał szaty dotknął jego ciała poczuł, że jest z pewnością bardzo droga. Jedwab lub satyna nie ukrywały jego dziwnego ciała, wprost przeciwnie, krój jeszcze podkreślał jego piersi i lekko zaokrąglone biodra. Na Merlina, on miał talię jak Hermiona czy Ginny. Gdy poprosił o bandaż, którym chciał obwinąć swoją klatkę piersiową, skrzat spojrzał się na niego jak na szaleńca i zaczął uderzać głową o kant wanny. Po powstrzymaniu stworzenia, Harry przestał już protestować i pozwolił mu wykonywać jego obowiązki.

Szedł za skrzatem przez słabo oświetlony korytarz. Z obu stron były tylko puste ściany, w chłodnym, stalowym kolorze. Gdy minął jedyny obraz wiszący w tym ponurym miejscu, mężczyzna wyglądający podobnie do ojca Malfoya, odezwał się do niego.

\- Rea Ovidius książę?

— Nie, sir.

— Mógłbym przysiąść, że to ty.

— Przepraszam pana, muszę już iść.

Harry pobiegł za oddalającym się już stworzeniem.

Został zaprowadzony do wielkiej jadalni. Przy długim stole, przynajmniej na dwadzieścia osób, siedział Voldemort, Lucjusz Malfoy, Draco i jego matka. Krzesło przeznaczone dla Harry'ego odsunęło się po lewej ręce czarnoksiężnika. Gdy tylko usiadł, na stole pojawiły się potrawy i rodzina zaczęła obiad. Harry z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że wszyscy czekali tylko na niego i nawet żałował, że nie przedłużył bardziej swojej kąpieli. Jego jedzenie stało nietknięte, aż Voldemort nie syknął do niego, że im bardziej będzie się ociągać, tym dłużej będzie tu przebywać.

Gdy ostatnie naczynia zniknęły, a obaj mężczyźni wypili po kieliszku wina, Voldemort znów się do niego odezwał:

— Drogi Harry, Lucjusz wyjaśni ci teraz wszystkie zawiłości dotyczące twojej najbliższej przyszłości. Jak ci wcześniej wspomniałem, oficjalnie jesteś zaręczony z jego synem – wskazał na Draco, który lekko drgnął – którego dobrze znasz. Wszelkie potrzebne dokumenty zostały już złożone w ministerstwie i u goblinów w Banku Gringotta. Lucjuszu, kontynuuj.

— Tak, Panie – Malfoy skinął głową w kierunku Voldemorta i spojrzał na Harry'ego, jego twarz była nieprzeniknioną maską. — Harry, pokrótce przedstawię ci wymagania i obowiązki jakie stawiane są przed tobą, jako narzeczonego dziedzica czystej krwi. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, wymaga się od ciebie nie plamienia honoru swego przyszłego małżonka, w związku z tym, twoje dotychczasowe zachowanie musi ulec zmianie. Mam nadzieję, że przestudiujesz odpowiednie pozycje dotyczące etykiety i tradycji zanim rozpocznie się nowy rok szkolny. — Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzył mówił dalej. — Obecnie ciebie i Draco wiąże przedwstępny kontrakt zaręczynowy. Dla ciebie wiąże się to tylko z kilkoma rzeczami – odpowiednim zachowaniem, wysokimi notami w nauce, raz w miesiącu jedną wspólną kolacją z narzeczonym i godzinną rozmową w obecności osoby towarzyszącej, raz w tygodniu. Zapamiętaj, przed właściwą umową zaręczynową narzeczeni nie mogą nawet się pocałować. Jedyny kontakt fizyczny jaki jest dopuszczalny to ucałowanie ręki lub wsparcie się na ramieniu. Ponadto tobie zabronione jest spotykanie się z młodymi mężczyznami lub kobietami bez osób trzecich.

Harry zamrugał. Szczerze powiedziawszy żałował, że tego wszystkiego nie uczą w Hogwarcie, skoro jest taki przedmiot jak mugoloznawstwo, to czemu nie ma czarodziejskich tradycji. Pomału czuł narastającą w nim furię, tak właściwie to czemu on ma się na to wszystko godzić. Nikt go nie zapytał o zdanie.

— A co jeśli się na to nie zgadzam!

Malfoy zignorował go i mówił dalej.

— Obecnie masz na palcu pierścień przedzaręczynowy, tak zwanej obietnicy. — Harry spojrzał na rękę. Próbował wcześniej ściągnąć to cholerstwo, jednak nie był wstanie. Jakby ktoś na niego rzucił urok trwałego przylepca. — Gdy dojdzie do właściwych zaręczyn otrzymasz pierścień herbowy, który będzie określał do kogo w przyszłości będziesz należeć. — Lucjusz stuknął kilka razy w blat stołu. — Po zawarciu więzi na tym pierścieniu pojawi się również twój rodzinny herb, ukazując połączenie dwóch domów – twego i twojego małżonka.

— Chyba straciłeś rozum jeśli myślisz, że mnie to wszystko obchodzi!

— Chcę ci przypomnieć Potter, że tak naprawdę jesteś zaręczony z Czarnym Panem – warknął Draco i nagle zbladł, przypominając sobie, że mężczyzna siedzi cały czas przy tym samym stole.

— Mój malutki, jakkolwiek by ci się to nie podobało, Rea został mi przyobiecany – oczy Voldemorta zapłonęły krwistą czerwienią, a blizna Harry'ego zakłuła tępym bólem – więc nie masz wielkiego wyboru.

Draco odwrócił się do matki z niemym pytaniem. Ta jednak zlekceważyła go. Wpatrywała się w młodego Gryfona w szoku, zakrywając usta dłonią.

Po kilku minutach ciszy, Lucjusz odchrząknął i powrócił do swego wykładu.

— Podczas całego okresu narzeczeństwa otrzymasz siedem obowiązkowych prezentów od swego oblubieńca. Z godnie z moją wiedzą, jeden już zaakceptowałeś.

Harry spojrzał się na Voldemorta z ogłupiałą miną. Ten tylko wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i odpowiedział:

\- Cassini.

Przełknął, Rea również otrzymał identyczną sowę od swego narzeczonego — Toma… To było jak objawienie, Harry chwycił się stołu i zaczął gwałtownie oddychać. Narzeczonym Rei był Tom Marvolo Riddle, młody Lord Voldemort.

— Co będzie następnym prezentem, Reo?

— Kościana szpila do włosów z wyrzeźbionymi na niej runami ochronnymi — wyszeptał Harry.

Voldemort chwycił go za rękę i pocałował wnętrze dłoni. Na jego twarzy gościł wyraz triumfu.

— Okres narzeczeństwa może trwać od pół roku do pięciu lat. — Malfoy kontynuował, jakby nigdy nic. — Jednakże w 1982 roku Ministerstwo Magii wprowadziło ustawę zabraniającą wstępowania w związki małżeńskie osobom poniżej szesnastego roku życia. — Lucjusz pogardliwie wykrzywił wargi. — Był to ukłon w stronę szlam, które były oburzone naszymi zwyczajami. Wracając do głównego wątku. Związek nie może zostać zawarty wcześniej niż partnerka nie zacznie krwawić.

— Nie jestem kobietą!

— Zgadza się Harry, nie jesteś — wtrąciła matka Draco. — Jesteś kimś o wiele wartościowszym. Jestem pewna, że nie masz pojęcia, jak cenione są hermafrodyty w naszym społeczeństwie. One są równe swoim mężom, przekazują swój tytuł i nazwisko dzieciom. Może w dzisiejszych czasach to już nie ma znaczenia, gdyż kobiety mają wiele praw, ale kiedyś bycie równym mężczyźnie… — urwała. — Hermafrodyta jest lepsza od mężczyzny, gdyż to ona w małżeństwie rodzi potomków. Bądź dumny z tego kim jesteś i trzymaj głowę wysoko, Lucjuszu. — kiwnęła głową w stronę męża.

— Tak, w zasadzie omówiłem już podstawy. Przygotuję ci spis tytułów, które powinieneś przestudiować. W razie gdybyś miał problemy z ich znalezieniem, nie krępuj się i wyślij prośbę o pożyczenie ich z naszego księgozbioru.

— To znaczy, że tu nie zostanę? — Harry próbował zdusić narastające uczucie szczęścia.

— Choć bardzo bym tego chciał Harry — zaczął rozbawionym głosem Voldemort — to muszę cię umieścić pod ochronnymi skrzydłami Dumbledore'a.

Czarnoksiężnik zaśmiał się, gdy Harry skrzywił się na wspomnienie dyrektora.

— Lucjusz rozpuści wieści, że znalazł cię w Londynie i zabrał do siebie, więc jutro, najpóźniej pojutrze spodziewaj się wyjazdu. — Starszy Malfoy wstał bez słowa, ukłonił się i odszedł. — A teraz, może przejdziesz się po ogrodzie?

Nim Harry zdążył zaprotestować Draco stał przy jego boku podając mu swoje ramię. Harry zamrugał, lecz usłyszawszy za sobą chrząknięcie Voldemorta, zacisnął wargi i oparł się o blondyna. Nie wiedział gdzie jest dom, w którym się znajdował i cały czas nie miał swojej różdżki, musiał być rozważny.

 **oOo**

Draco przechwalał się dopóki Harry nie powiedział mu, że mały wąż z ogrodu jego ciotki był ciekawszym rozmówcą od niego.

— Harry czy mogę ci zadać osobiste pytanie?

Chłopak odwrócił się do pani Malfoy, która szła za nimi.

— Nie obiecuję, że odpowiem.

— Mów mi ciociu Narcyzo, pomijając wszystko inne, mój kuzyn jest twoim ojcem chrzestnym. — Wygładziła nieistniejące zmarszczki na spódnicy sukni i spojrzała na białego pawia rozpościerającego dumnie ogon na krawędzi fontanny. — Skąd wiesz o Rei Ovidiusie Prince'u?

— Znasz go?

Twarz Narcyzy drgnęła na tak jawną nieuprzejmość, lecz postanowiła to zignorować. Ich Pan nie uprzedził, że chłopak był hermafrodytą tak podobnym do jej kuzyna.

— Matko!

— Spokojnie synu. Znałam go Harry, umarł w 1965 roku. Na dwa tygodnie przed ślubem.

— Nie żyje — syknął do siebie Harry.

Malfoyowie drgnęli słysząc wężomowę.

— Harry… — Narcyza zamilkła widząc spojrzenie chłopca.

— Śnię o nim. Mam jego wspomnienia… Przepraszam.

Harry odszedł w kierunku domu, pozostawiając matkę i syna samych.

— Matko, kim był ten Rea?

— Smutnym ptakiem zamkniętym w złotej klatce, mój drogi Draco.

Draco skrzywił się. Chciał wiedzieć jakie tajemnice ukrywa Potter.

 **oOo**

Wieczorem Harry siedział zwinięty w fotelu w bibliotece Malfoyów. Od skrzata dowiedział się, że jest w posiadłości mistrza Malfoya w Wiltshire. Jak na razie nie znalazł żadnej drogi ucieczki i nadal nie oddano mu jego różdżki.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wrócił do czytania książki, której tytuł był na szczycie listy przygotowanej przez starszego blondyna. Jak na razie, wszystko co przeczytał wydawało mu się znajome. Podejrzewał, że Rea był zaznajomiony z tymi wszystkimi bzdurami.

— Tu jesteś maleńki.

\- Voldemort.

— Nie wydajesz się być szczęśliwy.

— Ciekawe dlaczego — odgryzł się Harry.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

— Jesteś tak zabawny, maleńki.

Podszedł do Harry'ego i położył mu na kolanach zwinięte pergaminy.

— Przejrzałem twoją pracę domową. Nie jest źle, ale stać cię na więcej. Zaznaczyłem miejsca gdzie musisz wnieść poprawki. Zawarłem również sugestie o co mógłbyś uzupełnić swoje eseje.

Harry czuł jak zaczynają go lizać płomienie wściekłości.

— Masz moje rzeczy? — zapytał cichym, spokojnym głosem.

— Oczywiście, nie mogłem przecież pozwolić, by zniszczyli je ci brudni mugole. I muszę przyznać, że masz ciekawe pomysły na zadawanie ludziom śmierci. Być może któryś z nich wykorzystam w przyszłości — dodał lekkim, pogodnym tonem.

Chłopak zgniótł kartki i wziął głęboki wdech. Czarnoksiężnik podszedł do najbliższej półki, zabrał z niej jakąś książkę i skierował się do wyjścia.

Niewiele myśląc Harry wypalił:

— Rea cię nie kochał.

Voldemort zatrzymał się w drzwiach i zaczął się śmiać. Odwrócił się do niego powoli i potrząsnął głową w rozbawieniu.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ja go również nie kochałem. To miało być całkowicie polityczne małżeństwo. Jest z ciebie takie zabawne dziecko.

Wyszedł pozostawiając Harry'ego z otwartymi ustami.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Ekhym, cóż ten rozdział jest raczej w dużej mierze autorski. Dementorzy i tak dalej nie pasowali mi do koncepcji, do tego jak inaczej Harry mógłby dostać pierścień i wysłuchać tak wspaniałą mowę od Lucjusza Malfoya?

Jeśli ktoś by miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to wykorzystałam fragment z trzeciego tomu, by opisać podróż Harry'ego Błędnym Rycerzem.

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze, cenię sobie Wasze opinie.


	5. Grimmauld Place 12

_Grimmauld Place 12_

 **W promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil jest jeszcze może parę osób, które cię nie słyszały.**

* * *

Ostatecznie Harry spędził trzy dni na dworze Malfoyów, nie widząc więcej Voldemorta. Pozostawiono go we względnym spokoju, za co był niezmiernie wdzięczny. Głównie przebywał w bibliotece lub pokoju, który mu przydzielono. Fretka się do niego nie odzywała, choć podczas posiłków blondyn stroił miny, by go sprowokować do kłótni.

Harry kilka razy zapytał o swoją różdżkę. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. W swoim kufrze znalazł za to całą nową garderobę z notatką, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał nosić rzeczy z drugiej ręki. Z nudów zaczął poprawiać pracę domową. Kończył właśnie esej z transmutacji, gdy do biblioteki wszedł Malfoy senior.

— Dziś po obiedzie zabiorę cię na Pokątną do ludzi Dumbledore'a.

Harry zawiesił pióro nad pergaminem i spojrzał na Lucjusza.

— Dobrze, sir.

Pytaniem było czy wróci na Privet Drive.

 **oOo**

Stał przed kominkiem czekając nie wiadomo na co. Skurczony kufer i miotła schowane były w jego kieszeni. Po jego lewej stronie Draco marudził, żeby ojciec się pospieszył, bo spóźni się na spotkanie z Nottem i Zabinim. Ukryte drzwi w ścianie otworzyły się i Lucjusz Malfoy wreszcie się pojawił… w towarzystwie Voldemorta. Młody blondyn umilkł i zesztywniał. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Harry, chyba nie chciałeś wyjechać bez pożegnania, prawda?

— Jak bym mógł.

— I bez swojej różdżki.

Harry bez zastanowienia wyciągną rękę po swoją własność. Voldemort podał mu różdżkę, a gdy ją chwycił, przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Nikomu nie powiesz, że się ze mną widziałeś, ani że to ja jestem twoim prawdziwym narzeczonym — szepnął mu do ucha.

Czarnoksiężnik odepchnął go od siebie i narzucił na niego czarny płaszcz z kapturem.

— Wyglądam jak Śmierciożerca… mój _panie_ … — Harry dodał z przekąsem.

Voldemort zaśmiał się i z błyszczącymi oczami odpowiedział:

— Uważaj, bo mi się to spodoba i każę ci tak do siebie mówić. I dobra rada, nie ufaj Severusowi Snape'owi, jest… niepewny, że tak powiem.

— Będę trzymał się z dala od złego i niebezpiecznego Śmierciożercy…

W holu zapadła cisza.

— Mój Panie, już czas. — Lucjusz spojrzał na stary, kieszonkowy zegarek.

Voldemort spojrzał jeszcze raz na Harry'ego i zniknął bez słowa w tych samych drzwiach, z których wcześniej wyszedł.

— Harry idziesz za mną, na końcu Dracon, czy to jasne? — Malfoy senior spojrzał na chłopców i chwycił szczyptę proszku Fiuu z pięknie rzeźbionej misy, podanej mu przez skrzata.

— Tak, ojcze.

Mężczyzna podszedł do kominka i rzucił proszek w płomienie. Ogień zahuczał, płomienie zrobiły się szmaragdowozielone i urosły ponad niego, kiedy w nie wkroczył, mówiąc:

— Ulica Pokątna.

Gdy Malfoy zniknął, Harry zabrał szczyptę proszku Fiuu i podszedł do kominka. Wziął głęboki oddech, wrzucił proszek do ognia i wkroczył w płomienie. Nauczony doświadczeniem przycisnął łokcie do siebie i zamknął oczy.

— Ulica Pokątna.

Znów poczuł się tak, jakby jakaś potężna siła wessała go do otworu w gigantycznej wannie. Obracał się z przerażającą szybkością… Uszy napełnił mu ogłuszający ryk… I już miał upaść twarzą do przodu na zimne, kamienne palenisko, gdy dwie silne ręce chwyciły go i odciągnęły od kominka. Draco właśnie wychodził za nim, otrzepując resztki niewidzialnej sadzy ze swoich spodni.

Harry rozejrzał się, był w Dziurawym Kotle, przynajmniej tym razem nie skończył u Borgina i Burkesa.

— Draconie rozumiem, że jesteś umówiony. Spotkamy się tu — spojrzał na zegarek — za godzinę i pójdziemy zrobić zakupy.

Młody Malfoy kiwnął ojcu głową i skierował się do wyjścia z pubu. Lucjusz chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i poprowadził w kierunku lady.

— Panie Malfoy, goście już czekają. Pokój numer pięć — powiedział do mężczyzny Tom i skinął na wejście na schody.

Lucjusz nie puszczając ramienia Harry'ego pociągnął go w tamtym kierunku. Stanęli przed pokojem, który wskazał im stary barman. Malfoy wyciągnął rękę i otworzył drzwi. Serce Harry'ego podskoczyło mu do gardła. W zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu stali ludzie, było ich ośmioro lub dziewięcioro i wszyscy, o ile mógł to dostrzec, patrzyli się na niego.

— Zdejmij kaptur, chłopcze — zabrzmiał niski burczący głos.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło gwałtowniej. Znał ten głos, odruchowo mocniej zacisnął dłoń na różdżce ukrytej pod peleryną.

— Profesor Moody? — rzekł niepewnie.

— No nie wiem, czy taki profesor — zaburczał głos — jakoś nie miałem za bardzo okazji uczyć, nieprawdaż? Zdejmuj go, chcemy cię dokładnie obejrzeć.

Malfoy zsunął mu kaptur i powiedział:

— Przyprowadziłem Pottera, teraz zostawię go pod waszą opieką i liczę, że nie stanie mu się żadna krzywda. Harry, do zobaczenia niedługo.

Skinął głową Harry'emu i opuścił pokój.

Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca, w którym stał. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robić dalej, drugi, lekko zachrypnięty głos uniósł się ku niemu.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry. Przyszliśmy cię stąd zabrać.

Serce Harry'ego podskoczyło. Rozpoznał i ten głos, chociaż nie słyszał go od ponad roku.

— P-profesor Lupin? — powiedział z niedowierzaniem. — To pan?

— Dlaczego wszyscy stoimy w ciemnościach? — powiedział trzeci głos, tym razem zupełnie nieznajomy, kobiecy. — _Lumos_.

Wierzchołek różdżki zapłonął rozświetlając pomieszczenie magicznym światłem. Harry zamrugał. Ludzie bacznie wlepiali w niego wzrok, niektórzy wyciągając szyję by mieć lepszy widok.

Remus Lupin stał najbliżej niego. Mimo iż nadal młody, Lupin wyglądał na zmęczonego i raczej chorego. Miał więcej siwych włosów niż wtedy, kiedy Harry żegnał się z nim ostatnio, a jego szaty były bardziej połatane i wytarte niż kiedykolwiek. Niemniej jednak uśmiechał się szeroko do niego.

— Ooo, wygląda dokładnie tak, jak myślałam — powiedziała czarownica trzymająca nad głową zapaloną różdżkę. Wyglądała najmłodziej z nich wszystkich. Miała bladą twarz w kształcie serca, ciemne błyszczące oczy i krótkie sterczące włosy o odcieniu wściekłego fioletu. — Czołem, Harry!

— Taaa, już wiem, co miałeś na myśli, Remusie — powiedział łysy czarny czarodziej stojący najdalej z tyłu. Miał głęboki, powolny głos, a z jego ucha zwisało pojedyncze złote koło. — Wygląda dokładnie jak James.

— Z wyjątkiem oczu — dodał srebrnowłosy czarodziej z tyłu o świszczącym głosie. — Ma oczy Lily.

Harry, który był całkiem świadomy swego obecnego wyglądu, zastanawiał się jak ci ludzie mogli mówić o jego całkowitym podobieństwie do ojca.

Szalonooki Moody, który nosił długie posiwiałe włosy, a w jego nosie brakowało sporego kawałka, zezował podejrzanie w jego kierunku swoimi źle dopasowanymi oczami. Jedno oko było małe, ciemne i paciorkowate, drugie wielkie, okrągłe, elektrycznie niebieskie – magiczne oko, którym mógł patrzeć przez ściany, drzwi i na to, co działo się z tyłu jego własnej głowy.

— Czy jesteś całkowicie pewien, że to jest on, Lupin? — mruknął. — Byłaby to niezła perspektywa, gdybyśmy przyprowadzili ze sobą jakiegoś Śmierciożercę udającego go. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę tego, kto go tu przyprowadził. Powinniśmy zapytać go o coś, co tylko prawdziwy Potter może wiedzieć. Chyba że ktoś ma ze sobą trochę veritaserum…

— Harry, jaką postać przybiera twój patronus? — zapytał Lupin.

— Rogacz — odpowiedział nerwowo Harry.

— To on, Szalonooki — powiedział Remus.

W pełni świadom tego, że wszyscy ciągle gapią się na niego, Harry podszedł do Lupina i uścisnął jego dłoń.

— Jak się masz? — spytał, przyglądając się z bliska Harry'emu.

— N-nieźle…

Harry ledwo wierzył, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Tyle tygodni ciszy, bez najmniejszej wskazówki, a wystarczyło, że nie było go przez pięć dni na Privet Drive i nagle cała banda czarodziejów stała przed nim, jakby było to od dawna ustalone. Zerknął na ludzi otaczających Lupina. Nadal przyglądali się mu gorliwie. Poczuł się bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że miał na sobie pelerynę od Voldemorta.

— Zabieracie mnie, prawda? — zapytał.

— Niemal natychmiast — odparł Lupin. — Czekamy tylko na znak.

— Dokąd jedziemy? Do Nory? — zapytał Harry z nadzieją w głosie.

— Nie do Nory, nie — powiedział Lupin prowadząc Harry'ego w głąb pokoju. — To zbyt ryzykowne.

— Chyba nie do Dursley'ów — Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

Wszyscy nadal z ciekawością go obserwowali.

— Nie, spokojnie. Urządziliśmy kwaterę główną w niewykrywalnym miejscu. Zajęło to trochę czasu…

Szalonooki Moody pociągną ze swojej piersiówki, jego magiczne oko obracało się we wszystkich kierunkach oglądając ściany.

— To jest Alastor Moody, Harry — kontynuował Lupin, wskazując na Moody'ego.

— Tak, wiem — powiedział Harry cicho.

To było dziwne uczucie, być przedstawianym komuś, kogo mogłoby się wydawać, znało się od roku.

— A to jest Nymphadora…

— Nie nazywaj mnie Nymphadorą, Remusie — powiedziała młoda czarownica wzdrygając się. — Po prostu Tonks.

— Nymphadora Tonks, która woli być znana jedynie pod swym nazwiskiem — dokończył Lupin.

— Ty też byś wolał, gdyby twoja głupia matka nazwała cię Nymphadorą. — mruknęła Tonks.

— To jest Kingsley Shacklebolt — wskazał wysokiego czarnego czarodzieja, który ukłonił się. — Elphias Doge — czarodziej o świszczącym głosie skinął głową. — Dedalus Diggle — Diggle zapiszczał podekscytowany, upuszczając przy okazji swój fioletowy kapelusz. — Emmeline Vance — statecznie wyglądająca czarownica w szmaragdowozielonym szalu schyliła głowę. — Sturgis Podmore — mag o kwadratowej szczęce i grubych włosach słomkowego koloru mrugnął okiem. — I Hestia Jones — ciemnowłosa czarownica o różowych policzkach pomachała mu ręką.

Harry niezręcznie schylał głowę przed każdym, kto był mu przedstawiany. Pragnął by patrzyli gdziekolwiek, tylko nie na niego. Czuł się jakby nagle został wprowadzony na scenę. Zastanawiał się przy tym, czemu jest ich tu tak dużo.

— Zadziwiająca liczba ludzi zgłosiła się na ochotnika by przybyć tu i uratować cię z rąk Lucjusza Malfoya — powiedział Lupin, jakby czytając w myślach Harry'ego. Kąciki jego ust wykrzywiły się nieznacznie.

— Tak, cóż, im więcej, tym lepiej — powiedział mrocznie Moody. — Jesteśmy twoją strażą, Potter.

— Czekamy tylko na sygnał oznajmiający, że można bezpiecznie wyruszyć — powiedział Lupin wyglądając przez okno. — Mamy jakieś piętnaście minut.

— Jak się dostaniemy… gdziekolwiek się wybieramy? — zapytał Harry.

— Autobusem — odparł Lupin. — To jedyny sposób. Jesteś za młody, by móc się aportować, na pewno obserwują sieć Fiuu, a używanie nieautoryzowanego świstoklika to więcej niż nasze życie jest warte.

— Remus mówił, że dobrze latasz — powiedział nagle Kingsley Shacklebolt swoim głębokim głosem.

— Jest doskonały — powiedział Lupin sprawdzając swój zegarek. — Choć nie wiem co to ma do rzeczy. Harry, gdzie są twoje rzeczy?

— Skurczone w kieszeni.

— Pokaż no mi je — zagrzmiał Moody.

Harry wyciągnął kufer i miotłę i położył je na wyciągniętej dłoni Szalonookiego. Ten odłożył je na ziemię i przywrócił ich normalny rozmiar.

— Sprawdźmy czy nic na nich nie ma. — Zaczął machać różdżką, szepcząc jakieś zaklęcia.

— Tylko się pospiesz, mamy piętnaście minut — przypomniał mu Lupin.

— Wow! Błyskawica? — Zawołała Tonks.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się zatrzymując na miotle, która leżała przed Harrym. To był powód jego dumy i radości, prezent od Syriusza, miotła o międzynarodowym standardzie.

— A ja wciąż latam na Komecie Dwa Sześćdziesiąt — powiedziała z zazdrością.

— Skończone. Wydaje się, że wszystko w porządku. — Mood znów skurczył rzeczy Harry'ego i podał mu je.

— Doskonale — powiedział Lupin przerywając rozmowę z Hestią Jones. — Myślę, że mamy jakieś pięć minut. Powinniśmy chyba zejść do pubu, skoro jesteśmy gotowi.

— Podejdź no tu jeszcze, chłopcze. — powiedział Moody burkliwie, przywołując Harry'ego do siebie różdżką. Muszę cię uniewidocznić.

— Musi pan co? — spytał nerwowo Harry.

— Zaklęcie kameleona — powiedział Moody wznosząc różdżkę. — Lupin mówi, że masz pelerynę niewidkę, ale nie w dużym tłoku. To zamaskuje cię lepiej. I proszę…

Stuknął mocno Harry'ego w czubek głowy i chłopak poczuł dziwne uczucie, jakby Moody rozbił tam właśnie jajko. Zimne strużki spływały w dół jego ciała z miejsca, w które uderzyła różdżka.

— Nieźle, Szalonooki — powiedziała z podziwem Tonks patrząc na brzuch Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało lub raczej na coś, co kiedyś było jego ciałem, bo teraz nie wyglądało już na jego. Nie było niewidzialne, po prostu przybrało dokładnie kolor i strukturę pokoju. Stał się człowiekiem – kameleonem.

— Zbieramy się — powiedział Moody otwierając drzwi swoją różdżką.

 **oOo**

Harry uznał to za ciekawe doświadczenie. Jazda mugolskim autobusem z tyloma czarodziejami była całkiem zabawna. Zwłaszcza, jak Kingsley Shacklebolt i Sturgis Podmore z zafascynowaniem oglądali działanie kasownika. Chociaż po trzeciej przesiadce Harry zaczął żałować tego rodzaju podróży. Po piątej uznał, że albo się zgubili albo celowo kluczą. Był już wieczór, gdy w końcu dotarli do celu.

— No i jesteśmy — zawołała Tonks po tym jak wysiadła z autobusu.

Harry rozejrzał się dokoła. Brudne fronty otaczających go budynków nie był przyjemne. Niektóre miały zbite okna, odbijające światło ulicznych latarni, z wielu drzwi odchodziła farba, a przy wejściowych schodach leżały stosy śmieci.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał Harry, ale Lupin odparł cicho:

— Za chwilkę.

Moody przetrząsał płaszcz zgrabiałymi z zimna rękami.

— Mam — wymamrotał unosząc w powietrze coś, co wyglądało jak srebrna zapalniczka i klikając.

Najbliższa latarnia zgasła z trzaskiem. Pstryknął jeszcze raz wygaszaczem i następna lampa zgasła. I tak klikał aż wszystkie latarnie na placu zostały wygaszone i jedyne światło dobiegało teraz zza zasłoniętych okien i sierpowatego księżyca nad nimi.

— Pożyczyłem go od Dumbledore'a — mruknął Moody chowając wygaszacz do kieszeni. — W ten sposób nie musimy się przejmować żadnymi mugolami wyglądającymi przez okna. A teraz szybko, idziemy.

Chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i poprowadził go w dół ulicy po popękanym chodniku. Lupin i Tonks szli za nimi, a reszta straży osłaniała ich z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.

Z górnego okna najbliższego domu dobiegały stłumione dźwięki magnetofonu. Poczuł gryzący zapach psujących się śmieci z kupki wypchanych jednorazówek przy samym wejściu zniszczonej bramy.

— Masz — mruknął Moody wpychając w rękę Harry'ego kawałek pergaminu i trzymając zapaloną różdżkę na tyle blisko, by oświetlić pismo. — Przeczytaj szybko i zapamiętaj.

Harry spojrzał na kawałek papieru. Wąskie, odręczne pismo było niewyraźnie znajome. Napis brzmiał:

 _Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Londynie przy Grimmauld Place 12._

Nastolatek rozejrzał się dokoła po otaczających ich domach. Stali przed numerem jedenastym. Spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył numer dziesiąty. Jednakże po prawej stronie mieścił się dom numer trzynaście.

— Ale gdzie…?

— Pomyśl o tym, co właśnie zapamiętałeś — powiedział cicho Lupin.

Harry pomyślał i kiedy dotarł do części o Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście, między numerami jedenaście i trzynaście, znikąd pojawiły się sponiewierane drzwi, a zaraz za nimi brudne ściany i zszargane okna. Wyglądało to tak, jakby dodatkowy dom wyrósł nagle rozpychając na boki te stojące po obu stronach. Harry gapił się na niego. Magnetofon spod numeru jedenaście dudnił dalej. Najwyraźniej mugole wewnątrz nic nie poczuli.

— Dalej, pospiesz się — mruknął Moody szturchając od tyłu Harry'ego.

Harry podszedł do wytartych kamiennych schodów wpatrując się w drzwi, które zmaterializowały się przed chwilą. Okrywająca je czarna farba była zniszczona i podrapana. Srebrna kołatka miała kształt poskręcanego węża. Nie miały ani dziurki na klucz, ani skrzynki na listy.

Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią raz w drzwi. Harry usłyszał wiele głośnych, metalicznych kliknięć i coś, co brzmiało jak brzęczenie łańcucha. Drzwi otwarły się ze zgrzytem.

— Wchodź szybko, Harry — wyszeptał Lupin — ale nie idź za daleko i nie dotykaj niczego.

Harry przestąpił próg wkraczając w niemal całkowitą ciemność korytarza. Czuł zapach wilgoci, kurzu i słodkawy smród zgnilizny. Miejsce sprawiało wrażenie opuszczonego budynku. Zerknął w tył nad ramieniem i zobaczył innych wchodzących za nim. Moody stał na najwyższym stopniu i uwalniał właśnie kulę światła skradzionego z ulicznych latarni przez wygaszacz. Błyski uleciały do żarówek i ulica momentalnie rozjaśniła się pomarańczowym światłem, zanim Moody wskoczył do środka zamykając frontowe drzwi i sprawiając, że w korytarzu zapadła kompletna ciemność.

— Tutaj…

Puknął mocno Harty'ego w głowę swoją różdżką. Harry poczuł, jakby tym razem coś ciepłego spływało mu po plecach i domyślił się, że zdjęte zostało z niego zaklęcie kameleona.

— A teraz stójcie wszyscy spokojnie, a ja zrobię tu trochę jaśniej — wyszeptał Moody.

Przytłumione głosy innych sprawiły, że Harry miał dziwne przeczucie – jakby weszli właśnie do domu umierającej osoby. Usłyszał miękki syczący dźwięk i staromodne gazowe lampy obudziły się do życia wzdłuż ścian, rzucając niewyraźne, migoczące światło na łuszczące się tapety i wyświechtany dywan leżący w długim, mrocznym korytarzu, w którym nad głowami świeciły słabym światłem pokryte pajęczynami żyrandole, a na ścianach wisiały krzywo pociemniałe od starości portrety. Harry usłyszał jak coś ukryło się za zasłoną. Świecznik i kandelabr, stojące na pobliskim, rachitycznym stole miały kształt węży.

Usłyszał odgłos pospiesznych kroków i matka Rona, pani Weasley pojawiła się w drzwiach na końcu korytarza. Promieniała radością na powitanie, kiedy tak spieszyła ku nim, chociaż Harry zauważył, że była raczej chudsza i bardziej blada niż ostatnim razem, gdy ją widział.

— Och, Harry, tak cudownie cię widzieć! — wyszeptała i chwyciła go w łamiącym żebra uścisku, po czym przytrzymała go na wyciągnięcie ramion przyglądając się mu krytycznie. — Wyglądasz mizernie, potrzebujesz dokarmienia, ale obawiam się, że będziesz musiał poczekać troszkę na kolację.

Zwróciła się do grupy czarodziejów za nim i wyszeptała pospiesznie:

— Waśnie przybył, spotkanie się zaczęło.

Wszyscy czarodzieje za Harrym zaczęli szeptać z zainteresowaniem i podekscytowaniem i ruszyli rzędem w kierunku drzwi, zza których wyszła pani Weasley. Harry ruszył za Lupinem, ale pani Weasley powstrzymała go.

— Nie, Harry, spotkanie jest tylko dla członków Zakonu. Ron i Hermiona są na górze, możesz poczekać z nimi, aż się skończy i wtedy zjemy kolację. I postaraj się być cicho będąc w korytarzu — dodała natarczywym szeptem.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie chcę żeby coś się obudziło.

— Ale co…?

— Wyjaśnię ci później, muszę się pospieszyć, powinnam być ze wszystkimi. Pokażę ci tylko, gdzie będziesz spał.

I przyciskając palec do ust poprowadziła go na paluszkach obok pary długich, przeżartych przez mole zasłon, za którymi, jak przypuszczał Harry, musiały się znajdować kolejne drzwi, i po pociągnięciu dużego stojaka na parasole, który wyglądał, jakby zrobiony był z odciętej nogi trolla, ruszyli w górę ciemnymi schodami, mijając rząd zmniejszonych głów, umiejscowionych na tabliczkach na ścianie. Przyglądając się bliżej, Harry rozpoznał, że głowy należały do skrzatów domowych. Wszystkie miały taki sam, przypominający raczej dyszę nos.

Oszołomienie Harry'ego pogłębiało się z każdym krokiem. Co do diaska robili w domu, który wyglądał, jakby należał do najmroczniejszego z czarodziejów?

— Pani Weasley, dlaczego…?

— Ron i Hermiona wyjaśnią ci wszystko, mój drogi, ja naprawdę muszę pędzić — wyszeptała pani Weasley z roztargnieniem. — Tam — dotarli na drugie piętro — twoje drzwi są na prawo. Zawołam cię, gdy to się skończy.

I z powrotem ruszyła z pośpiechem w dół po schodach. Harry przeszedł przez obskurne półpiętro, przekręcił gałkę o kształcie wężowej głowy w drzwiach do sypialni i otworzył je.

Rozejrzał się przelotnym spojrzeniem po mrocznym, wysokim, wyposażonym w dwa łóżka pokoju. Potem rozległ się głośny, świergoczący dźwięk, po którym nastąpił jeszcze głośniejszy wrzask i jego widok został całkowicie przesłonięty przez olbrzymią ilość bardzo bujnych włosów. Hermiona rzuciła się na niego z uściskiem, który niemal zwalił go z nóg, podczas gdy maleńka sówka Rona, Świstoświnka, latała w kółko z przejęciem wokół ich głów.

— Harry! Ron, on tu jest, Harry jest tutaj! Nie słyszeliśmy jak przyszliście! Och, jak się masz? Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś wściekły na nas? Założę się, że jesteś, wiem, że nasze listy były daremne – ale nie mogliśmy ci nic napisać, Dumbledore kazał nam przysiąc, że tego nie zrobimy, och, mamy ci tyle do opowiedzenia i ty też masz o czym mówić. Ucieczka! Kiedy usłyszeliśmy… to po prostu oburzające, jak mogłeś! I Malfoy…

— Pozwól mu odetchnąć, Hermiono — powiedział Ron i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu zamykając drzwi za Harrym. Wydawało się, że urósł jeszcze o kilka cali podczas tego miesiąca, co sprawiało, że był wyższy i wyglądał bardziej łobuzersko niż kiedykolwiek, chociaż długi nos, jasnorude włosy i piegi pozostały te same.

Nadal promieniejąc, Hermiona puściła Harry'ego, ale zanim zdążyła powiedzieć następne słowo, rozległ się dość donośne uhu i coś brązowego sfrunęło ze szczytu ciemnej szafy i wylądowało delikatnie na ramieniu Harry'ego.

— Cassini!

Czekoladowobrązowy puchaczyk kłapnął dziobem i uszczypnął jego ucho z uczuciem, kiedy Harry pogłaskał go po piórach.

— Wszystko z nim w porządku — powiedział Ron. — Zadziobał nas prawie na śmierć, kiedy cię tu nie znalazł… — pokazał Harry'emu palec wskazujący prawej ręki, na którym widniało w połowie zaleczona, ale wyraźnie głęboka rana.

— A tak — odparł Harry. — Przepraszam za to, ale wiesz, nie zna was…

— Ale po co ci nowa sowa? Gdzie Hedwiga?

— Została otruta.

Ciepły ogień, który rozgorzał wewnątrz niego na widok dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół został stłumiony, jakby coś lodowatego wypełniło dół jego brzucha. I nagle, po tym jak przez miesiąc tęsknił za tym, by ich zobaczyć, poczuł, że wolałby raczej, by Ron i Hermiona zostawili go samego. Zapadła napięta cisza, Harry gładził odruchowo Cassiniego, nie patrząc na żadne z nich.

— Jak to otruta? Przez kogo? — powiedziała Hermiona bez tchu.

— Dursley'ów.

— Dumbledore, znaczy się… Mówił, że z mugolami będziesz najbezpieczniejszy… — zaczął Ron.

— Taaak? — spytał Harry unosząc brwi. — Przed czy po tym jak wsypali mi trucizny do jedzenia?

— No… ale miałeś być z nimi bezpieczny! To dlatego wysłał ludzi z Zakonu Feniksa, żeby cały czas cię śledzili.

Harry poczuł wielki wstrząs w swoich wnętrznościach, jakby spadł ze schodka idąc w dół. A więc wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest śledzony, z wyjątkiem niego.

— A jednak nie zadziałało, prawda?

Harry najwyższym wysiłkiem starał się utrzymać spokój w głosie.

— Mimo wszystko, musiałem sam zadbać o siebie, nie?

— Był tak wściekły — powiedziała Hermiona przejętym głosem. — Dumbledore. Widzieliśmy go. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Mundungus opuścił swoją zmianę przed końcem. Był przerażający.

— Cóż, ja się cieszę, że tak się stało — odpowiedział zimno Harry. — Gdyby tego nie zrobił, pewnie bym się nie wymknął i Dumbledore zostawiłby mnie na Privet Drive na całe lato.

— Nie… nie bałeś się mieszkać u Malfoyów? — spytała cicho Hermiona.

— Nie — skłamał Harry wyzywająco.

Ruszył, zostawiając ich i rozglądając się dokoła z Cassinim usadowionym z zadowoleniem na jego ramieniu, ale ten pokój nie mógł podnieść go na duchu. Był ciemny i zawilgotniały. Puste przestrzenie płótna w zdobionych ornamentami ramach były wszystkim, co łagodziło nagość łuszczących się ścian i kiedy Harry je mijał, zdawało mu się, że usłyszał chichot kogoś czającego się poza zasięgiem wzroku.

— A tak w ogóle, to czemu Dumbledore tak uporczywie trzymał mnie w niewiedzy? — zapytał Harry wciąż próbując utrzymać normalny głos. — Czy… eee… w ogóle raczyliście go spytać?

Zerknął na nich w samą porę, by zauważyć, jak wymieniają spojrzenia, co powiedziało mu, że zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak obawiali się, że będzie się zachowywał. Bynajmniej nie poprawiło to jego nastroju.

— Mówiliśmy Dumbledore'owi, że chcemy powiedzieć ci, co jest grane — powiedział Ron. — Naprawdę, stary. Ale on jest teraz naprawdę zajęty. Odkąd tu jesteśmy widzieliśmy go tylko dwa razy i nie miał za dużo czasu, kazał nam tylko obiecać, że nie napiszemy ci w listach żadnych ważnych rzeczy. Powiedział, że ktoś mógłby przechwycić sowy.

— Mimo wszystko mógłby mnie informować, gdyby chciał — powiedział lakonicznie Harry. — Chyba nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, że nie zna sposobów, by wysłać wiadomość bez użycia sów.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona i powiedziała:

— Ja też o tym pomyślałam. Nawet chciałam do ciebie zadzwonić, ale on nie chciał, żebyś cokolwiek wiedział.

— Może myśli, że nie można mi zaufać — odezwał się Harry obserwując ich reakcję.

— Nie bądź idiotą — powiedział Ron bardzo zmieszany.

— Albo że nie potrafię o siebie zadbać.

— Oczywiście, że tak nie myśli! — powiedziała niecierpliwie Hermiona.

— Więc jak to jest, że ja muszę siedzieć u Dursley'ów, kiedy wy dwoje bierzecie w tym wszystkim udział? — powiedział wypluwając w pośpiechu słowa jedno po drugim coraz silniejszym głosem. — Jak to jest, że wy dwoje możecie wiedzieć wszystko, co się dzieje?

— Nie możemy — przerwał Ron. — Mama nie pozwala nam się zbliżać w czasie spotkań, mówi, że jesteśmy za młodzi…

Ale zanim się zorientował, Harry już krzyczał.

— No i co z tego, że nie byliście na spotkaniach, wielka sprawa! Ale mimo to jesteście tutaj, prawda?! Mimo to jesteście razem! A ja? Utkwiłem u Dursley'ów na miesiąc! Ludzi, którzy próbowali mnie otruć! Którzy zabili Hedwigę!

Wszystkie gorzkie i urażone myśli, jakie miał przez ostatni miesiąc wylewały się z niego: jego frustracja z powodu braku wiadomości, ból, że wszyscy byli razem bez niego, gniew wywołany tym, że był śledzony i nikt mu o tym nie powiedział, strach przed śmiercią, rozpacz po utracie najlepszej przyjaciółki – wszystkie uczucia, których na wpół się wstydził ostatecznie rozsadziły więżące je okowy.

Ron stał z otwartymi na wpół ustami, zupełnie oszołomiony, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, a Hermiona patrzyła się na niego na krawędzi płaczu.

— Ale niby dlaczego miałbym wiedzieć, co jest grane? Niby czemu ktokolwiek przejmowałby się powiedzeniem mi, co się dzieje?

— Harry, chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć, naprawdę chcieliśmy… — zaczęła Hermiona.

— Widać nie dość mocno chcieliście, nie? Albo wysłalibyście mi wiadomość, ale Dumbledore kazał wam przyrzec…

— No, kazał…

— Cztery tygodnie tkwiłem na Privet Drive, cztery tygodnie próbując dowiedzieć się co się dzieje…

— Chcieliśmy…

— Pewnie mieliście tu niezły ubaw, prawda? Wszyscy zaszyci tu razem…

— Nie, serio…

— Harry, naprawdę przepraszamy! — powiedziała desperacko Hermiona, a jej oczy zalśniły łzami. — Masz absolutną rację, Harry! Ja też byłabym wściekła, gdyby to na mnie padło!

Harry spojrzał na nią, nadal głęboko oddychając, po czym odwrócił się od nich znowu i zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Cassini zahuczał posępnie i poleciał na szczyt szafy. Zaległa długa cisza, przerywana tylko żałobnym skrzypieniem desek podłogowych pod stopami Harry'ego.

— Co to za miejsce, tak w ogóle — rzucił w kierunku Rona i Hermiony.

— Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa — odpowiedział natychmiast Ron.

— Czy ktoś w ogóle wysili się, żeby mi powiedzieć, co to jest ten Zakon Feni…

— To tajne stowarzyszenie — powiedziała szybko Hermiona. — Dowodzi nim Dumbledore, on je założył. To ludzie, którzy walczyli przeciwko Sam-Wiesz-Komu ostatnim razem.

— Kto do niego należy? — zapytał Harry krzyżując ręce na piersiach?

— Trochę ich jest…

— Spotkaliśmy około dwadzieścioro z nich — powiedział Ron. — Ale myślimy, że jest więcej.

Harry popatrzył na nich.

— No i…? — zapytał spoglądając raz na Rona, raz na Hermionę.

— Eee… — odezwał się Ron. — No i co?

— Voldemort! — powiedział z furią. Ron i Hermiona skrzywili się. — Co się dzieje? Co on planuje? Gdzie jest? Co robimy, żeby go powstrzymać?

Harry skrzywił się w duchu. Prawdopodobnie wie więcej od nich o wszystkim co dotyczy Voldemorta, jednak wydawało mu się właściwe żeby zapytać.

— Powiedzieliśmy ci, Zakon nie pozwala nam uczestniczyć w swoich spotkaniach — powiedziała nerwowo Hermiona. — Tak więc nie znamy szczegółów… ale mamy ogólny zarys.

Dodała pospiesznie widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.

— Fred i George wynaleźli Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu — powiedział Ron. — Są naprawdę przydatne.

— Dalekiego Zasięgu?

— Taaa, Uszy. Tylko że ostatnio musieliśmy przestać ich używać, bo mama się dowiedziała i wpadła w szał. Fred i George musieli pochować wszystkie, żeby ich nie skonfiskowała. Ale zrobiliśmy z nich całkiem niezły użytek zanim mama zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Wiemy, że niektórzy z Zakonu śledzą znanych Śmierciożerców, mają ich na oku, wiesz…

— Więc to tak dowiedzieli się, że byłem u Malfoya — burknął pod nosem Harry.

Był ciekaw ile naprawdę Zakon może się w ten sposób dowiedzieć, a na ile Śmierciożercy im tylko pozwalają.

— Część próbuje wciągnąć do Zakonu więcej ludzi — dodała Hermiona.

— A część z nich trzyma nad czymś straż — dodał Ron. — Ciągle mówią o obowiązku trzymania straży.

— Ale nie chodzi o mnie, nie? — sarkastycznie spytał Harry.

— No tak — powiedział Ron ze zrozumieniem.

Harry prychnął. Znów chodził dokoła pokoju, patrząc wszędzie poza Ronem i Hermiona.

— Czym wy dwoje się zajmujecie, jeśli nie pozwalają wam chodzić na spotkania? — zapytał. — Mówiliście, że jesteście zajęci.

— No bo jesteśmy — odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona. — Odkażamy ten dom, stał pusty od wieków i różne rzeczy rozmnażały się tutaj. Udało się nam oczyścić kuchnię, większość sypialni, a jutro chyba bierzemy się za garde… Aaaa!

W towarzystwie dwóch głośnych trzasków, Fred i George pojawili się pośrodku pokoju. Świstoświnka zaświergotała bardziej dziko niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i poszybowała w kierunku siedzącego spokojnie w swojej kryjówce na szafie Cassiniego.

— Przestańcie to robić! — powiedziała słabo Hermiona do bliźniaków, równie rudych jak Ron, ale bardziej krępych i trochę niższych od niego.

— Cześć Harry — powiedział George uśmiechając się do niego. — Wydawało nam się, że słyszeliśmy twój słodki głosik.

— Nie powinieneś tak dusić tej złości w sobie, Harry. Wyrzuć to z siebie — dodał Fred, również się uśmiechając. — W promieniu pięćdziesięciu mil jest jeszcze może parę osób, które cię nie słyszały.

— Zdaliście egzaminy z aportacji, co? — spytał Harry zrzędliwym głosem.

— Z wyróżnieniem — pochwalił się Fred, który trzymał coś, co wyglądało jak kawałek bardzo długiego cielistego sznurka.

— Zejście po schodach zajęłoby wam jakieś trzydzieści sekund dłużej — marudził Ron.

— Czas to pieniądz, braciszku — odparł Fred mrugając do Harry'ego. — W każdym razie, mój drogi, zakłócasz odbiór.

— Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu — dodał w odpowiedzi na widok uniesionej brwi Harry'ego i uniósł w górę sznurek, który jak spostrzegł teraz Harry, prowadził na korytarz. — Próbujemy usłyszeć, co dzieje się na dole.

— Musicie być ostrożni — powiedział Ron wpatrując się w Ucho. — Jeśli mama znowu któreś zobaczy…

— Warto zaryzykować, mają teraz najważniejsze spotkanie — powiedział Fred.

Drzwi otworzyły się i przeszła przez nie długa grzywa rudych włosów.

— O, witaj Harry — powiedziała pogodnie młodsza siostra Rona, Ginny. — Wydawało mi się, że słyszałam twój głos.

Zwracając się do Freda i George'a powiedziała.

— Nie da rady z Uszami. Mama poszła i nałożyła zaklęcie nieprzenikalności na drzwi kuchenne.

— Skąd wiesz? — spytał zbity z tropu George.

— Tonks powiedziała mi jak to sprawdzić — odpowiedziała Ginny wzruszając ramionami. — Po prostu rzucasz czymś w drzwi i jeśli to coś nie może dolecieć, to drzwi są nieprzenikalne. Spuszczałam na nie łajnobomby ze szczytu schodów, a one najzwyczajniej w świecie od nich odlatują. Nie ma więc mowy, by Uszy przedostały się przez szparę.

Fred westchnął głęboko.

— Szkoda. Naprawdę marzyłem o tym, by dowiedzieć się, co kombinuje stary Snape.

— Snape! — krzyknął szybko Harry. — To on jest tutaj?

Harry już wiedział, co Voldemort rozumiał przez określenie _niepewny_.

— Taaa — powiedział George, ostrożnie zamykając drzwi i siadając na jednym z łóżek. Fred i Ginny też usiedli. — Składa raport. Ściśle tajny.

— Gnojek — dodał leniwie Fred.

— Jest teraz po naszej stronie — rzuciła Hermiona z wyrzutem.

Ron prychnął.

— Ale nadal jest gnojkiem. Ten sposób, w jaki patrzy na nas kiedy nas widzi…

— Bill też go nie lubi — dodała Ginny tak, jakby to przesądzało sprawę.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Trochę krócej niż poprzednio i z pewnością dynamicznie.


	6. Walburga Black

_Walburga Black_

 **Miejmy to już za sobą, wyrzuć wszystko naraz Harry, tak będzie łatwiej.**

* * *

Harry rozmawiał jeszcze trochę o tym co wydarzyło się tego lata. Dowiedział się, że Fleur dostała pracę w Gringotcie żeby poprawić _swoi ęgilski_ , i że Bill udziela jej mnóstwo prywatnych lekcji, ku radości bliźniaków. Usłyszał o awansie Percy'ego i o tym, że Charlie też należy do Zakonu. Wszyscy ponarzekali na opieszałość ministerstwa i ostatecznie wrócili do jego wakacji, a Harry nie chciał o tym myśleć. Przed koniecznością znalezienia innego tematu uratował go zbliżający się odgłos kroków po schodach.

— Ożeż…

Fred szarpnął mocno Ucho Dalekiego Zasięgu. Rozległ się jeszcze jeden głośny trzask i on wraz z Georgem zniknęli. Kilka sekund później w drzwiach sypialni pojawiła się pani Weasley.

— Spotkanie zakończone, możecie już zejść na dół i zjeść kolację. Wszyscy strasznie chcą cię zobaczyć, Harry. A kto zostawił wszystkie te łajnobomby przy kuchennych drzwiach?

— Krzywołap — powiedziała bezczelnie Ginny. — Uwielbia się nimi bawić.

— Och — odezwała się pani Weasley. — Myślałam, że to Stforek, ciągle robi jakieś dziwaczne rzeczy w tym stylu. A teraz pamiętajcie o ściszonych głosach w korytarzu na dole. Ginny, twoje ręce są brudne, co ty nimi robiłaś? Idź i umyj je przed jedzeniem, proszę.

— Kim jest Stforek? — zapytał Harry.

— Skrzat domowy, który tu mieszka — odparł Ron. — Kompletnie szalony. Nigdy takiego nie spotkałem.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona z dezaprobatą.

— On nie jest szalony, Ron.

— Jego życiową ambicją jest mieć odciętą głowę, która zostanie przymocowana na tabliczce, tak jak jego matki — powiedział poirytowany Ron. — Uważasz to za normalne, Hermiono?

— Cóż… jest to trochę dziwne, ale to nie jego wina.

Ron spojrzał na Harry' ego.

— Hermiona nadal nie poddała się, jeśli chodzi o WESZ.

— To nie jest WESZ! — powiedziała Hermiona gorączkowo. — To jest Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych. I to nie tylko ja, Dumbledore też mówi, że powinniśmy być uprzejmi dla Stforka.

Harry ruszył pierwszy do wyjścia na piętro, nie słuchając już dalej. Każde jedno wspomnienie o dyrektorze na nowo rozpalało gniew w jego wnętrznościach.

— Zatrzymajcie się! — wykrztusił Ron wyrzucając ramię by powstrzymać Harry'ego i Hermionę przed dalszym schodzeniem. — Nadal są na dole, może uda nam się coś usłyszeć.

Wszyscy troje ostrożnie przechylili się przez poręcz. Ponury korytarz poniżej wypełniony był czarownicami i czarodziejami, włączając w to wszystkich strażników Harry'ego. Szeptali do siebie podekscytowani. W samym środku grupy Harry dostrzegł ciemne, przetłuszczone włosy i wydatny nos swojego najmniej lubianego nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, profesora Snape'a. Harry wychylił się dalej ponad balustradą. Był bardzo ciekawy, co robi Snape dla Zakonu Feniksa…

Cienki kawałek cielistego sznurka opuścił się przed jego oczami. Spoglądając w górę dostrzegł Freda i George'a na piętrze powyżej, uważnie opuszczających Ucho dalekiego zasięgu w kierunku ciemnego kłębowiska ludzi na dole. Jednakże chwilę później, wszyscy oni ruszyli w kierunku frontowych drzwi i zniknęli z pola widzenia.

— Do diaska — Harry usłyszał szept Freda, wciągającego z powrotem Ucho.

Dobiegł do nich dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi wejściowych.

— Snape nigdy tu nie jada — powiedział cicho Ron do Harry'ego. — I dzięki Merlinowi. Chodźmy.

— Nie zapominaj, żeby być cicho na korytarzu, Harry — wyszeptała Hermiona.

Kiedy mijali rząd skrzacich głów na ścianie, zobaczyli Lupina, panią Weasley i Tonks przy frontowych drzwiach. Zamykali magicznie mnóstwo zamków i zasuwek za tymi, którzy właśnie wyszli.

— Jemy w kuchni na dole — szepnęła pani Weasley spotykając ich u stóp schodów. — Harry, kochanie, wystarczy przejść na paluszkach przez korytarz i przejść przez te drzwi…

Trzask!

— Tonks! — zawołała poirytowana pani Weasley oglądając się za siebie.

— Przepraszam — zapłakała Tonks, leżąca płasko na podłodze. — To przez ten głupi stojak na parasolki, już drugi raz wywróciłam się przez…

Ale reszta jej słów utonęła w potwornym, rozdzierającym uszy, mrożącym krew w żyłach wrzasku.

Przeżarte przez mole aksamitne zasłony, które mijał wcześniej rozwiały się, ale nie było za nimi żadnych drzwi. Przez chwilę Harry pomyślał, że patrzy przez okno, za którym stoi jakaś staruszka w czarnym czepku i wrzeszczy, jakby ją torturowano. Po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że to po prostu naturalnej wielkości portret, najbardziej realistyczny i najbardziej nieprzyjemny, jaki zdarzyło mu się widzieć w życiu.

Stara kobieta śliniła się, jej oczy obracały się, pożółkła skóra jej twarzy naprężała się kiedy tak darła się wniebogłosy. Na całej długości korytarza inne portrety pobudziły się i zaczęty wtórować jej krzykiem, tak że Harry zmrużył oczy od hałasu i zasłonił rękami uszy.

Lupin i pani Weasley wystrzelili naprzód i próbowali zaciągnąć zasłony przed starą kobietą, ale nie mogli się zbliżyć, a ona zaskrzeczała jeszcze głośniej wymachując wyposażonymi w pazury rękami jakby chciała rozedrzeć ich twarze.

— Szumowiny! Męty! Nędzne, plugawe kreatury! Wynocha stąd, bękarty, mutanty, potwory! Produkty uboczne brudu i niegodziwości! Jak śmiecie plugawić dom moich przodków…

Tonks przepraszała ciągle, podnosząc olbrzymią, ciężką nogę trolla z podłogi. Pani Weasley porzuciła próby zasłonięcia kurtyny i biegała w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu ogłuszając inne portrety przy pomocy swojej różdżki. Z drzwi naprzeciw Harry'ego wybiegł mężczyzna z długimi, czarnymi włosami.

— Zamknij się, stara wiedźmo! Zamknij się, ale już! — zaryczał chwytając zasłonę porzuconą przez panią Weasley.

Twarz starej kobiety pobladła.

— Tyyyy! — zawyła wytrzeszczając oczy na widok mężczyzny. — Ty zdrajco, ty szkarado, hańbo mego łona!

— Powiedziałem zamknij się! — ryknął mężczyzna szarpiąc zasłonę.

— Tyyyy! — kobieta wskazała Harry'ego i nagle jej krzyki zamarły. — Rea! Rea, dzięki Slytherinowi… Rea!

Mężczyzna z niesłychanym wysiłkiem pociągnął za kotarę i w końcu jemu i Lupinowi udało się zakryć obraz. Zapadła dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. Dysząc lekko i odgarniając swe długie włosy z oczu, Syriusz, odwrócił się ku chłopakowi.

— Witaj Harry — powiedział ponuro. — Widzę, że poznałeś moją matkę.

— Twoją matkę? Więc to musi być dom twoich rodziców — odpowiedział mu Harry, rozglądając się po korytarzu.

— Dokładnie, to moja kochana, stara mamuśka — powiedział Syriusz. — Próbujemy ją zdjąć od miesiąca, ale wygląda na to, że rzuciła zaklęcie trwałego przylepca na tył oprawy. Chodźmy na dół, szybko, zanim znów wszyscy się pobudzą.

Jednak Harry miał inne plany. Staną przed portretem Walburgi i nim ktoś go spróbował powstrzymać rozsunął zasłony.

— Rea…

— Walburgo, czy twoje zachowanie przystoi damie Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków?

— Nie, masz rację Reo… Jednak spójrz na nich — wskazała szponiastą ręką na wszystkich w korytarzu — zdrajcy, potwory, szlamy. Oni wszyscy są w naszym domu!

— Czasy są ciężkie Walburgo — syknął Harry mrużąc oczy. — Nic na to nie poradzimy, a swoim zachowaniem tylko się hańbisz! Przemyśl to…

Harry zasłonił portret i skierował się na sam dół schodów, do kuchni w piwnicy.

Spodziewał się lepszego powitania. Zauważył, jak ciężko i gorzko brzmiał głos Syriusza.

 **oOo**

Przypominające jaskinię pomieszczenie z surowymi, kamiennymi ścianami było tylko trochę mniej ponure niż korytarz ponad nim. Większość światła pochodziła z dużego kominka w odległym końcu komnaty. Niczym opary po bitwie w powietrzu unosiła się mgiełka fajkowego dymu, przez którą prześwitywały groźne kształty metalowych naczyń i patelni, zwisających z ciemnego sufitu. Na spotkanie przytargano tu wiele krzeseł, a pośrodku nich stał długi drewniany stół, pokryty pergaminami, czarkami, pustymi butelkami po winie i stosem czegoś, co wyglądało jak szmaty. Pan Weasley i jego najstarszy syn Bill siedzieli blisko siebie na końcu stołu i rozmawiali cicho.

Pani Weasley chrząknęła. Jej mąż, chudy, łysiejący rudowłosy mężczyzna w okularach z rogowymi oprawkami rozejrzał się i podskoczył na równe nogi.

— Harry — powiedział pan Weasley spiesząc z powitaniem i energicznie potrząsając ręką chłopca. —Dobrze cię widzieć!

Ponad jego ramieniem Harry dostrzegł, jak Bill, który nadal nosił włosy związane w kucyk, pospiesznie zwija długie pergaminy leżące na stole.

— Miałeś dobrą podróż, Harry? — zapytał Bill, próbując zebrać dwanaście zwojów na raz. — Szalonooki nie próbował cię zgubić?

— Próbował — powiedziała Tonks, ruszając Billowi na pomoc i przewracając natychmiast świeczkę na ostatni kawałek pergaminu. — Och nie… przepraszam…

— Proszę, kochanie — powiedziała pani Weasley rozdrażnionym głosem i naprawiła pergamin jednym machnięciem różdżki. W rozbłysku światła spowodowanym zaklęciem, Harry uchwycił wzrokiem coś, co wyglądało jak plan budynku.

Pani Weasley zobaczywszy, że się przygląda, zgarnęła plany ze stołu i wepchnęła je w i tak już przeładowane ramiona Billa.

— Tego typu rzeczy powinny być posprzątane bezzwłocznie na koniec spotkania — warknęła i poszła w kierunku wiekowego kredensu, z którego zaczęła wyjmować talerze obiadowe.

Bill wyciągnął różdżkę, wymamrotał _evanesco_ i zwoje zniknęły.

— Usiądź Harry — powiedział Syriusz. — Spotkałeś już Mundungusa?

Coś, co Harry uznał wcześniej za kupę szmat wydało z siebie przeciągłe, charczące chrapnięcie i wyrwało się ze snu.

— Ktoś soś mówil? — Mundungus zamruczał sennie. — Zgadzam się z Syriuszem… — uniósł w powietrze bardzo brudną rękę, jakby brał udział w jakimś głosowaniu. Jego obwisłe, przekrwione oczy były mocno rozbiegane.

Ginny zachichotała.

— Spotkanie skończone, Dung — powiedział Syriusz, kiedy wszyscy usadowili się wokół niego przy stole. — Harry przybył.

— Co? — powiedział Mundungus spoglądając na Harry'ego wzrokiem pełnym nieszczęścia przez swoje splątane ryże włosy.

— Cholercia, fachtysznie… Taa… w porząsiu, 'Airy?

— Jasne — powiedział Harry. — Tak w zasadzie, to chciałem ci podziękować.

— Co…?

— Słyszałem, że to ty umożliwiłeś mi ucieczkę, więc chciałem ci podziękować.

Sięgnął pod szatę do sakiewki w spodniach, wyciągnął jednego galeona i rzucił go na stół przed Mundungusem. Czarodziej zamrugał i chwycił monetę, ugryzł ją i schował do kieszeni.

— Zawsze do usług — skinął głową.

Syriusz patrzył poważnie na Harry'ego.

— Wstań i zdejmij płaszcz.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że sięgając po monetę mógł pokazać za dużo.

— Zdejmij płaszcz, trzeci raz nie poproszę.

Harry przełknął, wstał, ściągnął okrycie i przewiesił je przez oparcie krzesła. W kuchni zapadła martwa cisza. Pierwsza ocknęła się matka Rona.

— Och, Merlinie, Harry… — zawołała pani Weasley. — Czemu nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś, takie szczęście! Będzie ci trzeba przygotować nowy pokój, nie możesz spać z Ronem! Och, Harry kochanieńki — podeszła i przytuliła go mocno. — No siadaj, siadaj. A wy jeśli chcecie zjeść przed północą, będę potrzebowała pomocy — powiedziała patrząc po innych. — Ty zostajesz tam, gdzie siedzisz, Harry. Miałeś długą podróż. — Uścisnęła go za ramię i odeszła w stronę pieca.

To przełamało napięcie jakie zawisło w kuchni.

Ginny wyciągała sztućce, a pozostali sięgali po talerze, puchary i więcej jedzenia ze spiżarni. Harry został przy stole z Syriuszem i Mundungusem, który nadal mrugał do niego szczęśliwie.

Harry poczuł, jak coś otarło mu się o nogi i drgnął, ale był to tylko Krzywołap, rudy kot Hermiony o wygiętych łapach, który przewinął się między nogami Harry'ego mrucząc i wskoczył na kolana Syriusza, po czym ułożył się na nich. Syriusz podrapał go bezmyślnie między uszami i odwrócił się nadal z ponurym wyrazem twarzy w stronę Harry'ego.

— Miałeś fajne lato do tej pory?

— Nie, było fatalnie — odpowiedział Harry.

Po raz pierwszy coś na kształt uśmiechu przemknęło przez twarz Syriusza.

— Osobiście nie wiem na co narzekasz.

— Że co? — spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— Osobiście ucieszyłbym się z dostania do gniazda Śmierciożerców. Mordercza ucieczka, by ratować własne życie byłaby miłym przełamaniem monotonii. Myślisz, że miałeś tak źle, ale przynajmniej mogłeś się gdzieś ruszyć, rozprostować nogi, wdać się w parę bójek… Ja tkwiłem tu od miesiąca.

— Jak to? — zapytał Harry marszcząc brwi.

— Ponieważ Ministerstwo Magii wciąż mnie ściga, a Voldemort już na pewno wie, że jestem animagiem, bo Glizdogon na pewno mu powiedział, więc moja wielka przykrywka jest bezużyteczna. Niewiele mogę zrobić dla Zakonu… albo przynajmniej Dumbledore tak uważa.

Było coś w tym lekko oklapłym tonie głosu, jakim Syriusz wypowiedział nazwisko Dumbledore'a, co powiedziało Harry'emu, że i Syriusz nie był zbyt zadowolony z decyzji dyrektora. Harry poczuł nagły przypływ współczucia dla swego ojca chrzestnego.

— Przynajmniej wiedziałeś, co się dzieje — powiedział pocieszająco. — I nikt nie próbował cię otruć — szepnął pod nosem.

— O tak — sarkastycznie stwierdził Syriusz. — Wysłuchiwanie doniesień Snape'a, konieczność znoszenia wszystkich tych jego docinek, że on ryzykuje tam życie, podczas gdy ja siedzę sobie tu na tyłku i świetnie się bawię… dopytywanie się, jak idzie czyszczenie…

— Jakie czyszczenie? — spytał Harry.

— Próby sprawienia, by to miejsce nadawało się do zamieszkania przez ludzi — odpowiedział Syriusz zataczając ręką wkoło posępnej kuchni. — Nikt tu nie mieszkał przez dziesięć lat, odkąd umarła moja matka, chyba, że weźmiesz pod uwagę jej starego skrzata domowego, a i on zbzikował, nie posprzątał nic od wieków.

— Ten skrzat nazywa się Stforek?

— Tak, a co?

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko pstryknął palcami. W kuchni z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się domowy skrzat. Poza brudną szmatą, przewiązaną jak przepaska na biodra wokół pasa, był kompletnie nagi. Wyglądał bardzo staro. Jego skóra wydawała się być kilkukrotnie za duża na niego i pomimo że był łysy, jak wszystkie domowe skrzaty, z jego dużych, nietoperzych uszu wyrastało trochę białych włosów. Miał przekrwione, wodniście szare oczy i a jego mięsisty nos był wielki i przypominający ryjek.

Skrzat zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na pozostałych, patrząc tylko na Harry'ego.

— Stforek wita młodego pana — powiedział kłaniając się Harry'emu. Nadal z twarzą w kierunku kamiennej podłogi dodał doskonale wyraźnie — …śmierdzi jak rynsztok i kryminalista, ale ona wcale nie jest lepsza, paskudna zdrajczyni starej krwi z tymi jej dzieciakami paskudzącymi dom mojej pani, och moja biedna pani, gdyby tylko wiedziała, gdyby wiedziała, jakie szumowiny wpuszczają do jej domu, co by powiedziała staremu Stforkowi. Och… co za wstyd, szlamy, wilkołaki, zdrajcy i złodzieje, biedny stary Stforek, co on może…

— Słucham? — splunął Harry unosząc brew. — Nie dosłyszałem co powiedziałeś.

— Stforek nie powiedział nic — odpowiedział skrzat kłaniając się po raz drugi.

— Dobrze. Patrzę na ciebie i widzę tylko hańbę.

Blade oczu Stforka rozszerzyły się i zaczął mruczeć coś wściekle i niewyraźnie.

— Milcz!

Skrzat ze zgrzytem zamknął usta.

— Odziejesz się tak, jak przystoi stworzeniu twego gatunku, służącemu w dobrym domu. Zachowasz też swoje myśli o wszystkich plugastwach dla siebie. Wyrażam się jasno?

— Cokolwiek młody pan powie. Stforek żyje by służyć Szlachetnemu Domowi Blacków.

— Dobrze. W takim razie będziesz sprzątać w domu, a zaczniesz od przygotowania mojego pokoju. Teraz, zejdź mi z oczu.

— Jak młody pan sobie życzy — skrzat pokłonił się nisko do podłogi i zniknął.

Syriusz wstał ze swego miejsca i zaczął klaskać.

— Kilka dni wśród nadętych bubków hołdujących czystości krwi, a już potrafisz przemawiać jak doskonały paniczyk. Choć przyznam, że poskromienie mojej mamuśki i tego szalonego skrzata, to nie lada wyczyn.

Jego przemowę przerwał trzask lądującego żelaznego dzbanka, rozlewającego swą zawartość dokoła. Nóż do chleba, który ześlizgnął się z deski i wbił się w stół, dygocząc złowieszczo dokładnie w miejscu, w którym moment wcześniej znajdowała się prawa ręka Syriusza.

— Na miłość boską! — wydarła się pani Weasley. — Nie było potrzeby... Nie, mam tego dość! Tylko dlatego, że wolno wam teraz używać magii, nie musicie wymachiwać różdżkami przy każdej najmniejszej nawet rzeczy!

— Chcieliśmy tylko oszczędzić trochę czasu! — powiedział Fred spiesząc się by wyciągnąć nóż ze stołu. — Sorry Syriuszu, stary… nie chcieliśmy…

Harry i Syriusz obaj się śmiali. Mundungus, który wywrócił się w tył ze swoim krzesłem przeklinał wstając na nogi. Krzywołap parsknął gniewnie i wystrzelił pod kredens, skąd tylko jego wielkie, żółte oczy świeciły w ciemności.

— Chłopcy — powiedział pan Weasley przesuwając gulasz na środek stołu — wasza mama ma rację, powinniście wykazywać poczucie odpowiedzialności, teraz, kiedy osiągnęliście wiek…

— A co do wieku — zaczął George — to czy ten pierścień jest tym czym myślę, że jest?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego, a gdy ten jęknął, Syriusz usiadł ciężko na krzesło i powiedział:

— Miejmy to już za sobą, wyrzuć wszystko naraz Harry, tak będzie łatwiej.

Harry nie zapytał czy będzie łatwiej jemu, czy Syriuszowi, tylko powiedział:

— Tak, jestem hermafrodytą, Malfoy zaręczył mnie ze swoim synem — Ron jęknął — a uciekłem od Dursley'ów gdyż ci próbowali mnie otruć, przez co umarła Hedwiga.

Wstrzymał oddech i rzucił przerażone spojrzenie Syriuszowi, którego twarz nagle zesztywniała.

— Jedzmy — powiedział szybko Bill.

— Wygląda wspaniale Molly — powiedział Lupin nakładając gulasz na talerz i podając go jej przez stół.

Na kilka minut zapanowała cisza, przerywana brzękiem talerzy i sztućców, i szuraniem krzeseł, kiedy wszyscy sadowili się do jedzenia. Potem pan Weasley zwrócił się do Syriusza.

— Miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć Syriuszu, że coś jest uwięzione w tym biurku w salonie. Ciągle grzechocze i trzęsie się. Oczywiście to może być tylko bogin, ale pomyślałem, że powinniśmy poprosić Alastora, żeby przyjrzał się temu, zanim to wypuścimy.

— Jak sobie życzysz — powiedział Syriusz obojętnie.

— Tamtejsze zasłony pełne są też bahanek — kontynuowała pani Weasley. — Myślałam, że moglibyśmy jutro spróbować uporać się z nimi.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — odpadł Syriusz. Harry usłyszał sarkazm w jego głosie, ale nie był pewien, czy ktokolwiek inny też to dostrzegł.

Naprzeciw Harry'ego Tonks zabawiała Hermionę i Ginny przekształcając swój nos po kawałku. Za każdym razem, gdy zaciskała oczy z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy, jej nos zmieniał się w dziobatą wypukłość, przypominającą nos Snape'a, zmniejszał do rozmiarów purchaweczki, po czym wypuszczał potężną kępę włosów z każdej dziurki. Najwyraźniej to była stała zabawa w czasie posiłków, bo Hermiona i Ginny wkrótce domagały się swoich ulubionych nosów.

— Zrób ten taki jak świński ryjek, Tonks.

Tonks posłuchała i Harry spoglądając na nią odniósł przelotne wrażenie, że żeńska wersja Dudleya uśmiecha się do niego zza stołu.

Oderwał się od pokazu, gdy usłyszał, że pan Weasley, Bill i Lupin toczą intensywną dyskusję na temat goblinów.

— Nie odrzucają jeszcze niczego — powiedział Bill. — Nadal nie mogę wybadać, czy wierzą, że powrócił, czy nie. Oczywiście mogą nie chcieć opowiedzieć się po żadnej stronie i trzymać się z dala od tego.

— Jestem pewien, że nigdy nie poszliby za Sami-Wiecie-Kim — powiedział pan Weasley potrząsając głową. — Oni też ponieśli straty. Pamiętacie tę goblińską rodzinę, którą wymordował ostatnim razem, gdzieś koło Nottingham?

— Ja myślę, że to zależy, co im się zaoferuje — powiedział Lupin. — I nie mówię o złocie. Jeśli zostanie im ofiarowana wolność, której my odmawiamy im od wieków, mogą się skusić. Nadal nie powiodło ci się z Ragnokiem, Bill?

— On jest raczej nastawiony przeciwko czarodziejom — odparł Bill. — Nadal nie przestał się wściekać z powodu interesu z Bagmanem, uważa że ministerstwo zatuszowało sprawę, wiesz, te gobliny nigdy nie otrzymały swojego złota od niego…

Reszta słów Billa utonęła w salwie śmiechu pośrodku stołu. Fred, George, Ron i Mundungus zataczali się ze śmiechu na swoich miejscach.

— …i wtedy — wykrztusił Mundungus zalewając się łzami — i wtedy, nie uwierzycie, on mówi…

Harry odwrócił się z niesmakiem. Dostrzegł, że z jakiegoś powodu pani Weasley rzuciła bardzo nieprzyjemne spojrzenie Fletcherowi zanim wstała od stołu, by przynieść duży rabarbarowy kruszon na deser. Harry spojrzał się na swego ojca chrzestnego.

— Molly nie akceptuje Mundungusa — powiedział półgłosem Syriusz.

— Jak to się stało, że należy do Zakonu? — spytał Harry bardzo cicho.

— Jest użyteczny — zamruczał Syriusz. — Zna wszystkich oszustów, cóż, nic dziwnego, skoro sam jest jednym z nich. Ale jest też bardzo lojalny wobec Dumbledore'a, który pomógł mu wyciągając go raz z opresji. Opłaca się mieć przy sobie kogoś takiego jak Dung. Słyszy rzeczy, których my nie słyszymy. Ale Molly uważa, że zapraszanie go na obiad to już za dużo. Nie wybaczyła mu tego, że opuścił posterunek, kiedy miał cię pilnować.

Kiedy Harry odłożył łyżeczkę, panował zastój w rozmowie. Pan Weasley wyciągnął się w tył na swoim krześle, wyglądając na pełnego i zrelaksowanego. Tonks ziewała szeroko, jej nos wrócił do normalnego kształtu, a Ginny, która wywabiła Krzywołapa spod kredensu siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze turlając korki od Kremowego Piwa, by kot je ścigał.

— Już prawie czas do łóżka, tak myślę — powiedziała pani Weasley z ziewnięciem.

— Jeszcze nie teraz Molly — powiedział Syriusz odpychając pusty talerz i odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego. — Wiesz, dziwię ci się. Myślałem, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobisz, kiedy się tu znajdziesz, będzie zadawanie pytań odnośnie Voldemorta.

Atmosfera w pokoju zmieniła się z gwałtownością, kojarzącą się Harry'emu z przybyciem dementorów. Tam gdzie kilka sekund temu panowało senne rozluźnienie, teraz pojawiła się czujność, nawet napięcie. Dreszcz przebiegł wokół stołu na wspomnienie imienia Voldemorta. Lupin, który miał właśnie wychylić łyk wina, opuścił wolno puchar patrząc nieufnie.

— I tak zrobiłem — powiedział powoli Harry. — Spytałem Rona i Hermionę, ale powiedzieli, że to strata czasu, bo niczego się i tak nie dowiem, nie należąc do Zakonu, więc…

— I mieli całkowitą rację — powiedziała pani Weasley. — Jesteście za młodzi.

Siedziała sztywno na krześle, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na jego poręczach, a wszystkie ślady ospałości zniknęły.

— Od kiedy ktoś musi być w Zakonie Feniksa, by móc zadawać pytania? — zapytał Syriusz. — Harry był uwięziony przez tych zdradzieckich mugoli przez miesiąc. Ma prawo wiedzieć, co się działo…

— Chwila! — wtrącił głośno George.

— Jak to jest, że Harry dostanie odpowiedzi na swoje pytania? — zapytał ze złością Fred.

— Od miesiąca próbujemy wyciągnąć z was cokolwiek i nie powiedzieliście nam ani jednej śmierdzącej rzeczy! — powiedział George.

— _Jesteście za młodzi, nie jesteście w Zakonie_ — mówił Fred wysokim głosem, który brzmiał osobliwie podobnie do głosu jego matki. — Harry nie jest nawet pełnoletni!

— To nie moja wina, że nie powiedziano wam czym zajmuje się Zakon — odrzekł spokojnie Syriusz. — To decyzja waszych rodziców. Harry jednakże…

— To nie do ciebie należy decyzja o tym, co jest dobre dla Harry'ego! — zaoponowała ostro pani Weasley. Wyraz jej zwykle uprzejmej twarzy wyglądał niebezpiecznie. Przypuszczam, że nie zapomniałeś, co powiedział Dumbledore?

— Który kawałek masz na myśli? — zapytał grzecznie Syriusz, ale głosem mężczyzny szykującego się do walki.

— Kawałek o niemówieniu Harry'emu więcej niż powinien wiedzieć — odparowała pani Weasley kładąc wyraźny nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa.

Głowy Rona, Hermiony, Freda i George'a obracały się raz na Syriusza, raz na panią Weasley, jakby śledzili grę w tenisa. Ginny klęczała pośród kupki porzuconych korków po Kremowym Piwie obserwując konwersację z otwartymi ustami. Oczy Lupina utkwione były w Syriuszu.

— Nie zamierzam powiedzieć mu więcej, niż powinien wiedzieć, Molly — powiedział Syriusz. — Ale skoro to on widział powrót Voldemorta — i znów zbiorowy dreszcz przebiegł wokół stołu na dźwięk imienia — i jest zaręczony z synem najważniejszego Śmierciożercy ma większe prawo niż inni by…

— Nie jest członkiem Zakonu Feniksa! — sprzeciwiała się pani Weasley. — Ma dopiero piętnaście lat i…

— I miał do czynienia z tak wieloma rzeczami jak większość w Zakonie — powiedział Syriusz. — Z większymi niż niektórzy.

— Nikt nie zaprzecza temu, czego dokonał! — powiedziała pani Weasley podnosząc głos. Jej dłonie drżały na poręczach krzesła. — Ale wciąż jest…

— Nie jest dzieckiem! — przerwał niecierpliwie Syriusz.

— Nie jest też dorosły! — odpowiedziała pani Weasley, a na jej policzki poróżowiały. — On nie jest Jamesem, Syriuszu!

— Wiem doskonale kim jest, dziękuję Molly — powiedział zimno Syriusz podnosząc się powoli z krzesła.

— Wcale nie jestem pewna, czy wiesz! — kontynuowała pani Weasley. — Czasami sposób w jaki o nim mówisz… jest tak jakbyś myślał, że znów masz przy sobie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela!

— Dość! — syknął Harry. Sposób w jakim wszyscy podskoczyli uzmysłowił mu, że musiał użyć wężomowy.

Dolna warga pani Weasley dygotała. Syriusz wolno opuścił się z powrotem na krzesło. Jego twarz była kredowo biała.

— Choć bardzo chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje — powiedział natychmiast Harry. — To jednak nie chcę by dochodziło z mojego powodu do kłótni. Pani Weasley — zwrócił się do kobiety. — Syriusz ma rację, nie jestem już dzieckiem. Nie jestem już dzieckiem od bardzo dawna w rzeczywistości. — Przetarł ze zmęczeniem twarz. — Myślę, że… cóż… nie chcę nikogo wpędzić w kłopoty, nie wiem na ile Dumbledore'a darzy mnie w tej chwili zaufaniem, wobec tego, może dopóki się to nie wyjaśni, nie mówcie mi nic. Tak jak dotychczas — zakończył jadowicie.

Pani Weasley była teraz purpurowa na twarzy.

— Ja… och… dobrze zatem.

— W porządku Harry… co chcesz wiedzieć?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zadał pytanie, które było jego obsesją przez ostatni miesiąc.

— Co robi Voldemort? — Oprócz sprawdzania mojej pracy domowej, dodał w myślach. — Próbowałem oglądać mugolskie wiadomości i nie było w nich nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na jego ruch, żadnych niewyjaśnionych śmierci ani nic takiego.

— Bo nie było dotąd żadnych niewyjaśnionych śmierci — odpowiedział Syriusz — przynajmniej na tyle, ile wiemy… a wiemy całkiem sporo.

— Więcej niż myśli, że wiemy, w każdym razie — dodał Lupin.

Albo się wam tak tylko wydaje, dopowiedział w duchu Harry.

— Dobrze, a czym zajmuje się Zakon? — zapytał Harry rozglądając się po wszystkich.

— Staraniem się tak mocno, jak to możliwe, by Voldemort nie mógł urzeczywistnić swoich planów — odpowiedział Syriusz.

— A skąd wiecie, jakie są jego plany? — zapytał szybko Harry.

— Dumbledore'a naszedł pewien przenikliwy pomysł — powiedział Lupin — a przenikliwe pomysły Dumbledore'a zwykle okazują się być dokładne.

— Więc co sądzi Dumbledore na temat jego planów?

— Cóż, po pierwsze, chce znów odbudować swoją armię — powiedział Syriusz. — Dawniej miał pod swoją komendą potężne oddziały: czarownice i czarodziejów, których sterroryzował bądź zaczarował, by za nim szli, swoich wiernych Śmierciożerców, cały szereg mrocznych istot. Słyszałeś, że chce zwerbować olbrzymy — to by była tylko jedna z grup, na których mu zależy. Na pewno nie będzie próbował przejąć Ministerstwa Magii tylko z tuzinem Śmierciożerców.

Harry zamrugał, sam to mógł wywnioskować z przemowy Voldemorta na cmentarzu.

— Więc próbujecie powstrzymać go przed pozyskiwaniem nowych zwolenników?

— Robimy co możemy — odparł Lupin.

— Jak?

— No cóż, najważniejsze to przekonać tylu ludzi ilu się da, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto naprawdę powrócił, by się pilnowali — tym razem odpowiedział Bill. — To jednak okazuje się trudne.

— Czemu?

— Z powodu nastawienia ministerstwa — odpowiedziała Tonks. — Widziałeś Korneliusza Knota po tym, jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił, Harry. Od tamtego czasu niewiele zrobił. Ministerstwo nadal nie wydało oficjalnego oświadczenia. Knot stosuje wyparcie, z dużą pomocą Lucjusza Malfoya, bez obrazy dla twego przyszłego teścia — wykrzywiła się.

— A Knot go słucha bo?

— Bo widzisz, Knot się boi Dumbledore'a — powiedziała smutno Tonks.

— Boi się Dumbledore'a? — spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— Boi się tego, co zamierza — odpowiedział pan Weasley. — Knot myśli, że Dumbledore spiskuje, by go obalić. Myśli, że Dumbledore chce zostać Ministrem Magii.

— Ale przecież Dumbledore nie…

— Oczywiście, że nie chce — przerwał pan Weasley. — Nigdy nie chciał posady ministra, mimo iż mnóstwo ludzi chciało, by ją objął po tym jak Millicenta Bagnold odeszła na emeryturę. Knot doszedł do władzy w zamian, ale nigdy do końca nie zapomniał, jaką popularnością cieszył się Dumbledore, mimo że Dumbledore nigdy nie starał się o tą pozycję.

— Gdzieś w głębi siebie Knot wie, że Dumbledore jest o wiele mądrzejszy niż on, że jest o wiele potężniejszym czarodziejem i w pierwszych dniach swojego urzędowania ciągle prosił Dumbledore'a o pomoc i poradę — powiedział Lupin. — Ale wygląda na to, że spodobała mu się władza i stał się bardziej pewny siebie. Uwielbia być Ministrem Magii i udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że to on jest ten sprytny, a Dumbledore po prostu wzbudza problemy z tego powodu.

— Knot nie chce się zmusić, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z problemem. O wiele wygodniej jest chować głowę w piasek, zwłaszcza że od ten nocy na cmentarzu nic podejrzanego się nie wydarzyło.

— I to jest właśnie problemem — powiedział Lupin. — Kiedy ministerstwo upiera się, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki, bo jak na razie nie ma się czego obawiać ze strony Voldemorta. Ciężko jest zatem przekonać ludzi, że on powrócił, zwłaszcza że po pierwsze oni wcale nie chcą w to wierzyć.

— Więc zarówno Zakon jak i Voldemort szukają sojuszników, obie strony sieją propagandę, coś jeszcze?

Harry dostrzegł jak Syriusz z Lupinem wymienili błyskawiczne spojrzenia, zanim Syriusz odpowiedział.

— Zajmuje się rzeczami, które może osiągnąć cichaczem.

Kiedy Harry nadal patrzył zaintrygowany, Syriusz dodał:

— Coś jak broń. Coś, czego nie miał ostatnim razem.

— Jaki rodzaj broni? — spytał Harry — Coś, co miałoby większy zasięg niż _avada kedavra_?

— Tego już za wiele! — warknęła pani Weasley. Drżała lekko patrząc na Syriusza. — Udzieliłeś Harry'emu dość informacji. Jeszcze trochę i mógłbyś go równie dobrze powołać prosto do Zakonu.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, ale nie sprzeciwił się. Pani Weasley władczo pokiwała na swoje dzieci i na Hermionę. Jedno za drugim wstawali, a Harry poszedł ich śladem.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Jak możecie się przekonać po tym rozdziale, Harry zaczyna przekształcać się w kogoś innego. Nie są to jakieś drastyczne zmiany osobowości, ale nie jest on już głupiutkim i naiwnym nastolatkiem. Zauważa pewne subtelne niuanse wokół niego i nie docenia traktowania go jak naiwne dziecko.

Pozdrawiam Wszystkich, którzy śledzą tę historię. Kolejny pojawi się wyjątkowo trochę szybciej, bo już 31. ;)


	7. Toujours pur

_Toujours pur_

 **Tylko nienawiść podtrzymywała ją przy życiu.**

* * *

Harry zamknął drzwi swojej nowej sypialni z ostrym trzaśnięciem. Pokój wyglądał, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej wilgotno i ponuro, niż ten pierwszy. Ściany były puste, żaden obraz nie zdobił odłażącej tapety. Wielkie, dwuosobowe łóżko było otoczone przez przeżarte kotary. Niektóre dziury były wielkości dłoni. Harry odłożył różdżkę na szafkę i przebrał się w białą koszulę, leżącą na skrzyni u stóp mebla. Położył się, o dziwo, do rozgrzanej pościeli i otulił szczelnie kołdrą. Cassini pohukiwał cicho siedząc na żerdzi przy oknie. Drzwi starej szafy skrzypiały poruszane powiewami powietrza. Puchaczyk zatrzepotał niespokojnie skrzydłami.

— Podobno nie możemy wypuszczać was na polowania każdej nocy — powiedział Harry w ciemność. — Dumbledore nie chce, żeby wokół domu kręciło się zbyt wiele sów, myśli, że wygląda to podejrzanie… — prychnął. — Ale widziałem, że masz w miseczce trochę sowich przysmaków, nie powinieneś się skarżyć…

Trzask!

Sprężyny i materac Harry'ego ugięły się pod dodatkowym ciężarem.

— Aportowaliście się we dwóch na moim łóżku.

— Taaa, cóż, w ciemności jest trudniej.

Harry mógł dostrzec ciemne kształty Freda i George'a w świetle księżyca sączącym się przez brudne okna.

— Co myślisz?

— O Uszach? Genialna sprawa.

— Dzięki nim nie powiedzieli nam wiele z tego, czego nie mogliśmy się sami domyślić, prawda? — powiedział Fred myśląc o wszystkim, co zostało powiedziane na dole.

— Tak właściwie, wszystko, co naprawdę powiedzieli, to to, że Zakon próbuje powstrzymać ludzi przed przyłączaniem się do Voldemorta.

Bliźniaki zamyślili się na chwilę.

— I co, wymyśliłeś już? — zniecierpliwił się George.

— Broń, o której wspomniał Syriusz? — upewnił się Harry.

— Raczej wymknęło mu się — powiedział z zadowoleniem Fred.

— To może być cokolwiek. Co wy sądzicie?

— Ja się zastanawiam, kto ją teraz ma… — dodał z westchnieniem George.

— Widziałem jakieś plany na stole... — rzucił Harry.

— Mama — powiedział Fred i bez zbędnego zamieszania rozległ się trzask i Harry poczuł, jak ciężar znika z końca jego łóżka. Kilka sekund później usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi po drugiej stronie drzwi. Pani Weasley najwyraźniej nasłuchiwała sprawdzając, czy rozmawia z kimś czy nie. Cassini zahukał żałośnie. Podłoga zaskrzypiała ponownie i usłyszał jak pani Weasley idzie po schodach do góry, by sprawdzić Freda i George'a.

Następną rzeczą, którą pamiętał, był ciepły kokon, w który był owinięty i donośny głos George'a wypełniający pokój.

— Mama mówi, żebyś wstawał. Śniadanie jest na stole w kuchni, a potem będzie potrzebowała pomocy w salonie. Bahanków jest cała masa, więcej niż myślała i znalazła gniazdo martwych pufków pod sofą.

Ktoś ściągnął z niego kołdrę i rozległ się głośny krzyk Rona. Harry warknął głośno i zwinął się ciasno w kłębek trzymając za bolące podbrzusze.

— Mamo! Mamo! — krzyczał Ron.

— Co się znowu tutaj dzieje?

Pani Weasley zapytała od drzwi patrząc groźnie na synów. Gdy jej spojrzenie padło na krwawą plamę na łóżku i zwiniętego w kłębek chłopca nie potrzebowała już żadnych wyjaśnień.

— Wyjdźcie stąd, ale już… — podeszła do łóżka i na nim usiadła. — Och… Harry, kochaneczku…

Ron blady na twarzy ruszył na korytarz za swoimi braćmi.

— Myślicie, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku?

— Jesteś idiotą Ron — odpowiedział mu Fred i aportował się za Georgem do kuchni.

Rudzielec spojrzał przez ramię na zamknięte drzwi do sypialni swego przyjaciela i ruszył za swoimi braćmi.

W pokoju zaś pani Weasley głaskała Harry'ego po głowie.

— To twoje pierwsze krwawienie? — zapytała delikatnie.

— Tak.

— Przyniosę ci eliksir przeciwbólowy, to pomoże. Będziesz też potrze…

— Pani Malfoy wszystko mi powiedziała i przygotowała.

— Och… no trudno — dodała jakby rozczarowana. — No nic… Zaraz przyniosę ci eliksir. I nie musisz się spieszyć.

— Dziękuję pani Weasley.

 **oOo**

Pół godziny później Harry wkroczył do salonu. Był to długi, wysoki pokój na pierwszym piętrze z oliwkowozielonymi ścianami pokrytymi brudnymi gobelinami. Dywan wypuszczał małe chmury kurzu za każdym razem, gdy ktoś stawiał na nim stopę, a długie, zielone jak mech aksamitne zasłony brzęczały, jakby roiło się w nich od niewidzialnych pszczół. To przy nich zebrali się razem pani Weasley, Hermiona, Ginny, Ron, Fred i George. Wszyscy wyglądali raczej dziwnie, jako że na twarzy każde z nich przewiązane miało kawałek materiału, zakrywający nos i usta. Każde z nich trzymało dużą butlę czarnego płynu ze spryskiwaczem na końcu.

— Zakryj twarz i weź aerozol — powiedziała pani Weasley nie odwracając się nawet do Harry'ego, wskazując na butelkę czarnego płynu, stojącą na stole o toczonych nogach. — To Bahanocyd. Nigdy nie widziałam takiego zarobaczenia. Nie wiem, co ten skrzat domowy robił przez ostatnie dziesięć lat…

Twarz Hermiony była w połowie zasłonięta ściereczką, ale Harry wyraźnie zauważył, jak spojrzała z wyrzutem na panią Weasley.

— Stforek jest naprawdę stary, prawdopodobnie nie był sobie w stanie poradzić…

— Byłabyś zdumiona, co Stforek potrafi, kiedy chce, Hermiono — powiedział Syriusz, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju, niosąc zakrwawiony worek czegoś, co okazało się być martwymi szczurami. — Waśnie karmiłem Hardodzioba — dodał w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego. — Trzymam go na górze, w sypialni mojej matki. Nieważne… Biurko… A tak właściwie, Harry, to ty lepszych ubrań nie masz?

Wszyscy w tym momencie odwrócili się w stronę Harry'ego, a ten poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić. Miał na sobie czarne, dobrze skrojone bawełniane spodnie i białą koszulę z zakasanymi do łokcia rękawami.

— Malfoyowie wymienili mi wszystkie ubrania…

Syriusz machnął ręką i rzucił torbę szczurów na fotel. Następnie nachylił się by zbadać zamknięty sekretarzyk, który, jak zauważył dopiero teraz Harry, lekko się trząsł.

— No tak Molly, jestem prawie pewien, że to bogin — powiedział Syriusz zaglądając przez dziurkę od klucza. — Ale być może powinniśmy dać na to spojrzeć Szalonookiemu zanim to wypuścimy. Znając moją matkę, to mogłoby być coś znacznie gorszego.

— Masz rację Syriuszu — odpowiedziała mu pani Weasley.

Oboje mówili uważnie lekkimi, uprzejmymi głosami i dla Harry'ego stało się całkiem oczywiste, że żadne z nich nie zapomniało o kłótni poprzedniej nocy.

— Harry, możesz mi powiedzieć, jak udało ci się wplątać w całą tą sytuację z Malfoyami — zapytał nagle Syriusz.

Harry odwrócił się od zasłony, którą właśnie zamierzał zacząć pryskać i zza materiału osłaniającego jego twarz uśmiechnął się lekko do ojca chrzestnego.

— Po ucieczce z domu wujostwa pojechałem do Londynu — usłyszał niedowierzające sapnięcie pani Weasley. — Byłem tu przez dwa dni, zastanawiając się co zrobić, a Malfoy musiał mnie w jakiś sposób wyśledzić i tak znalazłem się w jego dworze w Wiltshire. Powiedział mi o kontrakcie zaręczynowym i dał wykład na temat moich obowiązku narzeczonego… — westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. — Spędziłem w sumie tam trzy dni nudząc się i odrabiając pracę domową.

— Nie spotkałeś żadnych Śmierciożerców?

— Jeśli nie liczyć Lucjusza, to nie.

Nie kłamał, Voldemort nie był Śmierciożercą, prawda?

— A może udało ci się coś podsłuchać lub widziałeś… — drążył dalej Syriusz.

— Syriuszu, pomijając posiłki, jeden spacer po ogrodzie z Draco i jego matką siedziałem tylko w pokoju lub w bibliotece. Nie omawiałem planów podboju świata z Voldemortem przy herbatce. — Harry w pełni odwrócił się do swego ojca chrzestnego kierując w niego spryskiwacz.

I znów nie kłamał.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Chciałem się tylko upewnić czy ten nadęty bufon nic ci nie zrobił — Syriusz podniósł ręce uspokajająco.

— Kazał mi czytać te wszystkie grube książki o tradycjach czarodziejów — załkał Harry i udał, że ociera łzę.

Syriusz zaśmiał się i zaczął głaskać Harry'ego po głowie, jakby ten miał trzy latka.

— Biedny chłopiec.

— Nie rozumiem, jak możecie być wszyscy tak spokojni z tymi zaręczynami — przerwała ich wygłupy Hermiona. — Przecież to stanowi zagrożenie dla Harry'ego!

— Tak dla pewności Harry, jaki to jest kontrakt? — zapytał Syriusz poważniejąc.

— Przedwstępny.

— Nadal nie rozumiem — jęknęła Hermiona.

— To są sprawy czystej krwi, jakby ci to wytłumaczyć…

— Malfoy zarezerwował sobie pierwszeństwo do Harry'ego — wtrącił George.

— O właśnie, Harry w tej chwili nie ma obowiązku poślubiać młodego Malfoya, ktoś inny też może starać się o jego rękę do momentu właściwych zaręczyn, jednak Malfoy ma pierwszeństwo.

— To głupie.

— Zgadzam się — jęknął Harry.

— Porozmawiam z Dumbledorem, nie łam się — Syriusz pacną Harry'ego w ramię. — Może uda się to unieważnić.

Głośny, brzęczący dzwonek dobiegł z dołu i natychmiast po nim rozległa się ta sama kakofonia krzyków i wrzasków, którą poprzedniego wieczoru wywołała Tonks wywracając stojak na parasole.

— Ciągle im powtarzam, żeby nie dzwonili do drzwi! — powiedział z rozpaczą Syriusz, wybiegając z pokoju. Słyszeli jak runął w dół po schodach, a wrzaski pani Black raz jeszcze rozniosły się echem po domu:

— Plamy na honorze, parszywe mieszańce, zdrajcy krwi, dzieci szlamu…!

— Harry, proszę zamknij drzwi — powiedziała pani Weasley.

— Może pomogę Syriuszowi? — dodał z nadzieją Harry trzymając dłoń na klamce, chcąc choć trochę posłuchać tego, co się dzieje na dole. Syriuszowi najwyraźniej udało się zasłonić kurtyny nad portretem swojej matki, bo przestała krzyczeć. Usłyszał Syriusza idącego przez korytarz, następnie klekotanie łańcucha przy frontowych drzwiach, po którym rozległ się głęboki głos, po którym Harry rozpoznał Kingsleya Shacklebolta mówiącego:

— Hestia właśnie mnie odciążyła, tak więc teraz ona ma pelerynkę Moody'ego. Pomyślałem, że zostawię raport Dumbledore'owi…

Czując wzrok pani Weasley z tyłu głowy, Harry z żalem zamknął drzwi do salonu i przyłączył się do bahankowej brygady.

Pani Weasley nachylała się by sprawdzić stronę na temat elfów w leżącym na sofie _Poradnik zwalczania szkodników domowych_ Gilderoya Lockharta.

— Dobrze grupo, musicie być uważni, bo bahanki gryzą i ich zęby są trujące. Mam tu butelkę antidotum, ale byłoby lepiej, gdyby nikt go nie potrzebował.

Zaczęli pracę pryskając na zasłony i wrzucając ogłuszone elfy do wiaderka. Po kilku minutach ciszy Ron zaczął:

— Ja się zastanawiam czemu Snape nic o tym kontrakcie nie powiedział w jednym ze swoich tajnych raportów.

— Profesor Snape, Ron — powiedziała z oburzeniem pani Weasley. — I nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego.

— Taaak, bo na pewno Malfoy mu się nie pochwalił, że usidlił Harry'ego Pottera.

— A tak w ogóle, to po co on to zrobił? — zapytała Ginny.

— Dla uwiarygodnienia własnej osoby — powiedział Harry.

Znów zaległa cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem pryskania. Dziesięć minut później nie wytrzymała Hermiona:

— Ron, czemu wcześniej tak krzyczałeś?

— Och… Hermiono — zaczął Fred.

— To taki szczęśliwy dzień, nasz mały Harry stał się prawdziwą kobietą — dokończył George.

Ginny zachichotała a Hermiona zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu.

— George — syknęła pani Weasley.

Harry udając, że ich nie słyszał pryskał uparcie na materiał przed nim. Sekundę później z fałdy tkaniny wyleciała w pełni wyrośnięta bahanka. Pokryta gęstą sierścią, furkotała błyszczącymi skrzydełkami, szczerząc cienkie jak igła ząbki i wyciągając ku niemu cztery zaciśnięte ze złości piąstki. Harry trafił ją prosto w twarz strumieniem Bahanocydu. Stworzenie zastygło w powietrzu i spadło ze zdumiewająco głośnym _łup_ na zniszczony dywan. Harry podniósł je i wrzucił do wiaderka.

— Fred, co ty robisz? — powiedziała ostro pani Weasley. — Spryskaj mi to natychmiast i wyrzuć!

Harry obejrzał się. Fred trzymał wyrywającego się elfa między palcem wskazującym i kciukiem.

— Się robi — powiedział Fred pogodnie pryskając mu w twarz, tak że zemdlał, ale w chwili, gdy pani Weasley odwróciła się, schował go do kieszeni.

— Chcemy poeksperymentować z trucizną bahanków do naszych Bombonierek Lesera — powiedział półgębkiem George Harry'emu. Zręcznie opryskując dwa bahanki na raz szybujące wprost na jego nos.

Harry przysunął się do George'a i wymamrotał kątem ust:

— Co to są Bombonierki Lesera?

— Zestaw słodyczy, od których się rozchorujesz — wyszeptał George, obserwując uważnie plecy pani Weasley. — Nie jakoś poważnie rozchorujesz, zauważ, ale rozchorujesz na tyle, by urwać się z lekcji, kiedy masz taką potrzebę. Fred i ja pracujemy nad nimi tego lata. Są to dwuczęściowe, zakodowane kolorami ciągutki. Jeśli zjesz pomarańczową połowę Wymiotki Pomarańczowej, wymiotujesz. W momencie, kiedy opuszczasz klasę, by udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, połykasz purpurową połowę…

— _…która przywraca cię do pełni zdrowia, umożliwiając wykonywać dowolną działalność, jaką tylko sobie wybierzesz przez godzinę, która w przeciwnym razie byłaby poświęcona nieopłacalnej nudzie._ Coś takiego puszczamy w reklamach, w każdym razie — wyszeptał Fred, który wyszedł poza linię wzroku pani Weasley i podniósł kilka zabłąkanych stworzeń z podłogi i wpakował je do kieszeni. — Ale nadal wymagają one trochę pracy. W chwili obecnej nasi testerzy mają problemy z powstrzymaniem wymiotów na tyle, by połknąć purpurowy koniec.

— Testerzy?

— No… my — wyjaśnił Fred. — Bierzemy je na zmianę. George brał Omdlejki Grylażowe, obaj próbowaliśmy Krwotoczki Truskawkowe…

— Mama myślała, że się pojedynkujemy — powiedział George.

— Sklep z dowcipnymi gadżetami nadal się kreci, co? — mruknął Harry udając, że poprawia dyszę w swoim spray'u.

— Cóż, nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji zdobyć lokalu — powiedział Fred ściszając jeszcze bardziej głos kiedy pani Weasley wytarła swoje czoło chustką przed kolejnym atakiem — więc prowadzimy to w tej chwili jako serwis wysyłkowy. Daliśmy reklamy w _Proroku Codziennym_ w zeszłym tygodniu.

— Wszystko dzięki tobie, stary — powiedział George. — Ale nie martw się… Mama nie ma pojęcia. Nie czyta już więcej _Proroka Codziennego_ z powodu tych wszystkich bzdetów tam powypisywanych.

 **oOo**

Debahanacja zasłon zajęła im całe przedpołudnie. Harry musiał wziąć w między czasie jeszcze eliksir uspokajający, gdyż rozpłakał się przed jedną bahanką, który pokazywał mu język i niedwuznaczne gesty.

— Nie martw się Harry, kolejne miesiące nie będą tak złe — pocieszała go Ginny.

Minęło już południe, kiedy pani Weasley w końcu zdjęła swą ochronną chustkę, opadła na obwisły fotel i wyskoczyła z niego z jękiem obrzydzenia po tym, jak usiadła na worku zdechłych szczurów. Zasłony już nie brzęczały, zwisały bezwładne i wilgotne od intensywnego spryskiwania. U ich stóp upchnięte w wiadrze leżały nieprzytomne bahanki. Obok stało naczynie pełne czarnych jaj, które obwąchiwał właśnie Krzywołap i na które Fred i George rzucali pożądliwe spojrzenia.

— Myślę, że z tymi uporamy się po lunchu — pani Weasley wskazała na zakurzone oszklone z przodu gablotki, stojące po obu stronach gzymsu. Wypchane były przedziwnym asortymentem przedmiotów: zbiorem starych sztyletów, pazurami, zwiniętą skórą węża, kilkoma zmatowiałymi srebrnymi pudełkami z napisami w językach, których Harry nie rozumiał i najmniej przyjemną z tego wszystkiego, ozdobną, kryształową karafką z dużym opalem w zatyczce, pełną czegoś, co Harry'emu przypominało krew.

— Zostańcie tutaj — powiedziała stanowczo pani Weasley chwytając torbę szczurów. — Przyniosę jakieś kanapki.

George ruszył by zamknąć za nią drzwi, ale zanim to zrobił, do pokoju wślizgnął się domowy skrzat.

— Co tu robisz Stforku? — zapytał Harry.

Skrzat zatrzymał się wpół drogi, przestał mamrotać pod nosem i wydał z siebie bardzo wyraźny i bardzo mało przekonujący odgłos zdziwienia.

— Stforek nie zauważył młodego pana — powiedział odwracając się i kłaniając Harry'emu.

— Czego tu właściwie chcesz? — powtórzył Harry.

Wielkie oczy Stforka zwróciły się ku niemu.

— Stforek sprząta — odpowiedział wymijająco.

— Nieprawdopodobne — powiedział głos zza Harry'ego.

Syriusz, który właśnie wrócił do salonu, patrzył groźnie na skrzata spod drzwi. Na widok Syriusza Stforek wygiął się w śmiesznie niskim pokłonie, który rozpłaszczył jego ryjkowaty nos na podłodze.

— Stań prosto — powiedział Syriusz niecierpliwie. — Mów, co kombinujesz?

— Stforek sprząta — powtórzył skrzat. — Stforek żyje by służyć Szlachetnemu Domowi Blacków.

— A ten dom staje się coraz czarniejszy z każdym dniem, jest brudny — powiedział Syriusz.

— Pan zawsze lubił swoje małe żarciki — powiedział Stforek kłaniając się ponownie i kontynuując półtonem — Pan był wstrętną, niewdzięczną świnią, która złamała serce jego matki…

— Moja matka nie miała serca, Stforek — warknął Syriusz. – Tylko nienawiść podtrzymywała ją przy życiu.

Stforek skłonił się jeszcze raz i powiedział:

— Cokolwiek pan powie — mruknął wściekle. — Pan nie jest godzien wycierać szlamu z butów jego matki, och, moja bieda pani, co by powiedziała widząc jak Stforek mu służy. Jak też ona go nienawidziła, jakimże był rozczarowaniem…

Na to Harry już nie wytrzymał, chwycił skrzata za ucho i wyciągnął go na korytarz, zaciągnął na dół przed portret jego pani. Odsłonił zasłony, założył ręce na piersi i czekał. Syriusz i reszta osób z salonu pobiegła na dół, a on tylko spojrzał na nich z uniesioną brwią.

Stforek popatrzył na portret Walburgi i pokłonił się nisko, dociskając nos do dywanu.

— Reo, z czym jest problem — zapytała matka Syriusza, patrząc się to na Harry'ego to na skrzata.

— Skrzat jest problemem Walburgo.

— Stforek?

— Jest nieposłuszny i nie słucha rozkazów. Nie dba o dom, czy możesz pojąć, że osobiście muszę sprzątać?

Namalowane oczy czarownicy rozszerzyły się i przez korytarz poniósł się głośny wrzask.

— Tyyy! Zakało swojej rasy! Ty nic nie warta kreaturo, jak śmiesz stawać przed moim obliczem!

Skrzat załkał cicho, skulił się na dywanie i zaczął uderzać głową o podłogę.

— Patrz jak do ciebie mówię! To jest Rea Prince, od dziś to on jest twoim panem, czy zrozumiałeś marne stworzenie?

— Tak moja pani — Stforek podskoczył i ukłonił się, następnie odwrócił się do Harry'ego i również się ukłonił.

— Dziękuję Walburgo, dobrego dnia — powiedział Harry i zaciągnął zasłony z powrotem.

— A teraz Stforku ja i Syriusz pytaliśmy, po co przyszedłeś do salonu — powiedział zimno.

Syriusz dorzucił:

— Za każdym razem kiedy się pokazujesz udając że sprzątasz, wynosisz coś do swojej nory, żebyśmy nie mogli tego wyrzucić.

— Stforek nigdy nie ruszyłby nic z właściwego miejsca w domu swego pana – powiedział skrzat i wymamrotał bardzo szybko. — Pani nigdy nie wybaczyłaby Stforkowi, gdyby ten gobelin został wyrzucony. Od siedmiu wieków jest w rodzinie, Stforek musi go uratować, Stforek nie pozwoli staremu panu i zdrajcom krwi i ich bachorom zniszczyć go…

Harry zamknął oczy i potarł skronie.

— Chcę zobaczyć ten gobelin — powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

Syriusz zaprowadził go do salonu, przeszedł przez pokój do miejsca, gdzie na całej długości ściany wisiał gobelin, który próbował chronić Stforek. Gobelin wyglądał niezmiernie staro. Był wyblakły i wyglądał, jakby chochliki przegryzły go w niektórych miejscach. Niemniej jednak złota nić, którą był wyhaftowany nadal migotała dość jasno, by ukazać im rozciągające się drzewo rodzinne, datowane wstecz (przynajmniej na tyle ile Harry mógł powiedzieć) do Średniowiecza. Duże słowa na samej górze gobelinu oznajmiały:

 _Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Blacków_

 _Toujours pur_

— Ciebie tu nie ma — stwierdził bezbarwnym głosem Harry, po bliższym przejrzeniu dolnej części drzewa.

— Byłem kiedyś tam — powiedział Syriusz wskazując na małą, okrągłą, zwęgloną dziurkę w gobelinie, przypominającą raczej ślad po papierosie. — Moja kochana stara matka wypaliła mnie po tym, jak uciekłem z domu. Stforkowi całkiem podoba się mruczenie tej historii pod nosem. Ech… Nie patrzyłem na to przez lata. Tu jest Phineas Nigellus… mój pra-pradziadek, widzisz? Najmniej popularny dyrektor, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał Hogwart… i Araminta Meliflua… kuzynka mojej matki… próbowała przeforsować w ministerstwie ustawę o legalizacji polowań na mugoli… i ukochana ciotka Elladora… to ona rozpoczęła rodzinną tradycję ścinania domowych skrzatów, gdy stawały się zbyt stare, by nosić tacę z herbatą… oczywiście, zawsze kiedy rodzina wydawała z siebie kogoś choć w połowie przyzwoitego, od razu się go wyrzekali. Widzę, że nie ma tu Tonks. Może dlatego Stforek nie przejmuje od niej poleceń. Powinien robić wszystko, o co poprosi go ktoś z rodziny…

— Ty i Tonks jesteście spokrewnieni? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

— O tak, jej matka Andromeda była moją ulubioną kuzynką — powiedział Syriusz badając bliżej gobelin. — Nie, Andromedy też tu nie ma, patrz — wskazał kolejny mały, okrągły, wypalony ślad między dwoma imionami, Bellatrix i Narcyza. — Siostry Andromedy nadal są tutaj, bo zawarły wspaniałe, przyzwoite, czystej krwi małżeństwa, ale Andromeda wyszła za mąż za urodzonego w mugolskiej rodzinie Teda Tonksa, więc…

Syriusz wykonał ruch naśladując uderzenie różdżką w gobelin i zaśmiał się cierpko. Jednak Harry nie śmiał się.

— Cóż, gobelin jest w strasznym stanie, trzeba go odrestaurować.

— Harry, o czym ty mówisz? Zamierzałem się go pozbyć, gdy tylko będę mógł!

Oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły wściekłą zielenią, tak że Syriusz cofnął się o krok od niego.

— Nikt nie będzie pozbywał się dziedzictwa mej matki! Stforek — skrzat pojawił się u jego boku. — Masz mi przynieść i pokazać wszystko co udało ci się ocalić przed wyrzuceniem, a także zrobić spis wszystkiego co znajduje się w domu, nie pomiń choćby jednego widelczyka do ciasta, rozumiesz! I przestań do siebie mamrotać, to irytujące!

Wyglądało na to, że Stforek nie śmiał sprzeciwić się bezpośredniemu rozkazowi Harry'ego. Niemniej jednak spojrzenie jakie rzucił Syriuszowi kiedy szurając przechodził obok niego, pełne było najgłębszego wstrętu.

Harry westchnął ciężko, potrząsnął głową i mamrocząc przeprosiny wyszedł za skrzatem.

— Na brodę Merlina, czy ktoś wie co się przed chwilą stało? — zapytał zbity z tropu Syriusz.

Hermiona podeszła do niego i zaczęła przypatrywać się drzewu rodowemu.

— Syriuszu, twoja matka nazywa Harry'ego Reą, prawda? — zapytała.

— Tak, coś znalazłaś?

— Spójrz tutaj — wskazała na imię Ursuli II, którą podwójna linia złotego haftu łączyła z Ovidiusem Princem, a od ich imion biegła pojedyncza pionowa złota linia prowadząca do imienia Rea 1947 – 1965.

Pozostali ruszyli ku nim, by zobaczyć na co wskazuje.

Właśnie wtedy do pokoju weszła pani Weasley. Trzymała swoją różdżkę wysoko przed sobą balansując olbrzymią tacą, wyładowaną kanapkami i ciastem na końcach.

— Lunch.

 **oOo**

Opróżniając oszklone gabloty tego popołudnia, Harry starał się ze wszystkich sił nie myśleć o tym co zdarzyło się podczas lunchu. Na szczęście dla niego, to zadanie wymagało mnóstwa koncentracji, jako że wiele przedmiotów było bardzo niechętnych opuszczeniu swoich zakurzonych półek i przez to nikt nie poruszał tematu jego dziwnego zachowania. Syriusz otrzymał paskudne ugryzienie od srebrnej tabakierki. W ciągu kilku sekund na ugryzionej ręce pojawiło się nieprzyjemne, strupiaste okrycie, wyglądające jak twarda brązowa rękawiczka.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedział oglądając rękę z zainteresowaniem zanim puknął ją delikatnie różdżką i przywrócił skórze normalny wygląd. — W środku musi być Brodawkolep.

Odrzucił tabakierkę na bok do worka, w którym składali przedmioty z gablotek. Chwilę później Harry zobaczył, jak George owija uważnie rękę skrawkiem materiału, wykrada pudełko i wsuwa je do wypełnionej już bahankami kieszeni.

Znaleźli też nieprzyjemnie wyglądający srebrny przyrząd, coś na kształt wieloramiennej pincety, który wspiął się po ramieniu Harry'ego jak pająk i próbował przekłuć jego skórę. Syriusz chwycił go i roztrzaskał ciężkim tomem _Szlachectwa naturalnego, czyli genealogii prawdziwych czarodziejów_. Była tam też pozytywka, grająca lekko złowrogą, brzęczącą melodyjkę, gdy się ją nakręciło i wszyscy poczuli, jak stają się słabi i senni, póki Ginny nie wpadła na dobry pomysł zatrzaśnięcia wieczka. I ciężki medalion, którego żadne z nich nie potrafiło otworzyć. Harry'emu się on jednak spodobał i spytał Syriusza czy może go wziąć. Jego ojciec chrzestny obejrzał go z każdej strony, rzucił kilka zaklęć i machnął ręką. Harry zadowolony założył go na szyję i wsunął pod koszulę.

Z pomocą pani Weasley pracowali bardzo ciężko przez następnych kilka dni. Odkażenie salonu zajęło trzy dni. W końcu jedynymi niepożądanymi rzeczami, które w nim zostały były gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym rodziny Blacków, który nawet gdyby nie opierał się wszelkim próbom zdjęcia go ze ściany, to był chroniony zażarcie przez Harry'ego, oraz trzęsący się sekretarzyk. Moody nie wpadł jeszcze do kwatery, więc nie mogli upewnić się, co siedzi w środku. Wszelkie _graty_ , jak to mówił Syriusz, zostały przeniesione do jednego pokoju na poddaszu, gdzie zapakowane w kartony miały poczekać na _lepsze_ czasy, według Stforka.

Następnie przenieśli się z salonu do jadalni na parterze, gdzie znaleźli pająki wielkie jak spodki buszujące po kredensie. Ron opuścił pokój w pośpiechu, by zrobić sobie herbatę i nie wracał przez półtorej godziny. W tym czasie, Harry uratował przed bezceremonialnym wyrzuceniem chińską porcelanę, noszącą herb i motto Blacków. Jego nagłe zmiany nastoju zostały wytłumaczone, przez _te dni w miesiącu_ i dla świętego spokoju Syriusz pozwalał mu zachować niektóre rzeczy bez kłótni o nie. Harry sentymentalnie nie podszedł do zbioru starych fotografii oprawionych w srebrne ramki (Hermiona praktycznie stwierdziła, że można je ponownie wykorzystać), których lokatorzy kwiczeli przerażająco kiedy palili się w kominku.

Dzwonek do drzwi dzwonił kilka razy dziennie, co dla matki Syriusza było sygnałem by znów zacząć krzyczeć, choć nie już tak zapalczywie, a dla Harry'ego i pozostałych by spróbować podsłuchać gościa, jednak niewiele udawało im się wyłapać z krótkich spojrzeń i strzępków rozmów, jakie byli w stanie wychwycić zanim pani Weasley odwołała ich na powrót do zajęć. Snape pojawił się w domu kilka razy, jednak ku uldze Harry'ego, nigdy nie spotkali się twarzą w twarz. Harry dostrzegł też raz swoją nauczycielkę transmutacji, profesor McGonagall, wyglądającą bardzo dziwnie w mugolskiej sukience i płaszczu, jednak i ona była zbyt zajęta, by zostać na trochę.

Czasem jednak goście zostawali by pomóc. Tonks przyłączyła się do nich pamiętnego popołudnia, kiedy to odkryli morderczego ghula myszkującego w toalecie na górze. I Lupin, który mieszkał w domu Syriusza, ale który opuszczał go na długie okresy, kiedy to prowadził tajemniczą działalność na rzecz Zakonu. Pomógł im naprawić stary zegar dziadka, który rozwinął w sobie nieprzyjemny zwyczaj strzelania ciężkimi wskazówkami w przechodzących.

Dzięki interwencji Harry'ego Stforek zaczął zachowywać się wreszcie jak domowy skrzat. Nie próbował wykradać rzeczy, a faktycznie sprzątał i wykonywał polecenia, jeśli się je wydało wprost. W pozajmowanych sypialniach, salonie, jadalni i bibliotece zrobiło się jaśniej dzięki czystym oknom, oczyszczonym lampom i nowym świecom w kinkietach. Choć Syriusz przyłapał go kilka razy na mamrotaniu przekleństw pod ich adresem, to nigdy to się nie zdarzyło w zasięgu uszu Harry'ego. W zasadzie skrzat traktował jego chrześniaka prawie z nabożeństwem, dbał o jego pokój, rzeczy i sowę. Rano budził filiżanką herbaty, podaną w uratowanej zastawie i każdego wieczoru grzał pościel. Według Syriusza było to przerażające, Harry wzruszał na to ramionami.

Jedyną osobą, której Harry nie widział przez cały dotychczasowy pobyt na Grimmauld Place był dyrektor. Siedzieli właśnie przy kolacji, gdy nagle pan Weasley zaczął mówić.

— Profesor Dumbledore uważa, że nie można rozwiązać twojego kontraktu z młodym Malfoyem — uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego przepraszająco przez stół. — Podobno chodzi o jakiś stary dług…

— …o pięćdziesiąt galeonów — dokończył Syriusz przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Pani Weasley zacisnęła wargi.

Ron, Hermiona, Fred, George i Ginny wszyscy przestali rozmawiać i spojrzeli na niego.

Harry przytaknął i próbował dalej jeść swojego kotleta, ale jego usta stały się tak suche, że nie był w stanie przeżuwać.

— Kiedy Dumbledore wam to powiedział? — spytał wpatrując się w Syriusza.

— Przybył ostatniej nocy, kiedy byłeś w łóżku — odparł pan Weasley.

Syriusz markotnie dźgnął ziemniaka widelcem. Harry spuścił wzrok w talerz. Myśl, że Dumbledore był w domu i nie chciał się z nim zobaczyć, by powiedzieć mu o sprawie, która go dotyczyła osobiście, sprawiła że poczuł się, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zdradzony.

— Ale jak to możliwe — powiedziała Hermiona patrząc pomiędzy Harry'ego a Syriusza. — Czy Malfoy nie potrzebuje zgody?

— Jeśli to byłoby zwykłe aranżowane małżeństwo, to tak, masz rację Hermiono — zaczął tłumaczyć jej pan Weasley. — Ojciec konkurenta prowadziłby rozmowy i negocjacje z rodzicami panny młodej — tu spojrzał przepraszająco na Harry'ego — a w razie ich braku z rodzicami chrzestnymi bądź osobą która ma prawa do opieki nad dziewczyną. Ale nie w tej sytuacji. Lucjusz Malfoy poprzez rękę Harry'ego unieważnia dług między Fleamontem Potterem, dziadkiem Harry'ego a Araxasem Malfoyem – swoim ojcem.

— Mówiąc krótko, Malfoy wycenił Harry'ego na pięćdziesiąt galeonów i wziął go jako spłatę długu — podsumował tępo Syriusz i rozłożył ręce.

— A Harry nie może po prostu oddać tych pieniędzy — próbowała dalej Hermiona.

— Gdyby wiedział o długu przed złożeniem dokumentów, to jak najbardziej. W tej chwili jest to niemożliwe.

— Ale to jest… to jest… — sapnęła z oburzeniem Hermiona.

— Witaj w świcie czystej krwi — przerwał jej Harry.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Kolejny rozdział mający miejsce na Grimmauld Place 12. Harry z pierwszej ręki może doświadczyć czym byli zajęci jego przyjaciele podczas wakacji. Jego temperament szaleje, ma prawo, racja?

 **kuroiundertaker** \- odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie, nie. Harry nigdy nie stanie się według ministerstwa Reą. Harry urodził się Potterem, jego ojcem jest James Potter a matką Lily Potter z domu Evans. I takie zapisy pojawią się we wszystkich zapisach genealogicznych. Krew nie ma nic do duszy, lekkie fizyczne podobieństwo do Rei wynika bardziej z wpływu żeńskich hormonów na Harry'ego i odziedziczonych akcentach po matce oraz po innych krewnych niż cokolwiek innego. Zauważ, że ci którzy wierzą, iż Harry jest wierną kopią swego ojca tylko z oczami Lily, żadnych zmian nie zauważają.

Co do "wybryków" natury, to również nie. Knot nigdy nie ośmieliłby się na coś takiego wobec hermafrodyty. Wszakże jest ona traktowana przez wszystkich czystej krwi z wielkim szacunkiem. Jak Narcyza Malfoy mówiła, jest to duma być hermafrodytą. Nie dość, że taka osoba mogła dziedziczyć i przekazać tytuł szlachecki (jeśli rodzina takowy posiadała) swoim dzieciom, to również ona to potomstwo rodziła - czytaj decydowała ile go będzie, jak będzie wychowywane itd. Bycie zarówno kobietą i mężczyzną dawało niebywały prestiż w wykreowanym przeze mnie świecie. Hermafrodyta mogła być głową rodu, w jej przypadku nie była to ostateczność, gdyż stała na równi z synami. Plus w w rozdziale 3 wspomniany jest **paragraf Rei Prince'a** , jest to prawo o ochronie hermafrodyt, powołane do istnienia po śmierci Rei. Dokładnie o co chodzi będzie wyjaśnione w dalszej części historii, choć nie w najbliższych rozdziałach.

W razie jakichkolwiek innych pytań, proszę o odezwę czy to komentarzach, czy w prywatnej wiadomości. Nic nie pozostanie bez odpowiedzi.

Dziękuję Wszystkim za czytanie mojej historii.


	8. Niespodzianki

_Niespodzianki_

 **Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zaraz obrazisz mojego narzeczonego?**

* * *

Harry obudził się o wpół do szóstej następnego ranka tak nagle i całkowicie, jakby ktoś wrzasnął mu prosto do ucha. Przez kilka sekund leżał nieruchomo, niedawno przeżyte wspomnienie wypełniało każdą najmniejszą cząstkę jego mózgu. Po czym, nie mogąc już tego znieść, wyskoczył z łóżka i zatrząsł się, gdy lodowaty podmuch owiał mu nogi. Choć lato było wciąż ciepłe, rodzinny dom Blacków był dziwnie zimny i przewiewny. Stforek pojawił się obok niego i zagonił z powrotem do łóżka, mówiąc że jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie by wstawać i że zaraz przyniesie herbatę.

Harry położył się, ale wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Znów zaczął myśleć o śnie.

Był na przyjęciu z okazji przyznania komuś z rodziny Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za zasługi dla Ministerstwa. Nie on, Rea był. Małe dzieci biegały wokoło i bawiły się w berka ku niezadowoleniu swoich rodziców. Skrzaty nieprzerwanie serwowały alkohol i różne przekąski. Młody mężczyzna snuł się znudzony od jednej rozmawiającej grupy do drugiej, zamieniając kilka uprzejmych słów i wymieniając komplementy z kobietami. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że udało mu się wyrwać z domu spod duszącej obecności ciotki, a z drugiej nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do zacisza swego pokoju. Tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, zatrzymał się na środku trawnika i zaczął rozglądać szukając źródła zawirowania magii. Zobaczył pijanego mężczyznę, przypominającego jego ojca. Jednak miał on mniej rozczochrane włosy niż James i nie nosił okularów. Odgrywał właśnie scenę jakiegoś pojedynku z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Wszystko potoczyło się w ułamku sekundy. Rea rzucił zaklęcie tarczy na dwójkę małych chłopców i dla pewności rzucił się, by osłonić ich własnym ciałem. Zaklęcie wystrzeliło z różdżki mężczyzny, trafiło w tarczę, roztrzaskując ją i docierając do Rei. Ostatnim co zapamiętał były przerażone krzyki dzieci.

Harry zakrył oczy dłońmi.

— To był wypadek… To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek… — szeptał w kółko.

W tym momencie do sypialni weszła pani Weasley.

— Jak się czujesz kochaneczku? — spytała z troską. — Stforek mruczał, że jesteś chory.

— W porządku pani Weasley. Nic mi nie jest, miałem tylko koszmar.

— Cóż, to chyba dobrze — odpowiedziała nadal zmartwiona. — Zaraz będzie śniadanie. Co sobie życzysz, Harry? Owsiankę? Maślane bułeczki? Jajka na bekonie? Tosta?

— Tylko… tylko tosta, dziękuję — odpowiedział Harry.

Harry zszedł cicho po schodach na dół, mijając głowy przodków Stforka i ruszył do kuchni. Spodziewał się, że o tej porze kuchnia będzie pusta, ale kiedy dotarł do drzwi, usłyszał cichy gwar rozmów po drugiej stronie. Otworzył je pchnięciem i zobaczył pana i panią Weasley, Syriusza, Lupina i Tonks siedzących tam prawie jakby czekali na niego.

— D-d-dobry, Harry — ziewnęła Tonks. Miała kręcone blond włosy tego ranka. — Dobrze spałeś?

— Tak — skłamał Harry. Na co pani Weasley posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie.

— Ja b-b-byłam na nogach całą noc — powiedziała ziewając po raz kolejny. — Chodź i usiądź…

Wysunęła krzesło, wywracając przy tym inne, stojące obok.

Lupin zerknął na Harry'ego i odezwał się do Tonks.

— Co mówiłaś o Scrimgeourze?

— A… tak… cóż, musimy być trochę ostrożniejsi, zadawał Kingsleyowi i mnie zabawne pytania…

Harry poczuł się niewyraźnie wdzięczny, że nie musiał przyłączać się do rozmowy. Jego wnętrzności skręcały się. Pani Weasley położyła przed nim kilka tostów i marmoladę. Próbował jeść, ale czuł jakby przeżuwał dywan. Pani Weasley usiadła po jego drugiej stronie i zaczęła zajmować się jego szatą, poprawiając jej kołnierzyk i wygładzając zmarszczki na jego ramionach. Wolałby, żeby tego nie robiła.

— …i będę musiała powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, że nie mogę wziąć jutro nocnej zmiany, jestem po pro-o-o-ostu zbyt zmęczona — dokończyła Tonks ziewając znów potwornie.

— Ja cię zmienię — powiedział pan Weasley. — Czuję się dobrze, a i tak mam raport do skończenia.

Podświadomie Harry wiedział, że powinien zainteresować się słuchaniem tej rozmowy, gdyż dorośli omawiali mu nad głową sprawy związane z Zakonem, jednak cały czas był zbyt skupiony na wspomnieniu swojej śmierci, nie… śmierci Rei Prince'a.

Pan Weasley dopił swoją herbatę i odwrócił się od Tonks w kierunku Harry'ego.

— A jak ty się czujesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. To była najlepsza odpowiedź na jaką go było teraz stać.

Wodził wzrokiem po stole i dostrzegł nagle _Proroka Codziennego_ ze zdjęciem Syriusza, wyglądającego na dość znudzonego.

— Syriuszu, czemu musisz się nadal ukrywać?

Jego ojciec chrzestny przeżuł kęs kanapki, który właśnie wziął, przełknął i odpowiedział.

— Ponieważ ministerstwo nadal mnie szuka.

— Ale przecież Knot wie, że Glizdogon żyje, podczas procesu…

— Dumbledore nie chce by doszło do procesu zanim nie złapiemy Pettigrew — stwierdziła Tonks.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Boi się, że inaczej zostanę skazany. Cedrik nie widział tego zdradzieckiego szczura, słyszał tylko jak Voldemort nazywa kogoś Glizdogonem, a Crouch jest szaleńcem i nie można opierać się na jego zeznaniach.

— Ale przecież ja go widziałem, na trzecim roku…

— Tylko, że Dumbledore nie chce byś zeznawał, Harry — wtrącił się Lupin. — Pomogłeś wtedy Syriuszowi w ucieczce i to mogłoby sprowadzić na ciebie kłopoty.

Harry opadł markotnie na krześle, stracił całkowicie chęć jedzenia. Gniew na Dumbledore'a kiełkował w jego piersi jak diabelskie sidła.

— Ale czemu nie możesz wychodzić z domu? — temat ten dręczył go już od jakiegoś czasu.

— Ponieważ się ukrywam…

— Nie, czemu nie możesz wyjść i przespacerować się po mugolskim Londynie? Nie rozumiem, możesz przecież użyć zaklęcia kameleona lub jakiegoś zmieniającego wygląd. Możesz wykorzystać eliksir wielosokowy, nie musisz dusić się non stop w tym domu…

Wszyscy w kuchni patrzyli się na niego oniemiali.

 **oOo**

W ciągu następnych kilku dni Harry został rozproszony przez codzienną rutynę domu pod numerem dwanaście na Grimmauld Place.

— Jeszcze nie skończyliście? — spytała pani Weasley wtykając głowę do schowka.

— Myślałem, że przyszłaś powiedzieć nam, żebyśmy zrobili sobie przerwę — odpowiedział gorzko Ron. — Czy ty wiesz, jakich ilości pleśni musieliśmy się pozbyć odkąd się tu zjawiliśmy?

— Byliście tacy chętni do pomocy Zakonowi — oznajmiła wesoło pani Weasley. — Możecie wykonać swój kawałek roboty sprawiając, by Kwatera Główna nadawała się do zamieszkania.

— Czuję się jak skrzat domowy — gderał Ron.

— Widzisz, teraz kiedy rozumiesz jak potworne życie prowadzą, być może będziesz trochę bardziej aktywny w WESZ — powiedziała z nadzieją Hermiona, kiedy pani Weasley sobie poszła. — Wiesz, może to nie byłby zły pomysł pokazać ludziom dokładnie jak okropnie jest sprzątać cały czas. Moglibyśmy urządzić sponsorowane sprzątanie pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Wszystkie zyski na WESZ, to polepszyłoby i fundusze i świadomość.

— Ja cię zasponsoruję, żebyś zamknęła się na temat WSZY — wymamrotał z pointowaniem Ron, ale tak, że tylko Harry mógł go usłyszeć.

Harry przyłapał się na coraz częstszych rozmyślaniach o Hogwarcie kiedy nadszedł koniec wakacji. Nie mógł się doczekać ponownego spotkania z Hagridem, gry w quidditcha, nawet spacerów przez warzywne grządki do cieplarni, w których mieli zajęcia z zielarstwa. To byłaby rozkosz – po prostu zostawić ten zakurzony, zatęchły dom, gdzie połowa skrytek nadal była zamknięta na cztery spusty i mimo ciągłej pracy, zarówno ich jak i Stforka, to końca prac nie było widać. Jednak Harry bardzo uważał, by nie powiedzieć nic takiego w zasięgu słuchu skrzata czy też Syriusza.

Faktem było to, że mieszkanie w Kwaterze Głównej antyvoldemortowskiego ruchu nie było zupełnie tak interesujące czy ekscytujące, jak Harry tego oczekiwał, zanim sam tego doświadczył. Mimo iż członkowie Zakonu Feniksa przybywali i odchodzili regularnie, czasem zostając na posiłki, czasem na kilka minut prowadzonej szeptem rozmowy, pani Weasley upewniła się, że Harry i pozostali są trzymani poza zasięgiem uszu (czy to Dalekiego Zasięgu, czy to swoich własnych) i nikt, nawet Syriusz, nie czuł, że Harry powinien wiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, niż usłyszał w nocy swojego przybycia.

Przedostatniego dnia wakacji Harry pisał swój obowiązkowy list do Malfoya, by wysłać go przez Cassiniego, kiedy do jego sypialni wszedł Ron niosąc kilka kopert.

— Przysłali listę książek — powiedział rzucając jedną z kopert Harry'emu na biurko. — W samą porę, myślałem już, że zapomnieli, zwykle przychodzą wcześniej niż teraz…

Harry chwycił list, sięgnął po srebrny nóż z czarnym kamieniem na rękojeści do rozcinania kopert i otworzył swój. Zawierał on dwa kawałki pergaminu, jeden był zwykłym przypomnieniem, że semestr rozpoczyna się pierwszego września, drugi mówił, jakie książki będzie potrzebował w nadchodzącym roku.

— Tylko dwie nowe — powiedział czytając listę. _Standardowa księga zaklęć,_ Stopień 5 Mirandy Goshank i _Teoria obrony magicznej_ Wilberta Slinkharda.

Trzask!

Fred i George aportowali się zaraz przy Harrym. Przyzwyczaił się już, że to robią, więc nie drgnął nawet o cal.

— Zastanawialiśmy się właśnie, kto wybrał książkę Slinkharda — zagadał Fred.

— Ponieważ oznacza to, że Dumbledore znalazł nowego nauczyciela obrony przez czarną magią — powiedział George.

— I to w samą porę — dodał Fred.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zapytał Harry.

— No podsłuchaliśmy mamę i tatę rozmawiających kilka tygodni temu — powiedział Harry'emu Fred — i z tego, co mówili, Dumbledore miał duży problem ze znalezieniem kogokolwiek, kto mógłby się tym zająć w tym roku.

— Nic dziwnego, prawda, jeśli spojrzysz na to, co stało się z poprzednimi czterema — powiedział George.

— Jeden wylany, jeden zabity, jeden z wymazaną pamięcią i jeden zamknięty we własnym kufrze na długie miesiące — zaczął wyliczać Harry na palcach. — Taaak, wiem, co chciałeś powiedzieć.

— Co z tobą, Ron? — spytał Fred.

Ron nie odpowiedział. Harry spojrzał w bok. Ron stał bardzo nieruchomo z lekko otwartymi ustami, gapiąc się na swój list z Hogwartu.

— Co jest grane? — spytał niecierpliwie Fred, obchodząc Rona, by zerknąć nad jego pergamin.

Usta Freda również otwarły się w zdumieniu.

— Prefekt? — powiedział wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w list. — Prefekt?

George skoczył do przodu, wyrwał kopertę Ronowi i odwrócił ją do góry dnem. Harry zobaczył, jak coś szkarłatno-złotego wypada na dłoń George'a.

— Ale numer — powiedział George stłumionym głosem.

— Musiała zajść pomyłka — powiedział Fred wyrywając list z uścisku Rona i podnosząc go w górę, do światła, jakby sprawdzając znak wodny. — Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zrobiłby Rona prefektem.

Głowy bliźniaków obróciły się jednocześnie i obie wpatrywały się w Harry'ego.

— Myśleliśmy, że ty jesteś pewniakiem — powiedział Fred takim tonem, jakby Harry oszukał ich w jakiś sposób.

— Myśleliśmy, że Dumbledore musi wybrać ciebie — dodał George z oburzeniem.

— Wygranie Turnieju Trójmagicznego i wszystko inne — ciągnął Fred.

— Przypuszczam, że wcale nie jestem takim pupilkiem dyrektora jak wszyscy myślą — odpowiedział bliźniakom.

— Taaa — powiedział wolno Fred. — Tak, sprawiłeś zbyt wiele kłopotów stary. Cóż, przynajmniej jeden z was ma właściwie ustawione priorytety.

— Tak, z pewnością szybka żeniaczka z przyszłym Śmierciożercą sprawiła, że opadłeś w rankingu — mrugnął do niego George, gdy Fred podszedł do niego i poklepał go po plecach rzucając Ronowi zjadliwe spojrzenie.

— Prefekt… maleńki Ronuś prefektem.

— Ooo, mama będzie szaleć — jęknął George wpychając odznakę prefekta z powrotem Ronowi, jakby miała go czymś zarazić.

Ron, który nadal nie powiedział ani słowa wziął odznakę, popatrzył na nią przez chwilę po czym wręczył ją Harry'emu, jakby bezgłośnie prosił o potwierdzenie, że jest autentyczna.

Harry wziął ją do ręki. Duże P widniało na tle lwa Gryffindoru. Widział już dokładnie taką odznakę na piersi Percy'ego swojego pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Drzwi otwarły się z hukiem i do pokoju pędem wpadła Hermiona z rumieńcami na policzkach i rozwianym włosami. W ręku trzymała kopertę.

— Do… Dostałeś…?

Zauważyła odznakę w ręku Harry'ego i wydała z siebie wrzask.

— Wiedziałam! — powiedziała z podekscytowaniem wymachując swoim listem. — Ja też, Harry, ja też!

— Nie — wyjaśnił szybko Harry wpychając odznakę z powrotem Ronowi. — To Ron, nie ja.

— To… co?

— Ron jest prefektem, nie ja — powtórzył Harry.

— Ron? — spytała Hermiona rozdziawiając usta. — Ale… jesteście pewni? To znaczy…

Poczerwieniała kiedy Ron popatrzył na nią wyzywająco.

— To moje imię jest w liście — powiedział.

— Ja… — odezwała się Hermiona zupełnie oszołomiona. — Ja… no… Świetnie, Ron! To naprawdę…

— Niespodziewane — dokończył George przytakując.

— Nie — powiedziała Hermiona czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej — właśnie że nie… Ron zrobił mnóstwo… On jest naprawdę…

Drzwi za jej plecami otworzyły się trochę szerzej i do pokoju wtargnęła pani Weasley niosąc stos świeżo upranych szat.

— Ginny powiedziała, że lista książek wreszcie dotarła — powiedziała zerkając dokoła na wszystkie koperty. Szła w kierunku łóżka zaczynając sortować szaty na dwie kupki. — Jeśli mi je dacie, zabiorę je na Ulicę Pokątną dziś popołudniu i kupię te książki, gdy będziecie się pakować. Ron, muszę kupić ci nowe piżamy, te są przynajmniej o sześć cali za krótkie. Nie mogę uwierzyć jak szybko rośniesz… Jaki kolor byś chciał?

— Kup mu czerwone i złote, żeby pasowały do jego odznaki — powiedział George z uśmieszkiem.

— Pasowały do czego? — spytała pani Weasley nieobecnym głosem zwijając parę kasztanowych skarpet i układając je na kupce Rona.

— Jego odznaki — powiedział Fred z taką miną, jakby chciał mieć najgorsze szybko za sobą. — Jego ślicznej, błyszczącej nowej odznaki prefekta.

Chwilę trwało zanim słowa Freda dotarły do pani Weasley przez jej zaabsorbowanie tematem piżam.

— Jego… ale… Ron, nie jesteś chyba…?

Ron uniósł swoją odznakę.

Pani Weasley poszła w ślady Hermiony i wydała z siebie wrzask.

— Nie wierzę! Nie wierzę! Och, Ron, jak cudownie! Prefekt! Jak wszyscy w rodzinie!

— A Fred i ja to co, jesteśmy tylko sąsiadami? — spytał George z oburzeniem kiedy matka odepchnęła go na bok i otoczyła ramionami swojego najmłodszego syna.

— Harry? — zaczęła Hermiona zostawiając Rona jego matce.

— Gratuluję Hermiono — powiedział Harry tak serdecznie, że nie brzmiało to wcale szczerze. — Wspaniale, doskonała robota.

— Dzięki — powiedziała lekko speszona Hermiona — Eee… Harry… czy mogłabym pożyczyć Cassiniego, by powiadomić mamę i tatę? Będą naprawdę uradowani… to znaczy… prefekt to coś, co są w stanie zrozumieć.

— Przykro mi, muszę wysłać list do Draco — odparł Harry nadal tym przerażająco serdecznym tonem. — Rozumiesz, dzięki temu nie będę musiał spędzać z nim czasu przynajmniej przez tydzień.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, zamknęła je i znów otworzyła nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Harry za to wrócił do biurka i pochylił się nad pergaminem.

Gdy przywiązywał list do nóżki puchaczyka nikogo już nie było. Harry pospieszył przez pokój, zamknął drzwi, po czym powoli podszedł do łóżka i położył się w nim, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na pustą w tej chwili żerdź Cassiniego.

Zapomniał całkowicie o tym, że na piątym roku wybierani są prefekci. Za bardzo pochłonęły go wspomnienia jego przeszłego ja, by zastanawiać się nad faktem, że odznaki będą rozsyłane do określonych ludzi. Ale gdyby pamiętał… gdyby o tym pomyślał… czego by oczekiwał?

— Nie tego — powiedział cichy i brzmiący prawdziwie głos wewnątrz jego głowy.

Harry wykrzywił twarz i chwycił się za włosy. Nie mógł się oszukiwać. Gdyby wiedział, że odznaka prefekta jest w drodze, spodziewałby się, że to on ją dostanie, nie Ron. Czy to czyniło go tak aroganckim jak Draco Malfoy? Czy uważał się za najlepszego ze wszystkich? Czy naprawdę wierzył, że jest lepszy niż Ron?

— Tak — odpowiedział cichy głosik wyzywająco.

— Czy to była prawda? — zastanawiał się Harry niespokojnie zgłębiając swoje własne uczucia.

W tym momencie Harry ponownie usłyszał kroki Rona na schodach. Wstał, wyprostował swoją szatę i przyczepił sobie uśmiech na twarzy, zanim Ron wpadł z powrotem przez drzwi.

— Właśnie ją złapałem! — powiedział szczęśliwy. — Powiedziała, że kupi Zmiataczkę jak jej się uda!

— Super — powiedział Harry i poczuł ulgę słysząc, że jego głos przestał brzmieć sztucznie.

— Słuchaj… Ron… gratulacje, stary…

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Rona.

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że to będę ja — powiedział potrząsając głową. — Myślałem, że to będziesz ty!

— E tam. Ja sprawiam za dużo kłopotów — odparł Harry powtarzając słowa Freda.

 **oOo**

W całym domu panowało wielkie zamieszanie. Z tego co Harry wywnioskował, Fred i George zaczarowali swoje kufry, by poleciały same na dół i oszczędziły im kłopotów ze znoszeniem. W rezultacie walnęły one prosto w Ginny i zrzuciły ją z dwóch kondygnacji schodów na korytarz przy drzwiach.

Pani Black i pani Weasley obie naraz wrzeszczały ile sił w płucach.

— …idioci, mogliście ją poważnie zranić!...

— …ohydne mieszańce plugawiące dom moich przodków!

Harry poprawiał właśnie swój krawat, kiedy do pokoju wpadła podenerwowana Hermiona. W rękach niosła wyrywającego się Krzywołapa, a na jej ramieniu kołysała się Świstoświnka.

— Jesteś już gotowy?

— Prawie. Z Ginny wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Harry zakładając na nos okulary.

— Pani Weasley ją opatrzyła — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Ale teraz Szalonooki narzeka, że nie możemy wyjść dopóki nie wróci Sturgis Podmore, bo w przeciwnym razie będzie o jednego strażnika za mało.

— Strażnika? — zdziwił się Harry. — Musimy iść na Kings Cross ze strażnikiem?

— Ty musisz iść na Kings Cross ze strażnikiem — poprawiła go Hermiona.

— Niby czemu? — spytał Harry z poirytowaniem. — Myślałem, że Voldemort miał siedzieć cicho, czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zamierza wyskoczyć zza kosza na śmieci i spróbować mnie zabić.

— Nie mam pojęcia, powtarzam tylko to, co mówi Szalonooki — powiedziała Hermiona z roztargnieniem, spoglądając przy tym na swój zegarek. — Ale jeśli nie wyjdziemy niedługo, z pewnością spóźnimy się na pociąg…

— Macie mi wszyscy natychmiast zejść na dół, proszę! — ryknęła pani Weasley. Hermiona podskoczyła jak oparzona i wybiegła z pokoju. Harry rozejrzał się jeszcze ostatni raz po sypialni i ruszył na dół za nią. Jego spakowany przez Stforka kufer stał już od rana u podnóża schodów.

Portret pani Black zawodził z wściekłością, ale nikt nie przejmował się zasłanianiem kurtyn ponad nim. Cały ten harmider i tak by ją rozbudził.

— Witaj Walburgo!

— Szlamy, męty, chodzące roba… Och, witaj Reo… Zdrajcy krwi bezczeszczący dom moich przodków!

— Harry, ty pójdziesz ze mną i z Tonks — krzyknęła pani Weasley ponad powtarzającym się skrzeczeniem. — Na niebiosa, Syriusz! Dumbledore powiedział wyraźnie nie!

Podobny do niedźwiedzia czarny pies pojawił się u boku Harry'ego, gdy ten przedzierał się w kierunku pani Weasley przez przeróżne kufry, którymi zawalony był korytarz.

— A zresztą… — powiedziała z rozpaczą pani Weasley. — Rób co chcesz, byle na własną odpowiedzialność!

Otworzyła szarpnięciem frontowe drzwi i wyszła na słabe wrześniowe słońce. Harry i pies podążyli za nią. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi i wrzaski pani Black urwały się w jednej chwili.

— Gdzie jest Tonks? — spytał Harry, rozglądając się dokoła kiedy schodzili po kamiennych schodach domu numer dwanaście, który zniknął w chwili, gdy dotarli do chodnika.

— Czeka na nas tutaj, niedaleko — powiedziała sztywno pani Weasley odwracając wzrok od czarnego psa, podskakującego przy boku Harry'ego.

Stara kobieta powitała ich na rogu. Miała mocno kręcone siwe włosy i nosiła purpurowy kapelusz, który wyglądał jak wieprzowa pieczeń.

— Siema, Harry — powiedziała mrugając. — Lepiej się pospieszmy, prawda Molly? — dodała sprawdzając zegarek.

— Wiem, wiem — jęknęła pani Weasley wydłużając krok. — Ale Szalonooki chciał zaczekać na Sturgisa… Gdyby tylko Artur mógł znów załatwić dla nas samochody z Ministerstwa… ale Knot ostatnio nie pozwoli mu pożyczyć nic poza pustą buteleczką po atramencie… Jak mugole są w stanie wytrzymać podróżowanie bez pomocy magii…

Wielki czarny pies szczeknął radośnie i zaczął podskakiwać wokół nich, warcząc na gołębie i ścigając własny ogon. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Syriusz był uwięziony w domu przez bardzo długi czas. Pani Weasley zacisnęła wargi prawie w stylu ciotki Petunii.

Dwadzieścia minut zajęło im dotarcie piechotą na Kings Cross i przez ten czas nie wydarzyło się nic bardziej godnego uwagi niż wystraszenie paru kotów przez Syriusza ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego. Kiedy znaleźli się na stacji, odczekali chwilę przy barierce między peronem dziewiątym i dziesiątym aż krawędź peronu oczyściła się, po czym każde z nich po kolei przechyliło się przez barierkę i z łatwością wszyscy przedostali się na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte, gdzie czekał Hogwart Express buchając pełną sadzy parą na peron wyładowany odjeżdżającymi uczniami i ich rodzinami. Harry wciągnął znajomy zapach i poczuł jak podnosi się na duchu… Naprawdę wracał…

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że pozostali zdążą na czas — powiedziała z niepokojem pani Weasley oglądając się za siebie na rozciągający się na peronie łuk z kutego żelaza, przez który pojawiali się nowo przybyli.

— Fajny pies, Harry! — zawołał wysoki chłopak z dredami.

— Dzięki Lee — odparł Harry uśmiechając się, kiedy Syriusz gorączkowo machnął ogonem.

— Och, jak dobrze — powiedziała pani Weasley z tonem ulgi w głosie. — Jest Alastor z bagażami, patrz…

Utykając, z czapką bagażowego naciągniętą nisko na niedopasowane oczy przez bramę przeszedł Moody, pchający przed sobą wózek wyładowany ich kuframi.

— Wszystko OK — wymamrotał to pani Weasley i do Tonks. — Myślę, że nikt nas nie śledził…

Kilka chwil później na peronie pojawił się pan Weasley z Ronem i Hermiona. Już prawie rozładowali wózek bagażowy Moody'ego, kiedy przybyli Fred, George i Ginny wraz z Lupinem.

— Bez problemów? — mruknął Moody.

— Bez — odparł Lupin.

— Mimo to mam zamiar złożyć raport Dumbledore'owi na temat Sturgisa — powiedział Moody. To już drugi raz w tygodniu, kiedy się nie pojawił. Staje się tak niesolidny jak Mundungus…

Głośnie chrząknięcie zwróciło ich uwagę na eleganckiego blondyna ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Dzień dobry Harry — Draco Malfoy podszedł do Harry'ego, ujął jego rękę i pocałował w knykcie.

— Witaj Draco — Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

— Naprawdę nie wiem po co je nosisz — Malfoy sięgnął po jego okulary, zdjął je i schował do własnej kieszeni. — Teraz lepiej.

Rozległ się ostrzegawczy gwizd. Uczniowie, którzy przebywali wciąż na peronie pospieszyli w kierunku pociągu.

— Pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do przedziału. Niestety nie spędzimy tej podróży razem. Obowiązki prefekta, wybacz.

Malfoy ujął ramię Harry'ego i pociągnął go w stronę lokomotywy, nic sobie nie robiąc z czarnego, warczącego psa. Crabbe i Goyle chwycili jego kufer i pospiesznie poczłapali za nimi. Harry dostrzegł w oddali panią Malfoy i kiwnął jej głową na powitanie.

— Jak on tak może! — sapnęła oburzona Hermiona.

— Cóż, trzymajcie głowy nisko i miejcie oczy otwarte — powiedział Moody patrząc swym magicznym okiem na plecy Harry'ego. — I nie zapominajcie, ostrożnie z tym, co piszecie. Jeśli macie wątpliwości, nie piszcie tego wcale.

— Wspaniale było was wszystkich poznać — powiedziała Tonks ściskając Hermionę i Ginny.

— Myślę, że niedługo się zobaczymy.

— Szybko, szybko — powiedziała pani Weasley ściskając wszystkich jednego po drugim. — Piszcie… bądźcie grzeczni… jeśli czegoś zapomnieliście, przyślemy wam… a teraz do pociągu, pospieszcie się…

Harry szedł z Malfoyem wzdłuż korytarza zaglądając przez oszklone drzwi do mijanych przedziałów, które były już pełne. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że mnóstwo ludzi gapiło się na niego z wielkim zainteresowaniem, a kilkoro z nich szturchnęło swoich sąsiadów i wskazało na niego. Po tym jak spotkał się z takim zachowaniem w pięciu kolejnych wagonach, pożałował, że nie miał pod ręką swojej peleryny niewidki. Zastanawiał się tępo, jakie historie będą o nim krążyć po szkole, jak tylko wysiądzie z pociągu.

W ostatnim wagonie spotkali Neville'a Longbottoma. Jego okrągła twarz lśniła od wysiłku ciągnięcia swojego kufra i utrzymywania w jednorękim uścisku jego wyrywającej się ropuchy, Teodory.

— Cześć Harry — wysapał. — Hej… — chłopak zbladł nagle widząc Draco. — Eee… wszędzie pełno… nie mogę znaleźć miejsca…

— O czym ty mówisz? — powiedział blondyn, który przecisnął się obok Neville'a by zajrzeć do przedziału za nim. — Jest miejsce w tym przedziale, w środku jest tylko szurnięta Lovegood…

Neville wymamrotał coś na temat tego, że nie chce nikomu przeszkadzać. Malfoy uniósł brew i z impetem rozsunął drzwi przedziału.

— Harry, chodź — Draco machnął na niego władczo. — Longbottom, ty też. Będziesz robił za przyzwoitkę.

Neville spojrzał się bezradnie na Harry'ego, a ten mu odpowiedział bezgłośnie _później_ i wszedł do przedziału.

Crabbe i Goyle wepchnęli dwa kufry na półkę bagażową i wyszli, czekając aż Draco pożegna się z Harrym. Luna obserwowała ich znad jej odwróconego do góry nogami magazynu, który nosił nazwę _Żongler_. Wyglądało, jakby nie musiała mrugać tak często jak zwykli ludzie. Patrzyła się i patrzyła na Harry'ego, który zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej i teraz zaczynał tego żałować.

Dziewczyna siedząca przy oknie miała rozwichrzone, długie do pasa, brudne blond włosy, bardzo jasne brwi i wypukłe oczy, które nadawały jej twarzy wyraz wiecznego zdziwienia. Dziewczyna emanowała aurą wyraźnego zbzikowania. Może to przez to, że dla bezpieczeństwa wetknęła swoją różdżkę za lewe ucho. Albo przez to, że założyła na siebie naszyjnik z korków od kremowego piwa.

Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach po wyjściu Malfoya znalazła ich Ginny.

— Jak minęło lato Luna? — spytała Ginny sadowiąc się w przedziale.

— Dobrze — odpowiedziała sennie Luna nie spuszczając oczu z Harry'ego. — Dobrze, wiesz, było całkiem zabawne. Ty jesteś Harry Potter — dodała.

— Wiem — powiedział Harry.

Neville zachichotał. Luna zwróciła swoje jasne oczy na niego.

— Ale nie wiem, kim ty jesteś.

— Jestem nikim — odpowiedział pośpiesznie Neville.

— Nieprawda, nie jesteś — powiedziała ostro Ginny. — Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna jest na moim roku, ale w Ravenclawie.

— Kto ma olej w głowie, temu dość po słowie — zaintonowała Luna śpiewnym głosem.

Uniosła swoje odwrócone do góry nogami czasopismo na tyle wysoko, by ukryć twarz i ucichła. Harry i Neville popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem z uniesionymi brwiami. Ginny powstrzymywała chichotanie.

Pociąg turkocząc toczył się naprzód, unosząc ich szybko w otwarte tereny. Był to jeden z tych dziwnych, zmiennych dni. W jednej chwili wagon wypełniony był słonecznym światłem, a chwilę później przejeżdżali pod złowieszczo szarymi chmurami.

— To o co chodziło z Malfoyem? — zagadnął Neville.

— Jesteśmy zaręczeni.

Neville z wrażenia puścił Teodorę, która ucieszona z wolności wskoczyła Lunie na kolana.

— Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek — Harry wstał i pomału ściągnął swoją marynarkę ukazując figurę bardziej podobną do Ginny niż Neville'a.

— Ja cię…

— Oo… cześć Harry — powiedział nerwowy głos. — Eeem…

W przejściu stała bardzo ładna dziewczyna z długimi, lśniącymi czarnymi włosami i uśmiechała się do niego – Cho Chang, szukająca drużyny Krukonów.

— O… cześć — odpowiedział pusto Harry.

— Eeem… — powiedziała Cho patrząc na niego od stóp do głów — Cóż… pomyślałam tylko, że się przywitam… zatem, pa…

Raczej różowa na twarzy zamknęła drzwi i poszła sobie. Harry opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce i jęknął.

 **oOo**

Ron i Hermiona nie pojawili się przez blisko godzinę, w którym to czasie wózek z jedzeniem już przejechał. Harry, Ginny i Neville skończyli swoje dyniowe paszteciki i zajęci byli wymienianiem się kartami z Czekoladowych Żab, kiedy drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i dwójka prefektów wkroczyła do środka w towarzystwie Krzywołapa i piskliwie pohukującej w klatce Świstoświnki.

— Umieram z głodu — oznajmił Ron upychając rzeczy na półce bagażowej. Porywał następnie Harry'emu Czekoladową Żabę i rzucił się na siedzenie obok niego. Rozdarł opakowanie, odgryzł żabie głowę i odchylił się z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby miał bardzo wyczerpujący ranek.

— Słuchajcie, jest dwoje pięciorocznych prefektów z każdego domu — powiedziała zupełnie niezadowolona Hermiona zajmując swoje miejsce. — Chłopak i dziewczyna z każdego.

— I zgadnijcie, kto został wybrany ze Slytherinu? — spytał Ron nadal z zamkniętymi oczami.

— Malfoy i? — odpowiedział natychmiast Harry.

— I ta kompletna krowa Pansy Parkinson — powiedziała zjadliwie Hermiona. — Jak ona mogła zostać prefektem, skoro jest głupsza niż upośledzony troll…

— A kto z Hufflepuffu? — spytał Harry.

— Ernie Macmillan i Hannah Abbott — odpowiedział stłumionym głosem Ron.

— Anthony Goldstein oraz Padma Patii z Ravenclawu — dodała Hermiona.

— Poszedłeś na bal bożonarodzeniowy z Padmą Patii — oznajmił niewyraźny głos.

Wszyscy odwrócili się by spojrzeć na Lunę Lovegood, która wpatrywała się uporczywie bez mrugnięcia w Rona znad krawędzi _Żąglera_. Ron przełknął swój kawałek żaby.

— Tak, wiem o tym — odpowiedział lekko zdziwiony.

— Nie podobało jej się za bardzo — poinformowała go Luna. — Ona uważa, że nie potraktowałeś jej dobrze, bo nie chciałeś z nią tańczyć. Myślę, że mnie nie sprawiałoby to różnicy — dodała w zamyśleniu. — Nie przepadam za bardzo za tańczeniem.

Ron odwrócił się od niej.

— Powinniśmy często patrolować korytarze — powiedział Harry'emu i Neville'owi. — I możemy rozdawać kary, jeśli ludzie zachowują się nieodpowiednio. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż za coś dorwę Crabbe'a i Goyle'a,

— Nie powinieneś wykorzystywać swojej pozycji, Ron — sprzeciwiła się ostro Hermiona.

— Jasne, akurat, bo Malfoy w ogóle nie będzie jej wykorzystywał — rzucił sarkastycznie Ron.

— Czyli masz zamiar zniżać się do jego poziomu?

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zaraz obrazisz mojego narzeczonego? — zapytał Harry patrząc wprost na Hermionę.

Nikt nie był pewien czy Harry żartował, jednak wszyscy się zaśmiali, ale nikt nie śmiał się bardziej niż Luna Lovegood. Wydała z siebie okrzyk rozbawienia, który sprawił, że Świstoświnka się obudziła i zaczęła szaleńczo latać po klatce, a Krzywołap wskoczył na półkę z bagażami sycząc. Luna śmiała się tak bardzo, że czasopismo wyślizgnęło się z jej uchwytu i po nogach zjechało na podłogę.

— To było zabawne! Twój narzeczony!

Jej wydatne oczy tonęły we łzach, gdy krztusząc się łapała oddech wpatrując się przy tym w Harry'ego, który w myślach zadawał sobie pytanie kim jest ta dziewczyna.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : nasza grupa przyjaciół zakończyła wakacje i udaje się do Hogwartu. Harry również wyśnił już wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Reą. Jak myślicie, kto był odpowiedzialny za ten nieszczęśliwy wypadek?

 **kuroiundertaker** \- proszę uprzejmie. :)

 **Aruaru** \- przede wszystkich staram się by Harry był trochę mniej naiwny i potrafił dostrzec rzeczy, które ma tuż przed nosem. W końcu Rea był od niego starszy, może nie dużo, ale jednak. Jak myślisz, kto pierwszy dostrzeże, że w Harrym jest "coś" innego? Voldemort już ma do Pottera prawdziwe uczucia, jest nimi troska i obsesja posiadania (jak ze wszystkimi horkruksami). Choć domyślam się, że nie o takie uczucia Ci chodziło. ;)

 **radekxpl123** \- jest i kolejny rozdział, jak co czwartek. :D


	9. Witaj szkoło

_Witaj szkoło_

 **Zupełnie jak twoja matka, Draconie.**

* * *

W końcu pociąg zaczął zwalniać i usłyszeli zwykłą wrzawę, kiedy wszyscy szamotali się by zebrać swoje bagaże i zwierzęta i przygotować się do wyjścia. Jako że Ron i Hermiona mieli nadzorować to wszystko, zniknęli znów z wagonu, prosząc Harry'ego i pozostałych o zaopiekowanie się Krzywołapem i Świstoświnką.

— Ja poniosę tę sowę, jeśli chcesz — powiedziała Luna do Harry'ego sięgając po klatkę Świnki, kiedy Neville ostrożnie wpychał Teodorę do wewnętrznej kieszeni.

— Och… eee… dzięki — odparł Harry wręczając jej klatkę i poprawiając swoją szatę.

Wysypali się z przedziału i dołączyli do tłumu na korytarzu czując na twarzach pierwszy powiew nocnego powietrza. Powoli ruszyli w kierunku drzwi. Harry czuł zapach sosen, które stały rzędem wzdłuż drogi do jeziora. Zszedł na peron i rozejrzał się, nasłuchując znajomego wołania: _Pirszoroczni tutaj… pirszoroczni..._

Ale nie usłyszał go. Zamiast tego całkiem inny, energiczny, kobiecy głos wołał:

— Pierwszoroczni, proszę ustawiać się tutaj! Wszyscy pierwszoroczni do mnie!

Z naprzeciwka zbliżało się kołyszące się światło latarni i w jego blasku dostrzegł wydatny podbródek i surową fryzurę profesor Grubbly-Plank, czarownicy, która przez jakiś czas zastępowała Hagrida na miejscu nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w zeszłym roku.

— Gdzie jest Hagrid? — spytał głośno.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała Ginny, ale lepiej zejdźmy z drogi, blokujemy przejście.

— Aaa, tak…

Harry i Ginny zostali rozdzieleni kiedy szli przez peron i dalej przez stację. Poszturchiwany przez tłum Harry rzucał spojrzenia w ciemność próbując dostrzec Hagrida. Musiał tu być, Harry liczył na to. Ponowne spotkanie z Hagridem było jedną z rzeczy, na które najbardziej czekał. Ale nie było śladu półolbrzyma.

Nie mógł wyjechać, powiedział do siebie Harry sunąc powoli przez wąskie przejście ku drodze wraz z resztą tłumu. Po prostu przeziębił się, albo coś w tym stylu…

Rozejrzał się za Ronem i Hermioną, chcąc usłyszeć, co myślą o ponownym pojawieniu się profesor Grubby-Plank, ale żadnego z nich nie było w pobliżu, więc pozwolił ponieść się naprzód w kierunku ciemnej, zmytej deszczem drogi przy stacji Hogsmeade.

Stało tu coś koło setki powozów bez koni, które zawsze zabierały do zamku wszystkich studentów powyżej pierwszej klasy. Harry szybko zerknął na nie i odwrócił się by dalej rozglądać się za Ronem i Hermioną, po czym jeszcze raz w zwolnionym tempie spojrzał w ich kierunku…

Powozy nie były już więcej pozbawione koni. Między dyszlami stały jakieś stworzenia. Gdyby miał je jakoś nazwać, przypuszczał, że nazwałby je końmi, chociaż miały w sobie też coś gadziego. Były całkowicie pozbawione mięśni, ich czarna skóra przylegała ściśle do ich szkieletów, z których każda jedna kość była widoczna. Miały trochę smocze głowy, w których osadzone były białe, pozbawione źrenic oczy. Z obu boków każdego z nich wyrastały skrzydła – olbrzymie, czarne, skórzaste skrzydła, które wyglądały, jakby należały do gigantycznych nietoperzy. Stojące nieruchomo i cicho w narastającym mroku stworzenia wyglądały niesamowicie i złowrogo. Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego powozy mają być ciągnięte przez te potworne konie, skoro mogły przecież poruszać się same.

Niedaleko od niego Draco Malfoy wraz z małą grupą kumpli z jego bandy, wśród których byli Crabbe, Goyle i Pansy Parkinson, rozpychali z drogi wyglądających na przerażonych drugorocznych, by zrobić przejście do powozu dla siebie. Chwilę później Malfoy złapał wzrok Harry'ego i kiwnął na niego ręką. Herry westchnął i przepchał się do niego.

— Jak myślisz, co to za stworzenia? — spytał Malfoya, kiwając głową na przerażające konie, podczas gdy inni uczniowie przelewali się obok nich.

— Jakie stworzenia?

— No te konie…

Malfoy spojrzał się na niego dziwnie.

— Nieważne.

Sala wejściowa wypełniona była płonącymi pochodniami i rozbrzmiewała echem kroków uczniów idących po kamiennej posadzce w kierunku podwójnych drzwi po prawej, prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali, w której odbywała się uczta z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.

Cztery długie stoły domów w Wielkiej Sali wypełniały się pod bezgwiezdnym czarnym sufitem, który był dokładnie taki jak niebo, które mogli przelotnie dostrzec przez wysokie okna. Świece unosiły się w powietrzu wzdłuż stołów, oświetlając rozsiane po sali srebrzyste duchy i twarze uczniów rozmawiających gorliwie, wymieniających wakacyjne nowinki, wykrzykujących pozdrowienia do przyjaciół z innych domów, oglądających nawzajem swoje nowe fryzury i szaty. I znów Harry zauważył, że ludzie nachylali głowy ku sobie szepcząc, kiedy przechodził. Zacisnął zęby i próbował zachowywać się tak, jakby ani tego nie zauważał, ani się tym przejmował.

W chwili, gdy dotarli do stołu Gryffindoru, Malfoy znów pocałował jego rękę i odszedł by usiąść ze swoimi wężami. Harry dosiadł się do Rona, Hermiony i Neville'a, którzy znaleźli wspólne miejsca w połowie stołu, pomiędzy Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem, duchem Gryffindoru, oraz Parvati Patil i Lavender Brown, dwiema ostatnimi osobami, które złożyły Harry'emu, trzpiotliwe, nadmiernie przyjacielskie pozdrowienia, co upewniło go, w tym, że przed sekundą przerwały rozmowę na jego temat. Jednak on miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Przyglądał się ponad głowami uczniów stołowi nauczycielskiemu, który rozciągał się pod szczytową ścianą sali.

— Nie ma go tam.

Nastąpiła pauza, po której Harry powiedział bardzo cicho, tak by Neville, Parvati i Lavender nie mogli usłyszeć.

— Może jeszcze nie wrócił. No wiecie… ze swojej misji… no to, co przez całe lato robił dla Dumbledore'a.

— Tak… tak, to musi być to — powiedział Ron, z nutką uspokojenia w głosie, ale Hermiona zagryzła wargę rozglądając się wzdłuż nauczycielskiego stołu, jakby miała nadzieję znaleźć rozstrzygające wytłumaczenie nieobecności Hagrida.

— Co on tu robi? — spytała ostro, wskazując w kierunku środka stołu nauczycielskiego.

Oczy Harry'ego podążyły za jej wzrokiem. Natrafiły najpierw na profesora Dumbledore'a, siedzącego w swoim złotym krześle z wysokim oparciem pośrodku długiego stołu prezydialnego, ubranego w szaty w kolorze głębokiej purpury upstrzonej srebrnymi gwiazdami i dobrze dopasowanym kapeluszu. Głowa Dumbledore'a nachylona była w kierunku siedzącej obok niego kobiety, która szeptała mu coś do ucha. Wyglądała, pomyślał Harry, jak czyjaś niezamężna ciotka: przysadzista, z krótkimi, kręconymi, mysiobrązowymi włosami, w które wplotła okropną różową wstążkę, współgrającą z puszystym, różowym, rozpinanym swetrem, który narzuciła na swoje szaty. Wtedy obróciła nieznacznie twarz, by wziąć łyk ze swojego pucharu i Harry zobaczył ropuszą twarz i parę wyrazistych, wyłupiastych oczu. Tuż obok kobiety, jak na tronie, siedział Lucjusz Malfoy. Jakby wyczuwając wzrok Harry'ego spojrzał w jego stronę, wygiął usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu i skinął lekko głową. Harry pospiesznie odwrócił się.

— Nie mam pojęcia, może jest to coś związanego z Radą Nadzorczą…

Hermiona przeleciała wzrokiem stół nauczycielski jeszcze raz, a jej oczy zwęziły się.

— Nie — wymamrotała — nie, na pewno nie…

Harry nie zrozumiał, o czym mówiła, ale nie zapytał. Jego uwagę ściągnęła profesor Grubbly-Plank, która właśnie pojawiła się za nauczycielskim stołem. Przedarła się przez całą drogę, aż do końca i zajęła miejsce, które powinno należeć do Hagrida. To oznaczało, że pierwszoroczni przepłynęli jezioro i dotarli do zamku. I rzeczywiście, parę sekund później drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia wszedł długi rządek wyglądających na przerażonych pierwszoroczniaków, prowadzonych przez profesor McGonagall. Zwyczajowo niosła ona stołek, na którym leżała wiekowa czarodziejska tiara, bardzo brudna i połatana, z szerokim rozdarciem tuż przy wystrzępionym rondzie.

Tegoroczna pieśń Tiary Przydziału poruszyła uczniów. Kapelusz zwykle ograniczał się do opisania różnych cech i zalet, cenionych w każdym z czterech domów oraz swojej roli w przydzielaniu do nich. Harry zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej dawał ostrzeżenia. Hermiona zaś wyraziła swe wątpliwości głośno.

— Tak, w rzeczy samej — odezwał się dobrze poinformowany Prawie Bezgłowy Nick — Tiara czuje się honorowo zobowiązana udzielić szkole należnego ostrzeżenia, kiedy czuje…

Ale profesor McGonagall, czekając z odczytaniem listy nazwisk pierwszorocznych rzuciła właśnie szepczącym uczniom palące spojrzenie. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick położył przezroczysty palec na swoich wargach i usiadł prosto, gdy tymczasem mamrotanie nagle się urwało. Wraz z ostatnim pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem, którym omiotła wszystkie cztery stoły domów, profesor McGonagall opuściła wzrok na trzymany przez siebie długi kawałek pergaminu i wywołała pierwsze imię.

— Abercrombie, Euan.

Wyglądający na przerażonego chłopiec, którego Harry zauważył wcześniej wystąpił przed szereg i nałożył Tiarę na głowę. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymała ją od opadnięcia na ramiona dziecka, były jego bardzo odstające uszy. Tiara zastanawiała się przez chwilę, po czym rozdarcie przy krawędzi otworzyło się i wrzasnęło:

— Gryffindor!

Harry klaskał głośno wraz z resztą z Gryffindoru, kiedy Euan Abercrombie szedł chwiejnym krokiem do ich stołu i usiadł wyglądając przy tym, jakby bardzo chciał zapaść się pod ziemię i nigdy więcej nie być oglądanym.

— Czy my też tacy byliśmy? — szepnął do Rona, który tylko się do niego wyszczerzył.

Powoli długa linia pierwszoroczniaków przerzedzała się. W przerwach między imionami i decyzjami Tiary Przydziału, Harry słyszał głośne burczenie w brzuchu przyjaciela. W końcu, kiedy Zeller Rose została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu, a profesor McGonagall wyniosła Tiarę i stołek z sali, profesor Dumbledore podniósł się z krzesła.

— Do naszych nowo przybyłych — powiedział Dumbledore dźwięcznym głosem z rozciągniętymi szeroko ramionami i promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. — Witajcie! Do naszych starych uczniów — witajcie z powrotem! Jest czas na przemowy, ale teraz nie jest to ten czas. Wcinajcie!

Rozległ się pełen wdzięczności śmiech i wybuch oklasków, kiedy Dumbledore usiadł starannie i zarzucił swoją długą brodę na plecy, tak by trzymać ją z dala od swego talerza. Nagle znikąd pojawiło się jedzenie, tak że pięć długich stołów stękało pod ciężarem pieczeni, ciast, talerzy z warzywami, chleba, sosów i dzbanów dyniowego soku.

— Cudownie — powiedział Ron ze swego rodzaju jękiem tęsknoty i chwycił najbliższy półmisek pulpecików i zaczął nakładać je na swój talerz, obserwowany smętnie przez Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka.

— Co mówiłeś przed przydzielaniem? — spytała Hermiona ducha. — Coś o Tiarze dającej ostrzeżenia?

— Ach… tak — powiedział Nick, który zdawał się być zadowolony z tego, że ma powód, by odwrócić się od Rona, który zajadał się teraz pieczonymi ziemniaczkami z niemal nieprzyzwoitym entuzjazmem. — Tak, słyszałem jak Tiara wcześniej dawała kilka ostrzeżeń, zawsze w czasach, gdy wyczuwała okresy wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa dla szkoły. I zawsze, oczywiście, rada jest taka sama: trzymajcie się razem, bądźcie silni od środka.

— I chce by wszystkie domy żyły w przyjaźni? — spytał Harry spoglądając w kierunku stołu Slytherinu, gdzie Draco Malfoy wznosił puchar w kierunku swego ojca.

— No, Harry! — Ron uderzył go w plecy. — Ty już zrobiłeś pierwszy krok ku podtrzymywaniu więzi między domowych.

Parvati i Lavender nachyliły się, by lepiej słyszeć, jednak Harry był już przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju zaczepek, by kłopotać się próbami odpowiadania na nie. Uznał, że lepiej wykorzysta czas przedzierając się przez swój stek i ciasto, a następnie biorąc się za duży talerz jego ulubionego placka z melasy.

Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie skończyli jedzenie i poziom szumu w Wielkiej Sali zaczął znów narastać Dumbledore ponownie powstał z miejsca. Rozmowy urwały się natychmiast i wszyscy zwrócili swoje twarze w jego kierunku. Harry czuł się teraz przyjemnie ospały. Jego łóżko z czterema zasłonami czekało gdzieś nad nimi cudownie ciepłe i miękkie…

— Mam nadzieję, że teraz kiedy wszyscy przetrawiamy kolejną wspaniałą ucztę, poświęcicie chwilę uwagi na zwykle ogłoszenia na początek semestru — powiedział Dumbledore. — Pierwszoroczniacy niech zapamiętają, że nikomu nie wolno wchodzić do lasu, który leży na skraju terenu szkoły. Dobrze by było, żeby pamiętało o tym również kilku starszych uczniów.

Migocące oczy Dumbledore'a zwróciły się w stronę rudych bliźniaków, a następnie przeniosły się w kierunku Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony, którzy wymienili między sobą uśmieszki.

— Pan Filch poprosił mnie czterysta sześćdziesiąty drugi raz, żebym wam przypomniał, że używanie magii między lekcjami na korytarzach jest niedozwolone, jak również wiele innych rzeczy, których szczegółowa lista jest obecnie przyczepiona do drzwi biura pana Filcha. Mamy trzy zmiany w gronie nauczycielskim w tym roku. Jest nam bardzo miło powitać ponownie profesor Grubbly-Plank, która będzie prowadziła zajęcia opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Jesteśmy również zachwyceni mogąc przedstawić profesor Umbridge oraz profesora Malfoya naszych nowych nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią.

Przez chwilę rozległy się grzeczne, ale całkiem pozbawione entuzjazmu oklaski, podczas których Harry, Ron i Hermiona wymienili lekko spanikowane spojrzenia. Dumbledore kontynuował:

— Próby quidditcha rozpoczną się w drugim…

Przerwał patrząc dociekliwie na profesor Umbridge. Jako że była niewiele wyższa stojąc niż siedząc, przez chwilę nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore przestał mówić, ale profesor Umbridge chrząknęła kilkakrotnie przeczyszczając gardło – khm, khm – i stało się jasne, że wstała z miejsca i zamierzała wygłosić przemowę.

Dumbledore tylko przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, po czym usiadł elegancko i popatrzył z uwagą na profesor Umbridge, jakby niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż wysłuchania, co ma do powiedzenia. Innym nauczycielom ukrycie zdumienia nie przyszło tak biegle.

Brwi profesor Sprout zniknęły w jej rozwianych włosach, a usta profesor McGonagall zwęziły się tak, jak Harry dotąd nie widział. Nawet Malfoy wyglądał na obrzydzonego. Nigdy wcześniej żaden nauczyciel nie przeszkodził Dumbledore'owi. Na twarzach wielu uczniów pojawiły się złośliwe uśmieszki. Ta kobieta najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, jak postępuje się w Hogwarcie.

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze — profesor Umbridge uśmiechnęła się sztucznie — za tak miłe słowa powitania. Miała bardzo wysoki, dyszący głos małej dziewczynki i Harry poczuł potężny przypływ niechęci, którego nie potrafił sobie wyjaśnić. Wszystko co wiedział to to, że czuł obrzydzenie do wszystkiego, co miało z nią związek, od jej głupiego głosu aż po jej puszysty różowy sweterek. Wydała z siebie kolejne — khm… khm… — i mówiła dalej.

— Cóż, muszę powiedzieć, że wspaniale jest być z powrotem w Hogwarcie! — uśmiechnęła się odsłaniając bardzo zaostrzone zęby. — I widzieć tak cudowne, szczęśliwe twarzyczki patrzące na mnie!

Harry rozejrzał się dokoła. Żadna z twarzyczek, które dostrzegł nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszystkie były raczej zaskoczone potraktowaniem ich, jakby miały pięć lat.

— Z wielką niecierpliwością czekam, by poznać was wszystkich i jestem pewna, że zostaniemy bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi!

Słysząc to uczniowie wymienili spojrzenia. Niektórzy z nich prawie nie kryli uśmiechów.

— Będę jej przyjaciółką tak długo, jak nie będę musiała pożyczać od niej tego różowego sweterka —szepnęła Parvati do Lavender i obie zachichotały cicho.

Profesor Umbridge znów przeczyściła gardło, ale kiedy zaczęła kontynuować, część dyszenia zniknęła z jej głosu. Brzmiała teraz bardziej oficjalnie, biznesowo i jej słowa nabrały teraz nudnej barwy, jakby wyuczone zostały na pamięć.

— Ministerstwo Magii zawsze uważało, że edukacja młodych czarownic i czarodziejów ma zasadnicze znaczenie. Ten rzadki dar, z jakim się urodziliście może zaniknąć jeśli nie jest kształcony i szlifowany przez staranne szkolenie. Starodawne umiejętności unikalne dla społeczności czarodziejskiej muszą być przekazywane kolejnym pokoleniom, bo w przeciwnym razie stracimy je na zawsze. Cenny skarb magicznej wiedzy zgromadzonej przez naszych przodków musi być strzeżony, uzupełniany i szlifowany przez tych, którzy powołani zostali do szlachetnego zawodu nauczyciela.

Profesor Umbridge przerwała w tym miejscu i skłoniła się lekko kolegom nauczycielom, ale żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało ukłonem. Ciemne brwi profesor McGonagall ściągnęły się tak, że stanowczo wyglądała jak jastrząb i Harry wyraźnie dostrzegł, jak wymienia znaczące spojrzenie z profesor Sprout. Umbridge wydała z siebie kolejne khm… khm… i dalej ciągnęła swoją przemowę.

— Każdy dyrektor i każda dyrektorka Hogwartu wnosili coś nowego do ciężkiego zadania zarządzania tą historyczną szkołą i tak być powinno, bo bez postępu pojawiają się stagnacja i schyłek. Jednakże powinno się rezygnować z postępu dla samego postępu, gdyż nasze wypróbowane i przetestowane tradycje często nie wymagają majstrowania przy nich. W każdym razie równowaga pomiędzy starym i nowym, pomiędzy stałością i zmianą, pomiędzy tradycją i innowacją…

Harry zauważył, że cisza, która zawsze wypełniała salę, gdy przemawiał Dumbledore, została zastąpiona przez szmery nachylających się do siebie, szepczących i chichoczących uczniów. Przy stole Ravenclawu Cho Chang rozmawiała na migi z przyjaciółmi. Siedząca kilka miejsc od Cho, Luna Lovegood wyciągnęła znów _Żonglera_. W tym samym czasie przy stole Hufflepuffu Ernie Macmillan był jednym z nielicznych nadal wpatrzonych w profesor Umbridge, ale oczy miał już szkliste i Harry był pewien, że tylko udaje, że słucha, próbując zachowywać się godnie nowej odznaki prefekta, błyszczącej na jego piersi.

Profesor Umbridge zdawała się nie zauważać rozkojarzenia swojej publiczności. Harry miał wrażenie, że pod jej nosem mogłyby wybuchnąć rozruchy na pełną skalę, a ona dalej ciągnęłaby swoją przemowę. Nauczyciele jednakże nadal słuchali jej bardzo uważnie, a Hermiona wyglądała jakby spijała każde słowo, które wypowiada Umbridge, mimo iż, sądząc po jej minie, wcale nie były jej w smak.

Nagle uczniowie zwrócili uwagę na czekoladowobrązową sowę z żółtym brzuszkiem, która krążyła po sali. Po zatoczeniu dwóch pełnych okrążeni wylądowała przed Harrym, zostawiając mu długie, wąskie pudełko.

— Witaj Cassini — szepnął Harry, głaszcząc pióra puchaczyka. — Jak zwykle trafiasz w idealny moment, prawda?

Cassini zahuczał cicho i wzbił się ponownie do lotu, najprawdopodobniej by udać się do sowiarni.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i znów wróciła do słuchania Umbridge.

— …ponieważ niektóre zmiany będą na lepsze, podczas gdy inne, po dłuższym okresie czasu, rozpoznane zostaną jako błędne osądy. W międzyczasie niektóre stare przyzwyczajenia zostaną utrzymane, i tak być powinno, podczas gdy inne, niemodne i przestarzałe muszą być wyeliminowane. Ruszajmy więc naprzód, w nową erę otwartości, efektywności i odpowiedzialności. Skupieni na chronieniu tego, co powinno być chronione, udoskonalaniu tego, co wymaga udoskonalenia i czyszczeniu tam, gdzie trafimy na praktyki, które powinny być zabronione.

Usiadła. Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie. Nauczyciele poszli za jego przykładem, chociaż Harry zauważył, że kilkoro z nich złożyło ręce w oklasku tylko raz, czy dwa i przestało. Kilkoro uczniów przyłączyło się, ale większość zaskoczył koniec przemowy, nie wysłuchali z niej więcej niż kilku słów i zanim zaczęli właściwie klaskać, Dumbledore wstał ponownie.

— Dziękuję bardzo, profesor Umbridge, to było bardzo oświecające — powiedział kłaniając się jej. — A teraz, tak jak mówiłem, próby quidditcha rozpoczną się w drugim…

— Tak, to faktycznie było oświecające — powiedziała Hermiona cichym głosem.

— Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ci się podobało? — spytał spokojnie Ron zwracając szkliste spojrzenie w kierunku Hermiony. — To było chyba najnudniejsze przemówienie, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem, a dorastałem z Percym.

— Powiedziałam oświecające, nie przyjemne — odparła Hermiona. — Wiele wyjaśniło.

— Zgadzam się z Hermioną, Ron — powiedział Harry.

— No i co ono niby znaczyło? — spytał niecierpliwe Ron.

— Powiem ci co ono znaczy — odparła Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby. — To znaczy, że Ministerstwo…

— …wtrąca się w sprawy Hogwartu — zakończył usłużnie Harry.

Hermiona kiwnęła mu głową na zgodę. Ron patrzył się to jedno to drugie z nich nie będąc pewny skąd to nagłe porozumienie myśli.

Wszędzie wokół nich zapanował gwar i hałas. Dumbledore najwyraźniej zakończył ucztę, bo wszyscy wstawali z miejsc, gotowi do opuszczenia sali. Hermiona skoczyła na równe nogi podenerwowana.

— Ron! Powinniśmy pokazać pierwszorocznym gdzie mają iść!

— Panna Granger ma rację. Panie Potter na słówko.

Harry odwrócił się do swojej głowy domu.

— Tak, pani profesor?

— Chciałam panu przekazać, że ze względu na pana, cóż… stan, dyrektor wraz z nauczycielami zadecydował, że nie będzie pan już dzielił dormitorium ze swoimi współlokatorami. Zajmie pan wolny w tym roku pokój prefekta naczelnego w wieży Gryffindoru. Chciałabym też się dowiedzieć, od kogo dostał pan przesyłkę podczas kolacji?

— Od Draco Malfoya. Musiał wysłać mój prezent zaręczynowy dziś rano, lecz Cassini nie dotarł na czas do domu, wobec tego poleciał za mną do szkoły i dostarczył przesyłkę w czasie uczty.

— Ma pan nowego ptaka? A gdzie poprzednia sowa śnieżna?

— Między liliami w ogródku ciotki.

— Rozumiem — profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. — Witamy z powrotem, panie Potter.

Harry ukłonił się jej lekko i wyszedł z prawie pustej już Wielkiej Sali. Pospieszył marmurowymi schodami na górę i choć przeszedł przez kilka ukrytych skrótów, to gdy dotarł do końca korytarza prowadzącego do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru przed portretem Grubej Damy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu podać nowe hasło. Był głupi, mógł zapytać o nie McGonagall.

— Eee… — powiedział ponuro patrząc się na Grubą Damę, która wygładzała właśnie fałdy swojej różowej, satynowej sukienki i surowo spoglądała na niego.

— Nie ma hasła, nie ma wejścia — oznajmiła wyniośle.

— Harry, ja je znam! — ktoś wysapał za nim i Harry odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Neville'a biegnącego w jego kierunku. — Zgadnij jak brzmi? Właściwie to chyba po raz pierwszy będę wstanie je zapamiętać… — machnął swoim skarłowaciałym małym kaktusem, który pokazywał w pociągu. — Mimbulus mimbletonia!

— Zgadza się — odpowiedziała Gruba Dama i jej portret otworzył się przed nimi jak drzwi, odsłaniając okrągłą dziurę w ścianie za nim, przez którą się wspięli do środka

Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru wyglądał tak życzliwie jak nigdy. Było to przytulne, okrągłe pomieszczenie w wieży, pełne zniszczonych gąbczastych foteli i rozklekotanych starych stolików. Ogień trzaskał wesoło w palenisku i kilkoro ludzi grzało sobie przy nim ręce przed pójściem do swoich sypialni. Po drugiej stronie pokoju Fred i George przypinali coś do tablicy ogłoszeń. Harry pomachał im na dobranoc i skierował się prosto do drzwi do sypialni chłopców. Nie bardzo był w nastroju na rozmowę w tej chwili. Neville podążył za nim. Gdy Harry minął ich stare dormitorium i wspinał się nadal po schodach Neville zatrzymał się zmieszany.

— Eee ... Harry?

— Przez to — Harry wskazał ręką na swoje ciało — dostałem oddzielny pokój na górze. Gdyby Ron się pytał, gdzie jestem, to mu to przekażesz?

— Och… jasne. To dobranoc Harry.

— Dobrej nocy Neville.

Harry wszedł do swojego pokoju i stwierdził, że zbytnio nie różni się on od starego dormitorium. Było w nim jedno łóżko z czterema kolumienkami o czerwonych zasłonach, szafka nocna, małe biureczko i jego kufer. We wnęce dostrzegł drzwi, które jak się okazało prowadziły do niedużej łazienki. W sumie, nie poskarżyłby się, gdyby żaden Gryfon nie został prefektem naczelnym przez najbliższe trzy lata.

Harry obudził się dość wcześnie następnego ranka. Po tym, gdy przewrócił się z boku na bok po raz dwudziesty, stwierdził, że nie warto tak leżeć, więc wstał i się ubrał. Siedział w pokoju wspólnym wpatrując się w ogłoszenie bliźniaków:

 _GALONY GALEONÓW!_

 _Kieszonkowe nie dotrzymuje tempa twoim wydatkom?_

 _Chcesz zarobić trochę dodatkowego złota?_

 _Skontaktuj się z Fredem i Georgem Weasley, pokój wspólny Gryffindoru,_

 _by dostać prostą, niezabierającą czasu, całkowicie bezbolesne pracę._

 _(Informujemy, że cała praca podejmowana jest na własne ryzyko zgłaszającego)_

Czekał na Rona i Hermionę, by razem iść na śniadanie, gdy złapały go Lavender z Parvati.

— Harry, ładna fryzura, ale mógłbyś postarać się lepiej — zachichotały.

Harry dotknął swoich włosów, w które starł się jakoś wpiąć szpilę.

— Jeśli chcecie, mogę się oddać w wasze ręce — uśmiechnął się do nich słodko.

Dziewczyny wymieniły spojrzenia i zabrały się do pracy. Harry usłyszał jakieś szepty i poczuł, że jego włosy się wydłużają, skracają i znów wydłużają. Następnie opadły gładko i zostały rozczesany przez niewidzialny grzebień i spryskane czymś, co Lavender wyciągnęła ze swojej torby. Ostatecznie Parvati splotła je w jakiś warkocz, który został zakończony kokiem upiętym jego kościaną szpilą.

Zmagania z jego włosami śledziła grupka pierwszaków. Harry uśmiechnął się widząc ich spłoszone miny. Chłopiec o blond włosach stojący obok Euana Abercrombie wyglądał jak spetryfikowany. Szturchnął Euana i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Abercrombie wyglądał na równie wystraszonego i rzucił przerażone spojrzenie Harry'emu, na co ten się zaśmiał.

— No gotowe, tak o wiele lepiej. Tylko pamiętaj Harry, zaklęcie wydłużające działa tylko kilka dni, potem trzeba je odnowić.

— Postaram się zapamiętać. A może… nie zechciałybyście czesać mnie codziennie.

Lavender zmrużyła oczy i po chwili odpowiedziała.

— Galeon tygodniowo.

— Stoi.

Pięć minut później Harry dostrzegł Rona i Hermionę wychodzących z korytarza prowadzącego do dormitoriów i zmierzających na śniadanie. Harry manewrował przyjaciółką tak, by ta nie zwróciła uwagi na tablicę ogłoszeń.

— Co stary… — zapytał Ron, na co Harry wskazał za siebie, na ogłoszenie. — Och…

— Nie nic, chodź pospieszmy się, jestem głodny.

Ron nic więcej nie powiedział. Hermiona z pewnością od razu zerwałaby informację, a Harry mógł wyczytać z jego posępnej twarzy, że perspektywa powstrzymywania Freda i George'a przed robieniem dokładnie tego, na co mają ochotę nie wyglądała zachęcająco.

 **oOo**

Ze świstem i trzepotaniem setki sów wleciały przez górne okna. Zniżały lot po całej sali, niosąc swoim właścicielom listy i paczki i mocząc jedzących śniadanie kropelkami wody. Najwyraźniej na zewnątrz mocno padało. Cassiniego nie było nigdzie widać, ale Harry'ego wcale to nie zdziwiło, nie spodziewał się na razie żadnej kolejnej wiadomości.

Dziś rano w pudełeczku znalazł oprócz szpili kartkę papieru: _Bycie prefektem jest przereklamowane, moje zabawne dziecko._ Harry zastanawiał się, skąd Voldemort mógł wiedzieć o jego początkowej zazdrości o odznakę Rona.

— To mi przypomniało — wyrwała go z zamyślenia Hermiona. — Co ci wczoraj przyniósł Cassini?

— Tę szpilę, jest jednym z obowiązkowych prezentów zaręczynowych…

— Dzień dobry Harry, ładnie wyglądasz — przerwał mu Malfoy uśmiechając się prawie nie złośliwie.

Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie i stwierdził, że jego ostro zakończony podbródek były dokładnie taki, jak u jego ojca.

— Dziękuję Draco, ale zawdzięczam to moim fryzjerkom — wskazał gestem na Patil i Brown. — Za galeona tygodniowo będą mnie czesać codziennie.

Malfoy uniósł brew, sięgnął do kieszeni i rzucił cztery monety w kierunku dziewczyn.

— Za miesiąc z góry — wycedził.

Zza niego dobiegł cichy śmiech starszego blondyna.

— Zupełnie jak twoja matka, Draconie.

Harry odwrócił się i wstał patrząc na dwójkę nauczycieli.

— Dzień dobry profesorze Malfoy, profesorze Snape — kiwnął obu mężczyznom głową.

— Potter.

— Harry, dzień dobry. I muszę przyznać, że Dracon ma rację, ładnie wyglądasz.

— Dziękuję profesorze.

Trzej Ślizgodni odeszli, ale Draco zatrzymał się jeszcze przy Colinie Creevey, szepnął mu coś do ucha i zostawił przed nim kilka złotych moment zanim odszedł.

— Stary, co to było?

Harry westchnął, czasami chciał żeby Ron bardziej się orientował w czarodziejskich tradycjach jako pochodzący z rodziny czystej krwi.

— Konwenanse, konwenanse…

Ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, wysoka czarnoskóra dziewczyna z długimi, splecionymi w warkocz włosami podeszła do niego.

— Hej Angelina.

— Hej — odpowiedziała rześko. — Jak lato? — I nie czekając na odpowiedź dodała. — Słuchaj, zostałam wybrana kapitanem drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru.

— Nieźle — odparł Harry uśmiechając się do niej. Podejrzewał, że dodające animuszu gadki Angeliny nie będą tak rozwlekłe jak Olivera Wooda, co mogło być tylko postępem.

— Tak, no cóż, będziemy potrzebować nowego obrońcy, teraz kiedy Oliver odszedł. Za dwa tygodnie w piątek o piątej są nabory i chcę, żeby cała drużyna przy tym była, w porządku? Wtedy będziemy mogli zobaczyć, jak wpasuje się nowa osoba.

— Dobra — odpowiedział Harry.

Angelina uśmiechnęła się do niego i odeszła.

Profesor McGonagall przechodziła właśnie koło ich miejsca przy stole, rozdając rozkłady zajęć.

— Panie Potter, przykro mi to stwierdzić, ale ma pan zakaz gry w quidditcha. Pana narzeczony — na co wyraźnie się skrzywiła — wniósł zastrzeżenie, że mógłby pan sobie zrobić trwałą krzywdę, a jest to niedopuszczalne jak twierdzi.

Harry jęknął, odsunął swój talerz i położył się na stole.

— Angelina mnie zabije! — mruknął w blat.

Voldemort był nadopiekuńczy, co by mu się mogło stać podczas gry. A później Harry sobie przypomniał, że Voldemort osobiście próbował go z rzucić z miotły na jego pierwszym roku.

— Popatrzcie na dzisiejszy dzień! — jęczał obok niego Ron. — Historia magii, podwójne eliksiry, wróżbiarstwo i podwójna obrona przed czarną magią… Binns, Snape, Trelawney, ta cała Umbridge i Malfoy wszyscy jednego dnia! Chciałbym, by Fred i George pospieszyli się i zrobili coś z tymi Bombonierkami Lesera…

— Czy mnie moje uszy mylą? — powiedział Fred, przychodząc wraz z Georgem i wciskając się na ławkę przy Harrym. — Prefekci Hogwartu z pewnością nie chcą lenić się w czasie lekcji?

— Zobacz, co dzisiaj mamy — marudził Ron, podtykając swój plan zajęć Fredowi pod nos. — To najgorszy poniedziałek, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Uwaga autora** : Harry wrócił do szkoły, pierwsze dwadzieścia cztery godziny jeszcze nie minęły, a on już ma powody do smutku. W kolejnym rozdziale dowiemy się czy sytuacja się poprawi, czy będzie tylko gorzej.

 **radekxpl123** \- tak jakoś się złożyło, że aktualizacja wypada w czwartek. W razie jakiś zmian, będę wcześniej powiadamiać.

 **Aruaru** \- w moim opowiadaniu Harry będzie trochę bardziej utalentowany i mądrzejszy niż reszta swoich rówieśników, ale tylko przez wzgląd na to, że mentalnie jest starszy. Rea zakończył wszakże swoją edukację, nawet jeśli było to prywatne nauczanie. Co do śmierci młodego Prince'a, to miało to być zaskakujące poprzez swoją zwyczajność. Pijani ludzie nie powinni wymachiwać swoimi różdżkami. To zwykle źle się kończy. Ale to przyjęcie będzie jeszcze wspominane. Tak, Luna wie więcej od innych, jednakże nie będzie ona w tej chwili dość znaczącą postacią, stanie się to dopiero później.

 **Itami Namida** \- Jestem w szoku, twoje propozycje powaliły mnie na kolana. Może Cię rozczaruję, ale nie trafiłaś. Ani Dumbledore'a, ani Voldemorta na tym przyjęciu nie było. To faktycznie był wypadek, spowodowany zbyt dużą ilością alkoholu. Brak teorii spiskowych. Kiedy wyjdzie, że Harry jest zaręczony z Tomem a nie z Draco? Wcale nie tak szybko. Obecnie najsłabszym ogniwem, które mogłoby wyjawić tajemnicę jest Draco, ale jest pilnowany przez ojca. I czy populacja uczniów Hogwartu uzna to za tak wielką nowość, może będą bardziej szokujące wydarzenia? Czas pokaże. ;)


	10. Zajęcia

_Zajęcia_

 **Ale mamy przed sobą jeszcze jeden rok, zanim nadejdzie ten szczęśliwy moment rozstania.**

* * *

Historia magii była w ogólnym przekonaniu najnudniejszym przedmiotem wymyślonym kiedykolwiek w całej historii Hogwartu. Profesor Binns, duch, który był ich nauczycielem, miał świszczący, monotonny głos, który niemal gwarantował spowodowanie ciężkiej senności w przeciągu dziesięciu minut, w porywach do pięciu, gdy było ciepło. Nigdy nie różnicował formy ich lekcji, ale wykładał je bez przerywania, podczas gdy oni robili notatki lub raczej gapili się sennie w pustkę. Harry'emu i Ronowi jak dotąd udawało się prześlizgiwać po zaliczeniach z tego przedmiotu tylko dzięki przepisywaniu notatek Hermiony przed egzaminami. Ona jedna zdawała się być odporna na usypiającą moc głosu Binnsa.

Dzisiaj doświadczyli półtoragodzinnego usypiania przy brzęczeniu na temat wojen olbrzymów. Przez pierwsze dziesięć minut Harry usłyszał wystarczająco, by mgliście przypomnieć sobie temat i stwierdzić, że w rękach innego nauczyciela był on nawet w miarę interesujący. Zanotował sobie najważniejsze daty, nazwiska i fakty, a pozostałą godzinę i piętnaście minut spędziła na kartkowaniu nowego podręcznika do OPCM-u i graniu z Ronem w wisielca na skrawku pergaminu, podczas gdy Hermiona rzucała im ohydne spojrzenia kątem oka.

— Jak by to było — zapytała chłodno, kiedy wyszli z klasy na przerwę — gdybym odmówiła pożyczenia wam moich notatek w tym roku?

— Oblalibyśmy SUMy — powiedział Ron. — Jeśli chcesz to mieć na swoim sumieniu, Hermiono…

— Cóż, zasłużylibyście na to — burknęła. — Nawet nie próbujecie go słuchać, nieprawdaż?

— Próbujemy — odparł Ron. — Tylko po prostu nie mamy twojego mózgu, twojej pamięci, czy twojej koncentracji. Jesteś po prostu bystrzejsza niż my. Czy to ładnie tak komuś wytykać?

— Oj, przestań pleść te bzdury — powiedziała Hermiona, ale wyglądała na trochę zmiękczoną, kiedy prowadziła ich na zawilgotniały dziedziniec.

Z nieba padała lekka mglista mżawka, która sprawiała, że stojący w grupkach na skrajach dziedzińca ludzie rozmazywali się na krawędziach. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wybrali odosobniony narożnik pod mocno przeciekającym balkonem, lecz Harry rzucił tarczę ochraniając ich przed kapiącą wodą. Podnosząc kołnierze swoich szat i otulając się nimi przed chłodnym wrześniowym powietrzem, rozmawiali o tym, co wymyśli dla nich Snape na swojej pierwszej lekcji w tym roku. Zdążyli się zgodzić, że będzie to prawdopodobnie coś szczególnie trudnego, tak by złapać ich nieprzygotowanych po dwumiesięcznych wakacjach, kiedy ktoś wyszedł zza rogu w ich kierunku.

— Witaj Harry!

To była Cho Chang i co więcej, była znów sama. To było najbardziej niezwykłe: Cho prawie zawsze otoczona była przez grupę chichoczących dziewczyn. Harry przypomniał sobie ten koszmar, kiedy próbował złapać ją, gdy była sama, by zaprosić ją na bal bożonarodzeniowy.

— Hej — odpowiedział Harry, czując jak jego twarz robi się coraz gorętsza. Przynajmniej tym razem nie miał na sobie tylko cienkiej, prześwitującej koszuli. Myśli Cho biegły chyba tym samym torem.

— Widzę, że szkolne szaty równie dobrze na tobie leżą?

— Tak — powiedział Harry próbując uśmiechnąć się, jakby wspomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania było śmieszne, a nie upokarzające. — Więc no… eee… jak minęły wakacje?

W chwili, gdy o to spytał pożałował tego, że to zrobił. Cedrik był chłopakiem Cho i myśl o ich zarwaniu zaraz po turnieju musiała mieć wpływ na jej wakacje. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się napięcie, ale odpowiedziała.

— Ach, wiesz, było w porządku…

— Czy to znaczek Tajfunów? — zapytał nagle Ron, wskazując na przód szat Cho, gdzie przypięty był niebieski jak niebo znaczek z podwójnym złotym T. Nie kibicujesz im chyba, co?

— Tak, kibicuję — odpowiedziała Cho.

— Zawsze im kibicowałaś, czy tylko odkąd zaczęli wygrywać ligę? — nagabywał Ron niepotrzebnie oskarżycielskim, w opinii Harry'ego, tonem.

— Kibicuję im od szóstego roku życia — wyjaśniła chłodno Cho. — W każdym razie… trzymaj się Harry.

Odeszła. Hermiona poczekała, aż Cho znajdzie się w połowie drogi przez dziedziniec zanim naskoczyła na Rona.

— Zupełnie nie masz taktu!

— No co? Ja tylko spytałem, czy…

— Nie zauważyłeś, że chciała porozmawiać z Harrym na osobności?

— No i? Przecież i tak nie mogła…

— Dlaczego w ogóle atako… Czemu niby nie mogła?

— Ponieważ jestem zaręczony z Malfoyem i nie mogę przebywać sam na sam z kimkolwiek, kto nie jest starszy od ojca Draco — wyjaśnił Harry suchym tonem. — A teraz chodźcie, mamy eliksiry.

Kiedy dołączyli do ogonka ustawiającego się przy drzwiach klasy Snape'a, Draco Malfoy stanął po jego prawej stronie i poprawił mu kołnierz. Harry z całych sił starał się nie zgrzytać zębami.

— Nie przekraczaj granicy — szepnął cicho blondynowi. Na szczęście Ron i Hermiona sprzeczali się zbyt głośno by go usłyszeć, więc nie będą zadawać niepotrzebnych pytań, na które nie mógłby im odpowiedzieć.

W końcu drzwi lochu otworzyły się ze złowieszczym skrzypieniem. Wszedł do klasy za swoimi przyjaciółmi i podążył za nimi w kierunku ich stałych ławek z tyłu, gdzie usiadł pomiędzy Ronem i Hermioną i ignorował rozdrażnione, pełne irytacji dźwięki dobiegające teraz z obu stron.

— Uspokójcie się — powiedział zimno Snape zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Tak naprawdę nie było potrzeby przywoływania ich do porządku. W chwili, gdy klasa usłyszała zamykające się drzwi, zapadła cisza i całe wiercenie ustało. Sama obecność Snape'a zwykle wystarczała, by zapewnić ciszę w klasie.

— Zanim zaczniemy dzisiejszą lekcję — powiedział Snape sunąc do swego biurka i rozglądając się po wszystkich — myślę, że odpowiednie będzie przypomnieć wam, że w nadchodzącym czerwcu zdawać będziecie ważny egzamin, podczas którego będziecie udowadniać, ile nauczyliście się na temat przygotowywania i używania magicznych eliksirów. Mimo iż niektórzy w tej klasie są niewątpliwie idiotami, oczekuję osiągnięcia _Zadawalającego_ na waszym SUMie, gdyż w przeciwnym razie doświadczycie… mojego niezadowolenia.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Neville'u, który widząc to przełknął ślinę. Harry pomyślał, że podobną mowę mógłby usłyszeć od Voldemorta. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem Snape nie wykorzystał jednej z mów swojego pana, tylko dostosowanej do tematu.

— Po tym roku, oczywiście, wielu z was zakończy naukę ze mną — ciągnął dalej Snape. — Przyjmuję tylko samych wybitnych do mojej OWTMowej klasy eliksirów, co oznacza, że z niektórymi z pewnością się pożegnamy.

Jego oczy spoczęły na Harrym i jego wargi skrzywiły się szyderczo. Harry też patrzył na niego czując ponurą przyjemność na myśl o tym, że mógłby porzucić eliksiry po piątej klasie.

— Ale mamy przed sobą jeszcze jeden rok, zanim nadejdzie ten szczęśliwy moment rozstania —powiedział miękko Snape — tak więc bez względu na to, czy zamierzacie czy nie brać się za OWTMy, radzę wszystkim skoncentrować swoje wysiłki na utrzymaniu wysokiego poziomu zaliczeń, jaki zwykłem oczekiwać od moich uczniów podczas SUMów. Dzisiaj będziemy warzyć eliksir, który często pojawia się na egzaminie Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych – eliksir spokoju, wywar uspokajający niepokoje i łagodzący wzburzenie. Ostrzegam was, jeśli przesadzicie ze składnikami, spowodujecie u pijącego ciężki, czasem nieodwracalny sen, więc musicie bardzo uważać, na to co robicie.

Po lewej stronie Harry'ego Hermiona wyprostowała się trochę, na twarzy miała wyraz największego skupienia.

— Składniki i sposób przyrządzania… — Snape machnął różdżką — …są na tablicy. Wszystko czego potrzebujecie… — ponownie machnął różdżką — …jest w schowku…

Drzwi do schowka otworzyły się sprężyście.

— …macie półtorej godziny… czas start.

Dokładnie tak jak Harry, Ron i Hermiona przewidzieli, Snape nie mógł im chyba zadać trudniejszego, bardziej delikatnego eliksiru. Składniki musiały być dodane do kociołka w precyzyjnie określonej kolejności i ilościach. Mikstura musiała być mieszana dokładnie odpowiednią ilość razy, najpierw w kierunku ruchu wskazówek zegara, a następnie w przeciwnym. Temperatura płomieni, w których była podgrzewana, musiała być obniżona dokładnie do prawidłowego poziomu na określoną liczbę minut przez dodaniem końcowego składnika.

— Z waszych eliksirów powinna się teraz unosić lekka, srebrna mgiełka — powiedział Snape na dziesięć minut przed końcem.

Harry rozejrzał się po lochu. Z jego kociołka wydobywały się srebrne opary, lecz jak na jego gust trochę za ciemne, za to kociołek Rona rozsiewał wkoło zielone iskry. Seamus gorączkowo rozbudzał płomienie przy dnie swojego kociołka wierzchołkiem swojej różdżki, bo wydawało się że gasną. Na powierzchni eliksiru Hermiony unosiła się lśniąca srebrna mgiełka i kiedy Snape przechodził obok, zerknął w dół swego haczykowatego nosa bez komentarza, co oznaczało, że nie znalazł nic, co mógłby skrytykować.

Za to przy kociołku Harry'ego Snape zatrzymał się i zajrzał do środka z przeraźliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

— Potter, co to ma być?

Wszyscy Ślizgoni na przedzie klasy spojrzeli z zapałem w ich kierunku. Uwielbiali słuchać, jak Snape szydzi z Harry'ego. Malfoy ściągnął brwi w głębokim zastanowieniu.

— Eliksir spokoju — odpowiedział Harry z lekkim napięciem w głosie.

— Powiedz mi Potter — powiedział łagodnie Snape — co zrobiłeś źle?

Serce mu zamarło, wziął lekki wdech wdychając opary ze swego kociołka i poczekał dziesięć sekund aż zaczną działać.

— Jest jedna opcja, sir — odpowiedział patrząc wprost na tablicę. — Dodałem za mało syropu z ciemiernika. Syrop musiał być już zwietrzały, przez co powinienem dodać trzy krople zamiast dwóch.

W klasie zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał.

— Zgadza się Potter, co oznacza, że cały ten bałagan jest kompletnie bezwartościowy. _Evanesco_.

Cała zawartość eliksiru Harry'ego zniknęła. Został tak stojąc głupio nad pustym kociołkiem.

— Ci z was, którzy mieli świeże składniki, proszę napełnić jeden flakon próbką swojego eliksiru, oznaczyć go wyraźnie swoim nazwiskiem i przynieść go do mojego biurka do sprawdzenia — oznajmił Snape. — Praca domowa, na czwartek dwanaście cali pergaminu na temat właściwości księżycowego kamienia i jego wykorzystania przy przyrządzaniu eliksirów.

W czasie, gdy wszyscy dookoła napełniali swoje flakony, Harry uprzątnął swoje rzeczy sycząc ze złości. Jego eliksir nie był gorszy od eliksiru Rona, który wydzielał właśnie obrzydliwy zapach zgniłych jajek. Czy od eliksiru Neville'a, który osiągnął konsystencję świeżo wymieszanego cementu i który Neville musiał teraz wydłubywać ze swojego kociołka. Ba, jego eliksir był drugi po Hermionie.

A mimo to, to właśnie on, Harry, będzie tym, który otrzyma zero punktów za dzisiejszą robotę. Wepchnął z powrotem swoją różdżkę do torby i klapnął na miejsce obserwując jak wszyscy wędrują do biurka Snape'a z wypełnionymi i zakorkowanymi flakonami. Kiedy w końcu rozbrzmiał dzwonek, Harry pierwszy wyszedł z lochu i zaczął maltretować swój lunch zanim Ron i Hermiona dołączyli do niego w Wielkiej Sali. Sufit w ciągu ranka zrobił się jeszcze mroczniejszy. Deszcz zacinał w górne okna.

— To było naprawdę niesprawiedliwe — powiedziała pocieszająco Hermiona siadając obok Harry'ego i nakładając sobie jagnięcą zapiekankę. — Twój eliksir nie był zły. Z porównaniu z tym Goyle'a perfekcyjny. Kiedy on go wlał do swojego flakonu, wszystko wybuchło i podpaliło jego szaty. Już nie mówiąc, że ja w życiu bym nie wiedziała, że to wina zwietrzałych składników.

— Tak, cóż — powiedział Harry wpatrując się w swój talerz. — Czy Snape kiedykolwiek był sprawiedliwy wobec mnie?

Żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało. Wszyscy troje wiedzieli, że od chwili gdy tylko Harry postawił stopę w Hogwarcie, pomiędzy Snapem a nim zaistniała obustronna nienawiść.

Harry dostrzegł jak Malfoy rzuca złe spojrzenia każdemu Ślizgonowi siedzącemu przy stole, który próbowałby się śmiać z dzisiejszej lekcji.

— Myślałam, że może będzie trochę lepszy w tym roku — powiedziała Hermiona rozczarowanym głosem. — To znaczy… no wiecie… — rozejrzała się ostrożnie. Po obu ich stronach było pół tuzina wolnych miejsc i nikt nie przechodził koło stołu — …teraz, kiedy jest w Zakonie i w ogóle.

— Trujące muchomory nie gubią swych kropek — odparł przenikliwie Ron. — W każdym razie, zawsze uważałem, że Dumbledore musiał oszaleć, żeby zaufać Snape'owi. Gdzie jest jakikolwiek dowód na to, że tak naprawdę w ogóle zaprzestał pracować dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo?

— Myślę, że Dumbledore ma prawdopodobnie pełno dowodów, nawet jeśli nie dzieli się nimi z tobą, Ron — warknęła Hermiona.

— Och zamknijcie się obydwoje — powiedział ciężko Harry, gdy Ron otworzył usta, by odciąć się Hermionie. Obydwoje zastygli, wyglądając na złych i obrażonych. — Nie możecie dać temu spokój? — spytał Harry. — Bez przerwy najeżdżacie na siebie nawzajem, można zwariować.

I odsuwając swoją zapiekankę zarzucił na ramię torbę, zostawiając ich tak siedzących tam. Miał swoją teorię odnośnie Snape'a, która zgadzała się z tezą Hermiony, Snape był raczej po stronie dyrektora.

 **oOo**

Wchodził po marmurowych schodach, biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz, mijał wielu uczniów spieszących się na lunch. Gniew, który wybuchł w nim tak niespodziewanie, nadal płonął wewnątrz i widok zszokowanych twarzy Rona i Hermiony dostarczył mu uczucia głębokiej satysfakcji. Niech im służy, pomyślał, czemu nie mogą dać temu spokój… tylko się kłócą cały czas… dość, by każdego doprowadzić do kresu…

Spędził resztę godziny przeznaczonej na lunch siedząc samemu pod klapą na szczycie Wieży Północnej, tworząc plan do eseju na historię magii. W konsekwencji, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, był pierwszym, który wspiął się po srebrnej drabinie prowadzącej do sali Sybilli Trelawney.

Po eliksirach, wróżbiarstwo było najmniej lubianym przez Harry'ego przedmiotem, co było spowodowane głównie nawykiem profesor Trelawney do przepowiadania jego przedwczesnej śmierci co kilka lekcji. Chuda kobieta, cała poowijana w ciężkie szale i błyszcząca od sznurków paciorków, zawsze przypominała Harry'emu jakiegoś owada, z okularami potężnie powiększającymi jej oczy. Kiedy Harry wszedł do środka, zajęta była rozkładaniem egzemplarzy zmaltretowanych, oprawionych w skórę książek na każdy z małych, wrzecionowatych stolików, którymi zawalony był jej pokój. Światło rzucane przez okryte chustami lampy i słabo płonący, niezdrowo pachnący ogień, były tak przyćmione, że nie zauważyła jak zajmował miejsce w cieniach. W ciągu pięciu następnych minut przybyła reszta klasy.

Ron pojawił się w otworze klapy, rozejrzał się uważnie, zauważył Harry'ego i ruszył prosto ku niemu, lub raczej na tyle prosto, na ile mógł, lawirując pomiędzy stołami, krzesłami i przeładowanymi pufami.

— Hermiona i ja przestaliśmy się kłócić — powiedział siadając obok Harry'ego.

— To dobrze — sarknął Harry.

— Ale Hermiona mówi, że myśli, że byłoby miło, gdybyś przestał wyładowywać swój gniew na nas — oznajmił Ron.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Mało go teraz obchodziło, co myśli Hermiona.

— Dzień dobry — odezwała się profesor Trelawney swoim zwykłym mglistym, marzycielskim głosem i Harry ponownie poczuł silny gniew. — Witam ponownie na lekcjach wróżbiarstwa. Oczywiście śledziłam z największą uwagą wasze losy w czasie wakacji i jestem zachwycona widząc, że wszyscy bezpiecznie powróciliście do Hogwartu, jak oczywiście wiedziałam, że się stanie.

— Zobaczyła to pewnie na dnie butelki — szepnął do siebie Harry.

— Znajdziecie przed sobą na stolikach egzemplarze _Sennika_ Inigo Imago. Interpretacja snów jest jednym z najważniejszych sposobów na odgadywanie przyszłości i bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że może być sprawdzana na waszym SUMie. Oczywiście, kiedy chodzi o uświęconą sztukę przepowiadania, to nie żebym wierzyła, że zdanie lub oblanie egzaminu ma najodleglejsze znaczenie. Jeśli macie Wewnętrzne Oko, certyfikaty i stopnie znaczą bardzo niewiele. Jednakże dyrektor chce, byście zasiedli do egzaminu, więc…

Jej głos urwał się delikatnie, nie pozostawiając im wątpliwości, że profesor Trelawney uważała takie nikczemne tematy jak egzaminy za niegodne swojego przedmiotu.

— Otwórzcie proszę książki na wstępie i przeczytajcie, co Imago ma do powiedzenia w sprawie interpretacji snów. Następnie podzielcie się na pary. Użyjcie _Senników_ dla zinterpretowania nawzajem swoich ostatnich snów. Zaczynajcie.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaką można było powiedzieć o tej lekcji, było to, że nie była podwójna. Zanim wszyscy skończyli czytać wstęp do książki, zostało im zaledwie jakieś dziesięć minut na interpretowanie snu. Przy stole obok Harry'ego i Rona, Dean usiadł w parze z Nevillem, który natychmiast wdał się w rozwlekłe wyjaśnianie koszmaru, w którym para gigantycznych nożyczek nosiła najlepszy kapelusz jego babci. Harry i Ron zaledwie spojrzeli się na siebie posępnie.

— Ja nigdy nie pamiętam swoich snów — oznajmił Ron. — Ty jakiś opowiedz.

— Musisz jakiś pamiętać — niecierpliwił się Harry.

Nie miał zamiaru dzielić się z nikim swoimi snami. Wiedział doskonale, że jego nie były zwyczajne, były wspomnieniami z dalekiej przeszłości. Nie potrzebował by Ron, profesor Trelawney czy inny głupi _Sennik_ grzebali w nich.

— No dobra, śniłem jednej nocy, że grałem w quidditcha — powiedział Ron, wykrzywiając twarz w wysiłku przypomnienia sobie. — Jak uważasz, co to oznacza?

— Prawdopodobnie, że zostaniesz zeżarty przez gigantyczną żelkę czy coś w tym stylu — oznajmił Harry przewracając bez zainteresowania strony _Sennika_. Szukanie w książce kawałków snów było bardzo nudnym zadaniem i Harry był niepocieszony, kiedy profesor Trelawney jako pracę domową wyznaczyła im prowadzenie dziennika snów przez miesiąc. Później stwierdził, że nie był to jednak taki zły pomysł. Mógłby spisywać wspomnienia i spróbować je jakoś uszeregować chronologicznie.

 **oOo**

Kiedy rozległ się dzwonek, on i Ron ruszyli z powrotem w dół drabiną.

Ron narzekał głośno.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile prac domowych już dostaliśmy? Binns dał nam długi na półtorej stopy esej na temat wojen olbrzymów, Snape chce stopę o wykorzystaniu kamieni księżycowych, a teraz jeszcze dostaliśmy miesięczny dziennik snów od Trelawney! Niech lepiej ta Umbridge nie daje nam już żadnej…

Kiedy weszli do klasy obrony przed czarną magią, profesor Umbridge siedziała już przy biurku, ubrana w swój puszysty różowy sweterek z ostatniego wieczoru. Całość stroju wykończyła czarna, aksamitna kokarda na czubku jej głowy. Harry'emu przypominała wielką muchę, która usadowiła się nieroztropnie na czubku wielkiej ropuchy.

Klasa ucichła kiedy weszli do sali. Profesor Umbridge jak dotąd stanowiła zagadkę i nikt nie wiedział na ile srogą i wymagającą dyscypliny osobą mogła być.

— No dobrze, dzień dobry! — odezwała się kiedy w końcu cała klasa usiadła.

Kilka osób wymamrotało _dzień dobry_ w odpowiedzi.

— Tut, tut — cmoknęła profesor Umbridge. — Tak nie można, prawda? Chciałabym, żebyście powtórzyli: _Dzień dobry, profesor Umbridge_. Jeszcze raz, proszę. Dzień dobry, klaso!

— Dzień dobry, profesor Umbridge — wyskandowali do niej.

— No widzicie… — powiedziała słodko profesor Umbridge.

Harry poczuł się jak dziecko z podstawówki, po minach osób chodzących wcześniej do mugolskiej szkoły wywnioskował, że nie on jedyny.

— …to nie było takie trudne, prawda? — ropucha ciągnęła dalej. — Schować różdżki, wyciągnijcie pióra, proszę.

Wiele osób w klasie wymieniło ponure spojrzenia. Po poleceniu _schować_ _różdżki_ jeszcze nigdy nie nastąpiła lekcja, którą uznaliby za interesującą. Harry wetknął swoją różdżkę z powrotem do torby i wyciągnął zaostrzone pióro, atrament i pergamin. Profesor Umbridge otworzyła swoją torebkę, wydobyła z niej swoją różdżkę, która była niezwykle krótka i ostro stuknęła nią w tablicę. Na tablicy natychmiast pojawiły się słowa.

 _Obrona przed czarną magią_

 _Powrót do podstawowych zasad_

— No dobrze, wasze nauczanie z tego przedmiotu było raczej przerywane i fragmentaryczne, prawda? — oznajmiła profesor Umbridge, zwracając twarz w kierunku klasy, z rękami starannie splecionymi przed sobą. — Ciągłe zmiany nauczycieli, z których wielu nie trzymało się żadnego zatwierdzonego przez Ministerstwo programu zajęć, sprawiły niestety to, że jesteście daleko poniżej standardów jakie spodziewalibyśmy się ujrzeć na roku waszych SUMów. Jednakże będziecie wam bardzo miło słyszeć, że te problemy będą teraz naprawione. W tym roku będziemy trzymać się starannie ułożonego, zorientowanego na teorię, zatwierdzonego przez Ministerstwo kursu magii obronnej. Zapiszcie, co następuje, proszę.

Uderzyła jeszcze raz w tablicę. Pierwsza wiadomość zniknęła i została zastąpiona przez _Cele kursu_ :

1\. Zrozumienie zasad leżących u podstaw magii obronnej.

2\. Nauczenie się rozpoznawania sytuacji, w których magia obronna może być legalnie użyta.

3\. Umiejscowienie użycia obronnej magii w kontekście praktycznego użycia.

Przez kilka minut salę wypełniały dźwięki piór skrzypiących po pergaminach. Kiedy wszyscy zapisali trzy cele kursu, profesor Umbridge, zapytała

— Czy wszyscy mają egzemplarz _Teorii obrony magicznej_ Wilberta Slinkharda?

Przez klasę przebiegł głuchy pomruk zgody.

— Myślę, że spróbujemy jeszcze raz — powiedziała profesor Umbridge. — Kiedy zadaje wam pytanie, chciałabym usłyszeć odpowiedź: _Tak, profesor Umbridge_ lub _Nie, profesor Umbridge_. Zapytam ponownie, czy wszyscy mają egzemplarz _Teorii obrony magicznej_ Wilberta Slinkharda?

— Tak, profesor Umbridge — rozległo się w sali.

— Dobrze — powiedziała profesor Umbridge. — Chciałabym, byście otworzyli go na stronie piątej i przeczytali _Rozdział pierwszy, Podstawy dla początkujących_. Nie trzeba będzie przy tym rozmawiać.

Profesor Umbridge zostawiła tablicę i usadowiła się w krześle za biurkiem nauczycielskim obserwując wszystkich uważnie tymi swoimi workowatymi, ropuszymi oczami. Harry przewrócił na stronę piątą swoją książkę i zaczął czytać.

To było rozpaczliwie nudne, całkiem tak fatalne, jak słuchanie profesora Binnsa. Czuł jak jego skupienie odpływa. Wkrótce czytał tę samą linię pół tuzina razy bez posuwania się dalej niż do kilku pierwszych słów. Minęło kilka minut. Obok niego Ron obracał bezmyślnie pióro w swoich palcach, wpatrując się w ten sam punkt na stronie. Harry spojrzał w prawo i trafił na niespodziankę, która wyrwała go z odrętwienia. Hermiona nawet nie otworzyła swojego egzemplarza _Teorii obrony magicznej_. Utkwiła swój wzrok w profesor Umbridge z ręką podniesioną do góry. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by Hermiona kiedykolwiek zlekceważyła czytanie, gdy ktoś jej to polecił, czy w ogóle oparła się pokusie otwarcia jakiejkolwiek książki, która pojawiła się przed jej nosem. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale zaledwie potrząsnęła lekko głową, by pokazać, że nie zamierza odpowiadać na pytania i dalej wlepiała wzrok w profesor Umbridge, która równie rezolutnie patrzyła w innym kierunku.

Jednak po kilku następnych minutach, Harry nie był jedynym obserwującym Hermionę. Rozdział, który polecono im przeczytać był tak nużący, że coraz więcej ludzi decydowało się raczej na obserwowanie niemych prób Hermiony złapania wzroku profesor Umbridge, niż borykanie się z _Podstawami dla początkujących_.

Kiedy ponad połowa klasy patrzyła się raczej na Hermionę niż w swoje książki, profesor Umbridge postanowiła chyba, że nie może już dłużej ignorować sytuacji.

— Czy chciałaś zapytać o coś na temat rozdziału, kochanie? — zapytała Hermionę tak, jakby dopiero w tej chwili ją zauważyła.

— Nie na temat rozdziału, nie — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

— Cóż, w tej chwili czytamy — orzekła profesor Umbridge, pokazując swoje małe zaostrzone ząbki. — Jeśli masz inne pytania, możemy się nimi zając na koniec lekcji.

— Mam pytanie odnośnie celów kursu — nalegała Hermiona.

Profesor Umbridge uniosła brwi.

— I nazywasz się?

— Hermiona Granger — odparła Hermiona.

— Cóż, panno Granger, myślę, że cele kursu będą doskonale zrozumiałe, jeśli przeczyta się je uważnie — powiedziała profesor Umbridge głosem pełnym zdecydowanej dobroci.

— Cóż, ja tak nie myślę — oznajmiła bez ogródek Hermiona. — Tam nie ma nic o używaniu czarów obronnych.

Nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy, w czasie której wielu członków klasy odwróciło swoje głowy, by spojrzeć na trzy cele kursu, nadal widniejące na tablicy.

— Używanie czarów obronnych? — profesor Umbridge powtórzyła z lekkim śmiechem. — Tą częścią będzie zajmował się profesor Malfoy. Choć ja osobiście nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić sytuacji powstającej w mojej klasie, która wymagałaby użycia przez was obronnego czaru, panno Granger. Z pewnością nie spodziewa się pani ataku podczas zajęć? Nie chcę krytykować sposobu, w jaki prowadzi się w tej szkole pewne rzeczy — powiedziała z nieprzekonującym uśmiechem, który jeszcze rozciągnął jej szerokie usta — ale zostaliście wystawieni na pastwę kilku bardzo nieodpowiedzialnych czarodziejów podczas tych zajęć. Bardzo nieodpowiedzialnych w rzeczy samej, nie wspominając —wydala z siebie paskudny krótki śmiech — o szczególnie niebezpiecznych mieszańcach.

— Jeśli ma pani na myśli profesora Lupina — zaświergotał ze złością Dean — to był najlepszy jakiego kiedykolwiek…

— Ręka, panie…

— Thomas!

—Tak jak mówiłam — zostaliście zaznajomieni z zaklęciami, które były złożone, nieodpowiednie dla waszej grupy wiekowej i potencjalnie zabójcze. Zostaliście wystraszeni i uwierzyliście, że każdego dnia mogą was spotkać mroczne ataki…

— Nieprawda, nie uwierzyliśmy — odezwała się Hermiona — po prostu…

— Pani ręka nie jest w górze, panno Granger!

Hermiona podniosła w górę rękę. Profesor Umbridge odwróciła się od niej.

— O ile się orientuję, to mój poprzednik nie tylko rzucał przy was nielegalne klątwy, ale właściwie rzucał je na was.

— Cóż, okazał się być szaleńcem, nieprawdaż? — wyrwał się gorączkowo Dean. — Proszę jednak zważyć, że mimo to nauczyliśmy się mnóstwo.

— Pańska ręka nie jest w górze, panie Thomas! — zagrzmiała profesor Umbridge. — Słuchajcie, to jest spojrzenie Ministerstwa, że teoretyczna wiedza będzie bardziej niż wystarczająca, by pozwolić wam przejść przez egzaminy, a po to, jakby nie patrzeć, w końcu jest szkoła. A pani imię brzmi? — dodała patrząc się na Parvati, której ręka właśnie wystrzeliła w górę.

— Parvati Patil, więc do praktycznej części naszych SUMów z obrony przed czarną magią, ma nas przygotowywać profesor Malfoy? Pokaże nam jak właściwie rzucać przeciwzaklęcia i takie tam?

— Tak, zgadza się. Choć według mnie, tak długo jak wystarczająco mocno będziecie się uczyć teorii, nie ma powodu, dla którego nie mielibyście być w stanie rzucić czarów w starannie kontrolowanych warunkach egzaminacyjnych bez wcześniejszego ich ćwiczenia — powiedziała odprawiająco profesor Umbridge. — Jednakże Minister Knot, z jakiegoś dla mnie całkiem niezrozumiałego powodu stwierdził, że jednak możecie potrzebować wcześniejszej praktyki.

Zaczerpnęła oddech i kontynuowała.

— A teraz ustalmy kilka rzeczy.

Profesor Umbridge powstała i nachyliła się ku nim rozczapierzając na biurku swoje wyposażone w krótkie i grube palce dłonie.

— Zostaliście poinformowani, że pewien mroczny czarodziej ponownie powstał. Osobiście uważam, że to kłamstwo.

Harry zacisnął gniewnie usta, ale nawet gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, to nie mógł. Klasa pozostawała cicha i nieruchoma. Wszyscy patrzyli się bądź na Umbridge, bądź na niego.

— Ministerstwo Magii gwarantuje, że nie jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie ze strony żadnego mrocznego czarodzieja. Jeśli nadal się obawiacie, przyjdźcie do mnie poza godzinami zajęć. Jeśli ktoś straszy was bujdami o odrodzonych mrocznych czarodziejach, chciałabym o tym usłyszeć. Jestem tu po to, by pomóc. Jestem waszą przyjaciółką. A teraz będziecie grzecznie kontynuować czytanie. Strona piąta, _Podstawy dla początkujących_.

Profesor Umbridge usiadła za swym biurkiem.

Zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający koniec lekcji. Ponad nimi i wszędzie dookoła rozbrzmiał słoniowo dudnienie setek uczniów w ruchu.

— Poczekam wraz z wami na przyjście profesora Malfoya. W czasie przerwy możecie dokończyć rozdział.

— Przeraża mnie, że to mówię, ale niech Malfoy przyjdzie wcześniej — szepnął Ron.

 **oOo**

Lucjusz Malfoy został przywitany przez uczniów z westchnieniem ulgi. Podszedł do profesor Umbridge i wymienił z nią kilka cichych słów. Kobieta gorliwie pokiwała głową i wyszła z sali.

— Jak już zapewne wiecie, będę odpowiadał za wasze praktyczne umiejętności. Na moich lekcja ma panować dyscyplina. Nie chcę, by zdarzył się jakiś niepotrzebny wypadek — tu popatrzył się głównie na osoby urodzone w mugolskich rodzinach. Dobrze, różdżki w dłoń i stańcie na środku.

Zrobiło się cicho, niektórzy wymieniali spojrzenia.

— Nie mamy całego dnia.

Uczniowie podnieśli się z miejsc, a profesor Malfoy machnął różdżką na stoły, które przeniosły się pod ściany.

— Jak już powiedziałem, będziecie ćwiczyć praktyczne umiejętności. Zaczniemy zatem od zaklęcia tarczy, które jest podstawowym czarem bojowym, niezbędnym podczas pojedynków. Chroni rzucającego go czarodzieja przed inkantacjami ofensywnymi. Zapamiętajcie, że często ratuje życie — przemaszerował przed uczniami obrzucając ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem. — Teraz, jakie znacie rodzaje zaklęcia tarczy?

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła do góry. Malfoy zmarszczył nos i rozglądał się dalej klasie.

— Tak, panno Brown?

— _Protego_ i _Protego Maxima_.

— Wiedza wystarczająca do przeżycia. Panna Greengrass?

— _Protego Duo_ , _Protego Totalum_ i _Protego Horribilis_.

— Co raz lepiej. Ktoś jeszcze? Pan Potter?

— Do barier obronnych należy jeszcze _Fianto Duri_.

Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi rozbłysły oczy, a na ustach pojawił się drwiący uśmiech.

— Czym różni się tarcza od bariery?

Po klasie przeszedł szmer.

— Znów pan Potter.

— Tarcza odbija zaklęcia, uroki i przedmioty, zaś bariera oddziela od siebie przedmioty czy ludzi oraz odrzuca od siebie walczących czy uniemożliwia atak.

Profesor pokiwał głową.

— Odpowiedź akceptowalna. Jako pracę domową napiszecie esej przynajmniej na stopę o rodzajach tarcz i barier wraz z przykładami. Nie jęczeć mi tu. Jak powiedziałem, znajomość tych zaklęć uratowała niejednego czarodzieja. A teraz przećwiczymy najprostszą z tarcz _Protego_. W porządnych rodzinach dzieci uczone są jej zanim jeszcze pójdą do szkoły, lecz ze względu na mieszaną grupę wszyscy będziemy ją ćwiczyć zamiast przejść do bardziej potężnej ochrony.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, która mrugała zaciekle zaciskając gniewnie usta. Dean również nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Malfoy wyraźnie faworyzował uczniów z rodzin czystej krwi i ostatecznie akceptował półkrwi. Harry został przywołany do rzeczywistości, gdy ponownie padło jego nazwisko.

— Panie Potter, proszę wyjść na środek i zademonstrować kolegom i koleżankom zaklęcie tarczy.

Harry zbladł, cień wspomnienia ostatnich chwil Rei przeleciał mu przed oczami. Został lekko popchnięty przez Rona i zrobił dwa kroki do przodu. Potem kolejne dwa i kolejne. Stanął koło profesora obrony, wziął wdech i odwrócił się. Pomału podniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie.

— Bardzo dobrze panie Potter, a teraz proszę werbalnie i najprostsze _Protego_.

— _Protego_.

Widok przerażonych dzieci i dźwięk rozbijanej tarczy zaatakował jego umysł. Różdżka wypadła mu z ręki.

— …spokojnie Draconie, to tylko retrospekcja. Zaraz dojdzie do siebie.

Harry oddychał ciężko przytulony do ramienia Draco. Reszta klasy ćwiczyła w parach zaklęcie tarczy, Gryfoni od czasu do czasu rzucając mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Lucjusz Malfoy pochylił się przy nich.

— Rea? Wszystko w porządku?

— Harry. Tak, już dobrze. Dziękuję panie Malfoy.

Lucjusz wyprostował się i ocenił postępy grupy.

— Zostało dziesięć minut ćwiczeń. Ci którzy nie robili zmiany mają zrobić ją teraz. Panie Longbottom proszę wkładać więcej mocy, ruch różdżki prawidłowy, jednakże magia jest za słabo wyprowadzana.

Pięć minut przed końcem zajęć Malfoy przywołał stoły na miejsce i kazał im usiąść.

— Jak mogliście się przekonać pan Potter nie miał żadnych problemów z rzuceniem zarówno prostego zaklęcia tarczy, jak i jego mocniejszej wersji. Jest to związane z wewnętrznymi zdolnościami rodzinnymi — mówiąc to utkwił swoje szare oczy w Harrym. — Potterowie zawsze odznaczali się wyjątkową mocą ukierunkowaną na pojedynki. Często wygrywali swoje potyczki nie ze względu na różnorodność czy finezję rzucanych czarów lecz właśnie siłę zaklęć. Wszyscy — spojrzał się po uczniach czystej krwi — powinniście przejrzeć kroniki rodzinne, by zapoznać się ze swoim dziedzictwem i doskonalić umiejętności, które zostały wam przekazane przez przodków w waszej krwi. Koniec zajęć!

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Pierwszy dzień zajęć za naszymi bohaterami. Żaden uczeń nie lubi powrotów do szkoły, zwłaszcza, gdy ma się takich nauczycieli jak Snape. Nie martwcie się jednak, Harry się jeszcze odegra na swoim profesorze, obstawiajcie w jaki sposób. ;)

 **radekxpl123** \- mam nadzieję, że moja prywatna odpowiedź była satysfakcjonująca. On, Rea to on, tak samo jak Harry. I rozpisuj się częściej, długie komentarze karmią wenę twórców. :)

 **Itami Namida** \- nie powinno Ci być przykro, powaliło na kolana w tym pozytywnym sensie. Nie wiem, co rozumiesz przez dużo rozdziałów, pewnych/ukończonych jest (jak na razie) 25. Nie wiem do końca, na ile się rozwlecze, choć wątpię bym przekroczyła setkę (a to dla mnie jest wielorozdziałowiec). Cóż, Tom od tak nie może wbić do Hogwartu, z przyczyn oczywistych, a mpreg, Harry jest po części kobietą i dzięki temu może urodzić dziecko. To jest cały sens szacunku czarodziejskiego świata do hermafrodyty. I tak, Draco jest najsłabszym ogniwem. Tak dla przypomnienia, na Harrym jest umieszczone zaklęcie, które nie pozwala mu mówić o pewnych sprawach. Lucjusz jest doświadczonym sługą swojego Pana, a Draco jest tylko nastolatkiem, któremu może pośliznąć się noga. Inna sprawa czy tak się stanie. Przekupił Colina, by ten w ogóle robił Harry'emu zdjęcia, jakby ten potrzebował takiej zachęty. ^^

Czytajcie, cieszcie się i piszcie komentarze.


	11. List

_List_

 **Profesor Malfoy jest po prostu Malfoyem, a naucznie nie leży w jego naturze.**

* * *

Deszcz dudnił o szyby, kiedy sunęli pustym korytarzem z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru. Harry czuł, jakby jego pierwszy dzień w szkole trwał cały tydzień, ale przed pójściem do łóżka wciąż miał jeszcze górę prac domowych do zrobienia. Nad prawym okiem zaczynał czuć tępy pulsujący ból. Popatrzył przez spłukane deszczem okno na ciemny świat, gdy skręcili w korytarz Grubej Damy. Z chatki Hagrida nadal nie dobiegało żadne światło.

— Mimbulus mimbletonia — powiedziała Hermiona zanim Gruba Dama zdążyła spytać. Portret otworzył się odsłaniając dziurę za sobą i cała trójka wdrapała się przez nią.

Pokój wspólny był niemal pusty. Prawie wszyscy wciąż byli na kolacji. Zwinięty na fotelu Krzywołap wyprostował grzbiet i przytruchtał do nich na powitanie mrucząc głośno, a gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona zajęli swoje ulubione miejsce przy kominku wskoczył lekko na kolana Hermiony i zwinął się w kłębek jak futrzana ruda poduszka. Harry wpatrywał się w płomienie, czując pustkę i wyczerpanie.

— Jak Dumbledore mógł do tego dopuścić? — krzyknęła nagle Hermiona, sprawiając że chłopcy podskoczyli. Krzywołap zeskoczył z jej kolan, patrząc z dezaprobatą. Walnęła w złości w poręcze fotela, tak że aż kawałki wyściółki wyleciały z dziur. — Jak może pozwalać, by ta straszna kobieta nas uczyła? I to na dodatek w roku naszych SUMów! A Malfoy! Wcale nie jest od niej lepszy z tymi swoimi uwagami!

— No cóż, nigdy nie mieliśmy wybitnych nauczycieli obrony, prawda? — odparł Harry. — Wiesz jak to jest, Hagrid przecież nam powiedział, nikt nie chce tej pracy. Mówią, że jest przeklęta.

— Tak, ale zatrudniać kogoś, kto właściwie nie pozwala używać magii oraz Śmierciożercę! W co gra Dumbledore?

— A ona chce, by ludzie dla niej szpiegowali — dodał złowrogo Ron. — Pamiętasz jak powiedziała, że chce abyśmy przychodzili do niej i mówili jej, gdy usłyszymy, że ktoś mówi o tym, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto powrócił?

— Oczywiście, że ona jest tu po to, by szpiegować nas wszystkich, to chyba jasne, niby dlaczego Knot miałby chcieć by tu przyszła? — warknęła Hermiona.

— Nie zaczynajcie znów się kłócić — powiedział ze znużeniem Harry, kiedy Ron otworzył usta, by się odciąć. — Czy nie możemy po prostu… odróbmy po prostu pracę domową, by mieć ją z głowy…

Zebrali z kąta swoje torby i wrócili na fotele przy kominku. Ludzie wracali właśnie z kolacji. Harry trzymał twarz odwróconą od dziury za portretem, ale mimo to nadal czuł na sobie spojrzenia, które przyciągał.

— Robimy najpierw rzeczy od Snape'a? — spytał Ron maczając swoje pióro w atramencie. —Właściwości… kamienia księżycowego… i jego zastosowania… przy przyrządzaniu eliksirów… — mamrotał, zapisując słowa na samej górze swego pergaminu w czasie, gdy je wypowiadał. — Dobra — podkreślił tytuł, a następnie spojrzał wyczekująco na Hermionę. — Więc, jakie są właściwości kamienia księżycowego i jego zastosowania przy przyrządzaniu eliksirów?

Ale Hermiona go nie słuchała. Spoglądała ukradkiem w odległy róg pokoju, gdzie Fred, George i Lee Jordan siedzieli teraz pośrodku grupki niewinnie wyglądających pierwszorocznych, z których wszyscy żuli coś, co wydawało się pochodzić z dużej papierowej torby, którą trzymał Fred…

— Och, myślałam, że nikt nie będzie na tyle głupi… Nie, przepraszam, ale oni posunęli się za daleko — powiedziała wstając i wyglądając na absolutnie wściekłą. — Chodź, Ron.

— Ja… co? — odezwał się Ron, wyraźnie grając na czas. — Nie… oj przestań, Hermiona… nie możemy ich objechać za rozdawanie słodyczy.

— Już ty doskonale wiesz, że to są kawałki Krwotoczków Truskawkowych albo... albo Wymiotków… albo…

— Omdlejek Grylażowych? — podsunął cicho Harry.

Jeden po drugim, jakby ktoś walił ich w głowę niewidzialnym drewnianym młotkiem, pierwszaki opadały nieprzytomne w swoich fotelach. Niektórzy ześlizgiwali się prosto na podłogę, inni wisieli zaledwie z wywieszonymi językami nad poręczami swoich siedzeń. Większość ludzi śmiała się z tego. Jednakże Hermiona wyprostowała ramiona i pomaszerowała dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie stali teraz Fred i George z notatnikami, obserwując dokładnie nieprzytomnych testerów. Ron uniósł się w połowie na fotelu, zawisł niepewnie na chwilę lub dwie, po czym szepnął Harry'emu — Hermiona ma wszystko pod kontrolą — i osunął się w swoim fotelu tak nisko na ile tylko pozwoliła mu jego tyczkowata postura.

— Wystarczy już! — oznajmiła surowo Hermiona. Fred i George spojrzeli na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

— Tak, masz rację — przytaknął George. — Wygląda na to, że ta dawka jest już wystarczająca, prawda?

— Powiedziałam wam dzisiaj podczas obiadu, że nie możecie testować swoich zabawek na uczniach!

— Płacimy im za to! — oburzył się Fred

— Nie obchodzi mnie to, to może być niebezpieczne!

— Bzdury — odparł Fred.

— Uspokój się, Hermiono, oni czują się dobrze! — zapewnił Lee, chodząc od pierwszaka do pierwszaka i wkładając do ich otwartych ust purpurowe słodycze.

— No, spójrz, już odzyskują przytomność — dodał George.

Kilku z pierwszoklasistów rzeczywiście poruszyło się. Kilkoro wyglądało na tak zszokowanych tym, że znaleźli się na podłodze lub dyndają ze swoich foteli, że Harry był tego pewien, iż Fred i George nie ostrzegli ich, co te słodycze spowodują.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — powiedział łagodnie George do małej ciemnowłosej dziewczynki leżącej u jego stóp.

— Chy… Chyba tak… — odpowiedziała trzęsącym głosem.

— Wspaniale — oznajmił radośnie Fred, ale w następnej sekundzie Hermiona wyciągnęła z jego rąk zarówno jego notatnik, jak i papierową torbę Omdlejek Grylażowych.

— Wcale nie jest wspaniale!

— Oczywiście że jest, żyją, nie? — powiedział ze złością Fred.

— Nie możecie tego robić, a co jeśli sprawicie, że któreś z nich naprawdę zachoruje?

— Nie mamy zamiaru sprawiać, by się rozchorowali, przetestowaliśmy je już wszystkie na sobie, to jest tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy wszyscy reagują tak samo…

— Jeśli nie przestaniecie tego robić, to ja…

— Dasz nam szlaban? — powiedział Fred głosem w stylu _chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz_.

— Każesz nam pisać linijki? — dodał George uśmiechając się głupkowato.

Widzowie w całym w pokoju śmiali się. Hermiona wyciągnęła się do pełnej wysokości. Miała zwężone oczy, a jej bujne włosy zdawały się iskrzyć jak od elektryczności.

— Nie — powiedziała drżącym z gniewu głosem — napiszę do waszej matki.

Ron jęknął z fotela.

— Wyciągnęła ciężki kaliber.

Fred i George wyglądali, jak rażeni piorunem. Było jasne, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, że groźba Hermiony była poniżej pasa. Wraz z ostatnim groźnym spojrzeniem wepchnęła notatnik Freda i torbę Omdlejek z powrotem w jego ręce i wróciła sztywno na swój fotel przy kominku.

Ron siedział teraz tak nisko w swoim fotelu, że jego nos miał prawie na wysokości kolan.

— Dziękuję za wsparcie Ron — powiedziała z przekąsem. — Harry co tam masz? _Zastosowanie najpopularniejszych kamieni szlachetnych w eliksirach_ , do tego eseju o kamieniu księżycowym? Dobry wybór.

Przez kilka sekund Hermiona wpatrywała się w czysty kawałek pergaminu, po czym stwierdziła, że nie może się skoncentrować i idzie spać. Następnie z torby wyciągnęła dwa niekształtne wełniane przedmioty, ułożyła je starannie na stole przy kominku, nakryła je kilkoma pogniecionymi kawałkami pergaminu oraz złamanym piórem i cofnęła się by podziwiać efekty swojej pracy.

— Na Merlina, co ty robisz? — odezwał się Ron, patrząc na nią jakby obawiał się czy nie postradała zmysłów.

— To są czapki dla skrzatów domowych — odparła szybko, wpychając teraz swoje książki do torby. — Zrobiłam je w czasie wakacji. Naprawdę wolno robię na drutach nie używając magii, ale teraz, gdy jestem znów w szkole, powinnam być w stanie zrobić ich dużo więcej.

— Zostawiasz czapki dla skrzatów domowych? — spytał powoli Ron. — Ale najpierw nakrywasz je tymi śmieciami?

— Tak — odpowiedziała buntowniczo Hermiona zarzucając swoją torbę na plecy.

— To nie w porządku — powiedział ze złością Ron. — Próbujesz je oszukać, by zabrały te ubrania. Uwalniasz je, kiedy one wcale mogą nie chcieć być wolne.

— Oczywiście, że chcą być wolne! — odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona, chociaż jej twarz zaróżowiła się. — Nie waż się dotykać tych czapek, Ron!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. Ron zaczekał aż zniknie za drzwiami do pokoju dziewcząt, po czym uprzątnął z nich śmieci.

— Powinny przynajmniej widzieć, co zabierają — powiedział stanowczo Ron.

Harry pokręcił głową i wyciągnął różdżkę.

— _Evanesco_ — czapki zniknęły. — I po kłopocie.

Otworzył swoją książkę, przepisując odpowiednie fragmenty dotyczące kamienia księżycowego.

 **oOo**

Następny dzień przywitał ich tak samo ponuro i deszczowo jak poprzedni. Podczas śniadania, Hagrida nadal nie było przy stole nauczycielskim.

— Ale przynajmniej jest jeden plus, dzisiaj brak Snape'a — oznajmił z ożywieniem Ron.

Po podwójnych zaklęciach nastąpiła podwójna transmutacja. Profesor Flitwick i profesor McGonagall spędzili pierwsze piętnaście minut swoich lekcji na pouczaniu ich o ważności SUMów.

— O czym musicie pamiętać — skrzeczał malutki profesor Flitwick, usadowiony jak zwykle na stosie książek, by móc coś widzieć ponad krawędzią swojego biurka — to to, że te egzaminy mogą wpłynąć na waszą przyszłość na wiele lat w przód! Jeśli jeszcze nie zastanawialiście się poważnie nad swoimi karierami, teraz jest czas, by to zrobić. A w międzyczasie, obawiam się, że będziemy pracować bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, by upewnić się, że wszystkim wam pójdzie dobrze!

Następnie spędzili ponad godzinę przypominając zaklęcie przywołania, które według profesora Flitwicka na pewno miało pojawić się na ich SUMach, a na koniec podsumował on lekcję zadając im największą ze wszystkich prac domowych, jakie kiedykolwiek dostali na zaklęciach.

Na transmutacji było tak samo, jeśli nie gorzej.

— Nie jesteście w stanie zaliczyć SUMów — oznajmiła surowo profesor McGonagall — bez poważnego przykładania się do ćwiczeń i nauki. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego wszyscy w tej klasie nie mieliby zaliczyć SUMa z transmutacji. Tak długo jak będziecie się przykładać do pracy — Neville wydał z siebie smutny, trochę niedowierzający dźwięk. — Tak, ty też Longbottom — dodała profesor McGonagall. Nie ma nic złego w twojej pracy, poza brakiem pewności siebie. Tak więc… dzisiaj rozpoczniemy zaklęcie znikania. Jest one łatwiejsze niż zaklęcie wyczarowywania, do których zwykle nie będziecie podchodzić aż do poziomu OWTMów, ale mimo to należą do najtrudniejszej magii, z której będziecie przetestowani podczas swoich SUMów.

I w sumie miała rację. Harry stwierdził, że zaklęcie znikania jest trudne i gdyby nie uczył się go w przeszłym życiu, to nie poradziłby sobie teraz tak dobrze.

\- _Innaminitus Conjurus_ .

— Brawo panie Potter. Właśnie o takie zaangażowanie mi chodziło.

Pod koniec podwójnej lekcji Ronowi nie udało się sprawić, by jego ślimak na którym ćwiczył zniknął. Chociaż stwierdzał z nadzieją w głosie, że wyglądał na trochę bledszego. Hermiona, z drugiej strony, zniknęła swojego ślimaka już przy trzeciej próbie. I w ten sposób wraz z Harrym zarobiła od profesor McGonagall dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Byli też jedynymi osobami, które nie dostała pracy domowej. Wszyscy inni mieli ćwiczyć zaklęcie, by być gotowym na nowe podejście do swoich ślimaków następnego popołudnia.

Zanim dotarli na popołudniowe zajęcia opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Harry'ego znów rozbolała głowa. Dzień stał się chłodny i wietrzny, i kiedy szli rozmokłym trawnikiem w kierunku krawędzi Zakazanego Lasu, czuli na twarzach sporadyczne krople deszczu. Profesor Grubbly-Plank stała czekając na klasę jakieś dziesięć jardów od frontowych drzwi chatki Hagrida. Długi drewniany stół stojący przed nią, wyładowany był gałązkami. Kiedy Harry i Ron dotarli do niego, z tyłu rozległ się głośny okrzyk śmiechu. Obracając się zobaczyli Draco Malfoya, kroczącego ku nim w otoczeniu bandy jego zwykłych ślizgońskich kumpli.

Malfoy najwyraźniej powiedział właśnie coś bardzo zabawnego, bo Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson i pozostali dalej chichotali wesoło, kiedy zebrali się wokół ławy.

— Czy wszyscy już są? — szczeknęła profesor Grubbly-Plank, kiedy tylko wszyscy Ślizgoni i Gryfoni przybyli na miejsce. — Zatem do rzeczy. Kto może mi powiedzieć, jak nazywają się te istoty?

Wskazała na stos gałązek przed sobą. Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze. Za jej plecami Malfoy zrobił królicze ząbki i zaczął podskakiwać w górę i w dół naśladując jej chęć odpowiedzi na pytanie. Pansy Parkinson wydała z siebie pisk śmiechu, który niemal natychmiast przerodził się w krzyk, kiedy gałązki na stole podskoczyły w powietrze i okazało się nagle, że są to malutkie, podobne do chochlików drewniane stworzonka. Każde miało guzkowate brązowe ramiona i nogi, dwa podobne do gałązek palce na końcu każdej ręki i śmiesznie płaską, podobną do kory twarz, w której błyszczała para brązowych jak żuki oczu.

— Oooo! — zawołały Parvati i Lavender, całkowicie irytując tym Harry'ego. Każdy pomyślałby, że Hagrid nigdy nie pokazywał im stworzeń robiących wrażenie. Co prawda gumochłony były trochę nudne, ale ogniste salamandry i hipogryfy były dość interesujące, a sklątki tylnowybuchowe może nawet aż za bardzo.

— Łaskawie uciszcie się, dziewczęta! — powiedziała ostro profesor Grubbly-Plank, rozrzucając garść czegoś, co wyglądało jak brązowy ryż pomiędzy patykowatymi stworzeniami, które natychmiast zajęły się jedzeniem. — Tak więc… czy ktoś zna nazwę tych istot? Panna Granger?

— Nieśmiałki — oznajmiła Hermiona. — Są strażnikami drzew, zwykle żyją w różdżkowych drzewach.

Draco złapał Harry'ego za łokieć i odsunął od stołu stając przednim tak, by lekko go zasłaniać własnym ciałem.

— Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru — powiedziała pani profesor. — Tak, to są nieśmiałki i jak panna Granger poprawnie powiedziała, generalnie mieszkają na drzewach, których drewno jakościowo nadaje się na różdżki. Czy ktoś wie, czym się żywią?

— Kornikami — odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona, co wyjaśniało, dlaczego to, co Harry uznał za ziarna brązowego ryżu ruszało się. — Ale również jajami chochlików, jeśli mogą je dostać.

— Dobra dziewczynka, następne pięć punktów… Tak więc gdy tylko potrzebujecie liści lub drewna z drzewa zamieszkanego przez nieśmiałka, mądrze jest mieć ze sobą w gotowości podarunek z korników, by móc go rozproszyć lub udobruchać. Może nie wyglądają niebezpiecznie, ale jeśli się zezłoszczą, będą próbowały wydłubać człowiekowi oczy swoimi palcami, które jak możecie zobaczyć, są bardzo ostre i zupełnie niepożądane w okolicach twarzy. Teraz weźcie kilka korników i zbliżcie się do nieśmiałka, mam ich dość, by wystarczył jeden na trzy osoby. Macie przyjrzeć się im z bliska. Na koniec lekcji chcę od każdego z was szkic z opisanymi wszystkimi częściami ciała.

Harry został oderwany od swoich przyjaciół i teraz znajdował się w grupie z Malfoyem i Crabbe'em. Draco wysłał swojego przybocznego po nieśmiałka a sam rzucił zaklęcie osuszające na trawę, gdzie chciał usiąść. Harry rzucił zaś tarczę, by nie zmokli.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał blondyn, gdy Harry potarł po raz drugi skronie w ciągu pięciu minut.

— Ta pogoda doprowadza mnie do bólu głowy. Dziękuję za troskę.

Do końca lekcji robili swoje rysunki w ciszy.

W drodze na zielarstwo Ron powiedział mu, że próbował wypytać Grubbly-Plank o Hagrida, lecz bez większego rezultatu.

Nie było niespodzianką dla nikogo, że profesor Sprout rozpoczęła lekcję od pouczenia ich na temat ważności SUMów. Harry marzył, by wszyscy nauczyciele przestali to robić. Zaczynał odczuwać niepokojące skręcanie w brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie o ilości prac domowych, które czekają na niego, skręcanie, które nasiliło się radykalnie, kiedy profesor Sprout na koniec lekcji zadała im wypracowanie do napisania. Półtorej godziny później, zmęczeni i cuchnący smoczym łajnem, ulubionym nawozem profesor Sprout, Gryfoni grupą zmierzali z powrotem do zamku. Żadne z nich nie mówiło zbyt wiele.

* * *

Harry umierał z głodu, bez zostawiania torby w wieży Gryffindoru skierował się prosto na obiad, tak by zdążyć coś przegryźć zanim stanie twarzą w twarz z górą pracy domowej. Ledwo jednak dotarł do wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy głośny i pełen wściekłości głos wydarł się:

\- Oj, Potter!

— Co znowu? — wymamrotał znużony, obracając się ku Angelinie Johnson, która wyglądała jakby była potwornie rozgniewana.

— Już ci mówię co — powiedziała zmierzając wprost ku niemu i dźgając go mocno palcem w pierś. — Jak to się stało, że nie będzie cię w piątek? — warknęła Angelina. — Nie mówiłam ci, że chcę przeprowadzać nabór przy całej drużynie i znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie pasował do wszystkich? Nie mówiłam ci, że specjalnie zarezerwowałam boisko do quidditcha? A ty nagle zadecydowałeś sobie, że cię tam nie będzie!

— To nie ja zdecydowałem, że mnie tam nie będzie! — zaoponował Harry ukłuty niesprawiedliwością tych słów. — I Malfoy zakazał mi grać w ogóle, a nie tylko w piątek — zaczął się rozkręcać. — Cóż, możesz po prostu iść do niego i poprosić go, żeby zmienił zdanie.

Angelina spojrzała na stół nauczycielski, prosto w zimne oczy Lucjusza Malfoya i przełknęła.

— Nie, raczej nie. Podziękuję.

— Angelina, słuchaj. Nie mogę grać, ale nikt nie zabronił mi wyszkolić nowego szukającego. Mogę mu też pożyczać swoją miotłę — dodał z wielkim trudem.

W dziewczynę wstąpił nowy duch.

— I to mogę zrozumieć!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła grzmiąc na bliźniaków i ich szlaban.

To był kolejny długi dzień. Następny wcale nie był lepszy.

Na transmutacji znów ćwiczyli zaklęcie znikania. Profesor McGonagall dała im pracę domową, podobnie ja Grubbly-Plank i Sinistra. Góra esejów rosła z dnia na dzień w zastraszającym tempie.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć ile mamy zadane — powiedział przygnębiająco Ron.

— Cóż, dlaczego nie zrobiłeś nic wczorajszego wieczoru? — zapytała go Hermiona. — Tak w ogóle to gdzie byłeś?

— Byłem… byłem na spacerze — oznajmił wymijająco Ron.

Harry odniósł wyraźne wrażenie, że nie on jeden coś ukrywał w tej chwili.

 **oOo**

Gdy Harry obudził się w swoim dormitorium sobotniego ranka, leżał jeszcze przez moment obserwując kurz wirujący w promieniach słonecznych docierających przez lukę w jego karmazynowych zasłonach. Pierwszy tydzień semestru zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, jak jedna gigantyczna lekcja historii magii. Sądząc po sennej ciszy i świeżym wyglądzie tego promyczka słońca, było tuż po brzasku. Rozsunął kotary wokół swojego łóżka, wstał i zaczął się ubierać.

Otworzył szufladę biurka, wyjął pergamin i pióro, i skierował się do pokoju wspólnego. Podszedł prosto do swego ulubionego gąbczastego, starego fotela obok wygasłego już teraz kominka. Usiadł w nim wygodnie, rozwinął pergamin i rozejrzał po pokoju.

Resztki pogniecionych kawałków pergaminu, stare gargulki, puste słoiki po składnikach do eliksirów i opakowania po słodyczach, które zwykle pokrywały pomieszczenie pod koniec każdego dnia zniknęły, tak jak zniknęły wszystkie czapeczki, które Hermiona uparcie zostawiała. Zastanawiając się ile skrzatów domowych było już teraz uwolnionych czy tego chciało czy nie, Harry odkorkował butelkę z atramentem, zanurzył w niej swoje pióro, potem trzymał je przed chwilę zawieszone cal ponad gładką żółtawą powierzchnią pergaminu myśląc intensywnie… ale po jakiejś minucie ocknął się zagapiony w środek pustego paleniska, kompletnie nie wiedząc co napisać.

Przez pewien czas siedział całkiem nieruchomo wpatrując się w kominek, po czym w końcu podjął decyzję, zanurzył ponownie pióro w butelce z atramentem i przytknął je rezolutnie do pergaminu.

 _Drogi kuzynie,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że masz się dobrze, pierwszy tydzień był straszny, jestem naprawdę zadowolony, że już jest weekend._

 _Mamy nowych nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią. Profesor Umbridge jest prawie tak miła jak twoja matka. Profesor Malfoy jest po prostu Malfoyem, a naucznie nie leży w jego naturze._

 _Hermiona cię pozdrawia._

 _Tęsknimy wszyscy za naszym największym przyjacielem, mamy nadzieję, że wkrótce wróci._

 _Proszę, odpisz szybko,_

 _Najlepszego,_

 _Harry_

Harry przeczytał list kilkakrotnie, próbując spojrzeć na niego z punktu widzenia osoby postronnej. Nie potrafił dostrzec, w jaki sposób mogliby wiedzieć o czym pisze… albo do kogo pisze — tylko z samego przeczytania tego listu. Miał nadzieję, że Syriusz zrozumie aluzję na temat Hagrida i powie im, kiedy może wrócić. Harry nie chciał o to pytać wprost na wypadek gdyby przyciągnęło to zbyt dużo uwagi do tego czym zajmuje się Hagrid podczas swojej nieobecności w Hogwarcie.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że to był bardzo krótki list, napisanie go zajęło dużo czasu. W czasie gdy pracował nad nim, słoneczne światło wpełzło już do połowy sali i mógł już teraz usłyszeć odległe dźwięki ruchu w sypialniach powyżej. Zapieczętowując starannie pergamin, wspiął się przez dziurę w portrecie i ruszył do sowiarni.

— Gdybym był tobą, nie szedłbym tamtą drogą — odezwał się Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, dryfując niepokojąco ze ściany tuż przed Harrym, gdy szedł korytarzem. — Irytek planuje zrobić zabawny dowcip następnej osobie przechodzącej koło popiersia Paracelsusa w połowie korytarza.

— Czy ten dowcip dotyczy Paracelsusa spadającego na głowę tej osoby? — spytał Harry.

— Zabawne, że pytasz, gdyż dotyczy — powiedział Prawie Bezgłowy Nick znudzonym głosem. —Subtelność nigdy nie była mocną stroną Irytka. Znikam szukać Krwawego Barona… on może być w stanie to powstrzymać… Do zobaczenia Harry.

— Tak, cześć — powiedział Harry i zamiast skręcić w prawo, skręcił w lewo obierając dłuższą, ale bezpieczniejszą trasę do sowiarni. Jego nastrój polepszał się kiedy tak szedł od okna do okna, w których widać było wspaniałe błękitne niebo.

Coś otarło się o jego kostki. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wychudzoną szarą kotkę woźnego, panią Norris, przemykającą ukradkiem obok niego. Na chwilę przed tym jak zniknęła za statuą Wilfreda Wistfula, zwróciła na niego swoje podobne do lampek żółte oczy.

— Nie robię nic złego — zawołał za nią Harry. Miała bez wątpienia wygląd kota, który wystartował zdać sprawozdanie swojemu panu, chociaż Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego. Miał całkowite prawo, żeby iść do sowiarni w sobotę rano.

Słońce było już teraz wysoko na niebie i kiedy Harry wszedł do sowiarni, jego oczy oślepił blask docierający z pozbawionych szyb okien. Promienie słońca przecinały okrągłe pomieszczenie, w którym na krokwiach gnieździło się setki sów, trochę niespokojnych we wczesnoporannym świetle. Niektóre najwyraźniej dopiero co wróciły z polowania. Pokryta słomą podłoga skrzypiała lekko, gdy kroczył wśród kości maleńkich zwierząt wyciągając szyję w poszukiwaniu Cassiniego.

— Nie ma go — powiedział do siebie dokładnie przeczesując wzrokiem pomieszczenie. — Może to i lepiej, jest zbyt rozpoznawalny. — Rozejrzał się powoli i gdzieś blisko samego szczytu sklepienia zauważył zwykłą pójdźkę należącą do szkoły. — Zejdź tutaj, mam dla ciebie list.

Z cichym huknięciem sowa rozciągnęła swoje brązowe skrzydła i poszybowała w dół na jego ramię.

— W porządku, wiem że na zewnątrz jest napisane Wąchacz — powiedział do niej, podając jej list, by chwyciła go w dziób i nie wiedzieć właściwie czemu szepnął — ale to jest dla Syriusza Blacka, rozumiesz?

Pójdźka mrugnęła raz swoimi jasnożółtymi oczami i Harry uznał to za znak zrozumienia.

— Bezpiecznego lotu zatem — powiedział Harry i zaniósł ją do jednego z okien. Z chwilowym naciskiem na jego ramię, sowa wzbiła się w oślepiająco jasne niebo. Obserwował ją aż do momentu, kiedy stała się maleńką czarną plamką i zniknęła, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na chatkę Hagrida, wyraźnie widoczną z tego okna. Z komina nie snuł się żaden dym, zasłony były zaciągnięte, najwyraźniej nadal nikt w niej nie mieszkał.

Wierzchołki drzew Zakazanego Lasu kołysały się na lekkim wietrze. Harry obserwował je, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem owiewającym jego twarz, rozmyślając o późniejszych ćwiczeniach quidditcha… i wtedy go zobaczył. Wielki gadzi skrzydlaty koń, dokładnie taki jak te ciągnące hogwardzkie powozy, ze skórzastymi, czarnymi skrzydłami rozpostartymi szeroko jak u pterodaktyla, uniósł się w górę ponad drzewami jak groteskowy, gigantyczny ptak. Zatoczył wielki krąg, a następnie zanurzył się z powrotem w drzewa. Cała rzecz wydarzyła się tak szybko, że Harry nie mógł niemalże uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył, z wyjątkiem tego, że jego serce waliło jak szalone.

Drzwi sowiarni otworzyły się za nim. Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia i odwracając się szybko zobaczył Cho Chang trzymającą w rękach list i paczkę.

— Cześć — powiedział automatycznie Harry.

— Och… cześć — powiedziała wstrzymując oddech. — Nie myślałam, że ktokolwiek tu będzie tak wcześnie… Przypomniałam sobie dopiero pięć minut temu, że dziś są urodziny mojej mamy.

Uniosła w górę paczkę.

— Może porozmawiamy później, jesteśmy tu sami… — zaczął Harry.

— A więc to prawda? — odpowiedziała Cho rozglądając się za odpowiednią sową.

— Prawda z czym?

Wybrała jedną ze szkolnych płomykówek. Przywołała ją na swoje ramię, gdzie sowa wyciągnęła usłużnie nóżkę, tak by Cho mogła przymocować do niej paczkę.

— Że jesteś zaręczony z Draco Malfoyem?

— Tak — odparł Harry. — Tak myślę.

Cho spojrzała w górę zostawiając paczkę w połowie tylko przymocowaną do sowiej nogi.

Do pomieszczenia sapiąc wpadł woźny Filch. Na jego zapadniętych żylastych policzkach widniały purpurowe plamy, szczęka mu dygotała, a jego cienkie siwe włosy były potargane, najwyraźniej biegł tutaj. Pani Norris przyszła zanim, depcząc mu po piętach i wpatrując się w sowy ponad głowami i miaucząc z głodu. Z góry dobiegł niespokojny szmer skrzydeł i wielka brązowa sowa kłapnęła groźnie dziobem.

— Aha! — oznajmił Filch człapiąc w kierunku Harry'ego, a jego workowate policzki drżały ze złości. — Dostałem cynk, że zamierzasz złożyć wielkie zamówienie na łajnobomby!

Harry skrzyżował ramiona i wpatrywał się w dozorcę.

— Kto powiedział panu, że zamawiam łajnobomby?

Cho spoglądała raz na Harry'ego, raz na Filcha, także marszcząc brwi. Sowa na jej ramieniu zmęczona staniem na jednej nodze, wydała z siebie upominające pohukiwanie, ale Cho zignorowała ją.

— Mam swoje źródła — wysyczał pełnym samozadowolenia głosem Filch. — A teraz pokaż cokolwiek wysyłasz.

Harry poczuł ogromną ulgę, że nie próżnował wysyłając list.

— Nie mogę, już wysłałem.

— Wysłałeś? — spytał Filch, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas gniewu.

— Wysłałem — odparł spokojnie Harry.

Filch z wściekłością otworzył usta, oddychał przez kilka sekund, a potem zerknął na szaty Harry'ego i głęboko się zaczerwienił.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć czy nie masz tego listu kieszeni?

— Ponieważ…

— Ja widziałam jak go wysyłał — oznajmiła gniewnie Cho.

Filch zerknął na nią.

— Widziałaś…?

— Zgadza się, widziałam go — powiedziała groźnie.

Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, w czasie której Filch rzucił dzikie spojrzenie Cho, a Cho odwzajemniła takie samo Filchowi, po czym woźny obrócił się na pięcie i powłóczył z powrotem w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce i spojrzał w tył na Harry'ego.

— Jeśli poczuję choć delikatny smród łajnobomby…

Ruszył ciężkim krokiem po schodach na dół. Pani Norris rzuciła ostatnie przeciągłe spojrzenie na sowy i poszła za nim.

Harry i Cho spojrzeli na siebie.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Harry.

— Nie ma problemu — odparła lekko zaróżowiona na twarzy Cho poprawiając w końcu przesyłkę na nodze sowy. — Ale nie zamawiałeś łajnobomb, prawda?

— Nie — rzekł Harry. — Wysyłałem list do rodziny.

— Zastanawiam się w takim razie, czemu on myśli, że to robiłeś? — powiedziała przenosząc sowę do okna.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Było to dla niego tak samo tajemnicze jak dla niej, chociaż w dziwny sposób nie było to dla niego ważne w tym momencie.

Opuścili sowiarnię razem. Przy wejściu do korytarza, który prowadził w kierunku zachodniego skrzydła zamku, Cho powiedziała:

— Idę w tą stronę. Cóż, do… do zobaczenia wkrótce, Harry.

— Tak… do zobaczenia.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Biedna Cho nie ma szans u Harry'ego. Draco bierze swoje obowiązki narzeczonego dość poważnie. Nauczyciele zasypują uczniów górą prac domowych. Zwykła codzienność w Hogwarcie. Ten rozdział jest dość spokojny i niewiele odbiega od oryginału, daje też dobry obraz jak wygląda życie piątoklasistów w szkole.

 **radekxpl123** \- mnie też moje opowiadanie bardziej się podoba od oryginału. ;) Mam nadzieję, że po czasie nie wypadnę z listy Twoich ulubieńców. Następny rozdział ma tytuł _Zemsta,_ więc wszystko się wyjaśni.

 **Senri97 -** gdyby rozdziały pojawiały się częściej, to nie zdążyłabym ich pisać, a to spowodowałoby zastój, a tego nie chcę. Do tego, raz na tydzień nie wydaje mi się złą normą. Choć wiem, że punkt widzenia autora i czytelnika, to dwie różne sprawy.

 **Anuii** \- dziękuję bardzo, cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Na marginesie, bazuję na oryginale, co z jednej strony ułatwia mi prace nad moją wizją, z drugiej... muszę czasami pokierować bohaterami zupełnie inaczej niż Rowling.

 **YuukiYuuu** \- Draco musi być przekonujący, wszakże cały czarodziejski świat, na czele z Dumbledore'em i Snape'em, ma uwierzyć, że jest on narzeczonym Harry'ego. Wiadomo też, że pasuje bardziej, gdyż jest w tym samym wieku co Harry, jednak nie, to Tom ostatecznie będzie jego partnerem. Ale do tego czasu, przeczytasz o różnych interakcjach między chłopcami.

Czytajcie, cieszcie się i piszcie komentarze.


	12. Zemsta

_Zemsta_

 **Szlaban z Filchem, Potter.**

* * *

— Dzień dobry — powiedział radośnie Harry do Rona i Hermiony, przyłączając się do nich przy stole Gryffindoru w Wielkiej Sali. Wysłanie listu do Syriusza i konfrontacja z Filchem poprawiły mu humor.

— Z czego jesteś taki zadowolony? — spytał Ron obserwując Harry'ego ze zdziwieniem.

— Eee… powiem później — odparł pełen szczęścia Harry, przyciągając ku sobie duży półmisek jajek na bekonie.

— A… tak… — powiedział Ron. Odłożył kawałek tosta, którego jadł i wziął duży łyk dyniowego soku. — Słuchaj… nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, żeby wyjść ze mną trochę polatać, prawda? Tak żeby… eee… poćwiczyć trochę ze mną? Wiesz… chciałbym rozruszać nową miotłę…

— Jasne, ok — odpowiedział Harry.

— Słuchajcie, uważam że nie powinniście — powiedziała poważnie Hermiona. — Jesteśmy do tyłu z pracą domową tak jakby…

Ale przerwała. Zaczęła przychodzić poranna poczta i wraz z sowami przynoszącymi _Prorok Codzienny_ szybował ku nim Cassini.

— Cześć malutki, co tam dla mnie przyniosłeś? — zapytał Harry czule patrząc się na puchaczyka. Sowa mrugnęła raz do niego i wyciągnęła nóżkę z małą paczuszką. Harry odwiązał ją i podał Cassiniemu trochę bekonu z własnego talerza. Ten chętnie go wziął i usiadł na barku Harry'ego.

— Od kogo to? — nachyliła się do niego Hermiona.

Harry otworzył pudełko i wyjął z niego drewniany grzebień zdobiony masą perłową.

— Od mojego narzeczonego.

— Och… mogę zobaczyć?

Harry podał jej grzebień i sięgnął po wiadomość leżącą na dnie: _Przepraszam za bóle głowy. Moi słudzy to idioci_.

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i z cichym _Incendio_ spalił karteczkę. Hermiona ściągnęła brwi oddając mu grzebień.

— Są na nim wyryte runy chroniące umysł. Tylko po co ci one…

Harry został uratowany przed odpowiedzią przez nadejście Lavender i Parvati, które usiadły na wprost niego.

— Jaka ładna sowa, to twoja Harry? No chodź śliczności, masz trochę bekonu.

Cassini napuszył się lekko i zahuczał gniewnie.

— Nie ufa obcym. A tak w ogóle, to mam nową ozdobę do włosów — i podał ją dziewczynom do obejrzenia. — Wiecie co z nią zrobić?

— Nie martw się Harry — powiedziała Lavender oglądając grzebień. — Zastanawiałyśmy się, gdzie nam rano uciekłeś, ale teraz już jest ci wybaczone. Po śniadaniu idziesz z nami i trochę poeksperymentujemy.

Ron jęknął.

— Mieliśmy iść polatać.

— To jak wrócicie, włosy i tak ci się rozwalą, gdy będziesz śmigać na miotle — podała grzebień Parvati. Ta zaś westchnęła.

— Malfoy ma dobry gust — i znów westchnęła, oddając ozdobę Harry'emu. — Wiesz, zazdroszczę ci Harry. Też bym tak chciała.

— Być zmuszonym poślubić kogoś bez miłości? — powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona.

— Wiesz Hermiono, miłość zawsze może przyjść później, a Harry jest już ustawiony i nie musi się przejmować przyszłością. Nie każdy ma taką głowę jak ty i bez problemu dostanie wymarzoną pracę jakiej pragnie — wzięły swoje talerze i przesiadły się do stołu Krukonów.

— Coś ciekawego? — spytał Ron szturchając _Proroka Codziennego_ leżącego przed Hermioną i odwracając jej uwagę od tematu.

— Nie — westchnęła — tylko kilka bzdur o basistce grupy Fatalne Jędze, która wychodzi za maż.

Hermiona otworzyła gazetę i zniknęła za nią. Harry poświęcił uwagę kolejnej dokładce jajek na bekonie. Cassini odleciał, a Ron lekko czymś pochłonięty gapił się w górne okna.

— Chwila — powiedziała nagle Hermiona. — Och nie… Syriusz!

— Co się stało? — spytał Harry, chwytając gazetę tak gwałtownie, że rozerwała się w połowie i on i Hermiona zostali każde z jedną częścią.

— _Ministerstwo Magii otrzymało informację z pewnego źródła, że Syriusz Black, poszukwany w celu ponownego procesu w związku z masowym morderstwem… bla bla bla… ukrywa się obecnie w Londynie!_ — przeczytała pełnym udręki szeptem Hermiona ze swojej połówki.

— Cóż, po prostu znów nie będzie mógł wychodzić z domu, to wszystko — wyszeptała. — Dumbledore ostrzegał go przed tym.

Harry patrzył posępnie na oderwany przez siebie kawałek Proroka Codziennego. Większość strony poświęcona była na reklamy Madame Malkin Szat na Wszystkie Okazje, gdzie najwidoczniej była wyprzedaż.

— Hej! — powiedział rozpłaszczając go na stole, tak by Hermiona i Ron mogli to zobaczyć. — Spójrzcie na to!

— Mam już wszystkie szaty, jakich potrzebuję — oznajmił Ron. — Tobie też chyba nic nie brakuje.

— Nie — ciągnął Harry. — Patrz… tu na ten mały kawałek…

Ron i Hermiona nachylili się by przeczytać, co tam jest napisane.

Notka była długa zaledwie na cal i umiejscowiona dokładnie na samym dole kolumny. Była zatytułowana:

 _NADUŻYCIE W MINISTERSTWIE_

 _Sturgis Podmore, lat 38, zamieszkały pod numerem drugim na Laburmum Gardens, w Clapham, stanął przed Wizengamotem oskarżony o nadużycie i próbę kradzieży w Ministerstwie Magii dnia 31 sierpnia. Podmore został aresztowany przez strażnika Ministerstwa Magii, Erica Muncha, który złapał go na usiłowaniu sforsowania ściśle chronionych drzwi o godzinie pierwszej nad ranem. Podmore, który odmówił składania zeznań w swojej obronie, został uznany winnym obu zarzutów i skazany na sześć miesięcy aresztu w Azkabanie._

— Sturgis Podmore? — powtórzył wolno Ron. — To ten facet, który wygląda jakby jego głowa była pokryta słomą, prawda? On należy do Za…

— Ron, sza! — przerwała mu Hermiona rzucając dokoła przerażone spojrzenia.

— Sześć miesięcy w Azkabanie! — wyszeptał zszokowany Harry. — Za samą tylko próbę przejścia przez jakieś drzwi!

— Nie bądź niemądry, to nie było za samą tylko próbę przejścia przez drzwi. Co on do licha robił w Ministerstwie Magii o pierwszej nad ranem? — westchnęła Hermiona.

— Myślisz, że robił coś dla Zakonu? — wymamrotał Ron.

— Chwila… — powiedział wolno Harry. — Sturgis miał przyjść i nas odprowadzić, pamiętacie?

Spojrzeli na niego.

— Tak, miał być częścią naszej straży w drodze na Kings Cross, pamiętacie? A Moody chodził cały wściekły, ponieważ się nie pokazał. Tak więc nie mógł wykonywać zadania dla nich, nie?

— Cóż, może nie oczekiwali, że da się złapać — powiedziała Hermiona.

— To mogło być ukartowane! — wykrzyknął z podnieceniem Ron. — Nie, słuchaj! — kontynuował, opuszczając dramatycznie głos po tym jak ujrzał groźnie spojrzenie na twarzy Hermiony. — Ministerstwo podejrzewa, że jest jednym z ludzi Dumbledore'a, więc… no nie wiem… zwabili go do Ministerstwa, a on wcale nie próbował przedostać się przez drzwi! Może oni po prostu zmyślili coś, by go dopaść!

Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, podczas której Harry i Hermiona rozważali to. Harry'emu wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne. Nie wiedział jakby to miało pomóc jakkolwiek Knotowi w zachowaniu stołka ministra. Hermiona, z drugiej strony, była raczej pod wrażeniem.

— Czy wiesz, że ja nie byłabym wcale taka zdziwiona, gdyby to okazało się prawdą.

Rozprostowała w zamyśleniu swoją połówkę gazety. Gdy tylko Harry odłożył nóż i widelec, Hermiona jakby wyszła z zamyślenia.

— Racja, no dobrze, myślę że najpierw powinniśmy zabrać się za to wypracowanie o samonawożących się krzewach dla profesor Sprout i jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście, będziemy mogli zacząć zaklęcie przywołania nieożywionego dla McGonagall jeszcze przed lunchem…

— Najpier latanie! — Harry spojrzał w górę na czyste, rozweselająco niebieskie niebo, a on nie siedział na swojej Błyskawicy już od tygodni.

 **oOo**

Z jakiegoś powodu Ronowi nazbierało się nieprawdopodobnie dużo prac domowych.

Harry zerknął na przyjaciela kiedy w końcu odłożył długie wypracowanie dla profesor McGonagall i z przygnębieniem wziął się za równie długie i trudne wypracowanie na temat wielu księżyców Jowisza dla profesor Sinistry. Chcąc mu jakoś pomóc, wyciągnął spomiędzy kartek książki o runach ochronnych, którą czytał, plan własnego eseju.

— Masz, może ci pomoże.

— No — przytaknął Ron przecierając lekko przekrwione oczy i wrzucając piąty zmarnowany kawałek pergaminu do ognia przy którym siedzieli. — Słuchaj… może po prostu spytam Hermionę, czy pozwoli mi zerknąć na to, co zrobiła?

Harry zerknął w jej kierunku. Siedziała z Krzywołapem na kolanach i gawędziła wesoło z Ginny, podczas gdy druty śmigały w powietrzu przed nią, dziergając właśnie parę bezkształtnych skrzacich skarpetek.

— Nie — odpowiedział ciężko Harry — wiesz, że ci nie pozwoli.

— Dzięki przynajmniej za to — pomachał Harry'emu planem.

Ron pracował dalej, podczas gdy niebo za oknami stawało się coraz ciemniejsze. Powoli, tłum we wspólnej sali znów zaczął się przerzedzać. Wpół do dwunastej Hermiona ziewając przyczłapała do nich.

— Prawie skończone?

— Nie — odpowiedział krótko Ron zagłębiając się dalej w swoim eseju.

Hermiona patrzyła na Rona z osobliwym wyrazem twarzy.

— Och, daj go tutaj — powiedziała nagle.

— Co? — spytał Ron.

— Daj mi go. Przejrzę to i poprawię — odpowiedziała.

— Mówisz poważnie? Ach, Hermiono, ratujesz mi życie — powiedział Ron. — Co mogę…?

— To co możesz powiedzieć to: _obiecuję, że już nigdy nie zostawię pracy domowej na ostatnią chwilę_. — Powiedziała, wyciągając rękę po jego wypracowanie, wyglądając przy tym na nieco rozbawioną.

— Dzięki stokrotne Hermiono — odparł słabo Ron, podając jej swoje wypracowanie, opadając z powrotem na fotel i przecierając oczy.

Było już po północy i pokój wspólny opustoszał, z wyjątkiem ich trójki i Krzywołapa. Jedynym odgłosem było skrobanie pióra Hermiony, wykreślającej zdania tu i tam oraz szelest kartek, kiedy sprawdzała rozmaite fakty w książkach porozrzucanych na stole. Harry był wyczerpany i wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w ogień. Czuł dziwne, chore, puste uczucie w żołądku, które nie miało nic wspólnego ze zmęczeniem, a raczej z zachowaniem przyjaciół względem siebie.

Zamrugał, właśnie zobaczył w ogniu coś, czego nie mogło tam być. Pojawiło się i zniknęło natychmiast. Nie… to nie mogło mieć miejsca… wyobraził to sobie…

— Ok, napisz to — powiedziała Hermiona do Rona przesuwając jego wypracowanie i karteczkę pokrytą jej własnym pismem z powrotem do Rona. — A potem dodaj ten wniosek, który napisałam dla ciebie.

— Hermiona… jesteś naprawdę najwspanialszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem — odrzekł słabo Ron — i jeśli kiedykolwiek znów będę dla ciebie wstrętny…

— To będę wiedziała, że wróciłeś do normalności — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Harry, twoja książka zaraz spadnie ci z kolan… Harry?

Harry zsunął się ze swojego fotela na kolana i klęczał teraz na wyświechtanym dywanie przed paleniskiem uporczywie wpatrując się w płomienie.

— Eee… Harry? — spytał niepewnie Ron. — Czemu siedzisz na ziemi?

— Ponieważ właśnie zobaczyłem głowę Syriusza w ogniu — odpowiedział Harry.

Mówił całkiem spokojnie. W końcu, widział głowę Syriusza w tym samym ogniu już w poprzednim roku, a nawet z nią rozmawiał. Mimo wszystko, nie mógł być pewien, że naprawdę widział ją i tym razem… zniknęła tak szybko…

— Głowę Syriusza? — powtórzyła Hermiona. — To znaczy, tak jak wtedy gdy chciał porozmawiać z tobą podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego? Ale teraz by chyba tego nie zrobił, to byłoby zbyt… Syriusz!

Sapnęła wpatrując się w ogień. Ron upuścił pióro. Pośrodku tańczących płomieni usadowiła się głowa Syriusza z długimi czarnymi włosami opadającymi wokół jego uśmiechniętej twarzy.

— Zacząłem już myśleć, że pójdziecie spać zanim wszyscy się rozejdą — powiedział. — Sprawdzałem co godzinę.

— Zjawiałeś się w ogniu co godzinę? — spytał Harry podśmiewując się.

— Tylko na parę sekund, by sprawdzić czy teren jest czysty.

— Ale co jeśli byłeś widziany? — spytała niespokojnie Hermiona.

— Cóż, myślę, że dziewczynka, na oko pierwszoroczna, mogła mnie przyuważyć, ale nie martwcie się — powiedział pospiesznie Syriusz, gdy Hermiona zakryła ręką usta. — Zniknąłem, gdy spojrzała na mnie ponownie i założę się, że pomyślała sobie, iż byłem tylko dziwnie ukształtowanym kawałkiem drewna lub czymś takim.

— Ale Syriuszu, to jest straszne ryzyko… — zaczęła Hermiona.

— Mówisz jak Molly — powiedział Syriusz. — To było jedyne wyjście, by móc przyjść z odpowiedzią na list Harry'ego bez uciekania się do kodów, kody zresztą można złamać.

Na wspomnienie o liście Harry'ego, Hermiona i Ron odwrócili się oboje, gapiąc się na niego.

— Nie powiedziałeś, że napisałeś do Syriusza — powiedziała oskarżycielsko Hermiona.

— Zapomniałem — powiedział Harry, co było całkowitą prawdą. — Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, Hermiono, nie było sposobu, żeby ktokolwiek mógł wydobyć z niego tajemne informacje, prawda Syriuszu?

— Nie, był bardzo dobry — powiedział Syriusz uśmiechając się. — W każdym razie, lepiej się pospieszmy, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nam ktoś przeszkodził... Malfoy i Umbridge. Ron, Hermiono uważajcie na niego. Nie wychylajcie się i nie dawajcie mu powodu by mógł was skrzywdzić. Mogę się domyślić, że może was prowokować, ale zaciśnijcie zęby i przełknijcie swoją dumę. Mówię poważnie — powiedział Syriusz widząc niedowierzającą minę Rona. — Nie chcemy żeby zakazał Harry'emu kontaktu z wami. Jeśli chodzi o Umbridge to — powiedział Syriusz — znam ją poprzez opinie, jestem pewien, że nie jest Śmierciożercą…

— Jest wystarczająco odrażająca, by być jednym z nich — powiedział ponuro Harry, a Ron i Hermiona przytaknęli energicznie głowami na zgodę.

— Tak, ale świat nie dzieli się na dobrych ludzi i Śmierciożerców — powiedział Syriusz z krzywym uśmiechem. Chociaż wiem, że jest paskudna. Powinniście usłyszeć, co mówi o niej Remus.

— Lupin ją zna? — spytał szybko Harry przypominając sobie komentarze Umbridge z jej pierwszej lekcji na temat niebezpiecznych mieszańców.

— Nie — odparł Syriusz — ale to ona przygotowała fragment ustawy antywilkołakowej przed dwoma laty, przez którą prawie niemożliwe jest, by dostał pracę.

Harry przypomniał sobie jak o wiele marniej wyglądał w tych dniach Lupin i jego niechęć do Umbridge jeszcze się pogłębiła.

— A co ona ma przeciwko wilkołakom? — spytała ze złością Hermiona.

— Boi się ich, tak przypuszczam — odparł Syriusz uśmiechając się na widok jej oburzenia. — Najwidoczniej nie cierpi półludzi. W zeszłym roku prowadziła też kampanię, mającą na celu doprowadzenie do obserwacji i znakowania półludzi. Wyobraźcie sobie tracenie waszego czasu i energii na prześladowanie półludzi, kiedy na wolności łażą takie małe gburki jak Stforek.

Ron zaśmiał się, ale Hermiona wyglądała na zezłoszczoną.

— Syriusz! — powiedziała z wyrzutem. — Szczerze, gdybyś tylko włożył trochę wysiłku, to on byłby lepszy. Spójrz jak zachowywał się w stosunku do Harry'ego. A w końcu ty jesteś członkiem jego rodziny, do tego profesor Dumbledore powiedział…

— Dobrze więc, jak wyglądają lekcje Umbridge? — przerwał jej Syriusz. — Uczy was wszystkich zabijać mieszańców?

— Nie — odparł Harry ignorując urażone spojrzenie Hermiony, której przerwano obronę Stforka. — W ogóle nie pozwala nam używać magii!

— Wszystko co robimy, to czytanie głupiej książki — dodał Ron.

— Ach tak, to wyjaśnia obecność Malfoya — odpadł Syriusz. — Mamy informację z wewnątrz ministerstwa, że Knot chce dokładnie wiedzieć na jakim poziomie jesteście wyćwiczeni w walce.

— Wyćwiczeni w walce — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Harry. — Czy on myśli, że my tu tworzymy jakiś rodzaj armii czarodziejów?

— To jest dokładnie to, co myśli, że robicie — wyjaśnił Syriusz — albo, raczej, dokładnie to czego się obawia, że Dumbledore robi. Formuje swą własną, prywatną armię, za pomocą której będzie w stanie przejąć Ministerstwo Magii.

Harry oficjalnie stwierdził, że Knot jest szalony. Ciszę, którą zapadła przerwał Ron.

— To najgłupsza rzecz jaką słyszałem, wliczając wszystko z czym wyskakuje Luna Lovegood.

— Więc jesteśmy pod ścisłym nadzorem jeśli chodzi o naukę obrony, ponieważ Knot boi się, że użyjemy zaklęć przeciwko niemu? — powiedziała rozwścieczona Hermiona.

— Ano — przytaknął Syriusz. — Knot myśli, że Dumbledore nie cofnie się przed niczym by przejąć władzę. Z dnia na dzień jest coraz większym paranoikiem jeśli chodzi o Dumbledore'a. To już tylko kwestia czasu zanim aresztuje go pod jakimś wydumanym zarzutem. Na waszym miejscu cieszyłbym się, że w ogóle macie jakiekolwiek zajęcia praktyczne.

Harry'emu przypomniał się artykuł, który czytał w sobotę rano i teorie Rona na ten temat.

— Nie wiesz, czy będzie cokolwiek na temat Dumbledore'a w jutrzejszym _Proroku Codziennym_?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Syriusz. — Nie widziałem się z nikim z Zakonu przez cały weekend, wszyscy są zajęci. Jesteśmy tu tylko ja i Stforek.

W głosie Syriusza można było zauważyć zdecydowaną nutkę goryczy.

— Więc nie masz żadnych informacji o Hagridzie?

— Ach… — powiedział Syriusz — cóż, powinien już był wrócić, nikt nie jest pewien co się z nim stało — po czym widząc ich przerażone twarze, dodał szybko. — Ale Dumbledore się nie martwi, więc wy troje też się nie zadręczajcie. Jestem pewien, że z Hagridem wszystko jest w porządku.

— Ale skoro miał już powrócić do tego czasu… — odezwała się Hermiona cichym, niespokojnym głosem.

— Madame Maxim była z nim, mieliśmy z nią kontakt i powiedziała, że rozstali się w drodze powrotnej… Ale nie ma nic, co by wskazywało na to, że jest ranny… to znaczy, nic co wskazywałoby, że nie jest całkowicie ok.

Nie do końca przekonani, Harry, Ron i Hermiona wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia.

— Posłuchajcie, nie zadawajcie zbyt wiele pytań o Hagrida — powiedział szybko Syriusz. — To będzie tylko przyciągać więcej uwagi na fakt, że on nie wrócił, a wiem, że Dumbledore tego nie chce. Hagrid jest twardy, nic mu się nie stanie — a kiedy nie wyglądali na pocieszonych tymi słowami, Syriusz dodał. — Kiedy jest wasz kolejny weekend w Hogsmeade? Tak sobie myślałem, udało nam się z tym przebraniem psa na dworcu, prawda? Pomyślałem, że mógłbym…

— Nie! — powiedzieli bardzo głośno Harry z Hermioną.

— Syriuszu, nie widziałeś _Proroka Codziennego_? — spytała niespokojnie Hermiona.

— Ach, to — powiedział Syriusz szczerząc zęby — oni zawsze zgadują gdzie jestem, tak naprawdę nie mają żadnego pojęcia…

— A co jeśli tym razem mają — powiedział Harry. — Pani Malfoy była na peronie, znasz swoją kuzynkę, Syriuszu. Do tego jestem pewien, że Draco będzie chciał zjeść ze mną obiad, jestem przyparty do muru w tych sprawach, więc nie ryzykuj tak głupio przychodząc tutaj…

— Dobrze, dobrze. Wiem o co chodzi — powiedział Syriusz. Wyglądał na bardzo niezadowolonego. — To tylko taki pomysł, myślałem, że może chciałbyś pobyć trochę razem.

— Chciałbym! To czego nie chcę, to twojego powrotu do Azkabanu! — powiedział Harry. — Albo gorzej — dodał gorzkim tonem.

Nastąpiła przerwa, podczas której Syriusz patrzył z ognia na Harry'ego, pomiędzy jego zapadłymi oczami pojawiła się zmarszczka.

— Jesteś mniej podobny do ojca niż myślałem — powiedział na koniec z wyraźnym chłodem w głosie. — To właśnie ryzyko sprawiłoby, że dla twojego ojca byłoby to zabawne.

— Syriuszu, tańczę ze Śmierciożercami na ostrzu noża i czuję oddech Voldemorta na karku, mam wystarczająco ryzyka na co dzień, nie sądzisz?

— Tak, masz rację. Cóż… Dobrze… Lepiej się będę zbierał, słyszę że ktoś przyszedł — powiedział Syriusz, choć Harry był pewien, że kłamie. — W takim razie napiszę do ciebie i podam ci czas, kiedy mogę znów pojawić się w kominku, dobrze? O ile jesteś w stanie takie ryzyko podjąć.

Nastąpił mały trzask i w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą znajdowała się głowa Syriusza, pojawiły się ponownie płomienie.

 **oOo**

Gdy następnego ranka sowa pocztowa ledwie odleciała z wierzchołka dzbanka na mleko, Hermiona wydała z siebie potężne westchnienie i rozprostowała gazetę by odsłonić dużą fotografię Dolores Umbridge, uśmiechającej się szeroko i mrugającej powoli spod poniższego nagłówka.

 _MINISTERSTWO PRACUJE NAD REFORMĄ SZKOLNICTWA_

 _DOLORES UMBRIDGE MIANOWANA PIERWSZYM W HISTORII WIELKIM INKWIZYTOREM_

— Umbridge… _Wielki Inkwizytor_? — spytał ponuro Harry. Jego na wpół zjedzony tost wyślizgnął mu się z palców. — Co to niby znaczy?

Hermiona przeczytała na głos:

 _Niespodziewanie ostatniej nocy Ministerstwo Magii przyjęło nową ustawę, nadając samemu sobie bezprecedensowy poziom kontroli nad Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie._

 _„Minister od pewnego czasu staje się coraz bardziej niespokojny o wydarzenia mające miejsce w Hogwarcie" — powiedział Młodszy Asystent Ministra, Percy Weasley — „Reaguje on teraz na troski wygłaszane przez zaniepokojonych rodziców, którzy czują, że szkoła może podążać w kierunku, którego oni nie aprobują"._

 _To nie jest pierwszy raz w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, kiedy Minister, Korneliusz Knot, użył nowych praw by dokonać ulepszeń w szkole czarodziejstwa. Nie dalej jak 30 lipca uchwalony został Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Dwa, zapewniający, że w przypadku, gdy obecny dyrektor nie jest w stanie zapewnić kandydata na stanowisko nauczycielskie, Ministerstwo samo powinno wyznaczyć odpowiednią osobę._

 _„W ten właśnie sposób Dolores Umbridge oraz Lucjusz Malfoy zostali wyznaczeni do zadań nauczycielskich w Hogwarcie" — powiedział Weasley ostatniej nocy. — „Dumbledore nie mógł znaleźć nikogo, więc Minister mianował dwójkę kompetentnych czarodziejów, z których pani Umbridge oczywiście stała się natychmiastowym przebojem…"_

— Stała się _czym_? — zapytał głośno Harry.

— Poczekaj, jest tego więcej — odparła ponuro Hermiona.

— _„…natychmiastowym przebojem, całkowicie rewolucjonizując nauczanie obrony przed czarną magią i dostarczając Ministrowi informacje o tym, co naprawdę dzieje się w Hogwarcie"._

 _To właśnie tę ostatnią czynność Minister sformalizował teraz, wydając Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Trzy, tworzący nowe stanowisko Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu._

 _„To ekscytująca, nowa faza w planie Ministra, by wziąć w swoje ręce to, co niektórzy nazywają 'upadającymi standardami' w Hogwarcie" — powiedział Weasley. — „Inkwizytor będzie miał pełnomocnictwo do nadzorowania innych nauczycieli oraz pilnowania czy spełniają pokładane w nich oczekiwania. Pozycja ta została zaproponowana profesor Umbridge jako dodatek do zajmowanego już przez nią nauczycielskiego stanowiska i jesteśmy zachwyceni mogąc ogłosić, że profesor Umbridge wyraziła zgodę"_.

 _Nowe poczynania Ministra otrzymały entuzjastycznie poparcie ze strony rodziców uczniów Hogwartu._

 _„Wielu z nas, mając na względzie najlepszy interes naszych dzieci, było zaniepokojonych w związku z niektórymi z ekscentrycznych decyzji Dumbledore'a w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat i jesteśmy zadowoleni wiedząc, że Ministerstwo ma oko na sytuację". — powiedział nam jeden z rodziców, który dla dla dobra swego dziecka, woli pozostać anonimowy._

 _Wśród tych ekscentrycznych decyzji znajdują się niewątpliwie kontrowersyjne nominacje nauczycielskie, opisywane wcześniej na łamach tej gazety, wśród których znajduje się zatrudnienie wilkołaka Remusa Lupina, półolbrzyma Rubeusa Hagrida, czy cierpiącego na zwidy eks-aurora, „Szalonookiego" Moody'ego._

 _Plotki donoszą oczywiście, że Albus Dumbledore, dawniej Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów i Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, nie jest już dłużej w stanie podołać zadaniu kierowania prestiżową szkołą w Hogwarcie._

 _„Myślę, że mianowanie Inkwizytora jest pierwszym krokiem do zapewnienia, że Hogwart ma dyrektora, w którym wszyscy możemy pokładać zaufanie" — powiedziała dobrze poinformowana osoba z Ministerstwa ubiegłej nocy._

 _Starsi członkowie Wizengamotu, Griselda Marchbanks i Tiberius Ogden podali się do dymisji w proteście przeciwko wprowadzeniu stanowiska Wielkiego Inkwizytora w Hogwarcie._

 _„Hogwart jest szkołą, nie placówką biura Korneliusza Knota — powiedziała pani Marchbanks. — To jest kolejna, odrażająca próba skompromitowania Albusa Dumbledore"._

 _(Aby przeczytać pełen reportaż na temat domniemanych powiązań pani Marchbanks z wywrotową goblińską grupą przejdź do strony siedemnastej)._

Hermiona skończyła czytać i spojrzała przez stół na pozostałą dwójkę.

— Więc teraz już wiemy jak to się stało, że skończyliśmy z Umbridge i Malfoyem! Knot wydał ten _Dekret Edukacyjny_ i siłą ich tu wcisnął! A teraz dał tej babie pełnomocnictwo do nadzorowania innych nauczycieli! — Hermiona dyszała szybko, a jej oczy zrobiły się bardzo jasne. — Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To oburzające!

— Wiem — powiedział Harry.

Ale na twarzy Rona rozpościerał się złośliwy uśmiech.

— Co? — spytali razem Harry i Hermiona gapiąc się na niego.

— Och, nie mogę się doczekać, aż przyjdzie skontrolować McGonagall czy Snape'a — oznajmił radośnie Ron. — Umbridge nie wie na co się porywa.

— Dobra, dalej — powiedziała Hermiona podskakując z miejsca. — Lepiej się zbierajmy, jeśli ma robić inspekcję zajęć Binnsa, to nie chcielibyśmy się spóźnić…

* * *

Ale profesor Umbridge nie zrobiła inspekcji ich lekcji historii magii, która była tak samo nudna, jak w poprzedni poniedziałek, ani nie było jej w lochu u Snape'a, kiedy przybyli na podwójne eliksiry, gdzie wypracowanie Harry'ego na temat kamienia księżycowego zostało mu zwrócone z nabazgranym w prawym górnym rogu wielkim, kanciastym czarnym O.

— Przyznałem wam oceny, jakie otrzymalibyście przedstawiając tę pracę na swoim SUMie — oznajmił Snape z lekkim uśmieszkiem, kiedy przechodził między nimi rozdając z powrotem ich prace domowe. — To powinno dać wam realistyczne pojęcie na temat tego, czego możecie oczekiwać na egzaminie.

Snape dotarł przed front klasy i obrócił się na pięcie, by stanąć twarzą do nich.

— Ogólny poziom tych prac był tragiczny. Większość z was nie zaliczyłaby, gdyby to był wasz egzamin. Liczę na to, że zobaczę o wiele większy wysiłek, włożony w wypracowanie zadane w tym tygodniu na temat rozmaitych odmian antidotów na jad, albo będę musiał zacząć dawać szlabany tym osłom, którzy dostają _O_. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Malfoy zachichotał i odezwał się donośnym głosem

— To niektórzy dostali _O_? Ha!

— Och… i panie Potter. Mówiłem chyba wyraźnie, by esej był na stopę, a nie na dwie… Choć to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że jest _okropny_.

Malfoy przestał od razu chichotać i spojrzał poważnie na Snape'a przekrzywiając lekko głowę, zastanawiając się co się dzieje. Harry swój pergamin położył na ławce i powoli przerwał go na dwie połowy. Draco zacisnął wargi, jakby domyślając się do czego to wszystko może prowadzić.

— Proszę, sir. Teraz jest na stopę — wyciągnął rękę, by podać jedną połowę Snape'owi.

— Teraz jest nieskończony, zatem ocena jest jeszcze niższa — powiedział zadowolony z siebie Snape nie ruszając się z miejsca.

— Ta część — delikatnie pomachał drugą połową pergaminu — porusza tematykę wykorzystania czarnego kamienia księżycowego w eliksirach alchemicznych.

— Wątpię Potter, byś rozumiał cokolwiek z zagadnień alchemicznych.

— Wiedziałaby pan to profesorze, gdyby przeczytał pan w ogóle mój esej, a nie ocenił go, nawet nie przeglądając go pobieżnie.

Nikt w sali nawet nie śmiał oddychać. Hermiona stała z szeroko otwartymi ustami, Ron mrugał zawzięcie, jakby widział Harry'ego po raz pierwszy na oczy, zaś Neville wyglądał na bliskiego omdlenia.

— Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban Potter.

— Z kim, sir?

— Jak to z kim Potter! Przestań być impertynencki! — nozdrza Snape'a drgały niebezpiecznie.

Oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się nagle.

— Panie profesorze, ja też chciałbym wiedzieć z kim Harry miałby mieć ten szlaban.

Snape odwrócił się do niego tak szybko, że szaty okręciły się wokół jego nóg.

— Ze mną panie Malfoy. Skoro to pana tak interesuje.

— Czy będzie w gabinecie ktoś jeszcze? — kontynuował blondyn z surową miną.

— A co to ma do rzeczy?

— Jeśli pan profesor nie jest wstanie mi udzielić tej odpowiedzi, to sugeruję wyznaczyć kogoś innego do nadzorowania tego szlabanu. Kogoś starszego od mego ojca.

Snape pobladł lekko. Harry wiedział, że zrozumiał już problem. Odwrócił się ponownie do Harry'ego, zacisną wargi i syknął.

— Szlaban z Filchem, Potter. Dziś wieczorem, po kolacji.

Reszta lekcji przebiegła dość spokojnie. Snape starał się ignorować obecność Harry'ego, a Harry był zdecydowany nie dać Snape'owi powodu do usunięcia kolejnego wywaru. Sprawdzał świeżość składników oraz czytał i powtarzał przynajmniej trzy razy każdą linijkę instrukcji z tablicy, zanim ją wykonał. Jego eliksir dodający wigoru miał zadawalająco czysty turkusowy odcień, jak u Hermiony. Nie był niebieski ani różowy, jak Neville'a i na koniec lekcji dostarczył fiolkę do biurka Snape'a z mieszanym uczuciem wyzwania i ulgi.

— Co to było Harry?! — powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy wspięli się po schodach z lochu i ruszyli przez salę wejściową na lunch. — Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywałeś? I skąd ty w ogóle wziąłeś te informacje o czarnym kamieniu księżycowym?

— Hermiono, udowodniłem tylko jak niesprawiedliwy Snape jest w stosunku do mnie. Nie chcę oberwać za złe oceny od tego nietoperza, tylko dlatego że jest takim gnojkiem.

— Ale…

— Słuchaj, oceny które dostajemy teraz, są swego rodzaju wyznacznikiem tego, co możemy dostać na SUMach, prawda? — odwrócił się do niej siadając przy stole Gryffindoru. — Jak mogę być pewien swoich umiejętności, gdy moje prace nie są oceniane?

Zagryzła wargę i zrobiła zbolałą minę. Harry widział, że rozumie jego punkt widzenia, ale takie przeciwstawienie się nauczycielowi było dla niej czymś niedopomyślenia.

— Dostałem _N_ — oznajmił Ron, nalewając zupę do swego talerza. — Ciekawe czy mnie też Snape ocenił bez oceniania.

— No cóż, nie ma się czego wstydzić — wtrącił się Fred, który właśnie przybył do stołu wraz z Georgem i Lee Jordanem i sadowił się po prawej ręce Harry'ego. — Nie ma nic złego w dobrym zdrowym _N_.

— Ale — zaoponowała Hermiona — czy _N_ nie oznacza…

— _Nędzny_ , tak — odezwał się Lee Jordan. — Ale zawsze to lepiej niż _O_ , prawda? _Okropny_?

— A więc najlepszy stopień to _W_ jak _Wybitny_ — mówiła — a potem jest _Z_ …

— Nie, _P_ — poprawił ją George. — _P_ jak _Powyżej oczekiwań_. I zawsze uważałem, że Fred i ja powinniśmy otrzymywać _P_ ze wszystkiego, ponieważ samo nasze pojawienie się na egzaminie było powyżej oczekiwań.

Wszyscy roześmiali się, z wyjątkiem Hermiony, która drążyła dalej.

— Tak więc po _P_ jest _Z_ jak _Zadawalający_ i to jest ostatnia zaliczająca ocena, tak?

— Ano — powiedział Fred zamaczając całą bułkę w swojej zupie, przenosząc ją do ust i połykając w całości.

— Potem jest _N_ jak _Nędzny_ … — Ron uniósł oba ramiona w drwiącym geście zwycięstwa — …i _O_ jak _Okropny_.

— A potem jest _T_ — przypomniał jej George.

— _T_? — zapylała Hermiona z przerażeniem w oczach. — Jeszcze coś gorszego od _O_? Co u licha znaczy _T_?

— _Troll_ — odpowiedział natychmiast George.

— Mieliście już jakąś inspekcję na lekcji? — zapytał ich Fred porzucając temat ocen.

— Nie — odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona. — A wy?

— Dopiero co, przed lunchem — powiedział George. — zaklęcia.

— I jak było? — zapytali jednocześnie Harry z Hermioną.

Fred wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie było tak źle, Umbridge czaiła się w kącie robiąc jakieś notatki w notatniku. Wiesz, jaki jest Flitwick, potraktował ją jak gościa, nie przejmował się chyba wcale. Nie powiedziała wiele. Zadała Alicji kilka pytań na temat tego, jak zazwyczaj wyglądają zajęcia, Alicja powiedziała jej, że są naprawdę świetne, i tyle.

— Nie wiem jak Flitwick mógłby być źle oceniony — powiedział George. — Zwykle wszyscy jego uczniowie przechodzą spokojnie przez egzaminy.

— Z kim macie popołudniu? — zapytał Fred Harry'ego.

— Trelawney…

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Nie bijcie, nie krzyczcie, ja wiem, że Severus Snape nie jest typem człowieka, który tak robi. Ale jest początek roku szkolnego, ma masę prac wakacyjnych do sprawdzenia, eliksiry do uwarzenia, obowiązki głowy domu do wykonania (ach ci płaczliwi pierwszoroczni), a na szczycie tego herbatki z Czarnym Panem i dyrektorem. Raz dajmy człowiekowi pójść na łatwiznę. Ja uwielbiam postać Severusa i w ciągu historii nie będzie już aż takim dupkiem, obiecuję.

 **Anuii** \- z opiekuńczością Draco właśnie tak jest. A Czarny Pan nie chciałby, by coś się stało Harry'emu. Co do skrzatów, to masz rację, tylko ich pan może je uwolnić. W oryginale jest, że ona nie uwolniła żadnego z hogwardzkich skrzatów, ale te czuły się obrażone tymi porozkładanymi ubraniami. W sumie, gdyby skrzaty nie mogły dotykać ubrań, to kto robił pranie? Już widzę Narcyzę, pochylającą się nad balią z wodą i piorącą suknie na tarze. :D No, ale Hermiona jest mugolaczką, a Ron jest Ronem.

Z Harrym staram się taką delikatną równowagę zachować. Jest sobą, ma swoich przyjaciół, doświadczenia i własne życie, ale Rea również odcisnął na nim własne piętno. A Harry jest wierny sobie, bo tylko to mu pozostaje. Tak naprawdę, przyjaciele odwrócili się od niego już kilka razy, wróg zmienił nagle swoje postawę o 180 stopni, a Dumbledore decyduje o sposobie życia ludzi dookoła niego (patrz chociażby Syriusz). Co więc mu pozostało?

 **radekxpl123** \- nie oczekuję komentarzy pod każdym rozdziałem, ale miło jest przeczytać, co czytelnicy myślą. I mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie dalej będzie Ci się podobać.

 **Senri97** \- ewentualne zastoje obecnie nie będą odczuwalne (mam rozdziałów na 15 tygodni do przodu), więc odpukując, dobrze jest. :) Hermiona w końcu zostanie uświadomiona, że to co robi jest niewłaściwe, ale jak na razie kanon trzyma ją mocno i WESZ jest w jej umyśle. Co do Rona, to zawsze byłam zaskoczona tym, że w oryginale Harry nie kopnął go nigdy w jego cztery litery i nie powiedział dość. Tak na prawdę, to bliźniacy zawsze stali twardo po jego stronie, a nie ich młodszy braciszek, no ale cóż...

Z Draco może być dumny przede wszystkim Lucjusz, gdyż nie oberwie crucio z jego powodu. Plus, dziedzic Malfoyów był odpowiednio wychowywany do bycia idealnym narzeczonym, później mężem i ojcem, a także głową rodziny. To, że przypadła mu rola narzeczonego szybciej niż myślał, z pewnością ma odpowiednią zachętę. ;)

Rozpisałam się trochę.

Cóż, czytajcie, cieszcie się, komentujcie.


	13. Hogsmeade

_Hogsmeade_

 **Oczywiście nie zaszkodzi, jeśli ulubiony uczeń dyrektora również zamieni z nim o tym słowo.**

* * *

Tego wieczoru kolacja w Wielkiej Sali nie była miłym przeżyciem. Wiadomość o zachowaniu Harry'ego na zajęciach u Snape'a rozeszła się wyjątkowo szybko, nawet jak na standardy Hogwartu. Harry słyszał szepty dookoła siebie, gdy siedział przy stole Gryffindoru między Ronem a Hermioną. Najśmieszniejsze było to, że żaden z szepczących zdawał się nie przejmować tym, że Harry może usłyszeć, co on o nim mówią.

— Ja naprawdę tego nie rozumiem — zaczęła nagle Hermiona odkładając widelec z łoskotem na talerz. — Te wszystkie nakazy i zakazy wydają mi się straszne głupie. Niby czemu nie możesz mieć szlabanu z osobą, która jest młodsza niż ojciec twojego narzeczonego?

— Hermiono — zaczął Ron — tu chodzi o stare czasy, gdy młode kobiety lub mężczyźni — dodał pospiesznie widząc minę Harry'ego — nie ruszali się praktycznie nigdzie bez swoich przyzwoitek lub guwernerów. Miało to ochronić ich godność i cnotę. A rodzinę przed bękartem i hańbą.

— Ale to było dawno temu! — sapnęła. — Harry, zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś musiał koniecznie poślubić Malfoya. Przecież Syriusz powiedział, że tak nie jest.

— Ja nie wyplączę się z tego kontraktu.

— Wiem, że nie może być unieważniony, ale zawsze ktoś inny może… no co? — spojrzała na nagle pobladłego Rona.

— Hermiono, byłoby tak, gdyby małżeństwo Harry'ego nie było spłatą długu. A nawet wtedy nie byłoby tak proste — powiedział Fred dosiadając się obok Hermiony.

— Dlaczego?

— A to dlatego, że nowy konkurent po pierwsze musiałby wywalczyć Harry'ego od Malfoyów, po drugie mieć równy lub wyższy od nich status krwi — wyjaśnił George wychylając się zza brata.

— A w obecnej sytuacji?

— Tylko unieważnienie kontraktu przez Lucjusza… — zaczął Harry, jednak jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez szkolną płomykówkę, która rzuciła mu do talerza zwitek pergaminu. Harry przeczytał go, a następnie schował do kieszeni. — Idę do dyrektora, na razie.

Wyszedł nie oglądając się za siebie. Zaczynał rozumieć czemu ludzie pokroju Malfoya nie lubili mugolaków.

— Jak on może się tak spokojnie na to godzić? — jęknęła Hermiona.

— A ma inne wyjście —powiedział Fred. — Hermiono, Lucjusz Malfoy nie zawahałby się go ukarać, gdyby posądził Harry'ego o przynoszenie ujmy jego rodzinie.

— Jak to jest, że jakoś więcej osób w szkole nie ma takich problemów.

Bliźniaki wzruszyli ramionami i George odpowiedział.

— Większość nie kultywuje głupich tradycji i tyle.

Chwytając po babeczce wstali i wyszli z Wielkiej Sali.

 **oOo**

Harry dotarł do gabinetu dyrektora spotykając na swojej drodze tylko Irytka, zatykającego gumą balonową dziurkę od klucza do schowka na miotły. Poltergeist, gdy go zobaczył uniósł dwa kciuki do góry i wrócił do wpychania różowej mazi.

Stanął przed gargulcem, podał hasło zapisane w notatce, którą dostał na kolacji i poczekał aż kamienny strażnik odskoczy na bok. W ciszy wspiął się po ruchomych schodach. Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale nie wiedzieć czemu zaczynał czuć gniew z powodu tego co ma się wydarzyć. Przystanął przed drzwiami, wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał.

— Wejść! — usłyszał głos Dumbledore'a.

Harry pchnął drzwi i otworzył je. Poza ciemnym, usianym gwiazdami niebem za oknami, gabinet dyrektora wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Srebrne instrumenty kręciły się i dymiły na stolikach o wrzecionowatych nóżkach, miecz Gryffindora połyskiwał w świetle księżyca w swojej szklanej gablocie, Tiara Przydziału leżała na półce za stołem, Fawkes siedział na swojej żerdzi. Portrety byłych dyrektorów chrapały przesadnie udając, że śpią. Tak, wszystko było tak jak zawsze, prócz osób, które na niego czekały w gabinecie.

Koło okna, odwrócony do wszystkich plecami stał Snape, a przy biurku, po drugiej stronie dyrektora siedziała profesor McGonagall. Harry'ego ogarnęło złe przeczucie.

— Dobry wieczór dyrektorze.

— Dobry wieczór Harry — Dumbledore patrzył się na niego ze smutkiem i czymś na kształt wyrzutu. — Profesor Snape poinformował mnie co dziś zrobiłeś na lekcji.

Harry stał wyprostowany, z rękami splecionymi za plecami. Patrzył w jeden punkt nad ramieniem dyrektora.

— Zostałem już ukarany szlabanem i stratą punktów przez profesora Snape'a, dyrektorze.

— Harry — Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. — Profesor Snape musi odgrywać swoją rolę. Sądziłem, że zdajesz sobie sprawę w jakim jest położeniu. Do tego obecna sytuacja mająca miejsce w szkole…

— Sir, udowodniłem tylko, że nie wykonuje on swoich obowiązków profesorskich z należytym zaangażowaniem. Może powinienem to zgłosić bezpośrednio do Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu?

Snape odwrócił się od okna, jego oczy błyszczały gniewem i czymś jeszcze, czego Harry nie mógł zinterpretować.

— Potter, musisz być ostrożny — powiedziała nagle profesor McGonagall.

Ton jej głosu był zupełnie inny niż ten, do którego przywykł. Nie był żywy, szorstki i surowy. Był spokojny i pełen niepokoju i w jakiś sposób o wiele bardziej ludzki niż zwykle.

Odniosło to odwrotny skutek niż był zamierzony. Wściekłość, która rosła w nim odkąd tylko zaczął wchodzić po schodach, wreszcie znalazła ujście.

— Ostrożny? Ostrożny? — pochylił się do przodu jak wąż gotowy do ataku. — Staram się nie narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale _profesora_ Snape'a nie obchodzi, że Lucjusz Malfoy będzie uważał za stosowne ukarać mnie za złe stopnie, nie godne tego kim jestem — mimo palącego go wewnątrz gniewu, mówił chłodnym, wyważonym głosem. — Jak rozumiem, moje bezpieczeństwo nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Przykro mi, że jestem tak samolubny i staram się sam dbać o własną skórę — ostatnią część zdania wysyczał.

— Na miłość boską, Potter! — krzyknęła McGonagall łapiąc się za serce.

— Przepraszam za wężomowę, przez cały lipiec miałem możliwość rozmowy tylko z wężem mieszkającym w ogrodzie mojej ciotki. To bardzo rozbudziło moją umiejętność. Gdy jestem mocno wzburzony przechodzę na język węży nieświadomie.

Profesor transmutacji zacisnęła bardzo wąsko usta, ale nie odpowiedziała.

— Harry, czy Lucjusz Malfoy ci groził? — dyrektor pochylił się nad biurkiem, patrząc na niego bardzo poważnie.

Harry odwrócił się wprost do Dumbledore'a i powoli odpowiedział.

— Mam dobrze się uczyć i nie pakować w kłopoty. Czy mogę już odejść? Mam szlaban do odpracowania, a później pracę domową do odrobienia.

Dyrektor zamknął oczy, a na jego twarzy rozlał się smutek. Kiwnął jednak głową na zgodę. Harry wyprostował się sztywno, kiwnął głową, powiedział do widzenia i wyszedł.

— Severusie czy ty faktycznie nie sprawdziłeś tego eseju? — zapytał dyrektor.

— Tak — mężczyzna zacisnął wargi. — Przez ostatnie lata były to po prostu kopie tego co napisał Weasley. A jego prace z kolei streszczeniem wypocin Granger. Nie spodziewałem się tego, gówniarz mnie podszedł.

— Severusie — McGonagall niewytrzymała — nic nie usprawiedliwia takiego zachowania. I Albusie, Harry ma rację. Żadne z nas tak naprawdę nie zainteresowało się sprawą tych zaręczyn. Nie wiemy co chłopiec przeszedł będąc pod opieką Lucjusza i jak był tam traktowany. Pokorne przyjmowanie tego co mu się nie podoba nie leży w jego naturze, a on zachowuje się jak dobrze ułożona _dziedziczka_ — podkreśliła to słowo — czystej krwi. On nawet nie zaprotestował, że został odsunięty od gry w quidditcha!

— Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, zasugerowałbym że jest pod _imperiusem_ — Snape potarł skronie ze zmęczenia. — Ale Crouch wystarczająco wychwalał jego umiejętności oparcia się tej klątwie.

— Nowe bariery by zaalarmowały nas, gdyby ktokolwiek w szkole był pod działaniem klątwy _imperio_ — Dumbledore zdjął swoje okulary i przetarł je chusteczką. — Musimy uważnie go obserwować, może nawet będzie trzeba zaangażować do tego jego przyjaciół.

Snape podniósł jedną brew.

— Zrób to, a Złote Trio się rozpadnie, zaś bachor zostanie jeszcze mocniej wepchnięty w szpony Lucjusza. Dobrze ci radzę, nie mieszaj w to jego małych przyjaciół.

— Minerwo, wiem że jest za wcześnie by oceniać postępy w nauce, ale czy Harry radzi sobie lepiej? — zapytał dyrektor.

— Lepiej? Albusie, on dorównuje Hermionie Granger i z tego co słyszałam to nie tylko z transmutacji. Podciągnął się ze wszystkich przedmiotów — McGonagall westchnęła. — Sądziłam też, że będzie pierwszą osobą, która dostanie szlaban od Umbridge, ale on jest całkowicie obojętny na jej lekcjach. Nie wychyla się i nie zwraca na siebie uwagi. Słyszałam, że na praktycznej obronie rzucił zaklęcie niewerbalnie, zupełnie…

— …jakby posiadał wiedzę i umiejętności kogoś innego — dokończył za nią nauczyciel eliksirów. — Tylko, że wykluczyłem już wielosokowy…

— Tego, że jest to Harry, jestem pewny. — Dumbledore splótł ręce przed sobą i spojrzał na swoich współpracowników. — Moi drodzy, miejmy nadzieję, że dopatrujemy się kłopotów, tak gdzie ich nie ma.

 **oOo**

Harry wrócił do pokoju wspólnego tak zmęczony, że miał ochotę zanurzyć się w fotelu przed kominkiem i tam zasnąć, ale zamiast tego zmusił się do pójścia na górę. Miał niespokojną noc wypełnioną własnymi wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa przeplatającymi się z dzieciństwem Rei. Oba były przygnębiające w swej różnorodności. Po obudzeniu następnego ranka miał łzy w oczach, a jego blizna piekła.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie upłynęły w miarę spokojnie. Umbridge wizytowała nauczycieli kilka razy podczas zajęć piątego roku. Najbardziej stresowa sytuacja zdarzyła się podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, gdy wypytywała się profesor Grubbly-Plank o nieobecność Hagrida, a później wysłuchała relacji Malfoya na temat zaatakowania go przez hipogryfa. Nauczyciele nie przerwali zadawać im góry prac domowych i to z każdego przedmiotu, a od tego tygodnia dochodziły jeszcze treningi quidditcha.

Kiedy zbliżali się do boiska quidditcha, Harry spojrzał w prawo, gdzie kołysały się mrocznie drzewa Zakazanego Lasu. Niebo było puste z wyjątkiem kilku odległych sów unoszących się wokół wieży sowiarni.

— W porządku wszyscy — powiedziała Angelina wchodząc już przebrana z biura kapitana. — Bierzmy się do roboty. Alicja i Fred, gdybyście tak mogli wziąć dla nas skrzynię na piłki. Och, na widowni jest parę osób, ale chciałabym żebyście nie zwracali na nich uwagi, dobrze?

Coś w jej niby zdecydowanym głosie sprawiło, że Harry domyślił się kim są ci nieproszeni widzowie, i rzeczywiście, kiedy wyszli z szatni na rozświetlone słońcem boisko trafili na burzę gwizdów i drwin ze strony drużyny Ślizgonów i grupki osób na doczepkę, którzy rozsiedli się w połowie pustych trybun i których głosy głośno odbijały się echem wokół całego stadionu.

— Na czym lata ten Weasley? — zawołał Malfoy szyderczo cedząc słowa. — Dlaczego ktoś miałby rzucać zaklęcie latania na taką starą zapleśniałą kłodę? — Crabbe, Goyle i Pansy Parkinson zarżeli i wrzasnęli ze śmiechu. Ron dosiadł swojej miotły i odbił się od ziemi, a Harry spojrzał się w ich stronę i tylko pokręcił głową. Czasami zachowanie Malfoya doprowadzało go do pasji i najchętniej przekląłby go tak, że przez miesiąc by się nie pozbierał, lecz niestety nie mógł. Odwrócił się więc do Ginny, która zastąpiła go na jego pozycji szukającego. Z ciężkim sercem podał jej Błyskawicę, a sam dosiadł jednej ze szkolnych mioteł. Postanowił przyjąć taktykę Olivera i zacząć ćwiczenia z nią od rzucania piłeczek, tak by przyzwyczaiła się do panowania nad miotłą. Harry odleciał z nią od pozostałych na najdalszy skraj boiska, tak by nie przeszkadzać innym w treningu. Co jakiś czas dolatywały do niego różne zaczepki Ślizgonów.

— Hej Johnson, co tak właściwie z twoją fryzurą? — wrzasnęła z dołu Pansy Parkinson. — Dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć wyglądać jakby robale wychodziły mu z głowy?

Harry nie wiedział za bardzo, co robią inni. Zadaniem szukającego było schwytanie małej, trzepoczącej złotej piłeczki, a zrobienie tego wymagało olbrzymiej szybkości i umiejętności. Latał więc wraz z Ginny, to przyspieszając, to nagle hamując, obracając się i slalomem omijając ścigających. Ciepłe jesienne powietrze smagało twarz Harry'ego, a odległe wrzaski Ślizgonów były tylko niezrozumiałym rykiem w jego uszach… ale niebawem gwizdek zmusił go do zatrzymania się.

— Stop! Stop! Stoop! — krzyczała Angelina. — Ron… nie osłaniasz środkowej bramki!

Harry spojrzał w kierunku Rona, który unosił się przed lewą obręczą, pozostawiając pozostałe dwie kompletnie niebronione.

— Och… przepraszam…

— Musisz krążyć wkoło, kiedy obserwujesz ścigających! — powiedziała Angelina. — Albo zostań na środku dopóki nie będziesz musiał ruszyć się by bronić koła, albo krąż wokół obręczy, ale nie czatuj tylko po jednej stronie, w ten sposób wpuściłeś trzy ostatnie gole. No dobrze, spróbujmy jeszcze raz — oznajmiła Angelina. Ignorowała Ślizgonów, którzy teraz zaczęli skandować _Gryfoni to ofiary, Gryfoni to ofiary!_ , niemniej jednak w jej sposobie siedzenia na miotle dało się wyczuć pewną sztywność.

Kiedy wracali do szatni, Ślizgoni nie przestawali skandowania.

— Jak minął trening? — zapytała raczej chłodno Hermiona pół godziny później, kiedy Harry i Ron wspięli się przez dziurę w portrecie do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

— Było… — zaczął Harry.

— Kompletnie do bani — powiedział głucho Ron, opadając na krzesło obok Hermiony.

 **oOo**

Harry nie mógł się doczekać weekendowej wycieczki do Hogsmeade, ale była jedna rzecz, która go martwiła. Syriusz utrzymywał kamienną ciszę od czasu pojawienia się w kominku na początku września. Harry wiedział, że zdenerwowali go tym, że nie chcieli aby przyszedł… jednak nadal od czasu do czasu martwił się, że Syriusz mógłby porzucić wszystkie środki ostrożności i pojawić się w Hogsmeade tak czy siak. Co zrobi, jeśli wielki czarny pies wybiegnie mu na spotkanie podskakując sobie ulicą Hogsmeade, prawdopodobnie pod samym nosem Draco Malfoya?

— Cóż, nie możesz go winić za to, że chce się wyrwać i w ogóle — powiedział Ron, gdy Harry podzielił się swoimi obawami z nim i z Hermioną. — Chodzi mi o to, że przez dwa lata był ścigany, i choć wiem, że to nie jest powód do śmiechu, ale przynajmniej był wolny, nie? A teraz tylko siedzi tam przez cały czas zamknięty w tym koszmarnym domu.

Harry bardzo dobrze rozumiał chęć wolności Syriusza. Największą tęsknotą Rei było wyrwanie się poza dom ciotki Cassiopei.

— Nie uważam, aby Syriusz był na tyle głupi, aby się tam pojawić — powiedział trzeźwo Ron. — Dumbledore oszalałby ze złości, gdyby się o tym dowiedział, a przecież Syriusz słucha się go, nawet jeśli nie podoba mu się to, co słyszy.

Mimo wszystko Harry nadal był zaniepokojony.

* * *

Poranek w dzień wizyty w Hogsmeade wstał jasny, ale wietrzny. Harry'ego obudził ból podbrzusza, ale szybka wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym nie zepsuła mu wyczekiwanego wyjścia. Po śniadaniu stanęli w kolejce do Filcha, który sprawdzał na długiej liście nazwiska uczniów mających pozwolenie od rodziców lub opiekunów na wizyty w wiosce. Coś ukłuło go w sercu, gdy przypomniał sobie, że gdyby nie Syriusz, wcale nie mógłby iść.

Kiedy Harry dotarł do Filcha, woźny pociągnął głęboko nosem, jakby chciał coś od niego wyczuć. Następnie skinął oschle, co sprawiło, że jego szczęka znów zadrżała i Harry przeszedł koło niego wychodząc kamiennymi schodami na zimny, słoneczny dzień.

— Eee… Dlaczego Filch cię obwąchiwał? — spytał Ron, kiedy on, Harry i Hermiona szli rześkim krokiem po szerokiej drodze w kierunku bramy.

— Przypuszczam, że sprawdzał, czy nie śmierdzę łajnobombami — zaśmiał się krótko Harry. — Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć…

I opowiedział im historię o tym, jak wysyłał list do Syriusza i w kilka sekund później wpadł Filch, żądając aby pokazał mu ten list. Ku jego lekkiemu zaskoczeniu, Hermionie ta historia wydała się bardzo interesująca, o wiele bardziej, w rzeczy samej, niż jemu samemu.

— I powiedział, że został poinformowany o tym, że zamawiasz łajnobomby? Ale kto dał mu cynk?

— Nie wiem — powiedział Harry wzruszając ramionami. — Może któryś ze Ślizgonów, pewnie myślał, że to będzie zabawne.

Przeszli pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi kamiennymi filarami, na których szczycie stały dwa uskrzydlone dziki i skręcili w lewo, kierując się w stronę wioski. Wiatr wiał tak mocno, że włosy wpadały im do oczu.

— Ślizgon? — spytała sceptycznie Hermiona. — Cóż… tak… być może…

I zatopiła się w swoich myślach na całą drogę do peryferii Hogsmeade.

— Tak w ogóle to mam dwie godziny — stwierdził Harry. — Później muszę iść do Trzech Mioteł na lunch z Draco i jego ojcem.

Ron skrzywił się i poklepał go po plecach.

— Współczuję. Nie wystarczy im, że widujecie się na lekcjach, muszą zabierać ci też czas wolny?

Szli główna ulicą mijając sklep u Zonka z magicznymi gadżetami, gdzie nie zaskoczyła ich obecność Freda, George'a i Lee Jordana, minęli pocztę, z której w regularnych odstępach czasu wylatywały sowy, aż skręcili w boczną uliczkę, na końcu której znajdowała się mała gospoda. Nad drzwiami, na zardzewiałych zawiasach, wisiał zniszczony, drewniany znak przedstawiający uciętą głowę dzika ze spływającą z niej krwią na biały materiał. Kiedy się zbliżali, znak zaskrzypiał na wietrze. Wszyscy troje zawahali się przed drzwiami.

— No dobra, chodźmy — powiedziała lekko zaniepokojona Hermiona.

Harry wszedł pierwszy. Było tu zupełnie inaczej niż w Trzech Miotłach, gdzie wielki bufet zdawał się lśnić z czystości i emanować ciepłem. Gospoda _Świński Łeb_ obejmowała jedno małe, obskurne i bardzo brudne pomieszczenie śmierdzące czymś, co mogło być odorem kóz. Wykuszowe okna były w takim stopniu pokryte brudem, że bardzo mało dziennego światła było w stanie przeniknąć do wewnątrz. Lokal zamiast tego oświetlony był ogarkami ustawionymi na grubo ciosanych drewnianych stołach. Na pierwszy rzut oka podłoga wydawała się być wydeptaną ziemią, jednak gdy Harry wszedł na nią, zdał sobie sprawę, że pod tym brudem gromadzonym chyba od wieków, znajduje się kamień.

Harry przypomniał sobie, jak Hagrid wspominał ten pub w pierwszej klasie: _W Świńskim Łbie spotyka się wielu śmisznych tubylców_ , mówił tłumacząc, jak wygrał tam jajo smoka od zakapturzonego nieznajomego. W tamtym czasie Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Hagrida nie zdziwił fakt, że nieznajomy ukrywa swoją twarz. Teraz widział, że ukrywanie twarzy to jakby moda panująca w Świńskim Łbie.

— Czy możecie mi przypomnieć, czemu tu przyszliśmy? — kątem oka spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. — Czy my w ogóle możemy tu być?

— Sprawdziłam dwu a nawet trzykrotnie szkolny regulamin i mamy do tego prawo. Spytałam się też specjalnie profesora Flitwicka, czy uczniowie mogą przychodzić do Świńskiego Łba i on powiedział mi, że mogą, ale poradził mi poważnie abym wzięła własne szklanki.

Barman przysunął się ku nim z drugiego końca baru. Był to zrzędliwy staruszek z długimi siwymi włosami i brodą. Był wysoki i szczupły i w jakiś sposób wyglądał dziwnie znajomo.

— Czego? — chrząknął.

— Poproszę trzy kremowe piwa — powiedziała Hermiona.

Mężczyzna sięgnął pod ladę i wyciągnął trzy bardzo zakurzone, bardzo brudne butelki, którymi trzasnął o blat.

— Sześć sykli — oznajmił.

— Ja zapłacę — oświadczył szybko Harry podając srebrne monety. Barman otaksował Harry'ego wzrokiem zatrzymując się na ułamek sekundy na jego bliźnie. Następnie odwrócił się i włożył pieniądze do zabytkowej, drewnianej kasy, której szuflada wysunęła się automatycznie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wycofali się do najdalszego stolika i usiedli rozglądając się dookoła. Mężczyzna w brudnych, szarych bandażach zastukał knykciami w ladę i otrzymał od barmana kolejny dymiący napój.

— Wiecie co? — mruknął Ron rozglądając się entuzjastycznie po barze. — Moglibyśmy zamówić tu wszystko na co mamy ochotę. Idę o zakład, że ten gość sprzedałby nam każdą rzecz, jego to nic nie obchodzi. Zawsze chciałem spróbować Ognistej…

— Jeszcze raz, po co tu jesteśmy? — przerwał mu Harry.

— Chciałam się dowiedzieć co się dzieje w wielkim świecie — zaczęła Hermiona — więc skontaktowałam się z jednym ze starych znajomych.

— Z kim?

— Z Dungiem.

Harry uniósł brew. Hermiona wydawała się być zdesperowana, skoro wysłała sowę do Mundungusa, ale wybór miejsca już go nie dziwił.

Po pół godzinie cała trójka stwierdziła, że nie ma co dłużej siedzieć i czekać, zwłaszcza że stali bywalcy pubu zaczynali się im ciekawie przypatrywać. Wyszli ze Świńskiego Łba na jasne światło dzienne parę minut później. Skręcili w główną ulicę i zatrzymali się przed sklepem z piórami Scrivenshafta, gdzie na ładnej wystawie za szybą leżały bażancie pióra.

— Hmm… powinnam kupić nowe pióro —stwierdziła Hermiona.

Weszła do sklepu, za nią podążyli Ron i Harry. Następnie poszli do Miodowego Królestwa i małej księgarni. Zanim Harry się zorientował musiał skierować się pod Trzy Miotły, by nie spóźnić się na lunch.

Pub był zatłoczony jak zwykle, ale wystarczyło jedno szybkie spojrzenie po stolikach, by stwierdzić gdzie siedzi dwóch blondynów. Harry ze ściśniętym sercem podszedł do nich. Gdy tylko usiadł podeszła do nich Madame Rosmerta przyjąć zamówienie. Harry przez większość czasu pozwalał dwójce Malfoyów rozmawiać sobie nad głową, odpowiadając tylko na pytania zadane wprost do niego. Aż w końcu Lucjusz powiedział coś, co go zainteresowało.

— Próbowałem przekonać dyrektora, żeby otworzył salę do pojedynków, tak by uczniowie starszych lat mogli rozwiązywać spory w cywilizowany sposób. Jednakże nasz kochany dyrektor się na to nie zgodził.

— Czemu? Wydaje się to całkiem sensowne, zwłaszcza gdy przypomnę sobie nasz niedoszły pojedynek z pierwszego roku — uśmiechnął się do Draco, który pod spojrzeniem ojca lekko się zaróżowił. — Albo ten porywający klub pojedynków Lockharta.

— Zaczynam dostrzegać punkt widzenia Dumbledore'a, choć sądzę że w dobrych rodzinach wartości pojedynków zostały przekazane, jednakże pewna dawka tejże sztuki i etykiety przyda się każdemu. Porozmawiam jeszcze z profesorem Flitwickiem, jako były Mistrz Pojedynków powinien mnie poprzeć. Oczywiście nie zaszkodzi, jeśli ulubiony uczeń dyrektora również zamieni z nim o tym słowo — popatrzył na Harry'ego wymownie.

— Rozczaruję pana, panie Malfoy ale nie jestem już ulubieńcem dyrektora. Przykro mi.

Wrócili do zamku niedługo po tym. Harry pierwsze kroki po powrocie skierował do biblioteki, by znaleźć jakąś pozycję na temat pojedynków.

 **oOo**

Niedziela była burzliwa i wietrzna od samego rana. Wszyscy uczniowie cieszyli się, że wyjście do Hogsmeade było wczoraj i uniknęli deszczu, który w połączeniu z urywającym głowę wiatrem był prostą receptą na spacer do skrzydła szpitalnego po eliksir pieprzowy.

Hermiona siedziała w najdalszym kącie biblioteki, w dziale run starożytnych, gdy Ron w końcu ją znalazł.

— Po co ty to wszystko przeglądasz? — wskazał na stosy roczników szkolnych, absolwentów Hogwartu i spisy wyróżnionych uczniów.

— Gdzie jest Harry?

— Poszedł do pani Pomfrey po eliksir przeciwbólowo-uspokajający.

— Znów te dni?

Ron wydał z siebie potwierdzające burknięcie i znów zapytał.

— Po co ci to wszystko?

— Staram się znaleźć tego Reę Prince'a — machnęła ręką na książki — ale nigdzie go nie ma!

Severus Snape miał właśnie wyłonić się zza najbliższego regału i zganić dwójkę uczniów za zbyt głośną rozmowę, kiedy drgnął na dźwięk nazwiska. Przystanął i słuchał dalej.

— Hermiono, mógł chodzić do zupełnie innej szkoły…

— Znalazłam dwójkę Prince'ów chodzących do Hogwartu. Eileen i Ovidiusa, a wiemy, że Ovidius był ojcem Rei.

— …albo być uczony w domu — skończył Ron.

— Czemu miałby posłać syna do innej szkoły? — zawiesiła na moment głos. — Jak myślisz, moglibyśmy poprosić Wiktora i Fleur by przejrzeli swoje kroniki?

— Daj temu spokój Hermiono! Harry się wścieknie jeśli się dowie.

— On ma jakiś związek z Harrym — ściszyła głos — a my znamy tylko jego datę urodzenia i śmierci. Wiemy, że stara wiedźma ciągle go myli z tym Reą. I sądzę, że on wie, kim był ten chłopak.

— No to się go zapytajmy o niego. Czemu jakoś nikt inny nie wpadł na ten pomysł?

— Nie wiem, ale może Harry został opętany przez jego ducha albo coś. Zwróciłeś uwagę, że używa magii bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej?

— Co… o czym, ty…

— Kilka dni temu spalił jakąś notatkę bezróżdżkowo, na obronie rzucił tarczę niewerbalnie. I wiem, że Malfoy coś wie, bo mu nawet na to powieka nie drgnęła, tylko zwrócił mu uwagę, by następne zaklęcie było już _werbalne_.

— Naprawdę nie wiem Hermiono…

Snape ruszył wzdłuż regału, gdy stwierdził, że niczego więcej się nie dowie. Rząd półek dalej zauważył przebłysk blond włosów między lukami wśród książek. Podszedł bliżej do Draco Malfoya nonszalancko opierającego się o regał z otwartą książką w ręku, słuchającego uważnie rozmowy dwójki Gryfonów. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i położył palec na ustach. Po jakiejś minucie powiedział.

— Z jednym Łasica ma rację. Jak Harry się dowie, że grzebią w przeszłości Rei, to się wścieknie.

Snape patrzył się na niego z pustą maską na twarzy.

— Wiesz więcej od nich?

— Niewiele.

Zatrzasnął książkę, skinął głową i odszedł, pozostawiając profesora eliksirów z mnóstwem pytań i brakiem odpowiedzi na którekolwiek z nich.

* * *

Harry czuł się o wiele bardziej spokojnie przez resztę tygodnia niż przez cały dotychczasowy okres. Zaczął powoli mieć normalne sny, co wpłynęło pozytywnie na jego wysypianie się. Popadł również w szkolną rutynę. Całą trójką spędzali większość czasu wolnego odrabiając prace domowe i chociaż nie można tego było nazwać zabawą, wciąż utrzymywały się ostatnie promienie jesiennego słońca, więc zamiast siedzieć zgarbionym przy stole w pokoju wspólnym lub bibliotece, wychodzili pisać swoje eseje na dwór i układali się nad brzegiem jeziora w cieniu wielkiego buka.

Kolejny poniedziałek powitał ich znów ładną pogodą. Harry i Ron właśnie spotkali się z Hermioną na środku nasłonecznionego pokoju wspólnego, gdy zauważyli, że coś przyciągnęło uwagę małej grupy uczniów.

Do tablicy ogłoszeń Gryffindoru przymocowano wielki szyld, tak ogromny, że zakrywał wszystkie inne ogłoszenia – listę używanych książek na sprzedaż, stałe przypomnienie Augusta Flicha o szkolnym regulaminie, rozkład treningów quidditcha, propozycje wymiany kart z Czekoladowych Żab, ostatnie ogłoszenie Weasleyów w sprawie testowania produktów, daty weekendów w Hogsmeade i zawiadomienia o rzeczach zgubionych i znalezionych.

Nowe ogłoszenie miało drukowane duże czarne litery i miało bardzo urzędowo wyglądającą pieczęć na dole obok starannego, zawijanego podpisu.

 _Z POLECENIA WIELKIEGO INKWIZYTORA HOGWARTU_

 _Wszystkie organizacje uczniowskie, stowarzyszenia, drużyny, grupy i kluby zostają odtąd rozwiązane._

 _Za organizację, stowarzyszenie, drużynę, grupę lub klub są mniejszym uznawane regularne spotkania trzech lub więcej uczniów._

 _O pozwolenie na ponowne stworzenie jakiejkolwiek grupy można uzyskać u Wielkiego Inkwizytora (profesor Umbridge)._

 _Żadna uczniowska organizacja, stowarzyszenie, drużyna, grupa czy klub nie może istnieć bez wiedzy i zgody Wielkiego Inkwizytora._

 _Każdy uczeń przyłapany na tworzeniu lub przynależności do organizacji, stowarzyszenia, drużyny, grupy lub klubu, które nie zostały zaakceptowane przez Wielkiego Inkwizytora zostanie wydalony ze szkoły._

 _Powyższe zarządzenie wydano na podstawie Dekretu Edukacyjnego numer dwadzieścia cztery._

 _Podpisano: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Wielki Inkwizytor_

Przeczytali zawiadomienie ponad głowami zaniepokojonych drugoklasistów.

— Czy to oznacza, że mają zamiar zamknąć Klub Gargulkowy? — spytał jeden z nich swojego przyjaciela.

— Przypuszczam, że nic nie zrobią z gargulkami — powiedział ponuro Ron, pocieszając drugoroczniaka. — Nie mam pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodzi — rzucił Harry'emu, gdy drugoklasiści odeszli w pośpiechu.

Harry kolejny raz czytał zawiadomienie.

— A więc w ten sposób ominął dyrektora — odpowiedział lekko zamyślony Harry.

— Kto? Co?

— Malfoy senior, chciał wznowić możliwość pojedynkowania się w szkole. Dumbledore nie chciał się na to zgodzić, więc załatwił to ze starą ropuchą — wyjaśnił zbitym z tropu przyjaciołom.

Hermiona sapnęła z oburzeniem.

— To już zaczyna przechodzić jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Choć to dziwne, że się zgodziła.

— Czemu? — zapytał Ron. — Wygląda jakby ojciec Fretki się z nią dogadywał.

— Ron, Ministerstwo nie chce byśmy umieli walczyć, więc czemu miałaby być przychylna ćwiczeniom pojedynków? Chodźcie, zejdźmy na śniadanie i zobaczmy, co inni myślą… Ciekawe czy to zostało zawieszone we wszystkich domach?

Zaraz po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali dało się zauważyć, że ogłoszenie Umbridge zostało wywieszone nie tylko w Wieży Gryffindoru. Można było zauważyć szczególną intensywność rozmów i wzmożony ruch w sali, kiedy uczniowie biegali w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż stołów dyskutując o tym, co przeczytali. Harry, Ron i Hermiona ledwo zdążyli zająć miejsca, gdy dopadli ich Neville, Dean, Fred, George i Ginny.

— Widzieliście to?

— Co sądzicie? Co znowu kombinuje ministerstwo?

Ale pełne następstwa tego ogłoszenia nie były odczuwalne, dopóki nie wyszli z Wielkiej Sali na zajęcia z historii magii.

— Harry! Ron!

To była Angelina, biegła naprzeciw nich wyglądając na kompletnie zrozpaczoną.

— Wszystko w porządku? — powiedział cicho Harry, gdy była na tyle blisko, by go usłyszeć.

— Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że włączyła w to także quidditch — przegadała go Angelina. — Musimy iść i prosić o pozwolenie, by móc znowu utworzyć drużynę Gryffindoru.

— Co? — powiedział Harry.

— No co ty… — odparł z przerażeniem Ron.

— Czytaliście ogłoszenie, wspomina także o drużynach! Słuchajcie… Proszę, proszę zachowujcie spokój przy Umbridge albo nie pozwoli nam więcej grać!

— Dobra, dobra — powiedział Harry do Angeliny, która wyglądała jakby się miała za chwilę rozpłakać. — Nie martw się, przekażę innym Gryfonom…

— Założę się, że Umbridge będzie na historii magii — powiedział ponuro Ron, gdy szli na lekcję Binnsa. — Jeszcze nie przeprowadzała inspekcji Binnsa… Mogę się założyć o wszystko, że tam jest…

Ale się mylił. Jedynym nauczycielem obecnym w klasie, gdy weszli był profesor Binns, unoszący się jak zwykle o jakiś cal nad swoim krzesłem i przygotowujący się do dalszego ciągu swojego monotonnego ględzenia na temat wojen olbrzymów. Harry nawet nie spróbował śledzić tego, o czym dzisiaj mówił. Gryzmolił leniwie po pergaminie, ignorując częste spojrzenia i trącenia łokciem Hermiony, myśląc o tym nowym rozporządzeniu.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Harry - profesorowie Hogwartu, wynik 1:0. Snape stał się zainteresowany, ma zagadkę do rozwiązania. Wielki Inkwizytor zaczyna swoje rządy, a profeser Binns znów bez inspekcji. Tak w ogóle, to w całym piątym tomie nie ma nic, co by wskazywało, że taka inspekcja się u niego kiedykolwiek odbyła. Anuii wyraziła chęć poznania wszystkich zwyczajów zaręczynowych. One pojawiają się tu i tam, czasami tylko lekko wspomniane, ale myślę, że nie będzie problemem jeśli zbiorę wszystko do kupy. Zaczynajmy więc:

1\. Zanim narzeczeni staną się narzeczonymi, to oglądają się nago pod kątem jakiś ukrytych deformacji. Przyszłe małżeństwo testowane jest również pod kątem płodności (pamiętamy o chowie wsobnym i co on robi, pamiętamy). Oczywiście odbywa się to w obecności świadków, by nic nieprzyzwoitego nie zaszło w czasie tego spotkania (Voldi złamał tę zasadę, gdyż był sam na sam z Harrym).

2\. Następnie zawierany jest przedwstępny kontrakt zaręczynowy (składany w odpowiednim dziale u goblinów), któremu towarzyszy wręczenie pierścienia przedzaręczynowego, tak zwanej obietnicy. Może on coś symbolizować, ale niekoniecznie.

3\. Przed właściwą umową zaręczynową narzeczeni nie mogą się nawet pocałować. Jedyny kontakt fizyczny jaki jest dopuszczalny to ucałowanie ręki lub wsparcie się na ramieniu. Ponadto narzeczonym zabronione jest spotykanie się z młodymi mężczyznami (dziewczyna) lub kobietami (chłopak) bez osób trzecich (Harry ma tu przechlapane, bo on nie może z jednymi i drugimi). Młodych rozumie się przez osoby młodsze niż rodzice narzeczonych (jako że rodzice Harry'ego nie żyją, tyczy się to wieku Malfoyów).

4\. Zanim zostanie zawarta właściwa umowa zaręczynowa, narzeczony musi obdarować wybrankę 7 obowiązkowymi prezentami. Podarunki te mają być przekazywane przez posłańców, tak by narzeczony nie mógł wpłynąć na decyzję o ich przyjęciu - prezenty muszą być zaakceptowane dobrowolnie przez narzeczoną, a nie wymuszone. Jeśli nie zostaną, zaręczyny mogą być nawet złamane. [Jest to furtka dla młodych, których kontrakty zostały zawarte między rodzinami zaraz po ich urodzeniu, w ten sposób mogą obejść sytuację bez skandalu.] Same prezenty nie mogą być rzeczami przypadkowymi, mają świadczyć, że narzeczony zadaje sobie trud słuchania swojej narzeczonej, jej planów i marzeń. (Harry otrzymuje te same prezenty, które dostawał Rea - chłopiec którego największym marzeniem było stać się na tyle potężnym, by być w stanie samemu podróżować. Silna sowa, która dostarczy wiadomość z każdego miejsca, ozdoby do włosów utrzymujące go bezpiecznie i... tak dalej.;))

5\. W czasie trwania umowy "przedwstępnej" para obowiązkowo spotyka się:

\- raz w miesiącu na wspólnym posiłku (najczęściej kolacji);

\- raz w tygodniu na godzinnej rozmowie.

Oczywiście w obecności osoby towarzyszącej. Jeśli rozmowa jest niemożliwa, dopuszczalny jest kontakt listowny. Ma to na celu ułatwienie poznania się nawzajem narzeczonym.

6\. Po zaakceptowaniu wszystkich prezentów następują właściwe zaręczyny. Narzeczona otrzymuje pierścień herbowy, na którym widnieje herb rodzinny jej narzeczonego.

7\. Podczas czasu właściwych zaręczyn, narzeczeni mogą spędzać czas sam na sam w miejscach publicznych np. mogę iść razem do kawiarni bez przyzwoitki. Dozwolony jest większy kontakt fizyczny, np. trzymanie się za ręce czy pocałunek w policzek.

8\. Po właściwych zaręczynach, ojciec narzeczonego może ogłosić zaręczyny publicznie, tj. informację o nich zamieścić w biuletynie ministerialnym i prasie. Wówczas inni kandydaci mogą spróbować odkupić bądź pojedynkować się o narzeczoną. Rodzina narzeczonej może również renegocjować warunki kontraktu małżeńskiego.

9\. Przez cały okres narzeczeństwa od obu narzeczonych wymaga się szeroko rozumianego nie plamienia honoru swego przyszłego małżonka. Jeśli dojdzie do jakiś uchybień, narzeczeni mogą zostać ukarani. Kary zależne są od przewinień, od drobnych takich jak nie podanie ulubionej herbaty czy ciasta przez zakaz w udziale w imprezie towarzyskiej lub kulturalnej po uwięzienie, przeklęcie czy nałożenie kary finansowej. Najpoważniejsze incydenty (przyłapanie na zdradzie, spiskowanie przeciw rodzinie konkurenta, planowanie morderstwa/targnięcie się na własne życie, podstępne przejęcie tytułów i bogactwa) powodują zerwanie zaręczyn co wiąże się ze skandalem i w dużej mierze samobójstwem społecznym.

10\. Właściwe narzeczeństwo może trwać od sześciu miesięcy do pięciu lat. Małżeństwo zaś może zostać zawarte najwcześniej po roku odkąd narzeczona miała pierwszą menstruację. W 1982 roku dodatkowo ministerstwo podjęło uchwałę, by nie mogło się to stać przed 16 rokiem życia obojga narzeczonych.

11\. Po zawarciu więzi małżeńskiej pierścień zaręczynowy przekształca się w pierścień małżeński, na którym widnieją herby obu rodzin, ukazując unię dwóch domów. Jeśli, któryś z domów nie ma herbu, to magia cofa się w pokoleniach po linii męskiej aż znajdzie kogoś z tytułem. Jeśli poślubione są sobie dwie osoby z bocznych gałęzi tej samej rodziny, to na pierścieniu widnieje mimo wszystko powtórzony herb. Rodzajów więzi małżeńskich jest kilka, jedne legalne inne nie (obejmują rytuały zawierające magię krwi).

12\. Jeśli małżeństwo jest zawierane jako spłata długu (tą kartą gra Lucjusz Malfoy), narzeczona bądź rodzina narzeczonej nie może złamać zaręczyn, nawet przez odmowę przyjęcia prezentów. Jedynie głowa domu umarzającej dług może odstąpić od umowy, gdy ktoś inny wykupi od niego narzeczoną [osoba ta musi mieć jednak równy lub wyższy status krwi]. Stać się to może po ogłoszeniu zaręczyn publicznie.

Ok, jest to dwanaście zasad, krok po kroku. Niby nie tak wiele, a zrobiło się z tego jedna czwarta całego rozdziału. Hermiona będzie wokalna nie tylko o tradycjach związanych z narzeczeństwem ale również o tradycyjnej roli kobiety, która zostanie omówiona dokładnie w jednym z późniejszych rozdziałów, więc będę nieugięta i wcześniej nie będę tego wyjaśniać.

 **Anuii** \- Voldemortowi zależy przede wszystkim na samopoczuciu swojego horkruksa. Harry jest jego, a on dba o swoje. Jak po tym rozdziale widać, Umbridge nie położyła i nie położy swoich tłuściutkich paluszków na Potterze. To nie znaczy, żeby nie chciała w przyszłości. Jak na razie nie ma powodów by to robić. W mojej historii Harry nic nie powiedział o powrocie Czarnego Pana, to Dumbledore jest wrogiem publicznym numer jeden dla Knota. Jeśli chodzi o Syriusza, to nie podobało mi się w oryginale to, że on nigdy nie dorósł. A Azkaban go dodatkowo uszkodził. Jego wolność nie będzie prezentem, z prostego powodu, Harry otrzymuje takie same prezenty zaręczynowe co Rea, ale kto wie czy szczur nie wypłynie w innych okolicznościach. ;)

 **Gość** \- bonus na święta? Zobaczę ile będę mieć czasu na pisanie przed świętami, niczego nie obiecuję.

Czytajcie, cieszcie się, komentujcie.


	14. Rozmowy

_Rozmowy_

 **Harry machnął różdżką i rzucił na wszystkie** ** _evanesco_** **.**

* * *

Powlekli się na dół po kamiennych schodach do lochu na zajęcia eliksirów, wszyscy troje zatopieni w zamyśleniu. Kiedy tylko zeszli, z zadumy wyrwał ich głos Draco Malfoya, który stał przed drzwiami klasy Snape'a wymachując urzędowo wyglądającym kawałkiem pergaminu i mówiąc znacznie głośniej niż to było konieczne, po to tylko by wszyscy mogli usłyszeć każde jego słowo.

— O tak, Umbridge od razu dała drużynie Slytherinu pozwolenie na grę w quidditcha. Poszedłem ją poprosić z samego rana. Cóż, to było z góry wiadome, przecież w końcu ona bardzo dobrze zna mojego ojca… Ciekawe, czy Gryffindor uzyska zgodę na dalszą grę, jak myślicie?

— Nie unoś się — wyszeptała błagalnie Hermiona do Rona, który obserwował Malfoya z zastygłą twarzą i zaciśniętymi pięściami. — On tylko na to liczy.

— To znaczy — powiedział Malfoy, podnosząc nieco ton swojego głosu, a jego szare oczy błyszczały nieżyczliwie, gdy patrzył w kierunku Rona — jeśli to tylko wpływ znajomości, to nie sądzę, żeby mieli duże szanse… po tym co powiedział mi ojciec, oni od lat tylko szukają wymówki, by pozbyć się Artura Weasley'a…

— Draco, proszę przestań — powiedział cicho Harry. — Zaczynasz…

Coś uderzyło Harry'ego w ramię, odrzucając go na bok. W ułamku sekundy zdał sobie sprawę, że to Neville właśnie zaszarżował obok niego, kierując wprost na Malfoya.

— Neville, nie!

Harry skoczył naprzód i chwycił tył szaty Neville'a. Neville szarpał się szaleńczo wymachując pięściami, desperacko próbując dostać się do Malfoya, który przez chwilę wyglądał na kompletnie zszokowanego.

— Pomóż mi! — rzucił Harry do Rona, owijając ramię dookoła szyi Neville'a i odciągając go do tyłu, z dala od Ślizgonów.

Drzwi lochu otworzyły się. Pojawił się w nich Snape. Jego czarne oczy omiotły spojrzeniem grupę Gryfonów do miejsca, gdzie Harry i Ron nadal siłowali się z Nevillem.

— Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. Uwolnij Longbottoma, Potter albo dostaniesz szlaban. Do środka wszyscy.

Harry uwolnił Neville'a, który stanął sapiąc i wpatrując się w niego.

— Musiałem cię powstrzymać — wysapał Harry podnosząc torbę. — Crabbe i Goyle rozszarpaliby cię na strzępy, a Snape wykorzystał do eliksiru.

Neville nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu złapał swoje rzeczy i wkroczył do lochu.

— Na Merlina, o co — powiedział wolno Ron, gdy ruszyli za Nevillem — temu chodziło?

Harry, Ron i Hermiona zajęli swoje miejsca na końcu klasy, wyjęli pergaminy, pióra i swoje egzemplarze _Tysiąca magicznych ziół i grzybów_. Klasa wokół szeptała o tym, co przed chwilą zrobił Neville, lecz gdy Snape z łoskotem zamknął drzwi lochu, wszyscy natychmiast zamilkli.

— Zauważcie — rzekł Snape swym niskim, szyderczym głosem — że mamy dziś gościa.

Wskazał na ciemny kąt lochu i Harry zauważył siedzącą tam z notatnikiem na kolanach profesor Umbridge. Z uniesionymi brwiami zerknął na boki, na Rona i Hermionę. Snape i Umbridge, dwoje nauczycieli, których nienawidził najbardziej. Trudno byłoby mu wybrać, które z nich było lepsze od drugiego.

— Będziemy dziś kontynuować prace nad eliksirem dodającym wigoru. Znajdziecie wasze mikstury tak, jak je zostawiliście na ostatniej lekcji. Jeśli były poprawnie wykonane, powinny były dojrzeć przez tydzień… Instrukcje… — machnął znów swoją różdżką — na tablicy. Do dzieła.

Profesor Umbridge spędziła pierwsze pół godziny lekcji na sporządzaniu notatek w swoim kącie. Harry bardzo chciał, by zaczęła część z przepytywaniem Snape'a. Utrzymywanie skupienia na eliksirze, wymagało od niego dużo samozaparcia.

Harry właśnie odkładał butelkę z krwią salamandry, gdy Umbridge wstała na nogi.

— Ha — powiedział łagodnie, kiedy przechodziła między dwiema liniami ławek w kierunku Snape'a, który pochylał się nad kociołkiem Deana Thomasa.

— No dobrze, klasa wygląda na dosyć zaawansowaną jak na swój poziom — powiedziała rześko do stojącego tyłem Snape'a. — Chociaż zakwestionowałabym to, czy wskazane jest uczyć ich mikstury rodzaju wzmacniającego. Sądzę, że Ministerstwo wolałoby, aby został on usunięty z programu.

Snape wyprostował się powoli i odwrócił do niej.

— A teraz… od jak dawna uczy pan w Hogwarcie? — spytała, a jej pióro zawisło nad notatnikiem.

— Od czternastu lat — odpowiedział Snape. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieokreślony. Harry, obserwując go uważnie, dodał pięć kropel soku z granatu do swojego eliksiru. Ten zasyczał groźnie i zmienił kolor z turkusowego na pomarańczowy.

— Najpierw starał się pan o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, jak mniemam? — spytała profesor Umbridge Snape'a.

— Tak — odparł cicho Snape.

— Ale się panu nie udało?

Snape zagryzł wargę.

— Oczywiście.

Profesor Umbridge nabazgrała coś w notatniku.

— I starał się pan regularnie o zajęcia obrony odkąd tylko przybył pan do tej szkoły, jak sądzę?

— Tak — powiedział cicho Snape, ledwo poruszając wargami. Wyglądał na wściekłego.

— Domyśla się pan, dlaczego Dumbledore wciąż odmawiał wyznaczenia pana na to stanowisko? — zapytała Umbridge.

— Sugeruję, by pani jego o to spytała — odpowiedział dziko.

— Ależ zrobię tak — uśmiechnęła się słodko profesor Umbridge.

— Domyślam się, że to istotne? — spytał Snape, a jego czarne oczy zwęziły się.

— Och tak — odparła profesor Umbridge. — Tak, Ministerstwo pragnie kompletnego obrazu… eee… przeszłości nauczycieli.

Odwróciła się, podeszła do Pansy Parkinson i zaczęła wypytywać ją o lekcje. Snape odwrócił wzrok na Harry'ego i ich oczy na sekundę spotkały się. Harry szybko spuścił wzrok na swój idealnie uwarzony eliksir. Snape nie mogąc się do niego przyczepić swoją uwagę skierował na Neville'a, którego wywar teraz krzepł paskudnie, wydzielając silną woń spalonej gumy.

— Zatem bez oceny, Longbottom — rzekł Snape złośliwe, opróżniając kociołek Neville'a machnięciem różdżki. — Napiszesz mi wypracowanie o właściwym przyrządzaniu tego eliksiru, zaznaczając, w którym miejscu i dlaczego poszło ci źle i oddasz go na następnej lekcji, zrozumiano?

Neville nie miał możliwości odpowiedzi, bo z drugiego końca sali dobiegło głośne warczenie a następnie wybuch. Harry stał z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie, osłaniając tarczą Anastasię Grey, ciemnowłosą Ślizgonkę w okularach.

— Teraz dostrzegam potrzebę zajęć z profesorem Malfoyem — zaświergotała zadowolona Umbridge, notując zaciekle w swoim notesie.

Snape był blady z wściekłości. Harry uśmiechał się w samozadowoleniu.

* * *

Lekcja wróżbiarstwa nie była o wiele lepsza. Profesor Trelawney głębokim, dramatycznym i trzęsącym się głosem przeżywała wyniki jej własnej inspekcji.

— Ty i Umbridge macie coś wspólnego ze sobą — powiedział cicho Harry Hermionie, gdy spotkali się znów na lekcji obrony. — Ona najwyraźniej też uznaje Trelawney za starą oszustkę… wygląda na to, że zarządziła jej okres warunkowy.

* * *

Tego wieczoru pokój wspólny był bardzo głośnym miejscem. Wyglądało na to, że Fred i George wreszcie opanowali do perfekcji jeden rodzaj słodyczy z Bombonierek Lesera i właśnie dawali pokaz dla roześmianego i rozkrzyczanego tłumu.

Najpierw Fred odgryzał kawałek pomarańczowego końca cukierka, po którym widowiskowo wymiotował do stojącego przed nim wiadra. Po czym wpychał w siebie purpurowy koniec i wymioty nagle ustawały. Lee Jordan, który asystował przy pokazie, leniwie usuwał wymioty w regularnych odstępach czasu. Następnie to samo robił George.

Wobec regularnych odgłosów nudności, wybuchów śmiechu oraz reakcji Freda i George'a na ciągłe życzenia publiczności, niezwykle trudno było się skupić na jakiejś wymagającej pracy domowej.

Hermiona zaczarowała druty tak, by z pobrzękiwaniem robiły kolejną czapeczkę, gdy sama starała się czytać książkę ignorując dźwięki wymiotów uderzających o dno wiadra. Harry z Ronem postanowili zinterpretować wzajemnie swoje wymyślone sny.

— Tak, to załatwia sprawę… — zarechotał Ron otwierając _Sennik_. — Dobra, musimy dodać twój wiek do daty twojego snu, liczbę liter w temacie… to będzie topienie? Kociołek, czy może Snape?

— To bez znaczenia, wybierz którykolwiek — powiedział Harry, ryzykując ostre spojrzenie Hermiony.

Nagle Hermiona chrząknęła, szturchnęła go i wskazała na okno. Harry spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Na wąskim parapecie za oknem siedział Cassini, wpatrując się w niego przez grube szkło. Do nogi miał przywiązany list i paczuszkę. Harry nie mógł tego zrozumieć, dopiero co skończyła się kolacja, czemu nie doręczył tych przesyłek wtedy?

— Och, uwielbiałam tą sowę, jest taka piękna — Harry usłyszał jak Lavender wzdycha do Parvati poprzez śmiech tłumu.

Harry wstał z fotela, przeszedł wśród stolików w kierunku okna, odsunął zaczep i powoli otworzył je.

Oczekiwał, że Cassini wyciągnie swoją nóżkę, by mógł zabrać przesyłkę, po czym odleci do sowiarni, ale gdy tylko okno było wystarczająco szeroko otwarte, wskoczył do środka smutno pohukując. Harry zamknął okno z niepokojem patrząc na swojego puchaczyka siedzącego mu na ramieniu. Szybko wrócił na miejsce, usiadł z powrotem, przeniósł Cassiniego na kolana i sięgnął po list przywiązany do jego nogi.

Jednak w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że pióra sowy były dziwnie nastroszone. Niektóre były skręcone w złym kierunku, a jedno z jego skrzydeł było wygięte pod dziwnym kątem.

— On jest ranny! — wyszeptał Harry pochylając głowę nad nim. Hermiona i Ron przysunęli się bliżej. Hermiona odłożyła nawet swoje druty. — Spójrzcie, coś jest nie tak z jego skrzydłem…

Cassini drżał. Gdy Harry spróbował dotknąć jego skrzydła, podskoczył lekko i strosząc pióra na końcu jak gdyby się nadymał i rzucił mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Zostawiając pocztę pod opieką Rona i Hermiony poszedł poszukać profesor Grubbly-Plank, która była jedyną alternatywą pod nieobecność Hagrida i miał nadzieje, że będzie w stanie pomóc.

Poszukiwania zaczął od pokoju nauczycielskiego, który był bliżej. Ruszył w dół po schodach. Cassini zachwiała się na jego ramieniu i zahukała słabo.

Dwa kamienne gargulce pilnowały drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Gdy Harry się zbliżył, jeden z nich zaskrzeczał:

— Lekcje się już skończyły, powinieneś być teraz w dormitorium, Mały Jimie.

— To jest pilne — oznajmił zwięźle Harry.

— Ach, pilne, tak? — powiedział drugi gargulec wysokim tonem. — Cóż, w takim razie wracamy na swoje miejsce, czyż nie?

Harry zapukał. Usłyszał kroki, drzwi się otworzyły i stanął twarzą w twarz z profesor McGonagall.

— Nie wpakowałeś się chyba znów w żadne kłopoty! — powiedziała od razu, jej kwadratowe okulary zabłyszczały groźnie.

— Nie, pani profesor! — odparł pośpiesznie Harry.

— Dlaczego w takim razie tu jesteś?

— To najwyraźniej pilne — powiedział obłudnie gargulec.

— Szukam profesor Grubbly-Plank — wyjaśnił Harry. — Chodzi o mojego puchaczyka, jest ranny.

— Powiedziałeś ranna sowa?

Profesor Grubbly-Plank pojawiła się przy boku profesor McGonagall, paląc fajkę i trzymając w ręku egzemplarz _Proroka Wieczornego_.

— Tak — powiedział Harry, zdejmując ostrożnie Cassiniego z ramienia — przyleciał prosto do Wieży, a jego skrzydła dziwnie wyglądają, proszę popatrzeć…

Profesor Grubbly-Plank wbiła mocno swoją fajkę między zęby i zabrała puchaczyka od Harry'ego, podczas, gdy profesor McGonagall przyglądała się wszystkiemu.

— Hmm… — oznajmiła profesor Grubbly-Plank, a jej fajka kołysała się lekko, kiedy mówiła — wygląda na to, że coś go zaatakowało. Chociaż nie wiem co to mogło być, testrale oczywiście czasem polują na ptaki, ale Hagrid porządnie wytresował te hogwardzkie, żeby nie tykały sów.

Harry'emu coś kliknęło w głowie gdy usłyszał o testralach, ale teraz go nie obchodziło czym są. Chciał tylko wiedzieć czy z Cassinim wszystko będzie w porządku. Stracił już w tym roku jedną sowę. Profesor McGonagall spojrzała przenikliwie na Harry'ego i spytała:

— Czy wiesz skąd przyleciała ta sowa, Potter?

— Eee… — odpowiedział Harry. — Nie otwierałem jeszcze listu, przyszedłem prosto tutaj, ale mogę zakładać, że z Londynu.

Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę i ze sposobu w jaki jej brwi ściągnęły się do siebie i połączyły na środku wiedział, że zrozumiała, iż _Londyn_ oznaczał _Gimmauld Place numer dwanaście_.

Profesor Grubbly-Plank wyciągnęła z szaty monokl i nałożyła go na oko, by dokładniej zbadać skrzydło.

— Powinnam być w stanie doprowadzić go do porządku, jeśli go u mnie zostawisz Potter — powiedziała. — W żadnym wypadku nie powinien daleko latać przez kilka dni.

— W porządku… dziękuję — odparł Harry, z westchnieniem ulgi.

— Nie ma sprawy — powiedziała grubym głosem profesor Grubbly-Plank, wracając do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Cassini wpatrywał się w Harry'ego jak gdyby nie mógł uwierzyć, że mógł go w ten sposób oddać. Czując lekkie poczucie winy odwrócił się by odejść, ale profesor McGonagall zawołała go z powrotem.

— Potter!

— Tak, pani profesor?

Rozejrzała się po koniarzu, z obu stron nadchodzili jacyś uczniowie.

— Pamiętaj o tym — powiedziała szybko i cicho — że kanały komunikacyjne z i do Hogwartu mogą być obserwowane, dobrze?

Kiwnął jej zdawkowo głową i odszedł w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Czuł, że Ron z Hermioną czekają na niego w pokoju wspólnym, by go przesłuchać.

Gdy tylko przeszedł przez dziurę pod portretem i znalazł się w zasięgu głosu Hermiony, ta zapytała zaniepokojona.

— Wszystko w porządku z Cassinim?

— Gdzie go zabrałeś? — dodał Ron.

— Do Grubbly-Plank — odpowiedział Harry — i spotkałem McGonagall… słuchajcie…

Powtórzył im to, co powiedziała profesor McGonagall. Ku jego zdziwieniu, żadne z nich nie wyglądało na zaskoczonych. Wręcz przeciwnie, wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

— Co? — spytał Harry, patrząc na przemian, to na Rona, to na Hermionę.

— No cóż, właśnie mówiłam Ronowi… co jeśli ktoś chciał przechwycić list? To znaczy, nigdy wcześniej żadna sowa nie została ranna w locie, prawda?

— A tak w ogóle to od kogo to jest? — zapytał Ron podając Harry'emu jego pocztę.

Harry otworzył zwój i znalazł siedem słów napisanych ręką Syriusza:

 _Dzisiaj, ta sama pora, to samo miejsce_.

Otworzył paczuszkę, w której była srebrny okrąg z dwiema kuleczkami przylegającymi do siebie.

— To jest od Wąchacza — powiedział cicho Harry potrząsając zwojem. — A to jest od Malfoya — zakładając bransoletkę na rękę.

— Nie rozumiem czemu Malfoy wysyła ci prezenty przez sowę, gdy może ci je dać osobiście.

— Tradycja… — zaczął Ron, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.

— To już przekracza wszelką głupotę! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Do tego, czemu tak bardzo skrzywdził Cassiniego?

— Bo chciał przeczytać list? — dodał całkiem pewien siebie Ron.

— Wątpię by to był Draco — Ron z Hermioną spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. — Posłuchajcie, jeśli to był on, jutro będziemy o tym wiedzieć. Cassini musiał go nieźle załatwić. Do tego, to Draco wybrał ten gatunek sowy, właśnie ze względu na fakt zaciekłego bronienia korespondencji.

Długo trwało zanim tłumy wokół bliźniaków zniknęły, po czym Fred, Lee i George usiedli i zaczęli liczyć swoje dochody, co trwało jeszcze dłużej, więc było już grubo po północy, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona mieli znów pokój wspólny tylko dla siebie. Gdy Harry odłożył książki, Ron, który drzemał lekko w fotelu, stęknął przytłumionym głosem, przebudził się i spojrzał mętnie w ogień.

— Syriusz! — powiedział.

Harry odwrócił się. Brudna, podrapana, czarna głowa Syriusza znów widniała w ogniu.

— Cześć — powiedział szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— Cześć — odpowiedzieli chórem Harry, Ron i Hermiona, przyklękając na dywaniku. Krzywołap zamruczał głośno i zbliżył się do ognia, próbując, mimo żaru, zbliżyć pyszczek do Syriusza.

— Jak leci? — spytał Syriusz.

— Nie za dobrze — odpowiedział Harry, kiedy Hermiona odciągała Krzywołapa, któremu przypalały się już wąsy. — Ministerstwo przeforsowało kolejne zarządzenie, które oznacza, że nie wolno nam mieć drużyn quidditcha… I coś lub ktoś zaatakował Cassiniego.

— Niezła bestia tak w ogóle — Syriusz potarł krwawy ślad po szponie. — Zaatakował mnie, gdy chciałem zobaczyć, co to za paczuszka, którą taszczy — wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. — Więc co to było?

— Prezent, bransoletka — Harry podsunął rękę w pobliże ognia.

Syriusz gwizdnął cicho.

— Pomaga w uczeniu się rzucania zaklęć bezróżdżkowo. Od Malfoya?

Harry pokiwał głową.

Syriusz nie wyglądał ani na zbytnio zmartwionego, ani na złego. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrzył na Harry'ego z wyraźną dumą.

— Jak łapiesz bezróżdżkową, to zabierz się za animagię.

— Nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

— Ja? Oczywiście, że nie! — powiedział mocno zdziwiony Syriusz.

— Naprawdę? — rzekł Harry, a jego serce mocniej zabiło.

— Jasne, że tak! — powiedział Syriusz. — Czy uważasz, że twój ojciec i ja leżeliśmy i czekaliśmy spokojnie aż wszystko samo się zrobi?

— Ale… w ostatnim semestrze, mówiłeś jedynie, bym był ostrożny i nie ryzykował…

— W tamtym roku wszystkie dowodu wskazywały na to, że ktoś wewnątrz Hogwartu próbował cię zabić, Harry! — powiedział niecierpliwie Syriusz. — W tym roku wiemy, że jest ktoś poza Hogwartem chcący zamordować nas wszystkich. Dlatego naukę wszystkiego co daje ci większe szanse przeżycia uważam za wspaniały pomysł! Wy wszyscy powinniście spróbować!

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której Krzywołap, miaucząc próbował podrapać głowę Syriusza, a Ron bawił się bezmyślnie dziurą w dywaniku.

— W każdym razie… przede wszystkim, Ron, obiecałem przekazać ci wiadomość od twojej matki.

— Ach tak? — powiedział Ron bojaźliwie.

— Mówi, że pod żadnym warunkiem nie pozwala ci na członkostwo w żadnych klubach pojedynku, zwłaszcza prowadzonych przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Masz trzymać się jak najdalej od tego człowieka i jego syna. A w ich obecności trzymać buzię na kłódkę, temperament na wodzy i nie dać się sprowokować. Uważa, że jeśli nie będziesz się zachowywał z pewnością zostaniesz usunięty ze szkoły i zrujnujesz sobie przyszłość. Mówi też, że będziesz miał jeszcze dość czasu, aby nauczyć się walczyć i jesteś jeszcze za młody, żeby się tym przejmować w tej chwili. Ona także — spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę — prosi abyście się nie angażowali i ignorowali na ile możecie Malfoyów, chociaż akceptuje fakt, iż nie posiada nad żadnym z was władzy i tylko błaga, żebyście pamiętali, że ma na sercu wasze najlepsze dobro. Napisałaby wam to wszystko, lecz gdyby sowa została przechwycona mielibyście poważne kłopoty, a nie mogła powiedzieć tego sama, ponieważ jest dzisiaj na dyżurze.

— Na jakim dyżurze? — spytał szybko Ron.

— Nieważne, po prostu jakieś rzeczy dla Zakonu — odparł Syriusz. — Padło na mnie, by zostać posłańcem. Ron upewnij się, że powiesz jej, iż przekazałem ci wszystkie wiadomości, bo nie sądzę, by ufała mi w tej sprawie. Wracając do animagii. W dziale zakazanym są pewne ciekawe pozycje, ale radzę wam zacząć lekturę od tekstów z ogólnodostępnej transmutacji — Ron jęknął. — Przykro mi najpierw teoria…

Przerwał. Jego twarz nagle stała się napięta i zaniepokojona. Odwrócił się, najwyraźniej wpatrując się w ceglany mur kominka.

— Syriusz? — odezwał się niespokojnie Harry.

Ale ten już zniknął. Harry gapił się przez chwilę na płomienie, a następnie spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę.

— Dlaczego on…?

Z ust Hermiony wyrwało się pełne przerażenia westchnienie. Zerwała się na równe nogi wciąż wpatrując się w kominek.

Między płomieniami pojawiła się dłoń zaciskająca palce, jakby próbowała coś chwycić. Grube i krótkie paluchy pokryte były paskudnymi, staromodnymi pierścieniami. Cała trójka uciekła. W drzwiach sypialni chłopców Harry obejrzał się. Dłoń Umbridge wciąż wiła się wśród płomieni, jakby dokładnie wiedziała, gdzie przed chwilą były włosy Syriusza, i była zdecydowana je chwycić.

 **oOo**

Gryfońska drużyna quidditcha uzyskała ponownie możliwość gry i Angelina zamieniła się w potwora, dorównując Oliverowi Woodowi w swojej zapalczywości. Niebo było mocno burzowo szare, deszcz zacinał, a wiatr wyginał gałęzie drzew w Zakazanym Lesie, gdy Gryfoni wychodzili na trening.

— W porządku wszyscy, słuchajcie — powiedziała głośno Angelina wychodząc z gabinetu kapitana. — Wiem, że pogoda nie jest idealna, ale jest możliwe, że będziemy grali ze Slytherinem w podobnych warunkach, więc to dobry pomysł sprawdzić, jak dajemy sobie w nich radę. Harry, czy nie zrobiłeś czegoś ze swoimi okularami, żeby deszcz ich nie zalewał, kiedy graliśmy z Hufflepuffem w takiej burzy?

— To Hermiona zrobiła — odparł Harry. Wyciągnął różdżkę, wskazał na swoją twarz i powiedział: _Impervius_!

— Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy tego wypróbować — oznajmiła Angelina. — Gdyby tylko nam się udało trzymać deszcz z dala od naszych twarzy, to naprawdę poprawiłoby to widoczność… Wszyscy razem, no dalej, _impervius_! Dobra, zbierajmy się.

Wszyscy wetknęli różdżki z powrotem do kieszeni swoich szat, wzięli na ramię swoje miotły i wyszli za Angeliną z szatni.

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak miał ćwiczyć z Ginny przy takiej pogodzie. Miał problemy z dojrzeniem tłuczka z którym ćwiczyli, a co dopiero znicza. Jak mógł ją nakierować na niego i dawać rady przekrzykując wycie wiatru.

Angelina trzymała ich na boisku przez prawie godzinę zanim przyznała się do porażki. Poprowadziła swoją przemokniętą i zrzędzącą drużynę z powrotem do szatni, upierając się, że ten trening nie był stratą czasu, chociaż w jej głosie nie było przekonania.

— Auu! — Harry przycisnął ręcznik do twarzy, a jego oczy zacisnęły się mocno z bólu. Blizna na czole paliła go znów, bardziej boleśnie niż miało to miejsce kiedykolwiek. Jego grzebień z runami chroniącymi umysł leżał sobie na biurku w dormitorium.

— Co się stało? — odezwało się kilka głosów.

Harry wyłonił się spod ręcznika. Szatnia była rozmyta, z powodu bólu, ale mimo to mógł stwierdzić, że wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niemu.

— Nic — mruknął — ja… dźgnąłem się w oko, to wszystko.

Ale rzucił Ronowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i we dwóch zostali z tyłu, kiedy reszta drużyny wyszła już na zewnątrz opatulona w swoje płaszcze, z kapeluszami nisko naciągniętymi na uszy.

— Co się stało? — spytał Ron w chwili gdy Alicja zniknęła za drzwiami. — To była blizna?

Harry przytaknął.

— Ale… — wyglądający na wystraszonego Ron podszedł do okna i popatrzył przez nie w deszcz — on… on nie może być teraz blisko nas, prawda?

— Nie — wymamrotał Harry siadając na ławce i pocierając swoje czoło. — Prawdopodobnie jest o mile stąd. Boli, bo… on… jest wściekły…

Harry wcale nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć i usłyszał te słowa jakby obcy człowiek je wymówił… ale mimo to natychmiast wiedział, że są prawdziwe. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to wiedział, ale wiedział. Voldemort, gdziekolwiek był, cokolwiek robił, był w potężnym gniewie. A jemu się za to dostawało.

— Widziałeś go? — spytał przerażony Ron. — Miałeś… wizję czy coś w tym stylu?

Harry siedział całkiem nieruchomo, wpatrując się w stopy, pozwalając myślom i pamięci zrelaksować się w następstwie bólu. Jego złoty medalion ciężko leżał mu na piersi ogrzewając lekko skórę.

Zagmatwana plątanina kształtów, straszliwe uderzenie głosów…

— Chce, aby coś się stało, a to nie dzieje się dość szybko — oznajmił.

I znów poczuł się zdziwienie słysząc słowa wypływające z jego ust i znów był całkowicie pewien, że są prawdziwe.

— Ale… skąd możesz to wiedzieć? — spytał Ron.

Harry potrząsnął głową i zakrył oczy dłońmi, naciskając je kciukami. W oczach wybuchły malutkie gwiazdki. Poczuł jak Ron siada obok niego na ławce i wiedział, że wpatruje się w niego.

— Stary, mógłbyś zastąpić Trelawney — oznajmił głosem pełnym grozy.

— Ja nie wygłaszam proroctw — odparł Harry.

— Nie. Wiesz co robisz? — spytał Ron jednocześnie wystraszony i będący pod wrażeniem. — Harry, ty czytasz myśli Sam-Wiesz-Kogo!

— Nie — zaoponował Harry potrząsając głową. — To raczej… jego nastrój, jak przypuszczam. Po prostu mam przebłyski tego, w jakim jest nastroju. Dumbledore powiedział, że coś takiego działo się w zeszłym roku. Powiedział, że kiedy Voldemort jest blisko mnie albo kiedy czuje nienawiść, ja o tym wiem.

Gdy Ron już otwierał usta Harry ścisnął jego ramię i powiedział.

— Dumbledore powiedział, że coś takiego może się zdarzać. I to chyba dobrze, że Voldemort ma kłopoty ze swoim planem, jakikolwiek by on nie był. Chodźmy… wciąż mamy do napisania esej dla Flitwicka.

Wyglądało na to, że Hermiona poszła do łóżka wcześnie, zostawiając zwiniętego na pobliskim fotelu Krzywołapa i pełen zestaw guzkowato wydzierganych skrzacich czapeczek, leżących na stoliku przy kominku. Harry machnął różdżką i rzucił na wszystkie _evanesco_.

Ron w dalszym ciągu rzucał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale Harry wyciągnął książki od zaklęć i zabrał się za kończenie wypracowania.

* * *

Północ przyszła i odeszła, czytał raz po raz fragment o wykorzystaniach warzuchy, lubczyku i krwawnika i nic z tego nie rozumiał. Było mu tak ciepło i wygodnie w fotelu przed kominkiem, z deszczem nadal uderzającym ciężko o szyby, z mruczącym Krzywołapem i trzaskaniem płomieni…

Książka wyślizgnęła się z luźnego uścisku Harry'ego i wylądowała z głuchym odgłosem na dywaniku przed kominkiem. Jego głowa kiwała się na boki…

— Harry Potter, sir!

Obudził się natychmiast. Świece w całym pokoju wspólnym były wygaszone, ale coś poruszało się w pobliżu.

— Kto tam? — spytał Harry prostując się w fotelu. Komnata była bardzo ciemna, ogień niemal wygasł.

— Zgredek przyniósł pańską sowę, sir! — odpowiedział skrzekliwy głos.

— Zgredek? — spytał niewyraźnie Harry, zerkając przez mrok w kierunku źródła głosu.

Domowy skrzat Zgredek stał przy stole, na którym wcześniej Hermiona zostawiła pół tuzina swoich wełnianych czapek. Jego wielkie szpiczaste uszy wystawały spod czegoś, co wyglądało jak wszystkie czapki, które Hermiona w ogóle zrobiła. Nosił jedną na drugiej, tak że jego głowa zdawała się wydłużyć o dwie, trzy stopy, a na samej górze tego stosu siedział Cassini pohukując sennie, najwyraźniej wyleczony.

— Zgredek zgłosił się na ochotnika, by oddać sowę Harry'ego Pottera — zaskrzeczał skrzat z niezaprzeczalnym uwielbieniem wypisanym na twarzy. — Profesor Grubbly-Plank mówi, że już jest z nią wszystko dobrze, sir.

Skłonił się tak nisko, że jego podobny do ołówka nos szurnął po wytartej powierzchni chodniczka, a Cassini wydał z siebie pełne oburzenia huknięcie i poszybowała na poręcz fotela Harry'ego.

— Dziękuję, Zgredku! — powiedział Harry głaszcząc głowę puchaczyka. Przyglądając się uważniej Zgredkowi zauważył, że skrzat nosił również kilka szalików i niezliczoną ilość skarpetek, tak że jego stopy wyglądały na o wiele za duże jak na jego ciało.

— Eee… czy zbierasz wszystkie ubrania, które zostawia Hermiona?

— Och nie, proszę pana — odpowiedział radośnie Zgredek. — Zgredek zabiera też trochę dla Mrużki, sir.

— Waśnie, jak tam Mrużka? — spytał Harry.

Uszy Zgredka opadły lekko.

— Mrużka nadal dużo pije, proszę pana — powiedział ze smutkiem i spuścił w dół swoje niesamowite, okrągłe, zielone, wielkie jak piłki tenisowe oczy. — Ona nadal nie dba o ubrania, Harry Potterze. Żadne inne skrzaty też nie. Żadne z nich nie chce już sprzątać wieży Gryffindoru, nie z tymi wszystkimi czapkami i skarpetkami pochowanymi dookoła. Uważają je za obraźliwe, sir. Ktoś tu myśli, że źle wykonują swoją pracę i ich mistrz powinien je uwolnić, proszę pana. Zgredek robi to wszystko sam, proszę pana, ale Zgredek nie ma nic przeciwko temu, proszę pana, bo zawsze ma nadzieję spotkać Harry'ego Pottera i dzisiaj, proszę pana, jego życzenie się spełniło!

Zgredek znów utonął w głębokim ukłonie.

— Zgredku czy wolny skrzat może być przyjęty do nowej rodziny? — zapytał wolno Harry myśląc o Mrużce.

— O tak, sir. Choć Zgredek nie rozumie czemu chciałby być.

— Myślisz, że Mrużka byłaby szczęśliwa, gdybym zaproponował jej miejsce w swojej rodzinie, Zgredku? — zapytał Harry myśląc już o nowych możliwościach kontaktu z Syriuszem.

Oczy Zgredka rozszerzyły się w szczęściu.

— Och, Zgredek przekaże jej. Mrużka na pewno będzie bardzo szczęśliwa, sir!

— Dziękuję. Jeszcze chwilkę… jest coś, co mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić Zgredku — powiedział wolno Harry.

Skrzat spojrzał na niego rozpromieniony.

— Powiedz co, Harry Potterze, sir!

— Chcę znaleźć miejsce, gdzie można ćwiczyć różne rzeczy bez bycia narażonym na odkrycie przez któregokolwiek z nauczycieli.

Spodziewał się, że uśmiech skrzata zniknie, a uszy opadną. Spodziewał się, że powie, że to niemożliwe, czy że spróbuje znaleźć coś, ale nadzieje na to są nikłe. Czego się nie spodziewał, to tego, że Zgredek podskoczy radośnie machając uszami i przyklaśnie w dłonie.

— Zgredek zna idealne miejsce, sir! — powiedział radośnie. — Zgredek usłyszał o tym od innych skrzatów domowych, kiedy przybył do Hogwartu, proszę pana. To miejsce jest znane przez nas jako pokój Przychodź – Wychodź, proszę pana albo Pokój Życzeń!

— Dlaczego? — spytał z ciekawością Harry.

— Dlatego, że to jest sala, do której może wejść tylko osoba — odpowiedział poważnie Zgredek — która naprawdę jej potrzebuje. Czasem tam jest, a czasem jej nie ma, ale kiedy się pojawia, zawsze jest wyposażona na potrzeby tego, kto jej szuka. Zgredek ją wykorzystywał, proszę pana — wyjaśnił skrzat ściszając głos i wyglądając na winnego — kiedy Mrużka była bardzo pijana. Zgredek ukrywał ją w Pokoju Życzeń i znajdował tam antidota na Kremowe Piwo i miłe łóżeczko w rozmiarze skrzata, w którym mógł ją położyć, żeby to odespała, proszę pana… i Zgredek wie, że pan Filch znalazł tam dodatkowe materiały do sprzątania, gdy mu się kończyły, proszę pana, i…

— A jeśli naprawdę potrzebujesz toalety — zaczął Harry, nagle przypominając sobie coś, co powiedział mu Dumbledore na balu bożonarodzeniowym w poprzednie święta — znalazłbyś wspaniałą kolekcję nocników?

— Zgredek tak myśli, sir — odparł Zgredek przytakując gorliwie. — To najwspanialsza sala, proszę pana.

— Ile osób o niej wie? — spytał Harry prostując się w swoim fotelu.

— Bardzo mało, sir. Ludzie głównie wpadają na nią, kiedy są w potrzebie, proszę pana, ale bardzo często nigdy już jej nie znajdują, bo nie wiedzą, że zawsze jest tam czekając na wezwanie, sir.

— Brzmi cudownie — ucieszył się Harry, a jego serce przyspieszyło. — Brzmi idealnie Zgredku. Kiedy możesz mi pokazać, gdzie ona jest?

— Kiedy tylko Harry Potter zechce, sir! — powiedział Zgredek zachwycony entuzjazmem Harry'ego. — Moglibyśmy iść nawet teraz, jeśli pan chce!

— Nie dzisiaj, Zgredku — odpowiedział Harry z niechęcią, zatapiając się z powrotem w fotelu. — To jest naprawdę ważne… Może w czwartek po kolacji. Przyjdę do kuchni i porozmawiam też z Mrużką.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Harry - Snape 2:0. Jak sam tytuł wskazuje, to rozdział jest przegadany. Jak myślicie, czy Harry weźmie słowa Syriusza do serca i zacznie się uczyć animagii? A jeśli tak, to jakim zwierzakiem może być?

 **NoName** \- w dużej mierze, to opowiadanie bazuje właśnie na książce. Dopiero po zakończeniu piątego roku to się zmieni. Do tego czasu będę zmieniać oryginał do swoich potrzeb, a także tu i tam dodawać jakieś autorskie dodatki.

 **Anuii** \- nie, _Hermiona_ nie wplącze Harry'ego w prowadzenie zajęć z obrony. Póki Lucjusz będzie w zamku, Harry będzie bezpieczny od pomysłów dziewczyny. Severus, ach Severus... jest takim zapracowanym człowiekiem. Jakkolwiek nie byłby ciekawy, to nie jest pilna sprawa, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. A jako że czarodziejom często brakuje zdrowego rozsądku i logicznego myślenia, nikt nie zapyta samego Harry'ego, co z tego, że byłby najlepszym źródłem informacji... Dziękuję za Twoje komentarze. :)

Czytajcie i karmcie wenę komentarzami. .


	15. Testrale

_Testrale_

 **Jeśli tylko tego chcesz.**

* * *

W czwartek po kolacji zamiast skierować się z Ronem i Hermioną do biblioteki, Harry stanął przed obrazem przedstawiającym wielką misą z owocami. Połaskotał olbrzymią zieloną gruszkę. Ta zachichotała i zaczęła się zwijać i marszczyć, aż nagle zamieniła się w wielką zieloną klamkę. Chwycił ją, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Zaledwie zdążył rzucić okiem na wielkie, wysoko sklepione pomieszczenie o rozmiarach Wielkiej Sali, znajdującej się tuż ponad nim, obwieszone błyszczącymi mosiężnymi garnkami i rondlami, z olbrzymim ceglanym paleniskiem w jednym końcu, kiedy coś małego podbiegło do niego ze środka sali, skrzecząc:

— Harry Potter przyszedł do Zgredka jak obiecał! Jak Zgredek się cieszy, sir!

W następnej chwili aż mu dech zaparło, gdy rozwrzeszczany skrzat uderzył go mocno w przeponę, ściskając tak mocno, że o mało mu żebra nie popękały.

— Witaj Zgredku. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

— Nie, Harry Potter nigdy nie będzie przeszkadzać Zgredkowi! — zapiszczał głos gdzieś w okolicach jego pępka. — Zgredek nie mógł się już doczekać, sir!

Zgredek puścił go i cofnął się o kilka kroków, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego szeroko. W jego wielkich, zielonych oczach o kształcie piłek tenisowych zalśniły łzy szczęścia.

— Czy najpierw mogę zobaczyć się z Mrużką?

— Tak, tędy, sir! — odpowiedział Zgredek, po czym złapał Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnął za sobą między cztery długie stoły, które stały pośrodku kuchni. — Mówiłem Mrużce, że pan chce się z nią zobaczyć, ale… — pokręcił głową — chyba najlepiej, by pan sam z nią pomówił, sir.

Harry zauważył, że w kuchni nic się nie zmieniło odkąd był tu ostatnim razem. Każdy stół był ustawiony dokładnie pod swoim odpowiednikiem w Wielkiej Sali. W tej chwili wszystkie były puste, ale podejrzewał, że jeszcze godzinę temu były zastawione potrawami, które wysyłano przez sufit na stoły piętro wyżej. W kuchni była również przynajmniej setka innych skrzatów, które kłaniały się z uśmiechem, kiedy przechodził. Wszystkie miały na sobie taki sam strój: serwetki obiadowe z godłem Hogwartu, udrapowane jak togi.

Zgredek zatrzymał się przed ceglaną kuchnią i pokazał palcem.

— Mrużka, sir!

Mrużka siedziała na stołku przed kominkiem. Jej spódniczka i bluzka były strasznie poplamione, do tego pojawiło się w nich jeszcze więcej dziur. Była obwiązana w pasie szalikiem, na głowię miała naciągniętą jedną z wełnianych czapeczek Hermiony, a na nogach po dwie pary skarpetek.

— Cześć, Mrużko — powitał ją Harry.

Wargi Mrużki zadrgały. Po chwili zalała się łzami, które wypływały obficie z jej wielkich brązowych oczu i spadały na bluzkę.

— Czy Harry Potter wypiłby filiżankę herbaty? — zapiszczał głośno Zgredek, żeby przekrzyczeć szlochy Mrużki.

— Tak, chętnie — odrzekł Harry.

I już dreptało ku niemu z sześć skrzatów domowych, niosących wielką srebrną tacę z dzbankiem, filiżanką, dzbanuszkiem na śmietankę i dużym talerzem pełnym biszkoptów.

Harry przyjął pełną filiżankę i skinieniem głowy podziękował skrzatom.

— Mrużko, przyszedłem ofiarować ci miejsce w swoim domu, jeśli byś chciała w nim pracować.

Skrzatka przestała szlochać i spojrzała na Harry'ego swoimi wypukłymi, brązowymi oczami.

— Mrużka nie będzie brać pieniędzy za swoją pracę! — zaskrzeczała. — Tak nisko jeszcze Mrużka nie upadła! Mrużka czuje to, co powinien czuć każdy skrzat, którego zwolniono: wstyd!

— Rozumiem Mrużko i nie oferuję ci pieniędzy. Wiem w jakich okolicznościach cię zwolniono i nie przeszkadza mi to. Nie ujawniłaś sekretów i broniłaś honoru rodziny, której wcześniej służyłaś aż do końca. Chcę cię przyjąć do rodziny Potterów, tak że już dłużej nie będziesz musiała być wolnym skrzatem, jeśli tego nie chcesz.

— Znów będę mieć mistrza? — wydyszała Mrużka, podnosząc umazaną łzami twarz i wytrzeszczając oczy na Harry'ego.

— Jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

Skrzatka podskoczyła na nogi, wygładziła spódnicę i ukłoniła się przed Harrym.

— Mrużka szczęśliwa, młody panie!

— Świetnie — Harry się uśmiechnął i wyjął z kieszeni małą sakiewkę. — Chcę byś kupiła sobie i drugiemu skrzatu coś przyzwoitego.

— Drugiemu skrzatu, proszę pana?

— Tak Mrużko, w te wakacje zostałem mianowany nowym panem skrzata rodziny Blacków, Stforka. Czy jesteś w stanie wejść do domu, który jest chroniony zaklęciami przed obcymi?

— Mrużka może pójść wszędzie, gdzie jego pan może wejść — zadowolona znów się ukłoniła.

— Świetnie — powtórzył Harry. — Chciałbym byś mu też sprawiła godny strój.

— Czy Mrużka ma tam zostać?

— Jeśli mogłabyś wrócić do Hogwartu, wolałbym byś była tu ze mną.

— Mrużka wróci i będzie służyć swemu panu!

Wszystkie inne skrzaty, przysłuchujące się z ciekawością tej rozmowie, uśmiechnęły się radośnie.

— Wspaniale. Mam swój pokój w wieży Gryffindoru — odwrócił się przodem do innych skrzatów. — Postaram przekonać Hermionę, by nie rozkładała więcej ubrań. Wiem, że to się wam nie podoba i ja również tego nie popieram. Ciężko pracujecie, a wasza praca jest bez zarzutu, ona jednak nie rozumie jak was obraża. Zgredku — spojrzał na skrzata — wiesz, że jeśli chcesz, to możesz dla mnie również pracować?

— Zgredkowi podoba się praca w Hogwarcie, ale będę pamiętać, sir! — uśmiechnął się i przytulił do Harry'ego, na co Mrużka lekko prychnęła.

— Dobrze, pokażesz mi teraz gdzie jest Pokój Życzeń?

* * *

Zgredek zaprowadził Harry'ego na siódme piętro. Stanęli przed pustą ścianą naprzeciwko olbrzymiego gobelinu przedstawiającego Barnabasza Bzika i jego próbę nauczenia trolli baletu.

— Co teraz — zapytał cicho Harry, kiedy przeżarty przez mole troll zatrzymał na chwilę swe bezustanne pałowanie niedoszłego nauczyciela baletu, by ich obserwować. — Zgredku, co muszę zrobić?

— Teraz pan musi przejść obok tej ściany trzy razy, koncentrując się mocno na tym, czego potrzebuje.

Tak też zrobił. Skręcał ostro przy oknie tuż za pustą przestrzenią ściany, a potem przy wazie ludzkiej wielkości po jej drugiej stronie.

W ścianie pojawiły się ciemne, dębowe drzwi. Harry wyciągnął dłoń, chwycił srebrną gałkę, przekręcił ją otwierając drzwi i wszedł do przestronnego pokoju, oświetlonego licznymi lampami, takimi jak te, które oświetlały klasę wróżbiarstwa tych kilka pięter wyżej.

Pod ścianami stały rzędem drewniane półki wypełnione książkami, zamiast foteli, pośrodku pokoju znajdowała się wielka, wyglądająca na bardzo wygodną kanapa. Harry obrócił się dookoła rozglądając po całym pomieszczeniu. Następnie porwał Zgredka w objęcia.

— To jest wspaniałe Zgredku. Dokładnie takie jak potrzebuję!

Skrzat promieniował z dumy.

— Czy Zgredek może czasami przyjść zobaczyć się z Harrym Potterem, sir? — zapytał zduszonym głosem.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Harry, a skrzat jeszcze bardziej się rozpromienił ze szczęścia. — Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał.

 **oOo**

Na tydzień przed pierwszym w sezonie meczem quidditcha emocje w szkole zaczynały sięgać zenitu. Angelina nalegała na prawie codzienne treningi. Fakt, że puchar nie był wręczany od tak dawna, zwiększył znacznie zainteresowanie i podekscytowanie wokół nadchodzącej gry. Krukoni i Puchoni żywo interesowali się występem, jako że oczywiście mieli przed sobą gry z obiema drużynami w nadchodzącym roku. Również opiekunowie domów, chociaż próbowali ukryć to udając skromne zainteresowanie sportową rywalizacją, zdecydowanie chcieli zobaczyć jak ich strona wygrywa. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo profesor McGonagall zależało na pokonaniu Slytherinu, kiedy powstrzymała się od zadania im pracy domowej w tygodniu przed meczem.

— Myślę, że macie dość zajęć na głowie w tej chwili — powiedziała wyniośle. Nikt nie wierzył zupełnie własnym uszom, dopóki nie spojrzała na Harry'ego i Rona i powiedziała surowo. — Przyzwyczaiłam się do oglądania pucharu quidditcha w mojej pracowni chłopcy, i naprawdę nie chciałabym być zmuszona do przekazania go profesorowi Snape'owi, więc poświęćcie dodatkowy czas na trening, dobrze?

Snape był w niemniej oczywisty sposób stronniczy. Zarezerwował boisko do quidditcha na treningi Slytherinu tak często, że Gryfoni mieli trudności z dostaniem się na nie by pograć. Był również głuchy na wiele doniesień dotyczących ślizgońskich prób przeklęcia graczy Gryffindoru. Kiedy Alicja Spinnet pojawiła się w skrzydle szpitalnym z krzaczastymi brwiami rosnącymi tak szybko, że zasłaniały jej widok i zatykały usta, Snape obstawał przy tym, że musiała próbować rzucić na siebie urok pogrubiający włosy i nie chciał wysłuchać czternastu naocznych świadków, którzy nalegali, iż widzieli obrońcę Slytherinu – Milesa Bletchleya, jak rzuca na nią czar od tyłu, w czasie gdy przebywała w bibliotece.

Harry był jednak dobrej myśli jeśli chodziło o szanse Gryffindoru. W końcu przecież nigdy nie przegrali z drużyną Malfoya. Ginny była naprawdę dobra, a ewentualne braki pokrywała pełnym zaangażowaniem. Ron może nadal nie był na poziomie Wooda, ale pracował ciężko nad poprawą. Jego największą słabością była tendencja do utraty pewności siebie kiedy popełniał błąd. Jeśli przepuścił jedną bramkę, stawał się podenerwowany i było wielce prawdopodobne, że wpuści ich więcej. Harry w głębi serca im gorąco kibicował, jednak oficjalnie nie mógł pokazać swojego wsparcia. Zdecydował więc, że na mecz nie pójdzie, ten czas spędzi w zamian w Pokoju Życzeń czytając książkę o magii mistycznej, kolejnym prezencie zaręczynowym od Voldemorta.

* * *

Październik minął wraz z natłokiem wyjących wichrów oraz ulewnych deszczy i nastał listopad, zimny jak zmrożone żelazo, z ciężkimi mrozami każdego ranka i lodowatymi podmuchami, które gryzły odkryte ręce i twarze. Niebo i sufit Wielkiej Sali zmieniły się w bladą, perlistą szarość, góry wokół Hogwartu pokryły się śniegiem, a temperatura w zamku opadła tak nisko, że na korytarzach, w przerwach między lekcjami, wielu studentów nosiło swoje grube ochronne rękawice ze smoczej skóry.

Ranek w dniu meczu zaświtał jasny i zimny. Kiedy Harry obudził się i zszedł do swojego starego dormitorium, zobaczył Rona siedzącego sztywno z rękami zaplecionymi wokół kolan, gapiącego się w bezruchu w przestrzeń.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał Harry.

Ron skinął głową, ale nie odpowiedział. Harry'emu przyszedł na myśl dzień, kiedy Ron przypadkiem rzucił na siebie zaklęcie wymiotowania ślimakami. Był dokładnie tak samo blady i tak samo spocony jak wtedy, nie wspominając, że tak samo niechętny do otwierania ust.

— Musisz tylko coś zjeść — powiedział żywiołowo Harry. — Dalej, wstawaj i się szykuj!

Wielka Sala wypełniała się szybko kiedy przybyli, rozmowy były głośniejsze, a ogólny nastrój bardziej tryskający energią niż zwykle. Harry starał się jak mógł wesprzeć Rona.

Przy stole Gryffindoru, gdzie wszyscy ubrani byli na złoto i czerwono spotkało ich porywające powitanie, ale zamiast podnieść Rona na duchu, oklaski jakby tylko wyczerpały resztki jego morale. Opadł na najbliższą ławkę, wyglądając przy tym jakby miał przed sobą swój ostatni posiłek.

— Weź się w garść — rzekł mu surowo Harry. — Przypomnij sobie tę obronę, jaką wykonałeś nogą tamtego dnia. Nawet Fred i George powiedzieli, że była genialna.

— Cześć — odezwał się niewyraźny i senny głos za ich plecami. Harry spojrzał za siebie: od stołu Ravenclawu podeszła do nich Luna Lovegood. Wielu ludzi gapiło się na nią, a kilkoro otwarcie śmiało się i wytykało palcami. Udało jej się zdobyć kapelusz w kształcie naturalnej wielkości lwiej paszczy, który osadzony był teraz niepewnie na jej głowie.

— Kibicuję Gryffindorowi — powiedziała Luna wskazując niepotrzebnie na kapelusz. — Posłuchajcie, co to robi.

Sięgnęła do góry i stuknęła go swoją różdżką. Kapelusz otworzył szeroko paszczę i wydał z siebie niesamowicie realistyczny ryk, który sprawił, że wszyscy w sąsiedztwie podskoczyli na swoich miejscach.

— Dobre, co? — oznajmiła radośnie Luna. — Chciałam, żeby jeszcze przeżuwał węża, reprezentującego Slytherin, no wiecie, ale nie było czasu. W każdym razie… powodzenia, Ronald!

Za nią podeszła Hermiona.

— Powodzenia, Ron — powiedziała unosząc się na palcach i całując go w policzek.

Ron zdawał się wracać trochę do siebie, kiedy szli przez Wielką Salę. Zakłopotany dotknął miejsca na twarzy, w które pocałowała go Hermiona, jakby nie był do końca pewien, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Harry stwierdził, że była to najlepsza motywacja potrzebna jego przyjacielowi.

* * *

Jakąś godzinę później, Mrużka pojawiła się koło niego w Pokoju Życzeń.

— Mecz się właśnie skończył, Gryffindor wygrał, proszę pana. Doszło również do sprzeczki między paniczami Weasly a paniczem Malfoyem. Różowa profesorka interweniowała i wyrzuciła czerwone głowy z drużyny, proszę pana.

Harry westchnął głośno i potarł twarz. Nie było nic, co mógł z tym zrobić.

— Dziękuję Mrużko, mogłabyś zanieść to do Syriusza Blacka i poczekać na odpowiedź — podał skrzatce pergamin, który skończył pisać zanim się pojawiła.

— Oczywiście, proszę pana — skłoniła się i zniknęła.

Odkąd Harry przyjął Mrużkę, jej stan się poprawił. Przestała pić, wyglądała porządnie i przede wszystkim była szczęśliwa. Za pierwszym razem, gdy przesłał przez nią wiadomość, Syriusz mało nie dostał zawału, a później odpisał, że Harry miał genialny pomysł. Co ciekawe, stare domiszcze Blacków jakby odżyło, kurz się tak nie zbierał i nie kłębił w zakamarkach. Lampy nie były tak bardzo okopcone a nawet tapety przestały gdzieniegdzie odłazić. Syriusz stwierdził, że Mrużka musiała jakoś połączyć swoją skrzacią magię ze Stforkiem i teraz to wpływało na całe Grimmauld Place.

Oczywiście, Harry ciągle od czasu do czasu wysyłał jakiś mało istotny list przez Cassiniego, by nikt nie nabrał zbytnich podejrzeń, że ma jakiś inny kanał komunikacji. Całe szczęście, puchaczyk już nigdy nie wrócił w złym stanie.

 **oOo**

Ponowne pojawienie się Hagrida przy stole nauczycielskim na śniadaniu następnego dnia nie zostało przyjęte przez wszystkich uczniów z wielkim entuzjazmem. Niektórzy z nich, jak Fred, George, czy Lee ryknęli z zachwytu i sprintem przebiegli pomiędzy stołami Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu by uścisnąć jego wielką rękę, ale inni jak Parvati i Lavender wymieniali ponure spojrzenia i potrząsali głowami. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że większość z nich wolała jednak lekcje z Grubby-Plank, a co gorsza także i pewna część jego samego kazała mu myśleć podobnie: pomysły Grubby-Plank dotyczące lekcji pozbawione były bowiem tego ryzyka, że ktoś może mieć po nich rozprutą głowę.

I dlatego właśnie Harry, Ron i Hermiona, mocno opatuleni przeciwko mrozowi, szli we wtorek na lekcję Hagrida z lekkim lękiem w sercach. Harry martwił się jednak nie tylko o temat jaki Hagrid wybrał by z nimi omówić, ale także o to jak reszta klasy, a w szczególności Malfoy i jego kumple zachowają się, gdyby Umbridge przyszła na inspekcję.

Jednak kiedy walczyli ze śniegiem, by przedostać się do Hagrida czekającego na nich na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, Wielkiego Inkwizytora nigdzie nie było widać. Wygląd Hagrida nie dodawał im otuchy. Na jego twarzy były zielonkawo-żółte siniaki i rany, a niektóre z nich wciąż sprawiały wrażenie jakby krwawiły. Harry nie mógł tego zrozumieć, być może Hagrid został zaatakowany przez jakieś stworzenie, którego jad przeszkadzał w gojeniu ran… A jakby do dopełnienia tego złowieszczego wyglądu, Hagrida miał przerzucone przez ramię coś, co przypominało pół martwej krowy.

— Dzisiaj popracujemy tutaj! — zawołał wesoło półolbrzym do zbliżających się uczniów, zadzierając głowę ku ciemnym drzewom za sobą. — Tu tak nie wieje! Zresztą one wolą mrok.

— Co woli mrok? — Harry usłyszał głos Draco przy swoim uchu z lekką nutą paniki w głosie. — Powiedział, że coś woli mrok, słyszeliście? — i chwycił Harry'ego mocno za ramię.

Harry pamiętał jedną wcześniejszą sytuację, w której Malfoy miał okazję wejść do Zakazanego Lasu. Wtedy także nie był zbyt odważny. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

— Gotowi? — zapytał radośnie Hagrid, patrząc się dookoła klasy — No to dobrze… zaplanowałem mały wypad do lasu… chroniłem ścieżkę od pięćdziesięciu lat. To już wasz piąty rok, chyba dacie radę, no nie? Tak se pomyślałem, że pójdziemy i zobaczymy te stworzenia w ich naturalnym środowisku. A są to bardzo rzadkie bestie, chyba jestem jedynym gościem w całej Brytanii, który zdołał je obłaskawić.

— I jest pan pewny, że są oswojone, tak? — zapytał Malfoy, z jeszcze większą paniką w głosie, wczepiając się mocno w szaty Harry'ego. — Bo nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy sprowadziłby pan na lekcję dzikie zwierzę, czyż nie?

Ślizgoni szeptali porozumiewawczo, a i paru Gryfonów miało miny, jak gdyby myśleli, że Malfoy ma świętą rację.

— Pewnie, że są obłaskawione — powiedział Hagrid, patrząc groźnie i podrzucił sobie martwą krowę nieco wyżej na ramię.

— W taki razie kto panu tak pokiereszował twarz? — odparował Malfoy.

— Pilnuj swojego nosa! — warknął wściekle Hagrid. — A teraz, jeśli już skuńczyłeś zadawać mi głupie pytania, marsz za mną!

Odwrócił się i zaczął kierować się prosto do lasu. Ale nikt nie kwapił się by pójść za nim. Harry westchnął ciężko, kiwnął głową na Rona i Hermionę, mocno chwycił Malfoya i cała czwórka ruszyła za Hagridem, przewodząc reszcie klasy. Szli jakieś dziesięć minut, aż dotarli do miejsca gdzie drzewa rosły tak blisko siebie, że stało się ciemno jakby właśnie zmierzchało, a na ziemi nie było w ogóle śniegu. Chrząkając Hagrid rzucił krowę na ziemię, cofnął się od truchła i odwrócił twarzą do klasy. Większość uczniów skradała się ku niemu od drzewa do drzewa, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła, jakby się spodziewali, że w każdej chwili coś się na nich rzuci.

— Bliżej, bliżej! Stańcie se tu w kółeczku! — zachęcał ich Hagrid dziarskim tonem. — No więc, one by zara same wyniuchały mięso, ale ja na nie jednak zawołam, żeby wiedziały, że to ja…

Odwrócił się, potrząsnął swoją kudłatą głowę, by strącić włosy z twarzy i wydał z siebie dziwny, ostry krzyk, przez echo poniesione dalej, pomiędzy mroczne drzewa i brzmiące jak wezwanie jakiegoś olbrzymiego ptaka. Nikt się jednak nie roześmiał, większość z nich wyglądała na zbyt przerażonych, by wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Hagrid zawołał jeszcze raz. Minęła minuta, po której klasa znowu zaczęła rozglądać się nerwowo za siebie i dookoła drzew, by ujrzeć to, co nadchodziło. Czymkolwiek to było. Potem Hagrid odrzucił sobie z twarzy grzywę włosów po raz trzeci, wypinając swą ogromną klatkę piersiową, a Harry szturchnął Draco i wskazał na ciemną przestrzeń między dwoma sękatymi cisami.

W mroku jarzyła się para pustych, białych, błyszczących ślepi, rosnących z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu z ciemności wynurzył się smoczy łeb, potem szyja, a wreszcie cały tułów kościstego, czarnego, skrzydlatego konia. Popatrzył przez chwilę na klasę, chlastając powietrze długim czarnym ogonem, po czym pochylił łeb i zaczął szarpać ostrymi kłami mięso martwej krowy.

— Testrale — wyszeptał do siebie, tak że nikt inny nie słyszał.

Zalała go wielka fala ulgi, że przypomniał sobie istnienie tych wspaniałych zwierząt. Spojrzał na Rona, a później na Draco, ale oni wciąż gapili się na drzewa wokół. Ron po paru sekundach wyszeptał:

— Dlaczego Hagrid znowu ich nie zawoła?

Większość klasy miało wyraz takiego samego zmieszania i nerwowego oczekiwania jak Ron, gapiąc się wciąż dookoła, mimo że testral stał o stopę od nich. Były tylko dwie inne osoby, które zdawały się go widzieć: Nott, tyczkowaty Ślizgon stojący zaraz za Goyle'em, patrzący z odrazą na pożerającego ścierwo krowy testrala, i Neville, którego oczy śledziły ruch długiego, czarnego ogona.

— Och, a tu mamy jeszcze jednego! — dumnie oznajmił Hagrid, gdy drugi koń wyłonił się spomiędzy ciemnych drzew, stulił swoje skrzydła bliżej ciała i pochylił łeb, by dorwać się do mięsa. — A teraz… kto je widzi, niech podniesie ręce!

Harry, ogromnie zadowolony z poczucia, że wreszcie rozumie tajemnicę tych stworzeń, podniósł rękę. Hagrid spojrzał na niego i pokiwał głową.

— Taaa… taaa… wiedziałem, że je zobaczysz Harry — powiedział z powagą. — I ty też, Neville, co? I…

— Przepraszam — odezwał się Malfoy kpiącym głosem, choć przytulił się mocniej do Harry'ego — ale co my właściwie powinniśmy zobaczyć?

Hagrid nie odpowiedział, tylko wskazał na ścierwo martwej, rozszarpanej krowy na ziemi. Cała klasa wpatrywała się w nią przez kilka sekund, a potem kilkanaście osób zaczęło ciężko dyszeć, Parvati skomlała. Harry szybko pojął dlaczego, kawałki mięsa, które same odrywały się od kości i znikały w rzadkim powietrzu, musiały rzeczywiście wyglądać bardzo dziwacznie.

— Co takiego je zjada? — zapytała Parvati przerażonym głosem, cofając się do najbliższego drzewa. — Co lub kto to pożera?

— Testrale — dumnie oznajmił Hagrid, a Hermiona wydała z siebie ciche _och_ zrozumienia, zza pleców Harry'ego. — Hogwart ma ich tutaj całe stado… No dobra, kto zna…

— Ale one przecież przynoszą nieszczęście — przerwała mu Parvati z przerażoną miną. — Przypuszcza się, że ludziom którzy je widzieli, przynoszą wszystkiego rodzaju najstraszliwsze nieszczęścia. Profesor Trelawney mówiła mi kiedyś…

Harry wyplątał się z kończyn Malfoya ignorując jego oburzone sapnięcie i podszedł do testrala, by go pogłaskać. Był piękny, jak koń ze skórzastymi skrzydłami. Całkowicie ignorował oburzone syki Draco.

— Harry wracaj tu, wracaj!

— Daj spokój Draco. Nie ma się czego bać, chodź i też go pogłaszcz.

Hagrid zrobił zmieszaną minę na tą wymianę zdań i zaczął odpowiadać Parvati.

— Nie, nie, nie — zaoponował cmokając. — To tylko głupie przesądy, nic z tych rzeczy, one nie są pechowe, za to są piekielnie mądre i bardzo pożyteczne. Co prawda akurat te nie mają wiele do roboty, ciągną tylko szkolne powozy, no chyba że Dumbledore wyprawia się w daleką podróż i nie chce się teleportować… a tu mamy jeszcze kolejną parkę… popatrzcie…

Dwa kolejne konie wyłoniły się cichutko spomiędzy drzew, jeden z nich przeszedł bardzo blisko Parvati, która wzdrygnęła się i przycisnęła do drzewa jeszcze bliżej, mówiąc:

— Coś czuję, to chyba jest blisko mnie!

— Nie bój się, on cię nie skrzywdzi, spójsz tylko na Harry'ego — uspokoił ją Hagrid. — Dobra… teraz… kto mi powie, dlaczego jedni je widzą, a inni nie?

Hermiona podniosła rękę.

— No to wal — rzekł radośnie Hagrid, uśmiechając się do niej.

— Testrale mogą zobaczyć tylko ci, którzy widzieli czyjąś śmierć — powiedziała.

— Zgadza się! — uroczyście rzekł Hagrid. — Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffrindoru. No więc… Testrale…

— khem… khem…

Przybyła profesor Umbridge. Stała parę stóp od Rona, mając na sobie zielony kapelusz, płaszcz i w pełnej gotowości notes. Hagrid, który nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał fałszywego pokasływania Umbridge, wpatrywał się teraz z zainteresowaniem w najbliższego testrala, najwidoczniej przekonany, że to on wydał ten odgłos.

— khem… khem…

Harry już wiedział, że lekcja skończy się jedną wielką porażką, a Hagrid wyląduje na warunkowym.

* * *

— Ohydna, kłamliwa, pokręcona, stara gargulica! — wybuchnęła Hermiona pół godziny później, w czasie drogi powrotnej do zamku. — Hagridzie, nie pozwolę by cię wyrzuciła. Przygotuję plan zawierający opiekę nad kudłoniami, albo jak odróżnić szpiczaki od psidwaków — oznajmiła poważnie.

— Ale to nie jest zbyt interesujące Hermiono — odpowiedział Hagrid.

— Czy ty widzisz do czego ona zmierza? — stanęła oburzona. — Ona chce cię usunąć z Hogwartu. Myślisz czemu się tak idiotycznie zachowywała? To znowu jej głupia idea na temat mieszańców. Tylko dlatego, że twoja mama jest olbrzymką, próbowała z ciebie zrobić jakiegoś głupowatego, ułomnego trolla i… och… to po prostu niesprawiedliwe — ruszyła dalej. — To wcale nie była taka zła lekcja… to znaczy… owszem… gdyby to znowu była sklątka tylnowybuchowa, przykro mi Hagridzie, ale… testrale były naprawdę fajne. Nawet bardzo fajne!

— A czy one nie są niebezpieczne — Ron spojrzał przez ramię na Hagrida.

— Cóż, mają przecież prawo dbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo — odparła niecierpliwie Hermiona. — I sądzę, że nauczyciel taki jak Grubby-Plank nigdy nie pokazałby nam ich przed osiągnięciem wszystkich OWTMów, a przecież one są bardzo interesujące, nieprawdaż? I ten fakt, że niektórzy mogą je zobaczyć, a inni nie! Ja bardzo chciałabym móc je widzieć.

— Chciałabyś? — cicho zapytał Harry.

Spojrzała na niego przerażona własnymi słowami.

— Och, Harry! Przepraszam! Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! To była bardzo głupia myśl!

— Spoko — odpowiedział szybko — nie panikuj tak.

— Cholibka, aż trzy na jedną klasę. To dużo — pokiwał w zgodzie Hagrid. — A tak w ogóle, co to było Harry, ty i Malfoy?

—Jesteśmy zaręczeni — odpowiedział beztrosko Harry.

— Co to cholibka znaczy…? Zaręczony? — warknął Hagrid.

— Nie wiedziałeś? — zapytała Hermiona z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Nie wiem nic od czasu jak wyruszyłem w drogę. To w końcu — ściszył głos — była tajna misja i w ogóle nie otrzymywałem sów, bo mogło to zdradzić miejsce mojego pobytu. Cholerny Malfoy. Ale chyba nie mówicie tego serio?

— Może porozmawiamy dziś wieczorem przy herbatce? — wtrącił Ron.

— Co? A tak, dobra — oznajmił, delikatnie klepiąc Hermionę po jej ramionach, ale jednak tak, że jej kolana zgięty się w pół i wpadła w śnieg. — Och… przepraszam — podniósł ją z powrotem trzymając za jej szatę. — Wieczorem będzie dobrze, teraz lepiej będzie jak pójdziecie na kolejną lekcję.

 **oOo**

Dumbledore odwrócił się od okna, przez które obserwował trzy postacie przedzierające się przez śnieg leżący na błoniach do chatki gajowego. Uśmiechnął się i powoli wrócił do biurka.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że dopiero teraz poszli przepytać Hagrida — powiedział do dwójki siedzącej przed nim. — Myślałem, że pobiegną do niego jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy powrócił.

— Czy to rozsądne? — zapytała McGonagall.

— Och, moja droga, oni dawno się już domyślili, że Hagrid był u naszych wielkich przyjaciół.

— Czy powiedział czemu tak długo go nie było? Czy…

Dyrektor uciszył ją gestem ręki.

— Nie powiedział niestety nic czego byśmy wcześniej nie wiedzieli od Madame Maxime i Severusa. Śmierciożercy nawiązali kontakt z olbrzymami wcześniej. I choć Karkus, Gurg z którym rozmawiali słyszał o mnie i mojej walce przeciwko zabijaniu ostatnich olbrzymów w Brytanii i wydawał się być nawet zainteresowany tym co mieli mu do przekazania, to Golgomath już nie. Macnair i jego towarzysze przekonali go do przyłączenia się do Voldemorta. A jak nasz Harry? — splótł ręce przed sobą i spojrzał znad okularów połówek na swego mistrza eliksirów i profesor transmutacji.

— Grzeczny, podciągnął się w nauce, nie dostaje szlabanów, nie ładuje się w kłopoty… zupełnie jak nie on — powiedziała McGonagall.

— Przestał włóczyć się nocami po zamku — dodał Snape. — Utrzymuje tylko konieczny kontakt z Lucjuszem i Draco. Trzyma się ze swoimi małymi przyjaciółmi. A jak już jesteśmy przy nich, dyrektorze czy udało ci się znaleźć jakieś informacje na temat _tej_ osoby?

Minerwa rzuciła zaciekawione spojrzenie Severusowi.

— Niewiele Severusie — Dumbledore sięgnął po swoją filiżankę herbaty, spojrzał na jej krawędź i mówił dalej. — Rea Ovidius Prince był hermafrodytą, który urodził się 31 lipca 1947 roku. Był jedynym dzieckiem Ovidiusa Prince'a i Ursuli Black II. Został osierocony mając rok i trzy miesiące, gdy do ich domu wtargnął jeden z ocalałych popleczników Grindelwalda. Przeżył dzięki ochronie swojej skrzatki, która ukryła go w spiżarni. Później wychowywała go ciotka – Cassiopeja Black, nigdy nie chodził do szkoły, miał prywatnych nauczycieli. Został zaręczony ze starszym od siebie czarodziejem czystej krwi, nie poznałem jednak jego nazwiska — zmarszczył brwi i odstawił filiżankę. — Zginął 15 sierpnia 1965 na skutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku, na dwa tygodnie przed swoim ślubem, zasłaniając ciałem dwójkę dzieci.

— To takie smutne — McGonagall zasłoniła usta dłonią. — Miał tylko osiemnaście lat.

— Jakieś powiązania z Potterami? — zapytał Snape.

— Jedno. Zaklęcie, od którego zginął młody Rea, wystrzeliło z różdżki Charlusa Pottera.

— Na Merlina… — sapnęła profesor transmutacji.

— W rzeczy samej Minerwo, w rzeczy samej. Czy Harry jest w jakiś tajemniczy sposób powiązany z tym młodym człowiekiem, nie odpowiem wam na to pytanie. Mamy jednak pilniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż rozstrzygać tą kwestię.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Czarny Pan od jakiegoś czasu nie interesuje się Potterem. Zakładałem, że kazał Lucjuszowi zorganizować te zaręczyny, by móc jakoś dotrzeć do chłopaka, jednak teraz jakby o nim całkowicie zapomniał.

— Czy może czekać aż uda mu się…

Wypowiedź McGonagall przerwało pukanie do drzwi gabinetu dyrektora.

— Wejść! — powiedział Dumbledore.

Dolores Umbridge stanęł w drzwiach owinięta w zielony, wełniany szal i uśmiechała się w potworny, niezdrowy, złowieszczy sposób.

— W czym mogę pomóc, profesor Umbridge? — spytał dyrektor pustym głosem.

Profesor Umbridge weszła do gabinetu nadal uśmiechając się tym swoim niezdrowym grymasem.

— Dobrze, że zastałam tu też dwoje z głów domów, od razu będę mogła przekazać wam nową poprawkę.

— Jaką poprawkę? — zapytała głucho McGonagall.

Umbridge wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu, który po rozwinięciu i przeczyszczeniu gardła zaczęła czytać na głos.

— Khem, khem… _Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Pięć_.

— Tylko nie kolejny! — wykrzyknęła gwałtownie profesor McGonagall.

— Cóż, tak — oznajmiła Umbridge nadal uśmiechając się. — Tak właściwie, Minerwo, to ty sprawiłaś, że zobaczyłam iż potrzebujemy kolejnej poprawki… pamiętasz jak ominęłaś moje zalecenia, kiedy byłam niechętna ponownemu uformowaniu się drużyny Gryffindoru? Jak poszłaś z tą sprawą do obecnego tu Dumbledore'a. No cóż, w tej sytuacji nie mogłam sobie na to pozwolić. Skontaktowałam się natychmiast z Ministrem i on zgodził się całkowicie ze mną, że Wielki Inkwizytor musi mieć władzę odbierania uczniom przywilejów albo on, to znaczy w tym wypadku ja, będzie mieć mniejszy autorytet niż zwykli nauczyciele! Zwłaszcza Minerwo, że uczniowie z twojego domu zachowują się wręcz skandalicznie. Okropne temperamenty… w każdym razie, czytałam naszą poprawkę… khem, khem…

 _Wielki Inkwizytor będzie mieć odtąd ostateczną władzę ponad wszystkimi karami, sankcjami i odbieraniem przywilejów odnoszącymi się do uczniów Hogwartu, oraz upoważnienie do zmieniania tychże kar, sankcji i odbierania przywilejów narzuconych przez pozostałych członków grona pedagogicznego._

 _Podpisane, Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii, Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, etc, etc._

Zwinęła pergamin i podała go Dumbledore'owi, cały czas się uśmiechając.

— No dobrze, to wszystko co chciałam przekazać. Zatem do widzenia.

I z miną krańcowego zadowolenia Umbridge opuściła biuro, zostawiając za sobą martwą ciszę.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Rozdział wcześniej z powodu nadchodzących świąt. Kolejny będzie już normalnie w czwartek. A teraz, kto pamięta, że w rozdziale 3 Voldemort mówił już, że Reę zabił Charlus Potter?

Kilka słów na temat rozdziału. Przyjęcie Mrużki do rodziny - magia jest intencyjna, nie potrzebuje wielkich słów, zaklęć czy pisanych umów, by zaistnieć. Widać to przede wszystkim po tzw. przypadkowej magii, którą wykonują dzieci. One nie wypowiadają słów zaklęć (nawet ich nie znają), ale bardzo chcą by coś się stało i tak się dzieje. Stąd wystarczy wola Harry'ego i Mrużki, obydwoje muszą chcieć tego, a magia już zrobi resztę.

Testrale i to, że Harry zobaczył je dopiero na piątym roku. Trzymam się tej koncepcji, ale jej nie rozumiem. Według mnie Harry powinien je widzieć od początku albo od trzeciego roku, gdyż, ponieważ, bo widział śmierć swojej matki. I można stwierdzić, że jako maluch mógł tego nie rozumieć, zapomniał - ergo testrali nie widział. Jednakże dementorzy byli na tyle uprzejmi, że mu to dość dokładnie przypomnieli. Jak tak dobrze pomyśleć, to w tym czasie widział śmierć dwóch osób, również i Voldemorta. Mimo że to mało logiczne, to jednak podążyłam za Rowling i Harry zobaczył testrale dopiero po swojej wizji śmierci Rei. Jako, że były to bardziej retrospekcje niż wspomnienia, wpisuje się to w ten obraz absurdu. ;)

Czytając Wasze wypowiedzi odnośnie formy animagicznej Harry'ego, cieszyłam się, że Was zaskoczę. Kierowały mną inne cechy charakteru Pottera. W sekrecie Wam powiem, że na obecnym etapie pisania rozdziałów, sam bohater nie wie jeszcze czym jest.

 **Itami Namida** \- przepraszam, normalnie rozdział publikuję rano, ale że miałam już go przygotowany, to wyjątkowo wypchnęłam go zaraz po północy. Nie sądziłam, że ktoś może przez to ucierpieć. Obiecuję poprawę. ;)

Do interakcji między Harrym a Voldim jeszcze dojdzie. Mamy dopiero początek roku szkolnego, dajmy tej dwójce się rozkręcić. Jak na razie żaden z nich nie ma powodu, by się kontaktować z tym drugim. Co do przerwy zimowej - trzymam się kanonu, ale obiecuję, że będzie ciekawie.

Tak, Voldemort wygląda jak Tom Riddle w połowie swych lat trzydziestych. Początkowy, wężowy wygląd był powodem spartaczenia roboty przez Glizdogona, dodał za mało krwi. Gdy Voldi sobie dopił ile potrzebował, zmienił się. Na wygląd ma też wpływ dołączenie do oryginalnej duszy horkruksa, który został uwolniony z dziennika. Wiem, że nie jest to napisane w pierwszym rozdziale wprost, ale można to wywnioskować.

 **radekxpl123** \- ;)

 **Anuii** \- Cały Twój komentarz ładnie podsumowuje rozdział. Draco zmienił swoje podejście tylko w stosunku do Harry'ego, z wiadomych przyczyn. A Potter ma swoją złośliwą stronę, w końcu miał być przydzielony do Slytherinu nie bez powodu. W tym rozdziale znajdziesz częściowe wyjaśnienie skąd bierze się takie a nie inne podejście Harry'ego do skrzatów.

"Co do Severusa, tak na razie nie jest pilna, ale jak się wszystkiego dowie to będzie bardzo pilna, mam rację? " Tak, masz z tym absolutną rację, a nawet powiem więcej, jak się już wszystkiego dowie, to będzie dawno po ptakach. Ale tu wybiegam bardzo w przyszłość. :)

Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim, którzy piszą komentarze oraz pozdrawiam moich drogich czytelników.

Wesołych Świąt, udanych prezentów i pamiętajcie, by w kominkach nie zostawiać ognia, co by Mikołaj się nie przypiekł. :D


	16. Wizja

_Wizja_

 **Nasz Pan, Severusie, nie ugania się za małymi chłopcami.**

* * *

Nadszedł grudzień, przynosząc ze sobą jeszcze więcej śniegu i prawdziwą lawinę prac domowych, których wystarczyłoby, na najbliższe pięćdziesiąt lat. W miarę zbliżania się świąt, obowiązki Rona i Hermiony jako prefektów także stawały się coraz bardziej i bardziej uciążliwe. Co rusz wzywani byli by nadzorować prace nad dekorowaniem zamku, by doglądać pierwszo- i drugorocznych, spędzających z powodu uciążliwego mrozu czas w zamku i żeby patrolować korytarze na zmianę z Argusem Filchem, który podejrzewał że Duch Świąt może objawić się jako wybuch czarodziejskich pojedynków. Co w zasadzie było śmieszne, gdyż Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi udało się utworzyć coś na kształt klubu pojedynków. Miało to zapełnić lukę po wstrzymanych na czas zimy rozgrywkach quidditcha.

Piątoklasiści byli tak zajęci, że nawet Hermiona, z wielkim bólem ale jednak, zmuszona była przestać dziergać skrzacie czapeczki. Harry, tak jak obiecał hogwardzkim skrzatom, starał się przemówić jej do rozsądku, lecz bez skutku. Nie przekonało jej nawet to, że Zgredek musi sam zajmować się całą wieżą, bo przez nią inne skrzaty nie chcą sprzątać. Uznała to za pierwszy krok do ich emancypacji.

* * *

Harry w ogóle starał się nie myśleć o świętach. Po raz pierwszy w swojej szkolnej karierze pragnął spędzić je z dala od Hogwartu. Bo obok zakazu gry w quidditcha i zamartwianiu się o to, czy Hagrid poddany zostanie nadzorowi czy nie, czuł teraz do tego miejsca niezwykły uraz.

Tydzień temu Harry przed samą ciszą nocną wracał z biblioteki, gdy usłyszał płacz dochodzący z jednej z nieużywanych klas na piątym piętrze. Cicho podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i znalazł zapłakanego Dennisa Creevey, młodszego brata Colina, przyciskającego do piersi prawą rękę.

— Hej, co się stało?

Dennis podskoczył i gwałtownie się obrócił, prawie przy tym nie spadając z ławki, na której siedział.

— Harry Potter?

— Tak Dennis, to ja. Powiesz mi, co ci się stało w rękę?

— Miałem szlaban z profesor Umbridge — chłopak pociągnął nosem.

Harry zacisnął usta, podszedł do niego, przytulił go i delikatnie pogłaskał po głowie.

— Chodź ze mną, coś na to poradzimy.

Wciąż cicho szlochając, Dennis szedł przyciskany do boku Harry'ego przez ciemne i puste korytarze Hogwartu. Zanim się zorientował gdzie idą, stali przed drzwiami kwater profesora Malfoya.

— Harry, czemu?

— Cicho, zaufaj mi — i nie czekając na odpowiedź zapukał. Następnie od razu otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka ciągnąc za sobą przerażonego drugorocznego.

W środku, przy kominku grając w szachy siedzieli Lucjusz Malfoy i Severus Snape.

— Panie Malfoy, potrzebuję pana pomocy.

— Dobry wieczór Harry — blondyn zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na obu chłopców.

— Nie jest dobry, panie Malfoy.

— Potter…

— Nie Potter. Właśnie znalazłem zapłakanego drugoklasistę po szlabanie z Umbridge, która używała na nim krwawego pióra.

— Ono jest zakazane, Potter.

— Zgadza się! I dopóki gnębiła tylko starszych uczniów nie reagowałem, bo oni potrafili o siebie zadbać, ale gdy zaczyna znęcać się nad dziećmi, to nie mogę tylko stać i się przyglądać! — gdy skończył Harry ciężko dyszał.

— Podejdź tu Creevey i pokaż mi rękę — powiedział miękko Snape.

Dennis spojrzał niepewnie na Harry'ego wciąż pociągając nosem. Harry położył uspokajająco dłoń na jego plecach i lekko popychając skierował do Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów chwycił delikatnie za dłoń, nachylił się i dokładnie, z każdej strony obejrzał krwawy napis.

— Nie powinna zostać blizna, ale powinieneś ją wymoczyć…

— Zgredek! — zwołał Harry.

Skrzat pojawił się i wytrzeszczył z przerażeniem oczy na swego dawnego pana.

— Zgredku, proszę weź zanieś książki do mojego pokoju i przynieś jedną miseczkę z wyciągiem ze szczuroszczeta — uwaga skrzata skupiła się na Harrym i po szybkim pokłonie już go nie było.

Na pytające spojrzenie Snape, Harry odpowiedział.

— Mamy pokaźny zapas w wieży.

Gdy Zgredek ponownie się pojawił trzymał porcelanową miseczkę.

— To jest to, o co prosił Harry Potter, sir.

— Dziękuję Zgredku, jesteś wspaniały.

Skrzat wyprostował się i uśmiechną.

— Jeśli to wszystko, to Zgredek będzie wracał do kuchni, sir.

— Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Harry podszedł do Dennisa.

— Masz — powiedział z niepokojem, wyciągając w jego kierunku małe naczynie wypełnione żółtym płynem — zanurz w tym rękę. To mieszanina wyciśniętych i marynowanych macek szczuroszczeta. Inni jej używają, więc powinna pomóc.

Dennis wsadził swoją krwawiącą, bolącą rękę do naczynia i na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz ulgi.

— Dobrze, Harry czy teraz możesz mi powiedzieć czemu przyszedłeś z tym do mnie a nie do dyrektora Dumbledore'a?

Snape również był tego ciekawy, ale na razie powstrzymywał się z zadawaniem pytań.

— Ponieważ — zaczął powoli Harry — dyrektor nic nie może z tym zrobić. A Draco wystarczająco przechwalał się pana szerokimi powiązaniami z ministerstwem, a nawet z samym Knotem.

Lucjusz uniósł brew.

— A z tego co wiem, Umbridge skwitowała używanie pióra, cytuję: _To, czego Korneliusz nie wie, to go nie zaboli_. Jestem pewien, że będzie pan wiedział co z tym zrobić.

Malfoy się uśmiechnął i skinął głową.

— Bardzo dobrze, myślę że ty i pan Creevey, powinniście wracać już do wieży Gryffindoru.

Harry kiwnął głową, znów objął młodszego chłopca i skierował się do drzwi.

— Dobranoc profesorze Malfoy, profesorze Snape.

Lucjusz poczekał aż zostaną z Severusem sami i znów pokiwał głową zaciskając usta.

— Sprawdź Ślizgonów Severusie.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, żeby stosowała na nich krwawe pióro. Była w Slytherinie jako uczennica.

— Wiem, dlatego może się mścić na dzieciach za czyny ich rodziców. Ty chyba powinieneś o tym wiedzieć najlepiej — Lucjusz spojrzał wymownie na Snape'a.

— Jestem zaskoczony zachowaniem Pottera, sądziłem że pobiegnie z tym prosto do Dumbledore'a.

— Chłopak ma trochę rozumu w głowie i pewną dozę złośliwości. Choć mi się nie uśmiecha rozmowa z naszą drogą Dolores, to dostarczył mi materiału na wspaniały szantaż.

— Mówisz, jakbyś nie żałował zaręczenia go z Draconem.

— Nie jest to najgorsza partia, jaka się mogła trafić. A w obecnych czasach wręcz wyśmienita.

— A co z naszym Panem?

— A co ma być? Nasz Pan, Severusie, nie ugania się za małymi chłopcami. Ma ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Wracajmy do gry, o ile dobrze pamiętam, wygrywałem.

 **oOo**

Wrócił do pokoju wspólnego później niż zwykle, zastając tam Hermionę i Rona zajmujących najlepsze miejsca przy kominku. Prawie wszyscy inni już dawno poszli spać. Hermiona była w trakcie pisania bardzo długiego listu. Zapełniła już prawie pół rolki pergaminu, który dyndał sobie teraz sponad krawędzi stołu. Ron z kolei leżał na dywanie przy kominku, próbując skończyć zadanie domowe z transmutacji.

— Co cię zatrzymało? — zapytał, kiedy Harry zanurzył się w fotelu obok Hermiony.

Nie odpowiedział. Wciąż nie był pewny czy powiedzieć im o swoich ćwiczeniach z animagią. Skończył już przerabiać teorię i powoli zabierał się za ćwiczenia praktyczne.

— Dobrze się czujesz Harry? — zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na niego badawczo poprzez koniuszek swojego pióra.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Tak po prawdzie, to sam nie był pewien, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

— Co jest? — powiedział Ron podnosząc się na łokciach, by móc go lepiej widzieć. — Co się stało?

Harry nie był całkiem pewien jak im to powiedzieć, tym bardziej, że wciąż nie był też pewien czy w ogóle chce. Ale jak tylko zdecydował nic im jednak nie mówić, Hermiona nagle wypaliła.

— Czy to chodzi o święta? — zapytała formalnie.

Harry zbity z tropu, przytaknął. Ron zaczął chichotać, zaprzestając jednak jak tylko Hermiona zdołała złapać jego wzrok.

— Boisz się, że znów będziesz musiał wyjechać do Malfoyów?

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale przecież ty jedziesz do nas. Nie mówiłem ci? Mama już dawno kazała cię zaprosić.

Hermiona obróciła oczami w akcie dezaprobaty, ale dusza Harry'ego już piała z radości. Wizja świąt w Norze była naprawdę cudowna.

— A tak w ogóle, to do kogo ty piszesz tą powieść, co? — zapytał Hermionę Ron, próbując odczytać fragment pergaminu, który teraz opadał już na podłogę. Hermiona szybko podniosła go spoza zasięgu jego wzroku.

— Do Wiktora.

— Kruma?

— A jakich jeszcze innych Wiktorów znamy?

Ron nic już nie powiedział, ale spojrzał na nią obrażony. Przez następnych dwadzieścia minut siedzieli w całkowitej ciszy. Ron, co jakiś czas parskając z niecierpliwości i co chwila coś skreślając, kończył swoje wypracowanie z transmutacji, a Hermiona pisała niestrudzenie, najprawdopodobniej chcąc dojść do samego końca pergaminu, a następnie ostrożnie go zwijając i pieczętując.

Harry wyciągnął grzebień ze swoich włosów i rozpuścił je. Już nawet bez zaklęcia wydłużającego opadały mu na ramiona. Przeczesywał je palcami wpatrując się w ogień i błądząc myślami od Syriusza do Voldemorta bez jakiś konkretnych wniosków.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później Hermiona powiedziała im dobranoc i ziewając szeroko skierowała się na schody prowadzące do dormitorium dziewcząt.

— Co ona takiego widzi w tym Krumie? — zapytał Ron, gdy on i Harry wspinali się po schodach do swoich sypialni.

— Cóż — powiedział Harry, rozważając ów powód — myślę, że może to, że jest od niej starszy, co nie? No i jest międzynarodowej sławy graczem quidditcha…

— Taa… ale tak poza tym to… — z rozdrażnieniem powiedział Ron — no… przecież on jest okropnym gburem, nieprawdaż?

— Może trochę…

— Wejdziesz na moment do nas? Chciałbym ci pokazać co kupiłem Hermionie, powiesz mi czy może być — powiedział Ron lekko się rumieniąc.

Dean, Seamus i Neville dawno już spali, Harry rzucił więc w ich kierunku zaklęcie wyciszające, by ich nie obudzić szeptaną rozmową z Ronem. Opadł na swoje stare łóżko, gdy Ron przebierał się w piżamę. Przebiegł palcami po swojej starej narzucie i uśmiechnął wpatrując w fragment rozgwieżdżonego nieba, dostrzegalny przez okno obok łóżka Neville'a.

* * *

Czuł, że jego ciało jest gładkie, potężne i niezwykle giętkie. Prześlizgiwał się w ciemności pomiędzy błyszczącymi, metalowymi kratami i po zimnych kamieniach… zsuwając się wzdłuż brzucha opadł na podłogę… panowała ciemność, ale dostrzegał wszystkie obiekty na około siebie, migocące dawnymi, wibrującymi barwami… odwrócił głowę… na pierwszy rzut oka korytarz był pusty… ale nie… nieco dalej na przedzie, siedział na podłodze jakiś mężczyzna, jego podbródek opadał mu na klatkę piersiową, jego zarys błyszczał w ciemności…

Harry wysunął język… posmakował unoszącego się w powietrzu zapachu tego człowieka… był żywy, ale spał… siedział naprzeciwko drzwi znajdujących się w końcu korytarza…

Harry zapragnął ukąsić tego człowieka… ale musiał poskromić ten nagły impuls… miał coś o wiele ważniejszego do zrobienia…

Ale mężczyzna zaczął się poruszać… srebrna peleryna spadła mu z nóg jak tylko skoczył do jego stóp. Harry ujrzał jego wibrujący, rozmazany zarys wznoszący się ponad nim, ujrzał różdżkę wyciąganą zza paska… nie miał wyboru… uniósł się wysoko ponad podłogę i uderzył raz, dwa, trzy razy zanurzając swoje kły głęboko w jego ciało, czując jego połamane żebra i ciepłą, tryskającą zewsząd krew…

Mężczyzna krzyczał z bólu… potem nastała cisza… gwałtownie odleciał do tyłu, osuwając się na ścianę… krew spływała po podłodze…

Okropnie zabolało go czoło… ból po prostu go rozsadzał…

— Harry! Harry!

Otworzył oczy. Każdy cal jego ciała pokrywał lodowaty pot, a kołdra okręciła się wokół niego jak kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Czuł jak gdyby ktoś przyłożył mu do czoła rozgrzany do białości pogrzebacz.

— Harry!

Ponad nim stał Ron wyglądający na niezwykle przestraszonego. Przy jego łóżku było jeszcze parę innych osób. Co oni tu robili? Chwycił rękoma swoją głowę. Ból po prostu go oślepiał… zakołysał się i zwymiotował na brzeg materaca.

— On jest naprawdę chory — powiedział przerażony głos. — Czy nie powinniśmy kogoś zawołać?

— Harry! Harry!

Musiał to powiedzieć Ronowi, on musiał o tym wiedzieć, to było bardzo ważne… biorąc wielki łyk powietrza i życząc sobie, żeby już więcej nie zwymiotował, pchnął się w głąb łóżka. Ból oślepiał go już tylko w połowie.

— Twój tata — wydyszał ciężko — twój tata… został zaatakowany…

— Co? — zapytał Ron, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc.

— Twój tata! Został ugryziony, na serio, wszędzie była krew i…

— Idę po pomoc! — oznajmił ten sam przerażony głos i Harry usłyszał odgłosy stóp wybiegających z dormitorium.

— Harry, brachu — powiedział niepewnie Ron. — Ty… Ty po prostu śniłeś…

— Nie! — Harry zaoponował ze złością. Było to konieczne, by Ron zrozumiał.

— To nie był sen… nie jakiś tam zwykły sen… Ja tam byłem, widziałem to… zrobiłem to…

Słyszał jak Seamus i Dean mamroczą coś do siebie, ale nie dbał o to. Chociaż wciąż pocił się i trząsł z gorączki, ból na jego czole powoli przechodził. Ron odskoczył do tyłu, gdy Harry ponownie zaczął wymiotować.

— Harry, Ty nie czujesz się dobrze — powiedział niepewnie. — Neville pobiegł już po pomoc.

— Wszystko ze mną w porządku! — otarł usta mankietem koszuli i zaczął trząść w niekontrolowany sposób. — Nic mi nie jest, to o twojego tatę powinieneś się martwić. Musimy się dowiedzieć gdzie on teraz jest… okropnie krwawił… ja byłem… to _był_ ogromny wąż.

Próbował wydostać się z łóżka, ale Ron wepchnął go do niego z powrotem. Dean i Seamus wciąż coś szeptali w pobliżu. Nie wiedział czy minęła minuta, czy dziesięć. Leżał tam po prostu trzęsąc się i wciąż odczuwając bardzo powoli ustępujący ból z blizny… a potem rozległy się na schodach odgłosy pośpiesznie zbliżających się kroków i Harry usłyszał głos Neville'a.

— Tutaj pani profesor!

Profesor McGonagall wbiegła pospiesznie do dormitorium ubrana w swój szlafrok w szkocką kratę i z niedbale nałożonymi na jej kościsty nos okularami.

— O co chodzi, Potter? Gdzie cię boli?

Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szczęśliwy, że ją widzi. Ona była członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, a teraz właśnie takiej osoby potrzebował, a nie kogoś krzątającego się nad nim nerwowo i przepisującego jakieś bezużyteczne mikstury lecznicze.

— To chodzi o tatę Rona — powiedział, ponownie siadając. — Został zaatakowany przez węża i mówię to na poważnie. Widziałem to zdarzenie.

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc: _widziałem to zdarzenie_? — zapytała profesor McGonagall ściągając swoje ciemnie brwi.

— Nie wiem… musiałem zasnąć i wtedy właśnie się tam przeniosłem…

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to wyśniłeś?

— Nie! — odsyczał wściekle. Czy to możliwe, żeby nikt nie mógł go zrozumieć? — To było na prawdę, nie wymyśliłem sobie tego… Pan Weasley spał na podłodze i został zaatakowany przez gigantycznego węża… było bardzo dużo krwi i… on stracił przytomność i… ktoś musi się dowiedzieć gdzie on w tej chwili jest…

Profesor McGonagall wpatrywała się w niego uporczywie przez swoje okulary tak, jakby przerażona tym co widzi.

— Ja nie kłamię! I nie oszalałem! — oznajmił jej Harry, prawie krzycząc. — Mówię pani, widziałem to zdarzenie!

— Wierzę ci Potter — krótko odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall. — Wstawaj, idziemy zobaczyć się z dyrektorem.

Harry poczuł taką ulgę, że brała go na poważnie, iż nie wahał się i natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka.

— Weasley, ty też powinieneś iść — zadecydowała profesor McGonagall.

Poszli za profesor McGonagall mijając milczące postacie Nelville'a, Deana i Seamusa, wyszli z dormitorium w dół po spiralnych schodach do wspólnej sali, przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy i dalej wzdłuż oświetlonego światłem księżyca korytarza. Harry czuł jakby panika wewnątrz niego mogła w każdym momencie przelać się i wybuchnąć. Chciał biec, krzyczeć wzywając Dumbledore'a. Pan Weasley wykrwawiał się, a oni dalej szli spokojnie, i co jeśli te kły, Harry mocno starał się nie myśleć _moje kły_ , były jadowite?

Minęli panią Norris, która zwróciła swoje świetliste oczy na nich i lekko syknęła, ale profesor McGonagall powiedziała: _Sioo!_ Pani Norris uciekła chyłkiem w mrok i w kilka minut dotarli do kamiennego gargulca strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

— Musy Świstusy — powiedziała profesor McGonagall.

Gargulec ożył i odskoczył w bok. Ściana za nim rozdzieliła się na dwoje, odsłaniając kamienne stopnie, które poruszały się w górę jak spiralne, ruchome schody. Wszyscy troje wstąpili na nie, ściana zamknęła się za nimi z głuchym odgłosem, a oni sunęli w górę zataczając ciasne koła aż dotarli do gładko wypolerowanych dębowych drzwi z mosiężną kołatką w kształcie gryfa.

Mimo, że było już grubo po północy z wnętrza pokoju dochodziły jakieś odgłosy, szmery rozmów i paplanina. Brzmiało to jakby Dumbledore podejmował przynajmniej z tuzin gości.

Profesor McGonagall zastukała trzy razy mosiężną kołatką i głosy ustały w jednej chwili, tak jakby ktoś je wszystkie nagle wyłączył. Drzwi otworzyły się same i profesor McGonagall wprowadziła Harry'ego i Rona do środka.

Pokój pogrążony był w półmroku. Dziwne, srebrne urządzenia stojące na stole pozostawały ciche i nieruchome, zamiast warkotać i wydzielać kłęby dymu, jak to miały w zwyczaju. Portrety byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek pokrywające ściany, chrapały głośno w swoich ramach. Za głośno. Za drzwiami usadowiony na swojej żerdzi, z głową ukrytą pod skrzydłem drzemał wspaniały, czerwono-złoty ptak, rozmiarów łabędzia.

— Ach, to pani, profesor McGonagall… i… o…

Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem na krześle z wysokim oparciem. Pochylił się naprzód w blask świec, oświetlających papiery rozłożone przed nim. Miał na sobie wspaniale wyszywany purpurowo-złoty szlafrok, nałożony na śnieżnobiałą koszulę nocną, ale zdawał się być całkiem przebudzony. Jego przenikliwie jasnoniebieskie oczy utkwione były uważnie w profesor McGonagall.

— Profesorze Dumbledore, Potter miał… no cóż, koszmar senny — powiedziała profesor McGonagall. — Mówi…

— To nie był koszmar senny — syknął szybko Harry.

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na Harry'ego marszcząc lekko brwi.

— Bardzo dobrze, Potter, zatem opowiedz teraz o tym dyrektorowi.

— Zasnąłem… — zaczął Harry, i nawet w jego przerażeniu i desperackim pragnieniu, by Dumbledore zrozumiał go, poczuł się trochę poirytowany, ponieważ dyrektor nie patrzył na niego, ale przyglądał się swoim skrzyżowanym palcom. — Ale to nie był zwyczajny sen… to działo się naprawdę… — wziął głęboki oddech. — Pan Weasley został zaatakowany przez olbrzymiego węża.

Słowa zdawały echem rozbrzmiewać w powietrzu po tym jak je wypowiadał, brzmiąc przy tym trochę absurdalnie, nawet komicznie. Zapadła przerwa, w czasie której Dumbledore odchylił się do tyłu i wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w sufit. Blady i zszokowany Ron patrzył raz na Harry'ego raz na Dumbledore'a.

— Jak to zobaczyłeś? — zapytał cicho Dumbledore, nadal nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

— Ja byłem wężem — odpowiedział. — Widziałem to wszystko z perspektywy węża.

Nikt nie odezwał się przez chwilę, po czym Dumbledore, spoglądając teraz na wciąż bladego Rona, zapytał zmienionym, ostrzejszym głosem.

— Czy Artur jest poważnie ranny?

— Tak — odpowiedział stanowczo Harry. Dlaczego oni wszyscy tak wolno to pojmowali, czy nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo krwawi osoba przeszyta tak długimi kłami?

I dlaczego Dumbledore nie raczył nawet spojrzeć na niego?

Ale Dumbledore wstał, tak szybko, że Harry aż podskoczył, i zwrócił się do jednego ze starych portretów, wiszącego bardzo blisko sufitu.

— Everard? — spytał ostro. — I ty też, Dilys!

Czarodziej z krótką, czarną grzywką o ziemistej cerze i starszawa czarownica z długimi srebrnymi loczkami w ramie obok niego, oboje jak się wydawało pogrążeni w głębokim śnie, natychmiast otworzyli swoje oczy.

— Słuchaliście? — spytał Dumbledore.

Czarodziej przytaknął, czarownica powiedziała:

— Naturalnie.

— Ten mężczyzna ma rude włosy i okulary — powiedział Dumbledore. — Everard, będziesz musiał ogłosić alarm, upewnij się, że zostanie znaleziony przez właściwych ludzi…

Oboje skinęli głowami i ruszyli na boki ze swoich ram, ale zamiast pojawić się na sąsiednich obrazach żadne z nich nie pojawiło się ponownie. Jedna rama nie zawierała teraz nic poza ciemną zasłoną druga ładnym, skórzanym fotelem. Harry zauważył, że wielu z pozostałych dyrektorów i dyrektorek, chociaż chrapali i ślinili się bardzo przekonująco, w dalszym ciągu rzucali na niego sekretne spojrzenia spod powiek i nagle zrozumiał, kto rozmawiał, kiedy zapukali do drzwi.

— Everard i Dilys są dwojgiem z najsłynniejszych hogwardzkich dyrektorów — wyjaśnił Dumbledore, przemykając teraz koło Harry'ego, Rona i profesor McGonagall, aby podejść do wspaniałego ptaka, który spał na swojej żerdzi obok drzwi. — Ich sława jest tak wielka, że ich portrety wiszą we wszystkich innych ważnych czarodziejskich instytucjach. Jako że mogą oni poruszać się swobodnie pomiędzy swoimi portretami, mogą powiedzieć nam, co dzieje się gdzie indziej…

— Proszę usiądźcie wszyscy troje — poprosił Dumbledore. — Everard i Dilys nie wrócą pewnie przez kilka minut. Profesor McGonagall, gdyby mogła pani wyczarować dodatkowe krzesła.

Profesor McGonagall wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni swojej szaty i machnęła nią. Z powietrza pojawiły się trzy drewniane krzesła o prostych oparciach.

Harry usiadł obserwując Dumbledore'a ponad swym ramieniem. Dyrektor dotknął właśnie palcem delikatną złotą głowę Fawkesa. Feniks przebudził się natychmiast. Wyciągnął wysoko swoją piękną głowę i spoglądał na Dumbledore'a swoimi pogodnymi, ciemnymi oczami.

— Będziemy potrzebowali — powiedział bardzo spokojnie Dumbledore do ptaka — ostrzeżenia.

Nastąpił błysk ognia i Feniks zniknął.

— Łzy feniksa są wstanie wyleczyć każdą ranę, nie sądzi pan, że Fawkes może być w każdej chwili potrzebny — powiedział Harry, lecz dyrektor go zignorował.

Dumbledore nachylał się teraz po jeden z delikatnych srebrnych przyrządów, których działania Harry nigdy nie poznał, zaniósł go do swojego biurka, usiadł ponownie twarzą do nich i stuknął go lekko koniuszkiem swojej różdżki.

Przyrząd rozdzwonił się natychmiast rytmicznymi, brzęczącymi dźwiękami. Maleńkie kłęby bladozielonego dymu pojawiały się z maleńkiej srebrnej rurki na górze urządzenia. Dumbledore ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował uważnie dym. Po kilku sekundach malutkie kłęby stały się solidnym strumieniem dymu, który zagęszczał się i wirował w powietrzu… z jego końca wyrosła głowa węża otwierając szeroko paszczę. Harry zastanawiał się, czy urządzenie potwierdzało jego historię: on patrzył gorliwie na Dumbledore'a próbując dostrzec jakiś znak, że miał rację, ale Dumbledore nie patrzył w górę.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście — wymamrotał Dumbledore najwyraźniej do samego siebie nadal obserwując strumień dymu bez najmniejszych oznak zdziwienia. — Ale w istocie podzielony?

Harry nie zrozumiał ani początku ani końca tego pytania. Jednak powstały z dymu wąż rozdzielił się nagle na dwa węże. Oba wiły się i falowały w ciemnym powietrzu. Z wyrazem ponurej satysfakcji Dumbledore ponownie delikatnie stuknął w urządzenie różdżką. Brzęczące dźwięki przycichły i ustały, a dymne węże bledły coraz bardziej, stały się bezkształtną mgiełką, po czym zniknęły.

Dumbledore odłożył przyrząd na swoje miejsce na wrzecionowatym, małym stole. Harry zauważył, że wielu dawnych dyrektorów patrzyło ze swoich portretów na niego po czym zdając sobie sprawę, że ich obserwuje pospiesznie udawali, że ponownie śpią. Harry chciał zapytać do czego służył ten dziwny, srebrny przyrząd, ale zanim to zrobił ze szczytu ściany po ich prawej stronie rozległ się krzyk. Czarodziej zwany Everardem pojawił się ponownie w swoim portrecie dysząc lekko.

— Dumbledore!

— Jakie wieści? — spytał natychmiast Dumbledore.

— Krzyczałem, aż ktoś przybiegł — opowiadał czarodziej, który ocierał brwi w zasłonę za sobą — powiedziałem, że usłyszałem coś poruszającego się w dół po schodach… Nie byli pewni czy mają mi wierzyć, ale poszli sprawdzić… Wiesz, na dole nie ma portretów, bym mógł z nich patrzeć. W każdym razie, kilka minut później nieśli go do góry. Nie wygląda dobrze, jest cały we krwi, pobiegłem aż do portretu Elfidy Cragg, żeby widzieć dobrze jak odchodzą…

— Dobrze — powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy Ron poruszył się konwulsyjnie. — Zakładam w takim razie, że Dilys będzie widziała, jak dociera na miejsce…

I kilka chwil później czarownica w srebrnych loczkach również pojawiła się ponownie na swoim obrazie. Kaszląc opadła na swój fotel i oznajmiła:

— Tak, zabrali go do św. Munga. Dumbledore… przenosili go obok mojego portretu… wygląda fatalnie…

— Dziękuję — powiedział Dumbledore. Popatrzył na profesor McGonagall.

— Minerwo, chciałbym abyś poszła i obudziła pozostałe dzieci Weasley'ów.

— Oczywiście…

Profesor McGonagall wstała i szybko podeszła do drzwi. Harry zerknął w bok na Rona, który wyglądał na przerażonego.

— Dumbledore, a co z Molly? — spytała profesor McGonagall zatrzymując się przy drzwiach.

— To będzie zadanie dla Fawkesa, kiedy już skończy pilnować, czy nikt się nie zbliża — odparł Dumbledore. — Ale ona może już wiedzieć… ten jej wspaniały zegar…

Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore miał na myśli zegara, który nie tyle pokazuje czas, co miejsca i położenie różnych członków rodziny Weasley'ów i z bólem pomyślał, że nawet teraz wskazówka pana Weasleya musi wskazywać na _śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo_. Ale było bardzo późno. Pani Weasley prawdopodobnie już spała, nie patrzyła na zegarek.

Dumbledore grzebał teraz w schowku za plecami Harry'ego i Rona. Wynurzył się stamtąd niosąc poczerniały stary czajnik, który umieścił ostrożnie na swoim biurku. Podniósł swoją różdżkę i mruknął _Portus._ Przez chwilę czajnik drżał, jarząc się dziwnym niebieskawym światłem. Po chwili drżenie ustało i czajnik powrót stał się czarny jak wcześniej.

Dumbledore podszedł do innego portretu, tym razem przedstawiającego czarodzieja ze spiczastą brodą, który namalowany został w zielono-srebrnych kolorach Slytherinu i który najwidoczniej był tak arogancki jak większość Ślizgonów, gdyż udawał, że nie słyszał głosu Dumbledore'a, który próbował go obudzić.

— Phineas, Phineas.

Postacie na portretach wiszących rzędami na ścianach pokoju już nie udawały że śpią. Poruszały się w swoich ramach, by lepiej widzieć, co się dzieje. Kiedy wyglądający na sprytnego czarodziej w dalszym ciągu udawał sen, niektórzy z nich również wykrzyknęli jego imię.

— Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!

Teraz już nie mógł dłużej udawać. Wzdrygnął się teatralne i otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Czy ktoś mnie wołał?

— Chcę byś znowu odwiedził swój drugi portret, Phineasie — oznajmił Dumbledore. — Mam kolejną wiadomość.

— Mam odwiedzić swój drugi portret? — spytał Phineas piskliwym głosem udając przy tym długie ziewnięcie. Jego wzrok przesunął się pobieżnie po pokoju i skupił na Harrym. — Och nie, Dumbledore, jestem dzisiaj zbyt zmęczony.

Harry zmrużył oczy i wstał powoli z kocim wdziękiem unosząc różdżkę.

— Phineas Nigellus Black… Cóż, skoro jesteś już tak zmęczony, to może trzeba cię usunąć w zapomnienie?

— Och, dobrze już, dobrze — powiedział czarodziej, patrząc na różdżkę z lekką obawą. — Chociaż on równie dobrze mógł zniszczyć mój obraz do tej pory, pozbył się już większości rodziny…

— Syriusz wie, że ma nie niszczyć twojego portretu — odparł Dumbledore. — Masz mu przekazać wiadomość, że Artur Weasley został poważnie zraniony i że jego żona, dzieci i Harry Potter przybędą niebawem do jego domu. Rozumiesz?

— Artur Weasley zraniony, żona, dzieci i Harry Potter przybywają na jakiś czas — powtórzył Phineas znudzonym głosem. — Tak, tak… dobrze, dobrze…

Nachylił się w kierunku ramy portretu i zniknął z pola widzenia w chwili, gdy drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się ponownie. Fred, George i Ginny byli wprowadzani do środka przez profesor McGonagall, wszyscy troje rozczochrani i wstrząśnięci, nadal ubrani w nocne rzeczy.

— Harry… co się stało? — spytała Ginny, która wyglądała na przestraszoną. — Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że widziałeś jak tata zostaje ranny…

— Wasz ojciec został ranny w trakcie wykonywania zadania na rzecz Zakonu Feniksa — wyjaśnił Dumbledore zanim Harry zdołał coś powiedzieć. — Został już zabrany do szpitala św. Munga Magicznych Dolegliwości i Zranień. Wysyłam was z powrotem do domu Syriusza, który jest bardziej wygodny jeśli chodzi o wizyty w szpitalu niż Nora. Spotkacie tam waszą matkę.

— Jak się tam dostaniemy? — zapytał roztrzęsiony Fred. — Za pomocą proszku Fiuu?

— Nie — odparł Dumbledore. — Proszek Fiuu nie jest bezpieczny w tej chwili, sieć jest obserwowana. Dostaniecie się tam za pomocą świstoklika — wskazał stary czajnik, leżący niewinnie na jego biurku. — Właśnie czekamy na powrót Phineasa Nigellusa… Chcę mieć pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku, zanim was wyślę.

Nagle w samym środku gabinetu pojawił się błysk ognia, po którym pozostało pojedyncze złote pióro, opadające teraz łagodnie na podłogę.

— To ostrzeżenie od Fawkesa — oznajmił Dumbledore łapiąc opadające pióro. — Profesor Umbridge musiała się dowiedzieć, że nie jesteście w swoich łóżkach… Minerwo, idź i odciągnij ją… opowiedz jej jakąś historyjkę…

Profesor McGonagall wyszła szeleszcząc szkocką kratą.

— Mówi, że będzie zachwycony — odezwał się znudzony głos za plecami Dumbledore'a. Phineas pojawił się ponownie przed swoim sztandarem Slytherinu. — Mój pra-prawnuk zawsze miał dziwny gust jeśli chodzi o gości.

Harry rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie. Phineas się do niego lekko uśmiechnął.

— Podejdźcie tu w takim razie — zwrócił się Dumbledore do Harry'ego i Weasleyów. — Szybko, zanim ktoś inny do nas dołączy.

Harry i pozostali zebrali się wokół biurka Dumbledore'a.

— Wszyscy używaliście już wcześniej świstoklika? — zapytał Dumbledore, a oni przytaknęli. Każde z nich wyciągnęło rękę dotykając poczerniałego czajnika. — Dobrze. Na trzy, w takim razie… raz… dwa…

To wydarzyło się w ułamku sekundy, w nieskończenie małej przerwie zanim Dumbledore powiedział _trzy_. Harry spojrzał na niego… byli blisko siebie… i jasnoniebieskie czyste spojrzenie Dumbledore'a przeniosło się ze świstoklika na twarz Harry'ego.

Momentalnie blizna Harry'ego rozgorzała do białości, jakby stara rana rozdarła się ponownie… i nieproszone, niechciane, ale przerażająco silne, urosło w Harrym uczucie nienawiści tak potężne, że poczuł, iż w tej chwili niczego bardziej nie pragnie niż zaatakować… ugryźć… zatopić swoje kły w człowieku stojącym przed nim…

— …trzy.

Harry poczuł potężne szarpnięcie poniżej pępka. Grunt zniknął mu spod stóp, a ręka przykleiła się do czajnika. Uderzał o innych, kiedy pędzili tak naprzód w wirze kolorów, wśród podmuchów wichru, ciągnięci przez czajnik… aż jego stopy uderzyły w ziemię tak mocno, że ugięły się pod nim kolana. Czajnik zastukał na ziemi i gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się głos:

— …no i z powrotem, bachory zdrajców krwi. Czy to prawda, że ich ojciec jest umierający? Och i panicz, zaraz zrobię herbaty…

— Wynocha! — zawarczał drugi głos.

Harry wstał gramoląc się na nogi i rozejrzał się dokoła. Przybyli do mrocznej piwnicznej kuchni na Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście. Jedynymi źródłami światła były ogień w kominku i jedna ociekająca świeca, która oświetlała pozostałości samotnej kolacji. Stforek znikał właśnie za drzwiami na korytarz oglądając się nieżyczliwie na Syriusza i poprawiając swoją nową serwetkę. Zaniepokojony Syriusz spieszył w ich kierunku. Był nieogolony i nadal miał na sobie dzienne ubranie. Było też w nim coś jeszcze, przypominający Mundungusa zapach wietrzejącego dopiero pijaństwa.

— Co się dzieje? — spytał wyciągając dłonie by pomóc Ginny. — Phineas Nigellus powiedział, że Artur jest ciężko ranny…

— Zapytaj Harry'ego — odpowiedział Fred.

— Tak, ja sam chcę to usłyszeć — dodał George.

Bliźniaki i Ginny patrzyli się na niego. Odgłos kroków Strofka zamarł na schodach na zewnątrz.

— To było… — zaczął Harry. To było nawet gorsze niż opowiadanie tego McGonagall i Dumbledore'owi. — Miałem… coś w rodzaju… widzenia…

I opowiedział im wszystko, co zobaczył, chociaż zmienił trochę historię, tak by wyglądało, jakby obserwował cały atak węża stojąc z boku, a nie jego oczami. Ron, nadal bardzo blady na twarzy, rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się. Fred, George i Ginny jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywali się w Harry'ego po tym jak skończył. Harry nie był pewien, czy sobie to tylko wyobraził, czy nie, ale dostrzegł w ich spojrzeniach coś oskarżycielskiego. Cóż, cieszył się, że nie powiedział im, że był wężem w tym czasie, skoro mieli zamiar winić go tylko za to, że w ogóle widział atak.

— Mama jest tutaj? — spytał Fred zwracając się do Syriusza.

— Prawdopodobnie nawet jeszcze nie wie, co się stało — odparł Syriusz. — Najważniejszą rzeczą było zabranie was zanim Umbridge zdąży się wtrącić. Myślę, że Dumbledore teraz powiadamia o tym Molly.

Rozległ się trzask i koło Harry'ego pojawiła się Mrużka. Ogarnęła wszystkich spojrzeniem i ukłoniła się Harry'emu.

— Przyniosłam wszystkie rzeczy pana. Pan nie powinien zostawiać, tak ważnych prezentów gdzie popadnie — i podała Harry'emu grzebień do włosów.

Harry szybko zwinął włosy w jakiś niedbały kok i wpiął ozdobę. Ból głowy, który cały czas jeszcze ćmił się gdzieś w tyle czaszki od razu się skończył.

— Stforek, zrób nam herbaty, proszę.

Skrzat wszedł do kuchni i skierował się do pieca.

— Pan powinien pójść do łóżka — biadoliła nad nim Mrużka. — Pan źle wygląda — załamywała ręce, cały czas próbując go zmusić by poszedł się położyć.

W tym samym czasie, Syriusz kłócił się z Ginny i bliźniakami.

— Musimy iść do św. Mungo — powiedziała natarczywie Ginny. Spojrzała na swoich braci. Wszyscy byli oczywiście nadal w swoich piżamach. — Syriuszu, czy mógłbyś nam pożyczyć peleryny albo coś w tym stylu?

— Zaczekajcie, nie możecie iść teraz wypłakiwać się do szpitala! — zaoponował Syriusz.

— Oczywiście, że możemy iść jeśli tylko chcemy — upierał się Fred. — To jest nasz tata!

— I jak zamierzacie wyjaśnić, skąd wiecie, że Artur został zaatakowany zanim szpital w ogóle zdołał powiadomić o tym jego żonę?

— A jakie to ma znaczenie? — spytał gorączkowo George.

— Ma znaczenie, bo nie chcemy przyciągać uwagi do faktu, że Harry ma wizje rzeczy, które dzieją się o setki mil od niego! — zezłościł się Syriusz. — Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co ministerstwo zrobiłoby z taką informacją?

Fred i George wyglądali, jakby już mniej nie mogło im zależeć na tym, co może zrobić ministerstwo z czymkolwiek. Twarz Rona miała nadal kolor popiołu, a on sam siedział cicho.

— Ktoś inny mógł nam powiedzieć… — odezwała się Ginny — mogliśmy usłyszeć to gdzieś indziej, niekoniecznie od Harry'ego.

— Niby od kogo? — spytał niecierpliwie Syriusz. — Słuchajcie, wasz tata został ranny wykonując zadanie dla Zakonu i okoliczności są wystarczająco podejrzane i bez was, wiedzących o tym w kilka chwil po tym jak to się stało. Moglibyście narobić poważnych szkód Zakonowi…

— Mamy gdzieś ten głupi Zakon! — wykrzyknął Fred.

— To o naszym umierającym tacie rozmawiamy! — wrzasnął George.

— Wasz ojciec wiedział za co się bierze i nie podziękuje wam za spartaczenie spraw Zakonu! — odparł równie wściekły Syriusz. Tak po prostu jest… właśnie dlatego nie jesteście w Zakonie… nie rozumiecie, są rzeczy, za które warto zginąć!

— Łatwo ci mówić, ty tkwisz tutaj! — ryknął Fred. — Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś nadstawiał karku!

Resztka koloru pozostająca na twarzy Syriusza zniknęła. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał uderzyć Freda, ale kiedy przemówił, miał stanowczy, spokojny głos.

— Wiem, że to trudne, ale musimy się wszyscy zachowywać tak, jakbyśmy o niczym jeszcze nie wiedzieli. Musimy wstrzymać się i zostać na miejscu, przynajmniej do czasu, aż wasza matka się odezwie, dobrze?

Fred i George nadal wyglądali buntowniczo. Ginny jednakże podeszła kilka kroków do najbliższego krzesła i opadła na nie. Bliźniacy gapili się na Syriusza przez kolejną minutę, po czym usiedli po obu stronach Ginny.

Taca z porcelanowym zestawem herbacianym wylądowała na stole z cichym stuknięciem.

— W porządku — powiedział zachęcająco Syriusz. — Dalej, wszyscy… napijmy się wszyscy w czasie oczekiwania. Może też być coś innego niż herbata. _Accio Kremowe Piwo_!

Uniósł różdżkę wypowiadając zaklęcie i pół tuzina butelek przyleciało ku nim ze spiżarni, ślizgnęło się po stole rozrzucając dokoła resztki posiłku Syriusza i zatrzymało się idealnie przed ich szóstką. Harry sięgnął po filiżankę, którą od razu napełnił Stforek. Wszyscy zabrali się za picie i przez chwilę jedynymi dźwiękami były trzaskanie ognia w kuchennym palenisku i ciche, głuche stuknięcia szkła. Mrużka poszła przygotować im łóżka, w razie gdyby zdecydowali się położyć.

Harry pił tylko po to, by zająć czymś swoje ręce. Jego żołądek był pełen potwornie gorącego, bulgoczącego poczucia winy. Nie byłoby ich tutaj, gdyby nie on. Nadal spaliby sobie smacznie w swoich łóżkach. I nie pomogło wmawianie sobie, że podnosząc alarm sprawił, że pan Weasley został znaleziony, bo nieuniknione było również to, że to on był tym, kto najpierw zaatakował pana Weasley.

— Nie bądź głupi, nie masz przecież kłów — powiedział do siebie, próbując zachować spokój, chociaż ręka zaciśnięta wokół filiżanki trzęsła się mu nieznacznie. — Leżałeś w łóżku, nie zaatakowałeś nikogo… W takim razie, co się właściwie stało w gabinecie Dumbledore'a? — zapytał sam siebie. — Czułem się jakbym chciał zaatakować też Dumbledore'a…

Odstawił filiżankę na spodek trochę mocniej niż zamierzał i rozlał herbatę na stół. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nagły wybuch płomienia w powietrzu rozświetlił brudne talerze przed nimi i przy akompaniamencie krzyków zaskoczenia na stole, z głuchym tąpnięciem wylądował zwój pergaminu. Obok niego opadło pojedyncze złote pióro z ogona feniksa.

— Fawkes! — powiedział natychmiast Syriusz chwytając pergamin. — To nie jest pismo Dumbledore'a… to musi być wiadomość od waszej matki… proszę…

Wepchnął list w rękę George'a, który otworzył go rozdzierając pergamin i odczytał na głos:

— Tata nadal żyje. Wyruszam teraz do św. Mungo. Zostańcie tam, gdzie jesteście. Wyślę wiadomość tak szybko jak będę mogła. Mama.

George rozejrzał się wokół stołu.

— Nadal żyje… — powiedział powoli. — Ale to brzmi jakby…

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Och tak, jestem zła i urywam to w tym momencie. Ale nie martwcie się, na kolejny rozdział nie będziecie musieli czekać przez cały tydzień. Taki mój mały prezent noworoczny. **  
**

**Itami Namida** \- również nie lubię pewnej ropuszej profesorki i cieszyłam się bardzo, gdy w książce centaury poniosły ją w siną dal. Nie zrezygnowałam również z tej akcji i tutaj, wobec czego cierpliwości. ;)

Jeśli chodzi o bitwę w ministerstwie, to dobrze kombinujesz. Czemu miałaby się odbyć? W sumie nie rozumiem trochę tej akcji w oryginale, bo jeśli stary Voldi mógł przygotować drogę tak, że banda uczniów włamała się do budynku i dotarła do Sali Przepowiedni, to również sam mógł cichaczem po to proroctwo się udać. Ale wiem, nie byłoby wtedy końca roku z odpowiednim przytupem.

Niektóre rzeczy naszemu drogiemu dyrektorowi odbiją się później czkawką, w tym zbyt wielka ufność w swoją nieomylność jeśli chodzi o pewne sprawy.

Testrale również lubię, ale nie, Harry nie będzie testralem.

 **Anuii** \- Harry jest już dużym chłopcem i nie potrzebuje, by go przyjaciele prowadzili wszędzie za rączkę. ;) Już nie mówiąc, że sama gdybym była pod tak ścisłą obserwacją tylu osób, też chciałabym mieć trochę czasu tylko dla siebie.

Mam podobne zdanie o Hagridzie jak Ty. Dumbledore'a nie lubię, więc się nie obrażam. Harry, a właściwie Rea z Nagini już mu pokrzyżowali plany, więc biedak będzie się musiał trochę pogimnastykować, obiecuję.

(Odmiana: Rea, Rei, Reą itd.)

Udanego Sylwestra i lampki szampana wypitym w doborowym towarzystwie. Wszystkim piszącym dużo weny w nadchodzącym nowym roku, a wszystkim czytającym, by im nie zabrakło dobrych opowiadań/książek/wierszy.

Tego Wam i sobie życzę!


	17. Święta

_Święta_

 **Nie mogę mieć z panem szlabanu, ale mogę spędzać czas sam na sam podczas tajnego szkolenia?**

* * *

Jeśli Harry'emu przydarzyło się kiedykolwiek wcześniej przesiedzieć noc dłuższą od tej, to tego nie pamiętał. Syriusz zaproponował raz, bez większego przekonania, by wszyscy poszli do łóżek, ale pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenia Weasley'ów były wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Siedzieli głównie w ciszy wokół stołu, obserwując jak knot świecy zanurza się coraz niżej w ciekłym wosku. Od czasu do czasu unosząc do ust butelkę lub filiżankę, rozmawiając ze sobą tylko po to, by sprawdzić godzinę, zastanawiając się głośno nad tym, co się dzieje i zapewniając siebie nawzajem, że gdyby były jakieś złe wieści, dowiedzieliby się o nich od razu, bo wiele czasu minęło już od przybycia pani Weasley do szpitala.

Fred zapadł w drzemkę, jego głowa zwisła na bok na ramieniu. Ginny zwinęła się jak kot na swoim krześle, ale oczy miała otwarte. Harry dostrzegł, jak odbijają światło ognia. Ron siedział z głową pogrążoną w dłoniach, nie można było dostrzec, czy śpi, czy nie. Harry i Syriusz, intruzi w rodzinnym nieszczęściu, spoglądali na siebie co chwilę, czekając… czekając…

Dziesięć po piątej, według zegarka Rona, drzwi kuchenne otwarły się i do kuchni wkroczyła pani Weasley. Była niesamowicie blada, ale kiedy wszyscy zwrócili się ku niej, uśmiechnęła się słabo.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedziała głosem słabym ze zmęczenia. — Teraz śpi. Później będziemy mogli pójść i go zobaczyć. Bill siedzi przy nim teraz, ma zamiar wziąć rano wolne z pracy.

Fred opadł z powrotem na krzesło z twarzą zasłoniętą dłońmi. George i Ginny wstali i podeszli pospiesznie do swojej matki i uściskali ją. Ron zaśmiał się trzęsącym głosem i opróżnił resztę kremowego piwa jednym łykiem.

— Śniadanie! — oznajmił głośno i radośnie Syriusz zrywając się z miejsca. — Gdzie jest ten przeklęty domowy skrzat? Stforek! Stfooreek!

Ale Stforek nie odpowiedział na jego wezwanie.

— Och, zapomnij — mruknął Syriusz licząc ludzi przed sobą.

— Stforek, Mrużka — Harry powiedział cichym głosem i dwa skrzaty pojawiły się w kuchni.

— Śniadanie dla siedmiu osób. Myślę, że jajka na boczku, świeża herbata i tosty będą dobre.

Syriusz patrzył na swojego chrześniaka niedowierzająco.

— A ja nie mogę go zmusić, by choćby zagrzał mi wodę na kawę…

Harry nie chcąc przeszkadzać w szczęściu Weasley'ów i obawiając się chwili, kiedy pani Weasley zacznie go prosić o opowiedzenie jego wizji, zajął się nakrywaniem do stołu. Jednak ledwie zdążył wyciągnąć z kredensu talerze, kiedy pani Weasley wyjęła mu je z rąk i pociągnęła go w objęcia.

— Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdyby nie ty, Harry — powiedziała stłumionym głosem. — Mogliby nie znaleźć Artura przez godziny, a wtedy byłoby już za późno, a tak dzięki tobie żyje i Dumbledore mógł wymyślić dobrą przykrywkę, by wytłumaczyć to, że Artur był tam, gdzie był. Nie masz pojęcia, w jakich kłopotach byłby w przeciwnym razie, spójrz tylko na biednego Sturgisa…

Harry ledwie był w stanie znieść jej wdzięczność, ale na szczęście wkrótce puściła go i zwróciła się do Syriusza, by podziękować mu za opiekę nad jej dziećmi przez tę noc. Syriusz odparł, że był bardzo zadowolony mogąc pomóc i że ma nadzieję, że wszyscy zostaną u niego tak długo jak pan Weasley będzie przebywał w szpitalu.

— Och, Syriuszu, jestem ci tak wdzięczna… myślą, że będzie tam przez jakiś czas i byłoby cudownie móc być bliżej… oczywiście to może oznaczać, że zostaniemy tu na święta.

— Im dłużej tym lepiej! — odrzekł Syriusz z tak oczywistą szczerością, że pani Weasley rozpromieniła się.

* * *

Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, spędzili resztę poranka pogrążeni we śnie. Harry poszedł na górę do swojej sypialni, położył się do łóżka i patrzył na haftowany baldachim. Zastanawiał się czym była ta wizja. Niewątpliwie nie powinien jej mieć. Czy była spowodowana brakiem grzebienia? Wąż był podobny trochę do Nagini, czy to była ona? Jeśli tak, to co tam robiła i czemu mógł się z nią połączyć. Tom uczył Reę o opętywaniu zwierząt, ale nie działało to na odległość. A później, co się stało w gabinecie dyrektora? Tyle pytań, a żadnej odpowiedzi.

Kiedy Ron przyszedł go obudzić, Harry udał, że również zażył orzeźwiającej drzemki. Kiedy jedli lunch przybyły kufry Weasley'ów z Hogwartu, więc idąc do św. Mungo mogli się ubrać jak mugole.

Kiedy Tonks i Szalonooki pojawili się, by eskortować ich przez Londyn, wszyscy powitali ich z radością, naśmiewając się z melonika, który Szalonooki założył pod takim kątem, by ukryć swoje magiczne oko i zapewniając go szczerze, że Tonks, której włosy były znów krótkie i jasnoróżowe, będzie przyciągać o wiele mniej uwagi w metrze.

Tonks była bardzo zainteresowana wizją ataku na pana Weasley, którą miał Harry, i o której Harry zupełnie nie miał ochoty rozmawiać.

— W twojej rodzinie nie było żadnych widzących, prawda? — zapytała z ciekawością, kiedy usiedli obok siebie w pociągu zmierzającym z turkotem do centrum miasta.

— Nie — odparł urażony Harry, myśląc o profesor Trelawney — a przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem.

— Nie — powiedziała w zadumaniu Tonks — nie, przypuszczam, że to co robisz, to nie jest przepowiadanie, prawda? Chciałam powiedzieć, że nie widzisz przecież przyszłości, widzisz teraźniejszość… Dziwne, prawda? Chociaż użyteczne mimo to…

Harry nie odpowiedział.

— No i jesteśmy — powiedział Moody chwilę później.

* * *

Wizyta w szpitalu przebiegła tak jak Harry mógł się tego spodziewać. Ucieszył się i poczuł ulgę widząc pana Weasley'a wspartego na kilku poduszkach i czytającego _Proroka Codziennego_. Dowiedział się, że w kłach węża była jakaś niezwykła trucizna, która nie pozwala ranom pana Weasley'a się zabliźnić. I właściwie tylko dlatego przebywał jeszcze w szpitalu. Pan Weasley zapewnił jednak, że uzdrowiciele byli przekonani, że uda im się znaleźć antidotum, a w międzyczasie musi tylko przyjmować co godzinę eliksir uzupełniający krew. Później bliźniaki próbowały wyciągnąć z niego coś na temat gdzie był i czego pilnował, co skończyło się wyrzuceniem wszystkich dzieci z sali. Za to ich miejsce zajęli dorośli, próbowali coś podsłuchać, jednak nie dowiedzieli się niczego nowego.

Po powrocie na Grimmauld Place Harry zastał Cassiniego siedzącego na swojej żerdzi z listem przywiązanym do nóżki. Domyślając się od kogo on pochodził, ciszył się, że Malfoyowie gardzą takimi rzeczami jak wyjec.

 _Harry,_

 _Gdzie zniknąłeś w środku nocy? Czemu razem z Weasley'ami? Co_ _ **to**_ _było?_

 _Na wszystkie pytania chcę szczegółowych odpowiedzi._

 _Draco Malfoy._

Harry mógł założyć się o galeona, że ostatnie pytanie było zadane przez samego Voldemorta. Westchnął ciężko i z listem w ręku usiadł przy biurku by sklecić jakąś odpowiedź.

* * *

Wszyscy spędzili następny poranek na rozwieszaniu świątecznych dekoracji. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej Syriusz był w tak dobrym nastroju. Śpiewał właśnie kolędy, najwyraźniej zachwycony faktem, że będzie miał towarzystwo w czasie świąt. Harry słyszał jego głos rozbrzmiewający przez podłogę salonu, w którym siedział samotnie obserwując niebo na zewnątrz, które stawało się coraz bielsze, grożąc opadami śniegu. Pani Weasley rozwodziła się nad tym, jaką to cudowną pomocą są skrzaty i że naprawdę żałuje, że ich rodzina nie ma żadnego.

Około szóstej wieczorem zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i pani Black znów zaczęła krzyczeć. Zakładając, że przyszedł Mundungus albo jakiś inny członek Zakonu, Harry usadowił się wygodniej na łóżku czytając książkę o opętywaniu zwierząt. Było dla niego lekkim szokiem, gdy kilka minut później do otwartych drzwi jego pokoju zapukała Hermiona.

— Co ty tu robisz? — spytał Harry odkładając książkę tak, by nie mogła zobaczyć tytułu. — Myślałem, że wybierasz się na narty z rodzicami?

— Cóż, mówiąc szczerze, jazda na nartach nie jest tak naprawdę dla mnie — wyznała Hermiona. — Więc przyjechałam tu na święta. — W jej włosach pełno było śniegu, a twarz miała różową od zimna. — Ale nie mów tego Ronowi. Powiedziałam mu, że narty są całkiem fajne, bo cały czas się ze mnie śmiał. Mama i tata byli trochę rozczarowani, ale przekonałam ich, że wszyscy, którzy traktują poważnie egzaminy zostają w Hogwarcie, aby się uczyć.

— Hermiono Granger, oficjalnie mówię, że mam na ciebie zły wpływ — Harry uśmiechnął się.

Dziewczyna tylko się na to zaśmiała.

— Tak czy siak, chcą żeby dobrze mi poszło i rozumieją — powiedziała rześko. Mogę rozgościć się w twojej sypialni? Masz tu tak przyjemnie napalone w kominku, a mama Rona ma go zaraz przysłać z kanapkami.

Harry machnął na nią ręką i wskazał na łóżko. Faktycznie, zaraz dołączyli do nich Ron z Ginny i rozsiedli się na łóżku, odstawiając najpierw na szafkę nocną talerz z kanapkami i kubki z gorącą czekoladą.

— Przyjechałam _Błędnym Rycerzem_ — oświadczyła beztrosko Hermiona ściągając kurtkę i rzucając ją na krzesło. — Dziś z samego rana Dumbledore powiedział mi co się stało, ale musiałam zaczekać na oficjalne zakończenie semestru, zanim mogłam wyjechać. Umbridge jest oczywiście wściekła, że wszyscy zniknęliście jej sprzed nosa, chociaż Dumbledore tłumaczył jej, że pan Weasley jest w św. Mungu i że dał wam wszystkim pozwolenie na wizytę. Tak więc…

Usiadła obok Ginny i obie wraz Ronem spojrzały na Harry'ego.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytała Hermiona.

— Dobrze — odparł sztywno Harry. — Wyjaśniłem w podobny sposób nasze zniknięcie Malfoyowi.

Usłyszeli Syriusza śpiewającego ze wszystkich sił: _Do szopy hipogryfy, do szopy wszyscy wraz!_ , i za moment Syriusz wetknął głowę do pokoju Harry'ego sprawdzając czy _zachowują się odpowiednio_ , po czym powiesił na drzwiach łańcuch ze złotymi dzwonkami cicho grającymi piosenkę świąteczną.

Zachwyt Syriusza wywołany tym, że jego dom był znów pełen ludzi, a zwłaszcza tym, że miał z powrotem przy sobie Harry'ego, był zaraźliwy. Nie był już tym markotnym gospodarzem z lata. Teraz najwyraźniej postawił sobie za cel, by wszyscy bawili się tak dobrze, jeśli nie lepiej, jak bawiliby się na święta w Hogwarcie. Pracował bez wytchnienia sprzątając, wbrew załamującej na to ręce Mrużce i dekorując dom z ich pomocą. W ten sposób, zanim wszyscy wylądowali w swoich łóżkach w Wigilię, dom był prawie nie do poznania. Zmatowiałe żyrandole nie były już obwieszone pajęczynami, ale girlandami ostrokrzewu i złotymi oraz srebrnymi łańcuchami. Magiczny śnieg połyskiwał leżąc w kupkach na wyświechtanych dywanach. Wielka choinka przytargana przez Mundungusa i przystrojona żywymi rusałkami zasłoniła drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Blacków i nawet wypchane głowy skrzatów domowych na ścianie korytarza nosiły czapki i brody Mikołaja.

* * *

Harry czuł, że się unosi i dryfuje gdzieś, gdzie jeszcze nigdy nie był. Powoli otworzył oczy i znalazł się w komnacie całej wyłożonej czarnym kamieniem. Nagle z kominka znajdującego się po jego prawej stronie buchnęły zielone płomienie, a z nich wyszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Harry zmrużył oczy i w półmroku, który ponownie zapadł instynktownie cofnął się od niego o krok.

— Wesołych świąt moje zabawne dziecko — mężczyzna przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Voldemort… — wyszeptał. — Wesołych świąt — odpowiedział trochę głośniej.

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie te kilka dni temu. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś wstanie włamać się do mojego umysłu.

— Jesteś na mnie zły? — oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w panice i ponownie cofnął się, teraz już dotykając plecami ściany.

— Nie jestem. Stwierdziłem tylko fakt. Może zamiast tak stać usiądziemy, co ty na to? — Voldemort machnął różdżką i Harry siedział obok niego na kanapie przed kominkiem, z którego przed chwilą wyszedł czarnoksiężnik.

— Gdzie jesteśmy?

— W moim śnie, w twoim śnie…

— Więc to nie jest prawdziwe?

— Czemu nie miałoby być prawdziwe? — Voldemort dotknął jego policzka. — Harry, to że coś nie dzieje się na jawie, to nie znaczy że nie ma odbicia w rzeczywistości. A teraz do rzeczy, obawiam się, że Dumbledore może zacząć się domyślać kim jesteś mój maleńki, więc muszę pewne rzeczy przyspieszyć.

Ujął lewą rękę Harry'ego i zaczął szeptać szybko słowa zaklęć po łacinie i w wężomowie. Pierścień na palcu chłopaka rozgrzał się i zmienił. Wyglądał teraz jak kryształowy sygnet z wężem Slytherina w części herbowej.

— Wspaniały — syknął Voldemort, a Harry zadrżał. Oczy Czarnego Pana błysnęły czerwienią a na ustach pojawił się uśmiech. — Już niedługo mój narzeczony, już niedługo… A teraz obudź się mój Harry i ciesz się czasem spędzonym ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Harry usiadł gwałtownie w swoim łóżku na Grimmauld Place. Spojrzał na lewą rękę, modląc się w duchu, by zobaczyć pierścień obietnicy. Zamiast niego, jakby szydząc z Harry'ego, w porannych promieniach słońca lśnił sygnet z godłem Salazara. Właśnie dumał nad tym, czy jeśli położy się i zaśnie ponownie, to po obudzeniu coś się zmieni, kiedy z głośnym trzaskiem u stóp jego łóżka aportowali się Fred i George.

— Wesołych Świąt — odezwał się George. — Nie idź na dół przez chwilę.

— Czemu?

— Syriusz z Lupinem właśnie podkładają pod choinkę prezenty dla ciebie i próbują wymacać co dostałeś od swojego narzeczonego — wyszczerzył się Fred.

Harry pokręcił głową, wstał, narzucił na siebie szlafrok i skierował się do drzwi.

Gdy wszedł do salonu Ron był już w połowie rozpakowywania swojej sterty prezentów.

— Niezły łup w tym roku — poinformował Harry'ego przez tuman papieru. — Dzięki za kompas na miotłę, jest doskonały. Przebija prezent Hermiony — dodał szeptem — ona dała mi planer prac domowych…

Harry przekopał się przez swoje prezenty i znalazł ten podpisany przez Hermionę. Jemu również dała książkę, która przypominała terminarz, z tą różnicą, że za każdym razem, gdy otwierał stronę wypowiadała na głos coś z stylu: _Odrób lekcje dzisiaj, bo jutro będziesz wisiał!_.

Syriusz i Lupin podarowali Harry'emu zestaw wspaniałych książek zatytułowanych _Praktyczna magia obronna i jej zastosowanie w walce z czarną magią_. Miały one świetne, ruchome kolorowe ilustracje do wszystkich opisywanych w niej przeciwzaklęć i uroków. Harry uściskał mocno obu mężczyzn, zanim przeleciał z zapałem przez pierwszy tom. Hagrid przysłał brązowy futrzasty portfel z kłami, które miały z założenia chronić przed złodziejami. Niestety uniemożliwiły również Harry'emu włożenie do niego jakichkolwiek pieniędzy bez ryzyka utraty palców. Prezentem od Tonks był mały, działający model Błyskawicy. Harry patrzył jak lata po pokoju marząc o tym, by znów móc grać. Ron sprezentował mu niezwykłej wielkości pudełko Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków. Od pana i pani Weasley dostał jak zwykle ręcznie robiony na drutach sweter i trochę kruchych ciastek. Zgredek podarował mu naprawdę okropne malowidło, które jak przypuszczał Harry, Zgredek namalował sam.

— A tak w ogóle to co to ma być? — spytał Fred zerkając na malowidło Zgredka. — Wygląd jak gibbon z czarnymi oczami.

— To jest Harry! — oznajmił George wskazując na tył obrazka. — Tak jest napisane z tyłu!

— Niezłe podobieństwo — stwierdził Fred uśmiechając się. Harry rzucił w niego swoim nowym terminarzem prac domowych. Planer uderzył w ścianę naprzeciwko i upadł na podłogę oznajmiając radośnie: _Jak kropkę nad "i" postawisz, to wyjdziesz i się zabawisz!_.

— Powieszę go w swoim pokoju. Syriusz z pewnością nie ma nic przeciwko, prawda Syriuszu? — Harry odwrócił się do swojego ojca chrzestnego, który próbował z powagą patrzeć na obraz.

— Oczywiście Harry — i zaczął się śmiać wraz z bliźniakami.

Harry zignorował go i sięgnął po kolejną paczuszkę zapakowaną w gruby, drogi papier. W pokoju nagle zrobiło się cicho.

— Już nie śmiejecie się ze zdolności malarskich Zgredka?

— No dawaj brachu, otwieraj. Daj nam zobaczyć co Fretka ci kupiła.

Harry rozerwał papier i wyciągnął piękny, gruby szal w kolorze ślizgońskiej zieleni. Syriusz gwizdnął cicho.

— Czysty kaszmir z domieszką srebrnej przędzy. Jestem pewny, że rzucone są na niego dodatkowe uroki ogrzewające.

Harry narzucił sobie szal na ramiona i kiwną głową na zgodę.

— Mam nadzieję, że zrewanżowałeś mu się równie udanym prezentem.

— Podarowałem mu rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry, cienko wyprawione, ocieplone dodatkowo dziewiczą wełną z owiec merynosowych i wykończone haftem atłasowym.

Ron zamrugał.

— Jakie rękawiczki?

— Dobre — pokiwał głową Syriusz. — Bardzo dobre, niezobowiązujące jednak odpowiedniej jakości dla osoby pokroju Malfoya. Dobry wybór.

— Panu Malfoyowi wysłałem srebrny nóż do otwierania listów zdobiony wężowym motywem, a pani Malfoy ażurową złotą broszę wykutą przez gobliny.

Syriusz rzucił się w ramiona Lupina i zaczął niekontrolowanie szlochać.

— Nasz Harry dorasta… potrafi sam wybierać ludziom odpowiednie prezenty… — otarł fałszywą łzę, wyprostował się i nagle spoważniał. — Jeśli już mówimy o prezentach, to na czym Malfoy stoi?

— Dostałem już siedem obowiązkowych podarunków. Cassiniego, szpilę i grzebień do włosów z urokami ochronnymi. Bransoletkę pomagającą w magii bezróżdżkowej, książkę o magii mistycznej, broszę wykrywającą najpospolitsze trucizny w najbliższym otoczeniu oraz lusterko – przenośny wykrywacz wrogów.

— Gdy tylko Lucjusz Malfoy upubliczni zaręczyny, wyślę do niego list, że nie zgadzam się na twój ślub zanim nie skończysz szkoły. Może do tego czasu uda się znaleźć jakąś furtkę. A teraz czas na śniadanie! Nie ma co się smucić, mamy święta!

W drodze na dół spotkali Hermionę.

— Dzięki za książkę, Harry — powiedziała radośnie. — Od dawna marzyłam o tej _Nowej teorii numerologii_! A te perfumy są naprawdę niezwykłe, Ron.

— Nie ma sprawy — odparł Ron.

 **oOo**

W miarę jak dzień ich powrotu do Hogwartu się zbliżał, Syriusz stawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej skory do tego, co pani Weasley nazywała _napadami złego humoru_. W czasie których stawał się milczący i mrukliwy, często wycofywał się do pokoju Hardodzioba i siedział tam po kilka godzin. Jego przygnębienie błyskawicznie rozchodziło się po domu, przesączając się pod drzwiami jak jakiś niezdrowy gaz, tak że wszyscy zarazili się nim.

Harry nie chciał znowu zostawiać Syriusza z samym tylko Stforkiem do towarzystwa. Prawdę mówiąc, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie cieszył się z powrotu do Hogwartu. Powrót do szkoły oznaczałby ponowne oddanie się pod tyranię Dolores Umbridge, która bez wątpienia przepchnęła kolejny tuzin dekretów podczas ich nieobecności i czujną obserwację Lucjusza Malfoya. Było bardzo prawdopodobne, że brzemię zadań domowych zwiększy się jeszcze bardziej, jako że egzaminy zbliżyły się wielkimi krokami. A Dumbledore pozostawał odległy jak nigdy. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry głęboko zastanawiał się czy nie zacząć błagać Syriusza o pozwolenie na opuszczenie Hogwartu i pozostanie na Grimmauld Place. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nauczanie domowe nie było najgorszą opcją z możliwych. I gdy tak siedział rozmyślając trzy dni przed końcem ferii, wydarzyło się coś, co stanowczo przeraziło Harry'ego.

Siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem w bibliotece z otwartą książką na kolanach i leniwie przewracał strony, gdy z salonu naprzeciwko dobiegły do niego głosy Snape'a i Syriusza. Drzwi do obu pokojów były otwarte i Harry wyraźnie usłyszał jak Snape pyta o Reę. Ciekawość w końcu zwyciężyła nad strachem i cicho przeszedł do salonu, zaskakując obu mężczyzn siedzących przy stoliku do herbaty i toczących pojedynek na spojrzenia. Harry zamknął drzwi i rzucił na nie zaklęcie nieprzenikalności. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i czekał.

Snape popatrzył na niego. Jego twarz była obramowana kurtyną czarnych, tłustych włosów.

— Siadaj, Potter.

— Wiesz — powiedział Syriusz głośno, odchylając się na tylnych nogach krzesła i mówiąc w sufit. — Wolałbym żebyś nie wydawał tutaj rozkazów, Snape. Widzisz, to w końcu mój dom.

Paskudny rumieniec pokrył bladą twarz Snape'a. Harry usiadł na krześle koło Syriusza, twarzą do profesora po drugiej stronie stołu.

— Po prawdzie miałem zobaczyć się tylko z tobą Potter — oznajmił Snape, a znajomy drwiący uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta — ale Black…

— Jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym — stwierdził Syriusz, głośniej niż kiedykolwiek.

— Jestem tu z rozkazu Dumbledora — powiedział Snape którego głos, dla kontrastu, był coraz cichszy i coraz bardziej zjadliwy — ale mimo wszystko zostań Black, wiem że chciałbyś czuć się… zaangażowany.

— Co to miało znaczyć? — powiedział Syriusz, pozwalając by krzesło z głośnym trzaskiem opadło z powrotem na wszystkie cztery nogi.

— Tylko tyle, że wiem jak musisz się czuć, ach… sfrustrowany faktem, że nie możesz zrobić nic użytecznego — Snape położył delikatny nacisk na to słowo — dla Zakonu.

Syriusz zaczynał niebezpiecznie podnosić się z krzesła.

— Radziłbym trochę grzeczniej panie profesorze, z tego co słyszałem chciał się pan dowiedzieć czegoś o Rei Prince. Nie obraża się raczej swego źródła informacji…

— Skąd znasz to nazwisko — wypluł szybko Snape bacznie mu się przypatrując.

Harry jakby od niechcenia wstał ze swego miejsca, podszedł do gobelinu i czule pogłaskał miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się imię Rei.

— Skoro pyta pan Syriusza, to tylko o tą osobę może chodzić.

— Rea Prince, Black co o nim wiesz — Snape skierował wzrok na Syriusza.

Syriusz podszedł do gobelinu i spojrzał na daty pod nazwiskiem.

— Nic, miałem sześć lat gdy umarł. Skąd niby mógłbym go znać…

— Twoja matka nazywa Pottera jego imieniem i ma do niego wielki szacunek jak słyszałem.

— A ja oczywiście wiem, dlaczego szalony portret starej wiedźmy tak się zachowuje.

— A jeśli ci powiem, że Rea został zabity na przyjęciu osłaniając dwóch chłopców.

Teraz przyszła kolej na Syriusza, by się zaczerwienić. Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w triumfie, gdy odwracał się by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

— Myślałem, że to była kobieta… — wyszeptał Syriusz. — Więc to Rea uratował Regulusa.

— Regulusa — Harry zmarszczył brwi — twojego brata?

— Tak — Syriusz wrócił do stolika i opadł na krzesło. — To było przyjęcie z okazji jakiejś tam, bardziej interesowało mnie bieganie za Narcyzą i Bellatrix i ciągnięcie je za włosy, niż wysłuchiwanie pompatycznych przemówień dorosłych. Rea był tam niewątpliwie gwiazdą — Syriusz lekko się uśmiechnął. — Narcyza marudziła, że chce mieć taką smukłą figurę gdy dorośnie. W sumie — zaczął przyglądać się Harry'emu — byliście podobni. Ale jako dzieciaki myśleliśmy, że był kobietą. Miał długie włosy i szatę szytą na wzór kobiecy. Gdy zdarzył się ten wypadek, zasłonił sobą dwójkę chłopców. Regulusa i jakiegoś dzieciaka od Prince'ów. Pierwszy i ostatni raz go wtedy widziałem. Moja matka chciała za to usunąć Doreę z rodziny, ale ojciec ją powstrzymał, mówiąc że nie ona sobie wybrała męża.

Snape wpatrywał się w ścianę jakby próbując uporządkować zdobyte informacje.

— Przepraszam profesorze, ale podobno miał pan do mnie jakąś sprawę?

— Tak — Snape wyrwał się z zamyślenia. — Dyrektor przysłał mnie tu, żebym ci powiedział Potter, iż jego życzeniem jest abyś uczył się oklumencji w tym semestrze.

— Oklumencji? — spytał zaskoczony Harry.

Drwiący uśmiech Snape'a stał się bardziej wyrazisty.

— Oklumencji, Potter. Magicznej obrony umysłu…

— …przed zewnętrzną penetracją, wiem czym jest oklumencja. — Snape wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Czy właśnie o tym mówił Voldemort… — Czemu muszę studiować oklumencję? — zapytał.

— Ponieważ dyrektor uważa, że to dobry pomysł — wyjaśnił łagodnie Snape — będziesz otrzymywał prywatne lekcje raz w tygodniu, ale nie powiesz nikomu o tym co robisz, a już na pewno nie Dolores Umbridge. Zrozumiałeś?

— Tak — odparł Harry. — Kto będzie mnie uczył?

Snape podniósł brew.

— Ja — powiedział.

Harry doznał potwornego wrażenia, że jego wnętrzności się topią. A później zaczął się śmiać jak szalony.

— Dlaczego Dumbledore nie może uczyć Harry'ego — spytał agresywnie Syriusz patrząc ze strachem na chrześniaka. — Dlaczego ty?

— Przypuszczam, że dlatego iż przywilejem dyrektorów jest odsuwanie od siebie mniej przyjemnych zadań — odparł jedwabiście Snape. — Zapewniam cię, że nie błagałem o tą pracę — wstał. — Oczekuję cię punkt szósta w poniedziałkowe popołudnie, Potter. Moje biuro.

Harry otarł łzy i wciąż z uśmiechem zapytał.

— Plan idealny. Nie mogę mieć z panem szlabanu, ale mogę spędzać czas sam na sam podczas tajnego szkolenia? — Na policzkach Snape'a zakwitły czerwone plamy i ponownie usiadł. — Korepetycje z eliksirów nie wchodzą w grę. Draco będzie chciał się przyłączyć i nie będzie mógł pan wytłumaczyć mu, czemu nie może w nich uczestniczyć. Radzę wymyślić dobry powód, a teraz proszę mi wybaczyć mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty — uśmiechnął się drwiąco idąc wolno w stronę wyjścia.

Snape wstał ponownie i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę kierując ją na Harry'ego. Syriusz gwałtownie odepchnął krzesło na bok i wyprostowany ruszył dookoła stołu by stanąć na drodze Snape'a, wyciągając swoją różdżkę w trakcie marszu. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Syriusz był siny z wściekłości, Snape oszacowywał sytuację przeskakując teraz wzrokiem z końca różdżki Syriusza na jego twarz i z powrotem.

W pokoju pojawiła się Mrużka.

— Proszę pana Weasley'owie wróci… Czy pan jest niebezpieczeństwie?!

Syriusz i Snape opuścili różdżki. Harry patrzył to na jednego to na drugiego. Obaj mieli na twarzach wyrazy krańcowej pogardy, ale wydawało się, że niespodziewane pojawienie się skrzatki przywróciło im zmysły. Snape schował do kieszeni swoją różdżkę, obrócił się na pięcie i przesunął się do wyjścia, przechodząc obok Harry'ego bez słowa komentarza.

Przy drzwiach obejrzał się do tyłu.

— Punkt szósta, poniedziałek popołudniu, Potter.

— Salonowy piesek Lucjusza Malfoya — warknął za nim Syriusz.

— Nie obrażaj psów Syriuszu — rzucił Harry. — I Malfoya.

Syriusz dał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

* * *

Rankiem w przeddzień wyjazdu Harry zwrócił uwagę na swój złoty medalion. Zdjął go i przyjrzał się wężowi, następnie ujął go w dłoń i przyłożył do pierścienia. Na jednym i drugim był ten sam znak. Nie wysłał Voldemortowi nic z okazji świąt, ale może podarować mu coś na urodziny. Z tą myślą zapakował naszyjnik, podszedł do Cassiniego i trącił go palcem.

— Obudź się mój piękny, mam dla ciebie zadanie — puchaczyk otworzył oko, otrząsnął się i zahuczał cicho.

— Zaniesiesz paczuszkę do mojego prawdziwego narzeczonego? Wiesz kim on jest, prawda? — Harry zapytał a Cassini jakby urażony brakiem wiary w jego wiedzę potrząsnął piórami. — Nie wracaj już tutaj, leć prosto do Hogwartu.

Puchaczyk uszczypnął go w palec i wyleciał przez uchylone okno. Harry patrzył za nim aż nie zniknął na horyzoncie.

Od południa Harry zaczął cierpieć na silny ból głowy. Co jakiś czas pocierał swoją bliznę i wzdychał głęboko. Wszyscy rzucali mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia lecz nic nie mówili. Na dwie godziny przed kolacją pani Weasley wysłała go do łóżka, by się już dłużej nie męczył.

Znów znalazł się w komnacie z czarnego kamienia. Tym razem Voldemort czekał już tam na niego, chodząc nerwowo przed kominkiem. Złoty łańcuszek zwisał mu z ręki.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Szkoda, że nie podoba ci się mój prezent — powiedział cicho do mężczyzny.

Czarnoksiężnik odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie, a oczy płonęły mu z gniewu.

— Skąd to masz? — wysyczał, potrząsając wisiorem.

— Był w domu Blacków, znalazłem go podczas sprzątania salonu w wakacje. Wydawało mi się, że jest na nim godło Slytherina i ci się spodoba.

Voldemort przyglądał się mu oceniająco i nagle się uspokoił.

— Nosiłeś to przez cały czas?

— Tak, to jakaś pamiątka rodzinna?

— Można tak powiedzieć — mężczyzna wykrzywił wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. — To wiele… wyjaśnia. Dziękuję. Podejdź tu mój malutki.

Harry wolno i niechętnie zrobił to co chciał Voldemort. Czarny Pan pocałował go w rękę.

— Dziękuję.

— Za co?

— Widzisz… w różnych miejscach poukrywałem… rzeczy… które uważam za cenne. A ten medalion jest jedną z nich. Ktoś musiał go wykraść, a ja nie byłem tego świadomy. Dzięki tobie wiem o niebezpieczeństwie i mogę temu zaradzić. — Harry poczuł, że jest to coś o wiele poważniejszego i miał w związku z tym jakieś złe przeczucia. — Ale ty nie musisz się tym martwić. Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć…

— Och… — Harry zaczął szybko myśleć. — Snape ma mnie uczyć oklumencji.

— Tak, nasz drogi Severus… Nadal mu nie ufam, jest niebywałym oklumentą i dość utalentowanym legilimentą. Wątpię byś się z tego wyślizgnął, jednak twoje zdolności są wystarczające. Miej zawsze wpięty we włosy grzebień i pokazuj mu wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. A gdy poczujesz, że może przełamywać twoją obronę rzuć na niego obraz śmierci twojej matki.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

— Nie jestem Reą.

— Zgadza się, nie jesteś. Masz jednak jego wspomnienia i jego umiejętności. Myślę, że z kompetentnym nauczycielem mógłbyś daleko zajść w magii umysłu — na moment zapadła cisza. Voldemort przejechał palcem po bliźnie Harry'ego. — Unikaj Dumbledore'a mój malutki.

— To nie będzie takie trudne, skoro dyrektor mnie ignoruje…

— To, że tego nie widzisz, to nie znaczy że nie ma na ciebie skierowanych swoich jasnoniebieskich oczu. Może uwikłaj się w jakieś tajne stowarzyszenie albo inną przygodę, by uspokoił swoją coroczną chęć gryfońskiej katastrofy… Coś wymyślisz. A teraz budź się, szkoła czeka…

Harry zamrugał gwałtownie, promienie słońca tworzyły fantazyjne wzory na dywanie.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Rozdział typowo świąteczny, ale opublikowany niewiele po świętach, więc nie powinno być problemu. Mamy więcej interakcji między Voldemortem a Harrym. Mamy Syriusza i Severusa, są prezenty i zagadki i mogę się Wam przyznać, że osobiście lubię ten rozdział. Kolejny będzie normalnie w czwartek, wtedy dowiecie się co będzie dalej. **  
**

A jestem ciekawa Waszych myśli na temat drugiego chłopca, któremu Rea uratował życie. Jednym był Regulus, a drugim?

 **Anuii** \- Lucjusz jest Ślizgonem i to wykorzystuje. A oni manewrują faktami na swoją korzyść i kochają szantaże, to jest kochają szantażować a nie być szantażowani. ;)

Ogólnie zarówno śmierć Syriusz jak i Lupina były dla mnie bezsensowne. Ja rozumiem, że gdyby oni przeżyli, to Harry nie byłby tak chętny złożyć się w ofierze, jednak pozostaje to rozczarowanie. Nie zamierzam uśmiercać Syriusza, z resztą fabularnie by mi to nie pasowało. Co innego atak na pana Weasley'a... Dumbledore zbyt boi się, że Voldemort opęta Harry'ego, by się osobiście zaangażować, więc oddelegowuje do tego Snape'a. Cóż, dzięki temu Tom może odpowiednio zaopiekować się swoim narzeczonym.

Na gimnastykę dyrektora będziesz musiała jeszcze trochę jednak poczekać. Właściwie ze swojej winy nie dostrzega tego co się dzieje z Harrym, mimo że stara się go obserwować dość dokładnie.

Pozdrawiam i do usłyszenia ponownie w czwartek. :)

Edit.: Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku robaczki!


	18. Oklumencja

_Oklumencja_

 **Uśmiechnął się do swego przerażonego profesora zanim stracił przytomność.**

* * *

Mieli wrócić do Hogwartu _Błędnym Rycerzem_ , eskortowani ponownie przez Lupina i Tonks. Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona zeszli rano do kuchni, zastali ich dwoje jedzących śniadanie. Wydawało się, że dorośli byli w trakcie cichej rozmowy i kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi, oboje szybko spojrzeli w jego stronę i ucichli.

Po pospiesznie zjedzonym śniadaniu założyli kurtki i szaliki by uchronić się przed mroźnym, szarym, styczniowym porankiem. Harry odczuwał nieprzyjemne uczucie ściskania wewnątrz klatki piersiowej. Nie chciał mówić Syriuszowi _do widzenia_. Miał złe przeczucia co do tego rozstania, nie wiedział kiedy się znów zobaczą i czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć Syriuszowi, żeby powstrzymać go od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Jednak zanim zdołał pomyśleć, co mógłby powiedzieć, Syriusz przywołał go do siebie.

— Chcę żebyś to wziął — oznajmił cicho, wciskając Harry'emu do rąk źle zapakowaną paczkę z grubsza wielkości książki.

— Co to jest? — zapytał Harry odchylając papier i dostrzegając fragment odbicia własnego oka.

— Coś, czym możesz mi dać znać, gdy Snape będzie ci dokuczał. Nie, nie otwieraj jej tu! — odparł Syriusz spoglądając ostrożnie w kierunku pani Weasley, która starała się przekonać bliźniaków do włożenia ręcznie zrobionych rękawic. — Wątpię, by Molly to zaaprobowała… ale chciałbym żebyś użył tego, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, dobrze?

— Dobrze — przytaknął Harry. — Czy to lusterko dwukierunkowe? — zapytał wkładając paczuszkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

Syriusz gorliwie pokiwał głową.

— Chodźmy więc — oznajmił Syriusz, poklepując Harry'ego po ramieniu i uśmiechając się ponuro.

I zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć szli na piętro, przystając przed zaryglowanymi i zamkniętymi na wiele łańcuchów drzwiami, otoczeni przez Weasley'ów.

— Do widzenia Harry, uważaj na siebie — powiedziała pani Weasley przytulając go.

— Do zobaczenia Harry. Miej dla mnie oko na węże! — stwierdził wesoło pan Weasley, potrząsając jego dłonią.

— Jasne… taaa — powiedział rozproszony Harry. To była jego ostatnia szansa na powiedzenie Syriuszowi żeby był ostrożny. Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu w twarz, otworzył usta, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, Syriusz przytulał go krótko jedną ręką i mówił burkliwie:

— Uważaj na siebie Harry.

W następnej chwili Harry został wystawiony na mroźne zimowe powietrze, zdążył przez ramię jeszcze powiedzieć _ty też_ , a Tonks – przebrana dzisiaj za wysoką, ubraną w tweed kobietę o stalowo-szarych włosach – wlokła go w dół po schodach.

Drzwi numeru dwanaście zamknęły się głucho za nimi. Podążyli za Lupinem w dół po frontowych schodach. Harry obejrzał się po dotarciu do chodnika. Dom numer dwanaście kurczył się gwałtownie, a te po obu jego stronach rozciągały się na boki, ściskając go. W mgnienie oka później zniknął.

— Chodźcie, im szybciej znajdziemy się w autobusie, tym lepiej — powiedziała Tonks, Harry zauważył nerwowość w spojrzeniu, jakie rzuciła na plac przed nimi. Lupin wyrzucił przed siebie prawą rękę.

Bum.

Agresywnie purpurowy, trzypoziomowy autobus pojawił się znikąd tuż przed nimi, ledwo unikając najbliższej latarni, która odskoczyła mu z drogi. Chudy, pryszczaty młodzieniec z odstającymi uszami, ubrany w purpurowy uniform zeskoczył na chodnik i oznajmił

— Witamy na…

— Tak, tak, wiemy, dzięki — powiedziała Tonks szybko. — Dalej, dalej, wsiadajcie…

I popchnęła Harry'ego w kierunku stopni, obok konduktora, który wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy Harry przechodził koło niego.

— Ern… to es Rea…! Pamiętasz Ree!

— Cześć… — Harry kiwną głową kierowcy, który dotknął daszka swojej czapki.

— Pospieszcie się — wymruczała groźnie Tonks, wypychając Ginny i Hermionę do przodu.

— Zawsze chciałem tym pojechać — oznajmił radośnie Ron, dołączając do Harry'ego na pokładzie i rozglądając się dookoła.

Autobus nie zmienił się zbytnio od ostatniego razu, gdy Harry nim podróżował. Wszystkie trzy poziomy zawalone były różnego rodzaju niedopasowanymi krzesłami przy małych stolikach, zgrupowanymi w przypadkowy sposób w pobliżu okien. Kilka z nich przewróciło się zapewne kiedy autobus zatrzymał się gwałtownie na Grimmauld Place. Kilkoro czarodziejów i czarownic nadal starało się wstać narzekając przy tym, a czyjaś torba z zakupami przejechała przez całą długość autobusu i nieprzyjemna mieszanina skrzeku, karaluchów i ciastek z kremem rozrzucona była po całej podłodze.

— Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli się podzielić — powiedziała raźno Tonks, rozglądając się za pustymi krzesłami. — Fred, George i Ginny zajmijcie te miejsca z tyłu… Remus może z wami zostać.

Ona, Harry, Ron i Hermiona poszli na samą górę, gdzie były dwa wolne miejsca z przodu i dwa z tyłu autobusu. Konduktor Stan Shunpike, podążył chętnie za Harrym i Ronem na koniec autobusu. Kiedy Harry przechodził obok, czarodzieje patrzyli na niego, a gdy siadł zobaczył, że twarze szybko odwróciły się z powrotem do przodu.

Gdy Harry wręczył Stanowi dwadzieścia dwa sykle, autobus znowu ruszył, przechylając się złowrogo. Przejechał z turkotem dookoła Grimmauld Place, wjeżdżając na i zjeżdżając z chodnika i z kolejnym ogłuszającym _bum_ , wszyscy zostali odrzuceni do tyłu.

Krzesło Rona przewróciło się w prawo i Świstoświnka, która siedziała u Rona na kolanach, wyleciała ze swojej klatki i świergocąc dziko poleciała do przodu autobusu, gdzie dla odmiany usiadła na ramieniu Hermiony. Harry, który był już doświadczony w jeździe autobusem, uniknął przewrócenia chwytając się kinkietu, popatrzył przez okno: pędzili po czymś co wyglądało na autostradę.

— Zaraz za Birmingham — oznajmił Stan, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie Harry'ego, kiedy Ron zbierał się z podłogi — Zatem, dobrze się trzymasz, Rea? Jak wakacje?

Wręczył im bilety i oczarowany gapił się nadal na Harry'ego.

— W porządku, choć trochę inaczej niż zakładałem.

Błędny Rycerz przechylił się alarmująco wyprzedzając linię samochodów po wewnętrznej. Patrząc do przodu autobusu Harry zauważył jak Hermiona zakrywa oczy rękami, podczas gdy Świstoświnka wesoło kołysała się na jej ramieniu.

Bum.

Krzesła i stoliki ześlizgnęły się znowu do tyłu, gdy Błędny Rycerz przeskoczył z autostrady pod Birmingham na cichą, pełną zakrętów wiejską dróżkę. Żywopłoty po obu stronach odskakiwały z drogi, kiedy zbliżali się do krawędzi. Stąd przenieśli się na główną drogę w środku ruchliwego miasteczka, potem do wiaduktu otoczonego przez wysokie wzgórza, potem do zamiatanej wiatrem drogi pomiędzy wysokimi blokami, za każdym razem z głośnym _bum_.

— Zmieniłem zdanie — wymruczał Ron, zbierając się z podłogi po raz szósty. — Już nigdy więcej nie chcę tym jechać.

— Posłuchajcie, jeszcze jeden przystanek i będzie Hogwart — powiedział pogodnie Stan, nachylając się ku nim. — Ta rządząca się kobieta z przodu, która wsiadła z wami, dała nam cynk żeby przesunąć was w kolejce do wyjścia. Chociaż wypuścimy panią Marsh jako pierwszą. Z dołu dało się słyszeć dźwięk jakby ktoś miał mdłości, poprzedzający okropny pluszczący odgłos. — Ona nie czuje się najlepiej.

Kilka minut później, Błędny Rycerz zatrzymał się z piskiem przed małym pubem, który odsunął się z drogi by uniknąć zderzenia. Słyszeli Stana wyprowadzającego panią Marsh z autobusu i pomruki ulgi ze strony jej współpasażerów na drugim pokładzie.

— Czemu ten koleś nazywa cię Reą? — zapytał Ron półgębkiem.

— Bo tak się mu przedstawiłem w wakacje.

Autobus ruszył znowu, nabierając prędkości, aż do…

Bum.

Toczyli się po zaśnieżonym Hogsmeade. Harry dojrzał Świński Łeb w dole bocznej uliczki z wysłużonym szyldem z odciętą głową dzika skrzypiącym na zimnym wietrze. Płatki śniegu uderzyły w wielkie okno z przodu autobusu. Wreszcie wytoczyli się na przystanek u wrót Hogwartu.

Lupin i Tonks pomogli im wyładować bagaże z autobusu i ruszyli by się pożegnać. Harry spojrzał w górę na trzy poziomy Błędnego Rycerza i zobaczył, że wszyscy pasażerowie gapią się w dół na niego, z nosami rozpłaszczonymi na szybach. Uśmiechnął się do nich i pomachał. Na końcu ukłonił się Stanowi, który krzyczał do niego swoje pożegnanie.

— Będziecie bezpieczni, gdy tylko znajdziecie się na terenie szkoły — oznajmiła Tonks, rzucając ostrożne spojrzenie na opuszczoną już drogę. — No, to udanego semestru?

— Uważajcie na siebie — powiedział Lupin, ściskając ręce wszystkich po kolei i wreszcie dochodząc do Harry'ego. — Posłuchaj… — ściszył głos, podczas gdy reszta wymieniała ostatnie pożegnania z Tonks — Harry, wiem że nie lubisz Snape'a, ale on jest doskonałym okulmentą i my wszyscy, włączając Syriusza, chcemy żebyś umiał się obronić, więc pracuj ciężko, w porządku?

— Tak, w porządku — powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem Harry, patrząc w górę na przedwcześnie pokrytą zmarszczkami twarz. — Do zobaczenia zatem.

Lupin zawahał się przez moment i przyciągnął go do siebie do mocnego uścisku.

— Jeszcze raz, uważaj na siebie — szepnął do ucha Harry'ego.

Cała szóstka powlokła się ciężko śliskim podjazdem, ciągnąc za sobą kufry.

 **oOo**

Harry spędził większość następnego dnia w strachu przed wieczorem. Przy śniadaniu dostał notatkę napisaną ręką dyrektora, że ma się stawić u Snape'a na zajęcia doszkalające, obejmujące swym zakresem materiał z wcześniejszych lat. Nie pomagało to, że przy stole nauczycielskim nie widział Lucjusza Malfoya.

Poranna podwójna lekcja eliksirów nie polepszyła mu humoru ani trochę, jako że Snape był nieuprzejmy jak zawsze. Co gorsza, dowiedział się od Draco, że jego ojciec został odwołany z posady nauczyciela do _ważniejszych_ zadań. Harry odczytał to, że Voldemort potrzebuje go gdzie indziej.

* * *

Harry nie chciał iść zmierzyć się z nietoperzem z lochów, jednak, zanim wybiła szósta tego wieczora, poczłapał na dół. Złowróżbne odczucia narastały w nim wraz z każdym krokiem przybliżającym go do gabinetu Snape'a. Będąc już na terytorium ślizgonów natknął się na Draco, opierającego się o ścianę. Jego dwaj goryle trzymali się jakieś dwa metry dalej.

Malfoy rzucił mu oceniające spojrzenie i powiedział:

— Mi to też się nie podoba, ale dasz radę — wyciągnął do niego ramię.

Kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, Harry marzył tylko o tym, by znaleźć się gdziekolwiek indziej. Draco poczekał aż weźmie głęboki oddech i zapukał zanim weszli.

Zaciemniony pokój okolony był półkami z setkami szklanych słojów, w których, w różnobarwnych eliksirach, zawieszone były oślizgłe kawałki zwierząt i roślin. W jednym rogu stał kredens pełen składników, o kradzież których, zresztą niebezpodstawnie, Snape oskarżył kiedyś Harry'ego. Jednak uwaga Harry'ego została przyciągnięta przez biurko, na którym, w plamie światła dobywającego się ze świecy, stała płytka kamienna misa pokryta runami i symbolami. Harry rozpoznał ją od razu, to była myślodsiewnia Dumbledore'a. Zastanawiając się co u diabła ona tu robiła, podskoczył kiedy zimny głos Snape'a przemówił z cienia.

— Panie Malfoy, co pan tu robi?

— Przyszedłem poinformować pana profesorze, że odbiorę Harry'ego po tych _korepetycjach_ — powiedział płynnie Draco, podkreślając jednak ostatnie słowo.

— Czy jest to warte pana czasu, panie Malfoy? — Snape przesunął się w zasięg światła.

— Tak, przyjdę tu zatem za półtorej godziny?

— Powinniśmy do tego czasu skończyć — Draco kiwnął sztywno głową i wyszedł zostawiając Harry'ego samego.

— Zamknij za nim drzwi, Potter.

Harry postąpił tak jak mu nakazano, z przerażającym uczuciem, że zamyka drzwi do własnego więzienia. Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku pokoju, Snape w ciszy wskazywał na krzesło na przeciwko swojego biurka. Harry usiadł i Snape poszedł w jego ślady, z zimnymi, czarnymi oczami utkwionymi bez mrugnięcia w Harrym, z niechęcią wypisaną w każdym rysie jego twarzy.

— Więc, Potter, wiesz czemu tu jesteś — odezwał się. — Dyrektor poprosił mnie, żebym nauczył cię okulmencji. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że okażesz się w tym bardziej biegły niż w eliksirach.

— Zgadza się — powiedział zwięźle Harry.

— To może nie być zwyczajna lekcja, Potter — powiedział Snape, mrużąc nieżyczliwie oczy — ale nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem i dlatego będziesz się do mnie zwracał _sir_ lub _profesorze_ przez cały czas.

— Tak… _sir_ — powiedział Harry.

Przez moment Snape przyglądał mu się przez zwężone oczy, a potem powiedział:

— A zatem, oklumencja. Jak starałem ci powiedzieć w salonie twojego drogiego ojca chrzestnego, to gałąź magii pozwalająca zamykać umysł przed magicznym wtargnięciem lub wpływami z zewnątrz.

— Czemu profesor Dumbledore uważa, że tego potrzebuję, _sir_? — spytał Harry patrząc prosto w oczy Snape'a, zastanawiając się czy teraz dostanie odpowiedź.

Snape patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem powiedział pogardliwie.

— Na pewno nawet ty powinieneś to rozgryźć do tej pory, Potter? Czarny Pan jest mistrzem legilimencji…

— Tak, niewątpliwie Czarny Pan jest mistrzem umiejętności wyciągania uczuć i wspomnień z umysłu drugiej osoby… Mówiąc po mugolsku, umie czytać w myślach.

— Nie masz za grosz subtelności, Potter — powiedział Snape, z błyskiem w oczach. — Nie pojmujesz drobnych różnic. To jedna z twoich wad, która robi z ciebie takiego kiepskiego twórcę eliksirów.

Snape przerwał na chwilę, najpewniej aby posmakować przyjemności obrażania Harry'ego, zanim zaczął mówić dalej.

— Tylko mugole mówią o _czytaniu myśli_. Umysł nie jest książką, którą można… — Snape urwał. Jego umysł właśnie dogonił to, co powiedział przed chwilą Harry.

— Z tego co wiem, Czarny Pan przebywa daleko od nas, a ściany i tereny Hogwartu są strzeżone przez wiele starożytnych zaklęć i uroków, by zapewnić cielesne i umysłowe bezpieczeństwo tym, którzy go zamieszkują. — powiedział Harry przenosząc swój wzrok na jeden punkt ponad ramieniem Snape'a. — Czytałem, że czas i przestrzeń są ważne w magii, a kontakt wzrokowy jest często niezbędny do legilimencji. Więc pytam ponownie, po co mam się uczyć okulmencji?

Snape zerkał na Harry'ego, obrysowując przy tym swoje usta długim, cienkim palcem.

— Wygląda na to, że zwyczajne prawa nie stosują się do ciebie, Potter. Wygląda na to, że klątwa, która miała cię zabić wytworzyła pewien rodzaj więzi między tobą i Czarnym Panem. Dowody wskazują na to, że w czasie kiedy twój umysł jest najbardziej zrelaksowany i podatny na wpływy, na przykład kiedy śpisz, dzielisz emocje i myśli Czarnego Pana. Dyrektor myśli, że coś takiego jest w przyszłości niewskazane. Życzy sobie, abym ja nauczył cię, jak zamknąć umysł przed Czarnym Panem.

— Czemu profesor Dumbledore chce, żeby to się skończyło? Było to użyteczne, prawda? Sir? — zapytał oschle znów kierując spojrzenie na profesora.

Snape gapił się na Harry'ego przez kilka chwil, w dalszym ciągu wodząc palcem po ustach. Harry'ego ten ruch zaczynał przerażać. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, mówił wolno i z namysłem, tak jakby ważył każde słowo.

— Wygląda na to, że Czarny Pan, aż do niedawna, nie był świadomy więzi łączącej was obu. Wydaje się, że do tej pory, doświadczałeś jego emocji i dzieliłeś jego myśli, a on nie był tego świadomy. Jednakże, wizja którą miałeś przed świętami…

Voldemort wiedział, że Harry mógł wyczuć jego emocje przynajmniej od kilku miesięcy. To dlatego wysłał mu grzebień wzmacniający jego naturalną ochronę umysłu. Dumbledore domyślał się czegoś czy nie…

Nastała paskudna cisza. Gapili się na siebie ponad myślodsiewnią. Snape potarł swoje lewe przedramię, raczej bezwiednie, w miejscu, w którym jak Harry wiedział, na jego skórze był wypalony Mroczny Znak.

— Chciałbym się dowiedzieć — zaczął Harry ponownie, zmuszając się by jego głos brzmiał uprzejmie — w jaki sposób widziałem oczami węża…

— Wygląda na to, że odwiedziłeś umysł węża, w momencie gdy Czarny Pan go opętał — warknął Snape — i dlatego ty też śniłeś, że nim byłeś.

— Więc wtedy Czarny Pan zdał sobie sprawę, że włamałem się do jego umysłu?

— Na to wygląda — powiedział chłodno Snape.

— Skąd to wiesz? — spytał Harry pośpiesznie, łapiąc swoje szczęście. — Czy to są tylko domysły profesora Dumbledore'a, czy…?

— Mówiłem ci — powiedział Snape siedzący sztywno na krześle, z rozszerzonymi oczami — że masz mi mówić _sir_.

— Tak, _sir_ — niecierpliwił się Harry. — Ale skąd pan wie, _sir_?

— Wystarczy to, że wiemy — odparł wymijająco Snape. — Ważne jest to, że Czarny Pan jest teraz świadom, że masz dostęp do jego myśli i uczuć. Wydedukował także, że ten proces działa też prawdopodobnie w drugą stronę. Czyli mówiąc krótko, odkrył, że jest w stanie mieć również dostęp do twoich myśli i uczuć… Co prowadzi nas z powrotem do oklumencji.

Snape wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i Harry wyprężył się na krześle, ale Snape wzniósł zaledwie różdżkę do swojej skroni i przyłożył jej koniec do nasady tłustych włosów. Kiedy ją cofnął, pojawiła się srebrzysta substancja myśli, rozciągająca się pomiędzy skronią a różdżką jak grube pajęcze włókno, które pękło kiedy oddalił różdżkę od skroni i wpadło do myślodsiewni, gdzie zawirowało srebrzyście białym ni to gazem ni płynem. Jeszcze dwukrotnie Snape, uniósł różdżkę do skroni i złożył srebrzystą substancję do wnętrza kamiennej misy, po czym bez żadnego wyjaśnienia swojego zachowania, podniósł ostrożnie myślodsiewnię, przeniósł na półkę odsuwając ją z drogi i zwrócił się twarzą do Harry'ego z różdżką w gotowości.

— Wstań i wyjmij różdżkę, Potter.

Harry wstał, czując zdenerwowanie. Obrócili się ku sobie, stając po dwóch stronach biurka.

— Możesz użyć swojej różdżki, by próbować mnie rozbroić albo bronić się w dowolny sposób, jaki zdołasz wymyślić. Zamierzam spróbować wtargnąć do twojego umysłu — powiedział łagodnie Snape. — Zobaczymy jak dobrze się opierasz. Powiedziano mi, że wykazałeś już uzdolnienie przy odpieraniu klątwy _imperius_. Odkryjesz, że podobne moce są potrzebne do tego… przygotuj się, teraz. _Legilimens_!

Snape zaatakował zanim Harry się przygotował. Gabinet rozpłynął mu się przed oczami i zniknął. Obraz za obrazem pędziły przez jego umysł niczym migoczący film tak jaskrawy, że zagłuszył całe otoczenie. Skoncentrował się na wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa.

Miał pięć lat, obserwował jak Dudley jeździ na nowym czerwonym rowerze, a jego serce przepełniała zazdrość… miał dziewięć lat i buldog o imieniu Majcher pogonił go aż na drzewo, a Dursley'owie śmiali się z tego na trawniku poniżej… miał trzy lata i ciotka Petunia podtapiała go w czasie kąpieli… miał siedem lat i dzieci śmiały się z niego w szkole, bo płakał gdy Dudley zmiażdżył mu rękę drzwiami… siedział z Tiarą Przydziału na głowie, a ona mówiła mu że pasowałby dobrze do Slytherinu…

— Nie — powiedział głos w głowie Harry'ego, w miarę jak wspomnienie z ceremonii przydziału nadpływało coraz bliżej. — Nie zobaczysz tego, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji…

Poczuł ostry ból w kolanie. Gabinet Snape'a powrócił przed jego oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że klęczy na ziemi. Jedno z jego kolan boleśnie uderzyło w kamienną podłogę. Popatrzył na Snape'a, który opuścił swoją różdżkę i rozmasowywał nadgarstek. Była tam pręga, jak ślad po oparzeniu.

— Zamierzałeś rzucić klątwę żądlącą? — zapylał chłodno Snape.

— Nie — powiedział cierpko Harry, podnosząc się z podłogi.

— Tak myślałem — powiedział Snape, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Pozwoliłeś mi wedrzeć się za głęboko. Straciłeś kontrolę.

— Widziałeś wszystko to, co ja, sir? — zapytał Harry niepewny czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

— Tylko przebłyski — oznajmił Snape krzywiąc się szyderczo. — Do kogo należał ten pies?

— Do ciotki Marge — wymamrotał Harry, nienawidząc Snape'a.

— Cóż, jak na pierwszą próbę nie był tak kiepsko, jak mogło być — stwierdził Snape, ponownie podnosząc różdżkę. — Ostatecznie udało ci się mnie powstrzymać, chociaż zmarnowałeś czas i energię. Musisz pozostać skoncentrowany. Odeprzyj mnie umysłem, a nie będziesz musiał uciekać się do użycia różdżki. Teraz, chcę żebyś zamknął oczy.

Harry rzucił na niego ohydne spojrzenie, zanim zrobił co mu kazano. Nie podobała mu się wizja posiadania zamkniętych oczu, gdy przed nim stał Snape dzierżący różdżkę.

— Oczyść umysł, Potter — polecił zimny głos Snape'a. — Pozbądź się wszystkich emocji… Nie robisz tego Potter… musisz być bardziej zdyscyplinowany… skup się teraz…

Harry starał się oczyścić umysł, wyciszyć, zwolnić oddech, nie czuć…

— Spróbujmy raz jeszcze… na trzy… raz… dwa… trzy… _Legilimens_!

Miał pięć lat, obserwował jak Dudley jeździ na nowym czerwonym rowerze, a jego serce przepełniała zazdrość… miał dziewięć lat i buldog o imieniu Majcher pogonił go aż na drzewo, a Dursley'owie śmiali się z tego na trawniku poniżej… miał dziesięć lat i wypuścił ogromnego węża w zoo… miał siedem lat i dzieci śmiały się w niego w szkole, bo płakał gdy Dudley zmiażdżył mu rękę drzwiami…

Harry znów był na kolanach z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, mózgiem bolącym, jakby ktoś starał się go wyciągnąć z czaszki.

— Wstawaj! — powiedział ostro Snape. — Wstawaj! Nie starasz się, nie wysilasz się. Pozwalasz mi wejść we wspomnienia, które cię ranią, wręczasz mi broń! Powiedziałem ci, żebyś wyzbył się wszystkich emocji! — wypluł Snape. — Kontroluj gniew, zdyscyplinuj umysł! Spróbujemy jeszcze raz! Przygotuj się, teraz! _Legilimens_!

Obserwował wuja Vernona zabijającego na głucho skrzynkę na listy… Miał pięć lat, i obserwował jak Dudley jeździ na nowym czerwonym rowerze, a jego serce przepełniała zazdrość… miał dziewięć lat i buldog o imieniu Majcher pogonił go aż na drzewo, a Dursley'owie śmiali się z tego na trawniku poniżej… miał siedem lata i ciotka Petunia oparzyła mu rękę patelnią… miał osiem lat i znalazł się na dachu budynku uciekając przed bandą Dudley'a…

Ponownie był na czworakach na podłodze gabinetu Snape'a, blizna kłuła go nieprzyjemnie. Wstał, by odkryć, że Snape przygląda mu się uważnie z uniesioną różdżką. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem Snape zniósł zaklęcie myśląc, że Harry nawet nie spróbował z nim walczyć.

— Chcę cię tu widzieć o tej samej porze w środę. Będziemy kontynuować pracę — powiedział cicho.

— Dobrze, sir.

— Każdego wieczora przed snem masz oczyszczać umysł ze wszystkich emocji. Opróżnij go, spraw, by był pusty i spokojny, zrozumiałeś?

— Tak, sir — powiedział Harry, który ledwo go słuchał.

— I ostrzegam cię, Potter… będę wiedział, jeśli okaże się, że nie ćwiczyłeś…

— Oczywiście — wymamrotał Harry.

Rozległo się pukanie. Harry pospieszył w kierunku drzwi gabinetu. Kiedy je otworzył, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Snape'a, który był odwrócony tyłem do niego i przy pomocy różdżki wybierał własne myśli z myślodsiewni i ostrożnie umieszczał z powrotem w swoim umyśle. Harry poszedł nie mówiąc już ani słowa, zamykając delikatnie drzwi za sobą. Blizna nadal pulsowała boleśnie.

* * *

Harry znalazł Rona i Hermionę w bibliotece, gdzie pracowali nad najnowszym nawałem prac domowych od Umbridge. Inni uczniowie, prawie sami piątoklasiści, siedzieli w pobliżu przy oświetlonych lampkami stolikach z nosami w książkach. Pióra skrzypiały gorączkowo, podczas gdy niebo za oknami stawało się coraz czarniejsze. Jedynym innym dźwiękiem było lekkie skrzypienie jednego z butów pani Pince, kiedy bibliotekarka myszkowała groźnie w przejściach, dysząc na karki tym, którzy dotykali jej cennych książek.

Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz. Blizna bolała go nadal, czuł jakby gorączkował. Kiedy usiadł obok Rona i Hermiony, uchwycił swoje odbicie w przeciwległym oknie. Był kredowo biały, a jego blizna wydawała się bardziej widoczna niż zazwyczaj.

— Jak poszło? — wyszeptała Hermiona i zaniepokojona dodała. — Dobrze się czujesz, Harry?

— Tak… dobrze… nie wiem — powiedział niecierpliwie Harry, krzywiąc się, gdy ból ponownie przeszył jego bliznę.

— Harry, czy ty na pewno się dobrze czujesz?

Harry tak mocno przycisnął obie ręce do czoła, jakby próbował je zmiażdżyć.

— Tak… w porządku — odpowiedział opuszczając drżące dłonie. — Wracam do swojego pokoju i położę się wcześniej. Będę musiał zrobić to jutro — wykrzywił się na esej leżący przed Ronem.

— W takim razie zapisz to sobie w swoim planerze — zaproponowała zachęcająco Hermiona. — Tak żebyś nie zapomniał!

Harry i Ron wymienili spojrzenia, Harry wyciągnął terminarz z torby i otworzył go niepewnie.

— _Nie odkładaj tego na później, bo później może być różnie_ — zbeształa Harry'ego książka, kiedy zapisywał zadanie domowe od Umbridge. Widząc to Hermiona rozpromieniła się.

— To idę do łóżka — powiedział Harry, wsuwając planer z powrotem do torby i odnotowując w pamięci, żeby wrzucić go do ognia przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

* * *

Harry usiadł na swoim łóżku i rozwinął paczuszkę, którą dał mu Syriusz przed opuszczeniem Grimmauld Place. Ze środka wypadło małe, kwadratowe lusterko. Wyglądało na stare i z pewnością było brudne. Harry przetarł je i podniósł do oczu. Ujrzał spoglądające na siebie własne odbicie.

Odwrócił lusterko. Na odwrotnej stronie było nabazgranych kilka słów od Syriusza.

 _To jedno z dwukierunkowych lusterek. Ja mam drugie. Jak będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać, wypowiedz do niego moje imię, pojawisz się w moim lusterku, a ja w twoim. Ja i James używaliśmy ich, kiedy mieliśmy oddzielne szlabany_.

Miał rację, uśmiechnął się i cicho powiedział:

— Syriusz.

Minęło może pół minuty i zobaczył na tafli szkła swojego chrzestnego.

— Jak się masz Harry. Źle wyglądasz, wszystko w porządku?

— Ta… właśnie wróciłem od Snape'a, mam ból głowy sięgający Londynu.

— Czy Smarkerus coś ci zrobił? — w głosie Syriusza było słychać niebezpieczną nutę.

— Nie był delikatny. Przeżyję, muszę się tylko wyspać.

— A poza tym coś nowego?

— Malfoy już nie uczy i zostaliśmy tylko ze starą ropuchą — powiedział gorzko.

— To brzmi jakbyś tęsknił za Lucjuszem — Syriusz szczeknął rozbawiony.

— On przynajmniej czegoś nas uczył. Teraz zostaliśmy tylko z podręcznikiem, który nadaje się wyłącznie do bycia rozpałką do kominka — Harry skrzywił się, gdy ból znowu zaczął pulsować.

— A jak już jesteśmy przy nauce, to zaskoczyłeś mnie, że masz w ogóle jakiekolwiek pojęcie o oklumencji.

Harry lekko spanikował, co ma powiedzieć Syriuszowi…

— Eee… wiesz, że Hermiona czyta wszystko co jej wpadnie w ręce — poczekał na kiwnięcie głową. — No i później mówi nam o tym. Najczęściej z Ronem jej nie słuchamy, tylko pozwalamy się jej wygadać, ale raz zaczęła mówić o magii umysłu i mnie to zainteresowało. I po prostu jej słuchałem.

Syriusz zaczął się śmiać.

— Prawie jak ja Lunatyka.

— Taaa… więc… Syriuszu, na tej notatce od Dumbledore'a było napisane czemu mam się uczyć oklumencji?

— A Snape ci nie powiedział?

— Stary nietoperz stwierdził, że Voldemort wie o moim włamaniu do jego umysłu i może zrobić mi to samo. I że dyrektor chce temu zapobiec.

— Co jeszcze byś chciał?

— Chciałem się upewnić czy Snape…

— Aaaa, rozumiem. Dzieciaku kładź się już, bo wyglądasz jakby śmierć chciała pożyczyć od ciebie różdżkę, a nie chcę cię mieć na sumieniu.

— Dobranoc — Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Śpij dobrze.

 **oOo**

— Jak pierwsza lekcja Harry'ego?

— Ciężko powiedzieć dyrektorze — Snape spojrzał w oczy Dumbledore'a. — Jak na pierwszą próbę oklumencji wyglądało to… — przetarł twarz. — Pokazywał mi ciągle te same wspomnienia w kółko.

— Co masz na myśli, Severusie? — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi.

— On mnie nie wypychał ze swojego umysłu, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby pozwalał mi oglądać tylko wybrane wspomnienia. W kółko te same, ciągle i ciągle — mistrz eliksirów wstał z fotela i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem. — To nie jest poziom początkującego! I jego pytania, tak jakby chciał wybadać komu jestem wierny.

— Mów jaśniej — dyrektor splótł ręce i oparł na nich swoją głowę.

— On nie pytał jak to zrobił, tylko skąd wiem. Czy pan wie, czy tylko się domyśla, dyrektorze. On wiedział, że włamał się do umysłu Czarnego Pana, nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła, gdy mu powiedziałem, że Czarny Pan o tym wie, i że może mu zrobić to samo. I na Merlina, nazywał Czarnego Pana Czarnym Panem.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie próbował użyć jego imienia.

— Ani razu, nawet się nie zająknął.

— Co myślisz Severusie?

— Nie mam pojęcia co myśleć. A właściwie boję się myśleć, co to może oznaczać. I… — Snape odwrócił się przodem do portretów byłych dyrektorów — czy w domu u Petunii jest dobrze traktowany?

— Znasz Petunię, sam powinieneś odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie.

Profesor eliksirów zacisnął dłonie w pięści i rozprostował je.

— Severusie, nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków. Harry zaalarmował nas o ataku, którego był świadkiem, nadal przyjaźni się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i nie wykazuje objawów praktykowania czarnej magii. Nie widzę możliwości, by gdzieś wcześniej uczył się oklumencji — dyrektor wyglądał na zmęczonego. — Będziesz mógł ocenić jego umiejętności po kilku lekcjach, do tego czasu myślę, że nie warto aż tak się niepokoić. Spróbuj zagłębić się tak daleko jak się da…

— Dyrektorze, ja już wszedłem dalej, niż uważa się to za stosowne, ćwicząc z osobami średnio zaawansowanymi. Jeszcze trochę a zniszczę jego umysł! Jeśli chcesz na nim eksperymentować, to przejmij jego lekcje i sam go nauczaj…

Przerwało im pukanie. Dumbledore podniósł rękę i powiedział:

— Wejść! Och, to ty Minerwo i… młody pan Weasley? Co się stało?

— To Harry panie dyrektorze!

* * *

Nie wiedział gdzie jest, czy stoi czy leży, nie znał nawet swojego imienia. Maniakalny śmiech dźwięczał w jego uszach… był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej… radosny, ekstatyczny, triumfujący, coś wspaniałego, wspaniałego się wydarzyło…

— Harry? Harry!

Ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Szalony śmiech został przerwany jękiem bólu. Radość wypływała z niego, ale śmiech słychać było nadal…

Otworzył oczy i kiedy to zrobił, uświadomił sobie, że dziki śmiech wydobywał się z jego ust. W chwili, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę śmiech zamarł. Harry leżał, dysząc, na podłodze i gapił się w sufit, blizna na jego czole pulsowała straszliwie. Snape pochylał się nad nim i wyglądał na zmartwionego.

— Co się stało? — spytał.

— Czarny Pan… — wysapał Harry siadając. — On jest szczęśliwy… naprawdę szczęśliwy…

— Czarny Pan?

— Coś dobrego się wydarzyło — wymamrotał Harry i uśmiechnął się do swego przerażonego profesora zanim stracił przytomność.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Pierwsza lekcja oklumencji, zawsze się zastanawiałam co tak na prawdę Snape myślał o tych "korepetycjach". I co ważne, Severus już nie może twierdzić, że Harry jest rozpieszczonym księciem. W sumie, to jest zastanawiające, że w całej serii nikt nie zauważył zabiedzenia Pottera. Używane ubrania, niedowaga... już nie mówiąc, że Harry tak często lądował u pielęgniarki, która musiała mu w pewnym momencie zrobić pełne badania, w których coś wyjść powinno. Ale o tym było już tyle opowiadań, a ja w to się nie wgłębiam.

 **Guest** \- kiwam głową na potwierdzenie. ;)

 **Anuii** \- dziękuję za tak wspaniały, długi komentarz. Wiedza, że ktoś czyta moje opowiadanie i mu się ono podoba, zachęca mnie tylko do pisania. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością omówię go i odpowiem na zawarte w nim pytania.

Nie przesadzajmy z tymi końcami świata, Hermiona, Tom i inni, są tylko ludźmi. Zdarza im się działać pod wpływem emocji, nie myśląc lub wprost przeciwnie, postępując zgodnie z planem. ;)

Prawdziwy pierścień zaręczynowy zobaczyć mogą tylko osoby, które o nim wiedzą. Cała reszta świata widzi na nim herb Malfoyów. Niestety, pierścień nie ma żadnych innych magicznych mocy, Harry sam musi sobie poradzić z oklumencją, wspomagany przez grzebień. Wychodzi mu to całkiem nieźle, chociaż fakt, nie ma innego wyboru. A zajęcia ze Snape'em odbyć się muszą, chociaż poprowadzę je w inną stronę, niż zrobiła to Rowling. Dzięki nim, Severus pokarze swoją ludzką stronę.

Szybki ślub i "głupie, gryfońskie, szalone przygody" są podyktowane zachowaniem Dumbledore'a. Pierwszy ma rozwiązać problemy opieki nad Harrym, zaś drugie ewentualne wątpliwościami odnośnie lojalności chłopca. Przecież teraz, gdy Lucjusza nie ma już w szkole, to Harry może wrócić do swego gryfońskiego "ja", które zawiera dzikie przygody.

"Regulus i Severus? Severus Prince. Severus ma dług życia u Rei!?" - tak, tak samo jak i u Jamesa Pottera. Piękne połączenie, prawda? ;) Ogólnie, długi życia są niewykorzystanym przez Rowling aspektem magii. Chociaż to otwiera pole do popisu nam autorom.

Wszystko będzie powoli składać się w jedną całość. Elementy układanki wskoczą na miejsce, a małe trybiki okażą się potrzebne. A na razie przed Harry jeszcze jeden semestr nauki i SUMy.

Szczęśliwej i obfitej świnki wszystkim z Was w 2017!


	19. Spacer

_Spacer_

 **Cały czas w głębi swego umysłu słyszał jakby ciche, zadowolone mruczenie Voldemorta.**

* * *

Odpowiedź na pytanie co takiego się stało, przyszła z samego rana następnego dnia. Kiedy przybył _Prorok Codzienny_ Hermiony, rozprostowała go, gapiła się przez moment na pierwszą stronę i wydała z siebie taki wrzask, że wszyscy w sąsiedztwie spojrzeli na nią.

— Co? — spytali razem Harry z Ronem.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, rozpostarła przed nimi gazetę na stole i wskazała na dziesięć czarno-białych fotografii, które zajmowały całą pierwszą stronę. Dziewięć z nich przedstawiało twarze czarodziejów, a dziesiąta czarownicy. Niektórzy z ludzi na fotografiach drwili cicho, inni stukali palcami w ramki swoich zdjęć wyglądając przy tym bezczelnie. Każde ze zdjęć opatrzone było nazwiskiem i opisem zbrodni, za którą dana osoba została zesłana do Azkabanu.

 _Antonin Dolohov_ , głosił podpis pod czarodziejem o wydłużonej, białej i pokrętnej twarzy, który uśmiechał się do Harry'ego, _skazany za brutalne morderstwo Gideona i Fabiana Prewettów_.

 _Algernon Rookwood_ , oznajmiał podpis pod dziobatym mężczyzną o tłustych włosach, który nachylał się w kierunku krawędzi swego zdjęcia, wyglądając na znudzonego, _skazany za ujawnianie sekretów Ministerstwa Magii Sami-Wiecie-Komu_.

Ale wzrok Harry'ego przyciągnęło zdjęcie czarownicy. Miała długie, ciemne włosy, które na zdjęciu wyglądały na nieuczesane i rozwichrzone, chociaż pamiętał ją jako małą, śliczną dziewczynkę, która mogła pochwalić się gładkimi, grubymi i błyszczącymi lokami. Wpatrywała się w niego przez mocno przymknięte oczy, na jej cienkich ustach jawił się pogardliwy, bezczelny uśmiech. Podobnie jak Syriusz, zachowała ślady świetnego wyglądu, ale coś, być może Azkaban, zabrał większość z jej urody.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange, skazana za torturowanie i stałe ubezwłasnowolnienie Franka i Alicji Longbottom_.

Hermiona szturchnęła Harry'ego i wskazała na nagłówek nad zdjęciami, którego Harry, koncentrujący się na Bellatrix jeszcze nie przeczytał.

 _MASOWA UCIECZKA Z AZKABANU_

 _MINISTERSTWO OBAWIA SIĘ, ŻE BLACK JEST "SKRZYNKĄ KONTAKTOWĄ" DAWNYCH ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW_

— Black? — spytał głośno Harry. — Nie…

— Ciiicho! — wyszeptała desperacko Hermiona. — Nie tak głośno… po prostu to przeczytaj!

 _Ministerstwo Magii podało wczoraj do wiadomości, że doszło do masowej ucieczki z Azkabanu. Korneliusz Knot, rozmawiając w swoim prywatnym gabinecie z dziennikarzami, potwierdził, że dziesięcioro więźniów pod specjalnym nadzorem uciekło wczoraj we wczesnych godzinach wieczornych i że już poinformował mugolskiego premiera, że osobnicy ci są bardzo niebezpieczni._

 _„Znaleźliśmy się, niestety, w tej samej sytuacji jak dwa i pół roku temu, kiedy uciekł morderca Syriusz Black" powiedział nam Knot. „I sądzimy, że oba te fakty są ze sobą powiązane. Ucieczka tak dużej liczby więźniów wskazuje, że Black, pierwsza osoba, której udało się uciec z Azkabanu, idealnie by się do tego nadawał. Uważamy za prawdopodobne, że te osoby, wśród których jest kuzynka Blacka, Bellatrix Lestrange, skupiły się wokół niego jako swego przywódcy. Robimy jednak wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by wytropić tych przestępców, a społeczność czarodziejów prosimy o czujność i ostrożność. Do żadnej z tych osób pod żadnym pozorem nie należy się zbliżać"._

— No i teraz wiemy — odezwał się tknięty strachem Ron. — To dlatego był taki szczęśliwy ostatniej nocy.

— Nie wierzę… — warknął Harry. — Knot zwala tą ucieczkę na Syriusza?

— A jakie ma inne wyjście? — spytała gorzko Hermiona. — Nie może przecież powiedzieć, że Dumbledore go przed tym ostrzegał. Spójrz, woli zwalić to na niego niż przyznać, że Lord Voldemort… przestań się trząść Ron… powrócił, a teraz jeszcze jego najgorsi poplecznicy wydostali się z więzienia. To znaczy, spędził przecież ostatnie sześć miesięcy na zatajaniu prawdy.

Hermiona otworzyła gazetę i zaczęła czytać doniesienia wewnątrz, podczas gdy Harry rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu jego koledzy nie wyglądali na wystraszonych albo przynajmniej nie rozmawiali o tej potwornej informacji z pierwszej strony, ale bardzo niewielu z nich dostawało codziennie gazety tak jak Hermiona. Byli tu sobie wszyscy, rozmawiając o pracach domowych, quidditchu i Merlin wie jakich jeszcze bzdurach, kiedy na zewnątrz tych murów dziesięciu kolejnych Śmierciożerców dołączyło do szeregów Voldemorta.

Zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Tam to co innego: Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall pogrążeni byli w głębokiej dyskusji, oboje wyglądali nadzwyczaj poważnie. Profesor Sprout rozłożyła _Proroka_ przed butelką sosu pomidorowego i czytała pierwszą stronę z taką koncentracją, że nie zauważała, jak żółtko, z tkwiącej nieruchomo w powietrzu łyżeczki, powoli ścieka jej na kolana. W międzyczasie, na dalekim końcu stołu, profesor Umbridge dziobała w swoim naczyniu z owsianką. Chociaż raz jej obwisłe, ropusze oczy nie omiatały Wielkiej Sali w poszukiwaniu źle zachowujących się uczniów. Skrzywiła się przełykając jedzenie i co chwilę rzucała wrogie spojrzenia w górę stołu, w stronę, gdzie Dumbledore i McGonagall rozmawiali z takim przejęciem.

— O mój… — odezwała się ze zdumieniem Hermiona, nadal wpatrując się w gazetę.

— Co znów? — spytał szybko Harry. Był cały podenerwowany.

— To… hymm… — odparła roztrzęsiona Hermiona. Przewróciła gazetę na dziesiątą stronę i wręczyła ją Harry'emu i Ronowi.

 _MINISTERSTWO KIERUJE SWÓJ WZROK NA DZIECI_

 _Wraz z początkiem roku zostało uchwalone nowe prawo dotyczące najmłodszych czarodziejskich dzieci. Dotychczas bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, żeby służby czarodziejskiej policji interweniowały w sprawie dotyczących dzieci. Jednakże Departament Przestrzegania Prawa został powiadomiony o wielu nadużyciach oraz wręcz znęcaniu się nad czarodziejskimi dziećmi wychowującymi się w rodzinach mieszanych (z jednym rodzicem magicznym, drugim mugolem) oraz tych urodzonych wśród mugoli._

 _„Strach przed magią u ludzi niemagicznych często doprowadza do niewłaściwych zachowań wychowawczych u rodziców, którzy tak naprawdę nie wiedzą co się dzieje z ich dzieckiem — mówi Pius Thicknesse – Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. — Często u zastraszonych i maltretowanych dzieci dochodzi do przejawów nadmiernych wybuchów przypadkowej magii, które to tylko zaostrzają źródło problemu. Zdarza się, że w rodzinach, gdzie jedno z rodziców jest magiczne, drugie nie akceptuje magii dziecka i swojego małżonka i próbuje zmusić oboje do „normalności". Dlatego też, gdy Ministerstwo zostało uczulone na skalę tego problemu, podjęliśmy natychmiastowe kroki, by temu zapobiec. Naszą opieką zostaną otoczone dzieci w wieku przedhogwardzkim, które są najbardziej bezradne. Oczywiście, każde dziecko, które będzie potrzebowało pomocy nie zostanie pominięte, nawet jeśli będzie już uczęszczało do szkoły i niewiele mu pozostanie do dorosłości._

 _Nowa ustawa zapewnia stałą obserwacje rodzin dzieci urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach oraz z rodzin mieszanych. W razie zauważenia jakichkolwiek uchybień oraz złego traktowania mali czarodzieje i czarownice zostaną zabrani z niezdrowego środowiska i przeniesieni do odpowiednich rodzin zastępczych, które zapewnią im dobrą opiekę i troskę o ich zdrowy rozwój"._

 _Pozostaje nam tylko wierzyć, że teraz wszystkie dzieci będą mieć szczęśliwe dzieciństwo._

 _Robert Reed_

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Hermiona przyciągnęła do siebie gazetę, zamknęła ją, wpatrywała się przez moment w zdjęcia dziesiątki zbiegłych Śmierciożerców na okładce i zerwała się na równe nogi.

— Gdzie idziesz? — spytał zdezorientowany Ron.

— Wysłać list — odpowiedziała Hermiona zarzucając sobie torbę na ramię. — To… no, nie wiem, czy… ale warto spróbować…

— Ani mi się waż — warknął Harry chwytając ją za ramię. — Zostaw to…

— Ale Harry… — zaczęła — to obejmuje także ciebie…

— Powiedziałem, zostaw to…

— Co tu się dzieje? — Snape podszedł do nich marszcząc brwi.

— Ja też chciałbym wiedzieć, Harry.

— Nie wtrącaj się Draco. Hermiono zostaw Dursley'ów w spokoju. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie.

— Harry, co roku musimy cię stamtąd wyciągać, i to na pół zagłodzonego, a twój wuj wygląda jakby miał ciężką rękę, szczerze powiedziawszy. Nie mówiąc, co próbowali zrobić w te wakacje! Już zapomniałeś!

— Nie zapomniałem, ale rozdmuchując to i wysyłając zgłoszenie do ministerstwa mi nie pomożesz!

Ron i Malfoy przerzucali wzrok z jednego z nich na drugie.

— Granger, z bólem muszę to przyznać, ale Potter ma rację.

Hermiona zamrugała jak sowa, jakby dopiero do niej dotarło, że stoi obok Snape'a. Harry puścił jej ramię, które opadło bezwładnie.

— Jeszcze raz ci mówię, zostaw to Hermiono. I tak pewnie więcej tam nie wrócę — powiedział Harry i odszedł.

* * *

W ciągu kilku dni na korytarzach zapanował niepodzielnie jeden temat: dziesięcioro zbiegłych Śmierciożerców, których historia w końcu rozniosła się po szkole od tych kilku osób, które czytały gazety. Krążyły plotki, że niektórzy więźniowie byli widziani w Hogsmeade, że podejrzewa się, iż ukrywają się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i że mają zamiar włamać się do Hogwartu tak, jak to kiedyś zrobił Syriusz Black.

Ci, którzy pochodzili z rodzin czarodziejów, dorastali słuchając imion tych Śmierciożerców wymawianych z niemal takim samym strachem, jak imię Voldemorta. Zbrodnie, które popełnili za czasów panowania Czarnego Pana, stały się legendą.

Ustawa o dzieciach przeszła jakoś bez większego echa, Harry doszedł jednak do wniosku, że za niewinnie wyglądającym dekretem stoi coś większego.

Nie tylko nastrój uczniów się zmienił. Całkiem często, idąc sobie korytarzem, można było teraz spotkać dwoje lub troje nauczycieli rozmawiających ze sobą cichym, natarczywym szeptem, przerywających rozmowę w chwili, gdy spostrzegali zbliżających się uczniów.

— Najwidoczniej nie mogą już swobodnie rozmawiać w pokoju nauczycielskim — stwierdziła Hermiona cichym głosem, kiedy pewnego dnia wraz z Harrym i Ronem przeszli obok profesorów McGonagall, Flitwick i Sprout skupionych razem przy sali zaklęć. — Nie, kiedy siedzi tam Umbridge.

— Myślisz, że wiedzą o czymś nowym? — spytał Ron oglądając się do tyłu przez ramię na trójkę nauczycieli.

— Jeśli się nawet dowiedzieli, to chyba i tak nam nie powiedzą, prawda? — odparł ze złością Harry. — Nie po dekrecie… który to już numer?

Na tablicach ogłoszeń domów, rankiem po informacji o ucieczce z Azkabanu, pojawiły się nowe zawiadomienia:

 _Z POLECENIA WIELKIEGO INKWIZYTORA HOGWARTU_

 _Zakazuje się nauczycielom udzielania uczniom jakichkolwiek informacji, które nie są ściśle związane z przedmiotami, za których nauczanie pobierają wynagrodzenie._

 _Powyższe zarządzenie wydano na podstawie Dekretu Edukacyjnego Numer Dwadzieścia Sześć._

 _Podpisano: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Wielki Inkwizytor_

Ten najnowszy dekret stał się pośród uczniów przedmiotem olbrzymiej ilości żartów. Lee Jordan odważył się powiedzieć Umbridge, że zgodnie z nowym zarządzeniem nie mogła zbesztać Freda i George'a za granie w eksplodującego durnia w czasie lekcji.

— Eksplodujący dureń nie ma nic wspólnego z obroną przed czarną magią, pani profesor! To nie była informacja ściśle związana z pani przedmiotem!

Kiedy Harry po raz kolejny zobaczył Lee, grzbiet jego ręki krwawił dość mocno. Harry przelewitował do niego wyciąg ze szczuroszczeta z pobliskiego stolika.

 **oOo**

Harry dzielił teraz czas między prace domowe, Snape'a i swoje zajęcia nadprogramowe z transmutacji jak zwykł myśleć o treningu aniamgii. Szedł właśnie korytarzem na siódmym piętrze do Pokoju Życzeń, gdy z opuszczonej klasy usłyszał przytłumione dźwięki, coś jak łamanie drewna i pęknięcie szkła. Podkradł się do drzwi i z różdżką w pogotowiu nacisnął klamkę. W pomieszczeniu było około trzydziestu osób, które wyglądały jakby próbowały się pojedynkować. Harry wślizgnął się do klasy, cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił _protego duo_. Rozpoznał Neville'a, Deana i Lavender, zaraz za którą były Parvati i Padma Patil. Cho z jedną ze swoich stale chichoczących koleżanek, następnie Luna Lovegood. Był zaskoczony gdy wśród fruwającego kurzu dostrzegł Katie Bell, Alicię Spinnet i Angelinę Johnson, oraz braci Creevey. W tyle sali byli Enie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hanna Abbott i jakaś Puchonka z długim warkoczem, której imienia Harry nie znał. Po prawej ćwiczyło trzech Krukonów, którzy, jak Harry był niemal pewien, nazywali się Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner i Terry Boot, potem Ginny i zaraz za nią wysoki kościsty blondyn ze złamanym nosem, w którym Harry rozpoznał niewyraźnie członka drużyny quidditcha Hufflepuffu Zachariasza Smitha i w najodleglejszym kącie Fred i George Weasley'owie ze swoim kumplem Lee Jordanem. Wyglądało na to, że całości tej mieszaniny uczniów przewodzili Ron z Hermioną. Harry był niemal pewny, że zaraz ktoś zrobi komuś krzywdę, a kiedy zbłąkana _Talantallegra_ odbiło się od jego tarczy postanowił interweniować.

— Ekhym… Ekhym…

W sali zaległa cisza, wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę przerażeni.

— O… Harry…

— Mogę wiedzieć, co wy tu robicie? — uśmiechnął się widząc zmieszane miny swoich przyjaciół.

— Więc… — zaczęła bardzo cienkim głosem Hermiona — Więc… chcieliśmy nauczyć się jakiejś obrony, i wpadliśmy na pomysł, że będziemy się spotykać i ćwiczyć…

Harry pokiwał głową i omiótł wzrokiem wszystkich.

— I opuszczona klasa wydała wam się odpowiednia, by niekontrolowanie walczyło w niej… dwadzieścia siedem osób?

— A znasz lepsze miejsce? — zapytała dziewczyna z długim warkoczem patrząc wprost na Harry'ego.

— Ty jesteś?

\- Susan Bones.

— Tak, znam lepsze miejsce, Susan — spojrzał na Hermionę. — Mogliście się mnie zapytać, to bym wam pomógł.

— Nie obraź się brachu, ale z Malfoyem na karku to tak nieszczególnie. Do tego jak tylko miałeś trochę wolnego czasu, to zawsze gdzieś znikałeś — powiedział Ron.

— To chcecie zobaczyć lepsze miejsce czy nie?

Ludzie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia i zgodnie kiwnęli głowami.

Harry poprowadził ich do gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem i przeszedł obok kamiennej ściany trzy razy, myśląc o miejscu gdzie tak duża liczba osób mogłaby spokojnie ćwiczyć walkę.

W ścianie pojawiły się gładko wypolerowane drzwi. Ron gapił się na nie trochę nieufnie. Harry wyciągnął dłoń, chwycił mosiężną rączkę, pociągnął za nią otwierając drzwi i poprowadził ich do przestronnego pokoju, oświetlonego migającymi pochodniami, takimi jak te, które oświetlały lochy osiem pięter niżej.

Pod ścianami stały rzędem drewniane biblioteczki a zamiast foteli, na podłodze rozłożone były wielkie jedwabne poduchy. Na półkach w dalekim końcu pokoju stały różnego rodzaju przyrządy, takie jak fałszoskopy, czujniki tajności i wielki, pęknięty monitor wrogów, który, czego Harry był pewien, wisiał w poprzednim roku w biurze fałszywego Moody'ego.

— Te będą super, kiedy będziemy ćwiczyć ogłuszanie — powiedział entuzjastycznie Ron dźgając stopą jedną z poduch.

— I spójrzcie tylko na te książki! — ekscytowała się Hermiona przebiegając palcem po grzbietach wielkich, oprawionych w skórę tomów. — _Kompendium popularnych zaklęć i przeciwzaklęć_ … _Jak przechytrzyć czarnoksiężnika_ … _Podręcznik magicznej samoobrony_ … Wow!…

— Łooo… — wykrztusił zachwycony Dean rozglądając się dookoła. — Co to za miejsce?

— No dobrze — zaczął Harry gdy już wszyscy weszli i drzwi zostały zamknięte. — To jest miejsce, które znalazłem do swojej sesji treningowej i… eee… najwyraźniej wam się podoba.

— Jest fantastyczne! — powiedziała Cho i kilkoro ludzi mruknęło na zgodę.

— Jest dziwaczne — oznajmił Fred rozglądając się z dezaprobatą. — Schowaliśmy się tu raz przed Filchem, pamiętasz George? Ale wtedy to był zwykły schowek na miotły.

— Hej, Harry, co to za rzeczy? — spytał Dean z głębi komnaty wskazując na fałszoskopy i monitor wrogów.

— Wykrywacze czarnej magii — odparł Harry krocząc pomiędzy poduszkami, by do nich podejść. — W zasadzie wszystkie pokazują, kiedy mroczni czarodzieje albo jacyś wrogowie są w pobliżu, ale nie powinniście na nich za bardzo polegać, można je oszukać. Patrzył przez chwilę w pęknięte lustro. Wewnątrz poruszały się niewyraźne postacie, ale żadna z nich nie była rozpoznawalna. Odwrócił się do niego plecami. — Fałszywy Moody mówił, że dopóki nie widać w nich białek twoich wrogów, są oni niegroźni. No dobrze, zastanawiałem się nad tym, w jaki sposób przebiegały dotychczas wasze ćwiczenia…

— Myśleliśmy żeby zacząć ćwiczyć przywoływanie patronusów… — powiedziała Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał się na nią powątpiewająco i zamrugał.

— Z tego co widziałem, to najpierw powinniście opanować coś prostszego. Neville pamiętasz jak Malfoy mówił o używaniu różnych poziomów mocy, to właśnie miał na myśli — przywołał ręką jednego z manekinów spod ściany, co wywołało ciche sapnięcie, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił _expelliarmus_ odpychając kukłę tak mocno, że aż rozbiła się o mur.

— Rzuciłeś to niewerbalnie? — wysapała koleżanka Cho.

— Ty jesteś? — zapytał Harry.

— Marietta Edgecombe — dziewczyna się lekko zarumieniła.

— Nie, głośność wypowiedzianego zaklęcia nie ma nic wspólnego z jego mocą. I to był zwykły _expelliarmus_.

Harry przywołał drugą lalkę, zwęził oczy, skupił się na jednym punkcie i ponownie rzucił zaklęcie. Czerwony promień pomknął w kierunku jej ramienia i trafił wypalając mały otwór.

— Czasami dokładność jest ważniejsza niż ilość energii włożonej w rzucony czar — rozejrzał się po pokoju. Większość osób stała i patrzyła się na niego z otwartymi ustami. — I pamiętajcie, nawet nieszkodliwe zaklęcie może okazać się śmiertelne, jeśli włożycie w nie odpowiednią ilość mocy — rzucił zaklęcie cięcia i głowa manekina poturlała się z głuchym łoskotem. — Widząc wasze miny, tak sobie myślę, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powinniście przećwiczyć to zaklęcie rozbrajające. Dobra — powiedział Harry. Wszystkie oczy wpatrzone były w niego i poczuł, że jego usta są nieco bardziej suche niż zwykle. — Myślę, że powinniśmy się wszyscy podzielić w pary i ćwiczyć.

To było strasznie dziwne uczucie, tak wydawać polecenia, ale jeszcze dziwniejsze było patrzenie, jak wszyscy ich słuchają. Ludzie natychmiast podzielili się w pary. Co było do przewidzenia, Neville został bez niej.

— Możesz ćwiczyć ze mną — powiedział do niego Harry. — W porządku… na trzy w takim razie… raz, dwa, trzy…

Sala wypełniła się nagle krzykami _expelliarmus_. Różdżki poleciały we wszystkich kierunkach. Spudłowane zaklęcia uderzyły w książki na półkach i wyrzuciły je w powietrze. Harry był za szybki dla Neville'a, którego różdżka obracając się wypadła mu z dłoni, uderzyła w sufit wzbudzając deszcz iskier i wylądowała z łoskotem na półce z książkami, skąd Harry przywołał ją do siebie _accio_. Rozglądając się dokoła pomyślał, że miał rację proponując, by najpierw poćwiczyli podstawy. Dookoła widział mnóstwo efektów tandetnie wykonanych czarów. Wielu ludziom w ogóle nie udało się rozbroić swoich przeciwników albo sprawili zaledwie, że cofnęli się oni o parę kroków, kiedy ich kiepskie czary świsnęły nad nimi. Pozwolił im jeszcze trochę pomachać różdżkami i wystrzelił z własnej czerwone iskry.

— Nie było źle — oznajmił — ale z pewnością można jeszcze sporo poprawić. — Zachariasz Smith zerknął na niego. — Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

Ćwiczyli dalej, Harry stawał się obserwować każdego z nich, by wyłapać z czym mają problemy i jak je skorygować na przyszłość.

— Hej, Harry — zawołała Hermiona z drugiego końca pokoju po pewnym czasie — sprawdzałeś, która godzina?

Spojrzał w dół na zegarek i z szokiem zauważył, że było już dziesięć po dziewiątej, co oznaczało, że natychmiast musieli wracać do swoich pokoi wspólnych albo będą ryzykować złapanie i ukaranie przez Filcha za nieprzestrzeganie nakazów. Wystrzelił iskry. Wszyscy przestali wykrzykiwać _expelliarmus_ i ostatnich kilka różdżek stuknęło o podłogę.

— No dobrze, było całkiem nieźle — oznajmił Harry. — Ale jesteśmy tu już za długo i lepiej zostawmy to w tym momencie. Dowiem się od Hermiony, kiedy macie następne spotkanie i przekażę wam swoje uwagi. Teraz lepiej się zbierajmy.

Wyciągnął mapę Huncwotów i sprawdził dokładnie, czy są jakieś oznaki nauczycieli na siódmym piętrze. Wypuszczał ich wszystkich trójkami i czwórkami obserwując z niepokojem ich maleńkie kropki, aby upewnić się, czy bezpiecznie wrócili do swoich dormitoriów: Puchonów do korytarza w podziemiach, który prowadził również do kuchni, Krukonów do wieży po zachodniej stronie zamku, a Gryfonów wzdłuż korytarza aż do portretu Grubej Damy.

— To było naprawdę, naprawdę dobre, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy w sali zostali tylko ona, Harry i Ron. — A ten pokój jest wspaniały! Ćwiczyłeś tu obronę?

— Nie — westchnął — chyba nie ma sensu tego dłużej ukrywać.

Harry zamknął oczy, skoncentrował i zaczął się przekształcać. Hermiona pisnęła, a Ron zaczął się śmiać.

— Masz uszy brachu.

— Ćwiczysz animagię, Harry!

— Tak — Harry dotknął jednego spiczastego, czarnego, włochatego ucha. — Jak na razie potrafię tylko to. Łatwiej by było, gdybym mógł się domyślić jakim jestem zwierzęciem.

— Wyglądają trochę jak kocie — Hermiona podeszła do niego i dotknęła jego ucha. — To jest… wow…

— Wiesz, że nie jesteś jeleniem, psem — zaczął wyliczać Ron — ani szczurem. To chyba najważniejsze.

— Długo już ćwiczysz? — dopytywała się Hermiona.

— Skończyłem czytać teorię w połowie listopada i wtedy zacząłem praktykę.

— Aaale jak? — Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy. — Skąd miałeś książki?

— Część dostarczył mi ten pokój, a część miałem z biblioteki.

— Nie przesiadywałeś w bibliotece i wiem, że nie wykradałeś się do niej po nocy.

— Dobrze jest mieć przyjaciół wśród skrzatów domowych — Harry się uśmiechną, a Ron zaczął się śmiać.

— To jest, to jest… nieważne — Hermiona wyciągnęła ze swojej torby kawałek pergaminu z listą nazwisk. — Podpisz to.

Harry uniósł brew.

— A co to jest?

— Lista naszej tajnej grupy obrony. Zaczarowałam ten pergamin tak, by w razie gdyby ktoś z nas zdradził, mogliśmy dokładnie wiedzieć, kto to zrobił i ten ktoś naprawdę szczerze tego pożałuje.

Harry nie pytał o nic więcej, tylko podpisał się piórem dostarczonym przez pokój. Coś mu mówiło, że to właśnie o tym mówił Voldemort, gdy kazał mu dołączyć do tajnego stowarzyszenia. Lucjusz Malfoy musiał je odkryć zanim opuścił szkołę. Ciekawiło go, który jeszcze z nauczycieli wiedział i trzymał to w sekrecie przed Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu.

 **oOo**

Przy takim nawale prac domowych, która często zmuszała piątoklasistów do kładzenia się grubo po północy, tajnych spotkaniach grupy obrony i regularnych zajęciach ze Snapem, Harry nie był zaskoczony, że styczeń zdawał się minąć niepokojąco szybko. Zanim się zorientował nadszedł luty przynosząc ze sobą bardziej mokrą i cieplejszą pogodę oraz perspektywę drugiej w tym roku wizyty w Hogsmeade.

Harry nie mógł spać, przewracał się z boku na bok myśląc o wszystkim co się wydarzyło od początku roku. Nie mogąc już dłużej leżeć, wstał, narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i wybrał się na nocny spacer po zamku. Zszedł schodami do opustoszałego pokoju wspólnego, przemknął koło obrazu Grubej Damy, która tylko zachrapała i ruszył schodami na dół. Błądził bez celu po korytarzach aż znalazł całkiem wygodną niszę okienną w rzadko odwiedzanej części zamku. Usiadł w niej i zaczął obserwować cienki rogalik księżyca zbliżającego się do nowiu. Musiał w końcu przysnąć, bo następne co pamiętał, to odgłos zbliżających się kroków.

Koło Harry'ego przeszedł Severus Snape w czarnych, szeleszczących szatach Śmierciożercy.

— Dobry wieczór, sir. Udany spacer w świetle księżyca?

— Potter — syknął mistrz eliksirów odwracając się z łopotem płaszcza. — Co ty tu robisz?

Harry przekrzywił głowę na bok, wzruszył ramionami i szczerze odpowiedział.

— Nie mogłem zasnąć, więc wybrałem się na spacer, a później przysnąłem patrząc na księżyc.

— Dziesię… nieważne, chodź ze mną.

Harry rzucił mu powątpiewające spojrzenie.

— Chodź, nie mam ochoty wykłócać się o jakieś brednie związane z twoim narzeczeństwem. Chcę zamienić z tobą parę słów.

Harry niechętnie wstał z parapetu i przeciągnął się leniwie, sprawiając że kości mu strzyknęły. Snape rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i zaprowadził do lochów. W swoim gabinecie wskazał mu krzesło przed swoim biurkiem, zdjął pelerynę, którą przerzucił przez poręcz krzesła i przetarł oczy.

— Czy miałeś jakieś inne przebłyski uczuć Czarnego Pana od czasu wielkiej ucieczki z Azkabanu? — zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

— Nie — powiedział Harry. Nie kłamał, nie miał przebłysków. Cały czas w głębi swego umysłu słyszał jakby ciche, zadowolone mruczenie Voldemorta. Domyślał się, że wszystko szło zgodnie z planem czarnoksiężnika.

Snape przyglądał mu się uważnie przez chwilę i w końcu usiadł naprzeciw niego.

— Czemu nazywasz Czarnego Pana…

— Czarnym Panem, sir? Mogę nazywać go Vol…

— Nie wypowiadaj imienia Czarnego Pana! — wypluł Snape. Tylko profesor Dumbledore jest na tyle potężnym czarodziejem — mruknął — by czuć się wystarczająco bezpiecznie używając jego imienia… reszta z nas… — zawiesił swój głos.

— Sam pan widzi, profesorze. A on jest czarnym panem, tak samo jak był nim Grindelwald. Mimo wszystko nazywam rzeczy po imieniu.

Harry czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Snape sprawdzające czy kłamie. Nie kłamał. Nie był po stronie Voldemorta, nie popierał jego ideałów, celów i sposobów jakimi do nich dążył. Profesor chyba to dostrzegł, bo westchnął ciężko. Harry pierwszy raz widział go takiego, bez maski, prawie ludzkiego.

— Choć nie widzę poprawy w twoich lekcjach oklumencji, wygląda na to, że twój umysł zaczął się bronić.

— Nie sądzę, sir. Po każdej sesji blizna boli mnie jeszcze bardziej i czuję jakby ktoś rozsadzał moją głowę na kawałeczki — i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, Harry potarł czoło, przypominając sobie ostatnią kłótnie swoich przyjaciół na ten temat.

— Może… — odezwał się wolno Ron.

— Może co? — spytała Hermiona trochę warczącym tonem.

— Może to nie jest wina Harry'ego, że nie potrafi zamknąć swojego umysłu — oznajmił złowieszczo Ron.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — spytała Hermiona.

— No cóż, może Snape tak naprawdę nie próbuje pomóc Harry'emu…

Harry i Hermiona wbili w niego swój wzrok. Ron popatrzył złowrogo i znacząco z jednego na drugie.

— Może — powiedział ponownie ściszonym głosem — tak naprawdę próbuje otworzyć umysł Harry'ego trochę szerzej… uczynić go łatwiejszym dla Sami Wiecie…

— Zamknij się Ron — przerwała mu w złością Hermiona. — Ile razy podejrzewałeś Snape'a i czy kiedykolwiek miałeś rację? Dumbledore ufa mu, pracuje dla Zakonu, to powinno wystarczyć.

— Był kiedyś Śmierciożercą — twierdził zawzięcie Ron — I nigdy nie widzieliśmy dowodu, że naprawdę zmienił strony.

— Dumbledore mu ufa — powtórzyła Hermiona. — A jeśli nie możemy ufać Dumbledore'owi, nie możemy ufać nikomu.

Voldemort nie ufał Snape'owi i Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna nie potrzebuje pomocy profesora, by dostać się do jego umysłu.

Musiał odpłynąć, bo gdy skoncentrował się znów na Snape'ie, ten przyglądał mu się badawczo.

— Może nie jesteś takim beztalenciem za jakie cię uważam, Potter. Cóż… — zmrużył oczy. — Spróbujemy czegoś nowego przy następnej sesji…

Harry wykrzywił usta.

— Wybierasz się jutro do Hogsmeade?

— Tak, sir. Czy jest jakiś powód bym nie szedł?

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. A teraz, Potter, jakie to wielkie problemy nie dają ci spać?

Harry zamrugał.

— Sir?

— W tym roku szkolnym, to twoja pierwsza nocna wycieczka, twój pusty umysł musi zaprzątać coś naprawdę wielkiego, zatem…

Harry zawahał się, westchnął i zaczął mówić.

— Martwią mnie nowe decyzje ministerstwa, sir.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Chodzi mi o tę ustawę o dzieciach czy zarys nowego, obowiązkowego przedmiotu jakim są tradycje czarodziejskie dla mugolaków i pół krwi. Na pierwszy rzut oka, nie ma w nich nic złego. Dzieci powinny być chronione, a wiedza o świecie, w którym przyjdzie ci żyć też jest w porządku. Ale bardzo łatwo tu o nadużycia. Jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak dzieci są zabierane pod byle pretekstem od swoich rodziców i umieszczane w rodzinach czystej krwi — Harry westchnął, odchylił się do tyłu i zamknął oczy. — Obawiam się również, że nasza kultura może tylko spowodować eskalację przemocy w rodzinach urodzonych z mugoli. Rozumiem obawy czarodziejów czystej krwi przed wiązaniem się z mugolakami, naprawdę tak jest. W końcu ich dzieci albo wnuki mogą nie mieć magii, mięć w rodzinie charłaka to wstyd. Do tego mugolaki przynoszą ze sobą mugolski sposób myślenia, kulturę i prawa, do tego chcą je narzucać innym. Przykładem może być Hermiona, uwielbiam ją, jest genialna ale jej WESZ, to… I nie można jej przetłumaczyć, że się myli. Do tego wiele mugolaków po skończeniu szkoły żyje okrakiem między mugolskim a czarodziejskim światem. Pracują w czarodziejskich zawodach, zarabiają galeony, jednak wymieniają je na funty, poślubiają mugoli. Czyli wracają do świata, w którym się wychowywali. Jestem pewien, że część z nich nawet kontynuuje edukację czysto mugolską. To nie tylko mierzi czarodziejów czystej krwi, to zagraża statutowi tajności. Tak w ogóle, to przeczytałem go w całości dopiero całkiem niedawno. I wtedy zrozumiałem, czemu ciotka Marge nie wie kim jestem, bo nawet jeśli Dursley'owie nie pogardzaliby całkowicie magią, to i tak nie mogliby jej powiedzieć. Ona nie jest moją najbliższą rodziną. Ale oni nie nadają się na przykład tego, co chcę powiedzieć.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zamierzał przerywać Harry'emu. Po raz pierwszy dzieciak mówił coś, co mogło go zbliżyć do całej tej tajemnicy.

— Weźmy jakąś szczęśliwą rodzinę, gdzie matka jest czarownicą a ojciec mugolem. Mają dwójkę dzieci, w tym jedno magiczne. Odkąd zaczęło przejawiać oznaki magii, wiedziało że jest czarodziejem, wiedziało też, że nie może o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Ale czy dziecko jednak nie powie w tajemnicy swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, zwłaszcza gdy to przy nim użyje swojej mocy? Albo czy jego rodzeństwo nie pochwali się swoim znajomym, że braciszek jest czarodziejem i chodzi do magicznej szkoły, w której dzieją się cudowne rzeczy? I jestem w stu procentach pewny, że informacja o złamaniu statutu nie dojdzie do wiadomości władz. Obecna polityka nie jest doskonała, jednak to co chce zrobić Czarny Pan też nie będzie skuteczne. Mugole są zbyt liczni i zbyt dobrze przygotowani militarnie, by choćby próbować z nimi prowadzić wojnę. To się może skończyć tylko naszą klęską i jeszcze większą obustronną nienawiścią…

Gdy Harry przerwał i wyglądało na to, że nie zamierza już dalej kontynuować, Snape się odezwał.

— Nie mówisz jak normalny piętnastolatek.

— Może nim nie jestem, sir.

— Co masz na myśli Potter.

— Chciałbym powiedzieć, profesorze, naprawdę chciałbym, jestem już wyczerpany ciągłym ukrywaniem wszystkiego, ale nie mogę panu ufać, sir — Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał wprost w oczy swego nauczyciela. — Późno już. Dobranoc profesorze — wstał i wyśliznął się cicho z gabinetu.

Snape patrzył kilka minut na zamknięte drzwi, myśląc o tym co przed chwilą powiedział mu chłopak.

 **oOo**

Rankiem następnego dnia Harry ubrał się starannie. Wraz z Ronem przyszli na śniadanie akurat w chwili przybycia sów pocztowych. Cassiniego nie było pośród nich (nie żeby Harry się go spodziewał), ale kiedy siadali, Hermiona wyszarpywała właśnie list z dzioba nieznajomej brązowej sowy.

— W samą porę! Gdyby nie przyszedł dzisiaj… — stwierdziła z zapałem rozdzierając kopertę i wyciągając mały kawałek pergaminu. Jej oczy przebiegały liścik z lewej na prawą kiedy czytała wiadomość, a na jej twarzy zagościł wyraz okrutnego zadowolenia.

— Słuchaj, Harry — zaczęła spoglądając na niego — to jest naprawdę ważne. Jak myślisz, czy mógłbyś spotkać się ze mną w Trzech Miotłach gdzieś koło południa?

— No… nie wiem — odparł niepewnie Harry. — Draco być może spodziewa się, że spędzę z nim cały dzień. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co będziemy robić.

— Cóż, pozbądź się go na jakiś czas, przynajmniej na godzinę — oznajmiła natarczywie Hermiona. — Ale przyjdź!

— No dobra… przyjdę, ale po co?

— Nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć, muszę szybko wysłać odpowiedź.

I wyleciała z Wielkiej Sali z listem zaciśniętym w jednej ręce i kawałkiem tosta w drugiej.

— Mnie nie pytaj brachu — potrząsnął głową Ron, gdy Harry się do niego odwrócił z pytającym spojrzeniem.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Harry jest już zmęczony całym tym ukrywaniem prawdy, a jeszcze spadła na niego kolejna tajemnica w postaci tajnej grupy obrony. Severus jest na tyle ciekawy, co się dzieje w umyśle naszego Gryfona, że nie odebrał mu punkty na nocne włóczęgostwo. To powinno pokazywać skalę problemu. :D

 **Anuii** \- plus, że złe przeczucia Harry'ego nie będą śmiertelnie złe. Po dzisiejszym rozdziale można pomału stwierdzić, co Voldemort kombinuje, chociaż o przepowiedni nie zapomniał. A, że jest ciekawskim stworzeniem z pewnością będzie dążył do jej zdobycia, chociaż nie jest ona jego priorytetem.

Co jak co, Harry jest teraz chroniony z każdej strony, przez Voldemorta z powodów oczywistych, przez Dumbledore'a też ze względów oczywistych i Snape'a, którego powłoka zaczyna się kruszyć, gdy jest z Harrym. Ciekawie to będzie wyglądać, gdy Potter będzie już żoną Czarnego Pana (jakby pokręcone to nie było). Nasz drogi nastolatek jak na razie określa sam siebie mianem: neutralny.

Nawiązując do eksperymentu na żywym organizmie. Wiadomo, że Riddle był psychopatą i to klinicznym. Psychiatrzy do dziś się spierają czy wychowanie może spowodować te zaburzenia osobowości. Czy rodzina Harry'ego była wystarczająco dysfunkcyjna? Na pewno otoczenie, w którym obaj chłopcy się wychowywali było inne. Tom dorastał w biednym sierocińcu w czasach wojny, widział jak w ludziach ujawniają się najgorsze instynkty, i do czego są zdolni, by przeżyć i to go fascynowało. Harry zaś wychowywał się na osiedlu klasy średniej, w czasach względnego dobrobytu i mimo wszystko z rodziną. Jaki byłby Potter gdyby go i Toma zamienić miejscami? Plus odnosząc się do legendy o _Trzech braciach_ , Ignotus był tym jednym, który nie bał się śmierci = nie szukanie nieśmiertelności = nie tracenie dyskusyjnego zdrowia psychicznego.

Anuii, mam nadzieję, że trochę odpoczęłaś. Przeraża mnie, że zamiast złapać odrobinę więcej snu czytasz i komentujesz. Rozdział nie zając, nie ucieknie. ;)

Czytajcie, lubcie, komentujcie. :D


	20. Wywiad

_Wywiad_

 **Panie Shacklebolt, doceniam pana troskę, ale są to sprawy między mną a moim narzeczonym.**

* * *

Gdy Harry wychodził z herbaciarni padało całkiem mocno i nie zamierzało się przejaśnić. Po prostu nie rozumiał tego czego był świadkiem. Pół godziny temu wszystko było w porządku, a później zrobił się jeden wielki bałagan.

— Kobiety! — mruknął ze złością, człapiąc przez zmytą deszczem ulicę z rękami w kieszeniach. — Po co w ogóle umawiają się z facetami, jeśli wiedzą, że zostaną zranione.

Madame Puddifoot wyprosiła dwie dziewczyny, które o mało co, nie pobiły się na środku lokalu i to przez Rogera Daviesa, jakby było o kogo.

— Przynajmniej Malfoy miał powód do śmiechu — mruknął Harry.

Skręcił w prawo i zaczął biec rozpryskując wodę dokoła, i po paru minutach dotarł do drzwi Trzech Mioteł. Wiedział, że jest zbyt wcześnie, by spotkać Hermionę, ale pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie będzie tu ktoś, z kim mógłby spędzić upływający czas. Strząsnął mokre włosy z oczu i rozejrzał się dookoła. W kącie siedział samotnie posępny Hagrid.

— Cześć Hagrid! — odezwał się, kiedy już przecisnął się przez stłoczone stoliki i przyciągnął do siebie krzesło.

Hagrid podskoczył i spojrzał w dół na Harry'ego, jakby go prawie nie rozpoznał. Harry spostrzegł, że ma na twarzy dwie nowe rany i kilka nowych siniaków.

— A, to ty Harry — przywitał go Hagrid. — W porząsiu?

— Tak, dzięki — skłamał Harry, ale czuł, że nie ma za bardzo na co narzekać przy tym zmaltretowanym i żałośnie wyglądającym Hagridzie. — Ee… dobrze się czujesz?

— Ja? — spytał Hagrid — a tak, super, Arry, super.

Zajrzał do środka swojego cynowego kufla, który był rozmiaru dużego wiaderka i westchnął. Harry nie wiedział, co mu powiedzieć. Przez chwilę siedzieli obok siebie w ciszy.

Nagle Hagrid powiedział:

— Jadziem na tym samym wózku, no nie, Arry?

— Eee ... — bąknął Harry.

— No… rzekłem to wcześniej… obaj jak samotne wilki — Hagrid pokiwał z mądrością. — I obaj siroty… Tak to jest… oba jesteśmy siroty… — wziął potężny łyk ze swego kufla. — Co innego, jak się ma rodzinkę w porząsiu — mówił dalej. — Mój tatko to był przyzwoity gość. Twoja mama i twój tatko też byli w porząsiu. Gdyby żyli, życie byłoby inne, co?

— Tak, tak sądzę — przytaknął ostrożnie Harry. Hagrid wydawał się być w bardzo dziwnym nastroju.

— Rodzina — stwierdził ponuro Hagrid. — Co byś nie powiedział, krew to krew.

I otarł rękawem strużkę krwi ściekającą mu z brwi.

— Hagridzie — spytał Harry nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Skąd te wszystkie rany i siniaki?

— Eh? — przestraszył się Hagrid — Jakie rany?

— Te wszystkie! — Harry wskazał na twarz Hagrida.

— Ach te… to tylko zwykłe siniaki i zadrapania, Arry — odparł lekceważąco Hagrid. — Mam ciężką robotę.

Opróżnił swój kufel, odłożył go na stół i wstał.

— Do zobaczenia … trzymaj się.

I wyglądając marnie, wygramolił się z pubu, i zniknął w gwałtownym deszczu. Harry obserwował go czując się podle. Hagrid był nieszczęśliwy i ukrywał coś, ale zdawał się być zdecydowanym nie przyjmować żadnej pomocy. Co się działo? Ale zanim Harry zdążył pomyśleć więcej na ten temat, usłyszał głos wzywający jego imię.

— Harry! Harry, tutaj!

Hermiona machała do niego z drugiego końca sali. Wstał i zaczął się ku niej przeciskać przez zatłoczony pub. Nadal był o kilka stołów od niej, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona nie jest sama. Siedziała przy stoliku z najmniej prawdopodobnym towarzystwie, jakie mógł sobie w ogóle wyobrazić: z Luną Lovegood, Cedrikiem Diggory i nikim innym, jak Ritą Skeeter, byłą dziennikarką _Proroka Codziennego_ i jedną z najmniej lubianych przez Hermionę osób na świecie.

— Wcześnie przyszedłeś! — oznajmiła Hermiona posuwając się, by mógł usiąść. — Myślałam, że jesteś z Draco, nie spodziewałam się ciebie przynajmniej przez następną godzinę!

— Draco? — spytała natychmiast Rita, okręcając się na swoim miejscu, by przyjrzeć się gorliwie Harry'emu. — Draco Malfoy?

Chwyciła swoją torebkę z krokodylej skóry i zaczęła w niej grzebać po omacku.

Cedrik zamrugał i wyciągnął rękę przez stół, by przeczesać włosy Harry'ego, jednocześnie strącając jego szpilę.

— Długo się nie widzieliśmy, twoje włosy strasznie urosły. Pozwól, że to naprawię — podniósł szpilę i wstał by upiąć ponownie włosy Harry'ego.

Rita gwałtownie zaczęła przetrząsać torebkę jeszcze bardziej, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

— To nie twój interes. Harry może umawiać się choćby i z setką różnych osób, a tobie nic do tego — powiedziała chłodno Hermiona. — Więc możesz to teraz odłożyć na bok.

Rita była właśnie w trakcie wyciągania z torebki jaskrawozielonego pióra. Wyglądając jakby została zmuszona do przełknięcia odorosoku, zatrzasnęła z powrotem torebkę.

— Co knujecie? — spytał Harry spoglądając to na Ritę, to na Lunę, to na Hermionę.

— Mała Miss Doskonałości miała mi właśnie powiedzieć, kiedy przyszedłeś — oznajmiła Rita, biorąc spory łyk swojego drinka. — Przypuszczam, że wolno mi z nim porozmawiać, prawda? — rzuciła Hermionie.

— Tak, przypuszczam, że wolno — odparła chłodno Hermiona.

Bezrobocie nie służyło Ricie. Włosy, które niegdyś były ułożone w wyszukane loczki, teraz zwisały proste i rozczochrane wokół jej twarzy. Szkarłatny lakier na jej dwucalowych szponach łuszczył się, a w jej skrzydlatych oprawkach okularów brakowało kilku fałszywych klejnotów.

Wzięła kolejny wielki łyk swojego napoju i kącikiem ust spytała:

— Musisz mieć powodzenie, co Harry?

— Jeszcze jedno słowo na temat życia osobistego Harry'ego i koniec z naszą umową, obiecuję — odezwała się z poirytowaniem Hermiona.

— Jaką umową? — spytała Rita wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni. — Nie wspominałaś jak dotąd nic o żadnej umowie, panno Napuszona. Powiedziałaś mi tylko, żebym się zjawiła. Ach, któregoś dnia… — wzięła głęboki drżący oddech.

— Tak, tak, któregoś dnia napiszesz kolejne potworne historie o Harrym i o mnie — odparła obojętnie Hermiona. — Znajdź sobie kogoś, kto się tym przejmie, co?

— Ty i Harry? To raczej nie twoja liga złociutka — odcięła się Rita, rzucając spojrzenie w jego stronę znad szczytu swojej szklanki i dodając chropowatym szeptem: — Jak się z tym czujesz Harry? Zdradzony? Zakłopotany? Niezrozumiany?

— Oczywiście, że jest wściekły — powiedziała Hermiona wyraźnym mocnym głosem. — Ale nie z tego powodu tu jesteśmy. Rita rzuciła poirytowane spojrzenie. — Cedrik i Harry powiedzieli ministrowi prawdę, a ten kretyn jest za głupi, by im uwierzyć.

— A więc cały czas obstajecie przy swoim, tak? Że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powrócił? — spytała Rita opuszczając szklankę i rzucając Harry'emu przeszywające spojrzenie. Jej palec błąkał się wyczekująco na klamrze torebki z krokodylej skóry. — Obstajesz przy wszystkich tych bzdurach, które rozpowiada naokoło Dumbledore, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił i że byłeś tego świadkiem?

— Nie był jedynym świadkiem — warknął Cedrik. — Byłem tam jeszcze ja i około tuzin Śmierciożerców.

— Yhym… — Rita spojrzała teraz uważnie na Diggory'ego. — Z przyjemnością usłyszę ich nazwiska — powiedziała i zaczęła grzebać ponownie w torebce, wpatrując się w niego, jakby był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. — Wielki tłusty nagłówek: _Potter oskarża…_. Podtytuł, _Harry Potter i Cedrik Diggory wymieniają po nazwisku Śmierciożerców pośród nas_. A dalej, pod ładnym, dużym waszym zdjęciem: _Zaniepokojony nastolatek, który przeżył atak Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, Harry Potter, lat 15 oraz Cedrik Diggory, drugi zwycięzca Turnieju Trójmagicznego, lat 18 wywołali wczoraj skandal oskarżając prominentnych i szanowanych członków czarodziejskiej społeczności o przynależność do Śmierciożerców…_.

Samopiszące pióro było już w jej ręku i w połowie drogi do jej ust, kiedy jej entuzjastyczny wyraz twarzy nagle zamarł.

— Ale oczywiście — stwierdziła opuszczając pióro i wzrokiem ciskając sztylety w Hermionę — Miss Doskonałości nie życzy sobie takiej historii, prawda?

— Prawdę mówiąc — oznajmiła słodkim głosem Hermiona — to jest dokładnie to, czego Miss Doskonałości sobie życzy.

Rita wpatrywała się w nią. Tak samo Harry. Z drugiej strony Luna podśpiewywała sobie sennie pod nosem i mieszała swój drink koktajlową cebulką nadzianą na patyk.

— Chcesz żebym ogłosiła to, co oni mówią, na temat Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać? — spytała Rita Hermionę stłumionym głosem.

—Tak, chcę — odparła Hermiona. — Prawdziwą historię. Wszystkie fakty. Dokładnie tak, jak przedstawi je Cedrik. Poda ci wszystkie szczegóły, powie ci jak Voldemort w tej chwili wygląda… och, weź się w garść — dodała pogardliwie rzucając przez stół chusteczkę, jako że na dźwięk imienia Voldemorta Rita podskoczyła tak bardzo, że wylała na siebie pół szklanki swojej Ognistej Whisky.

Rita osuszyła przód swojego brudnego płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego nadal wpatrując się w Hermionę. Następnie powiedziała poważnie:

— _Prorok_ tego nie wydrukuje. Jakbyś nie zauważyła, nic na ten temat nie jest w nim zamieszczane. Nie ma rynku na taką historię — odparła zimno Rita.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że _Prorok_ nie wydrukuje tego, bo Knot im na to nie pozwoli — stwierdziła z poirytowaniem Hermiona.

Rita rzuciła Hermionie przeciągłe, ciężkie spojrzenie. Po chwili, nachylając się przez stół w jej kierunku, powiedziała rzeczowym tonem.

— W porządku, Knot trzyma łapę na _Proroku_ , ale to sprowadza się do tego samego. Nie wydrukują żadnej historii, która mówi o Sama-Wiesz-Kim. Nikt nie chce tego czytać. To wbrew ogólnym nastrojom. Ta ostatnia ucieczka z Azkabanu dostarczyła ludziom dość zmartwień. Ludzie po prostu nie chcą uwierzyć, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto powrócił.

— Więc _Prorok Codzienny_ istnieje po to, by mówić ludziom, co chcą usłyszeć? — spytała zjadliwie Hermiona.

Rita wyprostowała się ponownie, uniosła brwi i osuszyła szklankę Ognistej Whisky.

— _Prorok_ istnieje po to, by się sprzedawać, głupiutka dziewczyno — odpowiedziała chłodno.

— Mój tata uważa, że to okropna gazeta — oznajmiła Luna wtrącając się niespodziewanie do rozmowy. — Ssąc swoją koktajlową cebulkę wpatrywała się w Ritę swoimi wielkimi, wybałuszonymi, z lekka szalonymi oczami. — On publikuje ważne historie, które jego zdaniem opinia publiczna powinna znać. Nie zależy mu na zarabianiu pieniędzy.

Rita spojrzała pogardliwie na Lunę.

— Domyślam się, że twój ojciec prowadzi jakiś mały wiejski biuletyn? — spytała. — Prawdopodobnie _Dwadzieścia pięć sposobów wmieszania się między mugoli_ i terminy kolejnej wyprzedaży _Przynieś i Poleć_.

— Nie — odparła Luna wrzucając cebulkę z powrotem do swojej skrzelowody — jest wydawcą _Żąglera_.

Rita parsknęła tak głośno, że ludzie przy pobliskim stole spojrzeli zaniepokojeni.

— _…ważne historie, które jego zdaniem opinia publiczna powinna znać_ , co? — spytała oschle. — Mogłabym nawozić swój ogródek zawartością tego szmatławca.

— No cóż, masz szansę na podniesienie jego rangi, nie? — oznajmiła uprzejmie Hermiona. — Luna mówi, że jej ojciec będzie zadowolony dostając ten wywiad. I to on go opublikuje.

Rita gapiła się na nie obie przez chwilę, po czym wybuchła śmiechem.

— _Żongler_! — rechotała. — Myślisz, że ludzie potraktują go poważnie jeśli zostanie opublikowany w _Żonglerze_!

— Niektórzy nie — stwierdziła Hermiona zrównoważonym głosem. — Ale wersja ucieczki z Azkabanu przedstawiona w _Proroku Codziennym_ ma pewne dziury. Myślę, że mnóstwo ludzi będzie się zastanawiać, czy nie istnieje lepsze wytłumaczenie na to, co się stało. I jeśli dostępna jest inna historia, nawet jeśli opublikowana w… — zerknęła na bok na Lunę — w… no cóż, alternatywnym magazynie… myślę że mogą być raczej chętni do zapoznania się z nią.

Przez chwilę Rita nie mówiła ani słowa, obserwowała tylko Hermionę przenikliwie z głową przekrzywioną trochę na bok.

— W porządku, załóżmy przez chwilę, że to zrobię — powiedziała nagle. — Jaki rodzaj zapłaty za to dostanę?

— Myślę, że właściwie to tatuś nie płaci ludziom za pisanie — odparła sennie Luna. — Robią to, bo jest to zaszczyt i oczywiście po to, by zobaczyć swoje nazwiska w druku.

Gdy Rita Skeeter zwróciła się do Hermiony, wyglądała jakby chciała ją przeklnąć.

— Mam to zrobić za darmo?

— No cóż, tak — odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, biorąc łyczek swojego napoju. — W przeciwnym razie, jak sobie z tego bardzo dobrze zdajesz sprawę, poinformuję władze, że jesteś niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Oczywiście _Prorok_ może nieźle zapłacić za osobistą relację z życia w Azkabanie.

— Zwłaszcza teraz, po masowej ucieczce — dodał Harry, cichym i spokojnym głosem.

Rita wyglądała tak, jakby jej jedynym marzeniem w tej chwili było chwycenie papierowej parasolki wystającej z drinka Hermiony i wetknięcie jej dziewczynie do nosa.

— Nie przypuszczam, bym miała jakiś wybór, prawda? — spytała Rita. Jej głos drżał nieco.

Otworzyła raz jeszcze torebkę z krokodylej skóry, wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu i uniosła swoje pióro.

— Tatko będzie zadowolony — oznajmiła pogodnie Luna. Mięsień w szczęce Rity drgnął niespokojnie.

— Ok, Cedriku? — spytała Hermiona zwracając się do niego. — Gotów powiedzieć opinii publicznej prawdę?

— Sądzę, że tak — odpowiedział Cedrik obserwując Harry'ego spod pół przymkniętych powiek.

— No to strzelaj, Rito — oznajmiła pogodnie Hermiona wyławiając wisienkę z dna swojej szklanki.

— Czemu to Harry tego nie opowie? — zapytała Rita ustawiając w gotowości samopiszące pióro na pergaminie pomiędzy nimi.

— Nie mogę, za to potwierdzę to co mówi Cedrik — odpowiedział lekko znużony Harry.

Dla Harry'ego wspominanie nocy, kiedy Voldemort powrócił nie było łatwym doświadczeniem. Rita dopytywała się o każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół i musiał potwierdzać jej wszystko, co Cedrik był sobie w stanie przypomnieć. Minęła blisko godzina nim dziennikarka zadowolona zamknęła pióro w swojej torebce i zostawiła ich samych przy stoliku.

Luna stwierdziła wymijająco, że nie wie, kiedy artykuł pójdzie do druku, gdyż jej ojciec spodziewa się rozkosznego, długiego artykułu na temat ostatnich obserwacji chrapaków krętorogich i oczywiście to będzie bardzo ważna historia, więc oni, być może będą musieli poczekać do następnego wydania. Harry się tym za bardzo nie przejmował. Wiedział już o czekającym go bólu głowy, po tym jak poinformuje Voldemorta, że taki wywiad w ogóle się ukaże.

— No dobrze, Harry… — zaczął nagle Cedrik odwracając się od Luny i chwytając rękę Harry'ego. — O co chodzi z Malfoyem?

— Zostałem z nim zaręczony — odpowiedział Harry bez ogródek, wyciągając delikatnie swoją dłoń z uścisku byłego Puchona.

— Zaręczony? Kiedy? — chłopak był wyraźnie w szoku.

— W te wakacje.

— Z jakiegoś szczególnego powodu? — dopytywał się dalej.

— Z powodu starego długu.

— Ach… Więc to całkowicie zaaranżowane małżeństwo — Harry'emu wydawało się, że dostrzegł ulgę w oczach Cedrika. — Mogę wiedzieć ile wynosi ten dług?

— Pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

— Harry, znam twoje relacje z Malfoyem, mogę ci obiecać, że będę lepszy w każdym calu od niego.

— Jak to? — Hermiona wpatrywała się teraz w Diggory'ego.

— Mogę wykupić dług Harry'ego, nawet jeśli Malfoyowie zażądają jego stukrotności. Mam odpowiedni status krwi, a moja rodzina jest wystarczająco stara.

— Słyszałeś Harry! — Gryfonka odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie. — Czy to nie wspaniałe!

— Malfoy nie ogłosił jeszcze naszych zaręczyn publicznie.

Cedrik zacisnął usta i westchnął.

— W co on gra? Przecież musiałeś dostać już wszystkie tradycyjne prezenty, skoro nosisz pierścień zaręczynowy.

— Harry nosi go od czasu wakacji… — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Luna jej przerwała.

— Nie ten. Ten zaczął nosić po przerwie świątecznej.

Obie dziewczyny spojrzały uważnie na jego lewą rękę i Hermiona aż głośno parsknęła na widok sygnetu.

— Tu jest herb Malfoya, jakbyś był jego własnością.

— Po ślubie oba herby się połączą, podkreślając unię dwóch rodzin Hermiono — sennie dodała Luna. Nadal patrząc na pierścień.

— Harry, czy wiesz kiedy Malfoy ma zamiar ogłosić zaręczyny? — zapytał go Cedrik.

— Nie — pokręcił głową. — Ale dziękuję za twoją propozycję.

— Czemu to jest takie ważne — spytała poirytowana Hermiona. Jak się okazało, biblioteka w Hogwarcie miała bardzo mało pozycji o kulturze i tradycjach czarodziejskiego świata, nie mówiąc już o przypadkach, w jakim znalazł się jej przyjaciel.

— Jeśli Lucjusz Malfoy ogłosi publicznie zaręczyny swojego syna z Harrym — zaczął Diggory — czyli opublikują tą informację w biuletynie Ministerstwa i _Proroku_ , inni kandydaci będą mogli zgłosić swoje roszczenia do ręki Harry'ego. Gdyby to było zwykłe aranżowane małżeństwo mógłbym na przykład wyzwać Draco na pojedynek i zwycięzca zostałby mężem. W tym wypadku można tylko Harry'ego wykupić.

— Jeśli?

— Jeśli Harmiono. Lucjusz nie ma obowiązku ogłaszać tego publicznie, choć jest to w dobrym tonie, dlatego wszyscy zakładają, że to zrobi — wyjaśnił jej Harry.

Przy stoliku zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosem stukania szklanek o stół. Nagle drzwi do pubu otworzyły się z głuchym łupnięciem i do środka został wepchnięty przez Kingsley'a Draco Malfoy i jakaś nieznajoma, młoda kobieta.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i starał się dosłyszeć o czym mówią przez cały gwar w lokalu.

— …zakradać… podejrzana osoba… Łeb… — docierały do niego pojedyncze słowa Shacklebolta.

— …obchodzi… nie masz prawa… — Draco odpowiadał szybko i głośno, próbując znaleźć niepostrzeżenie jakąś pomoc.

Harry zaczął domyślać się o co chodzi, gdy kobieta potarła od niechcenia swoje lewe ramię. Biorąc głęboki wdech, wstał i zaczął przepychać się do nich.

— Harry?! — zawołała za nim Hermiona, ale on tylko ruchem ręki wskazał jej tamtą trójkę i dalej przeciskał się przez tłum.

— …poczekamy na aurorów i sprawdzimy…

— Draconie Malfoy! Jak śmiesz mnie tak znieważać! — Harry przerwał Kingsley'owi patrząc wściekle na Ślizgona. — Jeśli chciałeś się spotkać z tą, tą… kobietą, powinieneś przynajmniej poczekać aż wrócę do szkoły i nie robić tego publicznie!

— Harry… — zaczął Shacklebolt, ale przerwał gdy chłopak na niego spojrzał.

— Panie Shacklebolt, doceniam pana troskę, ale są to sprawy między mną a moim narzeczonym. Nic, o co musieliby się martwić aurorzy.

W tej chwili Draco zrozumiał co Harry robi i przyłączył się do niego.

— Przepraszam Harry, sądziłem że z herbaciarni poszedłeś prosto do zamku. Nigdy by mi przez myśl nie przeszło tak cię urazić.

— Harry, cóż chyba zaszła pomyłka z mojej strony — Kingsley rzucił uważne spojrzenie kobiecie i Draco, i chrząknął zmieszany. — Cóż, dobrze. Wracam do swoich obowiązków, ty zaś powinieneś już zbierać się do szkoły. Robi się późno.

— Odprowadzę cię — odparł od razu Draco i wysunął ramię, by Harry mógł je objąć. Harry spojrzał na kobietę i uniósł brew. — Ona nie jest nikim ważnym…

— Do widzenia Draco — kobieta rzuciła zimnym tonem i wyszła lekko trzaskając drzwiami.

— Dobrze, poczekaj tylko wezmę swój płaszcz. Dziękuję za pana ciężką pracę, panie Shacklebolt — Harry kiwnął Kingsley'owi głową i wrócił się do stolika Hermiony. — Muszę iść. Zobaczymy się w szkole — niemo przekazując jej, że odpowie na jej pytania później. Kiwnął głową Cedrikowi i Lunie i ponownie zaczął przepychać się do wyjścia.

Byli w połowie drogi do kamiennych dzików strzegących bram Hogwartu, kiedy Harry ponownie się odezwał.

— Zdążyłeś przynajmniej przekazać wiadomość?

— Jak… — zaczął Draco.

— Och, daj spokój. Dobrze, że Shacklebolt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak pociera znak. Co wy myśleliście spotykając się przed Świńskim Łbem, gdy całe Hogsmead przeczesują aurorzy i ludzie Dumbledore'a, tacy jak Kingsley?

— Ten facet był aurorem?

— Tak.

— I człowiekiem Dumbledore'a?

— Tak.

— I ty go znasz?

— Zgadza się. Tylko to uratowało wasze tyłki. Ponawiam pytanie, czy choć przekazałeś wiadomość?

— Tak, udało mi się to zrobić zanim nas złapał.

— Dobrze. Słuchaj Draco — Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie — jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał ważną wiadomość, która musi dotrzeć do uszu Czarnego Pana, zostaw to mnie.

— Masz sposób by się z nim skontaktować.

Harry kiwnął głową na zgodę.

— I zanim zapomnę, przekaż ojcu, że masz konkurenta. Diggory jest zainteresowany małżeństwem ze mną.

Ruszyli znowu, przyspieszając gdyż deszcz zaczął przybierać co raz bardziej na sile.

— To dlatego był z tobą w Trzech Miotłach? Może to ja powinienem ci zrobić scenę zazdrości? — Draco sarknął złośliwie.

— Nie ma potrzeby — zaśmiał się. — Szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałbym żeby tak było. Ale nie, Hermiona wymyśliła, że Cedrik powinien dać wywiad o powrocie Czarnego Pana, a ja byłem zabezpieczeniem jego prawdomówności.

Draco spojrzał z ukosa, jak drugi chłopak się krzywi.

— Nie pytasz co przekazałem tamtej kobiecie?

— Możesz myśleć, że to dziwne, ale nie obchodzi mnie to.

— Twoje zdjęcia.

— Zdjęcia? Te, które robi Colin, gdy myśli że nie patrzę?

— Dokładnie te — Harry opuścił głowę i westchnął. — Ok, nie wnikam.

— Jak możesz być tak spokojny? — Draco patrzył z niedowierzaniem.

— Im mniej wiem, tym mniej mogę ujawnić. Wierz mi lub nie, ale takie podejście jest bardzo wygodne.

Resztę drogi do zamku spędzili w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach.

 **oOo**

Harry zaciągnął kotary wokół łóżka i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział o tym, co właśnie zamierzał zrobić. Zamarł w bezruchu. Czy on naprawdę zamierzał pomóc Tomowi? Nie, nie Tomowi, Voldemortowi? Dziś już uratował Draco i Śmierciożerczynię przed aurorami, na Merlina! Chwycił się za włosy i zacisnął powieki. W którym momencie on zmienił strony? Nie popierał sublimacji czystości krwi, nie uważał, że mugole są gorsi od czarodziejów, zwłaszcza wiedząc o ich postępach w nauce. Był neutralny, prawda? Chciał być neutralny. A skoro poinformował Zakon o ataku na pana Weasley'a, teraz powinien powiedzieć Voldemortowi o wywiadzie. To było słuszne. Z tą myślą Harry położył się na łóżku i skoncentrował na odnalezieniu połączenia między nim a Czarnym Panem.

Szedł czarnym korytarzem, płonąca pochodnia tkwiła w kinkiecie zawieszonym na kamiennej ścianie. Powoli odwrócił głowę w lewo. Daleko, na końcu pozbawionego okien korytarza znajdowały się proste, czarne drzwi.

Ruszył w ich kierunku z uczuciem rosnącego podekscytowania. Miał przedziwne wrażenie, że tym razem w końcu będzie miał szczęście i znajdzie sposób, by je otworzyć… Był o stopę od nich, i z drżeniem podniecenia zobaczył, że po jego prawej stronie żarzy się smuga bladego niebieskiego światła… drzwi były uchylone… wyciągnął rękę, by pchnięciem otworzyć je na oścież i…

— Voldemort?

Ręka zatrzymała się. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i…

— Harry?

— Tak, mam coś ważnego do przekazania.

Znów chwila ciszy i Harry poczuł silne zassanie w okolicach pępka, tak jakby właśnie użył świstoklika. Znalazł się w kamiennym pokoju, który odwiedzał już wcześniej.

— Oby to faktycznie było coś ważnego, mój mały — usłyszał głos Voldemorta za sobą.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem w czymś istotnym, ale dziś Cedrik Diggory dał wywiad do _Żonglera_ o twoim powrocie.

Poczuł jak jego blizna rozgrzewa się i zaczyna strasznie boleć, jakby ktoś go przyżegał pogrzebaczem.

— Skąd to wiesz? — Czarny Pan syknął mu przy uchu, łapiąc go za kark.

— Byłem przy tym, jako gwarant, że mówi prawdę.

Poczuł jak jego oczy zaczyna zalewać krew, jeszcze chwila a straci przytomność. Nagle wszystko się skończyło, Voldemort puścił go i Harry opadł na kolana ciężko dysząc.

— Wybacz mi moją gwałtowną reakcję. Usiądźmy i powiesz mi wszystko na spokojnie — czarnoksiężnik wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, by pomóc mu wstać, a następnie pociągnął go w stronę kanapy.

Harry czuł się trochę jak szmaciana lalka. Nie mógł się oprzeć sile mężczyzny, nie mógł uciec, pozostało mu tylko zrobić to co mówi.

* * *

— Nie jest tak źle jak się spodziewałem — powiedział Voldemort delikatnie pieszcząc pierścień na dłoni Harry'ego. — Oczywiście, najlepiej by było, gdyby nie doszło do tego w ogóle, ale mogę to jeszcze przekuć na swoją korzyść. Tym bardziej, że zostałem powiadomiony o tym wystarczająco szybko. Dziękuję ci Harry — czarnoksiężnik nachylił się w stronę chłopca i musnął swoimi ustami jego policzek.

Harry zadrżał ku uciesze mężczyzny. Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy i przyglądał się bacznie, jak chłopiec zaczyna się wiercić pod jego spojrzeniem.

— Jestem raczej mile zaskoczony, że zacząłeś mnie popierać.

Harry zamarł.

— Jestem neutralny — powiedział chicho. — Pomogłem Zakonowi, pomagam tobie. To równoważy siły.

— Jesteś moją narzeczoną, możesz wmawiać sobie co chcesz, ale twoje działania mówią co innego. Podświadomie wiesz jak postępować. Zostałeś dobrze wychowany — Voldemort uśmiechnął się a jego oczy zapłonęły. — Gdy już przejmę władzę, zrozumiesz, że wybrałeś właściwie. Świat będzie lepszym miejscem.

— A jak właściwie ten świat ma wyglądać, co? — zapytał zanim udało mu się ugryźć w język.

Voldemort przypiął go spojrzeniem, a następnie uśmiechnął się przyjmując bardziej zrelaksowaną pozycję.

— Hymm… Pragnę świata, gdzie mrok równoważy światło, gdzie nikt nie będzie dyskryminowany ze względu na to kim jest.

Harry prychnął niedowierzająco. Czarny Pan tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął.

— Wbrew temu co myślisz, nie chcę zabić wszystkich mugoli i mugolaków. Wiem, że moje postępowanie przed atakiem na ciebie świadczyło o czymś innym, jednak twoje działania pozwoliły mi wrócić do pierwotnych planów, za nim pochłonęło mnie szaleństwo.

— Ale zawsze miałeś coś przeciwko nim… Prawie wszyscy czystokrwiści mają.

— Mugole. Widzę ich jako zagrożenie. Widzisz, dorastałem w czasie II wojny światowej i wiem do czego są zdolni. Wiem o broni nuklearnej i choć w tamtym okresie magiczna społeczność nie ucierpiała za bardzo, wątpię że magia ochroni nas przed bombą atomową, gdyby przyszło co do czego.

Harry nerwowo się przesunął. Zgadzał się w tym punkcie, mugole dysponowali o wiele bardziej śmiercionośną i masową bronią niż czarodzieje. W sumie zastanawiał się czy zaklęcie tarczy zatrzymałoby pocisk…

— Co do mugolaków, jakby to najlepiej wytłumaczyć… — Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy i spojrzał głęboko w oczy chłopca. — Mugole mają historie i mity mówiące o wampirach, wilkołakach, syrenach i innych stworzeniach, nie prawda? — Harry zaskoczoną tą nagłą zmianą tematu skiną twierdząco głową. — I prawie nigdy nie są one przedstawione w dobrym świetle, są stworzeniami z horroru — ponownie przytaknął. — Teraz, czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia, dowiaduje się o swojej magii, przychodzą do świata czarodziejów i widzą wilkołaki i wampiry swobodnie żyjące i robiące, co im się żywnie podoba, podobnie jak ludzie. Jak myślisz, czy oni nagle zapominają, o tym czego dowiedzieli się w dzieciństwie? Nie, uważają te istoty za złe, istoty, które zostały stworzone przez samego diabła. I z tą myślą, składają skargę do ministra i ministerstwa. Politycy starając się uspokoić mugolaków rozpoczynają tworzyć zakazy dotyczące magicznych stworzeń i naznaczać je jako mroczne. Nie mogą dostać pracy, nie mogą utrzymać rodziny, gdyż sami ledwo są w stanie siebie wyżywić. Ograniczające je prawa są jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobne niż te dla byłych skazańców. Stworzenia są ścigane, ponieważ części ich ciała mogą być stosowane w eliksirach, bywają przez to torturowane i to zgodnie z literą prawa — Harry pokręcił głową, brzmiało to strasznie. — Więc widzisz, mugolaki przychodzące do naszego świata zmieniają rzeczy, raczej na gorsze niż na lepsze. A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu wracają do świata mugoli, i wykorzystują magię, aby zdobyć sławę i bogactwo, zamiast pozostać w naszym świecie. — Chciał zaprotestować, jednak Voldemort uciszył go ruchem ręki. — To potwarz, przychodzą do naszego świata, niszczą nasze prawa, narzucają swoje uprzedzenia wobec naszych stworzeń, gdy nigdy nie przeszkadza im, by je poznać prawidłowo, a potem nawet nie pozostają by być częścią społeczeństwa, które tak bardzo zmienili. Tego w nich nienawidzę, podobnie jak wielu innych czystokrwistych również.

— Mogę zgodzić się z częścią o zmianach w prawie — Harry pomyślał o Hermionie i jej akcji WESZ — ale nie wszystkie mugolaki odchodzą, bo tego chcą. Wielu nie może dostać pracy, gdyż stanowiska są obsadzane po znajomości wśród rodzin czystej krwi.

— To jest twój punkt, pozwól mi jednak kontynuować. Oprócz zmian w prawie, mugolaki zmieniają nasze tradycje. Magia została podarowana ludziom i przez stulecia czarodzieje wierzyli, że należy bytom, które to uczyniły dziękować. I choć w różnym czasie bogowie i bognie przyjmowali inne imiona oraz kształty, to sens pozostawał ten sam, należało coś poświęcić w zamian za zdobytą moc i zdolności. Mugole żyją w świecie, w którym większość ludzi wierzy, że jest tylko jeden bóg i że magia i czary są dziełem szatana. Z tą właśnie wiarą mugolaki przychodzą do naszego świata i stają się urażeni, gdy słyszą, że my wierzymy w co innego. I nagle to my mamy rezygnować z naszych bogów i rytuałów na cześć innych. Wszystkie nasze święta zostały zmienione lub usunięte, ponieważ urażały tych urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. Z przesileń pozostało tylko to zimowe, a i ono stało się Bożym Narodzeniem, które jest tak nazwane na pamiątkę syna bożego. A przecież istnieje wiele bogów i bogiń, a mimo to musimy być zgodni z życzeniami mugolaków. Samhain stało się Halloween. To obraza nocy zmarłych. — Chociaż Harry sądził, że wie dokąd to ma prowadzić czuł się zdezorientowany w tej chwili.

— Jak to obraza?

— Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Jest to jedyny dzień w roku, kiedy mugole przebierają się za istoty z naszego świata i robią sobie z nas kpiny. Robią to, aby dostać słodycze, a jeśli nie dostaną tego, czego chcą, czynią psikusy w odwecie. Zrobili z tego błazenadę, sami zatracili sens tego święta, choć kiedyś obchodzili je wraz z nami i rozumieli jego powagę. Widzisz, Samhain jest nocą, gdy magia jest najpotężniejsza. Jest nocą, gdy świat żywych i świat umarłych są na tej samej płaszczyźnie. W tym czasie umarli są w stanie zapuścić się do świata żywych i odwiedzić rodzinę i bliskich. Podczas tego święta rytuały są najpotężniejsze. Kiedy zdarzy się pełnia księżyca w noc Samhain, wszystko co posiada magię doświadcza pewnego rodzaju impulsu energii. Eliksiry warzone w Samhain posiadają ekstremalną moc. Jest to dzień poszanowania zmarłych, nie dzień psot i zabaw. Jest to ważne, ale zostało odrzucone na bok, ponieważ mugolaków zniesmaczały wykonywane rytuały. Mój malutki, odpowiedz mi, dlaczego czystokrwiści muszą poświęcić tak dużo, gdy mugolaki nie muszą poświęcać niczego? To irytujące, że nasz świat zmienia się, by uspokoić tych samych ludzi, którym nawet nie przeszkadza, by pozostać jego częścią. Nasze ofiary są zbyt ekstremalne, a my nie dostajemy nic w zamian. I to stopniowo zabija magię. To dlatego pomału zmieniam Ministerstwo Magii. Przepycham ustawy, które już dawno powinny być uchwalone oraz staram się zmienić te, które według mnie są błędne…

— Śmierciożercy…

— Nie wszystko da się załatwić pieniędzmi i szantażem, drogi Harry. W końcu dotrę do momentu, gdy będę musiał użyć siły. A gdy już pokonam wszystkie przeszkody, czarodziejski świat będzie lepszym miejscem. Zaufaj mi…

Harry pokręcił głową. Mężczyzna był Ślizgonem, ba! Był dziedzicem Slytherina, ale nawet on nie mógł mieć dwóch tak różnych twarzy. Jego zagubienie musiało się odbić w jego oczach, gdyż czarnoksiężnik zaczął się śmiać.

— Wychodzisz z błędnego założenia, mój malutki. Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Lubuję się w sianiu terroru, jednakże wiem, że tą drogą nie osiągnę wszystkiego. Do tego miło jest oglądać Dumbledore'a i jego ludzi, biegających w kółko jak kurczaki bez głów — przerwał na chwilę i chwycił Harry'ego za brodę, tak by chłopak patrzył mu w oczy. — Zapamiętaj jedno, _ty_ nie musisz przejmować się żadną z tych rzeczy. Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem, a ja nie posyłam dzieci do walki, nie jestem miłośnikiem dropsów. Będąc już moją żoną, tym bardziej nie będziesz zaangażowany w wojnę. Obiecałem ci wolność i ci ją zapewnię.

— Ja… nie rozumiem… — Harry spuścił oczy i przełknął. Voldemort cofnął rękę i westchnął.

— Mówiąc krótko, czy chciałbyś by twój wilkołak mógł normalnie pracować i być traktowany jak każdy inny czarodziej? Czy chciałbyś by nikt więcej nie został wrzucony do więzienia bez procesu? — oczy Harry'ego rozszerzały się coraz bardziej z każdym słowem mówionym przez Voldemorta. — Czy chciałbyś by magiczne dzieci nigdy więcej nie były traktowane jak ty czy ja? Czy chciałbyś by wszystkie dzieci mogły uczyć się magii? Chciałbyś zobaczyć jak magia odżywa? Chów wsobny nie robi nic dobrego, ale póki nasz kraj będzie prowadził obecną politykę, to nic się nie zmieni. Rea to dostrzegł kilka dekad temu, powiedz mi Harry, czy od tamtego czasu coś uległo poprawie?

— Nie… — to był ledwie szept.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

— Nasze dzieci będą dorastać w lepszym świecie.

Harry zadrżał. Miał piętnaście lat, nie myślał o dzieciach. Voldemort sam mówił, że jest jeszcze dzieckiem.

— Ale…

— Spokojnie, malutki. I choć jak zawsze dostarczasz mi rozrywki, powinniśmy kończyć. Musisz się uczyć, to twój rok SUMów.

Gryfon otworzył szeroko oczy. Był w swoim pokoju, w swoim łóżku. Rozsunął kotary i spojrzał na okno. Szare smugi poranka sączyły się przez mokre szyby. Jego głowa bolała, jakby został stratowany przez stado centaurów, a później dodatkowo przebiegło po nim pięć trolli.

* * *

Harry po przybyciu do Wielkiej Sali usiadł przy stole i położył na nim głowę. Jego rozpuszczone włosy zakrywały mu całą twarz. Musiał tylko przesiedzieć śniadanie, a później będzie mógł pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego po jakiś eliksir przeciwbólowy. Plan prosty i wykonalny. Przynajmniej takim się wydawał póki uczniowie nie zaczęli się schodzić, czyniąc hałas godny wygłodniałych hipogryfów. Harry jęknął. Koło niego zaczęli gromadzić się uczniowie z jego domu. Ktoś poklepał go po plecach.

— Nie mogę się już doczekać, by zobaczyć co Umbridge myśli o waszym wywiadzie — oznajmił przejęty Dean. Po drugiej stronie chłopaka Seamus nakładał sobie olbrzymie ilości jajecznicy z boczkiem, ale Harry wiedział, że nasłuchuje.

— Dobrze zrobiłeś Harry — powiedział siadając naprzeciwko niego Neville. Harry spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Był trochę blady, ale ciągnął dalej ściszonym głosem. — Musiało być… ciężko… mówić o tym… prawda?

— Taa — wymamrotał Harry.

— Domyślam się — przytaknął Neville. — Ludzie muszą wiedzieć do czego on jest zdolny. On i jego Śmierciożercy… ludzie powinni wiedzieć…

Neville nie dokończył swojego zdania, gdyż na stole przed Harrym wylądował kosz czerwonych róż. Harry podniósł głowę i tępo zamrugał. W tym momencie Seamus popatrzył na niego, ale kiedy uchwycił spojrzenie Harry'ego, szybko odwrócił wzrok z powrotem w swój talerz. Po chwili znów spojrzał.

— Harry wyglądasz jak śmierć!

Harry skrzywił się na ilość decybeli i tylko wybełkotał ciche „dzięki" zanim ponownie położył głowę na stole. Niedługo po tym Dean, Seamus i Neville poszli do pokoju wspólnego zostawiając przy stole Harry'ego i Hermionę czekających na Rona, który nie jadł jeszcze śniadania z powodu porannego treningu quidditcha.

— Och, zapomniałam zapytać — odezwała się pogodnie Hermiona zerkając w kierunku stołu Slytherinu — co stało się na twojej randce z Malfoyem? Jak to się stało, że przyszedłeś tak wcześnie? I o co chodziło z tą sceną przed waszym wyjściem?

— Eee… no więc, to była… — odparł Harry odwracając głowę w jej kierunku — kompletna strata czasu, jeśli już o to pytasz.

I opowiedział jej, co się wydarzyło się w herbaciarni Madame Puddifoot.

— Ja nie wiem czemu ty się na to wszystko zgadzasz — pokręciła głową. — I zanim zaczniesz znowu mi tłumaczyć te wszystkie tradycje, to i tak nie zmieni mojego zdania. Jak rozumiem te kwiaty mają być przeprosinami?

— Harry, od kogo dostałeś róże? — Draco właśnie zatrzymał się przy nim.

Gryfon usiadł prosto i spojrzał się na Malfoya.

— A one nie są od ciebie?

— Na Salazara, dobrze się czujesz Harry? Co ja mówię, oczywiście, że źle się czujesz. Idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować, Draco chwycił go za rękę i delikatnie postawił go na nogi. Następnie pociągnął do drzwi, przez które właśnie Ron wkroczył sztywno do sali, cały utaplany w błocie. Wyglądało, że był w kiepskim humorze. Chłopak tylko potrząsnął głową gdy się mijali i podszedł do stołu Gryfonów.

— To przez _Niego_? — zapytał szeptem Draco, gdy już opuścili Wielką Salę.

— Efekt uboczny — odpowiedział Harry. — Nic czego nie załatwi eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Żaden z nich nie był świadomy postaci ukrytej w zaciemnionej wnęce, przyglądającej się im ze zmrużonymi oczami.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Jej, Cedrik – chłopiec, który został wampirem. Przepraszam, to jest silniejsze ode mnie. ;) Ale poważnie, Cedrik znów się pojawił i ma ciągoty do biednego Harry'ego. Chociaż chłopak jest bardziej spostrzegawczy niż Hermiona, która dotychczas nie zauważyła zmian na pierścieniu. Severus węszy, jednakże nigdzie go to jak na razie nie zaprowadziło. Draco autentycznie zaczyna się martwić o Harry'ego, czyli nawet Lodowy Książę Slytherinu ma serce. I chyba co najważniejsze, wiemy ogólnie jaki jest zamysł planów Czarnego Pana. Bo szczerze, hasło: _zabijmy wszystkich mugoli i mugolaków oraz uczyńmy mnie nieśmiertelnym_ raczej nie pociągnęłoby takiej masy czarodziejów, nawet o inteligencji Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. A żeby prowadzić wojnę Voldemort musiał mieć zaplecze i w ludziach i w ich pieniądzach, nie oszukujmy się. A czarnoksiężnik był bardzo inteligentny oraz potrafił zauroczyć tłumy, jego upadkiem była zbyt duża liczba podziału duszy, doprowadzająca go do szaleństwa. Myślę, że mi udało się to przedstawić realnie, łącznie z uzasadnieniem. Co Wy myślicie?

Chcę Wam się do czegoś przyznać, nie cierpię opisywać tła, w którym znajdują się bohaterowie, czyli krajobrazów, pomieszczeń i tym podobnych. Dlatego jestem z siebie dumna, że napisałam w bólach twórczych tysiąc słów opisu. Ja naprawdę wolę dialogi i monologi wewnętrzne, ba nawet kwestie narratora. No, ale już ulokowałam Harry'ego na wakacje. Uff… Tak, czyli to znaczy, że skończyłam rozprawiać się z piątym tomem. I w związku z tym, mam do Was, moi Czytelnicy pytanie, a nawet dwa. Po pierwsze, czy wolicie bym zrobiła pewne zamknięcie i potraktowała to jako tom 1, a następnie wznowiła opowiadanie, gdy będę miała go w większej ilości rozdziałów (tak, powoli acz nieubłaganie zbliżamy się do tego momentu, gdy historia dogoni to, co jest pisane na bieżąco), czy w pełni świadomie akceptujecie, że może nadejść taki moment, że rozdziały nie będą pojawiać się regularnie co tydzień. I dwa, czy mam przekląć Dumbledore'a? Z czystej złośliwości mogę mu uschnąć rękę, jak to było w _Księciu półkrwi_ , ale fabularnie nie będzie mnie to ani grzać ani ziębić. Chciałabym poznać Wasze zdanie na ten temat.

 **mikachan17** \- odpowiem od razu na dwa Twoje komentarze hurtem. Witaj! Cieszę się, że oba moje opowiadania Ci się podobają, chociaż oba są tak różne. Severus i Lucjusz są moimi ulubionymi postaciami i czuję, że w kanonie są trochę za mało dopieszczone. Cóż, mogę to nadrobić. U mnie objawiają swoją ludzką twarz, gdyż są ludźmi, a odpowiednio popchnięci mogą to pokazać. Kreowanie Harry'ego jest czystą przyjemnością, mimo że w oryginale jest główną postacią, ma on tyle niewykorzystanego potencjału.

Ślub będzie spokojny, świat nie będzie trząsł się w posadach. Czy ja gdzieś napisałam, że postacią animagiczną Harry'ego jest kot? Hermiona nie jest wszechwiedząca, wymądrzająca się - tak. Całe szczęście im była starsza, tym jej to bardziej przechodziło. I Twoje życzenie się spełniło, Voldemort ponownie rozmawia ze swoją narzeczoną i jego humor został troszkę popsuty, ale nic to, ogólnie jest raczej zadowolonym Czarnym Panem. ;)

 **zuzannaczubacka** \- jak widzisz, wywiad z Ritą jednak mógł się odbyć. Cedrik do boju! Zawsze lepsze to, niż doniesienie ministerstwu na Dursley'ów, przynajmniej tutaj Hermiona uszanowała życzenie Harry'ego.

 **Guest** \- mam nadzieję, że Cię nie zawiodłam tym wywiadem. Jednak autorytet nauczyciela i członka Zakonu był wystarczający do zatrzymania panny Granger. Z regularnością bardzo się staram, stąd proszę o odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

 **Anuii** \- Brak logiki i zdroworozsądkowego myślenia u czarodziejów to norma. Tylko półkrwi i mugolaki jakoś sobie jeszcze radzą. A to, że nikt się nie zainteresował życiem domowym Harry'ego było w kanonie groteskowe. Chociaż, jak bardzo było karygodne zajmowanie się Dursley'ów siostrzeńcem, to jednak oni też byli postawieni w trudnej sytuacji. Podrzucono im niemowlę pod drzwi, bez żadnych dokumentów stwierdzających jego tożsamość. Może w czarodziejskim świecie rodzina od tak może przyjąć swojego krewnego, ale w mugolskim przechodzi to przecież przez całą biurokrację. Szczerze powiedziawszy, na miejscu Petunii zabrałabym Harry'ego na pierwszy lepszy komisariat policji i zgłosiła porzucenie dziecka. Myślę, że dla obojga byłoby to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Obiecywałam tylko, że to nie Hermiona go wciągnie do klubu obrony. ;) Pocieszające jest to, że to tylko klub, a nie Gwardia Dumbledore'a. Załamujące, że w większości są tam osoby w wieku Harry'ego i nie potrafią rzucić dobrze nawet najprostszych zaklęć. To świadczy o wszystkich nauczycielach jakich mieli dość dobitnie.

Severus stwierdził, że trzeba do Harry'ego podejść jak do człowieka a nie do Gryfona. Chociaż zamiast odpowiedzi, które tak bardzo pragnie ma tylko większy mętlik w głowie.

Jeśli "Oby nie były. Obiecujesz?" odnosi się do złych przeczuć, to tak obiecuję. Mogę to śmiało i głośno napisać - Syriusz nie umrze. Koniec tematu.

I teraz, czemu żona a nie współmałżonek. Tu Voldi odnosi się do przyszłej roli społecznej Harry'ego. Jako współmałżonek zajmowałby się innymi rzeczami niż żona. W sumie, żona ma większą władzę niż współmałżonek. Za jakiś czas Hermiona dostanie wykład o tradycyjnej roli kobiety w społeczeństwie, wtedy wszyscy się dowiedzą jak to wygląda. :)

Pozdrawiam wszystkich serdecznie i już z góry dziękuję za Wasze komentarze.


	21. Brygada Inkwizycyjna

_Brygada Inkwizycyjna_

 **Mamy w tym pokoju taki mały kącik, oazę spokoju.**

* * *

W poniedziałkowy poranek Harry, Hermiona i Ron weszli do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie dokładnie w tym samym momencie, co pocztowe sowy. Hermiona nie była jedyną osobą wyczekującą niecierpliwie na _Proroka Codziennego_. Niemal wszyscy spragnieni byli kolejnych informacji o zbiegłych Śmierciożercach, którzy pomimo wielu doniesień o ich zauważeniu, nadal nie zostali schwytani. Wręczyła knuta sowie, która dostarczyła przesyłkę i z zapałem rozwinęła gazetę, Harry nalewał sobie właśnie herbaty, kiedy pierwsza sowa z głuchym odgłosem wylądowała przed nim, był pewien, że się pomyliła.

— A ty do kogo? — spytał ptaka bez entuzjazmu odsuwając swoją filiżankę spod jej dzioba i nachylając się naprzód, by przeczytać imię i adres odbiorcy.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Wielka Sala_

 _Szkoła Hogwart_

Marszcząc brwi sięgnął, by odwiązać list, ale zanim zdołał to zrobić, trzy, cztery, pięć kolejnych sów trzepotało obok niej i walczyło o miejsce depcząc w maśle i wywracając sól. Każda z nich próbowała pierwsza dać mu swój list.

— Co jest grane? — spytał w zdumieniu Ron. Wszyscy przy stole Gryffindoru pochylili się naprzód, by popatrzeć. Kolejnych siedem sów wylądowało pomiędzy tymi, które już tam były, skrzecząc, pohukując i trzepocząc skrzydłami.

— Harry! — wydyszała bez tchu Hermiona wkładając ręce w pierzastą masę i wyciągając sowę uszatą trzymającą długą, cylindryczną paczkę. — Myślę, że wiem, co to znaczy, najpierw otwórz tę!

Harry rozdarł brązowe opakowanie. Ze środka wytoczył się zwinięty ciasno egzemplarz marcowej edycji _Żonglera_. Rozwinął go i ujrzał swoją własną twarz uśmiechającą się nieśmiało do niego z okładki. Wielkimi czerwonymi literami przez środek zdjęcia ciągnęły się słowa:

 _CHŁOPCY W KOŃCU PRZEMAWIAJĄ:_

 _PRAWDA O TYM, KTÓREGO IMIENIA NIE WOLNO WYMAWIAĆ I O NOCY, W KTÓREJ POWRÓCIŁ_

— Dobre, prawda? — oznajmiła Luna, która podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru i wciskała się właśnie na ławkę pomiędzy Fredem i Ronem. — Wyszedł wczoraj. Poprosiłam tatę, żeby przysłał ci darmowy egzemplarz. Podejrzewam, że to wszystko — machnęła ręką w kierunku tłoczących się sów, nadal szamoczących się na stole przed Harrym — to listy od czytelników.

— Tak właśnie myślałam — odparła z zapałem Hermiona. — Harry, masz coś przeciwko, byśmy…?

— Nie, spoko — odpowiedział Harry lekko zdezorientowany.

Ron i Hermiona zaczęli rozrywać koperty.

— Ten jest od gościa, który uważa, że jesteście walnięci — stwierdził Ron zerkając na swój list. — Ach cóż…

— Ta kobieta poleca Cedrikowi, żeby spróbował porządnej terapii zaklęć szokowych u Św. Munga, a tobie poszukanie lepszych znajomych — oznajmiła rozczarowana Hermiona i zmarszczyła na chwilę brwi.

— Ale ten wygląda OK — powiedział Harry wolno przeglądając długi list od czarownicy z Paisley. — Hej, ona pisze, że nam wierzy!

— Ten na dwoje babka wróżyła — odezwał się Fred, który z entuzjazmem przyłączył się do otwierania listów. — Mówi, że nie wyglądacie na szaleńców, ale on naprawdę nie chce uwierzyć w jego powrót, więc nie wie, co teraz myśleć. Rany, co za marnotrawstwo pergaminu.

— Tu jest następny, którego przekonaliście, Harry! — krzyknęła z podnieceniem Hermiona — _Po przeczytaniu waszej wersji historii, dochodzę do wniosku, że Prorok Codzienny potraktował was bardzo niesprawiedliwie… i chociaż nie chcę myśleć o tym, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił, to jestem zmuszony zaakceptować, że mówicie prawdę…_ Och, to jest cudowne!

— Kolejny, który uważa, że to tylko stek bzdur — stwierdził Ron rzucając zmięty list przez ramię — …ale ta tutaj pisze, że ją przekonałeś i teraz uważa cię za prawdziwego bohatera… włożyła też zdjęcie do koperty… wow!

— Co tu się dzieje? — odezwał się fałszywie słodki, dziewczęcy głos.

Harry spojrzał w górę z rękami pełnymi kopert. Za Fredem i Luną stała profesor Umbridge, a jej wyłupiaste ropusze oczy przesuwały się po plątaninie sów i listów na stole przed Harrym. Dostrzegł, że za jej plecami wielu uczniów przygląda się im gorliwie.

— Czemu dostał pan wszystkie te listy, panie Potter? — spytała powoli.

— Czy to teraz przestępstwo? — spytał głośno Fred. — Otrzymywanie poczty?

— Niech pan uważa, panie Weasley albo nałożę na pana szlaban — odparła Umbridge. — No więc, panie Potter?

Harry zawahał się, ale nie widział sposobu, by utrzymać w tajemnicy to, co się stało. Z pewnością była to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim egzemplarz _Żonglera_ przyciągnie uwagę Umbridge.

— Ludzie napisali do mnie z powodu wywiadu — odpowiedział Harry. — Na temat tego, co się zdarzyło w czerwcu zeszłego roku.

Mówiąc to z jakiegoś powodu zerknął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Harry miał przedziwne uczucie, że chwilę wcześniej Dumbledore obserwował go, ale kiedy popatrzył na dyrektora, ten zdawał się być pogrążony w rozmowie z profesorem Flitwickiem.

— Wywiad? — powtórzyła Umbridge głosem cieńszym i wyższym niż kiedykolwiek. — Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Proszę… — podał jej egzemplarz _Żonglera_. Przyjęła go i popatrzyła na okładkę. Na jej bladej, pulchnej twarzy pojawił się paskudny, plamisty fiolet.

— Kiedy to miało miejsce — spytała lekko drżącym głosem.

— Podczas ostatniego weekendu w Hogsmeade — odparł Harry.

Spojrzała na niego rozżarzona z wściekłości. Czasopismo dygotało w jej krótkich i grubych palcach. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Zawiodłam się na panu, panie Potter — wyszeptała.

Odeszła dumnym krokiem przyciskając _Żonglera_ do swej piersi, odprowadzana wzrokiem wielu uczniów.

Nim minęła połowa poranka po całej szkole pojawiły się ogromne ogłoszenia. Nie tylko na tablicach ogłoszeń domów, ale również w korytarzach i w klasach.

 _Z POLECENIA WIELKIEGO INKWIZYTORA HOGWARTU_

 _Każdy uczeń przyłapany na posiadaniu magazynu Żongler, zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły._

 _Powyższe zarządzenie wydano na podstawie Dekretu Edukacyjnego numer Dwadzieścia Siedem._

 _Podpisano: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Wielki Inkwizytor_

Za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona zauważała jedno z tych ogłoszeń uśmiechała się z zadowoleniem.

— Z czego tak dokładnie się cieszysz? — spytał ją wreszcie Ron.

— Och, czy nie rozumiesz? — westchnęła Hermiona. — Jeśli istnieje jedna jedyna taka rzecz, którą mogła zrobić, aby zapewnić iż wszyscy bez wyjątku w całej szkole przeczytają ten wywiad, to właśnie zakazać czytania go!

I wyglądało na to, że Hermiona ma całkowitą rację. Chociaż Harry nigdzie w szkole nie zobaczył ani kawałka _Żonglera_ , to w całym zamku wszyscy zdawali się cytować wywiad. Harry słyszał, jak szepczą o nim w rządkach przed klasami, jak dyskutują o tym w czasie lunchu i z tyłu na lekcjach. Hermiona z kolei doniosła, że w dziewczęcej toalecie, kiedy wpadła tam przed starożytnymi runami, każda zajmująca kabinę dziewczyna mówiła o tym.

— Potem mnie zauważyły i oczywiście wiedząc, że cię znam, zarzuciły mnie pytaniami — opowiadała Harry'emu Hermiona z błyszczącymi oczami — i Harry, myślę, że w końcu zostały przekonane!

W międzyczasie profesor Umbridge przechadzała się po szkole zatrzymując losowo uczniów i żądając, by wywrócili książki i kieszenie: Harry wiedział, że szuka egzemplarzy gazety, ale uczniowie zawsze byli kilka kroków przed nią. Strony z wywiadem zostały zaczarowane tak, by przypominały notatki z książek, gdy czytał je ktoś inny niż ten, kto je zaczarował, albo wymazywały się magicznie do czysta, do czasu aż właściciel sam zechciał, by pojawiły się ponownie. Wkrótce wyglądało na to, że każda osoba w szkole przeczytała artykuł.

Nauczycielom oczywiście na mocy Dekretu Edukacyjnego Numer Dwadzieścia Sześć nie wolno było wspominać wywiadu, ale i tak znaleźli swoje sposoby na wyrażenie swoich uczuć na jego temat. Profesor Sprout nagrodziła Gryffindor dwudziestoma punktami, kiedy Harry podał jej konewkę. Rozpromieniony profesor Flitwick wcisnął mu pudełko piszczących cukrowych myszy na koniec lekcji zaklęć, powiedział: — Ciii! i odszedł pospiesznie.

A profesor Trelawney wybuchnęła histerycznym szlochem w czasie lekcji wróżbiarstwa i oznajmiła przerażonej klasie, i pełnej dezaprobaty Umbridge, że Harry'ego nie spotka, mimo wszystko, przedwczesna śmierć, ale dożyje bardzo podeszłego wieku, zostanie ministrem magii i będzie miał dwanaścioro dzieci. Chłopak zaklinał wszystkich znanych z historii czarodziejów, by to się nie spełniło.

Na domiar tego wszystkiego, Luna powiedziała mu przy kolacji, że żadne wydanie _Żonglera_ nigdy nie sprzedało się szybciej.

— Tata dodrukowuje! — oznajmiła Harry'emu z wybałuszonymi z podekscytowania oczami. — Nie może w to uwierzyć. Mówi, że ludzie są tym nawet bardziej zainteresowani niż chrapakami krętorogimi!

Harry był bohaterem tego wieczoru w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Fred i George odważnie nałożyli zaklęcie powiększające na frontową okładkę _Żonglera_ i powiesili ją na ścianie tak, że gigantyczna głowa Harry'ego zerkała na przechodzących.

 **oOo**

— Podnieś się, Potter.

W kilka dni po swojej rozmowie z Voldemortem, Harry znów klęczał na podłodze gabinetu Snape'a próbując oczyścić swój umysł. Waśnie po raz kolejny został zmuszony do ponownego przeżywania strumienia bardzo wczesnych wspomnień, ustawiając je niby w przypadkowej kolejności. Większość z nich dotyczyła poniżania, jakiego doświadczył z ręki Dudleya i jego bandy w podstawówce.

— To ostatnie wspomnienie — spytał Snape — co to było?

— Nie wiem — odparł Harry wstając chwiejnie na nogi. Było mu coraz trudniej wyplątać pojedyncze wspomnienia z fali obrazów i dźwięków, które nieustannie przywoływał Snape'owi. Wszystko było co raz płynniejsze i łatwiejsze. Wewnętrznie wiedział, że robi postępy.

— Ma pan na myśli to, gdzie mój kuzyn próbował mnie zmusić do stania w muszli klozetowej?

— Nie — wyjaśnił łagodnie Snape. — Mam na myśli to z mężczyzną klęczącym pośrodku zaciemnionego pokoju…

Ciemne oczy Snape'a wwiercały się w Harry'ego. Chłopak jednak nie chwyciła przynęty, zamiast coś powiedzieć zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok.

— W jaki sposób ten mężczyzna i ten pokój znalazły się w twojej głowie, Potter? — spytał Snape.

Nastąpiła przerwa, w czasie której Harry wpatrywał się nieruchomo w wielką martwą ropuchę zawieszoną w słoiku purpurowego płynu.

— Wiesz czemu tu jesteśmy, prawda Potter? — odezwał się Snape cichym, groźnym głosem. — Wiesz czemu poświęcam swoje wieczory na tę nużącą robotę? — westchnął i uszczypnął się w nasadę nosa. — Usiądź — gdy zobaczył, że Harry nie reaguje dodał — proszę.

Harry zawahał się na moment i usiadł przy biurku na wprost swego nauczyciela, który zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie.

— Przejdę od razu do sedna, kto cię tego nauczył?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, a później skupił się na martwym węgorzu.

— Nie wiem o czym pan mówi, sir.

— Wiem, że podsuwasz mi obrazy, które widzę. Wiem, że nad tym panujesz. To dlatego nie zareagowałeś na prowokację. To o wiele wyższy poziom niż ten, który ja staram cię nauczyć. Gdybym był jakimś przypadkowym leglimentą, to z pewnością bym się nabrał, ale my pracujemy od dwóch miesięcy Potter, a po tylu lekcjach powinieneś zrobić jakieś postępy. Zacząłem domyślać się o co tu chodzi.

— Może po prostu jestem nieudacznikiem, sir?

— Być może — zasugerował Snape, a jego ciemne, zimne oczy zwęziły się nieco — a być może mam rację. Nie, ja jestem pewien, że mam rację. Tym bardziej, że jesteś w tym coraz lepszy.

— Mówił pan ostatnio o jakiejś nowej metodzie, sir? W końcu pańskim zadaniem jest mnie nauczyć oklumencji, prawda sir? — rzucił mu Harry.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli się na siebie. Harry był przekonany, że posunął się za daleko. Ale kiedy Snape odpowiedział, na jego twarzy jawił się ciekawy, niemal pełen satysfakcji wyraz.

— Tak, Potter — odparł z błyskiem w oczach. — To moje zadanie. A teraz, jeśli jesteś gotów, zaczniemy od nowa. To będzie inne, będziesz musiał mi zaufać. Zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie jakąś rzecz, może być złoty znicz — Snape wygiął z pogardą usta.

Harry niechętnie zrobił to, co profesor od niego wymagał. Słyszał jak mężczyzna wstaje i podchodzi blisko niego, drgnął gdy długie palce znalazły się na jego skroniach.

— Spokojnie, mówiłem że będziesz musiał mi zaufać. Myśl o zniczu, utrzymuj jego obraz w swoim umyśle. Raz… dwa… trzy… _Legilimens_!

Setka dementorów sunęła w kierunku Harry'ego przez łąkę wzdłuż jeziora… wykrzywił twarz w skupieniu… przed nimi migotał złoty znicz… zbliżali się… ale dostrzegał też Snape'a stojącego przed nim z oczami utkwionymi w jego twarzy, mruczącego coś pod nosem… i w jakiś sposób Snape stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, a dementorzy coraz bardziej rozmyci…

Harry pchnął złotą piłeczkę w kierunku profesora. Ta poleciała z całą prędkością i mało go nie uderzyła w nos. Snape zachwiał się… i nagle umysł Harry'ego wypełnił się wspomnieniami, które nie należały do niego. Mężczyzna z haczykowatym nosem krzyczał na kulącą się kobietę, podczas gdy mały chłopiec o ciemnych włosach płakał w kącie… nastolatek z przetłuszczonymi włosami siedział sam w ciemnej sypialni z różdżką wycelowaną w sufit i zestrzeliwał muchy… dziewczyna śmiała się, kiedy chudy chłopak próbował dosiąść brykającej miotły…

Harry wyrwał się z uścisku profesora i opadł na biurko.

— Cóż, Potter, to z pewnością był postęp… — dysząc lekko Snape wyprostował swoje szaty i spojrzał na myślodsiewnię, w której przed rozpoczęciem lekcji złożył część swoich myśli, niemal jakby sprawdzając, czy wciąż tam są. — Nie przypominam sobie, bym mówił ci, abyś mnie atakował… ale bez wątpienia było to skuteczne…

Harry nie odezwał się. Czuł, że mówienie czegokolwiek może być niebezpieczne. Był pewien, że właśnie włamał się do wspomnień Snape'a, że właśnie widział sceny z jego dzieciństwa. To było wytrącające z równowagi, pomyśleć że ten mały chłopiec, który płakał obserwując krzyczących rodziców stał właśnie przed nim z takim obrzydzeniem w oczach.

— Spróbujmy raz jeszcze, dobrze? — spytał Snape.

Harry poczuł dreszcz przerażenia. Był pewien, że za chwilę zapłaci za to, co właśnie się stało. Czuł jak Snape ustawił się ponownie, gotowy by znów dotknąć jego głowy. Harry wiedział, że tym razem o wiele trudniej będzie mu się skupić.

— Na trzy zatem — oznajmił Snape kładąc palce ponownie na jego skroniach. — Raz… dwa…

Harry nie miał czasu zebrać się w sobie, nie zamknął nawet oczu a co dopiero wyobraził sobie znicz, gdy Snape wyszeptał:

— _Legilimens_!

Tysiące wspomnień wirowały wokół niego, nie wiedząc co robić, chwycił się tego co umiał. Skoncentrował na jednym wspomnieniu i nagle świat stanął, a on widział scenę rozgrywającą się przed nim.

Z wielką siłą otworzyły się drzwi, wszystkie pudła i krzesło odleciały wraz z jednym ruchem różdżki… a ona stała tam, z dzieckiem na rękach. Kobieta położyła dziecko do łóżeczka i rozłożyła ramiona szeroko, jakby to miało pomóc, jakby chroniąc go myślała, że go zastąpi…

— Nie, nie Harry, tylko nie Harry!

— Odsuń się głupia dziewczyno… odsuń się, już…

— Nie Harry, proszę nie, zabij mnie zamiast niego…

— To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie…

— Nie Harry! Proszę… miej litość… miej litość… tylko nie Harry! Proszę, zrobię wszystko!

— Odsuń się, odsuń się dziewczyno…

Zielone światło oświetliło pokój i upadła u stóp mężczyzny. Dziecko nie płakało przez cały ten czas, stało trzymając krawędź łóżeczka i patrzyło w twarz nieznajomego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że to jego ojciec ukrywa się pod peleryną i robi śmieszne kolorowe światełka a jego matka zaraz wstanie i zacznie się śmiać… Mężczyzna wycelował różdżkę bardzo dokładnie w twarz chłopca. Dziecko zaczęło płakać, zobaczyło że to nie James.

— _Avada Kedavra_!

Mistrz eliksirów osunął się na kamienną podłogę. Po twarzy Harry'ego spływały łzy. Chciał przekląć Severusa Snape'a za to do czego go zmusił. Poderwał się z krzesła i ścisnął mocno różdżkę celując w mężczyznę na podłodze. Już miał otworzyć usta…

— Przepraszam, nie powinienem. Wybacz mi…

Snape wyglądał na zdewastowanego, jego zwykłego grymasu nie było. W głosie brakowało szyderstwa. W tej jednej chwili był złamanym człowiekiem. Różdżka Harry'ego wypadła mu z dłoni, gdy nogi się pod nim załamały i opadł obok mężczyzny. Snape objął go i zaczął szeptać w jego włosy: przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. Nie wiedział ile tak klęczeli, profesor nie puścił go nawet, gdy łzy przestały już płynąć. Delikatnie pocierał mu plecy w niemym sposobie przeprosin.

Ciszę wewnątrz gabinetu rozproszył głośny kobiecy krzyk.

Głowa Snape'a podskoczyła do góry. Wpatrywał się w sufit.

— Co jest…? — mruknął.

Harry słyszał stłumiony ruch, który, jak mu się wydawało, mógł dochodzić z sali wejściowej. Snape spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

— Widziałeś coś niezwykłego po drodze tu na dół?

Harry potrząsnął głową. Gdzieś ponad nimi znów krzyknęła kobieta. Snape ruszył do drzwi gabinetu z różdżką nadal w gotowości i zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. Harry wahał się przez chwilę po czym poszedł za nim.

Krzyki faktycznie dochodziły z sali wejściowej. Kiedy Harry biegł w kierunku kamiennych stopni prowadzących do góry z lochu, stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Kiedy dotarł do szczytu schodów, zobaczył, że sala wejściowa jest wypełniona. Uczniowie wylali się z Wielkiej Sali, gdzie właśnie trwała kolacja, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Inni wychylili się przez poręcze marmurowych schodów. Harry przepchnął się przez grupkę wysokich Ślizgonów i zobaczył, że obserwatorzy zebrali się w wielki krąg. Niektórzy wyglądali na wstrząśniętych, inni nawet na wystraszonych. Profesor McGonagall stała dokładnie naprzeciw Harry'ego po drugiej stronie sali. Wyglądała jakby to, co ogląda, przyprawiało ją o mdłości.

Profesor Trelawney stała pośrodku sali wejściowej z różdżką w jednej dłoni i pustą butelką po sherry w drugiej, i wyglądała na kompletnie szaloną. Końce jej włosów sterczały do góry, jej okulary były przekrzywione, tak że jedno oko było bardziej powiększone niż drugie. Jej niezliczonej ilości szale i chusty zwisały przypadkowa z jej ramion, przez co sprawiała wrażenie, jakby rozpadała się w szwach. Dwa wielkie kufry stały na podłodze przed nią, jeden z nich wywrócony był do góry nogami. Wyglądał jakby został zrzucony za nią ze schodów.

Profesor Trelawney, najwyraźniej przerażona, wpatrywała się w coś, czego Harry nie mógł dostrzec, a co wydawało się stać u stóp schodów.

— Nie! — wrzasnęła. — Nie! To nie może się dziać… nie może… odmawiam przyjęcia tego!

— Nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy, że to nadchodzi? — spytał wysoki, dziewczęcy, bezdusznie rozbawiony głos. Harry przesunął się nieco w prawo i zobaczył, że Trelawney przerażona była widokiem nie kogo innego, jak profesor Umbridge. — Chociaż nie jesteś nawet w stanie przewidzieć jutrzejszej pogody, to z pewnością musiałaś zdawać sobie sprawę, że twoje żałosne występy podczas moich inspekcji i brak jakiejkolwiek poprawy sprawią, iż nieuniknione będzie zwolnienie cię?

I stała tak, i patrzyła z wyrazem triumfującego rozbawienia, kiedy profesor Trelawney zadrżała i jęknęła bujając się na swoim kufrze to w przód to w tył w paroksyzmach żalu. Harry usłyszał stłumione łkanie po swojej lewej stronie i spojrzał w tym kierunku. Lavender i Parvati płakały cicho obejmując się nawzajem. Wtedy usłyszał kroki. Profesor McGonagall przebiła się przez tłum widzów, pomaszerowała prosto do profesor Trelawney i klepała ją teraz mocno po plecach wyciągając jednocześnie ze swoich szat dużą chusteczkę. Stracił zainteresowanie sceną. Odwrócił się na pięcie i przepychając się pomiędzy Ślizgonami postanowił wrócić do wieży. Szczerze wątpił, by Snape chciał dziś kontynuować zajęcia.

 **oOo**

Szczęście, które czuł Harry w wyniku wywiadu w _Żonglerze_ , dawno wyparowało. Kiedy po pochmurnym marcu nadszedł pełen wichrów kwiecień, jego życie znów stało się jednym długim pasmem zmartwień i problemów.

W międzyczasie, nauczyciele i Hermiona bezustannie przypominali, że egzaminy zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Wszyscy piątoklasiści do pewnego stopnia doświadczali stresów, ale Hanna Abbott była pierwszą, która otrzymała eliksir uspokajający od pani Pomfrey po tym, jak wybuchła płaczem na zielarstwie i zaczęła szlochać twierdząc, że jest za głupia by podchodzić do egzaminów, i że chce natychmiast opuścić szkołę.

Harry pomyślał, że gdyby nie spotkania grupy obrony i jego własny czas w Pokoju Życzeń, byłby kompletnie nieszczęśliwy. Czasem czuł, jakby żył tylko dla tych godzin, spędzanych w tym pomieszczeniu. Pracował ciężko, ale i bawił się przy tym. Wypełniała go duma, gdy patrzył na członków grupy i widział, jak wielkie uczynili postępy. Właściwie, Harry zastanawiał się czasem, jak zareaguje Umbridge, kiedy wszyscy, z którymi trenuje otrzymają Wybitne na swoich SUMach z obrony przed czarną magią. Wszyscy uczniowie tęsknili za profesorem Malfoyem, mimo jego pogardy dla mugolaków i widocznym faworyzowaniem Ślizgonów.

Nową ciekawostką w szkole była Brygada Inkwizycyjna.

Harry wśliznął się do Pokoju Życzeń, gdy już cała grupa ćwiczyła rzucanie patronusa. Wszyscy byli bardziej niż chętni nauczyć się tego zaklęcia, mimo że Harry wciąż im przypominał, że wyczarowanie patronusa pośrodku jasno oświetlonej klasy, gdzie nic im nie grozi, różni się bardzo od wyczarowania go, gdy stają oko w oko z czymś takim jak dementor.

Obserwował srebrzystego patronusa Cho w kształcie łabędzia, szybującego wokół sali, gdy Zachariasz Smith go zauważył.

— Potter, spóźniłeś się!

— Tak, miałem spotkanie Brygady — odpowiedział Harry z przekąsem.

— Czego? — zapytał Ron.

— Brygady Inkwizycyjnej — rzekł wskazując na srebrną literę „I" na swojej szacie poniżej godła Gryffindoru. — Doborowa grupa uczniów wspomagających Ministerstwo Magii, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi ta ropucha Umbridge. W każdym razie, Erni uważaj na Draco i jego bandę, chcą cię dorwać za szlaban, który dałeś jakiejś trzeciorocznej Ślizgonce, a członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej mają prawo odbierać punkty… Nawet prefektom.

— Żartujesz? — wrzasnął rudzielec i jęknął.

— Och, przestań już psuć atmosferę — rzuciła mu Cho przez ramię. — spójrz lepiej na nasze patronusy. One są takie śliczne!

— One nie mają być śliczne, mają cię chronić — powiedział z rozbawieniem Harry. — Wiecie, to czego potrzebujemy, to jakiś bogin albo coś w tym stylu. W taki sposób ja się uczyłem. Musiałem przywołać patronusa, kiedy bogin udawał, że jest dementorem…

— Ale to by było naprawdę przerażające! — stwierdziła Lavender, która wystrzeliwała kłęby srebrnej mgiełki z końca swej różdżki. — A ja wciąż… nie umiem… tego zrobić! — dodała ze złością.

— Musisz znaleźć bardzo szczęśliwe wspomnienie, plus niewielu dorosłych czarodziejów jest w stanie wyczarować cielesnego patronusa, myślę że wszyscy możemy być z siebie dumni.

Ostatnie słowo podkreślił patrząc na Neville'a, który również miał kłopoty. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w skupieniu, ale tylko słabe smugi srebrnego dymu unosiły się z końca jego różdżki. Harry zmrużył oczy i zaczął mu się z uwagą przyglądać.

— Coś jest nie tak z twoją różdżką, Neville — powiedział po jakiś dwóch minutach.

— Co… — odparł żałośnie Neville, którego okrągła twarz błyszczała od potu. — To różdżka mojego taty. Babcia uważa, że używając jej będę oddawał mu swego rodzaju hołd.

— Neville, wiesz że to różdżka wybiera czarodzieja? Potrzebujesz nowej…

— Ale Harry, babcia nigdy się nie zgodzi…

— Powiedz jej, że w obecnych czasach nie zaszkodzi mieć dwóch różdżek. Nie musi wiedzieć, że tą zapasową będziesz używać częściej… — zawiesił na chwilę głos. — Najlepiej, żebyś ją dostał jeszcze przed SUMami. Napisz do niej, by cię zabrała do Olivandera podczas ferii wielkanocnych…

— Harry, chyba mi się udało! — wykrzyknął Seamus, którego Dean przyprowadził po raz pierwszy na spotkanie. Patrz… ach… już go nie ma… ale to zdecydowanie było coś włochatego, Harry!

Patronus Hermiony, błyszcząca srebrna wydra, hasała wokół niej.

— Są całkiem miłe, nie? — powiedziała patrząc na nią czule.

Harry pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

Drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń otworzyły się i zamknęły. Harry spojrzał w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć kto przyszedł, ale wydawało się, że nikogo tam nie ma. Minęło kilka chwil zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że ludzie stojący blisko drzwi ucichli. Następną rzeczą, która dotarła do niego, było to, że ktoś ciągnie go za szatę gdzieś przy kolanie. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, ku swemu wielkiemu zdumieniu, Zgredka zerkającego na niego spod swych ośmiu wełnianych czapek.

— Cześć Zgredku! — powiedział. — Czy… coś jest nie tak?

Oczy skrzata były rozszerzone z przerażenia, a on sam cały się trząsł. Ludzie stojący najbliżej Harry'ego ucichli. Wszyscy w całej sali patrzyli na skrzata. Kilka patronusów, które udało się im przywołać, rozpłynęło się w srebrną mgłę, pozostawiając salę o wiele ciemniejszą niż wcześniej.

— Harry Potter, sir… — pisnął skrzat, dygocząc od stóp do głów. — Harry Potter, sir… Zgredek przyszedł, aby cię ostrzec… ale skrzatom powiedziano, żeby nie mówić…

Ruszył pędem głową naprzód w kierunku ściany. Harry, który miał już trochę doświadczenia ze zwyczajem Zgredka w wymierzaniu sobie samemu kary, chwycił go i zapobiegł uderzeniu o kamienną ścianę. Hermiona i kilka innych dziewcząt wydało z siebie piski strachu i współczucia.

— Zabraniam ci się karać — powiedział łapiąc maleńkie ramię skrzata i trzymając go z dala od czegokolwiek, czym mógłby sobie zrobić krzywdę. — A teraz powiedz co się stało, Zgredku?

— Harry Potter… ona… ona…

— Umbridge? — warknął Harry.

Zgredek przytaknął.

Harry wyprostował się i rozejrzał się po zastygłych w bezruchu, przerażonych ludziach, gapiących się na skrzata.

— Na co czekacie? — krzyknął na nich. — Trzeba się rozejść! Lećcie do biblioteki albo sowiarni. Gryfoni spokojnym tempem biegnijcie do dormitoriów. Jest dopiero za dziesięć dziewiąta… Już! Wszyscy wystartowali natychmiast do drzwi, gromadząc się przy nich, a następnie wypadli na zewnątrz.

— Zgredku… to rozkaz… wracaj na dół do kuchni, do innych skrzatów. I jeśli Umbridge lub ktokolwiek inny zapyta cię, czy kogoś ostrzegłeś, masz skłamać i powiedzieć nie! — powiedział Harry. – I zabraniam ci się za to krzywdzić! — dodał puszczając skrzata kiedy w końcu udało mu się przejść przez próg i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

— Dziękuję, Harry Potter, sir! — pisnął Zgredek i zniknął. Harry zerknął w lewo i w prawo. Inni poruszali się tak szybko, że nim zniknęli dostrzegł jedynie skrawki ich szat na obu końcach korytarza.

— Harry, dalej! — wrzasnęła Hermiona, która czekała na niego z Ronem.

Harry zignorował ją i przeszedł szybko trzy razy przed ścianą i otworzył ponownie drzwi. Machnął na swoich przyjaciół, by weszli za nim.

Pokój Życzeń był teraz miejscem, w którym Harry ćwiczył swoją animagię. W kominku cicho trzaskał ogień, na środku stał mały stolik kawowy, dwa wygodne fotele oraz sofa. Harry podszedł do biblioteczki i wybrał trzy pozycje.

— Harry, co… — zaczęła Hermiona.

— Siadajcie i rozgośćcie się. Mrużko! — skrzatka weszła do pokoju i ukłoniła się. — Przynieś jakieś ciastka i herbatę, proszę.

— W tej chwili, młody panie.

Harry rozsiadł się w jednym z foteli i otworzył _Elfy i skrzaty, różnice a podobieństwa. Kompendium._ Hermionie podał książkę o zaklęciach domowych, zaś Ronowi rzucił przegląd najlepszych obrońców w quidditchu. Czekali.

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i wpadło przez nie kilkoro uczniów.

— Pani profesor... Pani profesor! To tu taj...! — rozległ się skrzeczący głos Pansy Parkinson.

Umbridge wbiegła za swoją brygadą. Miała zadyszkę, ale na jej twarzy malował się pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

— Wspaniale, panno Parkinson, wspaniale, och, bardzo dobrze… pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu! — Umbridge rozejrzała się po pokoju, a gdy jej wzrok padł na Harry'ego uśmiech jej zrzedł.

Draco, który właśnie dołączył do grupy, uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.

— Tak, pani profesor? — Harry z gracją wstał z fotela i podszedł do swojej nauczycielki obrony. — Czy czegoś potrzebujesz?

— Tu miała być nielegalna grupa ucząca się obrony — zaskrzeczała, wskazując swoim grubym paluchem na pokój.

Harry odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół i wzruszył ramionami. A następnie znów spojrzał na Umbridge.

— Nie wiem o czym pani profesor mówi. Wykorzystuję to miejsce, by w spokoju sobie poczytać i pouczyć się. Jak sama pani widzi, to miejsce nie nadaje się do innego rodzaju aktywności.

Umbridge jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po sali i sapnęła z oburzeniem. Chwyciła jego ramię jak imadło i ponownie uśmiechając się szeroko, odwróciła się do Malfoya.

— Porozglądaj się dokoła i zobacz, czy ktoś podejrzany się tu kręci Draco — powiedziała. — Pozostali, macie przeszukać bibliotekę. Zwracajcie uwagę na wszystkich, którzy są zdyszani. Sprawdzicie też łazienki, panno Parkinson możesz zajrzeć do dziewczęcych… odmaszerować. A ty — dodała, kiedy grupa odeszła, swoim najbardziej łagodnym, najbardziej przerażającym głosem — ty pójdziesz ze mną do gabinetu dyrektora, Potter.

W kilka chwil dotarli do kamiennego gargulca. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek został złapany.

— Musy-świstusy — zaintonowała Umbridge. Kamienny gargulec odskoczył na bok, ściana za nim rozdzieliła się i wspięli się po ruchomych kamiennych schodach. Dotarli do wypolerowanych drzwi z kołatką w kształcie gryfa, ale Umbridge nie przejmowała się pukaniem, wmaszerowała prosto do środka, nadal trzymając mocno Harry'ego.

Gabinet był pełen ludzi. Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy, z czubkami palców złączonymi razem. Obok niego stała sztywno profesor McGonagall, a na jej twarzy widać było niezwykłe napięcie. Korneliusz Knot, minister magii, kołysał się to w przód to w tył na czubkach swoich palców obok kominka, najwyraźniej nadzwyczajnie zadowolony z sytuacji. Po obu stronach drzwi, niczym jakieś straże, stali Kingsley Shacklebolt i wyglądający na twardziela czarodziej o bardzo krótkich, kędzierzawych włosach, którego Harry nie rozpoznał. Pod ścianą przycupnęła piegowata postać Percy'ego Weasley'a w okularach na nosie, z piórem i ciężkim zwojem pergaminu w rękach, najwyraźniej przygotowanymi do notowania.

Postacie na portretach starych dyrektorów i dyrektorek nie udawały dzisiaj, że śpią. Wszystkie czujnie i poważnie obserwowały co dzieje się poniżej. Kiedy Harry wszedł, kilka z nich śmignęło do sąsiednich ram i zaczęło natarczywie szeptać coś na ucho swoim sąsiadom.

W momencie, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, Harry uwolnił się z uścisku Umbridge, wygładził swoje szaty i skinął głową Korneliuszowi Knotowi.

— Znalazłam go w pokoju, o którym ci mówiłam, Korneliuszu — oznajmiła Umbridge. W jej głosie rozbrzmiewało nieprzyzwoite podekscytowanie, ta sama bezduszna przyjemność, którą Harry słyszał, gdy obserwowała profesor Trelawney rozpływającą się we łzach w nieszczęściu w sali wejściowej.

— Ach tak? — powiedział Knot z podziwem. — Muszę pamiętać, by powiedzieć o tym Lucjuszowi. No cóż, Potter… spodziewani się, że wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Nie — powiedział stanowczo Harry.

— Nie wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Nie, nie wiem — odpowiedział Harry.

Knot patrzył z niedowierzaniem to na Harry'ego, to na profesor Umbridge. Harry wykorzystał jego chwilową nieuwagę, by rzucić szybkie spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a, który minimalnie skinął głową i ledwie zauważalnie mrugnął w kierunku dywanu.

— Więc nie masz pojęcia — spytał Knot głosem zdecydowanie pełnym sarkazmu — dlaczego profesor Umbridge przyprowadziła cię do tego gabinetu? Nie jesteś świadom tego, że naruszyłeś jakieś szkolne reguły?

— Szkolne reguły? — odparł Harry. — Nie.

— A może jakieś ministerialne dekrety? — poprawił z wściekłością Knot.

— Nic, czego byłbym świadom — odpowiedział uprzejmie Harry.

Niemalże warto było opowiadać te kłamstwa, by patrzeć, jak Knotowi podnosi się ciśnienie. Jeśli ktoś doniósł Umbridge o grupie, to on, jako nieformalny przywódca, mógł równie dobrze już teraz pakować swój kufer.

— Więc to jest dla ciebie nowość, tak? — spytał Knot z tłumioną wściekłością w głosie — że w tej szkole odkryta została nielegalna organizacja uczniowska?

— Tak, zgadza się — odparł Harry przybierając przekonujący wyraz niewinnego zaskoczenia na twarzy.

— Myślę, ministrze — odezwała się miękkim głosem Umbridge za jego plecami — że może osiągniemy jakiś postęp, gdy przyprowadzę naszego informatora.

— Tak, tak, właśnie — powiedział Knot kiwając głową i kiedy Umbridge wyszła z pokoju popatrzył złośliwie na Dumbledore'a. — Nie ma to jak dobry świadek, prawda, Dumbledore?

— Dokładnie tak jak mówisz, Korneliuszu — odparł poważnie Dumbledore skłaniając głowę.

Nastało kilkuminutowe oczekiwanie, po czym Harry usłyszał, jak drzwi za nim otwierają się. Umbridge przeszła obok niego targając za ramię kędzierzawą przyjaciółkę Cho. Marietta skrywała swoją twarz w dłoniach.

— Nie bój się, moja droga, nie bój — powiedziała łagodnie profesor Umbridge poklepując ją po ramieniu. — Już jest całkiem dobrze. Postąpiłaś właściwie. Minister jest z ciebie bardzo zadowolony. Powie twojej mamie, jaka z ciebie dobra dziewczynka. Matka Marietty, panie ministrze — dodała spoglądając na Knota — to pani Edgecombe z Departamentu Magicznych Środków Transportu, z biura Sieci Fiuu… wie pan, pomagała nam kontrolować kominki w Hogwarcie.

— Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze! — oznajmił szczerze Knot. — Jaka matka, taka córka, co? No dobrze, a teraz moja droga, popatrz tu, nie bądź taka nieśmiała, posłuchajmy co masz do po… na galopujące gargulce!

Kiedy Marietta podniosła głowę, wstrząśnięty Knot odskoczył do tyłu, wpadając niemal do kominka. Przeklął i nastąpił na skraj swojej peleryny, która zaczęła się dymić. Marietta zaszlochała i naciągnęła kołnierz swojej szaty aż do oczu, ale zanim zdążyła to zrobić, wszyscy zobaczyli, że jej twarz jest przerażająco zniekształcona przez serię pogrupowanych czerwonych krost, które rozciągały się przez jej nos i policzki układając się w słowo DONOSICIEL.

— Nie przejmuj się teraz pryszczami, moja droga — powiedziała niecierpliwie Umbridge. — Po prostu weź te szaty z twarzy i powiedz ministrowi…

Ale Marietta wydała z siebie kolejny stłumiony szloch i potrząsnęła szaleńczo głową.

— Och dobrze, głupia dziewczyno, ja mu powiem — warknęła Umbridge. Przywołała z powrotem na twarz swój chory uśmiech i oznajmiła. — Cóż, ministrze, panna Edgecombe przyszła do mojego gabinetu tuż po kolacji tego wieczoru i powiedziała mi, że jest coś, o czym chce mi powiedzieć. Wyjawiła, że jeśli udam się do sekretnego pokoju na siódmym piętrze, zwanego czasem jako Pokój Życzeń, dowiem się czegoś ciekawego. Przepytałam ją jeszcze trochę i przyznała, że ma tam się odbyć pewien rodzaj spotkania. Niestety w tym momencie ten urok — machnęła niecierpliwie w kierunku zasłoniętej twarzy Marietty — zaczął działać i widząc odbicie swojej twarzy w moim lustrze dziewczyna tak się zmartwiła, że nie była już w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

— Cóż, no więc — powiedział Knot mierząc Mariettę spojrzeniem, które, jak najwidoczniej sobie wyobrażał, było uprzejme i ojcowskie — moja droga, to było bardzo odważne z twojej strony, że przyszłaś i opowiedziałaś o wszystkim profesor Umbridge. Zrobiłaś dokładnie to, co należało. A teraz, powiesz mi, co się działo na tym spotkaniu? Jaki był jego cel? Kto tam był?

Ale Marietta nie odezwała się ani słowem. Potrząsnęła zaledwie ponownie głową, oczy miała rozszerzone i pełne strachu.

— Nie mamy na to jakiegoś przeciwzaklęcia? — spytał niecierpliwie Knot zwracając się do Umbridge i pokazując na twarz Marietty. — Tak aby mogła swobodnie mówić?

— Nie udało mi się jeszcze znaleźć żadnego — przyznała niechętnie Umbridge i Harry poczuł przypływ dumy na myśl o czarodziejskich umiejętnościach Hermiony. — Ale to nie ma znaczenia czy ona będzie mówić, czy nie, mogę przejąć sprawę od tego miejsca.

— Słyszałeś wszystko, co powiedziała profesor Umbridge. Nadal upierasz się, że o niczym nie wiesz?

— Tak ministrze. Nie wiem o jakiej grupie mówiła panna Edgecombe.

— Jednak byłeś w tym pokoju!

— Nie zaprzeczam, byłem w Pokoju Życzeń. Razem z przyjaciółmi, Ronem i Hermioną czytaliśmy, jak zawsze o tej porze. Mamy w tym pokoju taki mały kącik, oazę spokoju. Wiem pan, w wieży Gryffindoru jest bardzo głośno, a w bibliotece pani Pince krzyczy gdy ktoś się odezwie. Mieliśmy powoli kończyć, gdyż zbliżała się pora obchodu prefektów, gdy pani profesor wpadła jak szalona do sali i wyciągnęła mnie siłą. Sądzę, że mogę mieć po tym siniaki, mam nadzieję, że to również pan przekaże ministrze, gdy będzie pan rozmawiał z panem Malfoyem — Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Knot zbladł.

— Dolores, co to ma znaczyć?

— On kłamie, Potter musi wiedzieć…

— Och, pani profesor, należę do pani Brygady Inkwizycyjnej — wskazał na srebrne „I". — Gdybym wiedział o jakiejś tajnej organizacji działającej w szkole, pani dowiedziałaby się o tym natychmiast.

Percy wyglądał, jakby coś bardzo ciężkiego uderzyło go w twarz. Knot pozostał w bezruchu w pół wychylenia z otwartymi ustami.

Umbridge spojrzała szybko na Knota, potem na Mariettę.

— Moja droga, chodziłaś na te spotkania, prawda? Pytam, czy odbywały się one od miesięcy? Po prostu przytaknij lub potrząśnij głową, moja droga — nakłaniała Mariettę coraz bardziej spanikowana Umbridge. — No dalej, już, to nie uaktywni znów zaklęcia.

Marietta potrząsnęła głową.

— No cóż — odparł Dumbledore mierząc Umbridge uprzejmym zainteresowaniem znad czubków swych splecionych palców — z pewnością mamy tu jakieś sprzeczne ze sobą oświadczenia. Czy macie jakieś dowody na to, że jakiekolwiek takie spotkania się odbywały?

Kiedy Dumbledore przemówił, Harry usłyszał szmer za swoimi plecami i pomyślał, że Kingsley coś szepnął. Mógł też przysiąc, że poczuł jak coś otarło się o jego bok, coś delikatnego, jak podmuch ptasich skrzydeł, ale spoglądając w dół nie zobaczył niczego.

— Dowód? — powtórzyła Umbridge tym przerażającym, ropuszym głosikiem. — Jak pan myśli, po co panna Edgecombe jest tutaj?

— Och, czy panna Edgecombe może nam choć powtórzyć co powiedziała pani lub opowiedzieć o innych spotkaniach? — spytał Dumbledore unosząc brwi. — Odniosłem wrażenie, że doniosła zaledwie o dzisiejszym, które również jest bardzo wątpliwe.

Profesor Umbridge chwyciła Mariettę, przyciągnęła ją do siebie i zaczęła nią bardzo mocno potrząsać.

— No mów że, głupia dziewczyno — warknęła Umbridge rozdrażnionym głosem.

Ułamek sekundy później Dumbledore stał z uniesioną w górę różdżka. Kingsley ruszył do przodu, a Umbridge odskoczyła w tył od Marietty, wymachując rękami w powietrzu, jakby się poparzyła.

— Nie mogę ci pozwolić na poniewieranie moich uczniów, Dolores — powiedział Dumbledore i po raz pierwszy wyglądał na wściekłego.

— Niech się pani uspokoi, pani Umbridge — powiedział Kingsley swoim głębokim, wolnym głosem. — Nie chce się pani wpakować w kłopoty, co?

— Nie — odparła bez tchu Umbridge wpatrując się w potężną postać Kingsleya — to znaczy… tak, masz rację, Shacklebolt… ja… zapomniałam się.

Marietta stała dokładnie tam, gdzie puściła ją Umbridge. Wydawało się, że ani nie przestraszył jej nagły atak Umbridge, ani nie uczyniło wrażenia uwolnienie jej. Wciąż ściskała swą szatę na wysokości dziwnie pustych oczu i wpatrywała się w pustkę przed sobą.

W umyśle Harry'ego zrodziło się nagłe podejrzenie, powiązane z szeptem Kingsleya i tą rzeczą, którą poczuł, gdy przelatywała obok niego.

— Dolores — odezwał się Knot tonem człowieka próbującego w końcu ustalić coś raz a dobrze — to spotkanie dziś wieczorem… to, o którym wiemy, czy ono się odbyło…

— Tak — powiedziała Umbridge zbierając się do kupy. — Tak… no cóż, panna Edgecombe poinformowała mnie o nim i udałam się natychmiast na siódme piętro, w towarzystwie godnych zaufania uczniów, aby przyłapać uczestników spotkania na gorącym uczynku. Kiedy dotarliśmy na siódme piętro, zastałam w tak zwanym Pokoju Życzeń pana Pottera z panem Weasley'em i panną Granger.

— I co oni takiego robili? — zapytała szorstko profesor McGonagall.

— Siedzieli, czytali i popijali herbatę — odparła co raz mniej pewna siebie Umbridge.

McGonagall prychnęła.

— No cóż, Minerwo — oznajmił niemrawo Knot prostując załamanie na swojej szacie. — Obawiam się, że mogło dojść do jakiegoś nieporozumienia.

— Tak uważasz, tak? — odparła lekceważąco profesor McGonagall.

Knot zdawał się jej nie słyszeć. Rozglądał się po osobach obecnych w gabinecie. Kilka portretów syknęło na niego. Jeden czy dwa wykonały nawet prostackie gesty w jego kierunku.

— Potter — głos ministra zmienił się teraz na wyjątkowo pochlebczy — czy może domyślasz się czemu panna Edgecombe mogła coś takiego wymyślić, by wpędzić cię w kłopoty?

Harry zmrużył oczy i zrobił strapioną minę.

— Myślę, to znaczy podejrzewam, że…

— Tak — zachęcał go Knot, który jednak chciał wyjść z tego wszystkiego z twarzą.

— Marietta jest dobrą przyjaciółką Cho Chang, która próbowała się do mnie zalecać w tym roku, jednak z wiadomych przyczyn, musiałem odrzucić jej uczucia — westchnął głęboko. — Prawdopodobnie chciała się zemścić, wie pan ministrze jakie potrafią być dziewczęta…

Korneliusz zamrugał, a na jego twarzy odmalował się głupi wyraz.

— Lepiej zabierz tych dwoje do łóżek — Knot popatrzył z powrotem na profesor McGonagall i skinął odprawiająco głową w kierunku Harry'ego i Marietty. — Ja muszę wszystko wyjaśnić z Dumbledore'em i Dolores.

Profesor McGonagall nie powiedziała ani słowa, tylko odprowadziła uczniów do drzwi.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Ten rozdział był pełen akcji i wszelkiego rodzaju wydarzeń. Fakt, Harry w oryginale nie mógł się tak łatwo wyłgać jak u mnie, jednakże gdyby pozwolił wyjść swojej ślizgońskiej stronie, to nie musiało się to tak skończyć, jak się skończyło. Mogliście też zauważyć, że Severus raz jest całkiem w porządku w stosunku do Harry'ego, a innym razem wraca do swojej persony Postrachu Hogwartu, nawet gdy są tylko we dwoje. Cóż, człowiekowi jest trudno wyjść z roli i pozbyć się uprzedzeń pielęgnowanych przez lata, nawet jeśli się jest Severusem Snape'em. ;)

Wielu i wiele z Was pytało mnie, w jakim tempie piszę. Odpowiedź jest następująca: jak wena da. Czasami jest to jeden rozdział w miesiącu i jakieś pojedyncze scenki, które umieszczę w przyszłości. Innym razem ciurkiem spiszę 4 części pod rząd. Gdybym już musiała dać jakąś średnią, to bym powiedziała 2 rozdziały na miesiąc. Ale wiadomo jak to jest ze średnimi...

 **radekxpl123** \- dobre pytanie, czy ta druga strona rzeczywiście jest aż tak zła i ciemna jak ją malują? Używa bardziej dosadnych metod, nie boi się pobrudzić rąk i otwarcie się do tego przyznaje. Na wojnie zabijają obie strony, różnica jest taka, że zwycięzców przedstawia się jako tych dobrych.

 **Guest** \- tak to już jest, że pewne rzeczy zauważamy dopiero, gdy do tego dojrzejemy. Ja też dostrzegłam błędy Dumbledore'a dopiero będąc tzw. dorosłym czytelnikiem. I kompromisy byłyby idealne, tylko że ich muszą chcieć obie strony, a nie widzę jakoś kanonicznego szalonego Voldemorta i _kochanego_ Albusa jak się dogadują.

 **Adelcia** \- Tom wygląda jak przystojny mężczyzna przed czterdziestką. Glizdogon namieszał z rytuałem, ale drogi Voldi załatwił sprawę jeszcze na cmentarzu pijąc krew Harry'ego. Jest to w pierwszym rozdziale opisane, więc mogło już uciec z pamięci. I aż tak wiele odwagi, to nie potrzebuję, raczej nie przeginam w żadną stronę, bym musiała bronić swojej historii, jak na razie radzi sobie sama.

 **Rusti698** \- ciężko mi powiedzieć na ten moment ile trzeba by czekać na tom II, jeśli nie przerwę, może się zdarzyć, że kolejne rozdziały będą pojawiać się raz w miesiącu. Jednakże, za nim do tego dojdziemy, czeka nas przynajmniej 3 miesiące regularnego dodawania w czwartki. Chociaż z mojej perspektywy to nie wiele czasu...

 **Aruaru** \- cieszy mnie, gdy mogę przeczytać taki miły komentarz. A rolą autora jest zaskakiwać swoich czytelników i wykorzystywać wszystkie furtki, które sobie wcześniej stworzył.

 **Aislinka** \- jak to się mówi, lepiej późno niż wcale. Cieszę się, że _Żyje się tylko dwa razy_ również przypadło Ci do gustu. Staram się oddawać charaktery bohaterów względnie kanonicznie z dostosowaniem ich zachowań do sytuacji, w których się znaleźli. Severus będzie się zmieniał, jak na razie nie może znaleźć nowej równowagi w otaczającej go rzeczywistości. A stary... (ekhym, ekhym) to znaczy dyrektor denerwuje nie tylko Ciebie. Ale cierpliwości, cierpliwość popłaca. ;)

 **Anuii** \- uwielbiam Twoje komentarze, są takie dynamiczne. Śmierciożerczyni nie jest nikim ważnym, świeży rekrut, przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj, odbierz wiadomości, zanieś wiadomości... A skąd wiesz, że róże są od Toma, może od Cedrika? Od kogo by nie były, pozostały na stole lwów zapomniane. Severus zbiera puzzle, by ułożyć całą układankę, nic dziwnego, że stara się jak może.

Spokojnie, będzie o tej nieszczęsnej roli kobiety/żony. Hermiona nie może tego znaleźć, gdyż książek na ten temat nie ma w bibliotece Hogwartu. Większość wiedzy na ten temat jest przekazywana w rodzinach czystej krwi i pozycje o tym są zamknięte w ich prywatnych zbiorach. Chociaż Harry kilkakrotnie oferował Hermionie książki z księgozbioru Blacków, ta jakoś zawsze miała coś pilniejszego do czytania.

A Harry spędzi wakacje u siebie. ;) I to będzie daleko od dyrektora i jego planów. Powiem tylko, że Tom się postara. :D

Dziękuję bardzo za tak wielki odzew, znam już mniej więcej Wasze zdanie i widzę, że czas pokaże. I podjęłam decyzję, przeklnę Dumbledore'a, przynajmniej będzie miał nauczkę, że nie jest wszechwiedzący.

Czytajcie, komentujcie i to co zawsze. :)


	22. Domysły

_Domysły_

 **Mogłem się mylić z powodu zaślepienia nienawiścią do tego człowieka.**

* * *

 _Z POLECENIA MINISTERSTWA MAGII_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge (Wielki Inkwizytor) zostaje mianowana organem nadzorczym nad Albusem Dumbledore'em Dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie._

 _Powyższe zarządzenie wydano na podstawie Dekretu Edukacyjnego Numer Dwadzieścia Osiem._

 _Podpisano: Korneliusz Oswald Knot, Minister Magii_

Takie ogłoszenia zostały rozwieszone po całej szkole w przeciągu nocy, jednak nie wyjaśniały czym są spowodowane.

Kiedy w porze obiadu we trójkę ruszyli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, a Harry zdołał zaledwie rzucić okiem na białe chmury pędzące po suficie, ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Odwracając się, znalazł się niemal nos w nos z woźnym Filchem. Szybko cofnął się o parę kroków. Filcha zdecydowanie najlepiej było oglądać z dystansu.

— Pani naddyrektor chciałaby cię zobaczyć, Potter — Filch popatrzył na niego z ukosa. — Za mną.

Zerknął w tył na Rona i Hermionę. Oboje wyglądali na zmartwionych. Wzruszył ramionami i powędrował za Filchem z powrotem do sali wejściowej naprzeciw fali głodnych uczniów.

Filch wydawał się być w szczególnie dobrym nastroju. Pomrukiwał skrzecząco pod nosem kiedy wspinali się po marmurowych schodach. Kiedy dotarli na pierwsze piętro, zaczął mówić.

— Wszystko się tu zmienia, Potter.

— Zauważyłem — odparł zimno Harry.

— Taaa… przez lata mówiłem Dumbledore'owi, że jest za miękki dla was wszystkich — stwierdził Filch chichocząc paskudnie. — Wy wstrętne małe bestie, nigdy nie podrzucalibyście łajnobomb, gdybyście wiedzieli, że mogę was za to wychłostać, co? Nikt nie pomyślałby o rzucaniu gryzącego frisby po korytarzach, gdybym mógł związać was za kostki w moim gabinecie, nie? Ale kiedy wejdzie Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Dziewięć, Potter, będzie mi wolno robić te rzeczy… do tego poprosiła ministra o podpisanie nakazu wyrzucenia Irytka… Och, sprawy będą się tu miały zupełnie inaczej, kiedy ona tu rządzi.

Umbridge najwyraźniej daleko się posunęła, by przeciągnąć Filcha na swoją stronę, pomyślał Harry, a najgorsze było to, że prawdopodobnie mógł się okazać ważną bronią. Chyba tylko bliźniacy Weasley wiedzieli więcej od niego o sekretnych przejściach i miejscach kryjówek w szkole.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oznajmił łypiąc w dół na Harry'ego. Uderzył trzy razy w drzwi gabinetu profesor Umbridge i otworzył je pchnięciem. — Chłopak Potterów, psze pani.

Gabinet Umbridge, wyglądał tak samo jak wczoraj, gdy był w nim, by stać się częścią Brygady. Umbridge siedziała za biurkiem pracowicie gryzmoląc coś na kawałku jej różowego pergaminu, ale kiedy weszli uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Dziękuję Argusie — powiedziała słodko.

— Nie ma za co, psze pani, nie ma za co — stwierdził Filch kłaniając się tak nisko, jak pozwalał mu na to jego reumatyzm i wycofując się tyłem.

— Usiądź — oznajmiła lakonicznie Umbridge wskazując na krzesło. Harry usiadł. Bazgrała dalej jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Obserwował kilka wstrętnych kociąt uganiających się po talerzach nad jej głową, zastanawiając się jakąż to okropność przygotowała dla niego.

— No dobrze więc — odezwała się w końcu odkładając pióro i mierząc go z zadowoleniem, jak ropucha, która ma właśnie połknąć szczególnie soczystą muchę. — Czy chce pan coś do picia?

— Słucham? — spytał Harry całkiem pewien, że się przesłyszał.

— Do picia, panie Potter — powtórzyła uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. — Herbatkę? Kawkę? Sok dyniowy?

Kiedy wymieniała po kolei napoje, przy każdym machała swoją krótką różdżką i na biurku pojawiała się filiżanką lub szklanka wypełniona odpowiednim płynem.

— Podziękuję — odpowiedział Harry.

— Chciałabym, aby napił się pan ze mną — powiedziała niebezpiecznie słodkim głosem. — Proszę wybrać jeden.

— W porządku… o tej porze dnia, wypadałoby skosztować herbaty — odparł Harry.

Wstała i zrobiła niezłe przedstawienie z dolewania mleka plecami do niego. Następnie okrążyła biurko z herbatą w ręku, uśmiechając się w złowieszczo słodki sposób.

— Proszę — oznajmiła wręczając mu filiżankę. — Wypij to zanim ostygnie, dobrze? Cóż, w takim razie, panie Potter… pomyślałam, że powinniśmy odbyć małą pogawędkę po niepokojących wydarzeniach ostatniej nocy.

Nie odpowiedział nic. Usadowiła się z powrotem na swoim miejscu i czekała. Kiedy kilka dłuższych chwil minęło w ciszy, odezwała się radośnie:

— Coś nie pijesz!

Uniósł filiżankę do warg i niemal równie szybko ją opuścił. Jedno z okropnych malowanych kociąt za Umbridge miało wielkie okrągłe niebieskie oko, dokładnie takie jak magiczne oko Szalonookiego Moody'ego i Harry'emu właśnie przyszło do głowy, co powiedziałby Szalonooki, gdyby kiedykolwiek usłyszał, że Harry wypił coś, co zaproponował mu znany nieprzyjaciel.

— O co chodzi? — spytała Umbridge, która nadal obserwowała go uważnie. — Chce pan cukier?

— Nie — odparł Harry.

Uniósł znów filiżankę do ust i udał, że wziął łyk, chociaż usta trzymał mocno zaciśnięte. Na wszelki wypadek zniknął trochę herbaty z czarki. Uśmiech na twarzy Umbridge rozszerzył się.

— Dobrze — wyszeptała. — Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie teraz… — nachyliła się lekko do przodu. — Czy wiesz coś o tajnej grupie obrony?

— Nie mam pojęcia o czym pani mówi — odpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

Miał ochotę przeklnąć tą starą ropuchę. Na dziewięćdziesiąt procent był pewny, że zaprawiła herbatę veritaserum, by wyciągnąć z niego te informacje.

— Pij, pij — powiedziała uśmiechając się dalej. — Dobrze, panie Potter, nie bawmy się w dziecinne gierki. Wiem, że pan wie, o tej grupie. Jestem pewna, że to Dumbledore powołał ją do życia. Niech pan rozważy swoją sytuację, panie Potter…

— Nie wiem, nic o żadnej z rzeczy, o której pani mówi, pani profesor — powtórzył Harry.

Znów udał, że pije. Przyglądała mu się bardzo uważnie.

— No dobrze — powiedziała, chociaż wyglądała na niezadowoloną. — W takim razie, może powie mi pan uprzejmie gdzie ukrywa się Syriusz Black.

Wnętrzności Harry'ego wywróciły się na drugą stronę, a na zewnątrz pozostał niewzruszony, jedynie ręka trzymająca filiżankę lekko mu zadrżała. Zbliżył porcelanę do ust i ponownie zniknął część napoju.

— Nie wiem gdzie jest — odpowiedział po odliczeniu do trzech.

— Panie Potter — odezwała się Umbridge — pozwolę sobie przypomnieć panu, że to ja niemal schwytałam tego kryminalistę Blacka w kominku wieży Giyffindoru w październiku. Wiem doskonale, że to z panem spotykał się wtedy i gdybym miała jakiś dowód, żaden z was nie byłby dzisiaj na wolności, daję słowo. Powtarzam, panie Potter… gdzie jest Syriusz Black?

— Nie mam pojęcia — powtórzył głośno Harry. — Nie wiem gdzie może być.

Wpatrywali się w siebie tak długo, że Harry poczuł jak jego oczy wilgotnieją. Umbridge wstała.

— No dobrze. Potter, tym razem uwierzę ci na słowo, ale strzeż się, potęga ministerstwa jest po mojej stronie. Wszystkie kanały komunikacyjne prowadzące do szkoły i ze szkoły są monitorowane. Kontroler Sieci Fiuu obserwuje uważnie wszystkie kominki w Hogwarcie, z wyjątkiem mojego własnego, oczywiście. Jak sam wiesz Brygada Inkwizycyjna otwiera i czyta całą sowią pocztę przychodzącą i wychodzącą z zamku. A pan Filch obserwuje wszystkie sekretne przejścia w zamku. Jeśli znajdę choć cień dowodu… — zawiesiła swoją groźbę bez dokończenia.

BUUUM!

Cała podłoga gabinetu zatrzęsła się. Umbridge ześlizgnęła się z krzesła przytrzymując się biurka dla wsparcia. Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

— Co to b…?

Gapiła się w kierunku drzwi. Harry skorzystał z okazji, by opróżnić do końca swoją filiżankę herbaty. Słyszał ludzi biegających i krzyczących kilka pięter niżej.

— Wędruj mi z powrotem na lunch, Potter! — wrzasnęła Umbridge unosząc swoją różdżkę i wbiegając z gabinetu. Harry dał jej kilka sekund przewagi, po czym pospieszył za nią, by zobaczyć, co było źródłem całego tego zamieszania.

Nie było trudno się dowiedzieć. Piętro niżej królował chaos. Ktoś (i Harry doskonale wiedział kto) odpalił coś, co wydawało się być olbrzymią skrzynią ulepszonych w magiczny sposób fajerwerków.

Składające się całkowicie z zielonych i złotych iskier smoki unosiły się w tę i z powrotem po korytarzach wydając przy tym z siebie głośne, ogniste trzaski i wybuchy. Jaskrawo różowe, wielkie na pięć stóp średnicy koła śmigały zabójczo w powietrzu jak mnóstwo latających spodków. Od ścian odbijały się rakiety z długimi ogonami z błyszczących srebrnych gwiazdek. Wulkaniki własnym rytmem wypisywały iskrami w powietrzu przekleństwa. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko Harry spojrzał, niczym miny eksplodowały petardy i zamiast wypalać się i znikać lub gasnąć powoli, to im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej te pirotechniczne cudy zdawały się nabierać energii i pędu.

Filch i Umbridge sterczeli na dole schodów, najwyraźniej zastygli w przerażeniu. Kiedy tak patrzyli, jedno z większych wirujących kół zdecydowało chyba, że potrzebuje więcej przestrzeni do manewrowania. Kręcąc się ruszyło w kierunku Umbridge i Filcha ze złowieszczym _uiiiiiiiiiiiiii_. Oboje wrzasnęli z przerażenia i odskoczyli na boki, a koło poszybowało wprost do okna za nimi i wyleciało na zewnątrz. W międzyczasie kilka smoków i wielki purpurowy nietoperz, który dymił się złowrogo wykorzystały otwarte drzwi na końcu korytarza i uciekły na drugie piętro.

— Prędzej, Filch, prędzej! — wrzasnęła Umbridge — rozlezą się po całej szkole, jeśli nic nie zrobimy… _Stupefy_!

Strumień czerwonego światła wystrzelił z końca jej różdżki i trafił jedną z rakiet. Zamiast zastygnąć w powietrzu, rakieta eksplodowała z taką siłą, że wypaliła dziurę w obrazie ckliwie wglądającej czarownicy stojącej pośrodku łąki. Kobieta uciekła w samą porę i pojawiła się ponownie kilka sekund później wciskając się na sąsiedni obraz, gdzie kilkoro czarodziejów grających w karty wstało pospiesznie, by zrobić jej miejsce.

— Nie ogłuszaj ich, Filch! — wykrzyknęła ze złością Umbridge na cały głos, tak jakby to było jego zaklęcie.

— Ma pani rację, pani naddyrektor! — parsknął Filch, który jako charłak równie dobrze mógł połknąć fajerwerki, co je ogłuszyć. Popędził do najbliższego schowka, wyciągnął z niego miotłę i zaczął uderzać fajerwerki w powietrzu jak muchy. W kilka chwil ogon miotły stanął w płomieniach.

Harry zobaczył już dość. Śmiejąc się nachylił się nisko i pobiegł do drzwi, które jak wiedział ukryte były za gobelinem kawałek w głąb korytarza i wślizgnął się za nie. Tuż za drzwiami kryli się Fred i George nasłuchując wrzasków Umbridge i Filcha i trzęsąc się od skrywanego rozbawienia.

— Imponujące — powiedział cicho Harry uśmiechając się. — Bardzo imponujące… bez problemu wysadzicie Doktora Filibustera z interesu.

— Buźka — wyszeptał George ocierając z twarzy łzy śmiechu. — I mam nadzieję, że spróbuje sprawić by zniknęły… Za każdym razem gdy próbujesz, mnożą się dziesięciokrotnie.

— Więc członek szlachetnej _brygady_ zatwierdza — Fred poruszał brwiami, a Harry zachichotał.

Fajerwerki nie przestawały płonąć i rozprzestrzeniać się po całej szkole przez całe popołudnie. Chociaż powodowały mnóstwo zniszczeń, szczególnie petardy, pozostali nauczyciele zdawali się nie przejmować nimi zbytnio.

— Jejku, jejku — stwierdziła sardonicznie profesor McGonagall, podczas gdy jeden ze smoków krążył po jej klasie wydając z siebie głośne trzaski i ziejąc ogniem. — Panno Brown, zechce pani pobiec do pani naddyrektor i poinformować ją, że mamy w klasie zbiegły fajerwerk?

W rezultacie profesor Umbridge spędziła swoje pierwsze popołudnie jako naddyrektorka uganiając się po szkole w odpowiedzi na wezwania innych nauczycieli, z których żaden wydawał się nie być w stanie pozbyć się fajerwerków z klasy bez jej pomocy. Kiedy rozbrzmiał ostatni dzwonek i zmierzali z torbami z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru, Harry zobaczył z niezmierną satysfakcją, jak spocona, rozczochrana i pokryta sadzą Umbridge wychodzi z sali profesora Flitwicka.

— Niezmiernie dziękuję, pani profesor! — oznajmił profesor Flitwick swoim piskliwym głosikiem. — Mogłem oczywiście pozbyć się tych wulkaników sam, ale nie byłem pewien, czy mam na to upoważnienie.

Uśmiechając się promiennie zamknął drzwi swojej klasy przed jej burkliwą twarzą.

Fred i George byli bohaterami tego wieczoru w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Nawet Hermiona przedarła się przez wiwatujący tłum, by im pogratulować.

— To były cudowne fajerwerki — przyznała z podziwem.

— Dzięki — odparł zdziwiony i uradowany George. — Wybuchowe Przedsięwzięcia Weasley'ów. Tyle tylko, że zużyliśmy cały nasz zapas. Będziemy teraz musieli zacząć znów od zera.

— Ale warto było — stwierdził Fred, który przyjmował zamówienia od wrzeszczących Gryfonów. — Jeśli chcesz zapisać się na listę oczekujących, Hermiono, to pięć galeonów za pudełko Podstawowego Wybuchu i dwadzieścia za Pożar Deluxe…

Hermiona wróciła do stołu, przy którym siedzieli Harry i Ron. Obaj wpatrywali się w swoje torby, jakby mieli nadzieję, że ich prace domowe wyskoczą i zaczną się same odrabiać.

— Och, czemu nie zrobimy sobie wolnego wieczoru? — Powiedziała pogodnie Hermiona. Za oknem przeleciała rakieta Weasley'ów ze srebrnym ogonem. — Przecież w sumie, w piątek zaczynają się ferie wielkanocne, więc będziemy mieli mnóstwo czasu.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — spytał Ron patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Skoro o tym wspomniałeś — odparła radośnie Hermiona — wiesz… myślę, że jestem w trochę… buntowniczym nastroju.

Kiedy godzinę później poszli do łóżka, Harry wciąż słyszał odległe huki zbiegłych petard. A kiedy się rozebrał, za oknem wieży przeleciał wulkanik nadal rezolutnie wypisując iskrami słowo _kupa_.

Ziewając wszedł do łóżka. Przy przymkniętych oczach fajerwerki przelatujące od czasu do czasu za oknem były rozmazane, wyglądały jak błyszczące chmury, piękne i tajemnicze na tle czarnego nieba.

Przewrócił się na bok, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak czuje się Umbridge po swoim pierwszym dniu rządów i jak zareaguje Knot, kiedy usłyszy o tym, że szkoła przez większość dnia była w stanie zaawansowanego chaosu. Uśmiechając się do siebie Harry zamknął oczy. Świsty i huki zbiegłych fajerwerków stawały się coraz bardziej odległe…

 **oOo**

Harry spędził cały następny dzień obawiając się, jak zachowa się Snape po ich ostatniej sesji. Zrezygnowany i nastawiony na najgorsze wyruszył po kolacji do gabinetu profesora eliksirów. Jednak w połowie drogi przez korytarz sali wejściowej zobaczył Cho spieszącą w jego kierunku.

— Tutaj — zawołał Harry, zadowolony z tego, że ma powód, by opóźnić spotkanie ze Snape'em.

Przywołał ją do narożnika, w którym stały gigantyczne klepsydry. Klepsydra Gryffindoru była już niemal pusta.

— Wszystko ok? Umbridge nie wypytywała cię chyba, co?

— Ach, nie — odpowiedziała pospiesznie Cho. — Nie, tylko… no cóż, chciałam tylko powiedzieć… Harry, nigdy nie myślałam, że Marietta powie…

— Taa, no dobrze — odparł markotnie Harry. Faktycznie czuł, że Cho mogłaby trochę ostrożniej dobierać sobie przyjaciółki. Małym pocieszeniem było to, że z tego co słyszał ostatnio, Marietta nadal przebywała w skrzydle szpitalnym i pani Pomfrey wciąż nie była w stanie poczynić najmniejszego postępu w sprawie jej krost.

— Ona naprawdę jest miłą osobą — powiedziała Cho. — Po prostu popełniła błąd…

Harry popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Miła osoba, która popełniła błąd? Sprzedała nas wszystkich, z tobą włącznie!

— No… wszyscy się wywinęliśmy, nie? — oznajmiła błagalnie Cho. — Wiesz, jej mama pracuje w ministerstwie, jej jest naprawdę trudno…

— Tata Rona też pracuje w ministerstwie — wycedził z furią Harry. — A jakbyś nie zauważyła, nie ma słowa _donosiciel_ wypisanego na twarzy… Na Merlina, ja jestem w Brygadzie Inkwizycyjnej i również nie sypnąłem, a Umbridge próbowała napoić mnie eliksirem prawdy — syknął.

Cho zamrugała.

— Ale musisz przyznać, że to była naprawdę okropna sztuczka Hermiony Granger — powiedziała gwałtownie. — Powinna była nam powiedzieć, że zaczarowała listę…

— Moim zdaniem to był znakomity pomysł — stwierdził zimno Harry. Cho zarumieniła się, a jej oczy pojaśniały.

— Ach tak, zapomniałam… oczywiście, skoro był to pomysł drogiej Hermiony…

— Tylko nie próbuj mi tu wyskoczyć z jakąś sceną zazdrości — ostrzegł ją Harry. — W mojej sytuacji to nie będzie działać.

— Wcale nie miałam zamiaru! — krzyknęła.

— Ta… no i dobrze — odparł. — Dość mam na głowie w tej chwili.

— Więc idź i dalej miej sobie na głowie! — stwierdziła wściekle, odwracając się na pięcie i odchodząc.

Rozpalony z wściekłości Harry zszedł po schodach do lochu Snape'a i chociaż wiedział, z poprzednich doświadczeń, o ile trudniej będzie utrzymać profesora z dala od jego umysł, kiedy jest taki zły i oburzony, to zanim dotarł do drzwi lochu, potrafił myśleć jedynie o kilku rzeczach, które powinien był powiedzieć Cho na temat Marietty.

— Spóźniłeś się Potter — oznajmił zimno Snape, kiedy Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Mężczyzna stał plecami do Harry'ego usuwając, jak zwykle, niektóre swoje myśli i umieszczając je ostrożnie w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Upuścił ostatnie srebrzyste pasemko do kamiennej misy i odwrócił się stając twarzą w twarz z Harrym.

— Ćwiczyłeś?

— Tak — odparł Harry przyglądając się uważnie jednej z nóg biurka.

— No dobrze, wkrótce się dowiemy, nieprawdaż? — powiedział łagodniej Snape. — Wyciągnij różdżkę, zaczniemy od starej metody.

Harry przesunął się na swoją stałą pozycję, twarzą do Snape'a i z biurkiem między nimi. Jego serce waliło bardzo szybko ze złości na Cho i z niepokoju o to, czy będzie wstanie zablokować Snape'a na tyle, by ten nie mógł wydobyć nic z jego umysłu.

— Jak zwykle na trzy — oznajmił leniwie Snape. — Raz… dwa…

Drzwi gabinetu Snape'a otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wparował Draco Malfoy.

— Profesorze Snape, sir… o… przepraszam…

Malfoy przyglądał się Snape'owi i Harry'emu z pewnym zdziwieniem.

— W porządku, Draco — odezwał się Snape opuszczając różdżkę. — Przypisałem Potterowi dziś korepetycje z eliksirów.

— Nie wiedziałem — odparł patrząc z ukosa na Harry'ego, którego twarz stała się pustą maską.

— Cóż, dobrze. Draco, o co chodzi? — spytał profesor.

— Profesor Umbridge, sir… ona potrzebuje pańskiej pomocy — wyjaśnił Malfoy. — Znaleźli Montague, sir. Okazało się, że zaciął się w toalecie na czwartym piętrze.

— Jak się tam dostał? — pytał dalej Snape.

— Nie wiem, sir. Jest trochę skołowany.

— Dobrze już, dobrze. Potter — powiedział Snape — poczekaj tu na mnie. Wrócimy do tej lekcji później.

Mężczyzna minął obu chłopców i wyszedł z gabinetu. Za jego plecami Malfoy poruszał bezgłośnie wargami i Harry odczytał „ _zmiana terminu_ ", na co bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Opadł na krzesło i przymknął oczy odchylając głowę do tyłu, próbując wyciszyć się. Jego gniew powoli odpływał, kiedy to dojrzał: plamkę trzęsącego się światła tańczącą na blacie biurka. Otworzył oczy. Światło dochodziło z myślodsiewni tkwiącej z tyłu gabinetu. Srebrzysto-biała zawartość falowała i wirowała w środku. Myśli Snape'a… rzeczy, których nie chciał pokazać Harry'emu, gdyby ten przypadkowo przełamał jego obronę… Harry wlepił wzrok w myślodsiewnię, srebrzyste światełka zadrżały na ścianie… Westchnął i sięgnął do torby, by wyciągnąć książkę od eliksirów. Równie dobrze może się pouczyć czekając.

Stracił poczucie czasu i chyba nawet przysnął, jakaś ręka zamknęła się ciasno na jego ramieniu w silnym jak obcęgi uścisku. Krzywiąc się Harry podniósł głowę i obejrzał się, by zobaczyć kto go złapał. Tuż przy nim stał Severus Snape.

— Zmieniłeś się, panie Potter. Twój ojciec nigdy by nie przepuścił takiej okazji — ruchem głowy wskazał na myślodsiewnię, podchodząc do swego miejsca przy biurku.

— Zmieniłem, sir? — Zapytał Harry poruszając lekko obolałą szyją. — A może tylko zobaczył pan profesorze prawdziwego mnie, a nie obraz, który pan o mnie stworzył, sir. Jak mogę zachowywać się jak mężczyzna, którego nigdy nie znałem?

— Twój wygląd…

— Czy aby na pewno, sir? Ciągle to wszyscy powtarzają, ale gdy porównam swoje odbicie w lustrze ze zdjęciami ojca, zaczynam wątpić w ich wzrok.

Snape zmrużył oczy i zaczął przyglądać się Harry'emu jakby ten był ciekawym i rzadkim składnikiem eliksiru. Oczy Jamesa Pottera były piwne, jego nos odrobinę dłuższy niż Harry'ego i na jego czole nie było blizny, obaj mieli szczupłą twarz, ale chłopiec miał bardziej zarysowane kości policzkowe. Kształt ust wydawał się ten sam, ale podbródek z pewnością nie. Z tyłu głowy, włosy starszego Pottera sterczały w górę, zaś chłopak miał teraz je do ramion i ciężko było je porównać, ręce Jamesa mogłyby być smukłe, jednak nijak się miały z Harry'ego. Potter senior był również nieco wyższy w tym wieku i przede wszystkim nie miał cech hermafrodyty.

— Faktycznie, możesz mieć z tym rację, Potter. — Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. — Mogłem… Mogłem się mylić z powodu zaślepienia nienawiścią do tego człowieka.

— Zdążyłem się o tym przekonać, sir — burknął pod nosem Harry.

Snape westchnął i potarł skronie.

— Chciałbym jeszcze raz cię przeprosić za naszą ostatnią sesję… Harry. — Gdy chłopak zaczynał otwierać usta, profesor uniósł rękę. — Prosiłem byś mi zaufał, a później złamałem to zaufanie. Zachowałem się nieprofesjonalnie. Wyładowałem się na tobie z powodu zaskoczenia i złości na samego siebie, za nie przewidzenie takiej sytuacji. Zmusiłem cię do obrony absolutnej i za to przepraszam.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Snape wpatrywał się prosto w oczy Harry'ego. W końcu to Harry przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i odchrząknął.

— Przyjmuję przeprosiny, sir. Dlaczego kazał mi pan myśleć o zniczu, profesorze?

Snape splótł ręce i przechylił głowę.

— Ponieważ dobrze wiesz jak wygląda. Znasz jego teksturę, wielkość i o ile dobrze pamiętam, to nawet smak — kąciki warg mężczyzny lekko się uniosły a w oczach błysnęło rozbawienie. — Znicz miał być stałą, swego rodzaju przewodnikiem po twoim mindspace. Spodziewałem się chaosu, a nie uporządkowanej przestrzeni ze strażnikami. _Ty_ nie powinieneś być w stanie mnie zobaczyć, nie powinieneś być w stanie mnie zaatakować, już nie mówiąc, że sam przerwałeś połączenie między nami, gdy to ja powinienem zrobić w momencie, gdy tylko przełamałeś moją obronę.

Harry zamyślił się. Snape był w jakimś dziwnym nastroju. Choć sam był zaskoczony, że polana z dementorami odzwierciedlała jego umysł. Czytał o mindspace w jednej z książek w Pokoju Życzeń, jednak nigdy nie wziął się za jego projektowanie.

— Sir, mogę się zapytać, czemu pan mnie uczy oklumencji?

Snape uniósł brew.

— Myślałem, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy na początku tych wszystkich zajęć.

— Nie o to mi chodzi, sir. Czemu pan? Wszystkie książki mówią, że między uczniem a nauczycielem powinno leżeć zaufanie a przynajmniej swego rodzaju neutralność.

Profesor mrugnął i przekrzywił głowę. Obrysował palcem usta i pokiwał głową, decydując się co ma powiedzieć.

— To są tylko moje domysły, panie Potter. Sądzę jednak, że dyrektor chciał bym wybadał jak głębokie jest połączenie między tobą a Czarnym Panem. Mógł też sądzić, że twoja chęć utrzymania sekretów przed znienawidzonym nauczycielem przyspieszy naukę. Że będziesz na tyle zdesperowany, by opanować do mistrzostwa w kilka miesięcy coś na co dorośli czarodzieje poświęcają lata. A może jest to kombinacja obu z tych rzeczy.

Harry myślał o tym wszystkim, było w tym coś niepokojącego.

— Panie Potter, z czystej ciekawości, nie kusiło pana zajrzeć do myślodsiewni?

— Nie.

— Nie? — Snape znów wyglądał na zaskoczonego. — Przecież mogły tam być rzeczy dotyczące pracy Zakonu lub planów Czarnego Pana.

— Im mniej wiem, tym mniej mogę ujawnić. Czy na dzisiaj to wszystko, sir?

— Tak, panie Potter.

— Dobranoc, panie profesorze.

— Dobranoc.

Snape wpatrywał się w drzwi, przez które wyszedł chłopak. Z dnia na dzień stawał się on coraz większą zagadką.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : ten rozdział jest dość krótki, tak jak spojrzałam na statystyki, to najkrótszy z dotychczas opublikowanych. Umbridge zakosztowała czym jest władza i dowiedziała się, że za nią ciągnie się również odpowiedzialność. Przekonała się też na własnej skórze, że jak sobie pościelesz, tak się wyśpisz. Nie jest mi żal pani profesor, w sumie jest gorszym czarnym charakterem niż Voldemort był kiedykolwiek.

I chciałabym się dowiedzieć, czy poprzedni rozdział był aż tak słaby, że Wam ręce opadły i nie byliście wstanie go skomentować. Po ostatnim odzewie tak mnie rozpieściliście, że aż przykro mi się zrobiło, gdy nie mogłam Wam odpisać. Ech...

Witam nowych czytelników, mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną na dłużej i dalej będziecie śledzić losy Harry'ego.

Pozdrawiam c.

Czytajcie, cieszcie się, komentujcie. :)


	23. Konsultacje

_Konsultacje_

 **Jedyna dobra rzecz z działalności Umbridge.**

* * *

Był pierwszy dzień ferii wielkanocnych i Hermiona, jak to miała w zwyczaju, spędziła większą część dnia rysując rozkłady powtórek dla całej trójki. Harry i Ron pozwolili jej na to. Tak było łatwiej niż kłócić się z nią, a w gruncie rzeczy mogły się przydać.

Ron z przerażeniem odkrył, że zostało tylko sześć tygodni do ich egzaminów.

— Jak to możliwe, że to jest dla ciebie takim szokiem? — Spytała Hermiona. Uderzała swoją różdżką każdy maleńki prostokącik na rozkładzie Rona, tak że zapalały się różnymi kolorami, zgodnie z przedmiotem.

— Nie wiem — odparł Ron. — Tyle się działo.

— No dobrze, proszę bardzo — oznajmiła wręczając mu rozpiskę. — Jeśli będziesz tego przestrzegał, nie powinieneś mieć problemów.

Ron popatrzył na niego posępnie, ale po chwili się rozjaśnił.

— Dałaś mi jeden wolny wieczór w tygodniu!

— To na treningi quidditcha — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Rona.

— Niby po co? Mamy mniej więcej taką samą szansę zdobycia pucharu w tym roku, jak tata zostania ministrem.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła na Harry'ego, który wlepił pusty wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę pokoju wspólnego, podczas gdy Krzywołap zaczepiał go stukając w rękę, chcąc by ktoś podrapał go za uchem.

— Co się dzieje, Harry?

— Co? — spytał szybko. — Nic.

Chwycił swój egzemplarz _Teorii Obrony Magicznej_ i udał, że patrzy na coś w spisie treści. Krzywrołap odpuścił go sobie i czmychnął pod fotel Hermiony.

— Widziałam Cho wcześniej — odezwała się wyczekująco Hermiona. — Ona też wyglądała naprawdę żałośnie… Posprzeczaliście się?

— C… a… tak, posprzeczaliśmy się — odparł Harry chwytając się z wdzięcznością wymówki.

— O co?

— O tego donosiciela, jej przyjaciółkę, Mariettę — wyjaśnił Harry.

— No tak, wcale ci się nie dziwię — oznajmił ze złością Ron odkładając swój rozkład powtórek. — Gdyby nie ona…

Ron rozpoczął tyradę na temat Marietty Edgecombe, co było na rękę Harry'emu. Wszystko co musiał robić, to wyglądać na wściekłego, potakiwać i mówić: _tak_ i _dokładnie!_ , kiedy tylko Ron chwytał oddech. Pozwolił w ten sposób swojemu umysłowi rozpamiętywać to czego dowiedział się od Snape'a na temat lekcji oklumencji i ich powodu. Dumbledore chciał, by Snape szpiegował jego umysł, czuł się zdradzony.

 **oOo**

Pogoda zmieniła się powoli. Kiedy minęły ferie, zrobiło się wietrzniej, jaśniej i cieplej, ale Harry wraz z resztą piąto- i siódmoklasistów uwięziony był wewnątrz powtarzając materiał i włócząc się w tę i z powrotem do biblioteki. Harry udawał, że jego kiepski nastrój nie ma innego powodu niż zbliżające się egzaminy, a jego towarzysze sami mieli dość nauki, więc jego wymówka przeszła niekwestionowana.

— Harry, mówię do ciebie, słyszysz mnie?

— Hmm?

Rozejrzał się. Mocno potargana Hermiona przysiadła się do niego przy stoliku w bibliotece, gdzie siedział sam. Był późny niedzielny wieczór. Draco wrócił już do lochów, a Ron był na treningu. Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na pergamin, który miał przed sobą. Obiecał skrzatom, że zatrzyma Hermionę z jej akcją WESZ i chciał wywiązać się z tej obietnicy. Jeśli to jej nie przekona, to on nie wiedział co by mogło. W ręku miał kopię tego, co mówiła książka o skrzatach, która wpadła mu w ręce tamtego dnia w Pokoju Życzeń. Jedyna dobra rzecz z działalności Umbridge.

— No, nie ma tu za wiele szczegółów, ale jestem pewien, że jest to wystarczające byś mogła zrozumieć całokształt. W każdym razie, przeczytaj to.

Hermiona wzięła pergamin ze ściągniętymi brwiami i zaczęła studiować go bardzo dokładnie.

— Harry — powiedziała bardzo powoli — z tego wynika, że dzisiejsze skrzaty domowe są potomkami klanu elfów, który obrócił się przeciwko własnej naturze i otwarcie walczył przeciwko Wysokiej Radzie Najstarszych Elfów podczas wojny z ludźmi. Za zdradę własnego gatunku i stanięcie po stronie ludzi, zostali ukarani przez Wysoką Radę koniecznością zobowiązania się do ludzkich czarodziejów, by móc utrzymać magię. Musieli też porzucić swój lud, a także utajniono przed nimi lokalizację reszty elfów, kiedy te przeniosły się na nowe tereny. Powstała wtedy nowa rasa – domowe elfie sługi, które na zawsze miały służyć swoim czarodziejskim mistrzom albo magia powoli będzie opuszczać ich ciała i w ten sposób ich zabijać. Jeśli będą służyć za długo bez więzi z czarodziejem, to umrą. — Hermiona westchnęła. — To okropne!

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, płacenie za grzechy swoich przodków nie jest w porządku, ale stworzyliśmy kulturę wokół ich losu. One chcą służyć czarodziejom. Tak długo, jak skrzaty są traktowane z szacunkiem, lubią swoją pracę i swoje życia. Dlatego skrzaty nie chcą być wolne, zwłaszcza że uwolnienie oznacza dla nich powolną śmierć.

— Ale Mrużka i Zgredek…

— Hermiono, widziałaś w jakim stanie była Mrużka pracując w Hogwarcie, a w jakim jest teraz, gdy jest związana ze mną, z moją magią rodzinną? Widziałaś Stforka? Co do Zgredka, myślę, że w momencie, gdy został uwolniony przez Malfoya on połączyć się ze mną. Owszem jest wolnym skrzatem i może pracować gdzie chce, jednak czerpie z mojej magii. Zobacz, że mogę go wezwać kiedy chcę, a także on mnie chroni. Pamiętasz jak ostrzegł mnie o tym, że Umbridge nadchodzi? On złamał polecenie nauczyciela, to coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę niepewna co ma zrobić z tymi informacjami.

— Słuchaj, może zamiast uwalniać skrzaty na siłę, spróbowałabyś przekonać ludzi, że należy je dobrze traktować. Że są żywymi stworzeniami mającymi uczucia, co? Przynajmniej nikogo nie zabijesz…

— Myślisz, że to prawda z tym odsączaniem magii?

— Tak, widziałem Mrużkę bezpośrednio przed i po przyłączeniu jej do rodziny Potterów. Jakby to były dwa różne skrzaty.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego lekko szklistymi oczami i nagle rzuciła mu się na szyję.

— Dziękuję Harry.

 **oOo**

Jakby podkreślając wagę zbliżających się egzaminów, wkrótce przed końcem ferii na stołach w wieży Gryffindoru pojawiły się pliki broszur, ulotek i ogłoszeń, dotyczących różnych czarodziejskich zawodów. Wraz z nimi na tablicy pojawiło się kolejne ogłoszenie o treści:

 _PORADY ZAWODOWE_

 _Wszyscy piątoklasiści mają się stawić na krótkie spotkanie z głową swojego domu w pierwszym tygodniu letniego semestru, aby omówić swoją przyszłą karierę._

 _Rozkład indywidualnych spotkań podany jest poniżej._

Harry spojrzał w dół listy i dowiedział się, że ma być w gabinecie profesor McGonagall w poniedziałek o wpół do trzeciej, co oznaczałoby, że ominie go większość Wróżbiarstwa.

Wraz z pozostałymi piątoklasistami spędził znaczną część ostatniego weekendu przerwy wielkanocnej czytając wszelkie informacje o karierach, które zostały pozostawione do ich wglądu. Choć zastanawiał się na ile Voldemort pozwoli mu w przyszłości podjąć jakąkolwiek pracę.

— Cóż, nie podoba mi się uzdrawianie — oznajmił Ron w ostatni wieczór ferii. Był pogrążony w przeglądaniu ulotki noszącej na przedzie kość skrzyżowaną z różdżką – symbol szpitala św. Mungo. —Tu jest napisane, że trzeba mieć przynajmniej _P_ na OWTMach z eliksirów, zielarstwa, transmutacji, zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią. To znaczy… rany… nie wymagają wiele, co?

— No co, to bardzo odpowiedzialna praca, nie? — odparła Hermiona nieobecnym głosem.

Ślęczała nad jaskraworóżową i pomarańczowa ulotką, opatrzoną nagłówkiem WIĘC MYŚLISZ, ŻE CHCIAŁBYŚ PRACOWAĆ W RELACJACH Z MUGOLAMI? — Wygląda na to, że nie musisz być za bardzo kwalifikowanym, by utrzymywać kontakty z mugolami. Wszystko czego chcą to SUM z mugoloznawstwa. _O wiele ważniejsze są Twój entuzjazm, cierpliwość i umiejętność dobrej zabawy!_

— Potrzebujesz znacznie więcej niż umiejętność dobrej zabawy żeby utrzymać kontakt z moim wujem — stwierdził ponuro Harry. — Raczej dobrą umiejętność robienia uników. — Był mniej więcej w połowie broszury na temat czarodziejskiej bankowości. — Posłuchajcie tego: _Szukasz rzucającej wyzwania kariery, pełnej podróży, przygód i konkretnych, związanym z niebezpieczeństwem bonusów od skarbów? Pomyśl w takim razie o stanowisku w Banku Czarodziejów Gringotta, który w chwili obecnej poszukuje Łamaczy Klątw na ekscytujące posady za granicą…_ . Ale wymagają numerologii. Dałabyś sobie radę, Hemiono.

— Nie podoba mi się za bardzo bankowość — odpowiedziała wymijająco Hermiona, która teraz pogrążona była w: _CZY MASZ W SOBIE TO, CO JEST POTRZEBNE DO SZKOLENIA TROLLI OCHRONIARSKICH?_

— Hej — odezwał się głos w uchu Harry'ego. Obejrzał się i zobaczył bliźniaków, którzy do nich dołączyli.

— Czy ty widzisz w ogóle sens w przeglądaniu tych broszur, Harry? — zapytał Fred wyciągając nogi na stoliku przed nimi i powodując, że kilka ulotek na temat etatów w ministerstwie magii ześlizgnęło się na podłogę. — Malfoy pozwoli ci pracować?

— Co? — spytała ostro Hermiona zatrzymując rękę w połowie drogi po _ZRÓB KARIERĘ W DEPARTAMENCIE MAGICZNYCH WYPADKÓW I KATASTROF!_

— Taa… — odparł Harry próbując brzmieć zwyczajnie — tak, pomyślałem o tym samym…

— Cóż, zawsze możesz zająć się inwestowaniem w różnego rodzaje biznesy — stwierdził George przeciągając się i uśmiechając.

— Tak, ale mimo to — powiedziała Hermiona takim tonem, jakby wyjaśniała coś bardzo prostego komuś bardzo tępemu. — Harry powinien mieć całkowicie wolny wybór odnośnie swojej kariery.

— Hermiono, powinnaś przeczytać o tradycyjnym miejscu kobiety w kulturze czarodziejów. Poproszę Syriusza by poszukał u siebie w bibliotece jakiś książek na ten temat. Zobaczysz jak na wiele rzeczy masz mylne pojęcie i o ilu nie wiesz. Do tego obecnie, jest dużo lepiej niż kiedyś.

— Co proszę? A co ty o tym myślisz? — Hermiona rzuciła spojrzenie Ronowi, i Harry'emu w nieodparty sposób przypomniała się pani Weasley uciekająca się do swego męża podczas jego pierwszej kolacji na Grimmauld Place.

— Nie wiem — odparł Ron wystraszony, że ktoś go spytał o opinię. — Ale w jednym Harry ma rację, obecne czasy są dużo lepsze, prawda?

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry obudził się bardzo wcześnie, czując się niemal tak samo, jak tamtego ranka, kiedy przyśniła mu się śmierć Rei. Tak się złożyło, że dziś był pierwszy raz, kiedy miał się znaleźć blisko Snape'a, odkąd profesor zdradził mu motywy uczenia go oklumencji.

Poleżał chwilę w łóżku myśląc o zbliżającym się dniu, po czym wstał bardzo cicho i podszedł do okna. Na zewnątrz powitał go na naprawdę wspaniały poranek. Niebo było czyste, lekko zamglone, mieniące się błękitem. Na wprost przed sobą Harry mógł dostrzec potężny buk, pod którym w ciepłe dni ich trójka lubiła się wylegiwać.

Nagle coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę, jakiś ruch na krawędzi Zakazanego Lasu. Zmrużył oczy z powodu słońca i zobaczył Hagrida pojawiającego się spomiędzy drzew. Zdawało się, że powłóczy nogami. Kiedy Harry tak patrzył, Hagrid zataczając się dotarł do drzwi swojej chatki i zniknął wewnątrz niej. Harry obserwował chatkę przez kilka minut. Hagrid nie pojawił się ponownie, ale dym uniósł się z komina, więc pół olbrzym nie mógł być aż tak mocno ranny, by nie móc rozpalić ognia.

Harry odwrócił się od okna, ruszył z powrotem do swojego kufra i zaczął się ubierać. Jakoś nie spodziewał się, że ten dzień będzie należał do spokojnych, liczył się z ciągłym marudzeniem Hermiony o braku równouprawnienia w magicznym świecie. Teraz widział, że Voldemort miał rację, mugolaki choć nie znały tradycji i kultury czarodziejskiego świata, dość mocno naciskały na zmianę ich tak, by pasowały do ich spojrzenia na świat.

Ponownie nie zawiódł się na swoich przeczuciach. Hermiona była po raz pierwszy co najmniej tak samo nieuważna na lekcji historii magii jak Harry i Ron, bezustannie szepcząc uwagi o niesprawiedliwości i o tym jak to powinien się jej przeciwstawiać, co Harry bardzo starał się zignorować.

— …jeśli będziesz pierwszy, który powie głośno swój sprzeciw, będziesz mógł być przykładem dla wielu młodych kobiet, przypuszczam, że nawet inne stworzenia będą mogły odnosić się do ciebie, będziesz mógł zmienić świat…

— Hermiono — zaczął Ron ściszonym i pełnym oburzenia głosem — czy przestaniesz gnębić Harry'ego i zaczniesz słuchać Binnsa, czy będę musiał robić własne notatki?

— Możesz dla odmiany porobić notatki, to cię nie zabije!

Zanim dotarli do lochów, ani Harry ani Ron nie odzywali się do Hermiony. Niepowstrzymywana wykorzystała ich ciszę, by podtrzymywać niekończący się ciąg swoich pomysłów i słów oburzenia. Wszystkie wypowiadała pod nosem tak gwałtownym sykiem, że Seamus stracił całe pięć minut sprawdzając, czy jego kociołek nie przecieka.

Snape chyba chciał mu udowodnić, że faktycznie oddzielił postać Harry'ego od wspomnień o jego ojcu i pozostawił go samemu sobie. Harry był oczywiście przyzwyczajony do tej taktyki, jako że to była jedna z ulubionych wuja Vernona i w sumie był wdzięczny. Właściwie, w porównaniu z tym, co zwykle musiał znosić ze strony Snape'a, z drwinami i złośliwymi uwagami, ta nowa sytuacja była pewnego rodzaju polepszeniem i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że w takich warunkach nawet mógł się zrelaksować podczas warzenia. Pod koniec lekcji zaczerpnął trochę mikstury do butelki, zakorkował ją i zabrał do biurka Snape'a do oceny, czując, że może dostać przynajmniej _P_.

Właśnie się odwrócił, kiedy usłyszał odgłos tłukącego się szkła. Malfoy zacisnął gniewnie usta i prychnął. Harry rozejrzał się. Jego próbka eliksiru leżała w kawałkach na podłodze, a Parkinson mierzył go pełnym triumfującej przyjemności wzrokiem.

— Ups — powiedziała łagodnie.

— Niestety, to będzie zero punktów, Potter — profesor powiedział z powagą.

Harry był zbyt rozdrażniony, by się odezwać. Pomaszerował z powrotem do swego kociołka zamierzając napełnić kolejną fiolkę i oddać ją Snape'owi do oceny, ale ku swemu przerażeniu zobaczył, że reszta zawartości zniknęła.

— Tak mi przykro! — krzyknęła Hermiona zatykając ręką usta. — Naprawdę mi przykro, Harry. Myślałam, że skończyłeś, więc posprzątałam!

Harry nie mógł się zmusić do odpowiedzi. Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek wybiegł z lochu bez oglądania się za siebie i podczas lunchu specjalnie zajął miejsce między Seamusem i Nevillem. Ostatecznie mało co nie zapomniał, że miał się spotkać z McGonagall.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor — wysapał zamknąwszy drzwi.

— Nie szkodzi, Potter — powiedziała rześko, ale kiedy mówiła, ktoś inny pociągnął nosem w kącie. Harry obejrzał się. W kącie siedziała profesor Umbridge z notatnikiem na kolanach, niewielką apaszką wokół szyi i przeraźliwie miłym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

— Usiądź, Potter — oznajmiła zwięźle profesor McGonagall. Jej ręce zatrzęsły się lekko, kiedy przerzucała broszury zaścielające jej biurko.

Harry usiadł plecami do Umbridge i ze wszystkich sił udawał, że nie słyszy skrobania jej pióra po notatniku.

— No dobrze, Potter, to spotkanie jest po to, by omówić twoje pomysły na przyszłą karierę, które mogły ci przyjść do głowy i pomóc ci zdecydować, które przedmioty powinieneś kontynuować w szóstej i siódmej klasie — powiedziała profesor McGonagall. — Czy myślałeś już, co chciałbyś robić po ukończeniu Hogwartu?

— Eee… — zaczął Harry.

Skrzypiący hałas zza pleców bardzo go rozpraszał.

— Tak? — profesor McGonagall zachęciła Harry'ego.

— No, myślałem żeby… może, jeśli mógłbym pracować… chciałbym zajmować się uzdrawianiem — wymamrotał Harry.

— Będziesz do tego potrzebował najlepszych ocen — powiedziała profesor McGonagall wyciągając spod sterty papierów na swoim biurku ulotkę i otwierając ją. — Z tego co widzę, wymagają minimum pięciu OWTMów i to nie niżej niż _powyżej oczekiwań_. Następnie będziesz musiał przejść serię surowych testów odnośnie uzdolnień, które nakreślą twoją specjalizację. To bardzo trudna i długa droga kariery, Potter. Przyjmują tylko najlepszych. A po studiach czeka cię jeszcze kilka lat stażu pod wykwalifikowanym uzdrowicielem. Właściwie, to wydaje mi się, że nikt nie wybrał tego kierunku w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat.

W tym momencie profesor Umbridge wydała z siebie bardzo ciche kaszlnięcie, jakby próbowała zobaczyć, jak cicho jest w stanie to zrobić. Profesor McGonagall zignorowała ją.

— Domyślam się, że chciałbyś się dowiedzieć, jakie przedmioty powinieneś wybrać? — ciągnęła dalej trochę głośniej niż przedtem.

— Tak — odparł Harry — eliksiry, jak przypuszczam?

— Naturalnie — stwierdziła rzeczowo profesor McGonagall. — Poradziłabym również…

Profesor Umbridge wydała z siebie następne kaszlnięcie, nieco głośniejsze tym razem. Profesor McGonagall zamknęła na chwilę oczy, otworzyła je ponownie i ciągnęła jakby nic się nie stało.

— Poradziłabym również transmutację, ponieważ uzdrowiciele dość często używają transmutowania i detransmutowania podczas swojej pracy. I powinnam cię teraz poinformować Potter, że nie przyjmuję na moje zajęcia przygotowujące do OWTMów uczniów, którzy nie osiągnęli powyżej oczekiwań albo wyżej na Standardowych Umiejętnościach Magicznych. Choć powiedziałabym, że w tej chwili spokojnie się kwalifikujesz, więc będziesz musiał po prostu utrzymać obecny nacisk na swoją pracę przed egzaminami, by mieć możliwość kontynuowania. Następnie powinieneś wziąć zaklęcia, zawsze przydatne oraz obronę przed czarną magią, jak również eliksiry, o których już wspomniałeś — dodała z delikatnym drgnięciem uśmiechu na twarzy. Eliksiry lecznicze, trucizny i antidota to podstawowa dziedzina wiedzy uzdrowicieli. A muszę ci powiedzieć, że profesor Snape kategorycznie odmawia przyjmowania uczniów, którzy dostają cokolwiek innego niż wybitny na swoim SUMie, więc…

Profesor Umbridge kaszlnęła najgłośniej jak dotąd.

— Może syropku, Dolores? — spytała lakonicznie profesor McGonagall nie patrząc na nią.

— Ach nie, dziękuję bardzo — odparła Umbridge z tym wdzięczącym się uśmiechem, którego Harry tak nienawidził. — Zastanawiałam się tylko, czy mogę się odrobinkę wtrącić, Minerwo?

— Zdaje się, że już to zrobiłaś — wycedziła profesor McGonagall przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby.

— Jestem zaskoczona, że pan Potter nie myślał o tym, by pracować dla ministerstwa — powiedziała słodko profesor Umbridge.

— Naprawdę? — spytała wyniośle profesor McGonagall. — No dobrze, Potter — ciągnęła jakby nie było wtrącenia — jeśli poważnie o tym myślisz, radziłabym ci skoncentrować się na podciągnięciu eliksirów. Widzę, że profesor Flitwick oceniał cię pomiędzy zadawalającym i powyżej oczekiwań przez ostatnie dwa lata, więc wygląda na to, że twoja znajomość zaklęć jest satysfakcjonująca. Jeśli chodzi o obronę przed czarną magią twoje oceny generalnie były wysokie, zwłaszcza profesor Lupin uważał, że… jesteś całkiem pewna, że nie chcesz syropku Dolores?

— Och, nie potrzeba, dziękuję Minerwo — wdzięczyła się profesor Umbridge, która właśnie kaszlnęła jeszcze głośniej. — Martwiłam się tylko, że możesz nie mieć przed sobą ostatnich ocen Harry'ego z obrony. Jestem pewna, że podrzuciłam ci notatkę.

— Co, to coś? — spytała profesor McGonagall pełnym niesmaku tonem wyciągając z teczki Harry'ego kawałek różowego pergaminu. Zerknęła na niego, jej brwi uniosły się nieco, po czym bez komentarza wsadziła go z powrotem do teczki. — Tak, tak jak mówiłam — powiedziała profesor McGonagall odwracając się i patrząc Umbridge prosto w oczy — osiągnąłeś najwyższe oceny z wszystkich testów obrony przed czarną magią u kompetentnych nauczycieli. Okazujesz zdecydowany talent do tego przedmiotu.

Uśmiech profesor Umbridge zgasł tak nagle, jak przepalona żarówka. Usiadła z powrotem w swoim krześle, przewróciła kartkę w swoim notatniku i zaczęła pisać naprawdę szybko, jej wyłupiaste oczy wędrowały z jednej strony na drugą. Profesor McGonagall odwróciła się z powrotem do Harry'ego. Jej oczy płonęły, a wąskie zwykle nozdrza rozszerzyły się.

— Jakieś pytania, Potter?

— Tak — powiedział Harry. — Czy do podstawowego kursu uzdrowicielstwa też są aż takie wymagania?

— W zasadzie tak. Skąd to pytanie?

— Cóż, myślałem jeszcze o nauczaniu dzieci?

— Kariera profesora wiąże się z mistrzostwem w jakimś przedmiocie, panie Potter.

— Miałem raczej na myśli pracę z dziećmi, które nie chodzą jeszcze do Hogwartu, pani profesor. Wydaje mi się, że podstawowa wiedza uzdrowiciela może się w tym zawodzie przydać.

Brwi McGonagall wzrosły, a Umbridge zaprzestała pisać.

— Ekhym, tak z pewnością, masz rację — odezwała się ze swojego kąta. — Jest to niewątpliwie ciekawy kierunek, mogę wiedzieć skąd takie zainteresowania, Harry?

Harry wpatrywał się w profesor McGonagall.

— Szczerze, pani profesor ja wątpię, że będę mógł pracować po skończeniu Hogwartu. A jeśli już to tylko w szanowanym zawodzie lub takim, który będzie dobrze widziany w towarzystwie. Przy ostatnich zmianach i nacisku na dzieci, ten kierunek z pewnością nie będzie ujmą — dodał spuszczając głowę.

Żadna z kobiet nic na to nie powiedziała.

— Będzie dobrze — odparła w końcu profesor McGonagall z absolutną pewnością. — Ze wszystkich sił pomogę ci dostać pracę, którą chcesz. Potter, na tym skończymy twoje zawodowe konsultacje.

Harry zarzucił torbę na ramię i pospiesznie wyszedł z gabinetu nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na żadną ze swoich nauczycielek.

* * *

Było koło piątej po południu, ludzie powoli kończyli lekcje, a Harry wraz z Draco patrolowali korytarze, kiedy z oddali usłyszeli nieomylne odgłosy rozpoczynającego się chaosu. Gdzieś ponad nimi rozległy się krzyki i wrzaski. Uczniowie wychodzący z klas wszędzie dookoła nich przystawali i zerkali na sufit ze strachem…

— Wiesz co się dzieje? — Draco złapał go za ramię i wyciągnął różdżkę gotowy do ataku lub obrony.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale zakładam, że to się dzieje na korytarzu Grzegorza Przymilnego.

Ślizgon rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie i pociągnął we wskazanym kierunku.

Było dokładnie tak, jak tego wieczoru, kiedy została zwolniona Trelawney. Uczniowie stali wszędzie pod ścianami w wielkim kręgu (niektórzy z nich, jak zauważył Harry, pokryci byli substancją, która wyglądała bardzo podobnie do odoroskoku). Nauczyciele i duchy również znajdowali się pośród tłumu. Spośród obserwatorów wyróżniali się członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, którzy wyglądali w większości na bardzo zadowolonych z siebie. W powietrzu unosił się Irytek, gapiąc się na Freda i George'a, którzy stali pośrodku sali i bez wątpienia wyglądali na dwóch ludzi właśnie przypartych do muru.

— Ach tak! — oznajmiła triumfująco Umbridge. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że stała zaledwie o kilka stopni przed nim, raz jeszcze spoglądając na swój łup. — Więc… Uważacie, że to zabawne zmieniać szkolny korytarz w bagno, co?

— Ta, całkiem zabawne — odpowiedział Fred patrząc na nią bez najmniejszych oznak strachu.

Filch przepchnął się bliżej Umbridge i niemal płakał ze szczęścia.

— Mam ten formularz, pani naddyrektor — powiedział ochryple machając kawałkiem jakiegoś pergaminu. — Mam ten formularz i bicze już czekają… och, proszę pozwolić mi zrobić to teraz…

— Bardzo dobrze, Argusie — odparła. — Wy dwaj — ciągnęła dalej wpatrując się w Freda i George'a — za chwilę przekonacie się, co dzieje się ze złoczyńcami w mojej szkole.

— A wiesz co? — powiedział Fred. — Myślę, że się nie przekonamy.

Odwrócił się do brata bliźniaka.

— George — oznajmił — myślę, że wyrośliśmy już z pełno czasowej edukacji.

— Taa, wiesz, sam myślę dokładnie tak samo — odpowiedział mu lekko George.

— Nie uważasz, że czas sprawdzić nasze talenty w rzeczywistym świecie?

— Zdecydowanie.

I zanim Umbridge zdołała powiedzieć słowo, unieśli różdżki i powiedzieli razem:

— _Accio miotły_!

Harry usłyszał głośny trzask gdzieś w oddali. Spojrzał w lewo i uchylił się w samą porę. Miotły Freda i George'a, jedna z nich nadal ciągnąc za sobą ciężki łańcuch i żelazny kołek, do którego Umbridge przypięła je do ściany, pędziły korytarzem w kierunku swoich właścicieli. Skręciły w lewo, runęły w dół po schodach i zatrzymały się ostro przed bliźniakami brzęcząc głośno łańcuchem po ozdobnej kamiennej posadzce.

— Nie spotkamy się — powiedział Fred profesor Umbridge przekładając nogę nad miotłą.

— Dokładnie, nie przejmuj się pozostawaniem w kontakcie — dodał George dosiadając swojej.

Fred rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych uczniach, stłoczonych w cichy, baczny tłum.

— Jeśli ktoś chciałby zakupić _Kieszonkowe Bagno_ , takie jak to poniżej, przybywajcie na ulicę Pokątną pod numer dziewięćdziesiąt trzy. Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów — oznajmił donośnym głosem. — Nasz nowy lokal!

— Specjalne zniżki dla uczniów Hogwartu, którzy przysięgną, że użyją naszych produktów dla pozbycia się stąd tej starej wiedźmy — dodał George wskazując na profesor Umbridge.

— Zatrzymać ich! — wrzasnęła Umbridge, ale było już za późno.

Kiedy Brygada Inkwizycyjna zbliżyła się, Fred i George odepchnęli się od podłogi wystrzeliwując na piętnaście stóp w powietrze. Metalowy kołek zamajtał niebezpiecznie poniżej. Fred spojrzał przez salę na poltergeista unoszącego się na jego poziomie nad tłumem.

— Zgotuj jej od nas piekło, Irytku!

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by Irytek przyjmował polecenia od uczniów. Ale tym razem poltergeist zamaszyście ściągnął z głowy swój kapelusz i wyprężył się w salucie kiedy Fred i George zatoczyli koło przy burzliwych oklaskach uczniów poniżej i wystrzelili przez otwarte frontowe drzwi wprost w cudowny zachód słońca.

 **oOo**

Okrągłe biuro wyglądało tak jak zawsze. Delikatne srebrne instrumenty stały na stołach o wrzecionowatych nogach, wydmuchując dym i terkocząc. Portrety poprzednich dyrektorów i dyrektorek drzemały w swoich ramach, niby nie poświęcając im żadnej uwagi, a Fawkes przycupnął na swojej żerdzi za drzwiami, obserwując wszystkich z widocznym zainteresowaniem. Albus Dumbledore siedział przy biurku i spoglądał na dwoje członków swojego personelu.

— Jak rozumiem Minerwo, Harry miał dziś z tobą konsultacje zawodowe, co wybrał?

— Uzdrowicielstwo, a jako alternatywę nauczanie początkowe.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i pogładził brodę.

— Spodziewałem się, że zainteresuje się karierą aurora, podobnie jak jego ojciec.

Snape prychnął podobnie jak portret Phineas Blacka.

— Tak, Severusie?

— Jesteś zaślepiony Albusie. Chłopak nie jest w ogóle jak jego ojciec.

McGonagall zakrztusiła się herbatą, którą właśnie popijała i gwałtownie odwróciła się do swego kolegi.

— Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałabym się, że może tak powiedzieć. Właściwie, przypominam sobie jak jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu, wygłaszałeś przemowę o tym jak to Potter jest kropka w kropkę jak jego ojciec.

— Tak Severusie, co się stało? — Dyrektor spojrzał uważnie na mistrza eliksirów.

— Przejrzałem na oczy, to się stało.

Minerwa ściągnęła brwi.

— Nie rozumiem…

— Daj spokój kobieto. James Potter był twoim ulubieńcem, jestem pewien, że nie masz demencji starczej i dokładnie pamiętasz jak wyglądał. Powiedz czy Harry jest do niego podobny? Już nie wspominając o jego sytuacji domowej. I nie — tu uniósł rękę — nie mam tu na myśli Malfoyów.

— Sytuacji domowej? Wiem, że ci mugole są najgorszego rodzaju, jednak nie może być aż tak źle.

— Tak źle? Tak z czystej ciekawości Minerwo, czy ty kiedykolwiek zapytałaś chłopaka jak, ta pożal się Merlinie, rodzina go traktuje? Czy znasz powód tegorocznej ucieczki?

— Nie. Albusie — spojrzała ostro na Dumbledore'a — co wiesz na ten temat.

— Bariery krwi utrzymują Harry'ego bezpiecznie. Dopóki nazywa to miejsce domem…

— Zlituj się, dyrektorze — Severus zaszydził — on nie nazywa tego miejsca domem już od kilku ładnych lat. I wcale mu się nie dziwię. A dla twojej wiadomości, to chłopak wierzy, że Petunia chciała go otruć…

— To przesada, Severusie.

— Nie dał bym sobie ręki uciąć.

— Dobrze, poproszę by ktoś porozmawiał z Dursley'ami o tym. Teraz wróćmy do bieżących spraw. Minerwo, czy sądzisz, że można by go lekko nakierować na zawód aurora?

McGonagall zacisnęła usta i spojrzała ostro na dyrektora.

— Nie. Potter ma moje pełne poparcie na drodze, którą wybrał. Tak właściwie Severusie, to chciałam cię poprosić, byś pomógł mu jakoś poprawić się z eliksirów, tak by osiągnął odpowiednią ocenę na egzaminie.

Snape zmrużył oczy i kiwnął głową.

— Oczywiście. Możemy faktycznie zająć się korepetycjami z eliksirów. W oklumencji i tak nic więcej nie osiągniemy.

— Dobrze. Obiecałam sobie, że dołożę wszelkich starań, by pomóc mu uzyskać karierę. On praktycznie nie wierzy w jakąkolwiek pracę po szkole. Jego wybór jest umotywowany myśleniem na co Malfoyowie mu pozwolą. Zawód aurora z pewnością nie wchodzi w rachubę. Cokolwiek powiesz Albusie, to przegrana sprawa.

— Jesteś tego pewna?

— Tak, nie widziałeś go tam, w moim gabinecie. Nie wiem, co zostało mu zrobione w czasie wakacji, ale jego duch jest całkowicie złamany. To nie jest ten sam chłopiec, którego znaliśmy jeszcze rok temu — westchnęła. — Wybaczcie mi, mam obchód do zrobienia — z tymi słowami wstała z fotela i opuściła gabinet.

Dumbledore spokojnie dopił herbatę, zanim odstawił filiżankę. Spojrzał na Severusa znad jego okularów. Błękit jego oczu oddawał zasmucenie.

— Po pierwsze, muszę prosić o wybaczenie. — Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił wzrok na niego, zaskoczony, gdy Dumbledore kontynuował spokojnie. — Musisz wybaczyć błędy starca. Rozmawialiśmy o tym już jakiś czas temu, ale teraz widzę, że byłem w błędzie. Nie powinienem prosić cię o dawanie lekcji oklumencji Harry'emu. Pozwól mi wyrazić żal, za to do czego cię zmusiłem.

Snape odwrócił wzrok od niego, jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, tak samo jak pięści. Nie chciał, omawiać tego z Dumbledore'em. Nie chciał słuchać wymówek starca. Nie chciał nawet rozważyć wybaczenia jego błędów.

— Czy to wszystko? Mam jutrzejsze lekcje do przygotowania.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi, ten chłodny spokój go niepokoił. Zależało mu na tym, by jego chłopcy się dogadali, ale nie sądził, że stanie się to kosztem odsunięcia od niego. Ale teraz musiał dowiedzieć się pilniejszych rzeczy.

— Powiedziałeś, że rezygnujesz z dalszych lekcji oklumencji. Tobie nie muszę tłumaczyć jak ważne one są.

— Nie ma nic więcej, czego mogę go nauczyć. Nie z relacjami jakie są pomiędzy nami. On ma w pełni ukształtowany mindspace.

— Doprawdy — brwi Dumbledore'a poszybowały do góry, a oczy rozbłysły zaskoczeniem. — Jak on wygląda?

— Leśna polana pilnowana przez dementorów.

Dyrektor wydawał się być w szoku na to oświadczenie. Snape spojrzał na niego ponuro i znów się odezwał.

— Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

— Tylko jedno, Severusie. Czy Voldemort interesował się ostatnio Harrym w jakimkolwiek kontekście?

— Nie. Jego nazwisko nie jest wspominane na spotkaniach. Chłopak jest pozostawiony Malfoyom do czynienia.

— To wszystko, mój drogi chłopcze.

Snape wyszedł energicznie z gabinetu, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Dumbledore głaskał swoją brodę w zadumie. Dziś dowiedział się wielu szokujących informacji, a wszystkie z nich były głęboko niepokojące.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota** **autora:** Przyznajcie się, ile razy chcieliście opuścić szkołę/pracę w stylu Greda i Forge'a? ;) Nasi dwaj ulubieni dowcipnisie zrobili to w wielkim stylu. Do tego, jak dobrze znają się na promocji... Niejeden marketingowiec zazdrościłby im takiej akcji.

Przechodząc dalej - lekcja eliksirów. Gdy czytałam po raz pierwszy Harry'ego Pottera, strącenie fiolki z próbką eliksiru było dla mnie oburzające. Jak Snape mógł się tak zachować?! Teraz zadaję sobie dokładnie to samo pytanie, tylko patrząc na to pod innym kątem. Jak dorosły mężczyzna, profesor, który doskonale kontrolował swoje emocje, mógł zachować się tak dziecinnie? Bardziej do sytuacji pasuje strącenie próbki przez któregoś z członków Brygady, złośliwość za wywinięcie się od sprawy z GD. I Snape, z całą swoją uroczą osobowością, całkowicie ignorujący całe zajście lub/i stwierdzający, że w jakiś sposób to była wina Pottera. Można? Można. W końcu, tak naprawdę to Harry miał całkiem ładny materiał na szantaż, a co miał Severus - dowody na to, że chłopak był maltretowany przez swoją rodzinę. Tu się rodzi kolejna sprawa, wiedział i nic z tym nie zrobił. Czy Snape był aż takim zaślepionym nienawiścią draniem, który nie kiwnąłby nawet palcem w sprawie pokrzywdzonego dziecka? A może podświadomie domyślał się, że dyrektor spisał już chłopaka na straty, ofiarę dla większego dobra? Na te pytania raczej nigdy nie poznamy odpowiedzi.

Z przyjemniejszych spraw, ulżyło mi, że to tylko prawdziwe życie powstrzymywało Was od komentowania. Już wiem, że gdyby powtórzyła się taka sytuacja, to mam nie panikować i nie wpadać w pisarską depresję.

 **Rusti** \- w tej chwili rozwój relacji między Harrym i Severusem raczej drastycznie się nie zmieni. Chociaż mam pewien zamysł na szósty rok, to do niego jeszcze daleko. ;)

 **animek** \- dziękuję, zawsze jest miło usłyszeć, że komuś podoba się, to co robię z twórczością pani Rowling.

 **radekxpl123** \- przykro mi, rozczaruję Cię, ale nikt nie umrze, ani Syriusza, ani _ukochana_ pani profesor. To Harry ma zwyczaj najbardziej uszkadzać swoich nauczycieli OPCMu na koniec roku, a u mnie nie przyłoży do tego palca. W ogóle nie weźmie w tym udziału (taki mały spojler).

 **Mika** \- postać Dumbledore'a jest enigmatyczna. Nigdy nie poznaliśmy w pełni motywów tego człowieka, podobnie jak jego historii. Znamy tylko skrawki, które wcale nie są pocieszające. Tym bardziej, że zdolność do poświęcania ludzi objawiła się u niego dość wcześnie, jeszcze gdy był nastolatkiem. Zaś jego _większe dobro_ wydaje się bardziej wymówką niż czymkolwiek innym. Co jest ciekawe, to to, że nikt nie połączył motta życiowego dyrektora z głównym hasłem przewodnim Grindelwalda. Mogę ujawnić, że trochę rozważań na temat Dumbledore'a będzie w przyszłym rozdziale, jak również pojawi się w nim Tom i to od razu na samym początku. Co do Cho - jest zbyt nieważną postacią, by doczekała się takiej sceny. ;)

 **Wilk** \- lizusostwo Umbridge nie zna granic. Przynajmniej Harry może się dowiedzieć na kogo czają się Ślizgoni. Co do Cho, to raczej nie wydaje mi się, że należy do tego rodzaju dziewczyn, które podają eliksir miłosny. Tylko do tych, co chodzą po korytarzu w szkole i myślą, że są królową wszechświata i okolicy, więc wszyscy chłopcy będą sami jej padać do nóg. Wszyscy znają ten typ, nie? Harry za swoim połączeniem mentalnym za bardzo nie przepada, ale kto lubi migreny... Jeśli chodzi o wakacje, to Voldi ma już wszystko zaplanowane, pozostaje Ci tylko poczekać, aż letnia przerwa się zacznie i wszystkiego się dowiesz.

 **Anuii** \- będzie hurtem. ;) Umbridge chyba sama zapomniała jak to było w szkole i tym właśnie sposobem zrobiła Żonglerowi najlepszą reklamę. A później powtórzyła to z bliźniakami. Jak widać, pani profesor może mieć jakieś zastosowanie. Miałam wiele radości pisząc scenę w gabinecie i jak Umbridge pogrąża samą siebie. A nasz drogi wężolew wykorzystuje tylko środki dane mu przez sytuację. Czasami mam wrażenie, że w kanonie Harry większym sprytem potrafił się wykazać podczas swojego pierwszego roku, a później jakoś zdusił tę stronę swojej osobowości.

Gdyby Harry spędził wakacje z rodziną, to bym napisała, że u Dursley'ów a nie "u siebie"...

Awans drogiej Dolores - mniej papierkowej roboty dla Dumbledore'a i McGonagall. Plus na nią spada odpowiedzialność za wszystko co się dzieje w szkole. Umbridge szybko się przekonała, że to wcale nie jest taka wspaniała fucha, jak wcześniej myślała. Więc to faktycznie awans, a może jednak kara? Potęga ministerstwa, tu należy zadać pytanie jaka potęga, a dopiero później rozważać kto u kogo siedzi w kieszeni. ;)

Harry'emu nie trudno przeciwstawić się swojej ciekawości, ma wystarczająco swoich problemów na głowie, na co mu jeszcze cudze? I jestem ciekawa ile jeszcze końców świata znajdziesz w moim opowiadaniu. :)

 **Jogo/Marionetkarz** \- nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która z początku była sceptyczna mojej wizji, a później się wciągnęła. Ciężko jest napisać coś nowego, gdy tak wiele ff już powstało, i zdaję sobie sprawę, że miejscami moje opowiadanie może być podobne do innych lub jakieś elementy również ktoś przede mną już wykorzystał. Ale... jestem też świadoma, że wypłynęłam na nowe wody i mogę tylko dodać, że się staram.

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa i życzenia weny, gdyż z pewnością się przydadzą. Może w końcu dzięki temu skończę dwa rozbabrane rozdziały i zabiorę się za kolejny. Boję się zaczynać, by nie skończyło się to 3 rozdziałami ukończonymi w 4/5 całości.

Pozdrawiam,

c.

Czytajcie, cieszcie się i komentujcie.


	24. Bonus

_Walentynki u Madame Puddifoot_

 **Cieszył się, że to jego omijają takie dramaty…**

* * *

Rankiem następnego dnia Harry ubrał się starannie. Wraz z Ronem przyszli na śniadanie akurat w chwili przybycia sów pocztowych. Cassiniego nie było pośród nich (nie żeby Harry się go spodziewał), ale kiedy siadali, Hermiona wyszarpywała właśnie list z dzioba nieznajomej brązowej sowy.

— W samą porę! Gdyby nie przyszedł dzisiaj… — stwierdziła z zapałem rozdzierając kopertę i wyciągając mały kawałek pergaminu. Jej oczy przebiegały liścik z lewej na prawą kiedy czytała wiadomość, a na jej twarzy zagościł wyraz okrutnego zadowolenia.

— Słuchaj, Harry — zaczęła spoglądając na niego — to jest naprawdę ważne. Jak myślisz, czy mógłbyś spotkać się ze mną w Trzech Miotłach gdzieś koło południa?

— No… nie wiem — odparł niepewnie Harry. — Draco być może spodziewa się, że spędzę z nim cały dzień. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co będziemy robić.

— Cóż, pozbądź się go na jakiś czas, przynajmniej na godzinę — oznajmiła natarczywie Hermiona. — Ale przyjdź!

— No dobra… przyjdę, ale po co?

— Nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć, muszę szybko wysłać odpowiedź.

I wyleciała z Wielkiej Sali z listem zaciśniętym w jednej ręce i kawałkiem tosta w drugiej.

— Mnie nie pytaj brachu — potrząsnął głową Ron, gdy Harry się do niego odwrócił z pytającym spojrzeniem.

— Nie idziesz z nią? — spytał się przyjaciela, ale ten tylko smutno potrząsnął głową.

— W ogóle nie mogę iść do Hogsmeade. Angelina zażyczyła sobie całodzienny trening. Tak, jakby to miało pomóc. Jesteśmy najgorszą drużyną jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Powinieneś zobaczyć Slopera i Kirke'a, są żałośni, nawet gorsi ode mnie — westchnął ciężko. — Nie wiem czemu Angelina nie pozwoli mi po prostu zrezygnować.

— To dlatego, że jesteś dobry, kiedy jesteś w formie — odparł drażliwie Harry.

Było mu bardzo ciężko współczuć sytuacji Rona, kiedy on sam oddałby niemal wszystko, by móc zagrać w nadchodzącym meczu przeciwko Hufflepuffowi. Ron zauważył chyba ton Harry'ego, bo nie wspomniał już więcej na temat quidditcha podczas śniadania i można było wyczuć lekki chłód w sposobie, w jaki pożegnali się wkrótce po nim. Ron skierował się na boisko, a Harry, gapiąc się na swoje odbicie w łyżeczce od herbaty, ocenił wygląd swoich włosów, po czym ruszył sam do sali wejściowej, by spotkać się z Draco, zastanawiając się czym to wyjście będzie się różnić od ich zwyczajowych spotkań zapoznawczych.

Ślizgon czekał na niego niedaleko dębowych drzwi. Wyglądał bardzo elegancko, włosy zaczesane do tyłu, lekko wystylizowane dopełniały dobrze skrojonych szat. Idąc w jego kierunku, Harry miał wrażenie, jakby faktycznie wybierał się na randkę ze swoim narzeczonym. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i rzucił okiem na swoje odbicie w puklerzu właśnie mijanej zbroi. Zadowolony z tego co zobaczył, ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku Malfoya.

— Cześć — przywitał go Draco.

— Cześć — odparł Harry.

Patrzyli się na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Harry powiedział:

— Pójdziemy więc?

— Oczywiście — odparł Ślizgon wyciągając ku niemu ramię.

Harry przyjął je z krzywą miną i dołączyli do kolejki ludzi odznaczanych przez Filcha. Od czasu do czasu spoglądali na siebie i łapiąc swoje spojrzenia uśmiechali się przebiegle, ale nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Harry poczuł ulgę, kiedy dotarli na świeże powietrze. Łatwiej mu było iść w ciszy niż stać tylko w miejscu, wyglądając przy tym niezręcznie. Był rześki, wietrzny dzień i kiedy przechodzili obok stadionu do quidditcha, Harry spostrzegł Rona i Ginny śmigających nad widownią i poczuł okropny ból, że nie może być tam razem z nimi.

— Naprawdę za tym tęsknisz, co? — spytał Draco.

Popatrzył w jego kierunku i zobaczył, że go obserwuje.

— Tak — westchnął Harry. — Tęsknię.

— Pamiętasz pierwszy raz, kiedy graliśmy przeciwko sobie, w drugiej klasie? — spytał.

— Oczywiście — uśmiechnął się Harry. — Cały czas próbowałeś mnie sfaulować.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

— Każdy mecz traktowałeś, jakby był twoim ostatnim — chłopak pokręcił głową. — To prawda, że Wood powiedział ci na trzecim roku podczas ostatniego meczu sezonu, żebyś złapał znicz, albo umarł próbując? — zapytał i spojrzał uważnie na Pottera.

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i zachichotał, później pokiwał głową. Draco wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

— Słyszałem, że wzięła go Duma Portree, zgadza się?

— Nie, Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere. Widziałem go na Mistrzostwach Świata w zeszłym roku.

— Och, też się tam widzieliśmy, pamiętasz? Było naprawdę nieźle, prawda?

Temat Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu ciągnął się przez całą drogę aż do bram. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak dobrze się im rozmawia, kiedy nie ma między nimi napięć spowodowanych wzajemną rywalizacją. Dotychczas raczej unikali konfliktowych tematów. Już nie mówiąc, że to pierwszy raz, gdy byli sami. Wcześniej zawsze ktoś im towarzyszył, albo pan Malfoy, albo goryle Draco. Zawsze więc był jakiś bufor między nimi. Dziś byli pozostawieni sami sobie. Zaczynał być pewny, że to wyjście będzie wesołe, kiedy minęła ich duża grupa ślizgońskich dziewczyn, pośród których była Pansy Parkinson.

— Draco i Potter — zaskrzeczała Pansy przy wtórze fałszywych chichotów. — Uch… Draco, nawet nie wiesz jak ci współczuję… Żeby Potter przynajmniej był przystojny…

Dziewczęta przyspieszyły rozmawiając i piszcząc w uszczypliwy sposób, przesadnie oglądając się co chwila na nich, pozostawiając na chwilę pomiędzy nimi pełną skrępowania ciszę.

— Nie słuchaj jej — odezwał się Ślizgon, gdy dziewczyny nie były już w zasięgu słuchu. — Parkinson jest zazdrosna i od zawsze jej matka wmawiała jej, że zostanie w przyszłości lady Malfoy. I jak za każdym razem rodzice odrzucali próby zawarcia kontraktu między nami, tym bardziej ta stara wiedźma nakręcała swoją córeczkę — po Draco przebiegły ciarki. — Gdyby nie zaręczyny z tobą, musiałbym bardzo uważać co jem i piję.

— Czemu? Przecież nie próbowałaby cię chyba otruć — Harry był zdezorientowany.

— Gorzej. Po ostatnim odrzuceniu propozycji, podsłuchałem, jak lady Parkinson mówi Pensy, że powinna mnie uwieść. Jeśli będzie nosić mojego dziedzica, to przecież Malfoyowie nie pozwolą się urodzić dziecku bękartem — chłopak się skrzywił z odrazą.

Harry nie był w stanie wymyślić, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, lekko zarumieniony, patrzył pod nogi.

— Więc… gdzie idziemy? — spytał Harry, kiedy weszli do Hogsmeade.

Główna ulica pełna była uczniów wlokących się w jedna i drugą stronę, oglądających wystawy sklepowe i obijających się o siebie na chodnikach.

— Och… zrobiłem rezerwację w herbaciarni, ale mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do tego momentu — odparła Draco wzruszając ramionami. — Możemy po prostu przejść się po sklepach wytracając czas.

Ruszyli w kierunku Derrish i Banges. Do okna wystawowego przyczepiony był duży plakat i kilkoro mieszkańców Hogsmeade mu się przyglądało. Kiedy Harry i Draco podeszli, odsunęli się na bok i Harry nagle stwierdził, że ponownie wypatruje się w zdjęcia dziesiątki zbiegłych Śmierciożerców. Plakat z _Polecenia Ministerstwa Magii_ oferował tysiąc galeonów nagrody dla każdego czarodzieja bądź czarownicy, którzy udzielą informacji prowadzącej do ponownego schwytania któregokolwiek ze skazańców na zdjęciach.

— Zabawne, nieprawdaż? — stwierdził Draco cichym głosem wlepiając wzrok w zdjęcia Śmierciożerców — pamiętasz, kiedy uciekł Syriusz Black, i po całym Hogsmeade włóczyli się dementorzy szukając go? A teraz dziesiątka Śmierciożerców jest na wolności i nigdzie nie ma żadnych dementorów… Jakby oni byli mniej ważni, mniej niebezpieczni…

— Tak — odparł Harry, odrywając wzrok od twarzy Bellatrix Lestrange, by zerknąć w górę i w dół głównej ulicy. — Tak, to dziwne.

Nie żałował, że w pobliżu nie było dementorów, ale teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, ich nieobecność była wysoce znacząca. Nie tylko pozwolili uciec Śmierciożercom, ale nie zawracali sobie głowy szukaniem ich… Wyglądało to tak, jakby naprawdę byli teraz poza kontrolą Ministerstwa.

Dziesięcioro Śmierciożerców gapiło się na nich z wystawy każdego sklepu, który mijali. Kiedy przechodzili koło sklepu Scrivenshafta zaczęło padać. Zimne, ciężkie krople wody uderzały w twarz i kark Harry'ego.

— Nie ma co tak moknąć. Chyba, że chcesz gdzieś jeszcze wstąpić? — zapytał Draco, kiedy deszcz zaczął padać mocniej.

— Nie, niczego nie potrzebuję — odparł Harry rozglądając się — Gdzie teraz?

— Tu niedaleko jest mały lokal. Przeciętne miejsce, ale musimy się nim zadowolić. Nigdy nie byłeś u Madame Puddifoot? — spytał pogodnie prowadząc go na drugą stronę drogi do malutkiej herbaciarni, której nigdy wcześniej Harry nie zauważył.

Był to ciasny, zaparowany, mały lokal, gdzie wszystko zdawało się być przystrojone w falbanki i kokardki. Harry'emu nieprzyjemnie przypominało gabinet Umbridge.

— Przytulnie, prawda? — spytał fałszywie radośnie Draco.

— Tak — odpowiedział nieprawdziwie Harry.

— Spójrz, jak pięknie jest udekorowane to miejsce na Walentynki — powiedział sarkastycznie Ślizgon wskazując na liczne złote cherubiny, które unosiły się nad każdym z małych okrągłych stolików, od czasu do czasu rzucając na siedzących przy nich ludzi różowe konfetti.

Harry nie ufał swojemu głosowi, więc tylko pokiwał głową i zachichotał.

Usiedli przy zarezerwowanym dla nich stoliku, który stał przy zaparowanym oknie. Jakieś półtorej stopy od nich siedział Roger Davies, kapitan drużyny Krukonów, z ładną blondynką. Trzymali się za ręce. Ten widok sprawił, że Harry poczuł się niezręcznie, szczególnie, kiedy rozglądając się po herbaciarni zauważył, że cała wypełniona jest parami i wszyscy trzymają się za ręce. Czy on i Draco również mają to robić, czy inny spodziewają się, że i oni będą trzymać się za ręce.

— Cóż mogę wam podać, moi kochani? — spytała madame Puddifoot, bardzo korpulentna kobieta z błyszczącym czarnym kokiem, wciskając się z wielką trudnością pomiędzy ich stolik a stolik Rogera Daviesa.

— Dwie kawy i bezy z owocami, proszę — powiedział Draco.

Zanim przybyło ich zamówienie, Roger Davies i jego dziewczyna zaczęli się całować nad swoją cukierniczką. Harry pragnął, by tego nie robili. Czuł, że Davies łamie wszelkie ustalone standardy spotkań towarzyskich jakie panują wśród rodzin czystej krwi i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Czuł, jak na jego twarz wkrada się rumieniec i próbował wyglądać przez okno, ale było ono tak zaparowane, że nie był w stanie dostrzec ulicy na zewnątrz. By oddalić moment, kiedy będzie musiał spojrzeć na Daviesa ponownie, wlepił wzrok w sufit, jakby przyglądając się farbie i oberwał w twarz garścią konfetti od unoszącego się nad ich stolikiem cherubinka.

Po kilku kolejnych męczących minutach Draco wreszcie się nad nim zlitował i zaczął rozmowę. Wspomniał Umbridge i Harry uchwycił się tematu z ulgą i przez kilka radosnych chwil znęcali się nad nią, ale ten temat był już tak dokładnie przerobiony podczas ich codziennych spotkań, że nie trwało to długo. Znów zapadła cisza. Harry był bardzo świadomy mlaszczących dźwięków dobiegających od stolika przy drzwiach i rozglądał się dziko wokoło, by znaleźć coś o czym można powiedzieć.

— Jak masz zaplanowaną resztę dnia? Hermiona poprosiła mnie, bym wpadł do Trzech Mioteł gdzieś koło lunchu i tam spotkał się z nią.

Draco uniósł brew.

— Spotykasz się z Granger? Dzisiaj?

— Cóż, spytała mnie, więc pomyślałem, że się spotkam. Chcesz pójść ze mną? Wątpię, by miało to znaczenia, czy przyjdziesz, czy nie.

— Och… to miło z jej strony.

Harry był zdezorientowany i spojrzał pytająco na Malfoya. Ślizgon miał poważną minę, ale chwilę później zaśmiał się.

— Spokojnie, nie mam nic przeciwko twojego spotkania z przyjaciółmi. W sumie jest mi to nawet na rękę. Idź i baw się dobrze razem ze swoimi Gryfonami.

Harry nie wiedział nic o innych Gryfonach, którzy mieliby być na tym spotkaniu, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Był zadowolony, że będzie mógł dołączyć do Hermiony, gdyż widać było, że dziewczynie bardzo na tym zależało. Kilka następnych minut minęło w komfortowej ciszy. Harry delektował się swoją kawą i nawet zamówił kolejną filiżankę. Obok nich Roger Davies i jego dziewczyna wyglądali, jakby przykleili się do siebie ustami.

Zabrzmiał dzwoneczek przy drzwiach i grupa nowych osób weszła do lokalu. Harry zwrócił ku nim głowę i dostrzegł grupkę dziewczyn z szóstego roku. Widocznie chciały uczcić Walentynki w swoim gronie. Nagle jedna z nich spojrzała się wprost na stolik, przy którym Roger wysysał powietrze ze swojej dziewczyny. Krukonka, patrząc po krawacie, była dość ładną brunetką o piwnych oczach. Teraz te oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a na policzkach zakwitły jej czerwone plamy z wściekłości. Dziewczyna podeszła energicznie do stolika Daviesa i odchrząknęła. Harry domyślał się, że od tego momentu wszystko pójdzie koszmarnie źle. Dziewczyna Rogera Daviesa odkleiła się od niego, by spojrzeć na intruza stojącego przy niej. Brunetka jednak ją kompletnie zignorowała, patrząc ogniście wyłącznie na chłopaka.

— Ach… więc nie mogłeś się ze mną dziś spotkać, bo umówiłeś się z Anną Catberry! — oznajmiła piskliwie, a jej twarz zaczęła błyszczeć od łez.

Kilka kolejnych całujących się par rozdzieliło się i zaczęło się gapić.

— Ale nie porozmawiasz ze mną! Nie powiesz mi, że nie mamy przyszłości! Mo-może byłoby najlepiej, gdybyśmy... p-po prostu z-zerwali i pójdziesz sobie i będziesz się mógł s-spotkać z C-catberry, na czym najwyraźniej ci zależy!

Harry patrzył się na nią kompletnie oszołomiony, podobnie jak i reszta osób przebywających w herbaciarni, kiedy chwyciła haftowaną chusteczkę i przyłożyła do swej błyszczącej twarzy.

— Eve? — spytał słabo Roger i chciał chwycić swoją dziewczynę i chyba wyprowadzić na zewnątrz, by ta nie powodowała więcej scen, lecz ta zręcznie odskoczyła.

— No dalej, idź! — powiedziała wypłakując się teraz w chusteczkę. — Nie wiem czemu w ogóle poprosiłeś mnie o chodzenie, skoro masz zamiar umawiać się z innymi dziewczynami w tym samym czasie… Z iloma jeszcze spotkasz się po niej?

— To nie tak! — próbował bronić się Davies i zaśmiał się nerwowo. Ułamek sekundy później, zdał sobie sprawę, że było to poważnym błędem.

Dziewczyna nazwana Anną zerwała się na równe nogi. Cała herbaciarnia była teraz cicho i wszyscy ich obserwowali.

— Jesteś taka głupia — dziewczyna, Anna odezwała się, zarzucając swoje włosy na plecy i patrząc pogardliwie na Eve. — On umawiał się z tobą tylko z litości. Jak mogłaś tego nie zauważyć, nie masz lustra?

W magiczny sposób Krukonka zatrzymała łkanie, a na jej twarzy wyschły łzy. Patrzyła się morderczo na swoją rywalkę.

— Cóż, ja przynajmniej nie rozkładam nóg przed każdym chłopakiem, byle tylko postawił mi kawę i kupił ciastko!

Parę osób wciągnęło głośno powietrze, a Anna wydała z siebie bardzo wysoki pisk. Wydawało się, jakby chciała rzucić się na Eve, wyglądającą teraz na bardzo dumną z siebie. W tym momencie wkroczyła madame Puddifoot.

— Dziewczęta, nie życzę sobie tu takiego słownictwa. Proszę natychmiast opuścić lokal!

Eve uśmiechnęła się z wyższością do Anny i wraz z koleżankami szybko wyszły bez powodowania kolejnych scen.

Davies patrzył się oniemiały, jak jego towarzyszka zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz. Jego głos brzmiał fałszywie pogodnie i wesoło, jednak można było zobaczyć, że jej oczy tonęły we łzach.

— Do zobaczenia, Roger — oznajmiła dramatycznie i łkając nieco pomaszerowała do drzwi, otworzyła je szarpnięciem, i wybiegła w ulewny deszcz.

— Anna! — zawołał za nią Davies, ale drzwi zamknęły się już za nią z melodyjnym brzęczeniem.

W całej herbaciarni panowała kompletna cisza. Wszystkie oczy wpatrzone były w Krukona. Ten rzucił galeona na stół, strząsnął z włosów różowe konfetti i podążył za swoją dziewczyną na zewnątrz.

Draco zaczął się śmiać i nawet krótko zaklaskał.

— Wspaniałe przedstawienie, jestem ciekaw jak długo ta Eve musiała je przygotowywać.

Po tym stwierdzeniu, wszystkie pary wróciły do tego co robiły wcześniej, czyli zajmowania się sobą. Malfoy w pełni zadowolony zamówił kolejną porcję bezy. Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. Cieszył się, że to jego omijają takie dramaty…

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : taki mały bonus z okazji Walentynek. Pominęłam spotkanie Draco z Harrym w opowiadaniu i teraz mogłam to wykorzystać. Mam nadzieję, że nikt z Was nie będzie miał tak dramatycznych spotkań i spędzicie miło czas z bliskimi Wam osobami – chłopakami, dziewczynami, przyjaciółmi czy rodziną.

Kolejny rozdział już w czwartek, trzymajcie się cieplutko do tego czasu.

c.


	25. Runy

_Runy_

 **Weasley jest naszym królem!**

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy wszedł do zaciemnionego gabinetu, który obecnie zajmował Lord Voldemort. Czarny Pan siedział w fotelu przy kominku trzymając starą książkę, która z pewnością widziała lepsze czasy. Brakowało jej dwóch srebrnych okuć na rogach, czarna skóra marszczyła się i odłaziła gdzieniegdzie. Grzbiet był spękany, a tytuł wytarty. Jego pan wpatrywał się w przestrzeń kontemplując tekst, który właśnie przeczytał. Powoli oderwał wzrok od ściany, aby spojrzeć na płomienie w palenisku, i niespokojnie przesunąć się na siedzeniu. Ogień migotał, polana trzaskały przeciwko ciszy, a sylwetka mężczyzny stworzyła na ścianie dokładny cień z gorących płomieni. Iskry strzelały w górę, by opaść ponownie w dół, utrzymując stały przepływ w stałym tempie, nie rosnąc, nie malejąc. Lord poderwał głowę jakby właśnie doznał objawienia, na co Lucjusz pokłonił się i czekał aż jego obecność zostanie zauważona. Każdy kto cenił swoje życie nie przeszkadzał Czarnemu Panu w jego badaniach. Po kilku minutach, karmazynowe oczy zyskały ostrość i omiatając pokój, skierowały się na Malfoya, przewiercając go do dna duszy.

— Lucjuszu.

— Witaj, mój Panie.

— Jak idą sprawy w ministerstwie?

— Dobrze, mój Panie. — Blond czarodziej pokłonił się i kontynuował. — Knot je mi z ręki, podobnie jak pozostałym swoim doradcom. Wszelkie wzmianki o twoim powrocie są wyciszane, a próby Dumbledore'a powstrzymywane. Nasi ludzie powoli przejmują urzędy podszeptując twoje idee swoim współpracownikom, tak że nawet jeśli oni nie są twoimi zwolennikami, to popierają cię.

— Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. A jak stoją badania niewymownych z projektem, który zleciłem?

Lucjusz napiął lekko ramiona a następnie odchrząknął.

— Panie, miałeś rację w swoich założeniach. Wśród wszystkich dwudziestu pięciu przebadanych próbek, dwadzieścia tak zwanych szlam okazało się potomkami starych rodów. Co ciekawe, matka Harry'ego należała do francuskiego rodu Cornu.

Voldemort zamrugał dwa razy, zanim na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

— Och, Cornu'owie, to wyjaśnia nadawanie kobietom imion po kwiatach. Mów dalej, Lucjuszu.

— Tak, domyślam się, że już to wiesz, mój Panie, Cornu'owie byli rodem najemnych zabójców, którzy trzymali tajemnice wewnątrz rodziny dość ściśle. Do dziś szeptem przekazuje się opowieści, że od najmłodszych lat przygotowywali dzieci do roli morderców, dając im do zabawy ludzkie czaszki — Malfoy lekko wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. — Magia nie była dla nich najważniejsza, jeśli dziecko ją dzierżyło, to dobrze, miało dodatkowe zabójcze zdolności. Charłaki były uważane za tak samo cenne jak inni — zakończył z przekąsem.

— Przejdź konkretnie do matki Harry'ego.

— Tak, Panie. Dziadek Lily Evans był charłakiem, który poślubił charłaczkę nazwiskiem Montenegro z bocznej gałęzi Cornu'ów. Nie udało mi się dowiedzieć jak uciekli przed wielką francuską czystką czarnoksiężników w 1855 roku, ale przenieśli się do Australii i tam przybrali nazwisko Evans. Tu moje źródła praktycznie zawodzą, wiem tylko, że spłodzili jednego syna, również charłaka. On osiadł w Anglii, krótko po zakończeniu mugolskiej wojny. W 1950 roku poją za żonę mugolkę. Mieli dwie córki, Lily i Petunię.

— Wnioskując z rodowodu panny Evans, była ona półkrwi a nie szlamą.

— Tak. Wiem od Severusa, mój Panie, że rodzice byli z niej bardzo dumni, gdy objawiła swoją magię. Zwłaszcza ojciec, stawiał ją wyżej nad siostrą.

— Nic dziwnego, z pewnością był świadomy swoich korzeni. To co najmniej zaskakujące, że Harry nie jest tak jasny, jak stary głupiec zwykł wierzyć. — Voldemort zamyślił się. — Myślisz, że dyrektor wiedział o rodowodzie panny Evans?

— Nie, mój Panie. Mnie udało się tego dowiedzieć, tylko dzięki francuskim kontaktom. Cornu dołożył wszelkich starań, by zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Gdyby nie próbka krwi Harry'ego i materiał porównawczy od starego Montenegro nigdy bym tego nie odkrył.

— To ktoś od Montenegro jeszcze żyje? — Vodemort uniósł brew.

— Jeden starzec, bezpotomny, czarodziej choć nie jest wiele lepszy niż gdyby był charłakiem. Gdy umrze wszystko będzie dziedziczył Harry. Nie żeby było tego dużo — dodał po namyśle Malfoy.

— Lucjuszu, mało ważne — pomachał ręką. — Czy gdyby ktoś się dzisiaj dowiedział o tym dziedzictwie, groziłyby Harry'emu jakieś reperkusje?

— Nie sądzę, mój Panie. Prócz Harry'ego i starca rodzina została wymazana z powierzchni ziemi. A żadne z tej dwójki nie posiada wiedzy swoich przodków.

— Jednakże umiejętności rodzinne z pewnością płyną w ich krwi.

— Za przeproszeniem, wątpię w to, mój Panie — Malfoy zastanawiał się, gdzie ta rozmowa go zaprowadzi.

— A czy twój syn byłby wstanie zamordować kogoś z zimną krwią mając jedenaście lat, a później nie mieć nawet wyrzutów sumienia?

Mężczyzna zamrugał i wzdrygnął się. Myśl o Draco, który w tym wieku miałby zbrukać tak swoją duszę, szczerze go przerażała.

— Nie, mój Panie. Nawet w tej chwili nie byłby do tego zdolny.

— Właśnie.

Voldemort pokiwał głową i w gabinecie znów zapadła cisza. Czarny Pan ponownie wpatrywał się w skupieniu w książkę, którą trzymał w rękach.

— Powiedz mi Lucjuszu…

— Tak, mój Panie?

— Czy Potterowie specjalizowali się w starożytnych runach?

To było coś nowego. Lucjusz uniósł brew i zebrał się na odwagę by zapytać.

— Panie? Mogę wiedzieć skąd wzięło się to pytanie.

— Prosta odpowiedź, tak czy nie — Czarny Pan rzucił zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Nie wydaje mi się — Malfoy przełknął. — Z tego co mi wiadomo, Lily przodowała w zaklęciach, zaś James był dobry z transmutacji. Żadne z nich nigdy nie wyświetlało znaczącej wiedzy na temat run, ani nie posługiwało się nimi w życiu codziennym.

— A ktoś z ich bliskiego otoczenia? Inny niż stary głupiec.

— Alice Logbottom, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

Logbottom, matka drugiego dziecka przepowiedni… To z pewnością ma sens.

— Panie, czy mam dowiedzieć się więcej?

— Nie, Lucjuszu. Teraz, spójrz na to — Czarny Pan podsunął Malfoyowi książkę otwartą na rysunku jednej runy — czy coś ci to przypomina?

Mężczyzna spojrzał, a jego źrenice się lekko rozszerzyły na moment.

— Jest identyczna jak blizna Harry'ego, mój panie.

— Zgadza się, gdyż to nie jest blizna. To sowilo, runa nordycka. Och, to było sprytne. Jak widać nie wszyscy w Zakonie byli idiotami.

Tak, to było sprytne. Wiedzieli, że zabezpieczył się przed śmiercią i choć mogli nie wiedzieć w jaki sposób, to jednak byłoby to jego całkowitym upadkiem. Runa miała sprawić, że dziecko stałoby się jego żywym więzieniem. Jego siły życiowe byłyby pożywką i wzmocnieniem nosiciela, a wraz z jego śmiercią, on również by umarł. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i zamiast całej duszy, jego maleństwo przejęło tylko kawałek, stając się jego horkruksem. Czyżby ofiara matki zakłóciła ten rytuał, a może istota Rei miała na niego wpływ, czy jeszcze inne czynniki wchodziły w grę. W tym momencie było to mało ważne. Runa miała działanie jednorazowe i jako taka się już wypaliła, wiążąc duszę. Choć będzie musiał jeszcze uważać na chłopca Logbottomów. Było to z pewnością niezwykłe objawienie. Cholerna przepowiednia i cholerny stary kozioł. Voldemort zmarszczył brwi. Może jednak Dumbledore maczał w tym palce, czy cała przepowiednia była tylko jedną wielką pułapką? Tyle pytań i niewiadomych, a tak mało odpowiedzi.

— Mój Panie?

— To wszystko Lucjuszu, możesz odejść.

Patriarcha Malfoyów pokłonił się i wyszedł z gabinetu, pozostawiając swojego pana rozmyślającego nad swoim odkryciem. Lucjusz niejasno pamiętał runy nordyckie ze swoich indywidualnych badań podczas, gdy sam był jeszcze uczniem Hogwartu. Nie lubiąc pozostawać w niewiedzy, skierował się do biblioteki poszukać odpowiedniego tomu, który przybliży mu, to co jego pan miał na myśli.

 **oOo**

Opowieść o locie ku wolności Freda i George'a była opowiadana raz po raz tak często przez następnych kilka dni, że Harry był pewien, iż stanie się wkrótce hogwardzką legendą. W przeciągu tygodnia nawet ci, którzy byli naocznymi świadkami zostali w połowie przekonani, że widzieli jak przed wylotem przez drzwi, bliźniacy zanurkowali na swoich miotłach i obrzucali Umbridge łajnobombami. Bezpośrednim następstwem ich odejścia była wielka fala rozmów o skopiowaniu ich wyczynu. Harry często słyszał, jak uczniowie mówią rzeczy w stylu: — Szczerze, są dni, kiedy mam ochotę wskoczyć na miotłę i stąd odlecieć. Albo: — Jeszcze jedna lekcja jak ta i normalnie zrobię jak Weasley'owie.

Fred i George upewnili się, że nikt nie będzie w stanie zbyt szybko o nich zapomnieć. Po pierwsze: nie zostawili instrukcji na temat tego jak usunąć bagno, które wypełniało teraz korytarz na piątym piętrze wschodniego skrzydła. Widziano jak Umbridge i Filch próbują różnych sposobów pozbycia się go, ale bez skutku. Ostatecznie teren został odgrodzony linami i zgrzytający z wściekłości zębami Filch otrzymał zadanie przeprowadzania uczniów przez nie do ich klas. Harry był pewien, że dyrektor lub nauczyciele tacy jak McGonagall, czy Flitwick mogliby usunąć to bagno w jednej chwili, ale tak jak w przypadku fajerwerków, woleli raczej obserwować zmagania Umbridge.

Po drugie: dwie duże dziury w kształcie mioteł w drzwiach gabinetu Umbridge, przez które przebiły się Zmiataczki Freda i George'a, by dołączyć do swoich właścicieli. Filch wstawił nowe drzwi, jednak w dziwny sposób w nich również pojawiały się dziury. Harry dostrzegł, że Snape ma za każdym razem złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy, gdy przechodzi koło nich podczas swojego patrolu.

Kłopotom Umbridge nie było końca.

Wielu uczniów, zainspirowanych przykładem Freda i George'a walczyło teraz o zwolnione ostatnio stanowiska Naczelnych Wichrzycieli. Pomimo wzmożonych patroli nauczycieli i woźnego, komuś udało się przemycić do gabinetu Umbridge niuchacza o owłosionym pyszczku, który z miejsca rozniósł wszystko w strzępy w poszukiwaniu lśniących przedmiotów i zaatakował właścicielkę biura, kiedy ta weszła do pomieszczenia, próbując odgryźć pierścienie z jej grubych, krótkich palców.

Łajnobomby i Cuchnące Kulki tak często były podrzucane na korytarzach, że pośród uczniów zapanowała nowa moda rzucania na siebie zaklęcia bąblogłowy przed wyjściem z sali po lekcji, co zapewniało im dostęp świeżego powietrza, chociaż nadawało im wszystkim dziwny wygląd, jakby nosili na głowach odwrócone do góry dnem akwaria.

Filch wałęsał się po korytarzach ze szpicrutą w pogotowiu w rękach, desperacko próbując złapać złoczyńców, problem jednak polegał na tym, że było ich tak wielu, że nigdy nie wiedział, w którą stronę się obrócić. Brygada Inkwizycyjna próbowała mu pomóc, ale dziwne rzeczy nie przestawały się przytrafiać aktywnym jej członkom. Warrington ze ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha zgłosił się do skrzydła szpitalnego z potworną dolegliwością skóry, która sprawiła, że wyglądał jakby był pokryty płatkami kukurydzianymi. Pansy Parkinson, ku radości Hermiony, opuściła wszystkie lekcje następnego dnia po tym jak wyrosło jej poroże.

W międzyczasie stało się jasne jak wiele Bombonierek Lesera udało się sprzedać bliźniakom przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu. Kiedy tylko Umbridge wschodziła do klasy, uczniowie grupowo zaczynali mdleć, wymiotować, dostawać groźnej gorączki albo krwawić z obu dziurek z nosa. Wrzeszcząc z wściekłości i frustracji próbowała podążać za tajemniczymi symptomami aż do ich źródła, ale uczniowie uparcie twierdzili, że cierpią na umbridżitis. Po tym jak nałożyła szlaban na kolejne cztery grupy i nie udało jej się odkryć ich sekretu, zmuszona była poddać się i pozwolić krwawiącym, mdlejącym, pocącym się i wymiotującym uczniom opuszczać gromadnie jej zajęcia.

Ale nawet ci, którzy używali Bombonierek, nie byli w stanie zmierzyć się z mistrzem chaosu – Irytkiem. Zdawało się, że wziął on sobie do serca słowa rzucone na odchodne przez Freda. Rechocząc obłąkańczo latał po szkole stawiając pionowo stoły, wyskakując z tablic, wywracając posągi i wazy. Dwukrotnie zamknął panią Norris w zbroi, skąd przy wtórze głośnego wycia wyciągana była przez wściekłego woźnego. Irytek rozbijał latarnie i gasił świece, żonglował płonącymi pochodniami nad głowami wrzeszczących uczniów, sprawiał, że starannie ułożone stosy pergaminów stawały w ogniu albo wylatywały przez okna. Zalał drugie piętro odkręcając wszystkie kurki w łazienkach, upuścił torbę pełną tarantuli pośrodku Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania, a kiedy miał ochotę na przerwę unosił się godzinami za Umbridge i prychał na cały głos za każdym razem, gdy się odzywała.

Wyglądało na to, że nikt z grona nauczycielskiego poza Filchem nie spieszył jej na pomoc. Właściwie to w tydzień po odejściu Freda i George'a, Harry był świadkiem jak profesor McGonagall przechodziła obok Irytka, który z determinacją obluzowywał kryształowy żyrandol i mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał jak kącikiem ust powiedziała poltergeistowi: — Odkręca się w drugą stronę. Dyrektor zabarykadował się w swoim gabinecie i nawet nie pojawiał się na posiłkach.

Na domiar tego Montague nadal nie otrząsnął się ze swego pobytu w toalecie. Pozostawał skołowany i zdezorientowany, także pewnego wtorku widziano jego rodziców maszerujących w kierunku frontowych drzwi. Wyglądali na nadzwyczaj wściekłych.

— Nie powinniśmy powiedzieć czegoś? — spytała Hermiona zmartwionym głosem przyciskając twarz do szyby w czasie lekcji zaklęć, tak by móc zobaczyć jak pan i pani Montague wchodzą do środka. — Na temat tego, co mu się stało? Na wypadek gdyby miało to pomóc pani Pomfrey wyleczyć go?

— Oczywiście, że nie, wyjdzie z tego — powiedział obojętnie Ron.

— Tak czy siak, więcej kłopotów dla Umbridge, prawda? Prawnie to ona za to będzie odpowiadać, a nie dyrektor — stwierdził Harry zadowolonym głosem.

Obaj z Ronem stuknęli różdżkami w filiżanki, które mieli zaczarować. Filiżanka Harry'ego wypuściła cztery krótkie nóżki, którymi wesoło wymachiwała powietrzu. Filiżance Rona wyrosły cztery bardzo cienkie, wrzecionowate nogi, które podźwignęły ją z biurka z wielkim trudem, dygotały przez parę sekund i załamały się sprawiając, że filiżanka rozbiła się na pół.

— _Reparo_ — powiedziała szybko Hermiona naprawiając filiżankę Rona machnięciem różdżki. — To wszystko bardzo fajnie, ale co jeśli Montague już tak zostanie? Harry jesteś w Brygadzie!

Harry spojrzał się na nią i wzruszył ramionami.

— Jestem, bo stara ropucha chciała się podlizać Malfoyowi. Ja nie zgłaszałem się na ochotnika.

— A kto by się w ogóle tam nim przejmował? — spytał z poirytowaniem Ron, podczas gdy jego filiżanka znów podniosła się jak pijana z gwałtownym drżeniem w kolanach. — Montague nie powinien próbować zabierać Gryffindorowi wszystkich punktów, nie? Jeśli już chcesz się o kogoś martwić Hermiono, to lepiej martw się o mnie!

— O ciebie? — spytała chwytając swoją filiżankę, która pędziła radośnie przez biurko na czterech małych, silnych, wyczarowanych na wzór wierzby nogach i stawiając ją na powrót przed sobą. — A niby czemu miałabym się martwić o ciebie?

— Kiedy list od mamy w końcu przejdzie przez proces prześwietlania — wyjaśnił gorzko Ron podtrzymując teraz swoją filiżankę, próbującą kiepsko utrzymać się na swoich słabowitych nogach — będę miał poważne kłopoty. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby przysłała kolejnego wyjca.

— Ale…

— Poczekaj tylko, to oczywiście będzie moja wina, że Fred i George zwiali — powiedział ponuro Ron. — Powie, że powinienem był ich powstrzymać, powinienem był chwycić końce ich mioteł i uwiesić się na nich czy coś w tym stylu… taa, to wszystko będzie moja wina.

— No cóż, jeśli faktycznie tak powie, to będzie bardzo niesprawiedliwe, nie byłeś w stanie nic zrobić! Ale jestem pewna, że tak nie powie. Chciałam powiedzieć, jeśli to prawda, że mają lokal na Pokątnej, to musieli to planować od wieków.

— Tak, ale to już kolejna sprawa, w jaki sposób opłacili ten lokal? — spytał Ron uderzając filiżankę różdżką tak mocno, że jej nogi załamały się ponownie i opadła w drgawkach przed nim. — To jest trochę pokrętne, nie? Potrzebowali mnóstwo galeonów, by stać ich było na wynajem. Będzie chciała wiedzieć w czym siedzieli, że wytrzasnęli skądś tyle złota.

— No tak, to też przyszło mi na myśl — odparła Hermiona pozwalając swojej filiżance biegać małymi kółkami wokół filiżanki Harry'ego, której krótkie nóżki nadal machały nad blatem biurka. —Zastanawiałam się czy to Mundungus namówił ich na sprzedawanie kradzionych rzeczy, czy coś równie paskudnego.

— Nie namówił — stwierdził zwięźle Harry.

— A ty skąd wiesz? — spytali razem Ron i Hermiona.

— Ponieważ… — Harry zawahał się, ale powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem prawdy — udało im się odzyskać pieniądze od Bagmana. Gobliny go przycisnęły i pospłacał swoje długi.

Zapadła porażająca cisza, przy czym Harry nie był pewny czy mu uwierzyli. Po tym oświadczeniu Hermiona nie odezwała się do nich ani słowem przez reszkę lekcji, ale Harry miał silne przeczucie, że jej cierpliwość niedługo się skończy. I faktycznie, kiedy tylko opuścili zamek na przerwę i stali w promieniach słabego majowego słońca, utkwiła wzrok w Harrym i otworzyła usta ze zdecydowaną miną.

Harry przeszkodził jej zanim w ogóle zaczęła.

— Nie ma sensu przepytywać mnie — stwierdził stanowczo. — Fred i George mają złoto… z tego co widać, dobrze prosperują… a ja nie zamierzam zdradzać ich sekretów. Więc oszczędź sobie, Hermiono.

— Nie miałam zamiaru mówić nic na temat Freda i George'a — odparła zranionym głosem.

Ron prychnął z niedowierzaniem, a Hermiona rzuciła mu bardzo wstrętne spojrzenie.

— Nie, nieprawda! — powiedziała ze złością. — Tak naprawdę chciałam spytać Harry'ego, co z jego lekcjami oklumencji u Snape'a. Ostatnio nie chodzisz wieczorami do lochów.

— Tak, bo teraz spotykamy się tylko w sobotnie popołudnia i to na rzeczywiste korepetycje z eliksirów. Postawił sobie za punkt honoru przygotowanie mnie do SUMów.

— Ale mówiłeś, że te lekcje są bardzo ważne.

— Tak, tylko że Snape nie jest wstanie mnie już nic więcej nauczyć. — Podniósł rękę do góry, by ją uciszyć. — Zanim coś więcej powiesz, żebym mógł przejść kolejne szczeble, musiałbym pracować z mistrzem, któremu ufam ze wszystkimi swoimi tajemnicami.

Ron zbladł.

— Ale blokujesz swój umysł, prawda? — spytała Hermiona wpatrując się w Harry'ego. — Ćwiczysz dalej sam swoją oklumencję?

— No jasne że tak — odpowiedział Harry starając się zabrzmieć tak, jakby to pytanie było obraźliwe, ale raczej unikając jej wzroku. Prawda była taka, że żadna oklumencja nie była wstanie zablokować połączenia między nim a Voldemortem. Więc nie widział sensu nadmiernie się przemęczać.

— Wiesz — odezwał się Ron, który wciąż był wyjątkowo blady — jeśli Montague nie dojdzie do siebie zanim Slytherin zagra z Hufflepuffem, może będziemy mieli szansę na wygranie pucharu.

— Tak, tak myślę — odparł Harry zadowolony ze zmiany tematu.

— To znaczy, patrz, wygraliśmy jeden mecz, przegraliśmy jeden… jeśli Slytherin przegra z Hufflepuffem w najbliższą sobotę…

— Tak, zgadzam się — powiedział Harry gubiąc się w tym, w czym się zgadza. Cho Chang przeszła właśnie przez dziedziniec stanowczo nie patrząc na niego.

* * *

Finałowy mecz sezonu quidditcha, Gryffindor kontra Ravenclaw, miał się odbyć w ostatni weekend maja. Chociaż Slytherin został ledwo ledwo pokonany przez Hufflepuff w ich ostatniej grze, nikt z Gryffindoru nie ośmielał się marzyć o zwycięstwie, głównie (chociaż oczywiście nikt mu tego nie powiedział) przez tragiczny bilans bramkarski Rona.

Harry z Hermioną znaleźli miejsca w najlepszym rzędzie. Był ładny, jasny dzień. Ron nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego, a Harry stwierdził, że wbrew wszelkim nadziejom, wierzy, iż Ron nie da Ślizgonom powodu do kolejnych chóralnych śpiewów _Weasley jest naszym królem_. Gra toczyła się w najlepsze, gdy w uchu Harry'ego odezwał się ochrypły głos.

— Harry, Hermiono…

Harry obejrzał się i zobaczył olbrzymią, brodatą twarz Hagrida wystającą pomiędzy miejscami. Najwidoczniej przecisnął się przez cały rząd za nimi, bo pierwszo- i drugoroczniacy, których właśnie minął byli lekko pognieceni i porozpychani. Z jakiegoś powodu Hagrid był zgięty w pół, jakby nie chciał, by ktoś go zobaczył, chociaż nadal był przynajmniej cztery stopy wyższy niż wszyscy dokoła.

— Słuchajcie — wyszeptał — możecie pójść z mną? Teraz? Kiedy wszyscy oglądają mecz?

— Eee… nie może to poczekać, Hagridzie? — Spytał Harry. — Aż się skończ?

— Nie — odparł Hagrid. — Nie. Harry, musi być teraz… Kiedy wszyscy patrzą w inną stronę… proszę.

Z nosa Hagrida powoli leciała krew. Oczy miał podbite. Harry nie widział go z tak bliska odkąd powrócił do szkoły. Wyglądał na kompletnie poobijanego.

— Jasne — odpowiedział natychmiast Harry. — Jasne, pójdziemy.

I wraz z Hermiona wycofali się wzdłuż swego rzędu, przy wtórze narzekań ze strony uczniów, którzy musieli z ich powodu wstawać z miejsc. Ludzie w rzędzie Hagrida nie narzekali, zaledwie próbując skurczyć się tak bardzo, jak to było możliwe.

— Doceniam to, wicie, naprawdę — oznajmił Hagrid, kiedy dotarli do schodów. Kiedy schodzili na łąki poniżej, przez cały czas rozglądał się nerwowo. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że ona nie zoboczy jak idziemy.

— Masz na myśli Umbridge? — Spytał Harry. — Nie zobaczy, siedzi razem z większością Brygady Inkwizycyjnej w sektorze Ślizgonów, nie widziałeś? Spodziewa się kłopotów w czasie meczu. Ja jako Gryfon zostałem odesłany do swego domu z nakazem reagowania w momencie najmniejszych problemów.

— Taa, no trochę kłopotów by nie zaszkodziło — powiedział Hagrid zatrzymując się, by wyjrzeć za krawędź trybun i upewnić się, że przestrzeń pomiędzy boiskiem i jego chatką jest pusta. — Dałoby nam wincej czasu.

— O co chodzi, Hagridzie? — odezwała się Hermiona spoglądając na niego z wyrazem zaniepokojenia na twarzy, kiedy spieszyli przez łąki w kierunku krawędzi lasu.

— Za… zara zobaczycie — odpowiedział Hagrid oglądając się przez ramię, kiedy znad trybun uniósł się potężny ryk. — Hej, ktoś właśnie strzelił?

— To pewnie Ravenclaw — westchnął ciężko Harry.

— Dobrze… dobrze… — stwierdził z rozkojarzeniem pół olbrzym — to dobrze…

Musieli truchtać, żeby dotrzymać mu kroku kiedy maszerował przez łąki rozglądając się dookoła z każdym krokiem. Kiedy dotarli do jego chatki, Hermiona skręciła odruchowo w lewo, do wejściowych drzwi. Hagrid jednakże przeszedł prosto obok nich w kierunku cienia rzucanego przez drzewa na krawędzi lasu, skąd podniósł kuszę, która stała oparta o pień. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma ich już przy nim, obrócił się.

— Idziemy tam — powiedział potrząsając swoją kudłatą głową za siebie.

— Do lasu? — spytała zdumiona Hermiona.

— Taa — odparł Hagrid. — No dalej, szybko, zanim nas zauważą!

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie, po czyni zanurkowali pod osłonę drzew za Hagridem, który już z kuszą na ramieniu maszerował dalej w mrok. Para musiała biec, by za nim nadążyć.

— Hagridzie, czemu jesteś uzbrojony? — Spytał Harry.

— Tylko na wszelki wypadek — odpowiedział gajowy wzruszając swoimi wielkimi ramionami.

— Tamtego dnia, kiedy pokazywałeś nam testrale nie miałeś ze sobą kuszy — odezwała się bojaźliwie Hermiona.

— Noo, racja, tyle że wtedy nie szliśmy tak daleko — odparł Hagrid. — A poza tym, to było zanim Firenzo opuścił las, prawda?

— Dlaczego odejście Firenzo sprawia taką różnicę? — Spytała z ciekawością Hermiona.

— Bo inne centaury złoszczą się na mnie, właśnie dlatego — odpowiedział cicho Hagrid rozglądając się. — Kiedyś były… no, nie można rzec przyjacielskie… aleśmy se radzili. Trzymały się razem, ale zawsze zjawiali się kiedy chciałem zamienić słówko. A teraz już nie.

Westchnął głęboko.

— Firenzo powiedział, że są wściekłe, bo poszedł pracować dla Dumbledore'a — powiedział Harry i potknął się o wystający korzeń, zbyt zajęły przyglądaniem się sylwetce Hagrida.

— Ta — potwierdził ciężko Hagrid. — No tak, nie do końca wściekłe. Potwornie wściekłe. Gdybym się nie wtrącił kopałyby Firenzo aż do śmierci…

— Zaatakowały go? — spytała wstrząśnięta Hermiona.

— Ano — burknął Hagrid przepychając się przez kilka nisko wiszących gałęzi. — Miał na karku pół stada.

— I powstrzymałeś ich? — Spytał zdumiony i poruszony Harry. — Sam?

— Jasne że tak, nie mogłem stać i gapić się jak go zabijają, nie? — Odparł Hagrid. — Całe szczęście, że przechodziłem, serio… i tak se myślę, że Firenzo mógłby se przypomnieć to, zanim zaczął mi wysyłać te głupie ostrzeżenia — dodał gorączkowo i niespodziewanie.

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni, ale Hagrid nachmurzył się i nie rozwodził dalej nad tym.

— W każdym razie — ciągnął dysząc trochę ciężej niż zwykle — od tamtej pory inne centaury wkurzają się na mnie i problem w tym, że mają w lesie spore wpływy… w kuńcu to najmądrzejsze stworzenia tutaj.

— Czy to dlatego tu jesteśmy, Hagridzie? — Spytała Hermiona. — Z powodu centaurów?

— Ach nie — odparł potrząsając przecząco głową. — Nie, nie chodzi o nie. No jasne, mogliby skomplikować nieco problem, ta, ale za niedługo sami zobaczycie o co chodzi.

Po tej niezrozumiałej uwadze umilkł i wysunął się nieco do przodu robiąc jeden krok na każde ich trzy, także mieli wielkie kłopoty z nadążeniem za nim.

Ścieżka stawała się coraz bardziej zarośnięta i kiedy dalej zagłębiali się w Zakazany Las, drzewa rosły tak blisko siebie, że zrobiło się tak ciemno jak o zmierzchu. Wkrótce byli już daleko za polaną, na której Hagrid pokazywał im testrale, ale Harry nie czuł niepokoju aż do chwili, gdy pół olbrzym niespodziewanie zszedł ze ścieżki i zaczął przedzierać między drzewami w kierunki ciemnego serca lasu.

— Hagridzie — odezwał się Harry przedzierając się przez gęsto splątane jeżyny, przez które Hagrid przestąpił z łatwością i przypominając sobie bardzo wyraźnie, co przydarzyło się mu przy innej okazji, kiedy zeszli ze ścieżki w Zakazanym Lesie. — Dokąd idziemy?

— Jeszcze troszkę — rzucił Hagrid przez ramię. — No, dalej, Harry… tera musimy trzymać się razem.

Trzymanie się razem było w przypadku Hagrida wielkim wysiłkiem, przy tych wszystkich gałęziach i gęstwinie cierni, przez które on przechodził z taką łatwością, jakby były pajęczynami, a które czepiały się szat Harry'ego i Hermiony, często oplątując ich na tyle poważnie, że musieli zatrzymywać się na dłużej, by się uwolnić. Wkrótce ramiona i nogi Harry'ego pokryły małe ranki i zadrapania. Byli tak głęboko w Zakazanym Lesie, że czasem wszystko, co w tym mroku Harry był w stanie dostrzec, to masywny, ciemny kształt przed sobą. Zdawało się, że przez stłumioną ciszę nie przedziera się żaden dźwięk.

Trzask łamiącej się gałązki rozbrzmiał głośnym echem i najmniejsza oznaka ruchu, chociaż mogła pochodzić jedynie od niewinnego wróbla, sprawiła, że Harry wpatrzył się w mrok w poszukiwaniu sprawcy. Przyszło mu na myśl, że nigdy wcześniej nie udało mu się zajść tak daleko w las bez spotykania jakichś stworzeń. Ich nieobecność jawiła mu się jako coś złowieszczego.

— Hagridzie, czy byłoby w porządku, gdybyśmy zaświecili nasze różdżki? — Spytała cichutko Hermiona.

— Eee… no dobra — szepnął w odpowiedzi Hagrid. — Właściwie…

Zatrzymał się nagle i odwrócił się. Hermiona weszła prosto na niego i odbiła się w tył. Harry złapał ją tuż zanim upadła na podłoże lasu.

— Może będzie najlepiej, jeśli zatrzymamy se tu, co bym mógł… wam wszystko opowiedzieć —wyjaśnił Hagrid. — Zanim tam zajdziemy.

— Dobrze! — powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy Harry postawił ją znów na nogi.

Oboje mruknęli _lumos_ , i końcówki ich różdżek zapłonęły. Twarz Hagrida wyłoniła się z mroku w świetle dwóch falujących promieni i Harry znów zobaczył, że Hagrid jest smutny i podenerwowany.

— W porząsiu — oznajmił. — No dobra… widzicie… rzecz w tym… — Wziął głęboki oddech. — No więc, bardzo możliwe, że mogą mnie teraz wywalić w każdej chwili — powiedział.

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie i z powrotem popatrzyli na niego.

— Ale wytrwałeś już tak długo… — zaczęła Hermiona. — Czemu myślisz…

— Umbridge uważa, że to ja podrzuciłem tego niuchacza w jej biurze.

— A to ty? — Spytał Harry zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

— Nie, do diaska, nie ja — odparł oburzony Hagrid. — Tyle, że to ma związek z magicznymi stworzeniami i ona myśli, że to ma coś wspólnego ze mną. Sami wicie, że szukała okazji, by sie mnie pozbyć odkąd wróciłem. Nie chcę odchodzić oczywiście, ale gdyby nie… no… wicie… szczególne okoliczności, o których mam zamiar wam rzec, to polazłbym już teraz, co by nie dać jej szansy zrobienia tego przed całą szkołą, tak, jak to zrobiła z Trelawney.

Harry i Hermiona oboje zaczęli protestować, ale Hagrid uciszył ich machnięciem jednej ze swoich olbrzymich rąk.

— To nie koniec świata, będę mógł pomóc Dumbledore'owi kiedy już stąd pójdę, mogę być przydatny dla Zakonu. A wy, ludziska, będziecie mieli Grubbly-Plank… i… i przejdziecie spoko przez egzaminy… — Jego głos zadrżał i załamał się. — Nie martwcie sie o mnie — dodał pospiesznie, kiedy Hermiona chciała poklepać go po ramieniu. Wyciągnął wielką, nakrapianą chusteczkę z kieszeni swojego płaszcza i wytarł w nią oczy. — Słuchajcie, nie mówiłbym wam tego w ogóle, gdybym nie musiał. Bo widzicie, kiedy ja odejdę… no… nie mogę odejść bez… bez powiedzenia komuś… bo… bo będę potrzebował, żebyśta mi pomogli. I Ron też, jeśli będzie chciał.

— Jasne, że ci pomożemy — odpowiedział natychmiast Harry i od razu chciał się za to uderzyć.

— Co chcesz, żebyśmy zrobili? — Dodała cicho Hermiona, patrząc na Harry'ego niepewnie.

Hagrid pociągnął potężnie nosem i bez słów poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu z taką siłą, że chłopaka odrzuciło na najbliższe drzewo.

— Wiedziałem, że powiecie: tak — powiedział Hagrid w swoją chusteczkę — ale ja nie… nigdy… nie zapomnę… no dobra… chodźcie… jeszcze tylko troszkę dalej tędy… uważajcie teraz, tu są pokrzywy…

Szli w ciszy przez kolejne piętnaście minut. Harry właśnie otworzył usta, by zapytać, jak daleko jeszcze muszą iść, kiedy Hagrid wyrzucił w górę prawe ramię, by zasygnalizować, że powinni się zatrzymać.

— Naprawdę spokojnie — powiedział łagodnie. — Teraz bardzo cicho…

Skradając się ruszyli naprzód i Harry dostrzegł, że stali przed wielką, gładką fałdą ziemi niemal tak wysoką jak Hagrid. Z ukłuciem strachu pomyślał, że z pewnością jest to legowisko jakiegoś wielkiego zwierzęcia. Wokół nasypu drzewa były powyrywane z korzeniami, tak, że stał on na czystym skrawku ziemi, otoczony przez stertę pni i konarów, które były ułożone w pewien rodzaj ogrodzenia, czy barykady, za którym teraz stali.

— Śpi — wyszeptał Hagrid.

Faktycznie Harry słyszał odległe, rytmiczne dudnienie, które brzmiało jak para potężnych pracujących płuc. Harry spojrzał w bok na Hermionę, która gapiła się na fałdę z lekko otwartymi ustami. Była kompletnie przerażona.

— Hagridzie — powiedziała szeptem, który był ledwie słyszalny ponad dźwiękami wydawanymi przez śpiącą istotę. — Kto to jest?

Harry'emu to pytanie brzmiało dziwnie… Sam miał zamiar spytać: co to jest?

— Hagridzie, powiedziałeś nam… — odezwała się Hermiona, a jej różdżka trzęsła się teraz w jej ręku. — Powiedziałeś nam, że żaden z nich nie chciał przyjść!

Harry popatrzył na nią, przeniósł wzrok na Hagrida i kiedy dotarło do niego zrozumienie, spojrzał z powrotem na nasyp z lekkim westchnieniem przerażenia.

Wielka fałda ziemi, na której on, Hermiona i Hagrid mogliby z łatwością stanąć poruszała się powoli w górę i w dół w rytmie głębokiego, pełnego chrząknięć oddechu. To wcale nie była fałda. To były zakrzywione plecy czegoś, co najwyraźniej było…

— No… tego… nie, on nie chciał przyjść — powiedział załamany Hagrid. — Ale ja musiałem go tu przyprowadzić, Hermiono, musiałem!

— Ale dlaczego? — spytała Hermiona, której głos brzmiał tak, jakby miała się rozpłakać. — Dlaczego… co… och, Hagridzie!

— Wiedziałem, że jeśli tylko przyprowadzę go z powrotem — Hagrid sam też był bliski łez — i… i nauczę go trochę manier… to będę mógł zabrać go do ludzi i pokazać wszystkim, że jest nieszkodliwy!

— Nieszkodliwy! — odezwała się Hermiona przenikliwym głosem, a Hagrid zaczął uciszająco machać gorączkowo rękami, jako że wielka istota przed nimi chrząknęła głośno i poruszyła się we śnie. — Przez cały ten czas cię krzywdził, prawda? To stąd miałeś te wszystkie zranienia!

— On nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swojej siły! — zapewniał gorliwie Hagrid. — I już jest coraz lepszy, już nawet tak bardzo nie walczy…

— Więc to dlatego dotarcie do domu zajęło ci aż dwa miesiące! — powiedziała gorączkowo Hermiona. — Och Hagridzie, dlaczego przyprowadziłeś go ze sobą, skoro nie chciał iść? Czy nie byłby bardziej szczęśliwy z innymi takimi jak on?

— Oni wszyscy nim pomiatali, Hermiono, bo jest taki mały! — sprzeciwił się pół olbrzym.

— Mały? Mały?

— Hermiono, nie mogłem go zostawić — powiedział Hagrid, a po jego poranionej twarzy na brodę popłynęły łzy. — Widzisz… on jest moim bratem!

Hermiona po prostu wlepiła w niego wzrok z otwartymi ustami.

— Hagridzie, kiedy mówisz _brat_ — odezwał się wolno Harry — to masz na myśli…?

— No… przyrodni brat — poprawił się Hagrid. — Wygląda na to, że moja matka zeszła się z innym olbrzymem, kiedy zostawiła mojego tatę i poszła i miała Grawpa…

— Grawpa? — powtórzył Harry.

— Ta… no tak to brzmi jak wymawia swoje imię — powiedział zaniepokojony Hagrid. — On nie mówi wiele po angielsku… Próbowałem go uczyć… w każdym razie, wygląda na to, że wcale nie lubiła go bardziej niż mnie. Widzicie, z olbrzymkami tak to jest, że liczy się rodzenie dobrych, wielkich dzieci, a on zawsze był trochę z tyłu jak na olbrzyma… jedynie szesnaście stóp…

— Och tak, malutki — odezwała się Hermiona, a w jej głosie rozbrzmiewał histeryczny sarkazm. — Absolutnie tyciusieńki!

— Był pomiatany przez nich wszystkich… po prostu ni mogłem go tak zostawić…

— Czy Madame Maxime chciała zabrać go ze sobą? — Harry dopytał, rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenie przyjaciółce.

— Ona… no tego… ona rozumiała jakie to dla mni ważne — powiedział Hagrid wykręcając swoje wielkie dłonie. — A… ale muszę przyznać, że po jakimś czasie truchę się nim zmęczyła… więc się rozdzieliliśmy w drodze powrotnej do domu… Ale obiecała nie mówić nikomu…

— Jak na niebiosa udało ci się go tu sprowadzić niezauważenie? — Harry stwierdził, że jest to dość ważna sprawa. W końcu, jeśli Hagridowi się to udało, Voldemort może zrobić to samo.

— No tego… widzicie, to dlatego zajęło to tyle czasu — odparł Hagrid. — Mogliśmy jeno podróżować nocą i przez dzikie tereny i takie tam. Jasne, że on całkiem nieźle kryje się na ziemi kiedy tego chce, ale on ciągle chciał wracać.

— Och Hagridzie, dlaczego na niebiosa nie puściłeś go! — Hermiona opadła na wyrwane drzewo i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. — Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz zrobić z brutalnym olbrzymem, który nawet nie chce tu być!

— No, tentego… słuchaj, _brutalny_ to trochę za ciężkie słowo — zaoponował Hagrid, nadal z poruszeniem wykręcając dłonie. — Przyznaję, że machnął mi może parę razy, kiedy był w kiepskim nastroju, ale już jest lepiej, o wiele lepiej, łatwo się uspokaja.

— Więc po co, w takim razie, są te liny? — zapytał Harry.

Właśnie zauważył liny, grube jak młode drzewka, rozciągające się od pni największych pobliskich drzew do miejsca, gdzie na ziemi leżał skulony Grawp, obrócony plecami do nich.

— Musisz go trzymać uwiązanego? — wyszeptała słabo Hermiona.

— No… ta… — odpowiedział zaniepokojony Hagrid. — Widzicie… to jest tak, jak mówiłem… on tak naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swojej siły.

Harry zrozumiał teraz skąd się wziął ten podejrzany brak jakichkolwiek innych żywych stworzeń w tej części lasu.

— Więc co chcesz, żebyśmy zrobili? — Hermiona spytała z lękiem.

— Żebyście się nim zajęli — odpowiedział skrzecząco pół olbrzym. — Kiedy ja odejdę.

Harry i Hermiona wymienili pełne bólu spojrzenia. Harry z przykrością zdał sobie sprawę, że już obiecał Hagridowi zrobić wszystko, o cokolwiek poprosi.

— A… a co dokładnie ma w to wchodzić?

— Nie chodzi o jedzenie ani nic w tym stylu — zapewnił gorliwie Hagrid. — On sam se może zadbać o to bez problemu. Ptaki i jelenie i takie tam… nie, on potrzebuje towarzystwa. Tak żebym wiedział, że ktoś się nim opiekuje, że ktoś próbuje go… no trochę uczyć, wiecie…

Harry nie odezwał się słowem, ale odwrócił się z powrotem, by popatrzeć na olbrzymią postać pogrążoną we śnie na ziemi przed nimi. W przeciwieństwie do Hagrida, który wyglądał po prostu na przerośniętego człowieka, Grawp wyglądał na dziwnie zniekształconego. To, co Harry wziął za ogromny, porośnięty mchem głaz po lewej stronie wielkiej fałdy ziemi, teraz rozpoznał jako głowę Grawpa. Była o wiele większa proporcjonalnie do ciała, niż głowa człowieka, niemal idealnie okrągła i pokryta mocno kręconymi, rosnącymi blisko siebie włosami w kolorze paproci. Krawędź jednego, wielkiego, mięsistego ucha widoczna była na czubku głowy, która wyrastała raczej, jak w przypadku wuja Vemona, prosto z barków, albo z bardzo niewielką szyją, albo w ogóle jej pozbawiona. Plecy, kryjące się pod czymś, co wyglądało jak brudny, brązowawy kaftan, zrobiony ze zszytych ze sobą kawałków zwierzęcych skór, były bardzo szerokie. I kiedy Grawp spał, zdawały się lekko napinać na nierównych bliznach na skórze. Wielkie nogi skulone były pod ciałem. Harry mógł dostrzec podeszwy potężnych, brudnych, bosych stóp, wielkich jak młoty kowalskie, spoczywające jedna na drugiej na ziemistym podłożu lasu.

— Chcesz żebyśmy go uczyli — odezwał się Harry głuchym głosem. Teraz rozumiał, co znaczyło ostrzeżenie Firenzo. Jego próby nie skutkują. Lepiej by zrobił, gdyby sobie odpuścił. Oczywiście inne stworzenia żyjące w lesie musiały słyszeć o bezowocnych próbach Hagrida nauczenia Grawpa angielskiego.

— Ta… nawet jeśli po prostu z nim troszki pogaworzycie — odparł z nadzieją Hagrid. — Bo tak se myślę, że jeśli pogada z ludźmi, to lepiej zrozumie, że wszyscy go lubimy i że chcemy by został.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, która popatrzyła na niego przez palce na swej twarzy.

— Coś mi się zdaje, że wolałabyś już Norberta, co? — spytał, a ona zaśmiała się drżącym głosem.

— Więc zrobicie to? — zapytał Hagrid, który zdaje się nie chwycił tego, co powiedział właśnie Harry.

— My… — odparł Harry, już związany obietnicą — spróbujemy, Hagridzie.

— Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Harry — powiedział Hagrid uśmiechając się bardzo łzawo i przykładając znów chustkę do twarzy. — I nie chcę, żebyście za bardzo się tym zajmowali… wiem, że macie egzaminy… Wiecie, gdybyście tylko mogli wpaść tu w tej pelerynie niewidce z raz w tygodniu może i zamienić z nim parę słów. Obudzę go w takim razie… Przedstawię was…

— Co…! Nie! — Krzyknęła Hermiona zrywając się z miejsca. — Hagridzie, nie, nie budź go, naprawdę, nie potrzebujemy…

Ale Hagrid przekroczył już wielki pień drzewa przed nimi i szedł w kierunku Grawpa. Kiedy był jakieś dziesięć stóp od niego, podniósł z ziemi długi, ułamany konar, uśmiechnął się dla otuchy przez ramię do Harry'ego i Hermiony, po czym szturchnął olbrzyma mocno w plecy końcem kija. Ten wydał z siebie ryk, który echem rozniósł się po cichym lesie. Ptaki na czubkach drzew uniosły się świergocząc ze swoich gałęzi i odleciały. W międzyczasie przed Harrym i Hermioną olbrzymi Grawp podnosił się z ziemi, która zadrżała, kiedy położył na niej swoją wielgaśną dłoń by podnieść się na kolana. Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć, kto i co zakłóciło jego sen.

— W porząsiu, Grawpuś? — Spytał Hagrid głosem, który miał być radosny, wycofując się jednocześnie z uniesionym do góry długim konarem, gotowy dźgnąć go ponownie. — Dobrze się spało, co?

Harry i Hermiona wycofali się najdalej jak mogli, cały czas utrzymując olbrzyma w zasięgu wzroku. Grawp przyklęknął między dwoma drzewami, których jeszcze nie wyrwał. Patrzyli na jego przerażająco wielką twarz, która przypominała szary księżyc w pełni, wyłaniający się z mroku polany. Wyglądało to tak jakby jego rysy wyciosane były w ogromnej kamiennej piłce. Nos był krótki, gruby i niekształtny, usta wykrzywione i pełne zniekształconych żółtych zębów wielkości połowy cegłówki. Oczy, malutkie na standardy olbrzymów, były mętnie zielonkawo-brązowe i w tej chwili na w pół sklejone od snu. Grawp uniósł brudne kłykcie, każdy wielki jak piłka do krykieta do oczu, przetarł je żywo i bez ostrzeżenia podniósł się z miejsca z zadziwiającą szybkością i zwinnością.

— O rany! — Harry usłyszał za sobą przerażony pisk Hermiony.

Drzewa, do których przywiązane było końce lin owiniętych wokół nadgarstków i kostek Grawpa zatrzeszczały złowrogo. Tak jak mówił Hagrid, miał przynajmniej szesnaście stóp wzrostu. Rozglądając się niewyraźnie dokoła Grawp wyciągnął dłoń wielkości plażowego parasola, chwycił ptasie gniazdo z wyższych gałęzi potężnej sosny i odwrócił je do góry dnem z rykiem wyraźnego niezadowolenia, że nie było w nim żadnego ptaka. Jajka poleciały jak granaty w kierunku ziemi i Hagrid wyciągnął ramiona nad głowę, by się osłonić.

— W każdym razie, Grawpuś — krzyknął Hagrid patrząc ostrożnie w górę na wypadek kolejnych spadających jajek — przyprowadziłem kilkoro przyjaciół, żebyś ich poznał. Pamiętasz, mówiłem ci, że to zrobię. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że może będę musiał pójść sobie na małą wycieczkę i oni zostaną zaopiekować się troszki tobą? Pamiętasz, Grawpuś?

Ale Grawp zaledwie ryknął nisko po raz kolejny. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy słuchał Hagrida, czy w ogóle rozpoznawał dźwięki, które wydawał Hagrid jako mowę. Chwycił teraz wierzchołek sosny i przyciągał go do siebie, najwyraźniej z czystej przyjemności zobaczenia jak daleko odskoczy, kiedy go puści.

— Słuchaj, Grawpuś, nie rób tego! — Krzyknął Hagrid. — W ten sposób właśnie wyrwałeś te pozostałe…

I faktycznie Harry mógł dostrzec, jak ziemia wokół korzeni drzewa zaczyna pękać.

— Przyprowadziłem ci towarzystwo! — Wrzasnął Hagrid. — Towarzystwo, widzisz! Popatrz na dół ty wielki blaźnie, przyprowadziłem ci przyjaciół!

— Och, Hagridzie, nie — jęknęła Hermiona, ale Hagrid już uniósł znowu konar i szturchnął ostro Grawpa w kolano.

Olbrzym puścił wierzchołek drzewa, które zakołysało się niebezpiecznie i obsypało Hagrida deszczem sosnowych igieł i spojrzał w dół.

—To — powiedział Hagrid spiesząc ku miejscu, w którym stali Harry i Hermiona - jest Harry, Grawp! Harry Potter! On może będzie przychodzić do ciebie, jeśli ja będę musiał odejść, rozumiesz?

Olbrzym dopiero w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że byli tu Harry i Hermiona. Obserwowali oni w wielkiej trwodze, jak opuścił swoją wielką głowę, by przyjrzeć się im mgliście.

— A to jest Hermiona, widzisz? Her… — Hagrid zawahał się. Zwracając się do Hermiony spytał. — Masz coś przeciwko, żeby nazywał cię Hermi, Hermiono? Bo to po prostu jest trudne imię, żeby je zapamiętał.

— Nie, w ogóle — pisnęła.

— To jest Hermi, Grawp! I ona też będzie tu przychodzić! Czy to nie fajowo? Co? Dwoje przyjaciół, którzy… Grawpuś, nie!

Ręka Grawpa wystrzeliła znikąd w ich kierunku. Harry chwycił Hermionę i pociągnął w tył za drzewo, tak że pięść Grawpa chwyciła Harry'ego i zacisnęła się na nim, podnosząc do góry.

— Niedobry chłopiec, Grawpuś! — Hagrid wrzeszczał, kiedy Hermiona przywarła do drzewa drżąc i łkając. — Bardzo niedobry chłopiec! Nie wolno łapać! Auu!

Harry wytknął głowę zza palców olbrzyma i zobaczył Hagrida leżącego na plecach z ręką przy nosie.

Grawp rozwarł rękę, tworząc z niej platformę i przysunął sobie skulonego Harry'ego bliżej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się, pokazując wszystkie swoje żółte zęby.

— Ryy… — Harry poczuł nieświeży oddech i ślinę Grawpa na sobie.

— Grawp, mnie też miło cię poznać, ale postaw mnie na ziemię. — Kątem oka spojrzał na Hermionę, która wyglądała, jakby miała zemdleć ze strachu o niego.

— Ryy, ty… — olbrzym palcem drugiej ręki dotknął głowy Harry'ego i przejechał po jego włosach, przyciskając go mocniej do dłoni.

— Tak, tak. Postaw mnie Grawp.

Grawp znów się uśmiechnął i powoli opuścił go na ziemię. Harry zeskoczył szybko i rzucił się w kierunku Hermiony. Gdy tylko zniknął z pola widzenia za drzewem, Grawp stracił nimi zainteresowanie, wyprostował się i znów zajmował się wyginaniem sosny tak daleko, jak się dało.

— W porząsiu — powiedział stłumionym głosem Hagrid podnosząc się z jedną ręką uciskającą krwawiący nos, a drugą zaciśniętą na kuszy. — No to… widzicie… spotkaliście go… i tera będzie was znał kiedy wrócicie… No… ten tego…

Spojrzał na Grawpa, który przyciągał właśnie sosnę z wyrazem niezmiernej przyjemności na swej przypominającej głaz twarzy. Korzenie skrzypiały, kiedy wyrywał je z ziemi.

— No dobra, myślę że dość na jeden dzień — stwierdził Hagrid. — My… eee… wracajmy już, co?

Harry i Hermiona przytaknęli. Hagrid zarzucił znów na ramię swoją kuszę i nadal uciskając swój nos poprowadził ich z powrotem pomiędzy drzewa.

Przez jakiś czas nikt się nie odzywał, nawet gdy usłyszeli odległy trzask, oznaczający, że Grawp wyrwał w końcu tę sosnę. Twarz Hermiony była blada i skupiona. Harry'emu nic nie przychodziło do głowy. Co się do licha stanie, kiedy ktoś odkryje, że Hagrid ukrył Grawpa w Zakazanym Lesie? A on obiecał, że on, Ron i Hermiona będą kontynuować kompletnie bezsensowne próby ucywilizowania olbrzyma. Jak w ogóle Hagrid mógł, nawet przy całej swej ogromnej zdolności do oszukiwania się, że drapieżne zwierzęta są miłe i nieszkodliwe, łudzić się, że Grawp kiedykolwiek będzie gotów do obcowania z ludźmi?

— Czekajcie — odezwał się nagle Hagrid, dokładnie kiedy Harry i Hermiona zmagali się z połacią grubego ptasiego rdestu za jego plecami. Wyciągnął bełt z kołczanu na ramieniu i załadował kuszę. Harry i Hermiona unieśli w górę różdżki. Teraz, kiedy przestali iść, oni również usłyszeli jakiś ruch w pobliżu.

— Cholibka — powiedział cicho Hagrid.

— Myślałem, że wytłumaczyliśmy ci, Hagridzie — oznajmił głęboki, męski głos — że nie jesteś tu już mile widziany?

Nagi tors mężczyzny zdawał się przez moment szybować ku nim przez cętkowany zielony półmrok. Potem zobaczyli, że jego biodra połączone były gładko z kasztanowym ciałem konia. Centaur miał dumną twarz z wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi i długie czarne włosy.

Podobnie jak Hagrid był uzbrojony. Z jego ramienia zwisały długi łuk i kołczan pełen strzał.

— Sie masz Magorian? — odezwał się ostrożnie Hagrid.

Drzewa za centaurem zaszeleściły i za jego plecami pojawiła się jeszcze czwórka czy piątka centaurów. Harry rozpoznał brodatego Zakałę o czarnym ciele, którego spotkał blisko cztery lata temu tej samej nocy, kiedy poznał Firenzo. Zakała nie dał po sobie poznać, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział Harry'ego.

— A więc — powiedział z paskudną intonacją w głosie zwracając się natychmiast do Magoriana. — Uzgodniliśmy, jak myślę, co zrobimy jeśli ten człowiek kiedykolwiek jeszcze pokaże się w lesie?

— Więc teraz jestem _ten człowiek_ , co? — spytał Hagrid. — Tylko dlatego, że powstrzymałem was od popełnienia morderstwa?

— Nie powinieneś był się wtrącać, Hagridzie — powiedział Magorian. — Nasze sposoby, nie są twymi, tak jak i nasze prawa. Firenzo zdradził nas i splamił nasz honor.

— Nie wiem jak do tego doszliście — stwierdził ze zniecierpliwieniem Hagrid. — Nie zrobił nic poza tym, że pomaga Albusowi Dumbledo…

— Firenzo oddał się w niewolę ludziom — oznajmił szary centaur ze srogą, mocno pomarszczoną twarzą.

— Niewolę — powtórzył zjadliwie Hagrid. — On tylko robi przysługę Dumbledore'owi, to wszystko…

— Rozpowszechnia naszą wiedzę i sekrety pośród ludźmi — powiedział cicho Magorian. — Nie może być powrotu z takiej hańby.

— Skoro tak mówisz — odparł Hagrid wzruszając ramionami — ale osobiście uważam, że popełniacie wielki błąd…

— Tak jak i ty, człowieku — wtrącił się Zakała — wracając do naszego lasu, kiedy ostrzegaliśmy cię…

— No to teraz mnie posłuchaj — przerwał ze złością Hagrid. — Nie życzę sobie mówienia _nasz_ las, jeśli o to chodzi. To nie od ciebie zależy, kto tu przychodzi i kto łazi…

— Ani tym bardziej od ciebie, Hagridzie — powiedział łagodnie Magorian. — Dzisiaj pozwolę ci przejść, bo towarzyszą ci twoi młodzi…

— Oni nie są jego! — Wtrącił pogardliwie Zakała. — To uczniowie, Magorianie, ze szkoły! Prawdopodobnie już zyskali na naukach tego zdrajcy Firenzo!

Odwrócił się do Hermiony i Harry'ego i nagle zamarł.

— Tak czy siak — odpowiedział spokojnie Magorian — rzeź źrebiąt to straszliwa zbrodnia… nie dotykamy niewinnych. Dzisiaj Hagridzie przejdziesz. Na przyszłość trzymaj się z dala od tego miejsca. Utraciłeś przyjaźń centaurów, kiedy pomogłeś uciec zdrajcy Firenzo.

— Nie będzie mnie trzymać z dala od lasu taka banda starych mułów jak wy! — Oznajmił głośno Hagrid.

— Hagridzie — odezwała się Hermiona wysokim i przerażonym głosem, kiedy Zakała i szary centaur obaj zastukali kopytami w ziemię — chodźmy już, proszę chodźmy!

Hagrid ruszył naprzód, ale kuszę miał wciąż uniesioną i oczy utkwione w niemej groźbie na Magorianie.

— Wiemy, co trzymasz w lesie, Hagridzie! — Zawołał za nim Magorian. — I nasza tolerancja się wyczerpuje!

Hagrid odwrócił się i dawał wszelkie oznaki chęci pomaszerowania prosto z powrotem do Magoriana.

— Będziecie go tolerować tak długo, jak jest tutaj, to tak samo jego las, jak i wasz! — Wrzasnął, a Harry i Hermiona razem pchali go ze wszystkich sił, próbując powstrzymać go przed pójściem naprzód. Nadal krzywiąc się spojrzał w dół. Wyraz jego twarzy przeszedł w lekkie zdziwienie na widok ich dwojga, pchających go. Wydawało się, że tego nie poczuł.

— Uspokójcie się, wy dwoje, co — powiedział odwracając się i ruszając dalej, podczas gdy oni podążyli za nim.

Harry ledwie zdążył się odwrócić, gdy silna dłoń chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła do tyłu. Stanął twarzą twarz z Zakałą i obcym centaurem.

— Urodzony pod dwoma gwiazdami, prowadzony przez Saturna. Dotychczas skąpany w świetle Marsa, pobłogosławiony przez Wenus — powiedział Zakała.

— Co? — Harry zapytał.

— Twój świat się zmieni, młode źrebię.

— Ja… muszę już iść… — Harry pognał za oddalającymi się plecami Hagrida.

— …ale okropne stare muły, co?

— Hagridzie — wydyszała bez tchu Hermiona obchodząc pole pokrzyw, które mijali w drodze w tamtą stronę. — Jeśli centaury nie życzą sobie ludzi w lesie, to wygląda na to, że ja i Harry nie będziemy chyba mogli…

— Ech tam, słyszałaś, co powiedzieli — odparł Hagrid uspokajająco — nie skrzywdziliby źrebiąt… to znaczy, dzieci. W każdym razie nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby nami tak pomiatali.

— Niezła próba — mruknął Harry do zbitej z tropu Hermiony, gdy już ją dogonił. Odwrócił się i spojrzał przez ramię czy centaury zniknęły. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zauważył jego krótkiej wymiany zdań.

W końcu powrócili na ścieżkę i po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach drzewa zaczęły się przerzedzać. Byli znów teraz w stanie dostrzec skrawki czystego, niebieskiego nieba, a z oddali docierały wyraźne dźwięki wiwatów i okrzyków.

— Czy to kolejna bramka? — Spytał Hagrid zatrzymując się pod osłoną drzew, kiedy w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się stadion quidditcha. — Czy myślicie, że mecz się skończył?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparła ponuro Hermiona. Harry zauważył, że ogólnie wyglądała teraz o wiele gorzej. W jej włosach pełno było gałązek i liści, jej szaty były podarte w kilku miejscach. Na twarzy i ramionach miała wiele zadrapań. Wiedział, że on sam nie wygląda o wiele lepiej. Pięknie, będzie musiał coś wymyśleć, by powiedzieć Malfoyowi.

— Wiecie, myślę, że się skończyło! — Oznajmił Hagrid nadal zerkając w kierunku stadionu.

— Patrzcie… ludzie już wychodzą… jak się pospieszycie, to będziecie mogli wmieszać się w ten tłum i nikt sie nie dowie, że was tam nie było!

— Świetny pomysł — przytaknął Harry. — No… to do zobaczenia, Hagridzie.

— Nie wierzę — stwierdziła Hermiona bardzo niespokojnym głosem w chwili, kiedy wyszli poza zasięg słuchu Hagrida. — Nie wierzę. Normalnie nie wierzę.

— Uspokój się — powiedział Harry.

— Uspokoić się! — Rozgorączkowała się Hermiona. — Olbrzym! Olbrzym w lesie! A my mamy mu dawać lekcje angielskiego! Zakładając oczywiście, że uda nam się przejść przez stado morderczych centaurów po drodze w obie strony! Nor – mal – nie – nie – wie – rzę !

— Póki co nie musieliśmy jeszcze nic robić! — Harry cichym głosem próbował dodać jej otuchy kiedy dołączyli do strumienia trajkoczących Puchonów kierujących się z powrotem do zamku. — On nie prosi nas, żebyśmy robili cokolwiek, chyba że go wywalą, a to może się nawet nie przydarzyć.

— Oj przestań, Harry! — Powiedziała ze złością Hermiona zatrzymując się w miejscu, tak że ludzie za nią musieli gwałtownie skręcić, by ją ominąć. — Jasne, że zostanie wywalony i mówiąc zupełnie szczerze, po tym, co właśnie widzieliśmy, kto by winił Umbridge?

Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, w której Harry wpatrywał się w nią, a jej oczy zwolna wypełniły się łzami.

— Nie pomyślałaś w ten sposób — odezwał się cicho Harry.

— Nie… no… w porządku… nie pomyślałam — odparła wycierając ze złością oczy. — Ale czemu on sobie musi tak utrudniać życie… i nam?

— Nie wiem…

Wielka fala uczniów szla rozległą łąką od strony boiska.

— Och chodźmy już zanim będziemy zmuszeni spotkać Ślizgonów — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Hermiono… — odezwał się powoli Harry.

— Nie… — powiedziała Hermiona stłumionym głosem.

— Tak — odezwał się głośno Harry.

— Harry! Hermiono! — wrzasnął Ron wymachując w powietrzu srebrnym pucharem quidditcha. — Udało się! Wygraliśmy!

Uśmiechnęli się do niego kiedy ich mijał. Powstał niezły młyn przy drzwiach do zamku i głowa Rona walnęła raczej mocno o belkę, ale nikt chyba nie miał zamiaru go opuścić na dół. Nie przestając śpiewać tłum przecisnął się do sali wejściowej i zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. Harry i Hermiona obserwowali ich pochód uśmiechając się, aż przebrzmiały ostatnie echa refrenu _Weasley jest naszym królem_. Wtedy odwrócili się ku sobie i uśmiechy zgasły na ich twarzach.

— Oszczędźmy mu naszych wieści do jutra, co? — zapytał Harry.

— Tak, jasne — zgodziła się ze znużeniem Hermiona. — Jakoś wcale mi się nie spieszy.

Wspięli się razem po schodach. Przy drzwiach wejściowych oboje instynktownie obejrzeli się za siebie na Zakazany Las. Harry nie był pewien, czy to jego wyobraźnia, czy nie, ale zdawało mu się chyba, że zobaczył małe stado ptaków wystrzeliwujące w powietrze ponad wierzchołkami drzew w oddali, jakby drzewo na którym się gnieździły właśnie zostało wyrwane z ziemi z korzeniami.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Oddaję w Wasze ręce kolejny rozdział. I przyznam, że nie sądziłam, iż mój mały bonus wywoła taką panikę. A to tylko taka mała scenka opowiadająca o spotkaniu naszych chłopców. ;)

Przechodząc jednak do mojego komentarza, to wywalę kawę na ławę - nigdy nie kupiłam wyjaśnienia Rowling dlaczego Harry nie umarł tamtej nocy w Halloween. Jakoś nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że Lily była jedyną matką, która stanęła na drodze tego zaklęcia chroniąc swoje dziecko. Nigdy nie znalazł się żaden mąż/kochanek, który ratował swoją ukochaną? Żaden ojciec nie osłonił najdroższego syna bądź córki? Te tłumaczenie, że to miłość zatrzymała śmiercionośne zaklęcie może i brzmi pięknie, no ale... Więc albo Harry nie był jedynym, który przeżył (chyba że brytyjscy czarodzieje wychodzą z założenia, że jeśli u nich coś się nie wydarzyło, to znaczy że się nie wydarzyło w ogóle, to by trochę wyjaśniało) albo coś z tym tłumaczeniem było nie tak. Co do akcji przed lustrem - horkruksy się bronią przed zniszczeniem, a kiedy Voldi wziął krew Harry'ego do rytuału, to prawdopodobne jest, że horkruks już go nie rozpoznawał jako oddzielny byt zagrażający jego istnieniu. Bo jakby nie patrzeć młody Potter był destrukcyjny i biernie samobójczy. I mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie o co mi chodzi.

A później jest Hagrid i jego mały braciszek. I przyznam się Wam, że gdy teraz redagowałam rozdział przed publikacją, to uderzyło mnie, że nasz słodki chociaż ciapowaty pół olbrzym ma podobne patrzenie na świat jak Hermiona. Firenzo złamał prawa centaurów i nic dziwnego, że te próbowały go za to ukarać. To może być brutalne, ale patrzę trochę na to okiem antropologa, możesz badać i poznawać obcą kulturę, ale nie możesz mieszać się w jej prawa i obyczaje. Nawet jeśli według ciebie są one nieludzkie.

 **Rusti** \- zgadza się, Hermiona odpuściła sobie skrzaty, ale zaraz znalazła sobie nowe _hobby_. Za jakiś czas będzie krótko napomknięte jak korepetycję wyglądają. I dziękuję za życzenia weny, przydadzą się.

 **radekxpl123** \- jak to się mówi: "są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć", i to prawda nigdy się nie dowiemy co centaury jej zrobiły. Szkoda tylko, że dyrektor poszedł i ją uratował. I tak, to tylko bonus, dni nie zniknęły w magiczny sposób. ;) A Harry będzie co raz bardziej tracił cierpliwość jeśli chodzi o Hermionę, zgadza się.

 **Anuii** \- już przemknął mu po głowie pomysł zaangażowania Rona i Hermiony do obserwacji Harry'ego, ale Severus go sprowadził na ziemię. Czemu wcześniej nie widziałaś, że Hermiona jest taka irytująca, już mówię - w kanonie jej zachowanie się ślizga i jest zagłuszone innymi rzeczami. Ja dopiero czytając różne FF, gdzie jej postać była przerysowana lub było jej to wytknięte palcem, to zobaczyłam. Gdy odrzuci się wszystko inne i skupi się tylko na postaci Hermiony Granger, jest to widoczne.

Jak to się mówi, nadgorliwość gorsza od faszyzmu. I to nie dziwne, że różowa ropucha pyta się o pracę dla ministerstwa. Przecież to by dobrze wyglądało, gdyby kolejny Malfoy (wżeniony w rodzinę, ale jednak Malfoy), pracował w tej jakże zacnej instytucji. Nobilitacja i te sprawy...

Sama zastanawiałam się wielokrotnie co z tym nieszczęsnym ukąszeniem bazyliszka na drugim roku. I tu jeszcze mogę znaleźć teorię, że faktycznie horkruks w Harrym mógł to przeżyć. Jad mógł za krótko działać, by wpłynąć na horkruksa lub za nim do niego dotarł został zneutralizowany przez łzy feniksa. Bądź dusza Voldiego była w jakiejś magicznej torbieli, która oddzielała ją od chłopaka (stąd Harry nigdy nie został opętany przez horkruksa wewnątrz niego) i tylko bezpośrednie uderzenie w bliznę kłem mogło ją unicestwić. Niech już będzie Rowling, że było tak a nie inaczej.

Też nie jestem fanką Walentynek, ale ładnie mi się scenka złożyła, więc mały bonus mogłam wrzucić. I tak, daje nam to podgląd na zachowania innych i garść wyjaśnień, co nimi kieruje.

Przepraszam, ale nie ma opcji: wyślij powiadomienie, że to tylko mały bonus. ;)

 **Wilk** \- też nigdy nie przeżyłam takiej sytuacji, i tak jak Ty widziałam ją tylko na filmach. Czyli do opowiadania jak najbardziej pasuje. :) Dziękuję z całego serduszka.

Pozdrawiam i ściskam Was mocno i serdecznie.

c.


	26. SUMy

_SUMy_

 **Wyprawiałeś z różdżką takie rzeczy, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam.**

* * *

Euforia Rona wywołana jego udziałem w zdobyciu w ostatniej chwili pucharu quidditcha dla Gryffindoru była tak ogromna, że nie mógł się na niczym skupić przez cały następny dzień. Wszystko czego pragnął, to rozmowa o meczu, tak że Harry'emu i Hermionie bardzo trudno było znaleźć moment, w którym mogliby wspomnieć o Grawpie. Nie, żeby którekolwiek z nich bardzo się starało. Żadne z nich nie chciało być tym, kto przywróci Rona do rzeczywistości w tak brutalny sposób. Jako że był kolejny piękny, ciepły dzień, namówili go, żeby przyłączył się do nich przy powtórkach pod bukiem na skraju jeziora, gdzie była mniejsza szansa, że ktoś ich podsłucha. Ron, w pierwszej chwili, nie był szczególnie zachwycony tym pomysłem – bardzo mu się podobało bycie poklepywanym po plecach przez każdego Gryfona, który przechodził koło jego krzesła, nie wspominając już o rozbrzmiewających od czasu do czasu śpiewach „Weasley jest naszym królem". Jednak po chwili zgodził się, że trochę świeżego powietrza wyjdzie mu na dobre.

Rozłożyli swoje książki w cieniu buka i usiedli, podczas gdy Ron, chyba po raz dwunasty, opowiadał im o swojej obronie podczas meczu.

— No, tego, znaczy się, wpuściłem już tę jedną bramkę Daviesa, więc nie byłem już wcale taki pewny siebie, ale nie wiem, kiedy Bradley leciał na mnie, tak po prostu znikąd, pomyślałem – możesz to zrobić! I wiecie, miałem jakąś sekundę, żeby zdecydować się, w którą stronę polecieć, bo wyglądało jakby celował w prawą obręcz… moją prawą oczywiście, jego lewą… ale miałem dziwne przeczucie, że to była zmyłka, więc zaryzykowałem i poleciałem w lewo, jego prawo znaczy się… i… no cóż, widzieliście, co się stało — podsumował skromnie, zupełnie niepotrzebnie odgarniając w tył włosy tak, że wyglądały na ciekawie potargane i zerkając dokoła, czy najbliżsi ludzie koło nich – grupka plotkujących trzeciorocznych Puchonów – słyszała, co powiedział. — A potem, kiedy Chambers leciał na mnie jakieś pięć minut później… — powiedział wolno Ron delektując się słowami. — Wygraliśmy. Widziałeś wyraz twarzy Cho, kiedy Ginny sprzątnęła jej znicz sprzed samego nosa?

— Przypuszczam, że płakała, zgadza się? — stwierdził gorzko Harry.

— No tak… chociaż bardziej z gniewu niż z czego innego… — Ron zachmurzył się lekko. — Ale widziałeś jak cisnęła swoją miotłę kiedy już wróciła na ziemię, co?

— Eee… — wykrztusił Harry.

— No cóż, właściwie to… nie, Ron — odezwała się Hermiona z ciężkim westchnieniem, odkładając na bok swoją książkę i patrząc na niego przepraszająco. — Tak naprawdę jedyny fragment meczu, który widzieliśmy to pierwszy gol Daviesa.

Starannie zmierzwione włosy Rona jakby oklapły z rozczarowania.

— Nie oglądaliście? — spytał słabo, patrząc raz na jedno raz na drugie. — Nie widzieliście żadnej z moich obron?

— No… nie — wyjaśniła Hermiona wyciągając ku niemu rękę i próbując go udobruchać. — Ale Ron, wcale nie chcieliśmy iść… musieliśmy!

— Tak? — Powiedział Ron, którego twarz zaczęła przybierać nieco czerwony kolor. — Niby czemu?

— To przez Hagrida — wyjaśnił Harry. — Zdecydował się powiedzieć nam, czemu ciągle chodzi poobijany odkąd tylko wrócił z wyprawy do olbrzymów. Chciał, żebyśmy poszli z nim do lasu. Nie mieliśmy wyboru, wiesz jak z nim jest. W każdym razie…

Historia została opowiedziana w pięć minut, pod koniec których oburzenie Rona zostało zastąpione wyrazem kompletnego niedowierzania.

— Przyprowadził jednego ze sobą i ukrył go w lesie?

— Tak — przytaknął ponuro Harry.

— Nie — oznajmił Ron, tak jakby samo powiedzenie tego, było w stanie uczynić to prawdą. — Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić.

— No cóż, a jednak — stwierdziła stanowczo Hermiona. — Grawp ma jakieś szesnaście stóp wzrostu, lubi wyrywać dwudziestostopowe sosny i mnie zna — prychnęła — jako Hermi, a Harry'ego nazywa Ryy.

Ron zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— I Hagrid chce, żebyśmy…

— Uczyli go angielskiego — powiedział Harry.

— Chyba postradał zmysły — stwierdził Ron niemal przerażonym głosem.

— Zgadza się — powiedziała Hermiona z poirytowaniem i przerzuciła stronę _Transmutacji dla średniozaawansowanych_ , i przyglądając się serii rysunków pokazujących przemianę sowy w operową lornetkę. — Tak, zaczynam myśleć, że faktycznie tak jest. Ale niestety, zmusił Harry'ego i mnie do obiecania mu tego.

— Będziecie musieli złamać obietnicę i tyle — oświadczył stanowczo Ron. — To znaczy, noo… mamy egzaminy i sami jesteśmy o tyle — uniósł w górę dłoń by pokazać niemal dotykające się kciuk i palec wskazujący — od wywalenia ze szkoły. A poza tym… Przypominacie sobie Norberta? Przypominacie sobie Aragoga? Czy my kiedykolwiek wyszliśmy dobrze na zadawaniu się z potwornymi znajomymi Hagrida?

— My to wiemy tylko, że… obiecaliśmy — odezwała się cicho Hermiona.

Pochłonięty tym wszystkim Ron przygładził włosy.

— No dobra — westchnął. — Hagrid jeszcze nie wyleciał, nie? Wytrwał tyle, może wytrwa do końca semestru i w ogóle nie będziemy musieli zbliżać się do Grawpa.

 **oOo**

Zamkowe błonia lśniły w słońcu jak świeżo malowane. Bezchmurne niebo uśmiechało się do delikatnie migoczącego jeziora. Aksamitnie zielone trawniki kołysały się od czasu do czasu na lekkim wietrze. Nadszedł czerwiec, ale dla piątoklasistów oznaczało to tylko jedno: w końcu nadeszły SUMy.

Nauczyciele nie zadawali im już prac domowych. Lekcje przeznaczane były na powtarzanie tych tematów, które zdaniem nauczycieli mogły się pojawić się na egzaminach. Doniosła, gorączkowa atmosfera wypchnęła niemal wszystko poza SUMami z umysłu Harry'ego, chociaż od czasu do czasu zastanawiał się podczas zajęć z eliksirów, czy Snape go oskóruje i przerobi na jakiś wyjątkowo paskudny napar, jeśli zawali eliksiry, mimo dodatkowych lekcji. Co zaskakujące, podczas tych zajęć profesor był niesamowicie cierpliwy i wyrozumiały. Tłumaczył wiele rzeczy, których nigdy nie wyjaśnił wcześniej, pokazywał jak prawidłowo, krok po kroku, przygotować eliksiry – od przygotowania składników i sposoby ich łączenia, przez dbanie o kociołek, po prawidłowe mieszanie wywarów. Przy okazji odkrył problemy Harry'ego z nadgarstkiem, będące pozostałością po zabawach Dziudziaczka i osobiście eskortował chłopaka do pielęgniarki, by ta zajęła się sprawą. Te dodatkowe lekcje były nie tylko ciekawe ale prowadzone w dość miłej atmosferze, która nie zdarzała się w klasie. Na zajęciach Harry jednak ignorował Snape'a dokładnie tak samo, jak profesor ignorował Harry'ego. Jemu całkiem to odpowiadało. I bez dodatkowej uwagi od Snape'a był dość spięty, i ku swojej uldze, Hermiona też była zdecydowanie zbyt zajęta, by zadręczać go pytaniami na temat praw kobiet czystej krwi. Spędzała mnóstwo czasu mrucząc coś do siebie i od wielu dni nie dotknęła książki, której tematyka nie pokrywała się z materiałem szkolnym.

Nie była zresztą jedyną dziwnie zachowującą się osobą. Ernie Macmillan nabrał irytującego zwyczaju wypytywania ludzi o ich powtórkowe nawyki.

— Jak myślicie, ile godzin dziennie spędzacie przy tym? — spytał Harry'ego i Rona z maniakalnym błyskiem w oku, kiedy ustawili się w ogonku przed lekcją zielarstwa.

— Nie wiem — odparł Ron. — Parę.

— Więcej czy mniej niż osiem?

— Myślę, że mniej — oznajmił lekko zaniepokojony Ron.

— Ja siedzę po osiem — oświadczył Ernie wypinając pierś. — Osiem albo dziewięć. Siadam na godzinę codziennie przed śniadaniem. Osiem to moja średnia. Jak jest dobry dzień w weekend, to siedzę nawet dziesięć. W poniedziałek wyszło dziewięć i pół. We wtorek już nie tak dobrze – tylko siedem i kwadrans. Dalej w środę…

Harry był bardzo wdzięczny, że w tym momencie profesor Sprout wprowadziła ich do szklarni numer trzy, zmuszając Erniego do porzucenia swoich wyliczeń.

W międzyczasie Draco Malfoy znalazł inny sposób na wywoływanie paniki.

— Jasne, że nie chodzi o to, co wiesz — słyszano jak na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem egzaminów mówił głośno do Crabba i Goyla pod klasą eliksirów. — Chodzi o to, kogo znasz. Bo wiecie, mój ojciec od lat jest w przyjacielskich stosunkach z szefową Czarodziejskiej Komisji Egzaminacyjnej… ze starą Gryzeldą Marchbanks… Bywała u nas na kolacjach i takie tam…

— Myślicie, że to prawda? — szepnęła zaniepokojona Hermiona. — Harry, wiesz coś o tym?

— I tak nic nie możemy z tym zrobić, nawet jeśli jest — odparł ponuro Ron.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to była prawda — odezwał się cicho stojący za nimi Neville. — Bo Gryzelda Marchbanks jest przyjaciółką mojej babci i nigdy nie wspomniała o Malfoyach.

— Jaka ona jest, Neville? — spytała natychmiast Hermiona. — Jest wymagająca?

— Tak naprawdę, to jest trochę jak babcia — stwierdził Neville przytłumionym głosem.

— Ale to, że ją znasz raczej ci nie zaszkodzi, co? — Powiedział pocieszająco Ron.

— Och, wiesz, nie sądzę, by to stanowiło jakąkolwiek różnicę — oznajmił Neville jeszcze bardziej ponuro. — Babcia zawsze mówi profesor Marchbanks, że nie jestem tak dobry, jak mój tata…

Neville utkwił oczy w podłodze. Harry, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie, ale nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć.

W międzyczasie pomiędzy piąto- i siódmoklasistami rozgorzał kwitnący handel środkami wspomagającymi koncentrację, sprawność umysłową i pobudzającymi. Rona bardzo mocno kusiła butelka eliksiru Mózgowego Baruffia oferowana im przez szóstorocznego Krukona, Eddiego Carmichaela, który przysięgał, że wyłącznie dzięki temu zdobył dziewięć wybitnych na swoich SUMach w zeszłym roku i oferował całe pół kwarty za jedyne dwanaście galeonów. Ron zapewniał Harry'ego, że zwróci mu pieniądze w chwili gdy tylko opuści Hogwart i dostanie pracę, ale zanim zdołał dobić targu, Hermiona skonfiskowała Carmichaelowi butelkę i wylała jej zawartość do ubikacji.

— Hermiono, chciałem to kupić!

— Nie bądź głupi — burknęła Hermiona. — Równie dobrze mógłbyś wziąć sproszkowany smoczy pazur od Harolda Dingle'a i na to samo by wyszło.

— A Dingle ma sproszkowany smoczy pazur? — spytał gorliwie Ron.

— Już nie — stwierdziła Hermiona. — Też go skonfiskowałam. Wiesz, że tak naprawdę to żadna z tych rzeczy nie działa?

— Właśnie, że smoczy pazur działa — oświadczył dość stanowczo Ron. — Podobno jest niesamowity, naprawdę daje takiego kopa, że przez parę godzin łapiesz wszystko bez problemów… Hermiono, pozwól mi wziąć choć szczyptę, no dalej, nic się nie stanie…

— Właśnie, że może — powiedziała ponuro Hermiona. — Przyjrzałam się temu trochę, i tak naprawdę to to są wysuszone odchody chochlików.

Ta informacja ostatecznie odebrała Ronowi ochotę na stymulatory umysłu.

Rozkład egzaminów i szczegóły odnośnie przebiegu SUMów poznali podczas następnej lekcji transmutacji.

— Jak sami widzicie — oznajmiła klasie profesor McGonagall, kiedy przepisali z tablicy daty i godziny swoich egzaminów — SUMy są rozłożone na dwa następujące po sobie tygodnie. Rano będziecie siadać do pisemnych prac z części teoretycznej, popołudniami odbywać się będą egzaminy z części praktycznej. Praktyczny egzamin z astronomii odbędzie się, rzecz jasna, w nocy. Dalej, muszę was ostrzec, że na wasze karty egzaminacyjne rzucone zostały najsurowsze zaklęcia przeciwko oszustwu. Na sali egzaminacyjnej zakazane są automatycznie odpowiadające pióra, podobnie jak przypominajki, odczepialne ściągomankiety, czy samopoprawiający atrament. Niestety każdego roku jednak przyłapany zostaje przynajmniej jeden uczeń bądź uczennica, którzy myślą, iż uda im się przechytrzyć Komisję Egzaminacyjną. Mogę jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie to nikt z Gryffindoru. Nasza pani naddyrektor… — profesor McGonagall wypowiedziała te słowa z takim wyrazem twarzy, jaki ciotka Petunia przybierała zawsze, gdy kontemplowała szczególnie oporną plamę — poprosiła opiekunów domów, by przekazali swoim uczniom, iż oszukiwanie będzie surowo karane… ponieważ, rzecz jasna, wasze wyniki egzaminacyjne będą odzwierciedleniem nowych rządów w tej szkole…

Profesor McGonagall westchnęła cichutko. Harry zauważył, że nozdrza jej ostrego nosa wybrzuszyły się.

— …jednakże nie jest to powód, by się nie starać. Musicie myśleć o swojej przyszłości.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor — spytała Hermiona z ręką wyciągniętą do góry. — Kiedy poznamy swoje wyniki?

— Sowy zostaną wysiane do was jakoś w lipcu — wyjaśniła profesor McGonagall.

— Super — stwierdził Dean Thomas donośnym szeptem. — Więc nie musimy się tym przejmować aż do wakacji.

Harry próbował wyobrazić sobie, gdzie będzie spędzać tegoroczne wakacje. — No cóż — pomyślał smętnie — przynajmniej mogę mieć pewność, że dostanę choć jedną przesyłkę tego lata.

Ich pierwszy egzamin, Teoria zaklęć, wyznaczony został na poniedziałkowy poranek. W niedzielę po obiedzie Harry zgodził się przepytać Hermionę, ale niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Była bardzo poruszona i bez przerwy wyrywała mu książkę z rąk, by sprawdzić, czy odpowiedziała całkowicie poprawnie, aż w końcu walnęła go mocno w nos ostrą krawędzią _Osiągnięć w zaklinaniu_.

— Czemu po prostu sama tego nie zrobisz? — spytał stanowczo z wilgotnymi oczami, wręczając jej tom z powrotem.

Tymczasem Ron z palcami w uszach czytał notatki z dwóch lat zaklęć, poruszając bezgłośnie wargami. Seamus Finnigan leżał płasko na plecach, na podłodze, recytując definicję zaklęcia rzeczywistego, podczas gdy Dean sprawdzał ją ze _Standardową księgą zaklęć dla klas piątych_. Parvati i Lavender, które ćwiczyły podstawowe zaklęcia transportujące, przemieszczając nawzajem swoje piórniki ponad krawędzią stołu.

Kolacja tego wieczoru była bardzo wyciszona. Harry i Ron nie mówili dużo, tylko jedli. Z kolei Hermiona co chwila odkładała sztućce, i nurkowała pod stół do swojej torby, z której wyciągała książkę, by sprawdzić, jakąś informację czy rysunek. Ron mówił jej właśnie, że powinna zjeść porządny posiłek, bo w przeciwnym razie nie będzie mogła spać tej nocy, kiedy widelec wypadł spomiędzy jej bezwładnych palców i z głośnym brzękiem wyładował na jej talerzu.

— O mój boże — powiedziała słabo wypatrując się w salę wejściową. — Czy to oni? Czy to są egzaminatorzy?

Chłopcy obrócili się błyskawicznie na swojej ławce. Przez drzwi do Wielkiej Sali dostrzegli Dumbleodre'a i Umbridge stojących z małą grupką bardzo starych czarownic i czarodziejów. Umbridge, co Harry spostrzegł z zadowoleniem, sprawiała wrażenie raczej podenerwowanej.

— Pójdziemy przyjrzeć się im z bliska? — spytał Ron.

Harry i Hermiona przytaknęli i pospieszyli w kierunku podwójnych drzwi wiodących do wejścia, zwalniając na progu, by przejść spokojnie koło egzaminatorów. Harry pomyślał, że profesor Marchbanks to z pewnością ta maleńka, przygarbiona czarownica, z twarzą tak pomarszczoną, jakby pokryta była pajęczynami. Umbridge zwracała się do niej z poważaniem. Wydawało się, że profesor Marchbanks jest nieco przygłucha. Odpowiadała profesor Umbridge bardzo głośno biorąc pod uwagę, że stały zaledwie o stopę od siebie.

— Tak, tak, podróż była udana, jeździliśmy tu już mnóstwo razy — oznajmiła niecierpliwie. — No dobrze, Dumbledore nie odzywałeś się coś ostatnio! — Dodała rozglądając się po sali, przyglądając uczniom i nie czekając na odpowiedź dyrektora, który był zajęty rozmową z jakimś przygarbionym czarodziejem. — Nie wiecie pewnie jakiego poziomu możemy się spodziewać w tym roku, co?

— Faktycznie, nie — odparła Umbridge, rzucając wrogie spojrzenie Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, którzy kręcili się teraz u stóp schodów. Ron udawał, że zawiązuje sznurowadło. — Ale zapewniam, że Ministerstwo Magii w pełni odpowiada za ich wykształcenie.

— Wątpię w to — krzyknęła maleńka profesor Marchbanks. — Nie, jeśli Dumbledore nadal trzyma szkołę twardą ręką, jak za starych dobrych lat! Już ja wiem… egzaminowałam cię osobiście z transmutacji i zaklęć, kiedy zaliczałeś swoje OWEMy… Wyprawiałeś z różdżką takie rzeczy, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam.

— Tak… no dobrze… — powiedziała profesor Umbridge, kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wlekli się po schodach w górę najwolniej jak mogli — zaprowadzę państwa do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Z pewnością macie państwo ochotę na filiżaneczkę herbatki po podróży.

 **oOo**

To był jeden z tych nieprzyjemnych wieczorów. Wszyscy starali się powtarzać, coś na ostatnią chwilę, ale nikt sobie zbytnio z tym nie radził. Harry poszedł do łóżka wcześnie, ale leżał potem rozbudzony przez, jak mu się wydawało, całe godziny. Przypomniał sobie swoje konsultacje zawodowe i wypowiedzianą deklarację McGonagall, że pomoże mu zostać uzdrowicielem. Teraz, kiedy nadszedł czas egzaminów, żałował, że nie wyraził jakichś bardziej osiągalnych ambicji. W końcu mając dość bezczynnego leżenia postanowił zejść na chwilę na dół i przewietrzyć głowę.

Na pierwszy rzut oka pokój wspólny wydawał się pusty, świece i lampy już dawno zostały wygaszone, kominek ledwo się tlił, nawet skrzaty nie zabrały się jeszcze za sprzątanie. Przy drugim spojrzeniu Harry dostrzegł małą postać zwiniętą na kanapie, od której dobiegało ciche zawodzenie. Westchnął w duchu, miał nadzieję, że to nie była znowu wina Umbridge. Machnął różdżką, by rozpalić ogień i podszedł do dziecka. Ciemne włosy i zapłakane, niebieskie oczy wyjrzały zza poręczy.

— Hej, nie możesz spać? — zapytał dziewczynkę, szybko próbując przypomnieć sobie jak się nazywa. Violette Crow, półkrwi wychowywana tylko przez matkę czarownicę. Tak, to była mała Violette, nieśmiała jak na Gryfonkę, tak podobna w tym do Neville'a.

— Hej — usłyszał cichy głos.

Wyciągnął chusteczkę z kieszeni szlafroka i podał jej. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale przyjęła ofiarowany materiał.

— Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy ktoś cię zranił, Violette? — mówił cicho, by dodatkowo jej nie przestraszyć.

Pokręciła przecząco głową i wytarła nos. Dobrze, przynajmniej to nie Umbridge.

— Więc co się stało? Mnie możesz powiedzieć, nie jestem prefektem — dodał szeptem.

Zachichotała lekko, spojrzała na niego i szybko odwróciła wzrok, lekki rumieniec pojawił się jej na policzkach.

— I tak nic nie będziesz mógł zrobić — szepnęła buńczucznie, unosząc lekko podbródek.

Właśnie dlatego trafiła do Gryffindoru.

— Sprawdź mnie, jestem Harrym Potterem, może cię zaskoczę — widział wahanie w jej oczach, ale gdy nadęła lekko policzki, wiedział że wygrał.

— Mam przyjaciółkę w Hufflepuffie – Rose, jej rodzice są mugolami i powiedziała mi, że nie będziemy w wakacje mogły wysyłać do siebie listów przez sowy. Ona nawet nie ma żadnej. Boję się, że coś jej się może stać, albo zapomni o mnie, albo pomyśli, że nie chcę się z nią przyjaźnić, bo nie odezwałam się do niej przez całe miesiące — dziewczynka znów zaczęła płakać.

Prawdziwa tragedia, Harry już chciał jej powiedzieć, że jeśli była prawdziwą przyjaciółką, to takie głupstwo nie zniszczy ich przyjaźni, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Wiedział jak to boli, gdy nie otrzymuje się poczty od znajomych.

— Zawsze możesz wysłać do niej list w mugolski sposób.

Pociągnięcie nosem, drugie, trzecie, cisza…

— Jak?

— Musisz poprosić Rose o jej dokładny adres, czyli imię i nazwisko, ulicę i numer domu, kod pocztowy oraz miasto, które będziesz musiała napisać na kopercie, a następnie przykleić znaczek i wrzucić list do skrzynki albo zostawić na poczcie. A ona będzie mogła ci odpisać w taki sam sposób, jeśli ty zrobisz to samo. List będzie szedł pewnie kilka dni, dłużej niż sowa, ale jednak będziecie mogły pozostać w ten sposób w kontakcie — dziewczynka przygryzła wargę. — Co ty na to, bym podarował wam jakiś ładny papier i znaczki, co?

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, czemu nie? Mrużko!

Skrzatka pojawiła się tuż przed nim i dygnęła.

— W czym Mrużka może pomóc paniczowi?

— Przykro mi, że wzywam cię o tej porze, ale czy mogłabyś kupić dla mnie dużo papeterii z… fiołkami i różami oraz mugolskie znaczki pocztowe? Zdaje się, że gobliny je sprzedają.

— Tak, Mrużka może zdobyć to wszystko. To wszystko paniczu?

— Tak, dziękuję. Dobrej nocy Mrużko.

Skrzatka z cichym pop zniknęła. Po chwili ciszy, Violette rzuciła mu się na szyję.

— Jesteś najlepszy! Będę mogła do ciebie też napisać w lecie?

— Hymm… nie wiem, gdzie będę spędzał wakacje i jakie tam będą zabezpieczenia — Violette wyglądała jakby ponowie się miała rozpłakać, Harry westchnął i wiedząc, że pewnie będzie tego żałować, kontynuował. — Co ty na to, bym pierwszy wysłał do ciebie sowę? Gdy już będę pewny, że będę mógł otrzymać odpowiedź.

— Super!

— Tak, tak. A teraz najlepiej żebyśmy oboje dostali się do łóżek. Jutro zaczynają się egzaminy…

Żeby każdy kryzys dawało się tak łatwo zażegnać.

 **oOo**

Przy śniadaniu następnego ranka żaden z piątoklasistów nie mówił zbyt wiele. Parvati ćwiczyła pod nosem zaklęcia, podczas gdy stojąca przed nią solniczka podrygiwała na stole. Herrniona czytała po raz kolejny _Osiągnięcia w zaklinaniu_ tak szybko, że jej oczy wyglądały na rozmazane. Neville co chwila upuszczał nóż i widelec, i przewracał marmoladę.

Kiedy tylko śniadanie się skończyło, piąto- i siódmoklasiści zbili się w sali wejściowej, a pozostali uczniowie udali się na lekcje. Następnie o wpół do dziesiątej, byli wzywani klasa za klasą do powrotu do Wielkiej Sali. Cztery stoły domów zostały usunięte i zastąpione wieloma jednoosobowymi stolikami. Wszystkie zwrócone były przodem do stołu nauczycielskiego na końcu sali, gdzie naprzeciw nich stała profesor McGonagall. Kiedy wszyscy usiedli i ucichli, powiedziała:

— Możecie zaczynać.

I odwróciła olbrzymią klepsydrę stojącą na stole obok niej, na którym znajdowały się również zapasowe pióra, kałamarze i rolki pergaminu.

Harry przewrócił swoją kartę egzaminacyjną z mocno bijącym sercem. Trzy rzędy dalej po jego prawej stronie i cztery siedzenia przed nim Hermiona już zabrała się za pisanie, popatrzył w dół na pierwsze pytanie: a) podaj zaklęcie i b) opisz ruch różdżki wymagany do tego, by sprawić, aby przedmioty mogły latać. Harry'emu przebiegło przez myśl ulotne wspomnienie maczugi szybującej wysoko w powietrze i lądującej z hukiem na twardej czaszce trolla… uśmiechając się lekko, nachylił się nad kartką i zaczął pisać.

* * *

— No i co, nie było tak źle, co? — spytała z niepokojem Hermiona dwie godziny później w sali wejściowej, nadal ściskając przy tym kartę egzaminacyjną. — Nie jestem pewna, czy opisałam wystarczająco zaklęcia rozweselające, po prostu zabrakło mi czasu. Czy podaliście tam przeciw zaklęcie na czkawkę? Nie byłam pewna czy powinnam, to chyba byłoby za dużo… a w pytaniu dwudziestym trzecim…

— Hermiono — przerwał jej surowo Ron — już przez to przechodziliśmy… nie będziemy po każdym egzaminie przeżywać go po raz drugi, jeden raz w zupełności wystarczy.

Piątoklasiści zjedli lunch wraz z resztą szkoły (cztery stoły domów pojawiły się ponownie w godzinie posiłku). Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni grubą paczuszkę z kolorowym, kwiecistym papierem i położył ją przed małą Violette, a następnie mrugnął do pierwszorocznej, powodując chichoty od wszystkich dziewczyn w pobliżu.

Po posiłku zdający SUMy zostali zagonieni do małej komnaty przy Wielkiej Sali, gdzie mieli czekać, aż zostaną wezwani na egzamin praktyczny. Kiedy małymi grupkami wzywano uczniów w porządku alfabetycznym, ci którzy pozostali, mruczeli pod nosem zaklęcia i ćwiczyli ruchy różdżek, od czasu do czasu dźgając się przez przypadek nawzajem w plecy czy w oko.

Wywołano nazwisko Hermiony. Drżąc wyszła z komnaty razem z Anthonym Goldsteinem, Gregory Goylem i Daphne Greengrass. Uczniowie, którzy skończyli już swoje egzaminy nie wracali z powrotem, więc Harry i Ron nie mieli pojęcia, jak poszło Hermionie.

— Da sobie radę, pamiętasz jak dostała sto dwanaście procent na jednym z naszych testów z zaklęć? — odezwał się Ron.

Dziesięć minut później profesor Flitwick zawołał:

— Parkinson Pansy… Patil Padma… Patil Parvati… Potter Harry.

— Powodzenia — powiedział cicho Ron.

Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, ściskając swą różdżkę tak mocno, że aż mu ręka drżała. Nigdy nie zdawał swoich SUMów w ten sposób.

— Profesor Tofty jest wolny, Potter — zapiszczał profesor Flitwick, który stał tuż przy drzwiach. Skierował Harry'ego chyba do najstarszego i najbardziej łysego egzaminatora, który siedział przy małym stole na końcu sali, niedaleko od profesor Marchbanks, która była właśnie w trakcie egzaminowania Draco Malfoya.

— Potter, prawda? — spytał profesor Tofty, sprawdzając swoje notatki i zerkając na zbliżającego się Harry'ego znad swoich binokli. — Ten słynny Potter?

Kątem oka Harry wyraźnie dostrzegł, jak Malfoy rzuca mu uspokajające spojrzenie. Kieliszek do wina, który Draco magicznie unosił w powietrzu, upadł na ziemię i roztrzaskał się. Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu. Profesor Tofty odwzajemnił uśmiech dodając mu otuchy.

— No właśnie — odezwał się swoim drżącym, starczym głosem. — Nie ma potrzeby się denerwować. A teraz, gdyby mógłbym pana prosić, by wziął pan ten kieliszek do jajek i sprawił, by zrobił dla mnie parę obrotów.

Tak ogólnie, Harry pomyślał, że poszło mu całkiem nieźle. Jego zaklęcie lewitacji było z pewnością bardziej udane od zaklęcia Draco, choć żałował, że pomylił inkantacje zaklęć zmiany koloru i wzrostu, tak że szczur, którego miał zmienić w pomarańczowego rozrósł się nagle i był wielkości borsuka zanim Harry zdołał naprawić swój błąd. Był zadowolony z faktu, że Hermiony nie było już w tym czasie w pomieszczeniu i wolał nie wspominać jej o tym po egzaminie. Mógł jednak powiedzieć Ronowi. Ron sprawił, że jego talerz zmutował się w wielkiego grzyba i nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało.

Nie było czasu na odpoczynek tego wieczora. Zaraz po kolacji poszli prosto do pokoju wspólnego i zatopili się w powtarzaniu materiału na transmutację następnego dnia. Kiedy Harry poszedł do łóżka, w głowie brzęczało mu od wzorów i teorii złożonych zaklęć.

O mało nie zapomniał definicji zaklęcia zamieniającego podczas części pisemnej następnego ranka, ale pomyślał, że praktyczna mogła pójść o wiele gorzej. Udało mu się sprawić, że cała jego iguana zniknęła, podczas gdy przy sąsiednim stoliku biedna Hanna Abbott całkowicie straciła głowę i w jakiś sposób udało się jej rozmnożyć fretkę w stado flamingów, sprawiając że egzamin trzeba było przerwać na dziesięć minut, w czasie których ptaki zostały schwytane i wyniesione z sali.

W środę mieli egzamin z zielarstwa (pomijając malutkie ugryzienie ze strony Zębiastego Geranium, Harry czuł, że poszło mu całkiem dobrze). A potem, w czwartek przyszła kolej na obronę przed czarną magią. Tutaj, po raz pierwszy, Harry miał pewność, że zdał na sto procent. Nie miał problemów z żadnym z pytań na części pisemnej i czerpał szczególną przyjemność podczas części praktycznej, wykonując wszystkie przeciw zaklęcia i zaklęcia obronne wprost na oczach Umbridge, która obserwowała chłodno egzamin stojąc tuż przy drzwiach do sali wejściowej.

— Och, brawo! — zawołał profesor Tofty, który znów egzaminował Harry'ego, kiedy Harry perfekcyjnie zademonstrował zaklęcie odsyłające bogina. — Bardzo dobrze w rzeczy samej! No dobrze, to by chyba było wszystko, Potter… chyba że… — nachylił się nieco do przodu. — Słyszałem od mojego drogiego przyjaciela, Tyberiusza Odgena, że potrafi pan wyczarować patronusa. To co, za dodatkowy punkt?

Harry uniósł w górę swoją różdżkę, spojrzał prosto na Umbridge i wyobraził sobie, jak wylatuje ze szkoły.

— _Expecto Patronum_!

Jego srebrny jeleń wystrzelił z końca różdżki i pokłusował przez całą długość pomieszczenia. Wszyscy egzaminatorzy podnosili wzrok, by obserwować jego bieg, a gdy rozpłynął się w obłok srebrnej mgły, profesor Tofty zaklaskał entuzjastycznie w swoje żylaste i zgrabiałe dłonie.

— Doskonale — pochwalił. — Bardzo dobrze, Potter. Może pan iść!

Kiedy Harry przechodził obok stojącej przy drzwiach Umbridge, ich oczy spotkały się. Na jej szerokich, obwisłych ustach igrał paskudny uśmiech, ale on nie dbał o to. Jeśli się bardzo nie mylił (i nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym nikomu, na wypadek gdyby jednak tak było), właśnie zaliczył SUMa na Wybitny.

W piątek Harry i Ron mieli wolny dzień, a Hermiona podchodziła do egzaminu ze starożytnych run, i jako że mieli przed sobą cały weekend, pozwolili sobie na przerwę od powtórek. Rozłożyli się przy otwartym oknie, przez które wpadało ciepłe letnie powietrze i grali w magiczne szachy. W oddali Harry widział Hagrida prowadzącego lekcję na skraju lasu.

Próbował odgadnąć, jakimi stworzeniami się zajmują. Myślał właśnie, że muszą to być jednorożce, bo wydawało się, że chłopcy stali trochę z tyłu, kiedy dziura za portretem otworzyła się i do środka wdrapała się Hermiona. Wyglądało na to, że jest w fatalnym nastroju.

— Jak poszły runy? — spytał Ron ziewając i przeciągając się przy tym.

— Źle przetłumaczyłam _ehwaz_ — stwierdziła z wściekłością. — To znaczy partnerstwo, a nie obrona, pomieszało mi się z _eihwaz_.

— E tam — odparł leniwie Ron. — To tylko jeden błąd, no nie? I tak dostaniesz…

— Och, zamknij się! — rozzłościła się Hermiona. — To może być ten jeden błąd, który zadecyduje o tym, czy zdałam, czy oblałam. Na dodatek, ktoś podrzucił kolejnego niuchacza do gabinetu Umbridge. Nie mam pojęcia, jak przedostali go przez te nowe drzwi, ale właśnie tamtędy przechodziłam i Umbridge wrzeszczy jak opętana… wnioskując po odgłosach, próbował odgryźć jej kawałek nogi…

— No i dobrze — stwierdzili razem Harry i Ron.

— Wcale że nie dobrze — odparła ostro Hermiona. — Ona myśli, że to Hagrid to robi, pamiętacie? A my nie chcemy, żeby Hagrid wyleciał.

— Ma lekcję w tej chwili, nie może zwalić tego na niego — powiedział Harry wskazując za okno.

— Och Harry, jesteś taki naiwny czasami. Naprawdę myślisz, że Umbridge będzie czekała na dowód? — oznajmiła Hermiona, która chyba za wszelką cenę próbowała nie zmieniać gniewnego nastawienia i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi odmaszerowała w stronę dormitoriów dziewczyn.

— Co za miła, łagodna dziewczynka — powiedział cicho Ron, popychając swoją królową do przodu, zbijając jednego ze skoczków Harry'ego.

Kiepski nastrój Hermiony utrzymał się przez większość weekendu, chociaż Harry'emu i Ronowi dość łatwo przyszło zignorować to, jako że większość soboty i niedzieli spędzili na powtarzaniu materiału na eliksiry w poniedziałek. Na egzamin, którego Harry najmniej oczekiwał… i który, czego był pewien, będzie jego klęską. I faktycznie, uznał że część pisemna była trudna, chociaż wydawało mu się, że może dostać najlepsze noty za pytanie o eliksir wielosokowy. Potrafił dokładnie opisać jego działanie, po tym jak sam go zażył nielegalnie na drugim roku.

Popołudniowa część praktyczna nie była tak koszmarna, jak się tego spodziewał. Bez Snape'a w pobliżu, był o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany niż zwykle podczas warzenia. Neville, który siedział tuż obok Harry'ego, również wyglądał na bardziej radosnego, niż na jakichkolwiek zajęciach z eliksirów. Kiedy profesor Marchbanks oznajmiła:

— Proszę odejść od kociołków, egzamin jest zakończony.

Harry zakorkował fiolkę ze swoją próbką czując, że może nie dostanie super wybitnego, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia uniknie oskórowania przez swojego surowego profesora.

— Jeszcze tylko cztery egzaminy — westchnęła Parvati Patil zmęczonym głosem, kiedy skierowali się z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru.

— Tylko — odparła zgryźliwie Hermiona. — Ja mam numerologię i to chyba najcięższy ze wszystkich przedmiotów!

Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby się odgryzać, więc nie miała możliwości dać upustu swojej chandrze i ograniczyła się do nakrzyczenia na kilku pierwszoroczniaków za zbyt głośne chichotanie w pokoju wspólnym.

Harry za wszelką cenę chciał wypaść jak najlepiej na wtorkowym egzaminie z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, tak, by nie zawieść Hagrida. Część praktyczna egzaminu miała miejsce popołudniu na łące na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie uczniowie mieli za zadanie prawidłowo zidentyfikować szpiczaka ukrytego pomiędzy tuzinem jeży. Sztuczka polegała na tym, by każdemu po kolei podsunąć trochę mleka – szpiczaki, bardzo podejrzliwe stworzenia, których kolce miały wiele magicznych właściwości, ogólnie wpadały w szał na widok czegoś, co uznawały za próbę otrucia ich. Potem musieli zademonstrować jak prawidłowo zajmować się nieśmiałkiem i bez poważniejszych poparzeń nakarmić i umyć ognistego kraba oraz wybrać spośród wielu dostępnych składników dietę odpowiednią dla chorego jednorożca.

Harry widział Hagrida patrzącego z niepokojem przez okno swojej chatki. Kiedy jego egzaminatorka, tym razem pulchna malutka czarownica, uśmiechnęła się do niego i powiedziała, że może już odejść. Przed powrotem do zamku Harry przelotnie pokazał Hagridowi uniesione w górę kciuki.

Pisemna część egzaminu z astronomii w środowy poranek rano poszła mu całkiem nieźle. Harry nie był przekonany, czy wymienił prawidłowo nazwy wszystkich księżyców Saturna, ale miał przynajmniej pewność, że jeden z nich to Rea. Na część praktyczną musieli czekać do wieczora. Zamiast niej popołudnie przeznaczone było na wróżbiarstwo.

Nawet jak na niskie standardy Harry'ego, jeśli chodziło o wróżbiarstwo, egzamin poszedł mu fatalnie. Równie dobrze jak w uparcie pustej kryształowej kuli mógłby próbować dojrzeć poruszające się obrazki na biurku. Przy czytaniu z herbacianych fusów kompletnie stracił głowę mówiąc, że dla niego wygląda to tak, jakby profesor Marchbanks miała wkrótce spotkać okrąglutkiego, ciemnego i przemokniętego nieznajomego, oraz podsumował całe fiasko myląc linie życia i umysłu na jej dłoni i informując ją, że powinna była umrzeć w zeszły wtorek.

— No nic, i tak było wiadomo, że ten egzamin oblejemy — stwierdził ponuro Ron, kiedy wchodzili na górę po marmurowych schodach. Właśnie sprawił, że Harry poczuł się lepiej, opowiadając mu o tym, jak powiedział egzaminatorowi ze szczegółami o brzydkim mężczyźnie z kurzajką na nosie z kryształowej kuli, by podnieść wzrok i zdać sobie sprawę, że opisał jego odbicie.

— Przede wszystkim nie powinniśmy byli w ogóle wybierać tego głupiego przedmiotu — powiedział Harry. Właśnie się zastanawiał, czy pozwolą mu w przyszłym roku wziąć runy razem z trzecioklasistami.

— Tak czy siak, przynajmniej możemy z niego zrezygnować teraz.

— Dokładnie — przytaknął Harry. — Koniec z udawaniem, że obchodzi nas co się dzieje, gdy Jowisz i Uran zbytnio zbliżają się do siebie.

— I od tej pory mam gdzieś jak fusy wysychają, po prostu wyrzucę je do kosza, gdzie jest ich miejsce.

Harry roześmiał dokładnie w chwili, gdy za nimi pojawiła się biegnąca w górę Hermiona. Natychmiast przestał się śmiać, na wypadek, gdyby to miało ją rozzłościć.

— Cóż, myślę że poradziłam sobie dobrze na numerologii — stwierdziła, a Harry z Ronem odetchnęli z ulgą. — W takim razie przed kolacją mamy jeszcze czas na szybki rzut oka na nasze mapy gwiazd.

Gdy dokładnie o jedenastej dotarli na wierzchołek wieży astronomicznej, zobaczyli, że noc jest idealna na obserwacje, bezchmurna i spokojna. Błonia skąpane były w srebrzystym świetle księżyca, a w powietrzu wisiał lekki chłód. Wszyscy rozstawili swoje teleskopy i kiedy profesor Marchbanks dała znak, przystąpili do wypełniania pustych map nieba, które otrzymali.

Profesorowie Marchbanks i Tofty przechadzali się pomiędzy nimi, przyglądając się, jak wprowadzają dokładne położenia gwiazd i planet, które obserwowali. Słychać było jedynie szmer pergaminu, od czasu do czasu zgrzyt teleskopu poprawianego na statywie i skrzypienie wielu piór. Minęło pół godziny, potem godzina. Malutkie prostokąciki odbitego złotego światła migoczące na ziemi pod nimi zaczęły znikać, w miarę jak gasły światła w zamkowych oknach.

Jednak, kiedy Harry skończył zaznaczanie konstelacji Oriona na swojej mapie, dokładnie pod gzymsem, przy którym stał, otworzyły się frontowe drzwi zamku, tak, że światło rozlało się po kamiennych schodach obejmując też kawałek łąki. Harry zerknął w dół, przestawiając nieco swój teleskop i zanim drzwi zamknęły się, i łąka ponownie zamieniła się w morze ciemności, zobaczył pięć czy sześć wydłużonych cieni sunących po jasno oświetlonej trawie.

Harry z powrotem przyłożył oko do teleskopu i ustawił ostrość przyglądając się teraz Wenus. Spojrzał w dół, na swoją mapę, i umieścił tam planetę, miał następnie nanieść Gwiazdę Poranną ale coś odwróciło jego uwagę.

Zastygł z piórem zawieszonym nad pergaminem, rzucił okiem w dół na zacienione błonia i zobaczył kolejne postaci wędrujące przez łąkę. Gdyby nie to, że poruszali się i gdyby nie to, że księżyc rozświetlał czubki ich głów, nie dałoby się odróżnić ich od ciemnych błoni, po których szli. Nawet z tej odległości, Harry miał przedziwne uczucie, że rozpoznaje chód najbardziej przysadzistej z nich.

Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, czemu Umbridge miałaby wybrać się na przechadzkę na zewnątrz po północy, do tego w towarzystwie innych osób. Wtedy ktoś zakasłał za jego plecami i przypomniał sobie, że jest w trakcie egzaminu. Kompletnie zapomniał już co miał zaznaczyć. Przyciskając oko do teleskopu, odnalazł gwiazdę ponownie i raz jeszcze zabierał się do umieszczania jej na swojej mapie.

Czuł wzrok profesor Marchbanks na karku i znów przycisnął oko do teleskopu, gapiąc się na księżyc, chociaż zaznaczył jego pozycję z godzinę temu, ale gdy tylko profesor Marchbanks ruszyła dalej, usłyszał ryk dobiegający z odległej chatki, który rozbrzmiał echem aż na szczyt wieży astronomicznej. Kilkoro ludzi wokół Harry'ego wyjrzało zza swoich teleskopów i spoglądało w kierunku chatki Hagrida.

Profesor Tofty po raz kolejny cichutko zakaszlał.

— Słuchajcie, chłopcy i dziewczęta, spróbujcie się skoncentrować — odezwał się łagodnie.

Większość osób powróciła do swoich teleskopów. Harry spojrzał w lewo. Hermiona wpatrywała się w bezruchu w chatkę Hagrida.

— Khem… dwadzieścia minut do końca — oznajmił profesor Tofty.

Hermiona podskoczyła i powróciła natychmiast do mapy nieba. Harry popatrzył w dół na swą własną i zauważył, że błędnie podpisał Wenus jako Marsa. Nachylił się i to poprawił.

Na błoniach rozległo się donośne _łuup_. Kilka osób pospieszyło zobaczyć, co dzieje się poniżej i wykrzyknęło _au!_ dźgając się w twarze końcówkami swoich teleskopów.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i w świetle wylewającym się z chatki Hagrida zobaczyli całkiem wyraźnie jego potężną postać. Krzyczał i wymachiwał pięściami, obok niego stał promieniujący mocą Dumbledore.

— Nie! — krzyknęła Hermiona.

— Moja droga — odezwał się profesor Tofty oburzonym głosem. — To jest egzamin!

Ale nikt już nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na swoje mapy gwiazd. Potężne podmuchy magii nadal dolatywały od chatki Hagrida, choć w jakiś sposób zdawały się nikomu nie szkodzić. Z tego, co Harry był w stanie dostrzec, nikt nie rzucał żadnych zaklęć.

Krzyki i wycie rozbrzmiewały echem po błoniach. Harry był w stanie dostrzec mały kontur Kła, próbującego bronić Hagrida, skaczącego co chwilę na otaczających go czarodziejów, aż w końcu ktoś nie wytrzymał i rzucił na niego zaklęcie ogłuszające, a pies padł na ziemię. Hagrid zawył z wściekłości, uniósł sprawcę w powietrze i cisnął nim. Mężczyzna przeleciał jakieś dziesięć stóp i już się nie podniósł. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, przyciskając obie ręce do ust. Harry obejrzał się na Rona i zobaczył, że on również wygląda na przerażonego. Żadne z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widziało Hagrida w prawdziwym gniewie. Ryczał i wymachiwał pięściami, otoczony przez pięcioro ludzi, którzy, sądząc po cieniutkich wiązkach czerwonego światła, strzelali w niego czarami próbując najwyraźniej ogłuszyć go.

— Patrzcie — pisnęła Parvati, która wychylała się przez gzyms i pokazywała na podnóże zamku, gdzie po raz kolejny otwarty się frontowe drzwi. Na ciemnej łące rozlała się kolejna plama światła i przez błonia pędził teraz samotny, długi, czarny cień.

— Słuchajcie, naprawdę! — oznajmił z niepokojem profesor Tofty. — Wiecie, już tylko szesnaście minut!

Lecz nikt nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi, wszyscy obserwowali osobę gnającą w kierunku chatki Hagrida.

— Jak śmiecie! — Postać wykrzyknęła w biegu. — Jak śmiecie!

— To McGonagall — wyszeptała Hermiona.

— Zostawcie go w spokoju! Zostawcie go, mówię! — oznajmił przez ciemność głos profesor McGonagall. — Na jakiej podstawie go atakujecie? Nie zrobił nic, nic by zasłużyć na takie…

Hermiona, Parvati i Lavender wrzasnęły razem. Postacie zebrane wokół chatki Hagrida wystrzeliły w profesor McGonagall nie mniej niż cztery ogłuszacze. W połowie drogi pomiędzy chatką i zamkiem, czerwone promienie trafiły prosto w nią. Na chwilę zalśniła i żarzyła się niesamowitą czerwienią, po czym uniosła się w powietrze, wylądowała twardo na plecach i już się nie poruszyła.

— O galopujące gargulce! — wykrzyknął profesor Tofty, który najwyraźniej również całkowicie zapomniał o egzaminie. — No, to raczej nie było ostrzeżenie! Toż to skandaliczne zachowanie!

— To już za wiele — krzyknął nagle Dumbledore. Jego głos poniósł się wyraźnie po błoniach aż na wierzchołek wieży, a wewnątrz zapłonęło kilka świateł.

— O mój… — Hermiona wstrzymała oddech.

Nastąpiła długa minutowa, świdrująca cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w błonia z otwartymi ustami. Po chwili głos profesora Toftyego oznajmił słabo:

— Emm… pięć minut do końca.

Chociaż nie w pełni zapełnił swoją mapę, Harry bardzo chciał, by ten egzamin się już skończył. Gdy wreszcie nadszedł koniec, on, Ron i Hermiona wepchnęli na oślep swoje teleskopy do futerałów i popędzili z powrotem na dół po spiralnych schodach.

Nikt z uczniów nie poszedł spać. Wszyscy stojąc u stóp schodów rozmawiali głośno z podekscytowaniem o tym, czego właśnie byli świadkami.

— Ta wstrętna baba — wysapała Hermiona, która z wściekłości miała chyba kłopoty z mówieniem. — Tak się podkradać do Hagrida po nocy!

— Najwyraźniej chciała uniknąć kolejnej takiej sceny jak z Trelawney — stwierdził przenikliwie Ernie Macmillan, przeciskając się by do nich dołączyć.

— Nieźle sobie Hagrid poradził, nie? — odezwał się Ron bardziej zaniepokojony niż pod wrażeniem. — Jak myślicie, co teraz z nim będzie?

— Nie mam pojęcia — powiedziała Hermiona trzęsącym się głosem. — Ale biedna profesor McGonagall… cztery ogłuszacze prosto w pierś, a przecież nie jest już całkiem młoda, prawda?

— Okropne, okropne — powiedział Ernie potrząsając pompatycznie głową. — No nic, idę do łóżka. Dobranoc wszystkim.

Ludzie wokół nich rozchodzili się, nadal rozmawiając w podnieceniu o tym, co właśnie widzieli.

— Myślę, że Dumbledore nie pozwoli zabrać Hagrida do Azkabanu — stwierdził Ron.

— Też tak sądzę — odparła Hermiona, która wyglądała, jakby się miała rozpłakać. — Och, to jest okropne, naprawdę myślałam, że Dumbledore nie pozwoli tej kobiecie się tak rozpanoszyć, ale teraz ja naprawdę nie wiem co on sobie myśli.

Powłóczyli się z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, by zastać go wypełniony ludźmi.

Rozruchy na błoniach obudziły kilka osób, które szybko wyrwały ze snu swoich przyjaciół. Seamus i Dean, którzy wrócili do wieży jeszcze przed Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną opowiadali teraz wszystkim, co widzieli i słyszeli z wierzchołka wieży astronomicznej.

— Ale czemu chciała wyrzucić Hagrida teraz? — zdziwiła się Angelina Johnson potrząsając głową.

— To nie to samo, co z Trelawney. W tym roku uczył o wiele lepiej niż zwykle!

— Umbridge nienawidzi półludzi — wyjaśniła gorzko Hermiona opadając bezwładnie na fotel. — Zawsze miała zamiar pozbyć się Hagrida.

— I myślała, że Hagrid podkłada niuchacze w jej gabinecie — zapiszczała Katie Bell.

— O rany — odezwał się Lee Jordan zakrywając ręką usta. — To ja podkładałem niuchacze w jej biurze. Fred i George zostawili mi parę. Unosiłem je czarami w górę i przez okno.

— I tak by go wywaliła — wtrącił się Dean. — Był zbyt blisko z Dumbledorem.

— To fakt — stwierdził Harry zanurzając się w fotelu koło Hermiony. — Pytanie czy dyrektorowi uda się go zatrzymać na terenie — wymienił lekko spanikowane spojrzenie z dziewczyną.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że z profesor McGonagall jest wszystko w porządku — powiedziała przez łzy Lavender.

— Przynieśli ją z powrotem do zamku, patrzyliśmy przez okna sypialni — odezwał się Colin Creevey. — Nie wyglądała najlepiej.

— Pani Pomfrey ją poskłada — stwierdziła stanowczo Alicia Spinnet. — Jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła.

Zanim pokój opustoszał, była prawie czwarta nad ranem. Harry był całkiem rozbudzony. Nawiedzał go obraz gniewnego Hagrida. Był tak wściekły na Umbridge, że nie był w stanie wymyślić kary dość surowej, chociaż propozycja Rona, by rzucić ją na pożarcie do zagrody z wygłodniałymi sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi miał swoje zalety. Zasnął rozmyślając nad różnymi rodzajami odwetu i obudził się trzy godziny później wyraźnie niewypoczęty.

Ich ostatni egzamin, historia magii, miał mieć miejsce dopiero po południu. Harry miał wielką ochotę wrócić do łóżka po śniadaniu, ale liczył na to, że rankiem znajdzie czas na ostatnie powtórki, więc usiadł przy oknie w wieży z głową ukrytą w dłoniach, próbując nie przysnąć przy przeglądaniu wysokiej na trzy i pół stopy sterty notatek, które zebrały mu się z tego przedmiotu.

Piątoklasiści weszli do Wielkiej Sali o drugiej i zajęli miejsca przed odwróconymi spodami do góry kartami egzaminacyjnymi. Harry poczuł się wyczerpany. Chciał tylko, żeby to się skończyło, tak by mógł iść i położyć się spać. Do tego, następnego dnia wraz z Ronem mieli zamiar iść na boisko do quidditcha i świętować koniec powtórek.

— Proszę odwrócić swoje karty — oznajmiła profesor Marchbanks z przodu sali obracając olbrzymią klepsydrę. — Możecie zaczynać.

Harry utkwił wzrok w pierwszym pytaniu. Minęło kilka sekund zanim dotarło do niego, że nie zrozumiał z niego ani słowa. Gdzieś przy jednym z wysokich okien bzyczała rozpraszająco osa. Powoli, w męczarniach, w końcu zaczął pisać odpowiedź.

Bardzo trudno było mu przypomnieć sobie nazwiska i bez przerwy mylił daty. Po prostu był zbyt zmęczony na to wszystko. Jak ślimak posuwał się w dół arkusza egzaminacyjnego. Pytanie piąte: _Jak doszło do naruszenia Reguły Dyskrecji w 1749 i jakie środki zostały wprowadzone, by zapobiec powtórnemu jej naruszeniu?_ , ale dręczyło go przeczucie, że pominął kilka istotnych kwestii. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w tej historii pojawiły się wampiry.

Spojrzał dalej, zdecydowanie na pytanie dziesiąte mógłby w pełni odpowiedzieć: _Przedstaw okoliczności, które doprowadziły do utworzenia Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów i wyjaśnij, dlaczego czarnoksiężnicy z Lichtensteinu odmówili przyłączenia się do niej_.

Harry czuł, że mózg ma apatyczny i ospały. Potrafił wyobrazić sobie napisany ręką Hermiony nagłówek: Powstanie Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów… raptem czytał te notatki tego ranka.

Zaczął pisać, spoglądając od czasu do czasu przed siebie, by sprawdzić olbrzymią klepsydrę stojącą na biurku koło profesor Marchbanks. Siedział tuż za Parvati Patil, której długie ciemne włosy opadały poniżej oparcia jej krzesła. Raz czy drugi złapał się na wpatrywaniu się w malutkie złote błyski, które skrzyły się w nich kiedy poruszała delikatnie głową i musiał potrząsnąć nieco swoją własną, by się od nich uwolnić.

 _…pierwszym Najwyższym Szefem Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów został Pierrre Bonaccord, lecz jego mianowanie zostało zakwestionowane przez czarodziejską społeczność Liechtensteinu, ponieważ…_

Wszędzie wokół Harry'ego pióra skrobały po pergaminach, jak pędzące, myszkujące szczury. Słońce grzało bardzo mocno w tył jego głowy. Co takiego zrobił Bonaccord, że obraził czarodziejów z Liechtensteinu? Harry miał wrażenie, że to miało coś wspólnego z trollami… Raz jeszcze zapatrzył się tępo na tył głowy Parvati. Gdyby tylko potrafił użyć legilimencji i otworzyć okno z tyłu jej głowy i zobaczyć o co poszło z tymi trollami, że spowodowało to rozłam pomiędzy Pierrem Bonaccord i Liechtensteinem…

Harry zamknął oczy i skrył twarz w swoich dłoniach, tak że jasna czerwień jego powiek pociemniała i ostygła. Bonaccord chciał zaprzestania polowań na trolle i chciał im nadać prawa… ale Liechtenstein miał problemy z plemieniem wyjątkowo złośliwych górskich trolli… to o to chodziło.

Otworzył oczy. Zapiekły i załzawiły na widok jaskrawo białego pergaminu. Powoli, napisał dwie linijki na temat trolli, a następnie przejrzał to, co zrobił do tej pory. Wydawało się, że nie zawiera to zbyt wiele informacji, ani nie jest zbyt szczegółowa, chociaż był pewien, że notatki na temat Konfederacji ciągnęły się przez cale strony.

Jeszcze raz zamknął oczy, próbując je zobaczyć, przypomnieć sobie… Konfederacja spotkała się po raz pierwszy we Francji, tak, już o tym napisał… Gobliny chciały wziąć w niej udział, ale ich wyrzucono… o tym też już napisał… I nikt z Lichtensteinu nie chciał przybyć…

Myśl, powiedział do siebie, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, podczas gdy wszędzie wokół niego pióra kreśliły niekończące się odpowiedzi, a piasek przesypywał się w klepsydrze…

Szedł znów chłodnym, ciemnym korytarzem, poruszał się mocnym i zdecydowanym krokiem z czasem przechodząc w bieg, zdecydowany za wszelką cenę dotrzeć w końcu do celu… czarne drzwi otworzyły się przed nim jak zwykle i oto znajdował się w okrągłym pokoju pełnym drzwi… Prosto przez kamienną podłogę i przez kolejne drzwi… plamy światła tańczącego na ścianach i podłodze i to dziwne mechaniczne tykanie, ale nie ma czasu na sprawdzanie, musi się spieszyć… Przebiegł ostatnich kilka stóp do trzecich drzwi, które otworzyły się jak pozostałe…

Raz jeszcze znajdował się w tym znajomym pomieszczeniu z czarnego kamienia i wygodną kanapą, na której siedział już Lord Voldemort.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam ci w egzaminie, mój malutki, jednak nie mogłem złapać cię wcześniej. Stres nie daje ci spać? — Czarny Pan przechylił głowę, jakby był naprawdę zainteresowany.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął Harry. Był zbyt zmęczony, by bawić się w subtelności.

— Tylko przekazać ci, byś pozostał w szkole, cokolwiek by się działo, cokolwiek byś usłyszał lub ktokolwiek by cię prosił byś postąpił inaczej. Jesteś w stanie to dla mnie zrobić, Harry?

— Tak, zamierzam odespać cały ostatni tydzień.

— Dobrze. I na Konfederację przybyła również delegatura centaurów z Włoch, której udało się wynegocjować wówczas chwiejny pokój między czarodziejami i stadami europejskimi. Zaś zaproszenie odrzuciły Najwyższe Elfy będące obrażone lokalizacją spotkania. Jak teraz się obudzisz, będziesz jeszcze wstanie to dopisać przed końcem egzaminu…

Harry ocknął się uderzając w ziemię, nadal nie mogąc zrozumieć dziwnego polecenia jakie dał mu Voldemort, gdy Wielka Sala jak wulkan eksplodowała w jego świadomości.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Rozdział 25 jest dość kanoniczny. Harry wraz z resztą swojego roku zdaje swoje egzaminy. Stresuje się jak każdy inny uczeń, cierpi na te same rozterki i wątpliwości. Pytaniem za sto galeonów pozostaje, co kombinuje Voldemort i czemu miałoby to mieć coś wspólnego z Harrym. Jestem ciekawa Waszych pomysłów w związku z tą sprawą.

 **Guest** \- nawiązanie do rodziny od strony Lily jeszcze będzie, chociaż Harry nie stanie się z tego powodu nagle wyjątkowo uzdolnionym zabójcą do wynajęcia. W sumie, młody Potter będzie bardziej zainteresowany historią rodową swego ojca niż matki.

Talent, talentem, ale do tego dochodzi również kunszt i dużo pracy. Ja na swoje opowiadania lubię spojrzeć z dystansem, trochę jak swój własny czytelnik. I jeśli mi się podoba, to mam nadzieję, że mój własny gust nie jest za bardzo spaczony i innym również przypadnie historia do smaku.

 **NoName** \- Voldemort jest dość zajęty byciem Czarnym Panem, stąd raczej nie ma czasu zajmować się zbytnio Harrym. Niestety musisz mu to wybaczyć.

 **Anuii** \- widzę, widzę i cieszę się. :) Zła krew matki nie wypłynie nagle na wierzch, tak jak pisałam to już Gościowi. Bycie żywym więzieniem jest dość makabryczne, jednak gdy w perspektywie jest klątwa przepowiedni i słowa głoszące, że _jeden musi zabić drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi_ przeżyje, taka alternatywa nie jest już najgorsza. Zwłaszcza, gdy ma zapewnić przeżycie ukochanego dziecka.

Hagrid jako pół olbrzym ma wielkie serce i to jest jego problemem. Chociaż można jeszcze zrozumieć jego potrzebę trzymania rodziny blisko siebie. Szkoda tylko, że musi w to wciągać Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół.

Mimo głupiego gryfonizmu, wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Czarny Pan może też czuć się zagrożony. Harry wpadł Grawpowi w oko. ;) I jak zwykle centaury wiedzą więcej, będę to jeszcze powtarzać, ale przepowiednie są przekleństwem.

W sumie teorii co do horkruksów jest tyle co znaczeń proroctwa. Ma to swoje plusy, autorzy FF mają czym karmić swoją wyobraźnię i snuć swoje opowiadania.

Czytajcie, cieszcie się, komentujcie. :)


	27. Szept Hogwartu

_Szept Hogwartu_

 **To było po prostu cudowne, cała jego twarz pokryła się takimi trzepoczącymi świństwami.**

* * *

— Nigdzie nie idę… Nie muszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego… Ja nie chcę…

Harry mamrotał próbując uwolnić się od profesora Tofty, który patrzył na niego z wielką troską po tym, jak pomógł mu wyjść do sali wejściowej. Uczniowie dookoła gapili się na nich.

— Ja… Wszystko jest dobrze, sir — wyjąkał Harry wycierając pot z twarzy. — Naprawdę… Po prostu zasnąłem… i miałem koszmary…

— Presja egzaminów — oznajmił stary czarodziej współczująco, poklepując Harry'ego drżącą ręką po ramieniu. — To się zdarza, młody człowieku, to się zdarza! A teraz szklanka orzeźwiającej wody i być może będziesz gotów, by wrócić do Wielkiej Sali? Egzamin co prawda już niemal dobiegł końca, ale może będziesz w stanie ładnie dokończyć swoją ostatnią odpowiedź?

— Tak — odparł łagodnie Harry. — Tak… mam coś jeszcze do dopisania… Myślę, że powinienem…

— No dobrze, bardzo dobrze — odpowiedział spokojnie stary czarodziej. — Chodźmy więc i odprowadźmy cię do twojego stolika, i proponuję żebyś poszedł i położył się na troszkę, gdy egzamin już się skończy.

— Tak zrobię — odpowiedział Harry żywo potakując. — Dziękuję bardzo.

W chwili, gdy tylko ogłoszono koniec egzaminu, Harry zerwał się ze swego miejsca i praktycznie znikł za progiem Wielkiej Sali. Pospiesznie kierował się ku wieży Gryffindoru, biegłby na górę po marmurowych schodach, gdyby tylko jego organizm mu na to pozwolił. A i tak popędził korytarzami na tyle szybko, że portrety, które mijał pomrukiwały z wyrzutem. Wspiął się na kolejne piętra i w końcu stanął przed portretem Grubej Damy, której jak na złość nie było w swoich ramach. Tuż pod nim, na niższych korytarzach, rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka i usłyszał zwykły szum uczniów wylewających się z sal piętra niżej. Pozostawał tak całkiem nieruchomo wypatrując się w puste ramy. Czuł, jak zaczyna narastać w nim zmęczenie. W końcu Gruba Dama pojawiła się ponownie i mógł dostać się do swego pokoju. Naprawdę, miał już na dziś dzień dość wszystkiego.

W tym momencie Ron z Hermioną praktycznie wypadli z Wielkiej Sali i rozglądali się po korytarzu.

— Widziałeś co się stało z Harrym? — załamywała ręce Gryfonka.

— Zemdlał, myślisz że to może mieć coś wspólnego z Sam-Wiesz-Kim?

— Nie wiem Ron. Jak myślisz, gdzie on może być?

— Skrzydło szpitalne?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i ruszyli biegiem na pierwsze piętro. W końcu wpadli jak huragan przez podwójne drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego, sprawiając, że pani Pomfrey, która właśnie podawała łyżeczką jakiś jasnoniebieski płyn wprost do otwartych ust Montague, wrzasnęła ze strachu.

— Weasley, Granger, co wy wyprawiacie?

— Czy Harry był u pani? — wysapał Ron. Czuł, jak oddech rozdziera mu płuca. — Teraz... To pilne!

— Nie było u mnie pana Pottera — oznajmiła zaniepokojona pani Pomfrey. — Czy coś się stało na egzaminie? Jak podejrzewam właśnie się jakiś skończył.

— Nie… było go? — spytała wstrząśnięta Hermiona. — Zemdlał podczas historii magii.

— Nie przyszedł do mnie. Pewnie to tylko przemęczenie i stres. Przyślijcie pana Pottera do mnie, gdy tylko go zobaczycie. Wolę się upewnić.

— Tak, oczywiście — odparła bezmyślnie dziewczyna. — Gdzie był Harry?

Obróciła się i wymaszerowała na oślep ze szpitala na zatłoczony korytarz gdzie stanęła, poszturchiwana przez tłum. Panika rozprzestrzeniała się w niej jak trujący gaz. Tak że zakręciło jej się w głowie i nie była w stanie wymyślić co robić dalej. Ron pomachał jej dłonią przed oczami i odsunął ze środka, ciągnąc ją pod ścianę.

— Co dalej? Może poszedł po prostu do wieży.

Znowu biegli rozpychając uczniów z drogi, niepomni ich pełnych złości protestów. Popędzili dwa piętra w dół i byli u szczytu marmurowych schodów, kiedy ujrzała spieszącego się do lochów Draco Malfoya.

— Malfoy! — zawołała natychmiast Hermiona. Wyglądała na bardzo wystraszoną. — Wiesz co się stało? Widziałeś Harry'ego? Jest chory?

— Nie wiem co się stało. Widziałem go, poszedł w kierunku waszej wieży i nie wyglądał na chorego, bardziej na zmęczonego.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Obok niej Ron sapał i trzymał się za lewy bok. Malfoy obrzucił ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem, poczekał jeszcze chwilę, ale gdy nie przejawiali oznak, że zamierzają kontynuować rozmowę, odszedł w swoją stronę.

Nie pozostało im nic innego jak sprawdzić wieżę Gryffindoru. Wybierając najprostszą drogę, Ron z Hermioną udali się szybkim marszem na górę. Niedaleko gabinetu Umbridge, natknęli się na jęczące i marudzące zgromadzenie.

— Nie możecie przejść tędy! — usłyszeli wołającą do tłumu Ginny. — Nie, przykro mi, będziecie musieli zawrócić i pójść dookoła przez obracające się schody, ktoś wypuścił tu niedaleko Duszący Gaz…

Usłyszeli narzekających ludzi. Jeden zgryźliwi głos oznajmił:

— Jakoś nie widzę żadnego gazu.

— To dlatego, że jest bezbarwny — stwierdziła Ginny przekonująco rozdrażnionym głosem — ale jeśli masz ochotę przez niego przejść, to dalej, wtedy będziemy mieć twoje ciało jako dowód dla następnego idioty, który nie chce nam uwierzyć.

Z wolna tłum się przerzedzał. Wyglądało na to, że wiadomość o Duszącym Gazie rozniosła się, ludzie nie nadchodzili już tą drogą. Kiedy wreszcie otaczający teren był całkiem pusty, Hermiona podeszła do Ginny i powiedziała cicho:

— Faktycznie jest tu jakiś gaz, czy…

— Nie, po prostu siejemy zamęt — zachichotała młodsza Gryfonka i wskazała ręką na Lunę.

— A co z różową ropuchą? — Ron machnął niedbale w kierunku drzwi do biura Umbridge.

— Z tego co wiem, to próbuje się dostać do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, żeby mu naskarżyć na wszechobecne nargle, tyle że dyrektora nie ma — stwierdziła Luna najbardziej rzeczowym tonem, jaki Ronowi zdarzyło się słyszeć z jej strony. — Wyjechał rano w celu zbadania armii heliopatów w ministerstwie i ich wpływu na gobliny.

Ron nie wiedząc co powiedzieć pokiwał tylko głową. Ta dziewczyna była dziwna.

— Tak w ogóle to chcemy to babsko wykurzyć stąd na dobre. Rok szkolny ma się ku końcowi, a jakoś klątwa na stanowisku OPCMu jeszcze nie zadziałała. Trzeba jej trochę pomóc — powiedziała zdecydowanie Ginny z błyskiem w oku. — Nie wiemy tylko co zrobić.

— Słuchajcie, możemy pomyśleć o tym za jakieś pół godziny? My naprawdę powinniśmy sprawdzić Harry'ego — Hermiona spojrzała znacząco na Rona.

— Tak, chodźmy do wieży i zastanówmy się nad wszystkim — skinął rudzielec i ruszył przez korytarz.

 **oOo**

— I, czy on jest w swoim pokoju? — Hermiona napadła Rona, gdy ten zszedł do pokoju wspólnego.

— Tak, śpi głęboko. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego więc nawet go nie budziłem — Ron odpowiedział pocierając obolałe ramię.

— Gnębiwtryski były wyjątkowo aktywne dziś w nocy — ogłosiła Luna, kiwając głową w zrozumieniu.

Pojawienie się czwartorocznej Krukonki w wieży Gryffindoru przeszło bez większego echa. Wszyscy bezgłośnie się zgodzili, że to jest lepsze niż wizyta Malfoya, paradującego po terenie lwów. Ślizgon pojawił się w ich wieży jednego dnia z Harrym wyglądającym bardzo źle. Uparł się, że odprowadzi Gryfona osobiście do jego pokoju i upewni się, że ten jest bezpiecznie ukryty w swoim łóżku. Jako prefekt, działał ściśle pod rozkazami madame Pomfrey, tak że nawet Gruba Dama nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Po wyjściu Malfoya, jakiś drugoroczny zaczął narzekać, że teraz Ślizgoni będą wiedzieć, gdzie jest wejście do pokoju wspólnego, na co Ron odparł, że w jego wieku on wraz z Harrym wkradli się do legowiska węży, więc to nie jest jakaś strata. Do tego prefekt z szóstego roku dodał, że wszyscy prefekci wiedzą, gdzie są wejścia do dormitoriów wszystkich domów, w razie gdyby musieli pomóc jakiemuś uczniowi. To zakończyło jęczenie, a Ron został zmuszony opowiedzieć historię ich podboju ślizgońskich lochów.

— Dobrze, co robimy z Umbridge? — zapytała Ginny. — Czas najwyższy pozbyć się tej starej ropuchy z zamku.

 **oOo**

Ron właśnie podkładał pewne produkty bliźniaków w kominku, gdy poczuł potężny ból na czubku swojej głowy. Wciągnął całą masę popiołu i dławiąc się został pociągnięty ponownie na nogi, nagle wpatrując się w szeroką, bladą twarz profesor Umbridge, która trzymała go za włosy i teraz odchylała jego głowę do tyłu tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła, jakby chciała poderżnąć mu gardło.

— Wydaje ci się — wyszeptała wyginając mu głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu, tak, że patrzył już na sufit — że po dwóch niuchaczach pozwolę na to, by choć jeszcze jedna mała, wstrętna, niuchająca istota szwendała się po moim gabinecie bez mojej wiedzy? Ty głupi dzieciaku, po tym, jak ostatnim razem jeden się tu dostał rozłożyłam na całym korytarzu Zaklęcia Wykrywania Niewidzialnego. Zabierz mu różdżkę — warknęła na kogoś, kogo nie był w stanie dostrzec lecz poczuł rękę szukającą po omacku w wewnętrznej kieszeni jego szaty i wyciągającą jego różdżkę. — Jej też.

Ron usłyszał odgłos szamotaniny przy drzwiach i wiedział, że i Hermionie została wydarta różdżka.

— Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego jesteście w moim gabinecie — oznajmiła Umbridge potrząsając zaciśniętą na jego włosach pięścią tak, że aż się zachwiał. Poczuł, jak kilka włosów zostaje wyrwanych z jego głowy. Umbridge odepchnęła go od siebie. Teraz mógł dojrzeć Hermionę przyciśniętą do ściany przez Millicentę Bulstrode. Malfoy opierał się o parapet, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Podrzucał jedną ręką różdżkę Rona i łapał ją ponownie.

Usłyszał zamieszanie na zewnątrz i do gabinetu weszło kilku dużych Ślizgonów. Trzymali Ginny, Lunę i, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Rona, Neville'a, który był uwięziony w uścisku przez Crabbe'a i wyglądał jakby był w nieuchronnym niebezpieczeństwie bliskiego uduszenia. Wszyscy troje byli zakneblowani.

— Mamy ich wszystkich — oświadczył Warrington. — Ten tu — wskazał grubym paluchem na Neville'a — próbował nas powstrzymać, kiedy ją zabieraliśmy — pokazał na Ginny, która usiłowała kopnąć w goleń dużą Ślizgonkę, która ją trzymała — więc jego też przyprowadziliśmy.

— Dobrze, dobrze — powiedziała Umbridge obserwując wysiłki Ginny. — No cóż, wygląda mi na to, że wkrótce Hogwart będzie strefa wolną od Weasley'ów, czyż nie?

Malfoy zaśmiał się głośno i pochlebczo. Umbridge posłała mu swój szeroki, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech i usadowiła się w pokrytym kretonem fotelu, zerkając na swe ofiary jak ropucha na klombie.

— No więc, Weasley — odezwała się. — Wystawiłeś straże wokół mego biura i wysłałeś tego błazna — kiwnęła głową w kierunku Luny — żeby mi powiedziała, że Poltergeist sieje spustoszenie w klasie transmutacji, podczas gdy ja doskonale wiedziałam, że jest właśnie zajęty rozmazywaniem atramentu na soczewkach wszystkich szkolnych teleskopów… jak poinformował mnie pan Filch. Najwyraźniej coś kombinowałeś, powiedz mi co!

Na te słowa Malfoy i kilkoro innych członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej zaśmiało się jeszcze bardziej.

— Nic ci nie powiem — warknął.

Wydawało się, że obwisła twarz Umbridge napięła się.

— No dobrze — powiedziała swoim najbardziej niebezpiecznym i fałszywie słodkim głosem. — Bardzo dobrze, panie Weasley… Dałam panu szansę swobodnego powiedzenia mi. Odmówił pan. Nie mam innego wyjścia, jak zmusić pana. Draco…

— Nie! — wrzasnęła Hermiona zdławionym głosem zza Millicenty Bulstrode. — Nie… Ron… będziemy musieli jej powiedzieć!

— Nie ma mowy — zawył Ron patrząc w kierunku niewielkiego kawałka Hermiony, który był w stanie dostrzec.

— Będziemy musieli, Ron… ona i tak wydusi to z ciebie, więc… więc po co?

I Hermiona zaczęła popłakiwać nieśmiało w tył szat Millicenty. Ślizgonka natychmiast przestała wgniatać ją w ścianę i odskoczyła od niej z obrzydzeniem.

— No, no, no — odezwała się triumfująco Umbridge. — Mała Miss Pytań-O-Wszystko ma zamiar wyjaśnić nam co nieco! No to dalej, dziewczyno, no dalej!

— Nie! — zaprotestował jeszcze raz Ron.

Ginny gapiła się na Hermionę tak, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Neville też wlepił w nią wzrok, nadal krztusząc się i dławiąc. Ale nikt jakoś nie zauważył, że mimo iż Hermiona łkała rozpaczliwie z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach nigdzie nie było ani śladu łez.

— Ja… przepraszam wszystkich — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ale… ja już dłużej tego nie wytrzymam…

— Waśnie, właśnie, dziewczyno! — Umbridge chwyciła Hermionę za ramiona i popchnęła ją na opuszczony kretonowy fotel i pochyliła się nad nią. — A zatem… o czym przed chwilą spiskowaliście?

— No — wykrztusiła w dłonie Hermiona — więc my próbowaliśmy porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Ron zamarł z rozszerzonymi oczami. Ginny zaprzestała usilnych prób nadepnięcia na palce trzymającej ją Ślizgonce. Nawet Luna wyglądała na lekko zaskoczoną. Na szczęście, Umbridge i jej sługusi byli zbyt skupieni na Hermionie, by zauważyć te podejrzane oznaki.

— Z Dumbledore'em? — spytała z zapałem Umbridge. — To nie mogło poczekać aż Dumbledore wróci do szkoły?

— No… nie! — szlochała Hermiona. — My musieliśmy powiedzieć mu coś bardzo ważnego! — zawodziła Hermiona, przyciskając jeszcze mocniej ręce do twarzy. Bynajmniej nie z udręki, o czym inni nie wiedzieli, lecz aby ukryć brak łez.

— Tak? — spytała Umbridge, a w jej głosie nagle powróciło podniecenie. — Cóż takiego chcieliście mu powiedzieć?

— Chcie-chcieliśmy mu powiedzieć, że to jest go-gotowe! — wykrztusiła Hermiona.

— Co jest gotowe? — nalegała Umbridge. Ponownie chwyciła Hermionę za ramiona i potrząsnęła nią lekko. — Co jest gotowe, dziewczyno?

— B-broń — oznajmiła Hermiona.

— Broń? Broń? — wydawało się, że oczy Umbridge wyskoczą zaraz z oczodołów z podekscytowania. — Wymyślaliście jakąś metodę oporu? Broń, której mogliście użyć przeciwko Ministerstwu? Na polecenie profesora Dumbledore'a, oczywiście?

— T-t-tak — wydusiła z siebie Hermiona — ale on był zmuszony dziś gdzieś wyjechać, zanim została ukończona i… i… i teraz my dokończyliśmy to dla niego i… i… i… nie możemy go znaleźć, że-że-żeby mu o tym powiedzieć!

— Jakiego rodzaju jest to broń? — spytała surowo Umbridge. Jej krótkie, grube ręce nadal zaciskały się mocno na ramionach Hermiony.

— My tego tak na-na-naprawdę nie rozumiemy — odparła Hermiona, pociągając głośno nosem. — Po… po… po prostu zrobiliśmy to, co nam k-k-kazał p-p-profesor Dumbledore.

Umbridge wyprostowała się. Była w pełni szczęścia.

— Prowadź mnie do tej broni — rozkazała.

— Nie pokażę… im — oznajmiła piskliwie Hermiona, patrząc przez palce na Ślizgonów.

— Ty mi tu nie będziesz stawiać warunków — ucięła ostro Umbridge.

— Nie ma sprawy — stwierdziła Hermiona znów łkając w ręce. — Nie ma sprawy… niech sobie zobaczą. Mam nadzieję, że użyją jej na pani! Tak właściwie to chciałabym, żeby zaprosiła pani całe mnóstwo ludzi, niech przyjdą i zobaczą! To… to by się pani przysłużyło… och byłabym przeszczęśliwa, gdyby ca-ca-cała szkoła wiedziała, gdzie to jest i jak… jak tego użyć, a wtedy, gdyby tylko wkurzyła pani kogokolwiek, to wiedzieliby jak… jak sobie z panią po-poradzić!

Te słowa wywarty ogromne wrażenie na Umbridge. Rzuciła przelotne, podejrzliwe spojrzenie na swoją Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. Jej wyłupiaste oczy zatrzymały się na chwilę na Malfoyu, który był zbyt wolny, by ukryć wyraz pełen podniecenia i chciwości, który zagościł na jego twarzy. Przez jeszcze jedną dłuższą chwilę Umbridge rozważała słowa Hermiony, po czym przemówiła matczynym, jak jej się najwyraźniej wydawało, głosem.

— No dobrze kochaneczko, niech to więc będziemy tylko ty i ja… i weźmiemy jeszcze Weasley'a, dobrze? No podnoś się wreszcie.

— Pani profesor — odezwał się gorliwie Malfoy. — Profesor Umbridge, uważam że część Brygady powinna pójść z wami, by zaopiekować się…

— Jestem w pełni wykwalifikowanym urzędnikiem Ministerstwa, Malfoy, czy ty naprawdę uważasz że nie poradzę sobie sama z dwoma pozbawionymi różdżek nastolatkami? — przerwała mu ostro Umbridge. — W żadnym wypadku. Brzmi to tak, jakby ta broń była czymś, czego uczniowie nie powinni zobaczyć. Masz zostać tutaj aż wrócę i upewnić się, że żadne z nich — machnęła ręką w kierunku Rona, Ginny, Neville'a i Luny — nie ucieknie.

— No dobrze — powiedział nadąsany i zawiedziony Malfoy.

— A wy dwoje pójdziecie przede mną i wskażecie mi drogę — oznajmiła Umbridge celując w Rona i Hermionę swoja różdżką. — Prowadźcie.

Ron nie miał pojęcia co planuje Hermiona, ani czy w ogóle ma jakikolwiek plan. Szedł pół kroku za nią, korytarzem wiodącym od gabinetu Umbridge zdając sobie sprawę z tego, wyglądałoby to bardzo podejrzanie, gdyby wyszło, że nie wie dokąd idą. Nie śmiał próbować odezwać się do niej. Umbridge szła tak blisko za nimi, że był w stanie usłyszeć jej nierówny oddech.

Hermiona prowadziła w dół po schodach do sali wejściowej. Zza podwójnych drzwi prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali dochodził zgiełk podniesionych głosów i stukanie sztućców na talerzach – Ronowi wydawało się niesamowite, że dwadzieścia stóp od niego siedzieli ludzie jedzący kolację, świętujący koniec egzaminów nie przejmujący się resztą świata…

Hermiona przeszła prosto przez dębowe drzwi frontowe i dalej w dół po kamiennych schodach, zanurzając w łagodnej, wieczornej bryzie. Słońce chyliło się już ku wierzchołkom drzew Zakazanego Lasu, a gdy dalej bez zawahania kroczyła po trawie – Umbridge musiała truchtać, by dotrzymać im kroku – ich długie, ciemne cienie falowały na trawie za nimi niczym płaszcze.

— To jest schowane w chacie Hagrida, tak? — spytała zapalczywie Umbridge prosto do ucha Rona.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparowała Hermiona. — Hagrid mógłby ją przypadkowo odpalić.

— Tak — przytaknęła Umbridge, której podniecenie wydawało się osiągać szczyty. — Oczywiście, pewnie by to zrobił, wielki, głupi mieszaniec. Więc… gdzie to jest? — zapytała Umbridge z nutą powątpiewania w głosie, gdy Hermiona dalej maszerowała w kierunku lasu.

— Oczywiście tam — odpowiedziała Hermiona, wskazując na mroczne drzewa — w końcu musiało być to ukryte tak, by uczniowie nie znaleźli tego przez przypadek, nieprawdaż?

— Oczywiście — przytaknęła Umbridge, chociaż w jej głosie pobrzmiewał teraz lekki strach. — Oczywiście… no dobrze więc… wy dwoje zostańcie przede mną.

— Czy możemy dostać pani różdżkę skoro idziemy pierwsi? — zapytał ją Ron.

— Nie. Nie sądzę, panie Weasley — słodko odpowiedziała Umbridge, szturchając go nią po plecach. — Obawiam się, że dla ministerstwa wartość mojego życia jest znacznie wyższa niż wartość waszego.

Gdy tylko dotarli w chłodny cień najbliższych drzew, Ron spróbował uchwycić wzrok Hermiony. Wchodzenie do lasu bez różdżek wydawało mu się być najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką tego wieczoru robili. Ona jednak, rzuciła zaledwie pogardliwe spojrzenie Umbridge i zanurkowała prosto pomiędzy drzewa poruszając się w takim tempie, że Umbridge, ze swoimi krótkimi nóżkami, miała spore trudności z dotrzymaniem im kroku.

— Czy to jest bardzo daleko? — zapytała Umbridge, gdy jej szata podarła się o jeżyny.

— Och tak — odparła Hermiona. — Tak, to jest bardzo dobrze ukryte.

Złe przeczucia Rona jeszcze się wzmogły. Hermiona obrała ścieżkę, którą wraz z Harrym przemierzał trzy lata wcześniej, by dotrzeć do legowiska potwornego Aragoga. Hermiony nie było z nimi przy tej okazji. Wątpił, czy ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jakie niebezpieczeństwo czyhało na jej końcu.

— Eee… jesteś pewna, że to dobra droga — zapytał ją ostro.

— Och, tak — odparła stalowym głosem niosącym się przez poszycie powodując jego zdaniem całkowicie niepotrzebny hałas. Tuż za nimi Umbridge przewróciła się o leżące drzewko. Żadne z nich nie zatrzymało się, by pomóc jej wstać. Hermiona po prostu szła dalej, wołając głośno przez ramię. —Jeszcze tylko troszkę!

— Ciszej Hermiono — mruknął Ron przyśpieszając kroku, by się z nią zrównać. — Coś może nas usłyszeć…

— Chcę by nas usłyszano — odpowiedziała cicho, gdy Umbridge doganiała ich hałasując. — Zobaczysz…

Szli dalej przez chaszcze, jakby się mogło zdawać, dłuższy czas, aż znaleźli się tak głęboko w lesie, że baldachim z gęstego listowia drzew zasłonił całe światło. Ron miał uczucie, jakiego doświadczył już wcześniej w lesie. Uczucie, że jest obserwowany przez niedostrzegalne oczy.

— No ile jeszcze? — zapytała ze złością Umbridge za ich plecami.

— Już nie daleko — wykrzyknęła Hermiona, gdy tylko wkroczyli na mroczną, wilgotną polanę. — Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę…

Powietrze przecięła strzała i ze złowrogim łoskotem wbiła się w drzewo tuż nad jej głową. Przestrzeń wypełnił nagle odgłos kopyt. Ron poczuł jak poszycie drży. Umbridge wydała cichy okrzyk i pchnęła go przed siebie, zasłaniając się nim jak tarczą…

Szarpnął się uwalniając od niej i odwrócił. Ze wszystkich stron pojawiło się około pięćdziesiąt centaurów. Ich łuki były uniesione, załadowane i wycelowane prosto w nich. Wycofali się powoli na środek polany. Umbridge popiskiwała dziwnie z przerażenia. Ron spojrzał w bok na Hermionę. Na jej twarzy malował się triumfujący uśmiech.

— Kim jesteś? — odezwał się jakiś głos.

Ron spojrzał w lewo. Centaur o kasztanowym ciele wystąpił z kręgu i szedł w ich kierunku. Jego łuk, jak i te całej reszty, był uniesiony. Umbridge kwiliła nadal, po prawej stronie Rona, a jej różdżka drżała gwałtownie, gdy skierowała ją w kierunku zbliżającego się centaura.

— Magorian — szepnęła do niego Hermiona.

— Zapytałem kim jesteś, człowiecze? — powtórzył surowo centaur.

— Jestem Dolores Umbridge — odpowiedziała Umbridge przerażonym, wysokim głosem. — Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra Magii oraz Dyrektorka i Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu.

— Jesteś z Ministerstwa Magii? — zapytał Magorian, a wielu z otaczających ich centaurów poruszyło się niespokojnie.

— Zgadza się — odrzekła Umbridge jeszcze wyższym tonem — więc lepiej uważaj! Na mocy praw ustanowionych przez Departament Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, każdy atak takiego mieszańca na człowieka…

— Jak nas nazwałaś? — krzyknął wyglądający dziko, czarny centaur. Wokół nich rozległy się niezadowolone pomruki i odgłosy napinanych cięciw.

— Nie nazywaj ich tak! — odezwała się ze złością Hermiona, ale Umbridge zdawała się jej nie słyszeć. Nadal celując swoją drżącą różdżkę w Magoriana ciągnęła dalej.

— Prawo Piętnaście „B" wyraźnie stwierdza, że _każdy atak magicznego stworzenie, które uważa się, za posiadające zbliżoną do ludzkiej inteligencję, a co za tym idzie jest odpowiedzialne za swoje czyny…_

— _Zbliżoną do ludzkiej inteligencję_? — powtórzył Magorian, a czarny centaur wraz z kilkorgiem innych ryknęło z wściekłości i zastukało kopytami w podłoże. — Uważamy to za wielką zniewagę, człowiecze! Nasza inteligencja, na szczęście, daleko przewyższa waszą.

— Co robisz w naszym lesie? — ryknął siwy centaur o srogiej twarzy, którego Hermiona widziała podczas ostatniej wycieczki do lasu z Hagridem. — Dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Waszym lesie? — spytała Umbridge, trzęsąc się teraz już nie tylko ze strachu, ale jak się wydawało, również z oburzenia. — Chciałabym przypomnieć, że żyjecie tutaj tylko dlatego, że Ministerstwo Magii dopuściło aby pewne obszary…

Strzała przeleciała tak blisko jej głowy, że zahaczyła po drodze o jej mysie włosy. Wydała z siebie rozdzierający uszy wrzask i zarzuciła ręce na głowę. Kilka centaurów rykiem wyraziło swoją aprobatę, inni zaśmiali się ochryple. Dźwięk ich dzikiego, rżącego śmiechu rozbrzmiewający echem po słabo oświetlonej polanie i widok ich wierzgających kopyt wytrącały zupełnie z równowagi.

— Więc czyj to jest las, człowiecze? — ryknął czarny centaur.

— Plugawe mieszańce! — wykrzyczała z rękami wciąż zasłaniającymi ciasno głowę. — Bestie! Dzikie zwierzęta!

— Uspokój się! — krzyknęła Hermiona, ale było już za późno.

Umbridge skierowała swoją różdżkę na Magoriana i wrzasnęła:

— _Incarcerous_!

Liny pojawiły się w powietrzu niczym grube węże, owijając się ciasno wokół torsu centaura i więżąc jego ramiona. Magorian zaryczał z gniewu i uniósł się na tylnych nogach, usiłując się uwolnić. Pozostałe centaury ruszyły do ataku. Ron chwycił Hermionę i przycisnął ją do ziemi. Z twarzą zwróconą ku poszyciu lasu przeżył chwile grozy, gdy kopyta grzmiały wokół niego, ale centaury przeskakiwały nad nimi i wokół nich rycząc i krzycząc z wściekłości.

— Nieeeee… — usłyszał wrzask Umbridge. — Nieeee… jestem Starszym Podsekretarzem… nie możecie… puszczajcie mnie, wy bestie… Nieee…!

Ujrzeli błysk czerwonego światła i domyślili się, że Umbridge próbowała ogłuszyć jednego z nich. Chwilę później krzyknęła donośnie. Podnosząc głowę o parę cali Ron spostrzegł, że Umbridge została schwytana od tyłu i uniesiona wysoko w powietrzu. Wiła się i darła ze strachu. Różdżka wypadła jej z ręki na ziemię i serce Rona podskoczyło. Gdyby tylko mógł jej dosięgnąć…

Ale gdy tylko wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę, na różdżkę opadło kopyto jednego z centaurów i przełamało dokładnie w połowie.

— Już! — ryknął głos w uszach Rona i grube, włochate ramię opadło znikąd i pociągnęło go do góry. Hermiona również została postawiona na nogi. Wśród podskakujących, wielokolorowych grzbietów i głów centaurów, dojrzeli Umbridge odprowadzaną przez centaury między drzewa. Krzyczała bez przerwy, a jej głos stawał się coraz słabszy i słabszy, aż w końcu przestali go w stanie dosłyszeć pośród otaczającego ich stukotu kopyt.

— A co z nimi? — zapytał trzymający Hermionę siwy centaur o srogiej twarzy.

— Oni są młodzi — odezwał się wolny, zatroskany głos za plecami Rona. — Nie atakujemy źrebiąt.

— Przyprowadzili ją tutaj, Ronanie — odparł centaur mocno ściskający Rona. — I nie są wcale tacy młodzi… ten tutaj jest prawie mężczyzną — potrząsnął Ronem za kołnierz jego szaty.

— Proszę — wykrztusiła Hermiona — błagam, nie atakujcie nas. My nie myślimy tak jak ona, nie jesteśmy pracownikami Ministerstwa Magii! Przyszliśmy tu tylko dlatego, że ona nas tu zaciągnęła. Gdybyśmy nie poszli, to by nas torturowała.

Brodaty centaur z tyłu tłumu krzyknął:

— Przybyli nieproszeni, muszą ponieść konsekwencje!

Na te słowa rozległ się ryk uznania, a centaur o skórze koloru piasku dodał:

— Mogą dołączyć do kobiety!

— Mówiliście, że nie krzywdzicie niewinnych! — wrzasnęła Hermiona, po jej twarzy potoczyły się teraz prawdziwe łzy. — Nie zrobiliśmy wam żadnej krzywdy, nie użyliśmy ani różdżek ani gróźb. Chcemy tylko wrócić do szkoły, proszę pozwólcie nam wrócić…

— Zapamiętajcie — odezwał się siwy centaur — jesteśmy starożytnym ludem, który nie ma zamiaru znosić najść i zniewag ze strony czarodziejów. Nie uznajemy waszych praw, nie uznajemy waszej wyższości. Więcej nie zapuszczajcie się na nasze ziemie.

Centaury odwróciły się od nich i sekundę później mogli tylko usłyszeć odgłos kopyt uderzających o podłoże.

— Sprytny plan — rzucił Ron w kierunku Hermiony, uwalniając część swoje złości i strachu. — Naprawdę sprytny plan. Więc w którą stronę idziemy teraz?

— Musimy wrócić z powrotem do zamku — odparła słabo Hermiona.

— Och… tu jesteście — oznajmił znajomy głos za jej plecami.

Ron i Hermiona instynktownie zbliżyli się do siebie i spojrzeli pomiędzy drzewa. Ich oczom ukazał się Neville, a tuż za nim podążały Ginny i Luna. Cała trójka wyglądała nie najlepiej – przez policzek Ginny ciągnęło się kilka długich zadrapań. Nad prawym okiem Neville'a nabrzmiewał duży, fioletowy guz, a do tego krwawiła mu warga. Jednak wszyscy wyglądali na zadowolonych z siebie.

— Znaleźliśmy was — stwierdził Neville, odpychając na bok nisko zwisającą gałąź i wyciągając różdżkę Rona — wracamy?

— Jak żeście się wydostali? — zapytał zdumiony Ron, odbierając swoją różdżkę.

— Parę ogłuszaczy, zaklęcie rozbrajające. Lunie wyszło naprawdę ładniutkie _impedimento_ — opowiadał beztrosko Gryfon, zwracając teraz różdżkę Hermionie. — Ale Ginny i tak była najlepsza. Rzuciła w Malfoya upiorogackiem. To było po prostu cudowne, cała jego twarz pokryła się takimi trzepoczącymi świństwami. Tak czy siak nieważne. Widzieliśmy przez okno jak idziecie do lasu, więc poszliśmy za wami. Co zrobiliście z Umbridge?

— Została uprowadzona — odpowiedział Ron. — Przez stado centaurów.

— A wam dali spokój? — zapytała zdumiona Ginny.

— Z ostrzeżeniem, że to ostatni raz — westchnęła Hermiona. — Nie naciskajmy szczęścia. Wracajmy do szkoły.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Wiele osób czekało na ten moment (ja między innymi też ;)). Umbridge uprowadzona w siną dal przez stado centaurów, wyobrażacie sobie ten majestatyczny obraz? Nic tylko się cieszyć, że szkoła została oczyszczona z podłych stworzeń.

 **radekxpl123** \- Violette nie było w oryginale, jest to moja własna postać, chociaż w piątym tomie jest wspomniana jej przyjaciółka Rose.

 **Anuii** \- sława zmienną jest kochanką, szkoda że Ron nie jest na tyle inteligentny, że po doświadczeniach swojego przyjaciela, jeszcze o tym nie wie. W sumie, gdyby spojrzeć na Ronalda tak z boku, to on nie pasuje do żadnego z domów. Ani nie jest wystarczająco odważny, ani sprytny, ani mądry ani lojalny. Na miejscu Harry'ego już po drugim roku poszukałabym sobie innego przyjaciela.

Wydaje mi się, że humorki Hermiony miały być w zamierzeniu Rowling elementem komicznym, cóż, nie wyszło.

Jakie oszukuje, przecież nigdzie nie było mowy, że podczas egzaminu nie można skorzystać z połączenia mentalnego do znajomego. Do tego, nikt mu nic nie udowodni.

Odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie dostaniesz za tydzień. ;)

Ech, powiem Wam, że ostatnio uczepił się mnie pomysł na nowe opowiadanie i nie chce mnie puścić. Nie lubię takich sytuacji, wolę być skoncentrowana tylko na jednej fabule, dzięki czemu mogę stworzyć coś bardziej pomysłowego. Ech, ech... ale to może też znaczyć, że zacznę pisać również coś nowego. Obecnie jednak ciągle dążę do ślubu naszego Harry'ego i Voldiego. Tak, nadal nie mam tego opisanego, nie moja wina, że po drodze coś innego się jeszcze pojawia i wpycha do tekstu, przesuwając ten emocjonujący moment.

Miłego czytania!


	28. Przepowiednia

_Przepowiednia_

 **Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż oglądanie jak jajo staje się ptakiem.**

* * *

Lord Voldemort spojrzał pogardliwie na ulicę, gdzie nieopodal przepełnionego śmietnika, stała zdewastowana budka telefoniczna, jedno i drugie całkiem wypłukane z koloru bladym, pomarańczowym światłem ulicznych latarni. Był wczesny wieczór, ostatnia godzina pracy ministerstwa przed nocną zmianą i ludzi zajmującymi się sytuacjami awaryjnymi. Wejście dla interesantów było pożal się Merlinie, okropne. Z westchnieniem, Czarny Pan wszedł do budki.

— To było sześć, dwa, cztery, cztery, dwa — mruknął.

Kręcąca tarcza telefonu cicho terkotała. Kiedy wróciła na miejsce, budkę wypełnił chłodny damski głos:

— Witamy w Ministerstwie Magii. Proszę podać nazwisko i interes.

— Pearl Black, przyszedłem sprawdzić przepowiednię.

— Dziękuję — odparł chłodny damski głos. — Gości prosimy o wzięcie plakietek i umieszczenie ich z przodu swojej szaty.

Mała, kwadratowa, srebrna plakietka wysunęła się z metalowej rynienki, którą zwykle wylatują niewykorzystane monety.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na nią, Pearl Black, Sprawa ezoteryczna.

— Goście Ministerstwa są zobowiązani poddać się przeszukaniu i oddać swoje różdżki do rejestracji przy biurku ochrony, które znajduje się na przeciwległym końcu atrium.

— Świetnie — warknął — przez tyle lat nic się nie zmieniło.

Podłoga budki zatrzęsła się. Wolno zanurzał się pod ziemię. Obserwował z lekkim grymasem, jak chodnik zdaje się wznosić w górę za szklanymi oknami budki, aż ciemność zamknęła się ponad jego głową. Później nie widział już nic, słyszał jedynie głuchy, zgrzytający dźwięk, kiedy budka sunęła w dół przez ziemię. Po około minucie, u jego stóp rozbłysła wąska szczelina złotego światła, która rozszerzała się, wspinała w górę jego ciała, aż uderzyła go prosto w twarz. Czarny Pan skrzywił się.

— Ministerstwo Magii życzy przyjemnego wieczoru — oznajmił damski głos.

Drzwi budki otworzyły się sprężyście i Czarny Pan wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Stał w jednym końcu bardzo długiego i wspaniałego holu z wypolerowaną na wysoki połysk podłogą z ciemnego drewna. Pawio-niebieski sufit inkrustowany był błyszczącymi złotymi symbolami, które nie przestawały się poruszać i zmieniać jak na jakiejś niezwykłej niebiańskiej tablicy ogłoszeń. W pokrytych lśniącym, ciemnym drewnem ścianach, po obu stronach, umieszczonych było wiele pozłacanych kominków. O tej porze dnia przychodzących było znacznie mniej niż wychodzących. Po prawej stronie ściany ustawiła się całkiem pokaźna kolejka czarodziejów i czarownic oczekujących na swoją kolej skorzystania z kominka i wydostania się z tego królestwa biurokracji.

W połowie holu stała fontanna. Nad okrągłym basenem unosiła się grupa złotych posągów, większych niż naturalnego rozmiaru. Najwyższy z nich przedstawiał szlachetnie wyglądającego czarodzieja z różdżką wskazującą prosto w powietrze. Wokół niego zgrupowani byli piękna czarownica, centaur, goblin i skrzat domowy. Te trzy ostatnie spoglądały z czcią na czarownicę i czarodzieja. Błyszczące strumienie wody wylatywały z końców ich różdżek, grotu strzały centaura, wierzchołka kapelusza goblina i z każdego z uszu domowego skrzata. Brzęczący syk spadającej wody mieszał się z trzaskami i wystrzałami aportacji oraz stukotem stóp.

Voldemort ruszył w kierunku złotych bramek w odległym końcu korytarza. Łatwo wmieszał się w tłum pracowników ministerstwa i petentów. Tych pierwszych łatwo było odróżnić po chwiejących się stosach pergaminów i zmaltretowanych aktówkach. Kiedy przechodził obok fontanny, sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wrzucił galeona, który dołączył do srebrnych sykli i brązowych knutów iskrzących się na dnie wodotrysku. Mały rozmazany napis obok głosił:

WSZYSTKIE PRZYCHODY Z FONTANNY MAGICZNEGO BRATERSTWA BĘDĄ PRZEKAZANE DO SZPITALA MAGICZNYCH DOLEGLIWOŚCI I ZRANIEŃ ŚW. MUNGO

Zmierzając dalej do złotych bramek dostrzegł swoich ludzi rozmieszczonych w różnych częściach atrium. Złapał wzrok Lucjusza i kiwnął głową, gdy zbliżał się do usadowionego za biurkiem po prawej stronie czarodzieja. Tabliczka przy jego łokciu głosiła Ochrona. Nieogolony mężczyzna w pawio-niebieskich szatach spojrzał na niego i odłożył Proroka Wieczornego.

— O tej porze? Podejdź — rzekł czarodziej znudzonym głosem.

Voldemort podszedł bliżej niego, a czarodziej podniósł długi złoty pręt, cienki i giętki jak antena samochodowa i przeciągnął nim z góry na dół z przodu i z tyłu.

— Różdżka — chrząknął ochroniarz odkładając złoty przyrząd i wyciągając rękę.

Czarny Pan wydobył swoją różdżkę z szat. Czarodziej położył ją na mosiężnym przyrządzie, który wyglądał trochę jak waga z jedną tylko szalką. Urządzenie zaczęło wibrować. Ze szpary u jego podstawy błyskawicznie wysunął się wąski pasek papieru. Czarodziej pobrał go i przeczytał widniejący na nim napis.

— Trzynaście cali, rdzeń z włosa jednorożca, w użytku od czterdziestu lat. Zgadza się?

— Tak — odparł znudzony Voldemort.

— Zatrzymam ją — oznajmił czarodziej nadziewając pasek papieru na mały mosiężny szpic. — Zostanie zwrócona przy wyjściu. Miłego wieczoru.

— Dziękuję.

Naprawdę, ochrona w tym miejscu dawała wiele do życzenia. Wystarczyło drobne zaklęcie, by mógł wnieść swoją różdżkę, zostawiając przy wejściu jakąś pierwszą lepszą. Praktycznie brak jakiejkolwiek weryfikacji. Cóż, jego korzyść, ich strata.

Czarny Pan podążył przez bramki to mniejszego holu z tyłu, gdzie za kutymi, złotymi kratami stało przynajmniej dwadzieścia wind. Przed jedną stał wyglądający na znudzonego Lucjusz Malfoy. Gdy Voldemort podszedł do niego ten lekko pochylił głowę. Z ogromnym brzęczeniem i stukotaniem winda opadła przed nimi. Złote kraty rozsunęły się i obaj mężczyźni weszli do pustej windy. Kraty zasunęły się z trzaskiem i winda zaczęła wznosić się powoli dzwoniąc łańcuchami, dając im pewną prywatność.

— Panie, rozproszenie zostało przygotowane, wszyscy są na miejscach i nic nie zapowiada jakichkolwiek problemów.

— Chłopiec jest poinformowany i zabezpieczony. Nie pojawi się nagle niespodziewanie w dowolnym miejscu.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

Rozbrzmiał ponownie ten sam, chłodny żeński głos z budki telefonicznej.

— Poziom Siódmy, Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów, włączający Siedzibę Władz Brytyjskiej i Irlandzkiej Ligi Quidditcha, Oficjalny Klub Gargulków i Biuro Śmiesznych Patentów.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i do windy wleciało kilka papierowych samolotów.

Drzwi, zamknęły się, winda trzęsąc się ruszyła znów w dół, a kobiecy głos oznajmił:

— Poziom Szósty, Departament Magicznych Środków Transportu, włączający Władze Sieci Fiuuu, Biuro Kontroli Mioteł, Biuro Świstoklików i Centrum Testów Aportacji.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i Malfoy wysiadł sztywno ruszając w głąb korytarza, pozostawiając Czarnego Pana samego. Drzwi znów zamknęły się ze szczękiem.

— Poziom Piąty. Departament Międzynarodowej Magicznej Współpracy, włączający Ciało Magicznych Standardów Handlowych, Międzynarodowe Magiczne Biuro Prawa i Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów, Siedziba Brytyjska.

Kiedy drzwi się otwarły dwie z notek wyleciały, ale kilka nowych wpadło do środka, tak że światło lampy migotało i rozbłyskiwało, gdy tak latały wokół niego.

— Poziom Czwarty, Departament Regulacji i Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń, włączający Sekcję Bestii, Istot i Duchów, Biuro Kontaktów z Goblinami i Biuro Doradcze do Spraw Szkodników.

— Poziom Trzeci, Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof, zawierający Oddział Odwracania Przypadkowej Magii, Siedzibę Władz Obliviatorów i Komitet Łagodzenia Mugoli.

Na tym piętrze większość wiadomości wyleciało z windy. Wsiadła do niej również czarownica, która czytała nadzwyczaj długi kawałek pergaminu, ciągnący się aż po podłodze. Pozostałe notki unosiły się dalej wokół lampy, kiedy winda wibrując ruszyła znów w dół, po czym drzwi otwarły się i głos oznajmił:

— Poziom Drugi, Departament Egzekwowania Magicznego Prawa, zawierający Biuro do Spraw Niewłaściwego Użycia Magii. Kwaterę Główną Aurorów i Urzędy Administracji Wizengamotu.

Czarny Pan ponownie został sam.

— Departament Tajemnic — powiedział chłodny żeński głos i na tym zakończył.

Drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem i mężczyzna wyszedł dystyngowanie na korytarz znacznie różniący się od tych na górze. Ściany były puste, nie było tu żadnych okien ani drzwi z wyjątkiem jednych, całkiem czarnych, daleko na końcu korytarza. W statecznym tempie Voldemort podszedł do nich i zapukał trzy razy czekając na kogoś, kto przyjdzie go poprowadzić dalej.

Małe okienko się otworzyło i przez nie błysnęło jedno, szare oko. Męskie chrząknięcie dobiegło zza drzwi.

— Jestem tu, by sprawdzić czy zostało wygłoszone jakieś proroctwo na mój temat.

— Chwileczkę — krótko oznajmił męski głos.

Okienko się zatrzasnęło. Zaraz potem zaskrzypiały zawiasy i drzwi się otworzyły. Za nimi stał jeden z Niewymownych. Ciemny płaszcz okrywał całą jego postać, całkowicie uniemożliwiając identyfikację.

— Nazwisko.

— Black Pearl.

— Za mną. Nie często mamy gości w tych sprawach, a każdy czarodziej i czarownica mają do tego prawo.

Znaleźli się w obszernym, okrągłym pokoju. Wszystko, łącznie z podłogą i sufitem było czarne. Identyczne, nieoznaczone, pozbawione klamek czarne drzwi były rozmieszczone równomiernie wszędzie dookoła na czarnych ścianach, a między nimi płonęły niebieskim płomieniem świece, których zimne, migoczące światło odbijało się w błyszczącej marmurowej posadzce sprawiając, że wyglądało to jakby mieli ciemną wodę pod stopami.

— Proszę zamknąć drzwi — mruknął cicho mężczyzna.

Bez długiej smugi światła dochodzącej z oświetlonego pochodniami korytarza za nimi, w sali stało się tak ciemno, że przez chwilę widać było jedynie pęki drżących błękitnych płomyków na ścianach i ich mętne odbicia na posadzce. Niewymowny przeszedł zdecydowanie przez salę wprost do drzwi znajdujących się naprzeciw wejścia ignorując zupełnie gdzieś koło tuzina innych. Oparł dłoń na ich zimnej, błyszczącej powierzchni, uniósł różdżkę, szepnął jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa i pchnął. Otworzyły się bez trudu.

Natychmiast otoczyło ich piękne, roztańczone, diamentowo migoczące światło. Gdy oczy Czarnego Pana przywykły do jaskrawego światła, ujrzał zegary stłoczone na każdej powierzchni, małe i duże, szafkowe i naręczne, wiszące na ścianach między półkami lub stojące na biurkach ciągnących się przez całą salę, tak że pracowite, nieustanne tykanie wypełniało całe pomieszczenie jak odgłos miniaturowych, pospiesznych kroków. Źródłem roztańczonego, brylantowego światła był potężny kryształowy klosz, stojący w przeciwległym końcu sali.

— Krąg życia, piękny w swojej powtarzalności — mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i poszedł dalej.

Unosząc się w iskrzącym strumieniu, spoczywało tam maleńkie, migoczące jak klejnot jajo. Gdy uniosło się w górę, pękło i pojawił się koliber, który wzniósł się na sam szczyt naczynia, ale kiedy opadał, pociągnięty przez prąd, jego pióra ponownie stały się wilgotne i słabe i gdy dotarł na dno klosza, ponownie został zamknięty w swoim jajku.

Z niechęcią Voldemort oderwał wzrok od powtarzającej się przemiany. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż oglądanie jak jajo staje się ptakiem.

Kolejne pomieszczenie było już Salą Przepowiedni, wysokie jak katedra i wypełnione wyłącznie piętrzącymi się półkami, na których stały małe, zakurzone szklane kule. Połyskiwały mętnie w świetle sączącym się z lichtarzy, umieszczonych na półkach w pewnych odstępach. Podobnie jak te w okrągłej sali, świece płonęły niebieskim płomieniem. W pomieszczeniu było bardzo zimno.

Niewymowny ruszył naprzód, jednym z mrocznych przejść między dwoma rzędami półek do małego biurka z wielką księgą na nim.

— Są tu wszystkie zarejestrowane przez ministerstwo proroctwa. Proszę się rozejrzeć, jeśli pan znajdzie te, które pana dotyczy, proszę wrócić i powiedzieć mi gdzie się znajduje. Wówczas podejmiemy kolejne kroki. Absolutnie proszę nie dotykać żadnej przepowiedni, która pana nie dotyczy. Miłej zabawy.

Czarny pan spojrzał w górę na koniec najbliższego rzędu. Poniżej pęku płonących niebiesko świec, w świetle przez nie rzucanym, lśniła srebrna liczba pięćdziesiąt trzy. Na prawo, kolejny rząd miał numer pięćdziesiąt cztery. Proroctwo, po które tu przybył było w rzędzie dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym. Ruszył powoli przed siebie, zerkając gdzieniegdzie między długie rzędy półek, na odległych końcach których panowała niemal całkowita ciemność. Pod każdą ze szklanych kul przyczepiona była mała, pożółkła etykietka. Niektóre miały osobliwy, wilgotny połysk, jeszcze inne były tak ciemne i puste w środku, jak przepalone żarówki.

Miejsce wydawało się niemal martwe. Przeraźliwa cisza dzwoniła w uszach. Minął rząd osiemdziesiąty czwarty… osiemdziesiąty piąty… Nadsłuchiwał nawet najlżejszego dźwięku, który mógłby mu powiedzieć, że Niewymowny podąża gdzieś za nim, ale nic nawet nie wskazywało, że mężczyzna dalej przebywa w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

W końcu doszedł do celu swej wędrówki, jego oczom ukazała się jedna z małych kul, która świeciła słabym wewnętrznym światłem, chociaż była bardzo zakurzona i wydawała się nietknięta od wielu lat.

Podszedł do półki i odczytał żółtawą etykietkę, przytwierdzoną do półki dokładnie pod zakurzoną szklaną kulą. Cienkim i kanciastym pismem wypisano na niej datę sprzed jakichś szesnastu lat, a poniżej:

SPT do APWBD

Czarny Pan

I (?) Harry Potter

Drżącą ręką sięgnął po kulę i zacisnął palce na pokrytej pyłem powierzchni. Spodziewał się, że będzie zimna, ale nie była. Wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby godzinami spoczywała na słońcu, jakby ogrzewało ją błyskające wewnątrz światło. Na wpół oczekując, a nawet mając nadzieję, że stanie się coś dramatycznego, coś ekscytującego, co nada w końcu sens tym wszystkim wydarzeniom z przeszłości, Czarny Pan podniósł szklaną kulę z jej miejsca i spojrzał w nią. Absolutnie nic się nie stało. Z westchnieniem wsunął przepowiednię do kieszeni i zaczął się wycofywać do miejsca, gdzie pozostawił swojego przewodnika.

— Znalazł pan to, czego szukał? — mężczyzna podniósł głowę znad księgi.

— Nie, nic tam nie ma.

— Cóż, nie każdy został dotknięty wewnętrznym okiem proroka. Na pana miejscu, byłbym zadowolony. Często przepowiednie są bardziej przekleństwem niż dobrodziejstwem — poprawił kaptur i wyciągnął do przodu pióro. — Proszę tu podpisać — wskazał jedną z kolumn w woluminie. — I odprowadzę pana do wyjścia.

 **oOo**

W końcu trzymał w ręku to od czego to wszystko się zaczęło. Nie wszystko dla niego, a na pewno dla jego maleństwa. Ciekawe jak taka krucha rzecz może zaważyć tak na czyimś życiu. Niewymowny miał rację nazywając proroctwa przekleństwami. Teraz to widział, jego szaleństwo pchnęło go, by podążyć za dzieckiem znając tylko jeden fragment przepowiedni. Proroctwa, które obecnie było już nieważne… Mimo wszystko chciał wiedzieć, w końcu gdzieś tam żyje jeszcze jedno dziecko, które może zastąpić jego maleństwo.

Voldemort obrócił kilka razy szklaną, błyszczącą kulę z delikatną mgłą w środku, a następnie pozwolił jej wyśliznąć się z ręki. Z dzikim błyskiem w oku obserwował jak upada na ziemię i roztrzaskuje się na drobne fragmenty. W skupieniu patrzył w miejsce, w którym się rozbiła, z resztek szkła wzrosła perłowobiała postać owinięta w szale, jej oczy, powiększone do niesamowitych rozmiarów, spoglądały zza okularów. Sybilla Trelawney przemówiła, jej głos był szorstki i ochrypły.

— Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…

Postać Trelawney zamilkła i zaczęła powoli rozmywać się w srebrzysty dym i znikła.

W gabinecie zapadła absolutna cisza.

— Och, to jest takie ciekawe — Voldemort powiedział do siebie i zaczął się śmiać. — Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze. Pierwsza część tego bezbożnego proroctwa jest całkiem jasna i nie wymaga interpretacji, ale druga… _Będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna_ … — mężczyzna spojrzał z roztargnieniem na biurko z rozłożonymi na nim książkami. — Moc, według definicji słownikowej to siła psychiczna lub fizyczna, energia lub siła, która wyzwala jakieś urządzenie lub zjawisko albo zdolność oddziaływania, wywierania wpływu. Ale czy w tym przypadku należy odczytywać to dosłownie? Moc może być wiedzą, ktoś może być słaby fizycznie, jednak dzięki posiadanej wiedzy być potężny… Dalej, _i jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje_ — na piersi Czarnego Pana rozgrzał się medalion Slytherina, mężczyzna zamrugał i pokiwał głową. — To się wydaje najprawdopodobniejsze. Druga część nie odnosi się bezpośrednio do mnie i Harry'ego, ale do części mojej duszy. Choć łatwo byłoby pomyśleć inaczej, z pewnością Dumbledore zakłada, a przynajmniej zakładał, co do tego fragmentu, że dopóki obaj istniejemy na tym świecie, to żaden tak naprawdę nie może żyć, gdyż nad naszą głową ciąży widmo śmierci. Zawsze będę próbował zabić chłopca, a on będzie się bronić. Co do mocy, tak… moc to wiedza. Wiedza o horkruksach. Będzie _miał_ moc, a nie _ma_ moc. Stary głupiec w którymś momencie zamierzał mu powiedzieć, gdyż obecnie chłopiec jeszcze nie wie.

Nagini podniosła głowę ze swojego miejsca przy kominku i wysunęła szybko język, smakując powietrze wokół niej.

— Mistrzu, a skąd wiesz, że to jest o tobie?

Voldemort obrócił głowę w jej kierunku.

— Co mówiłaś moja kochana?

— Tam nie było nic, co mówiło, że to jest o tobie.

Czarny Pan zadumał się. Nagini miała rację, gdyby sam nie wprawił przepowiedni w ruch, te kilka lat temu, ona nie musiałaby odnosić się do niego. Tak właściwie, to nadal mogła nie być o nim.

— Masz rację, Nagini. To, że odnosi się do Czarnego Pana, nie znaczy że mówi o mnie. Przecież Gellert Grindelwald wciąż żyje, a ja z pewnością nie będę ostatnim noszącym ten tytuł.

W swojej arogancji założył, że wieszczka prorokowała jego upadek. Dumbledore utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu, pozwalając Severusowi przynieść mu ten kawałek przepowiedni, którą podsłuchał, a później pomagając ukryć się rodzinom pasującym do opisu. Teoretycznie pasującym, jeśli się głębiej zastanowić.

— Wiesz Nagini, teraz jak o tym myślę, to fraza _narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_ nie musi oznaczać końca lipca jak pierwotnie zakładałem.

— Pisklę może wykluć się wcześniej, niż to jest jego czas.

— Właśnie tak, wcześniak. Załóżmy, że proroctwo jest o mnie. To poszerza listę potencjalnych osób.

— A nawet jeśli pisklę nie byłoby przedwczesne, to siódmy miesiąc może odnosić się do wrzosów.

Czarny Pan zamrugał powoli, głaszcząc głowę Nagini.

— Nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło pomyśleć o kalendarzu księżycowym i roku Romulusowym. Tam wrzesień jest siódmym miesiącem. I to uwzględniając, że mówiąc o siódmym miesiącu wieszczka miała to na myśli, gdyż równie dobrze może to się odnosić do upływu czasu po wygłoszeniu przepowiedni. Kochana, jest tak wiele niewiadomych…

— A co z _naznaczy go jako równego sobie_?

— To jest dość proste, moja piękna. Harry ma bliznę, to naznaczenie.

— To jest na ciele.

— Tak, implikujesz że naznaczenie również może oznaczać coś głębszego? Och, równy sobie – taki sam! Wychowany przez mugoli, pogardzany, raniony, zastraszany, jednakże Harry wybrał inną drogę niż ja. To było celem Dumbledore'a, to dlatego go umieścił w tym domu! Zapomniał jednak, że ja żyłem i dorastałem w czasach wojny, zaś chłopiec w czasach pokoju, a wychowanie które odebraliśmy różniło się diametralnie. Ale Nagini, jeśli rzeczywiście spojrzeć na _naznaczenie_ w sposób metaforyczny, to dziedzic Logbottomów również doskonale by pasował, jak każdy kto przeze mnie lub moich ludzi stał się sierotą.

— To brzmi, jakby miało co raz mniej sensu — wąż odsyczał leniwie.

— Gdyż tak jest. Im bardziej się w to zgłębiam, tym więcej możliwości się pojawia. Tym bardziej pogmatwane to jest. Zawsze uważałem wróżbiarstwo za idiotyczny przedmiot, właśnie ze względu na nieścisłości i spekulacyjny charakter. To, że poszedłem po chłopca mając tylko kilka pierwszych słów proroctwa, pokazuje mi w jak złym stanie byłem. Ale w tym momencie nic nie zmieni przeszłości, mogę tylko zadbać o przyszłość. Wiem na co zwracać uwagę i czego się strzec. A Dumbledore wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami pokładają wszystkie swe nadzieje w Harrym, to ich powstrzyma, by szukać kogoś innego do roli wybrańca losu.

To było dobre, że Dumbledore był takim zabobonnym głupcem, wierzącym że nie można się wtrącać w plany przeznaczenia. W momencie gdy nie miał ciała, stary dyrektor mógł go uwięzić, zapieczętować, cokolwiek. On by żył, owszem, ale nie mógłby działać. Człowiek mógł wmawiać tłuszczy, że jest dobry i sprawiedliwy, ale dla _większego dobra_ , pobrudziłby sobie ręce czarną magią. Wówczas na spokojnie, ten miłośnik cytrynowych dropsów mógłby szukać jego sposobów na nieśmiertelność, znaleźć je i zniszczyć horkruksy wraz z nim na końcu. Ale zbyt wielką wagę umieścił w przepowiedni, i choć ona zapowiadała klęskę Czarnego Pana, będzie porażką Albusa Percivala Wulfrica Briana Dumbledore'a.

 **oOo**

Na skraju Zakazanego lasu wyłoniło się z zarośli pięć postaci. Wszystkie z nich skierowały się powolnym krokiem do zamku. Cienie ciągnęły się za nimi, gdy przemierzali błonia. Byli na tyle zmęczeni, że nie zwrócili uwagi na spokój wokół nich. Nikt nie drażnił wielkiej kałamarnicy przy Czarnym jeziorze, nikt nie wylegiwał się w cieniu drzew, uczniowie nie ganiali po terenie wykorzystując ostatnie chwile przed kolacją. Hermiona idąc lekko opierała się o Rona, Neville pomagał obu czwartorocznym dziewczynkom. Teraz, gdy adrenalina opadła, poczuli w pełni, jak mocno osuszeni są fizycznie i magicznie. Gdy byli już prawie na schodach prowadzących do zamku, Ron zatrzymał się gwałtownie, tak że wszyscy wpadli na niego i mało co się nie wywrócili. Przed drzwiami stało dwóch nauczycieli, profesor transmutacji, która zaciskała gniewnie usta i Snape ze swoją zwykłą miną, kiedy mógł Gryfonom odjąć jakieś punkty.

— Gdzieście byli! — z miejsca gdzie stali profesor McGonagall wyglądała na prawdziwie wściekłą. — Czy macie jakiekolwiek pojęcie w jakich kłopotach się znajdujecie? Co wam przyszło do głowy.

— Gdzie jest Potter? — warknął mistrz eliksirów.

— Śpi, a przynajmniej spał jak wychodziliśmy. Nie chcieliśmy go budzić, po tym jak zemdlał w czasie egzaminu — wyszeptała drżącym głosem Hermiona.

Nauczyciele wymienili między sobą zmartwione spojrzenia.

— Wyślij skrzata, by go sprawdzić Minerwo.

Profesor transmutacji przyzwała jednego z domowych elfów Hogwartu i poleciła mu sprawdzić wieżę Gryffindoru.

— Coś się stało? Czy Harry jest w porządku?

— Doszło do kilku ataków. Nic poważnego, nikt nie zginął. Obawialiśmy się, że mogliście udać się na ich miejsce — McGonagall spojrzała na nich surowo. — Macie wiele do tłumaczenia.

Skrzatka pojawiła się ponownie, mówiąc że panicz śpi spokojnie w swoim pokoju. Po tej informacji nauczyciele lekko się zrelaksowali. Niestety to samo nie tyczyło się uczniów. Zostali w ciszy zaprowadzeni do środka. Profesor McGonagall rozpoczynała ten dziwny pochód, który zamykał Snape. Kamienny gargulec na drugim piętrze odskoczył przed wicedyrektorką bez hasła. Weszli na spiralne, poruszające się schody i niepewnie do okrągłego pomieszczenia. Rozejrzeli się wokół siebie, pierwszy raz mieli dobre spojrzenie na gabinet Dumbledore'a.

Wszystko było bardzo spokojne podczas nieobecności dyrektora. Delikatne srebrne urządzenia stały na swoich smukłych stolikach, pykając i pobrzękując spokojnie. Portrety dawnych dyrektorów i dyrektorek drzemały w swoich ramach, z głowami zwieszonymi z foteli lub opierającymi się o krawędź obrazu. Ron wyjrzał przez okno. Na horyzoncie dostrzegł ciepłą linię bladej czerwieni: zbliżał się zmierzch.

Cisza i spokój, przerywane był tylko czasami przez chrząknięcie lub chlapnięcie któregoś ze śpiących portretów, profesorowie stali sztywno i wpatrywali się w nich jak jastrzębie. Gdyby ich otoczenie miało odzwierciedlać to, jak się czuli, to w tej właśnie chwili, obrazy powinny miotać się w ślepej panice. Po dumie i szczęściu spowodowanej pozbyciem się Umbridge nie pozostało ani śladu. Hermiona przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, dyskretnie rozglądając się po cichym i ślicznym gabinecie oddychając szybko, starając się myśleć. Musiała szybko coś wymyślić… nie była jednak wstanie…

Pusty kominek zapłonął szmaragdowozielonym płomieniem, sprawiając, że Neville podskoczył przy drzwiach, wpatrując się w człowieka wirującego w palenisku. Kiedy wysoka sylwetka Dumbledore'a wynurzyła się z ognia, czarodzieje i czarownice na otaczających go ścianach obudzili się gwałtownie, wielu gorliwie mówiąc swoje powitanie.

— Dobry wieczór — powiedział miękko Dumbledore.

Z początku nie spojrzał na zgromadzonych uczniów, tylko przeszedł do żerdzi przy drzwiach i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szat malutkiego, brzydkiego i pozbawionego piór Fawkesa, którego posadził delikatnie w pojemniku z miękkim popiołem pod złotym prętem, na którym zwykle przesiadywał dorosły feniks.

— No dobrze, co się takiego wydarzyło? — odezwał się Dumbledore odwracając się w końcu od małego ptaszka.

— Dyrektorze, ta piątka złamała wiele punktów regulaminu tego dnia, a na domiar wszystkiego, wyprowadziła do lasu na pastwę centaurów pracownika ministerstwa — powiedziała McGonagall surowym głosem.

Albus spojrzał na dzieci przed nim i pogłaskał swoją brodę.

— Cieszy mnie, że wszyscy wyszliście bez trwałych obrażeń z tego, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego popołudnia. Możecie mi jednak wyjaśnić swoje motywy?

Ginny próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jej ust. Wcześniej wszystko wydawało się tak wspaniałe, ale teraz profesor transmutacji uzmysłowiła im, jak olbrzymie szkody wyrządzili. Dumbledore patrzył dokładnie na nich po kolei, i chociaż przemawiała przez niego bardziej uprzejmość niż oskarżenie, Ginny nie mogła zdobyć się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zwiesiła więc pokornie głowę. Koło niej Luna odezwała się swoim śpiewnym, lekko rozmarzonym głosem.

— Magia zamku miała już dość krzywdzenia jej dzieci.

Hermiona przyglądała się Krukonce wielkimi oczami.

— O czym pani mówi, panno Lovegood? — profesor McGonagall spojrzała na dziewczynę.

— Profesor Umbridge stosowała krwawe pióro na swoich szlabanach.

— Panno Granger? — profesor transmutacji wyglądała na wytrąconą z równowagi i jakby zagubioną obrotem spraw. — Severusie wiesz coś o tym?

— Tak, pan Potter przyniósł do wiedzy mojej i pana Malfoya tę kwestię, gdy znalazł jednego z _twoich_ młodszych lwów po jej szlabanie — odparł jedwabiście Snape.

— Albusie, wiedziałeś?

— Tak, Minerwo — dyrektor usiadł za swoim biurkiem. — Miałem jednak związane ręce w tej sprawie. Mogę ci obiecać jednak, że żaden z uczniów trwale nie ucierpiał z powodu jej praktyk.

Ron pozostał przy potakiwaniu dywanowi, który rozjaśniał się wraz z zapalającymi się pochodniami, gdy na zewnątrz zapadał zmrok. Był pewien, że wszystkie portrety w gabinecie przysłuchują się uważnie każdemu ich słowu, zastanawiając się, gdzie uczniowie byli i dlaczego mieliby być jacyś ranni.

Neville odwrócił się plecami do Dumbledore'a i z uporem zaczął się wpatrywać w okno. Był w stanie dostrzec stadion quidditcha w oddali. Dyrektor wiedział o praktykach wstrętnej ropuchy i nic nie robił. Zaczynał powoli rozumieć motywacje Harry'ego do wszystkich przygód jakie posiadał. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie to, że spał, gdy oni zakradali się do gabinetu Umbridge, to byłby tu z nimi. A znając jego temperament, to delikatne bibeloty Dumbledore'a mogłyby nie przeżyć spotkania z nim. Sam miał ochotę cisnąć czymś w starca. Pozwalać na krzywdzenie dzieci. To pewnie interwencja Harry'ego sprawiła, że nie było żadnych torturowanych poniżej trzeciego roku. I on nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy poinformowaniem dyrektora, gdyż z góry wiedział, że to jedna wielka strata czasu. Neville pomyślał, jak często jego babcia była gorzka, gdy wspominano Dumbledore'a. Dotychczas podejrzewał, że to z powodu rodziców, że jakoś obwiniała go o ich stan, ale teraz już nie był taki pewny. Luna miała rację, szkoła miała dość okrutnego tyrana jakim była Umbridge i popchnęła ich do działania, skoro dyrektor nie zamierzał nawet kiwnąć palcem.

Po tym przez długi czas żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Gdzieś daleko za ścianami gabinetu, słyszalne były głosy uczniów wychodzących z Wielkiej Sali, po wcześnie zjedzonej kolacji. Wydawało się niemożliwe, iż są na tym świecie ludzie, którzy nadal nie zauważyli zaginięcia najmniej lubianej nauczycielki, i którzy nie wiedzą i ich nie obchodzi to ile ich koledzy musieli poświęcić, by tak się stało. W gabinecie panowała absolutna cisza. Ani Dumbledore, ani profesorowie, ani żaden z portretów nie wydał z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Nawet Fawkes umilkł.

— Dobrze dzieci — Dumbledore przyglądał się im przez chwilę zza swoich okularów — choć faktycznie bardziej praktycznym posunięciem byłoby poinformowanie dorosłych o odezwie Hogwartu do was, to czasu już nie cofniemy — powiedział dyrektor. — Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem, gdyby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła, to przyjdziecie do mnie lub któregoś z profesorów — dodał wolno wyglądając tak, jakby każde słowo najpierw dokładnie rozważał. — A teraz myślę, że powinniście iść zobaczyć Madame Pomfrey. Minerwo, czy możesz ich odprowadzić.

— Oczywiście dyrektorze — McGonagall wyglądała jakby wróciła ponownie do swej surowej persony. — Idziemy.

Neville spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę kątem oka gdy wychodzili i zobaczył łzę płynącą po twarzy Dumbledore'a na jego długą siwą brodę. Miał wrażenie, że to krokodyle łzy.

* * *

Severus odczekał do momentu aż był zupełnie pewny, że uczniowie go nie usłyszą i spojrzał twardo na dyrektora.

— Żaden z tych nalotów nie był omawiany podczas ostatniego spotkania — zaczął mistrz eliksirów. — Wygląda to jak trening młodych rekrutów.

— Wszyscy znani nam Śmierciożercy wyżsi rangą byli w miejscach publicznych i mają całą masę świadków, którzy mogą to poświadczyć — Dumbledore pogłaskał brodę — Lucjusz był w ministerstwie i rozwiązywał jakieś kłopoty z podłączeniem do sieci fiuu jego domu we Francji, Nott senior składał skargę do Macnaira na sąsiada, który prowadzi jakąś hodowlę eksperymentalną i tak dalej.

— Z tego co zdążyłem się dowiedzieć — kontynuował Snape — obyło się bez ofiar śmiertelnych, tylko kilku mugoli zostało rannych. Ataki były szybkie, miały przede wszystkim na celu spowodować sporo szkód i zamieszania. Po żadnym nie został rzucony Mroczny Znak.

Albus pokiwał głową. Obaj mężczyźni wiedzieli, że coś im umyka, ale nie mogli wywnioskować co.

— Syriusz został aresztowany.

Severus prychnął

— To się chłopak ucieszy.

— Severusie, szczęście w nieszczęściu, że aurorzy otoczyli go, gdy schwytał Petera. Kingsley miał na tyle trzeźwy umysł, by go pochwycić i zapobiec ponownej ucieczce w jego postaci animagicznej.

— To dziwne, że Czarny Pan puścił go na taką misję. Szczur za dużo wie, by go spuszczać ze smyczy.

Teraz Snape był pewny, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Zajmując dość wysoką pozycję w wewnętrznym kręgu powinien zostać poinformowany o nadchodzącym ataku, choćby dlatego, by przygotować zapas eliksirów leczniczych. Więc albo Czarny Pan mu nie ufał, co było bardzo złe i zagrażało nie tylko jego roli szpiega, ale także i życiu, albo same naloty z góry miały nie nieść żadnych ofiar. Co przy młodych rekrutach było prawie niemożliwe. Potrafili atakować się wzajemnie, by tylko pozbyć się konkurencji i lepiej wypaść przed Czarnym Panem.

— O czym myślisz, mój chłopcze?

— Potter zemdlał w czasie egzaminu — Severus zobaczył jak dyrektor drgnął w alarmie — myślałem, że nie udało mu się zablokować swego umysłu i Czarny Pan się do niego włamał. Zwłaszcza, że według profesora Tofty był bardzo rozgorączkowany, a po egzaminie wystrzelił z miejsca jak zaklęcie z niezabezpieczonej różdżki. Nie mogliśmy go również znaleźć z Minerwą, a jego przyjaciele zniknęli wraz z Umbridge.

— Czy Harry…

— Cały i zdrowy, przez cały czas był w swoim pokoju i spał. Nie wiem czemu Minerwa nie sprawdziła w pierwszej kolejności legowiska swoich lwów. Być może powinna jeszcze odpoczywać po tym, co niedawno się stało.

— Myślałem, że Voldemort — zlekceważył wzdrygnięcie u drugiego mężczyzny — wykorzysta w jakiś sposób Harry'ego, by zdobyć przepowiednię. Byłby to idealny czas, aurorzy i Zakon byli zajęci atakami.

— Może chłopak nie wpadł w pułapkę. Ma swoje sposoby, by kontaktować się z Blackiem, mógł pędzić tak do wieży właśnie po to, aby z nim porozmawiać.

— To bardzo dobre założenie Severusie — Dumbledore pokiwał głową. — Czy mógłbyś go zapytać przy najbliższej okazji?

— Oczywiście dyrektorze.

Snape przy okazji zamierzał poinformować Pottera o nowych rewelacjach dotyczących ojca chrzestnego chłopca. Lepiej, by dowiedział się od nich niż z gazety.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Wiem ile osób czekało na ponowne pojawienie się Voldemorta i proszę, o to jest. Wyjaśnił się również tytuł poprzedniego rozdziału.

Za każdym razem, gdy czytam treść przepowiedni z Harry'ego Pottera, zwłaszcza jego angielską wersję, to myślę o kolejnej opcji, co mogła znaczyć. Oczywiście, po skończeniu ostatniego tomu, było jasne, że Rowling miała na myśli horkruksy, nadal pozostają te wszystkie ale... No i kolejna rzecz - Dumbledore, który jak się zdaje nie kiwnął palcem, gdy Voldi był tylko bezcielesną zjawą. Zrzucający całą robotę na małego chłopca.

 **Aruaru** \- Harry będzie miał możliwość na częstsze spotkania z Tomem dopiero w wakacje. Ale wtedy też nie będą całego czasu razem. Bycie Czarnym Panem jest zajmujące, chociaż mężczyzna znajdzie czas dla swojego narzeczonego. Co do Rei, nie jest on duchem, który opętał młodego Gryfona, stąd ostatnio nie ma potrzeby na jakiekolwiek nawiązania. A wszyscy są zbyt zajęci, by o nim pamiętać.

 **WomenInBlue** \- na zachowanie Harry'ego z pewnością mają wpływ jego przyjaciele. Jednakże jeśli chodzi o kwestię, którą poruszyłaś, to przede wszystkim uczniowie nigdy nie powinni zajmować się tymi sprawami. To dorośli powinni dbać o kwestię bezpieczeństwa w szkole. I to jest aż boleśnie oczywiste, jak dyrektor manipulował trójką przyjaciół, by Ci znaleźli się praktycznie w sytuacji życia i śmierci na każdym roku. Osobiście uważam, że za zachowanie Pottera głównie odpowiedzialny jest Dumbledore.

A jeśli chodzi o lenistwo, to mentalnie będę stać nad Tobą z bacikiem i poganiać z komentarzami teraz. ;)

 **Guest** \- to co zrobiła Hermiona było głupie, chociaż ja złagodziłam jej głupotę trochę, bo w oryginale ona zaczęła paplać i jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła centaury. Ja przynajmniej pozwoliłam jej wszystko zrzucić na szanowną panią profesor.

Ginny nie będzie się zalecać do Harry'ego, wie doskonale, że nie ma po co. Chłopak już wypadł z obiegu kawalerów do wzięcia. Co do zachowania Weasley'ów na dworcu podczas pierwszego roku Harry'ego, to można mieć wiele podejrzeń, ale to nie jest ten typ opowiadania.

Mam nadzieję, że nie rozczarowała Cię odpowiedź, na to co zdarzyło się w Departamencie tajemnic. A ze "ślubem" nadal walczę. Mam taką wspaniałą wizję w głowie, ale powoli przekładam to na słowa. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że w tym tygodniu z tym skończę.

Nowe opowiadanie ma nawet tytuł. I różne jego skrawki są zapisywane w różnych dziwnych miejscach: laptopie, brudnopisie, starej liście zakupów, paragonie... Moje małe przekleństwo, pisanie nielinearne. Więc jeśli uda mi się to poskładać w jakąś sensowną całość, to faktycznie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że je kiedyś opublikuję. Na razie jednak staram się nie odciągać od _Żyje się..._

Do następnego rozdziału!

c.


	29. Tradycje

_Tradycje_

 **Czując ciepło promieniujące od nikogo innego niż Draco Malfoya, Harry zaczął rozmyślać o byciu wreszcie samolubnym.**

* * *

 _SYRIUSZ BLACK DOWODZI SWEJ NIEWINNOŚCI_

 _CZY ŚMIERCIOŻERCY ZNÓW ZAATAKOWALI?_

 _W krótkim oświadczeniu z piątkowej nocy, Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot potwierdził, że Syriusz Black został ujęty wraz z uważanym za martwego Peterem Pettigrew. „Z wielką przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że czarodziejski świat zawiódł jednego ze swoich obywateli, nie zapewniając mu sprawiedliwego procesu. Tym bardziej, że osoba, o której morderstwo pan Black został oskarżony okazała się całkiem żywa oraz nosząca Mroczny Znak na ramieniu. Tym razem Ministerstwo nie zamierza popełnić błędów swoich poprzedników" – powiedział Knot, który podczas rozmowy z dziennikarzami wydawał się zmęczony i zbity z tropu. „Z niemal równą przykrością zawiadamiamy o masowym buncie dementorów z Azkabanu, którzy okazali się niechętni do dalszej współpracy z Ministerstwem. Uważamy, że obecnie dementorzy przyjmują rozkazy od lidera grupy wywrotowej stojącego za ostatnimi atakami na mugolską społeczność". Wydarzenia te nie niosły za sobą ofiar śmiertelnych, a właśnie w czasie jednego z nich aurorzy uchwycili Syriusza Blacka i Petera Pettigrew. „Zwracamy obywatelom magicznym uwagę na konieczność zachowania ciągłej czujności. Ministerstwo jest w trakcie drukowania podręczników podstawowej obrony domowej i osobistej, które zostaną darmowo dostarczone wszystkim magicznym rodzinom w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca" – dodatkowo poinformował Minister._

 _Oświadczenie Ministerstwa wywołało w społeczności magicznej ogromne poruszenie i zaniepokojenie, ponieważ nie dalej, jak w zeszłą środę Ministerstwo zapewniało, że „nie ma najmniejszej prawdy w nieustających plotkach, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto ponownie działa między nami". Jednakże ostatnie wydarzenia powodują wątpliwości, co do takiego orzeczenia. Czy brytyjskie społeczeństwo czarodziejów ma się czego obawiać? Czy ponownie stoimy na granicy wojny?_

 _Albus Dumbledore świeżo przywrócony na stanowisko jedynego dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, ponownie przyjęty w poczet Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów oraz Przewodniczący Wizengamotu, był niedostępny i jak dotąd nie skomentował wydarzeń. Przez cały ubiegły rok przekonywał, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie jest martwy, jak powszechnie uważano i miano nadzieję, ale ponownie zbiera zwolenników, aby powtórnie podjąć próbę przejęcia władzy._

 _Ponadto wyszło na jaw, że Dolores Umbridge były starszy podsekretarz Ministra Magii stosowała na młodzieży szkolnej nielegalne instrumenty oraz nadużywała powierzonej jej władzy podczas zajmowania stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią oraz Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu._

 _Przy okazji, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył…_

— No i jesteś Harry, wiedziałam, że jakoś cię w to wmieszają — oznajmiła Hermiona, spoglądając na niego znad gazety.

Byli w skrzydle szpitalnym. Harry siedział w nogach łóżka Rona i oboje przysłuchiwali się, jak Hermiona czyta _Proroka Codziennego_. Ginny, której kostka została błyskawicznie wyleczona przez panią Pomfrey, zwinęła się w nogach łóżka Hermiony. Neville, którego nos jakoś wrócił do normalnego rozmiaru i kształtu, siedział na krześle pomiędzy dwoma łóżkami, a Luna, która wpadła podobnie jak Harry z wizytą, ściskała ostatnie wydanie _Żąglera_ , czytała magazyn do góry nogami i w oczywisty sposób nie docierało do niej ani jedno słowo z tego, co czytała Harmiona.

Ron zgarnął garść czekoladowych żab z ogromnej góry na podręcznej szafce, rzucił kilka Harry'emu, Ginny i Neville'owi i zębami zdarł opakowanie ze swojej. Na jego ramionach nadal widniały fioletowe siniaki w miejscach, gdzie chwyciły go centaury. Według pani Pomfrey, nie było to nic poważnego ani zagrażającego życiu, chociaż mimo wszystko stosowała na nie znaczne dawki odpowiedniej maści, dającej już zauważalne efekty.

— Tak, teraz są dla Syriusza bardzo uprzejmi, Harry — przytaknęła Hermiona, przebiegając wzrokiem artykuł. — Samotny głos prawdy… świadomy i niewzruszony, nigdy nie poddający się głos niewinności… zmuszony znosić piekło Azkabanu za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił… ośmieszany i opluwany oszczerstwami… Hmmm… — zmarszczyła brwi — jak widzę, nie wspominają jakoś, że to oni w _Proroku_ pracowali nad tym ośmieszeniem i oszczerstwami…

Zesztywniała lekko i przyłożyła rękę do żeber. Jej niefortunny upadek na dno lasu, by uchronić się od strzał i lekkie kopnięcie w bok przez młodego centaura w ferworze walki, spowodowało, według słów pani Pomfrey „wystarczająco dużo szkód do zlikwidowania". Hermiona musiała codziennie zażywać różne eliksiry, jednak wspaniale wracała do zdrowia i zdążyła się już znudzić skrzydłem szpitalnym.

— Ostatnia próba przejęcia władzy przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, strona druga do czwartej. Brytyjskie prawa czarownic i czarodziejów a błędy Ministerstwa, strona piąta. Dlaczego nikt nie słuchał Albusa Dumbledore'a, strona szósta do ósmej. Wywiad z Cedrikiem Diggorym i Harrym Potterem, strona dziewiąta… No — Hermiona zwinęła gazetę i odrzuciła na bok — to z pewnością dało im o czym pisać. A ten wywiad to nie jest jakaś wielka nowość, był w _Żonglerze_ miesiące temu…

— Tata im go sprzedał — powiedziała Luna półprzytomnie, odwracając stronę _Żonglera_. — Dostał za niego bardzo dobrą cenę, więc wybieramy się latem na wyprawę do Szwecji, żeby sprawdzić, czy uda się schwytać chrapaka krętorogiego.

Hermiona przez chwilę zdawała się walczyć sama ze sobą, w końcu powiedziała:

— To brzmi cudownie.

Ginny pochwyciła spojrzenie Harry'ego i szybko odwróciła wzrok, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— A, zmieniając temat — odezwała się Hermiona, siadając nieco prościej i znowu sztywniejąc — co się dzieje w szkole?

— No cóż, Flitwick pozbył się tego bagna Freda i George'a — odparła Ginny — zajęło mu to jakieś trzy sekundy. Ale zostawił resztkę pod ścianą i ogrodził je…

— Dlaczego? — spytała Hermiona z zaskoczeniem.

— Och, mówi, że to naprawdę był kawał solidnej magii — wzruszyła ramionami Ginny.

— Myślę, że zostawił to jako pomnik Freda i George'a — wymamrotał Ron z ustami pełnymi czekolady. — To oni mi to wszystko przysłali, wiesz? — wskazał Harry'emu miniaturową górę żab koło siebie. — Muszą sobie całkiem nieźle radzić z tym sklepem, nie?

Hermiona wyglądając na raczej niezbyt zachwyconą, zapytała:

— Czyli Dumbledore pozbył się już wszystkich kłopotów?

— Tak — potwierdził Neville — wszystko wróciło do normalności.

— Pewnie Filch jest szczęśliwy, co? — rzucił Ron, opierając o dzbanek z wodą kartę z czekoladowej żaby przedstawiającą Dumbledore'a.

— Wcale nie — zaprzeczyła Ginny. — Tak naprawdę jest teraz bardzo, bardzo nieszczęśliwy… — zniżyła głos do szeptu — cały czas powtarza, że Umbridge była najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek trafiła się Hogwartowi…

Cała szóstka obejrzała się. Profesor Umbridge leżała na łóżku naprzeciwko nich, wpatrując się w sufit. Dumbledore wybrał się samotnie do lasu, aby ocalić ją od centaurów. Jak to zrobił – jakim cudem wyszedł spomiędzy drzew, prowadząc profesor Umbridge bez najmniejszego nawet zadrapania – tego nie wiedział nikt, a Umbridge z pewnością nie zamierzała powiedzieć. Odkąd wróciła do zamku, nie wypowiedziała, o ile dało się stwierdzić, ani jednego słowa. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co było z nią nie tak. Jej zazwyczaj zadbane mysie włosy były brudne i nadal tkwiły w nich fragmenty gałązek i liści, ale poza tym wydawała się raczej nietknięta.

— Pani Pomfrey mówi, że to po prostu szok — wyszeptała Hermiona.

— Raczej fochy — stwierdziła Ginny.

— Taaa, daje oznaki życia, jeśli zrobisz tak — Ron zaklaskał cicho językiem. Umbridge usiadła natychmiast jak kołek, rzucając wokół dzikie spojrzenia.

— Coś nie tak, pani profesor? — zawołała pani Pomfrey, wysuwając głowę przez drzwi swego biura.

— Nie… nie… — odparła Umbridge, opadając znów na poduszki. — Nie, to musiał być sen…

Harmiona i Ginny zdusiły śmiech w pościeli.

— A skoro już mówimy o centaurach — odezwała się Hermiona, kiedy doszła już trochę do siebie — kto teraz jest nauczycielem wróżbiarstwa? Czy Firenzo zostaje?

— Musi — odparł Harry. — Reszta centaurów nie przyjmie go z powrotem, prawda?

— Wygląda na to, że będą uczyć razem z Trelawney — powiedziała Ginny.

— Założę się, że Dumbledore wolałby się pozbyć Trelawney na dobre — stwierdził Ron, wgryzając się w czternastą już żabę. — Swoją drogą, cały ten przedmiot jest bezsensowny, gdyby mnie ktoś pytał, Firenzo nie jest o wiele lepszy…

— Jak możesz tak mówić? — przesadnie oburzyła się Hermiona. — Trelawney przepowiada zawsze takie wspaniałe rzeczy Harry'emu.

Wszyscy zachichotali i ponownie spojrzeli na Umbridge.

— Dobra ludzie, idę do Hagrida — odparł Harry. — Teraz gdy już nie mamy egzaminów obiecałem mu, że wpadnę się z nim zobaczyć i powiem, jak się czujecie.

— Och, no to w porządku — powiedział Ron jęczącym tonem, wyglądając przez okno na widoczny za nim skrawek błękitnego nieba. — Chciałbym, żebyśmy też mogli pójść.

— Pozdrów go od nas — zawołała Hermiona za wychodzącym Harrym. — I zapytaj go, co się dzieje z… z jego małym przyjacielem!

Harry pomachał ręką na znak, że usłyszał i zrozumiał, i wyszedł z sali szpitalnej. Zamek wydawał się bardzo cichy nawet jak na niedzielę. Najwyraźniej wszyscy byli na dworze, na słonecznych błoniach, ciesząc się końcem egzaminów i perspektywą kilku ostatnich dni nie zakłócanych powtarzaniem materiału. Harry szedł powoli opustoszałym korytarzem, wyglądając po drodze przez okna. Widział ludzi, błądzących po boisku do quidditcha i kilku uczniów pływających w jeziorze w towarzystwie olbrzymiej kalamarnicy.

Harry właśnie zszedł z ostatniego marmurowego stopnia do sali wejściowej, gdy Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle pojawili się w drzwiach z prawej strony, które – jak Harry wiedział – prowadziły do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Harry zatrzymał się, podobnie jak Draco i pozostali. Jedynymi dźwiękami były krzyki, śmiech i pluski dolatujące do sali od strony łąk przez otwarte okna. Draco rozejrzał się – Harry zakładał, że szuka obecności jego przyjaciół – po czym spojrzał znów na Harryego i powiedział cichym głosem:

— Wszystko w porządku? Wczoraj nie wyglądałeś za dobrze i to omdlenie…

— Jest ok, musiałem się tylko wyspać. Tak właściwie, to właśnie szedłem na błonia, chcesz do mnie dołączyć?

— Oczywiście. Jesteś jeszcze trochę blady, czy on…

Malfoy wyglądał na bardzo zatroskanego, bardziej niż Harry widział go kiedykolwiek. Poczuł pewny ucisk w żołądku na widok jego bladej, piegowatej twarzy wykrzywionej strachem.

— Tak. Ale nie ma się czym martwić — dodał widząc pobladłą twarz Ślizgona.

— Czytałem _Proroka_ , twój ojciec chrzestny został złapany — powiedział Gregory.

— Wraz z Glizdogonem — splunął Gryfon. Ilość jadu w jego głosie sprawiła, że obaj ochroniarze Draco podskoczyli lekko. — Szkoda, że dementorzy opuścili Azkaban — powiedział cicho Harry. — Chciałbym zobaczyć ten pocałunek.

— Potter!

Głos zabrzmiał w całej sali wejściowej. Na schodach prowadzących do swojego gabinetu pojawił się Snape, a na jego widok Harry poczuł ogromną niechęci, nie miał ochoty na rozmowę ze swoim profesorem eliksirów.

— Co robisz, Potter? — zapytał Snape zimno jak zazwyczaj, zbliżając się do całej czwórki.

— Szliśmy na spacer, sir — odpowiedział za niego Draco.

— Nie wiedziałem, że nazywasz się Potter, panie Malfoy — Snape rzucił na nich okiem i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Tak, jak mówił Draco, szliśmy na spacer — syknął jadowicie Harry. Jak on chciał, by szkoła się wreszcie skończyła. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia miejsca gdzie spędzi okres letni, ale wątpił, by to było z jego krewnymi.

— Potter…

Wszystko co mistrz eliksirów chciał powiedzieć zostało odcięte przez pojawienie się wicedyrektorki. Profesor McGonagall wspięła się do zamku po kamiennych schodach. Twarz miała lekko zaróżowioną po przechadzce i wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną, co było nieczęstym widokiem.

— Cóż, Potter, Malfoy, sądzę, że w taki piękny dzień jak dziś powinniście być na dworze — rzuciła profesor McGonagall dziarsko.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, chwycił za rękę Malfoya i pomaszerował prosto ku drzwiom wyjściowym, nie rzucając ani jednego spojrzenia na Snape'a.

Gorące słońce przeszyło go promieniami, gdy szedł przez trawniki i skierował się w stronę domku Hagrida. Uczniowie, którzy leżeli na trawie opalając się, rozmawiając, czytając _Proroka Codziennego_ i jedząc słodycze, przyglądali mu się, gdy przechodził. Niektórzy wołali do niego, inni machali, najwyraźniej chcąc pokazać, że podobnie jak _Prorok_ zdecydowali, że jest w jakiś sposób bohaterem. Harry nie odzywał się do nikogo. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele wiedzą oni o Syriuszu i innych rzeczach, które wydarzyły się w ciągu tego roku, ale jak dotąd unikał wypytywania i wolał, żeby tak zostało. Draco dał się prowadzić w ciszy. Gryfon czerpał przyjemność z tego niemego wsparcia. Miło było być z kimś, kto znał większość tajemnic, i przed którym nie musiał niczego udawać. Koniec roku nie mógł już nadejść szybciej.

Jego towarzysze opuścili go, gdy tylko wyjawił im cel swojej wędrówki. Malfoy jednak zaznaczył wyraźnie, że będą nad jeziorem i powinien do nich dołączyć, gdy zakończy już swoją wizytę.

Z początku, gdy Harry zapukał do drzwi domku Hagrida, pomyślał, że ten musiał wyjść, ale wtedy zza rogu wypadł Kieł i niemal zwalił go z nóg, okazując radość z jego pojawienia się. Hagrid, jak się okazało, zbierał w przydomowym ogrodzie skaczącą fasolę.

— W porząsiu, Harry — uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Harry podszedł do ogrodzenia. — Wejdź, wejdź, strzelimy po kubku soku z mlecza…

— Jak leci? — zapytał Hagrid, gdy już usiedli przy drewnianym stole, każdy z kubkiem zmrożonego soku. — Wszystko… eee… w porząsiu, co?

Harry z wyrazu twarzy Hagrida wiedział, że nie ma on na myśli fizycznego stanu zdrowia.

— Nic mi nie jest — odparł szybko, bo nie chciał schodzić na tematy, które w kółko wałkują wszyscy na około. — Wyglądasz… wyglądasz lepiej.

— Że co? — spytał Hagrid, unosząc potężną rękę i dotykając twarzy. — A… a tak. No, Grawpy teraz się zachowuje o wiele lepiej, o wiele. Wydawał się zadowolony, kiedy przyszłem, prawdę mówiąc. To jest dobry chłopak, serio… Już żem myślał, żeby mu znaleźć jakąś dziewczynę…

Normalnie Harry natychmiast spróbowałby wybić Hagridowy ten pomysł z głowy. Wizja drugiego olbrzyma, zamieszkującego las, może nawet dzikszego i bardziej gwałtownego niż Grawp, była zdecydowanie przerażająca, ale Harry jakoś nie mógł zebrać energii potrzebnej do sporu. Zamiast odpowiadać przełknął kilka potężnych łyków swojego soku, opróżniając kubek do połowy.

— Tera wszyscy już wiedzom, że mówiliście prawdę, Harry — łagodnie i nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Hagrid. Uważnie przyglądał się Hany'emu. — Będzie lepiej, nie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Słuchaj… — Hagrid pochylił się ku niemu poprzez stół — Syriusza teraz wpuszczą i będziesz wolny od tych twoich okropnych mugoli.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Teraz gdy wizja powrotu Voldemorta ciążyła nad głowami ogółu populacji czarodziejów wątpił, by dyrektor pozwolił mu zamieszkać z jego ojcem chrzestnym. On naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan coś wymyśli.

— A jak tam Ron i Hermiona. Centaury ich za bardzo nie poobijały?

— Całkiem dobrze, byłem u nich dziś rano i kazali mi ciebie pozdrowić.

Harry znów podniósł do ust kubek z sokiem. Rozmowa się jakoś nie kleiła. Gryfon spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął.

— Muszę iść i spotkać się z Draco — powiedział mechanicznie.

— Och… — Hagrid wyglądał na raczej zmartwionego. — Och, to w porząsiu, Harry… Uważaj na siebie i wpadaj, jak będziesz miał chwilkę… Pozdrów resztę.

— Taaa, dobrze, pozdrowię ich.

Harry ruszył do drzwi dość sztywno i otworzył je. Był już z powrotem na słońcu, nim Hagrid skończył się z nim całkowicie żegnać, i szedł trawnikiem. I znowu ludzie wołali do niego, gdy przechodził. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, marząc, żeby wszyscy zniknęli, tak że mógłby otworzyć oczy i znaleźć się na błoniach sam…

Poszedł kawałek wokół jeziora, usiadł na brzegu, opierając się plecami o ramię Malfoya, kryjąc się przed wzrokiem ludzi i wpatrywał się w migoczącą wodę, myśląc… Czuł się oddalony od wszystkich w tym roku szkolnym. Niewidzialna bariera oddzieliła go od reszty świata. Był dwoma osobami w jednym ciele. Tyle, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał, co to oznaczało…

A teraz, siedząc na brzegu jeziora, z tak niepewną przyszłością i gryzącym poczuciem strachu przed nieznanym, nie mógł się zmusić do troski o resztę świata. Czując ciepło promieniujące od nikogo innego niż Draco Malfoya, Harry zaczął rozmyślać o byciu wreszcie samolubnym. Dyrektor z pewnością będzie chciał pchnąć go do walki, co z tego, że nie miał szans z dorosłymi, dobrze wyszkolonymi i zaprawionymi w walce czarodziejami. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdyby Dumbledore postawiłby go na pierwszej linii frontu tylko z zachęcającym klepnięciem w ramię… Voldemort za to chciał go trzymać z daleka od walk, pozwolić mu być zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, na tyle zwyczajnym na ile można być, będąc Harrym Potterem. Zaśmiał się cicho.

Słońce świeciło, a błonia wokół pełne były roześmianych ludzi i nawet jeśli czuł się od nich tak oddalony, jakby należał do innej rasy, to jakby zrobiło mu się lżej, gdy na spokojnie tak siedział, i rozmyślał nad tym, co może się zdarzyć w jego życiu.

Siedzieli tak przez długi czas, Ślizgoni cicho rozmawiając między sobą, gdy on głównie wpatrywał się w wodę. W którymś momencie dołączyli do nich inni. Był jedynym Gryfonem wśród roju węży, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. Ten rok dał mu zupełnie inne spojrzenie na dom Salazara Slytherina. Był pewien, że gdyby Ron usłyszałby go, jak tak mówi, pomyślałby że oszalał. Gdy słońce zaszło, zanim jednak zdążył zmarznąć, wstali całą grupą i wrócili do zamku.

* * *

Ron i Hermiona opuścili skrzydło szpitalne, całkowicie wyleczeni, trzy dni przed końcem roku. Hermiona ponownie przypomniała sobie o swojej walce o prawa czarownic i nadal zdradzała chęć rozmowy o tym, ale Ron miał zwyczaj uciszać ją, gdy ledwo wspomniała temat. Harry nie był pewien, czy chce jej wszystko wyjaśnić raz na zawsze, czy może ją udusić. Jego chęci zmieniały się wraz z nastrojem.

Profesor Umbridge opuściła Hogwart dzień przed zakończeniem roku. Wyglądało na to, że wyślizgnęła się ze skrzydła szpitalnego podczas kolacji, wyraźnie mając nadzieję wyjechać niezauważona, ale na swoje nieszczęście spotkała po drodze Irytka, który skorzystał z ostatniej okazji, aby wykonać polecenie Freda i George'a, i pogonił ją radośnie, szturchając ją na zmianę to laską, to skarpetką pełną kredy. Wielu uczniów wybiegło z Wielkiej Sali, aby popatrzeć, jak Ubridge biegnie ścieżką, a opiekunowie domów bez przekonania próbowali ich zawrócić. W rzeczywistości profesor McGonagall opadła na swój fotel przy stole nauczycielskim po kilku niemrawych próbach i słyszano, jak skarżyła się, że nie mogła sama pójść powyśmiewać się z Umbridge, ponieważ Irytek pożyczył sobie jej laskę.

Nadszedł ich ostatni wieczór w szkole. Większość ludzi skończyła pakowanie i schodziła na dół na ucztę z okazji zakończenia roku, ale Harry nawet jeszcze nie zaczął. Nie miał wiele do uporządkowania, bo większością jego rzeczy zajęła się już Mrużka, ale kilka drobiazgów mu jeszcze zostało.

— Zrób to jutro — zaproponował Ron, czekający przy drzwiach jego pokoju. — Chodź, umieram z głodu.

— Zaraz… Wiesz co, ty już idź…

Ale kiedy za Ronem zamknęły się drzwi, Harry nie zrobił najmniejszego wysiłku, aby przyspieszyć swoje pakowanie. Absolutnie ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miałby ochotę, było wzięcie udziału w uczcie zakończenia. Obawiał się, że Dumbledore w swoim przemówieniu mógłby się jakoś odnieść do niego, a był pewien, że powie coś o powrocie Voldemorta, w końcu mówił o tym rok temu…

W końcu wyszedł z dormitorium i zszedł po spiralnych schodach, obijając się niemrawo o ściany i ledwie to zauważając. Przeszedł przez pusty salon, następnie przez dziurę pod portretem i wzdłuż korytarza, ignorując Grubą Damę, która zawołała za nim:

— Uczta się właśnie zaczęła, spokojnie zdążysz jeśli się pospieszysz!

Ale Harry nie zamierzał iść na ucztę… Powoli i smętnie snuł się po pustym zamku, zastanawiając się czemu ma jakieś dziwne poczucie, że długo go nie zobaczy.

Skręcił w korytarz Grubej Damy, gdy zauważył kogoś, przypinającego kartkę do tablicy ogłoszeń na ścianie. Drugi rzut oka powiedział mu, że to Luna. Nie było się gdzie ukryć, musiała usłyszeć jego kroki, a poza tym Harry nie mógł się zmobilizować do unikania kogokolwiek właśnie w tej chwili.

— Cześć — powiedziała Luna niedbale, oglądając się na niego, kiedy wszedł w zasięg jej wzroku.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś na uczcie? — zapytał Harry.

— Cóż, straciłam większość swoich rzeczy — odpowiedziała Luna ze spokojem. — Wiesz, ludzie zabierają je i chowają. Ale to ostatnia noc, naprawdę muszę je odzyskać, więc wieszam wiadomość.

Wskazała na tablicę, na której wywiesiła listę wszystkich swoich brakujących książek i listę ubrań z prośbą o ich zwrot.

W Harrym zbudziło się przedziwne uczucie, zupełnie odmienne od ostatniej niepewności. Potrwało chwilę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że jest mu żal Luny.

— Jak oni mogli schować twoje rzeczy? — zapytał marszcząc brwi.

— Och, cóż… — Luna wzruszyła ramionami — uważają, że jestem trochę dziwna, wiesz. Niektórzy nawet nazywają mnie Pomyluna Lovegood.

Harry spojrzał na nią i poczucie przykrości dość boleśnie się wzmogło.

— To żaden powód, żeby chować twoje rzeczy — powiedział bezbarwnie. — Chcesz, żeby ci pomóc je znaleźć?

— Och, nie — Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Znajdą się, zawsze się w końcu znajdują. Ja tylko chciałam się dzisiaj spakować. A przy okazji… dlaczego ty nie jesteś na uczcie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie miałem ochoty.

— Nie — powiedziała Luna, obserwując go swymi mglistymi, wypukłymi oczami. — Nie sądzę, żebyś miał ochotę. To znaczy, jesteś teraz na rozdrożu i bardzo zagubiony, prawda?

Harry skinął krótko głową, ale poczuł, że z jakiejś przyczyny nie ma nic przeciwko Lunie mówiącej o jego pokręconej sytuacji. Pamiętał, że ona, podobnie jak on, mogła widzieć testrale.

— Czy ty… — zaczął. — To znaczy, kto… czy ktoś, kogo znałaś, umarł?

— Tak — odparła Luna po prostu. — Moja mama. Była naprawdę niezwykłą czarownicą, wiesz, ale lubiła eksperymentować i pewnego dnia jedno z jej zaklęć poszło raczej kiepsko. Miałam dziewięć lat.

— Przykro mi — wymamrotał Harry.

— Tak, to było dość okropne — przyznała Luna konwersacyjnym tonem. — Nadal mi czasem bardzo smutno z tego powodu. Ale nadal mam tatę. No i w końcu to nie jest tak, jakbym jej miała już nigdy jej zobaczyć, prawda?

Spojrzeli na siebie. Luna uśmiechała się lekko. Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć albo myśleć. Luna wierzyła w tak wiele niezwykłych rzeczy… Ale był pewien, że miała rację, była jakaś inna płaszczyzna, gdzie zmarli czekali na nich.

— Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz, żebym ci pomógł znaleźć rzeczy?

— Och, nie… — odpowiedziała Luna. — Nie, myślę, że zejdę na dół, zjem trochę puddingu i zaczekam, aż wszystko się znajdzie… zawsze się w końcu znajduje… Cóż, miłych wakacji, Reo.

— Taa… nawzajem.

Odeszła, a kiedy za nią patrzył, zdał sobie sprawę, jak się do niego zwróciła.

 **oOo**

Podróż do domu Ekspresem Hogwart następnego dnia okazała się pełna rozmaitych zdarzeń. Po pierwsze, gdy tylko pociąg ruszył Harry poczuł się wyjątkowo senny i nawet nie wiedział kiedy przysnął. W tym momencie skontaktował się z nim ponownie Voldemort, mówiąc mu, by pojechał wraz ze swoim wujem do domu, a stamtąd zostanie już zabrany dalej. Obudził się po tym dość gwałtownie, robiąc z siebie małe źródło zamieszania.

— Nie wyglądasz coś ostatnio najlepiej… — stwierdził Ron — ach, Harry, wózek z jedzeniem właśnie się zatrzymał, może powinieneś coś zjeść?

Harry podziękował Merlinowi za taką niedomyślność przyjaciela, i kiwając gorliwie głową kupił wielką porcję kociołkowych piegusków i pasztecików z dyni. Hermiona znów czytała _Proroka Codziennego_ , Ginny rozwiązywała test w _Żonglerze_ , a Neville głaskał swojego mimbulus mimbletonia, który znacznie urósł przez ten rok i dziwnie zawodził pod dotknięciem.

Harry i Ron spędzili większość podróży grając w szachy czarodziejów, a Hermiona odczytywała im urywki z gazety. Była teraz pełna artykułów z instrukcjami jak odstraszać dementory, a także o wysiłkach ministerstwa tropiących grupę terrorystów i histerycznych listów, oznajmiających, że ich autor widział Lorda Voldemorta w swoim domu właśnie tego ranka…

— To się jeszcze na dobre nie zaczęło — powiedziała Hermiona ponuro, składając gazetę. — Ale to już niedługo… I nic nie piszą o Syriuszu…

— Hej Harry — odezwał się Ron delikatnie, wskazując głową okno na korytarz.

Harry obejrzał się. Koło ich przedziału właśnie przechodziła Cho w towarzystwie Marietty Edgecombe, z twarzą osłoniętą bandażem. Ich oczy na chwilę się spotkały. Cho zaczerwieniła się i poszła dalej. Harry opuścił wzrok na szachownicę w sama porę, żeby zauważyć, jak jeden z jego pionów ucieka ze swojego pola przed gońcem Rona.

— Słyszałam, że jej rodzice zaręczyli ją z jakimś chłopakiem na początku czerwca — powiedziała Hermiona z wahaniem.

— Ale przecież ona ma chłopaka. Z kim tam teraz jest? — zapytał Ron Hermionę, ale to Ginny odpowiedziała.

— Z Michaelem Cornerem.

— Z Michaelem… Ale… — Ron wyciągnął szyję, żeby dostrzec ją ze swojego miejsca. — Ale ty z nim chodziłaś!

— Już nie — odparła Ginny energicznie. — Nie podobało mu się, że Gryffindor zwyciężył Ravenclaw w quidditchu i zrobił się strasznie naburmuszony, więc zostawiłam go, a on uciekł pocieszać Cho — podrapała się bezmyślnie w nos czubkiem pióra, odwróciła _Żonglera_ do góry nogami i zaczęła sprawdzać odpowiedzi. Ron wydawał się zachwycony.

— Cóż, zawsze uważałem, że z niego kawał kretyna — oznajmił, kierując swojego hetmana w stronę drżącej wieży Harry'ego. — To dla ciebie lepiej. Po prostu wybierz kogoś… lepszego… następnym razem.

— Cóż, wybrałam Deana Thomasa, uważasz, że jest lepszy? — zapytała Ginny nieuważnie.

— Co?! — ryknął Ron, wywracając szachownicę. Krzywołap pogonił za figurami, a Świstoświnka zaświergotała nad ich głowami.

— Daj spokój Ron — Ginny nadal wpatrywała się w swój magazyn. — A w te zaręczyny, to bym nie wierzyła. Ona _chodzi_ z Michaelem, w czasie teraźniejszym, gdyby była zaręczona musiałaby z nim zerwać.

Hermiona wyglądała tak, jakby zamierzała ponownie zacząć swoją kampanię na rzecz uciśnionych kobiet. Harry mając już tego po dziurki w nosie nie wytrzymał i pękł.

— Hermiono! Za nim zaczniesz zmieniać świat według swojego widzimisię i kultury, w której się wychowałaś, może poznasz tą, której jesteś tak przeciwna?

— Niby jak? Wiesz, że w bibliotece praktycznie nie ma o tym informacji. Jakieś urywki są w książkach historycznych, a nie miałam czasu ich wszystkich przeczytać — dodała lekko zarumieniona, jakby fakt, że nie mogła przeczytać każdego tomu było zbrodnią.

— Cóż, jak myślisz czemu kobiety czystej krwi pozostają głównie w domach, a nie idą do pracy, nawet jeśli mają odpowiednie kwalifikacje i wykształcenie?

— Ponieważ czarodzieje są zacofani i myślą, że kobiety nadają się tylko do zajmowania domem i opieki nad dziećmi.

Ron wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, a Ginny wyjrzała zza _Żonglera_.

— Serio myślisz tak o naszym tacie?

— Nie, oczywiście że nie — odpowiedziała spanikowana Hermiona.

— W końcu nasza mama nie poszła do pracy, zajmuje się domem.

Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem wstydu.

— To jak to jest?

— Widzisz Hermiono — zaczął Harry — kobiety mają być strażniczkami domowego ogniska. Dosłownie strażniczkami. Mają bronić domu w razie niebezpieczeństwa, dlatego są szkolone dość solidnie w walce i pojedynkach.

Ron przytaknął dość gorliwie.

— Mama potrafi być przerażająca, nigdy nie chciałabyś się z nią zmierzyć.

— Hermiono, ty przekładasz mugolskie myślenie na świat czarodziejów — dodał cichy do tej pory Neville.

— Co?

— Gdzie się podziała stara Hermiona, która wszystko dokładnie badała przed wygłoszeniem swojej opinii — westchnął Ron.

— Naprawdę powinnaś przeczytać książki o kulturze i tradycjach czarodziejów w Europie Zachodniej, gdyż to najczęściej z nimi możesz mieć kontakt. Ignorancją i niewiedzą możesz kogoś bardzo obrazić, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Jak to zatem u nas wygląda? — spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół.

— Dobrze — powiedział Harry — kobieta z założenia stoi na pierwszej linii ognia. Gdyby, dajmy na to, dwór Malfoyów był atakowany, to Narcyza jest odpowiedzialna za obronę. Nie tylko walczy, ale również wydaje komendy kto, gdzie i co ma robić. I Lucjusz nie ma nic do powiedzenia, a to dlatego, że to Narcyza zna wszystkie tajne przejścia w domu, drogi ewakuacji oraz pokoje i korytarze pułapki. Każda kobieta stając się żoną albo tworzy plany domu od podstaw, albo go przebudowuje według swojej strategii.

— Ale ataki nie zdarzają się co tydzień… — sapnęła Hermiona, gdy jej przerwano.

— Tak, masz rację — Neville spojrzał na nią dość wymownie. — Jednak oprócz otwartej walki kobiety zajmują się polityką.

Jego babcia była prawdziwym geniuszem we wszystkich tych subtelnościach i odpowiednim doborze słów.

— Polityką?

— Tak, wszystkie te herbatki, przyjęcia, bale nie są tylko spotkaniami towarzyskimi, by wymienić najświeższe ploteczki. Na nich kobiety we własnych kręgach zajmują się sporami, rozwiązują kłótnie, zniewagi, gafy, aranżują małżeństwa i zawiązują unie — Neville delikatnie się uśmiechną. — Jak myślisz, czemu dochodzi do tak niewielu pojedynków o honor? Właśnie dlatego. Wbrew pozorom w rodzinie rządzi kobieta. Wszystko odbywa się zakulisowo, nikt też otwarcie się nie przyzna, że o najważniejszych sprawach decyduje żona, mąż może tylko zajmować się drobiazgami.

— Hermiono, czyj portret wisi zaraz przy wejściu na Grimmauld? — zapytała ją Ginny.

— Walburgi Black.

— I to tuż przy wejściu — ciągnęła ruda. — Nawet po śmierci broni domu, ponieważ nie ma nowej pani Black.

— Nie przesadzaj siostrzyczko, od kiedy Harry tam jest, to się trochę uspokoiła — rzucił Ron.

— Tak, bo traktuje mnie jako postać kobiety i strażniczkę domu — Harry się skrzywił. — Jako hermafrodyta jestem w tej komfortowej sytuacji, że mogę zdecydować czy wolę przyjąć tradycyjną rolę kobiety czy mężczyzny, albo je nawet wymieszać. Przynajmniej teoretycznie — dodał z przekąsem.

— Do tego dochodzi też kwestia barier — Neville postanowił dalej kontynuować, na co Harry pokiwał głową na zgodę. — Może teraz to nie jest już tak ważne, bo niewiele rodzin robi takie rzeczy.

— Tak, bariery krwi są praktycznie starożytne, ale ze względu na to, że ministerstwo widzi je na granicy legalności, są utrzymywane tylko przez tych, którzy mieli je wcześniej na domu rodzinnym, albo których stać na zapłacenie grzywny — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Mamy je na Norze — powiedział Ron. — Ciotka Muriel była z nimi nieustępliwa. Podobno tak długo chodziła za mamą, ględząc jej, że każda szanująca się rodzina czarodziejów powinna je mieć i nie ma niczego lepszego, by ochronić dzieci, aż rodzice je postawili.

— Zgadza się — Neville spojrzał wprost na Hermionę — bariery te muszą być co jakiś czas ładowane, czerpią magię od strażniczki domu. Im ona częściej w nim przebywa, tym są mocniejsze i o większej ilości rzeczy informują swoją panią.

— Neville ma całkowitą rację. To dlatego Dumbledore mnie zawsze odsyła na wakacje do Dursley'ów — Harry westchnął zrezygnowany.

— Harry, skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? — Hermiona patrzyła na niego z pewnym rodzajem szacunku. — Nie obraź się, ale byłeś wychowywany przez mugoli, tak jak i ja.

— Z książek, Hermiono, z książek. Lucjusz Malfoy sporządził mi ich całą listę. Zawarł na niej wszystkie tytuły, które musiałem przeczytać. Wiem, że biblioteka w Hogwarcie jest pod tym względem uboga, ale mówiłem ci już wcześniej, Syriusz nie będzie widział problemu, jeśli pożyczyłbym ci parę z nich.

— Jest też biblioteka na _Pokątnej_ …

— Neville! — Ron z Ginny krzyknęli razem.

— No co?

— Och, teraz już nigdy nie pójdziemy nigdzie indziej, podczas gdy będziemy na zakupach — rudzielec westchnął żałośnie.

Ginny zaśmiała się niemrawo, a Hermiona fuknęła oburzona.

— No dobrze, ale jeśli jest tak jak mówicie, to czemu Lavender czy Parvati zachowują się… — pokręciła ręką w zirytowaniu.

— Co masz na myśli? — Ron zmarszczył brwi w zakłopotaniu i sięgnął po czekoladową żabę, która się jeszcze cudem uchowała z jego pobytu w szpitalu. — Salazar Slytherin — odrzucił kartę na siedzenie, po którą sięgną Harry. — Jak chcesz to bierz, bez żalu.

— Wszystko co je obchodzi to ciuchy i kosmetyki — zignorowała ich Hermiona. — Nigdy nie zauważyłam, by przejmowały się nauką.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ja też tego za bardzo nie robię — przewróciła oczami. — Ale wiem, że o tym wszystkim uczyły się w domu. Mama nigdy nie naciskała na te wszystkie tradycyjne bzdety, ale mimo wszystko wbijała nam zasady do głów. Wiem też, że odkłada pieniądze na lekcje pojedynków dla mnie.

— Harry — Neville spojrzał się na wprost niego — czasami babcia wspomina moim rodzicom o twoich rodzicach. Wiem z jej opowieści, że twoja mama brała lekcje od różnych mistrzów przed ślubem, wiesz pojedynki, bariery. Z moją mamą ćwiczyła etykietę i prowadzenie rozmowy…

W przedziale zrobiło się cicho.

— Dzięki, nikt mi raczej o takich rzeczach nie mówi — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do niego. — Tak więc, widzisz Hermiono, mogą one nie mieć odpowiednich kandydatów — zwrócił się do przyjaciółki — albo ich rodziny nie przywiązują wagi do tradycji. Chociaż jeśli chodzi o siostry Patil, to nie wiem według jakiej kultury one są wychowywane.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Czemu o tym nie możemy uczyć się w szkole.

— Jak Dumbledore nie powstrzyma ustawy, to będziemy.

Neville się skrzywił na wspomnienie o dyrektorze, ale wyglądało na to, że tylko Harry to zauważył. A nie chciał pytać się o co chodzi przy Weasley'ach i Hermionie.

— To jest trochę błędne koło, tak naprawdę. Książki poświęcone tradycjom i zasadom są zamknięte w bibliotekach rodzinnych czystokrwistych, do których mugolaki nie mają dostępu, przez co nie mogą zapoznać się z kulturą, z którą zderzają się w wieku jedenastu lat. Spójrz na mnie, ja odmawiając uściśnięcia dłoni Draco podczas naszej pierwszej podróży, bardzo go tym obraziłem. Oczywiście nikt mi tego nie wyjaśnił — Ron miał choć trochę taktu, by się zaczerwienić. — Cóż, można powiedzieć, że on nie stawiając się na nasz pojedynek wyrównał rachunki. W innym wypadku, moja obecna sytuacja byłaby dość nieciekawa — Harry pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem na wspomnienie pierwszego roku. Wydawało się to tak dawno. — Ron, jeszcze jedna partia?

Rudzielec gorliwie wziął się za rozstawianie figur na szachownicy.

— Harry, twój pionek zaczyna…

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Oto nadszedł upragniony przez wszystkich uczniów koniec roku szkolnego. Dyrektor ponownie odesłał Harry'ego do Dursley'ów, jakże mogłoby być inaczej. Będąc tak przewidywalnym, tylko umożliwia Voldemortowi realizować jego plany. Hermiona w końcu usłyszała kilka słów prawdy o sobie. Niech ten spokojny obrazek Was nie zwiedzie, na tym słonecznym niebie pojawiają się ciemne chmury.

 **Anuii** \- widziałam podobieństwo między komentarzami _Gościa_ , a Twoimi, ale nie byłam stuprocentowo pewna, że to Ty. :)

Tom jest Ślizgonem, powinien po ślizgońsku rozwiązać ten problem. W sumie, Rowling pokazała, że grupa uczniów może bez problemu włamać się do Ministerstwa i biegać samopas po teoretycznie najbardziej niebezpiecznym departamencie, więc jaki problem miałby z tym sam Czarny Pan?

A czy Dumbledore kiedykolwiek ukarał za cokolwiek Gryfonów? Z tego co wiemy, to nie. I działo się to na długo za nim Harry postawił swoją stopę w Hogwarcie.

Co do Ginny, tak ja też się spotkałam z takimi FF i one są trochę dziwne jak dla mnie. W końcu, Weasley'ówna aż do 6 tomu umawiała się z różnymi innymi chłopakami, dopiero w _Księciu_ zaczęła chodzić z Harrym, a i tak to ich chodzenie było takie nijakie. Sama Rowling, w którymś z wywiadów przyznała, że tak naprawdę to planowała zeswatać Pottera z Hermioną i stąd epilog i cała ta wielka miłość Ginny i Harry'ego tak nie do końca się kleją ze sobą. Osobiście nie widzę sensu wrzucania jakiejś intrygi z Ginny, gdyż ona wie, że Harry nie ma nic do gadania z tym małżeństwem. I cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, to i tak Malfoy nie kiwnie palcem, by je powstrzymać. Plus, Harry nie jest aż takim chłopcem, wątpię by rudzielec chciał, by jej mąż miał lepszą figurę od niej. ;)

I doczekałaś się informacji o tradycyjnej roli kobiety w świecie czarodziejów.

Co do nowego opowiadania, to będzie albo nie będzie. Nie mam pomysłu na jego zakończenie, więc nie nastawiaj się za bardzo na szybkie pojawienie się go.

 **radekxpl123** \- dużą pomocą jest korzystanie z oryginału i opieranie się na nim. Jest to w naprawdę pomocne. A brak hipotetycznego rozdziału byłby spowodowany raczej nie lenistwem i tylko zacięciem pisarskim. Które jest najgorszą rzeczą jaka może przytrafić się każdemu pisarzowi.

 **WomenInBlue** \- wspólne sceny Toma i Harry'ego nadchodzą. Jednak musisz pamiętać, że to opowiadanie nie będzie nigdy wielkim "love story", a każdy z nich ma swoje życie i swoje obowiązki.

A Voldi może nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze szpiegostwa Severusa, ale mu nie ufa. Stąd biedny Harry nie miał oparcia w swoim zgryźliwym mistrzu eliksirów przez cały rok szkolny.

 **Bookolak** \- a musi być?

Do następnego rozdziału!


	30. Dom

_Dom_

 **Potrzebował herbaty, teraz.**

* * *

Kiedy pociąg zwolnił, zbliżając się do King's Cross, Harry pomyślał, że nigdy nie miał mniejszej ochoty wysiadać. Zastanawiał się nawet przelotnie, co by się stało, gdyby po prostu odmówił wyjścia, z uporem siedząc tutaj aż do pierwszego września, kiedy pociąg zabrałby go z powrotem do Hogwartu. Jednak kiedy wreszcie się zatrzymali, jak zwykle przygotował się do zabrania swojego kufra.

Kiedy bileter dał Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie znak, że mogą bezpiecznie przejść przez magiczną barierkę między peronami dziewiątym i dziesiątym, odkrył, że po drugiej stronie czeka na niego niespodzianka: grupa ludzi stała, aby go powitać, podczas gdy on nie spodziewał się nikogo. Był tam Szalonooki Moody, wyglądający tak samo groźnie w swoim meloniku nasuniętym na magiczne oko, jak wyglądałby bez niego, w sękatej ręce trzymając długa laskę, owinięty w obszerny podróżny płaszcz. Zaraz za nim stała Tonks z jaskraworóżowymi włosami jaśniejącymi w świetle słońca, przesączającym się przez brudny szklany dach dworca, ubrana w mocno poplamione dżinsy i jadowicie fioletową koszulkę ze zdjęciem legendarnych Fatalnych Wiedźm. Obok Tonks był Lupin z bladą twarzą i posiwiałymi włosami, w długim wytartym płaszczu okrywający sfatygowany sweter i spodnie.

Na przedzie grupy stali pan i pani Weasley, jak najstaranniej ubrani po mugolsku, oraz Fred i George, obaj w nowiutkich kurtkach z jakiegoś trupio-zielonego łuskowatego materiału.

— Ron, Ginny! — wykrzyknęła pani Weasley, podbiegając i mocno przytulając swoje dzieci. — Och, Harry, kochanie jak się masz?

— Świetnie — skłamał Harry, gdy przygarnęła go do miażdżącego żebra uścisku. Nad jej ramieniem zauważył, jak Ron wytrzeszcza oczy na nowe ciuchy bliźniaków.

— Co to ma być? — zapytał rudzielec, wskazując na kurtki braci.

— Najlepsza smocza skóra, braciszku — odparł Fred, lekko pociągając za suwak. — Interes się kreci i uznaliśmy, że musimy o siebie zadbać.

— Witaj Harry — odezwał się Lupin, gdy pani Weasley wypuściła Harry'ego i zwróciła się z powitaniem do Hermiony.

— Cześć — powiedział Harry. — Nie spodziewałem się… co wy tu wszyscy robicie?

— Cóż — odparł Lupin z bladym uśmiechem. — Uznaliśmy, że możemy pogawędzić chwilę z twoją ciotką i wujem, zanim pozwolimy im zabrać cię do domu.

— Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł — powiedział Harry natychmiast.

— Och, a ja myślę, że jest — zahuczał Moody, który przysunął się nieco bliżej. — Ten grubas, to będzie on, prawda Potter?

Wskazał kciukiem przez ramię. Jego magiczne oko najwyraźniej widziało przez tył głowy i poprzez melonik. Harry przesunął się odrobinę w lewo, aby dojrzeć, co wskazuje Szalonooki, a tam rzeczywiście stał Vernon Dursley, wyglądający na całkowicie obojętnego na komitet powitalny Harry'ego.

— Ach, Harry — odezwał się pan Weasley, odwracając się od rodziców Hermiony, których właśnie entuzjastycznie powitał, i którzy teraz na zmianę ściskali Hermionę. — No cóż, robimy to?

— Tak sądzę Arturze — przytaknął Moody.

On i pan Weasley ruszyli przez stację w stronę Dursley'a, który najwyraźniej wrósł w ziemię. Hermiona łagodnie wywinęła się z objęć mamy, aby dołączyć do wszystkich.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się uprzejmie pan Weasley z wujem Vernonem i stanął tuż przed nim. — Zapewne mnie pan pamięta, nazywam się Artur Weasley.

Ponieważ pan Weasley samodzielnie zdemolował większą część salonu Dursleyów dwa lata temu, Harry byłby niezwykle zdumiony, gdyby wuj Vernon go zapomniał. Jednakże wuj Vernon chrząknął tylko i nawet nie zaszczycił pana Weasleya spojrzeniem. Ciotka Petunia zdawała się nieobecna. Harry rozejrzał się, ale nie było jej nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Podobnie było z Dudley'em.

— Pomyśleliśmy, że zamienimy z panem kilka słów na temat Harry'ego — powiedział pan Weasley, wciąż z uśmiechem.

— Taak — zawarczał Moody. — O tym, jak jest traktowany, kiedy jest u was.

Wąsy wuja Vernona zdawały się zatrząść z oburzenia, ale była to jedyna reakcja na słowa, które usłyszał. Możliwe, że melonik dał mu mylne poczucie, że ma do czynienia z pokrewną duszą, ponieważ odwrócił wzrok na Moody'ego, ale nadal się nie odezwał.

— Tak czy owak, rzecz w tym — wtrąciła Tonks — że jeśli dowiemy się, że jest pan okropny dla Harry'ego…

— A nie obawiaj się, dowiemy się o tym — dodał Lupin przyjaźnie.

— Tak — przytaknął pan Weasley, nawet jeśli nie pozwolicie używać Harry'emu feletonu…

— Telefonu — zaszeptała Hermiona.

— …tak, jeśli otrzymamy jakikolwiek sygnał, że w jakiś sposób źle traktujecie Pottera, będziecie musieli odpowiedzieć przed nami — zakończył Moody.

Wuj Vernon nawet nie mrugnął na te złowieszcze zagrożenie. Wydawało się, że jest to mu zupełnie obojętne, prawdopodobnie doszedł do wniosku, że im szybciej dziwacy się wygadają, tym szybciej wróci do domu.

Moody odwrócił się od wuja Vernona i zlustrował Harry'ego.

— Tak więc, Potter… zawołaj, jeśli będziesz nas potrzebował. A jeśli nie będziemy mieć od ciebie sygnału trzy dni z rzędu, wyślemy kogoś… — powiedział, na chwilę kładąc Harry'emu swoją sękatą dłoń na ramieniu.

— Uważaj na siebie Harry — odezwał się cicho Lupin — będziemy w kontakcie, dam ci znać, jak tylko coś usłyszę w sprawie Łapy.

— Zabierzemy cię stamtąd tak szybko, jak się da, Harry — wyszeptała pani Wesley, znowu go ściskając.

— Niedługo się zobaczymy, stary — powiedział Ron z niepokojem, podając mu rękę.

— Naprawdę szybko — dodała Hermiona z przekonaniem. — Obiecujemy.

Harry skinął głową. Jakoś nie mógł znaleźć słów, aby im powiedzieć, co dla niego znaczy, tak widzieć ich wszystkich zebranych tutaj, u jego boku. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się, uniósł rękę na pożegnanie, odwrócił się i ruszył pierwszy w kierunku wyjścia na słoneczną ulicę, a wuj Vernon pospieszył za nim.

* * *

Dojechali na Privet Drive w całkowitym milczeniu. W czasie jazdy wuj Vernon włączył radio, które cicho grało jakieś piosenki retro. I co najdziwniejsze nic nie powiedział, ani nie warczał na Harry'ego, by ten się pospieszył z zapakowaniem swojego kufra do bagażnika, ani nie było zwyczajowej już mowy o dziwakach, ani żadnych komentarzy o rozmowie, która odbyła się na dworcu.

Parkując przy krawężniku mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego i warknął cicho.

— Zabierz rzeczy do swojego pokoju i zostań tam.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wysiadł z samochodu. Wyciągnął bagaż i wolnym krokiem ruszył do drzwi, gdy wuj odjechał.

Dom był otwarty. Harry wszedł i zajrzał do salonu, ale nigdzie nie widział ciotki Petuni. Dudley pewnie był gdzieś z kumplami albo na jednym ze swoich treningów. Bez drugiej myśli o rodzinie, wciągnął kufer na piętro do swojego pokoju. Puścił rączkę i pchnął bagaż nogą pod szafę. Stanął na środku sypialni i okręcił się wokół siebie. W pomieszczeniu pojawiło się kilka obdartych książek oraz jakieś nowe porozbijane gadżety, które Dudley musiał dostać pod choinkę i już zepsuć. Poza tym niewiele się w nim zmieniło. Harry podszedł do okna i spojrzał na rozkwitający ogród na zewnątrz. Nagle zanim rozległ się huk i silne ramiona objęły go uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek atak lub ucieczkę.

— To tylko ja — usłyszał w uchu głos Voldemorta. — Rzuć różdżkę i zabieram cię stąd.

Palce Harry'ego rozluźniły uchwyt i różdżka uderzyła o podłogę stukając lekko i strzelając iskry. W tym momencie poczuł, że zaczyna się obracać w miejscu, dźwięki i światła zanikały w miarę jak ogarniała ich ciemność, jedyną rzeczą którą czuł, w miarę jak przeciskało go przez czas i przestrzeń, w dal od domu wujostwa były ramiona Voldemorta.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — spytał, gdy otworzył oczy. Przez moment poczuł się, jak gdyby wcale nie opuścił swojego pokoju.

— Witaj w swoim nowym domu, Harry.

Czarnoksiężnik puścił go i zrobił krok w tył, pozwalając mu się rozejrzeć.

Stali w sypialni, jeśli duże, wyglądające na wygodne łóżko mogło być jakąś wskazówką. Na oknie wisiały grube zasłony w jasnobrązowym kolorze, ściany były beżowe, właściwie wszystko w tym pokoju było utrzymane w kolorystyce natury. Gdyby wszedł tu ktoś z zewnątrz, ciężko by mu było stwierdzić kto tu mieszka, chłopak czy dziewczyna.

Harry podszedł do szafy i otworzył ją. W środku wisiało kilka sukienek, spodnie, bluzki i tuniki. Zatrzasnął drzwi i otworzył komodę. Tam znalazł głównie damską bieliznę, łącznie z krótkimi gorsetami. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dość rozbawionego mężczyznę.

— Wolność ma swoją cenę, mój malutki. Żebyś mógł swobodnie chodzić po wsi, a także zwiedzać inne miejsca musisz udawać młodą kobietę.

— Będę mógł wychodzić? — Harry był w kompletnym szoku.

— Oczywiście, chociaż wolałbym byś nie opuszczał wioski, dopóki nie dostaniesz nowej różdżki. Później twoja skrzatka będzie mogła cię zabrać, gdzie tylko chcesz, ale proszę cię byś wracał do domu każdej nocy.

Harry powoli pokiwał głową. Nie spodziewał się tego.

— Dobrze, rozejrzyj się swobodnie, gdy skończysz zejdź na dół do kuchni.

Czarny Pan wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Chłopak okręcił się i jeszcze raz wziął dobre spojrzenie na pomieszczenie. Nie było tu dużo mebli, tylko te niezbędne, ale dzięki temu sypialnia nie wydawała się zagracona. Podszedł do dużego okna, przy którym stał fotel obity perkalem z kilkoma poduszeczkami pod plecy. Gdy na nim usiadł poczuł aktywację zaklęć amortyzujących. Uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy. Było mu tak wygodnie, z westchnieniem wstał i ruszył zwiedzać dalej. Boczne drzwi zaprowadziły go do przylegającej do sypialni łazienki. Nie była ona specjalnie duża, w sam raz dla jednej osoby. Umywalka, toaleta oraz wanna otoczona magiczną kotarą tak, by można było wziąć prysznic bez zalewania wszystkiego dookoła. Harry otworzył szafkę pod umywalką i znalazł w środku puchate ręczniki. Był też zadowolony ze zwykłego lustra, nie przepadał za tymi magicznymi, które miały w zwyczaju komentować jego niesforne włosy. Biel z miejscowymi akcentami brzoskwiniowymi zapewniała poczucie czystości i ciepła. Dodatkowo, podłoga z zaklęciami ocieplającymi była czymś, co Harry zaczynał ubóstwiać.

Wychodząc z sypialni znalazł się na korytarzu. Po jego prawej stronie znajdowała się mała drabinka prowadząca na strych, po lewej były kolejne drzwi, zaś naprzeciwko nich schody. Nastolatek zdecydował najpierw zajrzeć na górę, gdyż nie spodziewał się tam znaleźć cokolwiek wartego uwagi.

Wszedł po drabinie na poddasze. W rogu i pod ścianą poustawiane były duże, kartonowe pudła. Jedno z okienek było otwarta, przez nie do środka wpadał delikatny wiatr i rozwiewał słomę leżącą na podłodze. Połowa powierzchni została przerobiona w coś w rodzaju sowiarni. Drewniane belki miały zaokrąglone wyżłobienia, jakby przygotowane pod założenie gniazda, do ściany przymocowana była tacka na Sowie przysmaki, a kawałek dalej poidełko. Z pewnością to było lepsze niż klatka, a nawet sama żerdź znajdująca się w jego pokoju w domu Syriusza.

Wrócił na piętro i skierował się do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które było koło sypialni. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką pomyślał po wejściu tam, że musiało być ono magicznie powiększone. Drugim, że biblioteka niezaprzeczalnie była pięknym pokojem. Były tam dwa duże wykusze, jeden z wygodnym fotelem, obłożonym masą poduszek, które dopasowane były kolorystycznie do kremowej tkaniny zasłon. Siadając na nich odkrył kolejny urok, gdy poduszki uformowały się do kształtu jego ciała, tak by wspierać go wygodnie. Okno miało piękny widok wychodzący na ogród, niewielki, ale mimo wszystko zadbany. Trzy sofy były ustawione w półkolu wokół kamiennego kominka ze stolikiem w środku. W jednym kącie stało rzeźbione, ciemne biurko, zaś regały zajmowały przeciwległą ścianę oraz środek pomieszczenia. Harry czuł się tu przytulnie i był w stanie wyobrazić sobie spędzenie wielu wieczorów zwinięty tutaj. W ciąży lub z dzieckiem i Tomem… Zamrugał na obraz jaki jego umysł mu podsunął. To było przerażające, jakim torem zaczynały biec jego myśli. Właśnie miał obraz siebie w zaawansowanej ciąży siedzącego i czytającego, gdy Tom pracował nie daleko przy biurku w rogu, a następnie ponownie z nim na kanapie, ale z Tomem obok niego i małym ciemnowłosym dzieckiem z zielonymi oczami siedzącymi między nimi, kiedy mu czytają bajki. Potrząsając głową zaczął badać książki umieszczone na półkach. Większość z nich była podręcznikami i tekstami uzupełniającymi do różnych przedmiotów. Znalazł kilka pozycji o kulturze oraz ogólnie traktujących o magii. Był cały dział z przewodnikami po różnych częściach magicznego świata, ale to co go zaskoczyło najbardziej, to literatura dziecięca, bajki i legendy.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przeszedł w drugą część pomieszczenia. Zainteresowało go piękne biurko stojące w rogu, a zwłaszcza to, co znajdowało się na jego wierzchu. Na blacie leżała otwarta książka. Harry zaznaczył strony palcem i zerknął na okładkę, był to egzemplarz jego starego szkolnego podręcznika – _Historia Magii_ autorstwa Bathildy Bagshot. Wrócił do otwartej strony i zaczął czytać.

 _Po podpisaniu Międzynarodowej Ustawy o Tajności w 1689, czarodzieje przeszli do ukrycia na dobre. Było naturalnym zjawiskiem, że tworzyli swoje własne społeczności w społeczeństwie. Wiele małych_

 _wsi i wiosek przyciągnęło kilka magicznych rodzin, które zrzeszyły się razem dla wzajemnego wsparcia i ochrony. Wsie Tinworthin Cornwald, Górne Flagley w Yorkshire i Ottery St. Cathpole na południowym wybrzeżu Anglii były godnymi uwagi domami dla wielu czarodziejskich rodzin, które żyły obok tolerancyjnych i czasem skonfundowanych mugoli._

 _Najbardziej znanym z tych pół magicznych miejsc zamieszkania jest, prawdopodobnie, Dolina Godryka, wioska na zachodzie kraju, gdzie urodził się wielki czarodziej Godryk Gryffindor i gdzie Bowrman Wright, czarodziejski kowal, wykuł pierwszy Złoty Znicz. Cmentarz pełen jest nazwisk starożytnych magicznych rodzin, i to zapewne miało wpływ na historię nawiedzania pobliskiego małego kościółka przez wiele wieków…_

Harry przerwał.

— Dolina Godryka, jestem w Dolinie Godryka.

To było bardzo w stylu Toma, ukryć go praktycznie na widoku. Nikomu z Zakonu Feniksa, nie przyszłoby na myśl szukać go w jego rodzinnej wsi. Był wolny, mógł nawet nosić damskie ubrania, by tylko robić to co chce.

Po otrząśnięciu się z chwilowego szoku, wywołanego odkryciem swojego położenia, Harry zszedł na dół i zajrzał do pokoju dziennego, który łączył swoje funkcje z jadalnią. Tu też przeważały kolory ziemi, zaś same pomieszczenie było przestronne i jasno oświetlone. Najwidoczniej Czarny Pan postawił sobie za punkt honoru kupić mu dom, w którym będzie czuć się komfortowo. Chociaż dziwnie było myśleć o mężczyźnie stojącym z paletami barw i zastanawiającym się, jaki kolor będzie najlepiej pasować do salonu. Harry roześmiał się i z tą myślą ruszył do ostatniego miejsca, którego jeszcze nie widział – kuchni.

— I jak podoba ci się dom? — Voldemort siedział przy stole w kuchni i popijał herbatę, którą najwidoczniej sam sobie zaparzył.

— Jest przytulny — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry, siadając naprzeciw mężczyzny.

— Jeśli chcesz coś zmienić, to powiedz.

— Jest w porządku, to dużo więcej, niż miałem kiedykolwiek.

Czarny Pan się skrzywił.

— Dobrze.

— Naprawdę jesteśmy w Dolinie Godryka? — lekkie niedowierzanie odbijało się echem w jego głosie.

— Tak, długo szukałem odpowiedniego miejsca, a ten dom wydał mi się idealny. Nikt z Zakonu ani z ministerstwa nawet nie pomyśli, by sprawdzić wioskę. Chociaż wątpię, by nasz drogi minister w ogóle przyjął do wiadomości, że zaginąłeś. Aurorzy mogą zareagować tylko na oficjalne zgłoszenie twoich opiekunów, a nie widzę tych plugawych mugoli, by to zrobili.

— Syriusz…

— Nie ma takiego statusu, nie gdy według prawa nadal jest zbiegłym przestępcą, a za nim go oczyszczą z zarzutów, będziesz już moją żoną — oczy Voldemorta zabłysły mocą.

— Dziękuję, za to co dla niego zrobiłeś.

— Nie musisz. Szczur był i tak bezużyteczny, do tego mógł mnie zdradzić w każdej chwili.

— Pomógł ci.

— I ma dług życia wobec ciebie, a w jego umyśle zaczęły się kłębić jakieś głupie myśli.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z powodu zaskoczenie.

— Mogłeś go zabić…

— Mogłem, ale pomyślałem, że może to będzie małe zadośćuczynienie za twoich rodziców.

Potter odwrócił głowę i zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział co miał w związku z tym czuć. W pomieszczeniu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

Czarny Pan odchrząknął.

— Teraz, z poważniejszych spraw. Tu nazywasz się Rea Riddle — uśmiechnął się kpiąco — masz osiemnaście lat i pochodzisz z Australii. Byłaś uczona w domu, co na warunki australijskie nie jest niczym niezwykłym. Twoi rodzice byli uzdrowicielami i umarli w tamtym roku podczas epidemii smoczej ospy. Wierz mi, nikt się nie będzie dopytywał o szczegóły. Ty pogrążona w smutku, przeprowadziłaś się tutaj, by być bliżej narzeczonego, który kończy naukę na mistrza barier.

— Sądzisz, że Dumbledore nie połączy Rei _Riddle_ ze mną, zwłaszcza że nagle się tu wprowadziłem.

— Teoretycznie mieszkasz tu już od początku roku. Chociaż często podróżujesz między Anglią a Australią, by zamknąć wszystkie sprawy.

— Jak?

— Mały _confundus_ tu, _imperio_ tam, trochę leglimencij i voila — Czarny Pan rozłożył ręce. — Może również eliksir wielosokowy został użyty raz czy dwa.

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową.

— Wszystko zaplanowałeś?

— Oczywiście, łącznie z opcją gdybyś nie chciał współpracować.

Nastolatkowi przebiegł dreszcz po plecach. W tym momencie Cassini wleciał do kuchni przez otwarte okno i wylądował na poręczy wolnego krzesła. Zahukał na powitanie i zaczął przeczesywać pióra dziobem.

— Cieszę się, że dbasz o niego.

— Nie mógłbym inaczej. Czy… czy będę mógł napisać do przyjaciół?

Voldemort przypiął go wzrokiem i oceniał wszystkie możliwości. Po jakiejś minucie odezwał się.

— Tylko do tych, którzy nie poinformują Dumbledore'a. Nie kontaktuj się też z młodym Malfoyem, Severus jest z nim zbyt blisko i mógłby wykryć kłamstwo, gdyby zapytał go czy wie, co się z tobą dzieje.

Harry kiwnął głową. Zaraz pomyślał o Lunie, Neville'u i małej Violette. Ale blondynka wyjeżdżała z ojcem na poszukiwania chrapaków, nargli czy czego tam innego. Zostali Neville i Violette.

— Kiedy mamy to już omówione, to chcę cię poinformować, że pobierzemy się 1 sierpnia. W piwnicy jest komnata rytualna, wybrałem jeden ze starożytnych obrządków, który po odprawieniu jest nie do złamania. Wszystkie informacje o nim znajdziesz w bibliotece.

— Co z moją różdżką?

— Tak jak powiedziałem, dostaniesz nową. Ale potrwa to tydzień albo dwa. Do tego czasu musisz poradzić sobie bez niej. Skontaktuję się z tobą, gdy już będę znał dokładny termin — Czarny Pan rozejrzał się po kuchni. — Zaopatrzyłem cię we wszystkie podstawowe produkty, wystarczy tego na kilka dni. Pieniądze na zakupy znajdziesz w szkatułce na biurku w bibliotece. Zarówno funty jak i galeony, jest tam tego wystarczająco, byś nie musiał odwiedzać banku. I najrozsądniej byłoby, gdybyś do czarodziejskich sklepów wysyłał swoją skrzatkę. Ufam, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego.

— I to tyle?

— A co jeszcze byś chciał?

Harry sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, może jakiś strażników, zamknięcia, obserwacji, ale na pewno nie pozostawienia samemu sobie.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, chciał coś zmienić lub po prostu porozmawiać, możesz bez obaw do mnie napisać.

Kiwnął głową. Voldemort pomału wstał i podszedł do niego. Zamarł, gdy czarnoksiężnik pogłaskał go po policzku, a następnie delikatnie pocałował.

— Do zobaczenia niedługo, Harry — powiedział i deportował się.

Potter siedział zmrożony dobre dziesięć minut zanim się otrząsnął.

— Mrużka — szepnął.

Skrzatka pojawiła się natychmiast przed nim i pokłoniła się lekko.

— Czy panicz czegoś potrzebuje?

— Mrużko, to nasz nowy dom — skrzatka okręciła się wokół siebie i pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową — czy mogłabyś zrobić kolację, a później dodać jakieś dodatkowe bariery?

— Oczywiście paniczu.

Harry przysunął do siebie czajniczek i pustą filiżankę mężczyzny. Potrzebował herbaty, teraz.

 **oOo**

Minęły trzy dni odkąd Harry wrócił do Dursley'ów i nikt nie otrzymał od niego ani jednej wiadomości. Gdyby nie to, że zaraz ma się odbyć spotkanie Zakonu, Remus ruszyłby prosto na Privet Drive. Obiecał Syriuszowi, że nie spuści chłopca z oczu, zanim ten nie odzyska upragnionej wolności. A niestety, proces nie zacznie się szybciej niż na początku sierpnia. Chodził teraz w kółko w salonie na Grimmauld Place, starając się przekonać samego siebie, że nic złego się nie stało.

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, pani Black rozpoczęła swoją zwyczajową tyradę na temat plugawienia jej domu, powinni zabrać Harry'ego bezpośrednio tutaj. To Dumbledore się upierał, by odesłać go do tych okropnych mugoli, stary dureń. Warknął, Lunatyk również się z nim zgadzał, podczas tamtej nieszczęsnej pełni dwa lata temu, jego wilkołak nie chciał zaatakować Harry'ego, to dlatego ani Snape, ani Ron z Hermioną nie ucierpieli. Lunatyk rozpoznał w chłopcu członka swojego stada, szczeniaka, a je należało bronić. Dla postronnego widza mogło się wydawać inaczej, ale tak było.

— Remusie — Molly Weasley zapukała we framugę drzwi — zejdź na dół, wszyscy już się zebrali.

Lupin pokiwał głową, może jednak ktoś coś wiedział.

Gdy zszedł na dół, w kuchni panował normalny gwar, nikt nie wydawał się zbytnio poruszony ani przestraszony. Różne plany były porozkładane na stole, część z nich wskazywało miejsce ostatnich ataków, część była planami ministerstwa. Dumbledore rozmawiał na boku ze Snape'em i Shackleboltem.

Remus usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu i rozejrzał się. Złapał wzrok Moody'ego i potrząsnął głową. Były auror zacisnął pięść. Tonks, która dotychczas rozmawiała z Billem poderwała głowę i szarpnęła nią w kierunku mistrza eliksirów. Wyglądało na to, że Albus skończył.

— Witam was moi drodzy. Cieszę się, że wszyscy są w dobrym zdrowiu. Czy ktoś ma coś specjalnego do zameldowania? — Dumbledore rozejrzał się po członkach Zakonu.

— Peter Pettigrew został przesłuchany — zaczął Kingsley swoim tubalnym głosem — zostały mu wymazane dwa ostatnie lata.

— Co to znaczy? — zapytał Bill.

— Pamięta jedynie czas do swojej ucieczki przed Syriuszem i Remusem tamtej nocy. Nic co zdarzyło się potem.

Dyrektor spojrzał uważnie na aurora.

— To nie jest normalne zachowanie Toma. Czemu zadał sobie tyle trudu, by wypuścić Petera?

Wszyscy bezradnie pokręcili głowami.

— Dalej — westchnął Dumbledore.

— W kuluarach ministerstwa mówi się o wcześniejszych wyborach na ministra — powiedziała Tonks. — Knot próbuje jak może zachować twarz. W ostatnim przemówieniu do aurorów kazał nam się nie martwić odejściem dementorów z Azkabanu, skoro i tak więźniowie mogli z niego uciec, gdy oni tam byli. A później dorzucił nam pracy i zwiększył liczbę przydziałów strażników do tego piekielnego miejsca — opadła na krzesło.

— Kto jest wymieniany jako przyszły minister? — niespodziewanie odezwał się Dedalus Diggle.

— O dziwo nie Lucjusz Malfoy — odpowiedział mu Artur. — Plotki krążą już chyba we wszystkich wydziałach — czarodziej pokręcił głową. — Wymienianych jest głównie dwóch czarodziejów, Rufus Scrimgeour Szef Biura Aurorów i Pius Thicknesse Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

— Każdy z nich będzie lepszy od Knota — wtrąciła Hestia. — Ten stary głupiec nadal odmawia przyjęcia do wiadomości, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto powrócił.

— Właśnie, co z tymi atakami? — Shacklebolt spojrzał na Snape'a.

— Tak jak początkowo podejrzewałem, było to sprawdzenie rekrutów. Mieli za zadanie jak najszybciej aportować się na z góry wyznaczone miejsce, gdy tylko poczują sygnał od Czarnego Pana. Wystrzelić parę zaklęć i wrócić do tego co robili wcześniej. Są przygotowywani do poważniejszych nalotów. Możliwe, że takie ataki będą powtarzane częściej — Severus spojrzał w oczy Albusowi. — Mogą być coraz brutalniejsze i nieść za sobą ofiary w ludziach.

Na to oświadczenie dobry nastrój zebranych podupadł.

— Czy ktoś ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia — Dumbledore rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych.

— Harry nie odezwał się do nikogo od trzech dni — Remus powiedział cicho.

— Remusie, nie przesadzasz trochę, chłopiec ledwo co wrócił do domu — dyrektor nie wydawał się zbyt przejęty.

— Nie Albusie. Obiecał pisać, minęły trzy dni, chcę go sprawdzić. I zrobię to, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Dyrektor pogłaskał brodę i westchnął.

— Wilk ma rację, skoro Potter obiecał, to by napisał.

— Ty też, Severusie. Dobrze, idź Remusie i zobacz co u niego.

Lupin od razu poderwał się z miejsca.

— Pójdę z tobą. Od razu zamienię parę słów z Petunią.

Wszyscy spojrzeli się dziwnie na Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów nie poświęcił im nawet spojrzenia, machnął różdżką i miał na sobie białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Z każdej strony wyglądał jak mugol, kiwnął na Lupina i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Remus pospieszył za nim.

Pojawili się na końcu ulicy. Severus rozglądał się z niesmakiem. Było to idealne osiedle, gdzie Petunia mogła czuć się jak w domu. Pani Dursley już od najmłodszych lat była plotkarską, zazdrosną istotą, którą cieszyły nieszczęścia innych. Mogła z dokładnością co do pół godziny powiedzieć, który z sąsiadów się kłócił, z kim i o co. Która sąsiadka kupiła sobie coś nowego, a która zdradza męża. Jeśli poszukiwało się w Cokeworth najlepszego źródła informacji i najświeższych ploteczek, zawsze można było liczyć na Petunię Evans. Privet Drive było zamieszkane przez podobne do niej stworzenia, które teraz wyglądały niby ukradkiem, obserwując każdy ich krok.

Po dotarciu do numeru czwartego, Lupin zapukał do drzwi i czekali. Dom wydawał się opuszczony. Wilk wzruszył ramionami i przekręcił klamkę, drzwi się otworzyły. Weszli do środka i wyciągnęli różdżki. Ruchem głowy Snape wskazał, że pójdzie na górę, zostawiając wilkołakowi do sprawdzenia dół. Schody zaskrzypiały złowieszczo, gdy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna po nich wchodził. Poza tym w domu panowała martwa cisza. Na piętrze, Severus od razu skierował się do drzwi, na których widniały liczne zamki i klapka dla kota. Pierwsza myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy na ten widok – Potter miał bardzo kochającą rodzinę. Gdy Snape zajrzał do pokoju, doświadczenie podpowiadało mu już od progu, że coś jest nie tak. Kufer stał nieotwarty, prawie na środku, jakby chłopak nie zdążył go umieścić na swoim miejscu. Jednak to, co przeraziło Severusa najbardziej, to różdżka leżąca na podłodze. Żaden czarodziej dobrowolnie nie zostawiłby tak różdżki.

— Lupin!

— Na dole go nie ma, Severusie — dobiegł go głos mężczyzny gdzieś z okolicy schodów. — Co znala…

Remus Lupin zamarł w pół słowa. Snape tylko pokiwał głową. Nagle mistrz eliksirów złapał się za lewe przedramię i syknął.

— Dlaczego teraz?

— Idź, Severusie. Ja zabiorę jego rzeczy i poinformuję Dumbledore'a.

Snape rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i zniknął. Remus wszedł głębiej do pokoju Harry'ego i zmniejszył jego kufer. Podniósł też różdżkę i włożył do kieszeni marynarki. Nie zawracał sobie głowy wychodzeniem na zewnątrz, deportował się prosto z domu Dursleyów.

Atmosfera na Grimmauld Place 12 była bardziej nerwowa niż wtedy, gdy ją opuszczał. Z grobową miną wszedł do kuchni i od razu wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego stronę.

— Harry został porwany.

Panika, która wybuchła była nie do opisania. Każdy próbował siebie przekrzyczeć, parę osób płakało, w końcu Dumbledore interweniował wypalając iskry.

— Cisza! — dyrektor obrócił się do swego byłego nauczyciela obrony. — Jesteś tego pewien, Remusie?

— Tak, dom wygląda na opuszczony. W jego pokoju znaleźliśmy porzucony kufer, a jego różdżka leżała na podłodze.

Oczy Albusa się powiększyły, widać że sam zaczynał się bać.

— Gdzie jest Severus?

— Został wezwany.

Dumbledore pokiwał powoli głową.

— Poczekamy…

Na te słowa znów podniosły się krzyki, najwięcej do powiedzenia miała Molly Weasley.

— Jak możemy czekać, Albusie! Biedny chłopiec, mówiłam by zabrać go do nas! To twoja wina Albusie! To ty się upierałeś, że musi wrócić do swoich krewnych i jak to się skończyło!

— Proszę, Molly — dyrektor brzmiał na bardzo starego. — Poczekajmy aż Severus wróci, może będzie wiedzieć, gdzie jest Harry.

To uciszyło matronę Weasleyów i wszystkich innych. Ich jedyną nadzieją był teraz Severus Snape.

 **oOo**

Spotkanie Śmierciożerców przebiegało spokojnie. Wszyscy składali swoje raporty, a Czarny Pan wyglądał na lekko znudzonego. Severus próbował wybadać czy za tą maską spokoju mogło kryć się podniecenie spowodowane schwytaniem chłopaka. Miał nadzieję, że Potter jeszcze żyje, że Czarny Pan będzie chciał się nim pochwalić jako trofeum i zabić na oczach wszystkich swoich sług. Gdyby tak było, mógłby spróbować go uratować. Do diabła z jego pozycją szpiega, życie chłopaka było ważniejsze. Jednak czarnoksiężnik nie zdradzał żadnych oznak podniecenia czy poruszenia.

— Kto następny? Severusie?

Snape drgnął i pokłonił się.

— Zakon odkrył dziś, że Harry Potter zniknął ze swojego domu — zaryzykował, miał nadzieję, że teraz się czegoś dowie.

Czarny Pan przekrzywił lekko głowę i się uśmiechnął.

— Szybko w tym roku.

Wśród Śmierciożerców przebiegł szmer rozbawienia.

— Z tego co słyszałem, w tamtym roku uciekł z domu po około miesiącu. W tym roku, na samym początku wakacji. Musi nie dogadywać się z rodziną.

Śmierciożercy zaśmiali się teraz otwarcie.

— Albo to taki wiek. W każdym razie, to przede wszystkim dotyczy Lucjusza — Malfoy pokłonił się, gdy go wskazano. — Mam nadzieję, że chłopak się znajdzie, jest raczej miłym drobiazgiem.

— Tak, mój Panie.

— Coś jeszcze, Severusie?

— Poza paniką jaką chłopak wywołał? Nie, członkowie nadal obserwują Salę Przepowiedni, a Dumbledore próbuje przewidzieć twój kolejny ruch.

— Dobrze, informuj mnie na bieżąco, gdyby coś się w tym względzie zmieniło. Goyle, jak przebiegają rozmowy z wampirami?

Severus zapadł się w sobie. Na Morganę, gdzie był Harry Potter? Mistrz eliksirów uwierzyłby w ucieczkę, gdyby nie jeden szczegół – różdżka. Chłopak nigdzie się bez niej nie ruszał, to ewidentnie było porwanie. Ale jeśli nie Czarny Pan go miał, to kto? Któryś ze Śmierciożerców? Raczej by się do tego przyznał, pochwalił szukając aprobaty czarnoksiężnika. Może któryś z sojuszników chce za jego pomocą wynegocjować lepsze warunki? To też było prawdopodobne. Muszą jak najszybciej rozpocząć poszukiwania, zaczynając od rozmowy z Dursleyami.

 **oOo**

To co się stało po tym, gdy Snape wrócił ze spotkania z Czarnym Panem można określić tylko jednym słowem – pandemonium. Było dużo krzyków, wrzasków, oskarżeń, płaczu, trzaskającej magii w powietrzu i brak jakichkolwiek pomysłów, co zrobić z zaistniałą sytuacją. Mistrz eliksirów podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami na temat zniknięcia Pottera.

Po pierwsze – Czarny Pan miał chłopaka i z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał tego zdradzać. Mało prawdopodobne, jednakże nie można tego odrzucić. Po drugie – Pottera przetrzymuje jakiś Śmierciożerca lub/i sprzymierzeniec mrocznej strony, który chce coś na tym zyskać. Bardzo prawdopodobne, zwłaszcza, że nastolatka z przyjemnością torturowałoby całkiem sporo osób. Po trzecie – ktoś porwał Harry'ego z powodu bycia hermafrodytą. Chłopak był dobrą partią na rynku matrymonialnym ze względu na swoje pochodzenie, a ktoś chciał skorzystać przed Malfoyami. I po czwarte – ktoś chciał uprzykrzyć życie Malfoyom. Porwanie równie dobrze miało uderzyć w Lucjusza i nie miało nic wspólnego z wojną i planami Czarnego Pana.

Po rozmowie z Dursley'ami okazało się, że ci nie widzieli swojego siostrzeńca od zeszłego roku. Obecnie byli na wakacjach, gdy ich syn przebywał na obozie sportowym. Na początku czerwca, _podobno_ Potter wysłał do nich list, że nie wraca w tym roku do domu i by w związku z tym, nie kłopotali się po niego na dworzec. To oczywiście przyniosło kolejną falę krzyków, kto odebrał Harry'ego na dworcu i z kim rozmawiali członkowie Zakonu. To też wyjaśniało czemu chłopak niczego nie podejrzewał, aż nie było za późno.

Petunia również dość wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie życzy sobie więcej dziwaka pod swoim dachem i na pewno nie będą z jego powodu przerywać urlopu. Nie chciała słyszeć nic na temat powiadomienia władz o zaginięciu. Jak dla nich, chłopak mógł nawet umrzeć, a oni nie kiwną palcem. Czarodzieje usłyszeli też, by w razie czego nie wysyłali im rachunku za pogrzeb. To tyle jeśli chodzi o kochającą się rodzinę. Jeśli ktoś miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek złudzenia, że Potter był tam chciany i kochany, zostały one rozbite. Dość osobiście uderzyło to o dziwo w Dumbledore'a. Mężczyzna stracił swoje wesołe błyski w oczach i często był przyłapywany na zadumie. Zniknęły również wszechobecne cytrynowe dropsy. Bez minimalnej pomocy Dursleyów, nikt prócz Syriusza, nie mógł zgłosić oficjalnego zaginięcia Pottera. Mogliby dać komunikat do gazet, ale to z kolei wywołałoby ogólną panikę, a tego nie chcieli. Mieli związane ręce, aż Black zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutów i wypuszczony na wolność. Ale nikt z Zakonu nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak Syriusz zareaguje na wieść o porwaniu jego chrześniaka.

Pozostawało rozpytywanie o Pottera na ulicach, coś co Severus uważał za najgłupszą rzecz pod słońcem i odmawiał brania w tym udziału. To było niepotrzebne zwracanie uwagi ludzi. Ale i z tym były problemy. Żeby zapytać kogoś, czy widziało się tego człowieka, potrzeba do tego jego wizerunku. A jedyne fotografie jakie mieli, pochodziły z _Proroka codziennego_ czy _Żonglera_ i były z czasów Turnieju trójmagicznego.

To właśnie zaprowadziło Severusa Snape'a do Nory, gdzie siedział przed dziećmi Weasleyów i Hermioną Granger.

— Czy ktoś z was ma aktualne zdjęcie pana Pottera?

Wszyscy zgodnie pokręcili głowami. Nagle dziewczyna poderwała się z miejsca.

— Colin! — krzyknęła i wybiegła za drzwi.

Na pytające spojrzenie profesora Ronald Weasley pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

— Colin Creevey zawsze robi zdjęcia Harry'emu, pewnie będziemy mogli wybierać z całej masy. Harry zamyślony, Harry idący korytarzem, Harry uczący się transmutacji, Harry jedzący śniadanie…

— Mamy już całokształt, panie Weasley.

Odpowiedź od Colina Creevey nadeszła następnego ranka. Chłopak napisał, że niestety nie ma żadnych zdjęć Pottera z tego roku.

— Wszystkie kupił Malfoy wraz z negatywami.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Edycja zjadła mi komentarze, wybaczcie.


	31. Historie rodzinne

_Historie rodzinne_

 **Nie sądziłem, że masz kłopoty w sypialni. To ci niespodzianka.**

* * *

Minął już ponad tydzień od czasu, gdy wprowadził się do Doliny Godryka. Pierwszy raz odważył się wyjść na zewnątrz nie na swoich czterech krótkich łapach i do tego na tak długi spacer. Po dość gwałtownym końcu zajęć grupy obrony oraz zamianie lekcji oklumencji na korepetycje z eliksirów, Harry miał więcej czasu w rękach, przez co mógł go poświęcić na swoje dodatkowe zajęcia z transmutacji. Za radą Syriusza, zaczął przeglądać różne książki zoologiczne. Jego ojciec chrzestny, gdy zobaczył jego dodatki, dość szybko odrzucił opcję, że był jakimś rodzajem kota, i choć Hermionie jego uszy mogły przypominać kocie, z pewnością takie nie były. Harry przerzucił się więc na psowate i drogą eliminacji pozostał mu jenot lub lis. Potem już poszło szybko. Teraz wiedział, że był czarnym lisem. Jego pyszczek i grzbiet wyglądały jak oprószone mąką, łapy i uszy były kruczoczarne. Końcówka ogona przypominała pędzel, który artysta zanurzył w białej farbie. Od zwykłych lisów odróżniał się tylko barwą oczu, były zielone, tak jak jego własne w ludzkiej postaci. Naprawdę podobała mu się jego postać animagiczna. Mógł spokojnie biegać gdzie chce i nie przyciągał zbyt wiele uwagi. W końcu, lisy były zwierzętami dość pospolitymi i często podchodziły do siedzib ludzkich. Niektóre nawet zamieszkiwały miasta, gdzie żywiły się na śmietnikach, upodobały sobie zwłaszcza Londyn.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, stał na dość gwarnej, jak na tę porę ulicy, pod ciemnoniebieskim niebem, na którym już słabo migotały pierwsze gwiazdy. Wiejskie domki stały po obu stronach wąskiej drogi, ze skrzynek na oknach zwisały pelargonie. Kwiaty, które otworzyły się po popołudniowym deszczu ponownie się zamykały. Niedaleko przed nim, światło złotych latarni ulicznych wskazywało centrum wioski.

Harry poczuł dreszczyk czegoś, co było silniejsze od podekscytowania, czegoś bardziej jak lęk. Gdy już był tak blisko, zastanowił się, czy nadal chce ich zobaczyć. Być może nie powinien tu przychodzić, co jeśli oni nie popierają tego jak jego życie się potoczyło. Z drugiej jednak strony, umarli za niego, by on mógł żyć. I to żyć szczęśliwie, a nie jako żołnierz walczący w nie swojej wojnie. Z tą myślą zaczął kierować się do przodu. Jednak w połowie placu stanął jak wryty.

Spojrzał na pomnik wojenny. Przemienił się gdy go mijał. Zamiast obelisku pokrytego nazwiskami, stał posąg trzech osób: mężczyzny z rozczochranymi włosami i w okularach, kobiety z długimi włosami i miłą, ładną twarzą oraz chłopczyka siedzącego na rękach matki.

Harry podszedł bliżej, wpatrując się w twarze swoich rodziców. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie tu posąg… Jak dziwnym było zobaczenie siebie wyrzeźbionego w kamieniu, szczęśliwe dziecko bez blizny na czole…

— Idziemy dalej — powiedział do siebie Harry, kiedy już się napatrzył i skierował ponownie w stronę kościoła.

Gdy przechodził przez ulicę, obejrzał się przez ramię, posąg obrócił się w pomnik wojenny. To dlatego wcześniej go nie zauważył podczas swoich eskapad krajoznawczych. Pokręcił głową.

Śpiew stał się głośniejszy, kiedy zbliżyli się do kościoła, był czas wieczornej myszy. Sprawiło to, że Harry'emu zaschło w gardle. Ciotka Petunia lubiła go zabierać do tego przybytku, gdy był mały. I chociaż Dursleyowie nie byli religijni, to chyba miała nadzieję, że same przebywanie w kościele pozbawi Harry'ego jego zdolności. Przynajmniej nie chciała go egzorcyzmować…

W wejściu na cmentarz była bramka. Otworzył ją tak cicho, jak to było możliwe i przeszedł przez nią. Po obu stronach wybrukowanej ścieżki prowadzącej do drzwi kościoła, trawa rosła bujna i nieskoszona. Za kościołem, rząd przy rzędzie, kamienne nagrobki wystawały na linii wzroku. Część była zaniedbana, omszała i spękana. Inne już na pierwszy rzut oka były często odwiedzane, jeśli kwiaty leżące na pomnikach były jakąś wskazówką.

Ścisnął mocno trzymany w ręku mały bukiet, jak chciałby mieć w tym momencie swoją różdżkę. Mimo, że intuicja podpowiadała mu, że nie będzie mu ona potrzebna, byłby spokojniejszy mając ją przy sobie. Dwa dni, jeszcze dwa dni a będzie miał nową. Uspokoiwszy się, Harry ruszył w kierunku najbliższego grobu. Spojrzał na niego. Napis głosił, że tutaj leży Abbott, może był to jakiś daleki krewny Hanny.

Zagłębiał się coraz dalej w cmentarz, schylając się raz po raz, by spojrzeć na słowa na starych nagrobkach, co jakiś czas spoglądając na otaczającą ciemność, by być absolutnie pewnym, że jest tutaj sam.

Jego wzrok w końcu padł na duży, ciemny kamień. Harry schylił się i ujrzał na spękanym, porośniętym mchem granicie, słowa KENDRA DUMBLEDORE oraz, niedaleko pod datami jej urodzin i śmierci, I JEJ CÓRKA ARIANA. Był również cytat:

 _Twój skarb jest tam, gdzie serce twoje._

Rodzina Dumbledore'a musiała tu kiedyś mieszkać, a część jej tu umarła.

Grób był w znacznie gorszym stanie, niż można by oczekiwać. Harry nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, czemu tak było. W końcu dyrektor zdawał się być człowiekiem, który nie dopuściłby do takiego zapuszczenia miejsca spoczynku swoich krewnych. Nagle uderzyło go, że on razem z Dumbledore'em mieli głębokie korzenie na tym cmentarzu, i że dyrektor powinien był mu o tym powiedzieć. Jednakże nigdy nawet nie myślał, że coś ich łączy. Mogliby odwiedzać to miejsce razem. Przez chwilę Harry wyobrażał sobie przychodzenie tutaj z Dumbledore'em, jaka byłaby to więź, ile by to dla niego znaczyło. Ale najwyraźniej według Dumbledore'a fakt, że ich rodziny leżały tuż obok siebie, na tym samym cmentarzu, był nieważnym zbiegiem okoliczności, prawdopodobnie nieistotnym fragmentem rzeczywistości. Ponownie przeczytał słowa na nagrobku. _Tam gdzie twój skarb, tam również będzie twoje serce_. Nie rozumiał, co znaczą te słowa. Pewnie Dumbledore wybrał je, jako że był najstarszym członkiem rodziny, od kiedy umarła jego matka.

— Tu! — wyszeptał kilka chwil później. — A nie… — myślał, że zobaczył wyryte nazwisko Potter. Przetarł popękany, omszały nagrobek, przyglądając się mu z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. Grób był niezmiernie stary, zwietrzały tak, że Harry mógł ledwie rozczytać imię.

— Ig – Ignotus, tak myślę… — wytężył wzrok, by w słabym świetle odczytać napis na nagrobku.

Poniżej znajdował się jakiś symbol. Kamień był tak zniszczony, że trudno było dojrzeć to, co zostało tam wyryte, chociaż wydawało się być trójkątnym znakiem pod prawie nieczytelnym imieniem. Przejechał po nim palcem, wypukłość dała mu jakieś pojęcie, czym był ten symbol.

— To znak Grindelwalda — tchnął Harry. Teraz już wiedział, że przypatruje się wyrytemu przedzielonemu na pół okręgowi zawartemu w trójkącie.

— Och, mylisz się dziecko, ten znak jest dużo starszy niż Gellert — powiedziała stojąca za nim kobieta. Harry podskoczył lekko. Nie słyszał ani nie widział jak do niego podeszła. — Biedny chłopiec stał się opętany pragnieniem zdobycia tych artefaktów, i to było powodem jego upadku.

Harry odwrócił się do niej ostrożnie. Była dość mocno opatulona jak na tą porę roku. Zaczęła odchodzić. Poruszała się powoli, prawdopodobnie bała się upaść z powodu nierówności bruku. Jej przygarbiona postawa, otyłość oraz kulejący chód powodowały, że wyglądała niesamowicie staro.

— Przepraszam, co pani ma na myśli? — Harry stał się zaintrygowany, dotychczas nie miał możliwości poznania historii innego Czarnego Pana niż Voldemorta.

— Jesteś tu nowa, prawda?

Harry szybko pokiwał głową.

— Nazywam się Bathilda Bagshot, a to moja droga, jest opowieść na inny czas i miejsce — zrobiła ostrożny krok do przodu i Harry automatycznie podał jej ramię. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Wyglądasz na trochę zagubioną.

— Szukam grobu Potterów — powiedział jej, z lekkim drżeniem w głosie i ruszyli w kierunku skąd przyszedł.

Co jakiś czas rozpoznawał nazwisko, tak jak to było z Abbott, z którym spotkał się w Hogwarcie. Czasami kilka pokoleń tej samej czarodziejskiej rodziny spoczywało na cmentarzu. Harry mógł stwierdzić po datach, które wymarły, a których aktualni członkowie wyprowadzili się z Doliny Godryka. Posuwali się coraz bardziej w głąb cmentarza i za każdym razem, gdy oglądał nowy nagrobek, czuł mały przypływ obawy i zniecierpliwienia. Ciemność i cisza wydawały stać się nagle dużo głębsze. Harry rozejrzał się wokoło, zaniepokojony, myśląc o dementorach, wtedy spostrzegł, że ucichły pieśni, a paplanina i podniecenie pochodzące z kościoła zanikały, w miarę jak ludzie szli z powrotem na plac. Ktoś wewnątrz kościoła właśnie zgasił światła.

Wtedy głos pani Bagshot wydobył się z ciemności po raz kolejny, ostry i czysty.

— To tutaj… leżą dokładnie tutaj.

Ruszył ku nim, czując jak gdyby coś ciężkiego przyciskało mu pierś, to samo uczucie, które miał, gdy wchodził na cmentarz. Nagrobek był tylko dwa rzędy za Kendrą i Arianą. Był zrobiony z białego marmuru, dzięki temu łatwo dało się odczytać inskrypcje, ponieważ zdawał się świecić w ciemności.

Harry nie musiał klękać albo nawet podejść bardzo blisko niego, by odczytać słowa na nim wyryte.

JAMES POTTER

URODZONY 27 MARCA 1960 ZMARŁ 31 PAŹDZIERNIKA 1981

LILY POTTER

URODZONA 30 STYCZNIA 1960 ZMARŁA 31 PAŹDZIERNIKA 1981

 _Ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie pokonany, jest śmierć_.

Harry przeczytał powoli słowa, jak gdyby miał tylko jedną szansę, by zrozumieć ich znaczenie, następnie zrobił to ponownie i ponownie, a ostatni raz zrobił to na głos.

— Ostatni wróg, który zostanie pokonany, to śmierć… — okropna rzecz przyszła mu do głowy, a wraz z nią pewnego rodzaju panika. — Czy to nie pomysł Śmierciożerców? Czemu to się tu znalazło?

— Tu nie chodzi o pokonanie śmierci w sposób, w jaki Śmierciożercy to rozumieją, moja droga — powiedziała Bathilda cichym głosem. — Chodzi o życie _po_ śmierci.

Ale oni nie żyli, myślał Harry – odeszli na zawsze z tej płaszczyzny. Puste słowa nie mogły zmienić faktu, że szczątki jego rodziców są złożone pod tym zimnym kamieniem, obojętne, nieświadome. Łzy przyszły zanim mógł je powstrzymać, spływały gorącym strumieniem po jego twarzy. Jaki był sens wycierania ich lub udawania? Pozwolił im lecieć, jego wargi ściśnięte mocno razem, patrzył w dół na biały kamień skrywający przed jego wzrokiem miejsce, gdzie leżały pozostałości Lily i Jamesa, teraz już pewnie kości, albo proch, nie wiedzące lub przejmujące się tym, że ich żywy syn stał tak blisko, jego serce wciąż biło, żywy dzięki ich poświęceniu.

Pani Bagshot nie pytała czemu nagle się załamał, tylko wzięła go za rękę i ścisnęła mocno. Nie mógł na nią spojrzeć, ale odwzajemnił uścisk, teraz biorąc głębokie, ostre łyki nocnego powietrza, próbując się uspokoić, odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Gdy już wziął się w garść, powoli pochylił się nad grobem i położył kwiaty. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy mógł uczcić ich pamięć. Nikt jakoś wcześniej nie pomyślał, że może chciałby odwiedzić ten cmentarz, przywitać się z nimi. Tylko dzięki Voldemortowi zawdzięcza bycie w tym miejscu. Co za ironia losu.

Gdy tylko wstał zapragnął odejść. Nie uważał, by mógł przebywać tu jeszcze przez chwilę. Wyciągnął ramię do starszej kobiety, a ona je przyjęła, ucichli i odeszli powoli, mijając matkę i siostrę Dumbledore'a, z powrotem w kierunku kościoła i niewidocznej bramki.

* * *

Kiedy mijali pub, wiele głosów śpiewało swawolne piosenki, tak że głosy niosły się podobnie, jak wtedy gdy zbliżał się do kościoła. Przez moment Harry rozważał możliwość zaproponowania wejścia do środka ale zanim powiedział cokolwiek pani Bagshot mruknęła:

— Tędy — i skierowała go drogą wychodzącą z wioski, którą jeszcze nie miał okazji iść, ale wiedział, że prowadzi w stronę jego domu. Harry pogrążony w myślach z trudnością zauważył miejsce, w którym kończyła się wioska a zaczęła otwarta przestrzeń. Szli dużo wolniej jak mógłby się poruszać gdyby był sam, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie chciał być teraz sam. Cieszył się z tego przypadkowego spotkania.

Patrzył przez ciemność na sam koniec ciągu domów. Mógł to zobaczyć, zaklęcie Fidelisa musiało upaść wraz ze śmiercią Jamesa i Lily. Żywopłot zdziczał przez 16 lat, od kiedy Hagrid wyciągnął go spod gruzów, które leżały pośród trawy. Większość domu wciąż stała, pomimo że była pokryta ciemnym bluszczem i inną roślinnością, którą ciężko było zidentyfikować w ciemności. Prawa strona najwyższego piętra wyglądała jednak jakby eksplodowała, Harry był pewien, że to było miejsce gdzie uderzyło zaklęcie. On i Bathilda zatrzymali się przy bramie i patrzyli na ruiny, które niegdyś były domem szczęśliwej rodziny.

— Zastanawiam się czemu nikt tego nie odbudował — powiedział cicho. — Czyżby się nie dało? Czy to jest jak z ranami od czarnej magii i nie można tego naprawić?

— Och nie, nawet jeśli ktoś by chciał, to dom nadal należy do rodziny Potterów, czyli teraz do Harry'ego Pottera. Chociaż wątpię, że po tym co się tu zdarzyło, chciałby mieszkać w tym miejscu — uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i dotknął zardzewiałej bramy, nie zamierzając jej otwierać, ale tak po prostu, ponieważ była częścią tego miejsca.

Wyglądało jakby to jego dotknięcie bramy to spowodowało. Nagle naprzeciw nich pojawił się znak wyrastający niczym jakiś dziwaczny, szybko rosnący kwiat. Złote litery napisane na drewnie głosiły:

 _W tym miejscu, w nocy 31 października 1981, Lily i James Potter stracili swoje życia._

 _Ich syn, Harry, pozostaje jedynym czarodziejem, który przeżył zaklęcie uśmiercające w historii._

 _Ten dom, niewidoczny dla mugoli pozostał w ruinie jako pomnik Potterów i jako przypomnienie przemocy jakiej doświadczyła ich rodzina._

Wszędzie dookoła tych pięknych słów znajdowały się dopiski innych czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy przyszli tam, aby zobaczyć miejsce skąd uciekł śmierci _Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył_. Niektórzy po prostu podpisali się wiecznym atramentem, inni wycieli swoje inicjały w drewnie, jeszcze inni zostawili różne wiadomości.

— Ludzie nie powinni pisać na tym znaku — powiedziała staruszka — jednak nikt nic nigdy z tym nie zrobił.

Ale Harry nie zgadzał się z nią. Miło mu było przeczytać te wszystkie słowa od zupełnie mu obcych ludzi. Zastanawiał się też, kto zadecydował zamienić dom jego rodziców w pomnik. Nie miał z tym problemów, tak jak mówiła Bathilda, nie chciałby w nim mieszkać, ale miło by było, gdyby ktoś zapytał się go o zdanie na ten temat, albo chociaż go o tym poinformował.

Postali tak jeszcze z dziesięć minut, a następnie pani Bagshot prowadziła ich wzdłuż ogrodzeń kilkunastu domów i skręciła w jedną z bram. Harry szedł koło niej ścieżką prowadzącą przez ogród, który był niemal tak zapuszczony jak ten, który dopiero co opuścili. Męczyła się chwile z kluczem przy drzwiach, otworzyła je i cofnęła się aby mogła na niego spojrzeć.

— Mam nadzieję, że zrobisz mi tą przyjemność i przyjdziesz jutro — powiedziała. — Jeśli ci to pasuje, to najlepiej w porze lunchu. Opowiem ci wtedy o tym znaku z nagrobku Peverella, a i sama chętnie posłucham twojej historii. Widzisz słodziutka, nie często młodzi się teraz sprowadzają w te strony.

— Oczywiście, pani Bagshot, jeśli to nie będzie problemem…

— Żaden problem, przecież sama cię zapraszam. I mów mi Bathilda, jesteśmy przecież sąsiadkami…

I rzeczywiście, gdy Harry spojrzał w prawo zobaczył swój dom tylko kawałek dalej.

— Dobrze… Bathildo, dobranoc.

— Dobrej nocy dziecko.

 **oOo**

W jednym z salonów usytuowanych w skrzydle pana domu w posiadłości w Wiltshire, dwóch mężczyzn rozsiadło się na fotelach przy stoliku kawowym, na którym leżała szachownica. Między nimi panowała komfortowa cisza, gdy relaksowali się po dobrym posiłku. Zza otwartego okna dolatywały krzyki pawi, które spacerowały po trawniku przed domem.

— Lucjuszu, jak myślisz co tak bardzo zmieniło naszego Pana? — Severus zawirował winem w kieliszku i wziął ostrożny łyk. Blond czarodziej przyglądał mu się z zastanowieniem.

— Czy ty naprawdę tęsknisz za tymi wszystkimi krwawymi, bezsensownymi nalotami? Nie poznaję cię, Severusie.

— Nie tęsknię wcale, zastanawia mnie tylko ta zmiana, choć codziennie dziękuję za nią Merlinowi.

Lucjusz pokiwał głową na zgodę.

— Tylko droga Bella narzeka na brak tortur i zabójstw. Nasz Pan nie pochwala jej zachowania. Kazał się jej udać na terapię do uzdrowiciela umysłu. Kiedy próbowała protestować, zapytał ją czy przypadkiem nie jest zdrajcą, skoro nie chce słuchać jego poleceń. Musiałbyś widzieć jej minę, by w pełni docenić terror tej sytuacji. — Snape uniósł brew i prychnął, Lucjusz sięgnął po butelkę i nalał ponownie wina. — Wracając do twojego pierwszego pytania, to nie wiem _co_ zmieniło naszego Pana. Nie było cię na spotkaniu, na którym wygłosił dość ciekawą mowę, poruszającą tą kwestię — zmrużył oczy i po chwili kontynuował. — Rowle zakwestionował go o to. Wszyscy spodziewali się rundy _crucio_ , a nie odpowiedzi. Nasz Pan za to rzekł łagodnie: ponieważ jest to niemożliwe marzenie. Czy można obrócić bieg rzeki lub powstrzymać upadek deszczu? Nie, oczywiście że nie można. Tak samo nie można kontrolować myśli i działań siedmiu _miliardów_ ludzi. Niektórzy z najbardziej wpływowych postaci w historii były praktycznie nieznane ogółowi społeczeństwa, oni pracowali w ukryciu, formując świat według swoich pragnień oraz czerpiąc korzyści ze swoich stanowisk w cieniu. Oczywiście, byli i inni, używający sławy i opinii publicznej, aby uzyskać to czego chcą, efektywnie wykorzystując przekonania mas oraz ich założenia dla własnej korzyści. Tak czy inaczej, to jest lepsza droga niż tylko próba przejęcia i wymuszenia swojej woli na innych. Brutalność stworzy po prostu gniew, gorycz, nienawiść i bunt, pozostawiając po sobie tylko spaloną ziemię. Czy tym chcemy rządzić? Czy _to_ chcemy dla przyszłych pokoleń? Nie! Wierz mi Severusie, nasz Pan stał się ponownie tym człowiekiem z opowiadań mojego ojca. Kiedy poczułem wezwanie ten rok temu, bałem się. Bałem się o swoją rodzinę, Severusie. Może jednak ten incydent w domu Potterów był potrzebny Czarnemu Panu jako ostrzeżenie, by się opamiętał. Kto wie…

— Kto wie — powtórzył Snape, próbując zapamiętać dokładnie wszystko, co przed chwilą usłyszał. — A jak już jesteśmy przy Potterach, to co z chłopakiem, słyszałeś cokolwiek?

— Niestety nie. Choć mam przeczucie, że nie ma o co się martwić. To samo mówię Draco, nic złego mu się nie stało. Znajdzie się, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment.

Severus delikatnie sondował Lucjusza leglimencją, gdy ten mówił. Wyglądało na to, że nie wie, gdzie jest chłopak, ale faktycznie się o niego nie martwi. Jakby był pewien, że nic mu nie grozi.

— Co do momentów, wspomniałeś wcześniej Lucjuszu, że chciałeś mnie o coś poprosić?

— A tak. Drobny eliksir pomagający wypełniać żonom ich obowiązki małżeńskie, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

— Nie sądziłem, że masz kłopoty w sypialni. To ci niespodzianka.

Lucjusz chrząknął i odwrócił głowę w bok.

— To w ramach przysługi dla znajomego.

— Oczywiście — Severus uniósł lekko kąciki ust. — Daj mi tydzień, muszę zająć się pewnymi sprawami dla naszego Pana oraz zebrać potrzebne składniki.

Blond czarodziej kiwnął głową. Popadli ponownie w komfortową ciszę, ciesząc się swoimi trunkami.

 **oOo**

Harry był ponownie u pani Bagshot następnego dnia o godzinie 13, z cytrynowym biszkoptem upieczonym przez Mrużkę. Zapukał do drzwi i czekał. Był lekko podekscytowany, w końcu nie codziennie ma się możliwość rozmowy z czarownicą pokroju Bathildy Bagshot, wybitnej znawczyni historii magii. Usłyszał szuranie, a następnie zaskrzypiały zawiasy ukazując białe włosy i łysinę na środku.

Bathilda, która była niska i sięgała mu ledwo do klatki piersiowej podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się, naciągając fałdy niemal przezroczystej skóry.

— Przyszłaś moje dziecko, no wejdź, wejdź.

Czarownica otworzyła szerzej drzwi i przepuściła go, sama prześlizgując się koło niego i wyrywając z werwą foremkę z ciastem. Harry zamknął drzwi i poszedł za nią do czegoś, co przypominało salon. Pani Bagshot musiała już dawno nie przyjmować gości, gdyż miejsce było zapuszczone. Wszystko pokrywała warstwa kurzu, przez co chłopak zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatnio ktoś był w domu Bathildy, aby sprawdzić jak sobie radzi. Pokój był ciemny, przez brudne okna wpadało niewiele światła, więc nie zdziwiło go, że kobieta zaczęła zapalać świece, chociaż przez trzęsące się ręce szło jej dość nieporadnie.

— Pozwól mi to zrobić — zaoferował i wziął od niej zapałki.

Stała patrząc się na niego jak kończył zapalać świece, które stały dookoła pokoju postawione niebezpiecznie na książkach lub krawędziach stolików zawalonych zaschniętymi i spleśniałymi kubkami. Przy okazji, Harry rzucał gdzie się da czary czyszczące i zapamiętując, by zaoferować swoją pomoc w sprzątaniu domu.

Ostatnim miejscem, gdzie Harry postawił świecę była komoda, na której stało wiele fotografii. Kiedy płomień się rozpalił, promień światła padł na zakurzone szkło i srebrne oprawki. Zobaczył kilka ruchów na zdjęciach, mruknął:

— _Tergeo_.

Kurz zniknął z fotografii i zobaczył, że pół tuzina ramek wypełniały zdjęcia złotowłosego chłopca. Zastanawiał się czy to może syn Bathildy czy może ktoś inny, równie dla niej ważny. Wtedy zdjęcie niemal na samym tyle przyciągnęło jego uwagę i podniósł je.

Był to ten sam złotowłosy, młody człowiek, teraz uśmiechał się do Harry'ego ze srebrnej ramki. Stał ramię w ramię z nastoletnim Dumbledore'em.

— Pani… Bathildo? — powiedział z drżeniem w głosie — Kto to jest?

— Pokaż mi o czym mówisz, kochaneczko.

Harry ścisnął lekko ramkę i podszedł do Bathildy.

— Ten chłopak, który stoi obok Dumbledore'a.

Kobieta westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

— To mój bratanek, a właściwie prabratanek, Gellert. Był takim miłym młodzieńcem, ale niestety, jak większość młodych ludzi wizja władzy i mocy zwiodła go na manowce. To o nim wspomniałam ci wczoraj na cmentarzu. Do tego ciasta, przydałaby się herbata.

Harry szybko odłożył ramkę na stolik i zgarnął kubki wraz z czajniczkiem.

— Pomogę, proszę tylko powiedzieć, gdzie jest kuchnia.

Bathilda zamrugała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

— Jesteś taka kochana, po lewej stronie, znajdziesz.

Całe szczęście kuchnia wydawała się schludniejsza. Mimo wszystko, Harry powziął decyzję pomóc swojej sąsiadce. Przeglądając szafki znalazł spore braki w zapasach.

— Mrużko?

Jeszcze nie skończył mówić, a skrzatka pojawiła się u jego boku.

— W czym Mrużka może pomóc?

— Jesteś nieoceniona — uśmiechnął się — zrób i przynieś tu jakieś kanapki, a później podstawowe zakupy. Trochę chleba, herbaty i może sera?

— Oczywiście paniczu.

Właśnie kończył odkładać filiżanki na tacę, gdy na stole pojawiła się patera z wyborem różnych kanapek i kanapeczek.

— Dziękuję — szepnął, wiedząc, że Mrużka z pewnością go słyszy.

Nie żałował nawet przez sekundę, że przyjął ją do swojego domu. Była niezwykle pracowita i oddana. Bartemiusz Crouch nigdy się nie dowie, co stracił zwalniając ją. Kręcąc głową z powodu swojego rozczulenia, położył jeszcze talerzyki na tacę i podniósł ją, by zanieść do salonu.

— Nie musiałaś, toż to uczta — Bathilda spojrzała na Harry'ego z wdzięcznością.

— Nic z tych rzeczy.

Przez jakiś czas w pokoju było tylko słychać siorbanie i ciche mlaskanie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie wyglądają wizyty u babci, i czy gdyby jego dziadkowie jeszcze żyli, to odwiedzałby ich albo nawet mieszkał z nimi. Coś zacisnęło mu się w jelitach. Tak naprawdę to nie wiedział, co się stało z jego dziadkami. Ciotka Petunia nigdy nie wspominała swoich rodziców, a nikt nie mówił mu o rodzinie ojca. Uzmysłowił sobie, że nawet nie wie, jak jego dziadkowie się nazywali. To było oburzające. Stwierdził, że musi szybko odciągnąć swoją uwagę od tych myśli, bo może albo się rozpłakać albo coś zniszczyć w przypływie gniewu.

— Bathildo, ten znak. Mówiłaś, że to nie jest symbol Grindelwalda, ale podobno umieścił go on na ścianie Durmstrangu zanim odszedł ze szkoły.

— Chciałaś powiedzieć, zanim został wyrzucony — pani Bagshot się zaśmiała. — Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu, moja droga. Tak jak powiedziałam, sam symbol jest dużo starszy od Gellerta — zamilkła na moment. — Znasz _Opowieść o trzech braciach_?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Więc najpierw przeczytaj to — kobieta podeszła powoli do półki, sięgnęła po wystrzępiony i zaczytany egzemplarz Opowieści _Barda Beedle'a_ i podała mu go, następnie usiadła na kanapie i sięgnęła po filiżankę herbaty. — Na głos, chętnie dokładnie przypomnę sobie tą historię.

Harry otworzył książkę i poszukał odpowiedniej opowieści. Odkaszlnął cicho i zaczął czytać:

— Było raz trzech braci, którzy wędrowali opustoszałą drogą, o zmierzchu. W końcu, doszli do rzeki zbyt głębokiej, żeby przez nią przejść. Bracia znali się jednak na czarach, więc machnęli różdżkami i wyczarowali most. Zanim zdołali przejść, drogę zagrodziła im zakapturzona postać. Była to Śmierć. Czuła się oszukana, ponieważ wędrowcy zwykle tonęli w rzece. Nie dała jednak za wygraną. Udawała, że podziwia braci za magiczne zdolności i oznajmiła, że każdemu z nich należy się nagroda za przechytrzenie Śmierci. Najstarszy brat poprosił o różdżkę, której moc przewyższałaby wszystkie inne. Śmierć wycięła mu różdżkę z czarnego bzu i nazwała ją czarną różdżką. Drugi brat postanowił jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Śmierć i poprosił o moc wzywania ukochanych zmarłych spoza grobu, więc Śmierć podniosła gładki kamień z rzeki i podała mu go. W końcu Śmierć zwróciła się do trzeciego brata. To był skromny człowiek, poprosił o coś co by pozwoliło mu odejść z tego miejsca, nie będąc ściganym przez Śmierć. Wtedy Śmierć niechętnie oddała mu swoją pelerynę niewidkę.

Pierwszy brat dotarł do odległej wioski, gdzie z czarną różdżką w ręce zabił czarodzieja, z którym się niegdyś spierał. Upojony mocą, jaką dawała mu czarna różdżka, poszedł do gospody chwalić się, że stał się niezwyciężony. Tej samej nocy, śpiącemu bratu inny czarodziej ukradł różdżkę, i na wszelki wypadek poderżnął gardło. Tak Śmierć zabrała pierwszego brata.

Drugi brat powędrował do własnego domu, w którym wziął kamień i obrócił go trzykrotnie w dłoni. Ku jego radości, pojawiła się przed nim dziewczyna, którą pragnął poślubić zanim przedwcześnie zmarła. Okazała się jednak smutna i zimna, bo nie należała do świata żywych. Drugi brat doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą zabił się, by połączyć się z ukochaną. I tak Śmierć zabrała drugiego brata.

Trzeciego brata Śmierć szukała przez wiele lat, ale nie mogła go znaleźć. Dopiero gdy dożył podeszłego wieku, najmłodszy brat zdjął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i oddał ją synowi. Wtedy pozdrowił Śmierć jak starego przyjaciela. Odszedł z nią z tego świata, jak równy z równym.

Harry zamknął książkę. Minęła chwila zanim Bathilda zdała sobie sprawę, że przestał czytać, wtedy oderwała spojrzenie od filiżanki i powiedziała:

— To są właśnie Insygnia Śmierci.

— Słucham? — zapytał zmieszanym głosem.

Podniosła gęsie pióro z zagraconego stolika, które miała pod ręką, a spod sterty książek wyszarpnęła kawałek pergaminu.

— Czarna różdżka — powiedziała, rysując na pergaminie prostą, pionową kreskę. — Kamień wskrzeszenia — dorysowała okrąg zawierający końce kreski. — Peleryna niewidka — skończyła, zamykając kreskę i okrąg w trójkącie i tworząc tym samym symbol, który widniał na pomniku. — Te trzy artefakty nazywane są przez pewną grupę czarodziejów Insygniami Śmierci. Prawda jest taka, że Peverellowie używali go jako skrócony podpis.

Harry pokręcił głową niedowierzająco.

— Tak, są ludzie, którzy zwykłą bajkę o trzech braciach biorą dość dosłownie i wierzą, że bracia Peverell – Antioch, Cadmus i Ignotus byli pierwszymi właścicielami Insygniów — uśmiechnęła się i lekko zaśmiała. — Cóż, jak mówiłam, te trzy artefakty faktycznie istniały, ale nie zostały one podarowane przez Śmierć, tylko stworzone przez tych trzech czarodziejów. Widzisz, rodzina Peverellów była stara i bardzo potężna, dziadek trzech wspomnianych braci poślubił dziedziczkę samego Salazara Slytherina, do tego mieli wrodzone uprawnienia nekromantów.

Harry zamrugał.

— Nekromantów…

— Tak — pani Bahshot pokiwała głową. — Stąd wzięła się w opowieści postać Śmierci. Wróćmy jednak do faktów. Antioch – najstarszy z braci był wytwórcą różdżek i do tego bardzo dobrym. Eksperymentował z różnymi rdzeniami i rodzajami drewna. Po dziś dzień różdżkarze z całego świata korzystają z jego odkryć. Zaś jego najpotężniejsza różdżka, ta z czarnego bzu z rdzeniem z włosa testrala znaczy krwawym śladem szlak w historii magii. Egbert Egregious zawładnął różdżką po zamordowaniu Emerica Złego. Godelot umarł w swej własnej piwnicy, po tym jak jego syn, Hereward, zabrał mu różdżkę. Przerażający Loxiasz odebrał różdżkę Baraabaszowi Deverillowi, którego zabił podczas pojedynku. To tylko nieliczni, którzy ją dzierżyli. Następnie mamy Cadmusa, on był alchemikiem i mistrzem warzenia. Wymyślił wiele eliksirów, które nadal są używane w szpitalach i domach. Znany był również z tego, że odziedziczył po swojej babce dar wężomowy. Niektórzy mówią, że dał podwaliny do stworzenia kamienia filozofów. Pozostał jeszcze Ignotus, mistrz zaklęć i twórca barier. Spopularyzował w zachodniej Europie kamienie barier, które obecnie niestety są nielegalne w większości państw ze względu na to, że wymagają krwi, by były aktywne. Ale, że pochodzili z mrocznej rodziny zostali prawie zapomniani, pozostała po nich bajka dla dzieci i grupa ludzi szukająca Insygniów Śmierci.

— I te Insygnia naprawdę istniały? — Harry od razu pomyślał o swojej pelerynie niewidce.

— Tak, jak najbardziej. Pewnie nawet do dziś istnieją, przekazywane jako scheda rodzinna — Bathilda zadumała się. — O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to ostatnimi żyjącymi przodkami Peverellów są Gauntowie i Potterowie.

— Potterowie?

— A tak. Nawet wiąże się z tym historia, jak to Peverell stał się Potterem. Widzisz, w tej rodzinie rodzili się zawsze sami chłopcy, a przynajmniej rodzina była pobłogosławiona dziedzicem.

— Ale jeśli tak było, to czemu nazwisko Peverell zanikło?

— Tak jak już ci mówiłam — powiedziała Bathilda rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu — Peverellowie mieli naturalne zdolności nekromanckie, byli mroczną rodziną. Musisz pamiętać, że to były czasy wieków ciemnych. Czarodzieje byli prześladowani nie tylko przez swoich, ale także przez mugoli. Nie istniało wtedy jeszcze Ministerstwo, nikt nawet nie myślał o Radzie Czarodziejów. Sprawiedliwość wymierzało się na własną rękę, a wystarczyło, że ktoś miał złą opinię, by cała jego rodzina została wytrzebiona jak dzikie zwierzęta.

Harry wzdrygnął się. To co mówiła pani Bagshot było bardzo ciekawe, ale jednocześnie przerażające, ponieważ dotyczyło jego przodków.

— Najprostszą drogą, by uchronić się przed prześladowaniami, było częste przenoszenie się z miejsca na miejsce. I tak właśnie robił Zyprian Peverell, syn Moelfryna Peverella, wnuk Ignotusa. Zyprian był kimś w rodzaju uzdrowiciela, wędrował od osady do osady i pomagał ludziom. Merlin jeden wie, ile uratował istnień ludzkich. Był mroczny, tak jak reszta swojej rodziny, ale musisz pamiętać, że mroczny to nie znaczy zły.

Potter pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Sam był mroczny, władał wężomową, a jak się przekonał przekopując się poprzez różne zaklęcia przy okazji turnieju, czarna i szara magia przychodziła mu łatwiej. A przecież nie był zły. Podobnie Wiktor, chodził do Durmstrangu, który znany jest z nauczania czarnej magii, a wielu czarnoksiężników jest jego absolwentami, a przecież nie mógłby powiedzieć o nim, że ten jest złym człowiekiem. Nie, to czy ktoś jest mroczny, neutralny lub jasny nie definiuje od razu podpadanie do kategorii dobry – zły. Na koniec dnia każdy jest istotą magiczną i to za swoje uczynki powinien być rozliczany, a nie zdolności. Uśmiechnął się.

— Widzę, że rozumiesz, moja droga. To dobrze. Tak więc Zyprian wędrował tam, gdzie go kierował los. Któreś dnia przeznaczenie sprawiło, że na swojej drodze spotkał rannego smoka.

Harry parsknął. Smok, no naprawdę, najpierw Śmierć, a teraz to.

— Faktycznie brzmi to nieprawdopodobnie — czarownica posłała mu pobłażliwy uśmiech. — Spotkał na swej drodze rannego smoka. Jako czarodziej o dobrym sercu, było mu żal stworzenia i postanowił go wyleczyć. Machnął różdżką i część ran zniknęła. Inne jednak, te głębsze potrzebowały czasu i odpowiednich lekarstw. Peverell spędził wiele godzin zbierając zioła i przygotowując napary, by tylko uratować przepiękne stworzenie. A smok rzeczywiście był zapierający dech w piersiach. Należał do bardzo rzadkiej rasy, której łuski wyglądały jak opale, i które w słońcu mieniły się jak masa perłowa. Oczy miały kolor bursztynów zaś pazury lśniły jak najdroższe brylanty. Gdy spojrzał na ciebie, z jego oczu biła inteligencja nieznana innym z jego rodzaju.

Zyprian warzył i kątem oka patrzył na bestię, która zwinęła się i bacznie mu się przyglądała. W końcu czarodziej miał dość ciszy, zaczął więc do smoka mówić. Opowiadał mu o spotkanych ludziach, o podróżach i o przygodach jakie przeżył. Wykorzystywał do tego swoją zdolność wężomowy, gdyż stwierdził, że może i smoki nie potrafią nią władać, ale z pewnością ją rozumieją. Są przecież gadami, tak jak ich beznożni kuzyni.

Harry przesunął się na skraj kanapy, na której siedział. Jak nierealnie to brzmiało, fascynowała go historia młodego Peverella.

— Gdy lek był wreszcie gotowy, Zyprian stanął przed problemem podania go stworzeniu. W końcu, wziął duży kamień i przetransmutował go w garnek. Jednakże smok nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Z westchnieniem, młodzieniec zaczął garnek ozdabiać przetransmutowanymi szlachetnymi kamieniami, im bardziej był inkrustowany, tym stworzenie było nim bardziej zaciekawione. Po skończonej pracy, przelewitował eliksir w garnku i ciepłymi słowami zaczął zachęcać smoka, by ten go wypił. Ku jego radości, smok przełknął od razu to, co mu podał. Teraz, pozostała mu najtrudniejsza część, wsmarować maść w rany. Nawet dziś, najodważniejsi treserzy smoków nie podchodzą do dzikich rannych bestii. Zyprian wiele ryzykował biorąc miseczkę z maścią i podchodząc do tego smoka. Ten jednak wiedział, że człowiek chce mu pomóc i poddał się pielęgnacji bez sprzeciwów.

Harry pomyślał o Hagridzie i Norbercie, o rogogonie węgierskim i nie mógł uwierzyć w odwagę młodzieńca. Dzikie smoki właśnie takie były – dzikie. Fascynujące, piękne, ale niebezpieczne i zabójcze.

— Czas mijał, dzień zamienił się w tydzień, tydzień w miesiąc. Smok okazał się być smoczycą. Zyprian codziennie musiał tworzył nowy garniec, gdyż samica nie chciała oddać poprzednich. Jak dobrze wszystkim wiadomo, smoki chętnie otaczają się skarbami i zaciekle bronią swego złota. W końcu nadszedł moment, gdy wszystkie rany zostały wyleczone, a Zyprian mógł powędrować dalej. Wtedy stała się rzecz niezwykła, smoczyca zamieniła się w piękną kobietę i mocą swojej magii poślubiła młodego Peverella, który zakochał się w niej od pierwszego spojrzenia. Powędrowali dalej razem, a kiedy dotarli do wioski, w której zapragnęli założyć gniazdo, na pytanie czym jej mąż się zajmuje, smoczyca odpowiedziała, że tworzy piękne garnki(1). I tak Zyprian Peverell stał się pierwszym Potterem.

— Brzmi jak bajka — był zszokowany. Czy w jego żyłach naprawdę płynęła smocza krew? Spotkał się już z częściowymi wilami, spotkał pół olbrzyma, ale czy możliwe jest mieć w swoich genach smoka?

Jego zagubienie musiało odbić się na twarzy, ponieważ Bathilda zrobiła pobłażliwą minę.

— Gdyż nią jest, chociaż jak w każdej opowieści i tu kryje się ziarno prawdy. Peverell zmienił nazwisko ze względu na prześladowania jego rodziny. Ciężko się ustatkować, gdy musisz ciągle się przenosić z miejsca na miejsce. Podejrzewam też, że jego żona mogła być animagiem, której postacią zwierzęcą był smok.

— Animadzy nie mogą przemieniać się w magiczne stworzenia, to pierwsza zasada napisana w każdej książce.

— Moja droga, zapominasz jednak, że wtedy były inne czasy, magia była silniejsza, wiele z dzisiejszych zasad wtedy nie miało racji bytu.

Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową. Tego popołudnia dowiedział się więcej o swojej rodzinie niż przez całe swoje życie i nie chciał, by pani Bagshot przestała mówić.

— Jakkolwiek by nie było, taka jest legenda rodziny Potterów. I przez nią nigdy nie dostali się do _Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki_ , no przez nią i przez skąpstwo. Ilość złota w ich skarbcach też już przeszła do legendy. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, ile tego jest, ale każdy z tej rodziny zawsze żył skromnie, a dokładał do fortuny całkiem sporo. Weźmy na przykład takiego Linfreda, był twórcą eliksirów, które służą czarodziejom do dziś, i to nie byle jakich eliksirów, tylko Szkiele-Wzro albo Eliksiru Pieprzowego. Sprzedaż tych medykamentów pozwoliła mu przekazać każdemu ze swoich siedmiorga dzieci znaczną sumę pieniędzy. A z bliższych nam czasów i to po sąsiedzku, Fleamont poczwórnie powiększył majątek Potterów poprzez stworzenie płynu do włosów Ulizanna. Ten ich slogan – _dwie krople ujarzmią nawet najbardziej niesforną czuprynę_ , powinien z resztą zostać zmieniony na – _żadna klątwa się jej nie oprze_ — Bathilda mrugnęła do niego. — Już nie mówiąc, że kiedy przeszedł na emeryturę, to sprzedał firmę z dużym zyskiem. Ale ja tu gadu, gadu o Potterach, a ty moja piękna pytałaś się o Gellerta. Nie uwierzyłabyś, ale był takim miłym chłopcem…

Harry zamrugał. W tej właśnie chwili mógł ucałować Voldemorta ze szczęścia za to, że go sprowadził do Doliny Godryka.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** (1) po polsku nie jest uchwycony sens tej historii, ale potter to garncarz po angielsku, zaś pot, to garnek. Wiem, że nie wszyscy mogą znać ten język, więc tłumaczę _co_ _autor miał na myśli_.

Jeśli ktoś stawiał z Was na lisa, moi drodzy czytelnicy, to piję jego zdrowie. Teraz, czemu lis? To proste, Harry od zawsze chciał być zwyczajny, niewyróżniający się z tłumu, a lis jest właśnie takim pospolitym zwierzęciem. Ponadto te śliczne futrzaki są sprytne, inteligentne i łatwo się dostosowują do nowych warunków. Jeśli zaś chodzi o symbolikę lisa, to odrzucając najczęstsze skojarzenia, zwierzę to odnosi się do chytrości, przebiegłości, sprytu, płodności, cierpliwości, ostrożności i skrytości. Sięgając po przykłady ze _Słownika terminów literackich_ mamy takie odniesienia w:

Średniowieczu

Boska komedia D. Alighieri

LIS - CHYTROŚĆ, ZRĘCZNOŚĆ: Jeden z osadzonych w Piekle bohaterów mówi: „Nie lwie, lecz lisie chowałem skłonności, wszelkich podstępów, wszelkiej ścieżki krzywej świadom".

Romantyźmie

Konrad Wallenrod A. Mickiewicz

LIS - PRZEBIEGŁOŚĆ: Mickiewicz opatruje powieść poetycką mottem z Machiavellego: „Musicie bowiem wiedzieć że są dwa rodzaje walki, trzeba być lisem i lwem". Lis symbolizuje tutaj walkę podstępną. Litwini nie mogą się przeciwstawić potędze krzyżackiej w otwartej walce, jedyną bronią pozostaje dla nich podstęp. Halban tłumaczy Konradowi: „Tyś niewolnik, jedyna broń niewolników podstępy".

Od tej pory, w rozdziałach będę trochę mieszać różne fragmenty z szóstego i siódmego tomu Harry'ego Pottera. Nie będą one jednak biec linearnie, tak jak to było z tomem piątym. Po prostu, sięgałam po nie, gdy mi to pasowało do fabuły opowiadania.

 **mikachan17** \- nie przesadzajmy, tydzień nie jest taki zły. A na wakacje czekał również Harry, chociaż raczej nie tego się spodziewał. Voldemort zastosował znany fortel, ukryj coś na widoku, a nikt tego nie znajdzie. _Chłopca z baśniowej komnaty_ nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się czytać, więc niestety nie wiem, do czego nawiązujesz.

 **radekxpl123** \- pamiętajmy, że Dursley'owie nigdy nie próbowali otruć Harry'ego, było to nieporozumienie wynikające ze zbiegu kilku okoliczności. Trudno określić, jakie zabezpieczenia i uroki Dumbledore miał nad domem Harry'ego, mógł wiedzieć, że do niczego takiego nie doszło. W końcu podkreślał fakt, że chłopiec z tym przesadza. Większość nadchodzących rozdziałów będą raczej spokojne, ale to nie znaczy, iż nic się w nich nie będzie dziać.

 **Yuki221** \- ależ proszę, staram się odpowiadać na każdy komentarz. Dowiedzą się, dowiedzą. Już mogę powiedzieć, że Hermiona zareaguje wedle mugolskiego sposobu myślenia. Przez co Ron spojrzy na nią, jakby jej nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Co do różdżki, to po pierwsze porwanie, a po drugie, na różdżce jest namiar. Harry jest teraz niby pełnoletni, więc jako taki powinien używać magii, gdyby tego nie robił, ktoś mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Voldi naprawdę przemyślał sprawę dość dokładnie.

 **hulk12** \- dziękuję. :)

 **Aislinka** \- lubię zaskakiwać swoich czytelników. Poszukiwania Harry'ego będą iść raczej opornie, bo i sam chłopak nie chce być znaleziony. Co do Dumbledore'a, to mimo że jest irytującą postacią, popełniającą masę błędów, to nadal pozostaje mądrym czarodziejem i przywódcą jednej ze stron wojny. Schlebia mi, że moja twórczość mogła kogoś innego zainspirować, więc chętnie będę śledzić dalej to opowiadanie.

 **Kain** \- czemu Rea nie mogłaby być kobietą, zostanie jeszcze wyjaśnione w dalszej części tej historii. Jako, że komentarz dotyczy rozdziału 4, to jeszcze trochę drogi przed Tobą. I nie, Charlus Potter nie jest dziadkiem Harry'ego, tylko stryjecznym dziadkiem, czyli bratem dziadka. Ale co do jednego masz rację, odegrał on swoją rolę w reinkarnację Rei, chociaż to nie był rytuał (sam pomysł jest jednak bardzo ciekawy).

 **Anuii** \- Tak, Dumbledore i jego wina. Chociaż czarodziejski świat to banda głupców, skoro Harry jako piętnastomiesięczne dziecko był w stanie pokonać najgroźniejszego (chociaż można się z tym spierać) czarnoksiężnika, to co dopiero jako piętnastolatek. Toż, to powinien być dla niego pryszcz.

Voldemort, nawet kanoniczny, dotrzymuje swoich obietnic, trzeba mu to przyznać. On obiecał wolność Rei, i ta obietnica przeniosła się na Harry'ego. Małe dąsy od przyszłej żony, sprawiają tylko, że jest on bardziej uroczy.

Lubię ludzkiego Toma, a takie drobne akcenty pokazują tylko, że w stosunku do Harry'ego nie jest on Czarnym Panem, któremu chłopak ma się kłaniać i drżeć przed nim ze strachu. A w tym rozdziale masz odpowiedź co do polityki. Kanoniczny Tom był geniuszem, psychopatą, ale geniuszem. Gdyby nie stworzył horkruksów, które doprowadziły go do szaleństwa, świat czarodziejów nie wiedziałby nawet co go uderzyło. A jego pomysły nie mogły być takie głupie, skoro pociągnął za sobą tak wielu ludzi.

Co do Zakonu i ich wiedzy o sytuacji domowej lub niewiedzy (dyrektor wiedział, sam się do tego przyznaje Harry'emu, gdy chłopak jest w limbo) to wszystko jest dla większego dobra. Szlagier Gellerta wiecznie żywy. A to że Voldi mógł zgarnąć Pottera z ulicy, to prawda. Ale po co, gdy można zagrać na nosie staremu kozłowi. Tak jest lepiej.

Taki mały spoiler: — Od tego jest żona, by trzymać męża na krótkiej smyczy. ;)

Do kolejnego rozdziału!


	32. Różdżka

_Różdżka_

 **Jedenaście cali, ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, giętka.**

* * *

Harry usiadł przy stole w bibliotece, żeby napisać listy. Chciał dać Neville'a znać, że jest w porządku, a także dowiedzieć się jak Violette radzi sobie z mugolską pocztą. Mógł również napisać do Voldemorta, przecież sam czarnoksiężnik zachęcał go, by to robił. Było miło móc z kimś wymieniać korespondencje bez martwienia się o przechwycenie poczty, a także porozmawiać o sprawach codziennych, bez cienia nadchodzącej wojny w tle. Przyciągnął do siebie pergamin i odkorkował atrament.

 _Drogi…_

Jak miał zacząć? Czarny Panie? Voldemorcie? Tom? Czarnego Pana odrzucił od razu, on nie był jego sługą ani zwolennikiem. Gdy rozmawiali, zwracał się do niego per Voldemort, imieniem które mężczyzna sam sobie wybrał. Z drugiej strony, on poślubi Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, a nie Voldemorta, a skoro ma napisać do swego przyszłego małżonka, powinien użyć jego prawdziwego imienia. Tak, więc…

 _Drogi Tomie,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że ten list znajduje Cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Życie w Dolinie Godryka jest bardzo spokojne. Ludzie są tu przyjaźni i mam miłych sąsiadów, jedną z nich jest Bathilda Bagshot. Czy wiedziałeś, że autorka takich dzieł jak Dzieje magii lub Historia Hogwartu mieszka tylko dwa domy obok? Gdy już jesteśmy przy tym, czy mógłbyś poprosić Lucjusza Malfoya, w moim imieniu oczywiście, by pożyczył mi Upadek pogańskiej magii? Tytuł jest bardzo intrygujący, ale nie widzę potrzeby kupowania go, jeśli książkę przeczytam tylko raz._

 _Teraz śmieję się z siebie, gdyż wychodzi ze mnie całe skąpstwo Potterów. Jest to jedna z cech, poza arogancją, która charakteryzuje całą rodzinę. A najlepsze z tego wszystkiego jest, że według legendy dziedziczymy to po naszej smoczej stronie._

 _Byłem na cmentarzu przywitać się z rodzicami. Pierwszy raz ich widziałem od tamtego dnia. To właśnie przy grobie Peverella spotkałem panią Bagshot. Towarzyszyła mi później podczas mojego małego zjednoczenia. Cieszę się, że tak się stało, potrzebowałem kogoś, kto byłby ze mną w tamtej chwili, a nie obraź się, Ty nie byłbyś mile widziany._

 _Spędziłem z Bathildą bardzo miłe popołudnie, i to właśnie wtedy dowiedziałem się tyle o moim dziedzictwie. Podobno Potterowie są bardzo bogaci. Niby w moim skarbcu jest sporo złota, więc jest w tym jakieś ziarnko prawdy. Będę musiał poprosić gobliny o wyciągi bankowe. Myślisz że to dobry pomysł? Czy gobliny, w ogóle robią takie rzeczy? Dopiero teraz zaczynam się orientować jak mało wiem. A w tym aspekcie wspomnienia Rei są mało przydatne, gdyż on nigdy nie zajmował się finansami. Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, których muszę się nauczyć…_

 _Ale zaczynam niepotrzebnie wędrować. Tak jak to napisałem na początku, życie w Dolinie Godryka nie dostarcza większych wrażeń. Muszę przyznać, że jest to miłą odskocznią od codzienności Hogwartu. Mogę wreszcie wypocząć i przeżyć prawdziwe wakacje. Powoli planuję gdzie się wybrać i co zobaczyć. Dziękuję za te wszystkie przewodniki, one bardzo ułatwiają mi to zadanie. Miejscem numer jeden na mojej liście jest oczywiście Stonehenge. Nigdy tam nie byłem, nawet ze szkolną wycieczką. Czy są jakieś inne miejsca, które każdy szanujący się czarodziej powinien zobaczyć przed śmiercią? A w przyszłości, chciałbym również odwiedzić smocze rezerwaty. Od kiedy dowiedziałem się o tej legendzie związanej z rodem Potterów, chcę lepiej poznać te niezwykłe magiczne stworzenia. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale na pierwszym roku widziałem jak smok wykluwa się z jaja. To było niezwykłe. Norbert, a właściwie Norberta, bo okazała się smoczycą, była zagrożeniem od chwili pojawienia się na świecie. Tylko Hagrid mógł uważać ją za nieszkodliwe maleństwo. Nie wiem co_ _ **Tobie**_ _strzeliło do głowy, by dawać mu jajo norweskiego kolczastego, ale wiedz, że Norberta jest teraz pod dobrą opieką w smoczej kolonii w Rumunii. I tak, wiem że Hagrid wygrał je od_ _ **Ciebie**_ _w Świńskim Łbie w zamian za informacje jak ominąć Puszka. W zamku nic się na dłużej nie ukryje, zwłaszcza jeśli się jest mną…_

 _Z niecierpliwością czekam na odpowiedź._

 _Z pozdrowieniami,_

 _Harry_

Chłopak przeczytał list kilka razy zanim uznał, że go wyśle w niezmienionej formie. Może był trochę za bardzo uszczypliwy odnośnie Norberty, ale po prawdzie ciekawiła go odpowiedź Voldemorta na ten temat. Sięgnął po nowy kawałek pergaminu i zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu.

 _Neville,_

 _Wiem, że mój list jest pewnie dla Ciebie zaskoczeniem, gdyż jakoś wcześniej do siebie nie pisaliśmy. W dużej mierze było to spowodowane przez moich krewnych, nie lubili gdy sowy kręciły się w pobliżu domu oraz Dumbledore'a i jego ludzi. W te wakacje jestem wolny od jednych i od drugich. Proszę Cię, gdyby ktoś się o mnie pytał, to nie mów, że masz ze mną kontakt. Tam gdzie jestem, jestem bezpieczny i przede wszystkim szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz spędzam wakacje tak jak chcę i jest to cudowne uczucie._

 _Jestem ciekaw Twojej reakcji na wspomnienie dyrektora w pociągu. Czy coś się stało czego nie wiem? Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? Nie martw się, jestem jedyną osobą, która zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. A nie chciałem pytać przy innych, bo pewnie mogliby nie zrozumieć. W takich kwestiach są bardzo przewidywalni. Jeśli potrzebujesz ucha, to śmiało, mnie możesz powiedzieć. Nie będę Cię oceniać, nie mam prawa. Możemy się nawet gdzieś spotkać, jeśli wolisz rozmawiać twarzą w twarz, tylko nie na Pokątnej lub innym znanym miejscu._

 _Ja tu piszę o sobie, a powinienem zapytać jak Tobie zapowiadają się wakacje. Jeśli byś chciał z kimś wymienić się doświadczeniem na temat uprawy roślin, to jestem chętny. Mało osób wie, że potrafię dbać o ogród, może i o ten mugolski, ale jednak. Nie zaszkodziłoby mi poznanie uprawy magicznych roślin, coś poza to, o czym uczymy się w szkole. A kiedy już jesteśmy przy Hogwarcie, to niezła akcja z Brygadą. Gregory był pod wrażeniem jak załatwiłeś Vincenta. A wierz mi, ciężko im zaimponować, powinieneś czuć się dumny. Ja jestem z Ciebie dumny. I niech żadne słowa Twojej babci nie sprawią, że zaczniesz myśleć inaczej. Nie jesteś jak Twój ojciec, bo nim nie jesteś! Jesteś swoją własną osobą, masz swoje własne talenty i zdolności. A z każdym rokiem stajesz się lepszym czarodziejem, w przyszłości wiele osiągniesz. Słyszysz mnie? Nawet jeśli będę musiał z Tobą dodatkowo ćwiczyć do końca szkoły, weź to jako zagrożenie._

 _Czekam z niecierpliwością na Twoją sowę, i tak możesz użyć swojej własnej sowy do wysłania odpowiedzi, chociaż jeśli będzie miała na sobie jakieś zaklęcia śledzące, to nie będzie mogła mnie znaleźć. Ewentualnie Cassini poczeka na odpowiedź, ale będziesz mu musiał o tym powiedzieć._

 _Harry_

Harry był zadowolony, że wolno mu było napisać do Neville'a. Jego przyjaciel, tak mógł go spokojnie określić mianem przyjaciela, potrzebował drobnego pchnięcia i zapewnienia, że nie jest taki beznadziejny, jak mu jego babcia wmawiała przez lata. Pod tym względem mógł dobrze zrozumieć drugiego Gryfona. On też ciągle był porównywany do Jamesa Pottera, przez ciotkę Petunię, która twierdziła, że mężczyzna był nierobem, bezrobotnym pijakiem, który zabił siebie i swoją żonę prowadząc samochód pod wpływem alkoholu. Przez Snape'a, twierdzącego, że jego ojciec był aroganckim tyranem, poszukującym sławy rozpieszczonym bachorem. Przez Lupina i Syriusza, dla których James był najlepszym przyjacielem, dzielnym i odważnym człowiekiem, mogącym oddać życie dla bliskich mu osób. Czy nawet przez profesor McGonagall, która wspominała byłego ucznia jako zdolnego chociaż leniwego psotnika. Oni wszyscy patrzyli na Harry'ego przez pryzmat Pottera seniora, nie zauważając fundamentalnej kwestii, on nie był kopią swego ojca, był żywym człowiekiem, swoją własną osobą.

Odganiając te smętne myśli, Harry sięgnął po kolejny pergamin. Chciał wszystkie listy wysłać za jednym razem, tak by jego puchaczyk nie został przez kogoś niepowołanego zauważony.

 _Hej Violette,_

 _Zadomowiłem się już w nowym domu i tak jak obiecałem, jak tylko mogę to piszę do Ciebie. Najlepiej będzie, gdy odpowiedź wyślesz przez moją sowę. Ten piękny puchaczyk żółtobrzuchy nazywa się Cassini i poczeka u Ciebie ile będzie trzeba. Nie przejmuj się gdyby wyskoczył na chwilę na polowanie, będzie wiedział, że ma wziąć Twój list zanim uda się w drogę powrotną._

 _Jak tam Ci idzie korzystanie z mugolskiej poczty? Wysłałaś już coś do swojej przyjaciółki? Jeśli miałabyś jakieś wątpliwości, to śmiało możesz się mnie zapytać. Z chęcią Ci pomogę w każdy sposób jaki będę mógł. Dorastałem i wychowywałem się wśród mugoli i wiem wiele rzeczy na ich temat. To nie wstyd prosić o pomoc, pamiętaj._

 _Dam Ci też dobrą radę, odrób teraz całą swoją pracę domową. Nie odkładaj tego na koniec wakacji. Po pierwsze, będziesz już mieć to z głowy. Po drugie, jeszcze pamiętasz o czym profesorowie brzęczeli na lekcjach. Nie ma nic gorszego od przypominania sobie pod koniec sierpnia o czym Snape syczał podczas eliksirów. Jeśli chcesz, to mogę sprawdzić Twoje zadania na koniec i poprawić, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Tylko nie mów o tym nikomu, bo zaraz zaleje mnie powódź sów od innych, którzy też tak chcą. To będzie nasza mała tajemnica, dobrze?_

 _I jeśli napiszesz mi gdzie mieszkasz, to może nawet Cię odwiedzę. Zamierzam trochę pozwiedzać różne miejsca i jeśli byłbym niedaleko, to zawsze mógłbym do Ciebie zajrzeć._

 _Teraz, może to dziwnie zabrzmi, zwłaszcza pochodzące ode mnie, ale słuchaj się mamy i nie rób nic głupiego lub niebezpiecznego. Zawsze noś przy sobie różdżkę, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ministerstwo nie przesadza, faktycznie jest niebezpiecznie. Tak właściwie, to przygotuję listę prostych zaklęć i uroków, które możesz wykorzystać w razie potrzeby. Podziel się nimi ze znajomymi, one zadziałają nawet jeśli wcześniej nie będziecie ich ćwiczyć. Dołączę je do następnego listu. I miej przy sobie trochę czekolady, pomaga na skutki jakie tworzą dementorzy. Na tą chwilę, chyba nic więcej nie wymyślę._

 _Bądź bezpieczna,_

 _Harry._

Spojrzał na list krytycznym okiem. Był w porządku. Tak właściwie, to powinien pomyśleć o liście zaklęć już wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze był w szkole, tak by zebrać młodszych uczniów i przećwiczyć z nimi każdy czar. Przez Umbridge pierwszoroczni nic nie potrafili. O drugi rok nie trzeba było aż tak się martwić, gdyż fałszywy Moody dość solidnie nauczył ich podstaw. Teraz było już jednak za późno, jedyną rzeczą jaką mógł zrobić, to wybrać łatwe i proste zaklęcia, które pozwolą obronić się dzieciom, chociaż w minimalnym stopniu. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki Violette i Rose dotrą one do jak największej liczby dzieciaków. Resztą zajmie się, gdy już wróci do szkoły. Obojętnie kim będzie nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią.

Z takim postanowieniem Harry zapieczętował list i wstał, by pójść do sowiarni. Zapowiadało się, że będzie miał zajęcie na najbliższy czas.

 **oOo**

Kilka dni po wysłaniu swoich listów, Voldemort ponownie odwiedził Harry'ego. Chłopak znalazł mężczyznę w swojej kuchni, gdy ten pił herbatę nad _Prorokiem Codziennym_. Mrużka zachowywała się tak, jakby codziennie jadał tu śniadania, chociaż rzucała czarnoksiężnikowi ponure spojrzenia, gdy ten nie tknął nic poza herbatą. Był to niezwykle surrealistyczny obraz. Harry westchnął i usiadł przy stole. Wolał jadać tu, w towarzystwie skrzatki niż sam w jadalni.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział do Czarnego Pana nalewając sobie herbaty. — Jak rozumiem, dziś wybieramy się po moją różdżkę — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał sięgając po kanapkę.

— Dzień dobry, tak, masz absolutną rację — Voldemort przerzucił stronę gazety i upił ze swojej filiżanki. — Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to gobliny prowadzą księgi rachunkowe. Zdarza się im również robić pełne spisy zawartości majątku, jeśli zostaną do tego zatrudnione. Sądzę, że tak stara rodzina jak Potterowie może taki posiadać. Ale żeby się dowiedzieć, musisz napisać w tej sprawie do Gringotta.

Harry pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie.

— Dobrze. W bibliotece na biurku znajdziesz książkę, o którą mnie prosiłeś. Jest z moich prywatnych zbiorów, więc nie musisz spieszyć się z jej przeczytaniem. Tak właściwie, to możesz zostawić ją tutaj i jeśli temat cię zainteresuje, to przyślę kilka innych podobnych pozycji — Voldemort uśmiechnął się. — Cieszy mnie, że wykazujesz takie zainteresowanie magią, która nie jest doceniana przez Dumbledore'a.

— Tak… — Harry nałożył sobie trochę sałatki. — Piszą coś ciekawego? — wskazał brodą na _Proroka_.

— Będziemy mieć nowego ministra.

— Ouu?

— Tak. Nie jest jeszcze pewne, kto nim zostanie, ale Knot na sto procent pożegna się ze stanowiskiem. Jego przysłowiowym gwoździem do politycznej trumny było oddelegowanie Umbridge do pracy w Hogwarcie.

— Ktoś kogo znam?

— Ciężko mi powiedzieć. Czy nazwiska Scrimgeour lub Thicknesse coś ci mówią.

Chłopak pokręcił głową. Może kiedyś pan Weasley, o którymś z nich coś wspominał, ale teraz nie kojarzył żadnego z tych dwóch czarodziejów.

— Sam sobie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.

Voldemort wrócił do gazety, a Harry dalej jadł swoje śniadanie w ciszy.

* * *

Pół godziny później stali w pokoju dziennym przygotowując się do podróży. Czarny Pan wyciągnął z kieszeni jadeitową statuetkę w kształcie smoka i stuknął w nią różdżką.

— _Portus_.

Harry widząc ją zaśmiał się cicho i rzucił zawadiackie spojrzenie czarnoksiężnikowi.

— Gdzie idziemy?

— Zobaczysz — Voldemort wyciągnął ją w jego stronę. — Na trzy.

Harry położył rękę na figurce.

— Trzy.

Zanim doświadczył specyficznego uczucia ciągnięcia w okolicach pępka, które zawsze towarzyszyło mu przy podróży tym środkiem transportu, dostrzegł uśmieszek samozadowolenia mężczyzny. Chwilę później poczuł, że jego stopy dotknęły ziemi. Prychnął i niby niechcący wpadł i złapał Voldemorta, by nie upaść. Ten objął go i przytrzymał śmiejąc się cicho.

— Masz wyjątkowo dobry humor.

— Tak, widzisz wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem. A teraz rozejrzyj się.

Wszystko, co widział, to górzysty krajobraz i kontury małej wioski leżącej w dolinie. Z pewnością byli gdzieś za granicą, gdyż nigdzie na wyspach nie można by znaleźć takiego widoku. Gdyby była zima, byłaby to scenka żywcem wyjęta z kartki świątecznej.

Czarny Pan wzmocnił uścisk i aportował ich.

— Przydałoby się jakieś ostrzeżenie.

— Nie marudź, chcesz chyba jak najszybciej nową różdżkę, prawda?

Oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzyły. Miał mieć ponownie różdżkę, nie będzie już bezbronny. Może i opanował w niewielkim stopniu magię bezróżdżkową, ale była ona bezużyteczna, gdyby doszło do starcia z dorosłym czarodziejem.

Wylądowali przed małym domkiem, jednym z wielu. Na drzwiach wisiała stara, spróchniała tabliczka z łuszczącym się napisem:

Mykew Gregorowicz

Wytwórca różdżek

— Czy on przypadkiem nie jest już na emeryturze?

Voldemort spojrzał się na niego jak na idiotę i zaśmiał się.

— Nadal jesteś tak zabawny, moja przyszła żono.

No tak, kto by odmówił wielkiemu, złemu Czarnemu Panu. Harry tylko pokręcił głową i zastukał w drzwi. Te po chwili otworzyły się same. Chłopak zrobił niepewny krok w przód.

— Przepraszamy za najście, dzień dobry.

Za sobą usłyszał prychnięcie.

Pomieszczenie było ciemne, w rogu palił się kaganek, a na ladzie świeczka, oświetlając starego mężczyznę. Miał śnieżnobiałe włosy i gęstą, bujną brodę niczym Święty Mikołaj.

— Pan Mykew Gregorowicz? — człowiek nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem.

— Czemu spotkał mnie ten zaszczyt, spotkać osobiście samego Lorda Voldemorta?

— To chyba jasne — głos Czarnego Pana był zimny — czego mogę chcieć od wytwórcy różdżek.

— A stary Garrick Ollivander zawiesił swą działalność?

— Powiedzmy, że jego różdżka nie spełniała oczekiwań.

Gregorowicz przeczesał palcami swoją brodę.

— Który z was szuka różdżki.

Voldemort pchnął Harry'ego lekko do przodu.

— Dobrze. Która ręka jest dominująca?

— Prawa.

— Wyciągnij ją — starzec wyjął z szuflady jakiś drewniany przyrząd mierniczy i praktycznie wepchnął mu go w dłoń. — Skoncentruj swoją magię i pchnij ją do przodu, rób to tak długo aż ci nie każę przestać.

Harry zrobił jak mu kazano.

— Wystarczy!

Drewienko zostało mu wyrwane z ręki, a Gregorowicz zaczął je badać w skupieniu.

— Sir?

— Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe — mężczyzna mruczał pod nosem.

Chłopak przełknął. Ollivander miał o nim takie samo zdanie.

* * *

Podobnie jak to było za pierwszym razem, stos różdżek rósł przed Harrym w zastraszającym tempie. Tylko zamiast podniecenia, sprzedawca odczuwał w związku z tym strach. Voldemort też się powoli już niecierpliwił. Źrenice Gregorowicza były szerokie, powiększone ze strachu i zdawały się zwiększać, coraz bardziej i bardziej, dopóki ich czerń prawie nie pochłonęła Harry'ego w całości…

— Czy mogę zadać pytanie — wychrypiał.

— Jeśli to pomoże — warknął czarnoksiężnik.

— Jaka była twoja poprzednia różdżka?

Harry zerknął na Czarnego Pana, a ten nieznacznie kiwnął głową.

— Jedenaście cali, ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, giętka.

— Och, ciekawe połączenie. Ostrokrzew symbolizuje bezpieczeństwo i zapobiegliwość. W wierzeniach celtyckich był jedną ze świętych roślin, szczególnie w Irlandii. Ze względu na to, że zimą zachowuje zieloność, uchodzi za symbol życia. Jest atrybutem takich postaci jak cailleach w folklorze celtyckim, a szczególnie irlandzkim i szkockim, Zielony Rycerz z legend arturiańskich czy wreszcie znany również z angielskiego folkloru Jack in the Green (1). Feniks zaś to androgyna, twór dwupłciowy. Symbol równouprawnienia wszelkich przeciwieństw. Równości dobra ze złem. Według wierzeń starożytnych, feniks był istotą prawie nieśmiertelną, która rodzi się z popiołów. Aby mogła ożyć, musi najpierw zostać całkowicie zniszczona. Mówię tu o cyklu śmierci i narodzin, odwiecznym cyklu natury. Ta niezwykła istota stała się więc symbolem trwałości życia, istnienia i cykliczności życia. Mam chyba coś, co cię w końcu zadowoli. Zdobyłem kiedyś różdżkę — ciągle mówił wychodząc na zaplecze — bardzo starą różdżkę i bardzo potężną, muszę przyznać. Czarny bez i włosie testrala.

Harry lekko pobladł, czy Gregorowicz mówił właśnie o czarnej różdżce.

— Niestety została mi ona skradziona przez młodego chłopaka, blondyna o zawadiackim uśmiechu. Jednakże w czasie jej posiadania, zdążyłem ją zbadać. Nigdy nie udało mi się jej w pełni odtworzyć, ten, kto ją stworzył, musiał być genialnym różdżkarzem — wrócił ze swojej pracowni i położył wąską, drewnianą szkatułkę na ladzie — ale stworzyłem to.

Gdy tylko wieczko zostało uchylone, Harry poczuł niebywałą tęsknotę, jakby ta różdżka wzywała go, śpiewała do niego. Gregorowicz musiał dostrzec to w jego twarzy, gdyż uśmiechnął się i zrelaksował, mimo że w jego sklepie nadal przebywał Czarny Pan.

— Piętnaście cali, drewno z czarnego bzu. Rdzeniem są splecione dwa włosy – testrala i jednorożca, wszystko po to, by zachować odpowiednią równowagę. Świetna do uzdrawiania, ale potrzebuje silnego czarodzieja lub czarownicy, by ją ujarzmić. Proszę, wypróbuj.

Harry prawie z namaszczeniem podniósł różdżkę. Gdy tylko opuszki palców zetknęły się z jasnym drewnem, wiedział że to jego różdżka. Była doskonała.

— Czarny bez sam w sobie jest rośliną magiczną. Obdarza mocą uzdrawiania, zapewnia ochronę i powodzenie, sprzyja spełnianiu życzeń. Kiedyś ludzie niemagiczni uważali, że w krzewach czarnego bzu żyją wiedźmy i duchy, szczególnie duchy lasu. Wierzyli, że przed ścięciem krzaku lub choćby pozyskaniu tylko jakiejś jego części, należało w pozycji klęczącej wyjawić swój zamiar i wyjaśnić potrzebę. Było to potrzebne po to, aby zamieszkujące go istoty miały czas opuścić to miejsce i znaleźć nowe. Zostawiali również coś w podziękowaniu – monetę lub miód. Na wschodzie Polski długo utrzymywało się przekonanie, że wykarczowanie krzewu czarnego bzu to czyn świętokradczy, który może sprowadzić śmierć. A jeśli dokonał tego zły człowiek, to długo później cierpiał z powodu bolesnych kurczy rąk i nóg.

Wyglądało na to, że Gregorowicz, podobnie jak Ollivander, był pasjonatem swojej pracy.

— Czarny bez był bardzo ważną rośliną dla Celtów. Druidzi uważali, że jest drzewem życia w śmierci, a śmierci w życiu. Być może było to związane z dużą zdolnością czarnego bzu do odradzania się nawet po dużych uszkodzeniach pnia czy korzeni. Dawni szamani kojarzyli czarny bez z wierzchołkiem spiralnej energii życia, gdzie stykają się różne wymiary bytu – jak ciemność i jasność dobowego cyklu spotykają się w szarej godzinie półmroku, a żywi i umarli w Samhain. Prośby i modlitwy wypowiedziane do krzewu czarnego bzu dawały ludziom nadzieję na odnowę życia i zmianę losu, gdy ludzie ulegali ciężkim doświadczeniom. W niektórych regionach Polski ludzie przechodzący koło krzewu czarnego bzu, schylali głowę kłaniając się z szacunkiem. Medytacja pod krzakiem czarnego bzu w noc przesilenia letniego lub w noc pierwszej letniej pełni ułatwia związek z duchami leśnymi, a także może przyczynić się do zobaczenia króla wróżek. Noszenie czarnego bzu przy ciele chroni przed różnego rodzaju psychicznym lub fizycznym atakiem, a także zapewnia powodzenie i szczęście oraz pomaga nie ulec pokusie zdrady małżeńskiej(2). Mógłbym jeszcze długo tak opowiadać, jest to niebywała roślina, niestety niedoceniana przez wytwórców różdżek z powodu swego opornego charakteru. Jak widzisz — Gregorowicz spojrzał głęboko w oczy Harry'emu — symbolika twoich różdżek bazuje na ochronie i równowadze. Ta jedna jednak, pozwoli ci osiągnąć pełen potencjał.

— Ta stara różdżka… — Voldemort wydawał się być zainteresowany.

— Tak jak powiedziałem, została skradziona. Nie wiem przez kogo i szczerze powiedziawszy nie chcę wiedzieć. Był na niej wyczuwalny odór śmierci i cierpienia. Wspomniałem to już wcześniej, różdżki wykonane z drewna czarnego bzu mają bardzo dużą moc, przez co przyciągają do siebie tyranów i zniszczenie. Niektórzy szeptem przekazują pogłoski, że również mogą przywoływać duchy — jego pomarszczona dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść. — To bzdura. Prawdopodobnie bierze się to stąd, że wielu nekromantów posługiwało się bzowymi różdżkami.

— Nekromantów… — Harry spojrzał na kawałek drewna, który trzymał w dłoni.

Gregorowicz prychnął.

— Ta współczesna młodzież. Tak, właśnie nekromantów. Widać, że nie chodziłeś do Durmstrangu.

Czarny Pan warknął.

— Proszę o wybaczenie, ale dobrze wiem, kim jest ten chłopak. Jakim byłbym sprzedawcą, gdybym tego nie robił. Wracając do nekromantów, obecny pogląd na nich jest wypaczony. W dzisiejszych czasach kojarzą się tylko z inferi, a kiedyś byli mrocznymi uzdrowicielami. Ratowali życie każdym możliwym sposobem, nawet zatrzymując na siłę duszę w ciele. Konsultowali się z duchami i dobrze znali świat pozagrobowy. Pomagali ludziom przechodzić na drugą stronę, to oni wymyślili zaklęcie zabijające, by szybko i bezboleśnie odsyłać cierpiących, nieuleczalnych chorych lub przeklętych w dalszą drogę. Rozwinęli tylko sobie znaną dziedzinę magii, jaką jest magia dusz. Znane do dziś dzień zaklęcie Fideliusa jest właśnie jej przykładem. Sekret nie jest wyryty w umyśle Strażnika tajemnicy, ale w jego duszy, nie ma doskonalszego sposoby, by coś ukryć niż właśnie to zaklęcie. Zawodzi tylko przez ludzi, których wybiera się na swoich powierników. Właśnie dlatego nekromanci powinni być szanowani, a nie ścigani.

Harry zamrugał. Podobnymi przemyśleniami podzieliła się z nim Bathilda, było to zadziwiające, jak dwoje ludzi z różnych zakątków świata miało ten sam pogląd na sprawę. Było to jednak logiczne, każda różdżka ma dwa końce. Jego spotkanie z Mykewem Gregorowiczem było nie tylko owocne, ale także bardzo pouczające.

 **oOo**

Niedziela dwa tygodnie przed urodzinami Harry'ego wstała pochmurna i mglista. Dementorzy musieli gdzieś hulać w pobliżu. Całe szczęście, nie mogli przeniknąć do samej wsi. Wszyscy pełnoletni, magiczni mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka stworzyli barierę, która zapobiegała przekroczeniu granicy przez te piekielne stworzenia. Sam Harry pomagał dość gorliwie naładować kotwicę swoim patronusem, więc był pewien jej skuteczności. Popijając kubek gorącej czekolady cieszył się, że dziś ponownie odwiedzi Bathildę, gdyż pomoże mu to oderwać się od ponurych myśli. Już nie mówiąc jak bardzo spotkania ze staruszką były pouczające. Mógł założyć się o każdego galeona w swoim skarbcu, że Hermiona dałaby się przerobić na składniki do eliksirów za szansę poznania pani Bagshot.

Starał się odwiedzać staruszkę co kilka dni, by sprawdzić czy nic jej nie brakuje i jak sobie radzi. W tym krótkim czasie, Bathilda stała się dla niego postacią babki. Kobieta nie miała nic przeciwko temu, zwłaszcza że jej jedyny żyjący już krewny przebywał w Nurmengardzie i nie zanosiło się, by kiedykolwiek opuścił to więzienie.

Bathilda podczas swoich spotkań z Harrym lubiła dzielić się różnymi opowieściami o ludziach, których kiedyś znała. Chociaż najczęściej wspominała Gellerta i to jakim był czarującym chłopcem, bez względu na to, kim stał się później. I to właśnie podczas jednej z takich rozmów temat zszedł na rodzinę dyrektora.

— Matka Dumbledore'a – Kendra Dumbledore – była straszną kobietą, bardzo straszną. Zatrzasnęła mi drzwi przed nosem, kiedy przyszłam ją powitać kociołkowymi pieguskami domowego wyrobu — powiedziała Bathilda. — Urodzona w rodzinie mugoli, ale z tego co słyszałam udawała, że jest inaczej… — kobieta uniosła filiżankę do ust i wzięła łyka herbaty. — Dumna i władcza, typ czarownicy, która wstydziła by się tego, że wydała na świat charłaka. Widzisz moja droga, za naszych czasów charłaki były spychane na bok, zazwyczaj zostawały odsyłane do mugolskich szkół. Zachęcano je tam do zintegrowania się w znacznie milszym otoczeniem, niż to, które oferował im… czarodziejski świat, gdzie zawsze byliby tymi gorszymi. Ale naturalnie Kendrze Dumbledore nawet nie śniło się posłanie córki do mugolskiej szkoły… Już jako mała dziewczynka, Ariana była trzymana w domu. Udawano, że nie istnieje. Pierwszego roku ich pobytu tutaj, widziałam tylko dwóch chłopców. Nie wiedziałabym o istnieniu córki, gdybym nie zbierała jękliwek przy blasku księżyca zimą po ich przeprowadzce. Zauważyłam, jak Kendra prowadziła Arianę do ogrodu za domem. Oprowadzała ją po trawniku, ściskając mocno, a potem zabrała ją z powrotem do środka. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. A obiło mi się o uszy, że dziewczynka była zamykana na klucz w piwnicy.

— Co masz na myśl mówiąc zamknięta w piwnicy? — zapytał Harry — Co się stało?

Harry tępo pomyślał o Dursleyach, kiedy to oni uciszali go, zamykali na klucz, trzymali w ukryciu. Wszystko, dlatego, że popełnił przestępstwo urodzenia się czarodziejem. Czy siostra Dumbledore'a też cierpiała na podobny los do niego? Tylko dlatego, że nie miała w sobie magii?

— To tylko plotki, które ludzie wymieniali szeptem na jej pogrzebie. I to mówione przez jej dawnych sąsiadów. Przez wielokrotne odtrącanie przyjaznych gestów ze strony tutejszej społeczności czarodziejów, Kendra sprawiła, że jej rodzina pozostawiona została zupełnie sama. Ciężko mi ocenić ile było prawdy w tym co ludzie gadali, gdyż właśnie z tego powodu Kendra nie mogła znieść pobytu w Mould−on−the−Wold, po tym jak aresztowano i uwięziono w Azkabanie jej dobrze znanego męża Percivala. Dlatego zdecydowała się na przeniesienie rodziny do Doliny Godryka. Podobnie jak Mould−on−the−Wold, Dolina Godryka jest domem czarodziejskich rodzin, jednak Kendra nie znała żadnej z nich, oszczędzało jej to ciekawości o zbrodni jej męża, z którą musiała się mierzyć w poprzedniej wsi.

— Jakiej zbrodni? — Harry z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nic nie wie o swoim dyrektorze.

— Motywy Percivala nie są znane do dziś, ale został skazany na dożywocie z powodu okrutnego ataku na trójkę młodych mugoli, co bardzo nagłośniono. Prasa miała używanie w tamtym czasie, artykuły panny Skeeter były niczym, w porównaniu do spekulacji, które wtedy można było przeczytać. Z resztą — Bathilda pokręciła głową — wiele w rodzinie Dumbledore'ów było owiane tajemnicą. Ariana miała zaledwie siedem lat, kiedy zniknęła z pola widzenia, a jest to wiek, w którym według wielu ekspertów objawiają się magiczne zdolności, o ile takie istnieją. Nikt z obecnie żyjących nie pamięta choć najmniejszego ich przejawu u Ariany. Stąd wydaje się, że dziewczynka była charłaczką. Ale jak było naprawdę, mogę tylko zgadywać. Z pewnością odsunięcie się od przyjaciół i sąsiadów znających Arianę, pomogło Kendrze zataić istnienie córki. Mała liczba ludzi, którzy wiedzieli odtąd o istnieniu dziewczyny, mogła być uznana za będącą w stanie dotrzymać tajemnicy, jej dwaj bracia zawsze powtarzali, że siostra jest zbyt słabowita, żeby iść do szkoły. Nie wiem, czy Albus zwierzał się na ten temat Gellertowi, jeśli tak, to ten nigdy tego zaufania nie zdradził — kobieta znów przerwała, by się napić. — Jak wiesz, biedaczka umarła niedługo po swojej matce. Ta śmierć też nigdy nie została wyjaśniona. Na pogrzebie Aberforth, młodszy z braci, wrzeszczał na Albusa, że to była jego wina, że Ariana nie żyje, po czym uderzył go w twarz. Albus nawet się nie bronił, co było zaskakujące samo w sobie. Mógłby bez problemu pokonać Abertortha w pojedynku, mając ręce związane z tyłu pleców. Po tym wydarzeniu mój słodki Gellert odszedł i już nigdy nie powrócił do Doliny Godryka. Zawładnęła nim obsesja zdobycia wszystkich Insygniów i jak pewnie wiesz z historii, stał się Czarnym Panem. Jeszcze herbaty, złociutka?

Harry zatonął w informacjach, które właśnie usłyszał. Właśnie dowiedział się, że jego dyrektor, za młodu nie był wcale takim wspaniałym człowiekiem. A jego rodzina, tak samo jak on sam, miała wiele tajemnic, które najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie zostaną odkryte. Chociaż to nie sprawiało, że Dumbledore odzyskał choć trochę straconego zaufania, raczej stało się odwrotnie.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Nie będę udawać wszechwiedzącej i otwarcie się przyznam z czego skorzystałam pisząc o znaczeniu roślin.

(1) encyklopediafantastyki. pl/ / Ostrokrzew

(2) dzienniklesny. pl/ przyroda/ krzewy-bez-czarny/

Harry rozkwita nam na tych wakacjach. Planuje wycieczki, spotkania z przyjaciółmi, pierwszy raz może powiedzieć, że naprawdę korzysta z czasu wolnego od szkoły. I jak myślicie, jak bogaty jest Harry?

 **Yuki221** \- Czemu lis wyjaśniłam dość obszernie pod poprzednim rozdziałem, a czemu czarny - gdyż Harry ma ciemne włosy. Z tego co zauważyłam, to w świecie Rowling animadzy mieli umaszczenie odpowiadające ich funkcjom zewnętrznym. Byłby rudym lisem, gdyby kolorystykę odziedziczył po matce.

Dziękuję, tak to był błąd. I mimo, że czytałam rozdział kilka razy, to jakoś nigdy nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Teraz jest już to poprawione i mogę tylko jeszcze raz podziękować, za zwrócenie mi uwagi na moją wtopę.

Opieram się na tłumaczeniach fanowskich, Armii Świstaka oraz Klubu Ślimaka, i w sumie aż zajrzałam z ciekawości do oryginału angielskiego. Sens inskrypcji na pomnikach jest jak najbardziej zachowany, ale brakuje odrobiny poetyckości, co też poprawiłam - na własne tłumaczenie. ;)

Teraz, Harry potomkiem Slytherina. Akcję z bazyliszkiem jest bardzo łatwo wyjaśnić. Harry nigdy nie rozkazał nic wężowi, kiedy ten go zaatakował. Uciekał i walczył, nie rozmawiał z nim, nawet nie próbował. Teoretycznie, skoro Potter był horkruksem (podobnie jak Tom z dziennika), to ten ogromny gad powinien go posłuchać. I tak, sprawdziłam to, podczas incydentu w Komnacie, tylko Tom mówił do węża, Harry ani razu nie odezwał się do bazyliszka.

Od siebie mogę jeszcze dodać, że krew w linii Slytherina u Harry'ego jest bardzo rozwodniona. Potterowie mieszali się z wieloma rodzinami, a nie jak Gauntowie opierali się na chowie wsobnym, by utrzyma zdolność wężomowy.

 **Aruaru** \- mimo wszystko, staram trzymać się logiki jak pijany płota, plus jeśli coś wprowadzam od siebie, to zawsze z pomysłem do wykorzystania tego w przyszłości. Jest tak wiele opowiadań, gdzie autorzy otwierają sobie jakąś furtkę, a następnie całkiem o niej zapominają. A wymiana listów z Neville'em zaowocuje ich głębszą przyjaźnią.

 **Anuii** \- obstawiałaś rudego czy białego liska? Hymm... powiedz. ;)

A skąd wiesz, że eliksir nie jest jednak dla Lucjusza? Albo, że _przyjacielem_ Lucjusza jest nasz drogi Voldi? ^^ Miałam nadzieję, że to nie będzie aż tak oczywiste. I oczywiście, że Voldemort wszystko planuje. W końcu nie mogłoby być inaczej.

W moich marzeniach, mina Belli była bezcenna.

Żaden świat nie jest czarno-biały, są w nim tylko same odcienie szarości. W opowiadaniu "The Rise of a Dark Lord" Little. Miss. Xandy jest pewna rozmowa Harry'ego z Voldemortem na ten temat i chłopak udowadnia, że przez pryzmat definicji, czym jest czarna magia i mroczne artefakty, zwykłe szkolne pióro powinno być zakazane przez ministerstwo, gdyż można nim zabić na kilka sposobów. Same zaklęcia nie są ani złe, ani dobre - liczy się intencja rzucającego.

Harry również się wkręcił z tym rodowodem. Co Voldy mu wytyka. Jakie to ludzkie. Ogólnie Tom, kiedy wróciła do niego ta odrobina zdrowia psychicznego, stał się ponownie człowiekiem nie tylko z wyglądu. I zauważył, że jego plany dzięki temu idą znacznie lepiej, niż kiedyś, jak to się mówi, łatwiej zwabić muchy na miód niż na ocet.

Brak zawałów, lecz z pewnością straci swoje błyski.

 **Guest** \- dziękuję. :)

 **zywek** \- ciężko to nazwać gejowskim ff, gdy jeden z bohaterów jest hermafrodytą, a drugi psychopatą (co łączy się z aseksualnością i brakiem pociągu fizycznego do kogokolwiek), a fabuła nie krąży wokół tematów łóżkowych. Jedyne co Ci mogę powiedzieć, nie podoba się - nie czytaj. Tym bardziej, że dalej pojawią się rzeczy, które tym bardziej nie przypadną Ci do gustu.

Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do następnego tygodnia!


	33. Okiem zwykłego człowieka

_Okiem zwykłego człowieka_

 **I nadal śmiejąc się głośno, Knot wrzucił do kominka jakiś proszek, wstąpił w szmaragdowe płomienie i zniknął przy wtórze świstu.**

* * *

Zbliżała się północ, a premier siedział sam w swoim biurze, czytając długą notatkę, która przelatywała przez jego mózg, nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu zrozumienia. Czekał na telefon od prezydenta dalekiego kraju i poza zastanawianiem się, kiedy ten nieszczęsny człowiek zadzwoni i próbami zagłuszenia nieprzyjemnych wspomnień z całego bardzo długiego, męczącego i ciężkiego tygodnia, w jego głowie nie było już miejsca na nic więcej. Im bardziej próbował się skupić na tekście widniejącym na stronie, tym wyraźniej widział triumfującą twarz jednego ze swoich politycznych przeciwników. Ten właśnie pojawił się w wiadomościach tego dnia, nie tylko wyliczając wszystkie te potworne rzeczy, które wydarzyły się w mijających tygodniach (tak, jakby komukolwiek trzeba było o nich przypominać), ale również wyjaśniając dlaczego każda z nich była winą rządu. Puls premiera przyspieszył na myśl o tych oskarżeniach, jako że nie były ani uczciwe, ani prawdziwe. Bo niby jak jego rząd miał zapobiec zawaleniu się tego mostu? Oburzającym byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie wykładają dość pieniędzy na mosty. Ten, który się zawalił, miał niecałe dziesięć lat i najlepsi eksperci nie potrafili wyjaśnić, dlaczego przełamał się na dwie części, posyłając tuzin samochodów w głębiny rzeki płynącej poniżej. I jak ktoś śmiał sugerować, że to brak policjantów spowodował te wyjątkowo paskudne i mocno nagłośnione zamieszki? Albo to, że rząd powinien był w jakiś sposób przewidzieć ten dziwny huragan w West Country, który spowodował tyle zniszczeń wśród ludzi i ich własności? I czy to jego winą był fakt, że jeden z jego wiceministrów, Herbert Chorley, akurat w tym tygodniu zaczął zachowywać się tak dziwacznie, że trzeba go było wysłać na przymusowy urlop?

— Ponury nastrój ogarnął kraj — podsumował jego przeciwnik, niemal nie kryjąc szerokiego uśmiechu.

I to niestety była prawda. Premier sam to czuł. Ludzie naprawdę wydawali się bardziej nieszczęśliwi niż zwykle. Nawet pogoda była ponura – cała ta przenikliwie chłodna mgła w połowie lipca… To nie było w porządku, to nie było normalne…

Odwrócił notę na drugą stronę, spojrzał na jej długość i zrezygnował z niej stwierdzając, że jest kiepska. Wyciągając ramiona nad głową rozejrzał się posępnie po swoim biurze. Był to obszerny pokój, z ładnym marmurowym kominkiem, zwróconym ku długim oknom, zamkniętym szczelnie, aby chroniły przed przedwczesnym chłodem. Z lekkim drżeniem premier wstał i podszedł do okien przyglądając się rzadkiej mgle napierającej na szyby. I kiedy tak stał, tyłem do pokoju, usłyszał ciche kaszlnięcie za sobą.

Zamarł twarzą w twarz z własnym wystraszonym odbiciem w ciemnym szkle. Znał ten kaszel. Słyszał go już wcześniej. Bardzo powoli odwrócił się ku pustemu gabinetowi.

— Halo? — powiedział starając się, by zabrzmiało do odważniej, niż czuł się w tej chwili.

Przez krótką chwilę pozwolił sobie uwierzyć, że nikt nie odpowie. Jednak głos odpowiedział natychmiast – zdecydowany, stanowczy głos, który brzmiał jakby odczytywał przygotowane oświadczenie. Dobiegał, jak premier wiedział od pierwszego kaszlnięcia, od strony małego, przypominającego żabę człowieka ze srebrną peruką, namalowanego na małym i zabrudzonym obrazie olejnym, wiszącym w odległym kącie pokoju.

— Do Premiera Mugoli. Konieczne pilne spotkanie. Proszę o natychmiastową odpowiedź. Pozdrawiam, Knot. — Człowiek na obrazie patrzył wyczekująco na premiera.

— Eee… — odparł premier — słuchaj, to nie jest najlepsza pora dla mnie… Widzisz, czekam na telefon, od prezydenta…

— To się da załatwić — odpowiedział natychmiast portret.

Serce premiera zamarło. Tego właśnie się obawiał.

— Ale ja naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się z nim porozmawiać…

— Możemy sprawić, by prezydent zapomniał o tym, że miał zadzwonić. Zamiast dziś, zatelefonuje jutro wieczorem — powiedział mały człowieczek. — Proszę pilnie odpowiedzieć panu Knotowi.

— Ja… ech… no dobrze — odparł słabo premier. — Tak, zobaczę się z Knotem.

Pospieszył z powrotem w kierunku biurka, poprawiając po drodze krawat. Ledwie zdążył usiąść na swoim miejscu i przyjąć, jak miał nadzieję, odprężony i niezmącony niczym wyraz twarzy, kiedy na pustym ruszcie pod marmurowym gzymsem kominka pojawiły się jasnozielone płomienie. Patrzył, próbując nie zdradzać oznak zdziwienia i niepokoju, jak pośród płomieni pojawia się, wirujący niczym bąk, korpulentny mężczyzna. Kilka sekund później wygramolił się na ładny, zabytkowy dywanik, otrzepując popiół z rękawów długiego, prążkowanego płaszcza. W ręku trzymał limonkowo-zielony melonik.

— Ach… Premier — odezwał się Korneliusz Knot, ruszając naprzód z wyciągniętą dłonią. — Miło znów pana widzieć.

Premier nie mógł szczerze odpowiedzieć takim samym powitaniem, więc nie odezwał się w ogóle. Ani trochę nie był zachwycony tym, że widzi Knota, którego sporadyczne pojawienia się, poza tym, że same w sobie były niepokojące, zwykle oznaczały, że za chwilę usłyszy jakieś bardzo złe wieści. Co więcej, Knot wyglądał na wyraźnie przygnębionego. Był chudszy, bardziej łysy i jakby poszarzały, a na jego twarzy odbijało się zmęczenie. Premier widział już tak wyglądających polityków i to nigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

— Czym mogę panu służyć? — spytał krótko ściskając dłoń Knota i wskazując w kierunku najtwardszego z krzeseł stojących przed biurkiem.

— Ciężko stwierdzić, od czego zacząć — wymamrotał Knot, przyciągając ku sobie krzesło, siadając i kładąc swój zielony melonik na kolanach. — Co za tydzień, co za tydzień…

— Też miał pan kiepski, co? — spytał premier sztywno mając nadzieję, że dał tym do zrozumienia, iż miał na głowie wystarczająco dużo, bez dodatkowej pomocy ze strony Knota.

— Ależ tak, oczywiście — odpowiedział Knot przecierając oczy ze zmęczeniem i przyglądając się premierowi. — Miałem taki sam tydzień, jak pan, panie premierze. Zniszczenie mostu Brockdale… zamieszki… nie wspominając o zamieszaniu w West Country…

— Pan… eee… pana… to znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć, pana ludzie byli… zamieszani w te… w te wydarzenia, prawda?

Knot zmierzył premiera surowym wzrokiem.

— Oczywiście że byli — odparł. — Z pewnością zdaje pan sobie sprawę, co się dzieje?

— Ja… — zawahał się premier.

To właśnie ten rodzaj zachowania sprawiał, że tak nie lubił wizyt Knota. W końcu, co by nie mówić, był premierem i nie podobało mu się, gdy ktoś sprawiał, że czuł się jak jakiś ciemny uczniak. Ale oczywiście tak było od pierwszego spotkania z Knotem, które miało miejsce pierwszego wieczoru po tym, jak został zaprzysiężony. Pamiętał to tak dokładnie, jakby wydarzyło się wczoraj i wiedział, że będzie go to prześladować do końca jego dni.

Stał wtedy sam, w tym samym gabinecie, rozkoszując się triumfem, który osiągnął po tylu latach marzeń i planów, kiedy usłyszał kaszlnięcie za plecami, dokładnie tak jak dziś. Odwrócił się, by usłyszeć, jak brzydki mały portret przemawia do niego, oznajmiając że przybędzie Minister Magii, aby się przedstawić.

Naturalnie przyszło mu na myśl, że długa kampania i stres spowodowany wyborami sprawiły, że oszalał. Był kompletnie przerażony słysząc gadający portret, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuł, gdy ten nazywający siebie czarodziejem człowiek wyskoczył z kominka i uścisnął mu dłoń. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, w czasie gdy Knot objaśniał mu uprzejmie, że na świecie nadal żyją w ukryciu czarodzieje i czarownice oraz zapewniał, że nie musi sobie zawracać nimi głowy, jako że Ministerstwo Magii bierze na siebie całą odpowiedzialność za czarodziejską społeczność jak również to, by niemagiczni obywatele nie zwietrzyli ich istnienia. Było to, jak mówił Knot, trudne zadanie, obejmujące wszystko od przepisów dotyczących odpowiedzialnego używania mioteł, po utrzymywanie pod kontrolą populacji smoków (premier pamiętał, jak przytrzymał się biurka w tym momencie). Następnie Knot, w ojcowski sposób, poklepał wciąż oniemiałego premiera po ramieniu.

— Nie ma się czym martwić — powiedział. — Jest szansa, że już mnie pan więcej nie zobaczy. Pojawię się jedynie wtedy, gdy coś naprawdę poważnego wydarzy się po naszej stronie, coś, co może mieć wpływ na Mugoli – to znaczy niemagiczną ludność, chciałem powiedzieć. W przeciwnym razie obowiązuje zasada _żyj i daj żyć_. I muszę przyznać, że znosi to pan o wiele lepiej niż pański poprzednik. On próbował wyrzucić mnie przez okno, myśląc, że to jakiś żart zaplanowany przez jego opozycję.

Słysząc to, premier w końcu odnalazł głos.

— Więc… więc nie jest to żart?

To była jego ostatnia, rozpaczliwa nadzieja.

— Nie — odparł łagodnie Knot. — Obawiam się, że nie. Proszę spojrzeć.

I zamienił filiżankę do herbaty w myszoskoczka.

— Ale — wykrztusił premier obserwując jak jego filiżanka przeżuwa róg jego następnego przemówienia — ale dlaczego… dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział…?

— Minister Magii odkrywa się jedynie przed tym, kto na dzień obecny jest Premierem Mugoli — wyjaśnił Knot wtykając swoją różdżkę z powrotem do marynarki. — Uważamy, że to najlepszy sposób na zachowanie tajemnicy. Oczywiście rodzina królewska również jest wtajemniczona.

— Ale w takim razie — bąknął premier — dlaczego poprzedni premier mnie nie ostrzegł…?

Słysząc to Knot roześmiał się.

— Drogi panie premierze, a czy pan ma zamiar kiedykolwiek powiedzieć komuś o tym?

I nadal śmiejąc się głośno, Knot wrzucił do kominka jakiś proszek, wstąpił w szmaragdowe płomienie i zniknął przy wtórze świstu. Premier stał w bezruchu i zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy jak żyje, nie odważy się wspomnieć żywej duszy o tym spotkaniu. Bo kto na całym świecie, by mu uwierzył?

Trochę czasu upłynęło nim szok minął. Przez pewien czas próbował przekonywać siebie samego, że Knot faktycznie był jedynie przywidzeniem spowodowanym brakiem snu podczas wyczerpującej kampanii wyborczej. W daremnej próbie pozbycia się wszystkiego, co przypominało mu o tym niepokojącym spotkaniu, oddał myszoskoczka swojej zachwyconej bratanicy i wydał polecenie swojemu osobistemu sekretarzowi, by ten zdjął ze ściany portret brzydkiego małego człowieczka, który zapowiedział przybycie Knota. Jednak ku konsternacji premiera, usunięcie portretu okazało się niemożliwe. Po tym jak kilkoro stolarzy, jeden czy dwóch robotników budowlanych, historyk sztuki i Kanclerz Majątku bezskutecznie próbowali zdjąć go ze ściany, premier zrezygnował z dalszych prób i postanowił mieć nadzieję, że ów portret pozostanie w ciszy i bezruchu do końca jego kadencji. Mógł jednak przysiąc, że od czasu do czasu kątem oka widział, jak osobnik na portrecie ziewa, czy drapie się po nosie. Raz czy dwa razy nawet wyszedł z ram, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie fragment ziemistobrązowego płótna. Premier nauczył się jednak nie spoglądać zbyt często na obraz i zawsze, gdy takie rzeczy się działy, wmawiać sobie uparcie, że to tylko jego oczy sprawiają mu psikusa.

Później, trzy lata temu, podczas nocy bardzo podobnej do dzisiejszej, premier był sam w swoim gabinecie, kiedy portret raz jeszcze oznajmił zbliżające się przybycie Knota. Mocno wystraszony czarodziej wyprysnął z kominka cały przemoknięty.

— Właśnie wracam z Azkabanu — wysapał Knot zlewając sporą ilość wody z ronda swojego melonika wprost do kieszeni. — Pośrodku Morza Północnego, wie pan, paskudny lot… Wśród dementorów panuje chaos… — jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. — Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nikt im nie uciekł. W każdym razie, przybyłem do pana, panie premierze. Black jest znanym mordercą mugoli i może planować przyłączenie się do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo… Ale oczywiście, pan nawet nie wie, kto to Sam-Wiesz-Kto! — Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w premiera, po czym powiedział — no cóż, proszę spocząć, proszę spocząć, będzie lepiej, jak pana w to wprowadzę… Proszę się poczęstować whisky…

Premier poczuł się raczej urażony, gdy w jego własnym gabinecie kazano mu usiąść i poczęstowano go jego własną whisky, ale mimo to usiadł. Knot wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, wyczarował znikąd dwie szklanki pełne bursztynowego napoju, posłał jedną z nich w kierunku premiera i przysunął sobie krzesło.

Knot opowiadał przez ponad godzinę. W pewnym momencie odmówił wypowiedzenia na głos imienia i zamiast tego zapisał je na kawałku pergaminu, który wcisnął premierowi w dłoń. Kiedy wreszcie Knot podniósł się, by opuścić gabinet, premier wstał wraz z nim.

— Więc myśli pan, że… — zerknął w dół na imię wypisane trzymanej w lewej ręce kartce — Lord Vol…

— Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać — warknął Knot.

— Proszę wybaczyć… Zatem myśli pan, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nadal żyje?

— No cóż, Dumbledore uważa, że tak — odparł Knot zapinając pod szyją swoją pasiastą pelerynę. — Ale nigdy go nie znaleźliśmy. Jeśli chce pan znać moją opinię, nie jest groźny, póki jest sam, tak więc to Blackiem powinniśmy się martwić. Ogłosi pan zatem to ostrzeżenie? Wspaniale. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że już się nie zobaczymy, panie premierze! Dobranoc.

Jednak spotkali się ponownie. Niecały rok później, wyglądający na udręczonego Knot pojawił się znikąd w gabinecie, by oznajmić premierowi, że podczas Mistrzostwach Świata w qwidiczu (czy czymś, co brzmiało w ten sposób) miały miejsce niewielkie kłopoty, i że kilkoro mugoli miało w tym _udział_ , ale sam premier ma się nie przejmować, bo fakt, że widziano znak Sam-Wiesz-Kogo jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Knot był przekonany, że był to odosobniony incydent i Biuro do Spraw Kontaktów z Mugolami już zajmowało się wszystkimi koniecznymi modyfikacjami pamięci.

— Och, zapomniałbym! — dodał Knot. — Sprowadzamy trzy zagraniczne smoki i sfinksa, które będą nam potrzebne podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zwykłe rutynowe działania, ale z Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami przekazano mi, że zgodnie z ogólnymi wyznacznikami, mamy obowiązek powiadomić pana w przypadku, gdy przywozimy do kraju wyjątkowo niebezpieczne stworzenia.

— Ja… że co… smoki? — wycharczał premier.

— Tak, trzy — odparł Knot. — I sfinks. No nic, do widzenia panu.

Premier liczył, że smoki i sfinksy to najgorsze, co mogło się wydarzyć, ale się przeliczył. Niecałe dwa lata później, Knot po raz kolejny wyskoczył z ognia, tym razem przynosząc wieści o masowej ucieczce z Azkabanu.

— Masowa ucieczka? — powtórzył ochryple premier.

— Ależ proszę się nie martwić, proszę się nie martwić! — wykrzykiwał Knot, jedną stopą będąc z powrotem w płomieniach. — Złapiemy ich wszystkich błyskawicznie… po prostu pomyślałem, że powinien pan wiedzieć!

I zanim premier zdołał krzyknąć:

— Chwila! Proszę zaczekać!

Knot zniknął w deszczu zielonych iskier.

Cokolwiek by opozycja i prasa nie mówiły, premier nie był głupim człowiekiem. Nie uciekło jego uwadze ani to, że pomimo zapewnień Knota, podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, widywali się raczej stosunkowo często, ani to, że przy każdej kolejnej wizycie Knot wydawał się być coraz bardziej wytrącony z równowagi. I o ile nie lubił myśleć o Ministrze Magii (lub, jak zawsze nazywał Knota w myślach, o tamtym ministrze). Premier nie mógł się oprzeć obawom, że kiedy Knot pojawi się następnym razem, przyniesie ze sobą jeszcze bardziej ponure wieści.

Dlatego też widok Knota wyłaniającego się po raz kolejny z ognia, wyglądającego niechlujnie i zaskoczonego, że premier nie wiedział dokładnie czemu się zjawia, był chyba najgorszą rzeczą, która wydarzyła się podczas tego wyjątkowo ponurego tygodnia.

— Niby skąd mam wiedzieć, co dzieje się w… eee… czarodziejskiej społeczności? — spytał premier ostrym tonem. — Mam tu kraj na głowie i wystarczająco wiele zmartwień w tej chwili i bez…

— To samo i nas martwi — przerwał Knot. — Most Brockdale nie zawalił się sam. Ten huragan, to nie był naprawdę huragan. Te zamieszki nie były dziełem mugoli. A rodzina Herberta Chorleya byłaby bezpieczniejsza bez niego. Podejmujemy właśnie działania mające na celu przetransportowanie go do Szpitala Magicznych Dolegliwości i Zranień imienia Świętego Munga. Powinno się to odbyć już dziś.

— Co pan… Obawiam się, że… Co? — zawył premier.

Knot wziął obszerny, głęboki wdech i powiedział:

— Panie premierze, jest mi niezmiernie przykro oznajmić panu, że najprawdopodobniej _on_ powrócił.

— Powrócił? Kiedy mówi pan, że powrócił… znaczy się, on żyje?

Premier sięgnął pamięcią ku szczegółom tej przerażającej rozmowy sprzed trzech lat, kiedy Knot opowiedział mu o czarodzieju, którego obawiano się ponad wszystko inne, czarodzieju, który dokonał tysiąca potwornych przestępstw, zanim znikł tajemniczo przed piętnastoma laty.

— Tak, żyje — odpowiedział Knot. — To znaczy… nie wiem… czy człowieka można nazwać żywym, jeśli nie można go zabić? Ja sam nie bardzo to rozumiem, a Dumbledore nie chce tego dokładnie wytłumaczyć. W każdym razie są świadkowie, że odzyskał ciało, chodzi, mówi, zabija, więc przyjmijmy, na potrzeby tej rozmowy, że tak, żyje.

Premier nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, ale uporczywy nawyk chęci bycia _dobrze poinformowanym_ na każdy temat sprawił, że sięgnął do szczegółów, które zdołał zapamiętać z poprzednich rozmów.

— Czy ten szaleniec Black jest z… eee… Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać?

— Black? Black? — spytał Knot z roztargnieniem, obracając melonik w rękach. — Ma pan na myśli Syriusza Black? Na brodę Merlina, nie. Black jest niewinny. Okazało się, że… hmm… byliśmy w błędzie, jeśli chodzi o niego. Został złapany w tym samym czasie co prawdziwy morderca, który stał po stronie Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. To znaczy — dodał usprawiedliwiająco, kręcąc melonikiem jeszcze szybciej — wszystkie dowody wskazywały na niego… mieliśmy ponad pięćdziesięcioro naocznych świadków… W każdym razie, tak jak powiedziałem, on jest niewinny, właściwie, to będzie prowadzone śledztwo w tej sprawie. Dostanie proces, taki jak powinien dostać na początku. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy schwytaliśmy prawdziwego winnego.

Ku swemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, premier poczuł w tym momencie przypływ litości dla Knota. Jednak niemal natychmiast został on przyćmiony przez błysk samozadowolenia na myśl o tym, że chociaż on sam nie potrafił materializować się z kominków, to podczas jego rządów nikt nigdy nie został wrzucony do więzienia bez procesu. W każdym razie, nigdy do tej pory.

Podczas gdy premier ukradkiem dotknął drewna swojego biurka, Knot kontynuował:

— Ale Black nie jest teraz najważniejszy. Rzecz w tym, że jesteśmy na skraju wojny, panie premierze. I należy podjąć pewne kroki.

— Wojny? — powtórzył nerwowo premier. — Czy to nie jest nieco przesadzone określenie?

— Do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo dołączyli już jego zwolennicy, ci którzy uciekli w styczniu z Azkabanu — Knot mówił, a melonik wirował w jego dłoniach tak szybko, że wyglądał jak niewyraźna, limonkowozielona plama. — Sądzimy, że obecnie przestali się ukrywać i zaczynają siać spustoszenie. Ten most… oni to zrobili, panie premierze.

— Dobry Boże, więc to pana wina, że ci ludzie zostali ranni, a ja muszę odpowiadać na pytania o przestarzałe wsporniki, przerdzewiałe łączenia i nie wiadomo co jeszcze! — w głosie premiera słychać było wściekłość.

— Moja wina! — spytał Knot nabierając kolorów. — Czy pan sugeruje, że my nic nie robimy?

— Być może nie — odparł premier wstając i zaczynając przechadzać się po gabinecie — ale dołożyłbym wszelkich starań, by złapać grupę wywrotową, zanim popełni taką potworność!

— Czy panu naprawdę się wydaje, że się nie podjąłem odpowiednich kroków? — spytał gorączkowo Knot. — Każdy auror w ministerstwie starał się, ba, cały czas się stara, by ich odnaleźć i otoczyć, ale tak się składa, że mówimy o jednym z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników wszech czasów. Czarodzieju, który skutecznie unikał schwytania przez niemal trzy dekady!

— Przypuszczam więc, że powie mi pan, iż to również on spowodował ten huragan w West Country? — spytał premier, a jego gniew wzrastał z każdą chwilą.

Doprowadzał go do szału fakt, że poznał powód wszystkich tych potwornych katastrof i nie mógł go ogłosić publicznie. Było to niemal gorsze, niż dowiedzieć się, że była to jednak wina rządu.

— To nie był huragan — stwierdził żałośnie Knot.

— Że co! — warknął premier, tupiąc przy każdym kroku. — Powyrywane drzewa, zerwane dachy, powykrzywiane latarnie, poważne obrażenia…

— To byli Śmierciożercy — odpowiedział Knot. Zwolennicy Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. I… podejrzewamy, że brał w tym udział olbrzym.

Premier zatrzymał się w miejscu zupełnie tak, jakby uderzył w niewidzialny mur.

— Udział czego?

Knot skrzywił się.

— On korzysta z olbrzymów za każdym razem, kiedy chce uzyskać lepszy efekt — wyjaśnił. — Biuro Dezinformacji pracuje na okrągło, mamy zespoły obliviatorów, próbujących modyfikować wspomnienia wszystkich mugoli, którzy widzieli, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Mamy większość Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami krążących po Somerset, ale nie potrafimy odnaleźć olbrzyma… to katastrofa.

— Nawet o tym nie mów! — wrzasnął z furią premier.

— Nie będę zaprzeczał, że morale w ministerstwie jest dość niskie — powiedział Knot. — I jakby tego wszystkiego było mało — kontynuował Knot, prawie nie słuchając premiera — mamy jeszcze dementorów dosłownie wszędzie, atakujących ludzi na prawo i lewo.

Za dawnych, bardziej szczęśliwych czasów, to zdanie byłoby dla premiera niezrozumiałe, ale teraz był mądrzejszy.

— Wydawało mi się, że dementorzy pilnują więźniów w Azkabanie — spytał ostrożnie.

— Pilnowali — odparł słabo Knot. — Ale już nie pilnują. Opuścili więzienie i dołączyli do Sam-Wesz-Kogo. Nie będę udawał, że nie był to dla nas cios.

— Ale — zaczął premier, czując narastające przerażenie — czy nie mówił mi pan, że to stworzenia, które wysysają nadzieję i szczęście z ludzi?

— To prawda. I rozmnażają się. To właśnie powoduje całą tą mgłę.

Kolana premiera ugięły się pod nim i opadł na najbliższe krzesło. Myśl o niewidzialnych istotach przemierzających miasta i wsie, rozsiewających rozpacz wśród jego wyborców sprawiła, że poczuł się bardzo słabo.

— Widzisz Knot, musi pan coś z tym zrobić! To na panu spoczywa odpowiedzialność, jako na ministrze magii!

— Drogi panie premierze, chyba nie myśli pan szczerze, że po tym wszystkim nadal jestem Ministrem Magii? Zostałem zwolniony trzy dni temu! Cała czarodziejska społeczność domagała się od dwóch tygodni mojej rezygnacji. Podczas swoich rządów nigdy nie widziałem ich tak zjednoczonych! — dopowiedział Knot śmiało, jednocześnie próbując się uśmiechnąć.

Premierowi na chwilę zabrakło słów. Pomimo oburzenia na sytuację, w jakiej został postawiony, zrobiło mu się żal skurczonego człowieka, który siedział naprzeciw niego.

— Jest mi niezmiernie przykro — odezwał się w końcu. — Czy jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić?

— To bardzo miłe z pana strony, panie premierze, ale nie jest pan w stanie nic zrobić. Zostałem tu dziś wysłany, by wprowadzić pana w ostatnie wydarzenia i przedstawić mojemu następcy. Myślałem, że do chwili obecnej już się tu zjawi, jednak oczywiście jest on bardzo zajęty w tej chwili, ma tyle spraw na głowie.

Knot obejrzał się w tył, zerkając na portret brzydkiego człowieczka z długą, kędzierzawą, siwą peruką, który dłubał sobie właśnie w uchu końcem pióra.

— Będzie tu za chwilę, tylko skończy list do Dumbledore'a — odezwał się portret zauważając spojrzenie Knota.

— Życzę mu powodzenia — rzekł Knot. Pierwszy raz jego głos brzmiał bardziej gorzko. — Pisałem do Dumbledore'a dwa razy dziennie, przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, ale on się nie ruszył. Gdyby tylko był gotów przekonać chłopca, może nadal byłbym… Cóż, może Scrimgeourowi uda się coś osiągnąć.

Knot ucichł, najwyraźniej czując się poszkodowanym, ale ciszę niemal natychmiast przerwał portret, który nagle przemówił swoim szorstkim, oficjalnym głosem.

— Do Premiera Mugoli. Prośba o spotkanie. Pilne. Proszę odpowiedzieć natychmiast. Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister Magii.

— Tak, tak, jasne — odparł premier rozkojarzonym głosem i ledwie zdążył się wzdrygnąć, gdy płomienie w kominku ponownie zmieniły kolor na szmaragdowy, wznosząc się, odsłaniając w swym sercu drugiego wirującego czarodzieja i wypluwając go chwilę później na staroświecki dywanik.

Knot podniósł się z miejsca i, po chwili zawahania, premier uczynił to samo obserwując jak nowo przybyły gość prostuje się, otrzepuje swoje długie, czarne szaty i rozgląda się dokoła.

Pierwsza, głupawa myśl premiera była taka, że Rufus Scrimgeour wyglądał trochę jak stary lew. W grzywie jego płowych włosów i w krzaczastych brwiach widać było pasemka siwizny. Zza pary drucianych okularów spoglądały bystre żółtawe oczy. Chociaż poruszał się lekko utykając, w jego ruchach była jakaś kocia gracja. Premier zrozumiał, dlaczego społeczność czarodziejów, w tych niebezpiecznych czasach, wolała jako swojego przywódcę Scrimgeoura.

— Jak się pan miewa? — przywitał się premier uprzejmie, wyciągając dłoń.

Scrimgeour uścisnął ją krótko, mierząc wzrokiem gabinet, po czym wyciągnął z szat swoją różdżkę.

— Czy Knot powiedział panu wszystko? — spytał ruszając przez pokój i uderzając różdżką w dziurkę od klucza. Premier usłyszał kliknięcie zamka.

— Eee… tak — odparł premier. — I jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, wolałbym aby drzwi pozostały otwarte.

— Nie chciałbym, by nam przeszkadzano — powiedział krótko Scrimgeour. — Lub obserwowano nas — dodał, wskazując różdżką na okna. Zasłony zasunęły się.

— Tak, no cóż, jestem zajętym człowiekiem, więc przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy. Po pierwsze, musimy omówić pańskie bezpieczeństwo.

Premier wyprostował się i odparł:

— Jestem w pełni zadowolony z ochrony, którą mam, dziękuję bar…

— Cóż, my nie jesteśmy — wtrącił Scrimgeour. — Byłoby fatalne dla mugoli, gdyby ich premier dostał się pod działanie klątwy imperius. Nowy sekretarz w pańskim biurze…

— Nie mam zamiaru pozbywać się Kingsley'a Shacklebolta, jeśli to pan sugeruje! — z zdenerwował się premier. — Jest bardzo wydajny, wykonuje dwa razy więcej zadań niż pozostali…

— To dlatego, że jest czarodziejem — odpowiedział Scrimgeour bez najmniejszego uśmiechu. — Świetnie wyszkolonym aurorem, który został przydzielony do pańskiej ochrony.

— Chwila! — oburzył się premier. — Nie możecie tak po prostu wsadzać swoich ludzi do mojego biura, ja decyduję, kto dla mnie pracuje…

— Wydawało mi się, że był pan zadowolony z Shacklebolta? — spytał chłodno Scrimgeour.

— Jestem… to znaczy… byłem…

— Więc chyba nie ma problemu, prawda? — powiedział Scrimgeour.

— Ja… no tak długo, jak praca Shacklebolta będzie dalej… eee… tak doskonała — odpowiedział nieprzekonująco premier, ale Scrimgeour zdawał się go prawie nie słuchać.

— Dalej, jeśli chodzi o Herberta Chorleya, pańskiego wiceministra — ciągnął dalej. — Tego, który zabawiał ludzi udając kaczkę.

— Co z nim? — spytał premier.

— Najwyraźniej, zareagował w ten sposób na kiepsko rzuconą klątwę — wyjaśnił Scrimgeour. — Uszkodziła mu mózg, ale on sam nadal może być niebezpieczny.

— On tylko kwacze! — zaoponował słabo premier. — Z pewnością odrobina odpoczynku… Może lepiej nie przesadzać…

— Grupa uzdrowicieli ze Szpitala Magicznych Dolegliwości i Zranień imienia Świętego Munga bada go w tej chwili. Jak dotąd próbował udusić troje z nich — powiedział Scrimgeour. — Wydaje mi się, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli usuniemy go ze społeczności mugolskiej na jakiś czas.

— Ja… no cóż… Ale nic mu nie będzie, prawda? — spytał premier z niepokojem.

Scrimgeour ledwie wzruszył ramionami, kierując się już w stronę kominka.

— To naprawdę wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia. Będę pana informował o postępach, panie premierze… albo raczej, ja sam będę zbyt zajęty, by odwiedzać pana osobiście i w takiej sytuacji będę przysyłał tu Knota. Zgodził się pozostać na stanowisku doradcy.

Knot próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie bardzo mu się to udało. Wyglądało to raczej tak, jakby bolał go ząb. Scrimgeour już przetrząsał kieszeń w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego proszku, który zmieniał ogień na zielony.

Przez chwilę premier wpatrywał się żałośnie w obu czarodziejów, po czym słowa, które dławił w sobie przez cały wieczór wyrwały się w końcu z ust.

— Ale na miłość boską! Jesteście czarodziejami! Potraficie czynić magię! Na pewno potraficie poradzić sobie… no… ze wszystkim!

Scrimgeour obrócił się wolno w miejscu i wymienił pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie z Knotem, któremu tym razem naprawdę udało się uśmiechnąć i powiedział uprzejmie:

— Problem w tym, że druga strona też potrafi czynić magię, panie premierze.

Po czym obaj czarodzieje jeden po drugim wkroczyli w jasnozielony ogień i zniknęli.

Premier ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen i po prostu przysnął nad papierami, gdy czekał na ten przeklęty telefon od prezydenta. Z zadumy wyrwało go pukanie. Premier westchnął, ten dzień nie mógłby być gorszy.

— Proszę wejść — premier powiedział słabym głosem.

Drzwi otworzył dystyngowany mężczyzna z długimi, jasnymi włosami związanymi w luźny, niski kucyk. Prześledził gabinet wzrokiem, a następnie utkwił wzrok w portrecie mężczyzny w peruce, którego już nie było w swoich ramach. Ku zaskoczeniu premiera, blondyn wyciągnął różdżkę, wskazał na obraz i coś szepnął. Następnie otworzył drzwi szerzej i lekko się ukłonił.

— Mój Panie, wszystko jest w porządku.

Kolejną osobą, która weszła, był przystojny mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Premier dawał mu na oko nie więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Poruszał się dystyngowanie, biła od niego aura podobna do tej otaczającej rodzinę królewską. Premier przełknął. Cała postawa mężczyzny krzyczała _lord_. Instynkt samozachowawczy kazał mu się pokłonić i jeśli Scrimgeour wydawał mu się przerażający, to ten człowiek przyprawiał go o ciarki.

— Lord Voldemort — wyszeptał premier.

— Mówiłem ci Lucjuszu, że premier mugoli nie jest głupim człowiekiem.

— Tak, mój Panie.

W odróżnieniu od Ministra Magii i Knota obaj mężczyźni byli ubrani w garnitury. Drogie garnitury, jak premier zauważył, od Williama Fioravantiego. Sam posiadał taki jeden, który wykorzystywał podczas ważnych spotkań i wystąpień w telewizji. Obserwował jak mężczyzna nazwany wcześniej Lucjuszem, odsunął przed Voldemortem krzesło i dopiero, gdy czarnoksiężnik usiadł sam spoczął obok niego po prawej stronie, co było dość wymownym przekazem.

— Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie spotkanie — odezwał się premier, gdy jego nieproszeni goście zajęli już miejsce.

— Przyszedłem porozmawiać o nadchodzących czasach — rozpoczął Czarny Pan. — Jednakże najpierw chciałem przeprosić za ostatnie niedogodności, które wywołują moi ludzie. Niestety nie można było tego uniknąć.

— Co z tymi demonami rozsiewającymi depresję? Nie mógłby Lord kazać im trzymać się z dala od siedzib ludzkich?

— Niestety, nie są oni pod moją jurysdykcją. Chociaż ministerstwo i zwolennicy drugiej strony tak myślą, a ja nie wyprowadzam ich z błędu. Dementorzy to starożytne istoty. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie czym są. Sami decydują, po której stronie się opowiedzieć — powiedział Lord.

— Wśród Francuzów istnieje pogląd, że dementorzy to dawni czarodzieje z Atlantydy, którzy sprzeciwili się prawom natury matki magii. Zostali za to ukarani poprzez życie wieczne jako tułacze bez możliwości zaznania szczęścia. W końcu ich rozpacz stała się tak wielka, że zaczęli rozsiewać ją dookoła siebie. Ci najbardziej zajadli, zdesperowani i złaknieni pozytywnych emocji z biegiem czasu odkryli, że po wyssaniu duszy innego człowieka, choć na chwilę mogą znów poczuć to za czym tak tęsknią.

— Doprawdy Lucjuszu, będziesz kiedyś wspaniałym dziadkiem, opowiadającym wnukom najbardziej wyszukane historie na dobranoc.

Mężczyzna nazywany Lucjuszem lekko się skrzywił, jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Przytyk był nazbyt jasny, by go nie dostrzec.

— Jednakże spróbujemy pomóc wszystkim obywatelom Wielkiej Brytanii chociaż w minimalnym stopniu. Tam, gdzie żyją czarodzieje, powinni oni ustawić barierę, która będzie odpychać dementory. Ich obecność nadal będzie odczuwalna, ale nie aż w takim stopniu. Lucjuszu, pamiętaj by umieścić informację o tym w _Proroku Codziennym_ oraz pchnąć ludzi z ministerstwa do pomocy. Niestety, na terenach gdzie mieszkają sami niemagiczni, nie da się tego zrobić.

— Tak, mój Panie.

— A co z olbrzymami?

Czarny Pan przypiął premiera wzrokiem.

— Teraz, przejdźmy do meritum tego spotkania panie premierze, zarówno pan jak i ja jesteśmy ludźmi dość zajętymi i nie mamy czasu do wytracania na niepotrzebne rzeczy. Jak zdążył już pan usłyszeć od Knota, czarodziejski świat stoi na skraju wojny. Jeśli do niej dojdzie, czy tego chcemy, czy nie, wy – zwykli obywatele Wielkiej Brytanii również zostaniecie w to wciągnięci. Wbrew obawom moich przeciwników, wolałbym tego uniknąć.

— Słyszałem, że wcześniej Lord nie miał oporów atakować, eee… jak to wy mówicie, mugoli?

— Tak, jednakże moja polityka w tym aspekcie się zmieniła. Nie pragnę już eksterminacji wszystkich niemagicznych ludzi, tylko rozdzielenia naszych światów.

— Przecież jesteśmy oddzieleni…

— Myślę o jeszcze większej separacji, o zaostrzeniu praw odnośnie kontaktów z osobami niemagicznymi. Widzisz premierze, obecnie mamy bardzo liberalne prawo, czarodzieje mogą swobodnie wiązać się z osobami niemagicznymi, dzieci obdarzone magią urodzone w niemagicznych rodzinach nie są znacząco obserwowane, a karą za objawienie się światu, jeśli już taki przypadek zostanie odnotowany, jest lekkie klepnięcie po nadgarstku. W Stanach Zjednoczonych te prawa są naprawdę bardzo restrykcyjne, u nich wciąż jest bardzo żywa pamięć o wydarzeniach z Salem. I dążyłbym właśnie do wprowadzenia u nas systemu podobnego do ich regulacji prawnych. Jestem pewien, że miło będzie panu usłyszeć, że czarodzieje w Ameryce uznają zasługi naukowe i traktują z szacunkiem ludzi niemagicznych. Ponadto Amerykanie nie lubią obliviatować swoich ludzi, w przeciwieństwie do czarodziejów i czarownic w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jak to się mówi, lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć.

— Chyba jestem wstanie zrozumieć, co Lord ma na myśli — premier poluźnił krawat. Zaczęło mu się zdawać, że w biurze robi się duszno.

— Chcę również nawiązać większą współpracę z rządem. Wszyscy mimo wszystko jesteśmy obywatelami Wielkiej Brytanii i podlegamy Koronie, chociaż większość magicznych o tym zapomina. Teraz jest pan premierze informowany tylko w nagłych wypadkach i to raczej strzępkami informacji. Nie tak powinno być i chciałbym to zmienić.

— Ale niby jak ja miałbym w tym pomóc? — zapytał premier.

— Na początek, mógłby pan na przykład zlecić zatrudnienie polecanego przeze mnie człowieka do działu opieki społecznej, w dziale nieletnich i dzieci. Jak również w Brytyjskich Siłach Zbrojnych i Scotland Yardzie. Oczywiście — Lord uniósł rękę — wszyscy oni byliby osobami kompetentnymi i znającymi się na swojej pracy.

— Przepraszam, jeśli to będzie głupie pytanie, ale nie możecie zrobić swojej magii i sami podstawić swoich ludzi? Tak samo jak zrobił to wasz minister magii?

— Moglibyśmy, jednakże wymagałoby to wiele niepotrzebnego zachodu. Ponadto osobiście jestem pod wrażeniem waszych obecnych zabezpieczeń. Dla przykładu, włamanie do ministerstwa magii jest dziecinnie proste. Sądzę, że grupa zdeterminowanych nastolatków mogłaby to zrobić bez większych problemów. Za to dostać się niepostrzeżenie do pana, to już jest sztuka. Nie tylko trzeba ominąć strażników, ale również monitoring. Cały wasz system komputerowy jest czymś, co dla większości czarodziejów jest rzeczą nie do pojęcia. Gdyby technologia miała się zderzyć z magią w walce…

Zdanie pozostało niedokończone i rozbrzmiewało w gabinecie premiera jak złowieszcze fatum.

— Tak, wolałbym uniknąć takiego starcia. Myślę, że mogę zrobić to, o co Lord prosi. Będzie to we wspólnym interesie obu naszych społeczeństw.

Premier wyciągnął rękę i Czarny Pan uścisnął ją z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Jedynym pocieszeniem w całej tej sytuacji było, że żaden z mężczyzn nie czuł, jakby właśnie podpisał pakt z diabłem.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Rozdział poświęcony polityce i nakreśleniu wydarzeń dziejących się obecnie poza Doliną Godryka. Voldemort zdaje sobie sprawę, co by się stało, gdyby mugole dołączyli do wojny i wie, że byliby raczej trzecią siłą, próbującą zniszczyć magicznych. Stąd woli ich mieć po swojej stronie.

Teoretycznie zaklęcie tarczy, powinno zatrzymać pocisk, jednakże czy jakikolwiek czarodziej rzuciłby czar szybciej niż wystrzał z broni palnej? Już nie mówiąc o snajperach? Nie, czarodzieje ze współczesną bronią nie mają szans i Czarny Pan o tym wie.

 **Yuki221** \- Harry zawsze nie bał mówić się co myśli, obojętnie komu. Co do skąpstwa, to bardziej chłopak cieszy się, że wie cokolwiek o swojej rodzinie i może się do niej odnieść. Ktokolwiek inny na jego miejscu robiłby zupełnie to samo. Plus, Harry zawsze kupował sobie tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, chociaż bardziej wiązało się to z wychowaniem w dzieciństwie i brakiem pieniędzy.

W Harrym już przejawiają się cechy Rei, na przykład troska o młodsze roczniki. Kanoniczny Potter nie dbał o dzieci, tak samo nie dążył do bycia swoją własną osobą, chciał raczej spełniać oczekiwania innych. Takie rzeczy objawiają się w drobiazgach, jednak jest ich całkiem sporo.

Co do Firenzo, to uczy on teraz w Hogwarcie. Pominęłam jego wprowadzenie, Harry nie był zainteresowany oglądaniem dramatu między Sybillą Trelawney a Dolores Umbridge. Nie był również przy konfrontacji bliźniaków z Montague, o sprawie wie od osób postronnych. Powyższe rzeczy nie są mi potrzebne do prowadzenia dalszej fabuły, więc ich opisy pominęłam, dowiadujemy się o nich od osób postronnych i już dawno po fakcie, przy okazji innych sytuacji i tyle.

Zakała poinformował Harry'ego, że jego los się zmienił i to na tyle, że jego układ planet to odzwierciedla. Jest to odniesienie do tego, co Firenzo powiedział naszemu Gryfonowi na pierwszym roku.

Kotka Filcha jest konfidentką, donoszącą na uczniów, nawet gdy ci nie robią nic złego.

 **Aruaru** \- Harry dowie się o stronie swojej mamy, ale będzie to w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. Tom jest zbyt zajęty, by nawet o tym pomyśleć. Do tego, nie uważa to za ważną rzecz.

Tom już dał Harry'emu dużo więcej swobody niż Dumbledore kiedykolwiek. A Potter ma po prostu naturalne powinowactwo do bzowych różdżek.

 **Mikoo** \- Cedrik nic nie może zrobić, póki Lucjusz nie wyda oficjalnego oświadczenia, a wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że tego nie zrobi. Diggory nie jest zakochany w Harrym, chce pomóc mu wyplątać się z małżeństwa z Malfoyem. W końcu Potter uratował mu życie i ten jest za to wdzięczny.

Co do Toma, to ten mógłby być zaborczy o Harry'ego, gdyż widzi go jako swoją własność, ale nigdy nie będzie zazdrosny. Riddle jest psychopatą i to się nie zmieni. Z resztą, nie wiem czy sam Harry chciałby, by Cedrik zaczął się do niego zalecać.

 **Anuii** \- toż to obraza dla każdego skrzata, gdy gość nie chce jeść tego, co zostało mu pod nos podane. Już nie mówiąc, że Mrużka nigdy nie lubiła _złych_ czarodziejów.

Podobało mi się prowadzenie badań o roślinach i zwierzętach, które są stosowane w różdżkarstwie. Ale nie jestem Hermioną i nie zamierzałam zasypać nikogo, wszystkimi informacjami, na jakie się natknęłam.

Nie mam jeszcze opisanej tej sceny, ale mam przed oczami jak Dumbel ciężko opada na krzesło, gdyż jego nogi nie są w stanie dłużej go podtrzymywać. Oczywiście całość dzieje się w skrzydle szpitalnym. I nie tylko dyrektor będzie czuł, że może zasłabnąć. ;)

* * *

Z okazji zbliżających się świąt Wielkiej Nocy, chciałabym Wam życzyć dużo czekoladowych jajeczek, żółciutkich kurczaczków, mokrego dyngusa oraz wiele spokoju i radości.

colubrum


	34. Więź

_Więź_

 **Harry przeczytał pergamin kilkakrotnie, a jego oddech wyrównywał się za każdym razem.**

* * *

Uwaga: W rozdziale występuje domniemana scena łóżkowa.

* * *

Wiele mil od Doliny Godryka, ta sama chłodna mgła, która oblepiała teraz szyby Harry'ego, snuła się ponad brudną rzeką, wijącą się w dolinie pomiędzy wysokimi, zaśmieconymi brzegami. Olbrzymi komin, pozostałość po nieużywanym młynie, górował nad okolicą, ciemny i złowróżbny. Nic nie mąciło ciszy, prócz szmeru czarnych wód rzeki, nie było też śladów życia poza wątłym lisem, który buszował w trawie w poszukiwaniu jakichś smakowitych resztek.

Nagle z cichutkim pyknięciem na samym brzegu rzeki pojawiła się znikąd szczupła, zakapturzona postać. Lis zamarł z nieufnymi oczami utkwionymi w dziwnym, nowym zjawisku. Postać przez chwilę usiłowała zorientować się, gdzie jest, wreszcie ruszyła szybkim, lekkim krokiem, a jej długa peleryna szeleściła w trawie.

Z drugim, nieco głośniejszym pyknięciem, zmaterializowała się następna zakapturzona sylwetka.

— Czekaj!

Przenikliwy okrzyk przeraził lisa, rozpłaszczonego wśród trawy. Wyskoczył ze swej kryjówki i pognał przed siebie. Rozbłysło czerwone światło, rozległ się rozpaczliwy skowyt i ogłuszony lis zwalił się na ziemię.

Druga postać odwróciła zwierzę czubkiem buta.

— To tylko lis — mruknął lekceważąco damski głos spod kaptura. — Przeklęty Moody i jego stała czujność… Remusie, poczekaj!

Lecz postać, do której się zwracała, choć zatrzymała się na moment, widząc czerwone światło, już ruszyła dalej, wspinając się na wysoki brzeg.

— Remusie… Remusie! Słuchaj…!

Kobieta złapała mężczyznę za ramię, lecz ten wyrwał się.

— Odczep się, Tonks!

— Musisz mnie wysłuchać!

— Już cię wysłuchałem. I zdecydowałem. Zostaw mnie teraz!

Mężczyzna nazwany Remusem wdrapał się po zboczu aż do miejsca, w którym stara, zardzewiała balustrada oddzielała dolinę rzeki od wąskiej uliczki, brukowanej kocimi łbami. Kobieta nazwana Tonks ruszyła w ślady towarzysza. Zatrzymali się wreszcie obok siebie, patrząc na stojące po drugiej stronie drogi rzędy rozsypujących się, ceglanych domów o pustych, ciemnych oknach.

— On tu mieszka? — spytała Tonks, a z jej głosu biło przerażenie. — Tutaj? W tym zrujnowanym miejscu?

Ale Remus jej nie słuchał, prześlizgnął się przez lukę w zardzewiałych prętach i już biegł uliczką.

— Remusie, czekaj!

Łopocząc połami szat Tonks pośpieszyła jego śladem. Remus tymczasem skręcił w alejkę między domami, przechodząc na drugą, niemal identyczną ulicę. Niektóre latarnie były zepsute, więc para biegła przez plamy światła i ciemności. Łowczyni dogoniła zwierzynę na następnym rogu, tym razem zdołała złapać ją za ramię i odwrócić tak, że stali teraz twarzą w twarz.

— Wiesz, że Dumbledore tego nie popiera.

— Mam gdzieś, co chce Dumbledore. Tu chodzi o Harry'ego.

— Jestem pewna, że dyrektor robi wszystko…

— Daj spokój, Tonks! — warknął Remus wyciągając różdżkę i celując jej w twarz. Tonks tylko się nerwowo roześmiała. — Dobrze wiesz, że nie kiwnął nawet palcem.

Kobieta spojrzała na niezachwiany uchwyt mężczyzny.

— Nie ważysz się…

— Nie ma już takiej rzeczy, na którą się nie poważę! — warknął Remus niemal histerycznie. Wykonał różdżką ruch, jakby chciał dźgnąć Tonks nożem. Rozbłysło światło, a Tonks puściła ramię wilkołaka jak oparzona.

— Remusie!

Ale Remus biegł już dalej. Wciąż masując oparzoną rękę, Tonks ruszyła za nim, usiłując nie stracić go z oczu, kiedy zagłębiali się coraz bardziej w labirynt ceglanych budynków. Wreszcie Remus skręcił w Spinner's End, brukowaną uliczkę, nad którą komin starego młyna górował niczym olbrzymi palec, wzniesiony w geście ostrzeżenia. Obcasy butów Remusa stukały po bruku, gdy mijał rzędy ciemnych okien i połamanych płotów, aż dotarł do domu na samym końcu ulicy. Przez kotary w oknach na parterze prześwitywało przyćmione światło.

Zapukał, zanim jeszcze dogoniła go klnąca pod nosem Tonks. Stali teraz razem czekając, aż ktoś im otworzy, lekko dysząc, owiewani nocną bryzą przesiąkniętą fetorem rzeki. Chwilę później usłyszeli jakiś ruch, w następnej sekundzie drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie. W szczelinie widać było wysokiego mężczyznę z długimi, czarnymi włosami przesłaniającymi ziemistą twarz. Czarne oczy przyglądały im się badawczo.

Remus zrzucił kaptur. Był tak blady, że wydawał się lśnić w ciemności, a jego jasne włosy oprószone zostały mocno przedwczesną siwizną.

— Lupin — rzekł mężczyzna otwierając drzwi nieco szerzej, tak że światło zza jego pleców oświetliło Remusa i jego towarzyszkę. — Co za niespodzianka…

— Severusie — odpowiedział napiętym szeptem. — Możemy porozmawiać? To pilne.

— Oczywiście.

Cofnął się, by go przepuścić. Nie zrzucając kaptura, Tonks weszła bez zaproszenia.

— Snape — mruknęła, mijając go.

— Tonks — odparł, a wąskie usta zwinęły się w drwiącym uśmieszku, gdy z trzaskiem zamykał drzwi.

Weszli od razu do małego saloniku, który sprawiał wrażenie ciemnej, dusznej celi. Ściany były całkowicie zastawione regałami pełnymi książek o starych, skórzanych grzbietach. Wytarta kanapa, stary fotel i rachityczny stolik stały razem w przyćmionym kręgu światła, padającego z lichtarza zawieszonego pod sufitem. Pokój sprawiał wrażenie zaniedbanego, jakby zazwyczaj nikt w nim nie przesiadywał.

Snape wskazał Lupinowi kanapę. Wilkołak zdjął pelerynę, przewiesił przez oparcie i usiadł, wpatrując się intensywnie w swe białe knykcie, kurczowo zaciśnięte na udach. Tonks powoli zsunęła kaptur.

Zwykle kolorowe włosy dziś były ciemne i sięgały jej aż do szczęki. Przesunęła się i stanęła za Remusem, nie odrywając od Snape'a zmrużonych oczu.

— A więc, czym mogę ci służyć? — zapytał Snape, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw swoich nieproszonych gości.

— My… Jesteśmy sami, prawda? — spytał cicho Lupin.

— Ależ oczywiście. Prawda, początkowo Czarny Pan miał zamysł, by Glizdogon dotrzymywał mi tutaj towarzystwa, ale chyba wszyscy wiemy, jak ostatecznie skończył ten szkodnik? Coś do picia?

Tonks niemo pokiwała głową. Snape machnął różdżką i dobiegł ich brzęk szkła, a chwilę później pojawiła się taca z zakurzoną butelką i trzy kieliszki. Patera cichutko brzęknęła opadając na rachityczny stolik. Snape nalał trzy kieliszki krwistoczerwonego wina i podał gościom. Remus wymamrotał słowa podzięki, Tonks nie odrzekła nic, odmawiając przyjąć alkohol i wciąż wpatrując się intensywnie w gospodarza. Snape nie wydawał się tym zmieszany, wręcz przeciwnie, raczej rozbawiony.

— Za szczenięta — rzekł, wznosząc kieliszek.

Lupin spełnił toast i Snape ponownie napełnił kieliszki. Wilkołak wypił duszkiem podane mu wino i zaczął gorączkowo:

— Severusie, przepraszam, że przychodzę znienacka, ale musiałem się z tobą zobaczyć. Myślę, że jesteś jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, który może mi pomóc…

Snape przerwał mu gestem, po czym ponownie tego wieczoru podniósł różdżkę i zaczął nakreślać nią jakieś skomplikowane wzory.

— Przepraszam — rzekł Snape spokojnie. — Nigdy nie można być dość pewnym, że ktoś nie podsłuchuje pod drzwiami. Kontynuuj Lupin.

Wilkołak westchnęła głęboko i zaczął jeszcze raz.

— Severusie, wiem, że nie powinno mnie tu być, że nie powinienem nikomu o tym mówić, ale… Harry'ego nie ma już tyle czasu i nie mamy żadnych informacji w jakim jest stanie, a nawet czy jeszcze żyje — Tonks dotknęła współczująco ramienia mężczyzny w geście pocieszenia. — Gdy wypuszczą Syriusza ten będzie szalał, jeśli nie powiem mu, że zrobiłem wszystko co można było zrobić, żeby go znaleźć — kobieta mocniej zacisnęła dłoń.

Lupin wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Snape odstawił kieliszek na stół i usiadł, z dłońmi na oparciu fotela, wciąż z uśmiechem patrząc w nachmurzoną twarz Tonks.

— Proszę, wyrzuć to z siebie, dlaczegóż to mi nie ufasz Tonks?

— O, są tysiące powodów — wymamrotała. — Jednakże tu nie chodzi o to, czy ci ufam, czy też nie. Tu chodzi o sekrety rodzinne Blacków.

Snape nie naciskał, ale uniósł brew okazując swoje zainteresowanie. Pochylił się, wziął kieliszek, upił łyk i czekał aż kobieta zacznie kontynuować.

— Syriusz nie będzie ci wdzięczny za to, że zdradziłeś je Snape'owi.

Twarz Tonks wykrzywiła się w grymasie, który często nosiła jej ciotka Bellatrix. Sapnęła i gwałtownym ruchem wyminęła kanapę, by ostatecznie na niej usiąść.

— Syriusz będzie mi wdzięczny, że zrobiłem wszystko co się dało, by odnaleźć naszego szczeniaka.

— Na Merlina — sapnęła kobieta. — Ponownie, _waszego szczeniaka_. Remusie, Harry jest dzieckiem, no może nie dzieckiem – nastolatkiem, ale daleko mu do futrzanej małej kulki z merdającym ogonem.

Lupin rzucił jej pogardliwe spojrzenie i sięgnął za pazuchę swojej znoszonej marynarki. Przy oburzonym prychnięciu kobiety, wyciągnął małą paczuszkę owiniętą czarną skórą i przewiązaną rzemieniem. Gdy rozwiązał go i odchylił połacie skóry, oczom Snape'a ukazał się stos pergaminów. Lupin podniósł pierwszy z góry i podał go Severusowi. Mężczyzna pochylił się, ostrożnie odstawił kieliszek na stół i sięgnął po wręczaną mu kartę.

To co znajdowało się na pergaminie było przepisem na dość skomplikowany eliksir ocierający się o czarnomagiczny napar i daleko poza granicami legalności. Jednakże, po dodaniu cząstki żywej, pozwalał on na sprawdzenie co się dzieje z jednym z członków rodziny. Snape przeczytał instrukcje dwa razy i ponownie powiódł wzrokiem po liście ingrediencji.

— Jest w tym mały szkopuł. Jeśli wszystko dobrze zrozumiałem, ten wywar działa tylko na członków rodziny Black.

— Wiem — głos Lupina był teraz prawie szeptem. — Ale uwierz mi, powie nam co się dzieje z Harrym.

Snape parsknął i spojrzał na Lupina z politowaniem. Mężczyzna chwycił się za włosy, potrząsnął lekko głową, jakby prowadził wewnętrzną wojnę i wreszcie powoli się odezwał, dokładnie warząc słowa.

— Harry jest dziedzicem Syriusza.

— Nazwanie go nim w swojej woli, nie jest wystarczające. Żeby _to_ zadziałało — Snape potrząsnął pergaminem — chłopak musiałby być z krwi kundla.

— Jeszcze w szkole James i Syriusz wykonali rytuał wiązania braterskiego — koło niego dobiegł odgłos głośno wciąganego powietrza, który zignorował. — A niedługo po tym, gdy Harry się urodził, Syriusz przyjął go jako swojego dziedzica krwi.

Snape zmarszczył brwi i machnięciem dłoni kazał Lupinowi kontynuować.

— Ten rytuał był kiedyś często odprawiany, zwłaszcza w szlacheckich rodach. Gdy najstarszy syn nie miał dziedzica, a rodzina nie chciała, by tytuł przeszedł na kuzyna, brat przyjmował syna siostry jako swojego potomka. Kość ze swojej kości, krew ze swojej krwi. Dziecko od tego czasu miało dwoje ojców i dziedziczyło po obu. Syriusz jest nie tylko chrzestnym Harry'ego jest praktycznie jego ojcem.

— Chłopak nic o tym nie wie.

— I jeśli to będzie zależeć od Syriusza, to się nie dowie — Remus westchnął i ponownie objął głowę rękoma. — Ten idiota obwinia się za śmierć Jamesa i przez to nie chce obarczać Harry'ego swoją zrujnowaną przez Azkaban osobą. Jest też druga strona medalu, Dumbledore. Zarówno Syriusz jak i ja obawialiśmy się co zrobi, gdy się o tym dowie. Nie znamy planów dyrektora odnośnie chłopca, teraz gdy Łapa będzie wolny, nie będzie on miał dźwigni, a Syriusz prawnie stanie się jego opiekunem. Baliśmy się, że Dumbledore mógłby jakoś wykorzystać fakt, że Harry lgnie tak do tego starego, wyleniałego kundla, magia go w końcu poznaje. Temu dzieciom tak trudno jest sprzeciwić się swoim rodzicom — Lupin zamilkł i pokręcił głową. — Odchodzę jednak od pierwotnego tematu. Ten eliksir zadziała na Harry'ego.

— Te rytuały są zakazane, już nie mówiąc, że praktycznie czarnomagiczne — Snape zmrużył oczy.

Lupin wzruszył ramionami.

— Jakby Jamesowi lub Syriuszowi to przeszkadzało. Ani Potterowie, ani tym bardziej Blackowie nie należeli do typu jasnych rodzin.

— Co?! — Tonks, która dotychczas tylko słuchała w ciszy pękła.

Remus odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

— Zgadza się. Rodowód rodziny Jamesa sięga daleko w przeszłość i znajdziesz w nim wielu czarnoksiężników i wiele wiedźm. To, że na arenie politycznej pozostawali neutralni, to co innego.

Severus potarł skronie i mruknął do siebie:

— W co jeszcze ten chłopak został wplątany?

— Co masz na myśli — Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

— Mam podejrzenia — Snape spojrzał ostro na wilkołaka i aurorkę — że Potter jest reinkarnacją Rei Prince'a

Ku zaskoczeniu mistrza eliksirów, Lupin wolno pokiwał głową.

— Co? Nie jesteś jedyny, któremu to przeszło na myśl. Tylko, że Syriusz żyje w zaprzeczeniu. I nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to była prawda.

Snape wstał i podszedł do okna. Uchylił zasłony, wyjrzał na pustą ulicę, po czym ponownie je zasunął. Odwrócił się do Lupina, marszcząc z namysłem brwi.

— Czy w tym dzienniku znajdzie się coś, dzięki czemu będzie można namierzyć chłopaka?

— Czy gdyby było, to zawracałbym ci głowę tym eliksirem?

— Oczywiście — oparł Snape. — Ale jakiego rodzaju pomocy ode mnie oczekujesz, Lupin? Oprócz oczywistego.

— Dyskrecji. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tym, czego się dziś dowiedziałeś. I bardziej mam tu na myśli Dumbledore'a niż Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Ten drugi przynajmniej nie bawi się w jakieś gry umysłowe i nie próbuje wykorzystywać Harry'ego.

— A czy ten nowy status krwi, zmienia cokolwiek w związku z narzeczeństwem?

Lupin wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego tym pytaniem.

— Niestety nie. Jest to kolejna rzecz, przez którą Syriusz pluje sobie w brodę.

— Potrzebujecie jeszcze innego eliksiru? — z tymi słowami Snape spojrzał wymownie na Tonks, która się zarumieniła.

— Nie — Remus powiedział cicho, lecz stanowczo.

Snape kiwnął sztywno głową i powoli wrócił na swoje miejsce.

— W ciągu tygodnia powinienem mieć ten eliksir gotowy.

 **oOo**

31 lipca wstał jasny i ciepły. Tylko kilka leniwych chmur dryfowało po błękitnym niebie. Harry otworzył okno i wygrzewał się w cieple świeżego, letniego powietrza sączącego się do pomieszczenia. Mrużka kręciła się po kuchni szykując śniadanie, gdy w tle cicho grało radio. Czarny Pan zajmował _swoje_ miejsce przy stole, popijając kawę i czytając najświeższą gazetę. Chłopak bez celu patrzył na rozpościerający się widok, gdy na niebie pojawiły się wyraźnie odcinające się trzy czarne plamki, które rosły z sekundy na sekundę.

— To zdecydowanie sowy — powiedział z humorem Voldemort, patrząc na zrywającego się z miejsca Harry'ego.

Sowy frunęły prosto do domku, trzy ładne puszczyki, a każdy z nich – jak się okazało, gdy zniżyły lot ponad ścieżką prowadzącą do domu – niósł dużą, kwadratową kopertę. Jedna, druga, trzecia – sowy wleciały do środka i wylądowały w zgrabnym szeregu na stole. Wszystkie trzy uniosły prawe nóżki.

Harry przesunął się do przodu, każda miała list zaadresowany do niego. Odwiązał je drżącymi palcami. Na jednej dostrzegł pieczęć Gringotta, druga wyglądała jak list od któregoś z jego przyjaciół, zaś trzecia, to jego wyniki SUMów. Czarny Pan milczał, gdy Harry wpatrywał się niepewnie w kopertę. Wreszcie wziął głęboki wdech, otworzył ją szybko i rozwinął tkwiący wewnątrz pergamin.

 **WYNIKI STANDARDOWYCH UMIEJĘTNOŚCI MAGICZNYCH:**

 **Oceny Pozytywne:**

Wybitny (W)

Powyżej oczekiwań (P)

Zadowalający (Z)

 **Oceny negatywne:**

Nędzny (N)

Okropny (O)

Troll (T)

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER OSIĄGNĄŁ:**

Astronomia – Z

Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami – P

Zaklęcia – P

Obrona przed czarną magią – W

Wróżbiarstwo – N

Zielarstwo – P

Historia magii – Z

Eliksir – P

Transmutacja – P

Harry przeczytał pergamin kilkakrotnie, a jego oddech wyrównywał się za każdym razem. Było dobrze: zawsze wiedział, że obleje wróżbiarstwo, no i nie miał możliwości zaliczyć lepiej historii magii, bo w połowie egzaminu stracił przytomność, ale zdał dobrze wszystko inne!

Przebiegł palcami wzdłuż ocen… dobrze zaliczył transmutację i zielarstwo, miał nawet _Powyżej oczekiwań_ z eliksirów! A najlepsze, że dostał _Wybitny_ z obrony przed czarną magią!

Obrócił się. Za nim stał Voldemort i czytał mu oceny przez ramię.

— Gratuluję, osiem SUMów jest całkiem ładnym wynikiem. A wiem, że w czasie dwóch egzaminów doszło do zakłóceń — gdy to mówił kąciki jego ust drgnęły ku górze. — Jestem z ciebie dumny, Harry.

Harry roześmiał się.

— Cóż, jestem teraz uczniem OWTMowym.

Harry znów spojrzał na swoje wyniki. Były tak dobre, na jakie zaledwie mógł mieć nadzieję. Czuł tylko jedno malutkie ukłucie żalu… To pogrzebało jego nadzieje na zostanie uzdrowicielem. Nie zdołał zapewnić sobie dość dobrej oceny z eliksirów. Zawsze wiedział, że mu się nie uda, ale mimo to wciąż odczuwał ściskanie żołądka, patrząc na to małe, czarne _P_.

— Możesz przygotowywać się sam i podejść do egzaminów OWTMowych razem z innymi. Tak naprawdę nie trzeba uczęszczać na zajęcia, chciałem ci to zaproponować odnośnie run i numerologii — powiedział jakby od niechcenia czarnoksiężnik siadając przy stole i sięgając po kopertę z pieczęcią Gringotta. — To może być równie ważne.

Lekko oszołomiony Harry kiwnął powoli głową i sięgną po list. Przełamał pieczęć i wyciągnął złożone pergaminy. Zaczął czytać na głos.

 _Szanowny panie Potter,_

 _Niech Twoje skarbce opływają w złoto tak jak swobodnie płynie krew Twoich wrogów._

 _Odpowiadając na pana zapytanie odnośnie majątku rodzinny Potterów…_

Harry zamilkł i szybko przebiegł treść listu wzrokiem. Zamknął oczy, zgiął karty, głęboko odetchnął i otworzył oczy, by rozprostować pismo i jeszcze raz je przeczytać, tym razem jednak wolniej. Na koniec roześmiał się bez humoru.

— Coś nie tak? Wydajesz się dość dotknięty treścią tego listu — Voldemort ostro skontrolował Harry'ego spojrzeniem.

Chłopak gwałtownie poderwał głowę i spojrzał Czarnemu Panu prosto w oczy.

— Jeśli liczyłeś na duży posag, który zasili twoje fundusze wojenne, to cię rozczaruję. Jestem biedakiem.

Voldemort zamrugał.

— Nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem o posagu. Poślubiłbym cię nawet gdybyś miał tylko jedną szatę na grzbiecie.

Harry się zaczerwienił i zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem. Czarnoksiężnik pozwolił mu wyrzucić z siebie pierwszy zryw gniewu, a gdy zobaczył, że chłopak zaczyna się uspokajać, zaczął go przepytywać.

— Jak rozumiem wysłałeś zapytanie do Gringotta o stan swojego majątku.

— Tak, ale nie tego się spodziewałem — Harry opadł na krzesło naprzeciw Czarnego Pana. — Okazuje się, że mój ojciec sprzedał wszystko co tylko mógł, a następnie pieniądze przekazał Dumbledore'owi na cele wojenne i do św. Munga.

— Brzmi bardzo jak on.

Harry posłał Voldemortowi mordercze spojrzenie. Mężczyzna tylko uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się. Chłopak zacisnął wargi i głośno odetchnął i parsknął.

— Gdyby nie ty, nie miałbym domu — Potter zmiął list. — W momencie, gdy skończyłbym siedemnaście lat, Dursley'owie wykopaliby mnie na ulicę. I chociaż wiem, że Syriusz byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy, gdybym z nim zamieszkał. A Weasley'owie przygarnęliby mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem, to jednak dobrze mieć własne miejsce, które nie jest rozpadającą się ruderą – pomnikiem.

— Nie może być aż tak źle, Potterowie są starym rodem — Voldemort wtrącił, sądził że chłopak może trochę przesadzać.

— Jedyne złoto, które mam, to te w moim szkolnym skarbcu. Stamtąd pobierane jest czesne i inne opłaty, na przykład na materiały naukowe i mundurek.

— A główny skarbiec rodzinny? — Czarny Pan zmarszczył brwi, czyżby Potter senior był faktycznie aż tak głupi, by pozbawić swojego syna wszystkiego.

— Według listy, którą dostałem od goblinów znajdują się w nim grimuary rodzinne, dzienniki, biżuteria rodowa i broń wszelkiego rodzaju. W skarbcu są przechowywane zbroje, kolczugi i hełmy wykute przez gobliny, albo wykonane ze smoczej skóry. Jest cała sekcja broni białej, łącznie ze szpadami, mieczami czy sztyletami. Jak również różdżki moich przodków i członków rodziny, by jak to jest opisane _dać poczucie ciągłości, jeśli dziecko znajdzie powinowactwo do różdżki swego przodka_ — Harry nabrał powietrza i mówił dalej. — Z tego co rozumiem, są tam też umieszczone skrzynie wypełnione szatami, płaszczami oraz futrami z różnych stworzeń. Oraz setki książek i map, zabezpieczone przed zniszczeniem, a także portrety większości członków rodziny. Na liście od Gringotta znajdują się jeszcze meble, takie jak szafy, skrzynie, stoły i krzesła. Zastawy stołowe, kryształowe żyrandole i bibeloty typu świeczniki, wazy czy posążki.

Voldemort zamyślił się. Większość tych rzeczy z pewnością była drogocenna, jak nie bezcenna. Wątpił, by Harry nie znał się na wycenie, w takim wypadku…

— Jaki jest haczyk?

— Na wszystkie te rzeczy zostało rzucone zaklęcie, uniemożliwiające ich sprzedaż — chłopak się lekko do niego uśmiechnął. — Jeden z moich przodków okazał się być zapobiegliwym czarodziejem i przewidział sytuację, z marnotrawnym potomkiem. Zabezpieczył więc majątek, przeklinając go tak, by przyszłe pokolenia Potterów dalej mogły go wykorzystywać. Mówiłem ci, że Potterowie są skąpi i pilnują swoich skarbów jak smoki.

Czarny Pan dostrzegł błysk rozbawienia w zielonych oczach.

— Ogólnie mówiąc, masz pełen skarbiec wartościowych rzeczy, ale równocześnie mógłbyś przymierać głodem?

— Tak — nastolatek pokiwał głową i skrzywił się. — Przymierać głodem to może nie. Mój pradziadek, Henry Potter kupił dwie kamienice w Londynie, które służą tylko jednemu celowi – przynoszeniu zysków z wynajmu. Te nieruchomości jednak nie są aż tak dochodowe, większość pieniędzy idzie na podatki i remonty. Z bilansu wynika, że w sumie dają mi jakieś dwieście, dwieście pięćdziesiąt galeonów. Na skromne życie jest to wystarczające, ale nie na zakup domu.

— Czemu nie mógłbyś zamieszkać w jednej z tych kamienic? — Voldemort stwierdził, że rodzina Potterów była faktycznie dość tajemnicza w istocie.

— Umowy najmu są jakimś prawniczym bełkotem, ale z tego co rozumiem, to właściciel nie może mieszkać w jednym budynku z lokatorami — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Ponownie sprowadza się to do tego, że dzięki tobie, mam swój własny dach nad głową.

— Same plusy wynikają z naszego małżeństwa — Voldemort patrzył jak chłopak zaczyna się nerwowo kręcić.

— Czemu dzisiaj przyszedłeś? — Harry skrzywił się. — Podobno to przynosi pecha widzieć pannę młodą przed ślubem.

— Mugolskie przesądy, a odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to z dwóch powodów — odparł rozbawiony czarnoksiężnik. — Masz dziś urodziny i nie powinieneś ich spędzać sam oraz przyniosłem twoją szatę ceremonialną na jutro.

Harry zamrugał i postanowił nie odpowiadać mężczyźnie, gdyż ten zbyt dobrze bawił się jego kosztem. Sięgną za to po ostatni list, jak się okazało od Neville'a.

 **oOo**

1 sierpnia wstał, podobnie jak nastrój Harry'ego, szary i ponury. Mugole twierdzili, że dzień ślubu jest najszczęśliwszym dniem w życiu. Cóż, dzień wiązania w rodzinach czarodziejów czystej krwi, często taki nie był. W końcu para nie jednoczyła się z miłości lecz z powodu unii biznesowych swoich bliskich.

Mrużka obudziła Harry'ego rano, przynosząc mu śniadanie do łóżka i każąc mu się pospieszyć. Następnie przeszła do łazienki i chłopak usłyszał płynącą wodę. To był pierwszy krok przygotowujący do rytuału połączenia – oczyszczenie. Skrzatka przygotowywała kąpiel z wieloma różnymi ziołami i balsamami. Miały one oczyścić nie tylko skórę, ale także myśli i pragnienia. Harry powoli zjadł lekką zupę ziołową i popił ją naparem, w którym znajdowały się te same rośliny, co w wannie. Wzdychając lekko wstał z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki. Zrzucił swoją koszulę nocną i zanurzył się cały w pachnącej wodzie. Nastolatek zamknął oczy, gdy poczuł drobne ręce skrzatki pocierające jego plecy i skórę głowy. Zioła powoli spełniały swoje zadania, wypłukując z niego całe napięcie i niepewność, w zamian pozostawiając spokój i akceptację tego, co miało nadejść.

Czarny Pan wybrał bardzo stary rytuał, można by rzec, że praktycznie starożytny, by związać ich razem. Nie wymagał on żadnych słów ze strony oblubieńców ani świadków innych niż sama magia. To ona rozpoznawała intencje i wiązała po kres żywota dwoje ludzi ze sobą. Nikt i nic nie mogło unieważnić zawartej w ten sposób więzi. Oczywiste było, że akt jest w obecnych czasach głęboko nielegalny, gdyż Ministerstwo chciało kontrolować życie swoich obywateli.

Sam rytuał obejmował trzy etapy. Pierwszym było oczyszczenie, drugim akceptacja, ostatnim przypieczętowanie. Harry przeczytał wszystko, co było w bibliotece o różnych ceremoniach wiązania, posunął się nawet tak daleko, by zapytać o niektóre rzeczy jakie znalazł Neville'a. Jego przyjaciel, bez zbędnych pytań, wyjaśnił mu wszystko, a nawet jeszcze więcej. W ukojeniu nerwów młodego Gryfona pomagały również wspomnienia Rei. Młody hermafrodyta cieszył się z nadchodzącego małżeństwa i był podekscytowany swoją zbliżającą się wolnością. Już nie mówiąc, że przystojny, inteligentny, zabawny Tom Riddle był o wiele lepszą opcją niż niejeden ze starych, zgrzybiałych czystokrwistych lub młodych wytworów chowu wsobnego. I chociaż jakkolwiek Rea i Tom dalecy byli od miłości, to jednak lubili się nawzajem i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. A były to bardzo dobre fundamenty do stworzenia stabilnego i szczęśliwego małżeństwa czystej krwi.

Powoli Harry wynurzył się z wody i wyszedł z wanny. Mrużka czekała, by okryć go ręcznikiem i wysuszyć wilgotne włosy, zanim zaplotła je w luźny warkocz. Nastolatek czuł się lekko otumaniony, prawie tak, jakby zioła miały w sobie ekstrakty działające narkotycznie. Całkiem prawdopodobne było, że miał rację. Gdy był już suchy, skrzatka chwyciła go za rękę i poprowadziła z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie na łóżku leżał jego strój ślubny. Ceremonialne szaty Harry'ego przypominały luźną szatę zewnętrzną bez rękawów. Chłopak zarzucił je na nagie ciało i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Biel materiału była dla rodziny Blacków. Szaty bitewne wszystkich członków tego szlachetnego i starożytnego domu były w tym kolorze, by dobrze było widać na nich krew wrogów. Harry sięgną po pas w kolorze purpury – symbolizujący rodzinę Prince'ów. Purpurowy barwinek był nieoficjalnym znakiem rodziny. Ta mała krzewinka mogła bez trudu rozwijać się nawet w najciemniejszych zakątkach ogrodu, doskonale wypełniając mniej dostępne miejsca, wprowadzając ład i porządek. Było to metaforą przetrwania wieków ciemnych oraz utrzymywania zdrowego rozsądku i chłodnej głowy w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Ponadto barwinek był rośliną trującą, podkreślając fakt, że Prince'owie wydali na świat wielu utalentowanych warzycieli i alchemików. Zdobienie szaty wieńczyło siedem granatów o głębokiej, krwistej czerwieni umieszczonych nad sercem i kształtem przypominające słońce. Kolor ten miał reprezentować Potterów, mimo że ród nigdy nie otrzymał szlachectwa, miał swoje barwy, dając w ten sposób do myślenia, że było w tym coś więcej, niż widziało się na pierwszy rzut oka.

Harry obrócił się w miejscu i wygładził szatę. Jego lekko otumaniony umysł dawał mu znać, że wygląda dobrze i właściwie. Mrużka wyciągnęła do niego rękę i chłopak chwycił jej drobne palce, dając się boso wyprowadzić z pokoju i poprowadzić po schodach na dół aż do drzwi, za którymi mieściła się sala rytualna. Przed nimi skrzatka się zatrzymała i pociągnęła Harry'ego za rękę tak, by dać mu znać, by ten się schylił. Młody czarodziej zamiast tego ukląkł na jedno kolano. Mrużka zamrugała na niego, następnie uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała swego panicza w czoło. Po tym, chłopak wstał i wszedł do komnaty.

Pomieszczenie było małe i ciemne. Schody prowadzące na dół oświetlała pochodnia wisząca na ścianie po przeciwnej stronie sali. Harry szedł powoli, stawiając ostrożnie jedną nogę za drugą. Za nim ciągnęły się jego szaty. Chłopak czuł jakby płyną. Gdy stanął u podnóża schodów spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego wewnątrz kręgu. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy o rubinowych oczach. Miał taką samą szatę jak nastolatek tylko w kolorach zieleni, barwy Slytherina. Harry skoncentrował swoją uwagę na kręgu. Na jego zewnętrznej stronie były wypisane cztery runy, skierowane w cztery strony świata. Początek, ochrona, oddanie i wieczność. Wewnątrz koła, na samym środku leżał nóż rytualny a pod nim wypisana była runa symbolizująca więź. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i ruszył do przodu. Zatrzymał się na wprost swojego narzeczonego, który lekko się do niego uśmiechał. Teraz obaj stali w kręgu, oświetleni przez pochodnię i czekając na to, co ma się wydarzyć. Nóż drgnął między nimi i powoli uniósł się do góry. Voldemort złapał go prawą ręką i nacią swoją lewą dłoń ostrożnie, a następnie podał ostrze Harry'emu. Młody czarodziej wziął je od niego i zrobił to samo co czarnoksiężnik, po czym puścił nóż, a ten zawisł bezwładnie w powietrzu. Ich krew kapała na runę. Czarny Pan chwycił chłopaka za rękę i trzymał mocno, gdy wokół nich uniosła się magia, badając ich intencje, myśli i serca. To była najtrudniejsza część całego rytuału, bo jeśli jedno z nich choć trochę się wahało, to magia ich nie połączy więzią.

Harry stał na zimnej podłodze, czując jak magia go przenika, i musiał przyznać, że to było dziwne uczucie. Czuł się tak po raz pierwszy w życiu. Gdy już się zastanawiał, czy kiedykolwiek to się skończy, wszystko zamarło, a w komnacie zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Nagle płomień oddzielił się od trzonka pochodni i poszybował ku nim. Harry instynktownie chciał przed nim uskoczyć, ale odkrył, że nie mógł się poruszyć. Płomienie zatrzymały się nad złączonymi dłońmi i opadły na nie. Nastolatek patrzył zafascynowany, gdy ogień zamiast go parzyć, otulił jego rękę, a gdy dotarł na wysokość nadgarstka rozdzielił się na połowę i zaczął wirować jak jakaś niesamowita bransoletka. Dwa uderzenia serca później płomień zgasł, pozostawiając obu czarodziejów w ciemności.

— Stało się — syknął Voldemort.

Harry oderwał swój wzrok od miejsca, gdzie była jego ręka i spojrzał wprost w czerwone oczy swego męża.

— Tak — jego głos drżał.

Voldemort przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Teraz pozostało nam tylko zakończyć więź. Chodź.

Mężczyzna pociągnął go w kierunku schodów i wyjścia z komnaty. Harry wiedział, na czym polegała trzecia część rytuału i z każdym krokiem, z którym jego umysł się rozjaśniał zaczynał się bardziej denerwować. Zanim dotarli do jego sypialni, praktycznie już hiperwentylował. Stojąc przed własnym łóżkiem miał mroczki przed oczami. Nagle, tuż przed jego nosem, pojawiła się mała buteleczka z różowym płynem.

— arry… Harry? — Voldemor pocierał jego ramię uspokajająco. — Ten eliksir pomoże ci się zrelaksować. Czy chcesz go zażyć? On nie zakłóci potwierdzenia więzi.

Harry nie mogąc odnaleźć swojego głosu, tylko skinął głową. Chłodne szkło dotknęło jego spierzchniętych ust i przełknął wywar. Spodziewał się, że podobnie jak inne eliksiry i ten będzie smakował okropnie, i był zaskoczony, gdy wyczuł smak malin. W ciągu kilku sekund poczuł jak całe jego ciało się rozluźnia. Słyszał szmer opadającego materiału, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest opuszczany na łóżko, a później zatonął w nadmiarze przyjemności pędzącej przez jego ciało.

* * *

Harry dryfował w półśnie. Delikatne światło słoneczne tańczyło na jego powiekach i powodowało swędzenie koniuszka nosa. Jego bok był dociśnięty do drugiego ciepłego ciała. Chłopak zamrugał, drugie ciało… i nagle wspomnienia z całego zeszłego dnia spadły na niego jak tona cegieł. Zacisnął mocno powieki i wziął głęboki wdech. Był żoną Voldemorta i nic już tego nie zmieni.

— Dzień dobry, Harry — Czarny Pan powiedział i nastolatek usłyszał szelest przewracanej kartki.

— Dzień dobry, mężu — odparł cierpko.

Mężczyzna koło niego zaśmiał się.

— Naprawdę zainteresowały cię smoki, co?

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na książkę, którą czytał czarnoksiężnik. Była to jedna, którą trzymał na stoliku przy oknie.

— Tak — ziewnął lekko. — Myślałem, że po wszystkim wrócisz do siebie — powiedział nie patrząc Voldemortowi w oczy.

— I miałbym zostawić moją żonę samą podczas nocy poślubnej — podniósł lekko brew. — Jakim byłbym mężem? — Czarnoksiężnik z przyjemnością patrzył, jak chłopak się zarumienił. — Nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś aż tak namiętny — dodał z rozbawieniem.

Harry na to stwierdzenie zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej i uparcie wpatrywał się w okładkę książki. Nagle jego wzrok przykuł pierścień, który Voldemort miał na palcu. Prosta obrączka z czarnym kamieniem, na której prawie niewidoczne, ale jednak były wyryte Insygnia Śmierci.

— Skąd go masz — nie zważając na nic, chwycił Czarnego Pana za rękę i przyglądał się pierścieniowi dokładnie, ostrożnie dotykając kamień palcami.

Voldemort patrzył w skupieniu, jak Harry z fascynacją badał pierścień Gauntów.

— Wierzę, że to pamiątka rodzinna — odezwał się powoli. — Co jest w nim tak fascynującego?

Harry na moment rozważał pytanie i postanowił dać swemu mężowi tylko częściową odpowiedź.

— Jest na nim skrócony podpis Peverellów — przejechał palcem wzdłuż symbolu różdżki. — Więc jesteśmy bardzo dalekimi krewnymi.

Czarnoksiężnik przechylił głowę, słysząc w głosie młodej żony, że to nie było wszystko, ale nie chcąc w tej chwili drążyć dalej. Mógłby zbadać historię kamienia później, sam. Chłopak nie ufał mu z informacjami jakie posiadał i było to aż nazbyt widoczne. Chociaż teraz Harry poruszył ciekawą kwestię, która zaskoczyła jego samego wcześniej.

— Zdążyłem się o tym przekonać. Spójrz na swój pierścień ślubny.

Chłopak z niechęcią puścił rękę Voldemorta i spojrzał na zielony kwarc osadzony na jego pierścieniu. Zamiast godła Salazara Slytherina, które było na nim poprzednio, teraz pojawiły się dwa węże splecione razem ogonami i głowami skierowanymi w swoją stronę. Pod nimi z rozłożonymi dumnie skrzydłami, przyczajone, jakby do skoku, były dwa testrale.

— Slytherin i Peverell? — zapytał swojego męża.

— Tak się i mi wydaje — odparł Voldemort. — Magia musiała cofnąć się do najstarszych i najbardziej szanowanych rodzin tworząc twój pierścień. I to tylko pokazuje jak bardzo jest niesamowite to, do czego jest zdolna.

Harry pokiwał głową. Zarówno on jak i Tom Riddle byli rodziną. Bardzo daleką, ale jednak rodziną. Czy Dumbledore o tym wiedział? Czy jego podrzucenie Dursley'om było eksperymentem mającym sprawdzić w jakich warunkach rodzą się Czarni Panowie i czy jest to uwarunkowane genetycznie? Nastolatek westchnął.

— Myślę, że czas na śniadanie, a później chcę cię zabrać na małą wycieczkę. — Voldemort wyrwał żonę ze świata, do którego odpłynął. — Niestety, mimo że chciałbym poświęcić cały miesiąc na wspólne zwiedzanie, to moja praca mi na to nie pozwala.

— Małżeństwo nie może ci stanąć na drodze przejęcia świata, prawda — prychnął Harry.

— Otóż to, otóż to, moja zabawna żono — odparł ze śmiechem Czarny Pan.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Dobrze, za nim podniesiecie jakieś larum oburzenia, czemu zrobiłam z Harry'ego syna Syriusza (przez adopcję), to powiem, że jest to ważne dla dalszej części historii. To też tłumaczy, czemu Stforek słuchał się Harry'ego, od pierwszego dnia, gdy ten przybył na Grimmauld Place. Skrzat musiał wykonywać rozkazy wszystkich z rodziny Blacków, chociaż nie musiał ich szanować. Nie słuchał Tonks, gdyż Andromeda została oficjalnie zdementowana, więc nie należała już do rodziny, tak samo jak jej córka. Walburga nigdy nie wyparła się Syriusza, wypaliła tylko jego imię z gobelinu (Syriusz miał wtedy 16 lat). Dlatego też, imię Harry'ego nie pojawiło się na nim po jego adopcji. Pod względem magicznym i logicznym wszystko jest w porządku, nic nie zostało zaburzone.

Harry jest już również oficjalnie poślubiony Czarnemu Panu. Jego życie zacznie się od tego momentu jeszcze bardziej komplikować czy wprost przeciwnie, jak myślicie?

 **Anuii** \- cieszę się, że udało mi się Ciebie zaskoczyć. Voldemort wie, że lepiej mugoli nie lekceważyć, plus jeśli dobrze to rozegra, to mogą być kolejnymi sojusznikami po jego stronie. A jeśli chce dotrzymać słowa odnośnie opieki nad dziećmi pochodzącymi z rodzin mugolskich i półkrwi, gdzie jeden z rodziców jest mugolem, to musi mieć wsparcie w niemagicznym rządzie.

Ja ogólnie widzę w skrzatach niedoceniony potencjał, nie tylko w Mrużce. Ale to już jest chyba los każdej służby. Harry podwójnie docenia obecność skrzatki. Raz, że może się z nią utożsamiać, w końcu Dursley'owie traktowali go jaką darmową pomoc domową, a dwa, życie Rei uratowała jego skrzatka.

Może i Dumbledore tylko opadnie, ale od tego momentu zda sobie sprawę, że nic nie idzie zgodnie z jego planem. I że tuż pod jego nosem, wróg zdołał wykonać ruch, który go zaszachował. ;)

W kolejnym rozdziale zapowiedziana już wycieczka. Jak myślicie, gdzie Voldemort zabierze Harry'ego? Co jeszcze się wydarzy?

Kolejny rozdział już za tydzień!


	35. Piknik

_Piknik_

 **Dobrze, jeśli Slughorn się zgodzi, obejmę posadę profesora OPCMu.**

* * *

Pachniało solą. Harry słyszał rozbijające się fale, delikatna, chłodna bryza targała mu włosy, gdy spoglądał w dal na oświetlone światłem księżyca morze pod obsypanym gwiazdami niebem. Stał na wysokim, ciemnym nawisie skalnym, woda pieniła się i kotłowała pod nim. Spojrzał przez ramię. Za nim piętrzyła się pionowa, czarna faleza. Szerokie półki skalne, takie jak ta, na której stali teraz z Voldemortem wyglądały, jakby przed wiekami ktoś wyrąbał je w gładkiej ścianie.

Był to ponury, surowy widok, tylko morze i nagie skały, bez śladu drzew, trawy, czy choćby piasku.

— Co ty na to? — zapytał Czarny Pan, tonem, którym równie dobrze mógł pytać o najlepsze miejsce na piknik.

— Przywozili tu dzieci z sierocińca? — Harry nie wyobrażał sobie mniej przytulnego miejsca na jednodniową wycieczkę. — Chociaż co ja tam wiem, byłem tylko raz w zoo, w którym to z resztą wypuściłam olbrzymiego węża.

— Niezupełnie — odparł rozbawiony mężczyzna. — Kilka mil stąd jest niewielka osada na klifie. Przyjeżdżaliśmy tu, dzieciaki z przytułku, żeby spędzić parę dni nad morzem. O tych skałach wiem tylko ja. Żaden mugol nie dostałby się tutaj, chyba, że byłby nad wyraz utalentowanym alpinistą, nawet łodzie tu nie podpływają, te wody są zbyt niebezpieczne. Udało mi się tu zejść tylko dzięki magii. Była bardziej przydatna niż liny i pozwoliła mi się osłonić przez zmoczeniem. Rozejrzyj się wokół, czy nie jest to piękny widok. Nieujarzmione siły przyrody, w całej swojej chwale, przerażające, a jednocześnie zniewalające, nie sądzisz?

Harry spojrzał na czarne skały i dostał gęsiej skórki.

— Chciałem pokazać ci to miejsce na koniec naszej wycieczki, gdyż jest ono bliskie memu sercu — ciągnął. — Ale my zmierzamy jeszcze nieco dalej. Chodź.

Voldemort przywołał Harry'ego na sam skraj skały, gdzie postrzępione załomy skalne tworzyły strome stopnie prowadzące na wielkie głazy, częściowo już zanurzone w morzu. Było to zdradzieckie zejście i czarnoksiężnik poruszał się bardzo powoli, jedną ręką wciąż podtrzymując młodzieńca przy nim. Skały poniżej były śliskie od morskiej wody. Harry czuł na twarzy słoną mgiełkę.

— _Lumos_ — mruknął Czarny Pan stanąwszy na bloku skalnym położonym najbliżej ściany klifu.

Parę stóp pod nimi czarna powierzchnia wody zafalowała tysiącem iskier, ale blask z różdżki oświetlił przede wszystkim ciemną ścianę skalną.

— Widzisz? — zapytał mężczyzna cicho, unosząc różdżkę wyżej.

Harry dojrzał szczelinę w klifie, w której kotłowały się fale.

— Nie masz nic przeciwko małej kąpieli?

— Nie.

— W takim razie rzucę na nas tylko zaklęcia ocieplające i dajemy nura.

Mówiąc to Voldemort machnął krótko różdżką, ukrył ją w rękawie, i ze zwinnością godną morskiego stworzenia zsunął się z głazu na którym stali, i zaczął płynąć perfekcyjną żabką w stronę ciemnej szczeliny w skale. Harry wzruszył ramionami i ruszył za nim. Morze było lodowate, mimo zaklęcia ocieplającego, przemoczone ubranie Harry'ego nieprzyjemnie falowało, było o wiele za ciężkie i ciągnęło go w dół. Zapach soli i wodorostów drażnił go w nos, Harry oddychał głęboko, posuwając się w stronę skały za migoczącym światełkiem. Szczelina okazała się ciemnym tunelem, który przy wysokiej fali musiał być całkowicie wypełniony wodą. Strome ściany tworzące ciasny korytarz były od siebie oddalone może o trzy stopy, w wyczarowanym świetle błyszczały jak wilgotna smoła. Po pewnym czasie korytarz skręcił w lewo. Harry zauważył, że ciągnie się on jeszcze daleko w głąb skały. Płynął dalej w ślad za swoim mężem, czubkami przemarzniętych palców dotykając szorstkiej, mokrych kamieni.

W końcu zobaczył Voldemorta wychodzącego na brzeg. Włosy mężczyzny zwinęły się w lekkie loki, z których, podobnie jak z ciemnych ubrań, spływała woda. Dopłynąwszy do właściwego miejsca, Harry znalazł schody prowadzące do dużej jaskini i wspiął się na nie. Kiedy dygocąc z zimna znalazł się na lodowatym powietrzu, woda lała się z niego strumieniami. Nim zdążył mrugnąć otulił go ciepły wir powietrza, przez moment poczuł się jakby był w kokonie, a gdy zaklęcie opadło był już suchy i wszystkie drgawki odeszły. W okamgnieniu też ubranie Harry'ego zrobiło się ciepłe i suche, jakby cały dzień wisiało na grzejniku.

— Przepraszam, nie myślałem, że w sierpniu woda będzie aż tak zimna.

— Dziękuję — odrzekł chłopak z wdzięcznością.

Czarny Pan jednak jakby tego nie zauważył, stał po prostu pośrodku jaskini. Trzymając wysoko różdżkę obracał się powoli, zapalając pochodnie umieszczone na ścianach i suficie.

— Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się to miejsce — mruknął wreszcie. — Przykro mi, ale nie mogliśmy dostać się tu w inny sposób. To jest tylko korytarz wejściowy… Coś w rodzaju przedpokoju… — powiedział czarnoksiężnik po chwili. — Musimy dostać się do właściwej komnaty…

Voldemort podszedł do ściany i przesunął po niej delikatnie czubkami palców, szepcząc słowa w dziwnym języku, którego Harry nie rozumiał. Mężczyzna dwukrotnie obszedł całą jaskinię, dłonią wciąż dotykając szorstkiej skały. Czasami zatrzymywał się, badając palcami kilka razy jedno miejsce, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się, rękę przyciskając do ściany.

Harry nigdy nie widział, żeby jakikolwiek czarodziej działał w ten sposób, jedynie obserwując i dotykając, ale zdążył się już przekonać, że wybuchy i dym były raczej oznaką braku umiejętności, aniżeli wyjątkowych zdolności.

Voldemort cofnął się o kilka kroków i wycelował różdżką w skałę. Na chwilę pojawił się niewyraźny zarys łuku, płonący ognistą bielą, jakby z drugiej strony biło silne źródło światła.

— Teraz musimy zapłacić za przejście.

— Zapłacić? Mamy tym drzwiom coś dać?

— Tak — skinął Voldemort. — Trochę krwi — powiedział wsuwając rękę do kieszeni i wyciągając stamtąd krótki, srebrny nóż, podobny do tego, jakim Harry zazwyczaj siekał składniki eliksirów.

— _Krwi_?

— Tak, wiem że to prymitywne — powiedział Czarny Pan z nutą pogardy w głosie. — Sam pomysł wziął się, jak się zapewne domyślasz, z założenia, że wróg musi się osłabić, by przejść dalej. Cóż… byłem młody i głupi.

Harry się skrzywił.

— Może nie głupi, ale mniej doświadczony. Teraz oczywiście wiem, że istnieją dużo gorsze rzeczy, niż fizyczne zranienia.

— No tak, ale jeśli można tego uniknąć… — zaczął Harry, który trochę już wycierpiał w życiu i wcale nie miał ochoty na więcej.

Voldemort odwinął rękaw koszuli odsłaniając przedramię bladej ręki. Błysnęło srebrne ostrze, szkarłatna substancja zrosiła czarną skałę.

— Harry, teraz twoja kolej — ponownie nastąpiło szybkie cięcie i krew opryskała kamień.

Voldemort od razu przesunął czubkiem różdżki nad głębokim skaleczeniem, które natychmiast się zagoiło. Srebrzysta linia łuku znów pojawiła się na ścianie, ale tym razem już nie zniknęła. Zakrwawiona skała wypełniająca łuk po prostu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, tworząc przejście, za którym ziała absolutna ciemność.

— Cóż, za mną — rzekł mężczyzna i przeszedł przez kamienny łuk.

Harry wyszeptał _lumos_ i podążył za mężem. Ich oczom ukazał się upiorny widok. Stali na skraju czarnego, podziemnego jeziora, tak rozległego, że Harry nie mógł dostrzec przeciwległego brzegu, sklepienie jaskini również ginęło w mroku, który rozjaśniały tylko ich różdżki i przedziwna, zielonkawa poświata, emanująca jakby ze środka jeziora, odbijająca się w nieruchomej wodzie. Jednak, ku rozczarowaniu Harry'ego, blask nie sięgał tak daleko, by objąć całą grotę. Aksamitna ciemność poza granicą światła była jeszcze intensywniejsza. Voldemort znów machnął różdżką w jakimś skomplikowanym wzorze i zapłonęło kilka pochodni, które jednak nie rozproszyły całego mroku.

— Chodźmy — powiedział cicho Czarny Pan. — Uważaj, nie dotknij wody. Trzymaj się jak najbliżej mnie.

Ruszył brzegiem jeziora, a Harry postępował tuż za nim. Szli po wąskim pasie kamieni tuż przy linii wody, echo kroków odbijało się od ścian. Maszerowali już dobrą chwilę, ale nic się nie zmieniło – po jednej stronie mieli surową ścianę skalną, po drogiej niezmierzoną, gładką czerń, pośrodku której jaśniała tajemnicza, zielonkawa poświata. Harry uznał, że to bardzo przytłaczające i przerażające miejsce.

— No i jesteśmy — powiedział Voldemort, odciągając Harry'ego od myśli błądzących wokół wodnych potworów, wielkich węży, demonów, kelpie i duchów…

Harry wychylił się i spojrzał na małą plażę przed nim i na koc piknikowy, na którym leżał koszyk z jedzeniem, talerze i kieliszki.

— Przyszliśmy tu na piknik — wysyczał gniewnie przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Na kolację — odparł lekko Voldemort — później nawet możemy popływać łódką po jeziorze — machnął ręką w powietrzu i zacisnął pięść.

Czarny Pan wyjął różdżkę i stuknął nią w dłoń. W tej samej chwili w jego ręce pojawił się gruby, miedziany, połyskujący zielonkawą poświatą łańcuch, którego drugi koniec ginął w wodzie. Czarnoksiężnik stuknął weń różdżką i łańcuch zaczął się wić niczym wąż, opadając na kamienne podłoże, z donośnym brzękiem, który echem odbijał się od ścian. Najwyraźniej łańcuch wyciągał coś z dna. Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy widmowa łódeczka wynurzyła się spod powierzchni, emanując tym samym, zielonkawym blaskiem i powoli podpłynęła, nie mącąc idealnie gładkiej powierzchni, w kierunku miejsca, w którym stali.

— Kiedyś zabiorę cię do Pałacu Jerebatan w Stambule, jednak teraz musi nam wystarczyć tylko ta jaskinia.

— To miejsce jest upiorne — odparł Harry opadając na koc. — Nie mogłeś wybrać czegoś innego?

— Ta jaskinia jest z różnych względów dla mnie ważna. Chciałem ci ją pokazać, tak żebyś mógł mnie trochę lepiej poznać.

Harry zamknął oczy, wciągnął powietrze i powoli je wypuścił uspokajając nerwy.

— Dobrze, rozumiem twój punkt widzenia.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego i usiadł po drugiej stronie. Zaczął wyjmować jedzenie z koszyka, i od razu nakładając je na talerze. Gdy jedli zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana tylko cichym stukaniem sztućców o porcelanę. Po skończonym posiłku, czarnoksiężnik machnął na koc i szybkim _evanesco_ usunął pozostałości ich kolacji. Kolejne zaklęcie przywołało skrzypce, które zaczęły grać spokojną melodię i Harry znalazł się w ramionach męża, powoli kołysząc się do taktu. Przetańczyli tak kilka utworów, zanim i instrument został wygnany.

— Na koniec tego romantycznego wieczoru pozostaje nam tylko rejs łodzią. Tym razem ty pójdziesz pierwszy Harry, tylko uważaj, by nie dotknąć wody.

Voldemort odsunął się nieco i Harry ostrożnie wsiadł do łódki. Mężczyzna wsiadł zaraz za nim, upuszczając łańcuch na dno łodzi. Ledwie się na niej mieścili, Harry nie mógł usiąść wygodnie, do czasu aż nie siedział prawie na kolanach swego męża. Łódka ruszyła natychmiast, bez jakiejkolwiek ingerencji z ich strony, jakby ktoś ciągnął za niewidzialną linę. Kompletną ciszę mącił jedynie delikatny chlupot fal, gdy dziób łodzi ciął czarną, aksamitną toń. Zmierzali w stronę zielonej poświaty, po chwili nie mogli już dojrzeć ścian groty, poza miejscami oświetlanymi przez skąpe światło pochodni. Gdyby nie to, że woda była idealnie spokojna, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że znajdują się na środku morza.

Harry spojrzał w wodę. Widział złote odbicie światła z różdżki migoczące na błyszczącej, lustrzanej powierzchni. Łódź rozcinała wodę, zostawiając głębokie zmarszczki… I wtedy je zobaczył. Kredowobiałe, unoszące się tuż po powierzchnią wody.

— Voldemort! — krzyknął przerażony, a jego głos poniósł się po wodzie.

— Harry? — czarnoksiężnik przytulił go mocniej do siebie.

— Wydawało mi się, że widziałem w wodzie rękę… Ludzką rękę!

— Wierzę — odparł jego mąż spokojnie z lekką nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

Harry zapatrzył się w czarną głębię, wypatrując ręki i poczuł, że go mdli. Kolacja zjedzona nie tak dawno temu nie była najlepszym pomysłem. W złocistym świetle różdżki Harry dostrzegł ponownie to okropieństwo. Tym razem parę cali pod powierzchnią ukazało się martwe ciało mężczyzny, leżące twarzą do góry, z zamglonymi, niewidzącymi oczami, a włosy i szaty unosiły się wokół falując miękko. — Tam są trupy! — wykrzyknął nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

— Owszem — odpowiedział łagodnie Voldemort. — Ale nie musimy się nimi przejmować w tej chwili.

— W tej chwili? — Harry oderwał wzrok od jeziora i spojrzał na męża.

— Dopóki unoszą się spokojnie pod wodą, nie trzeba się bać zwłok, tak samo, jak nie trzeba się bać ciemności. Do tego jesteś ze mną, a to jest moja domena — odpowiedział Lord Voldemort twardo.

Harry nie powiedział nic, nie chciał się kłócić, ale sama myśl o pływających wokół nich trupach wydawała mu się przerażająca. No i wcale nie uważał, że były nieszkodliwe.

— To inferiusy Harry — czarnoksiężnik ujął twarz żony, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy i oderwał spojrzenie od trupów. — Stworzenia te nie mają wolnej woli i nie są zdolne do samodzielnego myślenia. Ich jednym celem jest spełnianie rozkazów ich pana, który powołał je do życia. Jako stworzenia ciemności — ciągnął dalej — inferiusy boją się światła i ciepła. Skutecznymi zaklęciami w walce z nimi jest _incendio_ , _lacarnum inflammare_ lub szatańska pożoga. Różnica pomiędzy inferiusem a zombie jest taka, że inferius jest posłuszny temu, kto go „ożywił" i wypełnia jego rozkazy. Zombie natomiast, którego celem jest zaspokajanie żądzy krwi poprzez konsumpcję świeżego ludzkiego mięsa lub mózgu, nie ma „pana"(1). Nie uczyliście się o nieumarłych na obronie?

Harry potrząsnął głową, zaś czarnoksiężnik westchnął.

— Naprawdę potrzebujecie porządnego nauczyciela tego przedmiotu.

— Ale… po co ci one? — zapytał jeszcze chwiejnym głosem chłopak.

— Pamiętasz medalion, który podarowałeś mi na urodziny? — Voldemort poczekał na kiwnięcie na zgodę. — Był ukryty tutaj, na małej wysepce pośrodku tego jeziora. Inferiusy miały być jednym z zabezpieczeń. Jak wiesz jednak, ktoś go i tak ukradł — czarnoksiężnik wzruszył ramionami. — Nie są mi one w tej chwili do niczego innego potrzebne, więc nadal tu są, czekając aż je wezwę.

Harry pokręcił głową, tylko Czarny Pan mógł wybrać takie miejsce na ich randkę.

 **oOo**

Severus Snape stanął na schodach Grimmauld Place numer 12 i zadzwonił do drzwi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy usłyszał wrzaski starej wiedźmy. Nawet zaklęcie drzwi nie powstrzymywało głosu matki Blacka. Pięć minut później portret zamilkł, a drzwi się otworzyły.

— Musiałeś dzwonić Severusie? — zapytał Lupin zmęczonym głosem.

Były dwa dni po pełni i mężczyzna wyglądał dość fatalnie. Mistrz eliksirów obrzucił go wzrokiem i wszedł do domu, od razu kierując się na piętro.

Lupin powstrzymał westchnięcie i zamknął drzwi. Wiedział, że to nie był czas na kłótnie. Za pół godziny powinni zacząć się schodzić ludzie na spotkanie Zakonu. Mieli niewiele czasu na sprawdzenie co się dzieje z Harrym. Podążył za Snape'em do salonu i zastał w pokoju pojedynek na spojrzenia między zgryźliwym mężczyzną a Tonks.

— Nie miałeś problemu z eliksirem? — Lupin skierował uwagę obecnych na siebie.

— Żadnego — Snape zaszydził. — Uzdolniony pierwszoroczny byłby wstanie uwarzyć go z zamkniętymi oczami.

Każdy w salonie zrozumiał, że eliksir był trudny i czasochłonny, ale doświadczony mistrz mógł dostrzec element rozrywkowy podczas jego przygotowywania.

— Pozostał więc tylko ostatni element do dodania — Remus wyciągnął małą fiolkę i z długim, ciemnym włosem w środku, gdy Severus ostrożnie stawiał kolbę z przezroczystym płynem na stoliku.

— Tak, jak to będzie działać? — zapytała Tonks, która stawała się teraz podekscytowana.

— Po dodaniu cząstki żywej eliksir zmieni kolor w zależności od stanu zdrowia i poziomu zadowolenia osoby badanej, a przynajmniej tak mówi instrukcja — Snape podał pergamin młodej aurorce. — Czarny dla śmierci, krwistoczerwony dla poważnego zagrożenia życia i torturowania, ogólnie im jaśniejszy kolor, tym lepiej dla podmiotu, który jest sprawdzany.

— Nie odwlekajmy tego dłużej — Lupin potrząsnął fiolką i włos wpadł do kolby.

W pokoju zapadła nienaturalna cisza, gdy wszyscy byli wpatrzeni w eliksir. Ten przez około trzy sekundy nie zareagował, a następnie zamienił barwę na mlecznobiałą w kosmykami jasnej zieleni i żółci. Tonks wypuściła oddech, który nawet nie wiedziała, że wstrzymała.

— To znaczy, że z Harrym nic nie jest — powiedziała cicho.

— Na chwilę obecną — odparł mistrz eliksirów.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Była aurorem, na szkoleniach wbijali im do głów, że sytuacja zakładników może się zmienić w ciągu kilku minut z dobrej do śmiertelnej. A ich głównym założeniem było porwanie. Jej uwagę odciągnęło ciche szuranie pochodzące od drzwi.

— Stforek?

Skrzat spojrzał na kolbę i jego twarz wykrzywiła się w czystej pogardzie.

— Oczywiście, że młody mistrz jest w porządku. Stforek nie pozwoliłby, żeby nie. Co by mistrzyni powiedziała, gdyby mistrz cierpiał.

— Stforek, czy wiesz gdzie jest Harry.

— Nie panienko, Stforek nie wie — skrzat spojrzał z ukosa na Tonks. — Córka zdrajczyni, myśli że może tu rozkazywać…

— Wynoś się!

Skrzat powoli odwrócił się do wyjścia i szurając jeszcze głośniej zniknął za drzwiami.

— Będę szczęśliwa, gdy jego głowa dołączy do reszty z nich na ścianie.

— Mów tak dalej, a cię jeszcze polubi, Tonks — odparł Snape.

* * *

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po osobach zgromadzonych w kuchni na Grimmauld Place. Wszyscy z członków Zakonu wydawali się być w dobrym zdrowiu, wypoczęci, a nawet zrelaksowani. Zachowywali się tak, jakby na zewnątrz tych murów wcale nie toczyła się wojna. Choć po prawdzie, nic nie przypominało o tych mrocznych czasach prawie dwadzieścia lat temu. Po kilku atakach na mugolską społeczność, Tom się wycofał i wrócił do pracy w cieniu. Koncentrując się bardziej na polityce, zbieraniu poparcia wśród magicznych stworzeń i prowadzeniu, Merlin sam jeden wie jakich, badań.

— Moi drodzy — Dumbledore zaklaskał dwa razy, zwracając na siebie uwagę zebranych — cieszę się, że widzę was wszystkich w dobrym zdrowiu. Czy możemy przejść do interesujących nas wszystkich spraw?

Było trochę chrząknięć z różnych miejsc i szurania krzesłami, gdy każdy zajmował swoje miejsca przy stole.

— Dobrze, pierwsza sprawa to Harry. Czy udało się komuś poczynić jakieś postępy w jego poszukiwaniach?

Ludzie pokręcili z rezygnacją głowami.

— Próbowałem użyć kamieni lokalizujących — odezwał się Bill Weasley — ale bez skutku. Jeśli żyje, musi być za bardzo potężnymi barierami.

— Dobrze mówisz, młodzieńcze. Jeśli żyje — mruknął Moody.

— Alastorze, proszę — Albus spojrzał z naganą na emerytowanego aurora — moje instrumenty wskazują, że bariery krwi nadal utrzymują się nad domem rodziny Harry'ego, wobec czego on z pewnością żyje.

Bill zmarszczył brwi i odezwał się grobowym głosem.

— A czy to nie jest tak, że kiedy Sami-Wiecie-Kto wykorzystał do rytuału krew Harry'ego, to bariery przeniosły się również na niego i póki on żyje, to one nie opadną?

Albus zbladł nieznacznie, nie pomyślał o tym. Będzie musiał szybko przeprowadzić badania na ten temat.

— Nie możemy tracić nadziei — dyrektor starał się uspokoić wszystkich, którzy zaczęli panikować na słowa najstarszego z potomstwa Weasley'ów. — I chociaż tok rozumowania Williama wydaje się słuszny, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby tak niewielka ilość krwi wystarczyła do oszukania tak potężnej magii.

Bill skrzywił się na nazwanie go Williamem, ale pokiwał na zgodę na oświadczenie Dumbledore'a. Lupin spojrzał ukradkiem na mistrza eliksirów. Gdyby nie znał wyników eliksiru, to zapewnienia Albusa, by go nie uspokoiły.

— Przejdźmy do kolejnych spraw. Czy udało się nam ustalić, co Voldemort obecnie planuje.

— Na Nokturnie cisza — wychrypiał Fletcher.

— Szpieg ministerstwa również nie donosi o niczym nowym — powiedziała Tonks.

— Severusie?

— Mogę powtórzyć to samo, co powiedziała przed chwilą Tonks, Albusie. Czarny Pan koncentruje się przede wszystkim na uzyskaniu traktatów z magicznymi stworzeniami oraz czeka na wyniki badań Niewymownych.

Dumbledore pogłaskał swoją brodę w zadumie. To brzmiało jakby Tom zupełnie zmienił strategię działania. Czyżby, tak jak mu ostatnio Severus powiedział, wolał działać za kulisami?

— Czy Voldemort wykonał jakieś ruchy w kierunku dostania się do Sali Przepowiedni?

— Nie, ale Albusie — Remus odezwał się ze swojego miejsca — Niewymowni zaczynają się denerwować naszą obecnością tak blisko ich domeny.

— Remus ma rację — zagrzmiał głos Shacklebolta — podczas ostatniej warty, jeden z nich wyszedł do mnie, nachylił się i szepnął, że jeśli to się nie zatrzyma, to powiadomią ministra i mojego przełożonego.

Albus spojrzał na nich zaskoczony.

— Czemu dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję?

— Przenieśliśmy się trochę dalej i się uspokoili — odparł Remus. — Ale musimy pomyśleć o czymś innym, inaczej przyciągniemy niechcianą uwagę.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Dumbledore westchnął i spojrzał po twarzach członków Zakonu, zatrzymując się na patriarsze Weasley'ów.

— Arturze, jak się mają sprawy w ministerstwie?

— W większości działów jest spokój, chociaż Scrimgeour karze być wszystkim w pogotowiu, gdyby doszło co do czego — Artur westchnął. — Chociaż nowy departament pomocy dzieciom miał swoje pierwsze interwencje. Dwójka dzieci została usunięta ze swoich domów. Merlinie, te dzieci wychowywały się w tak strasznym środowisku…

Molly zacisnęła gniewnie usta, słyszała od męża już o tych biednych dzieciach. Rodzice tych maleństw byli niegodziwymi ludźmi, pili i odurzali się jakimiś mugolskimi specyfikami. To było dziwne, że mugolski system opieki jeszcze nie zainterweniował.

— Co z nimi zrobiono? — Albus zmarszczył brwi.

— Zostały odebrane rodzicom i umieszczone w rodzinach czystej krwi. Obie neutralne, nie angażujące się w poprzednią wojnę.

To nie brzmiało źle, jednak ciężko było powiedzieć, czy było również dobre. Dumbledore stwierdził, że będzie musiał się bliżej przyjrzeć temu nowemu departamentowi, który, jak głosiły gazety, został stworzony wyłącznie w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa dzieciom, jako odpowiednik mugloskich usług socjalnych.

— Z dobrych wiadomości, jutro Syriusz dołączy do nas ponownie jako wolny człowiek — oczy Dumbledore'a zabłysły. — Remusie, mam nadzieję, że wyjaśnisz mu wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło.

Remus poczuł na sobie pełne współczucia spojrzenia, padające z każdej strony. Nikt mu nie zazdrościł misji przekazania informacji o zaginięciu Harry'ego.

— Oczywiście, dyrektorze — odpowiedział Lupin zmęczonym głosem.

— Czy jest jakaś inna sprawa, którą musimy dzisiaj poruszyć — Albus rozejrzał się po kuchni, gdy ludzie kręcili głowami. — Dobrze, na dziś możemy zakończyć zebranie Zakonu. Severusie, mogę prosić cię na słowo?

Snape uniósł brew i wstał powoli z zajmowanego miejsca, by ruszyć za dyrektorem do biblioteki.

— Czego ode mnie potrzebujesz, Albusie? — zapytał jawnie ciekawy.

— Chciałem cię poprosić, byś objął stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, jeśli uda mi się nakłonić naszego drogiego Horacego na powrót do nauczania.

— Slughorna?

— Tak, w rzeczy samej. Mam nadzieję przekonać go do zawieszenia emerytury, może mieć on informacje o projekcie, o którym niedawno ci mówiłem.

Severus zacisnął usta.

— Co z moimi Ślizgonami?

— Nadal pozostaniesz głową domu, Severusie. Nie mogę pomyśleć o nikim lepszym od ciebie w tych czasach.

— Dobrze, jeśli Slughorn się zgodzi, obejmę posadę profesora OPCMu.

— Dziękuję, wiele to dla mnie znaczy, Severusie — Albus odetchnął z ulgą.

Uczniowie potrzebowali dobrego nauczyciela obrony, a Severus mimo całej swej surowości, będzie w stanie nauczyć ich dobrze.

 **oOo**

 _Neville,_

 _ _Dziękuję za życzenia urodzinowe. To niesamowite_ , że urodziliśmy się prawie jednego dnia. Tak, moja wina, że się trochę nie pospieszyłem. Mogę się założyć, że nasze matki tak to z początku planowały. Może stary Snape ma rację z tym moim drygiem do łamaniem zasad._

 _Ustawiłem tę małą szklarenkę na oknie w kuchni i już widzę jak pierwsze nasiona kiełkują. Gdy już wszystkie wzejdą nie tylko będzie ona wspaniałą ozdobą, ale również będzie dostarczać świeżych ziół. Nawet nie myślałem, że te targi egzotycznych roślin będą taką zabawą. Nigdy byś nie pomyślał, że mugole mają dostęp do tylu rzeczy, które uważane są za stricto magiczne, co? A sam stwierdziłeś, że ceny nasion są dziesięć razy tańsze niż na naszych rynkach. I nie musisz mi dziękować, ani za nic zwracać pieniędzy. Mówiłem, żebyś potraktował to jako prezent urodzinowy. Nie przekonasz mnie, bym zmienił zdanie.  
_

 _Z innych ciekawych rzeczy. Czytałeś wczorajszego Proroka? A dokładnie informację o badaniach Niewymownych. Kurczę, niby to co ujawnili jest logiczne i nie powinno być zaskakujące, ale jednak… Chociaż tytuł powalił mnie na kolana: Źródła magii u urodzonych z mugoli. Streszczę Ci ten artykuł w kilku słowach, w razie gdyby Twoja babcia nie kontynuowała prenumeraty gazety. Pierwszym wymienianym źródłem są charłaki, którzy wmieszali się w niemagiczne społeczeństwo. Niewymowni zaznaczają, że ci czarodzieje i czarownice są czasami jedynymi osobami, które kontynuują linię, o której sądzono, że jest wymarła. Drugim źródłem są magiczne stworzenia. To też nie jest zaskakujące, i tłumaczy również wszystkie mugolskie baśnie i legendy. Weźmy pierwsze z brzegu: Piękna i Bestia, Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków, Mała syrenka… A jakby nie patrzeć, nasz świat oddzielił się od niemagicznych dopiero w połowie XVII wieku. Dobrze, może nie tyle świat, co Wielka Brytania. Z tego co wiem, to na wschodzie Europy wiedza o magii jest ciągle żywa, a mugole gdy widzą jej przejawy, wzruszają tylko ramionami i stwierdzają – czary i idą dalej. Jeśli ich lekarze (coś w rodzaju uzdrowiciela) zawiodą, idą do naszych. Jeśli chcą dokuczyć sąsiadowi, to wiedzą gdzie mieszka wiedźma i proszą ją o pomoc. Niesamowite, mówię Ci… Ale wracając do magicznych istot, czemu nikt wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał, jest poza mną. I mamy również ostatnią grupę, tą którą Niewymowni nazywają nową linią krwi. A najlepsze jest to, że nie jest to nowe pojęcie. Już w latach 30. Norwedzy badali zjawisko rodzenia się mugolaków, ale z powodu II wojny światowej zostało one zaniechane, a później takie badania były źle widziane. Już wyobrażam sobie Hermionę, która próbuje się dowiedzieć, do której z grup należy…_

 _A gdy już jesteśmy przy Hermionie, to bardzo Cię przepraszam za to jej przepytywanie. Uwierz mi, wiem jak potrafi być irytująca. A ponownie doszła do jakiś niewłaściwych wniosków. Może jeśli jej się przedstawi konkretne przykłady, to zrozumie, że kobiety mają wybór i nikt ich nie dyskryminuje. Zacznijmy od Hogwartu, szkoła została założona przez dwie czarownice i dwóch czarodziejów. Zarządzali nią tak samo mężczyźni jak i kobiety, obecnie McGonagall jest wicedyrektorką. Wśród naszej kadry nauczycielskiej jest też więcej kobiet. Idąc dalej po znajomych – Tonks jest aurorką, jej matka jest uzdrowicielką, ciotka Susan Bones jest dyrektorką Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, na Merlina Umbridge była starszym podsekretarzem Ministra Magii. Kobiety zasiadają w Wizengamocie i Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Kobiety mogą swobodnie startować do drużyn quidditcha, już nie mówiąc, że Harpie z Holyhead zostały założone w 1203 roku, a jak w tamtym czasach mugole traktowali kobiety… Powinieneś jej też wspomnieć o Ricie Skeeter, najpoczytniejszej reporterce Proroka i Bathildzie Bagshot, chyba najlepszym historyku w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jeśli to jej nie przekona, to ja już sam nie wiem co robić._

 _Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się spotkać jeszcze przed powrotem do szkoły._

 _Harry_

Harry odsunął pergamin i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wyglądało na to, że Hermiona wkręciła się w prawa kobiet bardziej niż w swoją akcję WESZ. Co gorsza nie dostrzegała pewnych niuansów, które były jasne wszystkim osobom wychowującym się w rodzinach czystej krwi. Nikt nie zabraniał czarownicom pracować, ani nie było to źle widziane społecznie, jak to odbierała jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, jednak z ilością obowiązków jakie spoczywały na kobiecych barkach, te które mogły sobie na to pozwolić, zostawały w domu. Jeszcze w pociągu, wraz z Neville'em próbowali jej wyjaśnić, że kobiety zajmują się polityką. Muszą śledzić na bieżąco to, co się dzieje w kraju i na świecie, wszelkie zawirowania, rosnące i rozpadające się sojusze. Budować swoje sieci kontaktów oraz podtrzymywać już istniejące. Wymagało to zarówno bardzo dobrego wykształcenia, jak i sporej ilości czasu. Życzono sobie, by żony czystej krwi znały dobrze prawo wraz z różnymi kruczkami, języki obce oraz potrafiły sporządzić umowy. Żaden mąż nie podpisał niczego dotyczącego rodziny, za nim jego żona tego nie przeczytała i nie zaakceptowała. Jeśli w piśmie były ukryte klauzule, które byłyby niekorzystne dla rodziny, spodziewano się, że to właśnie pani domu je odkryje. Czy Hermiona nigdy nie dostrzegła, że chociaż Lucjusz Malfoy zawsze kłócił się z panem Weasley, to nigdy nie obraził jego żony. Gdyż pomimo, że między rodzinami była krwawa waśń, to każda kobieta, która wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków, zasługiwała na szacunek…

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** (1) za harrypotter wiki. Pojęcie romantyczności różni się w dużej mierze od osoby, a Czarny Pan stworzył jej własną definicję. Zakon drepcze w miejscu, Dumbledore sam już nie wie, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, a Severus ma w końcu widoki na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Dowiedzieliśmy się też w końcu, co badali Niewymowni. Sam Harry korzysta jak tylko może ze swoich wakacji.

Odpowiadając na wszystkie pytania odnośnie sceny łóżkowej z poprzedniego rozdziału - próbowałam ją opisać kilkakrotnie i żadne podejście mnie nie satysfakcjonowało. Ostatecznie więc przyjęłam, że najlepiej będzie pozostawić scenę wyobraźni.

 **Aruaru** \- my widzimy wszystko tu i teraz, łącznie z wytknięciem wszystkich wad i usterek, które pewne prawa i sposoby za sobą pociągają. Czarodzieje wychowują się od małego mając wtłaczane pewne wzorce i wartości moralne, które są zakorzenione od stuleci. My - i Harry poniekąd - jesteśmy takimi antropologami poznającymi tę kulturę, stąd potrafimy zobaczyć pod innym kątem, to co nie widzą jej rdzenni użytkownicy.

Nie będę bronić Dumbledore'a, ale pomijasz jeden ważny fakt. Voldemort jest liderem jednej ze stron i może sobie pozwolić na takie spotkania, rozmowy i wszelkie obietnice. Dumbledore chociaż zajmuje wysokie stanowiska społeczne, nadal nie rządzi czarodziejską Wielką Brytanią. Nawet gdyby porozmawiał z premierem nic nie mógłby zrobić, gdyż wszystko zależy tak naprawdę od ministra. Najbliższe rozdziały będą poruszać w mniejszym lub większym stopniu kwestie polityczne, zarysowując bardziej kierunek, którym podąża Voldemort.

 **mikachan17** \- tak, rozumiem, że rozdział poświęcony w całości sprawom politycznym może być mało interesujący, jednakże faktycznie był potrzebny. Harry może nie być wciągnięty bezpośrednio w to, co się obecnie dzieje, ale ma to na niego również wpływ.

Sam rytuał trwał kilka godzin. Nie jest to wprost napisane, gdyż otumaniony umysł Harry'ego nie rejestrował w normalny sposób przepływu czasu. Jeśli zaś chodzi o poziom trudności przeprowadzenia go, to jak Harry sam zauważył w tm rozdziale, wiele dymu i machania różdżką nie świadczy o wielkości magii. Postronny widz widział tylko dwóch mężczyzn stojących i trzymających się za ręce, a prawda była taka, że oni w tym czasie byli przenikani przez czystą magię, która badała największe tajemnice serca i decydowała o ich wiecznym połączeniu.

 **Anuii** \- wcześniej Remus mógł sam przed sobą udawać i wykorzystywać różne wymówki, a to jego wilkołactwo, a to ochrona Harry'ego przed magicznym światem, jednak te się już skończyły. A Syriusz by mu nie wybaczył, gdyby teraz usiadł na tyłku i nic nie robił.  
James był młody, zapatrzony w ideały i mimo wojny sądził, że jeszcze całe życie przed nim. Zdoła jeszcze odbudować rodzinną fortunę. A gdyby przyszło do najgorszego, Harry ma przecież jeszcze Syriusza... tylko, że wiemy jak ta historia się potoczyła.

Wiązanie właśnie takie miało być. Tylko czysta, żywa magia. Tak. I to nie szczęście Harry'ego tu namiesza.

Tak szczerze, to nie wiem czy Voldemorta tak naprawdę zainteresowałyby Insygnia, oprócz różdżki. Kamień, który pozwala rozmawiać ze zmarłymi bliskimi. Czy Czarny Pan ma takie osoby? A peleryna niewidka dla tak potężnego czarodzieja nie jest zbytnio przydatna.

Na pocieszenie kochany mąż zabrał Harry'ego na jednodniową wycieczkę zakończoną przeuroczym piknikiem w jakże romantycznej atmosferze. Postarał się chociaż trochę.

Kilka słów ostrzeżenia. Rozdział, który pojawi się za tydzień, zaczyna się w dość mylący sposób. Jednakże spokojnie czytajcie go dalej, a wszystko się wyjaśni. ;)

Tak więc, do następnego tygodnia!


	36. Horacy Slughorn

_Horacy Slughorn_

 **To syn Huncwotów, oszukiwanie ludzi ma we krwi.**

* * *

— Trzymaj różdżkę w pogotowiu, Harry — powiedział Dumbledore pogodnie.

— Myślałem, że nie wolno mi używać magii poza szkołą?

— Jeśli ktoś cię zaatakuje — oznajmił Dumbledore — masz moje pozwolenie na użycie każdego zaklęcia, klątwy czy uroku, jakie przyjdą ci do głowy. Aczkolwiek nie wydaje mi się, byś musiał się martwić o to dzisiejszego wieczora.

— Dlaczego nie, panie dyrektorze?

— Jesteś ze mną — odpowiedział po prostu Dumbledore. — To wystarczy.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie przy końcu Privet Drive.

— Nie zdałeś jeszcze egzaminu umożliwiającego aportację — stwierdził.

— Nie — odparł Harry. — Chyba trzeba mieć siedemnaście lat?

— Zgadza się — przyznał Dumbledore. — Będziesz więc musiał bardzo mocno trzymać mnie za ramię. Lewe, jeśli łaska, jak zauważyłeś, ręka, która ma moc jest w tej chwili nieco delikatna.

Harry spojrzał na sczerniałą i zeschniętą rękę, a następnie złapał wyciągnięte przedramię Dumbledore'a.

— Dobrze — powiedział Dumbledore. — Ruszajmy.

Harry miał wrażenie, że ręka Dumbledore'a mu ucieka, więc wzmocnił uścisk, potem wszystko stało się czernią, poczuł napór ze wszystkich stron, nie mógł oddychać, wokół jego klatki piersiowej zaciskały się żelazne obręcze, gałki oczne zostały wciśnięte w głąb głowy, bębenki słuchowe wpychane były do środka czaszki i wtedy…

Nabrał głęboko chłodnego, nocnego powietrza i otworzył łzawiące oczy. Czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie przeciągnięto go przez bardzo ciasną, gumową rurkę. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że Privet Drive zniknęło. Wraz z Dumbledore'em znajdowali się teraz w miejscu wyglądającym na opuszczony plac w centrum jakiejś wioski, pośrodku którego stał stary pomnik, upamiętniający bohaterów wojennych i kilka ławek.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Dumbledore, spoglądając na niego z troską. — Trochę czasu mija, zanim się człowiek przyzwyczai.

— Nic mi nie jest — oparł Harry, pocierając uszy, które jakby niechętnie opuściły Privet Drive. — Chyba jednak wolę miotły…

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, poprawił pod szyją płaszcz podróżny i powiedział:

— Tędy.

Szedł raźnym krokiem, minął pusty zajazd i kilka domów. Według zegara na pobliskim kościele była prawie północ.

— Powiedz mi, Harry — rzekł Dumbledore. — Twoja blizna… dokuczała ci ostatnio?

Harry bezwiednie uniósł dłoń do czoła i potarł znak w kształcie błyskawicy.

— Nie — odparł.

Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a i ujrzał na jego twarzy wyraz zadowolenia.

— Cóż, nie narzekam — stwierdził nastolatek i wzruszył ramionami.

Wyszli za róg, minęli budkę telefoniczną i przystanek. Harry znów spojrzał z ukosa na Dumbledore'a.

— Panie profesorze?

— Tak?

— Ee… gdzie my tak właściwie jesteśmy?

— To, Harry, jest urocza wioska Budleigh Babberton.

— A co tu robimy?

— A tak, oczywiście, nie powiedziałem ci — rzekł dyrektor. — Cóż, nie wiem sam, ile razy mówiłem to w ciągu ostatnich lat, ale, po raz kolejny, brakuje nam jednego członka grona nauczycielskiego. Jesteśmy tu, by namówić mojego dawnego kolegę, by wrócił z emerytury do Hogwartu.

— Jak ja mogę w tym pomóc?

— Och, jestem pewien, że się przydasz — rzucił ogólnikowo Dumbledore. — W lewo, Harry.

Szli teraz stromą, wąską uliczką otoczoną domami. Wszystkie okna były ciemne. Chłód, który panował ostatnimi czasy w całej Brytanii, dawało się odczuć również tutaj. Myśląc o dementorach, Harry zerknął przez ramię i ścisnął w kieszeni różdżkę.

— Panie profesorze, dlaczego nie deportowaliśmy się bezpośrednio przed domem pańskiego kolegi?

— Ponieważ byłoby to równie niegrzeczne, jak wyważanie frontowych drzwi — odparł Dumbledore. — Uprzejmość wymaga, by dać innym czarodziejom możliwość, by nas nie przyjęli. Poza tym wiele siedzib czarodziejskich jest magicznie chronionych przed aportacją. W Hogwarcie na przykład…

— …nie można się aportować ani w budynku, ani na błoniach — powiedział szybko Harry. — Hermiona Granger mi powiedziała.

— I miała rację. Znów w lewo.

Zegar kościelny wybił za ich plecami północ. Harry zastanowił się, dlaczego Dumbledore nie uważa za niegrzeczne tak późne wizyty, ale teraz, gdy nawiązali już rozmowę, miał ważniejsze pytania.

— Czytałem w Proroku Codziennym, że zwolniono Knota…

— Zgadza się — powiedział Dumbledore, wchodząc w boczną uliczkę. — Zastąpił go, co też pewnie wiesz, Rufus Scrimgeour, były szef Biura Aurorów.

— Czy on… Myśli pan, że jest dobry? — spytał Harry.

— Interesujące pytanie — zadumał się Dumbledore. — Na pewno jest zdolny. Bardziej zdecydowany i silniejszy niż Korneliusz.

— To nie to, o co pytałem — zaszemrał pod nosem Harry.

— Wiem, co miałeś na myśli. Rufus jest człowiekiem czynu i, walcząc przez większość życia zawodowego z mrocznymi czarodziejami, nie lekceważy Lorda Voldemorta.

Harry czekał, ale Dumbledore nie powiedział nic na temat sprzeczki, o której donosił _Prorok Codzienny_ , a że nie miał wystarczająco odwagi, by sam poruszyć ten temat, postanowił go zmienić.

— Teraz tutaj, tak mi się wydaje… auć.

Wskazał zranioną, dłonią.

— Panie profesorze, co się stało z pańską…

— Nie mam teraz czasu na wyjaśnienia — oznajmił Dumbledore. — To wstrząsająca opowieść, a chciałbym odpowiednio ją przekazać.

Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który pojął, że nie utarto mu właśnie nosa, i że wciąż może zadawać pytania.

— Dostałem sową ulotkę z Ministerstwa Magii, o środkach bezpieczeństwa, jakie powinniśmy wszyscy podjąć przeciw Śmierciożercom…

— Tak, ja też taką otrzymałem — powiedział Dumbledore, wciąż się uśmiechając. — Uważasz, że jest przydatna?

— Nie bardzo.

— Tak myślałem. Nie zapytałeś mnie na przykład, jaki jest mój ulubiony smak dżemu, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście jestem profesorem Dumbledore'em, a nie kimś podającym się za niego.

— Nie… — zaczął Harry, niezupełnie pewien, czy został właśnie skarcony, czy nie.

— Na przyszłość Harry, malinowy… choć oczywiście, gdybym był Śmierciożercą musiałbym dowiedzieć się, jaki lubię smak, zanim zacząłbym się za siebie podawać.

— Ee… racja — stwierdził Harry. — Na ulotce pisało coś o inferiusach. Chociaż nie podano dokładnych informacji czym są.

— To zwłoki — oznajmił spokojnie Dumbledore. — Martwe ciała, które zaczarowano, by spełniały rozkazy mrocznych czarodziejów. Nie widziano inferi od dawna, odkąd Voldemort miał pełnię swej mocy ostatnim razem… Zabił wystarczająco dużo ludzi, by stworzyć sobie armię. To tutaj, Harry, dokładnie…

Zbliżali się do małego, przyjemnego, kamiennego domu z ogródkiem. Harry wydawał się jednak zbyt zajęty przyswajaniem sobie przerażającej wiedzy, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego. Ale gdy doszli do frontowej bramy, Dumbledore zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co Harry wpadł na niego.

— Ojej. Ojej, ojej, ojej.

Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem wzdłuż starannie utrzymanej ścieżki i poczuł, że jego serce zamiera.

Drzwi wejściowe wisiały na zawiasach. Dumbledore spojrzał w stronę obu krańców ulicy. Wydawała się zupełnie pusta.

— Różdżka w dłoń i za mną Harry — powiedział cicho.

Otworzył bramę i szybko, choć cicho, z Harrym tuż za plecami, podążył ścieżką, a potem bardzo powoli pchnął drzwi, unosząc jednocześnie różdżkę.

— _Lumos_.

Koniec różdżki rozjarzył się, rzucając światło na wąski przedpokój. Na lewo znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Z różdżką wciąż w górze Dumbledore wszedł do bawialni, a Harry zaraz za nim.

Ich oczom ukazał się obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Drewniany zegar leżał rozbity u ich stóp, jego tarcza była pęknięta, a wahadło leżało nieopodal niczym upuszczony miecz. Pianino znajdowało się niedaleko, przewrócone na bok, z klawiszami rozsypanymi po podłodze. Szczątki zrzuconego kandelabru zaraz za nim. Poduszki były zgniecione, pierze wysypywało się z rozdarć, wszędzie walały się kawałki szkła i porcelany.

Dumbledore uniósł różdżkę jeszcze wyżej i światło padło na ściany, których tapetę spryskano czymś ciemnoczerwonym i lepkim. Harry ze świstem nabrał powietrza i dyrektor odwrócił się.

— Niezbyt piękne, prawda? — powiedział ciężko. — Tak, wydarzyło się tu coś okropnego.

Dumbledore ostrożnie przesunął się na środek pokoju, oglądając pobojowisko, jakie miał pod stopami. Harry poszedł za nim, rozglądając się wokół, na pół przestraszony tym, co mogło kryć się za szczątkami pianina czy przewróconej sofy, ale nigdzie nie widział śladu ciała.

— Może walczyli i… i zabrali go, panie profesorze? — zasugerował, usiłując nie wyobrażać sobie, jak mocno zraniony musiał być człowiek, by zostawić takie ślady na ścianach.

— Nie wydaje mi się — odparł cicho Dumbledore, spoglądając za przewrócony fotel.

— To znaczy, że on…

— Wciąż jest gdzieś tutaj? Tak.

I bez ostrzeżenia Dumbledore schylił się, zatapiając czubek różdżki w siedzeniu fotela, który wrzasnął:

— Auć!

— Dobry wieczór, Horacy — powiedział Dumbledore, prostując się.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła. Tam, gdzie ułamek sekundy wcześniej znajdował się fotel, kucał teraz nadzwyczaj otyły, łysy, stary mężczyzna, masując podbrzusze i patrząc na Dumbledore'a zmrużonymi wodnistymi oczami, w których czaiła się uraza.

— Nie musiałeś naciskać tą różdżką tak mocno — stwierdził szorstko wstając. — Bolało.

Światło błyszczało na jego łysinie, wytrzeszczonych oczach, ogromnych, srebrnych wąsach, nadających mu wygląd morsa, i wypolerowanych guzikach aksamitnej, bordowej kamizelki, założonej na jedwabną, liliową piżamę. Czubkiem głowy ledwo sięgał Dumbledore'owi do podbródka.

— Co mnie zdradziło? — burknął, kiwając się i wciąż pocierając podbrzusze.

Wydawał się być wyjątkowo mało speszony, jak na człowieka, którego właśnie zdemaskowano po tym, jak udawał fotel.

— Mój drogi Horacy — powiedział Dumbledore z rozbawieniem — gdyby Śmierciożercy rzeczywiście tu byli, zostawiliby nad domem Mroczny Znak.

Czarodziej klepnął się pulchną dłonią w szerokie czoło.

— Mroczny Znak — wymamrotał. — Wiedziałem, że o czymś… cóż. I tak bym nie zdążył, kończyłem tapicerkę, kiedy weszliście do pokoju.

Westchnął głęboko, a czubki jego wąsów zafalowały.

— Przyjmiesz moją pomoc przy sprzątaniu? — spytał uprzejmie Dumbledore.

— Proszę — odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Stanęli odwróceni plecami: wysoki, szczupły czarodziej i niski, okrągły, i machnęli różdżkami w identycznym ruchu. Meble odskoczyły na właściwe im miejsca, ornamenty uformowały się w powietrzu, pierze wleciało z powrotem w poduszki, rozdarte książki naprawiły się, lądując na półkach, lampy naftowe wskoczyły na boczne stoliki i zapłonęły, obszerna kolekcja rozbitych srebrnych ramek przeleciała z blaskiem przez pokój i osiadła, cała i nietknięta, na biurku, zniknęły rozdarcia, pęknięcia i dziury, a ściany wyczyściły się same.

— A tak przy okazji, co to była za krew? — spytał Dumbledore głośno, gdy zreperowany zegar stojący wygrał kurant.

— Na ścianach? Smocza — zawołał czarodziej nazwany Horacym, gdy, z ogłuszającym zgrzytem i brzęczeniem, kandelabr wkręcił się z powrotem w sufit.

Ostatnie brzdęk ze strony pianina i zapadła cisza.

— Tak, smocza — powtórzył czarodziej konwersacyjnym tonem. — Ostatnia butelka, a ceny są aktualnie niebotyczne. Ale może będzie jej można użyć ponownie.

Na sztywnych nogach poszedł po małą, kryształową butelkę, stojącą na szafce, i uniósł do światła, oceniając płyn wewnątrz.

— Hmm. Trochę zakurzona.

Odstawił butelkę i westchnął. Wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym.

— Oho — powiedział, a jego wielkie, okrągłe oczy powędrowały do czoła Harry'ego i blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. — Oho!

— To — oznajmił Dumbledore, przesuwając się do przodu celem dokonania prezentacji — jest Harry Potter. Harry, to mój stary przyjaciel i kolega z pracy, Horacy Slughorn.

Slughorn odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a z chytrym wyrazem twarzy.

— Więc tak chciałeś mnie przekonać, prawda? Cóż, odpowiedz brzmi: nie, Albusie.

Minął Harry'ego, nie patrząc w jego stronę, a jego twarz wyrażała próbę oparcia się pokusie.

— Możemy przynajmniej się napić? — zapytał Dumbledore. — Za stare, dobre czasy?

Slughorn zawahał się.

— W porządku, jeden drink — zgodził się niechętnie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i wskazał mu krzesło, bardzo podobne do tego, które dopiero co udawał Slughorn, stojące obok płonącego kominka i jarzącej się lampy naftowej.

Harry zajął miejsce z wyraźnym wrażeniem, że Dumbledore, z jakiegoś powodu, chce uczynić go możliwie jak najbardziej widocznym. Kiedy Slughorn, zajęty do tej pory karafkami i kielichami, znów spojrzał na pokój, jego oczy momentalnie spoczęły na Harrym.

— Hmpf — powiedział, odwracając wzrok tak szybko, jakby bał się urazić oczy. — Proszę — podał drinka Dumbledore'owi, który usiadł bez zaproszenia, i podsunął tacę Harry'emu, a potem zapadł się między poduszkami naprawionej sofy w pełnym niezadowolenia milczeniu. Jego nogi były tak krótkie, że nie dotykał nimi podłogi.

— Jak ci się powodzi, Horacy? — zapytał Dumbledore.

— Nie za dobrze — odparł od razu Slughorn. — Płuca mi dokuczają. I reumatyzm. Nie mogę się poruszać tak, jak kiedyś. No, ale tego należało oczekiwać. Stary wiek. Zmęczenie.

— A jednak musiałeś poruszać się bardzo szybko, by zgotować nam takie powitanie, w tak krótkim czasie — zauważył Dumbledore. — Nie mogłeś mieć więcej niż trzy minuty?

Na pół zirytowany, na pół dumny Slughorn powiedział:

— Dwie. Nie słyszałem, że włączył się Czar Intruzów, brałem kąpiel, jednak — dodał surowo, odzyskując powagę — fakty są faktami: jestem starym człowiekiem, Albusie. Starym, zmęczonym człowiekiem, który zasłużył na spokojne życie i kilka wygód.

Te z pewnością miał, pomyślał Harry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był staroświecki i zagracony, jednak nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był wygodny, znajdowały się w nim miękkie krzesła i podnóżki, napoje i książki, pudełka czekoladek i puchate poduszki. Gdyby Harry nie wiedział, kto tu mieszka, stawiałby na bogatą, grymaśną staruszkę.

— Nie jesteś jeszcze taki stary jak ja, Horacy — powiedział Dumbledore.

— Cóż, może więc sam powinieneś pomyśleć o emeryturze — odparł Slughorn bez ogródek. Jego jasne, agrestowe oczy odszukały zranioną dłoń Dumbledore'a. — Widzę, że i refleks już nie ten co dawniej.

— Masz zupełną rację — oznajmił łagodnie Dumbledore, odciągając rękaw, by pokazać koniuszki spalonych i pociemniałych palców. Ich widok wywołał nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku Harry'ego. — Bez wątpienia jestem wolniejszy, niż byłem. Z drugiej strony…

Wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył szeroko ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że wiek wynagradza mu w czym innym, i Harry zauważył na zdrowej ręce pierścień, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by Dumbledore nosił: spory, raczej niezdarnie wykonany ze złota, z dużym czarnym kamieniem, pękniętym w środku.

Oczy Slughorna również na chwilę przywarły do pierścienia i Harry zobaczył, jak lekko marszczy się jego szerokie czoło.

— Wszystkie te zabezpieczenia przed intruzami, Horacy… to dla Śmierciożerców czy dla mnie? — spytał Dumbledore.

— Czego chcieliby Śmierciożercy od takiego biednego, zwichrowanego niedołęgi, jak ja? — zapytał Slughorn.

— Podejrzewam, że chcieliby wykorzystać twoje wyjątkowe talenty do wymuszania, torturowania i mordowania — odparł Dumbledore. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę nie usiłowali cię jeszcze zwerbować?

Slughorn przez chwilę patrzył na Dumbledore'a złowrogo, po czym wymamrotał:

— Nie dałem im szansy. Od roku jestem w ciągłym ruchu. Nie zostaję w jednym miejscu dłużej niż tydzień. Przeprowadzam się z jednego mugolskiego domu do drugiego. Właściciele tego są na wakacjach na Wyspach Kanaryjskich. Bardzo tu miło, żal mi będzie wyjeżdżać. Jak raz wypracujesz metodę, później jest łatwo: jedno zwykłe zaklęcie zamrażające na te ich absurdalne alarmy, których używają zamiast fałszoskopów i możesz być pewien, że sąsiedzi nie zauważą, jak wnosisz pianino.

— Pomysłowe — przyznał Dumbledore. — Ale wydaje się to dość męczącą egzystencją dla zwichrowanego niedołęgi, który szuka spokojnego życia. Gdybyś wrócił do Hogwartu…

— Jeśli zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, że moje życie będzie spokojniejsze w tej pierońskiej szkole, możesz sobie darować, Albusie! Być może się ukrywam, ale słyszałem kilka zabawnych pogłosek, odkąd odeszła Dolores Umbridge! Jeśli tak traktujecie obecnie nauczycieli…

— Profesor Umbridge naraziła się naszemu stadu centaurów — oznajmił Dumbledore. — Wydaje mi się Horacy, że ty nie wbiegłbyś do lasu, nazywając hordę centaurów _plugawymi mieszańcami_.

— Tak zrobiła, doprawdy? — zdziwił się Slughorn. — Idiotka. Nigdy jej nie lubiłem.

Harry zachichotał i Dumbledore ze Slughornem obrócili się, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Przepraszam — rzekł szybko Harry. — Znaczy się… ja też jej nie lubiłem.

Dumbledore podniósł się raczej gwałtownie.

— Wychodzicie? — spytał natychmiast Slughorn z nadzieją.

— Nie, zastanawiałem się, czy mogę skorzystać z toalety — odrzekł Dumbledore.

— Och — Slughorn był wyraźnie rozczarowany. — Drugie drzwi na lewo w przedpokoju.

Dumbledore wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, zapadła cisza. Po kilku chwilach Slughorn wstał, ale wydawał się nie wiedzieć, czym się zająć. Rzucił Harry'emu ukradkowe spojrzenie, po czym podszedł do kominka i odwrócił do niego plecami, grzejąc obszerny tył.

— Nie myśl, że nie wiem, dlaczego cię tu przyprowadził — powiedział nagle.

Harry tylko spojrzał na niego. Wodniste oczy Slughorna zsunęły się po bliźnie Harry'ego, tym razem zatrzymując się na jego twarzy.

— Wyglądasz zupełnie jak ojciec.

— Tak mi powiedziano — odparł Harry.

— Za wyjątkiem oczu. Te masz…

— Oczy mam po mamie, wiem. — Harry słyszał to tak często, że zaczynało go już nużyć.

— Hmpf. Tak, cóż. Nauczyciel nie powinien mieć ulubieńców, to oczywiste, ale ona była moim. Twoja matka — dodał Slughorn w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego. — Lily Evans. Jedna z najbystrzejszych osób, jakich kiedykolwiek uczyłem. Bardzo żywiołowa. Urocza dziewczyna. Zawsze jej mówiłem, że powinna być w moim domu. Zawsze dostawałem bardzo bezczelne odpowiedzi.

— Który był pana dom?

— Byłem opiekunem Slytherinu — powiedział Slughorn. — Och, nie — zawołał szybko, widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego i wyciągając w jego stronę krótki, gruby palec — nie używaj tego przeciwko mnie! Jesteś Gryfonem, jak ona, prawda tak, zwykle to się dziedziczy. Chociaż nie zawsze. Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o Syriuszu Blacku? Musiałeś słyszeć… sporo go było w gazetach ostatnimi laty… Jedna z największych pomyłek ministerstwa… Cóż, w każdym razie, był wielkim kumplem twojego ojca. Cała rodzina Blacka była w moim domu, ale Syriusz skończył w Gryffindorze! Szkoda… był utalentowanym chłopakiem. Dostałem jego brata, Regulusa, kiedy już się pojawił, ale wolałbym komplet.

Brzmiał jak entuzjastyczny kolekcjoner, którego przelicytowano na aukcji. Najwyraźniej zagubiony we wspomnieniach, patrzył na przeciwną ścianę, obracając się lekko w miejscu, by równomiernie ogrzać plecy.

— Twoja matka pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, oczywiście. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, gdy się dowiedziałem. Byłem pewien, że musi być czystej krwi, była taka dobra.

— Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny — powiedział Harry. — I jest najlepsza na roku.

— Zabawnie się czasami dzieje, nieprawdaż? — spytał Slughorn.

— Niezupełnie — odparł chłodno Harry.

Slughorn spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

— Nie możesz myśleć, że jestem uprzedzony! — zawołał. — Nie, nie, nie! Czy nie powiedziałem dopiero co, że twoja matka była jednym z moich ulubionych uczniów? Był też Dirk Cresswell, rok po niej, aktualnie szef Biura Współpracy z Goblinami, kolejny z mugolskiej rodziny, bardzo utalentowany uczeń, wciąż dostarcza mi informacji, co się dzieje u Gringotta!

Zakołysał się lekko w przód i w tył, uśmiechając z samozadowoleniem, i wskazał na błyszczące fotografie na kredensie. Każda zapełniona malutkimi, ruszającymi się ludźmi.

— Wszystkie od moich byłych studentów, wszystkie z dedykacjami. Zauważysz Barnabę Cuffe'a, wydawcę _Proroka Codziennego_ zawsze jest zainteresowany moją opinią na temat wiadomości. I Ambroży Flume, z Miodowego Królestwa, mam od niego koszyk na każde urodziny, a wszystko dlatego, że przedstawiłem go Cyceronowi Harkissowi, który dał mu pierwszą pracę! A tam z tyłu — musisz wyciągnąć szyję — to Gwenog Jones, który przecież prowadzi Harpie z Holyhead… Ludzie zawsze się dziwią, że znam się tak dobrze z Harpiami i mam bilety, kiedykolwiek zechcę!

Ta myśl zdała się nadzwyczajnie go rozweselić.

— I wszyscy ci ludzie wiedzą, gdzie pana znaleźć, dokąd wszystko panu wysłać? — spytał Harry, który nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, dlaczego Śmierciożercy jeszcze nie wyśledzili Slughorna, skoro mogły go odnaleźć koszyki łakoci, bilety na mecze quidditcha i goście, pragnący rady i opinii.

Uśmiech spłynął w twarzy Slughorna tak szybko, jak krew ze ścian jego domu.

— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedział, spoglądając na Harry'ego. — Od roku nie mam z nikim kontaktu.

Harry miał wrażenie, że te słowa zaszokowały samego mężczyznę. Przez chwilę wyglądał dość niepewnie. Potem wzruszył ramionami.

— Jednak… w takich czasach rozważny czarodziej trzyma głowę nisko. Dumbledore'owi łatwo mówić, ale przyjęcie teraz posady w Hogwarcie byłoby równoznaczne z publicznym wyznaniem przynależności do Zakonu Feniksa! I choć jestem pewien, że są naprawdę cudowni, odważni i tak dalej, osobiście nie podoba mi się poziom moralny…

— Nie musi pan wstępować do Zakonu, by uczyć w Hogwarcie — zawołał Harry. — Większość nauczycieli do niego nie wstąpiła, a żaden nigdy nie został zabity. Myślę, że personel jest bardziej bezpieczny niż większość ludzi, dopóki Dumbledore jest dyrektorem. Jest jedynym, którego Sam-Wiesz-Kto zawsze się bał, prawda? — ciągnął.

Slughorn przez moment czy dwa patrzył w przestrzeń, wydawał się rozważać słowa Harry'ego.

— Cóż, tak, to prawda, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać unikał walki z Dumbledore'em — wymamrotał niechętnie. — I podejrzewam, iż ktoś mógłby argumentować, że skoro nie dołączyłem do Śmierciożerców, Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać raczej nie będzie uważał mnie za przyjaciela… A w takim wypadku byłbym bezpieczniejszy trochę bliżej Albusa…

Dumbledore wkroczył do pokoju i Slughorn podskoczył, jakby zapomniał, kogo gości w domu.

— Och, jesteś Albusie — powiedział. — Długo cię nie było. Żołądek ci doskwiera?

— Nie, czytałem sobie mugolskie magazyny — odparł Dumbledore. — Naprawdę uwielbiam ich wzory dzianin. Cóż, Harry, wystarczająco długo nadużywaliśmy gościnności Horacego. Myślę, że musimy już iść.

Harry bardzo chętnie zerwał się na nogi. Slughorn sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego.

— Wychodzicie?

— W rzeczy samej. Umiem poznać przegraną sprawę, gdy ją widzę.

— Przegraną…?

Slughom wydawał się poruszony. Kręcił się i wiercił, obserwując, jak Dumbledore zakłada płaszcz podróżny, a Harry zapina kurtkę.

— Przykro mi, że nie chcesz tej pracy, Horacy — powiedział Dumbledore, unosząc zdrową rękę w geście pożegnania. — Hogwart z przyjemnością by cię znów powitał. Jednak, pomimo naszych zwiększonych środków bezpieczeństwa, zawsze ucieszymy się z twoich wizyt, jeśli tylko zechcesz przyjechać.

— Tak… cóż… bardzo to łaskawe… rzekłbym…

— Do zobaczenia więc.

— Do widzenia — powiedział Harry.

Byli przy frontowych drzwiach, gdy dobiegł ich krzyk z tyłu.

— W porządku, w porządku, zrobię to!

Dumbledore odwrócił się i ujrzał Slughorna stojącego bez tchu na progu bawialni.

— Wrócisz z emerytury?

— Tak, tak — zawołał niecierpliwie Slughorn. — Muszę być szalony, ale tak.

— Cudownie — oznajmił rozpromieniony Dumbledore. — W takim razie, Horacy, zobaczymy się pierwszego września.

— Tak, tego możesz być pewien — burknął Slughorn.

Kiedy szli ścieżką przez ogród, doleciał ich ponownie głos Slughorna:

— Będę chciał podwyżkę, Dumbledore!

Dumbledore zachichotał. Brama zamknęła się za nimi i ruszyli w drogę powrotną ze wzgórza, w ciemności i wirującej mgle.

— Dobra robota, Nimfadoro — powiedział cicho Dumbledore i aportował ich przed Grimmauld Place.

Weszli cicho do domu i przeszli do ciemnej i opustoszałej kuchni.

— Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję ci za pomoc, Nimfadoro — powiedział Dumbledore zwracając się do młodej aurorki z uśmiechem.

— Nie ma sprawy, dyrektorze — Tonks wyglądała już jak zwykle i poprawiała ułożenie swoich różowych włosów.

— Jestem pewien, że Horacy jest dość istotny, a nie wiem czy bez Harry'ego zgodziłby się wrócić do pracy w Hogwarcie.

— On mógł się nabrać, ale wątpię czy ktokolwiek kto zna Harry'ego, też by to zrobił. Za mało czasu spędziłam z chłopcem, by poznać go na tyle, by móc go wiarygodnie udawać.

— Poradziłaś sobie wspaniale — Albus odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku — miejmy nadzieję, że twój występ rozproszy także porywaczy na tyle, że potkną się i ujawnią swoją lokalizację.

— Tak wiem — odparła dziewczyna ze zmęczeniem i ziewnęła. — Dobrej nocy dyrektorze.

— Dobranoc.

 **oOo**

Ziewając Tonks weszła rano do kuchni na Grimmauld Place. Jej zaspane oczy zwróciły się do Remusa, który stał przy piecu i smażył jajecznicę. Od strony pieca doleciał do niej zapach świeżego pieczywa, aż jej brzuch skręcił się boleśnie i zaburczał głośno. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem. W tym samym momencie, z drugiego końca stołu dobiegł ją szczekliwy śmiech.

— Syriusz! — zawołała, starając się rozbudzić jak najbardziej.

— Chodź Tonks, mam tu kawę, a Lunatyk zaraz poda nam lunch.

— Lunch? Która już godzina — aurorka rozejrzała się półprzytomnie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zegara.

— Dochodzi druga — odpowiedział Remus, stawiając miskę z jedzeniem i dodatkowy talerz dla Tonks.

— Och…

— Późno wczoraj wróciłaś — zauważył.

— Tak, Dumbledore poprosił mnie o pomoc z nakłonieniem Slughorna do powrotu z emerytury.

— Stary ślimak ponownie w Hogwarcie? — parsknął ze śmiechem Syriusz. — A czego dyrektor może od niego chcieć?

— Nie wiem, poprosił i się zgodziłam. Ale musiało mnie to bardziej wykończyć niż wcześniej sądziłam — znów ziewnęła. — A tak swoją drogą, to wypuścili cię już Syriuszu?

— Dziś rano! Wolny od wszelkich zarzutów — Syriusz wypiął dumnie pierś. — Przeprosili, poklepali mnie po plecach i puścili w swoją drogę. Jak tylko zjem, idę po Harry'ego.

Tonks zamarła, jej widelec zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do ust.

— Najpierw zjedz Łapo, a później porozmawiamy — powiedział cicho Lupin.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i dalej jadł z apetytem.

Lupin w milczeniu zaprowadził swojego przyjaciela do salonu. Za nimi, jak duch podążyła Nimfadora. Gdy tylko mężczyźni weszli do salonu, animag gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze widząc fiolkę stojąca na stoliku. Znajdujący się w niej eliksir był jasny, z przeplatającymi się smugami żółci, zieleni i błękitu. Tylko to łagodziło mężczyznę i powstrzymało go od pognania na Privet Drive.

— Co się stało? — wychrypiał.

— Harry zaginął — odpowiedział cicho Lupin. — Podejrzewamy, że został porwany. W jego domu znaleźliśmy wszystkie jego rzeczy, wraz z różdżką…

Black nagle zaczął się śmiać.

— Więc Smarkerus wie… — zdołał wykrztusić między kolejnymi szczeknięciami.

— Syriuszu…

— Mówiłam, że nie powinieneś iść do Snape'a — warknęła dziewczyna.

Syriusz nagle się opanował i spojrzał na Tonks. Opuścił wzrok na kolbę z eliksirem. I ponownie spojrzał na Tonks.

— Remus postąpił jak należy Nimfadoro — powiedział twardo, bez cienia rozbawienia.

— Nie nazywaj mnie Nimfadorą! Wiesz, że tego nie lubię… — dziewczyna wydęła usta. — I nie wiedziałam, że Harry jest twoim synem.

— Jest synem Jamesa. Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się nazywać go swoim… — głos Syriusza zaczął się załamywać.

— Co cię tak rozbawiło Łapo? — Remus próbował odwrócić uwagę przyjaciela.

Animag westchnął i dźgnął szkło palcem. Płyn lekko się zakołysał i uspokoił ponownie.

— Patrząc na eliksir, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było porwanie. Bardziej jak dobrze zaplanowana ucieczka. Gdyby siedział gdzieś zamknięty, _to_ — ponownie dźgnął kolbę palcem — miałoby inny kolor, nawet jeśli nie byłby torturowany. Co mówi Malfoy o zniknięciu narzeczonego jego syna?

— Niewiele. Snape raportował, że Malfoy nie wie, gdzie jest Harry, ale też i się o niego nie martwi.

— Hymmm… — Syriusz potarł skronie.

— O czym myślisz, Łapo?

— Jestem bardziej niż pewien, że mu w tym pomagał.

— Kto? — spytała zdezorientowana Tonks.

— Malfoy.

— Ale gdzie Harry w takim razie jest? Szukaliśmy wszędzie — jęknęła młoda aurorka.

— W mugolskim świecie, najprawdopodobniej. To syn Huncwotów, oszukiwanie ludzi ma we krwi. Większość czarodziejów szybciej sama się tam zgubi, niż znajdzie kogokolwiek. A Harry wychowywał się wśród mugoli, dla niego jest to środowisko naturalne, łatwiej mu się tam poruszać, niż w naszym świecie.

Lupin jęknął i uderzył się w czoło.

— Oczywiście — warknął. — Już nie mówiąc, że my szukamy bruneta o zielonych oczach, gdy on z łatwością mógł przefarbować włosy na blond i założyć brązowe lub niebieskie soczewki.

— Ale czemu miałby uciec?

— Skoro Dumbledore znów uparcie go odesłał do Dursley'ów, nawet po tym, co zdarzyło się w zeszłe wakacje, to wcale mu się nie dziwię.

— Niech będzie, ale czemu Lucjusz Malfoy miałby, ze wszystkich ludzi, mu w tym pomagać? Czy prędzej nie oddałby go Sami-Wiecie-Komu?

— Niekoniecznie. Wszyscy wiemy, że Voldemort przestał próbować zabić Harry'ego.

— Nie rozumiem dlaczego… to znaczy, to nie tak, że nie jestem z tego powodu zadowolona, ale nie mogę tego pojąć — powiedziała Tonks.

Syriusz westchnął.

— Widzisz, obecnie Voldemort przypomina człowieka, którym zachwycali się moi rodzice. Niebywałego przywódcę, który poprowadzi czarodziejski świat ku nowym, lepszym czasom. Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale sam dostrzegam, że nie jest tym samym irracjonalnym szaleńcem, jakim był pod koniec poprzedniej wojny. Tamten Voldemort chciał zabić wszystkich, których widział jako zagrożenie. Ten nowy, może próbować zrobić cokolwiek. Może chce dać Harry'emu złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, może go chce przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, a może ma jeszcze inne plany. Jestem zaskoczony, że Dumbledore tego nie dostrzega.

— Myślisz?

— Tak Tonks. Inaczej prosto ze szkoły, Harry byłby wysłany tutaj. Czy coś innego, równie ważnego wydarzyło się podczas moich wczasów w celi ministerstwa?

— Nic o czym byś już nie wiedział Łapo, wszystko inne jest po staremu.

Syriusz pokiwał niemrawo głową.

— Dobrze, teraz chcę usłyszeć wszystko dokładnie, od początku do końca…

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** kto by się spodziewał, że to Syriusz będzie głosem rozsądku w sprawie zaginięcia Harry'ego? Ponadto Black zasiał pewne ziarna niepewności odnośnie naszego, drogiego dyrektora. Och i przeklęłam Dumbledore'a, miłe uczucie.

Nie wiem, czy Wy też to zauważyliście, ale na początku szóstego tomu, Harry jest nadal tak samo naiwnym nastolatkiem jak był w _Czarze ognia_. To jest przerażające, chociaż to się dostaje, gdy hoduje się ofiarnego baranka.

 **Olafia** \- witam Cię wśród grona czytelników. Zawsze się cieszę, gdy ktoś zostawi po sobie ślad, pisząc komentarz, zwłaszcza, gdy mogę po nim spuchnąć z dumy. ;)

Widzę, że mamy podobne zdanie na temat romansów Tom/Harry. Owszem, fajnie jest poczytać czasem przepełnione puchem, różem i słodkością ficki, ale Voldi nigdy nie był Dr Jekyllem i Mr Hyde'em. To nie to zaburzenie psychiczne. Oczywiście, mógłby udawać bycie zakochanym, ale wie, że w ten sposób by tylko obraził inteligencję Harry'ego. Plus będąc szczerym nie daje amunicji swoim wrogom. Harry będąc okłamywanym przez całe swoje życie docenia szczerość, nawet jeśli ona mu się nie podoba. I zawsze uważałam, że Czarny Pan zdrowy na umyśle mógłby daleko zajść.

Harry nadal jest Harrym, tylko bez klapek na oczach. Wiedza, którą wchłoną z życia Rei jest w tym aspekcie bardzo pomocna. Oczywiście, trzeba pamiętać, że wcześniejsze doświadczenia i wychowanie kształtują człowieka, stąd ślizgońska strona Pottera daje o sobie znać.

Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się utrzymać Twój entuzjazm aż do samego końca opowiadania.

* * *

Jak wszyscy z Was pewnie zauważyli, po rozdziale _Więź_ , historia toczy się dalej, bez żadnej przerwy. Zdecydowałam się ostatecznie nie dzielić opowiadania na _tomy._ Mam nadzieję, że to da mi większą motywację. Obecnie rozdział 36 jest jeszcze niezakończony, jednak powinien się on ukazać jeszcze w normalnym, cotygodniowym trybie. Co dalej - zobaczymy, jednak nastawcie się większą lukę czasową między kolejnymi publikacjami. Chcę zachować jakąś regularność, jednak na razie ciężko mi określić jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać.

I tym niezbyt optymistycznym akcentem, żegnam się z Wami do następnego tygodnia.

c.


	37. Skarbiec siedemset siedem

_Skarbiec siedemset siedem_

 **Pojedyncze wątki, nawet gdy przeplatają się wzajemnie, nie dają wskazówki do powstającego obrazu.**

* * *

Severus znowu stał w gabinecie dyrektora. Była noc. Dumbledore wisiał z jednej strony podobnego do tronu fotela stojącego za biurkiem, najwyraźniej ledwo przytomny. Jego prawa ręka zwisała z podłokietnika, czarna i spalona. Snape zaczął mruczeć zaklęcia, celując różdżką w nadgarstek, kiedy lewą ręką przytrzymywał czarę pełną gęstego, złotego eliksiru, wlewając go w gardło Dumbledore'a. Po paru chwilach Dumbledore zamrugał oczami i je otworzył.

— Dlaczego — powiedział Snape bez wstępu. — Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego włożyłeś ten pierścień? Miał na sobie klątwę, to pewne, że to sobie uświadomiłeś. Dlaczego go w ogóle dotknąłeś?

Severus potarł skroń i wrócił wspomnieniami do prawie identycznej sytuacji, mającej miejsce już prawie tydzień temu. Wtedy pierścień Marvolo Gaunta leżał na biurku przed Dumbledore'em. Był pęknięty. Obok leżał miecz Gryffindora.

Dumbledore się skrzywił.

— Byłem… głupcem. Okrutnie skuszonym…

— Skuszonym czym?

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział.

— To istny cud, że udało ci się tu wrócić! — Snape był wściekły. — Ten pierścień miał nadzwyczajną moc, możemy mieć jedynie nadzieję, że to powstrzymamy. Na razie uwięziłem klątwę na jednej ręce…

Dumbledore podniósł swoją poczerniałą, bezużyteczną rękę i zbadał ją, tak jakby miał przed sobą ciekawy okaz.

— Świetnie się spisałeś, Severusie. Jak myślisz ile czasu mi jeszcze zostało?

Ton Dumbledore'a był towarzyski, równie dobrze mógł pytać o pogodę.

Snape zawahał się, po czym powiedział:

— Nie umiem powiedzieć. W tej chwili może rok. Bez głębszych badań, nie dam rady powstrzymać takiej klątwy na zawsze. Będzie się rozprzestrzeniać, a ostatecznie, jej siła wzrośnie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Wydawało się, że nie przejął się wiadomością, że zostało mu mniej niż rok życia. Snape spojrzał ponownie w dół na pęknięty pierścień i miecz.

— Myślałeś, że uszkodzenie pierścienia złamie klątwę?

— Coś w tym stylu… Bez wątpienia, bredziłem… — powiedział Dumbledore.

Z wysiłkiem wyprostował się na krześle.

Severus wrócił ponownie do chwili obecnej, gdy dyrektor zaczął mówić.

— Jestem szczęściarzem, ogromnym szczęściarzem, że cię mam Severusie.

— Gdybyś tylko wezwał mnie trochę wcześniej, może nie musiałbym teraz tak się męczyć — powiedział Snape gwałtownie. — Myślisz, że cieszy mnie przesiadywanie w tych wszystkich zakurzonych księgach, jakbym nie miał nic innego do roboty?

— Cóż, doprawdy, to ułatwia sprawy.

Snape spojrzał kompletnie zdumiony. Dumbledore się uśmiechnął.

— Czarny Pan gdy usłyszał o twoim _wypadku_ stwierdził, że chyba czas najwyższy byś przeszedł na emeryturę, gdyż zaczynasz mieć początki demencji. Zaczynam sądzić, że ma rację.

Dumbledore zdawał się nie słyszeć, ostatniej części wypowiedzi.

— Aż tak się martwi moją osobą?

— Rozczaruję cię, bardziej przejmuje się uczniami.

W gabinecie na moment zapadł cisza.

— Voldemort chce usunąć mnie ze stanowiska?

— Myślę, że taki jest plan Czarnego Pana — odparł Snape siadając na krześle na przeciwko biurka Dumbledore' a. — Wierzy, że szkoła będzie wkrótce w jego rękach, tak.

— A jeżeli tak się stanie — powiedział Dumbledore. — Obiecasz mi, że zrobisz wszystko co w swojej mocy, żeby ochronić uczniów?

Snape kiwnął sztywno głową.

— Gdy teraz o tym pomyślę, to może mieć w tym rację. Jestem już starym człowiekiem i zaczynam popełniać zbyt wiele błędów. Chyba nadszedł czas, by przekazać stery wam młodym, kiedy ja ruszę ku dalszej, wielkiej przygodzie.

Snape uniósł brwi, a jego ton był sardoniczny, kiedy zapytał:

— Zamierzasz dać mu się zabić?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ty musisz mnie zabić.

Zapadła długa cisza, przerwana tylko cichym trzaskiem dobiegającym z żerdzi feniksa. Fawkes obgryzał kawałek mątwy.

— Mam to zrobić teraz? — głos Snape'a był pełen ironii. — A może dać ci parę chwil na ułożenie epitafium?

— Och, jeszcze nie teraz — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. — Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że ten moment sam się znajdzie z biegiem czasu. Widząc co dzisiaj się stało — wskazał uschniętą rękę — możemy być pewni, że stanie się to szybciej niż później.

— A niby dlaczego ja? Co z moją duszą?

— Ty sam najlepiej wiesz czy uratowanie starego człowieka przed bólem i upokorzeniem skrzywdzi twoją duszę — powiedział Dumbledore. — Proszę cię o tę jedną, wielką przysługę, Severusie. To, że umrę przed końcem tej wojny, jest równie pewne jak to, że Armaty Chudley'a skończą na samym końcu tabeli. Wyznam, że wolę szybki, bezbolesny koniec, niż długą, barbarzyńską przeprawę z Greybackiem. Albo z kochaną Bellatrix, która lubi się bawić jedzeniem zanim je zje.

Mówił to lekkim tonem, ale jego niebieskie oczy przeszywały Snape'a, tak jakby mógł zobaczyć jego duszę. W końcu Snape, krótko skinął głową.

Dumbledore wydawał się tym usatysfakcjonowany.

— Dziękuję, Severusie…

— Jednakże mam swoje warunki.

— Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego innego — odpowiedział zadowolony dyrektor.

— Zrobię to tylko w ostateczności. I tylko wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan nie pozostawi cienia wątpliwości, że chce cię zabić.

— To jest do zaakceptowania. Tym bardziej, że proszę cię o tak wiele, Severusie.

— A także, twoja głupota posłuży mi jako przykład na zajęciach. Może widok uschniętej ręki u pogromcy Grindelwalda będzie wystarczający, by pobudzić wyobraźnię tych pustogłowych idiotów, których nazywamy uczniami.

Dumbledore zachichotał i sięgnął po cytrynowego dropsa.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że moja głupota może przysłużyć się kolejnym pokoleniom. To wielce pocieszające.

Severus tylko pokręcił głową.

— Powinienem cię zostawić na pastwę tej klątwy. Oszczędziłoby mi to wiele kłopotu.

— Obaj wiemy, że twoje sumienie nie pozwoliłoby ci tego zrobić.

Mistrz eliksirów powstrzymał skurcz oka.

— Wracając do sprawy pod ręką — wskazał na poczerniałą dłoń Dumbledore'a. — Udało mi się na tyle opanować klątwę, że nie powinno dojść ponownie do takich ataków. Sugeruję jednak, żebyś się nie nadwyrężał przez tydzień lub dwa.

— Dobrze się zatem składa, że mam jak wypełnić ten czas — dyrektor wyciągnął z szuflady stos różnych pożółkłych wycinków ze starych gazet, ulotki i nadpalone pergaminy. — Skupię się nad nakreśleniem poprzedniej drogi i kampanii Voldemorta w jego dążeniu do dominacji nad czarodziejską Wielką Brytanią.

Severus ściągnął brwi i sam sięgną po jeden z artykułów.

— Widzisz Severusie, z początku działania Voldemorta były znacznie bardziej nastawione na politykę. Jak się wydaje, podobnie dzieje się również i teraz. Pierwotnie wciągał on do swojej grupy w zasadzie samych młodych dziedziców, ze znaczących rodów, mających dziedziczyć w przyszłości miejsca w Wizengamocie. Była to silna grupa działająca pod nazwą Rycerze Walpurgii. Z biegiem lat stali się oni silnym lobby politycznym. Zdołali obalić wiele praw i wnieść korzystne dla nich poprawki w ustawodawstwie. Muszę przyznać, że z częścią z nich sam się zgadzałem. To do ich inicjatywy należy zapobieżenie zakazom wykorzystywania niektórych form magii, a także walka o silniejsze zabezpieczenia magicznych dzieci. To właśnie na kanwie tych prac powstał obecny nowy departament — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po pióro, by nanieść jakąś uwagę na wycinek, który właśnie przeglądał. — Chcieli bardziej zróżnicować społeczność magiczną i wypracować uwspółcześniony systemu edukacji. Dopiero kiedy poczytalność Voldemorta wreszcie całkowicie zaczęła się rozpływać około 1970 roku(1), ta grupa została rozwiązana, a Tom uformował Śmierciożerców w ich miejsce. Z tego co odkryłem w swoich badaniach, to mniej więcej w tym czasie, stracił on ostatecznie swoje człowieczeństwo, a zabicie kogoś, kto nie zgadzał się z jego polityką, uważał za najlepsze rozwiązanie. Wszystkie pierwsze ofiary Śmierciożerców to najsilniejsi i najbardziej frustrujący przeciwnicy polityczni, których Voldemort napotkał podczas próby politycznego przebicia — Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a i uśmiechnął się smutno. — Tak więc widzisz Severusie, w historii Voldemorta jest ukryte dużo więcej rzeczy, niż tylko bezmyślne niszczenie i jawny terroryzm.

— Brzmisz jak dumny dziadek, który sądzi, że jego wnuk zrobił kolosalny błąd, ale jest jeszcze dla niego szansa — Severus wyglądał szczerze zaskoczony. — Czyżby ta klątwa zaczęła wpływać na twoje wątpliwe zdrowie psychiczne.

Dumbledore zachichotał na to i pogładził zdrową ręką brodę.

— Z pewnością coś w tym jest. Tom Riddle był genialnym chłopcem, gdyby tylko nie zszedł na złą drogę, byłby jednym… Cóż… jednak gdybanie co by było gdyby, nie zmieni chwili obecnej. Czy mógłbyś Severusie powtórzyć ponownie, co było powiedziane na ostatnim spotkaniu. Nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu?

— Tak, Czarny Pan z niechęcią przyznał, że czasy się zmieniły i oczywiste jest, że ta sama taktyka, która była stosowana poprzednio nie będzie działać tak skutecznie teraz. Co dziwne, Czarny Pan otwarcie mówił, że chce porzucić niektóre plany, zwłaszcza te, które nakreślił, gdy był już dość szalony. I ogłosił to całkiem szczerze.

— To jest zaskakujące, że przyznał się do popełnienia jakiś błędów w przeszłości, kontynuuj.

— Następnie przeszedł do omówienia nowego sposobu rekrutacji swoich zwolenników — Severus spojrzał niewidzącym wzrokiem w kominek za Dumbledore'em. — Podsumował swoje poprzednie obietnice jako łatwy sposób schlebiania tym bardziej gwałtownym i łatwowiernym z jego sług. I wyśmiał pojęcie globalnego panowania czarodziejskiej arystokracji nad słabszymi, prostszymi mugolskimi chłopami jako bajkę, w którą i tak wierzyli tylko najbardziej dotknięci chowem wsobnym ze starych rodzin czystej krwi, którzy nigdy nawet nie rozmawiali z mugolem albo nie przeszkadzało im dowiedzieć się chociaż pojedynczej rzeczy o mugolskim świecie, przez całe swoje życie.

— Tak, trzeba by być całkowicie nieświadomym tego, jak działa reszta świata, żeby coś takiego wydawało się możliwe — pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem dyrektor.

— Dokładnie — stwierdził Snape. — Czarny Pan podkreślił, że w tym momencie, w jego planach nie ma absolutnie żadnego miejsca dla ludzi, którzy są tak głupi, że mogą złapać się na takie _bzdury_ — zaszydził Severus. — Z tego, co zdołałem zebrać z rozmów z Lucjuszem, jest on obecnie w trakcie przygotowań do wprowadzenia przyszłych planów. Niestety, nie jestem zaznajomiony z żadnym z nich.

— Cóż, domyślam się kilku z nich — westchnął Albus. — Wiele propozycji ustaw, które ostatnio zostały zaproponowane, choć wyglądają dość niewinnie, zwłaszcza gdy spojrzy się na nie tylko powierzchownie, kryją pewne niepokojące aspekty, wychodzące na jaw, dopiero kiedy złoży się je wszystkie razem. Jest to dużo trudniejsze do wykrycia, gdyż wszystkie one wydają się pochodzić z różnych źródeł — Dumbledore zabębnił palcami w blat biurka. — Mogę to porównać do drobno tkanego gobelinu. Pojedyncze wątki, nawet gdy przeplatają się wzajemnie, nie dają wskazówki do powstającego obrazu. Dopiero później, gdy wszystkie elementy są razem i całokształt jest widoczny, uderza w nas ogrom prac, które zostały włożone i co zostało stworzone.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że wygląda to tak, jakby Czarny Pan chciał przejąć ministerstwo od wewnątrz — warknął Snape.

— Dokładnie tak jest.

Obaj czarodzieje popadli w niewygodną ciszę.

 **oOo**

Rankiem 15 sierpnia w kominku umieszczonym w pubie Dziurawy kocioł pojawiły się dwie postacie. Pierwszy pojawił się mężczyzna, wysoki, trzydziestokilkuletni, o arystokratycznych rysach twarzy. Odszedł od paleniska robiąc miejsce kobiecie, która wyszła bezpośrednio za nim. Czarownica była wysoką i smukłą blondynką o długich włosach. Dokładny obserwator mógłby powiedzieć, że ma błękitne oczy, delikatne dłonie oraz alabastrową cerę bez skazy.

— Pani Malfoy — wymamrotał Tom, a gdy Narcyza przeszła obok niego pochylił powoli głowę.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedziała czarownica.

Towarzyszący jej mężczyzna tylko nieznacznie kiwnął głową właścicielowi pubu i podążył za swoją znajomą do tylnych drzwi prowadzących na małe, zamknięte podwórko. Stojąc przed ścianą, Narcyza wyciągnęła różdżkę i zastukała trzy razy w mur przed nimi. Natychmiast cegły zaczęły wirować i przekręcać się. Ich oczom ukazała się mała dziura, która z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz większa, aż w końcu para stała przed sklepionym przejściem tworzącym bramę na wąską ulicę, będącą aleją Pokątną. O tej porze miejsce było spokojne, zostało jeszcze trochę czasu do otwarcia sklepów. Przeszli pod kamiennym łukiem. Mężczyzna ścisnął mocniej drewnianą skrzyneczkę, którą niósł, gdy jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z obszarpanym żebrakiem siedzącym przed wejściem do jednego ze sklepów. W wielu witrynach wisiały plakaty z podobiznami poszukiwanych Śmierciożerców, którzy uciekli z Azkabanu.

— Nie traćmy czasu — mężczyzna podał ramię pani Malfoy, a ta chętnie je przyjęła.

Skierowali swoje kroki w stronę śnieżnobiałego budynku, który wyrastał ponad okoliczne sklepy. Bez przeszkód dotarli do stóp marmurowych schodów doprowadzających do wielkich brązowych drzwi banku. Para nie zaszczyciła spojrzeniem ani dwójkę goblinów stojących przed głównym wejściem, ani tych stojących przed wewnętrznymi drzwiami, które zostały wykute w srebrze i na których widniał wiersz ostrzegający przed straszną zemstą każdego potencjalnego złodzieja.

Sekundę później para stała już w ogromnej marmurowej sali banku. Przy długiej ladzie siedziało kilku goblinów i obsługiwało pierwszych klientów tego dnia. Narcyza Malfoy podeszła do starego goblina, który oglądał grubą złotą monetę przez soczewkę. Goblin podrzucił monetę, która wylądowała na boku.

— Leprechaun — powiedział i wtedy dopiero spojrzał na klientów przed nim. — Pani Malfoy — przywitał czarownicę — jak mogę pomóc dzisiaj?

— Chciałabym wejść do skarbca swojej siostry — powiedziała spokojnie Narcyza.

— Madame — tchnął goblin, najwyraźniej zaskoczony. — Czy szanowna pani ma klucz?

Pani Malfoy podała do sprawdzenia mały złoty kluczyk. Po chwili otrzymała go z powrotem.

— Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. A pan? — goblin zapytał mężczyznę.

— Muszę zdeponować coś w skarbcu siedemset siedem — położył szkatułkę na marmurowej ladzie.

Goblin rzucił na nią tylko okiem i kiwnął głową.

— W porządku — powiedział kasjer. — Zaraz państwo zostaną zaprowadzeni do obu krypt.

Starszy goblin siedzący za ladą klasnął i szybko podszedł do nich młodszy.

— Będę potrzebował brzękadeł — powiedział goblinowi, który gdzieś pobiegł i wrócił za moment ze skórzaną torbą, która wydawała się być pełna brzęczącego metalu. Wręczył on ją staremu goblinowi.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Madame Malfoy proszę za mną — powiedział stary goblin, zeskakując ze swojego stołka i znikając im z linii wzroku. — Zabiorę cię do skarbca — nagle ukazał się im skacząc wesoło przed nimi. Torba na jego ramieniu cały czas pobrzękiwała.

— Zaczekaj Bogrod — inny goblin stanął na końcu lady. — Dzwoń głośno, wydaje się, że dziś są wyjątkowo niespokojne. Wybacz mi madame — kiwnął głową w kierunku Narcyzy i odszedł.

Bogrod kiwnął przyswajając sobie nową informację i otworzył przed nimi drzwi. Znaleźli się w wąskim, kamiennym korytarzu, oświetlonym płonącymi pochodniami. Korytarz biegł nieco w dół, a w posadzce widniały wąskie szyny. Goblin pstryknął palcami, by wezwać mały wózek, który podjechał do nich powoli tocząc się wzdłuż ciemnego tunelu. Po chwili wszyscy wsiedli do niego. Szarpnęło i wóz odjechał nabierając szybkości. Z początku pędzili labiryntem krętych korytarzy, wózek kręcił i obracał się przez zawiłe przejścia, będąc nachylonym na dół. Hałas był taki, że nic nie można było usłyszeć. Włosy Narcyzy rozwiewały się, gdy manewrowali między stalaktytami. Na ostrym zakręcie minęli wodospad, szybko przejechali przez niego i nagle ich nosy i oczy zapełniły się wodą. Przez chwilę nie byli w stanie oddychać ani nic ujrzeć. Nagle wózek gwałtownie skręcił i zostawili wodospad daleko w tyle. W końcu wszyscy stali z powrotem na ziemi.

— To było czarujące — powiedział mężczyzna wypluwając wodę z ust.

— To nie była zwykła woda — wyjaśnił Bogrod. — Jest to jeden z naszych sposobów ochrony, zmywa wszystko, każdy czar i każde zaklęcie.

Czarodziej pokręcił tylko głową i rzucił na siebie i swoją towarzyszkę zaklęcie suszące.

— Dziękuję, prowadź dalej goblinie — powiedziała pani Malfoy, której włosy teraz skręcały się w jasne loki.

— Proszę za mną, już nie daleko — powiedział goblin idąc w ciemność.

Gdy skręcili za róg ujrzeli coś, na co byli przygotowani, lecz mimo tego i tak było przerażające. Olbrzymi, czerwony smok strzegł dostępu do skarbca. Smok zwrócił łeb w ich stronę i ryknął, a z jego paszczy wydostał się kłąb ognia.

— On jest częściowo ślepy — rzekł Bogrod. — Jednak przez to i bardziej dziki. Jednakże, mamy sposób, by kontrolować go. To nauczyło się, czego oczekiwać kiedy brzękadła przychodzą.

Goblin sięgną do torby i wyjął z niej kilka małych metalowych przedmiotów. Kiedy nimi potrząsnął wydały z siebie dziwne, wysokie dźwięki.

— Wiecie, co robić — Bogrod powiedział wręczając po brzękadle czarodziejom. — Kiedy on to słyszy spodziewa się bólu. Wycofa się.

Goblin zadzwonił, a mężczyzna skrzywił się, słysząc ten dźwięk sam czuł nieprzyjemne wibracje w głowie. Smok nagle cofnął się. Bogrod podszedł do drzwi i położył na nich swoją szponiastą dłoń i po prostu nagle drzwi roztopiły się ukazując wnętrze wypełnione po brzegi złotymi monetami i pucharami.

— _Lumos_ — Narcyza oświetliła swoją różdżką skarbiec.

Belki były całe w klejnotach, po kątach stały zbroje, góry złotych monet, kolumny srebrnych i stosy małych brązowych knutów piętrzyły się wszędzie na około. Tu i tam leżały różne puchary, porozrzucana była także biżuteria. Miejsce przypominało trochę piracki skarbiec z opowieści dla dzieci.

— Rozejrzyjmy się — powiedział czarodziej. — Czarka ta jest mała i złota i ma wygrawerowanego borsuka na niej.

Skierowali swoje różdżki do każdego kąta i szczeliny, obracające nimi ostrożnie w miejscu. W pewnym momencie zauważył błysk tego, czego szukał.

— Tu jesteś — prawie zamruczał — tam na górze.

Narcyza skierowała w to samo miejsce swoją różdżkę i ich oczom ukazała się mała, złota filiżanka, która należała kiedyś do Helgi Hufflepuff. Mężczyzna machnął swoją różdżką w jakiś skomplikowany sposób, czarka zadrżała i zaczęła się rozciągać, aż w miejscu stały dwie takie same filiżanki. Jedno szybkie, sprężyste machnięcie różdżką później i oryginalne naczynie płynęło powoli w powietrzu prosto do otwartej skrzynki. Gdy tylko złote ścianki dotknęły atłasowej wyściółki, mężczyzna ostrym machnięciem różdżki zamknął wieko i podniósł opakowanie.

— Mamy to, po co przyszliśmy — powiedział, odwracając się do goblina — a teraz krypta siedemset siedem.

Wsiedli ponownie do wózka, który popędził ponownie tunelem, omijając w tym czasie wodospad. Tory wznosiły się coraz wyżej i wyżej, a kiedy tak mknęli ciasnymi korytarzami, robiło się coraz zimniej. Przejechali z hałasem nad podziemną przepaścią i mężczyzna wychylił się, by zobaczyć, co jest na jej ciemnym dnie, w dole dostrzegł zarys kolejnego smoka, który właśnie w tym momencie zapragnął wypuścić ogień z pyska. To wyjaśniało, czemu na dole było znacznie cieplej niż na górze. Kilka zakrętów później dotarli do drzwi krypty siedemset siedem. Bogrod pogładził wejście jednym ze swoich długich palców, a to po prostu się rozpłynęło. Ze środka buchnęły kłęby zielonego dymu, a kiedy się rozwiały, ujawniło się wnętrze również wypełnione monetami. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka i rzucił niedbale skrzyneczkę na jeden ze złotych stosów. Część galeonów zsunęła się z brzdękiem na podłogę i potoczyła pod nogi czarodzieja. Ten niedbale je kopnął z powrotem do wewnątrz skarbca. Rozglądając się ostatni raz, kiwnął zatwierdzająco głową i energicznie odwrócił się od małej fortuny, wychodząc z krypty. Drzwi zamknęły się za jego plecami z głuchym łoskotem.

Po kolejnej dzikiej przejażdżce wózkiem stanęli przed bankiem Gringotta, mrużąc oczy w słońcu.

— Mój Panie, czy za nim wrócimy, możemy jeszcze odwiedzić lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue? Obiecałam Draco, że mu przyniosę jakieś lody, gdy będę na Pokątnej — powiedziała cicho pani Malfoy.

— Oczywiście, moja młoda żona z pewnością również ucieszyłaby się z niektórych — odpowiedział Lord Voldemort.

— A właśnie, jak tam Rea? Czy wakacje jej służą? — zapytała czarownica kierując się w północną stronę ulicy.

— Z całą pewnością — odparł czarnoksiężnik. — Mogę z pełnym przekonaniem powiedzieć, że nie widziałem jej jeszcze tak szczęśliwej. Korzysta ze swojej wolności jak nigdy dotąd — dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

— To miłe — Narcyza również delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. — Mając takie środki, nie musi się niczym krępować.

— Moja droga Narcyzo, Rea nie ma pojęcia o tym skarbcu — mężczyzna cicho parsknął. — Dostarczam jej wszystkiego, czego potrzebuje, tak by nie musiała się kłopotać wycieczkami do banku.

Między parą zapadła cisza.

— Tak, czy może mi pan powiedzieć, o co chodzi z tymi spornymi regulacjami, na które tak bardzo narzeka obecnie mój mąż?

— Chodzi pani z pewnością o próbę naśladowania starego Prawa Rappaport amerykańskiej społeczności czarodziejów.

— Czy prawo to nie jest zbyt ekstremalne jak na nasze brytyjskie standardy? — zapytała zmieszana.

— Właśnie dlatego drogi Lucjusz ma takie problemy — powiedział Voldemort. — Prawo Rappaport zostało uchwalone w 1790 roku przez ówczesnego prezydenta MACUSA, Emily Rappaport. Stanowiło o całkowitej segregacji między czarodziejami i mugoli. Według niego bratanie się z mugolami było zbrodnią, nakazywało absolutnie minimalny kontakt z nimi, dopuszczalny wyłącznie w zakresie niezbędnym do wykonywania codziennych czynności. Czarodziejom w Ameryce nie wolno było nawet zaprzyjaźnić się z mugolem, a co dopiero poślubić jednego. Była to odpowiedź na pewną dość ohydnych zbrodnię, wykorzystującą lukę w Międzynarodowym Kodeksie Tajności, która spowodowała wiele kłopotów i ogromny skandal w amerykańskiej społeczności. Nie wspominając już, jak wiele żyć czarownic i czarodziejów znalazło się w niebezpieczeństwie — Czarny Pan zatrzymał się przed lodziarnią i spojrzał na witrynę. — Oczywiście, z biegiem czasu magiczna społeczność w Ameryce stała się znacznie bardziej liberalna w egzekwowania Prawa Rappaport w ostatnich dziesięcioleciach, aż w końcu zostało ono zniesione w 1965 roku(2). Uchylenie go w całości miało za zadanie przyjęcie równości i postępu. Co ciekawe stał za tym wnuk pani prezydent – Emil Stanislaw Rappaport. Pół krwi prawnik, którego ojciec wyemigrował z Ameryki na kontynent, a konkretnie do Polski. Obecnie Amerykanie używają i dostosowują mugolskie narzędzia i metody, których nasze społeczeństwo czystej krwi nie jest nawet świadome, że istnieją. Jednakże to daje im o wiele więcej opcji i możliwości, nie tylko do obrony, ale również do tropienia przestępstw, a także do ataku. Ich formy komunikacji są bardziej bezpośrednie i zróżnicowane, ponieważ nie opierają się na kominkach lub sowach. Jeśli dostosowaliby całą mugolską technologię do magicznego świata, udowodniliby również, że czarodzieje są lepsi i wydajniejsi od mugoli. Amerykańskie magiczne społeczeństwo nie jest również tak bezbronne wobec mugolskiej broni, ponieważ posiada zrozumienie jej działania i wie jak jej przeciwdziałać. I my też zamierzamy do tego dążyć.

— Panie, wybacz, ale nie rozumiem — Narcyza spojrzała z lękiem na Czarnego Pana. — Czy oba te pojęcia wzajemnie się nie wykluczają?

— Na pierwszy rzut oka, tak — czarnoksiężnik zgodził się. — Zamierzamy czerpać z ich przeszłości, by nie popełnić tych samych błędów. Jako, że wszyscy ludzie są różni i to na poziomie podstawowym, nasze pokojowe współistnienie nie jest możliwe, stąd koncentrujemy się na segregacji ogółu społeczeństwa magicznego od niemagicznego. Jednocześnie nie odcinamy się od niemagicznego rządu. Wprost przeciwnie, pogłębiamy z nimi współpracę — Voldemort parsknął rozbawiony — ciężko byłoby posiadać samodzielnie działający rząd, skoro w rodzinie królewskiej płynie magiczna krew. Dążylibyśmy do współpracy między naszymi niewymownymi, a ich naukowcami rządowymi, by dostosować ich wynalazki do naszego świata. Mugoloznawstwo stałoby się obowiązkowym przedmiotem i to od pierwszego roku, tak by przyszłe pokolenia były świadome, że koło nas żyją naprawdę niebezpieczni ludzie. A dobre zrozumienie ich świata jest do tego niezbędne.

Myśli Narcyzy wciąż biegły do tego co powiedział jej Czarny Pan, gdy wybierała smaki lodów dla swojego syna. Było to z pewnością zupełnie nowe podejście do problemu mugoli, takie o którym jeszcze nie słyszała. Wydawało się jednak wyjątkowo rozsądne, zwłaszcza, gdy jej Pan tak podkreślał, że mugole są siłą, z którą należy się liczyć, a nie marnym robactwem jak mawiali jej rodzice. Po powrocie do domu będzie musiała samodzielnie zapoznać się ze wszystkimi proponowanymi ustawodawstwami.

 **oOo**

 _Neville,_

 _Dzięki za podpowiedź co zrobić z tak zarośniętym ogrodem. Moja sąsiadka jest dużo starsza od Dumbledore'a i nie ma już siły, by o niego dbać. A Twój pomysł sprawdzi się u niej idealnie._

 _I tak, ja też nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że tym roku mamy mieć kompetentnego nauczyciela od obrony. A przynajmniej taki się wydaje po podręcznikach, które mamy kupić. A już poważnie zacząłem wątpić, czy znajdzie się ktoś, kto chętnie obejmie tę przeklętą posadę. Będąc przy tym temacie… Mając teraz w rękach sporo czasu, zacząłem przeglądać różne książki, do których mam wolny dostęp. Nadal trzymam się myśli, żeby zostać w przyszłości uzdrowicielem, a nie można zwalczyć klątw i skutków ciemnej magii bez zrozumienia czym jest czarna magia. Może i ktoś by stwierdził, że zagłębiłem się nieco więcej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne do tego rodzaju zadania, ale to głównie dlatego, że byłem znudzony i miałem czas. Wiem, że nie jestem w tej chwili ekspertem, i mimo wszystko przeciętny czarnoksiężnik z łatwością powiedziałby, że nadal ślizgam się tylko po powierzchni, to jednak jestem zdania, że wiele rzeczy, które ministerstwo zakazało pod pretekstem, że jest to „mroczne" jest tylko umotywowanymi politycznie śmieciami, gdyż nie ma w tym mroku w ogóle. Kopiąc dalej, w rzeczywistości, stwierdzam, że polityka i prawodawstwo jakie mamy obecnie jest kompletnie pomieszane i uszkodzone. Wiele z naszych ograniczeń i przepisów dotyczących tego czym jest zakazana magia a czym nie jest, nie ma najmniejszego sensu. A to nie tylko to. Byłem w szoku, gdy przeczytałem, że jeśli czarownice będę obchodzić równonoc letnią, rytuały te są uważane za czarnomagiczne, ale jednocześnie, gdy te same rytuały będą wykonywać tego dnia wile, to już jest to dopuszczalne i ma konotacje białej magii. Przez te prawa my już nie świętujemy Samhain lub Beltane, stare rytuały zostały utracone w zakamarkach historii, a to co zostało jest znacząco wypaczone. A co najgorsze, przez to cierpi magia. Z pokolenia na pokolenie wszystkie magiczne istoty są coraz słabsze, a ich moc staje się niestabilna._

Harry pomyślał, że rozwinięcie duchowych zwyczajów byłoby czymś dobrym do zrobienia w życiu. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, którym Rea nigdy tak naprawdę nie poświęcał wiele uwagi w swoich nastoletnich latach. Nikt też zbytnio od niego tego nie wymagał, gdyż przyjmowało się, że osoba tak młoda nie doceni właściwie magii stojącej za rytuałami religijnymi i może jeszcze poprzez swoją postawę obrazić niechcący duchy. Starsi członkowie rodziny wprowadzali młodego czarodzieja lub czarownicę w mistycyzm, gdy ci kończyli swoje lata 30-te, i to tylko w tych rodzinach, które były naprawdę bardzo religijne i zagorzałymi wyznawcami starych sposobów.

Religia nigdy nie interesowała ani Harry'ego, ani Reę wcześniej, ale po rytuale więzi stał się jej niezwykle ciekawy. To był tylko jeden rytuał i on był zaskoczony, jak mocno na niego wpłynął. To było jakby jego oczy zostały otwarte na całą gałąź magii, o której wcześniej nie wiedział, że w ogóle istniała. To co przeżył sprawiło, że magia stała się namacalnym bytem i on jej doświadczył osobiście, i to było prawdziwe. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że był nieświadomy tego aspektu kultury czarodziejów tak długo. A jego rytuał więzi stał się katalizatorem do poznania go wzdłuż i wszerz. Nie przeszkadzało mieć Bathildę mieszkającą tak blisko i chętnie dzielącą się swoją wiedzą również i w tym temacie. Czarownica znała nie tylko pogańskie zwyczaje, ale również powody ich zakazania.

 _Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co mnie na Merlina skłoniło do zaczęcia rozmyślań na ten temat. Odpowiedź jest śmiesznie prosta – książki pani Bagshot. Od nich się zaczęło i zacząłem poszukiwać kolejnych pozycji, o których autorka napomknęła w przypisach._

 _Zacząłem zadawać sobie pytanie czym w rzeczywistości jest mroczna magia. I przez kogo jest definiowana. Z tego co mogłem zebrać z książek, pierwotne znaczenie i współczesna konotacja tego pojęcia, to dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy, różniące się od siebie kolosalnie. Piętno będące dzisiaj, z tymi wszystkimi uprzedzeniami i przeinaczeniami, zawdzięczamy głównie ludziom dzierżącym władzę nad magiczną społecznością, jeszcze przed uchwaleniem statutu tajemnicy. A każde kolejne pokolenie dokładało do tego kolejną cegiełkę._

 _Bathilda w „Upadku pogańskiej magii" ukuła termin Stara Magia – potężnej siły, z którą właściwe sposoby obcowania zostały utracone w momencie, gdy tradycje wypadły z łask. A stało się tak prawie całkowicie w wyniku różnych kampanii propagandowych, prowadzonych przez ludzi u władzy w danym czasie, których motywy stoją pod znakiem zapytania. Bagshot daje do zrozumienia, że nierzadko ludzie ci twierdzili, że dana magia jest „zła", raczej nie dlatego, że rzeczywiście była zła, częściej gdyż osoba lub grupa mogła dzięki temu zyskać większą moc lub ziemię albo wpływy. Mgły czasu jednakże zasłoniły prawdziwe historie stojące za uprzedzeniami, fabrykacjami i kłamstwami._

 _Tak szczerze, to pewnie powinniśmy się o tym wszystkim dowiedzieć na historii magii, ale mając Binnsa, to nawet jeśli o tym mówił, to wszyscy to przespaliśmy. I to jest smutne._

 _Z weselszych spraw, to dostałem list od Luny. Wróciła już ze swoich letnich wojaży i pisze z nich sprawozdanie do następnego numeru Żonglera. Podobno wraz z ojcem dokonali jakiegoś niesamowitego odkrycia. Uwielbiam Lunę, jednak stawiam trzy sierpy, że nic z tego nie będzie._

Harry często zastanawiał się nad fenomenem, którym była Luna Lovegood. Był pewien, że dziewczyna widzi dużo więcej niż wszyscy inni, o czym świadczyło chociażby ich pożegnanie na koniec roku. Miała niezwykły talent, może właśnie posiadała to prawdziwe wewnętrzne oko, o którym tak paplała Trelawney na wróżbiarstwie. Tak czy inaczej, Harry wiedział na pewno, że nie chce, by dziewczyna została wplątana w nadchodzący konflikt. Była na to za delikatna. Chciał ją ochronić i przed swoim mężem i przed Dumbledore'em. Gdyby wiedzieli, każdy z nich próbowałby wykorzystać Lunę do poprawienia swojej sytuacji. I bardziej nie ufał w tym dyrektorowi niż Voldemortowi, a o czymś to świadczyło. Krukonka budziła w nim wyjątkowy instynkt opiekuńczy.

 _W razie czego, gdybyś zobaczył jakiegoś chrapaka u siebie w ogródku, to śmiało możesz do niej napisać, a sowa nie padnie z wycieńczenia._

 _Pozdrów swojego mimbulus mimbletonia ode mnie._

 _Harry_

Harry zapieczętował list, musiał poczekać aż Cassini wróci z polowania żeby go wysłać. Zaczął rozważać myśl, która nawiedziła go podczas opisywania jego badań nad czarną magią, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że stawał się coraz bardziej podobny do Toma na przestrzeni tego lata. Jednocześnie jednak byli oni nadal bardzo różni. Zgadza się, mieli podobne, ale jednak odmienne tła.

Tom Riddle został wychowany w świecie, który nie miał absolutnie żadnych oczekiwań wobec niego w ogóle. Nawet po tym, jak wszedł do świata magii i zaczął uczęszczać do Hogwartu, był uważany za mugolaka w Slytherinie. Niewidoczny, bez żadnej mocy politycznej w ogóle. Harry miał oczekiwania całego czarodziejskiego świata zrzucone na swoje barki od chwili, gdy tylko postawił stopę na Pokątnej w wieku jedenastu lat. I on prawie stale starał się, nawet jeśli tylko podświadomie, żeby spełnić te oczekiwania, by nie zawieść wszystkich. Dochodziło do tego dzieciństwo, można by się kłócić o podobieństwa i różnice, i był absolutnie pewien, że byłaby to zażarta dyskusja. To, co było najważniejsze, jak Harry przypuszczał, to to jakim dorosłym stał się Voldemort, a jakim stanie się on.

Z doświadczeń Rei, Harry nauczył się jakiś czas temu, że nic nie jest czarno-białe. Nic nie jest gładkie i proste. Ci, którzy tak myślą są osłonięci przed prawdziwym światem, a gdy dorosną czeka ich nagłe, niezbyt przyjemne przebudzenie. Pod tym względem, zarówno Ron jak i Draco byli podobni. Harry wyobraził sobie ich miny, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że mają tyle wspólnego. Ta myśl poprawiła mu humor, cicho się śmiejąc, poszedł napić się herbaty.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** (1) na angielskiej Wikipedii można przeczytać, że w książce informacja o pierwszych działaniach Śmierciożerców przypada na lata 70. Idąc tym tropem, wcześniej zwolennicy Czarnego Pana byli zrzeszeni pod nazwą Rycerzy Walpurgii. Wiem też, że większość Śmierciożrców z wewnętrznego kręgu była blisko spokrewniona z pierwszymi osobami podążającymi za Tomem Riddle'em jeszcze w czasie szkoły.

(2) za harrypotter wikia.

Jak widzicie udało mi się zakończyć rozdział zgodnie z terminem. Chociaż miałam dużo mniej czasu na pisanie, niż pierwotnie zakładałam. Czuję się taka dumna. Ale moje własne uczucia na bok, Dumbledore ma przeklętą rękę. Snape zmywa mu głowę za tak lekkomyślne działania. Poznajemy coraz lepiej zarys planów Czarnego Pana dla magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. W sumie nic dziwnego, że Severus nie jest w nie wtajemniczany, nawet gdyby jego lojalność nie była poddana w wątpliwość, to co mistrz eliksirów zdziałałby na arenie politycznej. Dobrze, że ma Lucjusza, inaczej nic by nie wiedział, biedaczek.

 **wilk** \- właśnie temu zostawiłam ostrzeżenie pod poprzednim rozdziałem, wiedząc że może to być mylące. Syriusz miał od małego wbijane do głowy jaki to wspaniały jest Lord Voldemort i czego on nie zrobi dla czarodziejskiego świata. I chociaż jako dziecko mógł tego nie rozumieć, to jednak w nim to zostało. Syriusz nigdy nie byłby po stronie Voldzia, gdyż ten reprezentował tzw. "mroczną" stronę, czyli wszystko to od czego Black chciał się odciąć. I zrobiłby to nawet z czystej przekory, by tylko utrzeć nosa własnej rodzinie.

 **WomenInBlue** \- nie będę bić... za mocno. ;)

Tom jest Tomem i każde posunięcie zostało przez niego dokładnie przemyślane. I jakoś ciężko byłoby mi sobie wyobrazić Voldemorta, który z charyzmatycznego przywódcy-psychopaty stał się romantycznym, zakochanym idiotą, który porzuca swoje plany.

Syriusz, chociaż zapierał się wszystkimi czterema łapami, to i tak poznał wewnętrzną wiedzę rodziny Black. Wystarczył mu rzut oka na eliksir, by wiedzieć co się dzieje. W dzienniku były zapisane tylko gołe szczegóły, smaczki przekazywane były ustnie.

Nie zgadłabyś, że to Tonks, gdyż w kanonie jest to kolejna postać z niewykorzystanym potencjałem. Posiadając taką umiejętność, powinna być silnym graczem podczas wojny, a praktycznie robiła tylko za błazna. A przynajmniej tyle wiemy z książek.

Powrót do Hogwartu będzie... ciekawy. Co do nazwiska, to nadal będzie używał Potter. Nasze dwa gołąbki zostały sobie poślubione przez magię, a nie przez urzędnika ministerstwa, więc w papierach nic się nie zmieniło. A przynajmniej na razie...

 **Anuii** \- Voldemort zgadza się z Tobą w stu procentach. We wszystkim, a ja jako autorka mu przytakuję. Jeśli chodzi o te bariery krwi, to mnie już to gryzło po pierwszym przeczytaniu _Czary_ _ognia_. Zaraz po jej wydaniu. Wydaje mi się, że jest to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których Rowling nie pomyślała.

I tak, Zakon Płonącego Kurczaka jest zbity z tropu. I mimo, że czasami mają jakieś przebłyski inteligencji przekraczające poziom ogółu społeczeństwa, to nadal brak im logiki i samodzielnego myślenia. A przez to aż proszą się o kogoś takiego jak Czarny Pan, który przyjdzie i twardą ręką poprowadzi ich i naprawi wszystkie błędy.

A czy to nowość, że Dumbledore jest starym, manipulującym draniem? Próbował i połowicznie mu wyszło. Horacy wraca do Hogwartu, a Snape dostanie OPCM.

Jeśli chodzi o Syriusza, to czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie... to stary kundel będzie wiedział na starość. Już to dziś pisałam, Black chociaż nie chciał, był uczony o tajemnicach rodziny. Dla niego najważniejsze było bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego, przecież właśnie dlatego uciekł z Azkabanu, bo zobaczył Glizdogona tak blisko chrześniaka.

I tak właściwie w Zakonie, tylko Syriusz znał tę "dobrą" stronę Voldemorta. Wszyscy inni należeli do rodzin, które utożsamiały mroczną stronę od razu ze złem. A Blackowie byli blisko Czarnego Pana za nim ten jeszcze oszalał, do tego byli na tyle blisko, by oddać mu Reę za żonę.

Coś jest nie tak z powiadamianiem o nowych rozdziałach, nie przejmuj się.

* * *

Teraz, krótkie ogłoszenie na temat kolejnego rozdziału:

Postaram się, żeby był za tydzień, jeśli jednak go nie będzie, to pojawi się za dwa tygodnie.

c.


	38. Greg i Forge

_Greg i Forge_

 **Dwa pierwsze były więcej niż wystarczające zdolne do obrony samych siebie, gdyby przyszło co do czego.**

* * *

Czarny Pan siedział przy biurku w bibliotece swojej żony. W ciągu tygodnia odbierał przebłyski dziwnych uczuć od Harry'ego i postanowił sprawdzić co się z nim dzieje. Jego młoda żona obecnie spała, a skrzatka pod groźbą kastracji zabroniła go budzić gdyż, jak to dobitnie stwierdziła:

— Ostatnio panicz źle się czuje i potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Mężczyzna próbował wyciągnąć od upartego stworzenia, co jest nie tak z Harrym, by być gotowym wezwać w razie czego uzdrowiciela, ale stwór tylko spojrzał na niego z pogardą i odmaszerował do kuchni. Czarnoksiężnik nie pragnął niczego więcej niż zabić cholerstwo tam i wtedy, ale wiedział, że czyn nie był wart późniejszej kłótni. Harry za bardzo przywiązał się do Mrużki, i z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że skrzatka dobrze sobie radziła dbając o jego maleństwo. I właśnie dlatego siedział i cierpliwie czekał aż Harry się obudzi ze swojej popołudniowej drzemki.

Sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu książkę, która leżała przed nim. Ku jego zaskoczeniu były to _Baśnie Barda Beedle'a_. Było to intrygujące, zwłaszcza że Harry otaczał się głównie wszystkim, co wiązało się z tematem smoków oraz dawnej magii. Zaczął niedbale przerzucać strony książki, ale ta uparcie, ciągle otwierała się na _Opowieści o trzech braciach_. Historia była ostatnią ze zbioru i musiała być często czytana przez jego maleństwo, by książka się sama na niej otwierała.

Voldemort wstał i przeszedł przez pokój, by następnie rozsiąść się w fotelu przed kominkiem. Nie zaszkodzi mu przypomnieć sobie bajkę, która tak zainteresowała Harry'ego. Wyprostował się jak struna, gdy doszedł do fragmentu, w którym Śmierć przekazuje średniemu z braci kamień wskrzeszający ludzi. Spojrzał na rękę, na której nosił pierścień rodzinny Gauntów. Czy było to możliwe, że ten niepozorny czarny kamień z dziwnym rytem, był faktycznie czymś więcej niż mu się pierwotnie wydawało. I tak, Harry był tego świadomy. Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak wiedział dokładnie czym był kamień od chwili, gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczył.

— _Jest na nim skrócony podpis Peverellów_ — przypomniał sobie słowa chłopaka i prychnął. — Jak Ślizgońsko z twojej strony.

Wrócił do biurka, musiał przeprowadzić głębsze badania na ten temat. Ale teraz chciał po prostu spisać wszystko, co się mu z nim kojarzyło. Później będzie mógł wyjść od tych punktów i rozgałęzić swoje poszukiwania. Jeśli się nie mylił, a wierzył że tak nie jest, to był w posiadaniu bardzo potężnego magicznego artefaktu, stworzonego przez jednego najlepiej znanych nekromantów na świecie. Dziecięca bajka mówiła, że kamień miał moc wzywania umarłych spoza grobu. A dokładnie ich duchy. Jeśli to było prawdą i mógłby wezwać ducha kogokolwiek, to nic nie powstrzymywało go od rozmowy z Merlinem, Slytherinem i innymi wielkimi ich świata. Mógłby czerpać z ich wiedzy… do czego jeszcze kamień był zdolny, kto wie. Badania, badania i jeszcze raz badania. To go czekało za nim będzie mógł użyć tak potężnej mocy. Gdyby był młodszy i bardziej popędliwy, to od razu spróbowałby go wykorzystać. Tak jak zrobił to z horkruksami. Tak jak popędził za przepowiednią. Ale nikt nie powie, że Lord Voldemort nie uczy się na swoich błędach. Mógł teraz podziwiać Harry'ego. Chłopak, mimo że wiedział dokładnie z czym ma do czynienia, tylko raz pokazał, że kamień jest czymś ważnym dla niego. Czarnoksiężnik mógł się założyć, że chciał wykorzystać artefakt, by porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami. Cóż, jeśli się okaże, że rzecz sprowadza na ziemię tylko dusze bliskich osób, może rozważyć podarowanie pierścienia Harry'emu. Teraz, gdy nie jest już horkruksem… A co do horkruksów, to musi też pamiętać, by porozmawiać z Lucjuszem. Ostatnio pojawia się tyle pilnych rzeczy…

Voldemort zaczął przeczesywać blat w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś niezapisanego kawałka pergaminu, gdy jego uwagę przykuł list. Nie byłoby w nim nic dziwnego, wszak Harry regularnie pisał zarówno do niego, jak i do swoich przyjaciół, jednak nagłówek był intrygujący.

Czarny Pan podniósł arkusz i zaczął czytać:

 _Nasz drogi partnerze w zbrodni,_

 _Nie dalej jak wczoraj, w nasze niewinne ręce trafiły zaskakujące wieści. Pewien znany wokalista muzyczny – Stubby Boardman twierdzi, że ukrywasz przed nami wszystkimi swoją zacną osobę. I tak na prawdę, żadne siły nieczyste nie miały nic wspólnego z Twoim zniknięciem. My, Twoi wierni fani i lojalni współpracownicy, padamy Ci do nóg za ten wyśmienity numer, który wyciąłeś wszystkim tym maluczkim, podążającym za płonącym kurczakiem. (Wiesz, musimy pisać szyfrem, gdyż inaczej pewien tak spokojny i opanowany jegomość odgryzie nam głowy – F. Jestem pewien, że sam się tego domyśliłeś – G.)_

 _Ale my nie o tym. Przede wszystkim, chcieliśmy Ci przekazać, że biznes świetnie się kręci i zanim zaczniesz protestować, to wiedz, że będziemy twardo obstawiać przy swoim. Ty, jako nasz udziałowiec, będziesz miał procent od zysków. Bez Ciebie nie udałoby się nam osiągnąć takiego sukcesu. Drzwi do naszego lokalu praktycznie się nie zamykają. Przyjdź i sam sprawdź. Uroczyście przysięgamy nie wydać Cię na pastwę naszej matki, w sekundzie, gdy Twoja stopa przekroczy nasz próg. Jeśli możesz, to odezwij się do niej jakoś, gdyż zamartwia się o Ciebie strasznie._

 _W razie gdybyś zdecydował się nas nawiedzić, to polecamy Ci się nie przebierać za blondyna o brązowych oczach. I naprawdę nie mamy pojęcia, czemu wszyscy z płonącego kurczaka wierzą, że te przebranie jest tym, które byś wybrał. Osobiście stawialibyśmy na połączenie Snape'a i ciotki Muriel, ale nikt nas nie chciał słuchać – G. Ciekawe dlaczego – F._

 _Chociaż Ginny ma ciekawą teorię, co do tych blond włosów. Podobno chcesz w ten sposób wpasować się do Twojej przyszłej rodziny. W końcu nie było jeszcze ciemnowłosej, skocznej fretki. Nie uwierzysz, możemy przysiąc, że gdy stary nietoperz z lochów to usłyszał, to kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. Ten facet potrafi się uśmiechać! Oczekujemy zbliżającego się końca świata. Każdego dnia._

 _Stubby świetnie się bawi i gorąco Ci kibicuje. Kazał przekazać, że ma nadzieję wygrać zakład. Jeśli zastanawiasz się czego on dotyczy, to już pędzimy z wyjaśnieniami. Otóż, czy uda Ci się unikać członków płonącego kurczaka aż do końca wakacji. Stubby, my i Ginny stawiamy na Ciebie, nie zawiedź nas. Większość uważa, że przybędziesz skruszony pod sam-wiesz-jakie drzwi, padniesz u ich stóp i będziesz błagać o przebaczenie za swoje haniebne zachowanie._

 _A gdy już jesteśmy przy wielkich słowach, to mamy jedno, maleńkie pytanie. Jak Ty, na gacie Merlina, jesteś w stanie znieść pannę-wiem-to-wszystko? Ta dziewczyna jest przerażająca! Gdybyśmy teraz napotkali bogina, to z całą pewnością on by się przemienił w NIĄ i dał nam wykład. Przyjaźń z nią przeniosła gryfońską odwagę na nowy poziom. Patrzymy teraz na naszego, małego braciszka w zupełnie nowym świetle._

 _Jeśli możesz, daj nam znać czy ten list do Ciebie doszedł. I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że porwanie jest lipne. Podziękuj za to Stubby'emu, ten stary kundel (cytujemy Lunatyka – F. Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś, że to ONI stworzyli mapę? – G.) zaczął się śmiać tak mocno, że aż spadł z krzesła, a później wyjaśnił jaki to numer wyciąłeś. Więc napisz._

 _Twoi na zawsze,_

 _Greg i Forge._

Może ten właśnie list wyjaśniał zamieszanie, jakie odczuwał Harry. Czyżby bał się, że zostanie odkryty przez ludzi Dumbledore'a? Został już tylko ostatni tydzień wakacji, więc nawet jeśli, to niewiele miałby do stracenia. Chyba, że jego młoda żona coś zaplanował sobie na te ostatnie kilka dni wolności. Albo też Harry obawiał się, jak on zareaguje na wieść, że ktoś dowiedział się o ich małym oszustwie.

Czarnoksiężnik przeanalizował ponownie treść listu. Jedyną nową firmą, otwartą w ostatnim czasie na Pokątnej, były Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley'ów. Kto by się spodziewał, że to Harry sponsoruje to przedsięwzięcie.

— I tu wychodzi zmysł biznesowy Potterów — Czarny Pan się uśmiechnął. — Zawsze spadniesz na cztery łapy, co kociaku? — mruknął sam do siebie.

Słyszał, że młodzi Weasley'owie dobrze prosperują, a ich sklep przynosi miesięcznie spore zyski. Tu, czarno na białym, miał tego potwierdzenie. Do tego, oni nie tylko chcieli spłacić wkład, jaki włożył Harry, ale ofiarowywali mu procent od dochodów. Może powinien zaangażować swoją młodą żonę do analizy rynku i dać mu jakąś pulę galeonów do obrotu. Myśl warta rozważenia.

Voldemort też był ciekawy, o jakiej to mapie Weasley'owie pisali oraz co Black i Lupin mieli z nią wspólnego. Odłożył list i chwycił czysty pergamin. Naprawdę, Harry był strasznym bałaganiarzem, jeśli mu na to pozwolić. Na blacie piętrzyły się stosy esejów, pracy domowej oraz wypisy z różnych książek, które zainteresowały chłopaka. Czarnoksiężnik wątpił, by mógł zrozumieć cokolwiek z tego, gdyby nie wiedział o jego obecnych zainteresowaniach. Sięgnął po pióro i zaczął spisywać całą dostępną wiedzę o pierścieniu, którą posiadał. Przelotnie zastanowił się, ile wie ta stara wiedźma z sąsiedztwa, ale oddalił to jako nieistotne. Chłopiec lubił Bagshot i wiele zyskał z przebywania w jej towarzystwie. Na krótko, umysł mężczyzny przekroczyła myśl, czemu czarownicy nigdy nie zaproponowano posady w Hogwarcie. Byłaby doskonałym zastępstwem za Binnsa na historii magii. Nawet za życia, stary profesor nie był wybitnym wykładowcą i potrafił zanudzić swoich uczniów na śmierć. W sumie, jeszcze za czasów dyrektora Dippeta, rada nadzorcza otrzymała kilka petycji, by przenieść Binnsa na emeryturę, jednak ten nadal trwał na stanowisku.

Kończąc swoje zapiski, Voldemort nie pominął ironii losu, która miała miejsce. Prawdopodobnie, za młodu przemienił on pierścień wskrzeszania w horkruksa. To by też wyjaśniało, czemu Dumbledore wpadł tak łatwo w pułapkę fałszywego pierścienia. Pomysł dał mu Regulus Black, pozostawiając replikę medalionu w jaskini.

Horkruksy były kotwicami w królestwie żywych, które miały dawać możliwość powrotu do domu duszy przechodzącej w zaświaty. Pierwotnie ich wykonanie łączyło się z rytuałem pogrzebowym. Do dziś, w grobowcach egipskich znajdowane są kanopy będące właśnie tymi kotwicami. Czarodzieje ze starożytnego Rzymu zniekształcili nieco rytuał tak, by nadał się on również dla żywych i pozwalał wydłużyć ich życie do pewnego momentu. Posiadacz horkruksów nie stawał się nieśmiertelny, gdyż nic nie mogło trwać wiecznie bez zaburzenia praw natury. A za to czekała kara gorsza niż śmierć. To właśnie podczas rozkwitu Imperium Romanum ostatecznie potwierdzono, że cztery kotwice są idealną ilością. Czwórka odnosiła się do porządku w odniesieniu do spraw ziemskich, a jakby nie patrzeć, życie było jak najbardziej sprawą ziemską, nie mówiąc już o żywiołach, czy przesileniach. Tak, cyfra ta posiadała potężne znamiona magiczne i w idealnej równowadze zakotwiczała duszę na ziemi.

Mając to na uwadze, zredukował teraz ilość posiadanych horkruksów do czterech – Nagini, Harry'ego, czarki Hufflepuff i diademu Ravenclaw. Dwa pierwsze były więcej niż wystarczające zdolne, do obrony samych siebie, gdyby przyszło co do czego. Kielich był dobrze ukryty, a jeśli chodzi o diadem, to większość ludzi nie wierzyła, że jeszcze istnieje. Chociaż będzie musiał przenieść go niebawem, tak dla całkowitej pewności.

Pozostałe części jego duszy wchłoną z powrotem do swojego ciała. Rytuał, który wykorzystał w tym celu był… uciążliwy. Było to jedyne słowo opisujące go idealnie. Na obrządek trafił przeglądając starożytne zwoje, które Lucjusza zakupił od starego złodzieja. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co posiadał, ale chętnie pozbył się zwojów, gdy zobaczył kilka złotych monet dyndających mu przed nosem.

Voldemort musiał przyznać, że i sam Lucjusz nie wiedział, do czego odnoszą się rytuały zapisane na tych papirusach. Miał tylko mgliste pojęcie, że mówią o magii dusz i właśnie z tego powodu sprezentował je czarnoksiężnikowi. Gdy Czarny Pan je przejrzał, od razu wiedział, że mówią one o horkruksach i obrzędach z nimi związanymi. To, co uderzyło mężczyznę najbardziej był fakt, jak bardzo zniekształcona była wiedza obecnie dostępna.

Rytuał ponownego połączenia duszy w całość, wymagał od Voldemorta kilku wyczerpujących sesji uwalniania odpowiedniej ilości magii, w równych odstępach czasu tak, by macki duszy oderwały się od swoich kotwic. Medytacji wśród duszących kadzideł i oczyszczających kąpieli, naprzemiennie. Uciążliwe. Jednak był to o wiele lepszy sposób, niż ten znajdujący się w księdze, którą czytał za młodu. _Tajemnice najczarniejszej magii_ mówiły, że zespolenie kawałków znajdujących się w naczyniach z powrotem w jedną całość jest możliwe tylko dzięki skrusze. Do tego, wyrzuty sumienia i żal za popełniony czyn miał sprawiać taki ból, że mógł nawet zabić czarodzieja, który podzielił swoją duszę. Jak się jednak okazało, nie był to jedyny sposób, ani tym bardziej najlepszy. Owle Bullock albo sam o tym nie wiedział, albo nie chciał się podzielić tą wiedzą z innymi w swojej książce.

Teraz miał cztery horkruksy, idealną liczbę, o czym nie miał pojęcia gdy był nastolatkiem. Będąc jeszcze uczniem, wydawało mu się, że stworzeniu aż siedmiu kotwic było takim dobrym pomysłem. Oczywiście, po przeczytaniu teorii Bridget Wenlock o magicznych właściwościach cyfry siedem i dodaniu wierzeń mugolskich na temat siódemki, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Kiedy on uczęszczał na numerologię, profesor nie tłumaczył zawiłości połączeń liczbowych z różnymi rodzajami magii. Tym bardziej, jak pewne połączenia mają moc na rytuały. Niestety, większość tych nieudaczników bawiących się najmroczniejszą magią dowiadywało się o tym, kiedy było już dla nich za późno. Ale nie tylko magia duszy potrzebowała uziemienia, praktycznie każda gałąź magii, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu tego wymagała. Im bardziej potężne i skomplikowane zaklęcie, tym bardziej potrzebuje odpowiednich wyliczeń numerologicznych do stworzenia odpowiedniej kotwicy. Większość czarodziejów po prostu kierowało się intuicją, ci których zawiodła, kończyli w szpitalu świętego Munga, na oddziale urazów pozaklęciowych lub martwi. Chyba tylko łamacze przekleństw oraz stawiacze barier mieli pojęcie o użyteczności i wadze liczb. Numerologia powinna być przedmiotem obowiązkowym w Hogwarcie, do tego nauczana od pierwszego roku, by dać młodym ludziom zrozumienie działania magii. Czarny Pan potarł skronie, małe kroczki, nie wszystko na raz.

* * *

Harry potknął się lekko, gdy wstał zaspany z łóżka. Przez stres ostatnich dni nie spał dobrze w nocy, wobec czego kład się w ciągu dnia, co pozostawiało go otumanionego po przebudzeniu. Przekonał się też, że nic poza ciepłą herbatą z dzikiej róży, nie będzie wstanie postawić go na nogi. Nawet zimny prysznic, który normalnie działał w takich przypadkach. Ale teraz tylko doprowadzi go do szczękania zębami, a mgła otulająca jego mózg pozostanie tam gdzie była. Słysząc jak Mrużka już krząta się w kuchni, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Czuł jakby w reszcie miał prawdziwą rodzinę.

Przeciągając się wyszedł na korytarz, by tylko zatrzymać się na widok Voldemorta będącego w jego domu.

— Co ty tu robisz? — Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę opierającego się o framugę drzwi do biblioteki.

— Czekam aż się obudzisz, musimy porozmawiać — odparł czarnoksiężnik.

— O czym?

— Nie graj idioty przede mną. Czuję, że coś się dzieje — Voldemort odepchnął się od drzwi i podszedł do Harry'ego.

Harry patrzył mu w oczy. Nagle Voldemort poczuł łaskotanie na swoich tarczach, maleństwo używało na nim leglimencji. Normalnie, czarnoksiężnik ukarałby każdego, kto chociaż pomyślał, by coś takiego na nim spróbować, ale czuł desperację sączącą się przez ich połączenie. Zamierzał więc zignorować to ten jeden raz. W końcu, chłopak musiał znaleźć to, czego szukał, bo Voldemort poczuł, jak wycofuje się szybko z jego umysłu.

— Czy mogę wiedzieć, czego szukałeś? — warknął.

Harry zmrużył oczy, nadal przyglądał się Czarnemu Panu oceniającym spojrzeniem i nie odpowiadał. Kiedy czarnoksiężnik już tracił cierpliwość, chłopak westchnął i spuścił wzrok.

— Muszę usiąść — powiedział nagle i ruszył do biblioteki, przechodząc obok Voldemorta.

To już zaczęło martwić mężczyznę. Naprawdę rozważał sprowadzenie uzdrowiciela teraz. Harry z reguły nie był tak cichy, a co ważniejsze, tak szybko osuszony magicznie. Na Salazara, on ledwo co wstał z łóżka, ta odrobina magii nie powinna na niego aż tak bardzo wpłynąć.

Potter zajął miejsce na kanapie, podwijając nogi pod siebie. Patrzył się na tlący ogień w kominku. Gdy Voldemor podszedł do niego, chłopak wskazał ręką fotel i powiedział:

— Ty też powinieneś usiąść.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego następnie na fotel i zajął wskazane miejsce. Z uniesioną brwią czekał, aż chłopak zacznie mówić.

— Ja… — Harry się zaczerwienił i zamilkł. — Jestem… — znów przerwa i jeszcze większy rumieniec.

— Harry… — Voldemort nie wiedział co ma myśleć. — Martwisz mnie.

— Och, dobrze. Nie miałem w tym miesiącu krwawienia — Harry praktycznie wyszeptał, z pełni czerwoną twarzą, którą od razu ukrył w dłoniach.

Czarny Pan siedział oniemiały. Nie spodziewał się tego. To nie było planowane, ale… Merlinie…

— Uwarzenie odpowiedniej mikstury, która potwierdzi lub zaprzeczy twojemu stanowi — chrząknął — trwa tydzień.

Chłopak kiwnął głową, nadal ukrytą w dłoniach.

— To nie musi być ciąża, Harry.

Chłopak poderwał głowę.

— Co? — jego źrenice były rozszerzone z zaskoczenia.

— Stres, upały, gwałtowne zmiany, częste podróże, choroby — przy tym ostatnim Voldemort się skrzywił — mogą również doprowadzić do zatrzymania krwawienia.

— Och, nie wiedziałem o tym… — głos Harry'ego drżał lekko, jakby nie śmiał nawet myśleć o innych możliwościach.

— To zrozumiałe, nie uczą o tym w Hogwarcie, a twoja niemagiczna edukacja skończyła się nim materiał objął swym zakresem fizjologię człowieka.

— Więc eliksir…

— Tak, jest pewniejszy niż jakiekolwiek mugolskie środki.

Harry'emu ulżyło. Voldemort zareagował racjonalnie. Nie zemdlał, nie krzyczał, nie obwiniał Harry'ego, że to jego wina. Chciał najpierw sprawdzić, czy jego podejrzenia są słuszne. Po tym, jak zbadał umysł człowieka, nie wyglądało, jakby to specjalnie planował. Ale nadal pozostawało pytanie:

— Co jeśli…

— Dokładne plany zrobimy, kiedy już przekroczymy tę rzekę — Voldemort go uciszył. — Najpierw eliksir, najwcześniej będę miał go gotowy pierwszego września.

Harry nie był przekonany. Czarnoksiężnik westchnął.

— Jeśli nie jesteś w ciąży, to po prostu aportuję cię do Hogsmeade wieczorem, w momencie gdy pociąg będzie zajeżdżał na stację. Wmieszasz się w tłum i razem z resztą uczniów wrócisz do szkoły na swój szósty rok.

— A jeśli będę? — Harry przypiął mężczyznę ostrym spojrzeniem.

— Wtedy zostaniesz tutaj lub w innym…

— Co…! Nie… Przecież obiecałeś… Nie możliwe…

Voldemort widząc, że chłopak popadł w coś w rodzaju histerii i nie przestanie, póki się nie uspokoi, zrobił jedyną rzeczy, jaka mu została.

— _Silencio_.

Harry poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, aż dotarło do niego, że został uciszony. Czarny Pan wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie, gdy poczuł rosnącą wokół niego magię. Później usłyszał ciszy, głuchy dźwięk przypominający odgłos pękającego lodu w mroźny dzień pod powierzchnią Czarnego jeziora. Jego zaklęcie zostało złamane. Czarnoksiężnik był pod wrażeniem tej surowej mocy, którą właśnie zaprezentowało jego maleństwo.

— Szkoła nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem dla ciężarnego nastolatka — zaczął nim Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że znów mógł mówić. — W Hogwarcie znajdziesz bardzo dużo schodów, w tym ruchomych. Część eliksirów, które warzy się na zajęciach wydzielają szkodliwe dla płodu opary, zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że można oberwać jakimś bezpańskim zaklęciem. Czy to na lekcji, czy to na korytarzu. Do tego, chodząc na zajęcia, nie mógłbyś odpoczywać tyle, ile potrzebuje twój organizm. Jest przyczyna, dla której nigdy nie widziałeś ciężarnej uczennicy w Hogwarcie.

Gdy Harry o tym pomyślał, przyznał w duchu, że Voldemort może mieć rację.

— I...

— Tak, och… Nie odmawiam _ci_ edukacji — mężczyzna wstał i usiadł obok chłopca, chwytając go za brodę i zmuszający, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nie próbuję cię ograniczać. Dbam tylko o twoje bezpieczeństwo — spojrzał krótko na brzuch Harry'ego — lub wasze.

— Ale jeśli…

— A czy pomyślałeś chociaż przez chwilę, że szkoła nie jest tak bezpieczna, jak Dumbledore lubi wmawiać ciemnym masom?! — Voldemort krzyknął puszczając brodę chłopaka.

Oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzyły.

— Pomyśl o wszystkich swoich latach w szkole, ile razy prawie otarłeś się o śmierć? Ile razy ty i twoi znajomi mogliście zostać poważnie ranni? Bez mojej własnej ingerencji w jakiejkolwiek formie — dopowiedział.

Harry zastanowił się. Na pierwszym roku natknął się na wiele niebezpiecznych sytuacji, większość była wynikiem bliskiej obecności Voldemorta. Cóż, gdyby nie on, Puszek, Norberta lub troll nigdy nie pojawiliby się na terenie szkoły. Z drugiej strony, Dumbledore wcale nie musiał ukrywać kamienia w miejscu pełnym ciekawskich dzieci. Pełzający wolno bazyliszek podczas jego drugiego roku, też był poniekąd winą Voldemorta. Ale Dumbledore nie był tu bez winy. Od wielu lat wiedział, że Komnata tajemnic nie była jedynie mitem. Po tym jak stał się dyrektorem mógł umiejscowić jej położenie i zabezpieczyć wejście. A skoro uczniom drugiego roku udało się zorientować czym był potwór Slytherina, z pewnością dyrektor potrafił zrobić to jak również. Czemu ryzykował życiem dzieci? Czemu bariery szkolne nie powiadomiły o mrocznym artefakcie wniesionym na teren? W takim wypadku, co jeszcze może zostać przemycone bez wiedzy dyrektora i nauczycieli…

Harry westchnął wewnętrznie. Im więcej myślał, tym bardziej nie podobały mu się wnioski, do których dochodził. Voldemort natomiast siedział cierpliwie przy nim, nie starając się go popędzać.

Trzeci rok, dementorzy i wilkołak w Hogwarcie.

— A, Merlinie... — wyszeptał Harry, zbladł w zzieleniał.

— Co się stało? — czarnoksiężnik poderwał się zaalarmowany.

— Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że Pettigrew spał przez wiele lat w łóżkach młodych chłopców. I chociaż o wiele można oskarżyć tego szczura, to pedofilia nie jest jedną z tych rzeczy, na szczęście. Jednak to nie znaczy, że ktoś inny nie zrobił _tego_.

Oczy Voldemorta zapłonęły z wściekłości, gdy pomyślał, że jego maleństwo mogło mieć rację.

— A po ujawnieniu tożsamości Parszywka, środki ostrożności nie zostały zaktualizowane… — Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę. — Skeeter podczas turnieju spokojnie przemierzała szkołę w swojej robaczej formie. A ilu jeszcze jest ludzi, którzy nie zarejestrowali się w ministerstwie. Większość animagów, których poznałem, robiło to nielegalnie.

— Przekażę Lucjuszowi to, co powiedziałeś o animagach. On zwróci uwagę na problem radzie nadzorczej — powiedział Voldemort. — Wątpię, by udało im się zmusić Dumbledore'a do wprowadzenia nowej ochrony, ale przynajmniej zwierzątko każdego ucznia powinno zostać przetestowane.

Harry opadł na oparcie kanapy. Czemu on wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Jeśli rzeczywiście Hogwart był najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, zaraz po Gringocie, w magicznej Anglii, to nie wróżyło to dobrze. Chłopak nawet nie chciał analizować pozostałych swoich lat w szkole.

— Jakimi zabezpieczeniami dysponuje Hogwart? — zapytał raczej nie licząc na odpowiedź.

— Cóż, najpierw jest system barier wewnętrznych — Voldemort zaczął znudzonym głosem — otaczają one cały zamek. Później jest drugi krąg, który rozciąga się na wszystkie tereny wokół szkoły, błonia, jezioro, cieplarnie, stadion i tak dalej. Ostatni pierścień kończy się gdzieś w Zakazanym lesie oraz obejmuje swym zasięgiem Hogsmeade. Oczywiście, sam las jest również pewnego rodzaju obroną samą w sobie, ze względu na rosnące w nim rośliny i żyjące stworzenia.

Więc Zakazany las był jednym z elementów fortyfikacji, cóż stanowił też zagrożenie dla uczniów. Co prawda sama nazwa wskazywała, że był _zakazany_ , ale jednak uczniowie po nim wędrowali dość często. Podstawowym z wyzwań odwagi, było właśnie pójście do lasu i przyniesienie z niego coś, co umieścili wcześniej starsi uczniowie. Najczęściej przed zbytnim zagłębieniem się dzieciaków do wewnątrz i dotarciem do prawdziwie niebezpiecznych części chroniły centaury. Ale jednak, mu i Ronowi udało się dostać do gniazda Aragoga bez zatrzymania przez kogokolwiek.

— Hogwart jest niebezpiecznym miejscem…

— Mówiłem — Voldemort odparł zadowolonym głosem. — Bariery mają za zadanie przede wszystkim powstrzymać najeźdźców z zewnątrz oraz odpychać mugoli. Z pewnością każdy z dyrektorów dodał coś od siebie, ale głównie za bezpieczeństwo wewnątrz zamku odpowiada personel oraz rezydenci obrazów.

— To dlatego nikt nie wykrył dziennika lub bazyliszka?

— Nie wiem Harry — mruknął czarnoksiężnik. — Tylko dyrektor szkoły wie jak działa ochrona Hogwartu. Rada nadzorcza czy nauczyciele wiedzą tyle, by móc efektywnie wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Kilka wskazówek znajdziesz też oczywiście w _Historii Hogwartu_ , więc może Bagshot powie ci coś więcej na ten temat.

— Zapytam ją…

W tym momencie ciche _pop_ rozległo się koło kanapy i oczom obu czarodziejów ukazała Mrużka.

— Paniczu, herbata gotowa. Panicz powinien też coś zjeść — skrzatka powiedziała tonem nie przyjmującym sprzeciwów. — Czy zły czarnoksiężnik, mąż panicza, zostaje na obiedzie?

Harry'emu drgały wargi, gdy próbował powstrzymać śmiech.

— Zostajesz na obiedzie, drogi mężu? — zapytał, przegrywając w końcu sam ze sobą.

— Jeśli nie zostanę otruty — Voldemort wpatrywał się w bezczelne stworzenie.

— No, wiesz! — oburzył się Harry. — Mrużka bardzo dobrze gotuje.

— Dziękuję, paniczu.

* * *

Po skończonym posiłku, Harry z Voldemortem wrócili do biblioteki, gdzie chłopak zajął swoje miejsce na kanapie, zaś Czarny Pan usiadł w pierwotnie zajmowanym przez siebie fotelu. Cisza między nimi była gęsta jak masło.

— Dobrze — Harry oczyścił gardło i zaczął jeszcze raz. — Dobrze, co się dzieje w wielkim świecie?

Voldemort posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Udało się nam namówić ministra do założenia sierocińca.

— Przepraszam, powiedziałeś sierocińca? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Twój słuch działa doskonale jak widać — prychnął mężczyzna.

— Ale dlaczego? Czy w magicznym świecie nie ma sierocińców? — zapytał Harry zdezorientowany.

— Nie ma ich w Wielkiej Brytanii. W innych miejscach są — odpowiedział Voldemort.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Widzisz, tu ciągle żywe jest przekonanie, że dziecku będzie lepiej z rodziną krwi, jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Do tego, ludzie w naszym świecie są ze sobą tak połączeni, że nie trudno znaleźć jakiegoś krewnego.

Harry był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany i to odbiło się na jego twarzy.

— Ty, osobiście jesteś ciekawym przypadkiem. Widzisz, to zaskakujące jak Potterowie z naprawdę dużego rodu zostali zredukowani tylko do jednej osoby. Już za czasów twojego dziadka było to widoczne. Fleamont Potter miał tylko jednego brata, który umarł bezpotomnie. On sam doczekał się jednego syna, twojego ojca. Kiedy twoi rodzice umarli, nie miałeś żadnych bliższych kuzynów, którzy dzieliliby z tobą krew. Malfoyowie, Blackowie, Rosierowie i wielu innych próbowało dostać prawo do opieki, gdyż kiedyś tam córki ich rodów wżeniły się w Potterów, ale krew była na tyle rozcieńczona, że siostra twojej matki nawet nie musiała kiwnąć palcem, byś z nią został. A nawet, nie była świadoma toczących się procesów. Chociaż, gdyby ta mugolka cię nie przyjęła lub jej nie było, to byłoby ciekawie. Główny bój o ciebie stoczyliby Lucjusz z Narcyzą przeciwko Walburdze Black. — Harry skrzywił się, na co Voldemort parsknął. — Jak widzisz, jakaś rodzina zawsze się znajdzie, poco więc łożyć na sierocińce? Wbrew pozorom, jest to kosztowne przedsięwzięcie, do tego w oczach naszego społeczeństwa jest to porażka ministerstwa.

— Porażka? — Harry był zmieszany. — Gdzie oni w tym widzą porażkę?

— Tak jak już mówiłem, w ludziach głęboko zakorzenione jest przekonanie – nieważne jaka rodzina, byleby to była rodzina. Jeśli dziecko zostaje wysłane do sierocińca, to znaczy że ministerstwo stwierdziło jakąś dysfunkcję danej rodziny i orzekło o niezdolności do dalszej opieki. Wstyd, jak ktokolwiek z rządu może mieszać się w sprawy rodzinne, czyżby władza upadła tak nisko?

Harry już otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, na jego policzkach kwitły czerwone plamy z oburzenia.

— Nie twierdzę, że to myślenie jest słuszne, Harry — Voldemort wychylił się w fotelu i ścisnął jego rękę. — Obaj rozumiemy, iż czasami sierociniec jest lepszy niż życie z własnymi krewnymi. Jednak nasze spojrzenie na ten temat jest zupełnie inne. _My_ jesteśmy skażeni przez mugolski sposób myślenia. Widzisz, dla wielu magicznych skrzywdzenie dziecka jest największą zbrodnią jaka może istnieć. Twój ojciec chrzestny jest pewnym odstępstwem od reguły, jednak nie sądzę, by starzy Blackowie ośmielili się kiedykolwiek podnieść na niego różdżkę. Chociaż nie zaprzeczę, próbowali złamać go psychicznie.

— To potrafi być gorsze niż ciosy fizyczne — zaszemrał Harry.

— Tak, złam ciało człowieka, ale gdy jego duch pozostanie, nadal będzie walczył. Złam ducha, a wygrałeś całkowicie.

Słysząc to, po grzbiecie Harry'ego przebiegły dreszcze. Voldemort mówił mu o torturowaniu ludzi, chłopak nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

— Więc… te sierocińce?

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się, wskazując że dokładnie wie, co jego maleństwo robi.

— Jak mówiłem, udało się nam przekonać ministra, że założenie sierocińca jest dobrym pomysłem. Teraz czekają nas żmudne przeprawy z bogaczami udającymi filantropów, by sfinansować całe przedsięwzięcie. Może ty i panowie Weasley'owie chcecie dołączyć?

Harry zamrugał.

— _Czytałeś moją pocztę_ — wysyczał gniewnie.

Voldemort zaczął się śmiać.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** rozdział poświęcony w całości Harry'emu i Tomowi.

Ufff… udało mi się wszystkie wątki pospinać w jedną całość. Czeka mnie to samo z kolejnymi rozdziałami. Mam rozmowy naszych różnych bohaterów, ich przemyślenia i dialogi wewnętrzne z dziurami narracyjnymi między nimi. Plus ileś rzeczy jeszcze nie napisanych. To jest oficjalne, kolejny rozdział będzie za 2 tygodnie, najwcześniej.

Ostatnio znajoma podesłała mi fragment z opowiadania _Weres Harry?_ DobbyElfLord, gdzie Remus tłumaczy Harry'emu brak logiki w świecie czarodziejów. Lupin mówi o tym, jak to z powodu magii czarodzieje i czarownice zatracili możliwość logicznego myślenia jaki znają mugole. Skoro magią można załatwić prawie wszystko, prawie wszystko też staje się możliwe. Normalne prawa przestają mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. I szczerze powiedziawszy, przemawia do mnie takie stwierdzenie.

 **Aruaru** \- Harry i tak ma za co poszaleć. Voldemort dba, by miał pod ręką odpowiednią ilość galeonów i funtów, chociaż sam chłopak nie czuje takiej potrzeby. I tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to Potter ma wreszcie czas, by móc odkrywać to, co go interesuje. W kanonie biedaczek zawsze był czymś zajęty, a u mnie nic nie odciąga jego uwagi.

 **Anuii** \- pytanie, czy fetysz do tronów, to tylko widzimisię Dumbledore'a, czy wszystkich dyrektorów. Albus widział potencjał w Tomie w latach 50., i widzi ponownie go również dzisiaj. Nie wie tylko, gdzie to wszystko prowadzi. A Voldemortowi zostało już tylko przenieść diadem. I miał rację zostawiając kopię pierścienia, teraz ma potwierdzenie, że stary kozioł szuka jego horkruksów.

Sianie pustej paniki, nie jest teraz priorytetem Toma. I jak to nie dał Harry'emu środków? Nie dał mu tylko dostępu do skarbca, pieniądze mu nadal dostarcza.

I to jest bardziej niż pewne, że Dursley'owie nie byli jedynymi, którym się nie podobało mieć magiczne dziecko. Już nie mówiąc o sytuacji, gdzie osoby takie były niezdatne do opieki nad jakimkolwiek dzieckiem.

Snape jest dobry w swoim fachu i udało mu się ostatecznie powstrzymać klątwę. Tak w ogóle, to czarodzieje są idiotami. W kanonie, Severus uwięził klątwę na ręku dyrektora, ale ta się powoli rozprzestrzeniała - moje pierwsze skojarzenie to gangrena, a co w tedy robi się z zaatakowaną kończyną? Ucina! Skoro ta ręka i tak była już nieprzydatna, to równie dobrze Dumbel mógł zrobić sobie magiczną protezę. I niestety, akcji na wieży nie będzie, prawdziwe kolory Snape'a zostaną ujawnione i biedaczek będzie miał zupełnie inne problemy na głowie.

W sumie, dobro Harry'ego powinno być od początku priorytetem Syriusza. Funkcja chrzestnego na tym właśnie polega, zastąpić rodziców, gdyby tym coś się stało.


	39. Koniec wakacji

_Koniec wakacji_

 **Jeszcze inni mówili, iż Harry porzucił ich wszystkich i wyjechał trenować smoki w rezerwacie gdzieś w głębokiej Syberii.**

* * *

— Szybko, szybko, przez barierkę — pani Weasley wydawała się lekko podenerwowana rozglądając się nerwowo po dworcu, stojąc przed barierą pomiędzy peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym.

Ron popchnął swój wózek prosto na solidnie wyglądającą barierkę. Chwilę później stał na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Nad tłumem był już widoczny dym unoszący się z komina jasnoczerwonego Hogwart Ekspressu.

Hermiona i pozostali Weasley'owie dołączyli do niego dosłownie po paru sekundach. Chłopak wyciągnął szyję i rozejrzał się wokoło, poszukując znajomych twarzy, licząc po cichu, że zobaczy Harry'ego.

— Ron, skup się — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego oskarżycielsko. — Pamiętaj, że musimy najpierw iść do przedziału prefektów, a potem patrolować przez jakiś czas korytarze.

— A tak, zapomniałem — odpowiedział jej chłopak, nadal przeszukując tłum wzrokiem.

— Lepiej idźcie wszyscy prosto do pociągu, macie jeszcze tylko kilka minut — ostrzegła pani Weasley, spoglądając na zegarek. — Cóż… Udanego semestru, Ron. Dbaj o siebie i o Ginny.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i krótko przytulił matkę.

— Pisz często… — Ron usłyszał jak mówi mu do ucha.

Gwizd lokomotywy sprawił, że kobieta puściła go i pchnęła w kierunku pociągu. Podbiegł do przodu, a rodzice pomogli mu umieścić kufer w środku. Chłopiec zdążył już zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi i wyglądał przez okno ruszającego z wolna wagonu.

— Pamiętaj, dbaj o siebie…

Pociąg nabierał prędkości.

— …bądź grzeczny i…

Biegła teraz, by zdążyć powiedzieć wszystko.

— …uważaj na siebie!

Ron machał, dopóki pociąg nie skręcił i chłopiec nie stracił rodziców z oczu. Potem postanowił sprawdzić, czy Hermiona zajęła już miejsce w przedziale prefektów. Kierując się ku lokomotywie, wypatrzył w korytarzu rozmawiającą z grupką znajomych Ginny. Podszedł do niej, ciągnąc za sobą swój kufer.

— Będziesz tu siedzieć do końca? To bym zostawił swój bagaż.

Weasley wskazał na drzwi przedziału, o które opierała się jego siostra.

— Raczej nie, Ron. Obiecałam Deanowi, że się z nim spotkam — odpowiedziała pogodnie Ginny.

Rudzielec zaczerwienił się na wspomnienie swojego współlokatora.

— Do zobaczenia później.

— Jasne — mruknął Ron.

Przyglądał się, jak odchodzi, falując długimi, rudymi włosami w rytm kroków, i poczuł dziwną irytację. Wzdychając ciężko, pociągnął dalej swój kufer, by dołączyć do Hermiony. Nie uszedł wielu kroków, kiedy usłyszał za sobą jak ktoś go woła.

— Ron! Hej, Ron! — usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.

— Neville! — odpowiedział i obrócił się, by zobaczyć okrągłą twarz, należącą do jego kolegi, z trudem przeciskającego się przez tłum.

— Cześć, Ron — przywitała się stojąca zaraz za Neville'em długowłosa dziewczyna o zamglonym spojrzeniu.

— Cześć, Luna. Co u ciebie słychać?

— Wszystko w porządku, dziękuję — odrzekła panna Lovegood.

Przyciskała do piersi czasopismo. Wielkie litery na okładce ogłaszały wszem i wobec, że w środku znajduje się darmowa para Widmokularów.

— _Żongler_ dobrze się trzyma? — zapytał Weasley.

— O tak, nakład rośnie — odpowiedziała radośnie Luna.

— Ron, słuchaj, widziałeś Harry'ego? — Neville przerwał im uprzejmości.

Weasley rozejrzał się po korytarzu i schylił się tak, by tylko jego znajomi mogli go usłyszeć.

— Harry zaginął na początku wakacji. Nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest.

— Ale miał wrócić do szkoły — powiedziała Krukonka patrząc gdzieś ponad ramieniem rudzielca.

Ron spojrzał na nią tempo.

— Luna ma rację, Ron. Harry zamierzał wrócić do Hogwartu po wakacjach — na twarzy Neville'a odmalowało się zmartwienie.

Ronowi opadła szczęka.

— Czekaj! Wiecie gdzie on jest! — wykrzyczał, przyciągając ciekawe spojrzenia od innych.

— Nie tutaj — powiedział Longbottom i wciągnął go do pustego przedziału nieopodal, w którym były były już rzeczy Luny i jego.

— Dobrze? — Ron spojrzał na swojego kolegę, po tym jak wrzucił swój bagaż na półkę. — Co z Harrym?

— Nie wiemy gdzie on jest — powiedział mu Neville. — Wymienialiśmy się sowami i kilka razy się z nim widziałem. Miał się dobrze i mówił, że jest bezpieczny. Teodora! Wracaj!

I zanurkował pod siedzenie, by odzyskać swą ropuchę, która zdecydowała się właśnie na jeden ze swoich częstych zrywów ku wolności.

— Był szczęśliwy — rozpromieniła się Luna, po czym nasunęła swoje Widmokulary głębiej na nos i zatopiła się w lekturze _Żonglera_.

— Ale dlaczego… — Ron opadł na siedzenie zrezygnowany. — Myślałem, że jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami.

— Mimo wszystko, twoja rodzina jest bardzo blisko Dumbledore'a — powiedział Neville, gramoląc się spod siedzenia z kłakami i kurzem we włosach oraz zrezygnowaną Teodorą w ręce. — Nie chciał, by dyrektor go znalazł.

Ron zapadł się w sobie.

— Idę znaleźć Hermionę, wrócimy do was, po patrolu — powiedział cicho i wyszedł zanim ktokolwiek zdołał mu odpowiedzieć.

Pogoda za oknami pociągu była tak samo zmienna, jak przez całe lato. Gdy jechali, otaczały ich przejmujące chłodem mgły, które po chwili ustępowały miejsca słabemu, czystemu światłu słonecznemu. Podczas jednego z jasnych momentów, kiedy słońce było niemal dokładnie nad ich głowami, Ron ponownie wszedł do przedziału z Hermioną depczącą mu po piętach.

— Cześć Neville, cześć Luna — powiedziała dziewczyna siadając naprzeciw Krukonki. — Wiecie co? — dodała, odwracając się lekko w stronę Neville'a — Malfoy nie wypełnia obowiązków prefekta. Siedzi w przedziale z grupą Ślizgonów, widzieliśmy go, jak przechodziliśmy.

Longbottom wyprostował się, zainteresowany. To nie było w stylu Malfoya – przegapić szansę na demonstrowanie swej władzy prefekta, której z radością nadużywał przez cały poprzedni rok.

— Co zrobił, kiedy was zobaczył?

— To, co zwykle — odrzekł Ron obojętnie, prezentując ordynarny gest. — Ale to do niego niepodobne, prawda? No… _to_ , tak — powtórzył gest — ale dlaczego nie łazi po korytarzach i nie gnębi pierwszorocznych?

— Pewnie wolał Brygadę Inkwizycyjną — stwierdziła Hermiona. — Może po tym wszystkim, bycie prefektem nie jest dla niego zbyt ekscytujące?

— Nie wydaje mi się — oponował chłopiec. — Sądzę, że on…

Ale zanim Neville zdążył wyjaśnić swoją teorię, drzwi przedziału znów się otworzyły i zdyszana dziewczyna z trzeciego roku weszła do środka.

— Mam to dostarczyć Neville'owi Longbottomowi i Harry'emu P-Potterowi — rozejrzała się po przedziale i spłonęła rumieńcem, gdy nie znalazła Harry'ego.

Trzymała dwa zwitki pergaminu związane fioletowymi wstążkami. Zakłopotany Neville wziął oba listy od niej, mówiąc żeby nie kłopotała się szukaniem Harry'ego, a dziewczyna wycofała się z przedziału.

— Co to? — dopytywał się Ron, gdy chłopak rozwijał swój pergamin.

— Zaproszenie.

 _Panie Longbottom!_

 _Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś zechciał towarzyszyć mi podczas lunchu w przedziale C._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Profesor H. E. F. Slughorn_

— Kim jest profesor Slughorn? — zapytał Neville, patrząc z zakłopotaniem na swoje zaproszenie.

— Nowym nauczycielem — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

— Ale po co ja mu jestem potrzebny? — dopytywał Neville nerwowo tak, jakby spodziewał się szlabanu.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odrzekła dziewczyna. — Ale nie dowiesz się, póki do niego nie pójdziesz.

Gdy Neville dotarł do przedziału C, stwierdził, że Slughorn zaprosił nie tylko jego, choć z przygaszonego entuzjazmu w jego powitaniu można było wywnioskować, że czekał w szczególności na Pottera.

— A to zapewne pan Longbottom? — nauczyciel na jego widok zerwał się z miejsca, tak że jego wielki, okryty aksamitną szatą brzuch, zdawał się wypełniać całą wolną przestrzeń przedziału. Jego świecąca łysina i bujne, srebrne wąsy błyszczały w świetle słońca równie jasno, jak złote guziki jego kamizelki. — Dobrze cię widzieć, dobrze cię widzieć! Czy widziałeś może po drodze pana Pottera?

— Nie ma go w pociągu, sir. — Neville odpowiedział.

Profesor wyglądał na zgniecionego tym oświadczeniem. Gryfon usiadł na zaproszenie Slughorna zaraz przy drzwiach, zajmując wolne jeszcze miejsce. I rzucił okiem na pozostałych gości. Rozpoznał Ślizgona ze swojego roku, wysokiego, ciemnowłosego chłopca z wydatnymi kośćmi policzkowymi i długimi, skośnymi oczami. Było tam także dwóch siódmoklasistów, których nie znał, oraz wciśnięta w róg, tuż obok Slughorna i mająca minę świadczącą o tym, że nie za bardzo wie, jak się tu dostała, Ginny.

— Znasz tu wszystkich? — profesor zapytał Neville'a. — Blaise Zabini jest, rzecz jasna, na twoim roku…

Zabini nie przywitał się ani nie dał żadnego znaku, że go rozpoznaje, a i Longbottom poszedł w jego ślady: Gryfoni i Ślizgoni nie znosili się z założenia.

— To jest Cromac McLaggen, może wpadliście na siebie kiedyś? Nie?

McLaggen, potężny młodzieniec o szorstkich włosach podniósł rękę, a Neville kiwnął mu głową.

— …a to jest Marcus Belby, nie wiem czy…

Chudy i wyglądający na nerwowego Belby posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

— …a ta urocza, młoda dama mówi, że cię zna dokończył Slughorn.

Ginny skrzywiła się za plecami nauczyciela.

— Dobrze, przechodzimy do najprzyjemniejszego — powiedział serdecznie. — Będziecie mieli szansę poznać się trochę bliżej. Proszę, weźcie sobie serwetki. Spakowałem własny lunch. Z tego, co pamiętam, wózek aż się ugina od lukrecjowych różdżek, a biedny układ pokarmowy starego człowieka raczej nie radzi sobie z takimi rzeczami. Bażanta, Belby?

Chłopiec jako pierwszy poczęstował się czymś, co wyglądało jak pół bażanta na zimno.

— Właśnie mówiłem młodemu Marcusowi, że miałem przyjemność uczyć jego wuja, Damoklesa — oznajmił Slughorn Neville'owi, tym razem częstując wszystkich bułkami z koszyka. — Wybitny czarodziej, wybitny. W pełni zasłużył sobie na swój Order Merlina. Często widujesz wuja, Marcusie?

Niestety, Belby właśnie wziął spory kęs bażanta, i chcąc jak najprędzej odpowiedzieć nauczycielowi, przełknął zbyt szybko, przez co zaczął się dławić.

— _Anapneo_ — wypowiedział spokojnie Slughorn, wskazując różdżką na Marcusa, który natychmiast przestał kaszleć.

— Nie, niezbyt często — odpowiedział Belby, łapiąc z trudem oddech. Oczy mu łzawiły.

— No, oczywiście, pewnie jest zajęty — rzekł profesor, patrząc na chłopca pytająco. — Wątpię, żeby wynalazł Eliksir Antywilkołaczy bez wielkich nakładów pracy.

— Tak sądzę — wszystko wskazywało na to, że Marcus boi się ugryźć ponownie swojego bażanta, dopóki się nie upewni, że Slughorn z nim skończył. — Eeee… Widzi pan, on i mój tato nie dogadują się zbyt dobrze, więc niewiele wiem o…

Jego głos zamarł, gdy nauczyciel posłał mu chłodny uśmiech i zwrócił się w stronę McLaggena.

— Teraz ty, Cormac — zaczął Slughorn. — Wiem przypadkiem, że widujesz się często z wujem Tyberiuszem, gdyż wdziałem u niego zdjęcie was dwóch podczas polowania na kołkogonki, zdaje się, że w Norfolk?

— O tak, to była wspaniała zabawa — odrzekł chłopiec. — Byliśmy tam z Bertiem Higgsem i Rufusem Scrimgeourem, oczywiście nie był wtedy jeszcze Ministrem.

— Ach, Bertiego i Rufusa też znasz — rozpromienił się profesor, tym razem częstując wszystkich ciastkami z małej tacy i omijając dziwnym trafem Belby'ego. — Powiedz mi więc…

Wydawało się, że każdy z obecnych został zaproszony, bo był związany z kimś znanym lub wpływowym. Każdy, z wyjątkiem Ginny. Okazało się, że matka Zabiniego, którego odpytywano po McLaggenie, jest słynną pięknością (z tego, co Neville zrozumiał, wychodziła za mąż siedem razy, każdy z jej mężów zmarł w tajemniczych okolicznościach i zostawił jej mnóstwo złota). Potem przyszła kolej na niego. To było bardzo niezręczne dziesięć minut. W końcu jego matka i ojciec, znani aurorzy, byli torturowani aż do obłędu przez Bellatrix Lestrange i kilku jej kumpli Śmierciożerców.

— Wielka szkoda, że Harry'ego nie ma tu z nami. Oczywiście, wiecie gdy spotkałem go latem, zdołałem ledwo zarysować problem.

Neville zastanawiał się, kiedy profesor widział się z jego przyjacielem.

— Plotki były od lat… — kontynuował Slughorn, mówiąc z lekko nieskupionym wzrokiem – cóż… po tej straszliwej nocy… Lily… James… A on przeżył… Zmierzam do tego, że musi mieć moce wykraczające ponad przeciętność.

Zabini zakaszlał lekko, co miało zapewne zasygnalizować jego rozbawienie i sceptycyzm. Zza pleców nauczyciela dało się słyszeć rozzłoszczony głos:

— Tak, Zabini, bo ty masz wielki talent… do popisywania się.

— O rety! — zaśmiał się swobodnie Slughorn, spoglądając na Ginny, która zza jego wielkiego brzucha patrzyła z wściekłością na Zabiniego. — Lepiej, żebyś był ostrożny, Blaise. Przechodząc przez korytarz, widziałem tę młodą damę rzucającą genialnego Upiorogacka. Sam bym go nie odbił!

Zabini tylko spojrzał pogardliwie.

— Tak czy owak — profesor podjął przerwany wątek — takie plotki słyszałem tego lata! Oczywiście człowiek nie wie, w co wierzyć. Powszechnie wiadomo, że _Prorok_ drukował nieścisłe informacje, robił błędy… Jednak biorąc wszystko pod uwagę… nie ma większych wątpliwości w tym. — Slughorn rozpromienił się. — A jaki skromny z niego chłopiec, taki skromny, nic dziwnego, że Dumbledore tak go lubi… No… ale to prawda, oczywiście, _Prorok_ wyolbrzymia — powiedział z lekkim rozczarowaniem Slughorn. — Pamiętam, jak droga Gwenog mówiła mi – rzecz jasna mam na myśli Gwenog Jones, kapitan Harpii z Holyhead…

Zagłębił się w przydługie wspominki, ale Neville miał wyraźne wrażenie, że profesor jeszcze nie skończył z Harrym i zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby chłopiec rzeczywiście był tu z nimi.

Popołudnie ciągnęło się, okraszone anegdotami o znakomitych czarodziejach, których Slughorn uczył i którzy mieli szczęście należeć w Hogwarcie do organizacji zwanej „Klub Ślimaka". Neville nie mógł się doczekać końca, ale nie wiedział, jak mógłby się grzecznie wymknąć. W końcu pociąg po raz kolejny wydostał się z wszechogarniającej mgły, by trafić wprost na czerwony zachód słońca. Nauczyciel rozejrzał się dookoła, mrugając oślepiony niespodziewanym błyskiem światła.

— Wielkie nieba, już się robi ciemno! Nie zauważyłem, że zapalili lampy! Lepiej już idźcie przebrać się w szkolne szaty. McLaggen, musisz do mnie wpaść i pożyczyć tę książkę o kołkogonach. Neville, Blaise… przyjdźcie, jak tylko będziecie w pobliżu. To samo dotyczy ciebie, panienko — mrugnął do Ginny. — No, idźcie już, idźcie.

Przepychając się obok Neville'a, Zabini rzucił mu paskudne spojrzenie, które chłopak odwzajemnił z całą mocą. On i Ginny szli teraz wzdłuż pociągu za Blaisem.

— Cieszę się, że to się skończyło — wymamrotał Neville. — Dziwny człowiek, prawda?

— Tak, trochę — odpowiedziała Ginny, ze wzrokiem wbitym w Zabiniego.

— Jak to się stało, że tam trafiłaś?

— Zobaczył, jak rzucam zaklęcie na Zachariasza Smitha — odpowiedziała. — Pamiętasz, tego idiotę z Hufflepuffu, który był na dodatkowej obronie? Męczył mnie pytaniami o to, gdzie jest Harry i czemu nie ma go z nami w pociągu, i wkurzył mnie tak bardzo, że go potraktowałam Upiorogackiem. Kiedy przyszedł Slughorn, myślałam, że dostanę szlaban, a on po prostu stwierdził, że to był bardzo dobry urok i zaprosił mnie na lunch! Wariat, nie?

— Lepszy powód, żeby kogoś zaprosić, niż to, że jego matka jest sławna — powiedział Neville i skrzywił się, patrząc na tył głowy Zabiniego. — Albo dlatego, że jego wuj…

Ale przerwał i potrząsnął głową.

— Będę omijać jego gabinet tak samo, jak w zeszłym roku omijałem Umbridge.

Ginny się zaśmiała i pokiwała ochoczo głową na zgodę.

* * *

Za chwilę Blaise miał wejść do przedziału Ślizgonów. Korytarze były teraz prawie puste. Wszyscy wrócili do swoich przedziałów, aby się przebrać w szkolne szaty i spakować swe rzeczy.

— Co się z tym dzieje? — warknął Zabini, uderzając ponownie drzwiami, które z niewiadomej przyczyny zablokowały się.

Pociąg szarpnął nagle i Ślizgon, wciąż trzymając kurczowo klamkę, poleciał w bok i wylądował na kolanach Gregory'ego Goyle'a. Nastąpiło małe zamieszanie, podczas którego Goyle i Zabini warczeli na siebie, ściągając wzrok wszystkich pozostałych. Neville i Ginny właśnie przechodzili obok, ale wtedy Goyle zatrzasnął drzwi i zrzucił z siebie Blaise'a. Wyglądający na wściekłego, Zabini opadł na swoje miejsce, Vincent Crabbe wrócił do lektury komiksu, a Malfoy, chichocząc, położył się z powrotem na dwóch siedzeniach, z głową na kolanach Pansy Parkinson. Dziewczyna delikatnie odgarniała lśniące, jasne włosy z czoła Dracona. Lampiony zwisające z sufitu przedziału dawały tak jasne światło, że włosy dosłownie błyszczały.

— Więc, Zabini — zaczął Malfoy — czego chciał Slughorn?

— Po prostu próbował się zapoznać z ludźmi, którzy mają duże znajomości — odpowiedział Blaise, wciąż patrząc wilkiem na Goyle'a. — Nie żeby znalazł wielu.

Te informacje raczej nie usatysfakcjonowały blondyna.

— Kto jeszcze był zaproszony? — dopytywał się.

— McLaggen z Gryffindoru.

— O tak, jego wuj to szycha w Ministerstwie.

— Jakiś Belby z Ravenclawu.

— Nie on, to palant! — oburzyła się Pansy.

— Poza tym Longbottom, Potter, którego nie było i ta Weasley'ówna.

Malfoy podniósł się nagle, odtrącając rękę dziewczyny.

— Harry'ego nie było? I zaprosił Longbottoma?

— Tak przypuszczam, skoro Longbottom tam był — stwierdził obojętnie Blaise. — A twojego drogiego narzeczonego nie ma w całym pociągu. To chyba najczęściej powtarzana plotka obecnie na korytarzu.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— Co takiego ma Longbottom, co mogłoby zainteresować Slughorna?

Zabini wzruszył ramionami.

— Harry wiadomo, cenny Potter, pewnie chciał sobie popatrzeć na _Wybrańca_ — Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Ale Weasley'ówna? Co w _niej_ jest takiego wyjątkowego?

— Wielu chłopakom się podoba — powiedziała Pansy, obserwując kątem oka reakcję Malfoya. — Nawet ty myślisz, że jest ładna, prawda, Blaise? A wszyscy wiemy, jak trudno cię zadowolić!

— Nie dotknąłbym tej małej, brudnej zdrajczyni krwi, jakkolwiek by nie wyglądała — odpowiedział chłodno Zabini.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na zadowoloną. Malfoy z powrotem położył głowę na kolanach Ślizgonki i pozwolił jej głaskać się po włosach.

— Cóż, szkoda, że Slughorn ma tak kiepski gust. Może zaczyna niedołężnieć. Smutne, mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że za jego czasów to był dobry czarodziej. Ojciec był jednym z jego faworytów. Slughorn pewnie nie słyszał, że jestem w pociągu, albo…

— Nie liczyłbym na zaproszenie — przerwał mu Blaise. — Wydaje mi się, że odgradza się od każdego, na kogo chociaż padł cień bycia po mrocznej stronie. Nie sądzę, żeby Slughorna interesowali Śmierciożercy. Nott nie dostał zaproszenia, prawda? A z tego co słyszałem ojciec Notta, był widocznie kiedyś jego przyjacielem.

Malfoy wyglądał na wściekłego, ale zmusił się do pozbawionego rozbawienia śmiechu.

— Zresztą, kogo obchodzi, kto go interesuje: Kim on w końcu jest? Jakimś głupim profesorem — Draco ziewnął ostentacyjnie. — Chodzi mi o to, że skoro nie jest pewne, czy w przyszłym roku wrócę do Hogwartu, to jakie ma znaczenie, czy gruby staruch, którego czas już minął, lubi mnie, czy nie?

— Jak to, nie jest pewne, czy w przyszłym roku wrócisz do Hogwartu? — powiedziała z oburzeniem Pansy, przestając go wreszcie czochrać.

— No… Tego się nigdy nie wie — odpowiedział Malfoy ze słabym uśmieszkiem. — Będę miał już siedemnaście lat i zawsze mogę zostać… oddelegowany do większych i lepszych rzeczy.

Crabbe i Goyle gapili się na Dracona. Najwyraźniej nie mieli pojęcia o jakichkolwiek planach, dotyczących oddelegowania do większych i lepszych rzeczy. Nawet Zabini pozwolił sobie na zaciekawione spojrzenie, co nadszarpnęło nieco jego wyniosłą pozę. Oniemiała Pansy wróciła do powolnego głaskania włosów Malfoya.

— Chodzi ci o…

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Matka chce, żebym skończył szkołę, ale ja sądzę, że w dzisiejszych czasach to wcale nie jest takie ważne. Pomyślcie tylko… Kiedy Czarny Pan przejmie władzę, to czy będzie go interesowało, ile kto ma SUMów czy OWTMów? Pewnie, że nie. Wtedy będą liczyły się zasługi względem niego, stopień okazanego oddania.

— I ty sądzisz, że będziesz w stanie coś dla niego zrobić? — spytał złośliwie Zabini. — Nie w pełni wykwalifikowany szesnastolatek, który nawet nie potrafi przypilnować narzeczonej?

— Właśnie to powiedziałem, prawda? Może jego nie obchodzi, czy jestem wykwalifikowany. Może zadanie, które dla mnie ma, nie wymaga kwalifikacji — odpowiedział cicho Malfoy. — A co do Harry'ego, to nic nie wiesz, Zabini — oczy Draco złapały promień słońca i wyglądały jakby były płynnym srebrem.

Crabbe i Goyle siedzieli niczym gargulce z otwartymi ustami. Pansy wpatrywała się w Malfoya, jakby nigdy w życiu nie widziała niczego tak budzącego respekt.

— Widać już Hogwart — zauważył Draco, wskazując na pogrążony w ciemności krajobraz za oknem i wyraźnie upajając się wrażeniem, jakie wywarł.

Vincent pierwszy wyrwał się z osłupienia i sięgną po swój kufer. Pociąg pełzł już w kierunki stacji, to przyspieszając, to zwalniając. Korytarze znów się wypełniły podekscytowaną młodzieżą. W końcu, po ostatnim szarpnięciu, pociąg stanął na dobre. Goyle otworzył drzwi i zaczął torować sobie drogę w tłumie drugorocznych, rozpychając się brutalnie. Crabbe i Zabini szli za nim. Malfoy rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie i sprawdzając czy nic nie zostawili po sobie, wyszedł za Pansy, która czekała na niego na korytarzu z wyciągniętą ręką.

* * *

W Wielkiej Sali falowało morze czarnych spiczastych kapeluszy. Przy stołach należących do każdego ze szkolnych domów zasiadali uczniowie. W powietrzu unosiły się tysiące płonących świec.

Profesor Dumbledore jak zawsze tryskał energią, choć był już bardzo stary. Miał długie srebrne włosy, okazałą brodę i okulary-połówki osadzone na wyjątkowo haczykowatym nosie. Często o nim mówiono i pisano jako o najpotężniejszym czarodzieju swojej epoki.

— Witajcie! — powiedział Dumbledore, a blask świec zaigrał na jego srebrnej brodzie. — Witajcie u progu kolejnego roku nauki w Hogwarcie! Pragnę wam powiedzieć o kilku sprawach, a ponieważ wiem, że burczenie w waszych brzuchach zakłóci wszystko o czym stary człowiek będzie brzęczał, to teraz powiem wam tylko jedno — zrobił pauzę, odchrząknął i oznajmił — czas rozpocząć ucztę!

Stojące przed nimi złote półmiski i czary nagle napełniły się jedzeniem i piciem. Uczta była wspaniała, jak zwykle. Wielka Sala długo rozbrzmiewała rozmowami, śmiechem i szczękiem noży i widelców. Po zaspokojeniu pierwszego głodu Hermiona nachyliła się do Neville'a.

— Ron powiedział, że byłeś w kontakcie z — zniżyła głos prawie do szeptu — _Harrym_ w wakacje, to prawda?

Nim jednak chłopak zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, ze stołu wyłoniła się perłowobiała postać Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka.

— Och, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie — powiedział pochylając swoją, ledwo połączoną z resztą ciała, głowę w stronę Longbottoma tak, że zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. — W społeczności duchów uważają mnie za najbardziej godnego zaufania. Możecie mi powierzyć każdy sekret, szybciej bym umarł niż go zdradził.

— To niewiele, biorąc pod uwagę, że już umarłeś — stwierdził Ron.

— Raz jeszcze wykazałeś wrażliwość tępej siekiery — odezwał się urażonym głosem Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, wzniósł się w powietrze i odpłynął w stronę drugiego końca stołu dokładnie w chwili, kiedy ze swojego miejsce podniósł się po raz kolejny Dumbledore.

Rozmowy i śmiech pobrzmiewające w sali ucichły prawie natychmiast.

— Najlepszego wieczoru, wam wszystkim! — powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko i wyciągając ramiona, jakby chciał objąć całe pomieszczenie.

— Co się stało z jego dłonią? — sapnęła Hermiona.

Nie tylko ona to zobaczyła. Prawa dłoń dyrektora była czarna i wyglądająca na martwą. W pomieszczeniu rozległy się szepty. Dumbledore zinterpretował je właściwie, uśmiechnął się lekko i potrząsnął purpurowo-złotym rękawem, zakrywając zranienie.

— Nie ma się czym martwić — powiedział beztrosko. — A teraz… nowym uczniom: witam! Starym uczniom: witam ponownie! Czeka was kolejny rok pełen nauki magii…

— Wygląda, jakby była martwa — szeptała jakby do siebie Hermiona, która wyglądała jakby miała mdłości. — Są pewne rany, których nie można wyleczyć… stare klątwy… i są trucizny, na które nie ma antidotum…

— …a pan Filch, nasz woźny prosił, bym przekazał, że wszystkie produkty zakupione w sklepie Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasley'ów są zabronione. Ci, którzy chcą grać w drużynie quidditcha swojego domu, powinni podać imiona i nazwiska swoim opiekunom, jak zawsze. Szukamy również nowych komentatorów, którzy powinni postąpić podobnie — dyrektor zamilkł na chwilę i wziął głęboki wdech. — Z przyjemnością witamy w tym roku nowego członka grona nauczycielskiego, profesora Slughorna.

Slughorn wstał, jego łysina błyszczała w świetle świec, a wielki, ukryty pod kamizelką brzuch rzucał duży cień na stół.

— …pracował on już kiedyś ze mną, a teraz zgodził się ponownie zająć stanowisko mistrza eliksirów.

— Eliksirów?

— Eliksirów?

To słowo krążyło po całej sali, a wszyscy zastanawiali się, czy dobrze słyszeli.

— Eliksirów? — powiedzieli równocześnie Ron i Hermiona.

— W międzyczasie profesor Snape — Dumbledore mówił głośniej, by było go słychać mimo mamrotania — przejmie posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Siedzący po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a Snape nie wstał, gdy ogłoszono jego nazwisko, uniósł tylko leniwie dłoń, uznając aplauz ze strony Ślizgonów.

— Cóż, przynajmniej ma to jeden plus — powiedział Dean okrutnie. — Na koniec roku Snape'a już nie będzie.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał Ron.

— Ta posada jest przeklęta. Nikt nie wytrzyma dłużej niż rok… Podobno Quirrell nawet został zabity. Osobiście będę trzymał kciuki za następną śmierć…

— Dean! — krzyknęła z wyrzutem zszokowana Hermiona.

Koło niego Seamus Finnigan śmiał się głośno, całkowicie popierając swojego przyjaciela.

— Może po prostu wróci na koniec roku do uczenia eliksirów — powiedział rozsądnie Ron. — Ten Slughorn może nie chcieć uczyć na dłuższą metę, Moody nie chciał.

Dumbledore odchrząknął. Nie tylko Dean, Ron i Hermiona dyskutowali. Cała Wielka Sala szumiała od rozmów o tym, że Snape w końcu osiągnął to, czego zawsze pragnął. Dumbledore nie powiedział już nic więcej o zmianach wśród nauczycieli, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby nie był świadomy, jakie to sensacyjne wiadomości ogłosił, poczekał kilka sekund, aż zaległa zupełna cisza.

— Teraz — dyrektor kontynuował — jak już wszyscy tutaj wiedzą, Lord Voldemort i jego zwolennicy raz jeszcze rosną, w siłę.

Cisza wydawała się napinać i naprężać, w miarę jak mówił. Kilkoro Gryfonów zerknęło na stół Slytherinu. Malfoy nawet nie patrzył na Dumbledore'a, ale lewitował widelec, jakby uważał, że słowa dyrektora nie są godne jego uwagi. Inni Ślizgoni zachowywali się podobnie, chociaż nie okazywali aż tak otwartego lekceważenia.

— Nie mogę podkreślić wystarczająco silnie, jak niebezpieczna jest obecna sytuacja i jak bardzo każdy z nas musi uważać, abyśmy byli bezpieczni. Magiczne fortyfikacje zamku zostały wzmocnione w wakacje, jesteśmy chronieni na nowe, silniejsze sposoby, ale nadal musimy drobiazgowo strzec się beztroski ze strony uczniów i nauczycieli. Nalegam zatem, byście przestrzegali ograniczeń, jakie mogą na was nałożyć nauczyciele, jak by nieprzyjemne nie były — w szczególności mam na myśli zasadę nieprzebywania poza dormitoriami w godzinach ciszy nocnej. Ala to na celu zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa. Proszę, abyście zgłosili natychmiast komuś z grona pedagogicznego, jeśli zauważycie coś dziwnego bądź podejrzanego, w zamku lub poza nim. Wierzę, że zawsze będziecie mieć na uwadze bezpieczeństwo swoje własne i pozostałych — niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a przesunęły się po uczniach, zanim dyrektor uśmiechnął się. — Ale teraz czekają na was łóżka, tak ciepłe i wygodne, jak tylko możecie sobie wymarzyć, a wiem, jak dla was ważne jest, byście byli dobrze wyspani przed jutrzejszymi lekcjami. Życzmy więc teraz sobie dobrej nocy. Pip pip!

Przy typowych odgłosach szurania odsunięto ławki do tyłu i uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać Wielką Salę, kierując się do swoich dormitoriów.

* * *

Neville i Ron spotkali się z Hermioną w pokoju wspólnym następnego dnia, tuż przed śniadaniem. Longbottom miał nadzieję, że inkwizycja nie zacznie się otwarcie przed śniadaniem. Dotychczas udało mu się utrzymać dwoje przyjaciół Harry'ego przed zasypaniem go pytaniami. Pokrótce streścił im to, co Harry powiedział mu i podkreślił, że Potter był w porządku i szczęśliwy.

— Ale mówiłeś, że szykował się na powrót do szkoły, no nie? — wtrącił szybko Ron, zanim Hermiona zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek.

— Tak, w ostatnim liście napisał, że zobaczymy się w pociągu — powiedział Neville, ale nie mógł mówić dalej, ponieważ zbyt wiele osób starało się podsłuchać, o czym rozmawiali, nie mówiąc już o tych, którzy gapili się na nich i szeptali zasłaniając usta dłońmi.

— Niegrzecznie jest pokazywać palcami — warknął Ron w stronę pewnego pierwszoklasisty, kiedy dołączyli do kolejki wychodzących przez otwór za portretem.

Chłopak, szepczący coś o Harrym do swego kolegi, zaczerwienił się i potknąwszy wypadł przez dziurę. Wieść o tym, że Harry Potter nie wrócił do Hogwartu na swój szósty rok, rozniosła się po szkole lotem błyskawicy. Dzikie spekulacje i najróżniejsze plotki zaczęły krążyć, a jedna była bardziej niesamowita od drugiej. Część osób zakładała, że Potter został wzięty pod opiekę ministerstwa i teraz jest szkolony przez grupę niewymownych. Inni twierdzili, że porwał go Sami-Wiecie-Kto i przetrzymuje go w lochu, aż chłopak nie zgodzi się stanąć po jego stronie. Jeszcze inni mówili, iż Harry porzucił ich wszystkich i wyjechał trenować smoki w rezerwacie gdzieś w głębokiej Syberii.

— Najważniejsze, że jest bezpieczny — odparła niepewnie Hermiona.

Ron nagle zachichotał.

— Uwielbiam bycie szóstoklasistą. A w dodatku mamy w tym roku czas wolny. Całe okienka, podczas których możemy spokojnie siedzieć i się relaksować.

— Będziemy potrzebować tego czasu na naukę, Ron! — powiedziała Hermiona, ruszając korytarzem.

— Taak, ale nie dzisiaj — odparł Ron. — Dzisiaj będziemy leniuchować.

— Stój! — wykrzyknęła Hermiona, wyciągając ramię i przytrzymując przechodzącego czwartoklasistę, który próbował przecisnąć się obok niej, ściskając mocno w dłoni limonkowo-zielony dysk. — Zębate frisby są zabronione. Oddaj to — rzekła surowo.

Chłopak, marszcząc czoło, oddał warczące frisby, przemknął pod ramieniem Hermiony i pomknął za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ron poczekał, aż chłopak zniknie, po czym zabrał Hermionie zabawkę.

— Świetnie. Zawsze chciałem mieć coś takiego.

Sprzeciw Hermiony został zagłuszony głośnym chichotem. Najwyraźniej Lavender Brown uznała uwagę Rona za wyjątkowo zabawną. Nadal się śmiała, kiedy ich minęła, spoglądając przez ramię na Rona, który wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

Po błękitnym suficie Wielkiej Sali płynęły małe, rzadkie chmurki. Widok ten przywoływał na myśl niebo widziane przez okno dachowe. Wcinając owsiankę, jajka i bekon, uczniowie doganiali swoje opowieści, które wczoraj zostały przerwane przez koniec uczty. Kilka sów wleciało, niosąc w swoich szponach paczuszki do tych, którzy zapomnieli wziąć czegoś z domu. Przy stole Gryffindoru usiadł brązowy puchacz o pomarańczowych oczach i wyciągnął nóżkę do Neville'a. Chłopak rozejrzał się, wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po pergamin. Ptak poderwał się do lotu, porywając wcześniej kawałek bekonu z talerza najbliższej osoby.

— Hej! — krzyknął Ron. — Twoja babcia powinna używać lepiej wychowanych sów — skarżył się, nakładając sobie na talerz kolejną porcję.

— Ten puchacz nie jest mojej babci — odparł Neville i rozwinął pergamin. — Och…

 _Neville,_

 _Domyślam się, że szalejesz z niepokoju. Przepraszam! Niestety, nieoczekiwane rzeczy wynikły i bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli nie wrócę do szkoły. Przysięgam na miecz Godryka, że nie planowałem tego. Jeszcze tydzień temu szykowałem się na powrót do Hogwartu._

 _Przekaż Hermionie, Ronowi, Ginny i Lunie moje pozdrowienia i uściski, napiszę do nich również później, ale wpierw chciałem powiedzieć Tobie, że nic złego się ze mną nie dzieje. Spróbuję Ci wynagrodzić wszystkie te kłopoty, przez które z pewnością teraz przejdziesz, gdy ludzie zaczną zasypywać Cię pytaniami. Jestem też ciekawy, jakie to plotki biegają po szkole o mojej nieobecności. Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że nikt bezpodstawnie nie oskarża Draco. To mi przypomina, że do niego też powinienem napisać. Jeśli to nie będzie zbyt wielkim kłopotem, to proszę, przekaż mu ode mnie: Jestem w porządku._

 _I Neville, może moja prośba wyda Ci się nieco dziwna, ale nie chcę być zbytnio w tyle z nauką, czy mógłbyś mi raz w tygodniu posłać sowę wraz ze wszystkimi tematami esejów i prac domowych. Mam podręczniki oraz różne inne książki tam gdzie jestem, więc nie będę miał problemów z ich odrobieniem. Jestem pewny, że znajdę również osobę, która_ _ **chętnie**_ _mi je sprawdzi i wskaże ewentualne błędy._

 _Będę pisać regularnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, daj znać._

 _Z pozdrowieniami,_

 _Harry_

Neville przekazał list Harry'ego Hermionie i Ronowi. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta, przypominając teraz ich profesor transmutacji.

— Przynajmniej dba o swoją edukację — stwierdziła.

Ron parsknął.

— Hermiono! Tylko to się dla ciebie liczy? — zapytał dziewczynę.

— Ron, pamiętasz co Syriusz powiedział? Harry jest bezpieczny i nic mu nie grozi — Hermiona była nieustępliwa. — Nie wiemy, kto pomógł mu uciec od Dursley'ów, ale najwidoczniej nadal mu pomaga — postukała palcem we fragment o sprawdzaniu esejów. — A Hogwart może być niebezpieczny…

— Szkoła jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem po Gringocie — odpowiedział odruchowo rudzielec.

— Już zapomniałeś o Quirrellu, bazyliszku, dementorach i och…, ja nie wiem, Turnieju trójmagicznym? — Granger warknęła. — Naprawdę Ron, pomyśl czasami zanim otworzysz swoje usta.

I kończąc rozmowę, oddała list Neville'owi. Wyciągnęła książkę i pogrążona w lekturze kończyła jeść swoją owsiankę. Ron wzruszył ramionami na jej wybuch i dołożył na swój talerz jajecznicy i kiełbasek.

Kiedy już zjedli, pozostali na swoich miejscach, czekając na profesor McGonagall. Rozdanie planów lekcji było w tym roku bardziej skomplikowane niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ profesor McGonagall musiała najpierw upewnić się, że wszyscy otrzymali wymagane oceny z SUMów, aby kontynuować wybrane przedmioty na poziomie OWTMów. Hermiona szybko dowiedziała się, że może kontynuować zaklęcia, numerologię, starożytne runy i eliksiry, i pobiegła na pierwszą lekcję run. Z Neville'em zajęło to nieco więcej czasu. Jego okrągła twarz wyrażała zdenerwowanie, kiedy profesor McGonagall przeglądała jego podanie i sprawdzała wyniki egzaminów.

— Zielarstwo, dobrze — powiedziała. — Profesor Sprout będzie zachwycona, kiedy zobaczy wybitny. I powyżej oczekiwań kwalifikuje cię na obronę przed czarną magią. Ale jest problem z transmutacją. Przykro mi, Longbottom, ale zadowalający to naprawdę za mało na poziom OWTMów. Po prostu nie sądzę, abyś poradził sobie z programem.

Neville zwiesił głowę. Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego przez swoje kwadratowe okulary.

— A właściwie dlaczego chcesz kontynuować transmutację? Zawsze sprawiałeś wrażenie, że ci się niezbyt podoba.

Neville zerknął na nią nieszczęśliwy i wymamrotał coś podobnego do pragnienie jego babci.

— Pff — prychnęła profesor McGonagall. — Najwyższy czas, aby twoja babcia nauczyła się być dumną z wnuka jakiego ma, a nie takiego, jakiego uważa, że mieć powinna.

Neville zaczerwienił się i zamrugał zmieszany. Profesor McGonagall nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziała mu komplementu.

— Przykro mi, Longbottom, ale nie mogę wpuścić cię do mojej klasy owutemowej. Widzę jednak, że masz powyżej oczekiwań z zaklęć, czemu nie spróbować tego przedmiotu?

— Babcia uważa, że zaklęcia to pójście na łatwiznę — mruknął Neville.

— Weź zaklęcia — powiedziała profesor McGonagall. — A ja napiszę do Augusty, że to, iż ona nie zdała _swoich_ SUMów z zaklęć, nie znaczy, że ten przedmiot jest bezwartościowy.

Profesor uśmiechnęła się na widok rozradowanej twarzy chłopaka i stuknęła różdżką w czysty plan zajęć, który natychmiast wypełnił się szczegółami dotyczącymi jego nowych lekcji, i podała go Neville'owi.

Kilka minut później Ron dowiedział się, że ma zaklęcia, obronę przed czarną magią, zielarstwo, transmutację i…

— A teraz powiedz mi, czemu nie zgłosiłeś się do kontynuowania eliksirów? Sądziłam, że chciałeś zostać aurorem?

— Chciałem, ale powiedziała mi pani, że musiałbym dostać wybitny na SUMach.

— Tak było, kiedy profesor Snape uczył tego przedmiotu. Jednak profesorowi Slughornowi wystarcza powyżej oczekiwań, aby przyjąć ucznia do klasy. Chcesz uczyć się dalej eliksirów?

— Tak — odparł pewnie Ron.

— Dobrze — stwierdziła profesor McGonagall. — Bardzo dobrze, panie Weasley, oto twój plan lekcji. Och, i przy okazji, czy może któryś z was słyszał cokolwiek od pana Pottera.

Ron wymienił zatroskane spojrzenie z Neville'em.

— Harry wysłał do mnie list tego ranka, pani profesor — odpowiedział jej Neville.

Kobiecie lekko rozszerzyły się oczy z zaskoczenia.

— Czy… czy mogłabym go zobaczyć panie Longbottom?

Chłopak podał jej pergamin, który od razu rozwinęła i szybko przebiegła list wzrokiem.

— Macie jakiś pomysł o jakim zagrożeniu pan Potter tu pisze?

— Nie, pani profesor — Neville potrząsnął głową.

— Dobrze, panie Longbottom, jeśli pozwolisz zatrzymam tę wiadomość do sprawdzenia. Jeśli pan Potter ponownie coś panu przyśle, proszę niezwłocznie mnie o tym poinformować.

Gryfon skrzywił się, ale pokiwał głową na zgodę. Następnie opiekunka Gryfonów odwróciła się do Parvati Patil, która na samym początku spytała, czy Firenzo, ten przystojny centaur, nadal uczy wróżbiarstwa…

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Poprzedni rozdział był cały poświęcony Voldiemu i Harry'emu, więc teraz towarzyszyliśmy przyjaciołom i znajomym młodego Pottera. Hermiona pokazała, że zależy jej na bezpieczeństwie Harry'ego, kto by się tego spodziewał? Och, i Draco, powiem tylko, że drogi Tom dał wskazówkę w poprzednim rozdziale, co do tajemniczej misji chłopaka.

 **Sevi** \- trochę wiary w autora, zobaczysz nic nie zostanie popsute. Główny aspekt opowiadania nie koncentruje się na ciąży, więc nie będzie żadnych problemów z porannymi mdłościami, otarciem się o poronienie i innymi schematycznymi wydarzeniami, które notorycznie pojawiają się w opowiadaniach z mpreg. Harry również w pewnym momencie wróci do szkoły i będzie to dość ciekawe wydarzenie.

 **adjaa** \- Tom Marvolo Riddle był geniuszem i psychopatą, a nie idiotą. Do tego, ze sprytem mu do twarzy. A Harry jest jego maleństwem, maleńkim fragmentem jego duszy... ;)

Harry robi to, co każdy nastolatek - dorasta. Fakt, ma duże wsparcie we wspomnieniach Rei, które dają mu możliwość zobaczenia rzeczy z innej perspektywy. Podobnie jak rozmowy z Bathildą Bagshot. Co do wybuchowości, to Harry pamięta, że Voldemort może nadal zrobić mu krzywdę, plus jest to kolejny z wpływów ducha młodego Prince'a. Do tego, na Ślizgona lepiej zadziała spokojna kalkulacja niż wielka awantura.

Syriusz jeszcze się pojawi, ale musisz pamiętać, że Azkaban odcisnął na nim duże piętno i to powoduje u niego pewną dwubiegunowość. Czasami zachowuje się jeszcze jak uczniak, który wszystko co związane z jego rodziną uważa za zło wcielone, a czasami potrafi wyłuszczyć dobre strony z bycia Blackiem. Na szczęście terapia z uzdrowicielem umysłu pomaga. Severus też zacznie odgrywać dużą rolę w życiu Harry'ego i z pewnością chłopak będzie z nim spędzać więcej czasu.

Czemu wszyscy chcą zabić Dumbledore'a? Osobiście uważam, że tortury są lepsze...

Dobre pytanie, "po co Lordzinie dziedzic?" Aż jestem zaskoczona, że nikt wcześniej o to nie pytał. Po pierwsze, tradycją i obowiązkiem czystej krwi czarodzieja jest kontynuacja linii. A Voldi udaje, że jest czystej krwi plus przez innych to będzie dobrze widziane (jeśli wpadniesz między wrony, musisz krakać tak jak one). Po drugie, dzieci są dobrą inwestycją, którą można wykorzystać przy tworzeniu sojuszy. Rea jest tego najlepszym przykładem. Miał zostać poślubiony Czarnemu Panu jako okazanie największej lojalności obu rodzin Prince'ów i Blacków. Lord swoje dziecko również może wykorzystać jako przypieczętowanie jakiejś umowy lub wzmocnienie więzi między nim a swoimi sługami/sojusznikami. Po trzecie, są rytuały i zaklęcia, które wymagają osób związanych poprzez krew, tu przykładem jest Petunia czy Riddle senior. Także myśl o dziedzicu nie jest taka głupia, a odpowiednie wychowanie zapobiegnie bawieniu się potomstwa w Mordreda.

Jest jeszcze czwarty punkt, Harry jest również ostatni ze swojej linii i żeby krew Potterów nie umarła wraz z nim, potrzebuje mieć dziecko. A jako hermafrodyta może przekazać mu swoje nazwisko i dziedzictwo.

 **Kundzia2** \- ciężko mi powiedzieć ile czeka nas jeszcze rozdziałów, ale obecnie przed nami cały szósty rok i na razie skupmy się na tym.

 **Kannavar** \- mina będzie bezcenna, chociaż to nie zdarzy się jeszcze w następnym rozdziale.

 **Anuii** \- Mrużka jest kochana, a jako że w książce nie dostała swoich pięciu minut, to tu sobie rekompensuje.

Harry ma pecha, ale szczęście go lubi. To dlatego ciągle popada w różne dziwne sytuacje, ale mimo wszystko wychodzi z nich obronną ręką. Nie ma szans, że Tom pozwoli walczyć Harry'emu, plus chłopak nie chce tego robić. Tego jeszcze nie poruszałam, ale pojawi się to w którymś z przyszłych rozdziałów: Potter widzi różnicę między śmiercią jego rodziców, a śmiercią rodziców Rei. Jego rodzice walczyli czynnie w wojnie i byli świadomi, że w każdej chwili mogą zginąć. Potterowie byli celem Czarnego Pana, nim jeszcze została wygłoszona przepowiednia. Byli żołnierzami po stronie Dumbledore'a, mieli świadomość, co to pociąga za sobą, ale walczyli za swoje ideały. Ursula i Ovidius zaś, zostali zamordowani bez żadnej przyczyny przez zwolennika Grindelwalda. Harry, jeśli miałby nienawidzić Voldemorta za zabicie Potterów, to powinien również nienawidzić Dumbledore'a za wciągnięcie ich w cały ten bałagan.

Voldemort uczy się na błędach, bo dostał już porządnie po tyłku. Natomiast Albus potrzebuje jeszcze takiego przebudzenia. Harry jest silny, w końcu Potterowie byli dość potężni, ale i Voldi się przed nim nie bronił. Stare przyzwyczajenia ciężko umierają. Dobrze, że Tom utrzymał jasną głowę. W sumie, odsuwając na bok "czynnik Pottera", to jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo zajścia w ciążę przez Harry'ego? Niewielkie, stąd genialny umysł zaraz podsunął również inne rozwiązania. Ale że los znów namieszał w życiu biednego chłopca, to mówi się trudno.

Harry'ego powrót do Hogwartu nie będzie zależny od niego. I tak właściwie, to będzie dzieło przypadku i czyiś dobrych chęci.

* * *

Nikt z Was nie zapytał, jak z punktu prawa wygląda zmiana statusu Draco jako narzeczonego. Lucjusz przecież złożył oficjalne papiery w ministerstwie i w banku określające Harry'ego jako przyszłego Malfoya. Otóż prawnie, blondy oddał swemu panu młodego Pottera jako dar wasala przeddzień ślubu chłopaka.

Do za dwa tygodnie.

c.


	40. Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii

_Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii_

 **Byłam zaskoczona, że zarówno pan Longbottom, jak i pan Potter zostali przydzieleni do Gryffindoru.**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall spojrzała po raz dziesiąty w ciągu pół godziny na listy, które trzymała w dłoni. Wszystkie z nich twierdziły praktycznie to samo. Nadawca był w porządku i bezpieczny tam, gdzie był, a szkoła niosła dla niego jakieś zagrożenie. Adresaci mieli się nie martwić, gdyż ich to nie dotyczyło i nie mają się czego obawiać. To jej nie uspokajało. Ona naprawdę dbała o chłopca, który napisał te wiadomości i jeśli było coś w Hogwarcie, czego on się bał, to jej obowiązkiem było poinformowanie pozostałych członków grona pedagogicznego o niezidentyfikowanym zagrożeniu.

Minerva wiedziała, że zawiodła swoich uczniów, bolało ją, że jej lwy nie ufały jej tak jak miała na to nadzieję. Jednak wiedziała również, że sama to na siebie przyniosła. Ona oddaliła obawy trójki pierwszorocznych, przez co naraziła ich na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Gdyby tylko posłuchała dzieci, zamiast unieść się pychą, to by nie straciła ich zaufania. Rok później stało się to boleśnie oczywiste. Znowu, te same dzieci udały się na misję ratowania szkoły. Tym razem, nawet przez myśl im nie przyszło, poinformować ją o tym, co terroryzuje Hogwart. Nie, ze wszystkich dorosłych osób, jej lwy wybrały Gilderoy'a Lockharta. A Albus ze swoją postawą w ogóle nie pomagał. Chociaż najbardziej Minervę uderzył zeszły rok, kiedy ta okropna kobieta torturowała niewinnych uczniów. Żaden z Gryfów nie przyszedł do niej. Wszystkie jej dzieci zaszyły się w wieży i lizały swoje rany, aż w końcu Harry postanowił interweniować i udał się do Malfoya i Snape'a, głowy Slytherinu nie mniej.

Och, Harry był w ten sposób tak podobny do matki. Bardzo trudno było zdobyć jego lojalność, ale piekielnie łatwo można ją było stracić. Ona całkowicie skrewiła, gdy została poddana próbie, a teraz płaciła za swoje błędy. A jej pierwszą porażką było pozwolenie na pozostawienie chłopca u tych paskudnych mugoli. Ona mówiła Albusowi, że to ci ludzie są najgorszego rodzaju, ale ten uparty staruch jej nie słuchał. Cóż, powinna przynajmniej sprawdzać Pottera, jej animagiczna forma pozwalałaby jej to robić dyskretnie i bez zaalarmowania nikogo. Ale pozwoliła zaćmić swój osąd przez uspokajające słowa dyrektora. Gdyby tylko mogła wykorzystać zmieniacz czasu…

Przemyślenia McGonagall zostały przerwane przez wejście do pokoju nauczycielskiego trzech pozostałych głów domu.

— Co się stało, Minervo? — zapytała zmartwionym głosem Pomona. — Twoja wiadomość wskazywała, że sprawa jest dość pilna.

— Tak, jest coś, co mnie niepokoi i może to zagrażać uczniom.

— Jakie niebezpieczeństwo?

— Jakie są twoje źródła?

Flitwick i Snape zapytali w tym samym czasie.

— Proszę, przeczytajcie je — profesor transmutacji wyciągnęła listy do swoich kolegów.

Zajęło parę minut zebranym profesorom, by przejrzeć wszystkie wiadomości. Severus przebiegł wzrokiem dwa razy po piśmie skierowanym do Longbottoma i zabębnił palcami w stół.

— Jak rozumiem, pan Potter był cały czas w kontakcie z panem Longbottomem w czasie wakacji?

— Na to wygląda — westchnęła McGonagall.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie rozumiem, co mogło się zdarzyć z dnia na dzień, by zmienić decyzję chłopca o powrocie — powiedział Filius. — Wyraźnie naciska na to, że zagrożenie dotyczy tylko jego.

— Co na to Albus? — spytała Sprout.

— Nie poinformowałam go jeszcze — odparła Minerva, a na zaciekawione spojrzenie Severusa, dodała — chciałam się wcześniej skonsultować z wami.

Wicedyrektora wezwała skrzata, który przyniósł czajniczek z herbatą, filiżanki i imbirowe ciasteczka w kształcie traszek.

— Czy jest możliwość, że któryś z nauczycieli nie jest tym za kogo się podaje?

— Nie wydaje mi się, Filiusie — odpowiedziała McGonagall. — Ze zmian w gronie nauczycielskim, mamy tylko starego Slughorna, a nie wygląda, by było z nim coś nie tak.

— Alastor Moody też wydawał się w porządku — odparł Flitwik.

— Slughorn to Slughorn — z przekąsem powiedział Snape. — Ten stary ślimak nic się nie zmienił, do tego skrzaty mają nas wszystkich pod uważną obserwacją.

Mały czarodziej wydawał się tym faktem zaskoczony.

— Tak, Albus położył dodatkowe środki ostrożności — Minerva westchnęła, jakby chciała powiedzieć _dlaczego dopiero teraz_. — Do tego uaktywnił bariery wojenne, o których nie wiedziałam, że w ogóle istnieją.

— Czego więc pan Potter mógłby się obawiać? — zapiszczał profesor zaklęć. — Czy nie próbowałaś z nim o tym porozmawiać?

Minerva zamknęła oczy, oto teraz nadchodzi.

— Nie wiemy, gdzie pan Potter obecnie przebywa. Nie wrócił do domu na czas wakacji i dotychczas nie został zlokalizowany.

— Co na to jego rodzina? — zainteresowała się Pomona.

— Ci _ludzie_ — splunęła Minerva — są najgorszym rodzajem mugoli jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Pan Potter prosił Albusa już na pierwszym roku, by ten pozwolił mu zostać na wakacje w Hogwarcie, jednak dyrektor odmówił…

— To jest nie do przyjęcia! — temperament Pomony zapłonął natychmiast i Filius się lekko od niej odsunął. — W dawnych czasach uczniowie, którzy nie mieli dokąd pójść, mieszkali w Hogwarcie również w okresie letnim, w celu zapewnienia im bezpieczeństwa — nagłe uderzenie pięścią w stół zaskoczyło ich wszystkich. — Jest to polecenie samej Helgi Hufflepuff! Tradycja została zatrzymana, gdy nikt nie musiał pozostać tutaj. Gdybym tylko wiedziała… — pokręciła głową — ja po prostu zakładałam, że żaden z naszych uczniów nie potrzebował schronienia z dala od swoich maltretujących krewnych, więc nigdy nie wychylałam się z tą wiedzą.

— Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam — sapnęła profesor transmutacji — nie wiem czy Albus lub Dippet, byli tego świadomi, więc dlaczego ty?

— To nie jest znany fakt, że większość dzieci z niewłaściwych domów kończy w Hufflepuffie. Byłam zaskoczona, że zarówno pan Longbottom, jak i pan Potter zostali przydzieleni do Gryffindoru. Och, nie patrz tak na mnie Minervo, wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na obu chłopców podczas ich ceremonii przydziału, żeby wiedzieć z jakiego środowiska przyszli.

McGonagall miała na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zarumienić.

— Ale z ilością czasu jaki spędzili siedząc pod tiarą wnioskuję, że zdołali ją przekonać, by nie umieszczała ich w domu, który wybrała jako pierwszy.

— Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś? Nic nie zrobiłaś?

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, Minervo. Miałam własne Borsuki, którymi musiałam się zająć. Nie ja byłam ich głową domu. A czy to tak trudno było zauważyć, że pan Longbottom był tak zastraszony do punktu, gdzie praktycznie się nie odzywał, nie mógł się skupić i bał się własnego cienia? A pan Potter? Z jego wzrostem i wagą oraz z niedopasowanymi ubraniami z drugiej ręki? Już nie mówiąc, że chłopiec był praktycznie biernie samobójczy. Kiedy Remus Lupin zaczął tu nauczać, miałam nadzieję, że ze względu na rodziców pana Pottera, pomoże chłopcu. I wyglądało na to, że faktycznie udało mu się do niego zbliżyć. Lecz niestety, mam wrażenie, że wraz ze zwolnieniem z posady profesora, znów stał się on odległy. A Harry potrzebuje stabilnej i niezachwianej postaci męskiej w swoim życiu. Byłam zadowolona, że w zeszłym roku zwrócił się do ciebie, Severusie — Pomona uśmiechnęła się smutno do mistrza eliksirów.

Snape ledwo ukrył zaskoczenie faktem, że ktoś w tej szkole jest tak dobrym obserwatorem jak on sam, a nawet może i lepszym.

— Niestety, chłopiec mi nie ufa — odchrząknął. — Sam to przyznał.

Sprout pokiwała głową.

— Za bardzo go antagonizowałeś, ale jednocześnie byłeś stałą w jego życiu. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, to zachowywałeś się tak samo względem niego. Jest prawdopodobne, że jeśli sytuacja przerośnie jego samego i jego przyjaciół, wtedy zwróci się o pomoc do ciebie.

— Ta grupa jest niebywała — odezwał się cicho Flitwik ze swojego miejsca.

— Oni wspierają się wzajemnie — pokiwała głową Pomona.

— Wspierają? — powiedziała zaskoczona Minerva.

Severus spojrzał na nią, jakby pierwszy raz ją widział na oczy.

— Ulituj się nad nami kobieto… — zaczął gniewnie, ale został uciszony przez ostre spojrzenie profesor zielarstwa.

— Każde z tych dzieci ma większe lub mniejsze problemy. O Harrym i Neville'u już mówiłam. Dalej, omówmy pana Ronalda Weasley'a, który jest najmłodszym z męskich potomków klanu Weasley'ów. Chłopak, który nie tylko musi zmierzyć się z reputacją rodziny oraz z lichą majętnością. Przychodzący do szkoły z używanymi rzeczami, wszystkie po którymś z braci. Braci mających w Hogwarcie swoje własne zasługi. Jestem pewna, że chłopiec z całego serca pragnął znaleźć jakąś niszę dla siebie, w której mógłby się wybić, jednocześnie nie będąc porównywany do starszego rodzeństwa — Pomona wzięła łyk herbaty i wzięła głęboki oddech. — Panna Hermiona Granger. Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące była praktycznie terroryzowana przez swój dom. A dziewczynka nie chciała niczego innego, niż tylko znaleźć miejsce, do którego mogłaby należeć. Została zaakceptowana przez domowników dopiero, gdy zaczęła się blisko przyjaźnić z panem Potterem. Kolejną osobą jest panna Luna Lovegood z twojego domu Filiusie — mały czarodziej westchnął ciężko. — Będąc bardzo ekscentryczną młodą damą, nie znajduje zrozumienia wśród swoich domowników, ale w dziwny sposób dostała się pod ochronny płaszcz pana Pottera w zeszłym roku. Co ważniejsze, te dwoje dzieci wydaje się mieć jakieś szczególne zrozumienie wzajemne, co przede wszystkim widać w ich listach — Pomona wskazała na dwa pergaminy leżące przed nią na stole. — I ostatnią osobą, którą zawiera ta niedopasowana grupa jest pan Draco Malfoy.

— Nie sądzisz chyba, że Draco jest jakkolwiek maltretowany? — Severus syknął.

— Nie w ten sposób.

— Więc w jaki?

— Przez oczekiwania jakie na nim ciążą. Pan Potter był zawsze buforem bezpieczeństwa. Gdy ciśnienie było zbyt wielkie, pan Malfoy zawsze mógł upuścić trochę pary. Działało to również w drugą stronę. Ci chłopcy zawsze oddziaływali na siebie. Będąc w Wielkiej Sali każdy z nich, nawet nieświadomie, zwracał uwagę na to, co robi ten drugi. Mogę się mylić, ale sądzę, że potrafią dostrzec prawdziwych siebie pod tymi wszystkimi maskami, które noszą. To narzeczeństwo może być dla obojga błogosławieństwem.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dostrzegasz tak wiele, Pomono — powiedział Snape, a jego głos zdradzał, że był pod wrażeniem.

— Ty również jesteś dobrym obserwatorem. Co mógłbyś powiedzieć o panu Potterze, pomijając zwyczajowe _jest taki sam jak jego ojciec_?

Mistrze eliksirów odchrząknął.

— Chłopiec jest zawsze bardzo nerwowy i chorobliwie chudy po każdym lecie. Nigdy nie pojechał do domu podczas żadnej przerwy świątecznej. Nigdy nie widziałem, by dostał jakikolwiek list lub paczkę od swoich krewnych. Od Poppy wiem, że ma koszmary, będąc w skrzydle szpitalnym budzi się z krzykiem, jeśli nie dostanie eliksiru nasennego. On wzdryga się, gdy jest dotykany z zaskoczenia, ale lubi być przytulany. Przygryza wargę, kiedy jest poruszony emocjonalnie. Jest inteligentny, co udowadniają jego wyniki SUMów, jednak nie wychyla się podczas zajęć. Jest dość przebiegły i ma swoją złośliwą stronę, którą ukrywa za bezmyślną brawurą. Lubi latać. Tylko, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie przybliża nas do odkrycia niebezpieczeństwa zagrażającego szkole.

Minerva poczuła jakby została uderzona z całej siły tłuczkiem. Jej koledzy wiedzieli o uczniach z domu Gryffindora dużo więcej niż ona sama.

 **oOo**

Wraz z upływem września, pogoda z dnia na dzień się pogarszała. Było niewiele chwil, gdy słońce przebijało się przez ciężkie chmury, z których częściej niż nie, padał, przeszywający do szpiku kości, zimny deszcz, zaś wieczory opatulały ludzi i zwierzęta kokonem mgieł oraz lodowatym powietrzem. Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka niepewnie spoglądali w niebo i przygotowywali się do wczesnej zimy. Nie było rzeczą dziwną zobaczyć w tych dniach dym, wydobywający się z komina. Niechybny znak, że domownicy rozpalili w kominku, próbując odegnać sączące się do domu zimno i wilgoć.

Nie inaczej było w małym domku leżącym blisko obrzeży wioski. Ogień huczał w palenisku, ogrzewając swoim ciepłem bibliotekę. Na sofie spał mężczyzna, na jego piersi leżał duży tom, obłożony wyblakłą, czarną skórą. Młody chłopak stanął w drzwiach i oparł się o ościeżnicę, jego zielone oczy patrzyły z rozbawieniem na unoszącą się w rytm oddechów książkę.

Harry Potter pokręcił głową i wszedł cicho do pomieszczenia. Podszedł do sofy, gdzie spał obecnie Czarny Pan i sięgnął po koc leżący na poręczy fotela, stojącego tuż obok. Przykrył swojego męża i zabrał książkę, którą mężczyzna wcześniej czytał. Voldemort chrząknął parokrotnie i odwrócił głowę w stronę ognia. Harry zamrugał kilka razy na widok, chwycił tom i udał się do swojego gniazda z poduszek na wykuszu. Tytuł na okładce był zatarty, więc chłopak otworzył książkę na stronie tytułowej, gdzie ciemny napis głosił: _Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii_.

W pierwszej chwili twarz Harry'ego przybrała grymas jakby dostał mdłości i odsunął książkę tak daleko od siebie, jak gdyby była czymś coś ostatnio zdechło. Och, on rozpoznawał tytuł, _Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii_ były okropną książką, naprawdę straszną, pełną złej magii. Rea mógł być wychowywany przez Blacków, ale gdyby ktoś go przyłapał na czytaniu tego tomiszcza, to nie skończyłoby się tylko na lekkim uderzeniu po rękach. Oczywiście, to rozbudzało gryfońską ciekawość Harry'ego, co ten tytuł w sobie skrywał. A teraz on był tu, i nikt mu nie zabroni przejrzeć książki. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na wciąż śpiącego Czarnego Pana i zaczął przekładać kruche strony, jak gdyby badał rozkładające się wnętrzności.

Voldemort otworzył jedno oko i rozejrzał się po miejscu, w którym niechybnie zasnął. Biblioteka w domku jego żony. Westchnął cicho, gdy przypomniał sobie czemu się tu znajdował. Ostatnie kilka dni były bardzo męczące. Jego frakcja próbowała znaleźć sposób na złagodzenie sankcji dotyczących czarnej magii, a także zmienić postrzeganie ludzi na to czym są mroczne sztuki. Lucjusz, skądinąd bardzo mądrze, zaproponował opublikowanie kilku artykułów oraz przeprowadzenie publicznej debaty. Wszystko to wymagało jednak bardzo dobrego przygotowania, przede wszystkim merytorycznego, tak by odniosło wymagany efekt. Przez ostatnie kilka dni, nic innego nie robił, jak tylko rozmawiał i dyskutował ze swoimi zwolennikami o teorii czarnej magii. A większość z nich doprowadzała go tylko do bólu głowy, stąd uciekł przed nimi wszystkimi, by w spokoju popracować sam nad problemem. To nie przeszkadzało, że fakt ten mógł również wykorzystać jako pretekst, by odwiedzić swoją ciężarną żonę. Jego maleństwo było w 8 tygodniu ciąży. To było niespodziewane i trochę pokrzyżowało plany jakie miał odnośnie Harry'ego. Cicha wojna tocząca się w świecie czarodziejów, nie była zakończona, a chłopiec był jeszcze tak młody. Całe szczęście, uzdrowiciel zapewniał go, że zarówno matka i dziecko są zdrowi, a płód rozwijał się dobrze.

Voldemort usłyszał szelest przekładanej strony i usiadł powoli, wychylając się poza opacie sofy.

— To nie jest lektura, którą bym tobie polecił — powiedział Czarny Pan widząc Harry'ego, który z wypiekami na twarzy pochłaniał tekst z _Tajemnic Najczarniejszej Magii_. — Co cię tak zaciekawiło?

Chłopak podskoczył lekko, gdy jego koncentracja została złamana.

— Opis aktu uzdrawiającego, jeśli można go tak nazwać.

Voldemort przechylił lekko głowę w prawo, nie do końca przypominając sobie, by w książce było coś takiego.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał.

— _S_ _ed animam pro anima_.

— Rytuał życie za życie? Harry, on nie był stosowany z myślą o uzdrawianiu — Czarny Pan był wyraźnie zaskoczony, a jednocześnie rozbawiony. — Czarnoksiężnicy wykorzystywali go, by przedłużać swoje istnienie w nieskończoność.

— Ale za jego pomocą można uratować czyjeś życie…

— Tak, można. Nie będę temu zaprzeczał — mały uśmiech grał na ustach Voldemorta. — Dziękuję ci, właśnie rozwiązałeś ważny problem, z którym zmagałem się prawie od tygodnia.

Harry się skrzywił.

— Czy jest coś jeszcze, co cię zainteresowało w tej książce?

— Przeraziło raczej, coś o nazwie horkruksy — chłopak wzdrygnął się. — Im więcej o nich przeczytałem, tym bardziej okropne mi się wydają. A w tym — uniósł do góry tom — znajdują się wyraźne instrukcje, jak stworzyć sobie horkruksa. Zastanawiam się, jak ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że rozerwanie swojej duszy przez akt największego zła jest dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza że wystarczy zrobić to tylko raz, a reszta duszy staje się niestabilna. Nie mówiąc, że to raczej wątpliwy sposób na uzyskanie nieśmiertelności, skoro autor ostrzega mrocznych czarodziejów jak silnych zaklęć muszą użyć na przedmiotach – kotwicach, by te były bezpieczne.

— Hymmm… — Voldemort oparł jedną rękę na oparciu sofy i spojrzał przeciągle w oczy Harry'ego —Bullock nie zrobił dobrej pracy pracując nad zagadnieniem horkruksów. Opierał się tylko na wątpliwych przesłankach o Herponie Podłym.

Potter zamrugał.

— Kim?

Voldemort prychnął.

— Herpon Podły, znany jako Głupiec, jego kartę można znaleźć w Czekoladowych żabach.

— Naprawdę? Ktoś, kto stworzył horkruksa jest tam wymieniony? — Harry był naprawdę zszokowany.

Voldemort szczerze się zaśmiał, gdy wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do żony.

— Dokonał również innych rzeczy. Był greckim czarodziejem czystej krwi, jednym z pierwszych czarnoksiężników. Wyhodował pierwszego bazyliszka, poprzez podłożenie kurzego jaja ropusze. Wymyślił też wiele przekleństw, klątw i uroków, a jego osiągnięcia zostały wykorzystane następnie przez następne pokolenia magów uprawiających czarną magię. Jest znany w historii jako jeden z pierwszych wężoustych.

— To jest… wow — Harry czuł się zmieszany. — Jestem pewien, że nie mówiliśmy o nim na historii magii. Zapamiętałbym kogoś innego mówiącego językiem węży.

— Mając Binnsa jako nauczyciela, wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Ja po raz pierwszy o nim przeczytałem na karcie.

— Zbierałeś karty z Czekoladowych żab?

— Chyba jak każde dziecko — Voldemort dotknął policzka chłopca i wykorzystując jego oszołomienie, wyciągnął książkę z rąk. Następnie odwrócił się i skierował ponownie na sofę.

Potter zmarszczył brwi na akcję.

— Zastanawiam się, kiedy Dumbledore usunął _Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii_ z biblioteki… czy to było zanim jeszcze został dyrektorem szkoły, czy już po — mężczyzna przerzucał karty, szukając odpowiedniej strony.

— Była za twoich czasów w dziale zakazanym?

— Zgadza się. Oczywiście trzeba było mieć pozwolenie od jednego z profesorów i nie można było jej wynieść poza bibliotekę… — Voldemort podniósł głowę i spotkał się z pustym wzrokiem nastolatka. — Harry?

— Nigdy nie kłopotałem się takimi drobiazgami.

Czarnoksiężnik prychnął.

— Założę się, że nie. Severus narzeka, że nawet gdy cię nie ma w szkole, to i tak siejesz zamęt.

— Emm… — Harry nie wiedział co myśleć o tym oświadczeniu.

— Podobno twoje listy do przyjaciół spowodowały małą panikę wśród kadry profesorskiej. Cały czas próbują rozgryźć jakie to niebezpieczeństwo może na ciebie czyhać w Hogwarcie.

— Och… to wiele… wyjaśnia.

— W rzeczy samej. Chociaż jestem zadowolony, że w końcu wzięli sobie do serca bezpieczeństwo uczniów. I chociaż chciałbym oskarżyć Dumbledore'a o zaniedbania, to jednak działo się to za nim objął on posadę dyrektora.

— Czy ktoś się czegoś domyśla?

— Twoi przyjaciele opowiadają historie o jakimś szalonym skrzacie i powstrzymywaniu cię przed przybyciem do szkoły.

Harry zachichotał, spojrzał na minę Voldemorta i jego chichot zamienił się w pełnowartościowy śmiech. Mężczyzna, łaskawie, dał mu się uspokoić, zanim zażądał odpowiedzi.

— I co cię tak rozbawiło?

— To jest… — chłopak pokręcił głową — na moim drugim roku, skrzat Zgredek próbował nie dopuścić do mojego powrotu. Ja prawie zostałem wydalony i zabity w wyniku jego działań. Wydaje się, jakby to było wieki temu…

Czarny Pan westchnął z niedowierzaniem.

— Chcę znać szczegóły?

I Harry opowiedział mu dokładnie, co się wydarzyło podczas roku, gdy Komnata tajemnic została otwarta.

— Po dziś dzień nie wiem, co kierowało Lucjuszem — czarnoksiężnik potarł skroń. — Przyznaję, że plan był iście ślizgoński, jednak to co za sobą pociągnął, mogło spowodować wiele problemów — dezaprobata pojawiła się na jego twarzy. — A teraz, wróćmy do rytuału życie za życie. Chcę wiedzieć czemu twoim pierwszym skojarzeniem był jego uzdrawiający aspekt.

— Gdyż jestem naiwny sądząc, że znalazł się w tej książce tylko z powodu magii krwi? — zapytał Harry niepewnie.

— A sama w sobie ta magia cię nie odstręcza? — dopytywał mężczyzna.

— Byłbym hipokrytą — Harry wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić przed oknem. — Spójrz — pomachał ręką w powietrzu — praktycznie całe życie byłem pod barierami ochronnymi opierającymi się na krwi mojej mamy. Jej krew zapewniała mi bezpieczeństwo, nawet ty nie mogłeś mnie dotknąć.

Voldemort powoli pokiwał głową.

— Widzę twój punkt. Nikt nigdy nie zraził cię do tego typu magii i nawet, gdy dowiedziałeś się, że należy ona do mrocznych sztuk, to nadal dostrzegasz jej pozytywne aspekty. To tylko potwierdza moje pierwotne założenia — dodał sam do siebie.

Potter oparł ręce o szybę i wyjrzał przez okno, a następnie odwrócił się i podszedł do sofy, by usiąść obok Czarnego Pana. Z wyzywającym spojrzeniem zabrał _Tajemnice Najczarniejszej Magii_ z jego rąk i spojrzał ponownie na kruche strony.

— Czemu według autora, akurat ten rytuał jest gorszy od wszystkich innych wykorzystujących krew?

— Jak przeczytałeś, rytuał wykorzystuje krew jako środek wiążący, by związać duszę wewnątrz drugiego ciała. Bullock zawarł go w swojej książce ze względu na to, kto go najczęściej odprawiał. Między wierszami można jednak wyczytać, że cała gałąź tej magii jest równie mroczna. W oparciu o to, co uczyłem Reę na lekcjach, dlaczego tak jest?

— Bo krew jest najstarszym, najbardziej prymitywnym składnikiem do wykorzystania w jakiejkolwiek magii — Harry zaczął recytować. — Niesie magię wszystkich istot, życie i czasami nawet ich duszę. Każda większa religia na świecie wykorzystuje krew w jakiś sposób. Ukraść krew jakiejś osoby, to jak ukraść jej życie. Każdy o tym wie.

Czarnoksiężnik pogłaskał go po głowie.

— Jest coś potężnego we krwi. Prawie każda religia na świecie miała krew zaangażowaną w swym kulcie w pewnym momencie. Odnosi się to do potęgi i pierwotnych instynktów. Im więcej jakaś osoba rozlała krwi, tym za silniejszą była uważana. Krew była rzeczą, która kuła więzi, łamała sojusze i doprowadzała do upadku całe kraje. Sama w sobie jest magicznym eliksirem — zadumał się — powiem Severusowi, by poruszył kwestię krwi na swoich zajęciach, może to zsynchronizować z wykładami Slughorna.

Harry słyszał już od swoich przyjaciół, że Snape dostał w końcu swoją upragnioną posadę i prowadzi teraz zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią. Neville poszedł nawet tak daleko, stwierdzając że jest w tym dużo lepszy niż w nauczaniu eliksirów. Luna podsumowała Slughorna jako miłą osobę, ale otoczoną często gnębiwtryskami, czymkolwiek były te stworzenia.

Ciężkie krople uderzyły o szyby, które zadzwoniły, gdy wiatr naparł na nie całą swoją mocą.

— Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj nie podziękuję matce ziemi…

— A planowałeś?

— Dziś jest przesilenie jesienne — chłopak spojrzał ostro na Voldemorta. — Ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś to wiedzieć!

Czarny Pan westchnął, nigdy nie świętował pogańskich świąt, ale z powodu Harry'ego, od teraz będzie musiał zacząć śledzić ich kalendarz.

— Tak czy inaczej — Voldemort zabrał książkę Harry'emu, który obecnie się dąsał — od jutra będzie się pojawiać u ciebie jeden z moich Śmierciożerców. Zrób listę czego potrzebujesz, a on kupi to i przyniesie do domu.

— Sam mogę robić zakupy, nie jestem kaleką — wysyczał gniewnie nastolatek. — Plus obiecałeś, że nie będziesz mnie więzić w domu…

Czarnoksiężnik zamknął oczy i przełknął gniewną odpowiedź.

— Nie chcę byś niepotrzebnie wychodził w taką pogodę. Po co masz ryzykować przeziębienie lub nawet poważniejszą chorobę?

Harry zacisnął gniewnie usta i nic nie odpowiedział.

— Maleństwo — mężczyzna kontynuował — możesz wyjść na spacer lub odwiedzać starą wiedźmę ile chcesz, ten dom nie jest twoim więzieniem. Pozwól jednak, by inni zajęli się tak przyziemnymi sprawami jak zakupy. Zgadzasz się?

Potter niechętnie kiwnął głową.

— Ale nie chcę go widzieć na oczy.

— Nie martw się, dostanie wyraźne instrukcje, by prosto od drzwi przejść do kuchni. Wystarczy, że skrzatka się nim zajmie, ty nawet nie zauważysz jego obecności.

— Dobrze, ale tylko pod takim warunkiem.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : u naszych bohaterów wrzesień chyli się ku upadkowi. W Hogwarcie szukają kolejnego "potwora Slytherina", a Voldemort dokłada Harry'emu ochroniarza. Jeśli nic mi się nie odwidzi, to w przyszłym rozdziale Potter powróci do szkoły, ale gdyby nie, to co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze.

 **radekxpl123** \- pochlebiasz mi, dziękuję. Ja też nie lubię, gdy bohaterowie w ff idą za Dumbledore'em jak owce, nie kwestionując żadnej z jego decyzji. Nawet w kanonie ludzie z Zakonu posiadali swoje mózgi. W myśl tego, McGonagall nie pobiegła do dyrektora, kobieta w końcu wyciągnęła wnioski z poprzednich lat i wezwała na pomoc innych profesorów.

 **mikachan17** \- Harry - biedaczek, został przekazany jako "prezent" Voldemortowi. Cały aspekt tego zostanie wyjaśniony, gdy już Potter powróci do Hogwartu. Zgodnie z życzeniem, w rozdziale pojawił się Tom i Harry. ;)

Co do samej ciąży, to ta będzie przebiegać spokojnie i bez zakłóceń, tak by nasz bohater mógł się skupić na innych rzeczach. A nie tylko oddawać cześć bogom porcelany, zastanawiać się czy cytryna pasuje do sosu tabasco, marynowanych grzybków okraszonych truskawkami z lodami waniliowymi skropionymi octem i jęczeć nad tym, ja to on już swoich własnych nóg nie widzi. :)

 **Sevi** \- obiecuję, fabuła nadal będzie biec utartym torem, a ciąża (nawet jeśli jest w niej główny bohater) będzie wątkiem pobocznym. Cała akcja nie zacznie się teraz kręcić wokół brzucha, jak to się zdarza w niektórych opowiadaniach, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zagryzać tych zębów zbyt mocno. Harry, jak najbardziej, będzie dbał o swoje nienarodzone dziecko, ale to mu nie będzie przeszkadzać robić innych rzeczy. Czemu zdecydowałam się na taki przebieg historii a nie inny, wyjaśni się wraz z kolejnymi rozdziałami. To nie jest mój jakiś kaprys, a dość przemyślana decyzja.

 **adjaa** \- jest czarno na białym, i nie tylko Ty sądzisz, że to jest za wcześnie. Jednak czemu stało się tak, a nie inaczej będzie jeszcze powiedziane.

Slughorn zorientuje się oczywiście dopiero, gdy Harry będzie już w szkole i dojdzie między nimi do konfrontacji. Cóż, stary czarodziej nie będzie zbytnio zachwycony. ;)

Tak naprawdę to nie wiemy, jak bycie horkruksem wpływa na istoty żywe. Nikt nie próbował zabić Nagini w konwencjonalny sposób, została unicestwiona za pomocą miecza Gryffindora, który po wchłonięciu jadu bazyliszka niszczył wszelkie horkruksy. A Voldiemu nie przeszkadzałaby śmierć Harry'ego w wieku 100-150 lat, jeśli wcześniej przeniósłby cząstkę swojej duszy gdzieś indziej, a jak wiemy z poprzedniego rozdziału, znalazł na to sposób. W tej samej pozycji co Harry jest zresztą i Nagini, czas pokaże co Tom opracował w tej kwestii.

Tortury poprzez dławienie dropsami, muahahahaha... ekhm... tak. :D


	41. Proces

_Proces_

 **Nie sądzę, że Lucjusz docenia niszczenie jego zabytkowych mebli.**

* * *

Dwaj mężczyźni pojawili się znikąd, o parę jardów od siebie, na wąskiej alei zalanej światłem księżyca. Przez moment tkwili w bezruchu, celując w siebie różdżkami, a po chwili, rozpoznawszy siebie nawzajem, schowali różdżki pod szaty i ruszyli szybkim krokiem w tym samym kierunku.

— Nowiny? — zapytał wyższy.

— Najlepsze — odparł Severus Snape.

Z lewej strony alejka ograniczona była przez dzikie, umierające jeżyny, z prawej przez wysoki, starannie przystrzyżony żywopłot. Krokom obydwu mężczyzn towarzyszył łopot peleryn.

— Już myślałem, że się spóźnię — rzekł Yaxley, jego nieruchoma twarz to pojawiała się w jasnym świetle księżyca, to ginęła w cieniu konarów zwieszających się nad drogą. — Było trudniej, niż się

spodziewałem. Ale mam nadzieję, że będzie zadowolony. Bo ty wydajesz się tego pewny?

Snape przytaknął, ale nie podjął tematu. Skręcili w prawo, w szeroki podjazd odchodzący od alei.

Wysoki żywopłot zakręcał wraz z nimi i biegł dalej, poza wspaniałą bramą z kutego żelaza, zagradzającą przejście. Żaden z nich jednak nie zwolnił kroku, w milczeniu każdy uniósł lewą rękę, niejako w geście powitania i przeszli przez bramę, jakby ciemny metal był jedynie dymem.

Cisowy żywopłot wygłuszał ich kroki. Gdzieś po prawej stronie coś zaszeleściło, Yaxley uniósł różdżkę, celując w mrok ponad głową towarzysza, ale okazało się, że źródłem hałasu był tylko śnieżnobiały paw, kroczący majestatycznie po roślinnym ogrodzeniu.

— Ten Lucjusz to umie się urządzić. _Pawie_ … — prychnął Yaxley, chowając różdżkę.

Elegancka rezydencja ukazała się na końcu prostej alei, w otaczającej ciemności błyszczały światła zza kryształowych szyb w oknach na parterze. Gdzieś w ciemnym ogrodzie szemrała fontanna. Żwir chrzęścił im pod stopami, gdy Snape i Yaxley śpieszyli w kierunku drzwi frontowych, które otwarły się przed nimi, choć nie było przy nich nikogo widzialnego. Korytarz był duży, słabo oświetlony i wystawnie urządzony, cudowny dywan przykrywał większość kamiennej podłogi. Oczy wiszących na ścianach portretów o bladych twarzach śledziły przechodzących mężczyzn. Zatrzymali się przed ciężkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do następnej komnaty, na ułamek sekundy zawahali się, a potem Snape nacisnął brązową klamkę.

Wielki salon wypełniali milczący ludzie, siedzący przy długim, rzeźbionym stole. Pozostałe meble beztrosko zsunięto pod ściany. Pokój oświetlony był tylko ogniem buzującym w eleganckim kominku, nad którym umieszczono lustro w złoconych ramach. Snape i Yaxley zatrzymali się na chwilę w progu. Gdy ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, zauważyli najdziwniejszy element scenografii: postać ludzką, wiszącą do góry nogami nad stołem i obracającą się powoli.

Nieprzytomny człowiek, jakby zawieszony na niewidzialnej linie, odbijał się zarówno w lustrze, jak i w gładkiej, wypolerowanej powierzchni stołu. Żadna z osób siedzących przy stole nie zwracała uwagi na ten szczególny widok, z wyjątkiem bladego młodzieńca, zajmującego miejsce niemal dokładnie pod zawieszonym ciałem. Wydawało się, że chłopak nie może się powstrzymać od nieustannego zerkania na nie.

— Yaxley, Snape — wysoki, czysty głos dobiegł wprost sprzed kominka.

Nowo przybyli z początku mogli dostrzec jedynie sylwetkę mówiącego. Jednak gdy się zbliżyli, zajaśniała w ciemności jego twarz, a zwłaszcza czerwone oczy. W świetle ognia wyglądał na tak bladego, że wydawało się, iż emituje z siebie perłowy blask.

— Severusie, tutaj — rzekł Voldemort, wskazując miejsce po swojej prawicy. — Yaxley, koło Dołohowa.

Obaj mężczyźni zajęli wskazane miejsca. Większość zgromadzonych śledziła wzrokiem Snape'a i to do niego pierwszego odezwał się Voldemort.

— A wiec?

— Mój Panie, jeden z członków Zakonu Feniksa jest prawie pewny miejsca obecnej kryjówki Harry'ego Pottera. Dumbledore chce sprawdzić te informacje w sobotę, o zmroku.

Zainteresowanie wokół stołu stało się niemal namacalne. Niektórzy zamarli, inni zaczęli się kręcić, wszyscy wpatrywali się w Snape'a i Voldemorta.

— W sobotę… o zmroku — powtórzył Voldemort.

Czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w czarne oczy Snape'a tak intensywnie, że niektórzy z obserwujących ich Śmierciożerców odwrócili wzrok, najwyraźniej bojąc się, że oni sami mogliby paść ofiarą tego spojrzenia. Jednakże Snape spokojnie patrzył w twarz Voldemorta, a po chwili usta Czarnego Pana rozciągnęły się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. A ta informacja pochodzi…

— …ze źródła, o którym była mowa — odparł Snape.

— Mój Panie…

— Widzisz Lucjuszu, możliwe że już w sobotę narzeczony twojego syna powróci do Hogwartu, czyż to nie wspaniała wiadomość? — Czarny Pan odwrócił głowę w lewą stronę i spojrzał na patriarchę Malfoyów.

Lucjusz Malfoy podniósł wzrok lecz się nie odezwał. W świetle kominka jego skóra wydawała się żółtawa i woskowa, a oczy zapadłe i podkrążone. Malfoy spojrzał na swoją żonę. Wpatrywała się w przestrzeń przed sobą, równie blada jak mąż, blond włosy spływały jej na plecy, ale pod stołem przez jedną, ulotną chwilę zacisnęła szczupłe palce na jego nadgarstku.

— Czy coś jeszcze, Severusie?

— Zakon uważa, że przeniknęliśmy do ministerstwa.

— No to przynajmniej w jednym się nie mylą — zachichotał nerwowo przysadzisty mężczyzna siedzący nieopodal Yaxleya, tu i ówdzie wzdłuż stołu odpowiedziały mu podobne chichoty.

Voldemort nawet się nie uśmiechnął. Powędrował wzrokiem do ciała unoszącego się powoli nad głowami zgromadzonych i wydawał się zatopiony we własnych myślach.

— I cóż, Yaxley? — zapytał Voldemort przez stół, ogień z kominka wywoływał dziwne błyski w jego czerwonych oczach. — Czy jest szansa, że ministerstwo upadnie do przyszłej soboty?

Ponownie wszystkie oczy zwróciły się do Yaxleya, który ukrył głowę w ramionach.

— Mój Panie, mam dobre wieści w tej kwestii. Udało mi się, z trudnością i wielkim wysiłkiem, rzucić klątwę _Imperius_ na Piusa Thicknesse.

Wielu z siedzących wokół Yaxleya było pod wrażeniem, jego sąsiad, Dołohow, mężczyzna o długiej, wykrzywionej twarzy, poklepał go po plecach.

— Niezły początek — powiedział Voldemort. — Ale Thicknesse to tylko jeden człowiek. Scrimgeour musi być otoczony naszymi ludźmi, zanim zaczniemy działać. Jedno potknięcie, jedno nieuważne słowo powiedziane w nieodpowiednim czasie, może poważnie opóźnić mój plan.

— Tak, mój Panie, to prawda, ale jak wiesz, jako szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, Thicknesse jest nie tylko w stałym kontakcie z ministrem, ale również z pozostałymi szefami departamentów. Myślę, że teraz, kiedy mamy pod kontrolą urzędnika tak wysokiej rangi, będzie łatwiej przekonać pozostałych, by działając razem doprowadzili do poparcia naszej sprawy.

— O ile nasz przyjaciel Thicknese nie zostanie zdemaskowany, zanim przekabaci resztę. W każdym razie, nadal pozostaje bardzo wątpliwym, że ministerstwo będzie moje do przyszłej soboty.

Niektórzy zachichotali. Voldemort ponownie utkwił wzrok w nieprzytomnym ciele przed sobą, zdawał się bardziej zwracać do samego siebie, niż do któregokolwiek z nich.

Miękki, syczący głos wydawał się jeszcze brzmieć w powietrzu nawet wtedy, gdy okrutne usta znieruchomiały. Niejeden ze zgromadzonych czarodziejów z trudnością powstrzymał dreszcz, gdy ten syk stawał się coraz głośniejszy, a coś ciężkiego prześlizgnęło się po kamiennej podłodze. Spod stołu wynurzył się wielki wąż, wpełzając po krześle Voldemorta. Wydawało się, że grube jak udo mężczyzny cielsko nie ma końca, aż wreszcie wąż ułożył się na ramionach Czarnego Pana, lustrując zgromadzonych nieruchomymi oczami o pionowych źrenicach. Voldemort pogłaskał go długim, chudym palcem.

— Co cię tu sprowadza, Nagini? — czarnoksiężnik zasyczał, a część osób skuliła się na swoich krzesłach.

— Czuję twój niepokój. To któryś z nich?

Wąż podniósł głowę i leniwie prześledził siedzących przy stole, wyłapując drobiny zapachu w powietrzu.

— Wyjątkowo nie. Jakoś udaje się im wypełniać swoje zadania.

— Więc co to jest?

— Myślę o chłopcu.

— Pierwszy miot. Rozumiem — Nagini spojrzała w oczy Voldemorta. — Chronisz swojego partnera i młode, nic im nie będzie.

— Maleństwo jest jeszcze tak młode…

— Taka jest natura, gody doprowadzają do krycia, krycie do piskląt. Chociaż pierwszy wylęg jest zbyt słaby by przetrwać w całości.

Voldemort pokręcił głową, zostaw to Nagini, a ona da mu rozmowę o kwiatkach i pszczółkach. Dostrzegając jak ludzie zgromadzeni przy stole próbują ukryć dreszcze, Czarny Pan odpowiedział coś bez większego sensu i potarł łuski Nagini bezpośrednio za jej głową.

— Czy to obiad? — wąż zasyczał zainteresowany unoszącym się ciałem i podełzł przez stół do niego.

— Zaraz się dowiem.

Zgromadzeni ostrożnie obserwowali tą wymianę zdań, niepewni co dla nich wróży.

— Lordzie Daimonie, czy mogę wiedzieć, po co sprowadziłeś tu naszego gościa — Czarny Pan wskazał lekceważąco na unoszące się ciało.

Blady młodzieniec oderwał wzrok od nieprzytomnej figury i spojrzał znudzonym wzrokiem na czarnoksiężnika. Severus nawet ze swojego miejsca mógł dostrzec ciemne podkówki pod jego oczami. Gdy młodzieniec się uśmiechnął, ogień odbił się od jego wydłużonych kłów.

— To rzezimieszek, lordzie Voldemort — odpowiedział wampir. — Jeden z tych, którzy uważają że są ponad prawem. A że jego działania łamały nasze przymierze, cóż… — mężczyzna spuścił oczy — postanowiłem zostawić karę tobie.

— Nie potraficie nawet zająć się swoim brudem — warknął ze swojego miejsca Greyback.

— Milcz psie — wampir wypluł.

— Prawda boli, co? — Fenrir się nie poddawał. — Sam sprzątam swoje śmieci, nie zawracam nimi głowy innym.

— Może to dlatego Hati z Darkthrone nazywa cię najgorszym alfą, gryzącym naszą matkę.

— Ty… — wilkołak wyskoczył z miejsca, jego stopy uderzyły w stół i pozostawiły głębokie rysy w drewnie.

Nagini syknęła na niego gniewnie i wycofała się bliżej swojego pana.

— Panowie — Voldemort interweniował zanim sprzeczka zdążyła przeistoczyć się w regularną bitwę. — Nie sądzę, że Lucjusz docenia niszczenie jego zabytkowych mebli.

Patriarcha Malfoyów powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, gdy głowy obu mężczyzn zwróciły się na niego. Greyback jeszcze raz warknął i roześmiał się zanim zeskoczył na podłogę i opadł niezgrabnie na swoje miejsce.

— Malfoy, twój stół nie ucierpiał… za bardzo — wilkołak wyszczerzył kły i odwrócił się do wampira. — Dalej, krwiopijco.

Lord Daimon strzepnął jakiś niewidzialny pyłek i zignorował występ Greybacka. Zwrócił swoją uwagę ponownie na Czarnego Pana.

— Tak jak mówiłem, zanim nam przerwano, ten rzezimieszek kpił z przymierza. W twojej kwestii pozostawiam czy ukarzesz go osobiście lub pozostawienie ten przywilej mnie. Jako że jego działania zostały wykryte dość szybko, nie udało mu się dokonać zbyt wielu szkód, a także nie był dostrzeżony przez czarodziejskie organy ścigania.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy na wiarołomnego wampira.

— Zajmij się nim lordzie Daimonie, mam pilniejsze rzeczy niż zabawa z nieposłusznymi dzieciakami.

— Jak sobie życzysz — blond włosy wampir uśmiechnął się sadystycznie.

— Przykro mi Nagini, to stworzenie nie skończy jako obiad — Czarny Pan zasyczał do swojej podopiecznej i podrapał ją prawym boku.

— To nic, śmierdzi. Nie chciałabym go zjeść.

— Jeśli mamy to rozstrzygnięte — Voldemort uniósł kąciki ust w parodii uśmiechu. — Lucjuszu, co masz do powiedzenie?

— Mój Panie, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem — Malfoy odzyskał trochę ze swojej arystokratycznej dumy. — Osoby, o której mówimy, nie można było tknąć, póki była w szpitali. Ale teraz, gdy okres jej rekonwalescencji już minął, wszystkie zarzuty zostały pchnięte do przodu. Już nie mówiąc, że była na tyle głupia, by nam to ułatwić. Nie pojmuję jak osoba zajmująca się prawami magicznych istot nie potrafiła zachować się odpowiednio, kiedy weszła na ich ziemie, choćby jej życie od tego zależało. Dwa, nadużywała władzy danej jej przez ministra, torturując uczniów, którzy byli pod jej opieką. Będzie mieć szczęście jeśli skończy w areszcie domowym, a nie w celi Azkabanu.

— A co innego się po niej spodziewałeś — powiedział Macnair ze swojego miejsca. — Tajemnicą jest jak trafiła do Slytherinu…

* * *

Harry'ego obudziło bębnienia deszczu o szybę i poczucie bycia obserwowanym.

— Panicz wstaje, Mrużka zrobiła już śniadanie.

Z zamkniętymi oczami przewrócił się na plecy i przeciągnął. Spojrzenie skrzatki zaostrzyło się. Młody czarodziej jęknął i sennie zamrugał oczami. Ziewnął i podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, pocierając policzek.

— Wstaję, już wstaję. Dziękuję Mrużko.

— To obowiązek Mrużki Teraz panicz wstaje.

Młody czarodziej jęknął na apodyktyczność skrzatki, ale wstał bez zbytniego ociągania. Mrużka faktycznie o niego dbała. Pilnowała by jadł zdrowe, regularne posiłki. Kładł się spać o przyzwoitych porach oraz wyciągała go z łóżka w dni takie jak te. Pogoda praktycznie zachęcała, by przespać cały dzień, a nie usiąść do nauki. Samokształcenie wymagało od Harry'ego dużej wewnętrznej dyscypliny. Zwłaszcza, że musiał studiować książki nie tylko z tematów, które go interesowały, ale również z tych, które uważał zupełnie za niepotrzebne. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek przyda mu się odczytywanie własnego położenia za pomocą gwiazd, gdy może skorzystać z kompasu albo z zaklęcia. Voldemort był jednak nieugięty, by nie porzucał astronomii.

Około godzinę później Harry siedział w bibliotece, wiatr wył za oknem, ale w pokoju trzaskał wesoło ogień i rozprzestrzeniał jego ciepło i przytulne światło. Chłopak siedział na sofie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i kocem narzuconym na ramiona, wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w gazetę, którą dostarczyła mu przy śniadaniu sowa od Czarnego Pana.

Z pierwszej strony _Proroka codziennego_ wpatrywała się w niego Dolores Umbridge zasiadająca na miejscu oskarżonego w jednej z sal sądowych Wizengamotu. Wielki, czarny nagłówek gazety głosił:

PRACOWNICA MINISTERSTWA SKAZANA

CZY WSZYSTKIE NADUŻYCIA ZOSTAŁY UJAWNIONE?

 _Wczoraj, w późnych godzinach wieczornych, zakończył się proces Dolores Jane Umbridge (lat 41), starszej podsekretarz w biurze ministra Knota oraz Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu. Madame Umbridge została oskarżona między innymi o szkodliwe działania wobec magicznego społeczeństwa, nadużywanie władzy oraz wykorzystywanie zakazanego, mrocznego artefaktu na uczniach pod jej opieką. Udowodniono, że Dolores Umbridge jest winna wszystkich postawionych jej zarzutów i skazano ją na pięć lat w celi średniego bezpieczeństwa w Azkabanie. Jej różdżka nie została przełamana, lecz będzie mogła ją odzyskać dopiero po odbyciu wyroku, odpracowaniu dwóch lat prac społecznych na rzecz magicznych istot oraz uzyskaniu pozytywnej oceny od wyznaczonego przez ministerstwo uzdrowiciela umysłu._

 _Przypominamy naszym czytelnikom, że występki Dolores Umbridge wyszły na jaw po tym, gdy naraziła na niebezpieczeństwo dwoje uczniów Hogwartu. Na szczęście dla dzieci, interweniowało stado centaurów i powstrzymało tą niezrównoważoną kobietę, która pod groźbą użycia klątw niewybaczalnych, zaciągnęła te nieuzbrojone biedactwa do Zakazanego lasu. Ujawnienie tego incydentu pociągnęło za sobą lawinę zdarzeń, której nikt się nie spodziewał. Kiedy pani Umbridge przebywała w szpitalu na rekonwalescencji po odniesionej – jak twierdziła – traumie, zrewidowano wszystkie wcielone przez nią prawa. Okazało się, że większość, jak nie wszystkie z nich dyskryminują niektórych członków naszego społeczeństwa._

 _Zaraz po rozprawie udało się nam porozmawiać z jednym z członków Wizengamotu – Elvinem Pungsleyem._

 _„Z tego procesu wynikło coś więcej niż tylko proste wysłanie pracownika ministerstwa do więzienia" — powiedział Pungsley. — „Wyjątkowy charakter sprawy poruszył szereg kwestii, które świat czarodziejów dotychczas świadomie ignorował. Ignorował przez zbyt długi czas. Sprawa ta była okazją do otwarcia dyskusji na temat, w jaki sposób traktować najbliższe nam istoty._

 _Mieliśmy nadzieję, że przeżyta wojna, której źródła miały swoją podstawę w uprzedzeniach i bigoterii, pomogła naprostować wiele rzeczy" — Pungsley kontynuował. — „Fakt, że my pozbyliśmy się jednej formy fanatyzmu, by tylko objąć inny jest smutnym faktem. My, Wizengamot i Ministerstwo, będziemy sprawdzać w jakich warunkach żyją wilkołaki w najbliższych dniach. W czasach, gdy eliksir tojadowy jest łatwo dostępny, nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla dalszego złego traktowania ludzi, którzy po prostu zostali dotknięci tą przykrą chorobą. Zwrócimy uwagę jak traktowane są wampiry i czy nikt nie odmawia im dostępu do chętnych dawców. Zapytamy osoby, w których żyłach płynie krew wili, czy nie są one napastowane i dyskryminowane ze względu na swoje pochodzenie. Zweryfikujemy zapisy i ustawodawstwa dotyczące wszystkich żywych stworzeń o inteligencji ludzkiej. Będziemy również badać przepisy, które ograniczają prawa stworzeń oznaczonych obecnie jako bestie, klasyfikowane jako bezrozumne"._

 _Poproszony o rozwinięcie swoich myśli, pan Pungsley powiedział naszemu reporterowi:_

 _„Reszta świata pozostawiła uprzedzenia za sobą dawno temu. Każdy magiczny rząd na świecie dba o wszystkich swoich obywateli jednakowo, nie patrząc na ich gatunek czy odchylenie magiczne. Były czasy, że my nie różniliśmy się od nich. Jednakże, gdzieś wzdłuż ścieżki, którą podążyliśmy, nasza społeczność zbłądziła" — Pungsley powiedział smutnym głosem._

 _„Przegapiliśmy zmiany, jakie inne kraje wykonały w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat. Być może to dlatego, że spędziliśmy tyle czasu w stanie wojny. Być może istnieją inne przyczyny leżące u podstaw tego. W każdym razie, to jest czas w którym Wielka Brytania powinna zająć należne jej miejsce jako lider narodów. Musimy zrewidować nasze motywy, jeśli te motywy blokują nasz postęp. Dalsza stagnacja przysporzy naszym obywatelom tylko więcej cierpień i oddali nas od postępu._

 _Gellert Grindelwald nauczył magiczny świat ważnej lekcji. Szkoda jednak, że my nie wyciągnęliśmy z niej żadnych wniosków. Kolejna wojna, w której walczyliśmy, aby zapobiec dyskryminacji mugoli i urodzonych z mugoli również niczego nas nie nauczyła. Nadal patrzymy z pogardą na niemagiczne społeczeństwo. Nie pozwalając sobie widzieć dalej niż czubek własnego nosa, nie dostrzegamy postępu technologicznego jaki oni dokonali. Są magiczne narody, które dostosowały i wykorzystuję go, aby uczynić swój świat lepszym. Japońscy czarodzieje włączyły mugolską technologię w prawie każdym aspekcie życia. Już nie mówiąc, że odkryli sposoby, aby pomóc ich populacji wilkołaków stosując rdzenną magię oraz nieszablonowe myślenie. Gdzie my blokujemy samych siebie z powodu naszego tradycjonalizmu. I nie chcę być źle zrozumiany, nie nawołuję do tego, by porzucić nasze sposoby myślenia, naszą kulturę i obyczaje, to co chcę to to, byśmy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że świat wokół nas ciągle się zmienia, a my powinniśmy być tego świadomi"._

 _Pungsley zakończył swoją wypowiedź stwierdzeniem, że nie jest to czas ani miejsce na wystąpienia polityczne, ale wszyscy obywatele magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii powinni głęboko przemyśleć słowa, które dzisiaj padły i konkluzje, które z nich płyną._

 _Więcej na temat życia Dolores Umbridge – strona 3._

 _Wywiad z Ellen Cracknell, matką pani Umbridge – strona 4._

 _Wypowiedzi współpracowników – strona 6._

Harry wrzucił gazetę do kominka. Twarz różowej ropuchy w ludzkim przebraniu wykrzywiła się, gdy była pochłaniana przez płomienie.

— Niech cię, Voldemort — sapnął Harry. — To było zupełnie ślizgońskie.

 **oOo**

Następne tygodnie minęły w rozmyciu. W połowie października nadszedł czas pierwszego w tym semestrze wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Harry zastanawiał się, czy wycieczki te nie zostaną wstrzymane z powodu zaostrzenia zasad bezpieczeństwa wokół szkoły, ale z przyjemnością dowiedział się od Neville'a, że będą kontynuowane. Cieszył się za swoich przyjaciół, zawsze miło było wyrwać się ze szkoły na kilka godzin. W dniu wyjścia do Hogsmeade Harry obudził się wcześnie rano z szaloną myślą odwiedzenia znajomych, jednak ciemne, burzowe chmury, wiatr i grad walący bezlitośnie o szyby odwiodły go od tego. W momencie gdy piorun przeciął niebo, Harry potajemnie dziękował w duchu, że ani on, ani Mrużka nie muszą wychodzić z domu by zrobić zakupy. Był szczerze wdzięczny Voldemortowi za nadopiekuńczość.

Młody czarodziej większość miesiąca spędzał na uczeniu się wszystkiego czego mógł. Z pewną złośliwością wyszukiwał tak wiele informacji do swoich esejów, by Tom tracił jak najwięcej czasu na ich sprawdzanie. Sam czarnoksiężnik wydawał się być rozbawiony poczynaniami chłopca, gdyż zostawiał mu zabawne uwagi na marginesach. Dodawał również sugestie, gdzie Harry mógłby jeszcze zajrzeć, by znaleźć dodatkowe fakty.

Dwa razy w tygodniu, we wtorki i piątki Harry odwiedzał Bathildę. Stara czarownica teraz nie tylko opowiadała mu różne historie dotyczące rodów czarodziejów, ale również uczyła go historii i o magii pogańskiej. Pani Bagshot tak go polubiła, że pozwoliła mu zatrzymać wszystkie swoje zapiski dotyczące opublikowanych książek, jak i tych, które nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, gdyż treść niektórych z tych pism była tak kontrowersyjna w porównaniu z obecnym prądem politycznym, że biedna Bathilda mogłaby za nie zostać wysłana do Azkabanu.

Było to właśnie w piątek, tydzień przed halloween, kiedy wiedźma zadało pytanie, które zaskoczyło Harry'ego.

— Moja droga, czy będziesz mi towarzyszyć w drodze na cmentarz?

Porcelanowa filiżanka stuknęła głośno o spodeczek.

— Proszę? — głos Harry'ego zadrżał z trudem powstrzymywanych emocji.

— Chcę oddać cześć Potterom w dniu ich śmierci — ciągnęła Bagshot, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak wielkie poruszenie wywołała u swojego gościa. — Wcześniej chodziłam co roku, ale teraz jestem na to za słaba. Możliwe, że to ostatni rok zanim dołączę do nich.

— Proszę, nie mów tak… — młodzieniec odstawił filiżankę na stolik i podszedł do kobiety, by uklęknąć obok jej fotela i ścisnął dłonie.

Bathilda uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i delikatnie poklepała go po policzku.

— To naturalna kolej rzeczy, a ja jestem już bardzo stara. Nie smuć się — otarła łzę spływającą po policzku. — Pójdziesz ze mną?

— Oczywiście.

— Wspaniale, najlepiej byśmy poszły z samego rana, nim zbierze się duży tłum.

— Dobrze — Harry przytaknął gorliwie, próbując odgonić ponure myśli o śmierci jego miłej sąsiadki.

Poranek Halloween wstał mglisty i zimny. Spiker w radiu zapowiadał jednak rozpogodzenia w ciągu dnia i nawet odrobinę słońca. Harry zszedł ziewając do kuchni i przywitał się z Mrużką, która narzekała na brak porządnej mąki do pieczenia chleba. Młody czarodziej uśmiechnął się. Skrzatka nowe dyspozycje zakupowe przyjmowała raczej niechętnie, skarżąc się co chwila na _złych czarodziejów robiących złe zakupy_. Chłopak już nie mógł się doczekać jej starcia z Voldemortem.

Harry właśnie kończył dopijać swoją herbatę owocową, gdy do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Domyślając się, że to Bathilda, wstał szybko od stołu, pożegnał się z Mrużką i ruszył do wyjścia.

Pani Bagshot nie żartowała, że najlepiej było przyjść rano na groby. Pomimo, że było jeszcze dobrze przed dziesiątą, gromada ludzi spacerowała po cmentarzu, zatrzymując się w zadumie gdy dostrzegli znajome nazwisko. Grób Potterów przyciągał jednak największą uwagę.

— Nie ma co tak stać bez celu, moja droga. Podejdźmy bliżej, poprośmy o opiekę tych, którzy są teraz w lepszym miejscu i wracajmy do domu — Bathilda poklepała Harry'ego po ręku i ruszyli powoli w stronę małego tłumu.

Widząc starszą panią ludzie rozsuwali się ze smutnym uśmiechem, część cicho się witała i zamieniała ze staruszką dwa słowa. Gdy już dotarli do nagrobka Bathilda zajęła miejsce na ławce koło innej wiekowej kobiety. Harry mógłby przysiąść, że ławki tej z pewnością wcześniej tu nie było.

— Witaj Bathildo. Jestem zaskoczona, że cię tu widzę. W twoim wieku to już strach wychodzić z domu — starszą kobietą z zakrzywionym nosem i czerwonymi obwódkami wokół oczu zwróciła się do Bathildy.

— Muriel, nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu zobaczę — odparła pani Bagshot. — Jak widzę nic się nie zmieniłaś.

Kobieta miała na głowie czarny kapelusz z piórami i wyglądała nieco przerażająco. Harry stwierdził, że miała również w sobie coś ptasiego, być może była spokrewniona z sępem.

— Słyszałaś najnowsze wiadomości? Szkoda, że droga Rita już tak rzadko pisuje, lubiłam jej styl.

— Plotkarski i pełen poprzekręcanych faktów? — Bathilda pokręciła głową. — Dobrze, nie ma co tu siedzieć i marznąć. Wracamy do domu moja droga.

W tym momencie Muriel zwróciła uwagę na Harry'ego.

— Nie znam cię — powiedziała wyniośle.

— Ja pani też — odgryzł się chłopak.

Bagshot zachichotała.

— To nowy kwiat w Dolinie Godryka. Rea, przeprowadziła się do nas z Australii.

Wiedźma otaksowała chłopaka wzrokiem i skrzywiła się.

— Jesteś za chuda, ale Australia jest lepsza niż Francja.

W tym momencie podszedł do Muriel starszy czarodziej i uratował Harry'ego od odpowiedzi.

— Skorzystajmy z tego rozproszenia i zniknijmy stąd — Bathilda ostrożnie wstała i spoglądając ostatni raz na grób Lily i Jamesa Potterów odeszła podtrzymywana przez ich syna.

Byli już prawie przy domu, gdy nagle Harry został uderzony w ramię. Tylko lata doświadczenia gry w quidditcha sprawiły, że upadł, a wraz z sobą nie pociągnął starszej pani. Odwracając głowę zobaczył tylko nastolatka szybko odjeżdżającego na rowerze.

— Nic ci nie jest, kochanie?

— Nie, wszystko w porządku.

 **oOo**

Severus Snape był w ponurym nastroju. Wczoraj był przeklęty 31 października i jak co roku, dyrektor urządził wieczorne święto wraz z wystawną ucztą. Nie było nic gorszego niż stłoczone dzieci, które nafaszerowały się masą cukru i jakoś muszą spalić całą, nagromadzoną energię. Praktycznie całą noc patrolował korytarze, łapiąc uczniów wszystkich domów poza ich łóżkami. Położył się gdy zegar na wieży szkolnej wybił trzecią, a wstał trochę po szóstej. Teraz, kilka minut po godzinie siódmej przechodził przez bramkę starego cmentarza w Dolinie Godryka.

Normalnie mistrz eliksirów trzymał się od tego miejsca najdalej jak tylko mógł. Wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwalały mu nigdy udać się na grób Lily. Ale ten rok był inny. Harry, chłopiec Lily zniknął z powierzchni ziemi i Severus chwytał każdej szansy jaką miał, by znaleźć wskazówkę gdzie się znajduje. Miał nadzieję, że wracając tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło osiągnie jakieś odpowiedzi.

Snape zatrzymał się przed kościołem i spojrzał w lewo, następnie w prawo. Zastanawiał się czy pójść odwiedzić zgliszcza pozostałe ze starego domu Potterów, gdy po drugiej stronie ulicy dostrzegł młodego człowieka, którego widział niedawno na spotkaniu Śmierciożerców. Młody rekrut dźwigał dwie siatki z jedzeniem i nie zważając na nic dziarsko pogwizdywał najnowszy przebój Fatalnych Jędz.

— Co na Merlina? — szepnął Snape do siebie.

Severus szybko rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i ruszył za Śmierciożercą. Z tego co wiedział, w okolicy nie było żadnej bazy ani miejsca schronienia zbiegłych skazańców. Oczywiście, człowiek ten mógł po prostu mieszkać w tej okolicy, jednak było to co najmniej podejrzane. Będąc szpiegiem jego obowiązkiem było sprawdzić wszystko, co mogło przechylić szalę na ich stronę. Jeśli znajdzie nowy przyczółek sług Czarnego Pana, będzie to wielki postęp.

Hogwardzki profesor eliksirów podążał za Śmierciożercą w dół ulicy prawie do obrzeży wioski. Młody mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed jednym z ostatnich domów i bez większego skrępowania wszedł do środka. Snape ocenił nieruchomość. Z zewnątrz był to zwykły, mały, jednopiętrowy domek jakich pełno w okolicy. Z kuchni dobiegały dźwięki radia, na oknie stała mała szklarenka z ziołami, jasny płot odgradzał umierający ogród. Gdyby nie ten młody rekrut, Severus nigdy nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi. Rzucając kilka zaklęć badających zabezpieczenia na domostwie, brwi Snape'a poszybowały do góry. Mistrz eliksirów był teraz pewny, że nie jest to zwykły dom. Na budynek zostały rzucone skomplikowane czary, które zapobiegały wejście do środka wszystkim, którzy nie zostali zaproszeni przez właściciela oraz nie posiadali mrocznego znaku. Snape warzył swoje szanse. Był sam i nie miał żadnego wsparcia. Gdyby cokolwiek poszło źle, nikt nawet nie wiedział, że jest tutaj. Z drugiej strony, bez zbadania ile osób stacjonuje w tym miejscu i kto tu przebywa, nie będzie mógł przekazać pełnych informacji. Cóż, w razie gdyby został odkryty, zawsze może powiedzieć, że robi inspekcję na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Jego obecna wysoka pozycja w wewnętrznym kręgu ku temu sprzyjała.

Severus ostrożnie podszedł do bariery i wyciągając lewą rękę do przodu powoli ją przeszywając. Wstrzymując oddech zrobił krok wchodząc na posesję. Nic się nie stało, chociaż to nie znaczyło, że nie włączył jakiegoś alarmu. Idąc jak najciszej podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Z lewej strony dobiegły go głosy mężczyzny i skrzata. Stworzenie najprawdopodobniej instruowało osobę, co gdzie ma odłożyć. Po prawej stronie była pusta jadalnia, Snape minął ją nie poświęcając większej uwagi wystrojowi wnętrz. Skradając się po schodach wszedł na górę. Na wprost znajdowały się otwarte drzwi do biblioteki, po lewej uchylone drzwi do pokoju, który jak Severus zakładał musiał być sypialnią. Rzucając spojrzenie przez ramię, szybko ruszył zbadać pomieszczenie. Popychając drzwi nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego, co ukazało się jego oczom. Na łóżku, plecami do niego spał Harry Potter. Snape wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, mistrz eliksirów wziął kilka sekund aby zbadać otoczenie chłopaka. Była to przeciętna sypialnia, jego uwaga została odwrócona, gdy usłyszał ciche pomruki od strony łóżka.

— _Drętwota_ — czerwony promień pognał w stronę chłopca i uderzył go.

Snape nie tracąc więcej czasu, podszedł do ogłuszonego nastolatka i chwycił go w ramiona. Nie ważąc na konsekwencje uruchomił świstoklik, który zabrał ich bezpośrednio do skrzydła szpitalnego Hogwartu.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Harry powrócił do szkoły dwa miesiące później niż jego koledzy i koleżanki. Severus zachował się jak Gryfon. Widocznie martwi się bardziej o młodego Pottera niż wszystkim pokazuje. Nasza _ulubiona_ pani profesor zamieniła różowy żakiet na pasiaste wdzianko. Niby spokojny rozdział, a tyle się w nim dzieje.

 **mikachan17** \- ponownie pojawia się Tom i Harry chociaż nie razem. Wszyscy nie doceniają borsuków, a to bardzo niebezpieczne zwierzęta. ;)

Chociaż Lucjusz zabawnie wyglądałby taszcząc torby z zakupami i stojący po mleku w spożywczaku, ale nie przesadzajmy, Voldemort nie jest na niego aż tak zły. Zaś Severus pokazał właśnie swoją prawdziwą lojalność.

 **Devidakk** \- o uczuciach będzie trochę później. Harry będzie pewne kwestie tłumaczył Hermionie i niestety, to opowiadanie nigdy nie zmieni się w puchate love story.

 **Kannavar** \- świat/Hogwart dowie się o małżeństwie w następnym rozdziale. Severus zabrał go do szkoły i dużo rzeczy zostanie ujawnionych. Nie będzie musiał nic mówić, szkolna pielęgniarka zrobi to za niego. Też trzymam kciuki za dziewczynkę. ;)

 **Alessa Black** \- wysłałam Ci odpowiedź w prywatnej wiadomości, ale powtórzę również tutaj: o formie opowiadania są ostrzeżenia zarówno w opisie historii jak i pod pierwszym rozdziałem.

 **silaera64** \- podziwiam za zacięcie, 3 dni to naprawdę szybko jak na taką ilość rozdziałów.

Mój Harry jest trochę bardziej dorosły i ma swoje zdanie. Dodatkowo wolałam nie zgniatać jego ślizgońskiej strony. Sprout nic nie mówiła, gdyż miała swoich podopiecznych, o których musi się martwić. Do tego nie była świadoma takiej niewiedzy McGonagall. Plus wśród nauczycieli nie jest to rzadkie zjawisko, że nie interweniują mimo iż widzą coś złego z dzieckiem. Severus będzie jeszcze miał swoje pięć minut. Syriusz również pojawi się od czasu do czasu.

 **Anuii** \- wiem co czujesz, ledwo mam czas na pisanie, a co dopiero na czytanie i komentowanie. Harry'emu spokojne chwile właśnie się skończyły i zobaczymy czy Minerva dalej będzie płynąć z prądem, czy może wróci do starej siebie. Właściwie dopiero teraz Voldi ma powody do zmartwień, ale nie ma co, znajdzie środek zaradczy.

 **Yuki221** \- To nie jest takie szokujące, niestety bardzo często tak się zdarza, że dopiero gdy wydarzy się tragedia ludzie zaczynają zastanawiać się nad problemem i w jaki sposób można go było uniknąć. Podobnie jest z zaniedbywaniem i maltretowaniem dzieci. Tak właściwie to już w szkole podstawowej nauczyciele Harry'ego powinni zauważyć, że coś w rodzinie Dursleyów jest nie tak. Ale dobrze to podsumowałaś, Minerva dostała kubłem zimnej wody.

Voldi pozmieniał plany, wie że otwarta wojna z mugolami nic mu nie da i przede wszystkim, że nie da się ich wszystkich zabić. Jego nowa polityka jest wprowadzana powoli, wszakże na rewolucję nie ma odpowiedniej ilości ludzi i środków. W książce w końcu nawet nie udało mu się przejąć "liceum". ;)

Co do parowania, to niektóre pozostaną stare, inne się pozmieniają (przecież Ginny nie może już umawiać się z Harrym).

Tak, Dumbel boi się, że ktoś może podsłuchiwać, i to nie chodziło nawet o Śmierciożerców a ludzi z ministerstwa. Pamiętaj, że nikt nie pomyślał przed Harrym by używać skrzatów. Teoretycznie, gdyby Syriusz wydał Stforkowi bezpośredni rozkaz zabrania go do panicza, to ten by go mógł przenieść do Doliny Godryka. Sam dom był odpowiednio zabezpieczony, co w tym rozdziale odkrywa Snape.

Harry nie jest hipokrytą odnośnie czarnej magii. Rea był jej uczony,a Potter jest ciekawskim chłopakiem. Świętami pogańskimi i ogólnie dawną magią Harry zainteresował się po przeczytaniu książek Bathildy Bagshot. Plus stara czarownica chętnie opowiadała i wyjaśniała mu rzeczy, kiedy ją odwiedzał. Sam Rea nigdy tego typu rzeczami się nie interesował, więc jest to ściśle powiązane z Harrym.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie życzenia weny, ale teraz przede wszystkim potrzebuję czasu na pisanie. Jako że życie zrzuciło na mnie ostatnio różne zawirowania, mam nadzieję że wybaczycie mi tak późną publikację.

Do następnego! :)


	42. Inne drogi

_Inne drogi_

 **Od tego jest żona, by trzymać męża na krótkiej smyczy.**

* * *

Harry obudził się i rozejrzał niewyraźnym wzrokiem. Był w skrzydle szpitalnym ponownie… poznał sufit. Zamrugał aby poprawić wizję i rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, był zdecydowanie w skrzydle szpitalnym. Tylko co on tutaj robił? Przetarł oczy, aby upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych przewidzeń. Powinien być w swoim pokoju, czemu na Morganę był więc w Hogwarcie? Usłyszał ruch za parawanem szpitalnym i przytłumione głosy.

— …to było potężne zaklęcie oszałamiające. Zdecydowałam, że w jego stanie lepiej żeby zaklęcie opadło w sposób naturalny i lepiej pozwolić mu odespać wszystko co się stało — madame Pomfrey mówiła gdzieś od strony swojego kantorka. — Przenoszenie go w ten sposób było bardzo ryzykowne, Severusie — w głosie pielęgniarki Harry słyszał wyraźną naganę. — Mimo wszystko, zarówno pan Potter jak i dziecko wydają się w porządku.

— Dziecko? — zapytał mistrz eliksirów i chłopak oczami wyobraźni widział jak mężczyzna obraca głowę w kierunku jego łóżka.

— Tak, powiedziałabym, że końcówka trzeciego albo początek czwartego miesiąca. Obydwoje byli dotychczas dobrze zadbani. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam pana Pottera w tak dobrym zdrowiu, musiał być umieszczony na zdrowej diecie i słuchać uzdrowiciela.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, on i dziecko byli bezpieczni.

— Dziecko…

Pomfrey zachichotała.

— Przepraszam Severusie, ale zachowujesz się jak każdy młody ojciec.

— Ja… nie… — Snape zaczął bełkotać.

Poppy zasłoniła dłonią usta, żeby powstrzymać śmiech. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tego człowieka tak narażonego i otwarcie pokazującego swoje emocje. To musiał być szok.

— Wiem — poklepała go po ramieniu. — Moje skany pokazały mi, że w połowie wakacji pan Potter odbył rytuał więzi, zakładam więc, że ojcem dziecka jest jego mąż.

— Dziecko… mąż… — Severus lekko się zachwiał.

— Potrzebujesz może eliksiru na uspokojenie?

— Kobieto, bądźże poważna!

— Madame Pomfrey? — Harry zawołał chrapliwie, jego gardło było bardzo suche.

W tym momencie rozmowa ucichła i jedyne co było słychać to odgłos butów o płaskiej podeszwie na gładkich kafelkach podłogowych. Pomfrey wsunęła głowę między parawany i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

— Och, panie Potter — powiedziała, gdy zaczęła się krzątać wokół niego.

— Co się stało? Co ja tu robię? Dziecko? — Harry wyrzucał pytania jedno za drugim i instynktownie przycisnął dłoń do brzucha, mimo że słyszał wcześniejsze zapewnienia.

— Idealnie w porządku, nie martw się Harry — pielęgniarka rzuciła na niego kolejne zaklęcie, które stworzyło mały orb emitujący w żółtawym kolorze zielone światło. Ściągnęła brwi i poklepała go po dłoni. — Dobrze by było, gdybyś coś zjadł.

Harry skinął głową i przyjął miskę owsianki, którą madame Pomfrey kazała mu zjeść. Ciągle obserwując orb, podziwiał jak zahipnotyzowany zmianę kolorów na coraz głębsze i ciemniejsze odcienie zielonego z każdą łyżką, którą wziął. Odłożył prawie pustą miskę na szafkę tuż bok, gdy nie mógł już przełknąć nic więcej, by nie poczuć się niedobrze.

— Co się stało, madame Pomfrey? Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam, było pójście spać w moim łóżku.

— Cóż, profesor Snape znalazł miejsce twojego pobytu i nie wiedząc czy jesteś pod wpływem jakiś czarów lub eliksirów rzucił na cienie bardzo potężne zaklęcie oszałamiające. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jesteś w ciąży.

W tej chwili oboje usłyszeli otwarcie drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego i wiele par stóp wchodzących do pomieszczenia.

— Poppy? — dyrektor zawołał.

— Chwileczkę Albusie, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę — odezwała się pielęgniarka, która właśnie kończyła poprawiać pościel.

Pomfrey zamarudziła jeszcze trochę poklepując poduszki i odsyłając praktycznie pustą miskę po owsiance zanim wyszła zza parawanu, żeby stawić czoło intruzom w swojej domenie.

— Jak on się czuje, Poppy? — w głosie dyrektora można było wyraźnie usłyszeć zmartwienie.

— Obydwoje są zdrowi i nic im nie dolega. Severus użył swojego medycznego świstoklika, który nie szkodzi pacjentom nawet w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Oprócz jednego, brzydkiego siniaka na ramieniu wszystko jest perfekcyjnie.

Harry był zły, czy w magicznym świecie nie istniało coś takiego jak klauzula poufności pomiędzy uzdrowicielem a pacjentem? Dobrze, może madame Pomfrey nie była uzdrowicielką, nie wiedział czy szkolna pielęgniarka miała dyplom, ale chyba obowiązywały ją te same prawa…

— Obydwoje? — ochrypły głos Syriusza rozbrzmiał wśród wielu innych.

— Tak, pan Potter jest przy nadziei.

Był głośny łomot i Harry zakładał, że ktoś właśnie zemdlał.

— Ron! — krzyk Hermiony dotarł do jego uszu.

— Panie Black, proszę położyć pana Weasleya na wolnym łóżku.

— Możemy go zobaczyć, Poppy?

— Jeśli tylko pan Potter wyrazi na to zgodę.

Harry ponownie usłyszał miękkie kroki pielęgniarki zbliżające się do jego łóżka i chwilę potem kobieta pojawiła się za parawanem.

— Słyszałeś — powiedziała. — Czujesz się na siłach, by stawić czoła inkwizycji, panie Potter?

— Chyba lepiej szybciej niż później, prawda?

— Wszystko zależy od twojego samopoczucia — stwierdziła. — Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, powiedz a wyrzucę ich wszystkich.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Kusiło go, by powiedzieć madame Pomfrey, że nie chce z nimi rozmawiać, zwłaszcza z dyrektorem, chociażby tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak kobieta dotrzymuje słowa.

— Mogę ich zobaczyć.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Tak.

— W porządku, ale jeśli poczujesz się zmęczony, to daj mi znać od razu — spojrzała się na Harry'ego surowo. — Musisz jeszcze wypoczywać.

— Dobrze, madame Pomfrey — chłopak się uśmiechnął. — Obiecuję.

Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową i machnięciem różdżki usunęła ekran oddzielający ich od reszty osób w pomieszczeniu. Młody czarodziej w pierwszej kolejności zwrócił uwagę na Snape'a stojącego najdalej od wszystkich. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał się stopić z tłem. Następnie oczy nastolatka powędrowały do Dumbledore'a, którego zielone szaty upstrzone były małymi gwiazdkami i zbiegały się w jakąś jedną, wielką konstelację wokół jego brody. Harry musiał potrząsnąć głową, by oderwać wzrok i spojrzał na prawo od dyrektora, gdzie stał Syriusz wraz z Hermioną. Jego ojciec chrzestny przyglądał się mu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Coś na kształt skrzyżowania szoku i rozbawienia. Hermiona przygryzała wargę ze zmartwienia. Ona też pierwsza zareagowała.

— Harry! Tak się martwiliśmy! — krzyknęła i rzuciła się na Harry'ego ze łzami w oczach.

— Jestem w porządku, Hermiono. Pisałem przecież — chłopak poklepał przyjaciółkę po plecach i delikatnie pogłaskał po włosach.

Ruch ten spowodował, że rękaw jego piżamy opadł, ukazując wszystkim znak jego więzi małżeńskiej. Harry usłyszał głośnie wciągnięcie powietrza i podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć o co chodzi.

— Zabiję Malfoya — warknął Syriusz, jego zwężone oczy były utkwione nieruchomo na nadgarstku.

— To nie Draco…

— Nie obchodzi mnie _kto_. Lucjusz Malfoy jest już martwy — powiedział Syriusz.

Harry skrzywił się na to oświadczenie.

— Nic co powiem nie zmieni twojego zdania?

— Nie, Harry. Gdyby nie Malfoy i jego głupie pomysły, nie byłbyś w związku małżeńskim mając szesnaście lat. Ja nawet nie chce myśleć o ciąży — Syriusz podszedł do łóżka swego chrześniaka i zajmując miejsce Hermiony, przytulił chłopca.

— A teraz, powiedz swojemu staremu ojcu chrzestnemu, kogo mam nastraszyć, by traktował cię jak księżniczkę — Syriusz szczeknął i potarł bolące ramię, po tym jak Harry go uderzył.

— Obiecaj, że nie będziesz zły — nastolatek przygryzł wargę.

— No dalej, nikt nie może być gorszy niż Malfoy junior.

— To Tom Riddle.

Snape z początku myślał, że się przesłyszał. Małżonkiem Harry'ego Pottera _był_ Czarny Pan? Jednak jedno spojrzenie na twarz Gryfona utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jednak usłyszał właściwie. Młody hermafrodyta miał zacięty wyraz twarzy, wyzywając każdego, kto chciał się z nim spierać. Black opadł na podłogę przy łóżku chłopca, udając jakąś przerośniętą parodię ryby. Dziewczyna Granger zasłaniała usta ręką, podobnie jak Pomfrey. Severus nie widział twarzy Dumbledore'a, gdyż dyrektor stał do niego odwrócony plecami. Obszerne, ciężkie szaty maskowały delikatne napięcia mięśni i nie pozwalały czytać z dyskretnej mowy ciała.

— Och, Harry — głos Albusa był dziwnie spokojny. — Czemu?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— Dał mi inne opcje. Mogłem porzuci ten upadający kurnik i pozostawić walkę dwóm starym, wyleniałym kogutom. Mogłem żyć własnym życiem, bez konieczności martwienia się o jutro, bez tajemnic i manipulacji…

— Zostawiłbyś czarodziejski świat na pastwę losu — Dumbledore powiedział smutno.

— Tak, choć raz postanowiłem być egoistą. Z resztą, co czarodziejski świat zrobił dla mnie? Dlaczego miałbym o niego walczyć i najprawdopodobniej umrzeć w jego imieniu?

Severus zadrżał na to oświadczenie. Dumbledore był taki pewny, że chłopak będzie chętnie walczył w nadchodzącej wojnie. I na tym opierał swoje działania. Nigdy chyba nie założył, że może być inaczej. Kiedy mistrz eliksirów pomyślał o deklaracji Gryfona, nie była ona aż taka zaskakująca. Potter nigdy nie otrzymał dobrego traktowania, ani w mugolskim świecie, ani magicznym. Zdarzały mu się lepsze chwile, ale one nie przeważały gorszych. Chłopak mając czas na chłodną kalkulację odrobił swoją pracę domową, i z równania wyszło mu, by sami zajęli się swoimi sprawami. On umywa ręce. Tak właściwie, to Harry działał zawsze tylko w swoim interesie, wszelkie jego przygody, były podyktowane własnymi pobudkami. To było ślizgońskie, nawet bardzo.

— Twoi rodzice… — tymczasem dyrektor próbował dalej postawić na swoim, lecz chłopak przerwał mu ostro.

— Nie próbuj spowodować u mnie wyrzutów sumienia grając kartą śmierci moich rodziców, dyrektorze. Oni umarli, bym ja mógł żyć! Żyć szczęśliwie, a nie prowadzić nędzną egzystencję, by następnie rzucić się w objęcia śmierci.

— Ich ofiara…

— Nie! Byli bohaterami i nie pozwolę panu bezcześcić ich imienia. Obydwoje dołączyli do Zakonu Feniksa z pełną świadomością co to za sobą pociąga. Walczyli i wiedzieli, że mogą zginąć. Taka jest wojna — Harry sapnął z oburzeniem. — Ludzie umierają na wojnie, jedni jako ofiary inni jako bohaterowie.

Chłopak pomyślał o Ursuli i Ovidiusu Prince'ach, którzy zostali zabici przez zwolenników poprzedniego Czarnego Pana, mimo że nie byli zaangażowani w konflikt. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Rodzice Rei byli ofiarami, ale nie James i Lily Potter. Para wybrała własny los i Dumbledore nie miał prawa umniejszać ich zasług swoimi słowami.

— Panie Potter, spróbuj się uspokoić — pielęgniarka zaczęła łagodnie pocierać plecy nastolatka. — Dyrektorze, proszę go nie denerwować.

Dumbledore spojrzał na wszystkich zgromadzonych w sali szpitalnej, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił jakiś czar, którego Harry nie znał. Potter zakładał jednak, że miał zapobiegać podsłuchom.

— Harry, istnieje przepowiednia mówiąca… — starzec znów spróbował.

— Jakie proroctwo? A z resztą, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ono mnie nie dotyczy, a jeśli nawet wcześniej robiło, to teraz już nie.

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Albus Dumbledore był na stracie słów. Cokolwiek powiedział Harry'emu, ten go odrzucał. W sali szpitalnej zapanowała ponura cisza.

— Potter, na prawdę wierzysz, że Czarny Pan pozwoliłby ci żyć jak chcesz? — Snape praktycznie wyszeptał z miejsca w którym stał.

— On już to zrobił. Ukrył mnie przed wami wszystkimi, byłem wolny, cieszyłem się życiem.

— Byłeś więźniem…

— Więźniem? Czy więzień może chodzić gdzie chce i kiedy chce? Mieszkałem we własnym domu, gdzieś gdzie byłem chciany i zadbany. W każdym momencie mógłbym wyjść i nie wrócić, nikt mnie nie pilnował. Ale nie chciałem…

— Sam widziałem jak Śmierciożerca wchodził do domu…

— Tak, przyniósł zakupy, jak za każdym razem, odkąd jestem w ciąży. Ktoś jest przewrażliwiony i nie pozwala mi nic dźwigać.

— Ciąża jest inną sprawą.

— Myślicie, że zrobił to celowo? — Harry rozejrzał się po ambulatorium. Wszyscy zgromadzeni mieli zmieszane miny. — Nie, nie… — zaśmiał się. — Miałem dokończyć edukację, pójść na mój szósty rok… — Harry zarumienił się. — Nie dotknął mnie — Snape uniósł brew — ponad ten jeden raz, gdy musieliśmy zakończyć rytuał więzi. A nawet wtedy zadbał, bym czuł się komfortowo. Przygotował eliksir, który pomógł mi poczuć się dobrze.

Mistrz eliksirów zbladł. Przypomniał sobie jak Lucjusz przyszedł do niego na początku lipca i poprosił o eliksir pomagający kobietom wypełniać obowiązki małżeńskie. Ciężko opadł na krzesło. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, że chłopak był w ciąży. Zgiął się w pół i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, miał ochotę krzyczeć z wściekłości. Sądził, że Malfoy chce go dla Narcyzy, do głowy mu nie przyszło że Czarny Pan wymaga go dla Pottera. Czy będąc żoną Czarnego Pana Potter był jeszcze w ogóle Potterem, a może powinien odnosić się do niego Lady Voldemort. Komizm tej sytuacji był powalający… Och, gdyby Albus wiedział, że to dzięki niemu, jego Złoty Chłopiec nosi potomka Czarnego Pana… Jego intencje były dobre, tak jak to się mówi: dobrymi intencjami jest piekło wybrukowane. Chciał chronić swoją przyjaciółkę i chrześniaka. Sądził, że Narcyza, gdy dowie się o ciąży, to przeniesie się za granicę z dala od wojny, by dbać o siebie i o malutkie dziecko. Draco zaś po zakończeniu szkoły dołączy do matki. Temu zdecydował się na czarnomagiczny wywar zawierający włos wili, który zapewniał praktycznie natychmiastowe poczęcie po jego zażyciu. Historia zakazania _aqua conceptio_ była właściwie dość zabawna. Napar był jeszcze legalny pod koniec XVIII wieku, kiedy to pewna sprytna czarownica postanowiła usidlić w małżeństwie wyższego członka Wizengamotu. Młody, bezdzietny, bogaty i wysoko postawiony wdowiec był dobrą partią. Żeby więc dostać to co chce, wykorzystała to jasnoróżowe paskudztwo. Po tym wydarzeniu eliksir stał się nielegalny, jednakże był on pierwszą rzeczą jaką uczył się uwarzyć każdy terminujący warzyciel.

A teraz proszę, mieli Pottera w ciąży. Walczącego jak lew, aby się uwolnić, by móc wrócić tam gdzie żył. Jeśli więź rytualna jaką wykorzystał Czarny Pan miała być jakąś wskazówką, to chłopak musiał z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli wejść w ten związek. To było niepojęte… chyba że… Teraz musiał sprawdzić kroniki rodzinne Prince'ów jak najszybciej, sprawa stawała się priorytetowa. Wcześniej znajdował wymówki, by pójść i przeszukać skarbiec z archiwami, ale jeśli się nie myli, to obecna sytuacja małżeńska była wyłącznie winą Dumbleodre'a. To dyrektor uważał, że duch Rei był mało ważny. Jeśli jego obecne podejrzenia były prawidłowe, to ich wszystkie problemy zaczynały i kończyły się na jego dalekim krewnym. A jeśli tak jest, to niech Merlin ma ich wszystkich w opiece.

Severus poderwał gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Potter siedział na łóżku, kolana podciągnięte pod brodą, szczęka zaciśnięta i mordercze spojrzenia rzucane na prawie wszystkich znajdujących się obecnie w skrzydle szpitalnym, nie wyłączając Blacka. Dyrektor kłócił się z pielęgniarką, przyjaciele dzieciaka wyglądali na mocno zmartwionych, Weasley musiał obudzić się jakoś w międzyczasie, zaś kundel wyglądał jakby został uderzony w twarz. Jeśli czerwony ślad w kształcie dłoni o czymś świadczył, to rzeczywiście tak się stało.

— Nie waż się o nim tak mówić, nic nie wiesz — chłopak mruczał zaciskając pięści na prześcieradłach. — Gdybym sam mu nie powiedział, że… że… — Harry stał się czerwony jak piwonia. — O moich podejrzeniach, to by nie wiedział.

— Miałeś sińce — powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

— Rowerzysta na mnie wpadł, gdy wracałem wczoraj z grobu rodziców — wyburczał Harry. — To był wypadek.

— Skoro nie byłeś więźniem, jak mówisz, to czemu nie wróciłeś do szkoły? — zapytał zdezorientowany już tym wszystkim Dumbledore, odchodząc od zirytowanej Poppy.

To pytanie zadawali sobie wszyscy, skoro Harry twierdził, że był wolny, to czemu nie wrócił do szkoły.

— Hogwart jest niebezpiecznym miejscem samym w sobie. Voldemort podejrzewał też, że gdybyście dowiedzieli się o ciąży, to próbowalibyście wykorzystać ten fakt przeciwko niemu. Niezależnie od tego, jakie jest moje zdanie na ten temat.

Madame Pomfrey oburzyła się.

— Dzieci mają być chronione i zadbane, a nie używane jako pionki w grach politycznych. Niezależnie od tego kim są ich rodzice. To niedorzeczność.

— A to samo może powiedzieć profesor Dumbledore albo profesor Snape?

W skrzydle szpitalnym ponownie zapadła cisza.

— Mogę przysiąc Potter, że nie zrobiłbym tego — Severus wstał i podszedł do łóżka chłopaka. — Jest wiele rzeczy, o które możesz mnie oskarżyć, ale to nie jest jedną z nich — ciemne oczy patrzyły wprost w zielone.

Harry przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i powoli kiwnął głową. W tym wypadku mógł uwierzyć mistrzowi eliksirów na słowo. Wszyscy spojrzeli na dyrektora.

— Czy naprawdę pokładasz tak mało wiary we mnie? — wszechobecnego błysku w oku dyrektora nigdzie nie było widać. — Postarałbym się utrzymać to dziecko jak najdalej od polityki, podobnie jak to zrobiłem z tobą.

Dumbledore usiadł na krześle na wprost łóżka, wyglądał jakby postarzał się o pięćdziesiąt lat w ciągu kilku sekund.

— To jest jasne jak słońce, że Smarkerus nie zaszkodziłby ikrze swojego _pana_ — splunął Syriusz. — Wystarczy spojrzeć…

— Syriuszu, to wystarczy!

Harry wycofał się w głąb siebie, gdy dorośli ponownie zaczęli się kłócić między sobą. Objął nogi ramionami i oparł czoło o kolana. Musiał porozmawiać z Voldemortem zanim mężczyzna zda sobie sprawę, że został porwany. Mimo wszystko nie chciał, by czarnoksiężnik najechał Hogwart albo zabił Snape'a. Zamknął oczy i szukał połączenia, które wykorzystywał w zeszłym roku.

Severus uważnie obserwował Pottera, który wyraźnie coś próbował osiągnąć. Jego skulona postawa, spokojne, głębokie oddechy i szybko drgające powieki mówiły jasno, że chłopak używał jakiejś formy magii umysłu. Pytaniem był, w jakim celu? Nagle głowa Gryfona poderwała się gwałtownie do góry i chłopak omiótł pomieszczenie wzrokiem, w końcu koncentrując się na mistrzu eliksirów. Snape zadrżał, jedno oko Harry'ego było krwistoczerwone, takie samo jak Czarnego Pana.

— Kogo ja widzę? — zimny głos przetoczył się po sali szpitalnej, uciszając wszystkie rozmowy. — Czy to nie mój drogi zdrajca? Co powiesz teraz, Severusie?

— Mój Panie — Snape podniósł się od razu z krzesła.

— Daruj sobie — Voldemort powiedział z jawnym szyderstwem w głosie. — Nie interesują mnie twoje marne tłumaczenia. W końcu pokazałeś swoją prawdziwą _lojalność_.

Gdy tylko ostatnie słowa opuściły usta Pottera, Severus zgiął się w pół, trzymając swoją lewą rękę. Rękaw jego szaty szybko zaczął barwić się krwią. Oczy chłopca na moment ponownie zrobiły się zielone i Snape dysząc padł na kolana.

— Nie pomyl się zdrajco, to że jeszcze żyjesz nie jest kwestią mojego miłosierdzia.

Mistrz eliksirów zacisnął zęby i zwiesił głowę z rezygnacją.

— Panie…

— Milcz. Zawdzięczasz dług życia mojemu maleństwu — okrutny uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Harry'ego. — Czy to nie jest szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że to już trzeci?

Severus był pewien, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu byli teraz zmieszani.

— Jeden należący do Rei Prince, drugi do Jamesa Pottera, a trzeci bezpośredni do Harry'ego. Bo widzisz, moja droga żona uparła się, by cię nie zabijać…

— Tom — Albus postanowił wtrącić się do rozmowy — czy to nie głupio zjawiać się tu dzisiejszej nocy?

— Nie sądzę, Dumbledore — powiedział Voldemort spoglądając obecnie na dyrektora.

— Powiedz mi Tom, skąd ta przemiana serca? — stary czarodziej kontynuował uprzejmym tonem.

— Obaj wiemy, że są inne sposoby zniszczenia człowieka — odparł spokojnie Czarny Pan, mówiąc to tak swobodnie, jakby prowadził pogawędkę przy podwieczorku.

Wszyscy prócz Harry'ego zadrżeli na to oświadczenie.

— Wypuść chłopca, Tom.

— On nie jest w moim uścisku, powinieneś sobie zdawać z tego sprawę. Do tego, nie skoczyłem jeszcze swojej rozmowy z Severusem — głowa Harry'ego ponownie zwróciła się ku Snape'owi. — Na czym to skończyliśmy? Ach, już pamiętam… Harry był dość zawzięty w przekonaniu mnie, że zabrałeś go z jego domu tylko dlatego, gdyż bałeś się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Poprosił mnie również, bym pozwolił mu zostać w Hogwarcie, skoro już jest tutaj. Severusie, skoro tak bardzo troszczysz się o dobro mojego maleństwa, to się nim zaopiekujesz. Ale jeśli się dowiem, że choćby włos spadł mu z głowy, to będziesz żałował, iż nie zabiłem cię dzisiaj. Czy to jasne?

— Tak Panie — mistrz eliksirów odpowiedział drżącym głosem. — Jak sobie życzysz.

Harry powoli położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Po minucie otworzył je ponownie i zamrugał.

— Przepraszam profesorze — powiedział cicho patrząc w sufit.

— Za co? — Snape drżąc lekko podniósł się z podłogi i ponownie usiadł na krzesło.

— Za to, że cię zranił — chłopiec odpowiedział.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — mężczyzna próbował teraz wyrwać rękę pielęgniarce, ale widząc naganę w oczach dyrektora, poddał się jej zabiegom.

— Mimo wszystko…

— Harry, a co ty mogłeś zrobić? — odezwała się oburzonym tonem Hermiona.

— Od tego jest żona, by trzymać męża na krótkiej smyczy — wyrecytował Harry.

Severus zaśmiał się bez humoru. To było coś, co z pewnością mogła powiedzieć kobieta z rodziny Blacków. Obojętnie kim był ich mąż – filantropem, politykiem, ministrem czy Czarnym Panem, to one – żony rządził ukryte w cieniu. Nie bez powodu Blackowie nazywali się tak, jak się nazywali. Dobrze widział to na przykładzie Lucjusza. Gdyby ten nie wstąpił w szeregi Śmierciożerców jeszcze przed ślubem, to Snape wątpił, by tak się stało po zawarciu małżeństwa z Narcyzą. W sumie, zaczynał współczuć Czarnemu Panu wyboru małżonki. W jego głowie pojawiła się nieproszona część przeklętej przepowiedni _będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna_.

— Tak mówiła moja przeklęta matka — odezwał się Black. — Za dużo czasu musiałeś spędzić z jej portretem dzieciaku.

— Czy naprawdę wszystko jest _ok_ — odezwał się po raz pierwszy dziś Ron.

Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i westchnął.

— Jestem zmęczony i zaczyna boleć mnie głowa — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

To wystarczyło, by madame Pomfrey zakończyła odwiedziny, każąc im wyjść i przestać nękać jej pacjenta.

 **oOo**

Jakiś czas później w wieży Gryffindoru, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli na kanapie i wpatrywali się w płomienie.

— Nie rozumiem, Ron — odezwała się nagle dziewczyna.

— Czego?

— Harry jest jeszcze za młody by mieć dziecko. Czemu nikt nie zaproponował mu aborcji.

Rudzielec spojrzał się na nią tempo. Hermiona westchnęła.

— Żeby usunąć dziecko, Ron.

— Dlaczego Harry miałby usunąć swoje dziecko? — Ron patrzył skonfundowany. — Dziecko powstało po ślubie, nie był zgwałcony ani jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo — wzruszył ramionami. — To jest nie do pomyślenia.

Nagle Ron spojrzał na Hermionę jakby ją widział po raz pierwszy na oczy.

— Czy mugole normalnie zabijają swoje dzieci? — powiedział przerażonym szeptem. — Czy ty, gdybyś była też w ciąży, to przerwałabyś ją?

— Tak, Ron — odpowiedziała pewnym głosem Hermiona. — Jesteśmy za młodzi by mieć teraz dzieci, najpierw powinniśmy skończyć szkołę i ustatkować się.

Ron pokręcił głową i wstał. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, znów pokręcił głową i odszedł w kierunku swojego pokoju. Hermiona została sama i była zmylona bardziej niż wcześniej. Przecież nie powiedziała nic złego.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Severus został mianowany nianią! Pytanie, komu bardziej współczuć. Harry wrócił do Hogwartu i udało mu się przekonać Voldemorta, by móc w nim pozostać.

Co do biednego Lucjusza, to jest to częściowo gra, a częściowo rzeczywista kara. Kara za to co zrobił z dziennikiem, Czarny Pan nie zapomina. Oczywiście, Śmierciożercy myślą, że powodem upokorzenia jest strata Harry'ego. W chwili spotkania jeszcze nie wiedzieli o związku ich Pana. W całej sytuacji jest również drugie dno, przecież Draco nie otrzymałby ważnej misji, gdyby jego rodzina wypadła z łask.

 **radekxpl123** \- żaden Polsat, po prostu uznałam, że nie warto rozbijać sceny ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Co do uczuć Harry'ego w temacie nagłych przenosin, to jeszcze będzie. Voldi może się wkurzać ile chce, ale skoro żona mówi nie, to nie ma większego wyboru.

 **Guest** \- nie będzie ukrywania ciąży, Harry nie ma się czego wstydzić. Chociaż największe zamieszanie będzie wśród mugolaków i półkrwi, którzy dobrze nie znają kultury czarodziejskiego świata. Przykładem tego jest na przykład Hermiona w tym rozdziale.

 **Yuki221** \- Nagini jest inteligentnym wężem, w końcu jest chowańcem. Rowling nie podkreślała aż tak bardzo tego w swoich książkach, ale wszystkie chowańce były mądrzejsze niż normalne zwierzęta. Plus Nagini skupia się na prostym myśleniu i rozwiązaniach, czymś co ludziom zwykle umyka.

Kochana Bella i reszta więźniów dochodzi do siebie po pobycie w Azkabanie. Obecnie Voldi nie potrzebuje siły uderzeniowej, a woli mieć jednak zdrowych zwolenników. Szaleni i chorzy na nic mu się nie przydadzą.

Ciemna strona nie ma za bardzo nic do gadania odnośnie środków jakie ich Czarny Pan dyktuje. Robią to, co się im rozkaże. Ci, którzy są inteligentni, jak chociażby Lucjusz, doceniają obecną politykę. Oni też mają rodziny, które mogłyby ucierpieć w otwartej wojnie.

Co do Muriel, to nie mam na nią pomysłu. Ale masz rację, dobrze byłoby ją jeszcze jakoś wykorzystać.

Harry'emu i dziecku nic się nie stało. Myślę, że świstokliki medyczne mogłyby spokojnie występować również w kanonie. W końcu są sytuacje, że pacjenta w ciężkim stanie trzeba przetransportować do szpitala, nie powodując mu dodatkowych szkód. A Snape mógł taki mieć, skoro uczestniczył w spotkaniach Śmierciożerców i eksperymentował z eliksirami, co zawsze mogło skończyć się katastrofą.

 **Guest 2** \- dziecku nic nie jest. A Snape został ukarany, nie łap za widły. ;)

 **Devidakk** \- na razie wieść o dziecku i małżeństwie jest wiadoma tylko paru osobom, ale Harry nie wyszedł jeszcze ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Ale to Hogwart, parę dni i plotki będą latać wszędzie.

 **Mamwi** \- dziękuję, będę się starać dalej trzymać poziom.

Malfoyowie (a dokładnie Lucjusz) nie zawinili za bardzo, ale jednak coś tam przeskrobali. Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która o to pyta, więc szersza odpowiedź jest na górze. Twoje przemyślenia są słuszne, chodzi o dziennik. Chociaż Śmierciożercy myślą, że to kwestia "ucieczki" Harry'ego. Lucjusz jest tego świadomy i gra swoją rolę dobrze, wspierany przez Narcyzę.

 **Anuii** \- co się stało z Lucjuszem? Jak to było: _Czarny Pan nie zapomina i nie przebacza_? Ale w większości jest to ustawione.

Nagini jest kochanym wężem, które ma tak wspaniały pogląd na świat. Do tego zawsze wie, kiedy należy udzielić rady swojemu panu. Chociaż jest jej łatwiej niż innym chowańcom. Ona może rozmawiać ze swoim człowiekiem.

Snape wiedział, że druga tak szansa może się nie zdarzyć. Zaryzykował i gdyby Harry nie był po stronie Voldemorta, to mogłoby mu się udać zrobić to wszystko bez ujawnienia. Cóż... nikt się nie spodziewał hiszpańskiej... to jest zmiany paradygmatu u Pottera.

* * *

Problemy z czasem będę mieć jeszcze przynajmniej do początku sierpnia, ech... Jednak mam już napisaną przynajmniej połowę następnego rozdziału, więc nie powinno być jakiś niespodziewanych opóźnień.

Jak zwykle, gorąco dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i wiadomości. Do zobaczenia!


	43. Dziennik

_Dziennik_

 **Śmiem twierdzić, że _miłość_ spowodowała większy ból, smutek, zniszczenie i śmierć, niż jakikolwiek inne emocje na tym świecie, wszystkie razem wzięte.**

* * *

— Mój Panie, szpieg wykonał ruch — Lucjusz powiedział z zadowoleniem.

— Podejrzanie szybko — Voldemort zabębnił palcami w blat biurka. — Czy jesteś pewien, że ktoś nie próbuje cię po prostu pogłębić dalej?

— Nie, Panie — czarodziej przechylił głowę w prawo — rozważyłem już tę opcję i naszemu szczurowi tylko się spieszy.

— Kontynuuj.

— Jest to osoba ze średniego kręgu, kobieta…

— Skąd ta pewność?

— Skontaktowała się poprzez Narcyzę, mój Panie.

— To jest raczej wątpliwa przesłanka — Czarny Pan spojrzał przeciągle na Lucjusza.

— Narcyza odczytała z niej zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, której kod znają tylko kobiety z wyższych kręgów.

Czarnoksiężnik zmrużył oczy.

— Czy masz może przy sobie ten list.

— Oczywiście.

Malfoy sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni na piersi i wyciągnął złożony na cztery pergamin i podał Voldemortowi. Czarnoksiężnik sięgnął po niego, a następnie z łaskawym ruchem wskazał, by Lucjusz usiadł. Następnie rozłożył pergamin i zaczął go dokładnie badać. Karta nie posiadała żadnych znaków szczególnych, po uniesieniu jej pod światło nie było znaków wodnych ani innych oznaczeń. Zwykły pergamin, jaki każdy uczeń kupuje w księgarni przed początkiem roku szkolnego. Łatwo i wszędzie dostępny. Czarny Pan zanucił i położył list na biurku. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił kilka zaklęć ujawniających. Te również nic nie wykazały. Wiadomość została napisana ręcznie, brak zaangażowania magicznych piór. Osoba ta, albo faktycznie dobrze znała się na rzeczy lub była całkowicie nieświadoma i korzystała z tego co miała pod ręką.

Następnie Voldemort przeczytał samą wiadomość. Nie była ona niczym szczególnym. Teoretycznie osoba kusiła Lucjusza wysoką pozycją w ministerstwie i czystymi aktami za przekazywanie wszystkich wiadomości. Nie tylko związanymi z atakami i zamachami, ale również politycznymi. Na pierwszy rzut oka, wyglądało że ich szczur jest dość dobrze poinformowany, jednakże nie można odrzucać, iż tylko blefował.

— Mój Panie? — Lucjusz przerwał ciszę, gdy zauważył, że Voldemort skończył studiować pergamin.

— Nie zakładałbym od razu, że to kobieta, Lucjuszu — zaczął powoli czarnoksiężnik. — Jednak z pewnością osoba ta miała częstą styczność z uczącymi się młodymi damami. To faktycznie zawęża krąg podejrzanych.

— I to o wiele — srebrne oczy zabłysły rozbawieniem. — Co ważniejsze, pracuje dla ministerstwa.

— Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze, by oczyścić naszą owczarnię. Wczoran Zakon Feniksa stracił jednego ze swoich szpiegów.

Lucjusz Malfoy ukrył swe zaskoczenie za szyderczym grymasem.

— I kim jest ten nieszczęśnik?

— Znasz go dość dobrze. Wierzę, że to twój przyjaciel.

— Mój Panie, chyba nie mówisz o…

— Tak — Czarny Pan odparł ostro. — Severus Snape pokazał wreszcie swoją prawdziwą lojalność.

Lucjusz zbladł i przełknął. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że mistrz eliksirów mógł załamać się w końcu pod presją bycia podwójnym agentem. Praca z Dumbledore'em i niekompetentnymi uczniami nie pomagała na nerwy.

— Czy mogę prosić o możliwość pożegnania się z nim prywatnie zanim zostanie mu wymierzona kara?

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — Voldemort czuł rozbawienie widząc jak wszystkie kolory odpływają w twarzy zwykle wyniosłego Malfoya. — Severus został oszczędzony. Jego los leży teraz wyłącznie w rękach mojego maleństwa.

— Mój Panie?

— Harry jest obecnie w Hogwarcie — czarnoksiężnik postukał palcem w blat. — A skoro tajemnica się wydała, wszystkie _nasze_ dzieci mają zostać poinformowane i pouczone o odpowiednim zachowaniu.

— Oczywiście.

— Miałbym też kolejną prośbę do Draco.

Źrenice Lucjusza nieznacznie się powiększyły.

— To będzie zaszczyt, mój Panie.

— Przestań się płaszczyć, Lucjuszu — wycedził z rozbawieniem Czarny Pan. — To ci nie przystoi. Chcę by Draco miał na oku Harry'ego. Severus może być jego osobistą nianią, jednak czujnych oczu nigdy za wiele.

— To zrozumiałe, czy mam przekazać synowi jakieś szczególne instrukcje?

— Harry jest w ciąży i nosi mojego potomka.

Gdyby Lucjusz nie siedział, to by z pewnością teraz upadł.

— Mój Panie, to są… zaskakujące i szczęśliwe wieści, z pewnością. Gratulacje, chyba będą w porządku.

— Tak, tak — Voldemort łaskawie dał czas Malfoyowi, by ten się otrząsnął. — Rozumiesz już, że Harry potrzebuje wszelkiego wsparcia jakie może dostać, gdy jest tuż pod krzywym nosem Dumbledore'a.

— Za przeproszeniem, a czy nie lepiej byłoby go sprowadzić do dworu?

Voldemort spojrzał w okno i nieproszone wspomnienie wczorajszego spotkania z jego maleństwem pojawiło się w jego umyśle.

Był w swoim gabinecie i pracował nad dokumentami przekazanymi mu przez lorda wampirów, gdy poczuł wewnętrzny alarm na włamanie do jego umysłu. Był sam, więc tylko jedna osoba mogła się tego dopuścić – Harry. Relaksując się zamknął oczy, by po otworzeniu ich znaleźć się w dobrze znanym sobie pokoju. Z jego maleństwem chodzącym nerwowo przed kominkiem. Chłopak go zauważył nim mógł się odezwać.

— Proszę, obiecaj że się nie zdenerwujesz — Harry praktycznie zaskrzeczał.

Voldemort uniósł brew i skrzyżował ramiona.

— Dobrze wiesz, że jest to absurdalna prośba.

Harry przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na podłogę, kątem oka ponownie spojrzał na męża, a następnie odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Czarny Pan wzniósł oczy ku niebu i poprosił wszelkie bóstwo, które chciało słuchać o cierpliwość.

— Co się dzieje, Harry? — czarnoksiężnik podszedł do nastolatka i położył mu ręce na ramionach.

Potter wzdrygnął się lekko i odwrócił do mężczyzny przodem.

— Jestem teraz w Hogwarcie — wyszeptał.

Uchwyt na ramionach chłopaka zacieśnił się.

— I jak, w imię Slytherina, się tam znalazłeś? — Voldemort wysyczał.

— Snape znalazł mój dom.

— Jak?

— Z tego co rozumiem, to rozpoznał Śmierciożercę, który przynosił mi zakupy i poszedł za nim.

Czarny Pan wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i rozluźnił uchwyt.

— Przynajmniej wiem teraz, gdzie leży lojalność Severusa — usta czarnoksiężnika wykręciły się w parodii przerażającego uśmiechu.

Tym razem to Harry chwycił Voldemorta za ramiona i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Nie zabijaj go — powiedział rozkazującym tonem.

— Masz czelność…

— Jestem twoją _żoną_ i leży to w _moich_ prawach. To mój obowiązek, by dbać o dobro _naszej_ rodziny.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami, aż wreszcie Voldemort ustąpił.

— W porządku, powiedz mi jakie są twoje argumenty, a może pozostawię Snape'a przy życiu.

Harry opuścił ręce i biorąc głęboki oddech zrobił krok w tył.

— Snape zabrał mnie do Hogwartu, gdyż wierzył, że jestem przetrzymywany w domu pod przymusem. Nie wiem czemu, ale od mojego pierwszego roku ciągle mnie chronił. Dumbledore, kiedy zapytałem go o to, powiedział, że mój ojciec uratował kiedyś Snape'owi życie i to jest tego przyczyną. Ja sądzę, iż kryje się za tym coś więcej… Nie powinieneś zabijać go dlatego, że ten człowiek próbuje utrzymać mnie przy życiu, a Merlin świadkiem, to nie jest takie proste — Harry nerwowo zaśmiał się. — Nikt wcześniej tak się o mnie nie troszczył — wzruszył ramionami — chcę docenić jego starania.

— Nie zmienia to faktu, że mnie zdradził.

— Sam kazałeś mu grać podwójnego agenta — wskazał nastolatek.

— I wczuł się w tę rolę aż za bardzo — odparł Voldemort. — Jeśli daruję jednemu zdrajcy, szybko pojawią się inni.

Chłopak powstrzymał chęć dąsania się.

— Wiesz, że chciałem wrócić do szkoły?

Voldemort zmrużył oczy.

— Teraz gdy jestem już w Hogwarcie mógłbym tu zostać i dalej się uczyć. Wyznacz Snape'a moim osobistym opiekunem.

Czarny Pan rozważył pomysł. Z pewnością miał on swoje zalety. Wielu by stwierdziło, że bycie nianią tarła Jamesa Pottera, będzie dla Severusa losem gorszym niż śmierć. Chłopak też poruszył dość ważną kwestię, jego szpieg zawsze ruszał pierwszy na ratunek Harry'emu. Dodatkowo, szkoda było by tracić tak dobrego warzyciela. Z drugiej strony, jego maleństwo będzie zbyt blisko krzywego nosa miłośnika dropsów, jak na jego gust. Rozważając raz jeszcze wszystkie za i przeciw, Voldemort podjął decyzję.

— Zdam się na twoją intuicję i oszczędzę Severusa. _Na razie_ — czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się widząc grymas żony na to oświadczenie. — Wszystko zależy od tego jaką będzie nianią.

Harry uśmiechnął się i krótko uściskał Voldemorta.

— Dziękuję — szepnął chłopak speszony swoim zachowaniem.

— Mam jednak kilka reguł.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

— Po pierwsze, nie wzywaj swojej skrzatki.

— Czemu?

— Nie chcę przyciągać uwagi do faktu, że może swobodnie przekraczać bariery zamku. Mrużka ma pozostać twoją ostateczną formą ucieczki, gdyby sprawy potoczyły się źle.

— Ale przecież inni wiedzą…

— Wątpię by pamiętali o tym. Ludzie często nie poświęcają skrzatom zbyt wiele uwagi, przez co takie rzeczy często umykają im z ich pamięci.

— W porządku — wymamrotał Harry. — Jednak Mrużka nie będzie zbyt zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Czarny Pan zadrżał wewnętrznie. Stworzenie, chociaż małe, potrafiło być piekielnie przerażające.

— Odeślij ją do Bagshot, Merlin wie, że tej starej nietoperzycy przyda się każda pomoc.

Chłopak kiwnął na zgodę.

— Dobrze, druga sprawa, chcę wiedzieć o każdym ruchu Dumbledore'a.

— To nie będzie problemem.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się i zanim kontynuował poprowadził żonę na kanapę.

— Ta rozmowa trochę potrwa, możemy zatem wygodnie usiąść — powiedział widząc zmieszanie na twarzy Pottera. — Trzy, zaakceptujesz każdą osobę, którą wyznaczę do dbania o ciebie i nasze dziecko. Bez sprzeciwów — dodał.

— Nie zgadzam się, chcę mieć prawo weta w tej sprawie — odparł Harry. — W tej kwestii będę nieugięty.

— Myślisz, że mógłbym narzucić ci kogoś, kogo byś nie zaakceptował? — czarnoksiężnik uniósł brew. — Wątpisz we mnie, maleństwo?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Jesteś Ślizgonem na wskroś, nie pozostawię ci aż tak otwartego pola.

— Dziękuję za komplement — mężczyzna pochylił się i jego usta na krótko dotknęły policzek jego małżonki. — Będziesz musiał mieć jednak dobre argumenty, by kogoś odrzucić.

— Och, nie martw się. Z pewnością znajdę takich wiele.

— A ja je podważę. Nie łudź się — mężczyzna westchnął. — Uparty Gryfon.

Chłopak nie mógł ukryć dumnego uśmiechu. Czarny Pan potrząsnął głową.

— Przejdźmy do kolejnej sprawy. Spędzisz przerwę świąteczną ze mną w domu. W końcu jesteś moją _żoną_ , a jest to obowiązkiem pani domu towarzyszyć mężowi podczas obchodów Jul. Już nie mówiąc, że są to święta rodzinne.

Harry zamknął usta ze zgrzytem i zwiesił głowę.

— Nie mogę z tym polemizować.

— Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy.

— Czy to wszystko?

Voldemort zamyślił się.

— Z naglących spraw tak. Chcę tylko jeszcze porozmawiać z Severusem, jeśli się zgodzisz.

Chłopak zacisnął usta.

— Mogę go wezwać na spotkanie, jednak nie obiecuję, że wróci z niego nieuszkodzony.

— Niech będzie…

— Mój Panie? — Lucjusz Malfoy powiedział niepewnie.

— Tak, Lucjuszu?

— Jakie są instrukcje odnośnie szpiega ministerstwa?

— Na razie go zignoruj. Poczekamy ma jego kolejny ruch.

— Jak sobie życzysz, mój Panie.

 **oOo**

Hogwart był znany z wielu tajemnic – sekretnych korytarzy ukrytych za rzeźbami i gobelinami, tajnych tuneli prowadzące do i z zamku, pozwalających wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie na teren wokół szkoły lub nawet do Hogsmeade. Potem były labirynty korytarzy, które wypełniały szkołę, powodując, że nawet uczniowie siódmego roku mogli się zgubić, ponieważ znaleźli się w części zamku, o której nie wiedzieli, że nawet istniała. Były nieznane i niezbadane pokoje i komory. Komnata Tajemnic – na szczęście teraz bez morderczego potwora w środku, pokój życzeń, który dostarczał wszystko, czego użytkownik potrzebował. Czarne jezioro z jego przeważnie niezbadanymi głębinami, gdzie żyły trytony, Zakazany Las z jego wieloma niebezpiecznymi mieszkańcami i wiele, wiele innych tajemnic, które zawierały się w starym zamku i jego magii.

Ale Hermiona wiedziała, że przede wszystkim, Hogwart był miejscem, gdzie plotki rozprzestrzeniają się jak pożar przez suchy las w lecie. Tajemnice były niezwykle trudne do utrzymania, a najskrytsze sekrety zawsze były znane masie uczniowskiej w rekordowym czasie, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Harry miał do czynienia profesorem Quirrell i Sami-Wiecie-Kim po raz pierwszy.

Tym razem było tak samo, choć twarde fakty były znane nielicznym, którzy tylko poczynili obserwacje i rozpowszechnili je wśród uczniów. Wieść o tym, że Harry Potter jest ponownie w szkole rozniosła się lotem błyskawicy. Trudno było powiedzieć, kto pierwszy zaczął rozprzestrzeniać wieści – czy trzecioroczny Puchon (który został odesłany do skrzydła szpitalnego przez profesor Sprout, po tym jak został ugryziony przez jadowitą roślinę na lekcji zielarstwa), czy pierwszoroczny Gryfon, który niechcący wpadł na nią i Rona, gdy rozmawiali o ich przyjacielu. Faktem jest, że do czasu, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwon ogłaszający koniec zajęć na dziś, cała brać uczniowska rozmawiała tylko o Harrym. Główny zainteresowany był oczywiście błogo nieświadomy sensacji jakiej wywołał i dziewczyna nie chciała martwić go niepotrzebnie takimi rzeczami. Nie była jednak pewna co zrobi Ron, gdyż chłopak od wczoraj był wobec niej raczej oziębły. Nie rozumiała powodu takiego zachowania, jednak co raz bardziej docierało do niej jak różne są światy mugoli i czarodziejów. Harry za to uparcie milczał i odgradzał się od nich. Hermiona czerpała pocieszenie z faktu, że Syriusz otrzymywał podobne traktowanie co oni.

* * *

To był drugi dzień odkąd Harry został sprowadzony do Hogwartu. Madame Pomfrey nadal nie chciała go wypuścić ze swojej domeny, więc znużony chłopak siedział w swoim łóżku, otoczony przez Rona, Hermionę i jego ojca chrzestnego. Między czwórką panowała napięta cisza. Harry uważał, że wszystko co ważne powiedział już wczoraj i nie zamierzał się powtarzać, gdyż było to bezcelowe. On miał swoje zdanie, oni mieli swoje. Przerzucił właśnie stronę w książce eliksirów, którą odgradzał się od innych, gdy przed nim pojawił się Fawkes, zrzucając małą wiadomość, zanim osiadł na jego nogach. Feniks umościł się delikatnie, trącając rękę Pottera głową, by chłopak go pogłaskał. Harry parsknął cicho, odkładając podręcznik na szafkę i sięgnął po zwinięty pergamin i wygiął usta z niesmakiem. Po zapoznaniu się z wiadomością, podał ją bez słowa Syriuszowi, nadal pocierając czerwone pióra. Fawkes dał mały tryl wdzięczności, zanim wzbił się w powietrze i zniknął w kuli ognia.

— Minister? Ale czemu? Nie rozumiem…

Ale nie było czasu na dyskusję. Chwilę później przez drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego wkroczył Rufus Scrimgeour z charakterystyczną grzywą siwych włosów w towarzystwie dwóch aurorów.

Nowo przybyli przeszli przez salę w milczeniu. Aurorzy rzucali ponure spojrzenia na duże okna i wyglądali jakby spodziewali się, że w każdej chwili Voldemort wyskoczy spod któregoś łóżka. Zgromadzeni przy Harrym ludzie siedzieli w milczeniu, obserwując ich. Gdy światło lampy oświetliło twarz Scrimgeoura, Harry zauważył, że minister wyglądał dużo starzej niż na zdjęciu, które widział ostatnio w _Proroku Codziennym_. Był on chudy i ponury.

— Przepraszam za najście — rzekł Scrimgeour, gdy dokuśtykał już do łóżka Harry'ego. — Szczególnie, że poddany jesteś jeszcze rekonwalescencji.

Spojrzał na białe prześcieradła i koce okrywające chłopaka.

— Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, tak w ogóle.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział Potter.

— Muszę zamienić z panem słowo — kontynuował minister. — Najlepiej na osobności — wyjaśnił. — Czy jest tu miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy spokojnie porozmawiać? — zwrócił się do Poppy Pomfrey.

— A mogę znać powód dla którego chcesz naruszyć mojego pacjenta, ministrze? — odparła matrona.

— Muszę zadać mu kilka pytań. Myślę, że lepiej będzie, kiedy przeprowadzę to prywatnie.

— Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę. Jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym i opiekunem. Albo rozmawia pan przy mnie albo wcale — zaprotestował Syriusz, a inni skinęli głowami.

Scrimgeour rzucił Syriuszowi chłodne, badawcze spojrzenie. Potter odniósł wrażenie, że minister

zastanawia się, czy warto było tak szybko rozpoczynać wojnę. Mężczyzna nie odzywał się przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

— No dobrze, a więc razem, chyba że pan Potter sobie tego nie życzy — powiedział.

Harry również wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia czego od niego może chcieć minister. Scrimgeour odchrząknął i kontynuował:

— Jestem tu z powodu testamentu niejakiego Aristide Montenegro.

— Kogo? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry i wymienił spojrzenia wraz z Ronem i Hermioną.

— Daleki krewny ze strony pana matki. Nigdy o nim nie słyszałeś? — minister sprawiał wrażenie bardziej zaciekawionego niż być powinien.

— Nie — Harry pokręcił głową. — Ciotka Petunia nigdy nie wspominała krewnych. Nawet nie znam własnych dziadków…

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zgaszonego.

— Mimo wszystko, moje kondolencje. Pan Montenegro zmarł ponad dwa miesiące temu, zapisując w swojej woli wszystko co posiadał ostatniemu, żyjącemu, _magicznemu_ krewnemu. Czyli panu.

— Dlaczego tak wiele czasu zajęło dostarczenie mi tego, co ten mężczyzna chciał mi przekazać?

— Czy to nie oczywiste? — spytała Hermiona, zanim Scnmgeour zdążył odpowiedzieć. — Chcieli to sprawdzić, cokolwiek by to nie było. Nie ma pan prawa! — krzyknęła, a głos jej drżał.

— Mam pełne prawo — rzekł lekceważąco minister. — Dekret o Uzasadnionych Konfiskatach daje ministerstwu prawo do przejmowania przedmiotów umieszczonych w testamencie…

— To prawo zostało stworzone, żeby powstrzymać dziedziczenie przedmiotów czarnomagicznych i ministerstwo musi mieć uzasadnione podejrzenie, że własność zmarłego jest nielegalna, zanim ją sprawdzą! Próbuje mi pan wmówić, że podejrzewaliście tego mężczyznę o bycie czarnoksiężnikiem i próbę przekazania Harry'emu czegoś przeklętego?

— Zgodnie z prawdą, tak — odparł Scrimgeour. — Człowiek ten wywodził się z bardzo mrocznej rodziny, a obiekty były badane nie tylko przez nasze ministerstwo, ale również przez rząd francuski, gdyż wspomniany czarnoksiężnik był pod ich jurysdykcją.

Ron zaśmiał się bez humoru. Oczy Ministra zatrzymały się chwilę na nim, ale szybko przeniosły się na Harry'ego, gdy ten przemówił:

— Więc co was skłoniło do oddania mi tych rzeczy akurat teraz? Czy to dlatego, że nagle odnalzałem się w Hogwarcie?

— Nie, po prostu upłynęło trzydzieści jeden dni — Hermiona znów odpowiedziała za Scrimgeoura. — Nie mogą trzymać przedmiotów dłużej. No, chyba, że udowodnią, iż są niebezpieczne, czyż nie?

Minister zignorował dziewczynę.

— Zarówno specjaliści z naszego ministerstwa, jak i Francuzi zapewniają, że rzeczy które zamierzam dziś panu przekazać są całkowicie bezpieczne.

Harry zmrużył oczy zaś Syriusz parsknął. Widocznie Harry nie był jedynym słyszącym próbę wymigania się od odpowiedzi.

— Czyli nie wszystko co zostało mi zapisane otrzymam? — zapytał unosząc brew.

— Nie, część rzeczy została już skonfiskowana przez urzędników z ministerstwa francuskiego — powiedział dając subtelny gest dłonią.

Scrimgeour wyciągnął rękę w kierunku jednego z aurorów, który podszedł do niego, a następnie podał mu paczuszkę pokrytą szarym, pakowym papierem. Minister położył ją w nogach łóżka i machnął nad nią różdżką. Pakunek powiększył się, a gdy papier został zdjęty, odsłonił mały stos książek. Hermiona sięgnęła po nie bez słowa. Przejrzała kilka tytułów i wybrała jeden, by go przekartkować. Harry zobaczył, że tytuł był zamazany, ale pod nim widniał tłoczony, srebrny obrazek jakiegoś kwiatu.

— Jak pan myśli, dlaczego te książki zostały panu pozostawione, panie Potter? — spytał Scrimgeour.

— A skąd mam wiedzieć — odpowiedział Harry, odrywając wzrok od okładki. — Mówił pan ministrze, że nie byłem wymieniony tytularnie w testamencie. Do dzisiejszego dnia nawet nie wiedziałem o istnieniu tego człowieka, jak mu tam było?

— Aristide Montenegro — usłużnie dostarczyła Hermiona.

— Właśnie, Montenegro. Coś jeszcze?

Scrimgeour skrzywił się.

— Tak, pozostała jeszcze jedna rzecz.

Minister wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni książkę przypominającą stare wydanie _Sekretów Czarnej Magii_. Jej oprawa była poplamiona i zdarta w niektórych miejscach.

— Czy wiesz czym jest _ta_ rzecz? — potrząsnął małym woluminem.

— Nie mam pojęcia — rzekł Harry. — Zapewne jakaś kolejna książka, sądząc po wyglądzie.

Tym razem mężczyzna podał egzemplarz bezpośrednio do rąk Harry'ego. Chłopak wziął go i przekartkował. Okazał się pusty w środku. Potter zamrugał, podniósł dziennik bliżej do oczu i ponownie przerzucił karki. Następnie odwrócił go i uniósł pod światło, pokiwał do siebie głową.

— Tak, jestem pewien, że jest to niezapisany dziennik.

— Czyli twierdzisz, że to tylko i wyłącznie jakiś pusty dziennik?

— Tak przypuszczam — opowiedział Harry. — A czym innym by to mogło być?

— To ja tu zadaję pytania — warknął minister, przysuwając swoje krzesło trochę bliżej łóżka.

Za oknami zapadał już zmierzch.

— A czemu miałby on być przekazywany w testamencie?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— A ja wiem? Może to jakaś rodzinna tradycja? Może któryś z przodków chciał, by jego potomkowie spisali historię rodziny, ale jakoś każdy zrzucał to na kolejne pokolenie i w końcu pusty dziennik został jakąś dziwną pamiątką? Może pan ma jakąś teorię?

Harry dalej kartkował puste strony, gdy nagle zaciął się jedną ze starych kart. W zwolnionym tempie widział jak kropla jego krwi spada na pożółkły papier i znika wchłonięta przez magię dziennika. Chłopak podniósł gwałtownie głowę i napotkał żółte oczy ministra, które przyglądały się mu łapczywie. Spojrzał z powrotem w dół i całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. Na karcie, gdzie spadła krew, pojawiły się różne zapisy, notatki i receptury. Powoli, jakby od niechcenia przekartkował ponownie dziennik i rzucił okiem na Syriusza, przechylającego się mu przez ramię. Scrimgeour, Ron i Hermiona nie przestawali wpatrywać się z zapałem w czarną książeczkę.

— Nic tu nie ma — powiedziała rozczarowana dziewczyna.

Wyciągnął dziennik i odwrócił go tak, by Scrimgeour mógł go zobaczyć w pełni. Minister ponownie wychylił się i powoli, jakby z rozwagą, przerzucił kilka stron.

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

— To było dramatyczne — stwierdził chłodno Harry, gdy Ron i Hermiona zaśmiali się. — Czy wyciągnie pan coś jeszcze z kapelusza, ministrze?

— Pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele! — krzyknął Scrimgeour, wstając.

Harry również próbował się podnieść, ale został pchnięty na materac i przytrzymany przez swojego chrzestnego.

— Powinieneś nauczyć się szacunku! — warknął minister.

— Powinieneś na niego zasłużyć — odrzekł Harry.

— Ministrze… — odezwał się jeden z aurorów, ten który wcześniej miał książki.

Scrimgeour cofnął się o parę kroków. Wlepił wzrok w nogę od łóżka, na którym leżał Harry. Wydawało się, że żałował tego, iż dał się ponieść emocjom.

— Nic… Nic się nie stało — ryknął. — Bardzo… Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej postawy — powiedział patrząc na Pottera. — Można odnieść wrażenie, że uważasz iż cele ministerstwa są rozbieżne z twoimi i Dumbledore'a. Powinniśmy współpracować.

Potter zamrugał jak sowa. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się konsternacja.

— Nie wiem o czym pan teraz mówi. Nie wiem _nic_ o żadnych celach dyrektora. _Moim_ zaś celem jest zakończyć edukację i _może_ zostać w przyszłości uzdrowicielem. Jeśli ktoś panu powiedział inaczej ministrze, kłamał.

Twarz Scrimgeoura stężała na to oświadczenie. Minister odwrócił się i bez słowa pokuśtykał do wyjścia.

* * *

Harry miał rację mówiąc, że dziennik służył do dokumentowania historii rodziny. Tylko zamiast zawierać różne ważne wydarzenia, można było w nim znaleźć przepisy na coraz potężniejsze i wymyślne trucizny, a także sposoby twórczego zabijania i torturowania. Chłopak odkrył, że każdy z kolejnego pokolenia dokładał swoje trzy knuty, i z przerażeniem stwierdził, iż on sam chętnie zawrze na tych kartach swoje doświadczenia z jadem bazyliszka. W całej historii nie było chyba osoby, która została ugryziona przez tego zabójczego gada i przeżyła, by o tym opowiedzieć. Po dziś dzień mógł sobie przypomnieć ten rozdzierający ból. Był ciekaw, co jeszcze jad mógłby zrobić. W Komnacie tajemnic wciąż leżało truchło, które miało kły… Snape by mu nie odmówił, gdyby poprosił. Prawda?

Z tą myślą stłumił ziewnięcie i zamknął czarną książeczkę. Odłożył ją na wierzch małego stosu leżącego na stoliku przy jego łóżku. Jeśli w ciągu nocy nic się nie zmieni, to jutro rano będzie mógł opuścić skrzydło szpitalne. Uśmiechając się naciągnął na siebie koc i ziewnął ponownie. Niecałe dziesięć minut później już spał.

 **oOo**

Uśmieszek mężczyzny praktycznie stał się uśmiechem, gdy obserwował skurcze lewego oka blondyna przed nim. Lucjusz słabo zaszydził, Syriusz w odpowiedzi naprawdę się uśmiechnął, ciepłe szare oczy błyszczały zgorszeniem. Black pomyślał, że odwiedzenie swojej kuzynki było jedną z najlepszych decyzji, które zrobił odkąd został uniewinniony.

— Syriusz? — kobiecy głos dotarł do dwóch mężczyzn, którzy odwrócili się do niej. — Co za niespodzianka — Narcyza powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem skierowanym do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny.

Jej powitanie Syriusza nie było tak ciepłe, jak były skazaniec otrzymał od jej siostry Andromedy. Niemniej jednak, Black widział u niej stary, znajomy błysk w oku, który zawsze dostawała kiedy była rozbawiona jego wybrykami, ale nie czuła, że wypadało jej pokazać to publicznie. Narcyza zawsze miała słabość do niego.

— Cissy — Syriusz odpowiedział z odrobiną ciepła, gdyż pomimo wad Narcyzy i jej nienawistnego małżonka, miał własną małą słabość do niej. — Wyglądasz dobrze. Tak piękna jak zawsze.

Ona przekrzywiła głowę w królewskim potwierdzeniu, jej uśmiech poszerzył się trochę.

— Och, Syriuszu. Jesteś uroczy jak zawsze. Czy próbujesz mi słodzić? — odpowiedziała.

Narcyza podeszła do niego, owinęła dłoń wokół jego ramienia i spojrzał na niego spod długich rzęs.

— Ja? — mężczyzna wykrzyknął niewinnie. — Nigdy!

— Oczywiście, że nie — czarownica wycedziła, brzmiąc na rozbawioną. — Chodźmy do salonu i porozmawiajmy chwilę kuzynie. Lucjuszu? — spojrzała na męża przez ramię.

Lucjusz, którego spojrzenie ciskało gromy w niespodziewanego gościa, przeniósł wzrok na nią. Jego ekspresja zmienia się od razu w neutralną maską.

— Tak kochanie?

— Bądź tak kochany i każ Tearin przygotować herbatę zanim dołączysz do nas w herbaciarni, dobrze? — Narcyza poprosiła.

Kiedy grymas zaczął powracać na twarz Lucjusza, ona po prostu podniosła bladą brew.

— Tak, kochanie — wreszcie Lucjusz odpowiedział, brzmiące jakby wolał pić herbatę z trollami.

— Cudownie. Chodź Syriuszu — pani Malfoy zaszczyciła męża lekkim uśmiechem, a następnie pokierowała wciąż chichoczącego Syriusza aż do salonu.

Black pomyślał, iż dobrze było zobaczyć, że nawet w takim małżeństwie jego kuzynka zachowała królewskie maniery, które pielęgnowała od dziecka jako córka najszlachetniejszych domu Blacków. Tak, było to bardzo dobre, rzeczywiście. Było to małe pocieszenie, gdyż dobrze to rokowało również Harry'emu.

— Co cię sprowadza, mój drogi kuzynie? — Narcyza zapytała. Kąciki jej ust były uniesione do góry dając cień uśmiechu.

— Harry — padła prosta odpowiedź.

— Och.

— Tak, och.

W pokoju zapadła niewygodna cisza. Syriusz nigdy nie doceniał bzdurnych rozmów o niczym, będących elementem konwenansów społecznych. Narcyza widocznie pamiętała o tym i nie próbowała go wciągnąć w dalszą rozmowę. Wygładziła dół swojej szaty od nieistniejących zmarszczek i w spokoju czekała na powrót męża.

Lucjusz staną przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do herbaciarni i powtórzył w myślach raz jeszcze, czemu przeklęcie Blacka _crucio_ nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Przez krótki moment rozważał wysłanie człowieka do kryjówki Bellatriks i Lestrange'ów, jednak szybko zrezygnował z pomysłu. Kto wiedział do czego byli zdolni szaleńcy, gdy połączą razem swe siły. Wątpił, że jego szwagierka dobrze przyjmie wieści o małżeństwie ich Pana. Wiedząc, że nie może dłużej unikać spotkania, blondyn otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i spojrzał na nieproszonego gościa.

— Black, czy pobyt w więzieniu zupełnie pozbawił cię wiedzy na temat dobrego zachowania?

Narcyza spojrzała na niego z naganą.

— Skrzaty niezwłocznie podadzą herbatę, moja najdroższa.

— Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy, Malfoy — warknął Syriusz, przypominając w tej chwili swoją postać animagiczną. — Chcę wiedzieć czemu mój chrześniak został żoną cholernego Voldemorta!

Zarówno Narcyza jak i Lucjusz skrzywili się na wspomnienie imienia Czarnego Pana.

— Ostatni raz gdy sprawdzałem, Harry był zaręczony z twoim bachorem — ciągnął dalej Black. — Nawet _ty_ nie mogłeś obejść tego ot tak!

Lucjusz zaszydził, wprost nie mógł uwierzyć w zachowanie Blacka.

— Wszystkie prawa i zwyczaje zostały zachowane.

— Więc oświeć mnie…

— Powiedzmy, że w grę wchodzą obowiązki wasala.

Syriusz skrzywił się. Magiczny wasal był czymś więcej niż ten mugolski. Nie wiedział dokładnie na czym polegają więzy między seniorem a jego poddanym. Nie mówiąc, że Malfoy właśnie się przyznał, że był kimś więcej niż tylko prostym sługą Voldemorta. Mężczyzna podskoczył, gdy w pokoju rozległ się cichy trzask.

— Wszystko w porządku, kuzynie?

Spojrzał na Narcyzę, która właśnie nalewała herbatę do trzech filiżanek. Nagły dźwięk musiał być spowodowany przez skrzata. Chciał krzyknąć, że nie! Nic nie jest w porządku! Jednak zdusił w sobie tą chęć i uśmiechnął się tylko niemrawo.

— Od początku to była tylko jedna wielka farsa? — zapytał zduszonym głosem.

Narcyza zaskoczyła go, ujmując jego dłoń i pocieszająco ją ściskając.

— Jeśli masz na myśli, że to Czarny Pan od początku zalecał się do Harry'ego, to tak — odparł chłodno Lucjusz.

Chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się Blacka ze swego domu. Jeśli gołe fakty mu w tym pomogą, niech będzie. Nikt mu nie zarzuci, że nie potrafi przekazać czegoś Gryfonom.

— A on wiedział?

— Bądź bardziej konkretny mówiąc _on_.

— Harry…

— Wiedział.

— Więc czemu?

— Nie protestował? Nie sprzeciwiał się?

Black tylko kiwał głową.

— Ponieważ takie było jego przeznaczenie — wtrąciła się Narcyza. — Losy Rei splotły się razem z losami Harry'ego, za nim chłopiec się jeszcze w ogóle urodził. On wiedział, że nie może odmówić, Syriuszu. Nie osądzaj go pochopnie, wiesz jak bardzo skomplikowane jest życie takich osób. Niektórzy mówią, że reinkarnacja jest większym przekleństwem niż jakakolwiek przepowiednia.

Syriusz wrócił pamięcią do dzisiejszej rozmowy po wyjściu ministra. Jego chrześniak w końcu raczył się do nich odezwać, ale twardo trwał przy swoim.

— On cię nie kocha — padło od strony Hermiony.

Harry zamrugał i uśmiechnął się lekko pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Takim, który nigdy wcześniej nie gościł na jego twarzy. Syriusz zacisnął pięści w niemej złości, Harry nie był już tylko Harrym. Teraz gdy obserwował go ściśle, widział wpływ Rei na niego.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jest psychopatą, nie jest zdolny do tego rodzaju uczuć. Doskonale o tym wiem.

Jego odpowiedź spowodowała, że na ich twarzach pojawił się wyraz zagubienia.

— Więc dlaczego…

— Dlaczego co? Poślubiłem go? Bo mnie uratował. Uratował od Dursleyów, uratował od wojny, uratował od wykorzystywania, uratował od zniewolenia. Uratował mnie od siebie samego.

— Ale tak bez miłości… — Hermiona zamrugała jakby chciała pozbyć się łez.

Harry westchnął ciężko, jak miał to jej wytłumaczyć, by mogła to zrozumieć.

— Czasy, gdy tęskniłem za uczuciem, za akceptacją i opieką czyli wszystkim tym, co dzieci nazywają miłością dawno już minęły — jego usta wygięły się grymasie i dodał — spójrz, ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że _miłość_ jest pozytywną siłą, która zwycięża wszystko. Że zawiera to wszystko co godne, czyste i dobre. A tak na prawdę, _miłość_ jest dokładnie taka sama jak wściekłości i nienawiści, wszystkie te uczucia są równie intensywne i katastrofalne. Przez nie upadały całe mocarstwa, ginęli ludzie, przyjaciele się zdradzali, a rodziny rozpadały.

Dziewczyna wciągnęła powietrze.

— Jak możesz tak mówić — zasłoniła usta ręką.

— Śmiem twierdzić, że _miłość_ spowodowała większy ból, smutek, zniszczenie i śmierć, niż jakikolwiek inne emocje na tym świecie, wszystkie razem wzięte.

— Nie wierzysz w to… Nie możesz… Harry, którego znałam nigdy by tak nie powiedział.

— Wiesz, miałem dużo czasu na myślenie w te wakacje — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. — I powiem ci, że wolę to co mam teraz, niż złudną nadzieję na miłość z powieści romantycznych, których pełno w książkach. Moje życie nigdy nie było bajką, ale teraz mam przynajmniej nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie…

— Och, Harry — Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję i poczuł jak łzy moczą mu koszulę. Niezgrabnie objął ją i zaczął pocierać plecy.

Syriusz spojrzał w oczy Narcyzy, w których na dnie czaiła się troska. Jego dobry humor już dawno wyparował i teraz jedynie miał nadzieję, że Malfoy niechcący ujawni coś, co pomoże odkręcić cały ten bałagan.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Nie bijcie, wiem że rozdział jest spóźniony, jednak wiele rzeczy się nawarstwiło na siebie i zwyczajnie nie miałam czasu usiąść do komputera i pisać. Dzisiaj jednak oddaję w Wasze ręce gorący rozdział, w którym pojawiają się Voldemort, Harry, Lucjusz, Syriusz i Narcyza - czyli w większości ulubieni bohaterowie wszystkich z nas.

Wyjątkowo odpowiedzi na Wasze komentarze pojawią się dopiero dzisiaj wieczorem, za co również z góry przepraszam.

* * *

 **radekxpl123** \- prędzej czy później odpowiedzi zawsze się pojawią. Albo w samym tekście, albo w mojej odpowiedzi. Wszystko zależy od tego, czy wpływa to na ciąg fabuły, cz też nie.

 **Devidakk** \- utrzymywanie ciąży w tajemnicy byłoby nie tylko bezsensu, ale również wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Nie chcę z Harry'ego robić mrocznego czarnoksiężnika, który to pożera płody nienarodzonych dzieci, by tylko zwiększyć swoją moc. Nawet w pełni kanoniczny Voldemort nie był taki. Książkowy Potter był dość wygadany, więc to nie dziwi, że moją kreację czasami daje ponieść temperament. A to, że broni tych na kim mu zależy, nie jest wcale dziwne. I nie będę ukrywać, Harry jest jaki jest dzięki perspektywie jaką daje mu duch Rei. To w dużej mierze ułatwia mi kreowanie postaci i zachowanie zdrowej równowagi. Zgadzam się z Tobą, że autorzy nie potrafią znaleźć złotego środka podczas budowania charakteru swoich postaci i zamiast mrocznego Harry'ego tworzą z niego zwykłego chama i dupka, który tylko wyżywa się na innych.

Nic nie poplątałaś, wszystko jest spójne i zrozumiałe.

 **Kannavar** \- do tego przedmiot typu kultura, tradycje i etykieta powinien być obowiązkowy i obejmować wszystkich. Uczniom czystej krwi nie zaszkodzi przypomnienie zasad, a inni się ich nauczą. To jest dziwne, że Rowling o czymś takim nie pomyślała. Z drugiej strony Dumbledore był bardzo pro mugolski, kto wie jakie przedmioty były kiedyś wykładane w Hogwarcie.

 **FrejaAleeera1** \- Snape'owi się upiekło. Voldemort miał raczej jasne intencje co do zdrajców - czekała ich śmierć (Karkarow najlepszym tego przykładem). Co do Albusa, to wciąż próbuję zrozumieć w pełni jego koncepcję. Z pewnością odnosi się on do własnego doświadczenia, wie że czasami należy dobyć się na poświęcenie. On sam stracił siostrę i poświęcił miłość swojego życia, więc można założyć, że wie o czym mówi. Zapomina jednak, że są osoby, które widzą świat inaczej.

Scena z "Egzorcysty" nawet nie przyszła mi do głowy. Bardziej myślałam o filmowym przedstawieniu opętania Harry'ego w Ministerstwie. Też podoba mi się ten fragment o żonie. Przyznaję, że kiedy wpadło mi do głowy to zdanie, zaczęłam myśleć jak obudować je sceną.

 **loqe** \- dziękuję. Odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie, to Voldemort nie wiedział jaki będzie efekt eliksiru. Trzymam się tego, że Voldi nie kłamie. Manipuluje faktami, gra nimi tak, by wyszły na jego korzyść - owszem, ale nie kłamie. Kiedyś, w którymś z opowiadań natknęłam się na zdanie wypowiedziane przez Czarnego Pana do Harry'ego: "Po co kłamać, kiedy prawda jest dużo zabawniejsza". I uważam to za tak ślizgońskie i w stylu Voldemorta, że wzięłam to sobie do serca.

 **Yuki221** \- każdego "szczęśliwe" wieści wyprowadzają z równowagi, spójrz na biednego Lucjusza. Co do Syriusza, to ma on swoje gorsze i lepsze chwile. Nie oszukujmy się, osoba która nie miała szansy psychicznie dorosnąć, jako dziecko wychowywana była w nieprzyjaznym środowisku i skończyła na 10 latach tortur psychicznych przez najgorsze wspomnienia, nie będzie stabilna emocjonalnie, nawet po wielu latach terapii. Dodaj do tego zaburzenia psychiczne związane z chowem wsobnym i masz całą postać Syriusza Blacka.

Dumbledore musi się teraz zająć sprawami, które wcześniej zlekceważył, a teraz okazują się wielkiej wagi. Takie rozproszenie dyrektora jest z pewnością korzystne dla Voldemorta. Myśl Hermiony o aborcji jak najbardziej wpisuje się w jej walkę o prawa kobiet. I typowe mugolskie myślenie. Niech wszyscy założyciele Hogwartu bronią, bym zrobiła z Rona postać jaką kreują niektórzy autorzy. Ron potrafi zachowywać się niedojrzale - można mu wybaczyć, wciąż jest tylko nastolatkiem - ale nie jest totalnym dupkiem z kłopotami z pamięciom. Jest z rodziny czystej krwi i dostał odpowiednie wychowanie, plus zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry uratował życie zarówno jego siostry, jak i jego ojca.

To posłuszeństwo działa w dwie strony. ;)

 **Anuii** \- co ciekawe, sprawę poufności lekarskiej poruszyłam, gdyż w kanonicznym Hogwarcie Poppy Pomfrey również dzieliła się stanem swoich pacjentów z dyrektorem i nauczycielami, więc... Cóż.

Wątpię by Syriusza uspokoiło stwierdzenie o nadopiekuńczym Czarnym Panie, ale zawsze można próbować. A czy Severus jest aż tak biedny? Niby zanim zaczął się z Harrym dogadywać, to faktycznie mogłaby być to kara gorsza niż śmierć, ale teraz? Z pewnością będzie mieć dodatkową motywację.

Dla Hermiony jest jeszcze nadzieja. Wszystko zależy czy uda się jej porzucić dotychczasowe myślenie i zrozumie, że jej punkt widzenia nie zawsze jest najlepszy.

Jak na razie to jest _mój ulubiony_ tekst w tym opowiadaniu. ;)

 **Rusti** \- całkiem dobrze idzie Ci komentowanie, nie poddawaj się i rób to dalej. ;) Nie ma czegoś takiego jak zbyt długi komentarz, a rozpisywanie się jest w tym przypadku dobrą cechą.

Lektury i rozmowy pomogły Harry'emu uporządkować wspomnienia Rei. Młody Prince był kształcony we wszystkich aspektach jego przyszłych obowiązków, stąd Harry'emu wystarcza tylko wiedza książkowa. Dodatkowo ciąża nie jest planowanym elementem, chłopak miał zakończyć na spokojnie swoją edukację i dopiero wtedy objąć w pełni obowiązki żony Czarnego Pana. Nadgorliwość Severusa trochę pokrzyżowała te plany i teraz wszystko będzie musiało wyglądać trochę inaczej.

Wszystkie odpowiedzi na Twoje pytania znajdą odpowiedź w kolejnych rozdziałach. Spokojnie, daj się wykazać super niani Snape. ;) Co do polityki, Luny i innych rzeczy nie mogę odpowiedzieć, gdyż zdradzę wtedy dalszą fabułę. Obiecuję, że wszystko wcześniej lub później się wyjaśni. Harry jak na razie ma spędzić około półtora miesiąca w szkole, aż do ferii świątecznych. Jeśli Dumbledore będzie próbować zbyt namieszać, to nadopiekuńczy Czarny Pan może zamknąć swoją żonę w najwyższej wieży swego zamku i wyrzucić klucz. ;)

Dziękuję za śledzenie historii. Mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie się ona podobała.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że najgorętszy czas już minął i więcej nie powtórzy się sytuacja z ostatniego tygodnia. Wierzcie, miałam straszne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie udało mi się opublikować rozdziału na czas, ale zwyczajnie nie mogłam znaleźć nawet pół godziny, by przysiąść i zakończyć rozdział. Teraz pozostało mi tylko pisać dalej i dodawać już regularnie kolejne rozdziały.


	44. Pióra Tanatosa

_Pióra Tanatosa_

 **Cieszę się, że Tom Marvolo wziął swoją aparycję po ojcu.**

* * *

Liście wielu drzew Zakazanego lasu zmieniły kolor na żółty, pomarańczowy i szkarłatny z sczerniałymi krawędziami, tworząc kolorowy pokaz jesiennego przepychu. Spadające liście rozprzestrzeniły się na terenie całego zamku, plamki koloru leżały na morzu zielonej trawy, pomarańcz i czerwień wirowały wokół na wietrze, tańcząc w kółko. Zimny wiatr powodował nieznaczne fale marszczące ciemną powierzchnię Czarnego jeziora. Uczniowie zaludniający Hogwart zaczęli zakładać dodatkową warstwę ubrań, aby odeprzeć chłód, który wkradał się do starych i przewiewnych korytarzy kamiennego zamku. Kominki huczały płonącym ogniem przez całe dnie, płomienie nieustannie podtrzymywane były przez skrzaty.

Jedna osoba jednak porzuciła ciepło kominka i pomieszczeń wspólnych, stojąc w przewiewnym korytarzu i owijając się mocniej szatami. Draco Malfoy czekał na Harry'ego Pottera, aż ten zostanie wypuszczony ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Oczywiście słyszał plotki o powrocie chłopaka do Hogwartu, ale nie wiedząc co robić z sytuacją, wolał poczekać na instrukcje. Wczoraj przy śniadaniu dostał list od ojca, w którym wyraźnie było napisane, że ma się zaopiekować Harrym i jest to prośba wprost od Czarnego Pana.

Draco nie wiedział, kiedy stara matrona wypuści chłopca ze swej domeny, ale znając niechęć Pottera do przebywania w ambulatorium zakładał, że będzie to dzisiaj. Śniadanie miało rozpocząć się za niecałe dziesięć minut i młody dziedzic rodziny Malfoy rozważał już wejście na oddział, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie ten na kogo czekał.

— Najwyższy czas — westchnął Ślizgon.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Nie wiedziałem, że byliśmy umówieni, Draco — Harry dalej uśmiechając się podszedł do chłopaka i ścisnął jego ramię. — Prowadź mój rycerzu.

Malfoy potrząsnął głową.

— Mylisz mnie z którymś z twoich Gryfonów — odpowiedział, ale wyciągnął ramię.

— Nie powiesz mi, że czekałeś na mnie z własnej woli — parsknął Harry. — Obaj dobrze wiemy, kto kazał mnie pilnować.

Draco nie wiedział co miał odpowiedzieć, a Harry nie kwapił się w prowadzeniu rozmowy o niczym, więc resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu.

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, Harry od razu chciał podejść do stołu Gryffindoru, jednak Draco kierując nim delikatnie, zaprowadził go do stołu Slytherinu. Na pytające spojrzenie odparł:

— Tylko na śniadanie. Zobaczysz…

Gryfon wzdychając usiadł obok Malfoya i przywitał się uprzejmie z uczniami najbliżej niego. Chociaż było dość wcześnie, gdyż śniadanie ledwo co się zaczęło, to większość Ślizgonów była już przy stole.

Zaczarowany sufit był zakryty ciężkimi, szarymi chmurami, co niewątpliwie wskazywało na zimną i deszczową pogodę.

Gdzieś w połowie śniadania zjawiły się sowy z pocztą, wlatujące przez zalane deszczem okna, i opryskały wszystkich kropelkami wody. Większość obecnych uczniów otrzymywała więcej poczty niż zwykle – zaniepokojeni rodzice pragnęli wieści od swoich pociech i chcieli je z kolei zapewnić, że w domu wszystko w porządku. Dziś jednak prócz zwykłych listów z domu, można było dostrzec wiele czarnych ptaków niosących wiadomości w czarnych kopertach. Sowy opadały jakby przed przypadkowymi osobami z każdego domu. Wszyscy, którzy otrzymali te niezwykłe listy, sięgali po nie drżącą ręką i z wyraźną bladością na twarzy. Jeden z czarnych ptaków wylądował również przed Draco Malfoyem. Ślizgon sięgnął po kopertę spokojnie, otworzył ją płynnym ruchem, następnie przeczytał.

— Draco, czy wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Harry, gdy chłopak obok niego wyraźnie pobladł.

Malfoy poderwał głowę i spojrzał uważnie na Pottera. Jego wzrok dłużej zatrzymał się na brzuchu chłopaka i blondyn przełknął cicho.

— Oczywiście, Harry — odpowiedział w końcu.

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do Notta, który siedział na prawo od niego dwa miejsca dalej. Chłopak również otrzymał list i teraz gapił się na niego z dosłownie opadniętą szczęką.

— To chyba nie są pióra Tanatosa? — Gryfon zapytał cicho.

— Nie, Harry — powiedziała nerwowo Pensy Parkinson, która również ściskała swoją wiadomość. — To raczej pewnego rodzaju deklaracja.

— Przepraszam, jakie pióra? — po drugiej stronie Draco usiadła Astoria Greengrass, uśmiechając się delikatnie do niego i wyciągając z jego rąk wiadomość.

— Dawno temu, jeszcze podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem, mówiono tak na listy z ministerstwa informujące o śmierci rodziny i bliskich — odpowiedział pustym głosem Harry.

Astoria z przerażeniem zerknęła na czarny pergamin.

— To nie to — szepnął do niej Draco.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na blondyna, a gdy ten patrząc jej w oczy powoli skinął głową, lekko się zrelaksowała i rozłożyła list. W następnej sekundzie ten wysunął się jej z dłoni i opadł na stół, a ona sama patrzyła się na Harry'ego jakby przemienił się w smoka i ział ogniem.

— Czy mogę przeczytać tę wiadomość, która najwyraźniej jest o mnie? — Potter wyciągnął rękę zirytowany już zachowaniem ludzi wokół niego.

Momentalnie poderwał się Nott przekazując mu swój list.

— Dziękuję… Teodorze? — Harry nie był pewny jak chłopak miał na imię.

Nott pokiwał głową.

— Wystarczy Teo — powiedział cicho i wrócił do śniadania.

Zachowanie Ślizgona, z którym dotychczas praktycznie nie miał styczności było co najmniej dziwne. Harry z westchnieniem rozłożył pergamin i przeczytał go. Zamrugał i przeczytał go jeszcze raz. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy patrzyli się na niego dziwnie, skoro Czarny Pan oświadczył im wprost, że jest jego małżonką i spodziewa się ich pierwszego dziecka. Czarnoksiężnik był zbyt nadopiekuńczy, jednak to nie było coś, na co Harry mógł cokolwiek poradzić.

— Dziękuję, Teo — Gryfon oddał list i rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali.

Przy stole każdego domu siedziało po kilka osób, które miały w swoich rękach czarne koperty. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin zjednoczeni razem przez Voldemorta. Harry spojrzał na stół nauczycielski, Dumbledore prowadził ożywioną rozmowę z McGonagall i żadne z nich nie wyglądało na szczęśliwe. Snape wpatrywał się w niego, co nie było nowością. Gruby, elegancko ubrany mężczyzna, który jak Harry się domyślał nazywał się Slughorn, rozglądał się raczej ze strachem. Był w tym wieku, że wiadomość Voldemorta pewnie wyglądała dla niego jak pióra Tanatosa. Reszta profesorów była nerwowa, ale zachowywała spokój.

— Masz rację Pansy — Harry uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. — To deklaracja z jego strony.

W tym momencie Draco postanowił rozładować atmosferę.

— Harry, nie wiem czy byliście już sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni, jednak chciałbym żebyś poznał moją narzeczoną, Astorię Greengrass — blondyn ujął rękę siedzącej obok niego dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się czule.

— Astorio, poznaj Harry'ego Pottera. Mojego dalekiego kuzyna.

— Miło mi — Harry uśmiechnął się do Astorii, na której policzkach zakwitł delikatny rumieniec. — Cieszę się waszym szczęściem i gratuluję.

— Dziękuję, jednak to chyba tobie należą się gratulacje — odpowiedziała Astoria.

— Astoria ma rację, gdzie nasze maniery! — powiedziała z przerażeniem Parkinson. — Gratulacje Harry!

Chór _gratulacje_ rozległ się przy stole.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział rozbawiony chłopak.

Po tym napięcie opadło i każdy wrócił do swojej porannej rutyny.

Śniadanie właśnie dobiegało końca, gdy kolejna fala niepokoju przebiegła wzdłuż stołu Ślizgonów. Tym razem została ona wywołana przez podejście profesor McGonagall. Surowa kobieta szła wzdłuż linii uczniów Slytherinu, którzy uważnie śledzili ją wzrokiem. Byli jak węże gotowe do ataku jeśli tylko pokaże najmniejszy cień zamiaru zaszkodzenia jednemu z nich. Wicedyrektorka zatrzymała się bezpośrednio za Malfoyem i oczyściła gardło.

— Panie Potter, witamy ponownie w Hogwarcie — zaczęła. — Oto twój harmonogram oparty o wyniki SUMów i plany zawodowe.

Harry sięgnął po pergamin, szybko go zeskanował wzrokiem i westchnął.

— Muszę zmienić część przedmiotów, pani profesor — powiedział grzecznie. — Muszę odrzucić eliksiry, zielarstwo i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Jeśli chodzi o OPCM, to zależy od profesora Snape'a czy pozwoli mi uczęszczać na swoje zajęcia. Chciałbym również podjąć numerologię oraz starożytne runy…

— Wątpię, by było to możliwe — powiedziała ze zmrużonymi oczami.

— Mimo wszystko chciałbym o tym porozmawiać z profesorami prowadzącymi dane przedmioty.

— Nie ma reguły, która by tego zabraniała — odpowiedziała McGonagall.

— Rozmawiałem również z madame Pomfrey i zgodziła się dawać mi dodatkowe lekcje obejmujące pierwszą pomoc i wprowadzenie do teorii uzdrowicielstwa — powiedział cicho Harry.

— Cieszę się, że bierzesz to tak poważnie i nie zrezygnowałeś z pierwotnych celów — na ustach McGonagall pojawił się słaby uśmiech. — Dobrze, pomówię z Poppy kiedy chciałaby poprowadzić te zajęcia i uwzględnię je w twoim planie.

— Dziękuję, pani profesor.

Profesor transmutacji kiwnęła krótko głową, spojrzała na Ślizgonów siedzących najbliżej Harry'ego i odeszła sztywnym krokiem.

— Ona zawsze jest taka? — zapytała fałszywym szeptem Astoria.

— Na ogół — odparł Gryfon. — Chociaż i tak było lepiej niż się spodziewałem.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— Tak czy inaczej, mam teraz starożytne runy, więc jeśli masz czas, to możesz pójść ze mną, by porozmawiać z Babbling.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na swój plan i przytaknął.

— Chyba tak zrobię.

Gdy obaj wstali z miejsc wszyscy uczniowie, którzy tego ranka otrzymali wiadomość od Voldemorta również się podnieśli i lekko pochylili głowy. Wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali, Harry starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, jednak stojąc już w drzwiach, odwrócił się i powiedział głośno:

— Więcej sobie tego nie życzę.

— Wiesz, że to i tak pewnie było jednorazowe — szepnął do niego Malfoy, gdy szli do klasy.

— Wiem — Potter się do niego uśmiechnął — ale kto powiedział, że ja też nie mogę zabawić się w tym pokazie siły?

Draco parsknął obok niego, jednak szybko zatuszował swoje rozbawienie normalną szyderczą minął.

 **oOo**

Harry, Ron i Hermiona stali pod klasą obrony, która miała być ich trzecią lekcją. Potter dołączył do nich po swoim czasie wolnym, który spędził w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdzie madame Pomfrey zawaliła go książkami o podstawach uzdrawiania.

— …cieszę się, że udało ci się zapisać na runy. Są naprawdę niesamowite — mówiła Hermiona. — Trudne, ale niesamowite.

Harry przytaknął jej, choć nie do końca słuchał co mówiła.

— A co tam słychać u Hagrida? Jak przyjął wiadomość, że żadne z was nie wzięło jego przedmiotu?

Zarówno Hermiona jak i Ron zmieszali się z powodu jego pytania.

— Ale on nie mógł naprawdę myśleć, że będziemy kontynuować opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami! — powiedziała zdenerwowana dziewczyna. — To znaczy, czy kiedykolwiek któreś z nas wykazało… no wiecie… entuzjazm?

— O to właśnie chodzi, no nie? — odparł Ron i połknął babeczkę, którą musiał dostać w kuchni, gdy szedł tutaj. — To właśnie my najbardziej się staraliśmy podczas lekcji, bo lubimy Hagrida. Ale on sądził, że lubiliśmy ten głupi przedmiot. Czy znacie kogoś, kogokolwiek kto kontynuuje go na OWTMach?

Hermiona i Harry nie odpowiedzieli, nie było takiej potrzeby. Wiedzieli dobrze, że nikt z ich roku w ogóle nie zamierzał ciągnąć dalej opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

— Więc widzisz. Było trochę niezręcznie na początku roku, ale…

Kiedy jeszcze mówiła, drzwi do sali otworzyły się i na korytarz wyszedł Snape, jego ziemistą twarz jak zwykle zakrywały dwie kurtyny tłustych, czarnych włosów. W kolejce natychmiast zaległa cisza.

— Do środka — powiedział.

Kiedy weszli, Harry rozejrzał się. Snape już zdążył roztoczyć w pomieszczeniu swoją aurę. Było ciemniej i bardziej ponuro niż zwykle, ponieważ zasłony zostały zaciągnięte, a pomieszczenie oświetlały świece. Ściany zdobiły nowe obrazy, z których wiele przedstawiało cierpiących ludzi z przerażającymi ranami bądź dziwnie powykręcanymi częściami ciała. Nikt się nie odezwał, kiedy zajmowali miejsca, wszyscy patrzyli tylko na ciemne, odrażające rysunki.

— Nie mówiłem, żebyście wyjęli książki — powiedział Snape, zamykając drzwi i stając za swoim stołem twarzą do klasy. Hermiona szybko wrzuciła swój egzemplarz _Twarzą w twarz wrogiem bez twarzy_ z powrotem do torby i wsunęła ją pod krzesło.

Następnie profesor przywołał ich prace domowe ułożone na skraju ławek. Ułożył je w zgrabny stos na swoim biurku.

— Zakończyliśmy etap wprowadzający was do właściwej obrony przed mrocznymi sztukami. Od dzisiaj, materiał będzie o wiele bardziej zaawansowany.

Snape przeszedł w róg pokoju, mówiąc teraz o wiele ciszej. Uczniowie powyciągali szyje, aby go lepiej widzieć.

— Czarna magia — zaczął Snape — jest różnorodna, zmienna i wieczna. Walka z nią przypomina walkę z hydrą, której w miejsce każdej odciętej głowy wyrastają dwie nowe, jeszcze silniejsze i mądrzejsze niż poprzednia. Walczycie z czymś, co jest niestałe, mutujące, nieopisywalne.

Harry zauważył jak wszyscy w sali wpatrywali się w profesora i pochłaniali każde słowo, które pada z jego ust. Snape mówił o czarnej magii z taką miłością i pasją. Chłopak prawie się na to uśmiechnął.

— Wasza obrona — kontynuował nieco głośniej Snape — musi zatem być tak elastyczna i kreatywna jak magia, której chcecie przeciwdziałać. Te obrazy — wskazał na kilka, przechodząc koło nich — są dobrą reprezentacją tego, co dzieje się z tymi, którzy cierpią, na przykład przez klątwę cruciatus — machnął dłonią w stronę wiedźmy krzyczącej w agonii. — Poczują pocałunek dementora — czarodziej z pustym wzrokiem, leżący zwinięty w kłębek pod ścianą — albo sprowokują atak inferi — krwawa masa na ziemi.

Harry zadrżał, przypominając sobie martwe ciała pływające w podziemnym jeziorze. Profesor ruszył w kierunku swojego stołu, obchodząc pokój z drugiej strony. Klasa ponownie przyglądała się jak idzie, a szaty powiewają za nim.

— …jesteście, jak sądzę, zupełnymi nowicjuszami, jeżeli chodzi o rzucanie zaklęć niewerbalnych. Jakie są zalety rzucania zaklęć bez wydawania dźwięku?

Dłoń Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze. Snape długo rozglądał się po klasie, upewniając się, że nie ma wyboru.

— No dobrze… Panno Granger? — powiedział w końcu szorstko.

— Przeciwnik nie ma żadnego ostrzeżenia, jakiego rodzaju magii używamy — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Co daje nam chwilową przewagę.

— Odpowiedź skopiowana prawie co do słowa ze _Standardowej Księgi Zaklęć, tom 6_ — stwierdził lekceważąco Snape, w rogu sali Malfoy zachichotał — ale ogólnie prawidłowa. Ktoś chce coś jeszcze dodać?

Harry powoli podniósł rękę. Snape zatrzymał na nim swój wzrok i kiwnął głową.

— Potter?

— Tak… zaklęcia niewerbalne dają przewagę w walce, gdyż można je rzucić szybciej, ponieważ nie musimy wypowiadać inkantacji, wystarczy sama wola rzucającego. I tak jak powiedziała Hermiona, przeciwnik nie ma żadnego ostrzeżenia. Dopiero po kolorze naszego zaklęcia może zorientować się co zostało rzucone. Co również może być mylne, gdyż część klątw ma praktycznie taki sam kolor co proste uroki i nasz przeciwnik nie będzie wstanie się przed nami prawidłowo obronić. Ponadto, obecnie wiele nowych zaklęć, klątw i uroków jest tworzonych w rodzimych językach mistrzów, a jak wiadomo w tym momencie standardowe kontra może niekoniecznie zadziałać. W ofensywie, gdy rzuci się tarczę niewerbalnie, przeciwnik może tego nie zauważyć, i gdy jego własny czar odbije się i uderzy w niego, to zyskujemy przewagę.

— I to jest odpowiedź, jaką chciałem usłyszeć — warknął zadowolony profesor, zaskakując całą klasę. — Tak, ci którzy potrafią czynić magię bez wykrzykiwania inkantacji, zyskują element zaskoczenia. Jednakże nie oszukujcie się, nie każdy czarodziej to potrafi. Jest to kwestia koncentracji i potęgi umysłu, której _niektórzy_ — zatrzymał się złośliwie — nie posiadają.

Snape zmrużonymi oczami przebiegł po klasie, zatrzymując się dłużej na co poniektórych uczniach, jakby pytając się w duchu, _za jakie grzechy_.

— Teraz dobierzcie się w pary — powiedział — jedno z was będzie starało się rzucić zaklęcie na partnera, nie odzywając się. Drugie będzie próbowało odbić je tak samo cicho. Zaczynajcie.

W klasie zabrzmiało szuranie krzeseł.

— Ach, i panie Potter, będzie pan w parze z panem Malfoyem.

Sporo osób oszukiwało, wielu po prostu szeptało inkantację, zamiast wymawiać ją na głos. Jak zwykle, po dziesięciu minutach lekcji Hermiona zdołała odbić wymamrotaną, przez Neville'a klątwę galaretowatych nóg, nie wymawiając przy tym ani słowa, za co każdy rozsądny nauczyciel nagrodziłby Gryffindor dwudziestoma punktami, jak pomyślał gorzko Harry, ale Snape zignorował to zupełnie.

Chodził między uczniami, sprawiając, jak zwykle, wrażenie przerośniętego nietoperza. Zatrzymał się na dłużej przy Harrym i Draco.

Draco, mający za zadanie rzucić zaklęcie na Harry'ego, miał małe problemy z rzuceniem uroku zmieniającego kolor włosów. Harry za to stał, trzymając różdżkę podniesioną z tarczą już przygotowaną.

— Spodziewałem się po tobie więcej, Draco — stwierdził po chwili Snape. — Czekaj… pokażę ci…

Zwrócił różdżkę na Harry'ego tak szybko, że chłopak zareagował instynktownie, zupełnie zapominając, że profesor, ze względu na jego stan, nic potężnego na niego nie rzuci i użył odruchowo _Protego Maxima_. Jego tarcza była tak silna, że Snape stracił równowagę i uderzył o biurko. Cała klasa odwróciła się i patrzyła, jak nauczyciel prostuje się, marszcząc czoło.

— Dobrze, profesor Malfoy poinformował mnie, że jesteś utalentowany, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak — powiedział sztywno. — Wracać do ćwiczeń — warknął na innych i wznowił swoją wędrówkę, zostawiając Harry'ego i Draco ponownie samym sobie.

— To było genialne, Harry! — wykrzyknął Ron, kiedy już bezpiecznie szli na przerwę, jakiś czas później.

— Naprawdę nie powinieneś tego robić — stwierdziła Hermiona, marszcząc czoło i zerkając na Rona. — Czemu to zrobiłeś?

— Wykonywałem ćwiczenie, a nie miałem pojęcia jaką klątwę próbował na mnie rzucić, jeśli nie zauważyłaś — odparł Harry, zaczynając zgrzytać zębami ze złości na dziewczynę. — To było instynktowne.

Na szczęście jego umysł został rozproszony, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś go wołał.

— Harry, hej, Harry!

Harry rozejrzał się. Jack Sloper, jeden z pałkarzy z zeszłorocznej drużyny Gryfonów, biegł w jego stronę z pergaminem w dłoni.

— Dla ciebie — wydyszał Sloper. — Słuchaj, słyszałeś może czy będą jeszcze eliminacje do drużyny rezerwowej?

— Nic nie wiem — odparł Harry.

Sloper niestety nie miał dużo szczęścia i nie utrzymał się na pozycji.

— Och, jasne. Miałem nadzieję, że będzie to w ten weekend…

Ale Harry już nie słuchał, rozpoznał wąskie, pochyłe pismo na pergaminie. Zostawiając Slopera w połowie zdania, odszedł z Ronem i Hermioną, po drodze rozwijając list.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _Chciałbym byś dotrzymał mi towarzystwa przy herbacie w sobotę. Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu o dwudziestej. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzasz pierwszy dzień po powrocie do szkoły._

 _Z pozdrowieniami,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. Lubię Musy świstusy._

— Lubi Musy świstusy? — spytał po przeczytaniu listu przez ramię Harry'ego skonsternowany Ron.

— To hasło, aby przejść koło chimery broniącej wejścia do jego gabinetu — odpowiedział cicho Harry. — Zastanawiam się czego on jeszcze chce.

— Dowiesz się w sobotę po południu — wzruszył ramionami Ron.

Harry nagle zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i obrócił na pięcie.

— Hej! Dokąd teraz idziesz? — krzyknął za nim jego przyjaciel.

— Muszę powiedzieć Snape'owi o tym spotkaniu — Harry odpowiedział machając świstkiem pergaminu nad głową. — Idźcie! Dogonię was później.

Profesor Snape organizował właśnie swoje notatki na biurku, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi do jego klasy. Poderwał głowę, by napotkać zielone oczy wpatrujące się wprost w niego.

— Potter, co tu jeszcze robisz?

— Właśnie dostałem wiadomość od profesora Dumbledore'a — podszedł do mężczyzny i wręczył mu notatkę. — Pomyślałem, że powinien pan wiedzieć.

Snape wziął złożony pergamin i przeczytał.

— Zorganizuję sobie wolny czas na sobotę wieczór — powiedział mistrz eliksirów. — Dziękuję za uprzedzenie mnie z takim wyprzedzeniem.

— Proszę.

Harry kiwnął głową i zaczął odchodzić.

— Potter.

Chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię.

— Dobra robota dziś na lekcji.

— Dziękuję profesorze — odpowiedział Harry z małym uśmiechem i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 **oOo**

Tydzień minął dość szybko. Harry dostosowywał się ponownie do rutyny szkolnej, która w sporej mierze różniła się od jego samokształcenia. Udało mu się również zastąpić część przedmiotów innymi, mimo niechęci profesor McGonagall do takiego ruchu. Po jego bezpośredniej rozmowie z profesor Septimą Vector oraz profesor Bathshedy Babbling mógł dołączyć do młodszych uczniów na numerologii i starożytnych runach. Obie kobiety powiedziały mu, że nie będzie stacjonarnym uczniem i nie będzie wstanie usiąść do SUMów wraz z innymi, ale to Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało.

— Za pięć ósma, lepiej już pójdę, bo się spóźnię na spotkanie z Dumbledore'em — powiedział Harry podnosząc się z fotela przed kominkiem w wieży Gryffindoru.

— O! — zawołała Hermiona. — Powodzenia, Harry! Poczekamy na ciebie. Jestem ciekawa, czego on od ciebie chce!

— Mam nadzieję, że będzie OK — dodał Ron i razem z Hermioną popatrzyli za nim, kiedy wychodził przez dziurę za portretem.

Harry szedł przez puste korytarze, tylko raz musiał nagle uskoczyć za jakiś posąg, gdy profesor Trelawney pojawiła się znienacka zza zakrętu, mamrocząc do siebie i tasując bardzo już zniszczoną talię kart. Idąc, czytała z nich, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.

— Dwójka pik: konflikt — mruczała, mijając miejsce, w którym przyczaił się Harry. — Siódemka pik: zły omen. Dziesiątka pik: przemoc. Walet pik: czarnowłosy młodzieniec, zapewne w tarapatach, który nie lubi zadającego pytania…

Zatrzymała się jak wryta, po drugiej stronie posągu.

— Nie, to nie może być prawda — prychnęła nagle rozgniewana i Harry usłyszał, jak niecierpliwie tasuje karty i odchodzi, zostawiając za sobą delikatną woń taniej sherry.

Odczekał chwilę, aż był pewny, że Trelawney sobie poszła, po czym znów pobiegł aż do tego miejsca w korytarzu na siódmym piętrze, gdzie samotna chimera stała przy ścianie.

— Musy świstusy — powiedział Harry i chimera odskoczyła ukazując ruchomą klatkę schodową.

Harry wstąpił na pierwszy schodek i dał się ponieść łagodną spiralą do drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Zapukał.

— Proszę wejść — rozległ się głos Dumbledore'a.

— Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze — powiedział Harry, wchodząc do gabinetu dyrektora.

— Och, dobry wieczór, Harry. Usiądź — uśmiechnął się do niego Dumbledore. — Mam nadzieję, że pierwszy tydzień w szkole był udany?

— Tak, dziękuję profesorze.

— Widzę — dyrektor położył swoją poczerniałą rękę na blacie i ostrożnie naciągnął na nią rękaw szaty. — Słyszałem od Severusa, że dałeś wspaniały pokaz na obronie.

— Ja… — zaczął Harry z zakłopotaniem, ale Dumbledore wcale nie miał zbyt surowej miny.

— Uzgodniłem z profesorem Snape'em, że dołączy do nas. Właściwie, to spodziewam się go w każdej chwili.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Harry, któremu obecność Snape'a wydawał się wyjątkowo nieistotną rzeczą, jednak wiedział, że jest obowiązkowa.

Rozglądał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu najmniejszej wskazówki, co też Dumbledore zaplanował dla niego dziś wieczór. Okrągły gabinet nic się nie zmienił. Delikatne, srebrne instrumenty stały na stolikach o pajęczych nóżkach, pykając i brzęcząc, portrety byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek drzemały sobie w swoich ramach. Wspaniały feniks Dumbledore'a, Fawkes, siedział na swoim miejscu, przyglądając się Harry'emu z zainteresowaniem. Nic nie dawało najmniejszej wskazówki o czym dyrektor chciał z nim rozmawiać.

— Zatem, Harry — zaczął Dumbledore rzeczowo. — Zastanawiasz się zapewne, czego taki starzec jak ja, może jeszcze od ciebie chcieć, zwłaszcza, że powiedziałeś już wszystko co zamierzałeś, prawda?

— Tak, panie profesorze.

— Cóż, postanowiłem, że powinieneś – zwłaszcza teraz, gdy poślubiłeś Lorda Voldemorta – poznać pewne informacje o nim.

Zapadła cisza, którą złamało pukanie do drzwi.

— Wejdź, Severusie.

Profesor Snape otworzył delikatnie drzwi i spojrzał najpierw na uśmiechającego się dyrektora, a później na gniewnego Harry'ego Pottera.

— Dobry wieczór — powiedział cicho i wszedł do gabinetu od razu kierując się do fotela stojącego w cieniu.

Nastolatek przyglądał się mistrzowi eliksirów przez chwilę, a następnie zwrócił swoją uwagę ponownie na Dumbledore'a.

— Severusie, właśnie wyjaśniałem młodemu Harry'emu, czemu go do siebie wezwałem.

Snape w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął głową i wyjął czasopismo poświęcone zaklęciom.

— Od tej chwili opuszczamy pewny grunt faktów i rozpoczynamy wspólną podróż przez zwodnicze moczary wspomnień, aż po niezbadane odmęty spekulacji — Dumbledore zwrócił się ponownie do Pottera. — Od tego momentu, Harry, mogę się mylić równie żałośnie, jak niejaki Humphrey Belcher, który uważał, że nastała era serowych kociołków.

Z miejsca, gdzie siedział Snape dobiegło ich głośne prychnięcie.

— Jednak uważa pan, że ma rację? I jest to konieczne, do… czegokolwiek pan planuje?

— Oczywiście, że tak, ale jak już zdołałem ci udowodnić, ja też popełniam błędy, jak każdy inny. Po prawdzie, jako że jestem — wybacz mi brak skromności – nieco mądrzejszy niż większość ludzi, moje błędy są przez to odpowiednio poważniejsze.

— Panie profesorze — podjął Harry próbując nie zgrzytać zębami — czy to, co chce mi pan powiedzieć, ma coś wspólnego z wojną?

— To ma mnóstwo wspólnego z wojną — głos Dumbledore'a był tak swobodny, jakby Harry pytał go o prognozę pogody na jutro. — I mam wielką i szczerą nadzieję, że to pozwoli mi cię przekonać, byś jednak się zaangażował.

Dyrektor wstał i obszedł biurko mijając Harry'ego, który obrócił się niespokojnie na krześle, żeby zobaczyć, jak Dumbledore nurkuje w szafie stojącej przy drzwiach. Gdy się stamtąd wynurzył, trzymał w objęciach dobrze mu znaną, płaską, kamienną misę ze zdobionym rantem. Postawił myślodsiewnię przed Harrym.

— Wyglądasz na zmartwionego — zauważył.

Rzeczywiście Harry przyglądał się myślodsiewni z obawą. Był przekonany, że nic co pokaże mu Dumbledore nie zdoła zmienić jego zdania o nieangażowaniu się w wojnę, ale bał się do czego może posunąć się dyrektor, by go przekonać i co może mu pokazać. Wiedział jakim człowiekiem był jego mąż i do czego był zdolny, nikt nie musiał mu tego unaoczniać. Jeśli zaś chodzi o okrucieństwa wojny, to w poprzednim życiu zobaczył ich więcej, niż chciał widzieć. Ale Dumbledore się uśmiechał, więc te wspomnienia nie mogły być aż tak złe. I Harry musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że był trochę ciekawy.

— Wejdziesz do myślodsiewni ze mną… I, co jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe, za pozwoleniem.

— Gdzie się wybieramy, panie profesorze?

— Na wycieczkę aleją reminiscencji Boba Ogdena — odparł Dumbledore, wyciągając z kieszeni kryształową flaszeczkę. Wewnątrz wirowała srebrzystobiała substancja.

— Kim był Bob Ogden?

— Pracował w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. Umarł jakiś czas temu, ale przed śmiercią zdołałem jeszcze znaleźć go i przekonać, by powierzył mi swoje wspomnienia. Będziemy mu towarzyszyć w jednej z wypraw, jaką musiał przedsięwziąć w ramach wykonywania swoich obowiązków. Pozwól, Harry…

Ale dyrektor miał wyraźne problemy z wyciągnięciem koreczka z kryształowej buteleczki, zraniona ręka wydawała się sztywna i obolała.

— Profesorze… Może ja?

— Nieważne, Harry…

Dumbledore machnął różdżką i korek wystrzelił z flaszki.

— Panie profesorze… Jak zranił się pan w rękę? — zapytał Harry, przyglądając się sczerniałym palcom z mieszaniną odrazy i współczucia.

— Nie czas teraz na tę opowieść, Harry. Jeszcze nie teraz. Mamy spotkanie z Bobem Ogdenem.

Dumbledore wlał zawartość buteleczki do kamiennej misy, srebrzysta substancja – ni to ciecz, ni gaz – zaczęła wirować i migotać.

— Ty pierwszy, Harry — Gestem zaprosił go do myślodsiewni.

Harry pochylił się, wziął głęboki oddech i zanurzył twarz w błyszczącej mieszaninie. Poczuł, że stopy odrywają mu się od ziemi, spadał, spadał przez wirującą ciemność, aż – całkiem nagle – oślepiło go światło słoneczne. Zanim oczy Harry'ego oswoiły się z jasnością, Dumbledore wylądował koło niego.

Znajdowali się na wiejskiej drodze, obsadzonej wysokimi, splątanymi krzewami, pod letnim niebem w kolorze niezapominajek. Jakieś dziesięć stóp od nich stał niski, pulchny człowiek, w nieprawdopodobnie grubych okularach, za którymi jego oczy wydawały się maleńkie niczym u kreta. Czytał właśnie drewniany drogowskaz wystający z jeżyn po lewej stronie drogi. Harry wiedział, że musi to być Ogden, był jedyną postacią w zasięgu wzroku, a poza tym nosił dziwaczny strój, jaki zwykle noszą niedoświadczeni czarodzieje, usiłujący pozować na mugoli. W tym przypadku był to surdut i getry założone na jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy w paski. Zanim Harry miał szansę, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej tej cudacznej postaci, Ogden ruszył raźno drogą.

Dumbledore i Harry podążyli za nim. Mijając drogowskaz Harry spojrzał na drewniane ramiona. Jedno wskazywało kierunek, z którego przyszli, a napis głosił _Great Hangleton, 5 mil_. Strzałka w przeciwnym kierunku opatrzona była inskrypcją _Little Hangleton, 1 mila_.

Przez chwilę szli i nie było widać nic poza porastającymi pobocze zaroślami, niebem ponad nimi i niską postacią odzianą w surdut, maszerującą przed nimi. Wreszcie droga skręciła w lewo, dalej prowadząc w dół stromego zbocza, tak że rozpostarł się przed nimi nieoczekiwany widok na całą dolinę. Harry dojrzał wieś, niewątpliwie Little Hangleton, wtuloną między dwa strome zbocza. Kościół i cmentarz widoczne były nawet z tej odległości. Po drugiej stronie doliny, na przeciwległym zboczu, stała elegancka rezydencja, otoczona rozległym, wypielęgnowanym trawnikiem.

Po drodze w dół zbocza szybki krok Ogdena przeszedł w lekki trucht. Dumbledore przyspieszył, Harry poszedł w jego ślady. Zakładał, że ich celem jest Little Hangleton, wkrótce jednak okazało się, że nie miał racji, wcale nie zmierzali do wsi. Droga skręcała ostro w prawo i gdy minęli zakręt, mignęły im tylko poły ogdenowego surduta znikające w dziurze w żywopłocie.

Dumbledore i Harry ruszyli za nim wąską ścieżką wśród zarośli, jeszcze wyższych i dzikszych niż te, które obrastały drogę do wsi. Nierówna ścieżka, pełna kamieni i wybojów, schodziła stromo ze wzgórza, wiodąc do małego, ciemnego zagajnika. Parę chwil później dotarli do skraju lasku. Dumbledore i Harry zatrzymali się tuż za Ogdenem, który stanął i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Mimo bezchmurnego nieba stare drzewa rzucały głęboki, chłodny cień i dopiero po paru sekundach Harry dostrzegł na wpół ukryty w zaroślach budynek. Wydawało mu się to bardzo dziwnym miejscem na dom, jako że rosnące wokół drzewa zasłaniały światło i widok na dolinę poniżej. Zastanawiał się, czy ktoś w ogolę tam mieszka. Ściany porastał mech, a na dachu brakowało tylu dachówek, że bez trudu można było dojrzeć krokwie. Dookoła bujnie rosły pokrzywy, z czubkami na wysokości parapetów małych, niewiarygodnie brudnych okien. Ledwie jednak zdążył dojść do wniosku, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie mógłby tu mieszkać, jedno z okien otworzyło się z trzaskiem uwalniając kłęby dymu lub pary, jakby wewnątrz ktoś gotował.

Ogden postąpił do przodu cicho i ostrożnie. Po paru krokach zatrzymał się ponownie, wpatrując się we frontowe drzwi, do których ktoś przybił martwego węża.

Rozległ się szelest i trzask, gdy z najbliżej stojącego drzewa zeskoczył człowiek w łachmanach lądując tuż przed nosem Ogdena, który cofnął się odruchowo, potykając się i przydeptując poły surduta.

— _Wynoś się stąd_!

Stał przed nim mężczyzna o włosach tak brudnych, że nie sposób było określić ich koloru. Brakowało mu paru zębów, a ciemne, paciorkowate oczy pląsały na wszystkie strony w okropnym zezie. Całość jednak nie sprawiała komicznego wrażenia, przeciwnie, efekt był przerażający i Harry wcale nie dziwił się Ogdenowi, który mimowolnie cofnął się parę kroków, zanim zaczął rozmowę.

— Eee… Dzień dobry. Jestem z Ministerstwa Magii…

— _Wynoś się stąd._

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie rozumiem…

Harry pomyślał w pierwszej chwili, że Ogden jest wyjątkowo tępy, jego zdaniem nieznajomy wyrażał się nad wyraz jasno, zważywszy, że na potwierdzenie swoich słów miał w jednej dłoni różdżkę, a w drugiej krótki, zakrwawiony nóż.

— Zapewne go rozumiesz, Harry? — zapytał cicho Dumbledore.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Harry lekko zdziwiony. — A dlaczego Ogden nie…

W chwili, gdy jego wzrok padł na przybitego na drzwiach węża, zrozumiał.

— On jest wężousty?

— Bardzo dobrze — przytaknął Dumbledore, uśmiechając się lekko.

Mężczyzna ruszył teraz w stronę Ogdena, wciąż trzymając nóż w jednej, a różdżkę w drugiej dłoni.

— Proszę posłuchać… — zaczął Ogden, ale było już za późno, rozległ się huk i Ogden leżał na ziemi, ściskając kurczowo się za nos, a obrzydliwa, żółtawa maź ściekała mu między palcami.

— Morfin! — krzyknął jakiś głos.

Zaawansowany w latach człowiek wybiegł z domku trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że martwy wąż zakołysał się żałośnie. Był niższy od tego młodszego i przedziwnie zbudowany, ramiona miał bardzo szerokie, a ręce stosunkowo za długie, co razem z jasnobrązowymi oczami, krótkimi, potarganymi włosami i pełną zmarszczek twarzą nadawało mu wygląd potężnej, choć starej małpy. Stanął za mężczyzną z nożem, który teraz rechotał wpatrując się w leżącego na ziemi Ogdena.

— Jesteś pan z Ministerstwa? — zapytał, spoglądając w dół.

— Tak! — odparł Ogden gniewnie, ocierając twarz. — A pan, jak sądzę, to pan Gaunt?

Harry oniemiał na chwilę. Dobrze wiedział kim byli Gauntowie.

— Ta jest. Trafił pana w twarz?

— Owszem! — warknął Ogden.

— Powinieneś pan uprzedzić, że się zjawisz — rzucił Gaunt napastliwie. — To prywatna posiadłość. Nie możesz pan tak wleźć i dziwić się, że mój syn się bronił.

— Bronił się przed czym, dobry człowieku? — spytał Ogden, wstając niezgrabnie.

— Ciekawskimi. Intruzami. Mugolami i całą tą hołotą.

Odgen wycelował różdżką we własny nos, w jednej chwili przestała wreszcie z niego ciec żółtawa, ropopodobna maź. Tymczasem Gaunt zwrócił się do Morfina, szepcząc kącikiem ust:

— _Do domu. I bez dyskusji_.

Tym razem Harry rozpoznał mowę węży, rozumiał, co zostało powiedziane, ale wyodrębnił też dziwny syk, który słyszał Ogden. Morfin miał zamiar się sprzeciwić, ale pod wpływem gniewnego spojrzenia ojca najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie i powlókł się do domku, trzaskając drzwiami. Wąż znów zakołysał się żałośnie.

— Rozumiem, że to pański syn? — zapytał Ogden, usuwając z surduta ostatnie ropne ślady. — To był Morfin, prawda?

— Tak, to był Morfin — odrzekł starzec obojętnie. — Jesteś pan czystej krwi? — rzucił agresywnie.

— To nie ma nic do rzeczy — odparł Ogden zimno i Harry poczuł dla niego nagły szacunek. Najwyraźniej jednak Gaunt nie podzielał tej opinii. Przyjrzał się twarzy Ogdena mrużąc oczy i wymamrotał wyjątkowo obelżywym tonem:

— Jak się dobrze zastanowić, to powiedziałbym, że takie nosy jak pański widywałem już we wsi…

— Nie wątpię. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wcześniej Morfin miał z nimi styczność. Może będziemy kontynuować tę rozmowę wewnątrz?

— Wewnątrz?

— Tak, panie Gaunt. Jak mówiłem, jestem tu z powodu Morfina. Wysłaliśmy panu sowę…

— Nie używam sów — przerwał mu Gaunt. — Nie otwieram listów.

— To niech pan później nie narzeka, że nikt pana nie uprzedza o swoim przybyciu — podsumował Ogden ostro. — Powodem mojego przybycia jest poważne naruszenie czarodziejskiego prawa, które miało miejsce dziś we wczesnych godzinach porannych…

— No dobrze, już dobrze! — wrzasnął Gaunt. — Wchodź pan do tego cholernego domu, ciekawe, co panu z tego przyjdzie!

Najwyraźniej dom składał się z trzech małych pokoi. Dwoje drzwi prowadziło z głównego pomieszczenia, które służyło jako kuchnia i salon. Morfin siedział w brudnym fotelu przy kopcącym kominku, bawiąc się żywą żmiją, która wiła się między jego grubymi palcami, i nucąc w mowie węży:

 _Syku, syku, mój wężyku,_

 _Wij się, grzecznie wij,_

 _Bo wuj Morfin cię przybije,_

 _Gwoździkiem do drzwi!_

Z kąta po drugiej stronie dobiegło prychnięcie i dopiero w tej chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że w pokoju był ktoś jeszcze, dziewczyna, której obdarta, szara sukienka była dokładnie w kolorze kamiennej ściany, znajdującej się za nią. Stojąc przy brudnym, czarnym piecu, na którym coś się gotowało, przestawiała odrapane garnki i patelnie stojące na półce ponad nim. Miała ciemne, proste włosy i całkiem pospolitą, bladą twarz o grubych rysach. Jej oczy, jak oczy jej brata, wędrowały we wszystkich kierunkach niezależnie od siebie. Wyglądała nieco czyściej niż pozostali mieszkańcy małego domku, ale i tak Harry pomyślał, że nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak żałośnie wyglądającej osoby.

— Moja córka Merope — mruknął niechętnie Gaunt, widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie Odgena.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Ogden.

Nie odpowiedziała, spojrzała tylko na ojca przerażonym wzrokiem i odwróciła się szybko z powrotem do pieca i znów zaczęła przestawiać garnki na półce.

— Cóż, panie Gaunt — Ogden przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł — przechodząc do sedna, mamy podstawy przypuszczać, że pański syn Morfin użył wczoraj późnym wieczorem czarów w obecności mugola.

Rozległ się ogłuszający brzdęk. Merope upuściła jeden z garnków.

— _Podnieś to!_ — wrzasnął na nią Gaunt. — Tak jest, tarzaj się po podłodze, jak jakiś cholerny mugol! Po co masz różdżkę, ty bezużyteczna kupo gnoju?

— Panie Gaunt, proszę! — wykrzyknął zaszokowany Ogden, a Merope, która właśnie podniosła rondel, zaczerwieniła się strasznie i naczynie znów wypadło jej z rąk.

Pośpiesznie wyciągnęła różdżkę trzęsącymi się rękami, wymamrotała niedosłyszalnie jakieś zaklęcie, a garnek wystrzelił spod jej stóp, uderzył w ścianę naprzeciw i pękł na połowę.

Morfin zaniósł się szaleńczym chichotem.

— Zrób z tym coś! — wrzasnął ponownie Gaunt. — Popraw to, ty beznadziejna tępoto!

Potykając się Merope ruszyła przez pokój, ale zanim zdołała podnieść różdżkę, Ogden wyciągnął swoją i rzekł pewnie _Reparo_. W okamgnieniu rondel był zreperowany.

Przez moment wydawało się, że Gaunt skrzyczy również i Ogdena, ale widać wpadł na lepszy pomysł, bo w zamian wykrzywił się drwiąco do córki.

— Całe szczęście, że ten miły pan z ministerstwa tu jest, prawda? — szydził. — Może zabierze cię z moich oczu, może nie przeszkadzają mu cholerne charłaki…

Nie oglądając się na nikogo, bez słowa podziękowania pod adresem Ogdena, Merope złapała garnek i odstawiła, wciąż trzęsącymi się dłońmi, na swoje miejsce. Potem stanęła sztywno, oparta o ścianę między brudnym oknem a piecem, jakby marzyła wyłącznie o tym, by wtopić się w kamień i zniknąć.

— Panie Gaunt — podjął Ogden. — Jak już wspominałem, powodem mojego przybycia…

— Słyszałem już! — przerwał mu Gaunt. — I co z tego? Morfin pokazał mugolowi, co go czeka, i co z tego?

— Morfin złamał czarodziejskie prawo — odparł Ogden surowo.

— _Morfin złamał czarodziejskie prawo_ — w ustach Gaunta śpiewna intonacja Ogdena brzmiała pompatycznie i głupkowato. — Dał cholernemu mugolowi nauczkę, to teraz jest nielegalne czy jak?

— Owszem — rzekł Ogden. — Obawiam się, że jest.

Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni surduta mały zwitek pergaminu i rozwinął go skrupulatnie.

— A to co? Wyrok? — zapytał Gaunt, podnosząc gniewnie głos.

— To jest wezwanie na przesłuchanie dyscyplinarne w…

— Wezwanie? _Wezwanie?_ Za kogo się pan uważasz, wzywając mojego syna gdziekolwiek?

— Jestem kierownikiem Wydziału w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa — odparł spokojnie Ogden.

— A my to niby śmiecie, co? — wrzasnął Gaunt, ruszając na Ogdena, celując w niego brudnym palcem. — Śmiecie, co to będą tańczyć, jak im ministerstwo zagra, co? Czy pan wiesz, do kogo mówisz, cholerna szlamo? Wiesz pani?

— Miałem wrażenie, że rozmawiam z panem Gauntem — rzekł Ogden ostrożnie, nie ustępując jednak ani na krok.

— A żebyś pan wiedział! — ryknął Gaunt.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że czarodziej obscenicznym, mugolskim gestem daje Ogdenowi do zrozumienia, co o nim sądzi, ale po chwili zorientował się, że Gaunt pokazywał pracownikowi ministerstwa bardzo znajomy pierścień z czarnym kamieniem, który nosił na środkowym palcu.

— Widzisz pan? Widzisz to? Wiesz pan, co to jest? Wiesz pan, kto to nosił? Od stuleci jest w naszej rodzinie, tak daleko sięga nasz rodowód! I to najczystsza krew! Wiesz pan, ile mi dawano za ten pierścień, za ten herb Peverellów wyryty w kamieniu?

— Nie mam pojęcia — powiedział Ogden, mrużąc oczy za każdym razem, gdy pierścień przelatywał mu o cal od nosa. — I jest mi to całkowicie obojętne. Pański syn popełnił…

Z rykiem wściekłości Gaunt skoczył na córkę. Przez ułamek sekundy Harry sądził, że staruch zamierza ją udusić, bo złapał ją za gardło, w następnej sekundzie już ciągnął ją w kierunku Ogdena za ciężki, złoty łańcuch, który miała na szyi.

— Widzisz pan? — zawył Gaunt, machając Ogdenowi przed nosem ciężkim, złotym medalionem. Merope tymczasem charczała, usiłując złapać oddech.

— Widzę, widzę!

— _Slytherina!_ — huknął Gaunt. — Salazara Slytherina!

Harry też go widział. Doskonale znał ten medalion. Dlaczego Voldemort nie powiedział mu, że to również była pamiątka rodzinna? Chociaż czarnoksiężnik szczerze stwierdził, że jest on dla niego cenny…

— Jesteśmy jego ostatnimi żyjącymi potomkami — ciągnął dalej Gaunt — i co pan na to, panie kierownik?

— Panie Gaunt, pańska córka! — krzyknął przestraszony Ogden, ale Gaunt już puścił Merope, która zataczając się uciekła do swojego kąta, masując szyję i oddychając z trudem.

— Widzisz pan! — podsumował triumfalnie Gaunt, jakby właśnie udowodnił coś ponad wszelką wątpliwość. — I nie gadaj pan do nas, jakbyśmy byli błotem na jaśniepańskiej podeszwie. Całe pokolenia czystej krwi, sami czarodzieje. Założę się, żeś pan takiego rodu jeszcze nie widział!

Splunął na podłogę wprost pod nogi gościa. Morfin zaniósł się rechotem, Merope, skulona pod oknem, z włosami opadającymi na twarz, nie powiedziała nic.

— Panie Gaunt — podjął Ogden uparcie. — Obawiam się, że ani pańscy przodkowie, ani moi nie mają nic wspólnego ze sprawą, która mnie tu sprowadza. Przybyłem tu z powodu Morfina, Morfina i tego mugola, którego zaatakował wczoraj późnym wieczorem. Z informacji otrzymanych przez ministerstwo — zerknął na trzymany w dłoni pergamin — wynika, że Morfin rzucił na rzeczonego mugola urok lub zaklęcie powodując u niego tym samym napad wyjątkowo bolesnej pokrzywki.

Morfin zachichotał.

— _Cicho, chłopcze_ — warknął Gaunt w mowie węży i Morfin natychmiast się uciszył.

— A nawet jeśli, to co z tego? — zwrócił się przekornie do Ogdena. — Przecież wypucujecie mu buźkę, poprawicie pamięć i wszystko będzie cacy?

— Nie o to chodzi i doskonale pan o tym wie, panie Gaunt. To był niesprowokowany atak na bezbronnego…

— Ha, od pierwszej chwili wiedziałem, żeś pan jest kolejnym wielbicielem mugoli! — warknął Gaunt i ponownie splunął na podłogę.

— Ta rozmowa donikąd nie prowadzi — odparł Ogden stanowczo. — Sądząc po zachowaniu pańskiego syna oczywistym jest, że wcale nie żałuje swoich czynów — znów zerknął na trzymany pergamin. — Morfin zostanie przesłuchany czternastego września w związku ze stawianym mu zarzutem używania magii w przytomności mugola oraz spowodowania uszczerbku na ciele rzeczonego mugola…

Zamilkł. Stukot końskich kopyt i donośny śmiech docierał do pokoju przez otwarte okno. Najwyraźniej kręta droga prowadząca do wsi przechodziła bardzo blisko lasku, przy który stał dom. Gaunt zamarł słuchając odgłosów z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Morfin zasyczał i odwrócił się do okna węsząc, niczym wygłodniały wilk. Merope podniosła głowę. Harry zauważył jej kredowobiałą twarz.

— Mój Boże, a cóż to za szkaradzieństwo! — rozległ się dźwięczny, dziewczęcy głos, tak wyraźnie, jakby jego właścicielka stała tuż pod oknem. — Czy twój ojciec nie mógłby czegoś zrobić z tą szopą, Tom?

— To nie należy do nas — odpowiedział jej głos młodego mężczyzny. — Wszystko po tej stronie doliny jest nasze, ale ta chałupa należy do tego starego włóczęgi, Gaunta i jego dzieci. We wsi gadają, że ten jego syn to wariat…

Dziewczyna się roześmiała. Odgłosy stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Morfin zrobił ruch, jak gdyby chciał się podnieść ze swojego fotela, ale ojciec go powstrzymał.

— _Siedź tu_ — syknął w mowie węży.

— Tom — zapytała znów dziewczyna, sądząc po głosie stojąc przed domem. — Czy mi się wydaje, czy ktoś przybił węża do drzwi?

— Wielki Boże, masz rację! — zdumiał się mężczyzna. — To pewnie sprawka tego syna, mówiłem ci, że on ma nie po kolei w głowie. Nie patrz na to, moja droga Cecylio.

Stukot końskich kopyt powoli się oddalał.

— _Moja droga_ — wyszeptał Morfin w mowie węży, przyglądając się siostrze. — _Powiedział do niej moja droga. Więc jednak nie będziesz jego._

Merope była tak blada, że Harry pomyślał, że dziewczyna zemdleje.

— _A co to niby ma znaczyć?_ — warknął ostro Gaunt, również w mowie węży, patrząc to na córkę, to na syna. — _Morfin, o czym ty mówisz?_

— _Podoba jej się ten mugol_ — odparł Morfin złośliwie nie spuszczając przerażonej siostry z oczu. — _Zawsze lezie do ogrodu, kiedy on przejeżdża, gapi się na niego przez żywopłot. No co, może nie? A wczoraj wieczorem…_

Merope potrząsnęła głową, błagalnie wpatrując się w brata, ale ten ciągnął bezwzględnie.

— _Siedziałaś w oknie, czekając, aż będzie wracał do domu, prawda?_

— _Przesiadywała w oknie, żeby popatrzeć na mugola?_ — powtórzył cicho Gaunt.

Wszyscy troje zdawali się zapomnieć zupełnie o obecności Ogdena, który przyglądał im się zarówno zdziwiony, jak i poirytowany tym nowym wybuchem niezrozumiałych syków i powarkiwań.

— _Czy to prawda?_ — zapytał Gaunt martwym głosem postępując krok w przód ku przerażonej dziewczynie. — _Moja córka, czystej krwi potomkini Salazara Slytherina wzdycha do cholernego, mugolskiego śmiecia?_

Merope szaleńczo potrząsała głową, przytulając się do ściany, najwyraźniej niezdolna do wydobycia z siebie głosu.

— _Ale ja go dorwałem, ojcze!_ — zarechotał Morfin. — _Dorwałem go, jak tu przechodził i z tą wysypką nie był już taki śliczniusi, prawda, Merope?_

— _Ty ohydna, mała gadzino, ty cholerny charłaku!_ — zawył Gaunt, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę, zaciskając dłonie na szyi córki.

Tak Harry, jak i Ogden odruchowo wrzasnęli _nie!_ , Ogden uniósł różdżkę i zawołał _Relashio_. Gaunta odrzuciło do tyłu. Puszczając córkę zatoczył się, potknął o krzesło i upadł na wznak. Z wściekłym rykiem Morfin zerwał się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku Ogdena, wymachując swym zakrwawionym nożem i rzucając na oślep uroki.

Ogden zaczął uciekać. Dumbledore dał znak Harry'emu, że powinni zrobić to samo. Harry posłuchał, a krzyki Merope wciąż dźwięczały mu w uszach.

Ogden biegł ścieżką, ramionami chroniąc głowę, aż dotarł do drogi, gdzie zderzył się z lśniącym kasztankiem, na którym jechał bardzo przystojny, ciemnowłosy młodzieniec. Zarówno on, jak i śliczna dziewczyna jadąca na siwku koło niego, wybuchnęli śmiechem na widok Ogdena, który odbił się od końskiego boku i powiewając połami surduta popędził dalej, aż się za nim kurzyło.

— Myślę, że już wystarczy, Harry — powiedział Dumbledore.

Wziął Harry'ego pod ramię i delikatnie pociągnął. W następnej chwili obaj unieśli się poprzez ciemność, aż wylądowali pewnie z powrotem w pogrążonym w półmroku gabinecie dyrektora. Dumbledore od razu zaczął zapalać lampy przy pomocy różdżki.

— Dalej ta historia potoczyła się następująco. Ogden aportował się do Ministerstwa i wrócił z posiłkami w przeciągu piętnastu minut. Morfin i jego ojciec usiłowali walczyć, ale obaj zostali obezwładnieni, zabrani z domu, a następnie skazani przez Wizengamot. Morfin, który już miał niezłą kartotekę z powodu wielokrotnych ataków na mugoli, został skazany na trzy lata w Azkabanie. Marvolo, który zranił kilku pracowników Ministerstwa z Ogdenem włącznie, dostał pół roku.

— Marvolo… — zaczął Harry, ale od razu mu przerwano.

— Dziadek Voldemorta — dokończył Dumbledore, wysnuwając błędne wnioski. — Marvolo, jego syn Morfin i córka Merope byli ostatnimi z Gauntów. Gauntowie to bardzo stara rodzina czarodziejów, znana z wybuchowej natury i skłonności do brutalnych zachowań potęgujących się poprzez pokolenia ze względu na przyjęty zwyczaj zawierania małżeństw między kuzynami. Brak rozwagi wspomagany manią wielkości sprawił, że rodowe złoto roztrwoniono na parę pokoleń przed urodzeniem Marvola. On sam, jak widziałeś, żył niemal w skrajnej nędzy, posiadając jedynie paskudny charakter, niezmierzone pokłady dumy i arogancji oraz parę klejnotów rodzinnych, które cenił prawie tak, jak swego syna i o wiele bardziej niż córkę.

— Dobrze znam rodowód Gauntów — powiedział oschle Harry, spuszczając oczu z twarzy Dumbledore'a. — Merope była matką Voldemorta.

— Tak, była — odparł Dumbledore. — I tak się składa, że mogliśmy również spojrzeć na ojca Voldemorta. Jestem ciekaw czy go zauważyłeś?

Harry parsknął cicho.

— To ten mugol, którego zaatakował Morfin. Mężczyzna na koniu — stwierdził z pewnością w głosie.

— Bardzo dobrze — dyrektor uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. — Tak, to był Tom Riddle senior, przystojny mugol, który zwykł jeździć konno nieopodal domu Gauntów, i w którym Merope Gaunt kochała się tak szaleńczo, jak skrycie.

— I w końcu się pobrali? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry, któremu trudno było wyobrazić sobie mniej prawdopodobną parę.

— Zdaje się, że zapominasz, że Merope była czarownicą. Prawdopodobnie, terroryzowana przez ojca, nie miała większych szans na rozwinięcie swych magicznych talentów, ale kiedy Marvolo i Morfin siedzieli sobie bezpiecznie w Azkabanie, kiedy wreszcie, po raz pierwszy w życiu, była sama i wolna, wtedy z pewnością pozwoliła swym wrodzonym zdolnościom rozkwitać. Uknuła plan ucieczki od tego beznadziejnego życia, które wiodła przez osiemnaście lat. Masz jakiś pomysł, co mogła przedsięwziąć Merope, by Tom Riddle zapomniał o swojej mugolskiej towarzyszce i zakochał się w niej samej?

— Zaklęcie imperius — zaproponował Harry. — Albo eliksir miłosny.

— Bardzo dobrze. Osobiście skłaniałbym się ku eliksirowi miłosnemu. Myślę, że wydawało jej się to o wiele bardziej romantyczne, no i nie sądzę, żeby było to szczególnie trudne. Zapewne w gorący, letni dzień, kiedy Tom Riddle jechał samotnie na konną przejażdżkę, nie miała specjalnych problemów z przekonaniem go, żeby się napił nieco wody. Jednym słowem, w parę miesięcy po tej scenie, która rozegrała się na naszych oczach, osada Little Hangleton żyła wielkim skandalem. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak huczało od plotek, gdy syn miejscowego ziemianina uciekł z córką włóczęgi, Merope.

Snape słuchał dość zachłannie wszystkiego, co było powiedziane w gabinecie. Chociaż wiedział już wcześniej, że Czarny Pan był półkrwi, to jednak nie znał historii rodzinnej człowieka. Mógł tylko zgadywać, co zdarzyło się we wspomnieniu, które widział Potter i wyciągać wnioski z tego, co obecnie było mówione. Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że Dumbledore miał jakiś cel opowiadając to wszystko, jednakże nie wiedział jaki. To go denerwowało, zwłaszcza że mogło mieć bezpośredni wpływ na jego życie.

— Ale szok, który przeżyli sąsiedzi, był niczym w porównaniu ze wstrząsem, jaki stał się udziałem Marvola — ciągnął Dumbledore. — Kiedy wrócił z Azkabanu, zamiast posłusznej córki, czekającej z gorącym posiłkiem na jego powrót, zastał calową warstwę kurzu i liścik pożegnalny, w którym wyjaśniała, co zrobiła i dlaczego. Z tego, czego zdołałem się dowiedzieć, od tej chwili nigdy już nie wspomniał ani jej imienia, ani w ogóle tego, że miał córkę. Wstrząs, który przeżył po odejściu Merope, mógł przyczynić się do jego rychłej śmierci… Albo po prostu nigdy nie nauczył się sam sobie gotować — dyrektor dodał z lekką nutą rozbawienia w głosie. — Azkaban bardzo osłabił Marvola, który nie doczekał nawet powrotu Morfina.

— Merope jednak umarła, prawda? Voldemort przecież wychował się w sierocińcu.

— Zgadza się — przytaknął Dumbledore. — Teraz możemy już tylko zgadywać, ale myślę, że nietrudno domyślić się, co stało się potem. Widzisz, parę miesięcy po sekretnym ślubie, Tom Riddle powrócił do rezydencji w Little Hangleton, ale już bez żony. Zaczął rozpowiadać po okolicy, że został paskudnie oszukany i podstępnie złapany. Przez co rozumiał, jak się zdaje, że znajdował się pod działaniem czarów, które teraz zostały zdjęte, choć obawiam się, że nie użył dokładnie tych słów, by nie zostać posądzonym o pomieszanie zmysłów. A okoliczni mieszkańcy założyli prawdopodobnie, że Merope skłamała Tomowi, iż spodziewa się jego dziecka, a on ożenił się z nią właśnie z tego powodu.

— Ale przecież _urodziła_ syna… — warknął nieco gniewnie Harry.

— Ale dopiero po roku od ucieczki. Tom Riddle porzucił ją, gdy wciąż jeszcze była w ciąży.

— Co poszło nie tak? Eliksir przestał działać? — chłopak zapytał bardziej sam siebie, niż osób znajdujących się w gabinecie.

— Cóż, to znów domysły — odparł Dumbledore. — Ale wydaje mi się, że Merope, która głęboko kochała męża, nie mogła znieść myśli, że trzyma go przy sobie za pomocą magii. Myślę, że sama przestała mu podawać eliksir. Może w swym zaślepieniu wierzyła, że przez ten czas on również się w niej zakochał. A może miała nadzieję, że zostanie z nią dla dobra dziecka. Jakkolwiek było, myliła się. Porzucił ją, nigdy jej już nie zobaczył, no i nigdy nie zainteresował się choćby w najmniejszym stopniu, co stało się z jego synem.

Niebo na zewnątrz było atramentowo czarne, a lampy w gabinecie dyrektora płonęły wyjątkowo jasno. Wewnątrz Harry'ego płonął zaś gniew. Słuszny gniew w imieniu Merope.

— Zachował się niewybaczalnie.

— Kto? — zapytał zbity z tropu Dumbledore.

— Tom Riddle senior, a kto?

Dyrektor zmarszczył zmieszany brwi.

— Czemu tak mówisz?

— Porzucił własną krew, własne dziecko — Harry czuł jak gniew zaczyna wzrastać, gdy musiał tłumaczyć tak oczywiste rzeczy. — Dobrze wiedział co się z nim stanie. Wiedział jak funkcjonuje ten świat. Wbrew pozorom Voldemort miał szczęście, że trafił do sierocińca… — skończył dość ponuro.

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział z namysłem.

— Jakie jeszcze wnioski wyciągnąłeś z tego co dziś zobaczyłeś, Harry?

— Cóż — zaczął powili chłopak — cieszę się, że Tom Marvolo wziął swoją aparycję po ojcu. Cieszę się również, że nasze dziecko nigdy nie będzie miało szansy poznać swojego pradziadka i reszty rodziny Gauntów, gdyż nie byli sympatycznymi ludźmi. Nie opłakuję również Riddle'a seniora, gdyż był bękartem.

— Myślę, że na dziś już wystarczy — rzekł Dumbledore po chwili milczenia.

— Tak, panie profesorze — Harry podniósł się, ale nie ruszył z miejsca. — Panie profesorze… Czy to ważne, żebym znał przeszłość Voldemorta?

— To bardzo ważne, jak sądzę.

Młody czarodziej zawrócił do drzwi i w tej właśnie chwili go dostrzegł. Na jednym ze stolików o pajęczych nóżkach, między delikatnymi, srebrnymi przyrządami, leżał brzydki, złoty pierścień z ogromnym, pękniętym, czarnym kamieniem.

— Panie profesorze — zapytał, wpatrując się w klejnot. — Ten pierścień…

— Tak?

— Profesorze, to nie może być ten sam pierścień, który Marvolo Gaunt pokazał Ogdenowi.

Dumbledore skinął.

— Ten sam, uwierz mi.

Harry jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się fałszywemu pierścieniowi, aż wreszcie otworzył drzwi i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł, mówiąc tylko cicho:

— Dobranoc, panie profesorze.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Jest to najdłuższy rozdział jaki jak dotąd napisałam. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy tekst przekroczył ponad 7 tys. słów i zaczął dobijać do 8. Pierwotnie planowałam dodać w tym rozdziale również wspomnienie Dumbledore'a z sierocińca, jednak stwierdziłam, że to już będzie za dużo. Nie objętościowo za dużo, ale pod względem poruszonych spraw, które będą w przyszłości kontynuowane.

W osi fabularnej minął tylko tydzień, a jak wiele się wydarzyło.

Oto mały kalendarz zdarzeń: 31 – czwartek, 1 – piątek [Harry zabrany do Hogwartu], 2 i 3 – sobota/niedziela [skrzydło szpitalne], 4 – poniedziałek [Harry idzie na lekcje], 9 – sobota [spotkanie z Dumbledore'em]

 **Kannavar** \- Syriusz będzie się pojawiał z doskoku. Planuję, by pojawił się w kolejnym rozdziale, ponieważ chcę wytłumaczyć szerzej niektóre rzeczy. Jak to wyjdzie jeszcze zobaczę w praniu, gdyż nie raz pierwotnie coś mające być w rozdziale x przeskoczyło do rozdziału y.

 **Devidakk** \- czasami mi nawet autokorekta wszystkiego nie podkreśli i tak, to był jakiś chochlik drukarski. Osobiście lubię działki dialogowe, gdyż wprowadzają one akcję oraz pozwalają zobaczyć charakter poszczególnych bohaterów. Cieszę się, że moje wydają się wiarygodne.

 **Anuii** \- krótkie i zwięzłe podsumowanie całego rozdziału. Co do Hermiony będę próbowała ją jeszcze prostować, ale że jest upartą bohaterką może być to walka z wiatrakami. ;)

* * *

Małe ogłoszenia parafialne: w okolicach publikacji kolejnego rozdziału będę przebywać za granicą i niestety nie wiem jak będą tam wyglądać sprawy z internetem. Stąd rozdział może być opublikowany z poślizgiem (chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie). Ogólnie wrzucę go najszybciej jak się da.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, favy i followersy. Miło jest wiedzieć, że opowiadanie przyciąga wciąż nowych czytelników.

Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie,

c.


	45. 10 galeonów

_10 galeonów_

 **Nieczęsto można było zobaczyć wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a pouczanego przez byłych dyrektorów.**

* * *

Severus utkwił wzrok w plecach wychodzącego nastolatka i gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a.

— W co ty próbujesz grać, Albusie? — zapytał płaskim głosem bez emocji.

— Harry musi sobie zdać sprawę jak ważna jest jego pozycja w tej wojnie. Faktycznie jest ona kluczowa do pokonania Voldemorta.

Snape wzdrygnął się słysząc imię Czarnego Pana. Po jego znaku przebiegło mrowienie, jakby małe wyładowania elektryczne.

— Co przez to rozumiesz?

— To jeszcze nie czas, żebym podzielił się tą wiedzą, Severusie.

Mistrz eliksirów warknął.

— Te wszystkie tajemnice doprowadzą nas do niechybnej śmierci — westchnął ciężko. — Co dobrego przyjdzie z pokazywania chłopcu przeszłości Czarnego Pana?

— Mam nadzieję, że Harry odzyska rozum, gdy zobaczy kim jest człowiek z którym się związał i jak jest on zmienny. Jak myśląc, że się doskonali, porzuca swoje człowieczeństwo. Wątpię, by Harry chciałby taką osobę na ojca swojego dziecka.

— Potter powiedział ci wprost, że wie jaki jest Czarny Pan. On był Reą — powiedział twardo — widział przemianę na własne oczy.

— Czy Harry jest reinkarnacją młodego pana Prince'a jest sprawą dyskusyjną — odparł spokojnie Dumbledore i pogładził swoją brodę. — A wskazanie mu istotnych szczegółów nie zaszkodzi.

— Łudzisz się, Albusie. Czarny Pan powrócił do siebie za nim objęło go szaleństwo. Każdy ze Śmierciożerców i starych zwolenników to widzi. To samo jest z Potterem. Widziałeś w poniedziałek rano tę prezentację sił. Nawet podczas pierwszego dojścia do władzy, Czarny Pan nie miał tylu ludzi wśród uczniów Hogwartu.

— Jest to wyjątkowo niepokojące — dyrektor pokiwał smutno głową. — Tylu młodych ludzi podążających mroczną ścieżką.

Snape prychnął.

— Skaczą wokół Pottera i gdyby mogli, to by spełnili każdą jego zachciankę. Po kim jak po kim, ale po tobie dyrektorze bym się nie spodziewał stawiania znaku równości pomiędzy mrokiem a złem.

— Najbardziej obawiałem się zachowania młodego Ronalda, wygląda jednak że nie ma problemu z tą nową postawą Harry'ego — kontynuował dalej Dumbledore, jakby nie widząc podrażnienia mistrza eliksirów.

— Chłopiec stawia na pierwszym miejscu rodzinę, jest to coś, co każdy z Weasleyów znakomicie rozumie. Takie wartości były im wtłaczane do głowy odkąd byli małymi dziećmi. Nie było więc to wielkie zaskoczenie.

— Tak, masz chyba rację Severusie. Molly i Artur kochają swoje dzieci ponad wszystko i nie sądzę, że byłoby coś, co by dla nich nie zrobili.

Stary czarodziej machnął różdżką i na blacie biurka pojawiły się dwie parujące filiżanki herbaty. Severus podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł usiąść w fotelu wcześniej zajmowanym przez Pottera.

— Jak rozumiem, nic po powiem nie zmieni twojego zdania na temat pokazywania przeszłości Czarnego Pana Potterowi?

— To jest naprawdę bardzo ważne.

— Więc mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że uwzględniłeś w swoich planach moje życie, Albusie.

— Jesteś zbyt melodramatyczny, mój chłopcze.

— Czy jestem? Jeśli odstraszysz chłopaka od szkoły, to moja egzystencja straci rację bytu, a przynajmniej tak będzie myślał Czarny Pan. Póki jestem przydatny – żyję, dyrektorze.

— Voldemort obiecał Harry'emu, że cię nie zabije. Patrząc na jego dotychczasowe postępowanie nie będzie chciał złamać danego słowa.

— Nie oszukujmy się. Żyję bo mam być nianią, wraz z końcem mojego zadania zakończy się moje życie.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. Wydawało się, że cokolwiek by nie powiedział, Severus będzie widział wszystko w czarnych barwach. Postanowił więc na razie porzucić temat.

— Jak pozostali uczniowie zareagowali na powrót Harry'ego?

— Praktycznie bez większego echa.

— Och?

— Tak, ktoś rozpoczął plotkę, że Potter był na jakimś tajnym szkoleniu, a uczniowie, którzy dostali czarne wiadomości zostali zwerbowani przez Niewymownych w celu dalszych prac.

Dyrektor odchylił się w fotelu, a jego brwi sięgały prawie czubka głowy.

— Wiedziałem, iż młode umysły posiadają niezwykłe pokłady wyobraźni, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak.

— To była wersja ze środy. Po tym przestałem słuchać. Jednak jeśli cię to interesuję, wierzę że Filius prowadzi zapiski i jest na bieżąco.

Dumbledore zachichotał.

— Nie omieszkam, brakuje nam w tych mrocznych czasach trochę radości.

Snape potrząsnął głową.

— A sam Harry nie próbował ich dementować? — zapytał Dumbledore sięgając po filiżankę.

— Chłopak nauczył się po drugim roku, że to bezcelowe. Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, to brać szkolna i tak będzie wiedziała swoje. Pozwala więc im brzęczeć o czymkolwiek chcą aż się znudzą albo znajdą nowy temat.

— Nie jest to najgorsza strategia, jednak spodziewałem się czegoś więcej.

Mistrz eliksirów wzruszył ramionami.

— Większości z nich nie zależy na prawdzie. Gdyby tak było, to już lata temu ustałaby plotka o moim rzekomym wampiryzmie.

Albus cicho się zaśmiał.

— To wyłącznie twoja wina. Gdybyś cały czas nie ubierał się na czarno, z pewnością uczniowie zmieniliby swoje umysły wobec tego.

Snape uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu.

— Może według ciebie powinienem zacząć ubierać się jak Lockhart, gdy był tu parodią nauczyciela?

— Wątpię, by ktoś przeżył taki szok — powiedział wesoło Dumbledore.

Chrząkając Severus wrócił do ważniejszych spraw.

— Musisz się ze mną zgodzić Albusie, że Potter nie może dłużej mieszkać w wieży. Jeszcze trochę a chodzenie po tych schodach stanie się uciążliwe, już nie mówiąc, że niebezpieczne.

— Co proponujesz? — dyrektor spoważniał.

— Dać mu jedną z gościnnych kwater na parterze. Tych ulokowanych niedaleko wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów. Zarówno ja jak i Poppy będziemy mieć blisko, gdyby coś się stało.

— Nie byłoby to najgorsze rozwiązanie.

— Najchętniej umieściłbym go w jednym z dormitoriów Slytherinu, jednak obawiam się reakcji uczniów.

— Myślisz, że twoi Ślizgoni mogliby zrobić coś nierozważnego? — Dumbledore zmrużył lekko oczy.

— Tu o nie Ślizgonów się martwię, tylko całą resztę.

W gabinecie zapadła cisza, gdy obaj mężczyźni rozmyślali nad słowami Snape'a.

— Dobrze, wydam zarządzenie, aby przygotować tamte pokoje. Wątpię, by w swoim stanie Harry nadużywał ofiarowanej mu wolności.

Mistrz eliksirów ponownie prychnął z niedowierzaniem. Kręcąc głową, powoli zaczął się podnosić z miejsca, by wrócić do swoich kwater.

— Zanim wyjdziesz, Severusie. Zauważyłem, że nie wzdrygasz się, gdy Harry mówi Voldemort.

Mistrz eliksirów stężał i opadł ponownie na siedzenie. Parę chwil myślał pocierając lewe przedramię.

— Faktycznie, wygląda na to, że Czarny Pan nie nałożył tabu na niego — zamrugał. — Albo żeby być precyzyjnym, usunął je z Pottera.

— Rzeczywiście. Pytanie co chce przez to osiągnąć — starzec podniósł rękę. — Już od najmłodszych lat Tom Riddle nigdy nie robił nic bez powodu.

— Nikt nie wie co się roi w głowie Czarnego Pana, Albusie — Severus spojrzał na dyrektora. — A jeśli to wszystko, to pozwól mi przygotować się przed moim wieczornym patrolem.

— Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Oczywiście.

 **oOo**

Następny tydzień upłynął Harry'emu bardzo podobnie do poprzedniego. Chłopak chodził na lekcje, rozpakowywał się w nowym pokoju, odrabiał prace domowe, rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, unikał co bardziej ciekawskich uczniów i starał się trzymać z dala od Dumbledore'a. Nie było to zbytnio trudne zważywszy, że dyrektor opuścił zamek i nikt z profesorów nie był pewny kiedy wróci. Harry zastanawiał się czy Dumbledore, gdziekolwiek był, zdąży wrócić na czas na kolejne spotkanie, które tym razem miało się odbyć w poniedziałkowy wieczór. Jednak, jako że nie dostał informacji odwołujących wizytę, stawił się punktualnie o ósmej pod gabinetem dyrektora. Zapukał i usłyszał głos nakazujący mu wejść. W środku siedział Dumbledore. Wyglądał na niezwykle zmęczonego. Jego ręka była nadal czarna i spalona, ale uśmiechnął się pokazując Harry'emu, by usiadł. Na biurku stała myślodsiewnia, jakby nikt jej przez ten czas nie ruszał z miejsca, rzucając na sufit srebrzyste plamy światła. Profesor Snape kręcił się przed biblioteczką przesuwając długim, chudym palcem po grzbietach książek.

Potter odwrócił się od niego bez słowa, pozostawiając go samemu sobie.

— Bezczelny — odezwał się cichy głos z jednego z portretów wiszących na ścianie. Fineas Nigellus Black, prapradziadek Syriusza, uniósł głowę ze swego ramienia, na którym zdawał się spać. — Za moich czasów nie pozwoliłbym uczniowi tak lekceważyć żadnego z profesorów.

— Dobrze, dziękuję Fineasie — uciszył go Dumbledore.

— Jest pan pewien dyrektorze, że _wszyscy_ byli dyrektorzy zasługują na miejsce w tym gabinecie? — zapytał niewinnie Harry.

Snape rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Pottera i wrócił do tego, co wcześniej robił.

— Tak, tak myślę — powiedział Dumbledore, wyciągając z szat nową butelkę srebrzystych myśli i odkorkowując ją dotknięciem różdżki.

— Naprawdę? — spytał zaskoczony Harry.

Dyrektor spochmurniał nieco.

— Harry, czy to naprawdę jest konieczne? — powiedział rozczarowanym głosem.

Dumbledore umieścił nowe wspomnienia w myślodsiewni i zaczął obracać kamienną misą zdrową dłonią.

— Z pewnością pamiętasz, że skończyliśmy historię początków Lorda Voldemorta w chwili, gdy przystojny mugol – Tom Riddle, porzucił swoją małżonkę – czarownicę Merope i powrócił do rodzinnego domu w Little Hangleton. Opuszczona Merope pozostała w Londynie spodziewając się dziecka, które pewnego dnia miało stać się Lordem Voldemortem.

— Skąd pan wie, że była w Londynie, proszę pana?

— Dzięki świadectwu niejakiego Caractacusa Burke'a — odparł Dumbledore.

Zamieszał zawartością myślodsiewni dokładnie tak, jak poszukiwacz złota przepłukujący piasek. Ze srebrnej, wirującej masy uniósł się mały stary człowiek, obracający się z wolna w rzeźbionej misie. Był srebrny jak duch, jednak dużo bardziej materialny, z bujną kępą włosów, które całkowicie zakrywały jego oczy.

— Jednak nie jest to wspomnienie, które chcę ci dzisiaj pokazać.

Dumbledore zamaszyście wstrząsnął myślodsiewnią a Caractacus Burke opadł w wirującą masę wspomnień, z której się wyłonił.

— Powiem ci tylko, że ciężarna, samotna Merope bardzo potrzebowała złota. Tak bardzo, że sprzedała jedyną cenną rzecz jaką posiadała – medalion, który był częścią rodowego spadku, tak cenionego przez Marvola. I otrzymała za niego dziesięć galeonów.

— Dał jej tylko dziesięć galeonów? — oburzył się Harry.

— Caractacus Burke nie był znany ze swej hojności — odparł Dumbledore.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową w niemym oburzeniu.

— Dobrze Harry, jeśli byłbyś łaskawy wstać…

— Dokąd idziemy? — spytał Harry, kiedy Dumbledore dołączył do niego przy biurku.

— Tym razem — odpowiedział Dumbledore — odwiedzimy moje wspomnienia. Myślę, że uznasz je zarówno za bogate w szczegóły, jak i wystarczająco dokładne. Ty pierwszy, Harry…

Harry pochylił się nad myślodsiewnią. Zanurzył twarz w chłodnej powierzchni wspomnienia i znów zaczął spadać poprzez ciemność… Chwilę później jego stopy uderzyły o twardy grunt. Otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że stoi wraz z Dumbledore'em na ulicy pełnej zgiełku w Londynie sprzed lat.

— A oto i ja — oznajmił pogodnie Dumbledore, wskazując przed siebie, na wysoką postać, która przechodziła przez ulicę przed zaprzężoną w konie furmanką z mlekiem.

Młody Albus Dumbledore miał długie kasztanowe włosy i brodę. Znalazłszy się po ich stronie ulicy, ruszył chodnikiem, przyciągając wiele ciekawskich spojrzeń. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał na sobie ostentacyjnie skrojony garnitur ze śliwkowofioletowego aksamitu.

— Niezły garnitur, profesorze — wyrwało się Harry'emu, nim zdołał się powstrzymać, ale Dumbledore tylko zachichotał, kiedy tak szli kawałek za jego młodszym wcieleniem.

W końcu przeszli przez metalową bramę wkraczając na pusty dziedziniec, który poprzedzał posępny, czworokątny budynek otoczony wysokim ogrodzeniem. Dumbledore wszedł do góry po kilku schodach prowadzących do frontowych drzwi i zapukał raz. Po chwili czy dwóch, drzwi otworzyła niechlujnie wyglądająca, odziana w fartuch dziewczynka.

— Dzień dobry. Jestem umówiony z panią Cole, która – jak sądzę – jest tu gospodynią.

— Och — wykrztusiła zaskoczona dziewczynka, zakłopotana ekscentrycznym wyglądem Dumbledore'a.

— Tego… no… chwi… PANI COLE! — wrzasnęła przez ramię.

Harry usłyszał odległy głos krzyczący coś w odpowiedzi. Dziewczynka obróciła się do Dumbledore'a.

— Proszę wejść, już idzie.

Dumbledore wkroczył do korytarza wyłożonego czarnymi i białymi płytkami. Całość wyglądała dość szpetnie, ale było tu nieskazitelnie czysto. Harry i starszy Dumbledore podążyli za nim. Zanim jeszcze drzwi frontowe zdążyły zamknąć się za nimi, na ich spotkanie wybiegła chuda, sterana kobieta. Miała twarz o ostrych rysach, na której malowała się raczej troska niż nieżyczliwość. Idąc w stronę Dumbledore'a, głowę miała odwróconą do tyłu i wydawała polecenia innej pomocnicy w fartuchu.

— …i zanieś jodynę na górę i daj Marcie. Billy Stubbs znowu rozdrapał swoje strupy, a Erie Whalley zabrudził ropą pościel. Jeszcze ospy nam tu brakowało — powiedziała już chyba sama do siebie i w tym momencie jej wzrok spoczął na Dumbledorze.

Zdumiona zatrzymała się w miejscu, wyglądając jakby żyrafa przekroczyła właśnie jej progi.

— Dzień dobry — odezwał się Dumbledore, wyciągając dłoń.

Panią Cole po prostu zatkało.

— Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore. Wysłałem do pani list, prosząc o spotkanie, a pani uprzejmie zaprosiła mnie tu dzisiaj.

Pani Cole zamrugała oczami. Najwyraźniej uznawszy, że Dumbledore nie jest przywidzeniem, odezwała się słabym głosem:

— Ach, tak. No cóż… dobrze więc… Tak, lepiej wejdźmy do mojego gabinetu.

Poprowadziła Dumbledore'a do małego pokoju, który był najwyraźniej po części poczekalnią, po części gabinetem. Wyglądał tak samo nędznie jak korytarz, a meble tu były stare i nie pasujące do siebie. Wskazała Dumbledore'owi rozklekotane krzesło i usadowiła się za zawalonym biurkiem obserwując go nerwowo.

— Przyszedłem tu, jak pisałem już w moim liście, by porozmawiać o Tomie Riddle'u i omówić kwestię jego przyszłości — oznajmił Dumbledore.

— Czy pan jest rodziną? — spytała pani Cole.

— Nie, jestem nauczycielem — wyjaśnił Dumbledore. — Przybyłem aby zaoferować Tomowi miejsce w mojej szkole.

— Zatem co to za szkoła?

— Nazywa się Hogwart — odpowiedział Dumbledore.

— I jak to się stało, że jest pan zainteresowany Tomem?

— Uważamy, że posiada cechy, których oczekujemy.

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że wygrał stypendium? Jak to możliwe? Nigdy do żadnego nie był typowany.

— Cóż, jego imię przypisane było do naszej szkoły od samego urodzenia…

— Kto go zapisał? Jego rodzice?

Nie było wątpliwości, że pani Cole była kłopotliwie bystrą osobą. Dumbledore najwyraźniej uznał tak samo. Harry spostrzegł jak profesor wysuwa swoją różdżkę z kieszeni aksamitnego garnituru, w tej samej chwili podnosząc zupełnie pustą kartkę z biurka pani Cole.

— Proszę — powiedział Dumbledore i machnął raz różdżką pod stołem, podając jej papier. — Myślę, że to wszystko wyjaśni.

Wzrok pani Cole rozmył się na chwilę i powrócił do normy, kiedy wpatrywała się intensywnie w pustą kartę papieru.

— Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest jak należy — odezwała się łagodnie, oddając kartkę.

Następnie jej wzrok padł na butelkę ginu i dwie szklanki, których z pewnością nie było kilka sekund wcześniej.

— Eee… może poczęstuje się pan szklaneczką ginu? — spytała bardzo wytwornym głosem.

— Bardzo chętnie — rozpromienił się Dumbledore.

Szybko stało się jasne, że jeśli chodzi o picie ginu, pani Cole nowicjuszką nie była. Nalawszy obojgu dość pokaźne porcje, wychyliła swoją szklankę jednym łykiem. Cmoknęła głośno i po raz pierwszy uśmiechnęła się do Dumbledore'a, który nie zawahał się skorzystać z okazji.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy mogłaby pani mi opowiedzieć coś o przeszłości Toma Riddle'a? Zdaje się, że urodził się tu, w sierocińcu?

— Zgadza się — przytaknęła pani Cole dolewając sobie ginu. — Pamiętam to bardzo dobrze, bo sama właśnie tu zaczynałam. Sylwester, siarczysty mróz, śnieg, wie pan. Paskudna noc. I wtedy przyszła ta dziewczyna, niewiele wtedy starsza ode mnie, chwiejąc się i zataczając na frontowych schodach. Nie była zresztą pierwsza. Wpuściliśmy ją do środka i zanim minęła godzina, urodziła dziecko. Nie minęła następna, a ona była martwa.

Pani Cole pokiwała głową w zadumie i wzięła kolejny pokaźny łyk trunku.

— Czy powiedziała coś, zanim umarła? — spytał Dumbledore. — Może na przykład coś o ojcu dziecka?

— Skoro już o tym mówimy, to tak — odparła pani Cole, która zdawała się teraz nieźle bawić, mając szklaneczkę ginu w dłoni i publikę chętną do wysłuchania jej opowieści. — Pamiętam, jak mi powiedziała: _Mam nadzieję, że jest podobny do tatusia_ i nie skłamię, jeśli powiem, że miała prawo tak myśleć, bo sama nie była żadną pięknością. Potem powiedziała, że ma się nazywać Tom, po jego ojcu, i Marvolo, po jej ojcu. Tak wiem, to śmieszne imię, prawda? Zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie była czasem z cyrku… I powiedziała, że na nazwisko ma mieć Riddle. I umarła chwilę później, nie mówiąc już ani słowa — pokiwała smutno głową. — I cóż, nazwaliśmy go dokładnie tak, jak chciała. Wyglądało na to, że to dla niej takie ważne, ale ani Tom, ani Marvolo, ani żaden Riddle nigdy nie zjawił się po niego, ani żadna inna rodzina, więc został w sierocińcu i od tamtej pory mieszka tutaj.

Pani Cole niemal odruchowo nalała sobie kolejną zdrową porcję ginu. Na jej policzkach pojawiły się dwie różowe plamy. Następnie stwierdziła:

— To zabawny chłopak.

— Tak — przytaknął Dumbledore — myślałem, że tak będzie.

— Był też zabawnym dzieckiem. Prawie w ogóle nie płakał, wie pan. A później, kiedy trochę dorósł, był… dziwny.

— W jakim sensie dziwny? — spytał łagodnie Dumbledore.

— No, on…

Ale pani Cole zebrała się w sobie i nie było już nic rozmazanego czy mglistego w przeszywającym spojrzeniu, jakie rzuciła Dumbledore'owi znad swej szklanki ginu.

— Mówi pan, że stanowczo ma miejsce w pana szkole?

— Zdecydowanie — przytaknął Dumbledore.

— I nic, co powiem, tego nie zmieni?

— Nic — potwierdził Dumbledore.

— Zabierze go pan, bez względu na wszystko?

— Bez względu na wszystko — powtórzył poważnie Dumbledore.

Zerknęła na niego tak, jakby podejmowała decyzję, czy może mu zaufać, czy nie. Najwyraźniej zdecydowała, że może, bo powiedziała z pośpiechem:

— On straszy inne dzieci.

— Chce pani powiedzieć, że znęca się nad nimi? — spytał Dumbledore.

— Tak myślę — pani Cole zmarszczyła lekko brwi — ale bardzo trudno jest go na tym przyłapać. Miały miejsce zdarzenia… paskudne rzeczy…

Dumbledore nie naciskał, choć Harry widział, że był zainteresowany. Pani Cole kolejny raz łyknęła ginu i jej różowe policzki jeszcze bardziej nabrały rumieńców.

— Królik Billa Stubbsa… cóż, Tom powiedział, że tego nie zrobił i nie wiem, jak miałby to zrobić, ale tak czy siak, zwierzak sam się nie powiesił u krokwi.

— No nie wydaje mi się, nie — przytaknął cicho Dumbledore.

— Ale niech mnie diabli, jeśli wiem, jak dostał się na górę, żeby to zrobić. Wiem tylko, że on i Billy pokłócili się dzień wcześniej. Innym razem — pani Cole wzięła następny haust ginu, rozlewając przy tym trochę na brodę — na letniej wycieczce… zabieramy ich, wie pan, raz do roku na wieś czy nad morze… W każdym razie, Amy Benson i Dennis Bishop nigdy nie doszli do siebie po tym, co się stało. Wszystko co z nich wyciągnęliśmy to tyle, że poszli do jakiejś jaskini z Tomem Riddle'em. Ten przysięgał, że tylko zwiedzali jaskinię, ale coś się tam stało, jestem tego pewna. Poza tym, cóż… było wiele rzeczy, dziwnych rzeczy…

Obejrzała się znów na Dumbledore'a i chociaż policzki miała zaczerwienione, jej spojrzenie było trzeźwe.

— Nie wydaje mi się, by wiele osób żałowało, widząc jak odchodzi.

— Rozumie pani zapewne, że nie będziemy go u nas trzymali na stałe? — powiedział Dumbledore. — Będzie musiał wracać tutaj przynajmniej każdego lata.

— Lepsze to niż nic — stwierdziła pani Cole z lekką czkawką.

Podniosła się i Harry był pod wrażeniem, widząc że stała całkiem stabilnie, mimo iż dwie trzecie ginu zniknęło już z butelki.

— Domyślam się, że chciałby się pan z nim zobaczyć.

— Niezmiernie — odparł Dumbledore, również wstając.

Poprowadziła go ze swojego gabinetu w górę kamiennymi schodami, wydając polecenia i strofując pomoc domową i dzieci mijane po drodze. Wszystkie sieroty, jak zauważył Harry, ubrane były w takie same, szarawe tuniki. Wyglądały na całkiem zadbane, ale bez wątpienia było to ponure miejsce na dorastanie. Czy gorsze od tego co przeżył u Dursleyów? Nie mógł ocenić.

— No i jesteśmy — powiedziała pani Cole, kiedy skręcili na drugie piętro i zatrzymali się pod pierwszymi drzwiami na długim korytarzu.

Zapukała dwukrotnie i weszła do środka.

— Tom? Masz gościa. To jest pan Dumberton… o przepraszam Dunderbore. Przyszedł powiedzieć ci, że… zresztą niech sam to zrobi.

Harry i dwaj Dumbledore'owie weszli do pokoju, a pani Cole zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Był to mały, pusty pokój, w którym nie było nic poza starą szafą i metalowym łóżkiem. Na szarych kocach, z nogami wyciągniętymi do przodu i książką w rękach, siedział chłopiec.

Na twarzy Toma Riddle nie było ani śladu po Gauntach. Spełniło się ostatnie życzenie Merope – był miniaturową wersją swego przystojnego ojca, wysoki jak na jedenastolatka, ciemnowłosy i blady. Zmrużył nieco oczy przyglądając się niezwykłemu wyglądowi Dumbledore'a.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

— Jak się masz, Tom? — odezwał się Dumbledore, ruszając przed siebie i wyciągając dłoń.

Chłopiec zawahał się, lecz podał swoją dłoń i wymienili uścisk. Dumbledore przystawił twarde, drewniane krzesło koło Riddle'a tak, że wyglądali trochę jak szpitalny pacjent i jego gość.

— Jestem profesor Dumbledore.

— Profesor? — powtórzył Riddle. Widać było w nim ostrożność. — To tak jak _doktor_? Po co pan tu jest? Nasłała pana, żeby mi się pan przyjrzał?

Wskazywał palcem na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła pani Cole.

— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył Dumbledore uśmiechając się.

— Nie wierzę panu — stwierdził Riddle. — Ona chce, żeby ktoś mnie obejrzał, prawda? Gadaj prawdę!

Ostatnie dwa słowa zagrzmiał z siłą, która niemal powalała. To był rozkaz i brzmiał jakby Riddle wydawał go już wiele razy. Wpatrywał się w złości rozszerzonymi oczami w Dumbledore'a, który nie zareagował w ogóle, uśmiechając się dalej uprzejmie.

Po chwili Riddle przestał rzucać piorunujące spojrzenia, ale wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej ostrożnego.

— Kim pan jest?

— Już ci powiedziałem. Nazywam się profesor Dumbledore i pracuję w szkole zwanej Hogwart. Przybyłem zaoferować ci miejsce w mojej szkole… twojej nowej szkole, jeśli zechcesz.

Reakcja Riddle'a na te słowa była bardzo zaskakująca. Wściekły zeskoczył z łóżka i odsunął się od Dumbledore'a.

— Nie wciśnie mi pan kitu! Wariatkowo, stamtąd pan jest, prawda? _Profesor_ , jasne… Więc słuchaj, nigdzie nie idę, rozumiemy się? To ta stara kocica powinna wylądować na oddziale zamkniętym. Nigdy nie zrobiłem niczego ani małej Amy Benson, ani Dennisowi Bishopowi i może ich pan spytać, powiedzą panu!

— Nie jestem ze szpitala — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Dumbledore. — Jestem nauczycielem i, jeśli tylko usiądziesz spokojnie, opowiem ci o Hogwarcie. Oczywiście jeżeli nie będziesz chciał przyjść do szkoły, nikt cię nie będzie zmuszał…

— Niech tylko spróbują — zadrwił Riddle.

— Hogwart — ciągnął Dumbledore, jakby nie słyszał ostatnich słów Riddle'a — jest szkołą dla osób o specjalnych umiejętnościach…

— Nie jestem czubkiem!

— Wiem, że nie jesteś. Hogwart nie jest szkołą dla wariatów. To szkoła magii.

Zapadła cisza. Riddle zastygł w bezruchu wpatrzony w profesora z twarzą bez wyrazu, ale jego wzrok przeskakiwał między oczami Dumbledore'a, jakby próbował przyłapać któreś z nich na kłamstwie.

— Magii? — powtórzył szeptem.

— Zgadza się — powiedział Dumbledore.

— Czy… czy to magia, to co potrafię robić?

— A co takiego potrafisz?

— Różne rzeczy — wysapał Riddle. Fala podniecenia narastała w nim i wpełzała na zapadłe policzki. Wyglądał jakby miał gorączkę. — Potrafię przesuwać rzeczy bez dotykania ich, potrafię zmusić zwierzaki, by robiły to, co chcę, bez tresowania ich. Potrafię sprawić, by coś złego stało się ludziom, którzy mnie zdenerwują… Mogę sprawić, by cierpieli, jeśli tylko zechcę.

Jego nogi trzęsły się. Zrobił chwiejny krok do przodu i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, z głową pochyloną jak do modlitwy.

— Wiedziałem, że jestem inny — wyszeptał w stronę drżących palców — wiedziałem, że jestem wyjątkowy. Zawsze, wiedziałem, że to coś więcej.

— Cóż, i całkiem słusznie — powiedział Dumbledore, który nie uśmiechał się już, ale uważnie obserwował Riddle'a. — Jesteś czarodziejem.

Riddle podniósł głowę. Tego twarz była odmieniona. Gościł na niej widok dzikiego szczęścia, a mimo to z jakiegoś powodu nie wyglądał dzięki temu lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego przystojne rysy wydawały się teraz twardsze, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się niemal bestialski.

— Pan też jest czarodziejem?

— Tak, jestem.

— Udowodnij to! — powiedział natychmiast Riddle tym samym rozkazującym tonem, którego użył mówiąc: _Gadaj prawdę!_.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

— Jeżeli, jak rozumiem, przyjmujesz swoje miejsce w Hogwarcie…

— Jasne, że przyjmuję!

— Więc będziesz się do mnie zwracał per _profesorze_ albo _proszę pana_.

Na mgnienie oka wyraz twarzy Riddle'a stwardniał, jednak już po chwili odpowiedział zaskakująco grzecznym głosem:

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. Chciałem powiedzieć… Profesorze, proszę, czy mógłby mi pan pokazać?

Harry był pewien, że Dumbledore odmówi i wytłumaczy Riddle'owi, że na demonstracje będzie mnóstwo czasu w Hogwarcie, że znajdują się teraz w budynku pełnym mugoli i w związku z tym muszą być ostrożni. Jednak, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, skierował ją w stronę obskurnej szafy stojącej w kącie i machnął niedbale.

Szafa stanęła w płomieniach.

Riddle zerwał się na równe nogi. Zawył wstrząśnięty i wściekły, a Harry wcale mu się nie dziwił – wewnątrz musiało się znajdować wszystko co posiadał. Jednak kiedy jeszcze Riddle darł się na Dumbledore'a, płomienie zniknęły, pozostawiając szafę w nienaruszonym stanie.

Riddle wytrzeszczył oczy i przeniósł wzrok z szafy na Dumbledore'a. Po chwili, z chciwością na twarzy, wskazał na różdżkę i spytał:

— Gdzie mogę taką dostać?

— Wszystko w swoim czasie — powiedział Dumbledore. — Myślę, że coś próbuje się wydostać z twojej szafy.

I faktycznie, ze środka dobiegało ciche grzechotanie. Riddle po raz pierwszy wyglądał na przestraszonego.

— Otwórz drzwi — nakazał Dumbledore.

Riddle zawahał się, ale przeszedł przez pokój i gwałtownym ruchem otworzył drzwi szafy. Na najwyższej półce, ponad rzędem wytartych ubrań, leżało małe, tekturowe pudełko. Trzęsło się i grzechotało, jakby w środku zamkniętych było parę rozwścieczonych myszy.

— Wyciągnij je — polecił Dumbledore.

Niespokojny Riddle ściągnął trzęsące się pudełko.

— Czy w tym pudełku jest coś, czego mieć nie powinieneś? — spytał Dumbledore.

Riddle rzucił Dumbledore'owi długie, kalkulujące spojrzenie.

— Tak, tak mi się wydaje, proszę pana — odpowiedział wreszcie bezbarwnym głosem.

— Otwórz je — powiedział Dumbledore.

Riddle zdjął wieko pudełka i wysypał zawartość na łóżko, nie spoglądając nawet na nią. Harry, który oczekiwał czegoś o wiele bardziej ekscytującego, zobaczył garść małych, zwykłych przedmiotów. Były pośród nich jo-jo, srebrny naparstek i zaśniedziała harmonijka. Uwolnione z pudełka przestały się trząść i leżały w całkowitym bezruchu na cienkich kocach.

— Oddasz te rzeczy właścicielom i przeprosisz ich — powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, chowając różdżkę pod marynarkę. — Dowiem się, czy zostało to zrobione. I ostrzegam, kradzieży nie toleruje się w Hogwarcie.

Harry w tym momencie już wiedział, czym były te niepozorne przedmioty. Trofea. Sam miał takie. Chociaż jego to były cynowe, rozbite żołnierzyki, które udało mu się wyrwać Dudley'owi. Do dziś znajdowały się na półce w jego szafce pod schodami i Dursleyowie nie mogli ich wyrzucić. Jego magia miała coś z tym wspólnego. Co ciekawe, Riddle ani trochę nie wyglądał na speszonego przyłapaniem. Nadal wpatrywał się chłodno w Dumbledore'a mierząc go wzrokiem. W końcu odezwał się bezbarwnym głosem:

— Tak, proszę pana.

— W Hogwarcie — ciągnął dalej Dumbledore — uczymy nie tylko jak używać magii, ale również jak ją kontrolować. Używałeś – jestem pewien, że nieumyślnie – swoich mocy w sposób, który ani nie jest nauczany, ani tolerowany w naszej szkole. Nie jesteś pierwszy ani ostatni, któremu wyrwało się jakieś magiczne zaklęcie. Powinieneś jednak wiedzieć, że Hogwart ma prawo wydalać uczniów, a Ministerstwo Magii… tak, istnieje i Ministerstwo… karze tych, którzy łamią prawo jeszcze surowiej. I wszyscy nowi czarodzieje muszą zaakceptować to, że wkraczając do naszego świata, zobowiązują się przestrzegać naszych praw.

— Tak, proszę pana — powtórzył Riddle.

Nie można było stwierdzić, co mógł teraz myśleć. Kiedy wkładał kradzione przedmioty z powrotem do pudełka, jego twarz pozostała zupełnie bez wyrazu. Gdy skończył, odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i bez ogródek stwierdził:

— Nie mam żadnych pieniędzy.

— Temu łatwo można zaradzić — odparł Dumbledore, wyciągając z kieszeni skórzaną sakiewkę. — Mamy w Hogwarcie fundusz dla tych, którzy potrzebują pomocy przy zakupie książek i szat. Być może będziesz musiał kupić niektóre księgi zaklęć i inne rzeczy z drugiej ręki, ale…

— Gdzie się kupuje księgi zaklęć? — przerwał Riddle, który bez podziękowania wziął ciężki mieszek i teraz oglądał złote galeony.

— Na ulicy Pokątnej — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Mam ze sobą listę twoich książek i sprzętu, którego będziesz potrzebował w szkole. Mogę pomóc ci znaleźć wszystko…

— Pójdzie pan ze mną? — spytał Riddle, spoglądając w górę.

— Oczywiście, jeśli che…

— Nie potrzeba — powiedział Riddle. — Przyzwyczaiłem się robić wszystko samemu, cały czas sam łażę po Londynie. Jak się dostać na tę ulicę Pokątną… proszę pana? — dodał widząc spojrzenie Dumbledore'a.

Harry myślał, że Dumbledore będzie nalegał na to, by towarzyszyć Riddle'owi, ale raz jeszcze został zaskoczony. Dumbledore wręczył Riddle'owi kopertę zawierającą listę wyposażenia i wyjaśniwszy mu dokładnie, jak dotrzeć z sierocińca do Dziurawego kotła, odezwał się:

— Będziesz w stanie go dostrzec, pomimo iż mugole wokół ciebie… to znaczy, niemagiczni ludzie… go nie zobaczą. Spytaj o barmana Toma. Łatwo zapamiętać, bo ma na imię tak jak ty…

Riddle wzdrygnął się, jakby chciał odpędzić natrętną muchę.

— Nie podoba ci się imię _Tom_?

— Pełno jest Tomów — burknął Riddle, po czym jakby nie mogąc powstrzymać pytania, jakby wyrwało mu się na przekór jemu samemu, spytał — Czy mój ojciec był czarodziejem? Powiedzieli, że też nazywał się Tom Riddle.

— Obawiam się, że nie wiem — odparł łagodnie Dumbledore.

— To nie mogła być moja matka, bo nie umarłaby tak — stwierdził Riddle bardziej do siebie niż do Dumbledore'a. — To musiał być on. Dobrze więc… jak już będę miał wszystkie rzeczy… kiedy mam jechać do tego Hogwartu?

— Wszystkie szczegóły znajdziesz na drugim kawałku pergaminu w swojej kopercie — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Pociąg wyruszy ze stacji King's Cross pierwszego września. W kopercie jest również bilet.

Riddle skinął głową. Dumbledore wstał i ponownie wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Ściskając ją Riddle powiedział:

— Potrafię rozmawiać z wężami. Odkryłem to, kiedy byliśmy na wycieczce na wsi… One mnie znajdują i szepczą do mnie. Czy to normalne u czarodzieja?

Harry czuł, że Riddle chcąc wywrzeć wrażenie, aż do tej chwili powstrzymywał się przed wspominaniem o tej najdziwniejszej umiejętności.

— To niezwykłe — odpowiedział Dumbledore po chwili wahania — ale słyszano o takich przypadkach.

Ton jego głosu był zwyczajny, ale jego oczy przesuwały się z zaciekawieniem po twarz Riddle'a. Stali tak przez chwilę, mężczyzna i chłopiec, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Wreszcie puścili dłonie.

Dumbledore zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

— Do zobaczenia, Tom. Zobaczymy się w Hogwarcie.

— Myślę, że wystarczy — odezwał się białobrody Dumbledore stojący u boku Harry'ego i kilka chwil później raz jeszcze poszybowali nieważko przez ciemność, by wylądować w gabinecie z teraźniejszości.

— Usiądź sobie — powiedział Dumbledore lądując obok Harry'ego.

Harry siadł posłusznie, a jego myśli wciąż wypełniało to, co właśnie zobaczył.

— Uwierzył w to znacznie szybciej niż ja… To znaczy, gdy powiedział mu pan, że jest czarodziejem — odezwał się marszcząc brwi. — Ja w pierwszej chwili nie uwierzyłem Hagridowi, gdy mi to oznajmił.

— Tak, Riddle był całkowicie gotów, by uwierzyć, że jest, by użyć jego słów, wyjątkowy — przytaknął Dumbledore.

— Jak to Hagridowi? — zapytał Snape, powodując, że Harry, który zupełnie o jego obecności zapomniał, podskoczył.

— Hagrid był tym, który doręczył mi list, profesorze — zwrócił się twarzą do mistrza eliksirów. — On też powiedział mi, że jestem czarodziejem i opowiedział jak zginęli moi rodzice.

Błysk, który pojawił się na chwilę w oczach Snape'a był śmiertelny. Jednak profesor szybko opanował się i kiwnął głową.

— Wrócimy jeszcze do tego — powiedział krótko.

— Jeśli mogę — Dumbledore powiedział. — Tom Riddle. Jak usłyszałeś Harry, jego umiejętności były zadziwiająco rozwinięte jak na tak młodego czarodzieja i – co najciekawsze i najbardziej złowieszcze – zdążył już odkryć, że jest w stanie je częściowo kontrolować i zaczął używać ich świadomie. A jak widziałeś, nie były to tylko przypadkowe eksperymenty typowe dla młodych czarodziejów. Już wtedy używał magii przeciwko innym ludziom, by ich zastraszyć, ukarać, kontrolować. Te historyjki o uduszonym króliku, o małym chłopcu i dziewczynce, których zaciągnął do jaskini, były bardzo sugestywne… _Mogę sprawić, by cierpieli, jeśli tylko zechcę…_

— Powiedział, że jest wężousty…

— Zaiste, był. Rzadka umiejętność, do tego zwykle łączona z mroczną magią, chociaż jak wiemy, pośród wielkich i dobrych czarodziejów też bywają wężouści. Tak naprawdę, jego oczywisty pociąg do okrucieństwa, dominacji i zachowania prywatności zaniepokoiły mnie znacznie bardziej, niż jego umiejętność rozmawiania z wężami.

— Nie o to mi chodziło — powiedział powoli Harry.

— Czy mógłbyś w takim razie rozwinąć? — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego zerkając znad swoich okularów.

— Nie wielu jest czarodziejów, którzy są znani ze zdolności porozumiewania się z wężami, prawda?

Dyrektor przytaknął.

— Musiał się więc pan domyślać, że Tom jest jakoś spokrewniony z rodziną Gauntów…

— Och, wiem już dokąd to prowadzi — powiedział Dumbledore ostrożnie. — Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że Morfin nigdy by nie zaakceptował młodego Toma Riddle'a. A on jako jedyny żył w tym momencie.

— Jednak — Harry nie ustępował — mógłby pan poszukać rodziny Toma. W czasie poprzedniego spotkania sam pan powiedział, że skandal o ucieczce Riddle'a seniora z Merope był głośną sprawą. Może ojciec jednak by go przyjął, a historia potoczyła się inaczej?

— Szczerze w to wątpię, Harry. Sam widziałeś, jak młody Tom pokazał swoją, pogardę dla wszystkiego, co wiąże go z innymi ludźmi, wszystkiego, co czyni go zwyczajnym. Nawet wtedy chciał być inny, odmienny, sławny. Wierzył, że jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Pomyśl, jak by się zachował, gdyby dowiedział się prawdy — Dumbledore wyglądał na smutnego. — Wierzę, że zauważyłeś również, iż Tom Riddle już wtedy był bardzo samowystarczalny, tajemniczy i najwyraźniej nie miał przyjaciół? Nie chciał pomocy, czy też towarzystwa w swej podróży na ulicę Pokątną. Wolał działać sam. Dorosły Voldemort jest taki sam. Usłyszysz, jak wielu śmierciożerców twierdzi, jakoby mieli jego zaufanie, że są w bliskich kontaktach z nim, a nawet, że go rozumieją. Wydaje im się. Lord Voldemort nigdy nie miał przyjaciela i wierzę, że nigdy nie chciał żadnego mieć. To samo tyczy się rodziców, którzy ograniczaliby go nakazami i zakazami.

Chłopak zacisnął usta.

— Szesnastoletnie wspomnienia Toma z dziennika powiedziało mi, że jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Pamięta pan? Mówiłem o tym…

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

— Teraz widzę jak bardzo. To aż przerażające, tak naprawdę.

— Wtedy również powiedziałem ci, że jednak różnicie się od siebie.

— Nie tak bardzo, jak mi się wcześniej zdawało — odparł Harry.

Dyrektor westchnął, na moment zapadła w gabinecie cisza. W końcu stary czarodziej złamał ją.

— Czas znów sobie z nami pogrywa — powiedział Dumbledore wskazując na ciemne niebo za oknami. — Ale zanim się rozstaniemy, chciałbym się ciebie zapytać o jeszcze jedno.

Potter skinął głową.

— Czy żadna z widzianych scen nie zmienia twojego zdania? Widziałeś pudełko pełne skradzionych przedmiotów, które ukrył w swoim pokoju. Harry, wszystkie one zabrane zostały ofiarom jego zastraszania. Pamiątki, jeśli tak wolisz je nazywać, wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnych zaklęć. A miał tylko jedenaście lat.

— Nie dowiedziałem się nic, czego wcześniej bym już nie wiedział, panie profesorze — Harry powiedział beznamiętnie.

— Jego charakter…

— Odziedziczony po Gauntach. I jest to trochę niesamowite. Jak coś, co jest głównie kształtowane przez wychowanie, może równie leżeć w naszych genach.

Dumbledore patrzył się na niego oniemiały.

— Khym… chyba czas już byś udał się do łóżka.

Harry podniósł się bez słowa. Kiedy szedł przez pokój, jego spojrzenie padło na mały stolik, na którym ostatnim razem spoczywał fałszywy pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Pierścienia nie było.

— Tak, Harry? — spytał dyrektor widząc, że Harry się zatrzymał.

— Pierścień znikł — odparł Harry rozglądając się dokoła. — Ale pomyślałem, że ma pan może harmonijkę, albo coś w tym stylu.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego wymuszonym uśmiechem.

— Bardzo bystre, Harry. Jednak harmonijka była zawsze tylko harmonijką.

I po tej zagadkowej uwadze pomachał do Harry'ego, który zrozumiał, że ma już sobie pójść.

 **oOo**

Po opuszczeniu biura dyrektora Harry nie spieszył się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Fakt, że jedyna osoba, która byłaby skłonna dać mu szlaban przebywała jeszcze z Dumbledore'em z pewnością było korzystne. Wolnym krokiem przemierzał szkołę, ciesząc się spokojną atmosferą jaką zapewniał Hogwart o tej porze dnia. Było kilka minut przez ciszą nocną, większość uczniów przebywała już w swoich dormitoriach. Nieliczni, którzy kręcili się po zamku albo wracali z biblioteki albo zaczynali patrole.

Harry skręcił za róg w korytarz prowadzący prosto do jego pokoju i stanął zaskoczony. Przed nim, oparty o ścianę, stał Draco Malfoy z talerzem jak się wydawało pokrojonych w plasterki owoców. Crabbe i Goyle zaglądali do koszyka, który trzymali między sobą i próbowali zdecydować co wyciągnąć najpierw. Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Draco, wymykasz się na nocną przekąskę?

— Nie muszę się wymykać, jestem prefektem.

Harry wskazał gestem na Vincenta i Gregory'ego i sięgnął po kawałek jabłka.

— Przynieśliśmy ci jedzenie — powiedział Vincent wpychając sobie babeczkę do buzi.

Potter uniósł brew i z rozbawieniem spojrzał na Draco.

— Tak, tak… częstuj się bez skrępowania. To wszystko dla ciebie — Malfoy spojrzał za siebie i skrzywił się — albo to co uratujesz przed pożarciem.

— Chodźcie za mną, nie będziemy tak stać w korytarzu. Niby Snape był u dyrektora gdy wychodziłem, ale wkrótce to się może zmienić.

Harry zaprowadził trzech Ślizgonów do swojego pokoju. Jego nowe kwatery były całkiem przytulne. Składały się z jednego dużego pokoju o spokojnej kremowo-brązowej kolorystyce z akcentami słonecznej żółci i kilkoma roślinami. Harry gorąco podziękował skrzatom, które napracowały się by przygotować wszystko tak, jak mu się to będzie podobać.

W jednym kącie stało łóżko z kolumienkami oraz pasująca do niego szafka nocna. Na przeciwległej ścianie, obok drzwi do łazienki, skrzaty umieściły toaletkę i dużą szafę ubraniową. Przód pokoju zajmowały dwa fotele, mała kanapa oraz stolik kawowy. Wszystkie skierowane przodem do kominka o szerokim gzymsie. Jednak to z czego Harry był najbardziej dumny, to mała biblioteczka stojąca w nogach łóżka, zaraz przy wielkim oknie z widokiem na szklarnie i Zakazany las.

Po krótkim spojrzeniu na pokój Pottera, Draco usiadł wygodnie na jednym z foteli. Jego dwaj goryle opadli na podłogę, nadal z koszykiem łakoci pomiędzy sobą. Gdy tylko Harry rozsiadł się na kanapie, na stoliku pojawiły się filiżanki z herbatą i mały parujący czajniczek.

— Ładnie to tak wykorzystywać skrzaty? — zapytał Draco z lekką kpiną w głosie. — Czyż Panna Mądralińska nie prowadzi zażartej walki o ich prawa?

Harry'emu drgnęły wargi.

— Udało mi się jej wyperswadować akcję WESZ — Potter wzdrygnął się. — I słyszałem bardziej twórcze zakamuflowane obelgi w stronę Hermiony. Droga Rita i jej _Miss Doskonałości_ jest z pewnością jedną z nich.

— Nie jestem królową plotek i skandali Potter, jednak rozumiem co masz na myśli.

Draco zawirował herbatą w swojej filiżance.

— Coś cię martwi? — Harry przyglądał się blondynowi.

— Jak zareagował Czarny Pan na te spotkania z Dumbledore'em?

Crabe poderwał głowę i przestał jeść na chwilę.

— Z rozbawieniem.

— Z rozbawieniem? — powtórzył Malfoy marszcząc brwi.

— Tak. Uważa za zabawny sposób jaki Dumbledore wybrał na przekonanie mnie do zaangażowania się w wojnę.

— A co on robi? — zapytał Vincent.

— Pokazuje mi wspomnienia z przeszłości Czarnego Pana. Jego rodzinę i tak dalej.

— To głupie — powiedział chłopak marszcząc czoło, gdy o tym myślał.

— Tak, nawet bardzo. Naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie to wszystko prowadzi, ale domyślam się, że jest jakieś drugie dno. Tylko go jeszcze nie widzę.

— Masz za mało danych — stwierdził dobitnie Crabbe i wrócił do jedzenia.

Zszokowany Harry spojrzał na Draco.

— Na mnie nie patrz. Znam ich przez tyle lat, a nawet mnie zaskakują te zrywy mądrości.

Harry pokręcił głową i sięgnął po kolejny kawałek jabłka.

— Mimo wszystko jest to dość ciekawe. Draco, co byś powiedział, gdybym stwierdził, że Czarny Pan dziedziczy swą aparycję po ojcu?

Malfoy się zmieszał i pokręcił niewygodnie na fotelu.

— Ja…

— Przestań, żartuję sobie.

— To nie jest temat do żartów!

— Z ciebie, a nie z aparycji mojego drogiego małżonka. Faktycznie jest bardzo podobny do swojego ojca.

Ich dalsze przekomarzania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Harry, który nikogo się nie spodziewał podniósł się powoli, jednak Draco zatrzymał go gestem i kiwnął na Gregory'ego. Chłopak wstał i otworzył drzwi jednak tak, że blokował wejście swoim ciałem i zasłaniał osoby znajdujące się w pokoju.

— Przyszliśmy do Harry'ego — Gryfon usłyszał głos Hermiony.

— Goyle, wpuść ich.

Ślizgon niechętnie się odsunął i poczłapał z powrotem do stolika, po drodze wyrywając ciastko z dłoni Crabbe'a.

— Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz mieć gości Harry — powiedziała dziewczyna.

— Ja też nie wiedziałem — odparł Potter.

— Stary, to może my wrócimy kiedy indziej? — powiedział niezbyt szczęśliwy Ron.

— Och, daj spokój Ronaldzie.

— Tak, daj spokój Ronaldzie — Draco naśladował piskliwym głosem Hermionę.

— Jak dzieci — mruknął pod nosem Harry. — Co wy tu robicie? — zwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół.

— Chcieliśmy sprawdzić co u ciebie — odparła dziewczyna siadając po drugiej stronie Harry'ego i pozostawiając fotel Ronowi. — Czy dyrektor cię nie zdenerwował i te sprawy.

— A nie powinniście teraz, no nie wiem, na przykład robić rundkę po zamku jak na przykładnych prefektów przystało? — prowokował Draco.

— Wszyscy wiedzą, że teraz jest czas patrolu Snape'a.

— Profesora Snape'a, Ron. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać — skrzywiła się Harmiona.

— A jeśli się ktoś was zapyta, czemu wy nie robicie swojej rundy? — zapytał Draco.

Granger wzruszyła ramionami.

— Powiem im, że sprawdzaliśmy Harry'ego. Co jest prawdą — i sięgnęła po talerz z owocami.

Draco skrzywił się, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Ron za to wpatrywał się w Harry'ego nie odrywając od niego oczu, a nawet starając się nie mrugać.

— A jemu co? — Goyle wskazał na Weasleya kolejną babeczką.

Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że koszyk piknikowy musiał posiadać jakiś niewiarygodny urok ekspansji na sobie, by pomieścić taką ilość przekąsek w środku. Podobnie jak żołądki obu Ślizgonów.

— Ron?

— Wiesz stary, zastanawiałem się nad wieloma rzeczami i doszedłem do wniosku, że wszystko ma związek z tym gościem – Reą. Kto to jest?

Na te słowa Draco i Harry usztywnili się. Następnie Potter zapadł się w sobie.

— Masz rację, kolego. Ale czy możemy o nim porozmawiać kiedy indziej?

— Nie wykręcisz się od tego.

— Nie próbuję. Dziś nie ma czasu na opowiedzenie całej jego historii, może jutro? I tak Draco, ty też możesz przyjść — dodał Harry widząc jak Ślizgon zaczyna się dąsać.

Napięta atmosfera zaczęła powoli opadać po tym jak Ron wspomniał osobę Rei. Gryfoni rozglądali się ciekawie po pokoju, gdy Harry i Draco popijali herbatę. Nagle Hermiona gwałtownie odstawiła talerzyk i wstała kierując się do regału z książkami.

— Harry Jamesie Pottere, ty… ty… to… jak mogłeś?! — wykrzyknęła zbulwersowana kartkując jeden z tytułów.

— O co ci znowu chodzi, Hermiono?

— To są książki z biblioteki — odparła.

— Nie do końca…

— Widzę pieczęć.

Harry potarł twarz.

— Hermiono, te książki zostały wycofane z wypożyczalni i czytelni.

— Jak to?

— Granger, czy nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział co się dzieje z pozycjami, które nie mają samoaktualizacji lub takimi, w których znajduje się przestarzałe i błędne informacje?

Gryfonka przygryzła wargę i jeszcze raz spojrzała na książkę. Tym razem zwracając dokładniejszą uwagę na stempel.

— Wycofane książki trafiają na zaplecze, gdzie tylko leżą i zbierają kurz. Skrzaty stwierdziły, że przynajmniej tak ktoś z nich skorzysta.

— Ale skoro nie są aktualizowane…

— Ja wiem. Mają braki, jednak jak widzisz większość pokrywa tematy historyczne, zielarstwo i magiczną zoologię.

Hermiona odwróciła się przodem do regału i ponownie zaczęła czytać tytuły.

— Och… Przepraszam Harry — powiedziała skruszona. — Zareagowałam bez myślenia najpierw.

— Oto moja odpowiedź czemu nie trafiłaś do Ravenclaw, Ganger — powiedział Malfoy szczerząc się szyderczo.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — odparła dziewczyna i przerzuciła włosy przez ramię. — Co by powiedziała twoja obecna narzeczony, gdyby wiedziała, że przesiadujesz o tej porze z Harrym.

Draco prychnął.

— Słabe, musisz się bardziej postarać Granger — powiedział. — Astoria wie, że dotrzymuję towarzystwa Czarnej Pani.

Harry jęknął.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie nazywacie mnie tak.

— Może tak, może nie — Malfoy go drażnił.

— Przeczytałam wszystko co się dało na temat czarodziejskich zwyczajów narzeczeńskich i nie trzymasz się ich Malfoy.

Ślizgon, o którym mowa, prychnął i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Co? Okazuje się, że książki to nie wszystko, Granger?

— Draco… — powiedział cicho Harry, ale groźnie.

— Niech będzie — Malfoy założył nogę na nogę. — Znam się z Astorią od dziecka. I wiem, że jest postępową czarownicą. Nie chciałaby być traktowana z tymi wszystkimi finezjami — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — A przecież o to w narzeczeństwie właśnie chodzi, poznać się nawzajem i stwierdzić czy się do siebie pasuje.

Harry się uśmiechnął na wzmiankę o _postępowości_ Astorii. Dziewczyna miała bardzo kontrowersyjnie podejście do czystej krwi. Szczerze był ciekaw czy Lucjusz znał tę stronę swojej przyszłej synowej.

— Czemu właśnie teraz?

— Czy Granger zawsze jest tak nieznośna i wpychająca nos w nie swoje sprawy? — Draco zapytał Harry'ego udawanym szeptem.

Hermiona spłoniła się.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałam być wścibska.

— Tak — odpowiedział w tym samym czasie Potter.

Malfoy westchnął.

— Mój ojciec stwierdził, że jestem wystarczająco dojrzały, by zmierzyć się z odpowiedzialnością jaką pociągają za sobą zaręczyny.

— Och…

— To może być aranżowane małżeństwo, ale lubię Astorię i cieszę się, że w przyszłości będzie moją żoną. Bez obrazy Harry.

Chłopak pomachał ręką dając znak, że nie trzyma urazy.

— Pewnie też stary Malfoy usłyszał, że klątwa nad rodziną Greengrass zaczęła się łamać — powiedział Ron.

— Klątwa? — oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się.

— Ich przodek został przeklęty. To poważnie zagraża kobietom podczas porodu, a nawet po nim — powiedział cicho Weasley. — Dodatkowo nie wiadomo kto jest nią dotknięty, póki kobieta nie jest w ciąży.

— To straszne — ręka Hermiony poszybowała do jej ust i spojrzała ze strachem na Harry'ego.

— Może Snape mógłby pomóc? — Harry zastanawiał się na głos.

— Dlaczego on? — spytał szybko Ron. — Dlaczego nie pani Pomfrey?

— Weasley, profesor Snape wie o wiele więcej na temat czarnej magii i przekleństw różnego rodzaju niż pani Pomfrey. W każdym razie nie jest to głupi pomysł.

Harry ciągnął dalej jakby ich nie słuchał.

— Lub można spróbować oszukać klątwę…

— Co masz na myśli, Harry — Draco przesunął się na krawędź fotela i dotknął ramienia chłopaka.

Potter zamrugał jakby wyrwany z transu.

— Uch… ja… — przesunął dłonią po włosach — w razie problemów z porodem mugolscy uzdrowiciele wykonują coś co się nazywa cesarskie cięcie.

— Na czym to polega?

— Eee… rozcina się kobietę i wyciąga się z jej brzucha dziecko…

— To barbarzyństwo…

— Okropne, stary…

Ron i Draco zbledli i skrzywili się.

— To chyba pierwszy raz jak widzę Malfoya i Weasleya zgadzających się w czymś tak jednogłośnie — stwierdziła Hermiona. — A cesarskie cięcie nie jest aż takie inwazyjne.

— I ludzie po tym żyją? — zapytał Gregory.

— Oczywiście. Już nie mówiąc, że chirurdzy dokonują znacznie bardziej skomplikowanych operacji, na przykład na otwartym sercu albo mózgu — dziewczyna zobaczyła przerażenie na twarzach wszystkich chłopców czystej krwi i rozbawienie na Harry'ego. — Szczerze? Ignorancja was kiedyś zabije.

Lekko rozzłoszczona machnęła różdżką, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, kiedy zobaczyła która jest godzina.

— Jak późno — westchnęła. — Ron, musimy już iść!

Rudzielec niechętnie podniósł się na nogi i poklepał lekko Harry'ego po plecach.

— Do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu, stary.

— Wy też powinniście już wracać do siebie — spojrzała na Ślizgonów.

Draco uniósł brew i skrzywił się.

— Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić — mimo to wstał. — Harry jest jednak pewnie zmęczony i nie powinniśmy mu zakłócać wypoczynku. Crabbe, Goyle – ruszcie się.

Dwaj masywni Ślizgoni niezdarnie dźwignęli się do góry. Już przy drzwiach, Draco jeszcze obrócił się i powiedział.

— Slughorn skomlał na eliksirach, że cię na nich nie ma. Uważaj, pewnie będzie chciał cię zaprosić na jedno z jego spotkań.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Stanowi zagrożenie?

— Tylko jeśli boisz się umrzeć z nudów. Dobrej nocy.

— Dzięki i dobranoc.

 **oOo**

Severus pozwolił, by ruchome schody zabrały go do góry przed drzwi do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Miał wrażenie, że w tym roku był tu częściej niż podczas jakiegokolwiek innego czasu. Nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem wszedł od razu do pomieszczenia i zajął swoje miejsce.

— Dobrze, że już jesteś, Severusie. Syriusz powinien za moment przybyć.

Jak na zawołanie, płomień w kominku zapłonął na zielono i wyszedł z niego Syriusz Black. Mężczyzna otrzepał się z popiołu i rozejrzał po gabinecie. Gdy jego wzrok padł na Snape'a, skrzywił się, ale bez głośnych skarg podszedł do fotela i opadł na niego niezgrabnie.

— Ministerstwo to piekielna dziura — zaczął.

— Mam nadzieję, że jednak dowiedziałeś się wszystkiego o co prosiłem — powiedział Dumbledore.

— Tak, i niestety wszystko zostało zrobione jak najbardziej legalnie. Malfoy powołał się na prawa wasala — rzekł Syriusz kręcąc na palcu swoim pierścieniem rodowym.

— Black, nie powiesz mi, że Lucjusz otwarcie przyznałby się do służby Czarnemu Panu.

— Czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem Snape?

— Chłopcy, proszę…

— Taaa… tak jak już mówiłem. Malfoy wygrzebał z jakiegoś zapomnianego przez bogów kąta papiery świadczące o tym, że jego rodzina poddaje się pod opiekę jakiemuś starcowi od Gauntów.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi.

— Możesz coś więcej o tym powiedzieć.

Syriusz podrapał się po brodzie.

— Dokumenty były datowane na XI wiek i dotyczyły Armanda Malfoya. To było krótko po tym jak król Wilhelm Zdobywca nadał mu – w ramach podziękowania za swoje świadczenia – kawałek ziemi w hrabstwie Wiltshire. Mimo przychylności władcy, to zwykła szlachta nie bardzo chciała bratać się z obcymi. Stary Gaunt przygarnął Malfoya jak zbłąkanego szczeniaka i otworzył mu drzwi, dzięki czemu mógł budować swoje imperium, które znamy dziś — Syriusz wzruszył ramionami — i na podstawie tego Lucjusz przekazał Harry'ego Voldemortowi.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i odchylił się w fotelu.

— XI wiek… Gauntowie nie byli wtedy jeszcze połączenia ani z rodem Slytherina, ani Peverellów. Niesamowite… — Albus westchnął znużony, jego wiek pokazywał się, gdy opadł na siedzenie, a jego twarz nagle stała się pomarszczona, gdy całe zmęczenie odbiło się na nim. — Syriuszu, czy sprawdziłeś w aktach ministerstwa kto jest wpisany jako małżonek Harry'ego.

— Tak, niejaki Tom Marvolo Riddle. Jego też sprawdziłem, pół krwi, syn Merope Gaunt i Toma Riddle. Jest ostatnim żyjącym spadkobiercą rodziny Gauntów — Black sprzywił się — przynajmniej póki dzieciak Harry'ego się nie urodzi.

— Pozwól mi więc to podsumować, Black — Snape warknął — Lucjusz wezwał o rękę Pottera z powodu długu pomiędzy jego ojciem – Abraxas Malfoy a dziadkiem chłopca – Fleamontem Potterem. Następnie przekazał go Czarnemu Panu na mocy praw wasala jako prezent. I cały ten ślub jest całkowicie legalny, i nie ma nic co możnaby zrobić?

— W kwestiach ministarialnych, tak. Próbowałem coś wskórać wskazując na wykorzystanie nielegalnego rytuału więzi do zawarcia tego małżeństwa, ale skończyło się tym, że wysłali Voldemortowi upomnienie wraz z małą grzywną.

— Banda idiotów — zamruczał do siebie Severus. — Wszyscy z nich.

— A tak w ogóle, to jak Voldemortowi udało się stworzyć takie alter ego? — zapytał nikogo w szczególności Black.

Dyrektor sięgnął po różdżkę i zaczął nią wywijać w powietrzu, wypisując świetliste litery:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Potem ponownie machnął różdżką, a litery pozmieniały miejsca:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

— Teraz widzisz? — powiedział cicho. — Tom stworzył sobie nowe imię jeszcze kiedy był w szkole. Uważał Riddle seniora za plugawego mugola, którym pogardzał niesamowicie głęboko. Chociaż jestem zaskoczony, że nigdy nie podjął kroków prawnych, by pozbyć się starego nazwiska — Dumbledore zabębnił palcami zdrowej ręki o blat biurka. — Mógłby odrzucić Riddle'a i przyjąć nazwisko Gaunt. Czemu tego nie zrobił…

— Mniejsza z tym — Syriusz opadł w fotelu. — Miałem cień nadziei, że udałoby się coś ugrać na podstawie fałszywej tożsamości, a tak… — animag machnął ręką.

— Co masz na myśli Black?

— Wiem, że z samą więzią nic by nie można było zrobić, ale co innego z kwestiami prawnymi. Gdyby Voldemort nie użył anagramu możnaby wykorzystać niezgodność tożsamości magicznej między jego osobą, a tym za kogo się podaje. To unieważnia większość umów w naszym świecie.

— Skąd wytrzasnąłeś coś takiego? — Snape wychylił się ze swojego fotela.

— Zdziwiłbyś się, jaki rzeczy gobilny mogą wykopać na temat prawa czarodziejów, gdy się im odpowiednio zapłaci.

— Nie sądziłem, żeby Voldemort pozostawił jakąś lukę, jednak trzeba było sprawdzić każdą ewentualność — dyrektor poprawił okulary na nosie. — Cóż, jak się wydaje, teraz jest jeszcze ważniejsze sprowadzenie Harry'ego na właściwe tory — mruknął Albus, stykając palce i opierając brodę na dłoniach.

— Cokolwiek planujesz, to się nie uda — powiedział Syriusz przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Severusa zaskoczyła ta nagła zmiana w postawie Blacka. Nigdy nie widział pokazu tak otwartej wrogości u byłego Huncwota, która nie byłaby skierowana na niego samego.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś zostawił mojego chrześniaka samemu sobie. On nie potrzebuje żadnych twoich manipulacyjnych gierek.

— Wiesz o przepowiedni, Syriuszu…

— Co jest stekiem bzdur, którym próbujesz wytłumaczyć wszystko z czym Harry musiał się zmierzyć przez minione lata.

Severus widział teraz dokładnie gdzie leżała lojaność Blacka. Z informacji jakie posiadał już dawno wywnioskował, że kundlowi zależało bardziej na chłopcu niż starym dyrektorze. Jednak wiedzieć a widzieć na własne oczy, było zupełnie czymś innym.

— Ponadto mówiłem ci już, że ona nie stosuje się do Harry'ego, nie kiedy jest on reinkarnacją Rei.

— Ty też Syriuszu? — Albus spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów i pogładził brodę. — Obaj upieracie się przy czymś, co nie jest możliwe. Gdyby reinkarnacje były tak prostą sprawą, to byłyby częstym wydarzeniem, zwłaszcza w społeczeństwie tak blisko spokrewnionym jak nasze.

— Dyrektorze, czemu się upierasz, że to nie jest możliwe? — zapytał Black krzywiąc się.

— Niewymowni w 1879 roku zbadali osoby, które twierdziły że są reinkarnacjami swoich przodków. Następnie skontaktowali się z innymi badaczami i porównali swoje wnioski. Jak się okazało, żeby doszło do ujawnienia się ducha reinkarnowanej osoby muszą być spełnione trzy warunki. Po pierwsze musi występować podobieństwo fizyczne między daną osobą, a duchem — Dumbledore stuknął różdżką w jedno ze srebrnych urządzeń, które służyło mi jako przycisk do papieru, a momen później mglista forma Harry'ego unosiła się nad biurkiem. — Hemafrodytyzm obu chłopców jest tu więcej niż wystarczający. Następnie wspomniana osoba i duch muszą dzieliś między sobą tą samą krew — Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy Snape spojrzał na niego ostro, ale nic nie powiedział. — Wątpię, by jakieś praktycznie starożytne unie z Blackami lub Prince'ami mogły mieć wystarczającą wartość, by ta szczególna odmiana magii je zaakceptowała — dyrektor ciągnął dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na zachowanie dwóch mężczyzn. — Na koniec, istota ducha i dana osoba muszą być powiązane ze sobą jeszcze w jakiś szczególny sposób. Sposób, który pozostawi piętno na istocie.

— Stryjeczny dziadek Harry'ego był tym, który przez przypadek zabił Reę — wychrypiał Syriusz. — Mi to wygląda na wystarczające wydarzenie.

— Mogę się z tobą zgodzić — Albus zsunął na czubek nosa swoje okulary, by spojrzeć bezpośrednio w oczy animaga. — Jednak pozostaje kwestia więzów krwi.

Black przełknął głośno.

— Na Merlina, zlituj się nad nami kundlu i wypluj to w reszcie — warknął zirytowany Severus. — Chyba że to ja mam oświecić Albusa.

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

— Jestem adopcyjnym ojcem Harry'ego — powiedział cicho — To dzięki mnie krew Blacków płynie w jego żyłach. Wszystkie trzy wymagania są spełnione.

Dumbledore spojrzał w szoku na mężczyznę przed nim.

— Czemu nigdy wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałeś?

— Harry ma wystarczająco na głowie, by się jeszcze przejmować swoim niestabilnym tatusiem — Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

— Więc sam Harry nie wie? — Dumbledore zapytał zdumiony.

— Jest bezpieczniej dla niego, żeby nie wiedział — zaszemrał Syriusz.

— Zgadzam się z Blackiem — dorzucił swoje trzy knuty Snape. — Wystarczy, że Czarny Pan ma dostęp do funduszy znajdujących się w skarbcach Potterów.

— Czyli nie ma nic — pasknął Syriusz. — James ogołocił skarbce z tego co się dało, a pieniądze przekazał na działania wojonne przeciw Voldemortowi jeszcze w pierwszej wojnie.

— I zostawił syna bez grosza przy duszy?

Syriusz spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów jak na idiotę.

— Złoto Blacków ma się dobrze, dziękuję bardzo.

— Tylko, że chłopak nie wie o nim — zasyczał przez zęby Severus — dowiedziałby się dopiero w chwili _twojej_ śmierci. I to pod warunkiem, że zostawiłeś testament.

Black właśnie chciał powiedzieć coś zjadliwego, gdy dyrektor się wtrącił.

— Panowie! Jak interesująca ta rozmowa by nie była, to oddalamy się od głównej kwestii. Muszę przeprowadzić badania, czy adopcja krwi, bo jak rozumiem to ta miała miejsce — Syriusz kiwną głową na zgodę — mogła wpłynąć jakkolwiek na Harry'ego.

— Albusie — powiedział Severus poważnie — czy nie możesz nam uwierzyć na słowo, gdy mówimy, że Potter jest jednocześnie Reą?

— Jakim byłbym przewodnikiem, gdybym przy tak ważnych sprawach wierzył tylko na słowo? — Albus zapytał retorycznie.

— Duchy żyją na innej płaszczyźnie czasu — odezwał się kobiecy głos z jednego z portretów. — Czy natężenie krwi miało miejsce przed urodzeniem czy po urodzeniu chłopca, nie ma znaczenia dla ducha, Dumbledore.

— Dziękuję za twój wkład w rozmowę Eupraxio — Albus spojrzał na Fawkesa, który wypuścił tryl, jakby się zgadzał z obrazem. — Eupraxia Mole była znawczynią tematu, pertraktowała z Irytkiem.

Severus lekko się uśmiechnął. Nieczęsto można było zobaczyć wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a pouczanego przez byłych dyrektorów.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Tak, wiem – kochacie długie rozdziały. Tak jak obiecałam, Syriusz się pojawił i w końcu objawił dyrektorowi prawdę. Dowiedzieliśmy się również trochę o reinkarnacji oraz prawach w czarodziejskim świecie. Akcja rozwija się w ślimaczym tempie i jeszcze trochę potrwa, zanim rozbierze rozpędu.

Chciałabym wiedzieć, jakie wrażenie wywarli na Was Crabbe i Goyle. Jak się okazuje nie są tylko obżerającymi się mięśniakami. ;)

 **radekxpl123** \- podobno dokarmianie ego autora pomaga w pisaniu ;) Dziękuję.

 **Mee Lord** \- długość tego rozdziału zatem również przypadnie Ci do gustu. I jeszcze jakieś wspomnienia o Tomie przed nami. Dumbledore jest rozczarowany postawą Harry'ego. Chłopak reaguje zupełnie inaczej niż się tego spodziewał.

 **Kannavar** \- proponuję zamknąć w szopie bez cytrynowych dropsów lub innych łakoci. Tak, nie zamierzam wprowadzać żadnych dramatów, dziecko jest i będzie w porządku. Za dużo osób w około pilnuje tego.

 **Yuki221** \- zauważyć to zauważyli, ale nic zrobić nie mogli. Przecież nie dyrektor nie zabroni otrzymywania listów - nawet Umbridge się oto nie pokusiła. Minerva jest ogólnie rozczarowana zarówno postawą Harry'ego, jak i samą sobą. W rozdziale 40 były jej gorzkie żale. Chciałaby żeby Harry przyszedł do niej i sam powiedział o swoim stanie, ten jednak nie wziął tego nawet pod uwagę.

Podręcznik Księcia jest zbyt ważnym elementem w 6 tomie, by się nie pojawił w mojej historii. Harry rozczaruje dyrektora na całej linii. Tom i Lucek (a zwłaszcza ten pierwszy) są obecnie bardzo zajęci i raczej Voldemort będzie pojawiać się tylko przy okazji wspomnień.

* * *

Na komentarze, które pojawią się po 31 sierpnia odpowiem dopiero przy okazji kolejnego rozdziału.


	46. Napięty harmonogram

_Napięty harmonogram_

 **Jestem po części nim, a on jest po części mną.**

* * *

Środowe śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali nie różniło się niczym szczególnym od innych śniadań do momentu pojawienia się olbrzymiego brązowego puchacza, który wylądował z gracją przed Severusem Snape'em. Gdy tylko mistrz eliksirów odwiązał zwinięty pergamin od nóżki ptaka, ten wzbił się w powietrze i zataczając kilka kręgów nad uczniami opuścił szkołę wylatując przez okno. Snape zignorował wszystkie gapiące się osoby i rozwinął wiadomość.

 _W odpowiedzi na zapytanie, numer katalogowy 32458-79/81, Bank Gringotta odpowiada co następuje:_

 _W związku z niepełnym upoważnieniem według akt znajdujących się pod nadzorem Banku Gringotta, dostęp do sekcji tyczącej się zapytania jest niemożliwy._

 _Jeśli sprawa ma charakter priorytetowy lub posiada inne ważne konotacje należy zgłosić się do organu mającego takie upoważnienie._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Starszy Menadżer Banku Gringott_

 _Kinold_

Severus zmiął pergamin w dłoni i westchnął. Po części spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, jednakże miał nadzieję, że będąc ostatnim, w którym płynie krew Prince'ów będzie miał dostęp do wszystkich archiwów. Wyglądało jednak, że ze wzgląd na wyparcie jego matki będzie musiał zwrócić się o pomoc do Blacka. Ten wyleniały kundel jako głowa Blacków mógł się ubiegać o odpis wszystkich dokumentów dotyczących członka własnej rodziny.

Snape wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca i z łopotem szat udał się do gabinetu, by napisać list do najmniej lubianej przez siebie osoby. Uczniowie, którzy mieli pecha spojrzeć na minę obecnego profesora OPCMu, zadrżeli ze strachu. Nikt nie zazdrościł pierwszej klasie, która będzie miała dziś z nim zajęcia.

— A tego co znowu ugryzło? — zapytał Ron Harry'ego, który z uwagą przyglądał się wyjściu Snape'a.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie chciałbym mieć z nim teraz do czynienia — odparł Harry. — Jak tam twój esej na transmutację?

Weasley jęknął i klepnął się w głowę.

— Zupełnie o nim zapomniałem! — wykrzyknął z przerażeniem i już podrywał się z miejsca, gdy dostrzegł jak usta Harry'ego drgają w rozbawieniu. — Ty… jak mogłeś? On jest na jutro! Bliźniacy mają na ciebie zły wpływ — warknął i rzucił w drugiego Gryfona groszkiem. — Ale jest na jutro, prawda?

— Tak, chociaż radzę ci go napisać zanim Hermiona się dowie, że go jeszcze nie skończyłeś.

Koło chłopców przeszły Lavender z Parvati. Lavender zachichotała i mrugnęła do Rona. Harry uniósł brew, gdy jego przyjaciel się lekko zaczerwienił. Dziewczyny odeszły, by usiąść razem ze swoją współlokatorką Fay Dunbar.

— Stary, a gdy już jesteśmy przy żmijach — Ron z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu nie lubił Dunbar — jak tam w gnieździe węży? I czy fretka koniecznie musi tego wysłuchać?

Harry westchnął wewnętrznie, gdyż rozmawiał już o tym z przyjaciółmi i zgodzili się przenieść rozmowę o Rei na sobotnie popołudnie. Ten termin wszystkim o wiele bardziej pasował, chociaż Ron ciągle narzekał na obecność Malfoya.

— Wałkowaliśmy już to, Ron. A w Slytherinie bez zmian. Parkinson skupiła swoje złośliwości wokół Astorii i głównie to ich słownymi potyczkami żyją Ślizgoni.

 **oOo**

Po trzech tygodniach od powrotu Harry'ego do Hogwartu, jego harmonogram się wyklarował. Ku jego częściowemu przerażeniu praktycznie nie odpadły mu żadne przedmioty, za to doszły nowe. Zielarstwo i niektóre tematy z transmutacji miał zdawać wyłącznie praktycznie. Doszła mu numerologia oraz starożytne runy. Snape przejął jego zajęcia z eliksirów i ustalił mu indywidualny tok nauczania. Tylko opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami została mu definitywnie skreślona. Dodatkowo Katie Bell – kapitan gryfonów, nalegała by nadal obserwował i doradzał drużynie quidditcha, gdyż – oprócz niej – miał najdłuższy staż wśród graczy.

Po ustaleniu terminu pierwszego treningu, w którym Harry miał wziąć udział, na najbliższy czwartek, chłopak, Ron i Hermiona pożegnali się z resztą drużyny i ruszyli ku chatce Hagrida. Słońce właśnie zaczynało nieśmiało wyglądać zza deszczowych chmur i w końcu ustała mżawka. Harry już bardzo zgłodniał; miał nadzieję, że Hagrid czymś ich poczęstuje.

— Myślałem, że puszczę tego czwartego karniaka — mówił wciąż uradowany Ron. — Demelza chytrze podkręciła piłkę…

— Tak, tak, byłeś wspaniały — powiedziała Hermiona; wyglądała na rozbawioną.

Przed chatką Hagrida stał uwiązany wielki, szary hipogryf Hardodziob. Kiedy się zbliżyli, zaklekotał ostrym jak brzytwa dziobem i zwrócił ku nim swój wielki łeb.

— O rany — mruknęła nerwowo Hermiona. — Nie uważacie, że wciąż jest trochę przerażający?

— Daj spokój, przecież go dosiadałaś, nie? — powiedział Ron.

Harry podszedł do hipogryfa i skłonił się przed nim, patrząc mu w oczy i nie mrugając. Po paru sekundach Hardodziob też ugiął kolana w ukłonie.

— Jak się masz? — zapytał cicho Harry, głaszcząc opierzoną głowę. — Tęsknisz za nim? Ale z Hagridem też nie jest ci źle. I masz więcej miejsca i swobody. Jestem pewny, że Syriusz niedługo cię odwiedzi.

— Ej! — rozległ się donośny głos.

Zza węgła chatki wyszedł Hagrid w długim kwiecistym fartuchu, niosąc worek ziemniaków a za nim jego olbrzymi brytan Kieł. Pies zaszczekał radośnie i puścił się ku nim pędem.

— Odwal się od niego! Bo ci paluchy… A, to wy.

Kieł skakał na Hermionę i Rona, próbując polizać ich po uszach. Przez chwilę Hagrid stał i patrzył na nich, a potem odwrócił się i wszedł do chatki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

— Ojej! — zawołała Hermiona, robiąc zrozpaczoną minę.

— Nie przejmuj się tym — rzekł ponuro Harry.

Podszedł do drzwi i głośno zapukał.

— Hagridzie! Otwórz, chcemy z tobą pogadać!

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

— Jak nie otworzysz, to wywalimy drzwi! — krzyknął Harry, wyciągając różdżkę.

— Harry! — oburzyła się Hermiona. — Przecież nie możesz…

— Właśnie, że mogę! Odsuńcie się…

Ale zanim skończył, drzwi, jak przewidywał, rozwarły się z hukiem i stanął w nich Hagrid, łypiąc na nich z góry i wyglądający, mimo tego kwiecistego fartucha, dość groźnie.

— Jestem nauczycielem! — ryknął. — Nauczycielem, Potter! Jak śmiesz grozić, że wywalisz mi drzwi!

— Przepraszam, panie profesorze — powiedział Harry, wymawiając z naciskiem dwa ostatnie słowa, po czym schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

Hagrid wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Od kiedy to mówisz do mnie _panie profesorze_?

— A od kiedy mówisz do mnie _Potter_?

— Och, bardzo sprytne — warknął Hagrid. — Bardzo zabawne. Przechytrzyłeś mnie, no nie? A może mówić ci panie Riddle…

Harry spojrzał na niego pusto.

— No dobra, właźcie, ty też, niewdzięczny mały…

Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, cofnął się, żeby ich wpuścić. Hermiona, która wyglądała na trochę wystraszoną, wsunęła się za Harrym.

— No i co? — burknął Hagrid, gdy już Harry, Ron i Hermiona usiedli przy jego wielkim drewnianym stole. Kieł natychmiast położył łeb na kolanach Harry'ego, śliniąc mu całą szatę. — O co chodzi? Próbujecie coś ze mnie wyciągnąć? A może chcesz przekabacić mnie na swoją stronę?

— Nie! — powiedział Harry. — Chcieliśmy tylko się z tobą zobaczyć.

— Stęskniliśmy się za tobą! — pisnęła Hermiona drżącym głosem.

— Stęsknili! — prychnął Hagrid. — Akurat.

Podszedł ciężkim krokiem do wielkiego, mosiężnego czajnika i nasypał do wrzątku herbaty, przez cały czas mrucząc coś pod nosem. Wreszcie postawił przed nimi z hukiem trzy kubki wielkości cebrzyków, pełne mahoniowobrązowej herbaty, i talerz swoich twardych jak skała ciasteczek z rodzynkami. Harry był tak głodny, że choć dobrze znał wypieki Hagrida, natychmiast wziął jedno ciasteczko.

— Hagridzie — zaczęła nieśmiało Hermiona, kiedy już usiadł z nimi przy stole i zaczął obierać ziemniaki z taką zajadłością, jakby każda bulwa wyrządziła mu wielką przykrość. — Wiesz, tak samo jak my, że Harry nie miał możliwości odmówić Sam-Wiesz-Komu. To nie jest jego wina…

Hagrid znów głośno prychnął. Harry pomyślał, że może naprawdę jakieś licha obsiadły ziemniaki, i w głębi duszy był rad, że nie zostaną na obiedzie.

— Naprawdę! — ciągnęła Hermiona. — Proszę, pomyśl o tym…

— Taaa. Dobra.

Rozległ się jakiś dziwny chlupot i wszyscy rozejrzeli się. Hermiona pisnęła, a Ron zerwał się i obiegł stół, byle tylko znaleźć się dalej od wielkiej beczki stojącej w kącie, którą dopiero teraz zauważyli. Była pełna czegoś, co przypominało olbrzymie larwy, wijące się, oślizgłe i białe.

— Co to jest, Hagridzie? — zapytał Harry, starając się, by jego głos wyrażał zainteresowanie, a nie obrzydzenie, ale ciasteczko jednak odłożył.

— A, to tylko duże larwy — odrzekł Hagrid.

— I co z nich wyrasta? — zapytał z niepokojem Ron.

— Nic z nich nie wyrasta. Trzymam je, żeby karmić Aragoga.

I nagle zalał się łzami.

— Hagridzie! — krzyknęła Hermiona, zerwała się, obiegła stół z drugiej strony, żeby uniknąć zbliżania się do beczki z larwami, i położyła rękę na jego rozdygotanym ramieniu.

— To… to on… — zaszlochał Hagrid, ocierając sobie twarz fartuchem. — To… Aragog… Chyba już zdycha… Zachorował latem i nic mu się nie poprawia… Nie wiem, co zrobię, jak on… Tak długo jesteśmy razem…

Hermiona poklepała go po ramieniu, ale widać było, że jest w szoku. Harry wiedział, co ona czuje. Widział już, jak Hagrid dawał w prezencie pluszowego misia małemu smokowi, jak śpiewał kołysanki olbrzymim skorpionom z ssawkami i żądłami, jak próbował udobruchać swojego przyrodniego brata, dzikiego olbrzyma, ale to chyba jego najtrudniejsza do zrozumienia miłość: gigantyczny mówiący pająk, Aragoga, który mieszkał w Zakazanym Lesie i przed którym cztery lata temu on i Ron ledwo uszli z życiem.

— Czy… czy… coś możemy zrobić? — zapytała Hermiona, nie zwracając uwagi na miny Rona i jego rozpaczliwe potrząsanie głową.

— Chyba nic, Hermiono — odrzekł zdławionym głosem Hagrid, starając się powstrzymać potok łez. — Bo widzisz, reszta jego plemienia… rodzina Aragoga… jakoś dziwnie się zachowują, odkąd choruje... są trochę niespokojni…

— Taak, chyba ich trochę poznaliśmy od tej strony — mruknął cicho Ron.

— …więc myślę, że na razie nie byłoby bezpiecznie, żeby ktoś podłaził do ich gniazda prócz mnie — dokończył Hagrid, wydmuchując głośno nos w fartuch i podnosząc głowę. —Ale dzięki za dobre chęci, Hermiono… to tyle dla mnie znaczy…

Teraz atmosfera znacznie się poprawiła, bo choć Harry, ani Ron nie zdradzili najmniejszej chęci karmienia larwami olbrzymiego, żarłocznego pająka o morderczych skłonnościach, Hagrid był chyba przekonany, że zrobiliby to z ochotą, więc przestał się na nich dąsać. Żaden z nich również nie poruszył więcej tematu małżeństwa Harry'ego.

— Konam z głodu — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, a oni ruszyli żwawym krokiem przez ciemniejące i opustoszałe błonia. Zrezygnował z ciasteczka po usłyszeniu złowieszczego trzeszczenia jednego ze swoich zębów trzonowych. — A mam dzisiaj zajęcia ze Snape'em, mało czasu zostało na kolację…

W zamku natknęli się na Cormaca McLaggena, wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali. Udało mu się wejść dopiero za drugim razem, bo za pierwszym odbił się od framugi. Ron tylko zarechotał na ten widok i wkroczył do sali za nim.

Zapach pieczonej wołowiny spowodował, że Harry'ego natychmiast rozbolał żołądek z głodu i odniósł wrażenie, że dziecko zrobiło się niespokojne. Ale zaledwie zrobili trzy kroki ku stołowi Gryfonów, kiedy pojawił się przed nimi profesor Slughorn, blokując im drogę.

— Harry, Harry, właśnie miałem nadzieję, że cię spotkam! — zahuczał z promiennym uśmiechem, skubiąc końce swoich wąsów morsa i wypinając potężny brzuch. — Miałem nadzieję, że cię złapię przed kolacją! Co powiesz na małą przekąskę w moim pokoju? Mamy małe przyjęcie, ot, wschodzących gwiazd. Będzie McLaggen, Zabini i czarująca Melinda Bobbin, nie wiem, czy ją znasz. Jej rodzina posiada wielką sieć aptek… No i, oczywiście, mam nadzieję, że również panna Granger też zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością.

Ukłonił się lekko przed Hermioną, jakby w ogóle Rona z nimi nie było. Praktycznie ledwo na niego spojrzał.

— Nie mogę przyjść, panie profesorze — odpowiedział szybko Harry. — Mam zajęcia z profesorem Snape'em. Wątpię by był zachwycony, gdybym nie pojawił się na nich bez wyjątkowo ważnego powodu. W końcu, poświęca mi swój wolny czas, sir.

— A niech to licho! — zawołał Slughorn, a mina mu zrzedła, co wyglądało komicznie. — Niech to licho, Harry, tak na ciebie liczyłem! No cóż, będę musiał zamienić słówko z Severusem i wyjaśnić mu sytuację. Jestem pewny, że uda mi się go przekonać, by przełożył te lekcje na jakiś inny czas. Tak, zobaczymy się później!

I opuścił w pośpiechu Wielką Salę.

— Nie zdoła przekonać Snape'a — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko Slughorn się oddalił. — Gdy stary nietoperz coś sobie postanowi, to nic nie zmieni jego zdania, no… może poza prośbą Dumbledore'a, ale dla nikogo innego się nie zgodzi.

— Och, tak bym chciała, żeby mu się udało, nie chcę tam iść sama! — powiedziała zmartwiona Hermiona.

— Nie będziesz sama, Ginny też pewno zaprosił — burknął Ron, który najwyraźniej źle zniósł zignorowanie go przez Slughorna.

Po kolacji skierowali się do pokoju Harry'ego. Z początku zamierzali pójść do wieży Gryffindoru, ale Harry zauważył, że z pokoju wspólnego będzie miał dalej do lochów. Ron, naburmuszony od czasu spotkania ze Slughornem, założył ręce na kark i gapił się ponuro w sufit. Hermiona sięgnęła po egzemplarz _Proroka Wieczornego_ , który został pozostawiony przez jakiegoś ze skrzatów na stoliku.

— Coś nowego? — zapytał Harry.

— E tam… — Hermiona rozłożyła gazetę i przeglądała kolejne strony. — Och, zobacz, Ron, tu jest twój tata… W porządku, nic mu się nie stało! — dodała szybko, bo Ron poderwał się przerażony. — Piszą tylko, że był w domu Malfoyów.

 _Drugie przeszukanie rezydencji szwagra zbiegłej z Azkabanu Śmierciożerczyni nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów. Artur Weasley z Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej powiedział, że jego zespół otrzymał poufną informację._

— Rozumiem, że twój tata musi sprawdzać każde doniesienie, ale to jest głupota — powiedział Harry. — Przecież Lucjusz Malfoy nie będzie ukrywał Bellatrix u siebie w domu… — gryfon pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.

— A ty skąd to wiesz? — zapytał Ron.

— Zdrowy rozsądek — wyjaśnił Harry. — Którego chyba czarodziejom brakuje — dodał widząc, że jego przyjaciel się żachnął.

— Mów co chcesz — powiedział Ron, który ponownie usiadł z założonymi rękami i zaczął się gapić na ogień w kominku.

Harry chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, gdy przeszkodziło mu pukanie do drzwi. Wstając z westchnieniem otworzył je i zobaczył Demelzę Robins, nową ścigającą ich drużyny.

— Harry? Mam dla ciebie wiadomość.

— Od profesora Slughorna? — zapytał, nie będąc pewny jaką chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

— Nie… od profesora Snape'a — odpowiedziała Demelza. — Mówi, że masz przyjść do jego gabinetu dziś o pół do dziewiątej… ee… bez względu na to, ile zaproszeń na przyjęcie dostałeś.

— Tak jest — powiedział współczująco Harry. Biedna dziewczyna musiała nasłuchać się od Snape'a. — Bardzo ci dziękuję, Demelzo.

 **oOo**

Dodatkowe zajęcia ze Snape'em w rzeczywistości okazały się być bardzo przyjemne. Mimo że Harry nie mógł warzyć większości eliksirów, które robili szóstoklasiści, to jednak Snape uparł się, że to nie znaczy iż nie może ważyć w ogóle. Według mistrza eliksirów nie było ważne czy miesza w kociołku Wywar Żywej Śmierci czy maść na siniaki, ważne by nie wypadł z prawy.

— Potter, odkryjesz w przyszłości, że dla przeciętnego czarodzieja nie ma różnicy co znajduje się w kotle. Te same prawa obowiązują do wszystkich eliksirów. Tylko mistrzowie zajmują się wyjątkami. A teraz powiedz mi, w którą stronę masz mieszać ekstrakt po dodaniu sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego…

A później sprawy potoczyły się już z górki. Gdy Harry wspomniał, że nie ma podręcznika do eliksirów, Snape podszedł do szafy stojącej w rogu swojego gabinetu i po chwili wrócił z dość wyświechtanym egzemplarzem _Warzenia eliksirów dla zaawansowanych_ autorstwa Libatiusa Borage'a, który mu podał. Z początku Harry był zirytowany, gdy zobaczył, że poprzedni właściciel książki popisał strony i marginesy, które był tak samo czarne, jak zadrukowana część. Przekartkowując podręcznik, by zobaczyć co jego rocznik będzie w tym roku przerabiać musiał się wysilać próbując rozszyfrować listę wskazówek spod głupich dopisków poprzedniego właściciela książki, który na przykład z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu zmienił sposób cięcia strączka sopophorusa i spisał alternatywną instrukcję: _Zmiażdż płaską stroną srebrnego sztyletu, sok wydobywa się lepiej niż przy pocięciu_. Kończąc przerzucanie stron _Warzenia eliksirów_ _dla zaawansowanych_ dostrzegł u dołu tylnej okładki dopisek tym samym drobnym, ciasnym pismem co instrukcje: _Ta książka jest własnością Księcia Półkrwi_. Wrócił na początek i przejrzał książkę na tyle dokładnie, by wiedzieć, że prawie nie było strony, na której Książę nie zamieściłby dodatkowych notatek, dotyczących nie tylko samych eliksirów. Tu i ówdzie zdarzały się zapiski wyglądające jak zaklęcia, które prawdopodobnie Książę wymyślił sam.

— Sir, do kogo należała ta książka? — zapytał Harry przypatrując się zaklęciu _Sectumsempra_ z adnotacją „na wrogów".

— To mój stary podręcznik. Znajdziesz te wszystkie wskazówki użyteczne, jednakże — Snape zawiesił głos widząc na co Harry patrzył — uważaj na kogo rzucasz czarnomagiczne klątwy. Ta jedna — postukał palcem w stronę z zagiętym rogiem — powoduje u przeciwnika krwawienie jakby ktoś pociął go na odlew niewidzialnym mieczem i tylko jedna przeciwklątwa jest w stanie uratować jego życie, jeśli jest wypowiedziana wystarczająco szybko. Wystarczy kilka minut, by osoba dotknięta tą klątwą wykrwawiła się na śmierć.

Hary spojrzał na swojego profesora z nieukrywanym podziwem, przez co Snape się zmieszał.

— I stworzył je pan będąc w moim wieku, sir?

— Tak, Potter.

— Czemu mi ją pan dał, sir?

— Gdyż czas najwyższy, by przestała stać na półce i zbierać kurz. Do tego w twoim stanie potrzebujesz każdej pomocy, by przygotować się do OWTMów. Już nie mówiąc, że są w niej nie tylko użyteczne wskazówki i skróty dotyczące warzenia eliksirów, ale również pomysłowe uroki i klątwy, które nagryzmoliłem na marginesach. W większości służą do drobnych psot między innymi jak zaklęcie powodujące przyśpieszony wzrost paznokci u nóg. Niektóre można użyć w walce lub pojedynku bez większej szkody dla przeciwnika jak choćby zaklęcie przyklejające język do podniebienia. Jednak najbardziej użyteczne ze wszystkich będzie dla ciebie _Muffliato_. To zaklęcie wypełniające uszy wszystkich znajdujących się w pobliżu niemożliwym do zidentyfikowania brzęczeniem, tak że długie rozmowy mogą być prowadzane bez ryzyka, że ktoś je podsłucha. Biada ci jednak, gdy dowiem się, że stosujesz je na lekcjach, by móc poplotkować ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Harry pokiwał mechanicznie głową, cały czas kartkując podręcznik i siadając na fotelu naprzeciwko swego profesora. Przekręcił książkę na bok, żeby móc się dokładniej przyjrzeć instrukcjom do zaklęcia, które wydawało się sprawiać Snape'owi nieco kłopotów. Było wielokrotnie pokreślone i pozmieniane, ale ostateczna, wciśnięta w róg strony wersja głosiła: _Levicorpus_ _(n-wbl)_. _N-wbl_ … to musiało znaczyć niewerbalne.

Harry poderwał głowę słysząc chrząkanie swego profesora. Snape jeszcze nigdy nie widział chłopaka tak podekscytowanego. Jego oczy wprost świeciły, gdy kartkował książkę i znajdował coś, co go szczególnie zainteresowało.

— Jest pan genialnym człowiekiem — powiedział cicho Harry. — To… — potrząsnął _Warzeniem eliksirów_ _dla zaawansowanych_ — nigdy pan nie myślał, by wydać własny podręcznik? Albo opublikować stworzone zaklęcia pod własnym nazwiskiem, sir?

— Potter, mam piętno Śmierciożercy…

— I jest pan najmłodszym mistrzem eliksirów!

Snape pokręcił głową.

— Zajmijmy się może tym, po co się dziś spotkaliśmy. Czy jest coś o co chciałbyś zapytać, Harry?

Chłopak spojrzał jeszcze raz na podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi i z lekkim wahaniem sięgnął do swojej torby wyjmując dziennik Montenegro. Drżącą ręką przekazał go profesorowi i cofnął się, wbijając w oparcie plecy proste jakby połknął wycior.

Snape przyglądał się książce podejrzliwie z powodu zachowania Pottera. W pierwszej chwili chciał wyrzucić cholerstwo i nawrzeszczeć na gówniarza za robienie z niego żartów, jednak zdusił w sobie tą chęć i przekartkował wolumin. Okazał się on pusty, żadna z kartek nie została dotknięta nawet kroplą atramentu. Severus znów przelotnie zastanowił się czy to nie psikus, lecz jedno spojrzenie na chłopaka przekonało go, że tak nie jest. Jeszcze raz, tyle że wolniej przerzucił strony. Teraz czuł magię wewnątrz książki, jej delikatne brzęczenie szarpało jego instynkty i wpływało na postrzeganie. Książka nie była pusta jak to się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka, teraz był tego pewien i mógł zrozumieć zachowanie Pottera. Chłopak nie miał dobrych wspomnień związanych z dziennikiem Czarnego Pana.

— Co to jest? — zapytał miękko, pozostawiając strony otwarte w losowy sposób.

— Dziennik mojej rodziny, sir.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Potterowie pozostawiliby po sobie tak mroczny artefakt?

— Nie od strony ojca, sir. Od strony mamy.

— Lily była mugolskiego pochodzenia, Potter — warknął Snape. — Jest to dobrze znany…

— Tak wszystkim się zdawało — powiedział piskliwie Harry i potarł brzuch.

Snape od razu poderwał się w alarmie, dziennik upadł zapomniany na podłogę.

— Coś cię boli?

— Co?

— Pocierałeś brzuch.

— Och, nie… — Harry się zmieszał. — Mam wrażenie, że czuję ruchy dziecka i tak jakby stało się to moim nawykiem, kiedy zaczynam być zdenerwowany.

Mistrz eliksirów ponownie usiadł i podniósł książkę.

— Wiem tyle co pan, sir — zaczął ponownie. — Ten dziennik wraz z innymi książkami dostałem w spadku po jakimś francuskim czarodzieju o nazwisku Montenegro. Na pierwszej stronie można przeczytać, że dokumentuje on największe osiągnięcia rodziny Cornu.

Severus zadrżał, Czarny Pan udostępnił mu kiedyś pracę z pogranicza eliksirów i alchemii, gdzie Geber Cornu opisywał _twórcze_ zastosowanie _aqua regia_. Jeśli ta niepozorna książeczka była cała wypełniona takimi tekstami…

— Co chcesz z tym zrobić? — zapytał Snape uważnie przyglądając się mimice Harry'ego.

— Sir, sądzę że już się pan domyślił, co znajduje się w tym dzienniku. Ja… to znaczy chciałbym… — westchnął i ponownie potarł brzuch. — Są tam trucizny i przepisy na eliksiry tak straszne, że aż brak mi słów. Chciałbym, żeby pomógł mi pan znaleźć na nie odtrutki, sir.

Snape stężał. Taka praca byłaby spełnieniem marzeń każdego mistrza eliksirów. Nie dość, że miałby dostęp do przepisów znanych tylko w wąskim gronie rodzinnym, to jeszcze byłby to niezaprzeczalny wkład w społeczność warzycieli jaki normalnie się nie trafia. Nauka sporządzania odtrutek obejmowała również większość programu szóstego roku, więc Dumbledore nie mógłby zakwestionować ich pracy…

— Myślę, że możemy dojść do porozumienia…

* * *

Piątkowy wieczór upłynął Harry'emu ponownie na oglądaniu wspomnień z przeszłości Lorda Voldemorta. Lampy w gabinecie Dumbledore'a były zapalone, portrety poprzednich dyrektorów pochrapywały cicho w swoich ramach. Myślodsiewnia już stała przygotowana na biurku. Ręce Dumbledore'a spoczywały po obu jej stronach. Jego prawa dłoń była poczerniała i wyglądała na spaloną. Wcale nie wyglądało, żeby mogła zostać uleczona i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać chyba po raz setny, co spowodowało tak poważną ranę, ale nie ośmielił się spytać. Oczywiście, miał kilka własnych teorii na ten temat. I podejrzewał – poniekąd słusznie – że jako uczeń szóstego roku o żadnej z tych rzeczy nie powinien w ogóle wiedzieć. Wolał więc pozostać cicho i cierpliwie poczekać na moment, kiedy to Dumbledore podzieli się z nim wiedzą na ten temat.

— Słyszałem, że wraz z profesorem Snape'em pracujesz nad rzeczami ze spadku po panu Montenegro.

— Zgadza się. Profesor Snape uważa, że mogą przyczynić się w dużym stopniu do stworzenia nowych odtrutek na wiele trucizn.

Oczy Dumbledore'a rozgorzały jakimś wewnętrznym światłem.

— Słyszałem również, że twoja rozmowa z ministrem magii była raczej wyboista.

— Tak — odparł Harry. — Chyba nie był mną zachwycony.

— Nie był — westchnął Dumbledore. — Ze mnie też nie jest zadowolony. Musimy postarać się nie nurzać we własnych cierpieniach, ale walczyć dalej.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnił uśmiech.

— Próbował insynuować, że jestem _na wskroś człowiekiem Dumbledore'a_. A było to niemiłe z jego strony i szybko wyprowadziłem go z błędu.

Dumbledore otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz zamknął je z powrotem. Z tyłu za Harrym feniks Fawkes wydał z siebie niski, cichy, melodyjny okrzyk. Ku swemu wielkiemu zakłopotaniu Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w jasnoniebieskich oczach Dumbledore'a pojawiły się łzy, więc pospiesznie spuścił wzrok. Jednak kiedy Dumbledore przemówił, jego głos był całkiem spokojny.

— Jestem bardzo tym zasmucony, Harry. Nie wiem jak i kiedy udało mi się tak bardzo cię do siebie zrazić.

Harry szarpnął głowę, a niedowierzanie wprost spływało z niego falami.

— Mam nadzieję, że to było pytanie retoryczne, dyrektorze — warknął.

— Rozumiem, że jest to sugestia, byśmy przeszli do rzeczy, chyba że jest coś jeszcze…?

Harry tylko siedział w ciszy wpatrując się w Dumbledore'a.

— Och Harry, często dzieje się tak, nawet pomiędzy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Każdy z nas wierzy, że to, co uważa jest ważniejsze, niż cokolwiek ten drugi ma do zaoferowania!

— Nie mówię, że to, co pan chce powiedzieć jest nieważne, proszę pana — odparł Harry.

— No cóż, i masz rację, bo to jest ważne — odpowiedział ponownie raźno Dumbledore. — Mam ci dziś do pokazania dwa kolejne wspomnienia, oba zdobyte z niebywałym trudem. I myślę, że drugie z nich jest najważniejszym z tych, które udało mi się zebrać.

Słysząc to Harry nie odezwał się. Nadal był zły na brak poszanowania jego zdania co do tych spotkań w ogóle, ale nie widział sensu dalszego wykłócania się na ten temat.

— Tak więc — powiedział Dumbledore dźwięcznym głosem — spotykamy się dziś, by kontynuować historię Toma Riddle, którego na ostatniej lekcji zostawiliśmy na progu jego lat w Hogwarcie. Przypomnij sobie jaki był podekscytowany kiedy usłyszał, że jest czarodziejem, jak odmówił mojej propozycji towarzyszenia mu w podróży na ulicę Pokątną i jak ostrzegłem go, by zrezygnował z dalszych kradzieży, kiedy przybędzie do szkoły.

Wywód dyrektora przerwało ciche pukanie. Nim czarodziej zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi się otworzyły i przeszedł przez nie Snape wnosząc ze sobą zapach eliksirów.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, miałem problemy ze szlabanem pana Willowby.

— Nic się nie stało, Severusie. Po prawdzie dopiero co zaczęliśmy.

Mistrz eliksirów przechylił głowę w prawo i ledwie zauważalnie skiną. Falując szatą przeszedł przez pokój do już swojego fotela przy oknie.

— Na czym to ja skończyłem? A tak… nadszedł początek roku szkolnego i wraz z nim do Hogwartu przybył Tom Riddle, cichy chłopiec w przechodzonych szatach, który ustawił się wraz z innymi pierwszoroczniakami w kolejce do przydziału. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu niemal w tej samej chwili, w której Tiara Przydziału dotknęła jego głowy — ciągnął dalej Dumbledore, wskazując poczerniałą dłonią w kierunku półki, na której leżała stara i nieruchoma Tiara. — Nie potrafię powiedzieć, jak szybko Riddle odkrył, że słynny założyciel jego domu umiał porozumiewać się z wężami. Być może miało to miejsce jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Wiedza ta tylko pogłębiła jego podekscytowanie i zwiększyła poczucie własnej wartości.

Harry pomyślał, że nie szczególnie się temu dziwi. Tom był sierotą, która nie miała niczego poza poczuciem własnej wartości. Pamiętał dobrze, jak Dursleyowie próbowali w nim je złamać, i jak on odpychał od siebie ich bolesne słowa.

— Jednak do nauczycieli nigdy nie dotarła informacja o tym, czy straszył lub próbował zaimponować kolegom Ślizgonom pokazami wężomowy w pokoju wspólnym.

— Nie dziwię się mu — powiedział pod nosem Potter.

— Nigdy nie okazywał śladu otwartej wyniosłości czy agresji — ciągnął dalej dyrektor jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał Harry'ego. — Jako niezwykle utalentowany i bardzo przystojny sierota przyciągał oczywiście uwagę i budził sympatię wśród nauczycieli niemal od chwili przybycia. Wydawał się grzeczny, cichy, spragniony wiedzy. Niemal na wszystkich wywarł bardzo korzystne wrażenie.

Prócz pana, dopowiedział w duchu Harry. Na głos zaś rzekł:

— Nie powiedział im pan, jak się zachował, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył go pan w sierocińcu?

— Nie, nie powiedziałem. Chociaż nie okazał najmniejszego cienia skruchy, przyjąłem, że może naprawdę żałuje swojego zachowania, i postanowiłem puścić to w niepamięć. Chciałem mu dać szansę rozpoczęcia nowego życia.

Starszy czarodziej umilkł i spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego, który otworzył usta, by przemówić. Oto po raz któryś Dumbledore malował się jako osoba skłonna ufać ludziom wbrew oczywistym świadectwom, że na to nie zasługują.

— Ale tak naprawdę nie ufał mu pan, prawda, profesorze? Tom, który wyszedł z tego pamiętnika, powiedział: _Byłem ulubieńcem wszystkich nauczycieli, tylko on jeden nigdy mnie_ _nie lubił_.

— Powiedzmy, że nie założyłem z góry, że godzien jest zaufania — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Dałem mu szansę – jak już zaznaczyłem – ale postanowiłem baczenie go obserwować, co też uczyniłem. Mówiąc szczerze, z początku niewiele się dowiedziałem. Pilnował się, czuł, że w podnieceniu, jakie go ogarnęło, kiedy po raz pierwszy poznał swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, za wiele mi powiedział. Dlatego bardzo się wystrzegał, by znowu nie popełnić tego błędu, tyle że nie był w stanie cofnąć tego, co mu się wymknęło w chwili podniecenia, ani tego, co powiedziała mi o nim pani Cole. Miał jednak na tyle rozsądku, że nigdy nie próbował mnie oczarować, jak to zrobił z wieloma moimi kolegami.

Harry chrząknął powątpiewająco, ale nic nie powiedział.

— W miarę jak posuwała się jego edukacja, w szkole zgromadził wokół siebie grupę oddanych przyjaciół. Nazywam ich w ten sposób, bo brak mi lepszego słowa, chociaż jak już mówiłem, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Riddle nie darzył ich żadnym ciepłym uczuciem. Ta grupa cieszyła się w zamku dość ponurą sławą. Dziwna to była zbieranina: słabeusze – szukający ochrony, ambitni – poszukujących odrobiny współdzielonej chwały i brutale, ciążący ku przywódcy, który by im pokazał bardziej wyrafinowane formy okrucieństwa. Innymi słowy, byli to prekursorzy Śmierciożerców i rzeczywiście niektórzy z nich zostali pierwszymi Śmierciożercami po opuszczeniu Hogwartu.

— Zebrał wokół siebie grupę oddanych przyjaciół, jedni byli słabi, inni szukali cząstki splendoru, a inni byli zbirami… Gdyby nie to nawiązanie do Śmierciożerców, to tak jakby pan, panie profesorze opisywał moich znajomych i mnie.

Dumbledore zamrugał zbity z pantałyku, za to Snape zaśmiał się mrocznie.

— Panie Potter, chyba nie chcesz utworzyć swojej własnej grupy uderzeniowej?

Harry odwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Takie rzeczy pozostawię mężowi. Dziękuję bardzo, sir — uśmiech spłynął mu z twarzy, gdy ponownie spojrzał na dyrektora.

— Ciężko mi ciebie i Riddle'a porównywać w ten sposób. Wątpię byś swoich przyjaciół ściśle kontrolował — powiedział poważnie Dumbledore. — Ta grupa nigdy nie została przyłapana na czynieniu zła, choć przez te siedem lat ich pobytu w Hogwarcie doszło do wielu bardzo przykrych incydentów, z którymi nie było można ich powiązać w niebudzący wątpliwości sposób. Podkreślę to jeszcze raz, w żadnym z tych przypadków nie udało się znaleźć wystarczających dowodów na ich udział. Najpoważniejszym z nich było oczywiście otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic, co skończyło się śmiercią dziewczynki. Jak sam wiesz, posądzono o to niesprawiedliwie Hagrida.

— Bez obrazy, ale gdyby Hagrid nie trzymał pod swym łóżkiem Aragoga, to nie byłoby podstaw do jego wyrzucenia. Już nie mówiąc, gdyby przeprowadzono dokładne badania śmierci Marty, to _może_ ktoś by odkrył, że nie zginęła od ugryzienia pająka, tylko czegoś innego.

— Gdybanie nas nigdzie nie zaprowadzi — powiedział Dumbledore zmęczonym głosem. — Przejdźmy może do wspomnień. Nie zdołałem odnaleźć ich zbyt wielu z pobytu Riddle'a w Hogwarcie — mężczyzna położył swoją pokurczoną rękę na krawędzi myślodsiewni. — Niewielu z tych, którzy go znali, chce o nim mówić. Za bardzo się boją. Tego co wiem, dowiedziałem się po tym, jak już opuścił Hogwart. Wymagało to wielkiego wysiłku, wyszukania tych kilku osób, od których podstępem udało się coś wydobyć, przegrzebania się przez stare archiwa i wypytania świadków zarówno wśród mugoli, jak i czarodziejów.

Harry mógł podziwiać determinację z jaką dyrektor podchodził do tego zadania. Jednakże to skłaniało go do myślenia, że coś jest pod powierzchnią, coś złowrogiego i zagrażającego życiu jego męża.

— Ci, których udało mi się nakłonić do mówienia, twierdzili, że Riddle miał obsesję na punkcie swoich rodziców. To oczywiście zrozumiałe. Wyrósł w sierocińcu i naturalnie chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego tam się znalazł. Na próżno poszukiwał jakiegoś śladu po Tomie Riddle'u seniorze wśród trofeów w Izbie Pamięci, w szkolnych spisach prefektów, w archiwach szkoły, nawet w księgach poświęconych historii czarodziejskiej społeczności. W końcu był zmuszony pogodzić się z tym, że jego ojciec nigdy nie postawił swojej stopy w Hogwarcie. Wierzę, że właśnie wtedy porzucił na zawsze swoje imię i nazwisko, przyjmując tożsamość Lorda Voldemorta, i zaczął drążyć dzieje rodziny uprzednio pogardzanej matki. Kobiety, o której myślał – jak pewnie pamiętasz – że nie mogła być czarownicą, skoro poddała się haniebnej ludzkiej słabości, wybierając śmierć.

— Ja nigdy nie szukałem śladów moich rodziców, wie pan? — wtrącił się w słowo dyrektora Harry. — Wszystko co znalazłem o nich, było przypadkiem. Myślę, że wtłaczanie mi do głowy przez Dursleyów przez tyle lat, iż byli tylko parą bezwartościowych, bezrobotnych alkoholików, którzy zginęli w wypadku samochodowym po pijaku odcisnęło na mnie piętno.

Dumbledore wyglądał jakby został uderzony w twarz, zaś Snape był gotowy pluć jadem.

— Albusie!

— Nic o tym nie wiedziałem. Bardzo cię przepraszam Harry…

— Za co? Przecież to nie pan, profesorze tak o nich mówił.

— Ostrzeżono mnie, że Dursleyowie nie są zbyt miłymi ludźmi, jednak twoje bezpieczeństwo było wtedy priorytetem.

— Proszę sobie darować. Nawet, gdyby pan wtedy wiedział, co wie dzisiaj, nadal postąpiłby pan tak samo. Nigdy nie zależało panu na moim szczęściu i dobrobycie. Wróćmy do tych wspomnień, im szybciej je zobaczę, tym szybciej będę mógł sobie iść.

— Bezczelny — odezwał się Nigelus Black ze swojej ramy — nigdy bym nie pozwolił żadnemu uczniowi tak do siebie mówić!

Dumbledore zamknął oczy i westchnął, ignorując portret aż ten z powrotem zamilknie.

— Tom Riddle dysponował z początku tylko jednym śladem: imieniem Marvolo, które według prowadzących sierociniec było imieniem ojca jego matki. W końcu jednak, po wielu żmudnych poszukiwaniach w genealogiach rodzin czarodziejów, odkrył istnienie jedynej żyjącej linii rodu Slytherina. W wieku szesnastu lat, podczas letnich wakacji opuścił sierociniec, do którego wracał co roku, i wyruszył, by odnaleźć krewnych Gaunta. A teraz, Harry, wstań proszę…

Dumbledore podniósł się i Harry spostrzegł, że profesor trzyma małą kryształową buteleczkę wypełnioną perłowym, kłębiącym się wspomnieniem.

— Miałem wielkie szczęście, że udało mi się je zdobyć — powiedział wlewając lśniącą masę do myślodsiewni. — Przekonasz się, kiedy sam zobaczysz. Zaczynamy?

Harry podszedł do kamiennej misy i posłusznie schylił się, aż jego twarz zanurzyła się we wspomnieniu. Poczuł już znajome uczucie spadania przez pustkę i wylądował na brudnej, kamiennej podłodze w niemal całkowitej ciemności. Kilka sekund zajęło mu rozpoznanie tego miejsca. W tym czasie Dumbledore wylądował tuż obok.

Dom Gauntow był teraz chyba najbardziej obrzydliwym miejscem, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Pod sufitem wisiała gruba warstwa pajęczyn, a posadzka pokryta była brudem. Zapleśniałe i gnijące resztki jedzenia walały się na stole wśród masy potłuczonych naczyń. Jedyne światło dobiegało z pojedynczej ociekającej świecy, stojącej u stóp mężczyzny tak zarośniętego, że spoza włosów i brody Harry nie był w stanie dostrzec ani oczu, ani ust. Siedział bezwładnie w fotelu przy kominku i Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy on w ogóle żyje. Ale wtedy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się budząc się ze snu, uniósł różdżkę w prawej dłoni, lewą sięgając po krótki nóż.

Drzwi otworzyły się skrzypiąc przeraźliwie. Na progu, ze staromodną lampą w ręku stał chłopiec, którego Harry od razu rozpoznał. Wysoki, blady, ciemnowłosy i przystojny – nastoletni Voldemort. Potter uśmiechnął się lekko. Spojrzenie Voldemorta błądziło po zrujnowanym wnętrzu, póki nie spoczęło na mężczyźnie siedzącym w fotelu. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, po czym mężczyzna dźwignął się na równe nogi. Puste butelki, porozstawiane u jego stóp, potoczyły się z hałasem po podłodze.

— Ty! — ryknął. — Ty!

I ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku Riddle'a z wyciągniętymi przed siebie różdżką i nożem.

— _Stój_! — Riddle przemówił w mowie węży.

Mężczyzna cofnął się i wpadł na stół, zrzucając z niego spleśniałe naczynia na podłogę. Wbił wzrok w Riddle'a. Zapadła długa cisza, podczas której obaj przypatrywali się sobie w milczeniu. Pierwszy odezwał się mężczyzna.

— _Mówisz tym?_

— _Tak, mówię tym_ — odrzekł Riddle.

Wszedł powoli do pokoju, pozwalając, by drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim. Harry nie potrafił się oprzeć poczuciu podziwu wobec Voldemorta za jego brak strachu. Na jego twarzy malowały się zaledwie odraza i być może rozczarowanie.

— _Gdzie jest Marvolo?_ — zapytał.

— _Umarł_ — odpowiedział ten drugi. — _Wiele lat temu, co, nie wiesz?_

Riddle zmarszczył brwi.

— _Więc kim ty jesteś?_

— _Jestem Morfin, bo co?_

— _Syn Marvola?_

— _No pewnie, a ty…_

Morfin odgarnął włosy z brudnej twarzy, żeby lepiej widzieć Riddle'a, i Harry dostrzegł na jego prawej ręce pierścień z czarnym kamieniem, który wcześniej nosił Marvolo.

— _Myślałem, że jesteś tym mugolem_ — szepnął Morfin. — _Bardzo jesteś podobny do tego mugola_.

— _Jakiego mugola?_ — spytał ostro Riddle.

— _Tego mugola, w którym się zabujała moja siostra, tego mugola, który mieszka w tym wielkim domu za drogą_ — odpowiedział Morfin i nagle splunął na podłogę. — _Wyglądasz kropka w kropkę tak jak on. Ale on jest starszy, co nie? Musi być starszy od ciebie…_

Morfin wyglądał na nieco otumanionego i chwiał się lekko, nadal podtrzymując krawędź stołu dla oparcia.

— _Bo on wrócił_ — dodał niezbyt mądrze.

Voldemort patrzył się na niego tak, jakby oceniał jego kondycję. Potem zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę i zapytał:

— _Riddle wrócił?_

— _No, rzucił ją, tę plugawą ździrę, z którą się ożenił, i dobrze jej tak! Wychodzić za takiego śmiecia!_ — Morfin znowu splunął na podłogę. — _Obrabowała nas, zanim z nim uciekła! Gdzie jest medalion? Gdzie jest medalion Slytherina?_

Voldemort nie odpowiedział. Morfin znów wpadł w szał. Zaczął wymachiwać swoim nożem i krzyczeć:

— _Okryła nas hańbą ta ździra! A ty kim jesteś, że przyłazisz sobie tutaj i wypytujesz o to wszystko? Już nie masz o co… już po wszystkim…_

Znowu się zachwiał, a Voldemort ruszył ku niemu. Kiedy to zrobił, zapadła nagle ciemność, pochłaniając światło z jego lampy i świecy Morfina, pochłaniając wszystko…

Palce Dumbledore'a zacisnęły się mocno wokół ramienia Harry'ego i już mknęli z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Łagodne złote światło w gabinecie Dumbledore'a raziło Harry'ego w oczy po tych nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach.

— I to wszystko? — spytał bez wahania Harry. — Dlaczego nagle zrobiło się ciemno, co się stało?

— Ponieważ Morfin nie pamiętał nic od tego momentu — wyjaśnił Dumbledore, wskazując Harry'emu by usiadł. — Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, leżał na podłodze, był zupełnie sam. I zniknął też pierścień Marvola. A tymczasem w wiosce Little Hangleton służąca biegła główną ulicą, krzycząc, że w salonie wielkiego domu leżą trzy ciała: Toma Riddle'a seniora, jego matki i ojca. Mugolskie władze nie mogły dociec, co się wydarzyło. I o ile wiem, do dzisiaj nie rozwiązali sprawy śmierci rodziny Riddle'ów, jako że _Avada kedavra_ zwykle nie pozostawia żadnych śladów na ciele ofiary… wyjątek siedzi tu, przede mną — dodał Dumbledore wskazując głową na bliznę Harry'ego. — Natomiast nasze ministerstwo od razu poznało, że morderstwo jest sprawką czarodzieja. Wiedzieli również, że po drugiej stronie doliny mieszka skazany wcześniej czarodziej, który nienawidził mugoli. Czarodziej, który wcześniej był już więziony za zaatakowanie jednego z zamordowanych. Wezwali więc Morfina na przesłuchanie. Nie musieli nawet się zbytnio wysilać, gdyż od razu przyznał się do tych morderstw, podając szczegóły, które mógł znać tylko morderca. Powiedział im, że jest dumny z uśmiercenia tych mugoli. Że od lat czekał na sposobność, by pozabijać tych mugoli. Oddał im swoją różdżkę i natychmiast się okazało, że właśnie jej użyto, by zamordować Riddle'ów. I bez oporów pozwolił zamknąć się w Azkabanie. Jedno go tylko martwiło: że zginął pierścień jego ojca. – _Zabije mnie, jak się dowie, że go zgubiłem_ – powtarzał raz za razem tym, którzy go schwytali. – _Zabije mnie, jak się dowie_. – O ile wiem, nic więcej nigdy nie powiedział. Resztę życia spędził w Azkabanie, opłakując utratę jedynej pamiątki po Marvolu. Został pochowany obok więzienia, razem z innymi nieszczęśnikami, którzy umarli w jego murach.

— Więc Voldemort ukradł Morfinowi pierścień? — spytał Harry prostując się na krześle.

— A nie sądzisz, że zrobił coś jeszcze? — Dumbledore spojrzał głęboko w oczy Harry'ego. — Możemy nie mieć żadnych wspomnień, które by nam to pokazały, jednak możemy założyć co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Voldemort ogłuszył swojego wuja, zabrał jego różdżkę i skierował się na drugą stronę doliny _do wielkiego domu za drogą_. Tam zamordował mugola, który zostawił jego matkę czarownicę i do kompletu swoich dziadków. W ten sposób wymazał ostatnich z niegodnego rodu Riddle'ów i zemścił się na swoim ojcu, który nigdy go nie chciał. Następnie wrócił do chaty Gauntów, wykonał skomplikowane zaklęcia, które wszczepiły fałszywe wspomnienia w pamięć jego wuja, położył różdżkę Morfina obok jej nieprzytomnego właściciela, ukradł mu starodawny pierścień i odszedł.

— I Morfin nigdy nie zdał sobie sprawy, że tego nie zrobił?

— Nigdy — powiedział Dumbledore. — Złożył, jak mówiłem, kompletne i pełne dumy wyznanie.

— A jednocześnie przez cały czas zachował to prawdziwe wspomnienie?

— Tak, ale wymagało to bardzo zaawansowanej legilimencji, by wyciągnąć je z niego — wyjaśnił Dumbledore — a czemu ktokolwiek miał zgłębiać pokłady umysłu Morfina, kiedy on sam już przyznał się do zbrodni? Jednak udało mi się uzyskać pozwolenie na wizytę u Morfina w ostatnich tygodniach jego życia. W tym czasie próbowałem dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o przeszłości Voldemorta. Wydobyłem to wspomnienie z niemałym trudem. Kiedy zobaczyłem co zawiera, próbowałem wykorzystać je i doprowadzić do zwolnienia Morfina z Azkabanu. Zanim jednak ministerstwo podjęło decyzję, Morfin zmarł.

— I chce pan powiedzieć profesorze, że Voldemort wykonał skomplikowaną magię umysłu, by wszczepić pamięć, ale już nie usunął wspomnień o sobie?

Dumbledore wyglądał jakby po raz pierwszy nie wiedział co mógł powiedzieć.

— Potter, przestań się bawić w adwokata diabła — warknął ze swojego miejsca Snape. — Również jestem skłonny uwierzyć, że to sam Czarny Pan zabił rodzinę Raddle'ów.

Harry wiedział, że to Voldemort zabił swojego ojca i dziadków, sam się przecież do tego przyznawał. Chciał jednak wytknąć błędy w rozumowaniu dyrektora.

— Do tego jak to się stało, że ministerstwo nie zdało sobie sprawy, że Voldemort uczynił to wszystko Morfinowi? — spytał. — W tym czasie był niepełnoletni, prawda? Myślałem, że potrafią wykryć użycie czarów przez niepełnoletnich czarodziejów.

— Masz rację, potrafią wykryć użycie czarów. Ale nie potrafią wykryć kto ich użył. Pamiętasz chyba, że sam zostałeś oskarżony o użycie z _aklęcia swobodnego zwisu_ , które tak naprawdę rzucił…

— Zgredek… — burknął Harry. Ta niesprawiedliwość wciąż go bolała.

— Robi się już późno, a ja chciałbym, żebyś zobaczył jeszcze jedno wspomnienie zanim się rozstaniemy…

Dumbledore wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni jeszcze jeden kryształowy flakonik. Harry umilkł natychmiast, przypominając sobie, co powiedział Dumbledore – że to najważniejsze ze wspomnień, które zebrał. Harry zauważył, że opróżnienie flakonu przychodzi z trudem, jakby zawartość nieco zastygła. Czy z tymi wspomnieniami było coś nie tak?

— To nie zajmie długo — powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy w końcu udało mu się opróżnić flakonik. — Wrócimy zanim się zorientujesz. A zatem, raz jeszcze do myślodsiewni…

I Harry wpadł raz jeszcze przez srebrzystą powierzchnię, lądując tym razem wprost przed człowiekiem, którego rozpoznał natychmiast.

Był to o wiele młodszy Horacy Slughorn. Profesor nie był łysy jak obecnie, miał gęste, lśniące włosy koloru słomkowego. Wyglądało jakby jego głowa pokryta była strzechą, jednak na jego ciemieniu już widać było błyszczący skrawek łysiny wielkości galeona. Jego wąsy, mniej krzaczaste niż obecnie były ryże. Nie był aż tak gruby jak Slughorn, którego Harry znał, jednak złote guziki na jego bogato haftowanej kamizelce ledwo się trzymały. Siedział w wygodnym fotelu, oparłszy małe stopy na aksamitnej pufie. W jednej dłoni trzymał mały kieliszek wina, drugą grzebał w pudełku kandyzowanych ananasów.

Kiedy Dumbledore wylądował tuż obok niego, Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że znajdują się w gabinecie Slughorna. Wokół profesora siedziało z pół tuzina kilkunastoletnich chłopców, wszyscy na twardszych i niższych krzesłach. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał Voldemorta. Ze wszystkich chłopców to on był najprzystojniejszy i najbardziej zrelaksowany. Jego lewa ręka spoczywała nonszalancko na poręczy krzesła. Harry mrugnął na widok złotego pierścienia z czarnym oczkiem, dziedzictwa po Marvolu. Konkluzja była jasna, Voldemort zabił już swego ojca.

— Panie profesorze, czy to prawda, że profesor Merrythought odchodzi na emeryturę? — zapytał Riddle.

— Tom, Tom, nawet gdybym wiedział, to i tak bym ci nie powiedział — odrzekł Slughorn i pogroził mu palcem oblepionym cukrem, choć jednocześnie puścił do niego oko, co zepsuło efekt. — Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd czerpiesz informacje, chłopcze! Wiesz więcej od połowy ciała pedagogicznego.

Riddle uśmiechnął się, a inni chłopcy roześmiali się głośno i spojrzeli na niego z uwielbieniem.

— Ale pomimo twojej niesamowitej zdolności dowiadywania się o rzeczach, których nie powinieneś wiedzieć, i mimo umiejętności schlebiania ludziom, którzy coś znaczą… dziękuję ci za te ananasy… Nawiasem mówiąc, dobrze wybrałeś, bo to moje ulubione…

Kilku chłopców zachichotało, lecz wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Cały pokój wypełniła gęsta, biała mgła, tak że Harry widział tylko twarz Dumbledore'a, który stał tuż obok niego. A potem w tej mgle rozbrzmiał głos Slughorna, nienaturalnie donośny:

— Źle skończysz, chłopcze, zapamiętaj moje słowa!

Mgła nagle opadła, a jednak nikt w pokoju nie zrobił na ten temat żadnej uwagi, nikt też nie sprawiał wrażenia, że stało się coś niezwykłego. Harry, zdumiony, spojrzał na mały, złoty zegar stojący na biurku Slughorna, który właśnie wybił godzinę jedenastą.

— Wielkie nieba, to już jedenasta? — zdziwił się Slughorn. — Lepiej już idźcie, chłopcy, bo wszyscy będziemy mieć kłopoty. Lestrange, masz mi jutro pokazać wypracowanie, bo dostaniesz szlaban. To samo dotyczy ciebie, Avery.

Wstał z fotela i zaniósł pusty kieliszek na biurko. Chłopcy opuszczali pokój, ale Riddle jakby się ociągał. Harry mógł przysiąc, że zwlekał specjalnie, chcąc zostać sam na sam ze Slughornem.

— Uważaj, Tom — rzekł Slughorn, gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył, że chłopiec wciąż jest w gabinecie. — Chyba nie chcesz, żeby cię nakryto, jak włóczysz się poza sypialnią po godzinach, a jesteś prefektem…

— Panie profesorze, chciałbym pana o coś zapytać.

— Zatem pytaj i zmykaj, chłopcze, pytaj i zmykaj…

— Panie profesorze, zastanawiałem się, czy wie pan coś o… o horkruksach?

I znowu to się stało: gabinet wypełniła gęsta mgła, która przysłoniła Slughorna i młodego Voldemorta. Harry widział tylko Dumbledore'a uśmiechającego się do niego pogodnie. A potem znowu rozbrzmiał głos Slughorna, tak jak to miało miejsce wcześniej:

— Nie wiem nic o żadnych horkruksach, a gdybym wiedział, i tak bym ci nie powiedział! A teraz wynoś się stąd i żebyś już nigdy o nich nie wspominał!

— No, to jest właśnie to — rzekł spokojnie stojący przy Harrym Dumbledore. — Czas na nas.

Harry poczuł, jak stopy odrywają mu się od podłogi, a w chwilę później spoczęły na dywanie przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a.

— I to już wszystko? — zapytał cicho Harry.

Gryfon poczuł jak coś ciężkiego opada mu na dno żołądka. Właśnie odkrył brakujący element układanki – horkruksy. Dumbledore podejrzewał, że Voldemort stworzył horkruksa, albo kilka z nich.

— Jak mogłeś zauważyć — powiedział Dumbledore, ponownie zasiadając za biurkiem — to wspomnienie zostało sfałszowane.

— Sfałszowane? — powtórzył Harry, również siadając.

— Z całą pewnością — stwierdził Dumbledore. — Profesor Slughorn namieszał w swoich własnych wspomnieniach.

— Ale dlaczego miałby to robić?

— Gdyż, jak myślę, wstydzi się tego, co pamięta — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Próbował przerobić to wspomnienie tak, by ukazywało go w lepszym świetle, wymazując te fragmenty, których nie chciał mi pokazać. Jak zauważyłeś, zostało to zrobione bardzo niewprawnie – i całe szczęście – ponieważ to wskazuje na fakt, że prawdziwe wspomnienia wciąż kryją się pod tymi przeróbkami. I dlatego też chciałbym cię prosić Harry, byś przekonał profesora Slughorna, by pokazał prawdziwe wspomnienia, które bez wątpienia będą dla nas najistotniejszą informacją.

Harry wlepił w niego wzrok. Zamrugał, jednak profesor Dumbledore nadal siedział przed nim z tą ufną miną na twarzy.

— Raczy pan żartować, sir? — zapytał starając się, by w jego głosie było jak najwięcej szacunku. — Z całą pewnością nie wierzy pan, że… mógłby pan użyć mnie do tego? — zakończył koślawo.

— Nie, Harry. Jestem całkowicie poważny. Sądzę, iż głupotą byłoby usiłowanie wyrwania prawdy od profesora Slughorna siłą, i mogłoby to spowodować więcej szkody niż pożytku. Nie chciałbym, aby opuścił Hogwart. Jednakże i on – jak my wszyscy – ma swoje słabości, i wierzę, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie sforsować jego blokady. Harry, to niezmiernie ważne, by zdobyć prawdziwe wspomnienie…

— Nie, profesorze. Nie zrobię tego — powiedział twardo chłopak. — Czego w stwierdzeniu _nie angażuję się w wojnę_ pan nie rozumie, sir?

— Jak błędna jest twoja decyzja, będziesz dopiero wiedzieć wtedy, gdy ujrzymy, co wydarzyło się naprawdę w tamtym wspomnieniu.

— Zapomina pan profesorze, że jestem żoną Voldemorta. Nie zrobię nic, co by zaszkodziło jego zdrowiu, życiu lub interesom. Dobranoc.

Pozostawiają nieco zaskoczonego Dumbledore'a tym nagłym zakończeniem rozmowy, Harry szybko podniósł się z krzesła. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze jak Fineas Nigellus mówi:

— Naprawdę nie wiem czego oczekiwałeś, Dumbledore. Chłopak ma rację, a ty nadwyrężasz jego cierpliwość. Radzę ci znaleźć nowego pionka do manipulowania, gdyż żaden z Blacków nigdy nie nagnie się do twojej woli.

— Nie spodziewałbym się, że mnie zrozumiesz, Fineasie — odparł Dumbledore, a Fawkes wydał z siebie jeszcze jeden niski, melodyjny ton.

* * *

Jako, że tydzień był usiany wydarzeniami, Harry nawet nie spostrzegł, gdy nadeszła sobota. Podczas śniadania Harry rozważał powiedzenie Ronowi i Hermionie o co poprosił go Dumbledore podczas ich spotkania, jednak ostatecznie się rozmyślił. Nie tylko, obawiał się, że ktoś usłyszy, ale również niezrozumienia jego odmowy pomocy w wydobyciu prawdziwego wspomnienia od profesora Slughorna. Jednakże opowiedział im ogólnie, co Dumbledore mu pokazał.

— Łau, dreszcze przechodzą, jak się pomyśli o Sami-Wiecie-Komu jako chłopcu — powiedział cicho Ron, kiedy rozsiedli się już w pokoju Harry'ego. — Ale wciąż nie łapię, dlaczego Dumbledore pokazuje ci to wszystko. No wiesz, to jest bardzo ciekawe i w ogóle, ale jaki to ma sens?

— Jeszcze nie wiem — odrzekł Harry, opatulając się ciaśniej kocem. Chociaż na dworze gwałtowny wiatr, nękający ich od pewnego czasu, wreszcie ucichł, powróciła owa dziwna mgła, która wkradała się również do zamku. — Ale powiedział, że to ważne i wpłynie na zmianę mojego zdania na temat uczestnictwa w wojnie.

— Uważam, że to fascynujące — powiedziała Hermiona z błyskiem w oku. — Przecież powinniśmy wiedzieć o Voldemorcie wszystko, co się da. A niby w jaki inny sposób mamy poznać jego słabe strony?

— A jak tam było na ostatnim przyjęciu u Slughorna? — zapytał Harry, pragnąc gorąco zmienić temat.

— Och, było całkiem fajnie, naprawdę — odpowiedziała Hermiona, nalewając herbaty. — Ględził trochę o swoich słynnych byłych uczniach i łasił się do McLaggena, bo ma takie koneksje, ale jedzenie było super, no i przedstawił nas Gwenog Jones.

— Gwenog Jones? — powtórzył Ron, wytrzeszczając oczy. — _Tej_ Gwenog Jones? Kapitanowi Harpii z Holyhead?

— Tak, właśnie jej. Osobiście uważam, że trochę za bardzo się nadyma, ale…

Przerwało jej otwarcie drzwi i wejście Draco Malfoya. Wyjątkowo Ślizgon był dziś bez swoich dwóch ochroniarzy?

— A gdzie Gregory i Vincent? — zapytał szczerze ciekawy Harry.

— Ze Snape'em — westchnął Draco. — Ciągle powtarza: jeśli Crabbe i Goyle zamierzają tym razem zdać Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne z obrony przed czarną magią, to muszą się do tego przyłożyć bardziej niż do… — Ślizgon dramatycznie zawiesił głos — albo inne, podobne wersje tej przemowy.

Chłopak podszedł do wolnego fotela i opadł na niego niezgrabnie.

— Mówię ci, jest gorszy niż wtedy, gdy nauczał eliksirów.

Harry potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się cicho.

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję dnia, kiedy jakiś Ślizgon będzie narzekał na Snape'a — powiedział z powagą Ron.

Na to już Harry wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Malfoy spojrzał na Weasleya i powstrzymał się od komentarza.

— Dobrze, jeśli już wszyscy jesteśmy… — zaczęła Hermiona — przejdźmy do tego, po co się spotkaliśmy.

Chociaż Malfoy zmienił się i otwarcie nie drwił już z niej i Rona, jednak wolała spędzać w jego towarzystwie najmniej czasu, jak się tylko da.

Harry wytarł łzy z oczu i wciąż z uśmiechem zapytał:

— Czego sami zdążyliście się dowiedzieć?

Hermiona wymieniła zmartwione spojrzenie z Ronem.

— Nazywał się Rea Ovidius Prince. Urodził się w 1947 roku, natomiast zmarł w 1965. Nie ma o nim wzmianki ani w archiwach Hogwartu, ani Beauxbatons, ani Durmstrangu. Musiał więc chodzić do mniejszej szkoły albo być uczony w domu — przygryzła wargę. — Tak jak ty był hermafrodytą i musiał być do ciebie podobny, gdyż pani Black myśli, że jesteś nim — wzruszyła ramionami. — To chyba wszystko.

— Draco?

— Rea Ovidius Prince był synem Ursuli Black II i Ovidiusa Prince'a. Został wychowany przez ciotkę Cassiopeję Black — Ślizgon przejechał dłonią po swoich szatach. — Został przyobiecany Czarnemu Panu jako okazanie największej lojalności obu rodzin Prince'ów i Blacków. Zginął zanim zaślubiny doszły do skutku. Matka mówi o nim, że jest smutnym ptakiem, który został zamknięty w złotej klatce.

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

— Dobrze, zacznijmy może od tego, że Rea urodził się 31 lipca, tak jak Hermiona już powiedziała, 1947 roku. Jego matką była Ursula II z domu Blacków, zaś ojcem Ovidius Severus Prince…

— Severus!

Harry westchnął.

— Tak, Severus, chociaż bardzo rzadko i tylko w oficjalnych sprawach używał drugiego imienia. Jego ojciec Severus Septimus, syn Septimusa Severusa…

— Harry, Harry, błądzisz… — Hermiona dotknęła ramię chłopca. — Ojcem Rei był Ovidius, co dalej?

— Pod koniec października 1948 roku do domu Prince'ów wtargnął jeden z ocalałych popleczników Grindelwalda. Zarówno Usula jak i Ovidius zostali zabici przez tego czarnoksiężnika. Młodego Reę uratowała ich domowa skrzatka. Wraz z nim zabakarydowała się w spiżarni i nie wpuściła tam nikogo, póki nie stwierdziła, że jest bezpiecznie.

— Och, mój… — Hermiona póściła rękę Harry'ego i zasłoniła sobie dłońmy usta. — To okropne… biedne dziecko.

— Następnie rodzina postanowiła dać go na wychowanie jego ciotce Cassiopei Black. Rea był niezwykle kochany przez swoją rodzinę, po śmierci rodziców każdy z członków rodziny Blacków i Prince'ów był wobec niego nadopiekuńczy. Był chroniony jak największy skarb. Ostatecznie wyrósł na inteligentnego, zdolnego i potężnego młodzieńca.

— Matka opowiadała, że był również piękny — wtrącił Draco. — Za każdym razem, gdy wspomina jaką miał smukłą figurę, jej oczy stają się takie zamglone.

Harry się lekko zaczerwienił.

— Tak racja — potarł kark.

— A czy to ważne, że ten Rea miał zgrabny tyłek? — zapytał Ron.

— Kilku jego nauczycieli próbowało go porwać.

— Co… — Rona zatkało. — niby dlaczego?

— Gdyż Prince'owie i Blackowie to bogate szanowane rodziny, do tego był hermafrodytą — Draco nie pozostawiał złudzeń, co myśli o inteligencji rudzielca.

— Ze względu na to, Rei nigdy nie pozwolono iść do szkoły, był kształcony w domu — ciągnął dalej Harry, nie pozwalając, by doszło do kłótni. — Stąd całym jego światem był mały dworek jego ciotki tuż nad morzem. Nigdy nie widział świata poza najbliższą okolicą i domów krewnych. I chociaż z biegiem lat zaczął niecierpieć tego miejsca, to jednak jego dni rozświetlał czas spędzony nad małym stawem nieopodal. Tam, zwłaszcza podczas pełni, lubił obserwować małe elfy, które bawiły się w świetle księżyca. Wyobrażał sobie wówczas, że jest jednym z nich, posiada własne skrzydła, na których odleci daleko od damu, wszędzie gdzie tylko będzie chciał. — Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, by napić się herbaty. — Jak możecie się domyśleć, największym marzeniem Rei było podróżowanie. Z wielkim zapałem uczył się o zaklęciach, urokach i klątwach, które pomogłyby mu stać się silniejszym, potężniejszym i móc wreszcie wyrwać się z domu, który stał się złotą klatką. Uwielbiał zdobywać wiedzę i zgłębiać teorie magiczne. Nie obchodziło go czy magia była jasna, czy ciemna, fascynowała go tak samo. Widział absurdy dziejące się we władzy, ucisk stworzeń oraz demoralizację czystokrwistych.

— Brzmi jak niesamowita osoba — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Był w naszym wieku — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Gdy miał piętnaście lat jego rodzina zatrudniła nowego prywatnego nauczyciela. Mężczyzna był wszechstronnie wykształcony, potrafił o każdym przedmiocie opowiadać z pasją i widać było, że lubił uczyć. Chociaż wątpię, by nadal miał takie podejście gdyby musiał użerać się z taką Mariettą Edgecombe.

— Nadal jej nie wybaczyłeś, że doniosła Umbridge? — zapytał zaskoczony Draco.

— Chyba nie — Harry się uśmiechnął. — Czarodziej, który uczył Reę, był niezwykle przystojnym dwudziestopięciolatkiem, który wrócił z podróży do dalekiej Albanii i dzielił się historiami o swoich przygodach. Człowiek ten rozbudził w nim też chęć zgłębiania nowych odnóg magii, bardziej mrocznych i przerażających, ale kuszących. Musicie pamiętać, że Rea wierzył, iż jeśli nauczy się wystarczająco wiele to będzie mógł wreszcie opuścić dom i sam zwiedzać odległe krainy.

— Ten mężczyzna brzmi jak ktoś wspaniały, Harry! — pisnęła Hermiona podekscytowana. — Kim on był, nie powiedziałeś nam jak się nazywał.

— Nauczycielem Rei był Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Ron wciągnął głośno powietrze, zaś Hermiona zbladła gwałtownie.

— Wiem, to dziwne słyszeć o tym, że Czarny Pan jest również człowiekiem — pokiwał ze zrozumieniem Malfoy.

— Sam-Wiesz-Kto uczył Reę? — głos Hermiony był niedowierzający.

— Tak. I był w tym naprawdę dobry. On jest geniuszem, Hermiono.

— Stary, nie obraź się, ale jak ten Tom z twojej opowieści i Sam-Wiesz-Kto — Ron pomachał ręką przed sobą, jakby to miało powiedzieć dokładnie to co myśli. — To jakoś nie pasuje.

— Voldemort, och, daj spokój Ron, zatracił się w terrorze po śmierci Rei…

— Nie…

— Nie twierdzę, że byli w sobie zakochani, ani nic z tych rzeczy — Harry wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. — Właściwie, to Tom i Rea dalecy byli od miłości, jednak lubili się nawzajem i cieszyli się wzajemnym towarzystwem. Co było dobre, gdyż Rea miał 31 sierpnia 1965 poślubić Riddle'a. Ten związek przypieczętowywał poparcie Czarnego Pana przez Blacków i Prince'ów.

— I Rea nie protestował? — dziewczyna bliska była oburzenia.

— Tom obiecał mu wolność, Hermiono. Rea wierzył, że wreszcie spełnią się jego marzenia.

— Ale umarł, prawda?

— Tak, Ron. Zginął w nieszczęśliwym wypadku. 15 sierpnia, na dwa tygodnie przed własnym ślubem uczestniczył w przyjęciu na cześć wręczenia Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za zasługi dla ministerstwa Arcturusowi Black III. Jeden z gości przesadził z alkoholem i zaczął wymachiwać różdżką bez celu. Odgrywał scenę z pojedynku lub coś i różdżka wypaliła. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Rei, to zaklęcie uderzyłoby w dwóch małych chłopców. Niestety, zaklęcie tarczy zawiodło i Rea przyjął uderzenie czaru na siebie. W ten sposób zginął.

— To jest okropne — w tej chwili Hermiona wyglądał jakby miała się rozpłakać. Harry zastanawiał się połowicznie, czy nie przechodziła tych dni w miesiącu, tak często zmieniał się jej nastrój.

— A może ktoś z rodziny nie chciał tej unii i wszystko zostało sprytnie ukartowane — snół Weasley.

Ślizgon spojrzał na Rona powątpiewająco.

— Ron, Reę trafił czar, który wypalił z różdżki Charlusa Pottera, mojego stryjecznego dziadka. To był po prostu nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

— Harry, skąd wiesz to wszystko? — w końcu Hermiona zadała najważniejsze pytanie.

— Ponieważ mam jego wspomnienia, Hermiono. Jestem po części nim, a on jest po części mną.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Z małym poślizgiem, ale jest kolejny rozdział. Wybaczcie, ale jeszcze jestem w podróży i cóż... **  
**

Teraz o rozdziale: Harry miał napięty tydzień, lekcje, spotkania, przyjęcia... i nie zapowiada się, by coś miało zwolnić. Chciałam umieścić w tej części jeszcze jedną scenkę, ale zwyczajnie zabrakło mi na nią miejsca w kalendarzu. Harry ma wszystkie wieczory zajęte.

 **radekxpl123** \- Harry poznał czym są horkruksy w wakacje i nie miał o nich najlepszego zdania. W tym rozdziale domyślił się, że Dumbledore sądzi, iż Voldemort stworzył sobie jeden lub dwa... Nie wie jeszcze niczego na pewno. Harry'emu również przez myśl nie przeszło, że sam może być horkruksem, ale to do czasu...

Weny nigdy dość.

 **Salvio.h** \- praktycznie w każdym rozdziale staram się dodawać małe wskazówki, które w końcu ułożą się w jedną całość. Niestety Dumbledore'a w najbliższej przyszłości będzie całkiem sporo. Jest to nieuniknione. I co najważniejsze, zbytnio nie zmieniam jego postaci, pozostawiam go kanonicznego. Jeśli moje obliczenia są dobre (matematyka zawsze płatała mi figle), to dziecko ma się urodzić pod koniec marca/na początku kwietniu. W opowiadaniu mamy połowę listopada, więc jeszcze jest czas. Hermiona nie będzie Harry'ego namawiać do aborcji, gdyż na taką jest już za późno (przyjęłam nasze 3 pierwsze miesiące).

 **LucyFerrose** \- dziękuję, że uważasz moje opowiadanie godne komentarza. :D Podsumowanie zbiorcze jest jak najbardziej mile widziane. Nie będę rozwodzić się o reinkarnacjach Salazara, gdyż większość tych opowiadań wraz z biegiem czasu zaczyna być straszna i nawet dobre pomysły zostają zaduszone przez ich autorów. Pomysł Harry'ego jako (pra)wnuka Grindelwalda ze strony matki, też mi przeszedł przez myśl kilka razy. To nie jest wcale aż takie głupie, zwłaszcza, że nie wiemy o rodzinie Evansów niczego. "(...)Potterowie to tak naprawdę Peverellowie, ale pod zmienionym nazwiskiem" - według mojego pomysłu - tak, wszystko się zgadza.

Jeśli chodzi do bohaterów, to praktycznie staram się, by zostali kanoniczni. Tylko poprzez podkreślenie ich zachowania wychodząc na wierzch cechy, które wcześniej się nie widziało.

To opowiadanie będzie miało swój koniec. Może nie mam spisanego ostatniego rozdziału, ale mam jego wizję ułożoną w głowie. Ale do tego momentu pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu.

 **Shanica** \- tak miało być, Harry miał pozostać Harrym, a nie zmieniać się w jakąś ciapę. Nad wizją świata magiczni v mugole wciąż pracuję, jeśli to co dotychczas opublikowałam Cię zainteresowało, to kolejny rozdział z pewnością przypadnie Ci do gustu.

Znam to, kiedy dopadnę jakieś dobre opowiadanie (zwłaszcza, gdy jest ono zakończone), to też nie mogę się od niego oderwać i lecę rozdział za rozdziałem. Szkoda, że obecnie nie mam czasu na czytanie... ech.

Póki Severus nie podpadnie jakoś bardzo źle Czarnemu Panu, to będzie mu się żyło dość dobrze. ;)

Opowiadania, które obecnie pisze mają dwa cele - po pierwsze pomóc mi w rozpisaniu oraz pracą nad regularnością pisania. To nie jest tak, że nie pracuję nad czymś zupełnie własnym.

 **Anuii** \- Voldi nie miał innego wyjścia niż powiedzieć głośno, co się tyczy Harry'ego. Jak jeszcze jego Śmierciożercy nie ruszyliby chłopca, to już ich pociechy mogłyby mieć jakieś głupie pomysły. Jaki oksymoron, będę powtarzać aż do znudzenia, kanoniczny Voldemort również troszczył się o swoje horkruksy. Tom widzi Harry'ego jako swoją własność, tu nie ma żadnego romantyzmu.

Tak, McGonagall została źle wykreowana jako głowa domu. Z książki nie wiemy zbytnio jak radzili sobie inni. Snape faworyzował Ślizgonów, ale poza tym...

No ba, w końcu Harry jest synem Huncwotów, on też zasługuje na jakąś zabawę. W szkole uczono mnie, że najważniejsze to zrozumieć materiał. Jeśli wkujesz definicję na pamięć, ale jej nie rozumiesz, to nic Ci po niej. I to chyba najbardziej denerwuje Sanpe'a w Hermionie. Ona recytuje książki i jako nauczyciel nie jest pewien, czy dziewczyna rozumie materiał. Dobrze to podsumowałaś, _prawie się dogaduję_ , a Harry nigdy nie był osobą, która wykorzystywała w ten sposób swoją pozycję.

Harry wie o horkruksach tyle, czym o nie są. Do teraz nie sądził, że Tom stworzył sobie jakieś. W sumie, pomysł dyrektora nie jest taki głupi, ale właśnie... Harry zna swego męża, nie jest naiwny. Dumbledore wiedziałby, że pierścień jest fałszywy, gdyby próbował go użyć, ale - z tego co kojarzę - w książce dyrektor powstrzymał się od wykorzystania kamienia do wezwania siostry. U mnie również, więc sądzi, że zniszczył prawdziwego horkruksa. Albus nie przewiduje, że Voldemort jest krok przed nim. W końcu nie mierzył się z Voldim, który był jeszcze o zdrowych zmysłach.

Już się nie mogę doczekać, co teraz napiszesz na drogiego Albusa. ;) O tabu jeszcze będzie i będzie to dość prozaiczna sprawa. Tom nigdy nie chciał być ministrem właśnie z tego powodu - nie chciał użerać się z bandą głupców jakim jest ogół społeczeństwa czarodziejów. Lepiej sterować nimi zza tronu, mając kogoś innego, kto zajmuje się codziennymi problemami, budżetami itd. Czy to będzie Lucjusz, hymm... czas pokaże.

W kanonie jest tyle postaci o niewykorzystanym potencjale, że to aż żal duszę ściska. Co gorsza, nawet główne postacie mogłyby być trochę bardziej dopieszczone.

Oj tam opóźnienie, ważne że jest.

 **Laura Lara** \- cieszę się, że jednak "kobieca" strona Harry'ego ostatecznie Cię nie odstraszyła. Dobrze wykreowane postacie powinny wzbudzać w czytelniku emocje, to znaczy, że dobrze sobie radzę lub Rowling dobrze sobie poradziła, zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Jak sama stwierdziłaś, lubię zaskakiwać czytelników i mam już plany na dyrektora. W większości opowiadań, Harry zostaje wprowadzony na jakieś wielkie spotkanie, gdzie znajdują się wszyscy Śmierciożercy i sojusznicy... u mnie tego nie będzie. Z prostego powodu, Harry nie angażuje się w wojnę, wobec czego nie byłoby to logiczne posunięcie. Owszem, natknie się na najbliższych ludzi Czarnego Pana, wpadnie również na Bellatrix.

Dziękuję za wszystkie życzenia weny. Mam nadzieję, że obecny rozdział Wam się spodoba!


	47. Żaden ze mnie bohater

_Żaden ze mnie bohater_

 **Jednak Dobrowicz wiedział, że gdyby Czarny Pan chciał go zabić, to nie umawiałby się na prywatne spotkanie.**

* * *

Początek niedzieli nie zaczął się Harry'emu zbyt dobrze. Obudził się, gdy na zewnątrz było jeszcze ciemno, najprawdopodobniej była trzecia nad ranem, z powodu dziwnego uczucia, którego nie mógł jednoznacznie określić. Coś jak podekscytowanie, wymieszane z obawą i wstrętem. Leżał więc w łóżku i starał się medytować, aż w końcu zasnął ponownie. Śniły mu się jednorożce, które popijały herbatę z akromantulami w głębi Zakazanego Lasu. Gdy się do nich zbliżył, jeden z jednorożców przemienił się w testrala i syczącym głosem zapytał się go: _Co tak późno?_ On starał się tłumaczyć, że wraz z Hagridem przygotowywał jedną z córek Aragoga do ślubu, a zawiązanie na każdej nodze dobrze wyglądającej różowej wstążki, zajmuje trochę czasu. Zwierzęta zaszumiały na zgodę po tym stwierdzeniu i rozsunęły się, by mu zrobić miejsce. Podszedł do pnia, gdzie stały filiżanki, ale zamiast herbaty były w nich małe kijanki z rozwiniętymi tylnymi nóżkami. Zanim jednak zdążył wypić choć jedną porcję tego dziwnego eliksiru, obudził go głośny huk.

Harry poderwał się na łóżku i rozglądał gorączkowo za pająkami i jednorożcami, a gdy żadnych nie znalazł opadł na poduszki. Z korytarza dobieg go kolejny huk. Musiał to być Irytek, który walił w przypadkowe drzwi kijem od miotły, którą ponownie ukradł Filchowi.

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie był otumaniony, jednak nie na tyle, by nie zauważyć, że Ron i Hermiona siedzą oddzielnie, dość daleko od siebie. Ron rozmawiał z Deanem i Seamusem, zaś dziewczyna odgrodziła się od wszystkich książką. Wyglądało na to, że ponownie się pokłócili. Harry postanowił nie opowiadać się za żadną stroną konfliktu i zmienił kierunek chodu, postanawiając zjeść dziś przy stole Slytherinu. Usiadł przy zawsze cichym Blaise'ie Zabinim i zaczął nakładać sobie sałatki. Ślizgon momentalnie poderwał się i sięgnął po dzban z herbatą z dzikiej róży, który pojawił się na stole wraz z nadejściem Harry'ego i nie pytając się o zgodę, napełnił filiżankę Gryfona. Harry kiwnął mu głową w podziękowaniu i zajął się jedzeniem.

W połowie śniadania spokój przy stole został zakłócony przez podejście Luny.

— Czego potrzebujesz, Lovegood? — zapytał Zabini, który dotrzymywał towarzystwa Harry'emu, mimo że sam już skończył posiłek.

— Porozmawiać z Harrym — powiedziała Luna swoim rozmarzonym głosem, patrząc ponad głową Blaise'a.

Gryfon odwrócił się do dziewczyny i uśmiechnął delikatnie.

— Dzień dobry, Luno.

— Dzień dobry, Harry Riddle.

— Czy coś się stało? — zapytał chłopak marszcząc brwi.

— Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że jest dużo gnębiwtrystków wokół wieży Gryfonów. Powinieneś tam pójść i się nimi zająć. Miłego dnia.

To powiedziawszy, Krukonka odwróciła się na pięcie i w podskokach udała się do swojego stołu.

— Wysłała cię, byś przegonił jakieś robactwo? — niedowierzanie biło z każdego słowa Blaise'a.

— Nie — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Coś niedobrego dzieje się w Gryffindorze. Luna miała na myśli, że ludzie są czymś zmartwieni.

Harry spojrzał na puste teraz miejsce Hermiony i Rona, który nadal przekopywał się przez swoje śniadanie.

— Możliwe, że lepiej będzie jak spędzę dzisiejszy dzień w wieży…

— To rozsądne?

— Domyślam się, gdzie leży problem. Nic mi nie będzie.

Zabini również spojrzał na Rona i zmrużył oczy.

— W razie czego Slytherin powita cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Harry uniósł brew, a na ustach błąkał mu się cień uśmiechu.

— Ślizgon rozpozna Ślizgona — powiedział cicho Blaise. — Nawet jak ten jest w skórze lwa.

Gryfon roześmiał się, przyciągając spojrzenia ludzi.

— Dziękuję, Blaise, będę o tym pamiętać — powiedział ocierając usta serwetką.

Zabini kiwnął głową i wstał podając Harry'emu rękę, by pomóc mu się podnieść.

— Mówiłem poważnie — szepnął.

— Wiem i dziękuję.

Ostatecznie Ślizgon odprowadził Harry'ego aż na piąte piętro, gdzie się rozdzielili. Blaise udał się do biblioteki, a Harry do swojej wieży. Gdy tylko przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy, od razu zauważył, że wśród Gryfonów znajdujących się w pokoju wspólnym unosi się napięcie. Tak jakby wszyscy czekali aż coś się wydarzy lub eksploduje.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. Kanapę i fotele przed kominkiem, które były stałym miejscem jego i jego przyjaciół zajmowała grupka pierwszo- i drugorocznych. Wraz z nimi siedział Neville i wyglądało, że coś im tłumaczył. Wśród dzieci rozpoznał ciemne włosy Violette i postanowił do nich dołączyć, by pomóc z czymkolwiek mieli problem.

Stanął za dziewczynką siedzącą na kanapie i przysłuchiwał się jak Neville mówił o diabelskich sidłach. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie swojej przygody z pierwszego roku.

— …lubią ciemność i wilgoć…

— Nie lubią niebieskich płomieni — wtrącił się.

— Harry! — Neville się do niego uśmiechnął. — Doświadczenia z pierwszej ręki?

— Znasz mnie dobrze — Harry poklepał Violette po głowie. — Co tam?

Nagle zauważył, jak młodsi uczniowie zaczynają zamykać swoje książki i zwijać zwoje. Zmarszczył brwi.

— A dokąd to się wybieracie?

— Sir, to twoje miejsce… nie chcieliśmy przeszkadzać…

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Stop. Przyszedłem zobaczyć czy nie potrzebujecie może mojej pomocy, a nie was wyganiać… — zatrzymał się na chwilę. — Czy to się już zdarzało? Czy starsi uczniowie was przeganiali?

— Nie… — odpowiedziała niepewnie Violette.

— Gryfoni nie potrafią kłamać.

Neville parsknął, przyciągając tym spojrzenie Harry'ego.

— Neville?

— Nie zauważyłem, na pewno nie nasz rocznik, ani nikt z roku wyżej.

Potter pokiwał głową.

— Porozmawiam z Hermioną i Jamie'm. Jako prefekci powinni na to zwracać uwagę.

— Przepraszam…

— Tak? — Harry spojrzał wprost w brązowe oczy jednego z pierwszorocznych.

— Ja słyszałem — chłopiec przygryzł wargę i spojrzał niepewnie na swoich kolegów — że pan i pana przyjaciele często wykręcacie się od kłopotów…

Harry zaśmiał się.

— No tak, po prostu gdy zostaniemy przyłapani, to nie pozwalamy Ronowi się odzywać.

— Hę?

Na Pottera spojrzało kilka zdezorientowanych twarzy.

— Tiara długo myślała zanim przydzieliła Harry'ego do Gryffindoru, więc to nie był jej pierwszy wybór. A Hermiona dobrze dogadałaby się z Krukonami — wyjaśnił Neville.

— A teraz — Harry przyciągnął sobie krzesło i usiadł — z czym macie problemy? Najlepiej radzę sobie z obroną, ale z innymi przedmiotami też coś wymyślimy. Prawda Violette?

Dziewczynka zarumieniła się, ale kiwnęła głową. Po półtorej godzinie większość prac była już na wykończeniu, więc Harry ogłosił przerwę. Wezwał Zgredka i poprosił go, by przyniósł jakieś przekąski i coś do picia. Skrzat z radością spełnił życzenie Harry'ego i niedługo potem każdy jadł babeczki owocowe, popijając je herbatą. Z luźnych rozmów toczących się dookoła chłopak szybko wywnioskował, że młodsze roczniki praktycznie nie mały do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc w nauce. Uczniowie siódmego roku, na czele z prefektami, byli zajęci nauką do OWTMów. Piątoklasiści przygotowywali się do SUMów i też przeganiali wszystkich, którzy według nich przeszkadzali im w powtórkach. A prefekci z jego roku, cóż… Harry będąc szczery sam ze sobą przyznał, że Ron nie był odpowiedni do tego zadania. Był jednak zaskoczony postawą Hermiony. Dziewczyna wydawała się tak pochłonięta własną naukę, że nie miała czasu dla nikogo innego.

— Co tak właściwie się dzieje między Ronem a Hermioną? — zapytał nikogo konkretnego.

— Kłócą się, jest prawie tak źle jak to było na czwartym roku — powiedział Neville, a Harry się skrzywił. — Tak właściwie, to wszyscy mają już dość ich tańczenia wokół siebie. Te spory są bardziej intensywne niż zawsze, chociaż nie jestem pewny, czy to z powodu ich uczuć do siebie, czy twojego braku jako bufora między nimi.

— Jest aż tak źle?

Longbottom spojrzał na Gryfonkę, która po drugiej stronie pokoju wspólnego zapełniała długi pergamin drobnym pismem, nie zwracając uwagi na uczniów wokół niej.

— Wiesz jaka potrafi być Hermiona, a Ron swoim zachowaniem nie pomaga.

Harry westchnął. Kochał swoich przyjaciół, Hermiona była dla niego jak siostra, a Ron kimś w rodzaju brata, jednak nie był ślepy na ich wady.

— Choćbym chciał, wątpię bym mógł coś na to poradzić.

Neville podrapał się po szczęce i wzruszył ramionami.

— Nikt tego od ciebie nie wymaga.

Harry nie bardzo wiedząc co ma powiedzieć tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Longbottom najwidoczniej nic więcej nie oczekując, przyciągnął do siebie własny esej z zielarstwa. Harry widząc, że nikt na razie nie potrzebuje jego pomocy, sam sięgnął po pergamin, by napisać list do Voldemorta. Za każdym razem, gdy czarnoksiężnik dostawał wiadomość, Gryfon czuł rozbawienie płynące przez ich połączenie.

 _Drogi mężu,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że list ten znajduje Cię w dobrym zdrowiu i zadowoleniu z kolei losu._

 _Bycie w Hogwarcie bywa męczące, chociaż nauczyciele nie naciskają na mnie tak jak na innych uczniów. Program jaki obecnie mamy różni się od tego, do czego byliśmy przyzwyczajeni przez te wszystkie lata. Znaczące jest wyróżnienie numerologii na tle innych przedmiotów. Profesor Snape uczy lepiej obrony niż eliksirów. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zajęcia te nie niosą za sobą prawdopodobieństwa zabicia się wszystkich uczniów przez jeden źle dodany składnik. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak stanowisko profesora eliksirów może być stresujące. Muszę przyznać, że Snape jest najlepszym profesorem obrony jakiego miałem i szkoda by było, gdyby w przyszłym roku nie mógł kontynuować nauczania._

 _Poznajemy teorię czarnej magii, jej podział i historię. Snape wyjaśnił nam również jaką ważną rolę odgrywają intencje w rzucaniu czarów i jak cienka jest granica między mrocznymi a jasnymi sztukami. I jak nie tyczy się ona jedynie zaklęć i klątw._

 _Dumbledore nadal opowiada mi o Twojej historii. Muszę przyznać, że byłeś bardzo przystojny za swoich nastoletnich lat. Nie możesz zatem mówić, iż Twój ojciec był całkowicie bezużytecznym mugolem. Odnoszę również wrażenie, że dzięki jego krwi nastąpiło oczyszczenie magii Twoich przodków. Nie obraź się, ale z tego co widziałem, Gauntowie zdeformowali i wypaczyli swoją magię rodzinną do strasznego poziomu przez chów wsobny. Dobrze, że my nie musimy się tym martwić, obaj mamy zróżnicowaną pulę genową, ze świeżą mugolską krwią. Wracając jednak do Dumbledore'a to nie robi nic prócz działania mi na nerwy. Gdyby jednak to się zmieniło, to dam Ci niechybnie znać._

 _Ja i dziecko czujemy się dobrze, madame Pom…_

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Violette, która potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

— Tak? — zapytał ją, najwidoczniej nie usłyszał, gdy ktoś zadał jakieś pytanie.

— Carrie pytała, dlaczego nie chcesz zostać aurorem.

Harry westchnął.

— Dopiero w te wakacje mogłem tak naprawdę zastanowić się nad swoim życiem. Spędziłem tyle czasu traktowany jako nic, a potem nagle zostałem zmiażdżony pod ciężarem oczekiwań innych wobec mnie, że nie miałem czasu, aby wypracować to, czego naprawdę pragnę.

— Ale przecież jesteś Harrym Potterem, bohaterem — zapiszczał mały chłopiec o brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach, które wpatrywały się w Harry'ego z uwielbieniem.

Potter pokręcił głową.

— Bohaterami są moi rodzice, ja tylko zostałem postawiony na piedestale. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ktoś o zdrowych zmysłach mógł pomyśleć, że piętnastomiesięczne dziecko jest wstanie pokonać dorosłego czarodzieja, już nie mówiąc, że najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich dwóch – trzech pokoleń.

Neville zmarszczył brwi. Harry widząc jego zamieszanie pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem:

— Gellert Grindelwald siał postrach do 1945 roku, Neville. Do dziś jego imię wzbudza przerażenie wśród niektórych, tak jak obecny Czarny Pan.

— Sir, co się z nim stało — zapytała Carrie siedząca przy Violette.

— Nazywam się Harry i wszyscy możecie tak do mnie mówić — Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niej, co wywołało kilka chichotów. — A Grindelwald został pokonany przez Dumbledore'a w pojedynku i osadzony we własnym więzieniu Numengardzie.

— Naszego dyrektora? — zapytał ponownie ten sam chłopiec o brązowych włosach.

— Jak się nazywasz?

— Adam. Adam Stone, sir.

— Twoi rodzice są mugolami, prawda?

— Tak — chłopiec odpowiedział i spuścił głowę.

— Hej! Nie ma się czego wstydzić — Harry wstał, podszedł do chłopca i chwytając za podbródek uniósł jego głowę, tak by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Moi dziadkowie byli mugolami, a o mojej mamie mówi się, że była genialną czarownicą. Rodzice Hermiony Granger są dentystami, a jest najmądrzejsza na naszym roku. Twoje pochodzenie nie skreśla cię na starcie. Masz magię! Do tego, kto wie, być może jesteś jakimś dalekim potomkiem samego Merlina — Harry mrugnął do chłopca. — Czy ktoś ci dokucza z powodu twojego pochodzenia?

Adam pokręcił głową.

— To dobrze — Harry spojrzał na wszystkie zgromadzone wokół niego dzieci. — Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie wam dokuczać, to przyjdźcie i mi o tym powiedźcie. Zajmę się tym.

Wszystkie dzieciaki gorliwie pokiwały na zgodę.

— A ty mówisz, że nie jesteś bohaterem — parsknął Neville.

— Daj spokój — Harry szturchnął go w ramię i usiadł tam gdzie poprzednio.

— Możesz mówić co chcesz, ale jesteś bohaterem, Harry. Przynajmniej w oczach ludzi ze szkoły. Pamiętasz swój pierwszy rok? Drugi rok? Wygraną w Turnieju Trójmagicznym?

— Jestem tylko człowiekiem, Neville. Zrobiłem tylko to co musiałem, żeby przeżyć…

Longbottom uśmiechnął się jakby i tak wiedział lepiej, ale nie ciągnął dalej tematu.

— Jak chcesz, Harry.

— To jak nie aurorem, to kim chcesz zostać?

— Uzdrowicielem, a tak w ogóle, to skąd ten temat?

— McGonagall dała nam ulotki o różnych zawodach i kazała pomyśleć o przedmiotach jakie chcielibyśmy wybrać na trzecim roku — ponownie odezwała Carrie.

Dziewczynka miała czarne włosy splecione w warkocz i żywe szaro-niebieskie oczy. Jej buzię zdobiły drobne piegi. Harry miał wrażenie, że widział już w szkole starszą dziewczynę podobną do niej.

— Widzę, że i to się pozmieniało — zaszemrał pod nosem. — Powiem wam, co myślę o każdym z przedmiotów, ok? Jeśli lubicie zwierzęta i nie boicie się groźnych bestii, to wybierzcie opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Nad wróżbiarstwem nawet się nie zastanawiajcie — Harry skrzywił się. — To były trzy zmarnowane lata. Trelawney jest starą oszustką, która widzi przyszłość chyba tylko na dnie butelki, ale w jednym ma rację. Jeśli ktoś nie ma daru widzenia, to żadna ilość wkuwanej wiedzy o czytaniu z dłoni lub godziny wpatrywania się w szklaną kulę tego nie zmieni. Firenzo może i ciekawie opowiada o zależności gwiazd i naszego losu, lecz… — Harry zawiesił głos, szukając odpowiednich słów. — To jest wiedza centaurów i tylko centaury są ją w stanie zrozumieć.

— Lubiłem interpretować sny w zeszłym roku… — powiedział Neville.

— To bardziej psychologia niż odczytywanie przyszłości — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale brzmi fajnie — zawołał blond włosy chłopiec, którego Harry pamiętał mgliście z ceremonii przydziału w zeszłym roku. — I nazywam się Euan Abercrombie.

— Euan, może i brzmi fajnie, ale nauczyciele nie przesadzają mówiąc, że numerologia jest bardzo ważna we wszystkich aspektach magii. Dzięki niej można zapobiec wielu wypadkom, zwłaszcza jeśli nie masz odpowiedniej intuicji… No i są jeszcze starożytne runy. Wiele dawnych pism o teorii jest zapisanych w tym języku, do tego badacze nadal go używa do tworzenia nowych zaklęć.

— Tworzenie zaklęć — tchnął chłopak — to brzmi tak skomplikowanie.

— Możesz wziąć łatwe przedmioty, które prosto zaliczać, chociaż na koniec i tak musisz zdać z nich SUMy — powiedział surowo Harry. — Już nie mówiąc, że będzie to miało wpływ na twoją drogę kariery. Na przykład, jeśli nie weźmiesz run, a zechcesz pracować jako łamacz klątw dla Gringotta, to będziesz musiał nauczyć się ich sam, a następnie podejść do egzaminów w ministerstwie. To opóźni twoje wejście na rynek pracy i zanim zdobędziesz odpowiednie kwalifikacje, to może się okazać, że posada, którą chcesz jest już zajęta.

Euan siedział i patrzył się na Harry'ego z otwartą buzią.

— Ale ja nie wiem co chcę robić — zapiszczał.

— Mając dwanaście lat też nie wiedziałem — Harry zaśmiał się. — Jeśli naprawdę interesuje cię przepowiadanie przyszłości, to idź do Lavender Brown lub Parvati Patil z naszego roku, one są pasjonatkami wróżbiarstwa i pomogą ci sprawdzić czy masz _wewnętrzne oko_ — przybrał ton głosu Trelawney, rozśmieszając tym Neville'a. — Jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, to skreśl ten przedmiot od razu.

— Dziękuję! — zawołał Euan i rzucił się, by uściskać Harry'ego.

Gryfon zaśmiał się i poklepał chłopca po plecach.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie. Przecież to nic takiego.

Nagle dzieciak zrobił strasznie dziwną minę i odsunął się od Pottera patrząc się na jego brzuch.

— To samo czułem od mojej kuzynki kiedy miała mieć dziecko — powiedział drżącym głosem.

— Nic dziwnego skoro jestem w ciąży — odparł rozbawiony Harry. — To dlatego mój mąż nie chciał mnie puścić z powrotem do szkoły.

Neville spojrzał na niego spekulatywnie i stał się zamyślony.

— Ale widziałam jak Malfoy spotykał się z tamtą Ślizgonką — zapiszczała Carrie i klepnęła dłonią w usta.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Draco nie jest moim mężem. I jest zaręczony z Astorią, więc nic dziwnego, że się z nią spotyka — dodał nadal rozbawiony.

— To jak się nazywa twój mąż?

Dziewczynki pochyliły się w jego kierunku, źrenice miały poszerzone z nieskrywanej ciekawości.

— Tom Riddle.

Neville zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie znam rodziny Riddle.

— Ale jestem pewny, że o Tomie słyszałeś — powiedział Harry cicho — tylko znasz go pod innym imieniem.

— A jakim? — dopytywała się Carrie.

— To mało ważne — powiedział Harry, chociaż dziewczynka była gotowa zaprotestować. — Od moich prywatnych sprawa ważniejsza jest kwestia waszej nauki.

Dzieci jęknęły.

— Harry, co byś powiedział na klub samokształcenia, coś na zasadzie naszego klubu obrony, ale rozszerzony również o inne przedmioty? — zaproponował Longbottom.

— Świetny pomysł Neville — Harry poderwał się podekscytowany i aż przesunął się na krawędź krzesła. — Tylko potrzebowalibyśmy kogoś do pomocy…

— Harry, Harry, spokojnie — Neville się zaśmiał. — Skąd taki zapał?

Potter wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na młodych uczniów domu Gryffindora.

— Nie wiem, chcę tylko by oni byli bezpieczni, a wiedza im to zapewni.

— Będę mogła przyprowadzić Rose? — zapytała niepewnie Violette.

— Wszyscy możecie przyprowadzić swoich znajomych z innych domów — odpowiedział Harry. — Nawet ze Slytherinu.

— Harry, nie sądzisz, że to…

— Nie, Neville. Nie możemy pozwolić żeby przez głupią rywalizację między domami jakiemuś dziecku stała się krzywda.

Longbottom pokręcił głową i się do niego uśmiechnął.

— Wcale nie jesteś bohaterem, absolutnie w ogóle.

* * *

— Gospodzin Riddle.

Nikołaj Dobrowicz powitał wysokiego, przystojnego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, gdy usiedli w małej kawiarni na Poslednej Stotince, która była główną dzielnicą handlową w Bułgarii. Człowiek wyglądał tylko na kilka lat młodszego od niego samego. Jednak Dobrowicz dzięki doświadczeniu – jakie nabył działając w grupie uderzeniowej aurorów przez dwadzieścia lat, zanim przeszedł do polityki – zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wygląd może być bardzo mylący.

Nikołaj był zszokowany i zaniepokojony, gdy jego starsza siostra przesłała wczoraj wieczorem prośbę o spotkanie na porannym czaju z niejakim Tomem Riddle'em. Jeśli plotki były prawdziwe, ten mężczyzna był samym Lordem Voldemortem. Z tego co Ivana i jej mąż powiedzieli – a właściwie ważniejsze czego nie powiedzieli – wynikało, że plotki były jak najbardziej prawdziwe.

Dobrowicz nigdy publicznie nie popierał Czarnego Pana ani nie należał do sympatyków, ponieważ wiedział, że jakiekolwiek padające na niego podejrzenia, zmusiłyby go do rezygnacji z pełnionej funkcji służbowej. Jednak zawsze przyjaźnił się ze Śmierciożercami. Być może był trochę zbyt otwarty, gdy rozmawiał ze swoim szwagrem – jednym z naznaczonych zwolenników angielskiego Czarnego Pana. Mimo to, sama idea prywatnego spotkania z owym Czarnym Panem była przerażająca. Jednak Dobrowicz wiedział, że gdyby Czarny Pan chciał go zabić, to nie umawiałby się na prywatne spotkanie. Po prostu zleciłby jego morderstwo. On sam był zbyt nieważną postacią, by taka osoba jak Riddle, zajęła się nim osobiście. Nikołaj pocieszał się, że Czarny Pan nie chciał go martwego. Jako żywy był bardziej przydatny, chociaż bułgarski czarodziej nie bardzo wiedział do czego.

— Ministrze — uśmiechnął się chłodno Tom. — Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać.

— Zawsze mam czas, aby spotkać się z potencjalnymi inwestorami — powiedział Dobrowicz cicho, uśmiechając się przez cały czas.

Oczywiście, obaj czarodzieje wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę nie miał większego wyboru odnośnie tego spotkania. Gdyby odmówił Czarnemu Panu, ten uznałby to za oznakę sprzeciwu jego sprawie. Gdyby tak się stało, Czarny Pan musiałby znaleźć kogoś innego do rozmowy, a on sam stałby się jego wrogiem. Dobrowicz wiedział w sekundzie, gdy jego siostra poprosiła o spotkanie z Tomem Riddle'em i nie zaprzeczyła możliwości, że mężczyzna jest Czarnym Panem, że będzie musiał się zgodzić. Albo umrze.

— Jak miewają się sprawy w Wielkiej Brytanii? — zapytał Nikołaj. — W gazecie jest wiele plotek i czasem ciężko odsiać ziarno od plew.

— Nie powinieneś ufać wszystkiemu, co piszą w _Proroku Codziennym_ — powiedział spokojnie Riddle. — Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę zdumiewający stan brytyjskiej polityki.

— Tak, znam ten ból — pokiwał powoli głową Dobrowicz. — Chociaż u nas prasa jest trochę bardziej dokładna. Może to wynika z faktu, że mamy więcej niż jeden tytuł…

— Z pewnością jest to coś, czego brakuje na wyspach.

Nikołaj pochylił się delikatnie w stronę Czarnego Pana.

— Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocnej dłoni, gospodzinie Riddle… — Dobrowicz wiedział, że za bardzo spoufala się z czarnoksiężnikiem. Jednakże byli w miejscu publicznym, a on dostrzegł już jednego fotografa robiącego im zdjęcie razem. — Chociaż nie bardzo wiem w czym mógłbym pomóc.

— Prosto do celu, dobrze więc — Lord Voldemort postukał palcami o blat stołu. — Dokładnie za trzy dni od dzisiaj ma się odbyć spotkanie wszystkich głów państwowych w celu omówienia sytuacji politycznej panującej obecnie na świecie. Jednakże nie dostałem jeszcze odpowiedzi od waszego prezydenta, ministrze.

Dobrowicz sięgnął po szklankę i napił się czaju.

— Jeśli wiadomość została skierowana bezpośrednio do prezydenta lub jego biura, to nic dziwnego — powiedział. — Przekażę pana zaproszenie osobiście i dopilnuję, by prezydent się zjawił. Czy to wszystko? — Nikołaj uśmiechnął się do Riddle'a.

— Nie widzę innego powodu, by odciągać pana od pracy, ministrze — Riddle wstał z gracją i uścisnął dłoń Dobrowicza, który również podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

Kilka metrów dalej rozległ się kilkakrotny odgłos migawki i jasny błysk lampy błyskowej.

— Jest pan niezwykle popularny ministrze — zauważył na odchodne Czarny Pan. — Jeśli kiedyś chciałby pan startować w wyborach na prezydenta, z pewnością będzie pan miał moje poparcie.

* * *

Snape zgodził się, by Harry zdawał egzaminy podsumowujące z eliksirów wraz z całą resztą grupy uczęszczającej na zajęcia do Slughorna. Dlatego też w środę po śniadaniu Gryfon przemierzał korytarze lochów, by zmierzyć się ze swoim losem. Kiedy dotarł pod salę zobaczył, że tylko tuzin osób kontynuuje przedmiot na poziomie OWTMów. Crabbe i Goyle najwyraźniej nie zdołali zdobyć odpowiednich sumów, ale udało się to czworgu Ślizgonów, włącznie z Malfoyem. Było też czworo Krukonów i jeden Puchon – Ernie Macmillan, którego Harry lubił, pomimo jego raczej pompatycznego zachowania.

— Harry — powiedział zarozumiale Ernie, wyciągając do Harry'ego dłoń, gdy ten podszedł — nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać odkąd wróciłeś do szkoły. Widziałem twój pokaz na obronie przed czarną magią. Dobra lekcja, moim zdaniem, ale tarcza to, oczywiście, nic nowego dla nas, tych z grupy… Tak w ogóle, to jak się masz?

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej niż _dobrze_ , drzwi do lochu otworzyły się i wysunął się przez nie najpierw brzuch, a potem reszta Slughorna. Kiedy wchodzili do klasy, wielkie, sumiaste wąsy nauczyciela zwinęły się ponad uśmiechniętymi ustami i profesor przywitał Harry'ego i Zabiniego ze szczególnym entuzjazmem.

Czworo Ślizgonów zajęło razem jeden stół, tak jak czwórka Krukonów, więc Harry'emu pozostało dzielić biurko wraz z Ronem, Hermioną i Erniem.

— Siadajcie, siadajcie! Szybko, mamy dzisiaj masę pracy! — odezwał się Slughorn klaszcząc w pulchne dłonie. — Zróbmy sobie najpierw małą powtórkę. Trzecie Prawo Golpalotta… kto mi powie…? Ależ oczywiście, panna Granger!

— Trzecie Prawo Golpalotta mówi, że antidotum na złożoną trucizną to więcej niż suma antidotów na każdy z jej składników — wyrecytowała Hermiona z ogromną prędkością.

— Dokładnie! — Slughorn uśmiechnął się promiennie. — Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru! A teraz, jeśli założymy, że Trzecie Prawo Golpalotta jest prawdziwe…

Harry zamierzał uwierzyć Slughornowi na słowo, że Trzecie Prawo Golpalotta jest prawdziwe, ponieważ niczego z tego nie rozumiał. Snape miał go za to zabić. Nie przygotował się jeszcze z tego działu. Nie pocieszało go nawet to, że nikt z wyjątkiem Hermiony nie wydawał się śledzić tego, co nauczyciel powiedział następnie.

— …co oznacza, rzecz jasna, że jeśli zidentyfikujemy poprawnie składniki eliksiru przy użyciu ujawniającego zaklęcia Scarpina, to naszym podstawowym zadaniem nie będzie prosty wybór antidotów na każdy z tych składników, ale znalezienie tego dodatkowego składnika, który w prawie w alchemicznym procesie przemieni poszczególne elementy…

Ron siedział obok Harry'ego z półotwartymi ustami, rysując esy-floresy na swoim egzemplarzu _Warzenia eliksirów dla zaawansowanych_.

— …a teraz — kończył Slughorn — niech każdy z was podejdzie i weźmie fiolkę z mojego biurka. Zanim zadzwoni dzwonek, sporządźcie antidotum na truciznę w fiolce. Życzę powodzenia, i nie zapomnijcie o włożeniu rękawic ochronnych!

Hermiona zostawiła swój stołek i była w połowie drogi do biurka Slughorna, kiedy profesor odezwał się ponownie.

— Oczywiście Harry, ty nie będziesz wdychał oparów trucizn — powiedział Slughorn podekscytowany. — Dyrektor zapewnił ci oddzielną salę, tak byś mógł bezpiecznie napisać sprawdzian.

Poprowadził Harry'ego do pomieszczenia obok klasy, tuż za składzikiem ze składnikami.

— Proszę, tutaj masz pergamin z nazwą i listą składników twojej trucizny. Twoje zadanie jest takie same jak twoich kolegów – stworzyć antidotum.

Harry opadł na taboret i przez chwilę słuchał gwaru jaki towarzyszył ustawianiu kociołków, wlewaniu zawartość fiolek i rozniecania pod nimi ognia. Następnie wyciągnął swój egzemplarz _Warzenia eliksirów dla zaawansowanych_ i otworzył na rozdziale o odtrutkach. Było tam Trzecie Prawo Golpalotta, słowo w słowo tak, jak wyrecytowała je Hermiona, ale nie było ani jednej notki, która wyjaśniałaby, co to wszystko znaczy. Wydawało się, że Snape, zupełnie jak Hermiona, nie miał żadnego problemu ze zrozumieniem tego. Bez większej nadziei przerzucił kilka stron. I oto było, nagryzmolone wzdłuż długiej listy odtrutek. _Po prostu wepchnij im bezoar do gardła._

Harry wpatrywał się w te słowa przez moment. Czy już gdzieś, dawno temu, nie słyszał o bezoarze? Czy Snape nie wspominał o nim podczas pierwszych zajęć eliksirów? _Kamień tworzący się w żołądku kozy, który ochroni przed wieloma truciznami_.

To nie było rozwiązanie problemu Golpalotta, a gdyby miał zajęcia ze Snape'em, Harry nie ośmieliłby się tego zrobić, ale chciał sprawdzić jak nowy profesor zareaguje. Ruszył szybko w kierunku szafki i zaczął w niej grzebać, odsuwając na boki rogi jednorożców i plątaniny suszonych ziół, dopóki nie znalazł, na samym końcu, małego kartonowego pudełka, na którym było nabazgrane Bezoary.

Otworzył pudełko w momencie, kiedy Slughorn zawołał do klasy:

— Pozostały dwie minuty!

W środku było pół tuzina wysuszonych, brązowych przedmiotów bardziej przypominających wyschnięte nerki niż prawdziwe kamienie. Harry chwycił jeden, odłożył pudełko z powrotem do szafki i pośpieszył do swego stolika. Sekundę później usłyszał jak profesor Slughorn woła przyjaźnie:

— KONIEC! Cóż, zobaczmy jak wam poszło! Blaise… co dla mnie masz?

Harry słyszał jak Slughorn poruszał się powoli po klasie, oglądając różne odtrutki. W końcu nadeszła i jego kolej.

— A ty, Harry — powiedział Slughorn zaglądając do pomieszczenia koło składzika ze składnikami. — Co masz mi do pokazania?

Harry wyciągnął rękę z bezoarem.

Slughorn patrzył w dół przez pełnych dziesięć sekund. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nauczyciel zamierza na niego krzyczeć. Wtedy ten odrzucił do tyłu głowę i ryknął śmiechem.

— Masz nerwy, chłopcze! — huknął, biorąc bezoar i wystawiając go tak, aby reszta klasy mogła zobaczyć. — Och, jesteś jak twoja matka… cóż, nie mogę cię winić… bezoar z pewnością spełniłby rolę odtrutki przeciw tym wszystkim eliksirom! To jest właśnie odwaga, której potrzebuje każdy warzyciel eliksirów! — powiedział uszczęśliwiony Slughorn wchodząc ponownie do klasy, jednak stając tak, by Harry nadal mógł go widzieć. — Zupełnie jak jego matka, ona również pojmowała intuicyjnie jak warzyć eliksiry. Niewątpliwie odziedziczyłeś to po Lily… Tak, tak, Harry, jeśli masz bezoar w dłoni, to oczywiście rozwiązuje sprawę… Aczkolwiek one nie działają na wszystko i są dość rzadkie, dlatego nadal warto jest wiedzieć, jak przyrządzać odtrutki…

Zanim jednak którykolwiek z uczniów mógł wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z powodu tego, że Harry wypadł najlepiej z nich wszystkich nie robiąc niczego, zadzwonił dzwonek.

— Czas się pakować! — powiedział Slughorn. — I jeszcze dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za kompletną bezczelność!

Nadal chichocząc, profesor podreptał do swojego biurka z przodu lochu.

Harry ociągał się, pakując swoją torbę przez przesadnie długi czas. Wreszcie w klasie pozostali tylko on i Slughorn. Gryfon ważył swoje szanse poproszenia profesora, by ten nie mówił nic Snape'owi o jego dzisiejszym wyskoku.

— Chodź, chodź, Harry, spóźnisz się na następne zajęcia — powiedział życzliwie Slughorn, kłapiąc złotymi zapinkami teczki ze skóry smoka. — Dobry Boże, nic dziwnego, że Severus wziął cię pod swoje skrzydła, z całą pewnością odziedziczyłeś talent po matce. Lily miała rękę do eliksirów — Slughorn uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco. — Jeśli chciałbyś o niej usłyszeć parę opowieści, to koniecznie musisz przyjść na moje spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka — chwycił swoją, teczkę ze skóry smoka, schował chusteczkę z powrotem do kieszeni i pomaszerował do drzwi. — No chodź, mój chłopcze, bo obaj się spóźnimy.

Ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie byli wcale pełni współczucia, kiedy Harry opowiedział im o jego nudnej drodze do Wielkiej Sali, podczas której profesor ciągle rozmawiał o swoich byłych uczniach. Hermiona wciąż kipiała ze złości na myśl o sposobie w jaki Harry zatriumfował, nie wykonując pracy jak należy. Ron był pełen urazy, że przyjaciel również jemu nie podsunął bezoaru.

— A niby jak miałbym to zrobić będąc w zupełnie innym pomieszczeniu! — powiedział Harry z rozdrażnieniem.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy stał w wielkim okrągłym pomieszczeniu sprawdzając po raz setny, czy wszystko zostało przygotowane na zebranie ze światowymi przywódcami czarodziejskiego świata. Ostatni piątek listopada miał zapisać się w historii jako dzień, w którym pierwszy raz ci szlachetni notable mieli spotkać się razem i przedyskutować sprawy związane z magią. Lucjusz widział jak historia tworzy się na jego oczach i wprost nie mógł ukryć dumy, że nazwisko jego rodziny zostanie na zawsze zapisane w annałach. Jego ojciec, sprzymierzając się z Czarnym Panem, nawet nie śnił o tym dniu. Lord Voldemort nie tylko był gospodarzem i organizatorem wydarzenia, ale również przedstawicielem czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. On sam występował w roli jego sekretarza oraz zarządcy. Wydarzenie, które za parę minut miało mieć swoje oficjalne rozpoczęcie, przewyższało swoją rangą Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów. Czarny Pan zaprosił na spotkanie głowy wszystkich przywódców magicznych nacji na świecie. Jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, by przywódcy Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, Czarodziejskiej Unii Rosyjskiej, Czarodziejskiej Federacji Niemiec, Magicznej Unii Słowian, Skandynawskiego Zrzeszenia Magii, Ukrytego Cesarstwa Chińskiego, Japonii oraz Magicznej Australii usiedli razem z rządzącymi Starym Kontynentem oraz przedstawicielami Ameryki Łacińskiej i omówili w pokojowej atmosferze dalsze losy magicznego świata.

Lucjusz wiedział, że jego Pan posiadał szerokie kontakty, które ukuł podczas swoich podróży w młodości oraz początkowych latach panowania w Wielkiej Brytanii, jednak przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że są one aż tak rozległe. Sieć znajomości Czarnego Pana była imponująca, skoro w tak krótkim czasie udało mu się zorganizować owo spotkanie. A było to nie lada sztuką zrobić to pod samym nosem Albusa Dumbledore'a, który bądź co bądź nadal był Najwyższą Szychą Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos kroków zbliżających się do sali.

W drzwiach do okrągłej komnaty z olbrzymim stołem pośrodku stanął Lord Voldemort. Gdy wszedł i zajął miejsce Lucjusz podążył do wejścia i witał po kolei wszystkich przybyłych. Gdy ostatni z dostojników przekroczył próg, Malfoy jednym ruchem różdżki zamknął drzwi, a salę przeniknął krótki impuls magiczny. W tym właśnie momencie Czarny Pan powstał i zaczął mówić.

— Czarodzieje, czarownice i istoty magiczne, chciałbym was wszystkich powitać na spotkaniu, które powinno się odbyć już lata temu — Czarny Pan powiedział wodząc wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych. — Każdy z nas urodził się magiczny i każdy z nas docenia ten dar, którym jest magia. Jednakże nie każdemu z nas jest dane rozwijać ów dar w zgodzie z naturalną równowagą. Wszyscy się ze mną zgodzicie, że posiadamy w naszych rdzeniach zarówno jasną i ciemną magię, i do pełnego potencjału powinniśmy rozwijać obie jej gałęzie. To nie ciemności wewnątrz nas musimy się obawiać, ale nierównowagi. Poprzednia wojna była niczym innym, jak bitwą o uzyskanie przewagi przez poszczególne frakcje. Teraz pragnę powrotu do naturalnego balansu i tym samym pokoju. To od nas zależy czy przyszłym pokoleniom pozostawimy wspaniałą spuściznę, czy tylko i wyłącznie płonące ruiny.

Było kilka osób, które przytaknęły w przejawie aprobaty, chociaż większość twarzy zdradzała nieufność.

— Ilu z was zna założenia Wschodniej magii? — zapytał Czarny Pan, naprawdę nie oczekując odpowiedzi. — W Chinach — tu kiwną głową w geście szacunku w stronę cesarza — wszyscy ludzie, zarówno mugole i czarodzieje wierzą w konieczność równowagi. Yin i Yang, ciemność i światło, oba elementy są niezbędne do harmonii we wszechświecie. Światło i ciemność nie jest równe dobru i złu. Brytyjskie społeczeństwo, którego jestem tu przedstawicielem jest pozbawione równowagi, a raczej balansuje tam i z powrotem pomiędzy dwoma skrajnościami. Życzył bym sobie uszeregować to nieco.

— Jak proponujesz to zrobić? — Dietmar von Treskow będący kanclerzem Niemiec zapytał szorstko.

— Wiem na pewno, że droga gwałtownego podboju nie jest właściwa — odpowiedział spokojnie Voldemort. — Jednakże pokojowe rozmowy również nie zaprowadzą satysfakcjonujących rezultatów. Potrzeba złotego środka, który mam nadzieję odkryć podczas tego spotkania.

W sali rozległy się pomruki i chrząknięcia.

— Dobra, Voldemort — przemówiła Gefion Ouren magiczny minister obrony Królestwa Norwegii — twój wstęp był piękny, gładki i opływał lukrem. Jednakże nie ukrywajmy, jesteś czarnoksiężnikiem, znanym Czarnym Panem i chcę poznać twoje motywy.

Lucjusz nie był pewny czy podziwiać tą młodą czarownicę za jej odwagę, by mówić tak wprost do jego Pana, czy zgrzytać zębami na jej impertynencję.

— Moje motywy stojące za zorganizowaniem tego spotkania są wyjątkowo klarowne — Voldemort powiedział spokojnie, jakby spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. — Chcę z wami wszystkimi wypracować najlepszą drogę do osiągnięcia równowagi magicznej w Wielkiej Brytanii.

— A jeśli ci nie pomożemy, to co? Zabijesz nas? — wyglądało jakby Ouren wypowiadała się za wszystkich.

— Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Właśnie dlatego zorganizowałem to spotkanie w Szwajcarii, państwie które jak wszyscy wiemy jest neutralne we wszystkich konfliktach. Ta sala została zabezpieczona przed użyciem jakiejkolwiek ofensywnej magii, w tej kwestii mogę złożyć nawet Przysięgę Wieczystą.

Po tym oświadczeniu Czarny Pan usiadł i czekał na rozwój wypadków. Rządzący i przedstawiciele państw szeptali ze sobą pełni niedowierzania, jednakże po krótkiej debacie doszli do konsensusu.

— To nie będzie konieczne — wypowiedziała się Yumiko Yamamoto cesarzowa Japonii. — Dziękujemy za taki gest dobrej woli.

Czarny Pan pochylił głowę akceptując to, co zostało powiedziane.

— Neka da zapochnem — burknął Vlad.

— Książę ma rację — Voldemort zabębnił palcami o stół. — Wyjdźmy od najbardziej spornej kwestii, czyli określenia czym w ogóle jest czarna magia. Jest to punkt zapalny każdego sporu i jeśli to zostanie uszczegółowione łatwiej będzie przejść dalej.

— To jest chyba proste — powiedział od razu Gorgoniusz Kargounis grecki minister — wszelkie przejawy magii, które wykorzystują krew.

— Nie zgadzam się — warknęła Ouren. — W teorii magicznej rytuały krwi są sposobem, aby połączyć jedne fizyczne rzeczy z innymi fizycznymi rzeczami. Wszelkie płyny ustrojowe są wykorzystywane równie dobrze, ale krew jest zawsze najsilniejsza.

— U nas wielu powi, że to dusza jest domem nasi magji. To onia łączy każdy podmiot w wielką sieć energii — wtrącił Yuan Shikai cesarz Chin.

— Połączenia, które tworzą wszechświat polegają na skomplikowanych fragmentach nas samych, mój drogi — dołączyła do cesarza Izel da Silva, jedna z brazylijskich mistrzyń magii. — Rytuały krwi, w najprostszym tego słowa znaczeniu, są tym co wśród czarodziei tworzy niezgodę, ponieważ za nimi stoi najsilniejsza intencja do zabijania lub okaleczania, co sprawia, że są mrocznymi sztukami.

— Och, oczywiście — sarknął premier Ingvar Carlsson, przedstawiciel władzy zarówno magicznego jak i niemagicznego Królestwa Szwecji. — Ponieważ wszystkie rytuały są złe. Tylko jakoś mówiąc o tej gałęzi magii, zawsze jakoś się zapomina o sieci Fiuu. Każdy taki portal, w każdym czarodziejskim domu został autoryzowany przez Rejestr Fiuu i założone przez osoby, które są odpowiednio przeszkolone do tworzenia takich połączeń. A żeby wszystko działało prawidłowo potrzeba elementu domu, lokalizacji, rytuału i kotwicy, którą jest ten nieszczęsny kominek.

Voldemort czuł się wyjątkowo rozbawiony.

— Proszę państwa, chociaż ta rozmowa jest niezwykle ciekawa, jednak odchodzimy od głównego celu tego spotkania.

Lucjusz z fascynacją patrzył na te kłótnie dziejące się przed nim. Pomału rozumiał czemu nie było jednego magicznego rządu i jak bardzo pogląd na magię różnił się w zależności od części świata.

— Magia nie jest ani dobra, ani zła — ponowną dyskusję rozpoczął Barega, szaman aborygeński. — Nie obiera stron, nie popiera i nie sprzyja ani jasnym, ani mrocznym czarodziejom. Magia jest jak natura, podąża tylko sobie znaną ścieżką ku końcowi wszystkiego. To my jej nadajemy takie cechy jak moralność lub człowieczeństwo, a oba są sprawą dyskusyjną i w zależności od czasów się zmieniają.

— Kiedyś wykorzystywanie niemagicznych do eliksirów nikogo nie mierziło. Do dzisiaj nasi ludzie pamiętają, że wiedźmy używały niemowlęta do uwarzenia maści do latania… — wtrącił się Igor Piotrowicz, sekretarz białoruskiego prezydenta i realna władza tego kraju.

— Brednie…

— A czy ja mówię, że coś takiego miało miejsce, ja tylko mówię co pozostało w pamięci niemagicznych, a co wcale nie jest aż tak dalekie od prawdy…

Lord Voldemort patrzył na tę wymianę zdań z nieukrywaną fascynacją.

— To prawda, że magia nie jest zła tylko intencje, które stoją za tym, kto się nią posługuje — powiedział Czarny Pan. — Jednak to ona ostatecznie jest pokrzywdzona poprzez pęta narzucone przez prawo.

— Tylko w krajach zachodnich — zagrzmiał prezydent Bułgarii Wasił Sokołow.

Przedstawiciele wschodniej Europy pokiwali zawzięcie głowami.

— Ile razy na Konfederacji słyszałem, że to nasz system jest zły, że jesteśmy zagrożeniem? — uniósł się polski minister Twardowski.

— A to dobrze, że każde dziecko wie jak wyhodować bazyliszka? — odkrzyknął Richard Amstrong, senator Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. — Magiczne artefakty twojej rodziny znajdują się w rękach niemagicznych i są wystawiane publiczności na pokaz. I wszyscy wiedzą o twoim przodku czarnoksiężniku…

— Z którego moja rodzina jest bardzo dumna! — odparł Twardowski.

— Wy chyba nie rozumiecie… — zaczął amerykański senator.

— Ależ my doskonale rozumiemy — przerwał mu polski minister — myślicie, że Salem było jedyne? — dodał jadowicie. — Jak zwykle historia u was kuleje, co? To, co zdarzyło się w Salem wydarzyło się w 1692 roku, ale to Polska zapisała się w dziejach jako miejsce ostatniego takiego procesu w Europie. 21 sierpnia 1811 w Reszlu Barbara Zdunk została uznana za czarownicę i spalona na stosie.

W sali obrad zapadła cisza. Twardowski spojrzał twardo na Amstronga i prychnął.

— Oczywiście kobieta ta nie była czarownicą, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie tylko wy zostaliście dotknięci plagą strachu i cierpienia. A jeśli już chcemy kogoś obwiniać, to powinniśmy skoncentrować się na Germanach.

Lucjusz wciągnął głośno powietrze, jednak w gwarze, który podniósł się po tych słowach nikt nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

— Jak dzieci w piaskownicy — powiedział do niego cicho Czarny Pan.

— To było do przewidzenia, że wszystko to nasza wina! — krzyknął Dietmar von Treskow. — Kiedy przychodzi co do czego, to _my_ jesteśmy wszystkiemu winni!

— Daj spokój — niezrażony Twardowski pomachał ręką — miałem na myśli pogańskich Germanów, kiedy to jeszcze magia była zupełnie wolna.

— Jeśli panowie skończyli — Lord Voldemort wstał ze swojego miejsca, przerywając wszelkie dyskusje. — Dziękuję. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam obecne zawirowania były wynikiem dyskusji nad kwestią jednego fundamentu magicznego, na którym opierają się wszystkie zaklęcia. Jako praktyk mogę potwierdzić, że klątwę można stworzyć z każdego dowolnego czaru o ile ktoś potrafił to zrobić.

Lucjusz Malfoy ponownie był pod wrażeniem wiedzy swojego Pana. Z jego słów wynikało, że nawet najprostszy _lumos_ może stać się niebezpieczną klątwą w rękach uzdolnionego czarnoksiężnika. Do podobnej konkluzji doszli chyba również i inni, gdyż część z nich ponownie patrzyła nieufnie na Czarnego Pana.

— Jestem bardzo zainteresowany tak zwanymi Czarodziejami Uderzeniowymi — Czarny Pan zwrócił się do Amstronga — którzy nie są jak brytyjska Brygada Uderzeniowa. Z tego co słyszałem, są to zasadniczo czarodzieje zatrudnieni przez mugolski rząd do zwalczania innych czarodziejów. To jest niespotykane. Kto jest odpowiedzialny za nich? Dokładnie ilu ludzi u władzy wie o naszym świecie? I dlaczego mugole mieliby chętnie finansować czarodziejską policję?

— Wybaczy pan — odpowiedział senator — na większość z tych pytań nie mogę odpowiedzieć, a na inne nie chcę. Jednakże mogę zdradzić, że grupa zwana Czarodziejami Uderzeniowymi jest jedną z grup do zadań specjalnych. To tak jakby jednostka waszego Scotland Yardu. Więcej nie powiedziałem Albusowi Dumbledore'owi i panu też nie powiem.

— Rozumiem — odparł Voldemort.

— Ten starzec od zawsze lubił się wtrącać we wszystko co go nie dotyczy — mruknął pod nosem Vlad.

— Nie możemy jednak zaprzeczyć, że gdyby nie on, to Gellert Grindelwald byłby większym utrapieniem — odparł mu von Treskow.

— Zacytuję jednego z naszych filozofów i teoretyków — wtrącił Voldemort. — _Każda władza deprawuje, a władza absolutna deprawuje absolutnie_.

— Kto to powiedział?

— Mugol, Lord Acton.

— Dumbledore zdeprawowany? On? — zapytał zaskoczony prezydent Francji Arnaud de Foix. — Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, jego ostatniego bym o to posądzał.

— Och — Czarny Pan wykrzywił usta — ależ Dumbledore stara się widzieć w ludziach to, co najlepsze, w każdym człowieku. Nie zaprzeczam temu, jednak władza jest najbardziej kuszącą z sił, a gdy nikt cię nie obserwuje, a wszyscy traktują cię jak świętego, ma miejsce korupcja.

— _Nie jest to wojna między dobrymi i złymi. Jest to wojna pomiędzy siłami, które pragną tak samo władzy, a gdy wybuchają takie wojny, to zazwyczaj trwają dłużej niż inne_. To też jest cytat, tylko że naszego pisarza – Paulo Coelho — wycedziła argentyńska mistrzyni Letícia Morena.

— Dyrektorowi Hogwartu należy przypomnieć o jego miejscu w szeregu i tym, że nie jest najważniejszą osobą we wszechświecie, a także, że nie może nakazać i mówić innym, co powinni a czego nie powinni robić — dodał swoje trzy knuty Sokołow.

— A co z Harrym Potterem?

Voldemort odwrócił się tak, by spojrzeć bezpośrednio na Frederica Efrema Richa przewodniczącego Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, który po raz pierwszy dziś zabrał głos.

— Co ma wspólnego z tym moja żona?

Gdy szok tego oświadczenia opadł, czarodzieje i czarownice zaczęli szemrać do siebie. Jeden z członków Rady Federalnej Szwajcarii chrząknął uciszając ogólne brzęczenie i zaczął mówić.

— Gratulacje Lordzie Voldemorcie. Wszyscy jednak są niezwykle ciekawi mocy jaką dzierży twoja małżonka — koledzy Noah Meiera pokiwali gorliwie głowami. — Jeśli jest tak potężny jak został nam przedstawiany, to dlaczego jest również tak ograniczony?

— Rozważałem to pytanie osobiście — powiedział Czarny Pan. — Uważam, że jest to wpływ Dumbledore'a na niego. On sam nie wierzy we własną siłę, ponieważ Dumbledore zniechęcał go do korzystania z jego zdolności. Ale jak sam mi powiedział, wykazał sporadyczne oznaki, że istnieje w nim ukryta moc.

— Jak na przykład?

— W jego aktach można znaleźć informacje o nadmuchaniu ciotki bez użycia różdżki lub rozproszeniu hordy dementorów samodzielnie.

W sali znów zaczął ponosić się gwar.

— Oba incydenty miały miejsce gdy miał trzynaście lat.

To znów uciszyło zgromadzonych.

— Zakładam, że adin przypadek to była przypadkowa magija? — szepnęła Katarina Juszczenko, prezydent Ukrainy.

— Dokładnie — Voldemort przytaknął. — On ma potencjał oraz moc, jednak został zniechęcony do jej używania przez człowieka, któremu ufał.

— Mówisz _ufał_ jak w czasie przeszłym.

— Zgadza się. Harry Potter nie pokłada już zaufania w Albusie, pokłada je we mnie — Czarny Pan pozwolił wybrzmieć temu oświadczeniu. — A teraz, czy możemy powrócić do głównego wątku spotkania?

* * *

Harry długo nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał w ciemności, pochłonięty ponurymi myślami. Ten tydzień był wyjątkowo męczący. Wraz ze zbliżającym się końcem semestru, wszyscy profesorowie przymierzali się do sprawdzianów podsumowujących ich dotychczasową pracę. Ilość esejów przypominała tą za czasów SUMów, do tego nauczyciele wymagali od nich większej pracy umysłowej, niż tylko przepisanie odpowiednich fragmentów książek. Chcieli, by wykorzystywali korelacje pomiędzy różnymi przedmiotami oraz dostrzegli jak ważna jest interdyscyplinarność. W związku z tym zielarstwo przeplatało się z eliksirami i vice versa. Każdy szóstoklasista badał mapy gwiazd i wpływy planet obojętnie czy kontynuował astronomię, czy też nie. Slughorn rozwodził się nad wpływem przedmiotów transmutowanych na działania eliksirów, a Flitwik wymieniał wszystkie dziedziny, w których przydatne są zaklęcia. Już nie mówiąc, że każdy z profesorów podkreślał jak ważna jest numerologia, i że wszyscy z nich powinni znać jej podstawy. Harry wypytał Katie Bell, czy w zeszłym roku było to samo, ale ta pokręciła przecząco głową i wcisnęła mu do ręki wycinek z _Proroka_ , który stosowała jako zakładkę. Z niego Gryfon dowiedział się, że ministerstwo uważnie przejrzało wszystkie notatki Umbridge na temat zajęć prowadzonych w Hogwarcie oraz skontrolowało szkolny program nauczania. Wnioski zaś przekazano Radzie Nadzorczej. We wspólnym porozumieniu orzeczono, że jak jeszcze klasy jeden – trzy mają dostosowany materiał do ich wieku i rozwoju sił magicznych, to już starsze roczniki niekoniecznie. Zarządzono więc restrukturyzację programu, a zmiany zaczęto wdrażać stopniowo od początku października.

Sobotnie śniadanie przebiegało, jak zwykle przed meczem, w atmosferze ogólnego podniecenia. Ślizgoni syczeli i buczeli głośno za każdym razem, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wchodził któryś z członków drużyny Gryfonów. Harry zerknął na sklepienie i zobaczył, że niebo jest błękitne, bez chmur. Uznał to za dobry omen.

Przy stole Gryffindoru, mieniącym się od czerwieni i złota, rozległy się wiwaty, kiedy podszedł z Ronem. Harry wyszczerzył zęby i pomachał ręką, Ron skrzywił się i pokręcił głową.

— Głowa do góry, Ron! — zawołała Lavender. — Wiem, że będziesz świetny!

Ron zignorował ją.

— Herbaty? — zapytał go Harry. — Kawy? Soku dyniowego?

— Wszystko jedno — mruknął ponuro Ron, żując kawałek tosta.

— Większej pogody ducha! Spójrz jaka dziś pogoda!

— Dobrze ci mówić, ty nie grasz — zaszemrał Weasley.

Kilka minut później Hermiona, która tak już miała dość zachowania Rona, że nie zeszła razem z nimi na śniadanie, zatrzymała się przy nich na chwilę.

— Jak się obaj czujecie? — zapytała nieśmiało, patrząc na czubek głowy Rona.

— Świetnie — odpowiedział Harry, skupiony na nalewaniu Ronowi dyniowego soku. — Masz, Ron. Wypij to.

Ron podniósł już szklankę do ust, gdy Hermiona nagle powiedział ostrym tonem:

— Ron, nie pij tego!

Harry i Ron odwrócili się do niej jak na komendę.

— Dlaczego?

— Lepsza byłaby kawa z cukrem, pobudzi cię bardziej do działania — powiedziała rumieniąc się.

Ale Ron podniósł szklankę, wypił duszkiem i powiedział:

— Może byś przestała mną rządzić, co?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Harry zdezorientowany spojrzał na Rona, który oblizał wargi.

— Już prawie czas — powiedział rudzielec.

Pokryta szronem trawa chrzęściła pod stopami zawodników, gdy szli na stadion. Harry zajął swoje miejsce na trybunach koło Neville'a i Violette oraz pozostałych Gryfonów.

— Warunki są idealne — powiedział Violette, która mocniej opatulała się szalikiem. — Mają prawdziwe szczęście, pogoda jest super.

Dziewczynka tylko mruknęła:

— Aha.

Harry rzucił zaklęcie ocieplające na dziewczynkę i ta westchnęła z ulgą. Sam otulił się bardziej szalem, który otrzymał pod choinkę w zeszłym roku od Malfoya.

— Jak myślisz, Harry, jakie mamy szanse — zapytał Neville.

— Ich ścigający, Vaisey, oberwał wczoraj na treningu tłuczkiem w głowę, nie będzie grał. I co chyba ważniejsze, to Draco też zachorował i się wycofał z dzisiejszego meczu.

— CO?! — rozległ się piskliwy głos.

Harry odwrócił się i za sobą dostrzegł Romildę Vane. Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie beznadziejnie w nim zauroczonej, co wcale mu nie schlebiało, tylko było męczące.

— Jest chory? Co mu jest?

— Nie mam pojęcia, wczoraj wyglądał dobrze — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Gryfoni mają szczęście, Draco jest dobrym szukającym i byłby wyzwaniem dla Ginny, a Vaisey to ich najlepszy strzelec. Za pięć minut zaczynają…

Kiedy zawodnicy wyszli na stadion, rozległy się wrzaski i gwizdy. Jedna połowa trybun mieniła się czerwienią i złotem, druga połyskiwała srebrem i zielenią. Było też wielu Puchonów i Krukonów. Wśród krzyków i oklasków Harry usłyszał wyraźnie lwi ryk słynnego kapelusza Luny Lovegood. Patrzył jak kapitanowie podeszli do pani Hooch, która stała na środku boiska przy skrzynce z piłkami i prawie mógł usłyszeć jak powiedziała:

— Kapitanowie, uściśnijcie sobie ręce.

Był przekonany, że Urquhary, nowy kapitan Ślizgonów miażdży rękę Katie.

— Na miotły. Na mój gwizdek… — powtarzał za Hooch — trzy… dwa… jeden…

Rozległ się gwizdek. Zawodnicy odepchnęli się mocno od ziemi i poszybowali w górę. Ginny krążyła wysoko wokół stadionu, wypatrując znicza i raz po raz zerkając na Harpera, który leciał zygzakiem o wiele niżej niż ona. A potem rozległ się głos zaskakująco różny od dobrze wszystkim znanego głosu Lee Jordana.

— A więc już wystartowali i chyba wszyscy jesteśmy zaskoczeni, widząc skład drużyny…

Harry wychylił się ze swojego miejsca, by zobaczyć stanowisko komentującego. Stał na nim wysoki, chudy, jasnowłosy chłopak z zadartym nosem, mówiąc do magicznego mikrofonu, który tak długo należał do Lee. Harry poznał go od razu: to był Zachariasz Smith, Puchon, którego serdecznie nie znosił.

— Och, Ślizgoni po raz pierwszy atakują, tak, Urquhart już mknie ku słupkom… iii…

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz żołądka i potarł brzuch, by się uspokoić.

— …i Weasley obronił, no, czasami i on ma szczęście…

Nie minęło pół godziny, a Gryffindor prowadził już sześćdziesiąt do zera. Ron popisał się paroma naprawdę widowiskowymi obronami, niekiedy wybijając piłkę samymi koniuszkami rękawic. To powstrzymało Zachariasza od złośliwych komentarzy odnośnie Rona i zajął się Peakesem i Coote'em.

— Oczywiście Coote nie ma budowy typowej dla pałkarza, oni są zwykle trochę bardziej muskularni…

— Przylej mu tłuczkiem! — zawołał głośno Harry do Coore'a, który przelatywał blisko trybun.

Ten uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i odbił tłuczka prosto w Harpera. Wyglądało na to, że Gryfoni po prostu nie są w stanie popełnić żadnego błędu. Raz po raz strzelali gole, a po drugiej stronie boiska Ron bronił nawet najgroźniejsze strzały. Robił to z łatwością, wyluzowany, uśmiechnięty, a kiedy widzowie przywitali jego szczególnie dobrą obronę, wyśpiewując chórem _Weasley jest naszym królem_ , udał, że dyryguje nimi z wysoka.

— Oj, myślę, że Harper wypatrzył już znicza! — zawołał przez megafon Zachariasz Smith. — Tak, dostrzegł to, czego nie zobaczyła Weasley!

Harry obserwował z zapartym tchem jak dwóch ścigających przyspiesza. Harper wciąż był przed Ginny. Gryffindor miał tylko sto punktów przewagi, jeśli Harper złapie znicza, przegrają… Harry wstrzymał oddech, jak bardzo chciałby być teraz na boisku i lecieć na miotle. Harper chciał schwytać znicza w obie dłonie, ale uskrzydlona piłeczka prześliznęła mu się między palcami. Przeleciał tuż koło niej, a Ginny zrobiła wspaniały nawrót i złapała trzepoczącą się, złotą kulkę. Ryk widowni prawie zagłuszył gwizdek sygnalizujący koniec meczu. Harry cieszył się wraz z innymi, gdy nagle poczuł klepanie po plecach.

— Seamus mówi, że w pokoju wspólnym będzie impreza! — zawołał podniecony Dean.

Harry szedł powoli błoniami wśród tłumu powracającego do zamku. Wiele osób mu głośno gratulowało, jakby sam brał udział w meczu. Ludzie klepali go po plecach i mówili, żeby poważnie przemyślał karierę trenerską. Martwiło go, że nie widział nigdzie Hermiony, miał nadzieję porozmawiać z nią w wieży.

Nie zobaczył się jednak z Hermioną podczas balangi w Gryffindorze. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, impreza już się rozkręciła. Powitały go radosne okrzyki i oklaski, i wkrótce otoczył go tłum ludzi pragnących złożyć mu gratulacje. Uwolnił się szybko od braci Creeveyów, którzy chcieli przeanalizować z nim dokładnie cały mecz, potem wyrwał się jakoś z kręgu grupy roześmianych i trzepoczących rzęsami dziewczyn, i wreszcie udało mu się spławić Romildę Vane, która dawała mu do zrozumienia, że chętnie by z nim poszła na bożonarodzeniowe przyjęcie Slughorna. Dopiero teraz mógł poszukać Rona. Przemykał właśnie do stołu z napojami, kiedy wpadł na Ginny, z jej puszkiem pigmejskim Arnoldem i Krzywołapem miauczącym zazdrośnie u jej stóp. Harry zauważył, że te milusie stworzonka były obecnie bardzo popularne wśród dziewczyn, zaś George w swoim ostatnim sprawozdaniu z ich działalności napisał, że: _puszki mnożą się dostatecznie szybko, jak na zapotrzebowanie_.

— Szukasz Rona? — zapytała z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. — Jest tam, podły hipokryta.

Harry spojrzał w kąt pokoju, na który wskazywała. Stał tam Ron, na oczach wszystkich tak spleciony z Lavender Brown, że trudno było powiedzieć, które ręce są czyje.

— Wygląda, jakby pożerał jej twarz, nie? — zauważyła beznamiętnie Ginny. — Ale uważam, że powinien trochę poprawić technikę.

— Najlepiej nie publicznie — syknął Harry.

Poklepała go po ramieniu i odeszła, żeby wziąć sobie kolejną butelkę kremowego piwa. Krzywołap pobiegł za nią truchtem, nie spuszczając żółtych oczu z Arnolda.

Nic nie wskazywało, by Ron szybko oprzytomniał, więc Harry odwrócił się, a wtedy spostrzegł, że zamyka się dziura za portretem. Wydawało mu się, że znika w niej grzywa bujnych brązowych włosów.

Pospieszył tam, ponownie omijając Romildę i otworzył przejście, ale na korytarzu nikogo nie było.

— Hermiona?

Znalazł ją w pierwszej niezamkniętej na klucz klasie, do której zajrzał. Siedziała na biurku nauczyciela, sama, jeśli nie liczyć żółtych, rozćwierkanych ptaszków krążących wokół jej głowy – musiała je przed chwilą wyczarować. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od podziwu: potrafiła skutecznie rzucić zaklęcie w tak trudnym czasie.

— Och, cześć, Harry — powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. — Właśnie sobie ćwiczyłam.

— Taak… są… naprawdę dobre…

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co jej powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy istnieje jakaś szansa, że nie zobaczyła Rona, że opuściła pokój wspólny tylko dlatego, że impreza była dla niej zbyt hałaśliwa, gdy odezwała się nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem:

— Ron chyba nieźle się bawi.

— Ee… tak sądzisz?

— Nie udawaj, że go nie widziałeś. Wcale się nie ukrywał…

Za ich plecami drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego do klasy wszedł Ron, trzymając za rękę Lavender.

— Och… — wyrwało mu się, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego i Hermionę.

— Ups! — krzyknęła cicho Lavender i wyleciała z klasy, chichocząc.

Zapadła okropna, nabrzmiała cisza. Hermiona wpatrywała się w Rona, który wolał na nią nie patrzeć. W końcu powiedział głosem, w którym rozpaczliwa odwaga dziwnie mieszała się z zakłopotaniem.

— Hej, Harry! Właśnie się zastanawiałem, gdzie ty się podziałeś!

Hermiona zsunęła się z biurka. Stadko złotych ptaszków nadal krążyło wokół jej głowy, tak że wyglądała jak dziwny, pierzasty model układu słonecznego.

— Nie powinieneś zostawiać Lavender samej na korytarzu — powiedziała cicho. — Będzie się zastanawiać, gdzie utknąłeś.

Podeszła bardzo wolno, wyprostowana, do drzwi. Harry zerknął na Rona, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby poczuł ulgę, że nie stało się nic gorszego.

— _Oppugno_! — dobiegł ich piskliwy głos od drzwi.

Harry odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył, że Hermiona celuje różdżką w Rona. Stadko ptaszków jak puchate złote kule pomknęło ku Ronowi, który krzyknął i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Ptaszki nie dały jednak za wygraną, dziobiąc i drapiąc pazurkami każdy kawałeczek ciała, który mogły dosięgnąć.

— Zabieeerz je ode mnieee! — wrzasnął.

Hermiona rzuciła mu ostatnie mściwe spojrzenie, otworzyła drzwi i zniknęła za nimi. Za nim zniknęła z pola widzenia, Harry dosłyszał szloch. Nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył za nią, pozostawiając Rona samemu sobie.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Minął już rok odkąd dodałam pierwszy rozdział _Żyje się tylko dwa razy_. Z tej okazji chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy czytają to opowiadanie. Tym, którzy są ze mną od samego początku, tym, którzy odeszli na jakiś czas, a później wrócili i tym, którzy dołączyli dopiero niedawno. Każda nowa osoba w statystykach mnie cieszy i zachęca do dalszego pisania.

Muszę przyznać, że rozpoczynając to opowiadanie nie sądziłam, iż dojdzie ono do tylu rozdziałów. W pierwotnych założeniach miało skończyć się na 33, maksymalnie 35, ale obecnie przekroczyło już 46 (plus krótki bonus), a historia biegnie dalej. Jest to wynikiem różnych nowych wątków, które wpadły mi do głowy po drodze i wplotłam je do głównej osi fabuły. Kilka przyszłych rozdziałów będzie przedstawiać wydarzenia z pojedynczych tygodni aż do Bożego Narodzenia. Akcja zatem będzie posuwać się dość powoli, jednakże to nie znaczy, że nic się nie wydarzy. Wszakże na Harry'ego czekają dalsze wspomnienia o Tomie, Slughorn chce go zaciągnąć na małe tête-à-tête, a Hermiona przechodzi kryzys miłosny... Inni bohaterowie również mają swoje plany, które chcą zrealizować jeszcze w starym roku, więc będzie się działo.

Chciałabym również przeprosić za przesunięcie w publikacji. Niestety choroba mnie zmogła i nie byłam wstanie zakończyć tego rozdziału na czas. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie.

 **Anuii** \- Albus jako dyrektor musi wiedzieć co się dzieje w szkole, wobec czego Severus nie może ukrywać tego, co się dzieje na lekcjach Harry'ego. Tym bardziej, że stawiają one Pottera w dobrym świetle, chce on przecież wynaleźć odtrutki, a nie tworzyć nowe trucizny...

A najlepsze z tego wszystkiego jest to, że dialogi Albusa są niezmienione i występują one w kanonie. Wystarczy tylko lekko zmienić odpowiedzi Harry'ego, a już widać je w zupełnie nowym świetle.

Jak dobrze mnie znasz, nie tylko Slughorn przecież pamięta tamtą rozmowę po spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka. I tak, Tom tym różni się od Dumbledore'a, że on nie manipuluje Harrym oraz składa obietnice, które może wypełnić.

Cała lista kandydatów na ministra? Ja widzę tylko jedną osobę, która się do tego wyśmienicie nadaje. ;)

 **Severus Smarkerus Snape** \- dziękuję za uznanie. Każda osoba, która lubi to co piszę, utwierdza mnie tylko w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobiłam publikując swoje opowiadania.

 **dominika . gordzijewska** \- jest realniejsze, gdyż nie opisuję wielkiej miłości. Mój Harry rozumie trochę więcej i patrzy na wiele spraw z innej perspektywy. Dodatkowo pomaga mu pamięć o Tomie, który nie był jeszcze ogarniętym rządzą krwi megalomanem, siejącym tylko terror i zniszczenie.

Staram się rozdziały publikować regularnie, co dwa tygodnie. Ten wyszedł niestety z opóźnieniem, które nie było zależne ode mnie. I dziękuję za wenę, ona zawsze się przydaje.

 **Kundzia2** \- najczęściej nowy rozdział publikuje w czwartki, bardzo rzadko zdarza mi się coś wrzucić w inny dzień tygodnia. Dziękuję za słowa uznania, zawsze uśmiecham się do komputera, gdy czytam miłe komentarze. Dzięki nim lepiej mi się pisze, serio.


	48. Zielonooki potwór

_Zielonooki potwór_

 **Są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć.**

* * *

Harry przez całą niedzielę wysilał szare komórki, próbując znaleźć najlepsze rozwiązanie najnowszego problemu logistycznego. Musiał jakoś wpasować zajęcia z młodszymi rocznikami do swojego i tak dość pełnego terminarza. Gdy po kolejnym kwadransie nie doznał jednak żadnego olśnienia, wrócił do tego, co robił najczęściej w tych dniach — przeglądania podręcznika do eliksirów. Nie tyle interesowała go sama treść książki, ale użyteczne zapiski Snape'a na jej marginesach.

— Nic tu nie znajdziesz — powiedziała twardo Hermiona w niedzielę wczesnym wieczorem.

— Nie zaczynaj, Hermiono — rzekł chłopak. — W końcu Snape dał mi tą książkę, żebym się z niej uczył.

— Gdybyś słuchał Snape'a od pierwszego roku, wyniósłbyś o wiele więcej — zbyła go dziewczyna.

Harry ją zignorował. Znalazł właśnie ponownie inkantację _Sectumsempra_ i postanowił się o nią dopytać na następnym spotkaniu z profesorem. Chociaż kusiło go, żeby ją samemu przetestować, ale stwierdził, że lepiej nie próbować tego przy Hermionie. Zamiast tego zagiął ukradkiem róg strony.

Siedzieli przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym. Reszta uczniów z szóstego roku również przebywała w pomieszczeniu i rozmawiała właściwie tylko o jednym. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani — kiedy wrócili z obiadu, zastali nową notatkę na tablicy ogłoszeń, która informowała o zajęciach oraz dacie testu z aportacji. Ci, którzy kończyli siedemnaście lat najpóźniej w dniu pierwszego egzaminu, dwudziestego pierwszego kwietnia, mogli zgłosić się na uzupełniający kurs praktyczny, który miał się odbywać w bardzo dobrze zabezpieczonym na tę okazję Hogsmeade.

Ron spanikował, czytając wiadomość. Był w stu procentach pewny, że nie uda mu się aportować. Był też pełen obaw, że jakakolwiek ilość ćwiczeń nie pomoże mu przygotować się do na testu. Hermiona zaś wyrecytowała pewnym siebie głosem całą teorię dotyczącą aportacji i była przekonana, że po kilku próbach sobie poradzi. Harry, który nie miał skończyć siedemnastu lat w tym terminie oraz był w ciąży i tak nie mógł przystąpić do egzaminu, przygotowany czy nie, więc nie zawracał sobie głowy poniższą informacją.

Marnując czas na głośne martwienie się sprawą aportacji, Ron borykał się teraz z trudnym wypracowaniem dla Snape'a, które Hermiona i Harry zdążyli już skończyć. Rudzielec siedział sam przy stoliku blisko okna, a Lavender co jakiś czas podchodziła do niego zapytać, jak sobie radzi. Harry nie za bardzo w tej chwili przejmował się przyjacielem, jeśli chodzi o esej, to spodziewał się niskiej oceny, ponieważ nie zgadzał się z profesorem na temat najlepszego sposobu na stawienie czoła dementorom, ale nie za wiele go to obchodziło w tym momencie. Bazował przede wszystkim na własnych umiejętnościach i doświadczeniu, a te niekoniecznie pokrywały się ze szkolnym programem nauczania.

— Jak się pisze _przerażający_? — zapytał Ron na tyle głośno, by wszyscy w pokoju go usłyszeli, potrząsając mocno piórem i gapiąc się na pergamin. — Bo chyba nie P-S-Z-E…

— Nie — warknęła Hermiona, przysuwając do siebie książkę od numerologii. — Zainwestuj w słownik, dobrze ci to zrobi.

— Zainwestowałem w jedno z piór sprawdzających pisownię Freda i George'a, ale zaklęcie przestaje już chyba działać.

— Najwyraźniej — powiedziała pod nosem Hermiona — mózg chyba również.

Harry zamrugał, nie sądził wcześniej, by dziewczyna mogła być aż tak zła na Rona. Z przemyśleń wyrwał go okrzyk:

— Hej, Harry! A ty nie powinieneś się zbierać? — zawołał do niego Seamus.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek i kiwnął Seamusowi głową w podziękowaniu. Chłopak się do niego uśmiechnął i poszedł na górę w stronę dormitorium mrucząc obelgi pod adresem Snape'a i jego wypracowania. Przez moment jedynymi dźwiękami w pomieszczeniu było trzaskanie ognia w kominku i skrobanie piór po pergaminie.

Harry wolnym, niechętnym krokiem zmierzał prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. Chimera odskoczyła na wzmiankę o eklerkach z toffi i Harry wstąpił na stopień ruchomych schodów. Już miał zapukać do drzwi, kiedy zegar wybił punkt ósmą.

— Proszę wejść! — zawołał Dumbledore, ale jak tylko Harry położył dłoń, by nacisnąć klamkę, drzwi gwałtownie otworzono od środka.

Za nimi stała profesor Trelawney.

— Aha! — westchnęła, wskazując na Harry'ego dramatycznie, mrugając zza powiększających soczewek okularów. — Więc to jest powód, dla którego tak bezceremonialnie wyrzucasz mnie ze swojego gabinetu, Dumbledore!

— Moja droga Sybillo — zaczął dyrektor, odrobinę zrozpaczonym głosem. — To nie jest powód wyrzucenia cię bezceremonialnie skądkolwiek. Harry był ze mną umówiony i nie sądzę, by trzeba było cokolwiek dodawać.

— Bardzo dobrze — odrzekła Profesor Trelawney, głosem osoby głęboko zranionej. — Ale jeśli nie wypędzisz tej oszukańczej szkapy, to będzie… może po prostu powinnam poszukać sobie szkoły, gdzie mój talent będzie lepiej doceniany…

Przepchnęła się obok Harry'ego i zniknęła, schodząc w dół po spiralnych schodach. Słyszeli, jak potyka się w połowie drogi. Harry odgadł, że po prostu zaplątała się w swoje szale.

— Proszę, zamknij drzwi i usiądź, Harry — powiedział Dumbledore.

Zdawał się być bardzo zmęczony. Harry posłuchał polecenia i usiadł, jak zwykle, na krześle naprzeciwko biurka Dumbledore'a, a między nimi po raz kolejny stała myślodsiewnia oraz dwie kryształowe fiolki.

— Profesor Trelawney ciągle jest niezadowolona, że Firenzo naucza w szkole? — zapytał Harry.

— Tak — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Wróżbiarstwo zaczyna sprawiać znacznie więcej problemów, niż byłem w stanie przewidzieć, nie spędziwszy ani minuty na studiowaniu tego przedmiotu. Nie mogę poprosić Firenzo, by powrócił do Zakazanego Lasu, skąd został wygnany, ani nie mogę poprosić o odejście Sybilli Trelawney.

— Czemu nie? — chłopak spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na dyrektora. — To nie tak, że potrafi uczyć.

— Tak między nami — Dumbledore zrobił rozczarowaną minę i odpowiedział smutnym głosem — to ona zupełnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakie niebezpieczeństwa czyhają na nią, jak tylko opuści zamek. Ona o niczym nie wie, a widzisz, ja nie uważam za stosowne oświecać ją w kwestii przepowiedni o tobie i Voldemorcie — westchnął ciężko. — Ale porzućmy moje problemy kadrowe. Mamy przecież dużo ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia.

— Profesor Snape dziś do nas nie dołączy?

— Nie, raczej nie.

Cisza zapadła w gabinecie. Cisza, która sprawiała, że Harry poczuł się w obecności Dumbledore'a tak niezręcznie, jak jeszcze nigdy. Cisza, od czasu do czasu zakłócana jedynie przez chrapanie portretu Armando Dippeta, wiszącego ponad głową Dumbledore'a, sprawiała, że czas dłużył się w nieskończoność. Harry był coraz bardziej przytłoczony, jakby zmalał troszkę od momentu, kiedy wszedł do tego pokoju. Jego zdenerwowanie szybko dało mu się we znaki, gdyż poczuł delikatne ruchy swojego dziecka. Położył rękę na brzuchu i potarł go uspokajająco.

Twarz dyrektora wygładziła się i odezwał się łagodnie:

— Kontynuujmy naszą, opowieść od tego miejsca, gdzie ją skończyliśmy. Pamiętasz, co to było?

— Tak, dyrektorze — odpowiedział szybko Harry.

— Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, jak na początku naszych spotkań powiedziałem ci, że znajdziemy się w królestwie zgadywanek i domysłów.

— Oczywiście, panie profesorze.

— I chociaż nie zgadzasz się ze mną z dotychczasowymi wnioskami, to pokazałem ci pewne i niepodważalne źródła moich przypuszczeń.

Harry przytaknął.

— Ale teraz, Harry — kontynuował Dumbledore — teraz wszystko mętnieje i zaciemnia się. Jeśli trudne było odnalezienie informacji na temat młodego Riddle'a, to prawie niemożliwym staje się oddzielenie faktów od domysłów o dorosłym Voldemorcie. Wątpię, czy istnieje jakaś żywa dusza, poza nim samym, która nam opowie co się z nim działo, po tym jak opuścił Hogwart. Ale jednak odnalazłem dwa wspomnienia, którymi chciałbym się teraz z tobą podzielić. — Dumbledore wskazał zawartość dwóch malutkich, kryształowych flakonów, połyskujących obok myślodsiewni. — Cieszyłbym się Harry, gdybyś wyraził o nich swoje zdanie. Zobaczymy czy tobie również moje wnioski wydadzą się prawdopodobne.

Harry zamyślił się nad słowami dyrektora. Tom bardzo chętnie dzielił się opowieściami o sobie z Reą. Czarnoksiężnik snuł podczas ich lekcji wiele opowieści o miejscach, które zwiedził, magii jaką poznał i wiedzy, którą zgłębił.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca, gdy Dumbledore podniósł pierwszy flakonik pod światło i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie nuży cię to nurkowanie w cudzych wspomnieniach, bo te dwa są naprawdę interesujące — powiedział. — Pierwsze pochodzi od bardzo starej skrzatki domowej o imieniu Bujdka. Ale zanim zobaczymy to, czego skrzatka była świadkiem, muszę szybciutko streścić ci co się działo z Lordem Voldemortem po opuszczeniu Hogwartu. Gdy skończył siódmy rok nauki, jak łatwo możesz się domyśleć, otrzymał najlepsze stopnie ze wszystkich przedmiotów jakie wybrał. Wszyscy dookoła, nauczyciele i koledzy z klasy, zastanawiali się, jaki zawód powinien wybrać, by kontynuować tak wspaniale rozpoczętą karierę. Chyba każdy zastanawiał się wtedy, co wybierze Tom Riddle, prefekt, prefekt naczelny, laureat Nagrody Specjalnej za Zasługi wobec Szkoły.

Harry poczuł dumę z osiągnięć edukacyjnych swojego męża. Sam przy nim wypadał dość blado, jednak on również miał parę osiągnięć, którymi mógł się pochwalić.

— Wiem, że kilkoro nauczycieli, profesor Slughorn między innymi, proponowali mu pracę w Ministerstwie Magii, oferowali zaaranżowanie spotkań i obiecywali przydatne kontakty. Ale on odmówił wszystkim. Kadra dowiedziała się, że podjął pracę u Borgina i Burkesa.

— U _Borgina i Burkesa_? — przerwał osłupiały Harry.

To była nowość. Voldemort czy raczej Tom nigdy o tym etapie swego życia nie wspominał.

— U Borgina i Burkesa — powtórzył spokojnie Dumbledore. — Sam zobaczysz jak atrakcyjna zdała się mu ta posada, jak tylko wkroczymy do wspomnień Bujdki. Ale to nie była pierwsza decyzja Voldemorta, która dotyczyła pracy. Prawie nikt o tym nie wiedział. Byłem jednym z niewielu, którym zwierzył się profesor Dippet. Voldemort poprosił go, by pozwolono mu objąć w Hogwarcie posadę nauczyciela.

Harry się uśmiechnął.

— Voldemort ma dryg do nauczania. Potrafi wytłumaczyć nawet najbardziej skomplikowane aspekty magii, do tego robi to w interesujący sposób.

— Nigdy nie pomyślałbym o nim w ten sposób — przyznał Dumbledore. — Bardziej skłaniałbym się do myślenia, że jako nauczyciel miałby największy wpływ na kształtowanie umysłów młodych czarodziejów i czarownic. Prawdopodobnie powziął ten pomysł pod wpływem profesora Slughorna, nauczyciela, u którego był najlepszy, który pokazał mu jak wpływowa może być osoba wykładowcy. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by Voldemort od razu zakładał spędzenie reszty życia w Hogwarcie, ale myślę, że potraktowałby to jako wygodny ośrodek rekrutacyjny i miejsce, gdzie mógłby rozpocząć budowanie swej armii.

— Ale nie dostał tej posady, prawda, dyrektorze?

— Nie, nie dostał. Profesor Dippet powiedział mu, że jako osiemnastolatek jest za młody, ale zaproponował mu, by ubiegał się o to stanowisko za parę lat, jeśli nadal będzie chciał nauczać. Osobiście byłem bardzo zaniepokojony — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Radziłem Armandowi, by zrezygnował z tej nominacji. Nie podałem mu powodów, jakie podałem tobie, gdyż profesor Dippet bardzo polubił Voldemorta i był przekonany o jego uczciwości. Ale ja nie chciałem Lorda Voldemorta w tej szkole, zwłaszcza na tak wpływowym stanowisku. Wierzyłem wtedy i nadal wierzę, że miał ku temu swoje własne powody, chociaż żadnego z nich nie zdradził profesorowi Dippetowi — zauważył Dumbledore. — Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, wierzę, że Voldemort przyzwyczaił się do tej szkoły bardziej niż do jakiejkolwiek osoby. W Hogwarcie był najszczęśliwszy. To pierwsze i jedyne miejsce, gdzie czuł się naprawdę jak w domu.

Harry poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie słysząc te słowa, gdyż do niedawna czuł dokładnie to samo. Teraz domem była Dolina Godryka, jednak wcześniej szkoła jawiła mu się jako jedyny dom jaki miał.

— Po drugie, zamek jest twierdzą starożytnej magii. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Voldemortowi udało się zgłębić o wiele więcej jego sekretów niż większości uczniów, która przeszła przez jego mury. Mógł przypuszczać, że wciąż tkwią w niej nierozwikłane jeszcze tajemnice, pokłady magii do zdobycia.

— Przepraszam, ale jakie stanowisko chciał objąć Voldemort? — zapytał Harry, gdy stwierdził, że dyrektor odchodzi od zapędów nauczycielskich jego męża. Chociaż w jakiś sposób znał odpowiedź, zanim Dumbledore mu ją dał.

— Obrony przed czarną magią. Dotychczas tego przedmiotu uczyła profesor Galatea Merrythought, przebywająca w Hogwarcie już prawie pięćdziesiąt lat…

Podejrzenia Harry'ego sprawdziły się. Chociaż – tak po prawdzie – Voldemort mógłby nauczać każdego przedmiotu i byłby w tym dobry.

— Tak więc Voldemort odszedł do Borgina i Burkesa — starszy czarodziej powrócił do tematu — a wszyscy nauczyciele, którzy tak go podziwiali, uznali to za wielką stratę: taki uzdolniony młody czarodziej będzie pracować w sklepie. Voldemort nie został jednak zwykłym subiektem. Uprzejmy, przystojny i sprytny, wkrótce zaczął się zajmować sprawami, z którymi można się spotkać tylko w takim miejscu jak sklep Borgina i Burkesa, specjalizującym się, jak sam wiesz, Harry, w przedmiotach o niezwykłych i groźnych właściwościach. Wysyłano go, by namawiał ludzi do pozbycia się swoich skarbów, a wszystko wskazuje, że był w tyn naprawdę dobry.

— O to mogę się założyć — powiedział Harry, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

— Słusznie — odparł Dumbledore, delikatnie się uśmiechając. — Teraz nadszedł czas, by wysłuchać Bujdki, skrzatki domowej, która pracowała u bardzo leciwej, bardzo bogatej czarownicy, Chefsiby Smith.

Dumbledore stuknął różdżką w buteleczkę, korek odskoczył, i dyrektor wlał wirujące wspomnienie do myślodsiewni, mówiąc jak zwykle:

— Ty pierwszy, Harry.

Harry wstał i ponownie pochylił się ponad migotliwą, srebrzystą substancją, wypełniającą kamienną misę. Opadł w ciemną nicość i wylądował w jakimś salonie, przed wyjątkowo grubą starszą damą w wymyślnej peruce o imbirowym kolorze i odzianej we wspaniałe różowe szaty, które wzdymały się wokół niej, tak że przywodziła na myśl roztopiony polukrowany tort. Patrzyła w małe, ozdobione drogimi klejnotami lusterko i pudrowała sobie różem już i tak czerwone policzki, podczas gdy najmniejszy i najstarszy skrzat domowy, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek widział, wciskał jej pulchne stopy w ciasne, satynowe pantofle.

— Pospiesz się, Bujdko! — rzuciła niecierpliwie pulchna dama. — Powiedział, że będzie o czwartej, to już za parę minut, a on nigdy się nie spóźnia!

Odłożyła puszek, a skrzatka się wyprostowała. Czubek jej głowy ledwo sięgał siedzenia krzesła Chefsiby, a pergaminowa skóra zwisała na niej tak samo jak wyprasowane lniane prześcieradło, które nosiła udrapowane jak toga.

— Jak wyglądam? — zapytała Chefsiby, kręcąc głową, by móc podziwiać swoją twarz pod różnymi kątami w lusterku.

— Przepięknie, proszę pani — pisnęła Bujdka.

Harry mógł tylko przypuszczać, że do obowiązków skrzatki należało zacisnąć zęby i skłamać za każdym razem, gdy usłyszała to pytanie, bo w jego opinii Chefsibie Smith daleko było do piękności.

Rozległ się dzwonek i obie – pani i jej skrzatka – podskoczyły.

— Szybko, szybko, on już jest, Bujdko! — krzyknęła Chefsiba, a skrzatka wybiegła z pokoju, tak zawalonego różnymi meblami i przedmiotami, że aż trudno było sobie wyobrazić, jak można się w nim poruszać, nie przewracając przynajmniej tuzina różnych rzeczy. Były tam serwantki pełne lakierowanych puzderek, szafy zapełnione książkami z pozłacanymi grzbietami, półki z globusami i modelami ciał niebieskich, a także wiele kwitnących roślin w mosiężnych wazach. Pokój wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie czarodziejskiego sklepu z antykami i oranżerii.

Skrzatka wróciła po kilku minutach, prowadząc wysokiego młodzieńca. Harry bez najmniejszych problemów rozpoznał w nim Voldemorta. Ubrany był w czarny garnitur, włosy miał odrobinę dłuższe niż za czasów szkolnych, a policzki zapadnięte, ale to wszystko wcale go nie szpeciło, przeciwnie, wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej niż dawniej. Lawirował pewnie między meblami, jakby odwiedzał ten dom już wiele razy, i skłonił się nisko nad pulchną rączką Chefsiby, muskając ją ustami.

— Przyniosłem pani kwiaty, madame — powiedział cicho, wyciągając ku niej bukiet róż, który pojawił się w jego ręku nie wiadomo skąd.

— Och, ty niegrzeczny chłopcze, nie powinieneś — pisnęła Chefsiba, chociaż Harry zauważył, że na najbliższym stoliku stał przygotowany pusty wazon. — Rozpieszczasz starszą panią, Tom… Siadaj, siadaj… Gdzie jest Bujdka… ach…

Skrzatka żywo wróciła do pokoju, przynosząc z sobą tackę niewielkich ciasteczek, które postawiła obok łokcia swojej pani.

— Częstuj się, Tom — szczebiotała Chefsiba. — Wiem, jak lubisz moje ciasteczka. Jak się masz? Jesteś taki blady. Zapracowujesz się w tym sklepie, mówiłam to już ze sto razy…

Voldemort uśmiechnął się mechanicznie, a Chefsiba odpowiedziała kokieteryjnym chichotem. Harry również uśmiechnął się na ten widok. W jego wspomnieniach Tom był nieco starszy, jednak równie szarmancki.

— No więc, pod jakim pretekstem składasz mi dziś wizytę? — zapytała, trzepocząc rzęsami.

— Pan Burkes chciałby złożyć pani nową propozycję w sprawie tej zbroi wykutej przez gobliny. Pięćset galeonów… Uważa, że to więcej niż uczciwa cena…

— Zaraz, zaraz, nie tak szybko, bo pomyślę, że jesteś tutaj tylko z powodu moich świecidełek! — powiedziała Chefsiba z nadąsaną miną.

— Przysłano mnie tutaj właśnie z tego powodu — odparł cicho Voldemort. — Jestem tylko biednym subiektem, szanowna pani, który musi robić to, co mu każą. Pan Burkes życzył sobie, bym zapytał…

— Och, Pan Burkes, iii tam! — Chefsiba machnęła rączką. — Mam panu do pokazania coś, czego pan Burkes nigdy nie widział! Potrafisz dotrzymać tajemnicy, Tom? Obiecasz mi, że nigdy nie powiesz o tym panu Burkesowi? Nie dałby mi spokoju, gdyby się dowiedział, że ci to pokazałam, a ja tego nie sprzedam ani Burkesowi, ani nikomu innemu! Ale ty, Tom, na pewno się na tym poznasz, bo tu chodzi o wartość historyczną, a nie o sumę galeonów, którą można za to dostać…

— Chętnie ujrzę wszystko, co mi pani pokaże — odrzekł cicho Voldemort, a Chefsiba zachichotała jak dziewczynka.

— Powiedziałam Bujdce, żeby mi to wyjęła… Bujdko, gdzie jesteś? Chcę pokazać panu Riddle'owi nasz najcenniejszy skarb… zresztą przynieś oba, jak już je masz…

— Proszę, madame — pisnęła skrzatka.

Harry zobaczył dwa skórzane pudełka, jedno na drugim, wędrujące same po pokoju, ale wiedział, że mała skrzatka trzyma je nad głową, lawirując między stolikami, pufami i podnóżkami.

— Ach, Tom — zagruchała Chefsiba, biorąc pudełka od skrzatki, kładąc je sobie na podołku i przygotowując do otwarcia pierwszego. — Myślę, że to ci się spodoba… Och, gdyby moja rodzina wiedziała, że ci to pokazuję… och, jakby chcieli to mieć!

Podniosła wieczko. Harry wychylił się do przodu, żeby lepiej widzieć, i zobaczył małą złotą czarkę z dwoma misternie wykutymi rączkami.

— Ciekawa jestem, Tom, czy wiesz, co to jest. Weź to do ręki i dobrze się przyjrzyj! — wyszeptała Chefsiba, a Voldemort wyciągnął dłoń o długich palcach i wyjął czarkę z wyściełanego jedwabiem zagłębienia.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że w jego czarnych oczach dostrzegł czerwony błysk. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się pożądliwość, podobnie jak na twarzy Chefsiby, tyle że jej małe oczka utkwione były w nim. Poczuł w brzuchu jakąś dziwną sensację, nie był zazdrosny, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Przetarł kciukiem prawej ręki wierzch swojego pierścienia ślubnego i skoncentrował się na tym, co się dzieje.

— Borsuk — mruknął Voldemort, przyglądając się grawerunkowi na czarce. — A więc to należało…

— Do Helgi Hufflepuff, jak sam dobrze wiesz, ty spryciarzu! — zagruchała Chefsiba, wychylając się do niego z z głośnym trzaskiem gorsetu i szczypiąc go pieszczotliwie w zapadły policzek. — Nie mówiłam ci, że jestem jej odległą potomkinią? Ta czarka przechodziła w naszej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Urocza, nieprawdaż? I podobno obdarzona jest wielką czarnoksięską mocą, ale dokładnie tego nie sprawdzałam, trzymam tu ją sobie bezpiecznie i podziwiam…

Wzięła od niego czarkę i ostrożnie złożyła z powrotem w pudełku, zbyt skupiona na tej czynności, by dostrzec cień, który przemknął przez twarz Voldemorta, gdy odebrała mu naczynie.

— No dobrze… ale gdzie jest Bujdka? Och, jesteś tutaj… teraz to zabierz…

Skrzatka posłusznie wzięła pudełko z czarką, a Chefsiba zajęła się drugim, bardziej płaskim pudełkiem na swoim podołku.

— Myślę, że to spodoba ci się jeszcze bardziej — wyszeptała. — Przysuń się bliżej, drogi chłopcze, to sam zobaczysz… Oczywiście Burkes wie, że to mam, od niego to kupiłam, i jestem pewna, że po mojej śmierci chętnie by to odzyskał…

Odsunęła piękne, filigranowe zapięcie i otworzyła pudełko. W środku, na gładkim, szkarłatnym aksamicie spoczywał ciężki złoty medalion.

Tym razem Voldemorta sięgnął po niego bez zaproszenia i podniósł go do światła, żeby mu się przyjrzeć z bliska.

— Znak Slytherina — powiedział cicho, kiedy światło zaigrało na zdobnym, wężowym S.

— W rzeczy samej! — ucieszyła się Chefsiba, widząc, że Voldemort wpatruje się w medalion jak urzeczony. — Kosztowało mnie to fortunę, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć, to prawdziwy skarb. Musiałam go mieć w swojej kolekcji. Burkes kupił to od jakiejś łachmaniarki, która chyba to komuś ukradła, ale nie miała pojęcia, ile to jest warte…

Tym razem nie było mowy o pomyłce: w oczach Voldemorta zapalił się czerwony błysk, a knykcie jego zaciśniętych na łańcuszku od medalionu palców pobielały.

— …jestem pewna, że Burkes dał jej za niego parę sykli, ale cóż… Ładny, prawda? Ten medalion też jest podobno obdarzony wielką mocą, ale ja po prostu trzymam go sobie tutaj i od czasu do czasu podziwiam…

Wyciągnęła rękę po medalion. Przez chwilę Harry'emu wydawało się, że Voldemort nie zamierza go oddać, ale nie, wyśliznął mu się z palców i spoczął na szkarłatnej, aksamitnej poduszeczce.

— No więc pokazałam ci moje skarby, Tom, i mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobały — spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i po raz pierwszy jej uśmiech zblakł. — Dobrze się czujesz, mój drogi?

— Och, tak — odrzekł cicho Voldemort. — Tak, nic mi nie jest.

— By wydawało mi się… ale to pewnie gra światła… — powiedziała Chefsiba z niepewną miną, a Harry zgadł, że i ona dostrzegła ów czerwony błysk w oczach Voldemorta. Tylko, że on w odróżnieniu od niej był do niego przyzwyczajony.

— Bujdko, zabierz to i dobrze zamknij… no wiesz, zaklęcie te, co zwykle…

— Na nas już czas, Harry — powiedział cicho Dumbledore i kiedy skrzatka odeszła z dwoma pudełkami, chwycił go za łokieć i razem powrócili przez nicość do gabinetu dyrektora.

— Chefsiba Smith zmarła dwa dni po tym, jak rozegrała się ta mała scena — podsumował Dumbledore, siadając i zachęcając Harry'ego, by zrobił to samo. — Bujdka, skrzatka domowa, została skazana przez ministerstwo za przypadkowe otrucie swojej pani wieczornym kakao.

— Nie może być — stwierdził gniewnie Harry.

— Chyba jesteśmy tego samego zdania — skwitował dyrektor mylnie interpretując reakcję Gryfona. — Oczywiście, jest wiele podobieństw między tą śmiercią, a wypadkiem w domu Riddle'ów. W obu przypadkach ktoś szybko przyznał się do winy, ktoś, kto pamiętał dokładnie jak to zrobił…

— Bujdka się przyznała?

— Pamiętała, jak wsypywała coś do kakao swojej pani, coś co nie było cukrem, a śmiertelną, mało znaną trucizną — rzekł Dumbledore. — Można wnioskować, że nie chciała tego zrobić, ale była stara i roztargniona… I tak jak w przypadku Morfina, ministerstwo skłonne było podejrzewać Bujdkę.

— …gdyż była skrzatem domowym — dokończył Harry.

Był zły na ministerstwo za takie podejście do tych wspaniałych domowych sług.

— Dokładnie — zgodził się Dumbledore. — Była stara, przyznała się do manipulacji przy kakao i nikt w ministerstwie więcej nie zawracał sobie głowy dalszymi pytaniami. I tak jak w przypadku Morfina, do czasu gdy natrafiłem na ślad tego kawałka wspomnienia, jej życie prawie się skończyło… ale jej pamięć pokazuje, że Voldemort wiedział o istnieniu tej czarki i medalionu — dyrektor potarł swoją poczerniałą rękę. — W czasie, gdy skazano Bujdkę, rodzina Chefsiba zorientowała się, że zginęły jej dwa największe skarby. Zajęło im troszkę czasu, zanim odkryli, ile miała tajemnych skrytek, chroniących jej drogocenną kolekcję biżuterii. Ale zanim upewnili się co do zniknięcia czarki i medalionu, subiekt pracujący u Borgina i Burkesa, młody człowiek, który tak regularnie odwiedzał Chefsibę i tak skutecznie ją oczarował, zrezygnował z posady i zniknął. Jego przełożeni nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie mógł przepaść, i byli tak samo zadziwieni jego zniknięciem jak wszyscy inni. I to był ostatni raz kiedy usłyszeliśmy o Tomie Riddle'u na długi czas.

Dumbledore spojrzał w okno, a jego wzrok stał się na chwilę odległy.

— Teraz — zaczął po chwili dyrektor — jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, znów zrobię przerwę, by zwrócić twoją uwagę na pewien ważny punkt w całej opowieści. Voldemort popełnił kolejne morderstwo. Czy było pierwsze od czasu zabicia Riddle'ów, nie wiem, ale najprawdopodobniej tak. Tym razem, jak sam widziałeś, zamordował dla zysku, a nie z zemsty. Chciał posiąść dwa bajeczne trofea, które mu pokazała ta biedna, zaślepiona, stara kobiecina. Tak jak kiedyś okradał inne dzieci w sierocińcu, tak jak ukradł pierścień wuja Morfina, tak i tym razem uciekł z medalionem i pucharem.

Harry nie był pewny, co Dumbledore chce osiągnąć wymieniając tak wszystkie zbrodnie Voldemorta. Wiedział przecież, że Tom nie był dobrym człowiekiem, był Czarnym Panem na Merlina.

— A teraz, już na sam koniec wspominek, w każdym razie do czasu, aż wydobędziesz wspomnienie od profesora Slughorna.

Harry uniósł brew i zacisnął usta, jednak nic nie powiedział. Pozwoli dyrektorowi żyć w jego małym świecie.

— Muszę ci pokazać jeszcze coś. Ponad dziesięć lat oddziela wspomnienie Bujdki od tego. Wiele lat, w czasie których możemy tylko zgadywać, co porabiał Voldemort…

Harry wstał po raz drugi, w czasie gdy dyrektor przelewał do myślodsiewni ostatnie wspomnienie.

— Czyje ono jest? — zapytał.

— Moje.

Ponownie dali nura w rozedrganą srebrną masę i wylądowali w tym samym gabinecie, który dopiero co opuścił. Był tam Fawkes, drzemiący słodko na swojej żerdzi przy drzwiach, był też Dumbledore, bardzo podobny do Dumbledore'a stojącego obok Harry'ego, tyle że obie ręce miał zdrowe, a na twarzy nieco mniej zmarszczek. Poza tym padał śnieg; niebieskawe płatki wirowały za oknem w ciemności, a parapet zewnętrzny przykryty był białym kożuchem.

Młodszy Dumbledore wyraźnie na kogoś czekał. I rzeczywiście, po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a on rzekł: _Proszę wejść_.

Harry z zaskoczenia wstrzymał oddech. Do pokoju wszedł Voldemort. Tak, to na pewno był Voldemort, ale rysy miał zupełnie inne niż młody, przystojny Tom Riddle. Rysy twarzy Voldemorta były jakby wypalone i rozmazane, woskowe, dziwnie zniekształcone, a białka oczu permanentnie przekrwione. To nie był Tom, którego znał Rea. Tym mężczyzną musiał stać się Voldemort po śmierci swego narzeczonego. Czarnoksiężnik miał na sobie długą czarną pelerynę, a jego twarz była tak biała jak śnieg iskrzący się na jego ramionach.

Siedzący za biurkiem Dumbledore nie okazał nawet śladu zaskoczenia. Najwidoczniej było to umówione spotkanie.

— Dobry wieczór, Tom — powitał go swobodnym tonem. — Zechcesz usiąść?

— Dziękuję — odrzekł Voldemort i usiadł na krześle wskazanym mu przez Dumbledore'a, tym samym, które Harry dopiero co opuścił. — Słyszałem, że został pan dyrektorem — rzek głosem nieco wyższym i chłodniejszym niż Harry znał. — Dobry wybór.

— Rad jestem, że go pochwalasz — powiedział z uśmiechem Dumbledore. — Może się czegoś napijesz?

— Chętnie. Przebyłem długą drogę.

Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do komody, na której teraz trzymał myślodsiewnię. Stało na niej mnóstwo butelek. Wręczył Voldemortowi puchar z winem, nalał również sobie i wrócił za biurko.

— No więc, Tom… czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

Voldemort nie odpowiedział od razu, sącząc powoli wino.

— Już nie nazywają mnie _Tomem_ — powiedział w końcu. — Teraz jestem znany jako…

— Wiem, pod jakim imieniem jesteś teraz znany — przerwał mu dyrektor, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. — Ale dla mnie zawsze pozostaniesz Tomem Riddle'm. To jedna z owych irytujących przywar starych profesorów: nigdy do końca nie zapominają o początkach swoich podopiecznych.

Uniósł kielich, jakby wznosząc toast za Voldemorta, którego twarz nadal była bez wyrazu. Harry poczuł jednak, że atmosfera w pokoju nieco się zmieniła. Odmowa używania nowego imienia Riddle'a oznaczała brak zgody Dumbledore'a na dyktowanie mu warunków tej rozmowy. Voldemort najwyraźniej to zrozumiał.

— Dziwi mnie, że tak długo pan tu tkwi — powiedział Voldemort po krótkim milczeniu. — Zawsze się zastanawiałem, dlaczego czarodziej taki jak pan nie chce opuścić szkoły.

— No cóż — zaczął Dumbledore, wciąż się uśmiechając — dla takiego czarodzieja jak ja, nie ma nic ważniejszego od przekazywania młodzieży starożytnej wiedzy i doświadczeń, pomagania młodym w doskonaleniu umysłów. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ciebie kiedyś też to pociągało.

— I nadal pociąga — przerwał mu Voldemort. — Dziwi mnie tylko, że pan, którego ministerstwo tak często prosi o radę i któremu chyba już dwukrotnie proponowało stanowisko ministra…

— Już trzykrotnie, licząc ostatni raz — poprawił go Dumbledore. — Ale nigdy mnie nie pociągała kariera ministra. I to chyba nas łączy, prawda?

Voldemort skinął głową w milczeniu, nie uśmiechając się, i znowu wypił łyk wina. Dumbledore nie przerwał tego milczenia między nimi, z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem czekając, aż gość pierwszy się odezwie.

— Wróciłem tutaj — rzekł Voldemort po chwili — może trochę później, niż spodziewał się tego profesor Dippet, ale jednak wróciłem, by ponowić prośbę o to, czego mi kiedyś odmówił, uznawszy, że jestem za młody. Przybyłem tu, aby prosić pana o pozwolenie, bym mógł wrócić do zamku jako nauczyciel. Chyba pan wie, że odkąd opuściłem szkołę, wiele widziałem i wiele dokonałem. Mógłbym pokazać uczniom rzeczy, jakich nie pokazałby im żaden inny nauczyciel.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę znad krawędzi swojego kielicha, po czym rzekł:

— Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że wiele zobaczyłeś i dokonałeś od czasu, gdy nas opuściłeś. Pogłoski o twoich dokonaniach dotarły i tutaj. Przykro by mi było uwierzyć choć w połowę z nich.

Twarz Voldemorta nadal pozbawiona była jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, gdy powiedział:

— Wielkość wzbudza zawiść, zawiść rodzi złość, złość sprzyja kłamstwom. Na pewno pan o tym wie, Dumbledore.

— Nazywasz _wielkością_ to, czego dokonałeś? — zapytał łagodnie Dumbledore.

— Oczywiście — odparł Voldemort, a jego oczy zapłonęły czerwienią. — Wiele eksperymentowałem, poszerzyłem granice magii bardziej, niż udało się to komukolwiek…

— Pewnych rodzajów magii — poprawił go spokojnie dyrektor. — Pewnych rodzajów. Bo jeśli chodzi o inne, to jesteś nadal… wybacz mi… żałosnym ignorantem.

Voldemort po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął, ale w tym uśmiechu czaił się raczej groźba niż złość.

— Stary argument — odparł spokojnie. — Nie zobaczyłem jednak na świecie niczego, co potwierdzałoby pańską słynną tezę, Dumbledore, że miłość jest potężniejsza od tych moich rodzajów magii.

— Może szukałeś w niewłaściwych miejscach?

— Cóż, chyba nie ma lepszego miejsca niż Hogwart, bym zaczął szukać od nowa, prawda? Pozwoli mi pan tu wrócić? Pozwoli mi pan dzielić się z uczniami moją wiedzą? Oddaję siebie i mój talent do pańskiej dyspozycji. Jestem na pana rozkazy.

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

— A co się stanie z tymi, którym _ty_ rozkazujesz? Co stanie się z tymi, który nazywają siebie… w każdym razie tak głoszą plotki… Śmierciożercami?

Voldemort najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że Dumbledore'owi znane jest to określenie. W jego oczach znów pojawiły się czerwone błyski, a wąskie nozdrza zadrgały.

— Jestem pewny, że moi przyjaciele — powiedział po chwili — dadzą sobie radę beze mnie.

— Rad jestem, że uważasz ich za swoich przyjaciół — odparł Dumbledore. — Odniosłem wrażenie, że są raczej twoimi sługami.

— Mylił się pan.

— Więc gdybym jeszcze tej nocy odwiedził gospodę Pod Świńskim Łbem, to nie spotkałbym tam ich… Notta, Rosiera, Mulcibera, Dołohova… czekających na twój powrót? Oddanych masz przyjaciół, skoro wędrują z tobą z tak daleka w śnieżną noc tylko po to, by życzyć ci powodzenia w próbie otrzymania posady nauczyciela.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że szczegółowa wiedza Dumbledore'a na temat tego, kto mu towarzyszy, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła Voldemorta. Opanował się jednak natychmiast.

— Jest pan, jak zwykle wszystkowiedzący, Dumbledore.

— Och nie, mam tylko zaprzyjaźnionych barmanów w okolicy — odrzekł swobodnie Dumbledore. — A teraz, Tom… — Odstawił na biurko pusty kielich, wyprostował się w fotelu i w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób zetknął razem końce palców — porozmawiajmy szczerze. Dlaczego przybyłeś tu nocą, w towarzystwie swoich popleczników, by prosić o posadę, której, jak obaj dobrze wiemy, wcale nie chcesz?

Voldemort okazał chłodne zdziwienie.

— Posadę, której nie chcę? Przeciwnie, Dumbledore, bardzo jej pragnę.

— Och, wiem, chcesz wrócić do Hogwartu, ale nie chcesz nikogo nauczać, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy miałeś osiemnaście lat. O co ci naprawdę chodzi, Tom? Dlaczego choć raz nie spróbujesz o to poprosić otwarcie?

Voldemorta uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— Skoro nie chce pan dać mi tej posady…

— Oczywiście, że nie chcę. I nie sądzę, byś choć przez chwilę tego ode mnie oczekiwał. Przybyłeś tu jednak, poprosiłeś, musiałeś więc mieć w tym swój cel.

Voldemort powstał. Teraz jeszcze mniej przypomniał Toma Riddle'a. Na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość.

— To pańskie ostatnie słowo?

— Tak — odrzekł Dumbledore, również wstając.

— Więc nie mamy sobie już nic więcej do powiedzenia.

— Nie, nie mamy — powiedział Dumbledore, a na jego twarzy pojawił się głęboki smutek. — Dawno minął czas, gdy mogłem cię przestraszyć płonącą szafą i zmusić, byś zadośćuczynił ofiarom swoich przestępstw. Ale tak bym pragnął, Tom… tak bym pragnął…

Przez sekundę Harry był przekonany, że ręka Voldemorta powędrowała do kieszeni z różdżką, ale po chwili wszystko minęło. Voldemort odwrócił się, trzasnęły drzwi i już go nie było.

Harry poczuł na ramieniu uścisk dłoni i w chwilę później stali prawie w tym samym miejscu, tyle że na parapecie za oknem nie piętrzył się już śnieg, a dłoń Dumbledore'a znowu była poczerniała i martwa.

Harry stał bez ruchu, palony ciekawością czemu Voldemort chciał tak bardzo wrócić do Hogwartu i nie poruszył się nawet, gdy dyrektor podszedł do drzwi i przytrzymał je otwarte dla niego.

— Panie profesorze, czy on znowu starał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią? Nie powiedział…

— Och, z całą pewnością chciał być nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią — odrzekł Dumbledore. — Wykazały to późniejsze wypadki. Bo widzisz, od czasu, gdy odmówiłem tej posady Lordowi Voldemortowi, jeszcze żadnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią nie udało się nam utrzymać dłużej niż rok.

— Więc dlaczego…

— Nigdy nie mógłbym sprzymierzyć się z takim złem, jakie reprezentuje Voldemort.

Gryfon spojrzał zimno na Dumbledore'a i podobnie jak jego mąż we wspomnieniu, podszedł sprężyście do drzwi.

— Nieważne kim byli, Voldemort zawsze w końcu ich zabijał. Są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć. Gellert Grindelwald potrafił nie być tak litościwy — powiedział, zanim trzasnął drzwiami.

* * *

Harry przyspieszył, skręcił za róg i uniósł gobelin odsłaniając przejście pojawiające się tam tylko we wtorki. Trochę zagadał się z profesor Babbling i teraz spieszył się na eliksiry. Normalnie powinien być teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym podczas tej podwójnej lekcji, jednak Snape musiał odwołać ich wieczorne zajęcia, a w zamian kazał mu dołączyć do swego rocznika u Slughorna. Szósty rok miał ponoć przerabiać teraz eliksiry nasenne na bazie waleriany i nie było przeciwwskazań, by Harry nie mógł warzyć z nimi.

Chłopak obawiał się, że w tych dniach na zajęciach z eliksirów panowała ciężka atmosfera. W końcu Ron i Hermiona musieli dzielić biurko. Jednak kiedy wszedł do sali zobaczył jak dziewczyna przenosi swój kociołek na drugą stronę wolnego stołu, a Erni i Ron siedzą dwie ławki z przodu. Wzruszając ramionami usiadł koło Hermiony. Jeśli Ron zacznie się oburzać, zawsze może powiedzieć, że to z powodu bezpieczeństwa, przecież ona nigdy niczego nie wysadziła.

— Harry? A co ty tu robisz? — wymamrotała zaskoczona Hermiona.

Ale zanim Harry zdołał odpowiedzieć, Slughorn nawoływał o ciszę z przodu sali.

— Siadajcie, siadajcie! Jak zwykle mamy dzisiaj masę pracy! Dziś zaczynamy nowy dział poświęcony eliksirom na bazie kozłka lekarskiego… kto mi powie…? Ależ oczywiście, pan Potter?

— Kozłek lekarski, zwana również walerianą, to zioło, którego kłącza oraz korzenie są silnymi ingrediencjami leczniczymi. Waleriany używa się w eliksirach o działaniu uspokajającym, jest podstawą eliksiru uspokajającego, który _wycisza_ organizm w stanach łagodnego napięcia nerwowego i przy trudnościach w zasypianiu na tle nerwowym. Waleriana ma także inne właściwości lecznicze, między innymi rozkurczające, dzięki czemu stosuje się je w eliksirach na dolegliwości żołądkowe lub bolesne miesiączki. (1)

— Doskonale, Harry — profesor Slughorn zaklaskał w dłonie. — Czy możesz jeszcze powiedzieć o negatywnych stronach tego ziela?

— Tak, sir. Długotrwałe stosowanie eliksirów zawierających walerianę – dłużej niż miesiąc – lub przyjmowanie ich w nadmiernych ilościach może spowodować działania niepożądane, takie jak bóle głowy, zaburzenia wzroku, palpitacje serca i mdłości czy pogorszenie trawienia. Po spożyciu eliksirów na bazie kozłka nie wskazane jest również latanie na miotle.

— Wspaniale! Gryffindor zyskuje dziesięć punktów za tak wyczerpującą odpowiedź — profesor aż promieniał z radości. — Dobrze, dobrze, a teraz kto mi powie jaki jest najmocniejszy eliksir nasenny? Ponownie, Harry.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął odpowiadać.

— Tak, Spożycie Wywaru Żywej Śmierci sprowadza na jego pijącego bardzo mocny sen, który może trwać w nieskończoność. Ten eliksir jest bardzo niebezpieczny, jeśli nie jest używany z rozwagą… — Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć co jeszcze było w książce medycznej. — Powoduje omdlenia, które dla niedoświadczonego czarodzieja mogą wyglądać jak śmierć. Skrajne przedawkowanie powoduje śmierć. Jeśli na czas na eliksir nie zostanie podane antidotum, wówczas dochodzi do nieodwracalnej śpiączki. Uzdrowiciele aplikują Wywar Żywej Śmierci pacjentom w stanie krytycznym, którym potrzeba czasu na uwarzenie odpowiednich medykamentów.

Harry zadrżał. Madame Pomfrey była bardzo surową nauczycielką.

— Warzyliście już Wywar Żywej Śmierci na pierwszych zajęciach, wiem od Severusa, że w zeszłym roku parzyliście eliksir uspokajający, a dziś chciałbym żebyście zmierzyli się z eliksirem nasennym — profesor Slughorn wyglądał, jakby nie mógł być szczęśliwszy w tej chwili. — A właściwie odmianę Słodkiego Snu. Oba te medykamenty są opartą właśnie na walerianie, a nie jak większość wywarów nasennych na opiatach. Harry, ty z pewnością wiesz na czym polega różnica.

Hermiona posłała mu zranione spojrzenie. Widocznie trudno było się jej pogodzić z brakiem zainteresowania Slughorna, które normalnie otrzymywała na zajęciach.

— Tak, sir. Eliksiry nasenne oparte na walerianie są łagodniejsze i mogą być podawane dzieciom. Jednak główną różnicą jest to, że nie powodują uzależnienia tak jak te, w których warzeniu wykorzystuje się mak.

Oczy Slughorna lśniły nieskrywaną radością.

— I proszę, kolejne dziesięć punktów trafia do Gryffindoru. Mój chłopcze, masz prawdziwe zrozumienie eliksirów, tak jak twoja matka. A teraz, nie przedłużajmy i zabieramy się do roboty, raz dwa.

Rozległ się szelest, kiedy każdy przysunął do siebie swój kociołek, i głośne stukanie, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli dokładać ciężarki na szalki wag, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Harry pospieszył do schowka z ingrediencjami, aby znaleźć wszystko, czego będzie potrzebować. Kiedy powrócił na swoje stanowisko, zobaczył jak Draco szybko tnie korzenie waleriany.

Każdy rozglądał się wkoło, patrząc, co robi reszta. Zarówno zaletą, jak i wadą eliksirów było to, że trudno było zachować swoją pracę tylko dla siebie. Harry nalał wody do kociołka używając do tego zaklęcia _Aquamenti_. Taka woda była czystsza niż gdyby nalał ją z kranu. Rozpalił pod kociołkiem i zanurzył całe korzenie waleriany na kilka minut, by te puściły najpierw trochę soku do podstawy eliksiru. Hermiona spojrzała się na niego dziwnie, jednak nic nie powiedziała i odwróciła się do swojego kociołka. Po dziesięciu minutach całe pomieszczenie było pełne sinawych oparów. Oczywiście, wyglądało na to, że Hermiona dokonała największych postępów w pracy. Jej mikstura przypominała _jednorodną substancję o kolorze czarnej porzeczki_ , która według podręcznika wskazywała dokładnie połowę procesu warzenia.

Po skończeniu siekania odsączonych korzeni, Harry pochylił się nisko nad książką, by upewnić się co do następnego kroku. Czasami naprawdę irytujące było rozszyfrowanie wskazówek Snape'a.

Harry podniósł wzrok, Slughorn przechodził właśnie koło stołu Ślizgonów.

— Tak — powiedział nauczyciel, nie patrząc na Draco, za to koncentrując się na jego kociołku — widzę tu jakiś potencjał, ale jeszcze wiele pracy przed tobą.

I poszedł dalej. Harry był zmieszany i próbował swój wyraz twarzy ukryć pochylając się nad kociołkiem. Słyszał, że Draco był dość chłodno traktowany przez Slughorna, ale to było zaskakujące. Może nie spodziewał się takiego zachwytu nad Ślizgonem, jaki otrzymywali on czy Zabini, ale z pewnością nie takiej zimnej obojętności. Snape przesadzał w wywyższaniu umiejętności Draco, to prawda, jednak chłopak nie był taki zły. Wyglądało na to, że Slughorn chciał jasno przekazać co myśli o osobach powiązanych ze Śmierciożercami. Och, gdyby wiedział…

Gryfon wrócił do czytania instrukcji. Zgodnie z książką powinien mieszać substancję przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara do chwili, kiedy zacznie przybierać niebieskiego koloru. Jednak według dopisanej uwagi po każdych siedmiu ruchach przeciwnie do wskazówek zegara powinien dodać jeden w drugą stronę. Zastanowił się czy jego wcześniejsze kroki będą współpracować z dopiskami Snape'a.

Harry zamieszał w lewo, wstrzymał oddech i zamieszał w prawo. Efekt był natychmiastowy. Eliksir stał się lekko niebieskawy.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytała niecierpliwie Hermiona, twarz miała czerwoną, a włosy coraz bardziej poplątane przez opary znad kociołka. Jej mikstura nadal miała barwę purpurową.

— Od samego początku inaczej pracuję nad swoim wywarem, ale jeśli coś ci to pomoże, to zamieszaj w stronę zgodną z ruchem wskazówek zegara…

— Nie, nie, książka mówi przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek! — warknęła.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do pracy. Siedem w lewo, jeden w prawo, przerwa… Siedem w lewo, jeden prawo…

Dwie ławki dalej Ron przeklinał gwałtownie pod nosem. Jego eliksir miał kolor płynnej lukrecji. Harry rozejrzał się. Z tego co widział, nikt nie miał wywaru tak jasnego jak on. Czuł podniecenie, coś takiego jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło w tych lochach.

— I… koniec czasu! — zawołał Slughorn. — Koniec mieszania, proszę!

Nauczyciel przesuwał się powoli wzdłuż stołów, zaglądając do kociołków. Nie komentował, ale czasami zamieszał albo powąchał miksturę. W końcu doszedł do rzędu, gdzie siedzieli Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ernie. Uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na smołowate coś w kociołku Rona, przeszedł obok granatowej substancji Erniego i kiwną z aprobatą. Nad eliksirem Hermiony zmarszczył brwi, a następnie zobaczył efekt pracy Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się niezwykle zadowolony.

— Zdecydowany zwycięzca! — zawołał na cały loch. — Wspaniale, wspaniale, Harry! Dobry Merlinie, z całą pewnością odziedziczyłeś talent po matce, Lily miała rękę do eliksirów, o tak! Ale również widać w tym sporą wiedzę, ale co ja mówię, Severus wiele zawsze wymagał od siebie, a co dopiero od swojego ucznia…

— Podobnie jak madame Pomfrey… — powiedział Harry pod nosem.

Slughorn zaśmiał się tylko głośno i poklepał go współczująco po ramieniu. Gryfon zadrżał, pielęgniarka okazała się być perfekcjonistką jeśli chodzi o nauczanie i nie oszczędzała go ani trochę. Dwa dni temu skończyła z nim przerabiać wszystkie eliksiry, w których stosuje się walerianę i teraz chłopak czuł, że informacje te mógłby wyrecytować nawet przez sen.

— Dobrze, Harry. Daj mi próbkę do oceny, a resztę zabutelkuj. Jestem pewny, że Poppy nie pogardzi kilkoma dodatkowymi porcjami do wykorzystania.

Zanim chłopak oczyścił swoje stanowisko, w klasie pozostał tylko on i Slughorn. Profesor stał przy swoim biurku z przodu lochu i unosił pod światło próbki eliksirów pozostawione do oceny przez uczniów.

— Naprawdę żałuję, że mogę mieć cię na lekcji tylko okazjonalnie — powiedział życzliwie profesor — milo jest popatrzeć na rozkwitający talent.

— Draco nie jest zły… — zaczął niepewnie Harry.

— Pan Malfoy ma wiedzę, przyznaję, ale brakuje mu finezji odznaczających prawdziwych mistrzów.

Harry spojrzał na profesora z niedowierzaniem.

— Nigdy nie zdołałbym zdobyć mistrzostwa, nie z eliksirów…

— Jesteś zbyt skromny — Slughorn pokręcił głową. — Zbyt skromny, mój chłopcze. Ale nic to — oblizał usta — przyjdź dziś wieczorem do mojego gabinetu, spotkasz się z innymi uzdolnionymi uczniami — uniósł pulchną dłoń, by powstrzymać protest Gryfona. — Wiem, że Severus odwołał twoje zajęcia, nie ma żadnej wymówki — puścił oko do Harry'ego zamykając salę.

 **oOo**

Drzwi do gabinetu Slughorna były lekko uchylone. Zza nich dobiegało brzęczenie rozmów i ciche śmiechy. Harry przełknął, zastanawiał się czy może jeszcze zawrócić i pójść do swego pokoju. Decyzja została podjęta za niego, gdy profesor otworzył drzwi i powitał go ciepłym uśmiechem.

— Nie krępuj się tak, Harry. Wchodź, wchodź!

Harry pogodził się z losem i wszedł do gabinetu. W momencie, gdy przekroczył próg pomieszczenia uderzyło go jak bardzo to spotkanie było podobne do tego, które widział we wspomnieniu w myślodsiewi Dumbledore'a. Wygodny fotel profesora stał praktycznie pośrodku, a wokół niego były poustawiane mniejsze stołeczki, na których siedzieli uczniowie.

— Nawet nie wiesz Harry, jak się cieszę, że Severus w końcu dał ci ten wolny wieczór — Slughorn poklepał go po ramieniu, prowadząc do jednego z krzeseł blisko stolika z przekąskami.

Harry pomyślał, że była to sprawka dyrektora, który koniecznie chciał, by zbliżył się do profesora. Dziś podczas lunchu dostał notatkę od Snape'a przypominającą o odwołaniu ich wieczornych zajęć, co tylko potwierdziło wcześniejsze słowa Slughorna o braku możliwości wykręcenia się jakoś z tego spotkania.

— Tak, z pewnością — powiedział do siebie Harry i rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych osobach.

Od razu dostrzegł Hermionę, która ostentacyjnie próbowała na niego nie patrzeć, Blaise'a Zabiniego, który skinął mu uprzejmie głową oraz Cormaca McLaggena pożerającego mały pasztecik. Resztę osób kojarzył mniej lub bardziej z widzenia. Westchnął cicho, nie tak chciałby spędzać ten wolny wieczór.

— Dzisiaj nie udało mi się przekonać nikogo spoza szkoły, by do nas dołączył — powiedział wesoło Slughorn. — Wszyscy mają tak napięte grafiki w tych dniach… Ale udało mi się skłonić Harry'ego do przyjścia…

— Naprawdę, nie musiał pan, profesorze… — zaczął Harry.

— Bzdura, nie zwracajcie na niego uwagi — machnął ręką mężczyzna. — To chodząca skromność. Opowiadałem wam, jak go poznałem…

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi, nie przypominał sobie, by spotkał profesora Slughorna przed powrotem do Hogwartu.

— …dyrektor Dumbledore przyprowadził go ze sobą, gdy przyszedł rozmawiać ze mną o powrocie do szkoły. Mówię wam, uparty z niego człowiek — Slughorn sięgnął po czekoladkę i połknął ją w całości. — Hestio, Floro, te czekoladki wprost rozpływają się w ustach — uśmiechnął się promiennie do dwóch dziewczynek wyglądających na bliźniaczki. — Biedny chłopak został posadzony przede mną jak feniks na złotej żerdzi. I wtedy mnie to uderzyło, jaki on jest skromny i nieśmiały. Ale nie dajcie się zwieść — profesor pomachał groźnie palcem — ma ognisty charakterek, podobnie jak jego matka.

Harry zamrugał. Mógł przysiąc, że nigdy nie był w domu Slughorna. Co więcej, nie towarzyszył Dumbledore'owi podczas żadnej letniej wycieczki. Wątpił, by profesor kłamał, w takim razie ktoś musiał się pod niego podszywać w czasie wakacji.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnieliście o przyjęciu bożonarodzeniowym…

— O czym? — zapytał Harry zbity z tropu.

— Na Merlina, Harry jak mogłeś jeszcze o tym nie słyszeć. A co najważniejsze, czemu nie dostałeś zaproszenia, wysłałem je do ciebie sową — Slughorn potrząsnął głową. — Nieważne, nieważne. Grunt, że już wiesz. Ostatniego dnia przed przerwą świąteczną odbędzie się przyjęcie u mnie w lochach.

— Profesorze, wyjeżdżam na święta — zaczął niepewnie Harry.

— Nie martw się, jestem pewny, że dyrektor pozwoli ci wrócić do domu kominkiem. Nie możesz tego przegapić.

— Porozmawiam z mężem i wtedy przekażę odpowiedź. Czy jest to do zaakceptowania?

Slughorn zaśmiał się. Guziki na jego kamizelce uniosły się niebezpiecznie, Harry miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili mogą wystrzelić we wszystkie strony.

— Twój niesławny mąż — profesor nachylił się do niego — powiedz, kim on jest. Czy go znam?

— Z całą pewnością pan go zna, sir. Nawet go pan uczył, i z tego co wiem, był pana ulubieńcem.

— Mój drogi, na pewno wiesz jak dodać smaczku tajemnicy, jednak uczyłem tylu wybitnych czarodziejów, że ten skrawek informacji nie na wiele się zda. Może coś wię…

Slughorn urwał w pół słowa, gdy Filch wychylił głowę zza drzwi.

— Chciał pan profesor przypomnienia o godzinie, kiedy te bachory mają być już w łóżkach.

Woźny obrzucił uczniów pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

— Wielkie nieba, to już prawie cisza nocna — zdziwił się Slughorn — Dziękuję ci Argusie. Lepiej już idźcie, moi mili, bo wszyscy będziemy mieć kłopoty. Dyrektor teraz bardzo przestrzega porządku, kiedyś by pewnie przymknął oko, gdyby ktoś został złapany poza pokojem wspólnym, ale teraz… McLaggen, masz mi na następne zajęcia poprawić ten esej, bo dostaniesz szlaban. Panno Granger, jeśli mogłabyś go szturchnąć, by się tym zajął, byłbym bardzo rad.

Filch zniknął w momencie, gdy Slughorn wstał z fotela i zaniósł prawie puste opakowanie po czekoladkach na biurko. Uczniowie opuszczali pokój, ale Harry się ociągał. Chciał zostać sam na sam z profesorem i dopytać go o spotkanie w wakacje.

— Uważaj, Harry — rzekł Slughorn, gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył, że ten wciąż jest razem z nim. — Chyba nie chcesz, żeby cię nakryto, jak włóczysz się poza sypialnią po godzinach, nawet tobie może grozić szlaban.

— Panie profesorze, chciałbym pana o coś zapytać.

— Więc pytaj i zmykaj, chłopcze, pytaj i zmykaj…

Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdzieś już tego nie słyszał. Potrząsnął jednak głową i skoncentrował się na ważniejszej sprawie.

— Chodzi o to spotkanie w wakacje…

— Tak? Myślisz, że mogą poczuć się z tego powodu dotknięci, Harry?

— Co? Nie, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że spędziłem całe lato trzymając się z dala od dyrektora i nigdy mnie u pana nie było.

Slughorn zbladł, a na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu.

— Jesteś tego pewien?

— Oczywiście, pamiętałbym spotkanie z tak niezwykłym czarodziejem jak pan, sir.

— Niemniej jednak… — Slughorn okręcił się w miejscu i stanął plecami do Harry'ego — to znaczy nie mów nikomu, o czym mi dzisiaj powiedziałeś. Różni ludzie mogą to wykorzystać do niecnych celów… Tak… Dumbledore szczególnie by się wściekł… Ja… zbadam to. Dziękuję.

— Nie powiem nikomu, panie profesorze — powiedział Harry i wyszedł.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Slughorn dowiedział się o tym, że Harry nigdy u niego nie był. Jak myślicie, co teraz zrobi? Dumbledore pokazał Harry'emu nowe wspomnienia i chyba się starzeje, gdyż jako porządny strateg nie powinien powiedzieć na końcu rozmowy, to co powiedział. W ten sposób tylko odpycha od siebie Gryfona jeszcze bardziej.

Wrzucam link do informacji, z których korzystałam pisząc o walerianie:

(1) informacje ze strony /zdrowie/domowa-apteczka/kozlek-lekarski-waleriana-dzialanie-zastosowanie-skutki-uboczne_37838. html

 **radekxpl** \- dziękuję, przydało się. :) Czasami muszę walczyć o sens, niemniej jednak się udaje.

 **Guest** \- dziękuję za słowa uznania. A rozdziały dodaję co dwa tygodnie. Piszę je na bieżąco i nie wydaje mi się, by to było niezwykle szybko. Chociaż mogę się domyślić, że z drugiej strony może ten czas się dłużyć. ;)

 **dominika. gordzijewska** \- zgadza się, Voldemort nie stoi w miejscu, tylko prze do przodu ze swoimi planami. Dumbledore był przyszykowany mentalnie na walkę podobną do tej, która miała miejsce pod koniec pierwszej wojny. Armia przeciwko armii, a nie polityczne manewry. Voldi za to zbiera silnych sojuszników i tworzy wiele planów. Teraz, gdy usunął szpiega Zakonu nie musi się martwić, że coś przedwcześnie do uszu dyrektora.

 **maximummiraculum** \- dziękuję, dziękuję i dziękuję. Wszystko się przydało. :)

 **Salvio.h** \- w tym rozdziale jeszcze nie będzie droczenia się między Harrym a Voldemortem, ale za to mieliśmy pierwsze oznaki zazdrości. Zarówno Ron jak i Hermiona zmądrzeją. Na razie jednak jest jak jest i Harry musi się z nimi pomęczyć. Dumbledore nie jest szatańsko zły, nie zamierza zaszkodzić Harry'emu, a co dopiero niewinnemu życiu.

Lubię, gdy czytelnicy rozpisują się w komentarzach. ;)


	49. Szukanie prawd

_Szukanie prawd_

 **Albus nie jest złym człowiekiem, został tylko zaślepiony tym, co uważa za większe dobro.**

* * *

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Harry przekraczał próg gabinetu profesora Slughorna, Severus Snape wchodził do domu mieszczącego się pod numerem 12 przy Grimmauld Place w Londynie. Black w końcu skontaktował się z nim, informując że ma wymagane dokumenty. Dlatego też łaskawie ugiął się pod błagalnymi prośbami Slughorna i dał chłopakowi wolny wieczór. Po spotkaniu w Klubie Ślimaka Potter przynajmniej doceni czas spędzony w spokojnym towarzystwie nad parującym kociołkiem. Nie wątpił, że Slughorn uczyni z Pottera gwiazdę dzisiejszego wieczoru, a chłopak będzie nienawidzić każdej minuty spędzonej w gabinecie rezydującego profesora eliksirów.

Slughorn mógł się rozpływać nad umiejętnościami chłopaka, jednak prawda była taka, że Potter nie był naturalny w tej dziedzinie. Severus przyznawał z bólem serca, że owszem Harry miał analityczny umysł i gdy zrozumiał podstawy mógł podążać za wskazówkami i nie wysadzić połowy zamku, jak każdy dobry rzemieślnik. A to było już coś. Chłopak nigdy jednak nie będzie wstanie sam wymyślić nowych formuł. Inna rzecz się miała z truciznami. Nie było co się oszukiwać, trucizny były o wiele łatwiejszą dziedziną niż eliksiry uzdrawiające. Wszakże przeciętny pustogłowy pierwszoroczny oddawał do oceny przynajmniej raz stworzoną przez siebie truciznę, którą mógłby spokojnie pozbyć się połowy swoich kolegów z domu. Do tego nie potrzeba było finezji i wielkiej wiedzy.

— Jak zwykle jesteś na czas, Severusie — powitał go Lupin stojący na schodach prowadzących na górne piętra domu.

— Lupin, nadal robisz za niańkę Blacka?

— Severusie, czy możemy skończyć już z tą dziecinadą? Jesteśmy dorośli i mamy poważne problemy do rozwiązania — Lupin westchnął.

— Prowadź do kundla.

Black siedział w salonie, głowę miał zwróconą do okna i nawet nie spojrzał, gdy Lupin wraz ze Snape'em weszli do pokoju.

— Black, czy masz dokumenty, o które cię prosiłem? — zaczął bez zbędnych powitań mistrz eliksirów.

Severus Snape był praktycznym człowiekiem, nie tracił czasu na czcze rozmowy, od razu przechodził do sedna.

— Mam — burknął Syriusz i wskazał na stolik. — Nie ma tam nic praktycznego…

Snape parsknął.

— Pozwól, że ja to osądzę.

Severus rzucił okiem na pierwsze kilka pergaminów, były to dane biograficzne, skany zdrowotne, recenzje prywatnych opiekunów i nauczycieli… David Loutous, Patric McLogan, Jason Weasley, Tom Riddle… Severus mrugnął, przełknął i jeszcze raz mrugnął. Imię, które nadała matka Czarnemu Panu tuż po jego urodzeniu szydziło z profesora z pergaminowej karty.

— W ten sposób ich drogi się skrzyżowały… — powiedział do siebie Snape, nie uwzględniwszy jednak słuchu wilkołaka.

— O czym mówisz?

Mistrz eliksirów chrząknął.

— Czarny Pan był swego czasu wychowawcą Rei. Chłopak musiał go dobrze poznać.

Najprawdopodobniej był jednym z nielicznych, którzy wiedzieli gdzie Czarny Pan był i co robił po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, pomyślał Severus cierpko.

— Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić Sam-Wiesz-Kogo jako nauczyciela — powiedział cicho Remus.

— I tu się mylisz, Czarny Pan jest znany wśród Śmierciożerców z tego, że wybiera swoich ulubieńców i osobiście naucza ich mrocznych sztuk — odparł Snape. — Jest to zaszczyt, a ci którzy go doświadczyli mówią, że jest wybitnym instruktorem.

Black prychnął.

— Założę się…

Po przeczytaniu referencji opiekunów młodego Prince'a, Severus spojrzał następnie na ich oceny chłopca. Wybitny z uroków, zadowalający z eliksirów, akceptowalny z transmutacji… Nic co by zainteresowało Czarnego Pana, chłopak nie wyróżniał się ponad przeciętność. Samo bycie hermafrodytą nie mogło być aż tak istotne, by zgodził się na to polityczne małżeństwo. Prince'owie i Blackowie byli w tamtym czasie siłą, z którą należało się liczyć, jednak to nie wyjaśniało ani trochę postępowania Czarnego Pana. Rozważania Severusa przerwał Lupin, który przeglądał pergaminy, które mistrz eliksirów już odłożył na bok.

— Czemu tak w ogóle Rea został oddany na wychowanie Cassiopei, a nie komuś od Prince'ów?

Black oderwał swoje spojrzenie od okna i spojrzał na wilkołaka.

— Sprawa była trochę niejasna.

— Powiedz to otwarcie, Black. Było podejrzenie, że to nie był przypadkowy atak zwolennika Grindelwalda, tylko celowy zamach.

— Ktoś z rodziny Prince'ów? — Lupin był zszokowany.

— Jego młodszy brat — uszczegółowił Snape. — Chciał całego majątku i tytuł głowy domu dla siebie. Jak jeszcze z tych podejrzeń mógłby się wyłgać i przejąć opiekę nad Reą, to plany pokrzyżowała mu nieświadomie jego własna żona, która dochodziła do siebie po ciężkim porodzie. Była przykuta do łóżka, nie mogła zajmować się własnym dzieckiem, a co dopiero dwójką.

— Więc zdecydowano się na Cassiopeię? — dopytywał Lupin.

— Nie tyle się zdecydowali, co był to oczywisty wybór — burknął Black.

— Była panną, prawda?

— I tak miało pozostać — Black westchną. — Cassiopeia od najmłodszych lat była szkolona bardzo intensywnie w pojedynkach, etykiecie i innego rodzaju bzdetach. Rodzina nie przewidywała dla niej kontraktu małżeńskiego, miała być guwernantką i opiekunką do dzieci rodziny. Nadawała się idealnie do wychowywania małego Rei.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

— Co znalazłeś? — zapytał Remus.

— Kontrakt małżeński między Reą a Czarnym Panem.

— Czy coś jest w nim nie tak?

— Z pewnością nie jest on standardowy. Daje on chłopcu wiele wolności — Severus sięgnął po kolejny pergamin. — Czarny Pan deklaruje o wiele więcej ze swojej strony niż młody Prince. Rea miał być trzymany poza konfliktem i działaniami politycznymi swojego męża, miał wolną rękę w dalszym kształceniu, pracy zawodowej oraz rozwijaniu własnych zainteresowań, chociaż nie do końca rozumiem co to miałoby znaczyć.

— Rea zawsze chciał podróżować — powiedział Syriusz.

— Skąd to wiesz?

— To nie było tajemnicą, ciesz się Snape, że nigdy nie musiałeś słuchać marudzenia tych starych ciotek. Zawsze narzekały jak to Rea miał głowę pełną tych niedorzecznych marzeń o dalekich krainach, miejscach i ludziach. Miały pocieszenie w tym, że wraz z posiadaniem dziecka powinien się uspokoić.

— W kontrakcie nie ma nic o obowiązku urodzenia dziedzica — Severus jeszcze raz szybko przejrzał cały kontrakt.

— I dzięki Merlinowy, biedny Rea. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek mógłby być intymny z tym potworem — Syriusz zadrżał teatralnie.

— Czarny Pan w tamtym czasie wyglądał dość ludzko, i chciałbym ci przypomnieć Black, że Harry nosi dziecko Czarnego Pana. Czy potrzebujesz rozmowy o kwiatkach i pszczółkach? — Snape dodał złośliwie.

— Czy to źle, że nie chcę myśleć o moim chrześniaku i tym potworze razem w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji?

— Uspokój się Syriuszu, to jest w porządku — Lupin potarł skronie. — Kłótnie o to nas nigdzie nie zaprowadzą.

Severus zignorował ich.

— Nadal nie mogę znaleźć powodu, by Czarny Pan chciał poślubić Reę.

— Rea był piękny — zaczął wymieniać Syriusz — inteligentny, delikatny, z dobrej rodziny. Może się zakochał?

Zarówno Snape jak i Lupin spojrzeli na Blacka, jakby ten oszalał.

— Mówimy tu o Czarnym Panie, Black. Jest ostatnią osobą, którą możesz oskarżyć o posiadanie takich uczuć jak miłość.

— Zgadzam się w tym z Severusem, Syriuszu. Ten człowiek nie jest i nigdy nie był zdolny do miłości. Musiał istniej jakiś powód do tego, w końcu małżonek…

— Małżonka.

— Niech będzie Severusie, małżonka zaangażowana politycznie czy też nie byłaby uznawana za cel i pewną słabość.

— Kiedy on się urodził? — Syriusz wykrzywił usta próbując się nad czymś skupić.

— Z tego co wiem, to w połowie lat dwudziestych. Na co ci to, Black?

— Tradycja! — zakrzyknął Black.

Snape spojrzał na Lupina, ale ten pokręcił głową również nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi.

— Nie rozumiecie? To było jego wychowanie, w momencie gdy mężczyzna zdobył stabilizację finansową miał poślubić kobietę i spłodzić z nią dziecko. To był społeczny obowiązek zarówno w mugolskim i czarodziejskim świecie. Voldemort został tak wychowany.

Snape skrzywił się i potarł lewe ramię.

— Nie wypowiadaj imienia Czarnego Pana. I jeśli jesteś nagle tak wszechwiedzący, Black, to dlaczego Rea?

— Blackowie są jedną z najstarszych rodzin, Prince'owi byli wpływowi i niezwykle majętni, nie wiem czy w tamtym czasie istniała lepsza partia niż Rea, wywodzący się z naszych dwóch rodzin, Snape.

Severus zastanawiał się czy to mogło być tak proste. Na razie takie wyjaśnienie musiało wystarczyć, zwłaszcza, że nie znalazł w dokumentach niczego istotnego, co by mogło wyrwać chłopca ze szponów Czarnego Pana.

* * *

Harry zamierzał zjeść śniadanie ze swymi przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej zrobić to przy stole Gryffindoru. Jednak gdy usłyszał głośną kłótnię Rona i Hermiony za nim wyszedł zza zakrętu prowadzącego do ruchomych schodów, zrezygnował. Podświadomie czuł, że dziś lepiej nie mieszać się w ich wewnętrzny konflikt. I kiedy zastanawiał się czy korzystniej byłoby zjeść w kuchni w towarzystwie skrzatów, wpadła na niego Luna.

— Uhh, przepraszam Harry — powiedziała Krukonka potykając się lekko do tyłu.

— Nic się nie stało — Harry złapał dziewczynę nim upadła.

— Wyczuwam przy tobie wiele gnębiwtrysków.

Harry pokręcił głową rozbawiony.

— Rozmawiałem z madame Pomfrey, zaproponowała mi bym pomagał jej w weekendy w skrzydle szpitalnym.

— To chyba dobrze?

— Jak najbardziej. Zgodziłem się od razu, ale czasami boję się że biorę na siebie za dużo.

— W niektórych sprawach mogą pomóc ci przyjaciele — Luna spojrzała w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą.

— Jeśli tak mówisz — Harry lekko się uśmiechnął. — Myślisz, że Krukoni będą mieli mi za złe jeśli zjem śniadanie razem z nimi?

Wchodzili właśnie do Wielkiej Sali i Harry nie widział nikogo znajomego przy stole Slytherinu.

— Wątpię, bliźniaczka Patil czasami jada ze swoją siostrą, to tylko Gryfoni są niegościnni.

— Albo innych odstraszają maniery Rona — zażartował Harry, jednak w głębi duszy wiedział, że Luna ma po części rację. Nie przypominał sobie, by ktoś spoza domu lwa jadł posiłki przy stole Gryffindoru.

Harry był w połowie jajecznicy, kiedy Cassini wylądował koło jego talerza, otrząsając się z drobinek wody, pozostałości po topniejącym śniegu.

— Hej, co tam masz? — zapytał się Harry, kiedy puchaczyk wystawił nóżkę z listem.

Za nim jednak Gryfon zdążył otworzyć kopertę, w Sali rozległy się stłumione szepty od uczniów, którzy z zamieszaniem przyglądali się dwóm dużym puchaczom zwyczajnym dźwigającym kosz wiklinowy wypełniony białymi kwiatami. Całe szczęście Luna chwyciła talerz Harry'ego zanim ptaki pozbyły się swojego bagażu w miejscu, gdzie chwilę wcześniej stało śniadanie. Chłopak niepewnie sięgnął po bilecik dołączony do podarunku, ocierając wierzchem dłoni najbliższy z kwiatów, który zmienił swój kolor z białego na zielony. Harry uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu i rozłożył karteczkę.

 _Człowiek uczyni wiele, aby go kochano, uczyni wszystko, aby mu zazdroszczono. (1)_

 _Moja zabawna żono_

To było takie w stylu Voldemorta, Harry czasami pragnął, by czarnoksiężnik nie miał takiego wglądu w jego uczucia. Chociaż musiał przyznać i oddać to Czarnemu Panu, róże były piękne. Chwycił jedną, powoli przeciągając palcami po płatkach i z fascynacją oglądając jak zmienia swoją barwę. Niewinna biel stawała się zazdrosną zielenią. Gryfon zacisnął pięść, zgniatając kwiat. Luna delikatnie rozprostowała jego palce sprawiając, że pojedyncze płatki zaczęły opadać na stół.

— Niesamowita praca zaklęć — powiedział Terry Boot oglądając teraz uważnie jeden z płatków leżących na blacie. — A może są nasączone jakimś eliksirem reagującym na ciepło, bo to chyba nie transmutacja… Jak myślisz Anthony?

Gdy Goldstein zaczął się dzielić własnymi teoriami, właśnie wtedy Harry poczuł się szczęśliwy, że jadł śniadanie z Krukonami. Nie obchodziło ich od kogo dostał kwiaty, ani jego dziwna reakcja na nie. Nie, jedyne co się liczyło, to w jaki sposób róże zmieniały kolor.

— Harry, a może ty wiesz?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

— Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli weźmiemy jedną żeby poeksperymentować? — zapytał Michael Corner.

— Śmiało, możecie wziąć nawet więcej — wskazał im kosz. — Sam jestem trochę ciekawy jak to działa.

— Dzięki, Harry — zawołał Michael i sięgnął, by chwycić ostrożnie łodygę jednej z róż, tak by niechcący nie dotknąć główki kwiatu. Jego przyjaciele zrobili to samo. — Jak tylko coś wymyślimy, to damy ci znać.

I z tymi słowami, wszyscy trzej Krukoni zamknęli swoje róże pod szklaną kopułą. Luna dotknęła kolejny kwiat, który pod jej palcami zmienił barwę, zachichotała.

— To zabawny prezent.

— Tak myślisz? — Harry był dość sceptyczny.

— Obaj wiecie, że to nie jest prawdziwe, więc tak.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Luna powiedziała coś takiego. Wolał się na tym nie skupiać, nie chciał by dziewczynie stała się krzywda.

— Ale róże są piękne.

— Są — zgodziła się z nim. — Powinieneś dokończyć śniadanie, nigdy nie wiesz kiedy ględatek zaatakują twój talerz, żeby dostać trochę sałaty.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. Wszystko było mile widziane, by odciągnąć jego myśli od prezentu _drogiego_ męża.

Wielka Sala zaczęła się powoli wyludniać, niechybny znak zbliżającego się rozpoczęcia zajęć. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Luna nigdzie się nie spieszy. Spokojnie układała zielone róże przed sobą, porządkując je według długości łodygi, a z niektórych zaczęła pleść coś, co wyglądało na wieniec. Harry'emu lekko drgnęły wargi.

— Czy nie masz teraz lekcji, Luno?

— Wróżbiarstwo, ale już w zeszłym tygodniu powiedziałam profesor Trelawney, że nie przyjdę dziś na jej zajęcia, gdyż tak mówią moje fusy od herbaty. Jestem więc usprawiedliwiona, a nawet pani profesor dała mi dziesięć punktów za tak jasną wizję.

Harry zwalczył chęć uderzenia się w czoło. Czemu wraz z Ronem nigdy nie wpadli na ten pomysł, by uniknąć wróżbiarstwa. Przecież wystarczyłoby wspomnieć o ponuraku, zagradzającym mu drogę do wieży zobaczonym w kryształowej kuli lub jakimś szalonym śnie, by Trelawney to zwyczajnie w świecie kupiła. Tiara się nie pomyliła umieszczając Lunę w Ravenclawie.

— A ty, Harry?

— Mam zielarstwo, ale że opiekujemy się teraz diabelskimi sidłami, a są one niebezpieczne, to mam zwolnienie z zajęć praktycznych.

Nie mówiąc o tym, że poznał diabelskie sidła dość dobrze na pierwszym roku.

— Więc możemy tu zostać i na spokojnie mogę dokończyć twoją fryzurę — bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. — Pomoże ci to odpędzić niechciane gnębiwtryski.

— Mam nadzieję…

Luna zerwała się wdzięcznie ze swojego miejsca i stanęła za Harrym. Chłopak poczuł jak jego włosy opadają mu na ramiona i jak Krukonka delikatnie je rozplata. Sięgną po list i obrócił go kilkakrotnie w dłoni.

— Będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli go przeczytam? — zapytał się blondynki, która teraz rozczesywała mu pojedyncze pasma włosów.

— Oczywiście, że nie, Harry — odpowiedziała śpiewnym głosem.

Harry jeszcze kilkakrotnie obrócił w dłoni kopertę i otworzył ją. Wyciągnął pergamin i zaczął czytać.

 _Najdroższy Harry,_

 _Jak zwykle jesteś niebywałym źródłem rozrywki. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek ogarnie Cię tak niskie uczucie jak zazdrość. Nie przeczę, schlebia mi to. Nie musisz jednak umartwiać Twojej mądrej główki, w moim życiu nigdy nie było miejsca na romantyczne scenariusze. Ponadto są one zazwyczaj mało efektywne, a wymagają sporej ilości włożonej energii, co się zwyczajnie nie kalkuluje. Już nie mówiąc, że gdybym chciał ulec żądzom własnego ciała, mam piękną żonę, by zaspokoić tak pierwotne instynkty._

Harry poczuł jak zaczyna się czerwienić. Kiedy następnym razem zobaczy Voldemorta, ten zapłaci za tę uwagę.

 _Odchodząc jednak od wątpliwie ciekawego tematu uczuć, przejdźmy do interesujących rzeczy. Nie wiem czy śledzisz na bieżąco badania grupy Niewymownych. Ostatni ich publiczny raport, który ukazał się w kwartalniku Teorii magicznej (czasopismo to powinno znajdować się w bibliotece, spytaj o nie bibliotekarki, gdyż może nie być wyłożone z resztą gazet) okazał się niezwykle pouczający. Niewymowni z Wielkiej Brytanii wraz z grupą ich odpowiedników z innych państw prowadzą badania nad różnymi tak zwanymi miejscami mocy. Nie będę się rozwodził czym są te rzeczy, wystarczy byś wiedział, że skupiają one czystą, dziką magię. Teraz, publikacja porusza temat wpływu tych skupisk na nas i nasze życie. Najłatwiejszym podsumowaniem artykułu będzie stwierdzenie, że zostały potwierdzone tezy niektórych badaczy o niebezpieczeństwie wymierania magicznych gatunków. Nie jest to nowa myśl, już sto lat temu mówiono, że kiedy ostatnie magiczne stworzenia znikną z tego świata… umrze wraz z nimi cała magia. Te przekonania są jednym z fundamentów, szczególnie w kręgach tych z najczystszą krwią. Dlatego istnieje tak wiele sanktuariów dla magicznych stworzeń, nawet tych niebezpiecznych, i tych których nie można ujarzmić. Dlaczego polowania na nie są nielegalne, nawet na najgroźniejsze z nich, takie jak bazyliszki lub smoki._

— Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszałem — mruknął do siebie Harry, zastanawiając się czy to prawda. Czy magia nie byłaby w stanie rozkwitnąć bez magicznych zwierząt?

 _Wraz z zanikiem starych tradycji, zanika również wiara i w inne rzeczy. Sam dobrze wiesz, że stare sposoby zostały zapomniane przez nas wszystkich. Spróbuj poszukać w bibliotece książek na ten temat, jestem pewien, że Hogwart ma odpowiednie pozycje w dziale historycznym. I może warto by było zainteresować tym zagadnieniem młodsze roczniki?_

Harry ponownie oderwał się od listu. Nie byłoby to takie głupie. Mógłby włączyć do tematów z historii magii tradycję i wierzenia. Z tego co mgliście pamiętał ze szkoły podstawowej, to nauczycielka omawiała z nimi podobne rzeczy, nie skupiając się tylko na Anglii, ale również na starożytnym Egipcie, Grecji czy Rzymie.

— Coś ciekawego? — Luna pochyliła się nad nim i sięgnęła po różę.

— Tak, dostałem pomysł jak uatrakcyjnić zajęcia z historii.

— To dobrze.

Krukonka zaczęła cicho nucić. Harry już chciał wrócić ponownie do czytania, gdy dziewczyna przerwała, zatrzymała również splatać mu włosy. Wyglądała jakby wpadła w jeden z tych dziwnych nastrojów, gdy jej wzrok stawał się nieobecny, a myśli wędrowały daleko poza ziemię żywych.

— Harry, czy wiesz skąd pochodzi określenie czysta krew?

Gryfon zamrugał.

— Osobami czystej krwi są ci, którzy po obu stronach swoich rodziców mogą pochwalić się samymi czarodziejami w pięciu pokoleniach.

— Nie o to pytałam?

— Och?

— Określenie czystej krwi pochodzi od… większość czarodziejów i czarownic czystej krwi choruje na hemofilię, ich krew nie krzepnie, a jeśli nie dostaną odpowiednich eliksirów, mogą wykrwawić się na śmierć z powodu nawet lekkich obrażeń. Ich krew płynie czystym strumieniem, bez tworzenia się skrzepów i strupów. Oto, skąd pochodzi określenie _szlamowata krew_ , dlatego że jest gęstsza i łatwo krzepnie. I chociaż od początku to określenie było złe, to obecnie jest zupełnie wypaczone.

Luna wróciła do gładzenia i plecenia włosów, ale Harry nie mógł już wrócić do czytania listu. Jego głowę zaprzątały słowa mądrej przyjaciółki.

 **oOo**

— Harry! Hej, Harry!

Neville gonił za swoim przyjacielem po korytarzu, gdy ten szedł w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Musiał wyminąć kilku uczniów i odskoczyć od chichoczącej grupy dziewcząt zanim dopadł Harry'ego.

— Harry! — Longbottom chwycił za rękaw szaty drugiego Gryfona i pociągnął, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Och Neville, nie zauważyłem cię. Przepraszam.

— Nic się nie stało, chociaż nie powinieneś chodzić tak zamyślony. Ktoś mógłby cię zaatakować.

— Nie jestem sam — Harry wskazał kciukiem do tyłu.

Neville odwrócił się i zaskoczeniem odkrył Krukona z siódmego roku, który stał z założonymi rękami oparty o ścianę.

— Emmm…

— Tak, dobre podsumowanie — zaśmiał się Harry. — Dzięki Roger. Neville odprowadzi mnie już do Wielkiej Sali. Nie zgubię się, obiecuję.

— Cóż — Roger obrzucił Longbottoma surowym spojrzeniem i zlustrował go od stóp do głów. — Dobrze — chrząknął, odepchnął się od ściany i zawrócił. — Gdyby co, zawołaj — rzucił przez ramię idąc tą samą drogą, którą dopiero co przyszli.

— O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? — zapytał zaskoczony Neville.

— Mam się nie przemieszczać po zamku bez eskorty — Harry się skrzywił. — A przynajmniej unikać poruszania samemu po korytarzach, gdy nie ma patrolujących nauczycieli. Roger mnie zobaczył jak kierowałem się na kolację i postanowił mnie odprowadzić.

— Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto będzie taki nadopiekuńczy.

Neville był jednym z nielicznych przyjaciół z Gryffindoru, którzy znali prawdę o mężu Harry'ego. Chłopak przyjął to ze spokojem i zanim osądził swojego dawnego współlokatora, wysłuchał wszystkich argumentów stojących za podjętą decyzją. I chociaż nie mógł z czystym sercem powiedzieć, że rozumie i życzy Harry'emu oraz jego mężowi wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia, to nie odwrócił się od przyjaciela i pomagał mu jak tylko potrafił. Mówił, że po wszystkim co dotychczas Harry przeszedł należy się mu trochę wytchnienia. Tym bardziej jeśli ma to zapewnić pokój w czarodziejskim świecie, a na to się zanosiło.

Nie tylko Neville zauważył, wszyscy uczniowie, którzy mieli nieszczęście urodzić się jeszcze w mrocznych czasach widzieli, że od czasu swego powrotu Czarny Pan nie wznowił wojny terroru, krwi i śmierci. I chociaż ten nieśmiały Gryfon uważał, że nie powinno być to okupione szczęściem jego przyjaciela, część jego cieszyła się z obecnego spokoju.

— Tak, chociaż to męczące — odparł Harry. — Teraz, nie chcę brzmieć jak Ron, ale chodźmy na kolację, umieram z głodu.

Neville zaśmiał się i ruszył do Wielkiej Sali. Na korytarzu słychać było głosy uczniów, którzy już jedli, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach jedzenia. W drzwiach minęli ponurą postać Severusa Snape'a.

— Potter — Snape zatrzymał obu Gryfonów.

— Dobry wieczór panie profesorze — odpowiedział Harry z bezczelnym uśmiechem. — Już po kolacji?

— Potter, nie spoufalaj się, bachorze — odpowiedział Snape sięgając po jedną z róż wplecionych w wianek. — Bezużyteczne — powiedział z warknięciem, pozwalając opaść kilku płatkom na podłogę. — Idź coś zjedz, Potter. Nie chcę być oskarżony o głodzenie cię. Potter, Longbottom — kiwnął krótko głową.

— Panie profesorze — odpowiedzieli chłopcy.

Harry usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru i od razu zaczął zapełniać swój talerz. Po krótkiej chwili wahania Neville dołączył do niego i kiedy obaj wybrali wszystko co chcieli, zapytał.

— Co to, w imię Merlina, było?

— Są eliksiry, do których wykorzystuje się płatki róż — odpowiedział Harry między kęsami. — A te zostały zmanipulowane magicznie, by zmieniać kolor, więc według Snape'a są nic nie warte. Terry z kolegami próbuje odkryć czy to eliksir, czy jakieś zaklęcie — wzruszył ramionami.

— Och, ale czy to mądre go tak szturchać? Bałem się, że zabierze nam punkty i da ci szlaban za impertynencję.

— Snape nie jest taki zły, gdy się go już lepiej pozna.

Neville otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i zakrztusił się herbatą.

— Uwierzę ci na słowo — powiedział, kiedy już przestał kaszleć. — Chociaż jest lepszym nauczycielem obrony niż eliksirów.

— Zdradzić ci sekret? — Harry nachylił się do Neville'a. — Snape uważa, że eliksiry są zbyt niebezpieczne, by nauczać je od pierwszego roku. Najchętniej przeniósłby je na trzeci rok, bo jak twierdzi jest mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że te pustogłowy wysadzą siebie wraz z połową zamku.

Neville zaczął się śmiać.

— To brzmi prawie jakby się troszczył o uczniów!

— Wierz lub nie, ale Snape nie chce przemienić wszystkich w składniki do eliksirów — Harry poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. — Jest za mało wywarów, w których mógłby je wykorzystać, a nie lubi marnować ingrediencji.

Longbottom potrząsnął głową.

— Harry, tylko ty. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy się nie zmienisz.

* * *

— Jak pan Potter radzi sobie pod okiem Poppy? — zapytała Pomona Sprout, która wraz z innymi głowami domów siedziała w pokoju nauczycielskim podczas ich nieformalnego zebrania.

Żadne z nich nie mogło dokładnie powiedzieć, kiedy zaczęli się spotykać na popołudniowej filiżance herbaty w środku tygodnia, by jednocześnie omówić życie szkoły oraz ponarzekać na wszystko co im przeszkadza. Było to wytchnienie od normalnego zgiełku jaki panował w Hogwarcie oraz miła odskocznia pozwalająca zachować zdrowie psychiczne. W zeszłym roku rządy Dolores Umbridge zachwiały tą słodką rutyną, jednak bez zmian była ona kontynuowana od początku semestru.

— Bardzo dobrze, ostatnio chwaliła go za szybkie pojmowanie prostych uroków leczących — odpowiedział Severus z dumą w głosie.

Zmiana w Severusie Snape'ie była wyraźnie dostrzegalna w tym roku szkolnym. Młody nauczyciel stał się dużo bardziej otwarty i mniej zrzędliwy. Zajmując posadę nauczyciela obrony zrzucił z barków wiele stresów. Przedmiot mógł być niebezpieczny, ale nie tak jak eliksiry. Naprawdę groźne zaklęci i klątwy były w programie starszych roczników, które już rozumiały związane z nimi niebezpieczeństwo. Jak również dzieci w tym wieku były już na tyle doświadczone z różdżką, że przez przypadek nie zrobiły sobie lub innym krzywdy. Już nie mówiąc, że Severus przestał być zamieszany w sprawy wojenne i miał teraz więcej czasu, by poświęcać się swojej pasji – eliksirom eksperymentalnym. I cokolwiek by nie mówił wcześniej o Harrym Potterze, chłopak z dużym powodzeniem mu pomagał w laboratorium.

— Też słyszałem, że ma predyspozycje do tego rodzaju magii — pochwalił Gryfona Filius.

— Pomaga mu możliwość praktykowania na uczniach — Minerva upiła łyk herbaty. — Zwykle trudno jest uzyska zgodę kogokolwiek na leczenie przez osobę bez dyplomu, nawet jeśli odbywa się to pod czujnym okiem specjalisty.

— Mam nadzieję, że dzieci nie będą specjalnie się kaleczyć — Sprout wyraziła głośno swoje obawy. Wiedziała, że niektórzy z ich podopiecznych rozwinęli niezdrowy wręcz kult bohatera dla młodego Harry'ego. Co gorsza uczniowie równie łatwo odwracali się od chłopca jak go wielbili, a to mogło mu zaszkodzić w tak delikatnym stanie.

— Oto nie musimy się martwić, reputacja Poppy jest wystarczająca, by z własnej woli nie udawały się do skrzydła szpitalnego — pocieszyła ją Minerva.

Na moment zapadła spokojna cisza, w pokoju słychać było tylko postukiwanie delikatnej porcelany i przytłumione głosy dzieci z korytarza.

— Cóż, dobrze — Pomona sięgnęła po dzbanuszek, by dolać sobie herbaty. — Zawsze to o jedno ze zmartwień mniej. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy Albus robi się co raz starszy.

McGonagall prychnęła.

— Proszę, żeby go to przed czymkolwiek powstrzymywało — powiedziała surowa czarownica — ciągle znika ze szkoły, nie mówiąc gdzie idzie i po co. Dziękuję tylko Merlinowi, że nie próbuje ciągnąć ze sobą Harry'ego.

— Potter ma więcej sensu, by udać się z nim gdziekolwiek — westchnął Severus. — Te ich spotkania są więcej niż wystarczające — profesor pokręcił głową.

— A czy pan Potter czerpie z nich jakiś pożytek? — zapytał Filius.

— Tylko rozdrażnienie i większą niechęć do dyrektora — odparł Severus. — Naprawdę nie rozumiem Dumbledore'a, widzi wyraźnie, że te ich rozmowy tylko zniechęcają chłopca do niego, a upiera się je kontynuować.

— Czy możemy jakoś pomóc w obecnej sytuacji? — spytała Sprout.

Ta kobieta była czystym uosobieniem Hufflepuffu. Gdyby Helga żyła, osobiście tylko kiwałaby głową na zgodę na jej zachowanie, pomyślał Severus.

— Nic więcej co już robimy — stwierdził szczerze. — Nic więcej…

— A zmieniając trochę temat — wrącić profesor zaklęć — w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zaczęły do mnie dochodzić informacje o niespokojnych ruchach wśród zagranicznych magicznych społeczności — powiedział z powagą Flitwick. — Wciąż mam dobrych znajomych z Turniejów Pojedynków — dodał widząc zszokowane na twarzy Minervy i Pomony.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że świat się zbroi? — zapytał Snape.

— Poprzednio nikt nie wtrącał się w nasze konflikty — dodała McGonagall.

— To nie to — odparł mały profesor. — Bardziej jakby przygotowywali się mieć jeden front. Minervo, czy ostatnio Albus mówił ci coś o spotkaniu głów państwowych? Czy uczestniczył w czymś takim?

— Nie — odparła od razu. — Albus nie opuścił szkoły w tym celu, o czymś takim, by mnie poinformował.

Filius zmarszczył brwi.

— Z tego co mi powiedziano, zjazd został zorganizowany przez kogoś z Wielkiej Brytanii. Byłem przekonany, że to Albus. Zwłaszcza, że byłoby to bardzo dobre posunięcie.

— Jeśli to nie Dumbledore — odezwał się suchym tonem Snape — to myślę, że zrobił to Czarny Pan.

— To nie jest w jego stylu — zaniepokoiła się Pomona. — Czy on chce prowadzić wojnę światową?

— Bardziej jakby chciał mieć poparcie innych państw po swojej stronie, by Anglia nie otrzymała pomocy, gdy zaatakuje pełną mocą — szepnęła Minerva.

— Nie zdarzyło ci się dowiedzieć o czym dyskutowano na tym spotkaniu? — zapytał Snape starając się zachować spokój.

— Nie. Wiem tylko, że takie wydarzenie miało miejsce — powiedział smutno Flitwick. — Wiecie jak to jest, ktoś usłyszał jak ktoś mówi, czego dowiedział się od kogoś innego.

— Severusie, jak myślisz, czy pan Potter mógłby wiedzieć coś na ten temat?

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na profesor transmutacji bez wyrazu.

— Nie — powiedział krótko. — Potter nie miesza się w wojnę. Czarny Pan nie informuje go o swoich ruchach oraz nie konsultuje z nim nic co dotyczy działań wojennych.

— Jesteś o tym wyjątkowo mocno przekonany — stwierdziła lekko zaintrygowana Pomona.

— Udało mi się dotrzeć do zapisu kontraktu małżeńskiego Rei Prince'a — powiedział niechętnie Snape.

— A co ma z tym wspólnego pan Prince? — zapytała zmieszana Sprout. — Nie przypominam sobie żadnego ucznia o tym nazwisku.

— Nigdy nie chodził do szkoły. Mam prawie stuprocentową pewność, że Potter jest reinkarnacją Rei — tłumaczył Severus. — Chłopak miał zostać małżonkiem Czarnego Pana, jednak nie dożył dnia ślubu. Jeśli moje podejrzenia są słuszne, to Pottera obejmuje ten sam kontrakt.

— A on mówi…? — zapytał Flitwick nie potrzebując więcej informacji o tle chłopca.

— Czarny Pan jasno określił, że będzie trzymał Reę z dala od wojny. Mogę wywnioskować, że zamierzał odesłać go gdzieś za granicę na czas najgorszego okresu…

— Czy właśnie dlatego nie wrócił ze wszystkimi innymi do szkoły? — sapnęła Sprout. — Z powodu nadchodzącej wojny?

Minerva wyciągnęła rękę przez stół i uścisnęła dłoń drugiej kobiety.

— Nie, Potter był w kraju — Snape zaszydził z tego małego pokazu wsparcia. — Chodziło o jego _delikatny_ stan, przypominam że Czarny Pan nie uważa szkoły za bezpieczną.

— Skoro tak stoją sprawy z panem Potterem — McGonagall zacisnęła usta — to jakie mamy szanse?

Wszystkie plany Albusa o jakich wiem, kręcą się wokół chłopca, jeśli on nie chce współpracować, to co nam pozostaje?

— W najgorszym razie będziemy musieli sami przejąć inicjatywę, by ochronić uczniów — Filius powiedział surowo. — Nie oszukujmy się, Albus ma tendencję do mówienia półprawd i klepania po głowie, kiedy te półprawdy nie działają. Tak już było podczas pierwszej wojny — profesor zabębnił knykciami o stół. — Ile razy dawał nam wymówki, dlaczego więcej nie zostało zrobione, a jednocześnie manipulował nami, aby uzyskać to, czego chciał? Czasami boję się, czy przypadkiem Albus nie został oślepiony własnym planem, na którym był tak skoncentrowany i nie pomyślał o jakiś innych drogach. I to nie tylko moja opinia, wielu którzy obserwowali jak ich przyjaciele i członkowie rodziny wracają do zdrowia z powodu misji lub chowali ich zimne ciała, gdy nigdy z tych misji nie wrócili żywi, właśnie tak sądzi.

— Przed śmiercią Potterów wszystko wydawało się bezsensowne, ponieważ nic się nie zmieniało… — szepnęła Pomona.

— Albus nie jest złym człowiekiem, został tylko zaślepiony tym, co uważa za większe dobro.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : W swoich komentarzach często ukazujecie swoją frustrację na Dumbledore'a. Jeśli się podsumuje postać kanonicznego Albusa patrząc na niego z boku, to można dojść do wniosku, że jest on tak właściwie kolejnym antagonistą w cyklu HP. W końcu umieścił Harry'ego u Darsleyów mając podejrzenia (a później pewność dzięki Arabelli Figg), że będzie tam źle traktowany. Wychowanie uczyniło Harry'ego plastycznym, czyniąc z niego doskonałego pionka w planach pokonania Voldemorta. Przez całą szkołę dyrektor ustawiał przed Harrym różnego rodzaju testy, dzięki którym kontrolował jego życie przez lata, a na koniec wydał rozkaz, by po prostu poszedł ku własnej śmierci z własnej woli. Szczerze powiedziawszy na miejscu Snape'a (który przysięgał chronić chłopaka), zabiłabym dyrektora po tym jak dowiedziałabym się o jego planach. Następnie próbowała z całych sił znaleźć sposób na usunięcie horkruksa, a przede wszystkim powiedziałabym Harry'emu prawdę. Dumbledore był nieczułym sukinsynem, wiedział o przysiędze Snape'a, a i tak zrzucił na biedaka obowiązek powiedzenia chłopcu, że musi umrzeć. I nawet przypuszczenie, że dzięki Insygniom Harry przeżyje, nie jest usprawiedliwieniem. Bo co jeśli Potter nie zebrałby tych trzech przedmiotów lub one by nie zadziałały w ten sposób? Oczywiście, wszystko to zostało zrobione w celu ratowania czarodziejskiego świata, jednak mam wrażenie, że Dumbledore poszedł najłatwiejszą ścieżką, nie próbując znaleźć alternatywnego rozwiązania. Wracając też do przysięgi Snape'a, to ten biedny człowiek nie miał szans przeżycia wojny właśnie przez Dumbledore'a. Jeśli nie zabiłaby go Nagini, to uczyniłaby to sama magia za złamanie ślubów.

(1) Znalazłam dwa źródła odnoszące się do tego cytatu, jeden to Honoriusz Balzac a drugi to Mark Twain.

 **Nota autora (2)** : Rozdział był za długo rozgrzebany, ale jest już w całości. Czy mógłby być dłuższy? Oczywiście, ale nie widzę sensu w nadmiernym przedłużaniu. Ostatnie części udało mi się napisać w samolocie podczas lotu (niech żyją wolne dwie godziny z hakiem, które spędziłam produktywnie).

 **dominika. gordzijewska -** Harry owszem, był lekko zazdrosny, ale nie ma to związku z jakimiś romantycznymi uczuciami do Czarnego Pana. I czy Harry czuje coś do Toma? Oczywiście, lubi go, jest mu wdzięczny, a nawet ma ostrożny podziw dla jego wiedzy. Co do Dumbledore'a, jak Harry sam zauważył, Czarny Pan nie jest dobrym człowiekiem, dyrektor wcale nie musi tego udowadniać, ani podkreślać wszystkich jego zbrodni.

Slughorn jest Ślizgonem a nie Gryfonem. Jego działania muszą być odpowiednio zaplanowane i wyważone, nie zadziała od razu, gdyż wie, że na dłuższą metę bezpośrednia konfrontacja nic nie da.

 **Salvio.h** \- tak jak pisałam powyżej, zazdrość w tym przypadku nie wypływa z żadnych romantycznych uczuć. Harry jako młody człowiek dopiero uczy się i odkrywa różnego rodzaju emocje. Do tego, jak na psychopatę, Tom przejawia dość wiele uczuć wobec swojej żony. Jednak nie oczekiwałabym jakiś cudów w tym temacie.

Musisz pamiętać, że Dumbledore wciąż wierzy, że Voldemort również kroczy ścieżką, którą wyznacza przepowiednia. Dyrektor wie też, że wszystkie horkruksy muszą zostać zniszczone, by Tom ponownie stał się śmiertelny. Postaw się na jego miejscu, w końcu wie, że jednym z horkruksów jest sam Harry. Oczywiście, tu dochodzimy do pytania, skoro można było uwięzić Grindelwalda, to czemu nie można było zrobić tego samego z Voldemortem? Kto powiedział, że przepowiednia musi się koniecznie spełnić w całości?

Do końca semestru Harry będzie miał wolne od spotkań z dyrektorem. Zwłaszcza, że wydarzenia, które obecnie mają miejsce odbywają się w pierwszym tygodniu grudnia. Z kanonu wiemy, że przyjęcie u Slughorna odbywa się 16 grudnia i jest to dzień, w którym uczniowie wyjeżdżają do domu na ferie świąteczne.

Odpowiadając na pytanie, inwestowanie nie musi wykluczać pracy jako uzdrowiciel. Ponadto Harry nie jest jeszcze 100% pewny, że chce pracować w tym zawodzie. Na razie szkoli się pod czujnym okiem pani Pomfrey i ma jeszcze trochę czasu do zdania OWTMów. Nawet jeśli Harry ma jakąś intuicję, to Czarny Pan nie powierzy konkretnych sum pieniędzy szesnastolatkowi, który nie ma odpowiedniej wiedzy, by nimi obracać.

I odpowiadając na drugie pytanie: taki był zamysł. Na prawdę chciałabym utrzymać regularne dodawanie rozdziałów co dwa tygodnie, jednak jako że piszę je na bieżąco, to nie zawsze mi się to udaje.

Trzecie pytanie: szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie planowałam przedstawiać bardziej życia członków Slytherinu. Draco będzie miał jeszcze swój epizod, w końcu ma małą pracę do wykonania, ale poza tym to raczej nie.

 **Wilk** \- Horacy Slughorn, jak na prawdziwego Ślizgona przystało, uderzy kiedy Dumbledore będzie się tego najmniej spodziewał. Żeby Dumbledore zmienił swoje podejście, musi najpierw przestać opierać swoje plany na przepowiedni, a nie zrobi tego póki wierzy, że Voldemort również za nią podąża. Dla Hermiony jest jeszcze szansa.

Jestem lekko zmieszana, o co chodzi z potoczeniem się "związku" pomiędzy Fenrinem a Draco..., zwłaszcza że młody Malfoy nie miał żadnego kontaktu z wilkołakiem. Czy raczej nie chodzi Ci o lorda wampirów, który u mnie przedstawiony jest jako blondyn? Jeśli tak, to ta dwójka nadal będzie darła między sobą koty.

 **radekxpl123** \- już samo wysłanie Hagrida, by ten zabrał Harry'ego na zakupy jest dziwne. O tym, że to się kupy nie trzyma można całą rozprawę napisać, chociaż jak się miało te jedenaście/dwanaście lat, to za bardzo na takie niuanse się uwagi nie zwracało. I wena ma się dobrze, tylko zmieniacza czasu mi brakuje, by złapać parę godzin na pisanie.

 **dominika. gordzijewska** \- coś mi się kołacze w pamięci, że już pisałam o tym, czemu Voldemort chciał poślubić Reę. Chociaż nie dam sobie ręki uciąć, czy to nie było w jakieś nocie autorskiej, a nie w ciągu opowiadania.


	50. Przyjęcie

_Przyjęcie_

 **Ujął jego dłoń i podniósł składając lekki pocałunek tuż nad jego knykciami, nie dotykając ich jednak ustami.**

* * *

Śnieg znowu wirował za zamrożonymi oknami. Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Hagrid własnoręcznie dostarczył już zwyczajowe dwanaście choinek do Wielkiej Sali. Girlandy z ostrokrzewu i świąteczne łańcuchy okręcono wokół poręczy schodów. Niewypalające się nigdy świece roztaczały blask z wnętrz hełmów od zbroi i wzdłuż korytarzy porozwieszano duże pęki jemioły. Spore grupy dziewcząt zbierały się pod nimi za każdym razem, gdy któryś z przystojnych i bogatych chłopców przechodził koło nich, co powodowało korki w korytarzach. Harry był bardzo rad, że jego teraz już widoczna ciąża i status mężatki chroniły go przed rozbuchaną hormonami hordą dziewcząt. Również częste nocne wędrówki pozwoliły mu dobrze poznać większość z sekretnych zamkowych przejść, dzięki czemu nie musiał przepychać się przez tłumy i bez większej trudności poruszać się trasami pozbawionymi jemioły.

Ron, który kiedyś na pewno uważałby przyczyny tych obejść za powód do zazdrości, teraz po prostu ryczał ze śmiechu widząc Malfoya, Smitha czy McLaggena uciekających przed pocałunkiem. Chociaż Harry wolał tego nowego, śmiejącego się i żartującego przyjaciela niż markotnego i agresywnego, którego musiał znosić przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, ulepszony Ron wiele kosztował. Po pierwsze, Harry musiał pogodzić się z częstą obecnością Lavender Brown, która każdą chwilę kiedy nie całowała Rona, uważała za straconą. Po drugie, Harry po raz kolejny okazał się przyjacielem dwojga ludzi, którzy najprawdopodobniej nie zamierzali nigdy więcej zamienić ze sobą słowa. Ron, którego dłonie i przedramiona wciąż nosiły ślady po ataku ptaszków Hermiony, przybierał obronny i urażony ton.

— Nie powinna narzekać — powiedział Harry'emu. — Całowała się z Krumem. Teraz odkryła, że istnieje ktoś, kto ze mną też chce się całować. Hej, to wolny kraj. Nie zrobiłem niczego złego.

Harry nie odpowiedział, udawał, że jest zaabsorbowany treścią książki, którą mieli przeczytać przed jutrzejszą lekcją zaklęć ( _Kwintesencja: Poszukiwanie_ ). Zdecydowany pozostać przyjacielem zarówno Rona jak i Hermiony, spędzał wiele czasu z zamkniętymi ustami.

— Niczego Hermionie nie obiecywałem — mamrotał Ron. — To znaczy, no tak, miałem z nią pójść na przyjęcie u Slughorna, ale nigdy nie mówiła… Tylko jako przyjaciele… Jestem wolnym strzelcem…

Harry przewrócił stronę _Kwintesencji_ , świadomy że Ron go obserwuje. Jego głos ścichł do pomrukiwania, ledwie słyszalnego na tle trzaskania płomieni, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że znowu dosłyszał słowa _Krum_ i _nie powinna narzekać_.

Plan Hermiony był tak wypełniony, że Harry mógł z nią spokojnie porozmawiać dopiero wieczorami, kiedy Ron i tak był na tyle ściśle przytwierdzony do Lavender, że nie zauważał co robi jego przyjaciel.

Hermiona odmawiała siedzenia w pokoju wspólnym kiedy przebywał tam Ron i nie chciała narzucać się Harry'emu w jego kwaterach, więc chłopak zwykle szedł z nią do biblioteki, co oznaczało, że rozmawiali szeptem.

— Może całować, kogo tylko zechce — powiedziała Hermiona, a bibliotekarka – pani Pince – snuła się za półkami z tyłu. — Naprawdę nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałoby mnie to obchodzić.

Uniosła swoje pióro i tak mocno zaznaczyła kropkę nad _i_ , że przebiła pergamin. Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie rozmowy ze Ślizgonami, to głos zanikł by mu dawno temu, bo praktycznie go nie używał. Pochylił się nieco niżej nad _Warzeniem Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych_ i kontynuował robienie notatek z _Wiecznych eliksirów_ , co jakiś czas robiąc pauzy, by odczytać użyteczne uwagi Snape do tekstu Libatiusa Borage'a.

— A tak w ogóle — dodała Hermiona po chwili — powinieneś być ostrożny.

Harry podniósł z zaciekawieniem głowę.

— Przed przyjściem tutaj zajrzałam do łazienki i był tam z tuzin dziewczyn, w tym ta Romilda Vane, dyskutujących, jak podrzucić ci eliksir miłosny. Wszystkie mają nadzieję, że zabierzesz którąś z nich na przyjęcie Slughorna i chyba wszystkie kupiły eliksiry miłosne Freda i George'a, które – obawiam się – zapewne działają…

— Dlaczego ich wtedy nie skonfiskowałaś? — zapytał Harry.

Wydawało mu się niezwykłym, że mania Hermiony dotycząca przestrzegania zasad opuściła ją w tak poważnym momencie.

— Nie miały ich ze sobą w łazience — odrzekła Hermiona lekceważąco. — Rozmawiały o taktyce. Na twoim miejscu zaprosiłabym kogoś, co powstrzymałoby inne od myślenia, że wciąż mają szansę. To już jutro wieczorem, więc robią się zdesperowane.

— Mam męża, nawet jeśli nie wiedzą kim on jest, to ten fakt powinien je powstrzymać — Harry położył rękę na brzuchu, gdy poczuł delikatne kopnięcie.

— W każdym razie uważaj, co pijesz, bo Romilda Vane wyglądała na zdeterminowaną — powiedziała Hermiona ponuro.

Podciągnęła do góry długą rolkę pergaminu, na którym pisała swój esej z numerologii i dalej skrobała piórem. Harry obserwował ją, ale jego myśli były daleko.

— Poczekaj — powiedział powoli. — Myślałem, że Filch zakazał wszystkiego kupionego w Czarodziejskich Dowcipach Weasleyów?

— A od kiedy ktokolwiek przywiązuje wagę do tego, czego zakazał Filch? — zapytała Hermiona, wciąż koncentrując się na swoim eseju.

— Ale myślałem, że sowy są przeszukiwane. Więc jakim sposobem te dziewczyny sprowadziły do szkoły eliksiry miłosne?

— Fred i George wysłali je zamaskowane jako perfumy i eliksiry na kaszel. To część ich serwisu dla zamawiających przez sowy.

— Dużo o tym wiesz.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego paskudnie.

— To wszystko było na etykietach, z tyłu butelek, które pokazali mi i Ginny w lecie — powiedziała zimno. — Do tego to leży w gestii Filcha, aby sprawdzić czy to na pewno eliksir na kaszel, a że on nie jest zbyt dobrym czarodziejem, to pewnie nie potrafi odróżnić jednego eliksiru od drugiego. Do tego, nie mam w zwyczaju wlewać ludziom eliksirów do picia…

Hermiona zamarła. Harry też to usłyszał: ktoś przemieszczał się tuż za nimi wzdłuż ciemnych półek.

Czekali i po chwili sępowata postać pani Pince ukazała się zza rogu, jej zapadłe policzki, pergaminowa skóra i długi, zakrzywiony nos podświetlone niekorzystnie przez lampę, którą niosła.

— Biblioteka jest już zamknięta. Pamiętajcie, aby oddać wszystko, co wypożyczyliście do właściwego… Cóż zrobiłeś z tą książką, ty zepsute dziecko?!

— Nie jest z biblioteki, jest moja! — odparł szybko Harry, ściągając ze stołu swój podręcznik od eliksirów, gdyż bibliotekarka sięgnęła po niego szponiastą dłonią.

— Zniszczona! — syknęła. — Zbezczeszczona, splugawiona!

— Jest tylko popisana! — Harry wyszarpnął swoją własność z jej uścisku.

Pani Pince wyglądała, jakby miała atak. Hermiona, która w pośpiechu spakowała swoje rzeczy, złapała Harry'ego za rękę i wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz.

— Wyrzuci cię z biblioteki i nigdy więcej do niej nie wpuści, jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny. Dlaczego musiałeś wziąć książkę od Snape'a?

— To nie moja wina, że ona ma totalnego świra, Hermiono. A może myślisz, że usłyszała, jak obgadujesz Filcha? Zawsze myślałem, że może coś jest między nimi…

— Ha, ha, ha…

Ciesząc się faktem, że znowu mogą swobodnie rozmawiać ruszyli wzdłuż pustych, oświetlonych lampami korytarzy z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego, kłócąc się o to, czy Filch i pani Pince byli w tajemnicy w sobie zakochani.

— Błyskotki — powiedział Harry do Grubej Damy, używając nowego, wymyślnego hasła.

— Dla ciebie też — odrzekła z szelmowskim uśmiechem, odsłaniając im przejście.

— Cześć Harry! — zawołała Romilda Vane, gdy tylko przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem. — Chciałbyś wody goździkowej?

Hermiona rzuciła mu przez ramię spojrzenie pod tytułem: _A nie mówiłam_?

— Nie, dzięki — odparł szybko Harry. — Nie przepadam za nią.

— Cóż, weź przynajmniej to — powiedziała Romilda, wpychając mu do rąk pudełko. — To Czekoladowe Kociołki, mają w środku ognistą whisky. Babcia mi je przysłała, ale ich nie lubię.

— Tym bardziej podziękuję — Harry oddał skołowanej dziewczynie bombonierkę i potarł brzuch. — Alkohol szkodzi dzieciom.

Romilda wyglądała dziwnie zbita z tropu. Harry wykorzystał to chwilowe rozproszenie i przyspieszył, by ukryć się za Hermioną.

— Mówiłam — rzekła zwięźle. — Im później kogoś zaprosisz, tym później dadzą ci spokój i może być…

Jej twarz nagle przybrała wyraz zmieszania – dostrzegła Rona i Lavender splecionych w tym samym fotelu.

— No, dobranoc, Harry — powiedziała i chociaż była dopiero siódma wieczorem, bez słowa ruszyła do dormitorium dziewcząt.

Harry poszedł spać, zapewniając samego siebie, że pozostał jeszcze jeden dzień lekcji, który musi przetrwać oraz przyjęcie u Slughorna, po którym będzie mógł wyjechać. Wydawało mu się niemożliwym, żeby Ron i Hermiona zdołali pogodzić się przed feriami, ale – być może – przerwa świąteczna da im czas, by odpocząć od siebie i przemyśleć swoje zachowanie…

Ale nie była to zbyt mocna nadzieja i stała się nawet słabsza po lekcji transmutacji dnia następnego. Właśnie zaczęli bardzo ważny temat dotyczący ludzkiej transmutacji – pracując przed lustrami, mieli zmienić kolor własnych brwi. Hermiona śmiała się złośliwie z pierwszej, zupełnie nieudanej próby Rona, w trakcie której zdołał przyprawić sobie wyjątkowo udane, zakręcone wąsy. A ten dokonał odwetu, w okrutny, ale i bardzo udany sposób udając Hermionę podskakującą na krześle za każdym razem, gdy profesor McGonagall zadawała jakieś pytanie. Lavender i Parvati uznały to za bardzo zabawne, co sprawiło, że Hermiona znowu była bliska płaczu. Wybiegła z klasy razem z dzwonkiem, zostawiając w środku połowę swoich rzeczy. Harry, zdecydowawszy, że była w większej potrzebie niż Ron, pozbierał je i poszedł za nią.

Znalazł ją wreszcie, gdy wyłoniła się z dziewczęcej łazienki piętro niżej. Towarzyszyła jej i klepała niezdecydowanie po plecach Luna Lovegood.

— O, witaj, Harry. Czy wiesz, że jedna z twoich brwi jest jaskrawożółta?

— Cześć, Luna. Hermiono, zostawiłaś swoje rzeczy…

Wyciągnął przed siebie książki.

— A, tak — odpowiedziała Hermiona zduszonym głosem, biorąc je i odwracając się szybko, by ukryć fakt, że ocierała oczy piórnikiem. — Dzięki, Harry. Powinnam już iść…

Odeszła w pośpiechu, nawet nie dając Harry'emu szansy na słowa pocieszenia, chociaż tak po prawdzie, to żadnych nie mógł wymyślić.

— Jest trochę nieszczęśliwa — powiedziała Luna. — Z początku myślałam, że to Jęcząca Marta, ale okazało się, że to Hermiona. Mówiła coś o Ronie Weasleyu…

— Tak, pokłócili się.

— On czasem mówi śmieszne rzeczy, prawda? — rzekła Luna, gdy ruszyli razem dalej korytarzem. — Ale potrafi być nieprzyjemny. Zauważyłam w zeszłym roku.

— Niestety tak — mruknął Harry. Luna właśnie pokazywała swoją zdolność do mówienia niewygodnej prawdy, jak dotąd nie znał nikogo takiego. — Twój semestr dobrze minął?

— No, był w porządku — odrzekła Luna. — Trochę samotnie bez naszej grupy. Ale Ginny była za to miła. Któregoś dnia sprawiła, że dwaj chłopcy na transmutacji przestali mnie przezywać Pomyluną… I miałam odczucie, że unikałeś mnie — w głosie Krukonki nie było wyrzutu, tylko proste stwierdzenie faktu.

— Nie chciałem przyciągać do ciebie zbytniej uwagi — powiedział przepraszająco.

— I tak mało kto mnie zauważa, to wina nargli.

— Ci, o których myślę, mogą swobodnie przejrzeć przez nargle — odparł Harry.

Wzrok Harry'ego zatrzymał się na błyszczącym naszyjniku, który dyndał lekko na szyi Luny.

— Od kiedy to nosisz herb moich przodków?

— To? — uniosła zawieszkę do góry, tak że kołysała się przed jej nosem. — Tatuś i ja należymy do klubu poszukiwaczy insygniów śmierci.

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły.

— Daj, coś ci pokarzę — stanął obok dziewczyny i położył sobie naszyjnik na dłoni. — Spójrz, to jest oznaka różdżkarza — przejechał palcem po pionowej linii. — To – alchemika — zatoczył okrąg. — A to z kolei — obrysował palcem trójkąt — twórcy zaklęć. Trzech braci Peverell prowadzących całkiem intratny biznes.

Luna przechyliła głowę i zamrugała na niego.

— To tylko potwierdza, że insygnia naprawdę istnieją.

— Najlepsze ich kreacje — odsunął się i poprawił szatę na lekko wystającym brzuchu. — Jednak o ile wiem, to większość z nich jest w rękach spadkobierców. I zawsze była.

— Och…

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Chciałabyś pójść ze mną dzisiaj na przyjęcie Slughorna?

Te słowa wyszły z ust Harry'ego, zanim zdołał je powstrzymać i miał wrażenie, że wypowiedział je ktoś zupełnie obcy.

Luna spojrzała na niego swoimi wyłupiastymi oczyma.

— Przyjęcie Slughorna? Z tobą?

— Tak, mamy przyprowadzić kogoś ze sobą, więc pomyślałem, że może byś chciała… To znaczy, jako przyjaciele, wiesz. Ale jeśli nie życzysz sobie…

— Nie, chciałabym pójść z tobą jako przyjaciółka! — powiedziała Luna, promieniując radością jak nigdy wcześniej. — Nikt mnie dotąd nie zaprosił na żadne przyjęcie jako przyjaciółki! Czy to dlatego przefarbowałeś sobie brew, na przyjęcie? Czy ja też powinnam?

— Nie — odrzekł dobitnie Harry. — To pozostałość po lekcji transmutacji. Jak tylko dorwę jakieś lustro, to to poprawię. Spotkajmy się przy holu wejściowym o ósmej wieczorem.

— AHA! — wrzasnął im jakiś głos nad głowami, aż oboje podskoczyli. Nie zauważyli, że przechodzą tuż pod Irytkiem, który zwisał głową w dół z żyrandola, uśmiechając się do nich złośliwie. — Potterek zaprosił Pomylunę na przyjęcie! Potterek kooocha Pomylunę! Potterek kooooocha Pomyluuuunę! — I odleciał, rechocąc i wrzeszcząc: Potterek kocha Pomylunę.

— To miłe, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz — mruknął Harry.

I rzeczywiście, wkrótce cała szkoła będzie wiedziała, że Harry Potter zabierał Lunę Lovegood na przyjęcie u Slughorna. Tyle było z jego chęci niezwracania uwagi na Krukonkę.

Kiedy o ósmej pojawił się w sali wejściowej, ujrzał tam mnóstwo dziewczyn; wszystkie patrzyły z wyraźnym żalem, gdy podchodził do Luny. Miała na sobie trochę zbyt ozdobną, błyszczącą, srebrną szatę, która wzbudzała chichoty wśród obserwatorów, ale podkreślała jej urodę i wyglądała w nich niezwykle ładnie. Przypominała Harry'emu księżyc w pełni, po którym z pewnością została nazwana.

— Cześć — powitał ją. — To co, idziemy?

— Och, tak! — odparła radośnie. — Gdzie jest to przyjęcie?

— W gabinecie Slughorna — odpowiedział Harry, wiodąc ją marmurowymi schodami, byle dalej od tych spojrzeń i szeptów. — Słyszałaś, że ma się pojawić jakiś wampir?

— Rufus Scrimgeour? — zapytała Luna.

— Ja… co?! — zdziwił się Harry, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co jej chodzi. — Masz na myśli ministra magii?

— Tak, on jest wampirem — powiedziała Luna rzeczowym tonem. — Ojciec napisał o tym długi artykuł, kiedy Scrimgeour objął stanowisko po Korneliuszu Knocie, ale ktoś z ministerstwa zmusił go, żeby tego nie drukował. Po prostu nie chcieli, żeby prawda wyszła na jaw.

Harry nie bardzo mógł uwierzyć, że Rufus Scrimgeour jest wampirem, ale przywykł już do tego, że Luna powtarzała opinie swojego ojca w taki sposób, jakby w nie święcie wierzyła, więc nic na to nie odpowiedział. Zbliżali się już do gabinetu Slughorna i coraz wyraźniej słyszeli dochodzące z niego śmiechy, muzykę i głośne rozmowy.

Gabinet Slughorna był o wiele większy od gabinetów innych profesorów, choć nie wiadomo, czy tak został zbudowany, czy jego właściciel powiększył go jakimiś wymyślnymi czarami. Sufit i ściany obwieszone były szmaragdowymi, szkarłatnymi i złotymi tkaninami, więc pokój wyglądał jak wnętrze wielkiego namiotu, skąpane w czerwonym świetle ozdobnej lampy zwisającej ze środka sufitu, w której trzepotały się prawdziwe żywe elfy. Było tłoczno i duszno. Z odległego kąta dochodził głośny śpiew przy akompaniamencie mandolin. Nad kilkoma starszymi czarodziejami, pogrążonymi w rozmowie, wisiał obłok dymu z fajek. Spora liczba skrzatów domowych przepychała się przez gąszcz łydek i kolan, dźwigając nad głowami ciężkie srebrne półmiski z potrawami, tak że wyglądały jak małe stoliki na kółkach.

— Harry, mój chłopcze! — usłyszał Gryfon wylewne powitanie Slughorna, niemal od razu, gdy wraz z Luną przeszli przez drzwi. — Wchodź, wchodź, jest tu tylu ludzi, z którymi chciałbym cię poznać!

Slughorn był w smokingu, a na głowie miał dopasowany do niego barwą aksamitny kapelusz z frędzlami. Ściskając Harry'ego tak mocno za ramię, jakby chciał się z nim deportować, powiódł go do środka, w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Harry złapał Lunę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

— Harry, chciałbym, abyś poznał Eldreda Worple'a, mojego dawnego ucznia, autora książki _Bracia Krwi: Moje życie wśród wampirów_. I – oczywiście – jego przyjaciela Sanguiniego.

Worple, niski jegomość w okularach, chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i potrząsnął nią entuzjastycznie. Wampir Sanguini, wysoki, wychudzony, z ciemnymi podkówkami pod oczami, tylko się lekko skłonił. Wyglądał na trochę znudzonego. W pobliżu stała grupka dziewczyn wyraźnie podekscytowanych jego obecnością.

— Harry Potter, jestem naprawdę zachwycony! — rzekł Worple, łypiąc na Harry'ego przez grube szkła. — Mówiłem już profesorowi Slughornowi: _Gdzie jest biografia tego Harry'ego Pottera, na którą wszyscy czekamy?_

— Naprawdę pan pytał?

— Jest taki skromny, jak mówił Horacy! Ale, mówiąc poważnie… — nagle zmienił ton na bardziej rzeczowy — byłbym zachwycony, gdybym sam mógł taką biografię napisać… Ludzie pragną się o tobie dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, mój chłopcze, tak, pragną! Gdybyś udzielił mi kilku wywiadów, powiedzmy cztero… no, może pięciogodzinnych… za parę miesięcy książka byłaby gotowa! A ciebie niewiele by to kosztowało… możesz zapytać Sanguiniego, czy to… Sanguini, zostań z nami! — dodał surowym tonem, bo wampir zmierzał już ku grupce dziewcząt, mając wyraźnie głód w oczach. — Masz, zjedz sobie — powiedział, chwytając pasztecik z półmiska wędrującego obok nich na głowie jakiegoś skrzata, po czym znowu zwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Drogi chłopcze, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile złota możesz za to mieć…

— Nie jestem tym zainteresowany — odparł stanowczo Harry. — A nawet gdybym był, to nie mogę o czymś takim decydować bez wiedzy i zgody mojego męża.

Wzrok Worple'a znów przesunął się po ciele Gryfona, zatrzymując się na wypukłości brzucha.

— Och, mój… ja… nie miałem pojęcia… — mężczyzna zaczął bełkotać, za to jego towarzysz stał się nagle bardzo zainteresowany.

— To zaszczyt cię poznać — Sanguini wcisnął pasztecik ponownie do ręki Worple'a i zbliżył się do Harry'ego. Ujął jego dłoń i podniósł składając lekki pocałunek tuż nad jego knykciami, nie dotykając ich jednak ustami. — Lord Daimon nie mógł już się doczekać, by cię poznać. Będzie tak zazdrosny, że ja byłem pierwszy.

Harry grzecznie kiwnął głową, rozumiejąc o czym wampir mówił i robiąc mały krok w tył.

— Przepraszam, właśnie zauważyłem przyjaciółkę. Jeśli panowie mi wybaczą… — powiedział na wdechu i pociągnął za sobą Lunę w tłum. Rzeczywiście dostrzegł długą grzywę brązowych włosów, znikającą między dwiema czarownicami, które wyglądały na członkinie kapeli Fatalne Jędze.

— Hermiono! Hermiono!

— Harry! Tu jesteś, na szczęście! Cześć, Luna!

— Co ci się stało? — zapytał Harry, bo Hermiona była rozczochrana i wymięta, jakby przed chwilą przeciskała się przez gąszcz diabelskich sideł.

— Och, właśnie się wyrwałam… to znaczy, właśnie zostawiłam Cormaca… Pod jemiołą — wyjaśniła, bo Harry wciąż patrzył na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

— Widzę, że nieźle się z nim bawisz — powiedział poważnie.

— Ach, chciałam rozzłościć Rona — stwierdziła beznamiętnie. — Przez chwilę myślałam o Zachariaszu, ale uznałam, że…

— Myślałaś o Smithie?! — zbulwersował się Harry.

— Tak, i zaczynam żałować, że nie wybrałam jego, przy tym McLaggenie to chyba nawet Graup jest dżentelmenem. Chodźmy tam, jego zawsze zobaczymy, bo jest taki wysoki…

Zaczęli się w trójkę przeciskać w drugi koniec pokoju, zgarniając po drodze czarki pełne miodu pitnego lub – w przypadku Harry'ego – soku musującego. Za późno się zorientowali, że stoi tam samotna profesor Trelawney.

— Dzień wieczór — powiedziała uprzejmie Luna.

— Dobry wieczór, moja droga — powiedziała profesor Trelawney, z pewnym trudem skupiając wzrok na Lunie. Harry znów poczuł kuchenną sherry. — Nie widziałam cię ostatnio na moich lekcjach…

— To dlatego, że w tym roku uczy mnie Firenzo — odparła Luna.

— No tak, oczywiście — prychnęła profesor Trelawney ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem starej pijaczki. — Ja go nazywam Chabeto. Myślałby kto, że skoro już wróciłam do szkoły, profesor Dumbledore pozbędzie się konia… ale nie… oboje prowadzimy lekcje… Co za zniewaga, naprawdę, to po prostu zniewaga. Czy wiesz, że…

Profesor Trelawney była zbyt zalana, żeby rozpoznać Harry'ego. Korzystając z jej ataku złości, przysunął się do Hermiony i powiedział półgłosem.

— Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś. Czy zamierzasz chociaż spróbować pogodzić się z Ronem?

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

— Kiedy on będzie gotowy przyznać, że czarodzieje nie zawsze mają rację.

Harry spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.

— I umawianie się z McLaggenem ma pomóc…

— Ma to podkreślić różnice między nimi — odparła Hermiona z godnością. — Ale nie mam zamiaru powiedzieć otwarcie Ronowi o tym, że się myli. Sam musi do tego dojść… Och nie, on tu idzie!

Uciekła tak szybko, jakby się deportowała: w jednej chwili była tu, a w następnej przecisnęła się między dwiema rozrechotanymi czarownicami i znikła.

— Widziałeś Hermionę? — zapytał McLaggen, przepychając się przez tłum minutę później.

— Nie, przepraszam — odrzekł Harry i odwrócił się szybko, by przyłączyć się do Luny, zapominając na chwilę, z kim ona rozmawia.

— Harry Potter! — powiedziała profesor Trelawney głębokim, wibrującym głosem, zauważywszy go po raz pierwszy.

— O, dobry wieczór — mruknął bez entuzjazmu.

— Mój drogi chłopcze — szepnęła czule. — Te plotki! Te opowieści! Wybraniec! Oczywiście, ja wiedziałam już dawno… omeny nigdy nie były dobre, Harry… ale dlaczego nie chodzisz dalej na wróżbiarstwo? Dla ciebie to tak ważny przedmiot, ważniejszy niż dla kogokolwiek innego!

— Ach, Sybillo, każdy z nas uważa swój przedmiot za najważniejszy! — rozległ się tubalny głos Slughorna, który pojawił się przy profesor Trelawney. Był czerwony na twarzą, kapelusz mu się lekko przekrzywił w jednej ręce trzymał puchar miodu, a w drugiej olbrzymi pieróg nadziewany mięsem. — Ale on ma wrodzony talent do warzenia eliksirów! Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem kogoś, kto by już się urodził z takimi zdolnościami — łypnął czule na Harry'ego przekrwionymi oczami. — On ma wrodzony instynkt… jak jego matka, a dotychczas mogłem ocenić tylko ułamek tych zdolności! Mówię ci, Sybillo, uczyłem tylko paru, którzy mieli takie zdolności… nawet Severus… — i ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego, Slughorn wyciągnął rękę i zagarnął Snape'a, jakby go wyczarował z powietrza. — Przestań się dąsać, Severusie, i przyłącz się do nas! — czknął głośno obecny mistrz eliksirów. — Właśnie mówiłem o wyjątkowych zdolnościach Harry'ego do warzenia eliksirów! Oczywiście to trochę twoja zasługa, uczyłeś go przecież przez pięć lat!

Snape, uwięziony pod ramieniem Slughorna, który zawiesił się na nim całym ciężarem, spojrzał sponad swojego haczykowatego nosa na Harry'ego, a jego czarne oczy się zwęziły.

— To zabawne, jakoś nigdy nie miałem wrażenia, żebym czegoś Pottera nauczył.

— No widzisz, więc on ma wrodzony talent! — krzyknął Slughorn.

— Byłby pan zaskoczony, profesorze — powiedział w tym samym czasie Harry. Jego oczy musowały radością, której wcale nie krył.

— Wasza współpraca nad tymi odtrutkami jest niebywała. Powinniście wspólnie je opublikować. Chyba nawet ty nie miałeś do tego takiego drygu, Severusie…

— Naprawdę? — wycedził Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego, który zaczynał czuć pewien dyskomfort z tego powodu.

— Przypomnij mi, Harry, jakie jeszcze wybrałeś przedmioty? — zagadnął Slughorn.

— Obronę przed czarną magią, zaklęcia, transmutację, zielarstwo…

— Krótko mówiąc, przedmioty, których się wymaga od kandydata na uzdrowiciela — stwierdził Snape z cieniem szyderczego uśmiechu na ustach.

— No i na pewno nim zostaniesz, i to dobrym! — ucieszył się Slughorn.

— Nie wiem czy powinieneś być uzdrowicielem, Harry — odezwała się niespodziewanie Luna. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. — Uzdrowiciele należą do Sprzysiężenia Zgniłego Kła, chyba każdy o tym wie. Odwalają krecią robotę, żeby zniszczyć Ministerstwo Magii za pomocą kombinacji czarnej magii i choroby dziąseł.

Harry, który właśnie unosił do ust puchar z sokiem, parsknął śmiechem i połowę jego zawartości wylał na siebie. Naprawdę, warto było przyprowadzić tu Lunę choćby tylko dla tego jednego jej wyskoku. Ostawiając na pustą tacę czarę, rozkaszlany i mokry, ale cały czas uśmiechnięty, zauważył coś, co jeszcze bardziej podniosło go na duchu: Dracona Malfoya ciągniętego w ich kierunku za ucho przez Argusa Filcha. Był to widok, który zamierzał pielęgnować i drażnić tym wspomnieniem Draco do końca życia.

— Profesorze Slughorn — zacharczał woźny, z drgającymi policzkami i rozbieganymi oczami, w których czaił się błysk maniakalnego tępiciela występków. — Znalazłem tego chłopca kręcącego się na korytarzu piętro wyżej. Twierdzi, że był zaproszony na twoje przyjęcie, ale się spóźnił. Czy wysłałeś mu zaproszenie?

Malfoy wyrwał się z uścisku Filcha wściekły.

— No dobrze, nie byłem zaproszony! — powiedział rozzłoszczony. — Chciałem się wśliznąć bez zaproszenia, zadowolony?

— Nie, nie zadowolony! — odparł Filch, co zupełnie kłóciło się z wyrazem satysfakcji na jego twarzy. — Jesteś w kłopotach! Nie słyszałeś, jak dyrektor mówił, że nie wolno się po nocy szwendać po korytarzach, chyba że się ma pozwolenie, no nie słyszałeś?

— W porządku Argusie, wszystko w porządku — oznajmił Slughorn, machając ręką. — Mamy święta i mieć ochotę, żeby pójść na przyjęcie to żadne przestępstwo. Tym razem obejdzie się bez kary. Możesz zostać, Draco.

Wyraz wściekłości i zawodu na twarzy Filcha był do przewidzenia, ale czemu Draco również wyglądał na zawiedzionego? Harry postanowił jak najszybciej się dowiedzieć, co trapi Ślizgona. Tym bardziej, że chłopak wyglądał trochę niezdrowo, miał podkrążone oczy, a jego skóra poszarzała. Filch się odwrócił i odszedł, powłócząc nogami i mamrocząc pod nosem. Malfoy zmusił się do uśmiechu i podziękował Slughornowi za pozwolenie, a twarz Snape'a przybrała kamienny wyraz.

— To nic takiego, nic takiego — powtarzał Slughorn, machając rękoma na podziękowania Malfoya. — W końcu znałem twojego dziadka…

— Zawsze dobrze o panu mówił — powiedział szybko Draco. — Twierdził, że jest pan najlepszym warzycielem eliksirów, jakiego kiedykolwiek znał.

Harry gapił się na Malfoya. Nie zaskoczyło go lizusostwo, bo widywał je u Draco dość często. Nie podobała mu się za to ta wyjątkowa nerwowość.

—Draconie, chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko — powiedział nagle Snape.

— Och, doprawdy, Severusie — odezwał się Slughorn i znowu czknął — mamy święta, nie bądź zbyt surowy…

— Jestem opiekunem jego domu i będę decydował, czy mam być surowy, czy pobłażliwy — oświadczył szorstko Snape. — Draco, za mną.

I odeszli, Snape prowadził, a Malfoy szedł za nim z obrażoną miną. Harry stał przez chwilę niezdecydowany, po czym powiedział:

— Wrócę za chwilę, Luna… hmm… muszę do toalety.

— W porządku — odpowiedziała radośnie.

Kiedy przepychał się przez tłum, zdawało mu się, że słyszy, jak Luna opowiada profesor Trelawney o Sprzysiężeniu Zgniłego Kła. Sądząc po odgłosach, jakie wydawała nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa, była szczerze zainteresowana.

Wyszedł na korytarz. Tu z dala od tłumu gości, łatwo mu już było wyciągnąć pelerynę-niewidkę z kieszeni i zarzucić na siebie, bo wszędzie było pusto. Trudniejszym wydawało się znalezienie Snape'a i Malfoya. Harry pobiegł wzdłuż korytarza, odgłos jego kroków maskowała muzyka i głośne rozmowy dobiegające z gabinetu Slughorna. Być może Snape zabrał Malfoya do swojego gabinetu w lochach… a może towarzyszył mu z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów… Harry przyciskał jednak ucho do każdych mijanych drzwi, aż w końcu serce zabiło mu mocniej z podniecenia, bo w ostatniej klasie usłyszał głosy.

— …pozwolić na błędy, Draco, bo jeśli zostaniesz wyrzucony ze szkoły…

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, a potem Snape powiedział cicho:

— Aha… widzę, że ciotka Bellatrix uczyła cię oklumencji. Jakie myśli próbujesz ukryć przed swoim panem, Draco?

— Niczego nie próbuję ukryć przed _nim_ , tylko nie chcę, żebyś ty się wtrącał!

Harry usłyszał wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że musi interweniować. Otworzył powoli drzwi, czym sprawił, że obaj czarodzieje obrócili w jego kierunku głowy.

— _Muffliato_ — powiedział cicho i dopiero, gdy był pewien, że nikt inny ich nie podsłucha ściągnął z siebie pelerynę.

Z pustą twarzą spojrzał na Snape'a i założył ręce na biodrach. Przez parę minut trwał ich pojedynek na spojrzenia aż w końcu profesor wyrzucił ręce w powietrze i warknął:

— Jak chcesz, Potter.

Podszedł do drzwi i już z ręką na klamce powiedział zimno:

— Jeśli za dziesięć minut nie wrócicie na przyjęcie, to wrócę tu i osobiście was tam zaciągnę — z tymi słowami wyszedł.

Draco spojrzał nienawistnie na miejsce, gdzie chwilę wcześniej stał Snape i oparł się o ławkę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma.

— Jeśli masz z czymś problem, to czemu nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? — zapytał Harry miękko. — Wiesz, że bym ci pomógł…

— To moja misja, on mi ją dał i ja ją wypełnię, mam plan i on wypali, tylko to trwa trochę dłużej, niż przewidywałem — odparł Draco.

— Jaki jest twój plan?

— To nie twój interes!

— Jeśli mi powiesz, co próbujesz zrobić, może mogę ci jakoś pomóc…

— Mam tyle pomocy, ile potrzebuję, dziękuję. Nie jestem sam!

— Ale dzisiaj byłeś sam, co stanowi wyjątkowo głupie posunięcie, a chodzenie w pojedynkę po korytarzach bez wsparcia i czujek, to są podstawowe błędy…

— Crabbe i Goyle byliby ze mną, gdyby Snape nie dał im szlabanu!

— Och, Draco — Harry pokręcił głową i również podszedł do ławki, na której usiadł z lekkim trudem. — Chodzisz po nocy i dajesz się złapać przez Filcha. Jesteś tak przemęczony, że nawet nie udało ci się wykręcić woźnemu.

Ślizgon opuścił ręce w geście porażki.

— Dobrze, że chociaż nie poszedłeś do Snape'a.

— Ojciec poinformował mnie, że wuj Severus jest zdrajcą. Naprawdę mi pomożesz i nie zabierzesz mi mojej chwały?

Harry zachichotał cicho.

— Mówisz jak dzieciak — zaczął dokuczać Draco. — Jasne, przecież i tak siedzimy w tym razem.

Kiedy wrócili na przyjęcie powitał ich Snape z niezgłębionym wyrazem twarzy. Harry'emu myśli kołatały się po głowie jak oszalałe.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : Pozmieniałam trochę kolejność pojawiających się rozdziałów. Ten, który obecnie pisałam (a będący obecnie totalnie rozdłubany), pojawi się dopiero po powrocie uczniów do Hogwartu. Po pierwsze jest tak dlatego, że nie chciałam publikować go w częściach, a po drugie ma dość ciężką tematykę, która nie do końca wpasowuje się w nastrój świąteczny. Przyjęcie u Slughorna jest dużo bardziej lekko strawne.

 **radekxpl123** \- co do Weasleyów na dworcu, to myślę, że Hagrid przypomniał sobie jakoś w sierpniu, że zapomniał powiedzieć Harry'emu jak się dostać na peron. Dumbledore wtedy wysłała sowę do Molly, by miała oko na chłopca, i w razie czego pomogła, stąd taka sytuacja. I nie przesadzajmy, dyrektor nie stoi na równi z oszalałym Voldemortem, to zupełnie dwa różne rodzaje "zła". Dumbledore uznaje zło konieczne, a Czarny Pan jest megalomanem z wieloma kompleksami. Jakiś tydzień temu, trafiłam na dość ekstremalną wypowiedź jednego z autorów ficków, że tak naprawdę, to Dumbledore ustawił młodego Toma Riddle'a na drodze czarnego pana. Gdyby profesor transmutacji nie przeraził małego Toma, tym że nieodwracalnie spalił jedyne posiadane rzeczy chłopca - sieroty, ten nie miałby pragnienia do zdobycia mocy, by nigdy się to nie powtórzyło, by nigdy nikt nie był potężniejszy od niego. Ponadto, gdyby Dumbledore zainteresował się sytuacją mugolską jaka się działa w czasie, gdy Tom chodził do szkoły i znalazł mu inne zakwaterowanie niż sierociniec, Riddle mógłby nie nienawidzić tak mugoli. Jasne, Tom najgorszego London Blitz uniknął, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że też go przeżył. Nie bronię psychopatycznych skłonności Toma Riddle'a, ale nie każdy psychopata staje się mordercą, niektórzy są doskonałymi politykami, rekinami biznesu, adwokatami czy lekarzami (zwłaszcza chirurgami). Nie wiemy, co by się stało, gdyby profesor Dumbledore inaczej podszedł do małego sieroty.

 **dominika. gordzijewska** \- wydawało mi się, że powód małżeństwa Riddle'a był już przeze mnie wyjaśniany wcześniej, ale może to było w jakiejś nocie autorskiej. A powiedzenie: _jeśli wpadłeś między wrony, musisz krakać tak jak one_ , jest w tym przypadku jak najbardziej zasadne. Co do zazdrości, to Czarny Pan nie ma za bardzo czasu, by dawać powody do niskich uczuć swojej żonie.

 **toudix** \- rozumiem, każdy ma swoje gusta. Plus staram się nie emanować płciowością Harry'ego. Dziękuję za docenienie całokształtu oraz pomysłu.

 **Sara** \- małżeństwo oparte na przyjaźni i trosce nie jest nieszczęśliwym małżeństwem. Do szczęścia nie jest potrzebna romantyczna miłość, gdyż pewnie o taką Ci chodzi w Twoim zapytaniu. Pod tym względem Tom Riddle nie umie kochać. To nie znaczy, że nie potrafi odczuwać żadnych pozytywnych emocji, jak przyjaźń czy przywiązanie. Voldemort lubił Reę, chłopiec mu się podobał zarówno fizycznie jak i intelektualnie. Lubi również Harry'ego, a widać to głównie w momentach, gdy zachowuje się przy nim jak normalny człowiek, opuszczając maskę Czarnego Pana. Harry – po odrzuceniu żalu, strachu i złości – także zaczyna rozwijać sympatię do Voldemorta. Przed nimi długa drogą, tego nie przeczę, ale są wstanie zbudować dość szczęśliwe małżeństwo, nawet jeśli jego fundament nie będzie opierał się na miłości.

 **wilk** \- tak, poprzedni rozdział był dodawany w kilku skrawkach. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę zmuszona robić czegoś takiego ponownie. Stąd zrobiłam mały miszmasz z kolejnością, chociaż gdybym o tym nie poinformowała, to nikt by nie wiedział. A rozmowa czterech głów domu nie jest wcale taka króciutka, i masz rację, służy celom informacyjnym bardziej niż pchnięciu fabuły do przodu.

* * *

Z okazji zbliżających się świąt, chciałabym Wszystkim złożyć najserdeczniejsze życzenia. Trafionych prezentów - i tych podarowanych, i tych otrzymanych. Spełnienia marzeń - malutkich jak ziarnko piasku, i olbrzymich niczym Mount Everest. A jako, że święta są okresem pełnym magii, możemy się wtedy poczuć jak bohaterowie opowieści ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem.


	51. Przerwa zimowa

_Przerwa zimowa_

 **Voldemort patrzył na drzwi, aż nagle odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął się śmiać.**

* * *

Harry był zmęczony. Całe to przyjęcie, które wyprawił Slughorn wyczerpało go nerwowo. Z pewnością poznał wielu ludzi, ludzi będących użytecznymi w przyszłości, jeśli obecna atmosfera polityczna się utrzyma. Najzabawniejszym towarzyszem okazał się Saugini, kiedy już wyrwał się spod kurateli swego przyjaciela – pisarza. Pomiędzy wampirem a Luną, młody Gryfon spędził całkiem miły wieczór, wypełniony śmiechem i inteligentną rozmową. Krukonka opowiadała niesamowite historie o każdej bardziej znanej osobistości będącej tego dnia w Hogwarcie. Saugini dorzucał swoje trzy knuty tu i tam oraz szeptał komentarze wprost do ucha Harry'ego, gdy ten z kimś rozmawiał. Potrzebował całego swego skupienia i stalowych nerwów, by nie zaśmiać się prosto w parchaty nos jednego grubego czarodzieja, który był hodowcą rzadkich, egzotycznych roślin.

Bardzo późnym wieczorem albo wczesnym rankiem, w zależności od punktu widzenia, Harry, Ron, Ginny i Hermiona ustawili się koło paleniska w biurze McGonagall, gotowi odejść na przerwę świąteczną. Ministerstwo przygotowało jednorazowe podłączenie do sieci Fiuu, by uczniowie mogli szybko i bezpiecznie powrócić do domu. Dzieci po kolei chwytały garść zielonego proszku i wrzucały w płomienie. Głowa domu Gryffindoru przyglądała się im z lekko wilgotnymi oczami. Harry miał wrażenie, że mogła wypić o jeden lub dwa kubki miodu za dużo. Gdy zostali tylko we dwoje, McGonagall chwyciła Harry'ego w ramiona i załkała już całkiem wyraźnie.

— Obiecaj mi, że będziesz dbał o siebie… Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów…

— Jak zawsze, pani profesor — odparł zmieszany Harry. — Przecież pani mnie zna, lubię spokojne życie.

Zachichotała przez łzy i odsunęła się.

— No dobrze, bądź grzeczny i nie zapomnij o pracy domowej…

Harry chętnie wkroczył w szmaragdowy ogień i wykrzyknął _Dziurawy Kocioł_. Zanim objęły go płomienie, raz jeszcze ulotnie spojrzał na gabinet swojej głowy domu i zaczerwienioną od łez twarz Minevy McGonagall. Wirując bardzo szybko dostrzegał rozmazane obrazy innych czarodziejskich domów, które znikały błyskawicznie nim zdołał się im przyjrzeć. Wreszcie zaczął zwalniać, zatrzymując się w końcu w samym środku kominka opustoszałego o tej godzinie pubu. Zaledwie zerknął w górę, gdy chwyciła go ręka zakapturzonego mężczyzny stojącego tuż przy gzymsie, pomagając mu wygramolić się z paleniska.

— Czeka nas jeszcze jedna podróż przez Fiuu — powiedział cicho Voldemort. — Czy potrzebujesz trochę czasu, by uspokoić żołądek?

Harry pokręcił głową. Nim zdążył mrugnąć wyszedł z kominka wspomagany przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Chłopak rozejrzał się, pomieszczenie z kominkiem podłączonym do sieci Fiuu nic się nie zmieniło od czasu, gdy był tu po raz ostatni przed swoim piątym rokiem w Hogwarcie. Tyle się wydarzyło od tamtego czasu, że wydawało się mu, jakby minęły wieki. Lucjusz szybko odsunął go od paleniska, by Czarny Pan mógł bez trudu wejść do jego domu.

— Co my tu robimy? — zapytał Harry czarnoksiężnika, kiedy ten już wyłonił się z zielonych płomieni i został dyskretnie oczyszczony z popiołu przez skrzata.

— Czekamy na reset połączeń, by udać się do domu — odparł mu mężczyzna.

— Kiedy to będzie?

— Punkt ósma — Voldemort spojrzał na Gryfona oceniająco. — Powinieneś się trochę przespać do tego czasu.

Harry spojrzał na widok za oknami, który rozciągał się z sali przyjęć. Słońce właśnie wschodziło nad trawnikami pokrytymi grubą warstwą śniegu. Pani Malfoy unosiła się nad nim, poprawiając jego płaszcz i obłaskawiając nieujarzmiony kosmyk włosów, który uciekł z zapięcia.

— Czy masz na coś ochotę, mój drogi? Może jakieś krakersy? — Narcyza gruchała mu do ucha. — Gdy byłam w ciąży z Draco nie mogłam wytrzymać poranków bez krakersów.

— Dziękuję, nic mi nie potrzeba.

Czarownica nadal się nad nim trzęsła, a Harry z lekkim uśmiechem jej na to pozwalał. Dzięki wspomnieniom Rei pamiętał małą Narcyzę i widząc, na jaką wspaniałą kobietę wyrosła, był bardzo z niej dumny. Zarówno ona, jak jej starsza siostra Andromeda, nie przyjęły typowego, chłodnego wzorca wychowania Blacków. Oczywiście, nikt spoza rodziny, by tego nie odgadł, ale Harry był traktowany jak członek rodziny. Na krótką chwilę myśli Gryfona pobiegły w stronę trzeciej siostry Black – Bellatrix. Najstarsza z córek Cygnusa nigdy nie doczekała się dziecka zanim trafiła do więzienia. Chłopak wątpił, że poślubiła Rudolfa Lestrange'a z miłości, raczej Bellatrix kierowała się wyborem małżonka biorąc pod uwagę oczekiwania rodziny i zgodziła się na poważanego czarodzieja czystej krwi. A z tego, co zebrał z opowieści, jakie krążyły po szkole po ucieczce więźniów z Azkabanu, to nic nie wskazywało na to, że ich związek wyszedł poza granice biznesowe. Jednak nawet wtedy, Bellatrix poślubiła starszego z braci, była więc zobowiązana do urodzenia dziedzica i zapewnienia ciągłości nazwiska Lestrange'ów. Już nie mówiąc, że dziecko miało cementować małżeństwo.

— Jeszcze tylko jedna podróż przez Fiuu i jeden świstoklik i będziesz w domu — powiedział Voldemort, wychodząc z ukrytego przejścia, podobnie jak to zrobił te wiele miesięcy temu.

Harry czuł, jak robi wszystko automatycznie. Chwycił szczyptę proszku Fiuu z pięknie rzeźbionej misy trzymanej przez skrzata nad głową. Podszedł do kominka i rzucił proszek w płomienie. Ogień zahuczał, płomienie zrobiły się szmaragdowozielone i urosły ponad niego, kiedy w nie wkroczył i wypowiedział lokalizację wyszeptaną mu do ucha przez czarnoksiężnika.

 **oOo**

Harry budził się powili, leżał na wielkim, bardzo miękkim łóżku z czterema kolumnami i zielonymi zasłonami przywiązanymi do nich. Nie pamiętał, jak się tu znalazł. Czyżby zemdlał w czasie podróży świstoklikiem? Gryfon rozejrzał się dyskretnie i stwierdził, że znajduje się w komfortowym pokoju z meblami z ciemnego drewna, tkaninami w kolorze chłodnej zieleni ze srebrnymi ornamentami, wszystko to eleganckie i dość drogo wyglądające. I jakoś wszystko razem nie wydawało się ciężkie, chociaż kolorystyka była ciemna.

Złote promienie słoneczne przelewały się przez pajęcze zasłony, w świetle można było zobaczyć, jak małe cząsteczki pyłu tańczyć leniwie w powietrzu. Harry leżał z głową opartą na pluszowych poduszkach i był owinięty ciepłym, miękkim waniliowym kocem z zieloną narzutą skopaną u jego nóg.

Jego oczy śledziły ruchy pyłków, obserwując ich taniec, ciesząc się chwilą. Czuł się wygodny i zrelaksowany, podobnie jak we własnym domku w Dolinie Godryka. To miejsce wysyłało podobne wibracje, nastolatek zakładał więc, że należy do jego męża.

— Wypocząłeś? — zapytał Voldemort ze swego miejsca przy oknie.

Czarnoksiężnik siedział w dużym fotelu ustawionym w stronę okna, dlatego Harry go wcześniej nie zauważył.

— Tak, spałem dobrze. Dziękuję — Harry nerwowo pogładził koc. Nie chciał myśleć, że mężczyzna czuwał nad nim przez cały czas, gdy wypoczywał. — To piękny pokój…

— Cieszę się, że sprostał twym gustom — w głosie Voldemorta słychać było rozbawienie. — Widoki również powinny cię zadowolić. W nocy spadł świeży śnieg.

Harry niezdarnie wygramolił się z łóżka kierowany swoją ciekawością. Gołymi stopami dotknął puchatego dywanu i chwilę rozkoszował się ciepłem płynącym z podłogi. Mógł błogosławić zaklęcia ocieplające. Sapnął na widok koszuli nocnej, w którą został przebrany. Wiedział jednak lepiej, by nie komentować tego w inny sposób, gdyż następnym razem zamiast białej, prostej sukni nocnej może znaleźć coś o wiele bardziej zawstydzającego. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do fotela zajmowanego przez Voldemorta i przysiadł na poręczy mebla.

Z okna roztaczał się zapierający dech w piersiach widok. Wszystko w rozległym ogrodzie pokrywał śnieg lub lód, tak że przypominało to wejście do pałacu Królowej Śniegu. Natura stworzyła najwspanialszy obraz, którego żaden człowiek – mugol ani czarodziej – nie mogliby odtworzyć. Chociaż w tej chwili żałował, że nie ma aparatu, którym mógłby zrobić zdjęcie, by choćby słaba kopia mogła istnieć poza jego wspomnieniami.

— Pamiętam jedną z wypraw do Szwajcarii w zimie — odezwał się Voldemort, lekko odwracając głowę do Harry'ego. — Śnieg tam wydaje się o wiele bardziej krystaliczny niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Zastanawiam się, czy rzeczywiście tak jest, czy to tylko moje spostrzeżenie…

— Jeśli kiedyś pojadę do Szwajcarii, to sam to ocenię i będziemy mogli wymienić się odczuciami — odparł Harry.

Czarny Pan lekko się uśmiechnął.

— Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem. Nawet nie próbujesz zapytać, gdzie jesteśmy.

Chłopak westchnął i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

— Jeśli będę wiedział, dyrektor nie da mi spokoju, próbując ze mnie wyciągnąć lokalizację tego miejsca.

— Aż tak stary głupiec zalazł ci za skórę? — mężczyzna był szczerze zaskoczony.

— Jego _prywatne lekcje_ — kpina płynęła z ust Harry'ego — mają mnie skłonić do walki z tobą, a jedyne czego się dowiedziałem to to, że miałeś przykre dzieciństwo, byłeś urokliwym nastolatkiem, a później przystojnym mężczyzną. Chociaż to już wiedziałem — Gryfon lekko się uśmiechnął, jednak uśmiech szybko zniknął. — I że stworzyłeś horkruksy.

— Dumbledore wie o moich horkruksach?

— Dziennik go naprowadził — powiedział ostrożnie chłopak — widziałem również pierścień w jego gabinecie.

Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował do czarnego kamienia osadzonego w złotej obrączce na palcu Voldemorta.

— Jestem w pełni świadomy, że dyrektor dotarł do fałszywki, którą z premedytacją umieściłem w domu Gauntów.

— Przewidziałeś to?

— Jak najbardziej, trzeba znać swojego wroga, maleństwo. Chociaż nie sądziłem, że Dumbledore będzie poruszać się tak szybko. Czy powiedział ci, czym są inne kotwice?

Harry zamrugał.

— Dyrektor pokazywał mi we wspomnieniach pierścień Peverella, medalion Slytherina i czarę Hufflepuff. Nie jest pewny ilości, choć podejrzewa, że Slughorn wie i chce, bym to ja wydobył to z niego — Harry machnął ręką. — Wyobrażasz to sobie? Dumbledore ma czelność mnie o to prosić!

Voldemorta zaskoczyła ta nagła zmiana nastroju i wybuch oburzenia. Nie zamierzał jednak ukrywać, że był z tego zadowolony. Maleństwo ewidentnie działało po jego stronie. Oczywiście, nawet sam Salazar Slytherin nie zmusiłby go do wypowiedzenia swoich myśli na głos. Wolał nie denerwować Harry'ego bardziej niż już był, to nie byłoby zdrowe. Do dziś pamiętał zachowanie Narcyzy, gdy ta była w ciąży, biedny Lucjusz tylko raz podpadł swojej żonie, a lizał swoje przeklęte rany prawie do dnia narodzin młodego Draco. A jego maleństwo miało nie tylko ognisty temperament Blacków, ale również Potterów. Także geny panny Evans były dodane do tej już wybuchowej mieszanki. Nikt o nim nie powie, że jest głupim Czarnym Panem.

— Zawsze możemy zadowolić dyrektora i przekazać mu moje wspomnienia z tej rozmowy — powiedział czarnoksiężnik leniwie.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Twoje? Czy to mądre?

— Skoro Dumbledore wie już o horkruksach, nie widzę powodu czemu nie. I tak starzec drepcze w miejscu i szuka po omacku, czemu by nie dołożyć mu więcej fałszywych tropów? — Voldemort zwrócił uwagę na przygryzioną wargę i zaniepokojenie odbijające się w oczach maleństwa. — Przeniosłem swoje horkruksy w bezpieczne miejsca, o których dyrektor nie wie. A inne mam ciągle na oku, a gdyby miało dojść do najgorszego, to liczę, że będą się w stanie same obronić.

Czarnoksiężnik podniósł rękę i pogłaskał policzek żony. Harry przymknął oczy, a gdy Voldemort go dotknął poczuł lekkie ukłucie w swojej bliźnie. Zamieszanie przemknęło przez niego niczym błyskawica, gdy nagłe zrozumienie spadło na niego jak tona cegieł.

— Jestem jednym z twoich horkruksów… — wyszeptał.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i tylko chrząknął potwierdzając jego słowa.

— Jak?

Pytanie było ciche i gdyby Voldemort nie byłby skupiony tak jak był, pewnie by go nie usłyszał.

— Nie jestem całkowicie pewny, kto był zaangażowany w rytuał, który miał mnie pokonać, ale…

— Co? — Harry zmarszczył brwi, to co mówił mężczyzna nie miało dla niego większego sensu.

— Jeśli chcesz poznać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, to mi nie przerywaj — czarnoksiężnik uciszył Harry'ego zirytowanym spojrzeniem. — W moim przekonaniu jest, że twoja matka wraz z Alice Longbottom wykonały na tobie i dziedzicu Longbottomów mroczny rytuał, który miał zachować was przy życiu, gdybym was zaatakował. To bardzo stara magia, magia nordycka bazująca na runach.

Voldemort wpadł swój tryb wykładowy, Harry przywołał sobie koc z łóżka i owinął się nim ciasno, słuchając wyjaśnień mężczyzny.

— Berserkerzy według przekazów historycznych byli nieznającymi strachu wojownikami, którzy gdy wpadli w szał walki stawali się nie do zatrzymania. Nawet mugolskie podania ukazują ich jako krwiożerczych, przemieniających się w zwierzęta bojowników. Teraz, żeby stać się berserkerem wojownik musiał uwięzić w sobie ducha wybranego przez siebie zwierzęcia, najczęściej były to niedźwiedzie lub wilki. Do tego służył rytuał, który wykorzystała twoja matka. Dowodem, że mam rację jest runa swoilo, która zdobi twoje czoło. W zamyśle obu pań – Potter i Longbottom było uwięzienie mojej duszy w dzieciach — Voldemort skrzywił się. — Jednak coś tamtej nocy poszło nie tak, i zamiast całej mojej duszy, został w tobie uwięziony tylko jej fragment, co automatycznie zrobiło z ciebie mojego horkruksa.

— To znaczy, że Neville… — sam Harry nie wiedział, o co tak właściwie chciał zapytać.

— Na każde z pytań, które mogą krążyć po twojej głowie, moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie wiem — odparł szczerze Voldemrot. — Nigdzie nie znalazłem informacji jak długo rytuał może pozostawać aktywny. Nie wiem, czy dusza kogoś innego może zostać zapieczętowana w Longbottomie. Nie mam pojęcia, czy przeprowadzenie tego rytuału bez jego zakończenia, miało konsekwencje odciskające się na psychice tego chłopca. Nie wiem, Harry.

Gryfon odwrócił głowę. Nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w okno. To było przytłaczające. Co zaskakujące mniej wiadomość o nim, jako poświęconym na więzienie mrocznego czarodzieja, bardziej o tym, że Neville'a mógł czekać taki sam los.

— Jest coś, co mnie martwi, moje maleństwo — Voldemort wyrwał Harry'ego z jego rozmyślań.

— Co może być gorszego od tego?

— Dumbledore prawdopodobnie domyśla się, że jesteś jednym z horkruksów.

Harry głośno wciągnął powietrze, a jego ręka powędrowała ochronnie na brzuch. Wzdrygnął się, gdy dłoń czarnoksiężnika znalazła się na jego własnej.

— Spokojnie, starzec nie zabije cię otwarcie. To nie w jego stylu. Licz się jednak z tym, że zamierzał cię ostatecznie poświęcić, gdyż wątpliwe jest, iż zna inny sposób na usunięcie fragmentu duszy z pojemnika niż zniszczenie go.

— To dlatego kazałeś mi tak uważać na dyrektora?

— Tak, nie ufam mu. Ale nie myśl, że zależy mi na tobie tylko z tego powodu. Gdyby nie ty, to kto dostarczałby mi takiej rozrywki?

Harry spiorunował męża wzrokiem. Jak on śmiał się z niego naśmiewać.

* * *

Bellatrix chodziła po korytarzach pięknego domu swojego Pana. Podziwiała niesamowite rzeźby zawoalowanych kobiet ustawiony to tu, to tam. Oczywiście najpiękniejsza stała przy kominku w głównej sali spotkań. Czarny Pan powiedział jej, że te osłonięte twarze przez najcieńsze welony z kamienia tworzą intrygujące, ale ironiczne napięcie, które niezwykle go bawi. Ona sama tego nie rozumiała, póki Malfoy nie wyjaśnił, że rzeźby i popiersia są wytworem Antonio Corradini, weneckiego rzeźbiarz charłaka, który tworzył pomniki nagrobne. Mugole podziwiali niezwykły kunszt człowieka i realizm jego sztuki. Prawda jednak była tak, że wężousty mężczyzna posiadał bazyliszka i jego rzeźby były tak naprawdę skamieniałymi mugolami. Faktycznie, jak zabawne.

Sam budynek był zbudowany na planie krzyża, ze szklaną kopułą unoszącą się pośrodku rezydencji nad małą fontanną. Każde skrzydło miało swoją funkcję i różne stopnie dostępu. Bellatrix dostała pozwolenie poruszać się po wszystkich z wyjątkiem południowego, które było zamieszkałe przez jej Pana. Ale Czarny Pan był teraz zajęty przez skomlącego Malfoya. Naprawdę, czy jej szwagier sam nie mógł sobie poradzić z tymi brudnymi wilkołakami? Współczuła swojej siostrze, że ma takiego patałacha za męża, którego jedyną wartością były bogactwo i czysta krew. Chociaż, gdy Czarny Pan był rozproszony mogła wkraść się do części domu, w której jeszcze nie była. Przechadzała się tanecznym krokiem, zaglądając to tu, to tam. Właśnie podziwiała piękną bibliotekę, wykonaną od góry do dołu z hebanowego drewna rzeźbionego w magiczne stworzenia i rośliny rodem z marzeń sennych, gdy w otwartych drzwiach po drugiej stronie dostrzegła znikający cień. Ruszyła za postacią, która jak się wydawało wcale się nie skradała, wprost przeciwnie poruszała się pewnie, jakby była u siebie.

Bellatrix zmarszczyła brwi. Z tego co wiedziała jej Pan nikogo nie zapraszał do prywatnej części domu. Przeszła za tą osobą przez pokój grecki, orientalny i wenecki, cały czas rozważając czy zaatakować, czy nie. Idąc korytarzem prowadzącym między innymi do sali teatralnej, czarownica dostrzegła odbicie twarzy czarodzieja w ściennym lustrze w szklanych ramach zdobionych kolorowymi, kryształowymi kwiatami.

— Ty nie żyjesz!

Rea odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął delikatnie.

— Bell? Czy Czarny Pan posłał po mnie?

Młody czarodziej stojący przed Bellatrix nie postarzał się w ogóle od czasu, gdy go ostatni raz widziała. Oczywiście, były drobne zmiany, oczy Rei miały trochę inny kolor zieleni, włosy miał dłuższe, a jego doskonałą figurę niszczyło lekkie wybrzuszenie w okolicach brzucha.

— Jak? — czarownica zażądała.

Rea westchnął i ramiona lekko mu opadły, jednak nie puścił zawiniątka, które w nich trzymał.

— To długa i zawiła historia. Taka, której nie chciałbym teraz opowiadać, zwłaszcza że jestem zajęty.

Harry przeklinał spotkanie z Bellatrix Lestrange. Co ta wiedźma robiła w jego części domu? Voldemort powiedział mu, że wszyscy Śmierciożercy mają zakaz wchodzenia do prywatnego skrzydła i bez obaw może tu robić co chce. Najwidoczniej ta szalona kobieta nie słuchała swojego Pana, jak ten miał nadzieję. Przynajmniej wzięła go za Reę, podziękował Hekate za małe cuda. Gryfon nie chciał się oszukiwać, gdyby myślała o nim jako o Harrym Potterze, to przeklęła by go najpierw, a zadawała pytania później. Co z tego, że Voldemort zabronił podnosić na niego różdżkę.

Bellatrix zamrugała i przekrzywiła głowę. Przyjrzała się Rei i stwierdziła, że faktycznie był w trakcie robienia czegoś. W rękach miał wiele pakunków, które cały czas poprawiał, jakby były niewygodne do noszenia.

— Czemu ich nie lewitujesz?

— Ponieważ nie mogę przeciążać magii — odpowiedział Harry z lekką irytacją w głosie. — _I nie chcę zostać odnaleziony przez kogokolwiek_ — dopowiedział sobie w duchu.

Czarownica przechyliła głowę i zmrużyła oczy. Gryfon czekał na jej kolejny ruch, chociaż nie spodziewał się krzyku:

— Jesteś błogosławiony! — wiedźma wskazywała palcem na jego brzuch.

— Tak, myślałem że Voldemort już o tym wszystkim powiedział…

Oczy Lestrange stały się wielkie jak spodki i w każdej innej sytuacji Harry śmiałby się z niej.

— Pan ogłosił, że spodziewa się dziedzica, tak — kiwała gorliwie, a jej włosy latały wszędzie — ale nie powiedział z kim. Ty wróciłeś do naszego Pana?

Harry wpatrywał się w jej teraz nawiedzone oczy i przełknął. Musiał stąpać ostrożnie, gdyż spokój Bellatrix w każdej chwili mógł się załamać. To było jak spacer po kruchym lodzie, jeden zły ruch i wpadałeś do lodowatej wody.

— Tak — odparł niepewnie. — Wykonaliśmy rytuał wiązania w wakacje.

Czarownica klasnęła w dłonie radośnie, jak małe dziecko, które usłyszało o podwójnej porcji lodów kupionych przez rodziców. Gryfon odetchnął z ulgą. Zmiany jej nastroju były bardzo dezorientujące.

— Czy mogę pomóc, mój Panie? — zapytała pełni nadziei głosem.

Harry westchnął, teraz na prawdę nie chciał się nią zajmować, ale nie chciał również pobudzać jej szaleństwa. Merlinie, chyba każdy wiedział, że została obdarzona klątwą Blacków i to po trzykroć, jakby wysysając ją od swych sióstr.

— Możesz wziąć część z tych rzeczy ode mnie i pomóc mi zanieść je do komnaty rytualnej.

Bellatrix podskoczyła jak mała dziewczynka i nucąc wesoło podeszła chwycić parę paczek. Położyła je na podłodze i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by je najpewniej lewitować.

— Bez magii, nie chcę by zostały zainfekowane, chyba że zamierzasz mi towarzyszyć — Harry skrzywił się wewnętrznie, miał szczerą nadzieję, że się nie zgodzi.

— O tak, mój Panie!

Wiedząc, że nie odwiedzie wiedźmy od pomysłu, Harry zaczął dalej iść do niewielkiego pokoju, który zamierzał wykorzystać jako salę do wykonania rytuału. Nie dbał aż tak mocno o towarzystwo, chociaż Bellatrix nie była na szczycie listy pożądanych osób. Musiał oczyścić głowę, inaczej zwariuje. Właśnie żeby zachować własne zdrowie psychiczne zdecydował się przeprowadzić oczyszczający rytuał odprawiany w okresie geoli.

Tak naprawdę, wszystko co powiedział mu Voldemort pierwszego dnia w domu, nie od razu się w nim zatopiło. Jego psychika zdawała się walczyć z informacjami, że jest cholernym horksruksem, i że jego dyrektor – człowiek, który był swego czasu postacią dziadka, chciał go poświęcić dla _większego dobra_. Harry wierzył pod tym względem mężowi w stu procentach. Dumbledore nie znał innego sposobu na zniszczenie pojemnika duszy niż unicestwienie go. Mówiąc, że stał się przytłoczony, gdy waga tego wszystkiego w końcu do niego dotarła, to niedopowiedzenie. Nie zwariował chyba tylko dzięki poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, jakie dawał mu dom oraz świadomość ochrony przed wszelkim złem tego świata. Chociaż jak teraz widział, i one były złudne.

— Mój Panie, co mam robić? — zapytała Bellatrix kręcąc się po pokoju.

Harry westchnął głośno odkładając swoje paczki na ziemię.

— Czy słyszałaś kiedykolwiek o rytuałach geoli?

Wiedźma zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła głową, sprawiając że jej dzikie włosy latały wszędzie.

— Nawet Blackowie świętowali Boże Narodzenie — mruknął do siebie zrozpaczony Harry. — Pięknie. Wyjdźmy od tego, że geoli jest staroangielskim określeniem pogańskiej uczty trwającej dwanaście dni, urządzanej najczęściej w okresie od 24 grudnia do 6 stycznia. Świętowano odrodzenie się słońca i błagano bogów o dobry czas. Kiedy chrześcijaństwo stało się powszechne i zagarnęło stare obyczaje, zaczęto obchodzić Yule lub Boże Narodzenie.

— Och, nie jesteś trochę za młody żeby zajmować się celebracją?

— Możliwe — powiedział cicho Harry — jednak potrzebuję ukoić wzburzonego ducha wewnątrz mnie i zawrzeć pokój z własnymi myślami.

— Jak to się robi? — Bellatrix wyciągnęła różdżkę, gotowa rzucić potrzebne zaklęcia.

Gryfon pokręcił głową.

— Ach, to wymaga odrobinę więcej wysiłku niż tradycyjne machanie różdżką — uśmiechnął się do kobiety. — Jedno z nas rysuje pięcioramienną gwiazdę i umieszcza świece w każdym rogu oraz jedną na środku — pokazał jej jak to powinno wyglądać rysując palcem przed sobą na podłodze — a drugie błaga duchy, by spełniły sekretne pragnienia okadzając pomieszczenie mieszanką ziół, które są w tym woreczku — wyjął małą sakiewkę, a zawartość przesypał do wykonanej z surowej gliny miseczki. — Gdy wszystkie świece się wypalą powinna na nas spaść łaska duchów i zostaniemy pobłogosławieni, a nasze prośby uświęcone.

Bellatrix kiwała głową i pozostawała mocno skoncentrowana. Harry dostrzegł dziwny błysk w jej oku, który go trochę niepokoił.

— Bell, którą częścią chcesz się zająć?

— Wyrysuję gwiazdę — wiedźma chwyciła kredę i rzuciła się do przodu pokoju.

— Ramiona muszą mieć przynajmniej pięć stóp — nakazał jej.

Bellatrix sumiennie i z zapałem wykonała jego polecenia, i wkrótce po tym w ogołoconym ze wszystkiego pokoju paliło się sześć świec. Harry siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i trzymał miseczkę nad płomieniem świecy wewnątrz gwiazdy. Lestrange siedziała naprzeciw niego i wpatrywała się w dym unoszący się nad ziołami.

Nie był to jakiś spektakularny rytuał, ani pełen niezrozumiałych inkantacji, jednak pozwalał wpaść w trans medytacyjny i zrelaksować się, a także przemyśleć wszystkie drogi jakie czekały użytkownika w oparciu o dostępną wiedzę. Harry podjął kilka decyzji. Po pierwsze, musi zapytać Voldemorta jak horkruks w nim wpływa na niego. Po drugie, czy możliwe jest przeniesienie z niego odłamka duszy Czarnego Pana do innego pojemnika. Po trzecie, jeśli tak, to czy takie działanie będzie miało na niego wpływ. Musiał również podjąć decyzję co dalej z Hogwartem. Mógł zostać w rezydencji i nie wracać na kolejny semestr, zniknąć zaraz po urodzeniu dziecka, albo poczekać do końca roku szkolnego i dopiero w wakacje przemyśleć powrót na siódmy rok. W Hogwarcie miał zobowiązania, w szkole wszakże były osoby, którym obiecał pomóc. Draco, Violette i inne maluchy. Również jego nauka ze Snape'em oraz madam Pomfrey zostałaby gwałtownie przerwana w pół drogi. Dumbledore nie wykonał jak dotąd żadnego ruchu i Gryfon przypuszczał, że dopóki nie urodzi się dziecko nic się nie zmieni. Dyrektor nie potrafiłby zabrać niewinnego, nienarodzonego życia, nawet dla większego dobra. Gdy tak rozmyślał nad dalszymi posunięciami, Bellatrix siedziała i roniła bezgłośnie łzy.

Medytację Harry'ego przerwało siorbnięcie nosem. Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał na płaczącą czarownicę.

— Co się dzieje, Bell?

— Straciłam je, Rea! Straciłam… — łkała.

— Bell, nie wiem o czym mówisz…

— Jestem bezwartościowa, moja jedyna powinność została mi odebrana, moja wartość została ze mnie wyrwana. Och, jakbym się chciała zemścić… Ale nie wiem, który z nich to był… a ich wszystkich jest po prostu za dużo…

— Bell… — czarownica zdawała się nie reagować. — Bellatrix — odezwał się twardym, rozkazującym głosem. Tym razem podziałało. — Powiedz mi od początku co się stało.

Bellatrix zamrugała na niego jak sowa i rękawem szat otarła swoją zapłakaną twarz, pozostawiając smugi makijażu. Harry walczył z chęcią skrzywienia się.

— Jak każda dziewczyna z odpowiedniego domu zostałam dobrze wychowana. Wiesz o tym, Rea — spojrzała wymownie na jego brzuch. — Mieliśmy wraz z Rudolfem kłopoty. Uzdrowiciel nie widział we mnie problemów i zalecił memu mężowi wspomagające eliksiry. Do tego czasu nie chciałam opuścić linii frontu — spojrzała na ziemię. — I to był błąd… Tylko nie mów naszemu Panu, że to powiedziałam — zawołała z przestrachem i złapała Harry'ego za ramię.

— Nic co powiesz nie wydostanie się poza tę komnatę, Bell. Nie martw się, proszę.

Bellatrix rzuciła mu nieufne spojrzenie, ale puściła jego rękę.

— Byliśmy na rajdzie — zaczęła ponownie po chwili. — Walczyłam z dwoma aurorami, _patałachy_ — prychnęła. — Chociaż przyznam, niektórzy mieli to w sobie, zwłaszcza jeden, który przeklął mnie od tyłu. To mnie rozproszyło i tamta dwójka również uzyskała trafienie. Ostatecznie wygrałam — powiedziała z dumą. — Ich krew zabarwiła ten brudny bruk, na który padły ich martwe ciała. W bazie zbadał mnie uzdrowiciel, jak każdego… jak zawsze… — jej głos zaczął się łamać, a z oczu ponownie płynęły łzy. — …powiedział… powiedział, że straciłam… Te bękarty zabiły moje dziecko!

Harry poczuł jakby został uderzony tłuczkiem w brzuch. Nie życzył tego co stało się Bellatrix nawet najgorszemu wrogowi.

— Ale to nie było nawet najgorsze, strata pozostawiła mnie jałową — czarownica zaczęła kiwać się do przodu i do tyłu. — Teraz jestem bezwartościowa jako kobieta. Tak bezwartościowa. I kiedy byłam na dnie rozpaczy, przyszedł do mnie mój Pan — Bellatrix mówiła teraz jakby sama do siebie, nie widząc Harry'ego przed sobą. — Powiedział mi: _Bello, moja droga. Znajdę sposób byś ponownie mogła być matką. Jeśli jest zaklęcie, klątwa, urok lub rytuał, które ponownie przywrócą światło w twoich oczach, to je znajdę. Jeśli nie ma, to stworzę je dla ciebie…_ On obiecał. A później zniknął! Byłam tak zdesperowana, by go odnaleźć, przecież obiecał mi pomóc. Wiedziałam, że ci aurorzy musieli wiedzieć, gdzie on jest. Ale nie chcieli powiedzieć! Cokolwiek zrobiłam, milczeli.

Bellatrix potrzebowała chwili zanim się uspokoiła. W kółko powtarzała obiecał i zniknął naprzemiennie. Z drugiej strony, Harry był przerażony. Nie znał wcześniej historii stojącej za szaleństwem Bellatrix Lestrange, chociaż teraz już wiedział co pchnęło ją do tak desperackich czynów, jak torturowanie do szaleństwa rodziców Neville'a. Żałował, że kiedykolwiek musiało do tego dojść. Tyle żyć zrujnowała poprzednia wojna i szaleństwo Voldemorta…

— Czarny Pan wrócił, Bell. Musisz mieć w niego wiarę…

— Wiem, Reo, wiem… — Bellatrix spojrzała Harry'emu głęboko w oczy. — Czuję się spokojniejsza i lżejsza…

— Tak, rytuał zadziałał.

Ostatnia świeca zgasła, pozostawiając jedynie plamę wosku na podłodze. Zioła wypaliły się, przemieniając w czarny pył. Harry podszedł do okna i zadrżał, gdy je otworzył. Wysypał prochy na wiatr i patrzył przez krótką chwilę, jak unoszą się w powietrzu, zanim zamknął okno i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Z optymizmem czekał na zbliżający się nowy rok.

* * *

Voldemort nie był zadowolony z wtargnięcia Bellatrix do jego prywatnego skrzydła. Czarownica nie tylko złamała jego bezpośredni rozkaz, ale także jakoś znalazła się pod ochronnymi skrzydłami Harry'ego. A ostatnio chłopak zaczynał co raz bardziej zachowywać się jak matka kwoka dla wybranych Śmierciożerców. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy a teraz również Bellatrix. Pierwszą dwójkę jeszcze rozumiał, Potter miał z nimi kontakt od kilku lat i zdążył ukuć z nimi jakieś więzi. Ale Lestrange? Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby tylko trzymała się wyznaczonych granic.

Teraz jednak Czarny Pan miał zupełnie inny problem. Od przeszło dziesięciu minut wpatrywał się intensywnie w swoje maleństwo, które tylko raz podniosło swój wzrok znad książki, by zwrócić mu przysługę, a następnie zignorować go całkowicie na rzecz przeklętego tekstu. Najwidoczniej Harry stał się bardziej zirytowany poleceniem zejścia o siedemnastej na obiad do sali jadalnej, niż początkowo myślał, że będzie.

— Co cię trapi? Nie widzę w mojej prośbie nic oburzającego.

— Chcesz mnie wystawić na pokaz! — Gryfon zamknął książkę z łomotem i uderzył nią o stolik. Voldemort się skrzywił. — Nie jestem jakimś twoim trofeum, z którym możesz paradować wśród swoich zwolenników, sługusów i pochlebców!

— Nie widzę nic złego w przedstawieniu cię moim przyjaciołom — odwarknął Czarny Pan.

— Oczywiście, że nie widzisz w tym nic złego — sarknął Potter. — Powiem to jeszcze raz, _nie jestem twoją własnością_ — zasyczał gniewnie.

— Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz! Punkt piąta masz być w jadalni i zbawiać gości swoją obecnością! — krzyknął czarnoksiężnik i zamiatając szatami wyszedł szturmem na korytarz, pozostawiając wściekłego Harry'ego samego w bibliotece.

 **oOo**

Drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się z impetem, uderzyły w ściany i odskoczyły robiąc hasał godny ataku górskich trolli. Rozmowy natychmiast umilkły, a głowy zgromadzonych obróciły się w stronę intruza. Harry zacisnął usta, za jego plecami stary zegar zabił pięć razy. Voldemort poczuł falę gniewu, która nie należała do niego. Przyjrzał się uważnie swojej żonie, chłopak stał sztywno w progu i omiatał salę chłodnym spojrzeniem. Czarny Pan mógł powiedzieć, że jego maleństwo było ucztą dla oczu. Ubrany w ciężkie szaty z zielonego brokatu, przeszywane złotą nicią nadawały mu królewskiego wyglądu. Z całą tą złą aurą wyglądał jak młody bóg szykujący się na wojnę.

Wzrok Harry'ego zatrzymał się na osobie siedzącej po lewej stronie i Gryfon ruszył nagle, kierując się prosto do niej, zupełnie lekceważąc męża u szczytu stołu. Nim Voldemort zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, z krzesła wstał wampir towarzyszący lordowi Daimonowi.

— Saugini — powiedział miękko Harry. — Jak wspaniale jest cię ponownie widzieć.

— Harry — wampir pokłonił się i ucałował rękę chłopaka — pozwól, że ci przedstawię mojego pana, Lorda Daimona. Mój panie, to jest Harry, małżonka Lorda Voldemorta.

Wampirzy lord podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i również ucałował rękę Harry'ego na powitanie.

— Witaj kwitnący kwiecie — powiedział z przesadnie rumuńskim akcentem. — Saugini nie mógł przestać chwalić twojej osoby, i chociaż mu nie wierzyłem, to teraz widzę, że jego opowieści nie dorównywały twojej wspaniałości.

Potter zaśmiał dobrodusznie i lekko zarumienił kokieteryjnie.

— Panowie usiądźcie. Nie ma powodu byście musieli stać.

— Ależ mój drogi, jakim byłbym dżentelmenem, gdybym siedział, kiedy to kwiat stoi koło mnie.

— Nalegam — Harry położył rękę na ramieniu Sauginiego i delikatnie nacisnął ją w dół. Wiedział, że nie jest wstanie wymusić nic siłą na wampirze, jednak miał nadzieję, że ten dostanie wskazówkę. — Chciałbym porozmawiać.

Na szczęście Saugini domyślił się co Harry chce zrobić i pomału opadł na krzesło. Chłopak nie ważąc na gniewne spojrzenie Czarnego Pana usiadł na kolanach wampira i delikatnie uśmiechnął się do Lorda Daimona.

— Z pewnością jesteś garstką — zaśmiał się Lord.

— Tiara Przydziału umieściła mnie w Gryffindorze, którego symbolem jest lew. I jak każdy kot lubię chadzać własnymi drogami i nie przyjmuję rozkazów od nikogo.

Ze swojego miejsca Voldemort obserwował wymianę zdań i zgrzytał zębami. Nie mógł nic zarzucić Harry'emu, który robił dokładnie to, o co go prosił – zabawiał gości. Ponadto nie było jego winą, że rozmowy się przeciągnęły i obiad nie został jeszcze podany.

— Cóż za niezwykła osobowość — Lord Daimon błysnął zębami — muszę przyznać, że byłbyś wspaniałym wampirem… Więc jeśli kiedyś poczujesz zew krwi, to nie wahaj się do mnie zwrócić.

— Jestem zaszczycony — Harry chwycił rękę starszego wampira. — A czy możesz powiedzieć mi coś, czego Saugini nie chciał mi zdradzić?

— A cóż to by mogło być? Wątpliwe jest, by ten stary plotkarz mógł się oprzeć jakiejkolwiek prośbie twych oczu.

— Na ile Vlad Tepes jest tylko legendą?

Źrenice Lorda Daimona lekko się powiększyły i mignął w nich strach. Po krótkiej chwili nachylił się do Harry'ego i szepnął mu do ucha:

— Piękny kwiecie, trzymaj się lepiej swojego małego lorda. Vlad Draculea nawet przed _tobą_ się nie ugnie.

Gryfon lekko się nadąsał, jakby nie dostał odpowiedzi i kontynuował dalsze przesłuchiwanie, jakby nigdy nic. Kiedy w końcu skończył rozmowę z dwom wampirami, wrócił do szczytu stołu i tym razem skierował się na prawo. Przechodził dumnie koło Śmierciożerców i zwolenników swego męża, aż zatrzymał się koło krzesła Fenrira Greybacka. Wilkołak momentalnie wskoczył na siedzenie i wychylił się przez oparcie, zbliżając swoją twarz do twarzy Harry'ego. Barczysty mężczyzna z wielką szopą matowych szarych włosów i zmierzwionymi bokobrodami, okryty czarną szatą, która wydawała się przyciasna, dyszał i węszył powietrze przed chłopcem. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy siedzieli skamieniali, bojąc się nawet głośno odetchnąć. Greyback wyciągnął swoją szarawą dłoń zakończoną długimi, żółtawymi paznokciami i zatrzymał na cal przed twarzą Harry'ego, który nawet nie mrugnął, chociaż ci najbliżej niego widzieli jak lekko zmarszczył nos od wstrętnego zapachu brudu, potu i krwi, zawsze otaczającego wilkołaka. Nagle Fenriri zawył i zaśmiał się, powodując że część zgromadzonych osób podskoczyła.

— Nie boisz się mnie — powiedział, a jego głos przywodził na myśl ochrypłe szczekanie psa.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął, wyciągnął dłoń i poklepał Greybacka po głowie.

— Zawsze chciałem pogłaskać wilkołaka — powiedział cicho. — Na moim trzecim roku nawet mi się to prawie udało…

— Harry? — Czarny Pan starał się ustalić dokąd to prowadzi. Najpierw te wampiry teraz Greyback…

— Na moich oczach, tylko kilka stóp ode mnie, wilkołak przemienił się w świetle księżyca — Harry wpatrywał się w oczy Fenrira. — Więc czemu miałbym bać się ciebie? Tym bardziej, że Nagini zabiłaby cię na miejscu, gdybyś chociaż pomyślał, by mnie zaatakować.

Greyback usłyszał syk tuż za sobą. Przerywając kontakt wzrokowy z niezwykłym chłopcem, pomału odwrócił się przodem do stołu, by spotkać się twarzą w twarz z ulubionym zwierzątkiem Czarnego Pana. Wilkołak przełknął. Przypomniał sobie jak jego ojciec mówił mu, że nigdy, ale to nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie należy drażnić szczennej suki. Teraz znał już powagę tych słów.

— _Nagini_ — Harry syknął do wielkiego węża — _czy jest tu ktoś, kogo chciałabyś zjeść?_

Voldemort się skrzywił a reszta gości wyglądała na zaniepokojonych syczącą rozmową.

— _Nie, pisklę. Wszyscy śmierdzą._

— _Pójdziesz ze mną poszukać czegoś do jedzenia?_

— _Tak._

Harry nie czekał na nic więcej. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z jadalni wraz z Nagini ślizgającą się tuż za nim i chroniącą jego plecy. Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, kieliszek Czarnego Pana rozprysł się na drobne kawałki, ochlapując go winem. Voldemort patrzył na drzwi, aż nagle odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął się śmiać.

— Mój Panie — odezwał się Nott. — Wiesz, że miałem żonę, która dała mi dwoje dzieci. I z doświadczenia mogę powiedzieć, że nie ma bardziej niebezpiecznej istoty od głodnej czarownicy w ciąży.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : postaram się kolejną część wrzucić jak najszybciej, a to pierwsza z części opisująca zdarzenia mające miejsce podczas przerwy zimowej Harry'ego. Voldemort wykorzystuje rozproszenie, by Gryfon zbyt nie martwił się planami Dumbledore'a. Strategicznie dyrektor przegrywa z Tomem, pytanie czy uda się mu podnieść i wrócić do gry, czy będzie tylko spadać po równi pochyłej...

 **Nota autora 2** : W pełni zakończyłam rozdział, a w między czasie dopisałam kolejne fragmenty do dalszej części tej historii. Mój najgorszy grzech - pisanie nielinearne.

Poza tym chciałabym Wam polecić fanfic pod tytułem **Fair Trade** , którego autorem jest BajaB / s /4818951 /1/Fair-Trade

Historia opowiada jak horkruksy wpłynęły na szaleństwo Voldemorta i jak z naprawdę inteligentnego człowieka stał się tylko nieudacznikiem z obsesją na punkcie zabicia chłopca. One-shot, który naprawdę mnie urzekł ostatnimi czasy. Jeszcze raz polecam przeczytanie go.

 **Nirana** \- sama nie wiem kiedy to zleciało, rozpoczynając pisanie sądziłam, że zajmie to dużo mniej rozdziałów, a tu proszę: pykła pięćdziesiątka i akcja toczy się dalej. Chociaż jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że w tym roku zobaczymy już koniec _Żyje się..._

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, wszyscy czytelnicy są dla mnie drodzy i to właśnie ku ich uciesze piszę.

 **dominika. gordzijewska** \- życzenia nie aż tak spóźnione, zwłaszcza że w niektórych częściach kraju świętuję się jeszcze w styczniu.

 **Kundzia2** \- z tą choinką to się lekko rozczarujesz. Wątpię by tradycjonaliści obchodzili chrześcijańskie święta, zwłaszcza że według tej religii powinni za magię być wszyscy spaleni na stosie. Voldemort nie jest hipokrytą, a sam Harry jest bardzo zainteresowany starymi obrzędami. Więcej o tym będzie w kolejnej części, która zostanie opublikowana jak tylko zostanie dokończona.

Opowiadanie nie zostanie porzucone, chyba że fizycznie nie będę wstanie pisać. Z częstotliwością staram się utrzymywać dwutygodniową rutynę, jednak życie codzienne ma często inne plany. Nie mogę rzucić wszystkiego i tylko pisać, chociaż czasami chciałabym. ;)

Tak się składa, że odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie dotyczące Belli znajdzie się również w tym rozdziale. I było to zaplanowane z dużym wyprzedzeniem, czyżbyś miała jakieś zdolności czytania przyszłości?

 **Ldorotka** \- o tak, trzymam się logiki jak pijany płota. W końcu każda akcja musi mieć jakąś reakcję, niezależnie od tego kiedy to nastąpi. Jeśli chodzi o bohaterów, to po prostu pomogłam się im rozwinąć z tego co stworzyła Rowling. Oni zawsze mieli potencjał, potrzebowali tylko lekkiego pchnięcia, by go pokazać. I mam nadzieję, że do ostatniego rozdziału będziesz tak samo zadowolona z tej historii jak dotychczas.


	52. Rozbijając nadzieję

_Rozbijając nadzieję_

 **Masz wtedy dwie możliwości, albo próbujesz odpokutować, albo co raz głębiej wchodzisz w przemoc, za każdym razem potrzebując większej dawki, żeby wyciszyć krzyki, zarówno swoich ofiar, jak i twojego sumienia.**

* * *

Kilka dnia po Nowym Roku nadszedł czas powrotu do Hogwartu. Harry stał przed kominkiem w gabinecie Notta seniora i wpatrywał się w płomienie. Obok niego Draco i Theo cicho obstawiali nadchodzące mecze quidditcha. Gryfon niewiele wiedział o Theodorze, nastolatek był samotnikiem i milczkiem w dużej mierze. Ślizgon był wysokim, chudym chłopakiem o słabej budowie ciała i chorobliwym wyglądzie. W zasadzie, do czwartego roku niewiele się różnił od Harry'ego, może tylko tym, że Gryfon zbudował jakieś mięśnie od gry na pozycji szukającego. Cała trójka czekała na godzinę dwudziestą, kiedy to mieli przenieść się za pomocą Fiuu do gabinetu Snape'a. Początkowo Harry miał wrócić do szkoły prosto z rezydencji Malfoyów, jednak Draco tak długo nalegał, by uratowali Notta z dusznej obecności jego ojca, że Harry zgodzi się pójść po chłopaka. Draco argumentował, że Nott senior nie ośmieli się nic zrobić w towarzystwie żony Czarnego Pana.

— Theodorze! — Nott senior wpadł do gabinetu powodując spięcie w obu Ślizgonach.

— Jaki jest powód tego krzyku? — zapytał cicho Harry przypinając ojca Theo spojrzeniem.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w miejscu, a gdy zobaczył kto znajduje się z jego synem klęknął na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę.

— Nie wiedziałem, że zaszczyciłeś na swoją osobą, mój…

— Skończ z tym. Nie jestem twoim panem, panią, czy jakikolwiek inny tytuł zamierzałeś mi nadać. I wstań na litość Merlina — Harry czuł się zirytowany, chociaż sam nie wiedział dokładnie z jakiego powodu. — Przyszliśmy towarzyszyć Theo w drodze do szkoły.

— Mój syn nie mówił, że przyjaźni się z tobą, mój… Harry — czarodziej rzucił niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenie swemu chłopcu.

— Jestem zaznajomiony ze wszystkimi Ślizgonami z mego rocznika — Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie podobało się mu zachowanie tego Śmierciożercy. — I z pewnością Voldemort uważa go za odpowiedniego znajomego.

Wszyscy trzej Ślizgoni zadrżeli słysząc imię Czarnego Pana, ale żaden z nich nic nie powiedział.

— Ekhym… tak… mam nadzieję, że będziecie mieć dobry semestr — powiedział Nott senior. — Mój synu, czy spakowałeś wszystko?

— Tak, ojcze.

— Dobrze. Muszę wracać do pracy. Draco przekaż moje pozdrowienia ojcu. Mój Panie — czarodziej pochylił głowę i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

— Nie lubię twojego ojca — odezwał się Harry patrząc ponownie w płomienie.

— Nie ty jedyny — odparł cicho Theo.

Harry zacisnął rękę na chłodnej powierzchni szklanej fiolki, którą miał w kieszeni. Musiał uważać, by jej nie zmiażdżyć.

Dzień wcześniej Voldemort podszedł do niego w bibliotece. W milczeniu i do tego bardzo wolno włożył rękę do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej różdżkę. Drugą, rękę włożył pod płaszcz i wyciągnął małą, pustą fiolkę. Ciągle patrząc Harry'emu w oczy, dotknął końcem różdżki swoją skroń, a gdy ją odsunął długa, srebrna nić wspomnień wydostała się za nią, przyczepiona do końca różdżki. Czarny Pan opuścił nić do buteleczki, gdzie kłębiła się, a następnie rozproszyła, wirując jak gaz. Zakorkował butelkę i delikatnie umieścił ją w ręce Harry'ego, zaciskając na niej palce chłopca, które następnie lekko pocałował.

O godzinie ósmej koło Gryfona pojawił się skrzat rodziny Nottów wraz z misą z proszkiem Fiuu. Harry odsunął się od kominka i wskazał, by Ślizgoni poszli pierwsi. Chociaż Draco trochę protestował, w końcu postawił na swoim

Harry wkroczył w szmaragdowy ogień i wykrzyknął _Hogwart!_ , zanim objęły go płomienie. Wirując bardzo szybko przemieszczał się z zaciśniętymi powiekami, mając nadzieję, że nie zgubi się po drodze. Kiedy wreszcie zaczął zwalniać, otworzył oczy i dostrzegał rozmazane obrazy innych czarodziejskich domów, które znikały błyskawicznie nim zdołał się im przyjrzeć, by w końcu zatrzymać się w samym środku kominka w gabinecie profesora Snape'a. Ten zaledwie zerknął znad swej pracy, kiedy Draco pomagał mu wygramolić się z rusztu.

— Dobry wieczór, Potter. Postaraj się nie wnieść popiołu na dywan.

— Dobrze, panie profesorze.

Gdy już Harry wyprostował swoje szaty i przygładził włosy cała trójka wymaszerowała z gabinetu mistrza eliksirów ruszając każdy w swoją stronę. Gryfon prosto od profesora Snape'a powędrował korytarzami do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie chciał odkładać nieuniknionego i parę minut później wypowiadał _ekierki z toffi_ w stronę gargulca, który odskoczył na bok, pozwalając mu wejść na spiralne schody.

— Wejść — odezwał się Dumbledore, kiedy Harry zapukał.

W jego głosie słychać było wyczerpanie. Harry pchnął drzwi i otworzył je. Poza ciemnym, usianym gwiazdami niebem za oknami, gabinet dyrektora wyglądał tak jak zawsze.

— Wielkie nieba, Harry — zdziwił się Dumbledore. — Czemu zawdzięczam tak późną wizytę?

— Proszę pana… mam to.

Harry wyciągnął maleńką szklaną buteleczkę i pokazał ją Dumbledore'owi. Przez chwilę dyrektor wyglądał na oszołomionego. Potem jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

— Harry, to jest wspaniała wiadomość! Naprawdę spisałeś się świetnie! Wiedziałem, że ci się uda!

Zapominając najwyraźniej o późnej porze, pospiesznie obszedł biurko, chwycił buteleczkę ze wspomnieniem Voldemorta w swoją zdrową dłoń i ruszył do szafki, w której stała myślodsiewnia.

— A teraz — rzekł Dumbledore, stawiając kamienną misę na biurku i opróżniając do niej zawartość buteleczki — …teraz w końcu zobaczymy. Szybko, Harry…

Harry pochylił się posłusznie nad myślodsiewnią i poczuł jak stopy odrywają mu się od podłogi… Jeszcze raz zanurzył się w ciemność i wylądował w gabinecie Horacego Slughorna wiele lat wcześniej.

O wiele młodszy Horacy Slughorn, z gęstą, połyskującą czupryną koloru słomy i rudymi wąsami, siedział w wygodnym fotelu, z nogami na aksamitnej pufie, trzymając w jednej ręce kieliszek wina, a drugą grzebiąc w pudełku z kandyzowanymi ananasami. Wokoło niego siedziało z pół tuzina kilkunastoletnich chłopców, a wśród nich Tom Riddle, na którego ręku połyskiwał pierścień Marvola. Dumbledore wylądował obok Harry'ego w chwili, gdy Riddle zapytał:

— Panie profesorze, czy to prawda, że profesor Merrythought odchodzi na emeryturę? — zapytał Riddle.

— Tom, Tom, nawet gdybym wiedział, to i tak bym ci nie powiedział — odrzekł Slughorn i pogroził mu palcem oblepionym cukrem, choć jednocześnie puścił do niego oko, co zepsuło efekt. — Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd czerpiesz informacje, chłopcze! Wiesz więcej od połowy ciała pedagogicznego.

Riddle uśmiechnął się, a inni chłopcy roześmiali się głośno i spojrzeli na niego z uwielbieniem.

— Ale pomimo twojej niesamowitej zdolności dowiadywania się o rzeczach, których nie powinieneś wiedzieć, i mimo umiejętności schlebiania ludziom, którzy coś znaczą… dziękuję ci za te ananasy… Nawiasem mówiąc, dobrze wybrałeś, bo to moje ulubione…

Kilku chłopców zachichotało znowu.

— …i jestem pewien, że w ciągu dwudziestu lat zostaniesz ministrem magii. A nawet w ciągu piętnastu, jeśli dalej będziesz mi przysyłał ananasy. Mam _znakomite_ kontakty w ministerstwie.

Tom Riddle tylko się lekko uśmiechnął, natomiast inni chłopcy wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Harry zauważył, że chociaż młody Voldemort wcale nie wyglądał na najstarszego w tej grupie, wszyscy traktowali go jak przywódcę. To mu przypomniało o grupie obronie, i czasie gdy on otrzymywał taki sam szacunek od osób chodzących na spotkania.

— Nie wiem, czy nadaję się do polityki, panie profesorze — powiedział, gdy śmiechy umilkły. — Choćby dlatego, że nie mam odpowiedniego pochodzenia.

Dwóch chłopców zrobiło do siebie znaczące miny. Harry był pewien, że śmieją się z jakiegoś dowcipu, niewątpliwie na temat tego, co wiedzieli lub podejrzewali o słynnym przodku przywódcy grupy. Chociaż intrygujące było to, że Voldemort nie był zainteresowany pracą w ministerstwie, nawet na tak wysokim stanowisku. Harry zastanawiał się czy już wtedy młody Tom dążył do bycia Czarnym Panem, i czy na tamten czas zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał użerać się z politykami.

— Bzdury! — zaprzeczył gorliwie Slughorn. — To oczywiste, że pochodzisz z przyzwoitej rodziny Czarodziejów, skoro jesteś tak uzdolniony. Tak, zajdziesz daleko, Tom, jeszcze nigdy nie pomyliłem się co do żadnego z moich uczniów.

Mały złoty zegar stojący na biurku za plecami Slughorna wybił godzinę jedenastą.

— Wielkie nieba, to już jedenasta? — zdziwił się Slughorn — Lepiej już idźcie, chłopcy, bo wszyscy będziemy mieć kłopoty. Lestrange, masz mi jutro pokazać wypracowanie, bo dostaniesz szlaban. To samo dotyczy ciebie, Avery.

Wstał z fotela i zaniósł pusty kieliszek na biurko. Chłopcy opuszczali pokój, ale Riddle się ociągał. Widać było, że chce zostać sam na sam ze Slughornem.

— Uważaj, Tom — rzekł Slughorn, gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Riddle wciąż jest w gabinecie. — Chyba nie chcesz, żeby cię nakryto, jak włóczysz się poza sypialnią po godzinach, a jesteś prefektem…

— Panie profesorze, chciałbym pana o coś zapytać.

— Więc pytaj i zmykaj, chłopcze, pytaj i zmykaj…

— Panie profesorze, co pan wie o… o horkruksach?

Slughorn utkwił w nim wzrok, bezwiednie pieszcząc swoimi grubymi palcami nóżkę kieliszka.

— Wypracowanie z obrony przed czarną magią, tak?

Ale Harry mógł przysiąc, że Slughorn dobrze wie, że nie chodzi o pracę domową.

— Niezupełnie, panie profesorze — odpowiedział Riddle. — Natrafiłem na ten termin, kiedy coś czytałem, i nie bardzo rozumiem, o co chodzi.

— Nie… no cóż… trudno byłoby znaleźć choć jedną książkę w Hogwarcie, z której dowiedziałbyś się czegoś bliższego o horkruksach, Tom. To dziedzina bardzo czarnej magii… zaiste, bardzo czarnej…

— Ale pan na pewno wie o nich wszystko, panie profesorze, tak? Tak wielki czarodziej jak pan… ale oczywiście przepraszam, jeśli nie może mi pan tego powiedzieć, to… Po prostu przypuszczałem, że tylko pan może mi coś o nich powiedzieć… więc sobie pomyślałem, że zapytam…

Było to rozegrane po mistrzowsku, pomyślał Harry. Wahanie, zdawkowy ton, niby przypadkowe pochlebstwo, żadnej przesady. Harry doceniał to, bo sam miał zbyt wiele doświadczeń w wydobywaniu informacji z opornych ludzi, by nie rozpoznać mistrza w akcji. Wiedział, że Riddle'owi bardzo, ale to bardzo na tej informacji zależy; prawdopodobnie pracował nad tym od wielu tygodni.

— No cóż… — powiedział Slughorn, nie patrząc na Riddle'a, tylko skubiąc wstążką zdobiącą pudełko z kandyzowanymi ananasami — cóż, nie stanie się nic złego, jak coś ci o nich powiem, ogólnie, rzecz jasna. Tylko tyle, żebyś wiedział o czym mowa. Horkruks to słowo oznaczające przedmiot, w którym ktoś ukrył cząstkę własnej duszy.

— Ale nadal nie bardzo rozumiem, jak to działa, panie profesorze — rzekł Riddle.

Głos miał opanowany, ale Harry wyczuł, że jest bardzo podniecony. Widocznie przebywał zbyt wiele czasu w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana, by nie być wyczulonym na takie niuanse.

— Po prostu rozszczepia się swoją duszę — odrzekł Slughorn — i ukrywa jej część w jakimś przedmiocie poza ciałem. Jeśli ciało zostanie zaatakowane lub nawet zniszczone, nie można umrzeć, bo część duszy pozostaje na ziemi nieuszkodzona. Ale oczywiście egzystowanie w takiej formie…

Slughorn skrzywił się lekko, a Harry przypomniał sobie słowa, które usłyszał prawie dwa lata wcześniej: _Zostałem wyrwany z swego ciała, stałem się czymś mniej niż duch… ale jednak żyłem_.

— …niewielu jest takich, którzy by tego pragnęli, Tom, naprawdę niewielu. Już lepsza śmierć.

Ale Riddle nie był teraz w stanie ukryć żądzy, która go trawiła.

— Jak się rozszczepia duszę?

— No cóż… — powiedział niechętnie Slughorn — musisz zrozumieć, że dusza powinna być zawsze nietknięta i cała. Rozszczepienie jej to akt gwałtu, to coś sprzecznego z naturą.

— Ale jak to się robi?

— Poprzez akt zła… akt najwyższego zła. Przez dokonanie morderstwa. Morderstwo rozdziera duszę. Czarodziej, który zamierza stworzyć horkruksa, wykorzystuje to rozdarcie do swoich celów: zamyka oddartą część…

— Zamyka? Ale jak…?

— Jest jakieś zaklęcie, nie pytaj mnie, bo ja go nie znam! — odrzekł Slughorn, potrząsając głową jak słoń opędzający się od komarów. — Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto by tego próbował? Czy wyglądam na mordercę?

— Ależ nie, panie profesorze, skądże znowu — zaprzeczył szybko Riddle. — Przepraszam… nie chciałem pana obrazić…

— Wcale nie czuję się obrażony — rzekł szorstko Slughorn. — To całkiem naturalne, że ciekawią cię takie spraw. Czarodzieja dużego kalibru zawsze pociąga ten aspekt magii…

— Tak, panie profesorze. Nie rozumiem tylko… pytam z czystej ciekawości… jeden horkruks wystarczy? To znaczy… czy duszę można rozszczepić tylko raz? Czy nie lepiej rozszczepić duszę na kilka części? Wiadomo, że siódemka jest najpotężniejszą magiczną liczbą, to może na siedem…

— Na brodę Merlina, Tom! — zawołał Slughorn. — Siedem! Czyż to nie straszne pomyśleć o zamordowaniu choćby jednego człowieka? A zresztą straszne jest już samo podzielenie duszy… ale żeby rozdzielać ją na siedem części…

Teraz Slughorn był już wyraźnie zaniepokojony: wpatrywał się w Riddle'a tak, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, a Harry mógł przysiąc, iż profesor żałuje, że w ogóle wdał się w tę rozmowę.

— Oczywiście — mruknął — to wszystko, o czym rozmawiamy, jest czysto hipotetyczne, prawda? Czysto akademickie rozważania…

— Oczywiście, panie profesorze — zapewnił go szybko Riddle.

— Niemniej jednak, Tom, nie rozpowiadaj o tym, co ci powiedziałem… to znaczy nie mów, o czym rozmawialiśmy. Różnym ludziom nie bardzo by się podobało, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że gawędzimy sobie o horkruksach. To temat w Hogwarcie zakazany. Dumbledore szczególnie by się wściekł…

— Nie powiem nikomu, panie profesorze — powiedział Riddle i wyszedł.

Harry przelotnie uchwycił wyraz jego twarzy, na której malowało się takie samo szczęście jak wówczas, gdy jako mały chłopiec dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. Takie samo szczęście, które nie uwydatniało jego pięknych rysów, ale w jakiś sposób czyniło je mniej ludzkimi…

— Dziękuję ci, Harry — powiedział cicho Dumbledore. — Wracamy…

Kiedy Harry wylądował z powrotem na podłodze gabinetu Dumbledore'a, ten już siedział za swoim biurkiem. Harry usiadł również i czekał, aż dyrektor przemówi.

— Wyczekiwałem na to brakujące ogniwo od bardzo dawna — odezwał się w końcu Dumbledore. — Potwierdza ono moją hipotezę, wskazuje, że mam rację, ale też, ile jeszcze przed nami…

Harry zauważył nagle, że wszyscy dawni dyrektorzy szkoły na portretach przysłuchują się uważnie. Korpulentny czarodziej z czerwonym nosem przyłożył sobie nawet trąbkę słuchową do ucha.

— No cóż, Harry — rzekł Dumbledore — jestem pewny, że zrozumiałeś, na czym polega znaczenie tego, co właśnie słyszeliśmy. Mając prawie tyle samo lat, co ty teraz, Tom Riddle robił wszystko, by odnaleźć sposób na pozyskanie nieśmiertelności.

— Myśli pan, że mu się udało, panie profesorze? — spytał niewinnie Harry. — Stworzył sobie horkruks? I dlatego nie umarł, kiedy mnie zaatakował w Dolinie Godryka wiele lat temu? Miał gdzieś ukrytego horkruksa? Nieuszkodzoną, bezpieczną cząstkę duszy?

— Cząstkę… albo i więcej — odparł dyrektor. — Słyszałeś, co mówił Voldemort. Chciał się dowiedzieć od Horacego, co się stanie, kiedy jakiś czarodziej stworzy więcej niż tylko jednego horkruksa, co się stanie z czarodziejem, który pragnąc uniknąć śmierci, gotów będzie popełnić morderstwo wiele razy, gotów będzie wciąż rozdzierać swą duszę, tak żeby ją zabezpieczyć w wielu oddzielnie ukrytych horkruksach. O ile wiem… a jestem pewny, że wiedział o tym Voldemort… jeszcze żadnemu czarodziejowi nie udało się rozerwać swojej duszy na więcej niż dwie części.

Umilkł na chwilę, zbierając myśli, a potem powiedział:

— Cztery lata temu otrzymałem pewny dowód na to, że Voldemort rozszczepił swoją duszę.

— Gdzie? — spytał Harry. — Jak?

— Sam mi go wręczyłeś, Harry — wyjaśnił Dumbledore. — Dziennik, dziennik Riddle'a, ten, w którym były wskazówki, jak otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic.

— Nie rozumiem, sir — powiedział Harry mrużąc oczy. Zamierzał wyciągnąć z Dumbledore'a tak wiele informacji jak tylko mógł.

— Widzisz, Harry, chociaż nie zobaczyłem Riddle'a, który wyszedł z tego dziennika, to co mi opisałeś, było dla mnie zupełnie nieznanym fenomenem. Samo wspomnienie zaczynające działać i myśleć? Samo wspomnienie wysysające życie z dziewczynki, w której ręce wpadło? Nie, w tej książce musiało żyć coś o wiele bardziej złowrogiego… cząstka duszy, byłem tego prawie pewny. Ten dziennik był horkruksem. Ale to odkrycie stworzyło tyle samo pytań, co odpowiedzi. Najbardziej intrygowało mnie i niepokoiło, że dziennik miał być nie tylko bronią, ale i zabezpieczeniem.

— Nadal nie rozumiem — stwierdził Harry.

— Działał tak, jak powinien działać horkruks… innymi słowy, ukryta w nim cząstka duszy była bezpieczna i niewątpliwie chroniła jego właściciela przed śmiercią. Ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że Riddle chciał, by ktoś ten dziennik przeczytał, chciał, żeby cząstka jego duszy zamieszkała w kimś innym albo tym kimś zawładnęła, co w rezultacie uwolniłoby ponownie potwora Slytherina.

— Nie chciał, żeby jego wysiłki poszły na marne — zauważył Harry. — Pragnął, żeby ludzie się dowiedzieli, że to on jest dziedzicem Slytherina, bo w tym czasie nie mógł się tym pochwalić.

— Całkiem słuszna uwaga — rzekł Dumbledore, kiwając głową. — Ale zauważ, Harry, skoro chciał, żeby ten dziennik trafił w przyszłości w ręce jakiegoś ucznia Hogwartu, to tym samym narażał ukrytą w nim cząstkę swojej duszy. Horkruksa tworzy się po to, jak ci to wyjaśnił profesor Slughorn, żeby ukryta w nim cząstka duszy była bezpieczna, a nie po to, żeby podrzucać go komuś, narażając ją na ryzyko zniszczenia, co rzeczywiście się stało, bo ta właśnie cząstka jego duszy już nie istnieje, o co ty się postarałeś. Beztroska, z jaką Voldemort potraktował swojego horkruksa, wydała mi się złowieszcza. To mogło oznaczać, że stworzył, albo zamierzał stworzyć, więcej horkruksów, tak żeby strata pierwszego nie była zbyt bolesna. Nie chciałem w to wierzyć, ale tylko takie wytłumaczenie wydawało mi się sensowne. A potem, dwa lata temu, Cedrik powiedział, że tej nocy, kiedy Voldemort odzyskał ciało, oświadczył swoim Śmierciożercom coś, co jest bardzo wymowne, a jednocześnie bardzo niepokojące. _Ja, który zaszedłem dalej niż ktokolwiek inny na drodze do nieśmiertelności_. Tak mi wtedy powiedział. _Dalej niż ktokolwiek!_ I pomyślałem, że wiem, co znaczą te słowa, choć Śmierciożercy tego nie wiedzieli. On mówił o swoich horkruksach, Harry, o horkruksach w liczbie mnogiej. Tego chyba nie dokonał nigdy żaden inny czarodziej. Ale to wszystko pasuje do mojej hipotezy: z upływem lat Lord Voldemort stawał się coraz mniej ludzki, a przemianę, której podległ, mogłem sobie wytłumaczyć tylko tym, że jego dusza uległa straszliwemu okaleczeniu, a więc że przekroczył granice tego, co zwykle nazywamy złem…

Harry powstrzymał się przed wyjaśnieniem dyrektorowi, że ten fragment duszy z dziennika nie został zniszczony, a wrócił do swojego właściciela i połączył się z nim ponownie. Już nie mówiąc, że Lucjusz nigdy nie dostał rozkazu wykorzystania dziennika, który został powierzony jego rodzinie właśnie w celu ochrony. Po dziś dzień, pan Malfoy był w jakiś sposób karany za swój postępek. Żył tylko dlatego, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze dla Czarnego Pana.

—Więc mordując innych ludzi uczynił siebie nieśmiertelnym? — spytał Harry bez entuzjazmu. — Czemu niby horkruksy a nie inna metoda?

— Dobre pytanie — odparł Dumbledore. — Myślę, że jest kilka powodów, dla których na przykład Kamień Filozoficzny przemawiał do Lorda Voldemorta słabiej niż horkruksy. Pomimo, że eliksir życia faktycznie przedłuża życie, trzeba go pić regularnie, a jeśli ktoś chce być nieśmiertelny, musi go pić przez całą wieczność. Voldemort byłby więc całkowicie uzależniony od eliksiru, a gdyby mu go zabrakło, gdyby został skażony albo gdyby ktoś ukradł Kamień, umarłby jak każdy śmiertelnik. Pamiętaj, że Voldemort lubi działać samotnie. Myślę, że nie mógł się pogodzić z uzależnieniem od kogokolwiek i od czegokolwiek, nawet od eliksiru. Oczywiście gotów był go wypić, by wydobyć się z otchłani owego pół-życia, w jakiej się pogrążył po zaatakowaniu ciebie, ale tylko po to, by odzyskać ciało. Dlatego jestem przekonany, że postanowił dalej polegać przede wszystkim na swoich horkruksach: po odzyskaniu ciała nie potrzeba mu było niczego więcej. Był już nieśmiertelny… albo tak bliski nieśmiertelności, jak nikt dotąd. Ale teraz, Harry, uzbrojeni w tę informację, to rozstrzygające wspomnienie, które udało ci się uzyskać, jesteśmy bliżej niż kiedykolwiek odkrycia tajemnicy Lorda Voldemorta. Słyszałeś, jak powiedział: _Czy nie lepiej rozszczepić duszę na kilka części? Wiadomo, że SIÓDEMKA jest najpotężniejszą magiczną liczbą._ Tak, sądzę, że ta właśnie idea, idea duszy w siedmiu częściach, najbardziej pociągała Lorda Voldemorta.

— Stworzył siedem horkruksów? — spytał z udawanym przerażeniem Harry. Kilka portretów na ścianach również wydało okrzyki przerażenia i oburzenia. — Przecież one mogą być ukryte wszędzie, po całym świecie… zakopane… albo niewidzialne…

— Cieszę się, że doceniasz wagę problemu — powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. — Ale, po pierwsze, Harry, nie siedem horkruksów, tylko sześć. Siódma część jego duszy, choć tak okaleczona, zamieszkuje jego odnowione ciało. To ta jego część, która wiodła życie widma w latach wygnania; bez niej w ogóle nie byłby sobą. Ta siódma część duszy będzie ostatnią, z którą musi się zmierzyć każdy, kto chce zabić Voldemorta. To część, która żyje w jego ciele.

— A więc sześć horkruksów — odezwał się Harry głosem, w którym brzmiała nuta desperacji — jak niby chce je pan zniszczyć?

— Zapominasz, że jeden już zniszczyłeś. A ja zniszczyłem drugi.

— Naprawdę? — powątpiewał Harry.

— Tak, zniszczyłem — odrzekł Dumbledore i uniósł swoją poczerniałą, wyglądającą na spaloną, dłoń. — Ten pierścień, Harry. Pierścień Marvola. Zabezpieczony był straszliwym zaklęciem. Gdyby nie moje – wybacz mi brak skromności – wyjątkowe uzdolnienia i gdyby nie szybka pomoc profesora Snape'a, gdy powróciłem do Hogwartu ciężko ranny, pewnie bym nie dożył, by opowiadać ci to wszystko. Pierścień nie jest już horkruksem.

— Ale jak go pan odnalazł?

— No cóż, jak wiesz, od wielu lat starałem się odkryć jak najwięcej z przeszłości Voldemorta. Wiele podróżowałem, odwiedzając miejsca, w których niegdyś przebywał. Natknąłem się na ten pierścień w ruinach domu Gauntów. Wygląda na to, że kiedy Voldemortowi udało się ukryć w nim cząstkę duszy, nie chciał już nosić go na palcu. Ukrył go, opatrzywszy najpotężniejszymi zaklęciami, w domu swoich przodków. Morfin, oczywiście, był już w owym czasie w Azkabanie. Nie podejrzewał, że pewnego dnia mogę odwiedzić te ruiny albo że będę miał oczy otwarte na wszelkie ślady magicznych kryjówek. — Dumbledore zadumał się na chwilę. — Ale nie cieszmy się z tego za bardzo, Harry. Ty zniszczyłeś dziennik, ja pierścień, ale jeśli nasza hipoteza siedmioczęściowej duszy, jest słuszna, pozostały jeszcze cztery horkruksy.

— I każdy z nich może być czymkolwiek? — spytał Harry chcą się dowiedzieć ile powie mu stary czarodziej. — Mogą być… starą puszką albo, ja wiem, pustą butelką po eliksirach…

— Myślisz o świstoklikach, Harry, które muszą być najzwyklejszymi przedmiotami, łatwymi do przeoczenia. Ale Lord Voldemort używający puszek albo starych butelek do przechowywania części swojej drogocennej duszy? Zapominasz o tym, co ci pokazałem. Lord Voldemort lubi gromadzi trofea, słynne historyczne przedmioty magiczne. Jego pycha, jego wiara w swoją wyższość, jego determinacja w dążeniu do zapewnienia sobie wyjątkowego miejsca w historii magii, wszystko to doprowadziło mnie do przekonania, że pieczołowicie wybierał horkruksy spośród przedmiotów cieszących się wielką sławą.

— Dziennik nie był czymś nadzwyczajnym — zauważył tępo Harry.

— Dziennik, jak sam powiedziałeś, był dowodem na pochodzenie Voldemorta od Slytherina. Jestem pewny, że było to dla niego niezwykle ważne.

— A te pozostałe horkruksy? — zapytał Harry. — Wie pan, czym one są, panie profesorze?

— Mogę tylko podejrzewać — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Z powodów, które ci wcześniej wyłuszczyłem, sądzę, że Lord Voldemort wybierał przedmioty bardzo cenne. Zbadałem więc przeszłość Voldemorta pod tym kątem, zwracając szczególną uwagę na takie właśnie przedmioty, z którymi się zetknął, a które gdzieś zniknęły.

— Medalion — zaszemrał Harry. — i czarka Helgi Hufflepuff.

— Tak — zgodził się z uśmiechem Dumbledore. — Gotów jestem się założyć… może nie o całą rękę… ale o parę palców, że to właśnie są horkruksy, trzeci i czwarty. Pozostałe dwa, zakładając, że stworzył ich sześć, stanowią pewien problem, ale pozwoliłbym sobie na przypuszczenie, że zdobywszy przedmioty należące kiedyś do Hufflepuff i Slytherina, zapragnął odnaleźć takie, które były własnością Gryffindora i Ravenclaw. Jestem pewny, że cztery przedmioty należące do czterech założycieli Hogwartu miały potężną moc oddziaływania na wyobraźnię Voldemorta. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, czy udało mu się odnaleźć coś, co należało do Ravenclaw, ale jestem przekonany, że jedyna pamiątka po Gryffindorze nadal jest bezpieczna.

Dumbledore wskazał swoimi poczerniałymi palcami na ścianę za swymi plecami, gdzie w szklanej gablocie spoczywał miecz z rękojeścią wysadzaną rubinami.

— Myśli pan, panie profesorze, że właśnie dlatego chciał wrócić do Hogwartu? — spytał Harry. — Żeby spróbować znaleźć coś, co należało do innych założycieli?

— Tak właśnie myślę — odparł Dumbledore. — Niestety, nie posuwa nas to ani o krok dalej, bo nie został tu przyjęty i nie miał szansy przeszukania szkoły. Zmuszony jestem sądzić, że nigdy mu się nie udało zgromadzić czterech pamiątek po wszystkich czterech założycielach. Na pewno zdobył dwie… może trzy… Więcej nie wiemy.

— Nawet gdyby zdobył coś, co należało do Ravenclaw albo do Gryffindora, brakuje jeszcze szóstego horkruksa — powiedział Harry wyliczając na palcach. — Chyba, że zdobył oba…

— Nie sądzę — stwierdził Dumbledore. — Chyba wiem, czym jest szósty horkruks. Ciekaw jestem, co powiesz, kiedy ci wyznam, że swojego czasu interesowało mnie zachowanie tego węża, Nagini.

— Węża? — spytał ostrożnie Harry. — To żywe stworzenie też może być horkruksem?

— No cóż… jest to niewskazane — odpowiedział Dumbledore — powierzanie części swej duszy czemuś, co samo potrafi myśleć i poruszać się, nie jest zbyt rozsądne. Jeśli jednak moje rozumowanie jest poprawne, to kiedy Voldemort wszedł do domu twoich rodziców, by zabić ciebie, wciąż brakowało mu szóstego horkruksa. Wygląda na to, że zachował proces tworzenia horkruksów na szczególnie znaczące śmierci. Twoja na pewno by do nich należała. Wierzył, że zabijając ciebie, niszczy niebezpieczeństwo nakreślone przez przepowiednię. Wierzył, że uczyni siebie niepokonanym. Jestem przekonany, że wraz z twoją śmiercią zamierzał stworzyć ostatni horkruks. Jak wiemy, nie udało mu się.

Harry usilnie starał się kontrolować mimikę swojej twarzy.

— Nagini podkreśla związek ze Slytherinem, co mieściło się w mistyce Lorda Voldemorta. Myślę, że jest do niej bardzo przywiązany, lubi mieć ją przy sobie i wydaje się nad nią całkowicie panować, co jest zaskakujące nawet jak na kogoś, kto zna język węży.

— A więc — zaczął Harry dość ozięble — dziennika już nie ma, pierścienia nie ma. Czara, medalion i wąż pozostają nietknięte. No i horkruksem może być jeszcze jakiś przedmiot należący do Ravenclaw albo do Gryffindora, tak?

— Wybornie zwięzłe i dokładne podsumowanie, tak — rzekł Dumbledore, chyląc głowę.

— Więc… nadal ich pan szuka, profesorze? Kiedy opuszcza pan szkołę?

— Zgadza się — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Szukam ich od dawna. I myślę, że… może… może jestem już blisko odnalezienia jednego. Są pewne oznaki budzące nadzieję...

Harry nie dopytywał, o co dyrektorowi chodzi.

— Och, doprawdy?

— Może chciałbyś mi towarzyszyć, gdy znajdę już kolejnego?

Harry poczuł, że serce zabiło mu szybciej. Dyrektorzy z portretów wydawali się mniej wyrozumiali dla pomysłu Dumbledore'a. Harry zauważył, że kilkoro z nich potrząsało głowami, a Fineas Nigellus nawet prychnął.

— Czy Voldemort wie, że niszczy mu się jakiegoś horkruksa? Czy to czuje? — zapytał Harry, ignorując portrety.

— To bardzo ciekawe pytanie, Harry. Myślę, że nie. Myślę, że zło już tak nim owładnęło, a owe tak ważne cząstki jego jaźni tak długo są od niego oddzielone, że jego świat uczuć i odczuć bardzo różni od naszego. Być może świadomość straty dotarłaby od niego w chwili śmierci… ale nie wiedział, na przykład, że dziennik został zniszczony, dopóki nie wydusił prawdy z Lucjusza Malfoya. Mówiono mi, że kiedy się o tym dowiedział, wpadł w szał.

Harry zastanawiał się, kiedy niby to miało miejsce. Postanowił więc drążyć temat.

— Ale myślałem, że chciał, by Lucjusz Malfoy przeszmuglował go do Hogwartu…

— Tak, przed laty, kiedy był pewny, że będzie mógł stworzyć więcej horkruksów, ale Lucjusz miał czekać na polecenie Voldemorta, którego nigdy się nie doczekał, bo Voldemort znikł wkrótce po wręczeniu mu dziennika. Na pewno myślał, że Lucjusz nie ośmieli się zrobić niczego z horkruksem, tylko będzie go strzegł. Ale tu, jak się okazało, gorzko się przeliczył, gdyż Lucjusz przestał się bać swojego pana, który przepadł gdzieś na całe lata i którego w końcu uznał za zmarłego. Oczywiście Lucjusz nie wiedział, czym ów dziennik naprawdę jest. Voldemort zapewne mu powiedział, że dziennik może spowodować ponowne otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic, bo był opatrzony potężnymi zaklęciami. Gdyby Lucjusz wiedział, że dziennik kryje cząstkę jego pana, na pewno traktowałby go z większym szacunkiem, a tak wykorzystał go po prostu do realizacji swoich dawnych planów. Podrzucając dziennik córce Artura Weasleya, miał nadzieję za jednym zamachem zdyskredytować Artura, spowodować wyrzucenie mnie z Hogwartu i pozbyć się obciążającego go przedmiotu. Ach, biedny Lucjusz…

Harry siedział przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, po czym spytał:

— Więc gdyby się zniszczyło wszystkie horkruksy, to można by zabić Voldemorta?

Dumbledore przyglądał się bacznie Harry'emu przez moment i odpowiedział:

— Tak sądzę. Bez horkruksów Voldemort stanie się śmiertelnikiem z okaleczoną i pomniejszoną duszą. Nie zapominaj jednak, że choć jego dusza może być bezpowrotnie okaleczona, jego mózg i czarnoksięskie moce pozostają nienaruszone. Trzeba niezwykłych umiejętności i niezwykłej mocy magicznej, by zabić takiego czarodzieja jakim jest Voldemort, nawet pozbawionego horkruksów. Niewątpliwie jednak, to wspomnienie należące do Horacego…

Dyrektor zamilkł w momencie, gdy Harry wstał.

— Profesorze, nigdy nie powiedziałem, że wspomnienie dostałem od profesora Slughorna.

Dumbledore zbladł, a jego oczy uporczywie wwiercały się w Harry'ego.

— Do kogo więc ono należy, Harry?

— Do samego Voldemorta — Harry odpowiedział wycofując się powoli do drzwi, z różdżką w pogotowiu w razie gdyby musiał się bronić.

Dumbledore jednak nie zaatakował go, opadł na fotel i zakrył oczy zdrową ręką.

— Wszystko na nic, prawda? — zapytał nikogo w szczególności.

Harry postanowił nie odpowiadać, za to szybko wymknął się z gabinetu. Nie sądził, że dostanie kolejne zaproszenie na spotkanie z dyrektorem.

W samotności swego gabinetu, Dumbledore zaczął pocierać lewe ramię. Na jego czole pojawiły się krople potu, a oddech stał się świszczący. Feniks Fawkes zaśpiewał krótko.

— Nie przewidziałem tego mój przyjacielu, nie przewidziałem…

* * *

Podczas przestojów w warzeniu, popijali herbatę oraz rozmawiali o eliksirach z dziennika Montenegro i polityce. Chociaż Snape wiedział już o niewielkim zainteresowaniu Harry'ego areną polityczną ministerstwa, był zaskoczony poziomem świadomości chłopca o bieżących aferach rządowych. Harry znał nazwiska i miejsca pracy, a także osobiste mocne i słabe strony prawie każdego liczącego się pracownika urzędu. Jak wszyscy inni, szkicowo orientował się na temat prac Departamentu Tajemnic, ale zrozumiał funkcjonowanie pozostałych działów znacznie lepiej niż robili to zatrudnieni w nich pracownicy. Widać było, że Czarny Pan nie szczędził czasu na douczeniu swojej żony wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy.

W drugą stronę, chociaż Harry był w pełni świadomy, że jego profesor jest mistrzem eliksirów, to był zdumiony wiedzą Snape'a na temat swojego rzemiosła. Słuchając odpowiedzi profesora na swoje pytania o różnych eliksirach i teoriach, Harry raz po raz doceniał piękno magicznej nauki. I nie był pewien, czy to była dodatkowa praktyka, czy po prostu to, że Snape przestał mu dyszeć w kark, ale w dzisiejszych czasach umiejętności nastolatka w warzeniu poprawiły się dramatycznie. Oczywiście nie bez znaczenia był również stary podręcznik do eliksirów, który Snape wcisnął mu do ręki podczas jego pierwszej lekcji z nim.

Dziś jednak rozmowa zeszła na dość poważne tematy, po przeanalizowaniu jednego z paskudnych eliksirów służącego do zamęczenia ofiar na śmierć.

— Tortury dla samych tortur, nie są czymś, co mi się podoba. Tym bardziej, gdy są robione ludziom, o których wiem, że nie są wstanie się bronić. To jest… — Snape westchnął głęboko i przeczesał włosy dłońmi. — Nie mogę znaleźć właściwych słów… — potrząsnął głową i próbował wyjaśnić lepiej. — Nie pomyl się, plan Czarnego Pana na utrzymania naszego świata tak czystego, jak to tylko możliwe, naprawdę do mnie przemawiał, gdy do niego dołączyłem. Tak jak on chciałem utrzymania przywilejów czystej krwi, nie to, że by mnie to dotyczyło, tylko dlatego, że nasi przodkowie byli magiczni, i że udoskonalali swoje talenty, pracowali więcej nad pewnymi obszarami magii. To jest powód, że niektóre linie produkują…

— Znakomitych mistrzów eliksirów? — Harry nawiązał do przodków Severusa od strony jego matki.

Severus przewrócił oczami.

— Dokładnie — zgodził się. — Ponieważ przez całe pokolenia byli zanurzenie w badaniach nad jedną gałęzią magii, najłatwiej jest im się o tym uczyć.

— A oni są zmotywowani, by dołożyć własną cegiełkę do odkryć przodków, a także być lepszymi od swoich rodziców — Harry pokiwał głową, rozumiejąc to doskonale. Skrzywił się lekko marszcząc nos, gdy do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl. — Ale rzeczywiści czysto krwiści… Oni są…

— Poskręcani? Leniwi? Myślący, że z powodu ich krwi nie muszą nawet ruszyć palcem? Wszystkie z powyższych? — Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — W ten sposób zostali wychowani, żeby być dumni z tego co mają. A właściwie to są zazdrośni o to, co kiedyś mieli ich przodkowie, jak przywództwo, moc, a co poprzednie pokolenia roztrwoniły… A później widzą półkrwi i mugolaków, którzy dostają to, co oni powinni, w swojej mentalności. I to wystarcza, by czystej krwi pochylili się w stronę szaleństwa Czarnego Pana.

— Zdolności i wiedza, lub jej brak, przeciwko ciężkiej pracy — wtrącił Harry. — Ale posiadanie predyspozycji nie oznacza, że odniesie się sukces bez żadnego wysiłku.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

— To leży w ludzkiej naturze. Wszystko polega na samoobronie, obracaniu każdej szansy na swoją stronę i tak dalej. Dlatego jest dobra i zła strona wszystkiego. Trikiem jest nie uleganie pokusie pójścia po najmniejszej linii oporu oraz rozpoznawanie pokus.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Jak skończyliśmy na rozmowie o tym?

— Z powodu twojej ciekawości — Severus lekko się uśmiechnął na niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy Pottera. — Wiem, że już od jakiegoś czasu korciło cię, by zapytać czemu dołączyłem w szeregi Czarnego Pana oraz czemu go zdradziłem. Widzisz, nawet jeśli zgadzam się z ideologią zachowania naszych tradycji, ponieważ są one naszym łącznikiem z przeszłością i historią, to nie przyłączyłem się, by torturować bezbronnych ludzi. Chociaż pewnie mógłbym pójść łatwą drogą i okłamać cię, że całkowicie unikałem torturowania, prawdą jest jednak, że robiłem to tylko na tyle, by chronić wizerunek dobrego Śmierciożercy, i nie jest to oksymoron… Czasami ranienie ludzi jest sposobem na wyrzucenie lęków oraz uczucia niedostatku. Na rozładowanie gniewu i frustracji, aby zemścić się… Ale potem, kiedy siedzisz w samotności własnego domu, nie ma nic, aby zmniejszyć poczucie winy i uciszyć wrzaski. Masz wtedy dwie możliwości, albo próbujesz odpokutować, albo co raz głębiej wchodzisz w przemoc, za każdym razem potrzebując większej dawki, żeby wyciszyć krzyki, zarówno swoich ofiar, jak i twojego sumienia.

W gabinecie zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami palących się drew w kominku.

— Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem Severusie Snape — powiedział Harry, patrząc na profesora zza wpół przymkniętych powiek. — Nawet jeśli przerażasz pierwszorocznych Puchonów.

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł, jakby z jego piersi został zdjęty niewyobrażalny ciężar.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : I jesteśmy ponownie w szkole. Harry od razu rozprawia się z dyrektorem, a następnie w tygodniu ma bardzo głęboką rozmowę z Severusem. Jak to wszystko wpłynie na wydarzenia dziejące się teraz na świecie?

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że we fragmencie w którym Harry dowiaduje o byciu horkruksem, Dumbledore jest przedstawiony w złym świetle, prawie jak morderca. W swoich myślach Harry trochę przesadza, ale nie można mu się dziwić, skoro panikuje w związku z nowymi informacjami. W kanonie dyrektor nigdy sam by Harry'ego nie zabił (w sumie nie wiem, czy stary dyrektor miał w sobie na tyle odwagi, by zabić kogokolwiek. W tym przewyższał go jedenastoletni chłopiec), jednak uważał że poświęcenie życia Pottera było jedyną drogą do pokonania Voldemorta. Moim zdaniem to, co zrobił w książkach jest o wiele gorsze, niż gdyby sam uniósł różdżkę i rzucił avadę. Ten człowiek nie miał nawet odwagi, by powiedzieć tego Harry'emu osobiście. Zrzucił przekazanie informacji na biednego Severusa. I Dumbledore z tego opowiadania jest taki jaki był w książkach - strateg i szachista, który jedynie pochyla się nad szachownicą, ale sam nie myśli o sobie jako o żadnej figurze. Wobec tego nie zacznie nagle biegać po szkole i knuć spisku na życie ulubionego Gryfona.

I tak na marginesie, to książkowe nadzieje Albusa związane z Insygniami i przetrwaniem Harry'ego wcale mnie nie ułagodziły.

 **dominika. gordzijewska** \- Dumbledore był na straconej pozycji już od momentu, kiedy Voldemort odzyskał ciało na cmentarzu. Gdyby wtedy zadziałał odpowiednie, nic co dzieje się obecnie, by się nie wydarzyło. Plus w dużej mierze wspomnienia życia Rei złagodziły skutki maltretowania psychicznego, jakiemu był poddany Harry u Dursleyów. To pozwoliło młodemu człowiekowi stanąć na własnych nogach, a nie być naiwnym narzędziem, którego znamy z książek.

Harry nie szuka kłopotów, kłopoty same go znajdują. Chociaż dzięki swemu koślawemu szczęściu udaje się mu wyjść cało z większości przygód.

 **MefisMefis** \- niestety kiedyś to opowiadanie musi dobiec końca. Jednak zanim to nastąpi, to Hary ma jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, a ja mam jeszcze parę wątków do zamknięcia.

 **Rusti698** \- cóż, wolałam rozdział wrzucić jeszcze raz (kiedy był już w całości), by nikt nie przegapił ciągu dalszego. Nie będę przepraszać. Zawsze to lepiej gdy rozdział jest na jednej stronie, niż części są rozbite na kilka oddzielnych chapterów, przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu.

 **Kawowy Kot** \- dziękuję za wszystkie słowa uznania. Sądzę, że opowiadanie tak Ci się podoba, gdyż główny wątek fabuły nie kręci się wokół romansu. I jednak staram się, by bohaterowie nie byli płascy. W końcu za każdym z nich stoi jakaś historia i coś, co ich ukształtowało w ludzi, którymi są dzisiaj. Staram się też nadać jak największy realizm i jeśli coś poruszam, to wcześniej prowadzę poszukiwania na ten temat.

 **Mee Lord** \- aż się zarumieniłam, dziękuję. Zgadzam się z Tobą, że brakuje dobrych opowiadań z Voldemortem i Harrym w języku polskim. Chociaż według mnie ogólnie brakuje dobrych opowiadań. Jest kilku autorów, którzy tworzą prawdziwe dzieła, które lśnią jak diamenty. Niektóre umieszczone są na fanfiction, inne są rozproszone na różnych forach. Ale z ilością jakie powstają w innych językach, nie mamy co się porównywać. U mnie większość w zakładce ulubionych jest albo tłumaczeniem, albo zagranicznego autora. I szczerze, jestem ciekawa z czym to jest związane.

Widzisz, Nott senior wyciągnął wnioski o wściekłości Harry'ego z obserwacji na jakie mógł sobie pozwolić. Potter wcale nie był zły z powodu braku obiadu. Podłoże jest o wiele głębsze. Harry nie chce mieszać się w wojnę i Voldemort obiecał mu, że nie będzie wciągnięty w konflikt. Jednocześnie nakazuje Harry'emu odgrywać rolę dobrej gospodyni i zabawiać podczas posiłku jego Śmierciożerców, zwolenników i sprzymierzeńców, pokazując im jednocześnie, że ma w swoim posiadaniu największy atut, na którym opiera się przeciwna strona. Nasz bohater buntuje się więc po ślizgońsku. Wchodzi do sali jak stuprocentowy Gryfon z odpowiednim rozmachem i nie poświęca nawet spojrzenia Voldemortowi. Idzie przywitać się i porozmawiać ze znajomym, z którym miło spędził czas podczas przyjęcia u Slughorna, a później skierował się do wilkołaka, lekceważąc czarodziejów - co można uznać za zniewagę, gdyż stworzenie było uznane przez niego za bardziej interesujące niż czystej krwi Śmierciożercy. Brak obiadu na stole wykorzystuje jako wymówkę - jego praca została zakończona, zabawił gości, a skoro posiłek nie został jeszcze podany, nie ma obowiązku dotrzymywać tym ludziom towarzystwa w czasie jedzenie. Voldemort to wie, a komentarz Notta łagodzi ewentualne oburzenie zebranych.

Harry jest zbyt temperamentny by być potulnym barankiem. Zgodzi się na ustępstwa, jeśli widzi w czymś korzyść dla siebie lub osób, o które się troszczy, ale nigdy nie był i nie będzie pokorny.

Zawsze się zastanawiałam nad Bellą, bo owszem była szalona jeszcze przed Azkabanem, wiemy skądinąd, że to szaleństwo płynęło w jej krwi i jego powodem był chów wsobny rodziny Blacków, ale... by taki poziom został osiągnięty potrzeba jakiegoś spustu. Przymus wypełnienia roli kobiety czystej krwi dość dobrze mi się wkomponował w taki wyzwalacz (nie biorę pod uwagę _Harry'ego Pottera i przeklętego dziecka,_ w mojej opinii to kolejny fanowski twór, który jednak został poparty przez Rowling i umożliwił zarobek autorowi. Czytałam lepsze opowiadania nastoletnich pisarzy o dzieciach Voldemorta niż to).

Do 100 rozdziałów nie dojdzie. Po prostu nie widzę tego, by obecnie zaplanowana fabuła aż tak się rozciągnęła. Chociaż ni jestem teraz wstanie powiedzieć, ile pozostało jeszcze rozdziałów do końca.


	53. Wieki ciemne

_Wieki ciemne_

 **Tylko głupcy debatują na temat planów Bogów.**

* * *

Koniec tygodnia nadszedł szybko acz nieubłaganie. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, że nie musi w tym weekend ponownie iść do dyrektora i oglądać wspomnień o Tomie. Czy Dumbledore naprawdę myślał, iż zapomniał kim jest Tom? Czasami będąc w Wielkiej Sali dostrzegał zawiedzenie w oczach mężczyzny, kiedy ich wzrok niechcący się spotkał. Wszyscy inni zrozumieli, gdy powiedział, że zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by poświęcenie jego rodziców nie poszło na marne. Nie zszarga ich pamięci. Przypomniał im, że James i Lily Potter zginęli broniąc go, _umarli_ , by on mógł żyć. Nie może bardziej uczcić ich ostatniego pragnienia niż spełniając je. A jeśli wiązało się to z poślubieniem Czarnego Pana, cóż… każdy ponosi własne ofiary. Dyrektor jednak lubił przy każdej okazji przekonywać go do zmiany zdania.

— Tak… tak… twoi rodzice — powiedział Dumbledore niecierpliwie, przerywając w tym momencie profesor McGonagall, kiedy to wpadł do jej biura podczas, gdy Harry omawiał z nią posuwanie się jego planów zawodowych. — Czy nie chcieliby, żebyś walczył z Voldemortem, Harry? Byli jednymi z jego najbardziej nieugiętych przeciwników i…

— I oni umarli — przerwał dyrektorowi Harry. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, by mieli zbyt duży problem z moimi działaniami. Lubię myśleć, że moi rodzice byliby bardziej zainteresowani tym, że prowadzę szczęśliwe i zdrowe życie w porównaniu do rozpoczęcia bezcelowego i niebezpiecznego poszukiwania zemsty.

Rozmawiał o tym ze wszystkimi, którzy twierdzili, że się o niego troszczą i przyjęli jego sposób patrzenia na sprawę. Poza Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor był jedyną osobą, która tego najwidoczniej nie dostrzegała, zbyt pochłonięty wiarą w jakąś głupią przepowiednię. Harry obawiał się, czy to nie początkowe objawy demencji starczej, i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien podzielić się z kimś swoimi przemyśleniami na temat dyrektora. Teraz jednak miał pilniejszą sprawę do wyjaśnienia. Ktoś się pod niego podszywał w wakacje i Dumbledore był w to najprawdopodobniej zaangażowany. I chociaż właściwie nic złego się nie stało, uczniowie doceniali o wiele bardziej Slughorna na stanowisku profesora eliksirów, a żaden pierwszoroczny nie wybiegł zapłakany z klasy po lekcji z nim, to Harry chciał znać prawdę. Kto, jak i dlaczego, chociaż tego ostatniego się domyślał.

 **oOo**

Gryfon przeszedł trzy razy przed ścianą i otworzył drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Potrzebował teraz swoich najstarszych przyjaciół, by jak zawsze pomogli mu rozwiązać zagadkę powodującą chaos w jego życiu. Tak jak zawsze. I może to było nieco samolubne z jego strony, ale nie obchodziła go w tym momencie ich kłótnia. Ze wszelkimi przeciwnościami losu najlepiej zmagali się jako trio, będą musieli sobie z tym faktem jakoś poradzić.

Hermiona zacisnęła rękę na notatce, którą dostała dziś rano podczas śniadania. Szkolna sowa podleciała do niej i póki nie wzięła skrawka pergaminu była nieznośna. Ktoś specjalnie musiał ją pouczyć, by nie poddawała się przy pierwszej próbie lekceważenia. List był krótki i treściwy – miejsce i czas, gdzie ma się udać. Był też podpisany jednym słowem: _Harry_. Nie mogła mu odmówić, tym bardziej że ostatnio czuła poczucie winy. Będąc tak skoncentrowaną na swoim sporze z Ronem odsunęła Harry'ego na dalszy plan, chociaż chłopak stał uparcie po jej stronie. Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślała, to szczerze mogła przyznać sama przed sobą, że Harry zmienił się, nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Ale niezaprzeczalne było też to, że w głębi serca wciąż był taki sam – odważny i bohaterski. Mały chłopiec, któremu poświęcano zbyt wiele niechcianej uwagi, i na którego ramionach spoczywał wielki ciężar, który kiedyś uratował ją przed trollem w łazience. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Przyszywany brat. Byli razem na dobre i na złe, choćby się waliło i paliło, i żadna jego nowa postawa nie mogła tego zmienić.

Temu też odłożyła badania na bok i szła teraz do Pokoju Życzeń na siódmym piętrze, by spotkać się ze swoim przyjacielem. Zaskoczył ją widok ciemnych drzwi z kołatką w kształcie lwiej głowy naprzeciw znajomego gobelinu z Bzikiem i trollami. Była pół godziny przed spodziewanym czasem spotkania i najwidoczniej Harry już na nią czekał. Nie znajdując nigdzie klamki, Hermiona uniosła lekko drżącą rękę i zapukała lekko kołatką. Po chwili usłyszała ciche kliknięcie zamka i drzwi się otworzyły, wpuszczając ją do pokoju.

Jej przyjaciel siedział wygodnie rozłożony w fotelu, nogi oparte o podnóżek pogrążony w lekturze dzisiejszego _Proroka Codziennego_. Była stuprocentowo pewna, który artykuł go tak zaabsorbował, gdyż sama nie mogła się od niego oderwać przy śniadaniu.

 _Kolejne wstrząsające odkrycie Niewymownych_

 _Nasi niesamowici naukowcy z Departamentu Tajemnic ponownie udowodnili nam, że są jednymi ze światowych pionierów, gdy przychodzi do badań nad magią. Wczoraj ich łącznik prasowy poinformował na zwołanej pospiesznie konferencji prasowej o kolejnym przełomie jaki udało się im dokonać._

 _'Możemy rozróżnić trzy główne typy magii: jasną, neutralną i ciemną. O tym fakcie wiedzieliśmy od lat, i prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego temat ten nie budził większego zainteresowania badaczy. Jednakże, na kanwie badań pochodzenia magii u osób mugolskiego pochodzenia, typologia ponownie stała się ważną kwestią. Zostało udowodnione ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że nie ważne jaka by była historia rodziny osoby pierwszego pokolenia, to ich magia będzie neutralna.'_

 _W tym momencie posypały się pytania ze wszystkich stron, każde z nich miało ten sam sens. Czy jeśli jakiś mugolak ma za swoich przodków mrocznych czarodziejów lub stworzenia to znaczy, że magia została oczyszczona w ich linii?_

 _'Tak jest w rzeczywistości. Podobnie rzecz się ma z osobami mającymi w swojej genealogii źródło jasnej magii. Ponadto zauważono, że czysta neutralna magia czarodziejów i czarownic mugolskiego pochodzenia wpływa stabilizująco zarówno na mroczną jak i na jasną magię. Jak również podanie zastrzyku czystej, nieskażonej, neutralnej magii powoduje znaczący wzrost mocy magicznej w rodzinie.'_

 _Teraz nasi czytelnicy mogą zastanawiać się, co to tak naprawdę znaczy._

 _'Dalsze badania będą prowadzone, jednak obecne wyniki wskazują, że najzdrowiej dla ciągu hodowlanego jest wprowadzenie neutralnej magii raz na dziesięć pokoleń do głównej linii. Wzmacnia to trzon oraz przynosi zdrowe potomstwo przynajmniej dwukrotnie silniejsze od swoich rodziców. Jeśli każda rodzina zastosuje się do powyższej rady, czarodzieje z Wielkiej Brytanii mogą oczyścić swoją magię z ułomności chowu wsobnego. Oczywiście przed dokonaniem takiego kroku ważne jest dokonanie odpowiedniej selekcji. Chociażby, by nie sprowadzić krwi magicznych stworzeń, które się ze sobą nie mogą krzyżować lub dalszego członka rodziny, gdyż będzie się to mijało z pierwotnym celem.'_

 _Po więcej dokładnych informacji Niewymowni odsyłają do biuletynu naukowego wydawanego przez Ministerstwo Magii i dostępnego w holu budynku za jednego sykla i trzy knuty._

 _H.F. Zimmer_

Harry złożył gazetę i rzucił ją niedbale na stolik.

— To niesamowite, jak zmiana na stanowisku zastępcy redaktora naczelnego zmieniła _Proroka_ — powiedział Hermionie, która stała przed drzwiami i wykręcała sobie palce w nerwowym geście.

To była szczera prawda. Przynajmniej od pół roku w najpopularniejszej gazecie codziennej w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii trwały dynamiczne restrukturyzacje, by zmienić ją z brukowca w wiarygodne źródło informacji. Lucjusz poświęcił wiele myśli problemowi i ostatecznie stwierdził, że da się jeszcze uratować tytuł i zaczął wdrażać konieczne zmiany.

— Tak, też to zauważyłam.

Obydwoje zamilkli. Hermiona poruszyła się z powodu niewygodnej ciszy, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

— Może usiądziesz? — zapytał Harry.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła lekko i zaśmiała się. Harry spojrzał na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę w zamieszaniu. Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo się oddalili od siebie, że Hermiona była spięta w jego towarzystwie tak, jakby trzymał ją na końcu różdżki? Przecież nigdy nie odwróciła się od niego, niezależnie od sytuacji, to Ron był tym, który dawał mu powody do wątpliwości i nie raz nadszarpnął zaufanie. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i to chyba wystarczyło Hermionie, gdyż podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go mocno ze łzami w oczach.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam — Hermiona puściła go i wytarła oczy rękawem. — Nie wiem co mnie poniosło.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — Harry złapał Gryfonkę za rękę i mocno ścisnął. — Te wszystkie zawirowania nie powinny wpłynąć na naszą przyjaźń.

— Daj spokój, to normalne, w końcu dorastamy. Każde przyjaźnie rozprężają się w miarę upływu czasu…

— Nie jesteśmy tacy jak wszyscy — odparł Harry. — Nasza trójka jest tak mocno opleciona wzajemnymi długami życia, że to aż dziwne, iż nie potykamy się o ich luźnie końce podczas chodzenia.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, jej rozpuszczone włosy, które stały się jeszcze bardziej napuszone odkąd ostatnio ją widział, omiotły jej twarz.

— Pfff… nie zdarza ci się mieć wolnej gumki? — zapytała usuwając włosy z ust.

— Przykro mi — odpowiedział śmiejąc się cicho.

Hermiona westchnęła i próbowała palcami ujarzmić swoje nieposłuszne loki.

— Domyślam się, że czekamy na Rona?

— Tak, potrzebuję pomocy moich przyjaciół, jak za starych dobrych czasów.

— Dobrze, chociaż nie odpowiadam za siebie, jeśli powie coś głupiego.

— Całkowicie zrozumiałe.

Hermiona podniosła _Proroka_ i przebiegła wzrokiem artykuł.

— Myślisz, że mają rację?

— Z tą neutralną magią? — zwrócił uwagę, jak palce Hermiona zacisnęły się na gazecie. — Prawdopodobnie. Jeśli chciałabyś to zbadać, to musiałabyś sprawdzić zaklęcia z całego spektrum i oszacować, które łatwiej ci rzucać — wzruszył ramionami.

— Harry, ale spójrz, twoja mama… — Hermiona przygryzła wargę, niepewna jak powiedzieć, to co chciała wyrazić i nie obrazić swojego przyjaciela.

— Hermiono, już zapomniałaś? Moja mama nie była tak naprawdę pochodzenia mugolskiego według ich standardów, wywodziła się z magicznej rodziny. Mój dziadek był charłakiem.

— Och, tak… masz rację. Ciężko jest przestać o niej myśleć inaczej niż jak o pochodzeniu mugolsiego, gdy wszyscy naokoło tak o niej mówią.

Zaraz po tym, jak Harry otrzymał spadek, Hermiona rzuciła się w wir badań, przekopując się przez niezliczoną ilość książek poświęconych genealogii rodzin czarodziejów na świecie. W ten mały projekt poboczny, jak żartobliwie nazwał go Remus, zostało wciągniętych całkiem sporo osób, w tym Fleur Delacour. Największy jednak postęp w poszukiwaniach zrobili dzięki informacjom przysłanym Harry'emu przez Voldemorta.

— Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że dzieci mojego kuzyna Dudley'a lub jego wnuki również będą magiczne. Magia płynie w jego żyłach, tylko że się nie przejawiła w jego pokoleniu — dodał po namyśle Harry.

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

— Znam go tylko z opowieści i widziałam go przelotnie na dworcu, jakoś wątpię, by przedłużył linię rodziny.

— Cóż, jego ojcu się udało, może i on znajdzie jakąś bardzo zdesperowaną biedaczkę.

Oboje zachichotali.

— Więc widzisz, moja mama wniosła do rodu Potterów szarą, a nawet mroczną magię i stąd moje nachylenie do pewnego rodzaju czarów.

— Ale z tego co wszyscy mówią, to twoja mama była niesamowita z zaklęciami, a te wydają mi się raczej jasną magią — powiedziała Hermiona ściągając brwi.

— To, co uczymy się na zajęciach, jest głównie neutralne. Widzisz Hemiono, w typologii magii wiele rzeczy jest dość mylących. Weźmy za przykład uzdorwicielstwo, ono podchodzi pod szarą strefę, gdyż magia uzdrowiciela wchodzi w interakcję z magią pacjenta podczas skanów lub leczenia. Uzdrowiciel poniekąd zmusza magicznie chorą osobę do uzdrawiania. To jest naprawdę skomplikowane i nie wiem jak to powiedzieć w kilku słowach.

Hermiona patrzyła się na niego wielkimi oczami.

— Nigdy bym nie pomyślała…

— Wiem, ja też. Dlatego też cieszę się, że istnieją na tym świecie pewne kraje, które nie klasyfikują magii tak jak nasze ministerstwo i chwała im za to, gdyż kształcą one najlepszych uzdrowicieli. — Harry zamyślił się na moment. — Tu w Wielkiej Brytanii moja zdolność wężomowy jest znacznikiem mojej dominującej mrocznej strony. Za to w Indiach dar rozmowy z wężami jest traktowany jako prezent jasnej magii…

— Ale przecież mówiłeś, że profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że to z powodu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo!

— Tak, a mój _drogi mąż_ powiedział z kolei, że ta odrobina magii, którą przyjąłem od niego byłaby niewystarczająca do posługiwania się tak starożytnym językiem. Większe prawdopodobieństwo, że to obudziło we mnie ukryty potencjał, który posiadałem od samego początku. I skłaniam się do wierzenia Voldemortowi, który lepiej zna się na tego typu sprawach.

— Jesteś więc dziedzicem Slytherina…

— Nie, Potterowie wywodzą się od najmłodszego z braci, już nie mówiąc, że to maleństwo — Harry pomasował swój brzuch — przejmie tytuł po urodzeniu.

— Och, ale Salazar Slytherin był twoim przodkiem?

— Według mojej wiedzy tak, bardzo odległym przodkiem, ale jednak był.

Harmiona chciała coś na to odpowiedzieć, jednak została odcięta przez łomot dochodzący od drzwi. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo i machną ręką w kierunku drzwi, by wpuścić Rona. Rudzielec wpadł do pokoju potykając się o własne stopy, nadal trzymając jedną dłonią kołatkę.

— Stary, nie mogłeś pomyśleć o jakiś normalnych drzwiach — narzekał.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Ron, wolałbyś węża jaki jest u Syriusza w domu?

Weasley wzdrygnął się teatralnie i podszedł do fotela naprzeciwko Hermiony i opadł na niego niezgrabnie. Harry wzruszył ramionami i rzucił _muffliato_ na drzwi. Na pytające spojrzenie Gryfonki wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Jak Hagrid nazwał zwierzątko, któremu matkował, gdy byliśmy na pierwszym roku?

— Ron, co ty?

— Cicho Hermiono, to nie jest różdżka Harry'ego!

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na swoją różdżkę, a później się uśmiechnął.

— Hagrid nazwał swojego smoka Norbert i to _jest_ moja różdżka — sięgnął po swoją torbę i wyciągnął z niej swoją pierwszą różdżkę z ostrokrzewu, a następnie obie położył przed sobą na stoliku. — Widzisz?

— Whoa! Czemu masz je dwie?

— Zostałem zabrany z Privet Drive bez różdżki, więc Voldemort — Harry zignorował skrzywienie Rona — urządził mi wycieczkę do Gregorowicza, bym dostał nową. Po powrocie do Hogwartu Dumbledore zwrócił mi moją starą różdżkę, a w święta odzyskałem z powrotem tą z białego bzu.

— A czy Gregorowicz nie jest na emeryturze — zastanawiała się głośno Hermiona patrząc z podziwem na obie różdżki przed sobą — tak chyba było napisane w _Proroku_ przy okazji Turnieju.

— I myślisz, że Voldemort się tym faktem przejmował? — Harry uniósł brew, starając się naśladować Snape'a.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i lekko go szturchnęła.

— Chyba nie — pokręciła głową.

— I tak szczerze… to wolę moją nową — Harry podniósł bzową różdżkę i pogładził ją delikatnie. — Jest bardziej zgodna ze mną. Ollivander zna się na rzeczy, ale jest za bardzo przywiązany tylko do kilku rdzeniów i rodzajów drewna.

Hermiona wyglądała na zamyśloną, za to Ron patrzył się posępnie.

— Nie słyszałem o nikim, kto miałby dwie różdżki i mógł używać obie.

— Oczywiście, że słyszałeś, Ron — powiedziała Hermiona. — Szczerze, czy ty kiedykolwiek przeczytasz _Historię Hogwartu_?

Ron się skrzywił i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, jakby widok za nim go zafascynował. Hermiona westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

— Dyrektor ma dwie różdżki. Swoją własną i tą, którą wygrał w pojedynku z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Obie mu służą bez problemu, chociaż do skomplikowanych transmutacji woli wykorzystywać swoją pierwszą różdżkę.

— To niezwykle ciekawe — pokiwał głową Harry i spojrzał na Rona — prawda?

Jednak jego przyjaciel udawał, że tego nie zauważył. Harry westchnął i zamknął oczy. Policzył do dziesięciu i tak na wszelki wypadek zrobił to jeszcze raz. Tej sztuczki nauczył się przy kontaktach z Bellą, skoro z nią działało, z jego przyjaciółmi powinno równie dobrze.

— Wiem, że sprawy między nami są teraz napięte — zaczął cicho — jednak potrzebuję teraz moich przyjaciół. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Sprawa jest dość delikatna i pewnie się wam nie spodoba.

I tu, miał ich uwagę. Ron przestał wpatrywać się w okno, a Hermiona przesunęła się na krześle tak, że siedziała na samym jego brzegu.

— Slughorn…

— Profesor Slughorn, Harry — poprawiła go praktycznie bezwiednie.

— Niech ci będzie, profesor Slughorn powiedział mi, że odwiedziłem go wraz z dyrektorem podczas wakacji.

— Ale przecież nikt nie wiedział gdzie jesteś? — Ron przybrał minę jak gdyby myślał nad wyjątkowo trudnym posunięciu podczas gry w szachy.

— Właśnie oto chodzi, nigdy nie byłem w domu Horacego Slughorna, a to znaczy, że za zgodą i aprobatą dyrektora ktoś się pode mnie podszywał.

— Ale czy nie sądzisz, że dyrektor Dumbledore musiał mieć ważny powód by to zrobić? — wyszeptała Hermiona, a jej twarz zdradzała wewnętrzny konflikt między szanowaniem autorytetów a chęcią poznania prawdy.

Harry westchnął i przedstawił swoje myśli, które rozważał wielokrotnie podczas długiego lata, kiedy próbował wyjaśnić i zracjonalizować swoje życie. Nigdy nie oskarżył dyrektora o nic, ale kontemplacja przyniosła bardzo wiele pytań.

— Dyrektor postanowił pozostawić mnie w domu, w którym nie byłem chciany i akceptowany przez dziesięć lat i nigdy nie sprawdził mojego bezpieczeństwa ani dobrego samopoczucia. Dursleyowie nie byli najwspanialszymi opiekunami i jestem prawie pewny, że gdyby opieka społeczna zainteresowała się mną w tamtym czasie, to mogli być przynajmniej oskarżeni o zaniedbanie. Dalej, podczas gdy był Naczelnym Magiem Wizengamotu, dyrektor pozwolił na wysłanie niewinnego człowieka do więzienia bez procesu, nawet nie patrząc na jego wspomnienia, które mogłyby udowodnić jego niewinność. Dyrektor zatrudnił Quirrella i chociaż Dumbledore jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów żyjących dzisiaj, nigdy nie zauważył, że Quirrell był opętany przez ducha mrocznego czarodzieja. Dyrektor zatrudnił Gilderoya Lockharta, który wyraźnie nie nadawał się do roli nauczyciela, nawet nie testując jego umiejętności, przez co wszyscy uczniowie stracili rok treningu. Na szczycie tego, nasze wspomnienia oraz zdrowie psychiczne były zagrożone. Dyrektor zatrudnił Szalonookiego Moody'ego i choć znał go od lat, nigdy nie zauważył, że byłego aurora zastąpił ktoś używający eliksiru wielosokowego — Harry wziął głęboki oddech, a twarz Hermiony wyglądała coraz bardziej nieswojo w obliczu tak chłodnego podsumowania tych faktów. — Dyrektor przez wiele lat dokonywał wielu złych wyborów i decyzji, czy to z powodu błędnego przekonania, czy dlatego, że jest zbyt przeciążony pracą, by zwracać uwagę na szczegóły lub jeszcze z innych nieznanych mi powodów. Jestem winien i dam dyrektorowi należyty szacunek dla jego pozycji i dokonań, ale nie doceniam jego działań związanych z moją osobą oraz manipulacji, do których się posuwa. Naprawdę jestem zły na wiele z jego posunięć, a mając czas tego lata, mogłem na spokojnie dokonać samodzielnej oceny jego działań. A kradzież tożsamości była ostatnią słomką, która złamała moje zaufanie do Dumbledore'a. Chciałbym jednak dowiedzieć się w jaki sposób osoba będąca z dyrektorem się pode mnie podszywała i kto to był.

— To jest bardzo poważne — Ron wyglądał blado. — Takie rzeczy można robić tylko z bardzo ważnego powodu i najczęściej trzeba mieć pozwolenie ministerstwa…

— Tak jak my na drugim roku? — słaby uśmiech błądził na ustach Harry'ego.

Rudzielec kiwnął wyraźnie głową.

— Zgadza się, ktoś atakował uczniów w szkole, a my próbowaliśmy ustalić kto. Powstrzymanie domniemanego mordercy kwalifikuje się jako _ważny_ powód.

— Sądzę, że dyrektor również musiał mieć znaczące racje.

— Chciałbym, żeby tak było, jednak mam co do tego duże wątpliwości. To nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy dyrektor robi coś wątpliwego moralnie, a co w mugolskim świecie byłoby surowo karane.

— Co masz na myśli, Harry? — Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę i ścisnęła swoje palce.

— Przypomnij sobie drugie zadanie turnieju. Zostaliście uśpieni i umieszczeni na dnie jeziora, obie te rzeczy zrobione przez Dumbledore'a. Żadne z was nie było pytane o zgodę, już nie mówiąc o waszych rodzicach.

— Nie byliśmy w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie.

— Rozmawiałem o tym z Tomem i on by się z tobą nie zgodził, Hermiono. Wasze procesy życiowe zostały zamrożone, nie oddychaliście, a wasze serca nie biły. We wszystkich celach i środkach byliście martwi…

— A od kiedy polegasz tak na Sam-Wiesz-Kim? — warknął Ron.

Harry spojrzał się na swego przyjaciela i westchnął.

— Czy nam się to podoba, czy nie, Tom jest bardzo mądrym człowiekiem — spojrzał na Hermionę — dogłębnie badał magię u jej źródeł. Pojechał raz do lasów Broceliande, gdzie Vivian, która uczyła się od Merlina, uwięziła największego czarnoksiężnika swego czasu w drzewie dębowym. Podróżował do Świątyni Artemidy w Grecji, gdzie na zachodniej frontonie przedstawiono Gorgonę Meduzę. Potem był w Albanii, w której mieszkały trzy różne gatunki wampirów: sampiro, lugat oraz vrykolakas. Hermiono, mugole znają je ze swojej mitologii. I nie uwierzysz, to właśnie w Albanii córka Roweny Ravenclaw ukryła diadem matki. Widział grobowce Starego Królestwa – nekropolię Sakkara, ogromnego cmentarza starożytnej stolicy Egiptu – Memphis – aby nauczyć się egipskiej magii dusz. Opowiadał, jak chciał porównać ją do wersji haitańskiej, jest tak niewielu ekspertów w tej niejasnej magii…

— Harry, tak jest, bo to jest bardzo niebezpieczna gałąź czarnej magii — sapnęła dziewczyna.

— Zaklęcie Fideliusa lub patronus należą do magii dusz. To jest czarna magia? Przestań szufladkować wszystko na modłę ministerstwa, to tak jakbyś powiedziała, że badania nad energią nuklearną są złe. Owszem, można stworzyć dzięki nim bombę, ale można też polecieć na księżyc.

— Nie można dolecieć na księżyc — wtrącił Ron. Jego zły humor z powodu przywołania Czarnego Pana zapomniany.

— Mugole mogą, już to zrobili. Amerykanie wylądowali na księżycu 20 lipca 1969 — odparła Hermiona, zaciskając usta i zaciekle myśląc.

Oczy Weasleya były wielkie jak spodki.

— Whoa!

Zarówno Harry jak i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego i pokręcili głowami. To był cały Ron.

— Dobrze, widzę twój punkt w tym i prawdopodobnie masz rację.

To była duża zmiana od pierwszego roku. Harry przypomniał sobie, jak Hermiona karciła ich, gdy odkryli Puszka: _mogliśmy zostać ranni, mogliśmy zostać zabici, a co gorsza – mogliśmy zostać wydaleni_.

— W swoich podróżach Tom zahaczył o miejsca, których w przeszłości były Mezopotamią, Asyrią czy Babilonem.

Rea nieśmiało wyraził zainteresowanie bazyliszkami, więc po tym, jak Tom przyjrzał się młodemu narzeczonemu, wciągnął ich do wspomnienia ze swojej podróży do Pompei. Pliniusz Starszy zapisał tam pierwszy znany opis bazyliszka, zanim został pochłonięty przez siarkowe opary Wezuwiusza. Potem przekazał swoje badania nad ostatnim znanym gniazdem bazyliszka w Warszawie w 1587 r., gdzie śląski skazaniec o imieniu Faurer w skórzanej zbroi i lusterkach wyciągnął martwą bestię na światło dzienne.

— Harry, pomyśl jednak… W końcu to dyrektor…

— I tak długo jak może uzasadnić swoje działania jakąkolwiek wymówką, powinniśmy pozwolić mu robić to co chce?

Temperament Harry'ego wybuchł. Było parę rzeczy, których nie mógł znieść – bezpodstawnych uprzedzeń, mentalności motłochu i bezsensownego zabijania. A w tej chwili Hermiona wydawała się być owcą, która bezmyślnie podążała za kultem nieomylnego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

— Nie mówię, by nie kwestionować jego działań — powiedziała cicho dziewczyna — chodzi mi o to, ze zwykle za jego czynami stoi większy obraz, którego nie jesteśmy świadomi.

— Może ma to związek, no wiesz, z wojną — dodał Ron, by poprzeć Hermionę.

— Jaką wojną? Czy obecnie coś się dzieje? Czy wystąpiły jakieś ataki, o których nie jestem świadomy?

Ron z Hermioną wymienili spojrzenia.

— Wiesz, że to tylko kwestia czasu, gdy Sam-Wiesz-Kto powróci do zabijania mugoli…

— A czy wy wiecie, że w okresie palenia czarownic, to nie czystej krwi byli najgorszymi przestępcami? Nienawiść czarodziejów została po prostu przekuta w sprawiedliwość.

Mógł nawet zrozumieć, dlaczego społeczeństwo mogło żywić zbiorową urazę przez następne 300 lat. Magiczni ludzie starzeli się powoli, a zmieniali opinie nawet wolniej. Nie sądził, że to było pomocne lub zdrowe, ale mógł to zrozumieć.

— Harry, o czym ty do diabła mówisz? — nie wytrzymała Hermiona.

— To jest kawałek historii, o której Binns nam nigdy nie mówił. Ron, czy ktoś z twojej rodziny opowiadał o krawej waśni między wami a Malfoyami? — zapytał Harry spokojnie, koncentrując się jedynie na swoim przyjacielu. To nie miało być miłe.

Ron tylko pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami na zainteresowane spojrzenie Hermiony. Harry szarpnął włosy i głęboko westchnął. Zauważył, że dziś często to robi.

— Ok, ale opowiem to tylko raz. Brutus Malfoy widział na własne oczy, jak jego młodsza siostrzyczka czołgała się zmasakrowana po drugiej stronie ulicy, po tym jak sąsiad rzuciła na nią oskarżenia o czary z czystej zazdrości. Została zabita, ale nie przez ogień, a przez rolnika, który rozbił jej głowę łopatą, podczas gdy jej rodzice próbowali ją uratować. Zaś niemagiczni ludzie dopingowali.

Hermiona zakryła usta z czystego przerażenia.

— Tymi, którzy powstrzymali Malfoyów przed działaniem w obronie dziecka byli Weasleyowie, którzy woleli wstawić się za mugolami.

— Co?! — wrzasnął Ron — Kłamiesz!

— Przykro mi Ron. Dlatego twoja rodzina jest znana jako zdrajcy krwi. Zdradzili czarodziejską krew, chociaż może i w ten sposób zapobiegli jakiejś większej masakrze, kto wie?

— Co się stało potem? — cichym głosem pełnym wahania spytała Hermiona.

— Brutus ścigał odpowiedzialnych — odpowiedział Harry patrząc na nią z pociemniałymi oczami. — A co innego mógłby zrobić? To, co zrobili ci mugole, nie było w tamtych czasach przestępstwem. Żadne więzienie im nie groziło za zabicie czarownicy, ale nie było w porządku po prostu pozwolić im odejść. To nie tak, że sądzę, iż zabijanie ludzi jest odpowiedzią, ale czasami nie ma innej możliwości na osiągnięcie sprawiedliwości. W prawdziwym życiu nie ma miejsca na idealizm…

— To jest… — Ron oklapł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Tak, to wywraca całkowicie światopogląd do góry nogami — pokiwał głową Harry. — Od czasu śmierci siostry, Brutus nienawidził mugoli z pasją. Zaczął wydawać gazetę pod tytułem _Walczący Mag_ , w której w 1675 roku pisał: _niechaj będzie wiadome wszem wobec; czarodziej który znajdzie upodobanie w mugolskiej kampanii, niechybne odznacza się lichym rozumem, a słabość jego magicznej mocy, jeśli w ogóle taka zarządza, godna jest pożał może czuć się tylko w mugolskim chlewie nie masz pewniejszej oznaki lichości magicznej wobec tych, którzy nie są i nigdy nie będą obdarzeni_.

— Brzmi jak forma przekleństwa — Hermiona skupiła się na aspekcie naukowym, odpychając emocje, z którymi nie chciała sobie poradzić.

— Skąd to wiesz? Czy Malfoy ci to powiedział? — głos Rona był słaby. Jakby jego przyjaciel nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Harry się mu nie dziwił, na jego miejscu pewnie też kurczowo by się trzymał myśli, że taka przerażająca historia jest nieprawdziwa.

— Niestety, przeczytałem to wśród zapisków pani Bagshot. W którymś momencie swojego życia robiła biografie wszystkich znaczących rodzin i ich powiązań. I właśnie przez takie historie, żaden wydawca nie chciał tego kompendium po rodzinach czystej krwi opublikować.

Weasley pokiwał powoli głową, Bathilda Bagshot była bezstronnym historykiem, nawet on nie mógł się z tym kłócić.

— Ron, nie powiedziałem ci tego, byś nagle patrzył na Malfoyów inaczej. Nie jestem pewien czy Lucjusz zna przyczynę waśni, a co dopiero Draco. Chodzi mi o wskazanie, że świat nie jest czarno – biały. Że rozumiem i akceptuję sytuacje, gdzie dochodzi do łamania prawa, i że każda różdżka ma dwa końce. I to właśnie dlatego chciałbym wiedzieć, kto się pode mnie podszywał w te wakacje. Podejrzewam, że Dumbledore wykorzystał tę osobę, by ściągnąć Slughorna z emerytury. I chociaż może się wam to wydawać trywialne, sądzę że chciał od Slughorna pewnych informacji. Co powstrzyma Dumbledore'a przed zrobieniem tego ponownie, z dużo mniej niewinnych pobudek?

Żadne z jego przyjaciół nie wiedziało co odpowiedzieć. Prawdę powiedziawszy, sam nie znał odpowiedzi.

— Czy mroczne wieki naprawdę były takie złe? — Ron skupił się na tym, co przynajmniej rozumiał.

— Mugolski świat po prostu nie rozumie magii, a ci którzy to robią są nieliczni — powiedziała ze smutkiem Hermiona. — Mam szczęście, że moi rodzice należą do tej mniejszości.

* * *

cdn.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : oto pierwsza część rozdziału 53. Druga - mam szczerą nadzieję - pojawi się szybciej. Niestety mam blok pisarski i mimo wielu gotowych fragmentów, ciężko idzie mi pisanie. Mimo wszystko codziennie staram się posunąć chociaż mały krok do przodu (nawet jeśli jest to tylko 300 słów). Tym bardziej czuję na sobie presję, gdyż historię tę odwiedziło dotychczas ponad **9 000** osób i zbliżam się do **200** recenzji! Co jak na nasze polskie realia jest osiągnięciem.

 **MefisMefis** \- nudne rozdziały są również potrzebne, one często stabilizują akcję i pozwalają bohaterom na małe wytchnienie.

 **Rusti698** \- ten rozdział, gdy pojawi się już w całości zrobi to samo co poprzedni. Nie będzie nowej cyferki, za to pojawi się dalszy ciąg. Nie chcę niepotrzebnie zwiększać liczby rozdziałów dzieląc je na części.

Co do ojca Theo, to raczej jego występ w opowiadaniu jest epizodyczny. Już szybciej Bella ponownie się pojawi niż on.

 **Kannavar** \- nie chcę mówić, że dyrektor jest sam sobie winien, ale taka jest prawda. Za wolno dostosowuje się do zmieniających zasad gry.

 **Mee Lord** \- Nott senior jest postacią epizodyczną. Biedaczysko odegrało marginalną rolę, a mimo to tyle osób go znielubiło. Co do wycieczki do jaskini, to sam Harry nigdzie by z Dumbledore'em nie poszedł. Nie w ciemno i nie na jakąś szaleńczą wyprawę. Skończyły się czasy, gdy Potter zrobi wszystko bez kwestionowania motywów innych. I to nie tyczy się tylko dyrektora.

Tak właściwie, to ciężko z książki wyłuskać powody przyłączenia się ludzi do Czarnego Pana. Znamy motywy Rycerzy Walpurgii, ich dzieci mogły nie mieć innego wyjścia, niż przyłączenie się do Śmierciożerców. Co do innych jednak? Jakby nie patrzeć Voldemort był już szalony przed 1981. Tego w kanonie brakuje, niby wiemy całkiem sporo o Tomie, jednak wiele ważnych rzeczy nie zostało poruszonych w książce.

 **radekxpl123** \- poproszę o jak najwięcej tych ciasteczek, może pomogą mi w pisaniu.

Sama pisząc ostatnią scenę czułam satysfakcję, więc wszystko z Tobą w porządku. Dyrektorowi się należało za te wszystkie lata manipulacji. W obecnym rozdziale Harry sam przedstawia swoje wątpliwości wobec Dumbledore'a, więc już nie będę po nim powtarzać.

Podobno długie komentarze karmią wenę autorów. ;)

 **Hulk** \- dziękuję, też ją lubię i stosunkowo dawno jej wizja wpadła mi do głowy. Czekała tylko na właściwy moment.

 **Ldorotka** \- czasami same starania nie wystarczają, ale ciężko pracuję, by się udało.

 **dominika. gordzijewska** \- w tej scenie nie chodziło o opóźnienie obiadu. Tylko osoby postronne mogły wyciągnąć takie wnioski. Harry wściekł się na Voldemorta za wykorzystanie go do celów politycznych.

Dyrektor otrzymał tylko to, na co zasługuje (moim skromnym zdaniem).

 **TenebrisUchihaa** \- Harry nie jest dziewczyną i raczej noszenie stanika byłoby dla niego niekomfortowe.


	54. Świat mugoli

_Świat mugoli_

 ** _London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…_**

* * *

Voldemort stał w cieniu przy bramie Hyde Parku, otoczony silnymi zaklęciami maskującymi oraz odpychającymi mugoli i patrzył na morze ludzi i pojazdów. Słuchał odgłosów miasta. Obok niego Lucjusz Malfoy krzywił się na wszystko co widział.

— Błagam o wybaczenie, mój Panie, jednak czemu spotykamy się z naszym kontaktem tutaj, ze wszystkich miejsc?

— Przestań się krzywić i posłuchaj, Lucjuszu — Voldemort nie zaszczycił Malfoya nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.

— Co mam usłyszeć, mój Panie?

— Miasto. Miasto mające dwa tysiące lat, jeśli nie więcej. Dwa tysiące lat, tysiące, nie, miliony żyjących, kochających, płaczących i umierających istot na jednym kawałku ziemi. Dwa tysiące lat życia ludzi i magii z całego świata zbiegają się w jednym miejscu, które niegdyś rządziło imperium, które obejmowało jedną czwartą powierzchni planety i utrzymywało silne stosunki handlowe z resztą, a co więcej, umiejscowione jest na wyspie mającej silne powiązanie z Avalonem, którego moc przesyca Wielką Brytanię. To dlatego w Wielkiej Brytanii rodzi się niezwykły odsetek potężnych czarnoksiężników lub mają tu rodzinę związaną przez krew. Dumbledore, Grindelwald, ja i w przyszłości Harry.

Lucjusz pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

— Trzech z najpotężniejszych w mocy, a z pewnością czterech najbardziej wpływowych w świcie magów ostatniego stulecia.

— Zgadza się, trzech Brytyjczyków, jeden z brytyjskimi krewnymi. Jest powód, dla którego Merlin urodził się w Wielkiej Brytanii, podobnie jak czterech założycieli Hogwartu. Magia jest nieodłączną częścią naszej wyspy, a Londyn jest szczególnie dobrym tego przykładem z jego magiczną dzielnicą handlową — powiedział Voldemort. — To miasto żyje, Lucjuszu, w taki sposób, jaki niewiele innych robi.

— Możesz z nim porozmawiać, mój Panie? — zapytał Malfoy, przerażony samym pomysłem.

— Pewnie mógłbym, jak sądzę, ale wolałbym nie ryzykować — odparł cicho Czarny Pan. — Podczas mego szaleństwa zadałem mu wiele ran, i szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym nie antagonizować tak starego i potężnego genius loci. Wystarczy mi wysłuchanie jego magicznego szumu…

Z bramy wyszedł stary mężczyzna, skutecznie przerywając im rozmowę. Lucjusz patrzył z pogardą na jego obdarty strój i prawie rozpadający się instrument, z którego dobiegała upiorna melodia.

 _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…_ Kataryniarz zatrzymał się przed Czarnym Panem, pokręcił kilka razy korbą, odtwarzając kilka razy piosenkę, aż odszedł. Ku przerażeniu Lucjusza, Lord Voldemort się uśmiechał.

— Cóż, wszystko idzie po naszej myśli.

— To był jeden z naszych kontaktów? — głos Malfoya wprost ociekał obrzydzeniem.

— Twoje niedowierzanie jest komiczne, Lucjuszu. Ale nie, ten człowiek został tylko opłacony przez kontakt do przekazania wiadomości. Widzisz, nawet gdybyśmy mieli ogon, który nas bacznie obserwuje, to nigdy by się nie domyślił, że w ogóle doszło do wymiany informacji.

I Lucjusz musiał się w tym zgodzić ze swoim Panem. Nawet Alastor Moody z całą swoją paranoją nie mógłby się domyślić, że obdarty włóczęga z równie obdartą katarynką może przekazywać informacje. Lucjusz nie znał kodu jakim posługiwał się szpieg Czarnego Pana, jednak nie zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. Już za czasów poprzedniego powstania tylko Czarny Pan znał wszystkie szyfry, ku irytacji większości z wewnętrznego kręgu. Szczególnie Bellatrix była głośna w swoich protestach, gdyż uważała się za wystarczająco ważną, by wiedzieć wszystko co się dzieje. Cóż, nie była.

Lucjusz został wyrwany ze swoich myśli przez ruch po jego prawej stronie. Dwie dziewczyny przebiegły koło niego i wpadły przez bramę do parku. Obie były ubrane obscenicznie, w spodnie ściśle przylegające do ich nóg, nie miały też żadnych płaszczy tylko jakieś okrycia, śliskie, napompowane swetry, które odsłaniały za dużo jak na gust mężczyzny. Między innymi nie lubił tego w mugolakach, przynosili ze sobą swoją rozwiązłą modę i obyczaje. A Dumbledore nie uważał za słuszne, by narzucić reguły ubioru również na czas wolny od zajęć dydaktycznych. Za czasów jego ojca w Hogwarcie wszystkie młode damy wyglądały odpowiednio. Cóż, była jedna Gryfonka, która otwarcie nosiła spodnie i męskie koszule, jednak jej rodzice byli Amerykanami, więc choć dyrektor Dippet nie pochwalał jej zachowania, to przymykał oko, tłumacząc to jako dziwactwo cudzoziemców. Lucjusz zacisnął zęby, Narcyza śmiałaby się otwarcie, gdyby tylko dowiedziała się o jego rozważaniach na temat ubioru.

— Czy skończyłeś już przeklinać mugolski świat, Lucjuszu? — zapytał Czarny Pan. Kąciki jego ust były lekko uniesione w cichym rozbawieniu.

— Panie, nie mogę zrozumieć jak możesz tolerować ten świat? Tak… plugawy i brudny…

— Może jest to spowodowane moim tłem? — Voldemort ruszył ze swojego miejsca przy bramie i płynnie wmieszał się w tłum, by przejść na drugą stronę ulicy. Malfoy ruszył za nim.

Weszli do luksusowego hotelu i po krótkiej wymianie zdań boy odprowadził obu mężczyzn do restauracji, która o tej porze dnia była prawie pusta. Zajęli miejsce z dala od okien i z dobrym widokiem na drzwi. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Kelner odszedł po przyjęciu zamówienia i Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na kontemplację miejsca, w którym przebywał. Nie po raz pierwszy znalazł się w mugolskiej restauracji i dotychczas zawsze wolał ich magiczny odpowiednik, jednak nawet on musiał docenić wygląd tego miejsca. Będzie musiał zapamiętać umiejscowienie hotelu, gdyby ponownie miał się spotkać z Ericiem Greengrassem. Ekscentryczny czarodziej lubił umawiać się na spotkania biznesowe w mugolskich okolicach, by drwić z niewygody swoich kontrahentów.

Obsługa była szybka i profesjonalna. Lucjusz zauważył, że Czarny Pan jest dużo swobodniejszy z mugolskim otoczeniem niż on sam. Oczywiście wiedział o korzeniach swojego Pana, jednak dotychczas nie bardzo rozumiał co się za tym kryje.

— Szpieg, Lucjuszu?

— Ach, tak — młodszy czarodziej odstawił porcelanową filiżankę na spodeczek i przesunął palcem po złotej obwódce. — Odzywa się dość regularnie, co nie jest zaskoczeniem.

— Ou? A co jest?

— Próbuje rozszerzyć swoją sieć kontaktów. Już nie tylko koncentruje się na mojej żonie, drobne wiadomości znajdują żony Parkinsona, Crabbe'a, Goyle'a i Rosiera.

Czarny Pan przechylił głowę i chwilę kontemplował swoją herbatę.

— Nie rozumiem w tym wszystkim Rosiera.

— Najprawdopodobniej ma dostęp do archiwum ministerstwa i stamtąd bierze nazwiska.

— Jest to słuszny tok rozumowania, jednak wiadomo było od dawna, że kuzyn Evana nie był moim zwolennikiem. Ze względu na swoją uprawę ziół był zawsze neutralny. Jego strona rodziny dostarczała składników do eliksirów leczniczych każdej ze stron toczącej się akurat wojny, zaopatrywali renomowane szpitale jak i szemrane przychodnie. Jestem więc pewien, że Rosier jest mocno urażony takim podejściem do niego.

Lucjusz mrugnął. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, tym bardziej że Narcyza nie wspominała o wrażeniach jakie wywarły dane akcje na jej przyjaciółkach.

— O czym to świadczy?

— Nasz szpieg jest młody i ambitny. Dołączył do ministerstwa dość niedawno, jednak szybko wspiął się po szczeblach kariery, niespotykanie szybko bym powiedział. Ma albo wyjątkowo dobre koneksje lub trafił na szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, który zapewnił mu awans.

— Panie, nadal nie uważasz, że to kobieta?

— Gdyby to była młoda dama, bardzo by się wyróżniała w szeregach. Każdy zwracałby na nią uwagę. Chyba że pracuje z Niewymownymi… — Voldemort rozważył na moment ten pomysł. — Oni jednak mają inne metody i nie angażują się w całe to zamieszanie.

Wszystko to, co Lucjusz miał powiedzieć zostało przerwane przez ostry dźwięk dobiegający od jednego z zajętych stolików. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku wstał, wyciągnął średniej wielkości rzecz ze swojej kieszeni i spojrzał na nie. Następnie przeprosił cicho swoich towarzyszy i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Rzecz w jego ręce nadal wydawała te nieprzyjemne, dzwoniące odgłosy.

— Doprawdy, pomysłowość mugoli nie zna granic.

— Ta głośnia rzecz ma więc swoje zastosowanie?

— Tak, jest czymś w rodzaju lusterka dwukierunkowego, tylko pozwala kontaktować się z większą ilością osób.

Lucjusz prawie zazdrośnie spojrzał na powracającego mężczyznę.

— Jestem pewien, że działanie lusterek również można rozszerzyć — powiedział z nutą pogardy, by ukryć bycie pod wrażeniem czegoś co jest mugolskie.

— Ach i tu dochodzimy do clou stagnacji czarodziejskiego świata — Czarny Pan zatoczył ręką po sali, jakby zwracając dodatkową uwagę Malfoya na to, do czego zdolni są mugole. — Jest tyle rzeczy, w których niemagiczni nas wyprzedzili i pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego. A odpowiedź jest całkiem prosta. Ponieważ większość ludzi w magicznym świecie jest leniwych. Są całkowicie zadowoleni z przeciętnego życia i nawet nie pomyślą o rozwinięciu spektrum swoich zdolności. Magia jako sztuka nie ma granic, a każdy, kto posiada absolutną moc magii, może być najbardziej błyskotliwym artystą, który tworzy nieprawdopodobne rzeczy. Jednak, większość ludzi jest zadowolona z tego, że spędzają siedem lata w Hogwarcie, marnując się na próżnowaniu czasu, podczas gdy jedna z najobszerniejszych bibliotek znajduje się w odległości krótkiego spaceru od nich. Niewielu wie o tym, jednak każdy absolwent, który ma szczęście przemierzać te uświęcone sale, może przyjść i w wolnym momencie czytać tomy przechowywane w bibliotece, ale faktem jest, że większość ludzi nie zawraca sobie tym głowy. Po zdaniu egzaminów dostają pracę, żyją szczęśliwym życiem i chętnie zapominają o wspaniałościach, które kryje Hogwart. Nie rozwijają się, a tym samym nie rozwijają rzeczy, którymi się otaczają. Możemy chełpić się tym, że mamy sieć Fiuu i możemy przeprowadzać rozmowy używając kominka z kimkolwiek zechcemy, jeśli i oni są podłączeni, ale i mugole stworzyli coś do rozmowy na duże odległości. Następnie poszli o krok dalej i uczynili urządzenie do rozmów przenośnym. Gdyby czarodzieje mieli taką rządzę rozwoju, jaką mają niemagiczni, to już dawno rządziliby całą planetą, Lucjuszu. Nie pomyl się, mój przyjacielu, nie zachwycam się nad mugolami, szanuję ich za osiągnięcia jakie dokonali. Kiedy czarodziejski świat się zatrzymał i pogrążył w stagnacji, oni urośli i stali się godnymi wrogami. To już nie jest piętnasty wiek, kiedy magia ścierała się z kosą i kijem, a jakoś duża część czarodziejów nie zauważyła tej zmiany.

Między czarodziejami zapadła cisza.

— Lucjuszu! — poirytowany głos Czarnego Pana wyrwał wspomnianego mężczyznę z zadumy.

Lucjusz Malfoy napiął się, po czym przepraszająco pochylił głowę.

— Wybacz mi, mój Panie. Myślałem o tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś i musiałem odpłynąć.

— Mogę to zrozumieć. Nie codziennie przeżywa się zderzenie kultur. — Lord Voldemort spojrzał w stronę okna wychodzącego na ulicę pełną ludzi i pojazdów. — Mugole… — Czarny Pan prychnął i lekko, prawie niezauważalnie się uśmiechnął — jak łatwo poddają się urokowi magicznych istot, zawsze swędziało ich, by nam zaimponować, być w naszym towarzystwie i mieć przywilej rozmawiania z nami. Są najbardziej podatnym na zagrożenia gatunkiem humanoidalnym, który istniał na Ziemi. Choć są potężni sami w sobie, a ich umysły są tak wspaniałe, że nawet najinteligentniejsi z nas nie potrafią tego pojąć. Natura nigdy nie była niesprawiedliwa, Lucjuszu. Z drugiej strony, mugole mają wiele wad, ich rasa była najsłabsza spośród wszystkich, ale są najbardziej postępowi i najbardziej zaludnili planetę, by to zrównoważyć. To czyni ich potężnymi w ten sposób. Można porównać ich do dzieci, które są zaangażowane w swój mały świat, ale nie wiedzą nic o większym obrazie.

Lucjusz cenił sobie czas spędzany sam na sam ze swoim Panem, właśnie dla takich chwil. Mógł poznać myśli najpotężniejszego mrocznego czarodzieja oraz poszerzyć własną wiedzę. Mimo że nie podobało mu się wytykanie wad czarodziejskiego świata, wiedział o ich istnieniu, choć wygodnie wolał o nich zapominać. Jak widać, Czarny Pan również o nich wiedział i zamierzał im przeciwdziałać, doprowadzając czarodziejów do należnego miejsca.

— Stopniowo przejmując władzę i ujawniając prawdę naszemu społeczeństwu, powinniśmy sprawić, że nasz sen się spełni.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś tak słabego umysłu jak nasz były minister Knot — powiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem Czarny Pan, kiwając na kelnera po kieliszek wina.

— Mój Panie?

— Sądził on, że Albus Dumbledore, jego niezłomny sojusznik i doradca jest tylko miłym staruszkiem, który będzie spokojnie pozwalał rozgrywać się wydarzeniom, jak osoba nieposiadająca żadnej władzy.

Lucjusz nie powstrzymał się od pokazania, co myśli nieznacznie prychając.

— Wiem — na ustach Voldemorta tańczył uśmieszek. — Jeszcze w zeszłym roku ten człowiek dość głośno wykrzykiwał swoje obawy o tym, jak to Dumbledore chciał go zastąpić. Jednak w głębi duszy wierzył, iż dyrektor wydawał się szczęśliwy rządząc swoją szkołą, otoczony swoimi uczniami, protegowanymi i dziwnymi przyrządami, jedząc swoje dziwaczne mugolskie słodycze i powoli popadając w starcze szaleństwo.

— Nawet Knot nie mógł być _tak_ głupi — powiedział Lucjusz z niesmakiem.

— Och, był. Nie widział tego, co ma tuż przed oczami. Dumbledore zajmował najwyższe stanowiska w tym państwie, gdzie osoba na stołku ministra jest tylko mało istotnym figurantem. Nawet sekretarz ma więcej mocy — Voldemort pokręcił głową. — Dodatkowo, Dumbledore mam wpływ na umysły młodych ludzi, ich postrzeganie świata i przyszłe poglądy polityczne. Knot całkowicie zapomniał, że dzieci to przyszli wyborcy. Umbridge zrobiła wiele złego ministerstwu swoją polityką stosowaną w Hogwarcie.

— Wszystko więc obraca się wokół Dumbledore'a.

— Niestety, nie wystarczy tylko odsunąć go od władzy, trzeba jeszcze przebić się do umysłów społeczeństwa, które ten czarodziej wychował.

— Kiedy tak to przedstawiasz Panie, to wydaje się dość trudne.

— I takie właśnie jest. Jeszcze będąc w Hogwarcie zastanawiałem się, czemu polityka czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii jest tak skażona korupcją i intrygami, przecież stare rodziny powinny trzymać wszystko twardą ręką. Gdyby tak było, to taka pół krwi Umbridge nigdy nie zaszłaby tak wysoko.

— Mój Panie, jeśli spojrzysz na Wizengamot…

— Lucjuszu, nie ukrywajmy, jednymi z najstarszych rodzin, które liczyły się w ostatnich pięćdziesięciu latach byli Malfoyowie oraz Blackowie, których korzenie są francuskie. Możesz myśleć o sobie jak o Brytyjczyku, jednak nim nie jesteś. Stawiasz siebie i swoją rodzinę ponad dobro kraju lub rodziny królewskiej.

Wszelkie argumenty, które Lucjusz miał właśnie przełknął ciężko.

— Jeśli miałbym wymienić na poczekaniu jakiś ród, który jest równie starożytny co twój, to powiedziałbym Ogden lub Fortescue. Inni albo wżenili się w inne rody, albo stali się dawno temu charłakami i w ostateczności wyginęli.

— a Ollivanderowie? — zapytał Malfoy.

— Pochodzą z krajów śródziemnomorskich.

— Wydaje się, że Potterowie byli od wieków.

— Cóż, Potterowie to tak naprawdę ciekawy przypadek. Wywodzą się z bardzo starej angielskiej rodziny, to prawda, jednak ze względu na tę właśnie rodzinę, trzymali się na uboczu. Zauważ, że Cantankerus Nott nie wymienia ich w swojej Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestce Ósemce, chociaż w 1930 roku byli oni całkowicie czystej krwi.

— Masz rację Panie. Czemu nikt nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał?

— To proste, Potterowie nigdy nie przysięgli lojalności koronie.

Lucjusz wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

— Zainteresowałem się tym, gdy okazało się, że Harry ma swoje barwy rodzinne, jednak nie wydawało się, by posiadał tytuł. I tak oto odkryłem długo ukrywaną tajemnicę Potterów.

Oczywiście Voldemort nie chciał mówić Malfoyowi, że w dużej mierze pomógł mu odkryć prawdę pierścień ślubny Harry'ego. Jego sługa nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

— Panie, czy może wiesz dlaczego tak się stało?

— Podążali starymi drogami, czcili dawno zapomniane przez innych bóstwa i odprawiali zagrzebane w mrokach czasu rytuały. I to po prostu płynie w ich krwi — dodał prawie szeptem Czarny Pan.

Lucjusz domyślał się, że nie powinien usłyszeć ostatniej części wypowiedzi, chciał jak najwięcej skorzystać z otwartej postawy swego Pana.

— Tak, zauważyłem, że Harry podąża za drogami przodków.

— Robi to raczej instynktownie, niewiele wie o rodzinach szlacheckich, starożytnych tradycjach i historii, która jest tak istotną częścią naszego życia. Nawet Rea nie był przygotowywany jeszcze do tego aspektu zwyczajów oraz kultury.

— Jednak z tego co słyszałem od Bellatrix, to jest dość mocno zainteresowany obrzędowością.

— Jest. I nie jestem pewny, czy to dobrze, czy nie. — Voldemort potarł brodę. — Dość odważnie powiedział mi, że tylko głupcy debatują o planach bogów. Ci, którzy zostali obdarzeni magią, zostali wybrani z jakiegoś powodu i to jest ich pierworództwo, to jest ich prawo i obowiązek nauczyć się używania magii w pełni swoich możliwości. Dlatego został zbudowany Hogwart, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, czy Beauxbatons. Tak, by _każdy_ mógł się nauczyć magii, a nie tylko nieliczni uprzywilejowani lub wystarczający szczęśliwcy, którzy zostali wybrani przez mistrzów swej profesji na swoich uczniów.

— Wyjątkowo głębokie przemyślenia jak na kogoś tak młodą. Jesteś pobłogosławioną osobą, skoro los dał ci tak inteligentną małżonkę, mój Panie.

Lucjusz był pod wrażeniem rozważań chłopca. Nawet jeśli były to tak naprawdę przekonania Rei, to i tak wątpił, by każdy osiemnastolatek był tak przemyślany.

— Widzisz Lucjuszu, osobiście uważam, że każdy człowiek ma swoje przeznaczenie. Naszym obowiązkiem jest podążać za nim oraz zaakceptować je, bez względu na to, gdzie go ono prowadzi. Los wyznaczył Rei pewne zadanie — Voldemort spojrzał poważnie na Malfoya — miał być moim uziemieniem. Gdy zniknął równowaga została zachwiana, wszyscy z was mogliście to odczuć na własnej skórze. Całkowicie straciłem sens po śmierci chłopca, wiem o tym. Chociaż dopiero po rytuale rezurekcji odzyskałem zmysły. — Czarny Pan podniósł kieliszek i zawirował rubinowym płynem. — Krew jest niesamowitą rzeczą. Najbardziej zmienną a jednocześnie niezmienną częścią każdej żywej istoty. Może być przekształcona za pomocą magii, zbrukana przez choroby i zebrana do wykonania najmroczniejszych i najjaśniejszych rodzajów magii. Jest też jedyną istotą, która nie może kłamać.

— Jest też powodem braku porozumienia między magicznymi istotami na całym świecie — dodał Lucjusz.

— Tak, jest — zgodził się Voldemort. — Jednakże ten konflikt trwał na długo przed narodzinami Salazara Slytherina i wątpię, byśmy w historii zapisali się jako ci, którzy go zakończyli.

Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez podejście kelnera niosącego główne danie. Lucjusz mógł przyznać, że jego kaczka prezentowała się lepiej niż ta, którą przyrządzają jego skrzaty domowe. Mugole mieli swoje zastosowanie, teraz był tego absolutnie pewien. Czarny Pan wydawał się wśród nich bardzo swobodny. Najprawdopodobniej ktokolwiek z grupy Dumbledore'a nie uwierzyłby, ze mają z nim do czynienia, jeśli teraz ktoś by ich zobaczył. Z resztą, Harry był w tym tak podobny do Czarnego Pana. Gdyby nie Cassini, to pewnie nie znalazłby chłopaka w mugolskim świecie.

— Panie, sądzę że złożę wniosek podczas następnej rady wydziału Hogwartu, by położyć większy nacisk na mugoloznawstwo. Nie zrobi nam nic dobrego, jeśli nasze przyszłe pokolenia nie będą miały odpowiedniej wiedzy na temat świata, który ich otacza.

Voldemort pokiwał głową. To był jeden z głównych powodów, czemu zabrał Lucjusza za sobą. Wiedział, że Malfoy włoży cały swój czas i zaangażowanie jeśli będzie sądził, iż sam doszedł do odpowiednich wniosków i tylko prosił go o pozwolenie na działanie. Ta metoda również znakomicie sprawdzała się na jego ojcu. Ta rodzina była czasami zbyt dumna dla własnego dobra, gdyż dzięki tej dumie łatwo było nimi manipulować. Trzeba było tylko wiedzieć, za które sznurki pociągnąć, by robili wszystko co się chciało. Musiał teraz dopilnować, by Lucjusz nie zrobił się w swoich działaniach zbyt entuzjastyczny.

— Lucjuszu, czy domyślasz się powodu spotkania, które ostatnio miało miejsce? I czemu trzymam niestabilnych Śmierciożerców na tak krótkiej smyczy, nie pozwalając im w najmniejszym stopniu złagodzić frustracji na mugolach?

Lucjusz miał kilka pomysłów, jednak był bardziej ciekawy wyjaśnień swojego Pana, wolał więc milczeć.

— Oprócz śmiercionośnej przewagi mugoli, o której już ci wspominałem, nie mamy żadnej siły, by przeciwstawić się Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Podczas, gdy Konfederacji nie obchodzi zbytnio, kto rządzi Wielką Brytanią, to dbają o Statut Tajemnicy. Już podczas pierwszego przejęcia, dali mi jasno do zrozumienia, że poradzą sobie z wszelkimi jego naruszeniami, podejmując szybkie i zdecydowane działania.

Lucjusz zamrugał, nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z takiego zagrożenia.

— Podczas gdy MKC nigdy by nie zawracała sobie głowy, gdyby okazjonalny czarodziej korzystał z przeklinania mugoli, to już cały czarodziejski rząd robiący to lub nie nadzorując własnych obywateli, to zupełnie inna sprawa. W końcu to, co zrobili z ostatnim czarodziejskim rządem, który otwarcie podjął akcję na dużą skalę przeciwko mugolom, nie było czymś, co ktoś chciałby powtórzyć. Czarnoksiężnicy z niegdysiejszego wielkiego miasta Tunguska mogli o tym świadczyć. Albo raczej mogliby, gdyby zostało z nich cokolwiek. Bądź z pięknego i dumnego miasta, które niegdyś zamieszkiwali.

Dobrze, teraz Lucjusz już znał poziom zagrożenia i zadrżał. Znów podziękował bogom za to, że Czarny Pan odzyskał rozum.

— Zawsze byłem ciekaw jak Grindelwald radził sobie z Konfederacją lub jakie posiadał na nich informację, że praktycznie pozwolili mu robić co mu się żywnie podoba.

— Właściwy materiał na szantaż otwiera wiele dróg… — zaoferował swoją myśl Lucjusz.

— Dobry stary Gellert nawiązał współpracę z Hitlerem i ujawnił nasz świat mugolom. Cóż, do dziś nie jest pewny status przywódcy III Rzeszy, wielu historyków podejrzewa, że był charłakiem. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że Grindelwald wstrząsnął fundamentami świata jaki w tamtych czasach znaliśmy — Voldemort utknął na chwilę w wspomnieniach. — Harry coś wspominał o zaangażowaniu uczuciowym między Grindelwaldem a Dumbledore'em, myślę że będzie to trzeba zbadać dokładniej.

Lucjusz oniemiał na moment. Skąd ten chłopak czerpał wszystkie te informacje. Mógł tylko prosić bogów, by ciekawość nie zabiła tego konkretnego kota.

— Tak Panie. Od kogo należy zacząć?

— Z pewnością od Bathildy Bagshot. Możesz też spróbować u samego źródła.

— Wątpię by Dumbledore chciał się podzielić ze mną wrażliwymi szczegółami ze swojego życia.

— Nie mam na myśli starego dyrektora — Czarny Pan pomachał ręką. — Jestem pewien, że Gellert jest tak znudzony, iż z chęcią porozmawia z kimkolwiek o czymkolwiek.

Malfoy zamrugał.

— Panie, czy będzie on w odpowiedniej kondycji umysłowej do tego?

— Lucjuszu, Lucjuszu… Mówi się, że społeczeństwo może być osądzone przez to, jak traktuje swoich więźniów… Cóż, magiczne społeczeństwo Wielkiej Brytanii traktuje swoich więźniów wyjątkowo dobrze, torturuje ich wysyłając na prostą drogą do demencji i szaleństwa —Voldemort uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. — W porównaniu do Azkabanu, więzienie założone przez Grindelwalda wygląda jak ośrodek wypoczynkowy, chociaż nikt by się nie ośmielił tak głośno powiedzieć o Nurmengardzie.

— Rozumiem, Panie. Wdrożę wszystkie plany w ruch jak najszybciej.

— Bardzo dobrze.

Czarny Pan kiwnął na kelnera, by ten przyniósł rachunek za ich posiłek. Wystarczy bratania się z mugolami jak na jeden dzień.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : jako że rozmowa między Lucjuszem a Czarnym Panem wyszła raczej przyzwoitej długości, robię z niej osobny rozdział. Lucjusz został zmanipulowany, by robił tak jak Voldemort chce. Och Voldi, ty stary Ślizgonie...

Chcę usłyszeć Wasze teorie na temat szpiega ministerstwa. Malfoy nadal uważa, że jest nim jakaś kobieta. Natomiast Tom obstaje przy mężczyźnie. Macie jakieś podejrzenia co do tożsamości tejże osoby?

Co do samego rozdziału, to czuję że zbyt długo nad nim pracowałam, jednak z całym zamieszaniem jaki się ostatnio wydarzył w moim życiu, to i tak się cieszę, że go skończyłam.

 **radekxpl123** \- osobiście bardziej bym sądziła, że Harry byłby rozczarowany Tonks, a wkurzony na Dumbledore'a. W końcu to on był pomysłodawcą całego planu, a Dora została po prostu wykorzystana ze względu na swoje umiejętności.

 **TenebrisUchiha** \- zrobię hurtową odpowiedź na wszystkie komentarze.

Lucjusz dorosły jest, nie będzie się bawił w takie rzeczy jak odsuwanie krzesła. Ma też jakiś tam instynkt samozachowawczy.

Niestety rowerzyści wpadający na ludzi to plaga. I najczęściej taki nawet się nie zatrzyma, by sprawdzić czy nic nikomu się nie stało.

 **IrisTurner -** dziękuję bardzo za komentarz. Jest mi bardzo miło usłyszeć, że moje opowiadanie się podoba. Staram się włożyć całe serce w to co piszę. Nie znam niestety francuskiego i musiałam wesprzeć się tłumaczem.

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre commentaire. Je suis très heureux d'apprendre que mon histoire est appréciée. J'essaie de mettre mon cœur dans ce que j'écris. Je ne connais malheureusement pas le français et je devais me débrouiller avec un traducteur._

 **Szecherezada** -mój Harry ma ten luksus posiadania perspektywy do oceny tego co się wokół niego dzieje. Plus, ma kogoś do kogo może się zwrócić o pomoc. W kanonie, nawet gdyby Harry przestał ufać Dumbledore'owi, to i tak nie miał alternatywnej osoby, do której mógł pójść. Dyrektor był mniejszym złem.

 **ios** \- inne niedokończone opowiadanie powoli się piszę. Bardziej powoli od _Żyje się..._ , gdyż jest ono moim głównym projektem obecnie. Cieszy mnie, że dostąpiłam zaszczytu Twego komentarza. Wszelkie uwagi od czytelników podbudowują pisarzy, stąd ja staram zostawiać choćby kilka słów pod historiami, które sama czytam.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za uznanie. Jeśli chodzi o bohaterów, to chciałam coś zostawić z kanonu, jednocześnie dając im swoją własną osobowość. Staram się nie podążać ścieżkami innych autorów, którzy zbijają genialny pomysł pozbywając postacie ich charakterów. Jeśli chodzi o fabułę, to wykorzystuję wiele luk, które pozostawia seria Harry'ego Pottera, a które same proszą się o odpowiedzi.

 **Kai Shouri** \- na wstępie, chciałabym Ci bardzo gorąco podziękować za Twój komentarz. Kiedy spojrzałam na książki okiem osoby dorosłej, te pozostawiły mi pewien niedosyt, stąd wziął się pomysł na to właśnie opowiadanie. Bazowanie na kanonie i nie tylko wbijanie szpili, gdy coś jest nielogicznego, ale także dodawanie własnych elementów pozwalających żyć bohaterom i się rozwijać. Zgadzam się z Tobą w 100%, że Rowling poświęciła za mało miejsca na kulturę i tradycje czarodziejskiego świata. Chociaż jest to wspaniałe otwarcie dla pisarzy fanfiction, możemy puścić wodze fantazji i stworzyć niesamowity świat, w którym żyją dobrze znani bohaterowie.

Dziękuję za pomysł. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to jakoś wcześniej nie pomyślałam o konfrontacji Harry'ego z mugolakami. Bardziej koncentruję się na jego obecnych przyjaciołach i młodszych rocznikach, niż grupie ludzi przeżywających szok kulturowy i biologiczny w tym przypadku. A jest to coś o czym warto napisać, choćby tylko małą wstawkę.

Mi osobiście podobają się historie, w których Voldemort nie wybrał drogi terroru, tylko walczył na arenie politycznej. W sumie, gdyby nie nadmierna liczba horkruksów, byłby genialnym politykiem, zwłaszcza jako psychopata. Cóż, mój Voldemort się nie zmieni. Naprawdę nie wiem jak można wierzyć, że taki człowiek jak on stanie się puchatym króliczkiem (chyba, że mówimy o morderczym króliku z filmu _Monty Python i Święty Graal_ ).

Dumbledore próbuje nakłonić Harry'ego do walki, gdyż to jedyny plan jaki ma. Zarówno on, jak i kanoniczny Voldemort zbyt mocno wierzą w prawdziwość słów przepowiedni. Przecież, gdyby stary Albus nie polegał na proroctwie, to mógł zająć się Czarnym Panem sam i to dużo wcześniej. Zgubą Dumbledore'a, a także Voldemorta, jest właśnie przepowiednia. Obecnie Harry rozbił wszystkie nadzieje dyrektora, a Albus jest zbyt słaby by knuć jakieś nowe intrygi. Dyrektor będzie jeszcze próbował, ale już nie z chłopcem.

I wena i czas zawsze się przydają.

 **zywek** \- odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie zniszczyłaby całą przyszłą fabułę, więc pozwolę sobie pozostawić takie newralgiczne informacje dla siebie.

 **wilk** \- również żałuję Brutusa Malfoya, jednak jest to dobre wytłumaczenie sporu między tymi konkretnymi dwiema rodzinami. Rwoling nigdy nie wyjaśniła czemu Malfoyowie i Weasley tak bardzo się nie lubią, a musiało to być coś skandalicznego, skoro spór trwał przez wiele pokoleń. A zaostrzył się na linii Lucjusz - Artur.

* * *

Z okazji zbliżającej się Wielkanocy, życzę Wszystkim wesołych chwil, smacznego święconego i mokrego dyngusa.


	55. Humory

_Humory_

 **Tak, teraz widać, że prawie sześć lat magicznej edukacji w twoim przypadku nie poszło na marne, Weasley.**

* * *

Harry nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Leżał na łóżku przez kilka godzin, całkowicie rozbudzony, rozmyślając w jaki sposób Draco używał Pokoju Życzeń, i co on, Harry, zobaczy, gdy wejdzie do środka następnego dnia. Gdyż cokolwiek mówiła Hermiona, chłopak był pewien, że to miejsce może przemienić się w cokolwiek i chciał poznać wszystkie ograniczenia pokoju. A skoro Draco mógł zobaczyć siedzibę klubu obrony, to on będzie mógł zobaczyć… co to mogło być? Miejsce spotkań? Kryjówka? Rupieciarnia? Warsztat? Harry myślał gorączkowo i jego sny, kiedy w końcu udało mu się zasnąć, przerywane były obrazami Draco, który zmieniał się w Slughorna, a potem w Snape'a…

Następnego ranka, przy śniadaniu, Harry był bardzo podekscytowany. Brakowało mu trochę beztroskich czasów, skradania się do działu zakazanego, by poznać kim jest i co zrobił Flamel lub przemycania pisklęcia smoka z zamku. Miał wolny czas przed obroną przed czarną magią i zamierzał spróbować dobrze go wykorzystać. Sprawa z oszustem podszywającym się pod niego na bok.

— Słuchaj — powiedział cicho, pochylając się i kładąc rękę na _Proroku Codziennym_ , który dziewczyna otrzymała właśnie sowią pocztą, powstrzymując ją od otwarcia gazety i zniknięcia za nią. — Nie chcę byś rzucała wszystko dla mnie, rozumiesz Hermiono?

— Już ci powiedziałam, że ci pomogę z tym twoim _kłopotem_ — stwierdziła Hermiona. — Nie chodzi tylko o ciebie, Dumbledore okantował czy oczarował Slughorna. I mógłby zrobić to samo w każdej chwili z kimś innym — wyszarpnęła _Proroka_ spod ręki Harry'ego i otworzyła go, by spojrzeć na pierwszą stronę.

— Ktoś kogo znamy…? — zapytał Ron, kiedy Hermiona przelatywała wzrokiem nagłówki.

— Tak! — wykrzyknęła, powodując tym samym, że Harry i Ron zakrztusili się śniadaniem. — W porządku, nie umarł – to Mundungus, aresztowali go i zamknęli w Azkabanie! Ma to coś wspólnego z podszywaniem się pod inferi podczas próby włamania… i zniknął jakiś Oktawiusz Pepper… och, jakie to okropne, dziewięciolatek został aresztowany za próbę zamordowania własnych dziadków, podejrzewają, że jest pod wpływem imperiusa…

Skończyli śniadanie w ciszy. Hermiona pobiegła natychmiast na starożytne runy, a Ron oddalił się do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie dalej czekało na niego niedokończone wypracowanie o dementorach dla Snape'a. Harry poszedł na korytarz na siódmym piętrze, do kawałka pustej ściany naprzeciw gobelinu, na którym uwieczniono Barabasza Bzika uczącego trolle baletu.

Harry narzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę, gdy tylko znalazł puste przejście, nie potrzebował tego, jednak chciał poczuć ten dreszczyk emocji związany ze skradaniem się, nawet gdy droga do celu prowadziła przez opustoszały korytarz. Chłopak zastanawiał się czy ma jakiekolwiek szanse na dostanie się do środka Pokoju Życzeń bez Draco w pokoju, ale przynajmniej mógł dzięki temu wypróbować pomieszczenie. Wychodząc zza rogu przypomniał sobie, jak Ślizgon opowiedział mu o swoich czujkach, będącymi Crabbe'em i Goyle'em udającymi jedenastoletnie dziewczynki. Harry zaśmiał się wewnętrznie, och jak on chciał to zobaczyć.

Zamknął oczy, podchodząc do miejsca, gdzie powinny znajdować się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Wiedział, co musi robić. Wprawił się w tym w zeszłym roku. Koncentrując się całkowicie, pomyślał: _muszę zobaczyć, co Draco tu robi… Muszę zobaczyć, co Draco tu robi… Muszę zobaczyć, co Draco tu robi…_

Przeszedł trzy razy wzdłuż ściany, serce waliło mu z podekscytowania, otworzył oczy i odwrócił się w jej kierunku, ale nadal patrzył na kawałek pustej ściany. Zbliżył się i spróbował ją popchnąć. Kamień pozostał twardy i nieustępliwy.

— Okej — powiedział na głos. — Okej… Pomyślałem o złej rzeczy…

Dumał przez chwilę i zaczął jeszcze raz, z zamkniętymi oczami, koncentrując się najsilniej, jak tylko mógł.

 _Muszę zobaczyć miejsce, do którego Draco Mafoy przychodzi w sekrecie… Muszę zobaczyć miejsce, do którego Draco Mafoy przychodzi w sekrecie…_

Po tym, jak przeszedł trzy razy wzdłuż ściany, otworzył oczy.

Nie było żadnych drzwi.

— Och, daj spokój — powiedział zirytowany do ściany. — To było jasne polecenie… dobra…

Myślał usilnie przez kilka minut, zanim zaczął wszystko od początku.

 _Potrzebuję, byś stał się miejscem, którym stajesz się kiedy prosi Draco Malfoy…_

Nie otworzył natychmiast oczu, kiedy skończył przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż ściany. Przysłuchiwał się, jakby myślał, że może usłyszy, jak pojawiają się drzwi. Jednak nie usłyszał nic, oprócz odległego ćwierkania ptaków na zewnątrz. Otworzył oczy.

Dalej nie było żadnych drzwi.

Harry zaklął. Ktoś krzyknął. Rozejrzał się, by ujrzeć stado uciekających za róg pierwszorocznych, najwyraźniej przekonanych, że właśnie napotkali plugawie wysławiającego się ducha. To było zabawne, czemu nigdy nie pomyślał o takim wykorzystaniu swojej peleryny?

Ostatecznie Harry próbował wszystkich kombinacji: chcę _zobaczyć co Draco Malfoy robi w środku_ , które przychodziły mu do głowy, przez całe dziesięć minut, bez rezultatu. Został zmuszony do przyznania, że pokój nie chciał się dla niego otworzyć. Gdy już miał się poddać, w ścianie pojawiły się drzwi, zza których wyłoniła się blond głowa Draco. Harry ściągnął z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i wepchnął ją do torby.

— Przyszedłeś — powiedział Ślizgon niepewnie. Jakby nie wiedział czy ma czuć ulgę, czy być zły na Harry'ego. — Wejdź szybko.

Harry wsunął się do Pokoju Życzeń i rozejrzał po nim. Pomieszczenie było raczej puste, nie licząc olbrzymiej szafki z ciemnego drewna stojącej pośrodku.

— Dobrze, co to jest i jaki ma związek z twoim zadaniem? — Harry obszedł szafkę zaglądając do środka przez otwarte drzwiczki.

— Mam za zadanie wydostać coś niepostrzeżenie z Hogwartu — powiedział Draco. — Jako, że wszystkie tajne przejścia są monitorowane, a uczniowie podczas weekendów Hogsmeade obserwowani, musiałem znaleźć inny sposób. Wpadłem na pomysł, by naprawić tę nieużywaną od lat szafkę zniknięć. Tę, w której w zeszłym roku utknął Montague.

— Jest do niej para? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

— Owszem, u Borgina i Burkesa. Razem tworzą, coś w rodzaju korytarza. Montague opowiadał, że kiedy utkną w tej hogwarckiej szafce, znajdował się w stanie zawieszenia, ale czasem słyszał, co się działo w szkole, a czasem słyszał odgłosy dochodzące ze sklepu, jakby mebel podróżował między szkołą, a sklepem. Nikt go wtedy nie słyszał… W końcu udało mu się aportować na zewnątrz, choć omal nie przypłacił tego życiem, bo wciąż jeszcze nie ma licencji. Wszyscy myśleli, że to świetna historia, ale tylko ja zrozumiałem, co to oznaczało — nawet Borgin o tym nie wiedział — tylko ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeśli naprawię zepsutą szafkę, będę miał bezpieczną droga, by przekazać skarb Czarnemu Panu bez wychodzenia z Hogwartu i alarmowania kogokolwiek.

— To jest naprawdę dobre. Chociaż widzę pewne luki w tym planie.

Draco lekko się zaczerwienił i splunął.

— Jak co?

— Co jeśli znajdzie się kupiec na tę szafkę i Borgin ją sprzeda? Skąd Czarny Pan ma wiedzieć, kiedy odebrać rzecz, którą wyślesz w ten sposób? I co najważniejsze, czy jesteś pewien, że szafka od pary jest sprawna?

Harry przypomniał sobie jak schował się w tamtym meblu, gdy przez przypadek wylądował u Borgina i Burkesa przed swoim drugim rokiem.

— Przekonałem Borgina, by ten nie próbował ruszyć tamtej szafki z miejsca i przysięgał, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Greyback wpada do sklepu od czasu do czasu i sprawdza, czy nadal stoi tam, gdzie powinna. Jeśli chodzi o Czarnego Pana, chciałem poprosić ciebie o pomoc. Sam powiedziałeś, że masz z nim kontakt i możesz przekazywać wiadomości bez wykrycia.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Zastraszenie Borgina jest głupie. On jest typem człowieka, który zdradzi cię w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

— Więc co powinienem zrobić?

— Kupić szafkę i przenieść ją do dworu Czarnego Pana? I zlecić komuś, by upewnił się, że od drugiej strony wszystko działa jak należy.

Malfoy gapił się pustym wzrokiem na Harry'ego.

— I jak niby mam to zrobić? Wysłać zamówienie przez sowę?

— Sam powiedziałeś, że Greyback jest już zaangażowany. Myśl Draco, ślepa panika nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i kilka razy odetchnął. Harry miał rację, choć bolało go to przyznać, potrzebował pomocy.

— Dobrze, Greyback nie powinien mieć kłopotów z kupnem szafki, jeśli prześlę mu pieniądze. Borgin też nie będzie robić problemów, dzięki współpracy pozbędzie się ze swego sklepu wilkołaka. Może nawet sprawdzić mebel pod kątem działania — Draco kiwnął sztywnie głową. — Tylko czy Czarny Pan pozwoli trzymać szafkę u siebie?

— Pozwól mi się zająć Czarnym Panem, dobrze? — Harry uśmiechnął się dość nieprzyjemnie. — Czy masz pomysł co jest nie tak z tym meblem?

— Częściowo. Borgin nie był pomocny, powiedział, że bez zobaczenia tego, stwierdzenie co jest nie tak będzie bardzo trudne, może nawet niemożliwe. Nie mógł niczego zagwarantować, chociaż dał mi kilka pomysłów.

— A jeśli nie uda ci się naprawić szafki, co wtedy? Masz jakiś zapasowy plan?

Draco przełknął. Nigdy nie pomyślał co zrobi, gdy mu się nie powiedzie. Wiedział, że Harry zobaczył odpowiedź wypisaną na jego twarzy.

— Znam jeden niezawodny sposób. Ale zdradzę ci go tylko w ostateczności. _Rozumiesz_?

Ślizgon prawie automatycznie pokiwał głową na zgodę.

— Dobrze, co zatem już zrobiłeś?

— Używałem różnego typu zaklęć naprawczych, ale nadal coś jest nie tak. Spójrz…

Draco machnął różdżką i mruknął _avis_. Zaraz wokół niego pojawiło się stadko małych kanarków. Chłopak chwycił jednego i umieścił w środku szafki zniknięć. Następnie zamknął drzwiczki i poczekał chwilę. Otworzył szafkę i Harry zobaczył, że ptak zniknął. Draco ponownie zamknął drzwiczki, znów odczekał moment i pociągnął za uchwyty. Kanarek wrócił, był jednak martwy.

— Boję się, że rzecz, którą chce Czarny Pan zostanie uszkodzona, jeśli szafka nie będzie stuprocentowo sprawna.

— Masz rację, nie warto ryzykować.

— Próbowałem dojść co jest z tym rupieciem nie tak. Przetrząsnąłem bibliotekę w szkole, a nawet poprosiłem pokój o książki. Nic nie wydaje się działać poza ten stan — ramiona Draco opadły.

— Mogę zajrzeć do środka? Tylko przytrzymaj drzwiczki.

Harry przyklęk przy meblu i wsadził głowę do środka. Wnętrze wydawało się dużo większe niż by to sugerował widok z zewnątrz. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydawało się w porządku, jednak chłopak zaczął poruszać palcami po ściankach. Gdy dotarł do chropowatej nierówności przy dolnej krawędzi lewego boku wyciągnął różdżkę.

— _Lumos_.

W delikatnym świetle mógł dostrzec słaby zarys run, które nie do końca wydawały mu się poprawne.

— Draco, chyba wiem co jest nie tak — głos Harry'ego był przytłumiony — wygląda na to, że uroki na tym meblu są wspomagane runami, które zatarły się od zużycia.

— Wyjdź, daj mi zobaczyć.

Gryfon wygramolił się powoli z szafki i zastąpił Malfoya w trzymaniu drzwi.

— Masz rację. Muszę je usunąć i wyrzeźbić jeszcze raz, a ten grat powinien zacząć ponownie działać.

Draco skończył kopiować runy z lewej ścianki szafki i wynurzył się z mebla.

— Na dziś mam dość — westchnął i przygładził włosy, które zaczęły mu odstawać pod dziwnymi kontami. — Muszę jeszcze znaleźć w bibliotece odpowiednie książki i zrozumieć, co tam było pierwotnie wyryte.

Chłopak czuł się dużo spokojniej, zrelaksował się po raz pierwszy od początku szóstego roku. Nie tylko zrobił duży postęp w swoim zadaniu, ale co najważniejsze nie opierał powodzenia misji tylko na tej cholernej szafce. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, będzie musiał podziękować Harry'emu za wtrącanie się.

— Najgorsze masz już za sobą — powiedział Harry ze śmiechem — ale nadal będę ci pomagać. — Na nieostre spojrzenie Ślizgona dodał — chyba nie chcesz zatrzasnąć się w szafce i skończyć jak Montague?

Obaj chłopcy skrzywili się. Perspektywa zawieszenia w magicznej próżni była okropna.

Pokój dostarczył im krzeseł. Harry opadł na swoje niezgrabnie i westchnął z ulgą.

— Powinieneś mi wcześniej powiedzieć, że czujesz się zmęczony — zaskrzeczał Draco.

— Nic mi nie jest — Harry zbył go machnięciem dłoni — daj spokój. Wierz mi, Snape wystarczająco mi matkuje. Nie musisz do niego dołączać.

Draco posłał mu spekulacyjne spojrzenie, ale już go nie naciskał. Nagle Ślizgon uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Harry'emu nie podobał się ten szczególny błysk w oku. Za bardzo przypominał mu o dyrektorze.

— Powiedz mi, co to była za akcja podczas obiadu w czasie przerwy zimowej?

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Oczywiście ojciec mi o tym opowiedział.

— Oczywiście — zaszemrał Harry i przewrócił oczami.

— Podobno zrobiłeś wielkie wrażenie na lordzie wampirów, a od tamtego czasu Greyback się o tobie nie zamyka — kontynuował niezrażony chłopak.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— No weź…

— Przestań jęczeć jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka — Potter wymamrotał nie odsłaniając twarzy.

— Więc mów — Draco go szturchnął.

Głośno wzdychając, Gryfon spojrzał gdzieś ponad ramię drugiego chłopca.

— Wkurzyłem się na Czarnego Pana — Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy usłyszał jak Malfoy się dławi. — Mieliśmy umowę. Miał nie mieszać mnie do swoich spraw związanych z wojną. Nie chce odgrywać w niej żadnej roli i być wciągany w nieswoje konflikty. — Na chwilę zatrzymał się, by zdusić rodzący się w nim gniew. — Wykorzystując swoją prawo męża nakazał mi grać rolę dobrej gospodyni i zabawiać jego Śmierciożerców, zwolenników i sprzymierzeńców podczas posiłku. Wystawił mnie jak klacz na pokaz, udowadniając im, że ma w swoim posiadaniu największy atut, na którym opiera się przeciwna strona. Pokazałem mu, że obaj możemy grać w tę grę.

Draco pokręcił niedowierzająco głową.

— Mówiłeś, że Greyback był pod wrażeniem?

— Tak. Uważa cię za… zważ, że tu będę go cytować… przerażającą szczenną sukę.

Harry się skrzywił.

— Radzę ci mieć się na baczności w jego towarzystwie, gdyż naprawdę się tobą zainteresował.

— Stała czujność, jako to mówił Moody. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie, Draco.

Blondyn skinął głową. Sojusznik Czarnego Pana czy nie, wilkołak był znany z tego, że robił co mu się żywnie podobało.

— A po twoim spektakularnym wyjściu, Nott senior próbował się podlizać Czarnemu Panu udzielając mu porad małżeńskich, wyobrażasz to sobie? — Draco musiał czerpać jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność z cierpienia ojca Theo.

— Wyobrażam sobie, że mój małżonek nie przyjął tego dobrze?

— Był zbyt rozbawiony twoim wyczynem, by poświęcić mu uwagę, ale reszta zgodziła się z nim, że to tylko hormony ciążowe.

Potter nie wiedział co ma na to powiedzieć. W pokoju rozległ się chichy dźwięk dzwonu wybijającego pełną godzinę.

— Zaraz zacznie się obrona ze Snape'em. Idziesz? — zapytał Harry wstając z krzesła i przeciągając się. Cieszył się, że może porzuć wcześniejszy temat rozmowy.

— Nie. Zamierzam pójść do biblioteki i wykorzystać ciszę, kiedy większość uczniów jest na lekcjach.

 **oOo**

Lekko sfrustrowany i rozdrażniony tym, czego się dowiedział podczas pomocy Draco z szafką zniknięć, Harry skierował się na obronę przed czarną magią. Nieliczni uczniowie, którzy znajdowali się na korytarzach uskakiwali przed nim na bok, mimo to i tak wszedł do sali kilka chwil po rozpoczęciu zajęć.

— Jesteś spóźniony, panie Potter — powiedział lekko zdenerwowany Snape, kiedy Harry wpadł do oświetlonej światłem świec klasy. — Czy wszystko w porządku?

Harry nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi, pokiwał głową.

— W takim wypadku Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za twoje spóźnienie.

Chłopak popatrzył na profesora spode łba i opadł na swoje miejsce obok Rona. Pół klasy dalej stało, wyciągając książki i organizując swoje przybory — nie mógł być dużo później niż któreś z nich.

— Zanim zaczniemy, zbiorę wasze wypracowania o dementorach — oznajmił Snape, skinąwszy niedbale różdżką, a dwadzieścia pięć rolek pergaminu wylądowało w schludnym stosie na jego biurku. — I mam nadzieję, że są lepsze niż te bzdury na temat opierania się klątwie imperius, które musiałem znosić.

Teraz, jeżeli otworzycie książki na stronie… o co chodzi panie Finnigan?

— Proszę pana — odezwał chłopak — zastanawiałem się, jak można odróżnić inferi od duchów? Bo w _Proroku_ było coś o inferi…

— Nie, nie było — powiedział znudzonym głosem profesor.

— Ale, proszę pana, słyszałem, jak ludzie mówili…

— Jeśli przeczytałby pan ten artykuł, panie Finnigan, wiedziałby pan, że ten tak zwany inferi był nikim innym, jak śmierdzącym, zakradającym się złodziejem, imieniem Mundungus Fletcher.

— Myślałem, że Snape i Mundungus byli po tej samej stronie? — mruknął Ron do Harry'ego i Hermiony.

— Nie powinien być zły, że go aresztowali…?

— Ale wygląda na to, że pan Potter ma dużo do powiedzenia na ten temat — oznajmił Snape, wskazując nagle na koniec sali, jego czarne oczy skupione były na chłopaku. — Zapytajmy pana Pottera, jak rozróżnimy inferi od ducha.

Cała klasa odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego, który pospiesznie próbował sobie przypomnieć, co Voldemort powiedział mu tej nocy, której odwiedzili jaskinię.

— Inferiusy to stworzenia ciemności, bezwolne i bezmyślne spełniające rozkazy czarnoksiężnika, który je powołał do życia. Boją się ciepła i ognia. Duchy zaś…

— Starczy, panie Potter. Weasley będzie dalej kontynuował.

— Ee… więc… duchy są przezroczyste — powiedział Ron, sam blednąc jak jeden.

— O, bardzo dobrze — przerwał mu profesor, jego usta wykrzywiły się w szyderczym grymasie. — Tak, teraz widać, że prawie sześć lat magicznej edukacji w twoim przypadku nie poszło na marne, Weasley. _Duchy są przezroczyste_.

Pansy Parkinson zachichotała cienkim głosem. Kilka innych osób uśmiechało się pod nosem. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał pocieszająco na Rona.

— Tak, duchy są przezroczyste, a pewnie gdybyśmy pana Weasleya zapytali o inferi to usłyszelibyśmy, że to martwe ciała, prawda? I że są materialne… Pięciolatek mógłby nam powiedzieć tyle samo — zakpił Snape. — Inferi to zwłoki, które zostały zmuszone do ruchu poprzez zaklęcia czarnoksiężnika, tak jak powiedział już pan Potter. Inferi nie jest żywy, jest jedynie wykorzystywany jako kukiełka wykonująca rozkazy czarnoksiężnika. Duch, o czym, jak mniemam już wszyscy do tej pory dobrze wiecie, jest śladem zmarłej duszy pozostawionym na ziemi… i oczywiście, jak już Weasley rozsądnie nam wspomniał, duchy są przezroczyste.

Szemranie i śmiechy zostały natychmiast stłumione przez spojrzenie, które nauczyciel rzucił całej klasie.

— Gryffindor traci kolejne dziesięć punktów — powiedział Snape. — Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego bardziej skomplikowanego, Ronaldzie Weasley, chłopcze tak solidny, że aż nadal niezdolny do aportowania się o pół cala.

— Nie! — szepnęła Hermiona, łapiąc Harry'ego za rękę, kiedy otwierał usta. — To nie ma sensu, skończysz tylko ze szlabanem, daj spokój!

— Otwórzcie teraz książki na stronie dwieście trzynastej — powiedział Snape z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy — i przeczytajcie dwa pierwsze akapity na temat klątwy cruciatus.

Ron był bardzo cichy do końca lekcji. Harry za to zastanawiał się co dziś ugryzło Snape'a. Już dawno nie zachowywał się tak okropnie. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, Lavender podeszła do Rona i Harry'ego. Hermiona tajemniczo rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, gdy tylko jej współlokatorka pojawiła się na horyzoncie. Dziewczyna wyrażała się niezbyt pochlebnie na temat Snape'a za jego uwagę na temat aportacji Rona, ale zdawało się, że to tylko jeszcze bardziej poirytowało chłopaka i odepchnął ją, wchodząc do męskiej łazienki razem z Harrym.

— Chociaż Snape ma rację, prawda? — powiedział Ron, po tym jak gapił się w pęknięte lustro minutę czy dwie. — Nie wiem, czy to w ogóle ma sens, żebym przystępował do tego testu. Ja po prostu nie mogę pojąć aportacji.

— Ale możesz przecież brać udział w tym dodatkowym kursie w Hogsmeade i zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie — rzekł rozsądnie Harry. — Przynajmniej będzie ciekawiej niż przy próbach zmaterializowania się w tej głupiej obręczy. A jeśli nadal nie będziesz — no wiesz — tak dobry, jak byś chciał, możesz przełożyć test i zdać go razem ze mną la… Marto, to jest męska łazienka!

Duch dziewczyny wyłonił się z toalety w kabinie tuż za nimi i wznosił się teraz w powietrzu, gapiąc się na nich przez grube, białe, okrągłe okulary.

— Och — powiedziała posępnie. — To tylko wy.

— A kogo oczekiwałaś? — zapytał Ron, patrząc na jej odbicie w lustrze.

— Nikogo — odpowiedziała, skubiąc ponuro podbródek. — Powiedział, że wróci i się ze mną zobaczy, ale wy też powiedzieliście, że wpadniecie i mnie odwiedzicie… — spojrzała na Harry'ego z naganą — …a nie widziałam was przez całe miesiące. Nauczyłam się nie oczekiwać zbyt wiele od chłopców.

— Myślałem, że mieszkasz w łazience dla dziewczyn? — powiedział Harry, który omijał to miejsce szerokim łukiem od kilku lat.

— Bo mieszkam — odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę odwiedzać innych miejsc. Przyszłam i widziałam cię raz w kąpieli, pamiętasz?

— Jakby to było wczoraj — odpowiedział chłopak.

— Ale myślę, że on mnie lubi — powiedziała płaczliwie. — Może jeśli sobie pójdziecie, wróci jeszcze raz… mamy ze sobą dużo wspólnego… jestem pewna, że on też to czuje.

Spojrzała w stronę drzwi.

— Kiedy mówisz, że macie ze sobą dużo wspólnego — rzekł Ron, wyglądając na lekko rozbawionego — masz na myśli to, że on też mieszka w rurze odpływowej?

— Nie — odpowiedziała Marta zuchwale, jej głos odbijał się echem od ścian łazienki. — Mam na myśli, że jest wrażliwy, ludzie się z niego wyśmiewają, czuje się samotny i nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Nie boi się okazywać swoich uczuć i płakać!

— Przychodzi tu jakiś chłopak, by się wypłakać? — zapytał zmartwiony Harry, bojąc się, że jakiś pierwszoroczny może być ofiarą znęcania. — Mały chłopiec?

— Nie twój interes! — oznajmiła Marta, a jej małe, wodniste oczy skupione były na Ronie, który uśmiechał się teraz od ucha do ucha. — Obiecałam, że nie powiem nikomu i wezmę jego sekret ze sobą do…

— …chyba nie do grobu? — zapytał Ron, parskając. — Raczej do kanału ściekowego…

Marta zawyła z wściekłością, i zanurkowała z powrotem do toalety, powodując, że woda rozprysła się na wszystkie strony. Wyglądało na to, że rozdrażniony duch dziewczyny dał Ronowi nową siłę. Jednak Harry nie by pod wrażeniem.

— A jeśli ktoś znęca się nad jakimś pierwszorocznym?

— Daj spokój. Marta zawsze przesadza — powiedział Ron, przewieszając sobie torbę przez ramię. — I wiesz co, będę chodził na ten dodatkowy kurs w Hogsmeade, zanim zdecyduję się, czy będę zdawał test.

I tak w weekend Ron dołączył do Hermiony oraz reszty szóstoklasistów, którzy mieli skończyć siedemnaście lat do czasu testu za dwa tygodnie. Harry czuł się nieco zazdrosny, patrząc, jak wszyscy szykują się do wyjścia do wioski. Brakowało mu wycieczek do Hogsmeade, a to był nadzwyczaj piękny dzień, jeden z pierwszych od dawna, kiedy niebo było zupełnie czyste. Jednak zdecydował, że wykorzysta ten czas na kolejną próbę pomocy Draco w Pokoju Życzeń.

* * *

Harry był już dobrze zaznajomiony z biurem Severusa Snape'a. Gdy był młodszy bywał tu z powodu szlabanów. Rok temu profesor nauczał go w tym miejscu oklumencji. Teraz spotykali się w związku z eliksirami teoretycznymi. Od połowy stycznia miał absolutny zakaz zbliżania się do jakiegokolwiek kociołka na ogniu. Nawet jeśli w środku miała być tylko zupa warzywna. Snape zaklinał, że Neville mógłby wysadzić nawet obiad, a Harry ze swoimi umiejętnościami nie był tak daleko za wcześniej wspomnianym Gryfonem. Będąc młodszym, Harry czułby się bardzo dotknięty taką uwagą, jednak teraz wiedział, że mistrz eliksirów w ten szorstki sposób okazuje swoją troskę. Profesor miał również specyficzne poczucie humoru, do którego trzeba się było przyzwyczaić, jeśli chciało się choć trochę zbliżyć do tego skomplikowanego człowieka.

Czekając aż profesor Snape wróci z pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, gdzie wybuchł jakiś pojedynek, Harry zaczął przeglądać stos pergaminów leżących na biurku. Były to eseje o dementorach zebrane na ostatnich zajęciach z obrony. Do każdego z nich była dołączona poprzednia praca domowa o tym samym tytule. Właściwie to był jednym z nielicznych, którzy nie musieli jej oddawać powtórnie. Chociaż w jego przypadku esej rozrósł się do studium stworzenia i przekroczył ponad dwukrotnie wymaganą długość. O dziwo, Snape nie odjął mu punków za nadmierne rozpisanie się. Cóż, profesor nie stwierdził też przed forum klasowym, że jest to modelowy przykład wykonanej pracy, jak to było z esejem Tracey Davis.

Zatopiony w myślach Harry nie słyszał powrotu profesora do biura.

— Widzę, że zadomowiłeś się u mnie w gabinecie, Potter — profesor Snape wszedł cicho i zaskoczył Harry'ego, który aż upuścił pergamin Pansy Parkinson na kolana.

— Dobry wieczór, profesorze. Jak sytuacja w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu? — zapytał chłopak, wcale nie speszony przyłapaniem na przeglądaniu prac innych uczniów.

Mężczyzna obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem i usiadł za biurkiem.

— Opanowana — wyciągnął dłoń po esej, który Harry oddał bez sprzeciwów. — Jestem tylko zawiedziony postawą prefektów, którzy nie potrafili sobie z tym poradzić sami.

— Nie każdy pokój wspólny jest w kolorze maskującym krew na ścianach — odparł Harry.

— Panie Potter, brzmisz jakbyś był dobrze zaznajomiony z pomieszczeniami w innych domach. No, no… — Harry tylko się uśmiechnął. — I o ile mi wiadomo, zaschnięta krew przybiera kolor brązowy z powodu utlenienia…

— Ma mnie pan tam, profesorze. Ale co roku pierwszoroczni w to wierzą, gdy to słyszą.

— Potter…

Snape zgarnął wszystkie pergaminy ze swojego biurka i ułożył je w zgrabny stos. Następnie w rzadkiej chwili rozluźnienia oparł łokcie na blacie, a brodę na swoich złożonych rękach. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na eseje swoich uczniów i westchnął.

— Myślałby kto, że spędzając cały rok w towarzystwie tych odrażających stworzeń uczniowie nie powinni mieć problemu z napisaniem porządnej pracy na ich temat. Ale jak widać po powyższym stosie, to były złudne nadzieje.

— Sir, nie żebym nie doceniam koszmaru jakim są dementorzy, ale czemu upiera się pan nad poznaniem ich tak szczegółowo?

To było coś, co ciekawiło Harry'ego już od pewnego czasu. Przy innych tematach Snape po prostu wystawiał niskie oceny, a nie kazał pisać pracy domowej od nowa, jeśli nie spełniała jego wysokich oczekiwań.

— Wierz mi lub nie, ale to nie moje widzimisię. Dostałem odgórny przykaz z ministerstwa jakie tematy mam omówić na obronie. Dementorzy znajdują się na najwyższej pozycji, tak jest odkąd wyrwali się spod władzy urzędników. Ministerstwo chce, by każdy czarodziej mógł się przed nimi zabezpieczyć, i w miarę swych możliwości obronić tych wokół siebie — posłał Harry'emu sugestywne spojrzenie.

— Proszę na mnie tak nie patrzeć, sir. Byłem jedną z osób ładującą barierę w Dolinie Godryka.

Snape kiwnął sztywno głową.

— Bardzo dobrze. A gdy już jesteśmy przy planie nauczania, wiem że Barty Crouch Jr omawiał z wami niewybaczalne. Chciałbym wiedzieć na jakim poziomie.

— Tak… wpierw demonstrował ich działanie na pająkach, a później rzucał imperiusa na nas wszystkich — Harry zanurzył się we wspomnieniach. — Nie był najgorszym nauczycielem obrony, jaki się nam trafił — podsumował szczerze i wzruszył ramionami.

— Rzucał na was niewybaczalne? — Severus był zszokowany, przerażony i bardziej niż zdegustowany. — Czy Dumbledore całkowicie oszalał pozwalając mu na to?

Harry znów wzruszył ramionami.

— To było tylko _imperio_. I pozwoliło nam poczuć, jak to jest.

— Tylko _imperio_ , mówi tylko _imperio_ — mistrz eliksirów pokręcił głową. — I podobały ci się te lekcje?

Snape dostał w odpowiedzi ponowne wzruszenie ramion.

— Nauczyłem się zrzucać klątwę, a fałszywy Moody chyba udowodnił jakiś punkt…

Mistrz eliksirów znów pokręcił głową. Teraz nie dziwiły go tak dokładne opisy w niektórych esejach, które zebrał od szóstego roku.

— Dosyć o obronie, jesteś tu by uczyć się subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki warzenia eliksirów. Zacznijmy więc od tego, na czym skończyliśmy ostatnim razem.

I właśnie tak spędzili następne dwie godziny. Wpierw Harry wysłuchał wykładu na temat eliksiru, podczas którego robił skrupulatne notatki. Następnie musiał odpowiedzieć na pytania odnośnie składników, ich prawidłowego przygotowania oraz wpływie eliksiru na osobę zażywającą go. Na koniec nastąpił krótki test podsumowujący całe zajęcia. Przez kolejne półtorej godziny Harry z profesorem Snape'em pracowali nad zagadnieniami znajdującymi się w dzienniku Montenegro. Był wyraźny podział w atmosferze panującej w gabinecie podczas tych dwóch momentów. W czasie lekcji Severus był surowy i dokładny. Nie pozwalając Harry'emu na żadne nonsensy i rozprężenie. Podczas prywatnych badań profesor zaś wzywał herbatę i przekąski. Nie rzadko też obaj pogrążali się we wnikliwych dyskusjach, nie zawsze całkowicie poświęconych eliksirom. W tej chwili mistrz eliksirów studiował jeden z przepisów wypisanych z dziennika, zaś Harry przeglądał wolumin poświęcony roślinom z rodziny psiankowatych i ich zastosowaniu w medycynie. Zatrzymując się chwilę dłużej na jagodach goji, był zaskoczony przypisywaną im skalą działania, a wzmianka o pozytywnym wpływie na płodność, przypomniała mu o problemach Bellatrix.

— Panie profesorze, czy zna pan jakiś eliksir umożliwiający zajście w ciążę? — zapytał Harry nie odrywając wzroku od książki, którą czytał.

Severus o mało nie opluł się herbatą, której łyk wziął przed chwilą.

— Co na Merlina… Potter ty już jesteś w ciąży! Mało ci?

Harry spojrzał na niego i przekrzywił głowę.

— Może źle to sformułowałem. Czy istnieje eliksir, który umożliwi zajście w ciążę kobiecie, która z powodu zaklęć stała się jałowa?

Mistrz eliksirów uniósł brew i odchylił się do tyłu.

— Dobrze, to jest ciekawe pytanie, rzeczywiście — postukał palcem w podbródek. — Wiele kobiet po wojnie zostało dotkniętych tą przypadłością i powstało kilka eliksirów od tamtego czasu. Z tej garstki większość z nich jest prymitywna — Snape wykrzywił usta w pogardzie — powodują trwałe uszkodzenia w ciele kobiety i zagrażają życiu zarówno matce jak i nienarodzonemu dziecku. Osobiście uważam, że branie ich jest grą niewartą świeczki.

— To znaczy?

— Widziałem dzieci urodzone po poczęciu takim eliksirem. Były upośledzone, zdeformowane, o poziomie mocy magicznej charłaka.

— A co… z eliksirami wątpliwej moralności? — Harry zapytał przerażony wizją poskręcanych dzieci bardziej przypominających homunkulusy niż istoty ludzkie.

— Pewnie nie powinno mnie dziwić takie pytanie — spojrzał wymownie na książkę leżącą pod ręką nastolatka, a z której miał obecny przepis. — Wchodzimy tu jednak w obszary, które nie powinny zostać usłyszane przez niewłaściwe uszy i obawiam się, że moje biuro nie jest najlepszym miejscem do tego rodzaju rozmów.

Będąc trochę rozczarowanym, Harry kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Pocieszał się tym, że profesor nie zaprzeczył istnieniu takich preparatów.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora** : i oto jest część rozdziału, a właściwie połowa rozdziału 54. Tym razem akcja ponownie przenosi się do szkoły. Jak myślicie, czemu Snape jest w tak zgryźliwym humorze?

 **Lifemania** \- podobnie jak Ty, ja również trafiłam na wiele opowiadań, w których Harry często popada ze skrajności w skrajność. Cóż w życiu, żeby tak się stało musi wydarzyć się coś naprawdę wstrząsającego. Zmiana paradygmatu nie może nastąpić z dnia na dzień. A ja chcę jednak stawiać na sens i logikę w mojej historii, na ile oczywiście się to da. ;)

Rowling nie postarała się za bardzo tworząc wizerunki antagonistów. Dotyczy to również samego Voldemorta. Trochę poznajemy z jego przeszłości w szóstym tomie, ale nadal pozostaje ten niedosyt. Tom Riddle musiał się czymś wybić, by przyciągnąć do siebie swoich zwolenników. Będę powtarzać to wielokrotnie, hasłami: _wybijmy wszystkich mugoli i uczyńmy mnie nieśmiertelnym_ nie zjednał sobie ludzi. Zdrowy na umyśle Voldemort musiał być siłą, z którą się trzeba liczyć. A będąc psychopatą wiedział dokładnie jak manipulować ludźmi, by robili to co chciał.

I dobrze kombinujesz z tożsamością szpiega ministerstwa.

 **WomenInBlue** \- na tej równowadze właśnie mi zależało. Nie wiem czemu wielu autorów wraz z wprowadzeniem ciąży zaczyna traktować stan bohatera jako motyw przewodni historii. Wszystkie wątki są odsuwane na dalszy plan, a biedna ciężarna osoba zostaje odmóżdżona i poddana całej serii wypadków i sytuacji zagrażających zdrowiu i życiu. Jedną, dwie historię z dramatem mogę zrozumieć, ale nie prawie wszystkie. Harry jest zdrowy, więc prowadzi normalne życie.

Lubię Snape'a a bez ujawnienia jego lojalności nie pojawiałby się wystarczająco często w dalszej części opowiadania. A tak, co jakiś czas ma swoją rolę do odegrania. Co do Toma i mugoli. To co jak co, ten człowiek doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę do czego zdolni są niemagiczni ludzie. Wskazuje na to jego tło, przecież dorastał w czasie II wojny światowej.

Domysły są prawidłowe, chociaż mam nadzieję, że Cię zaskoczę przebiegłością tego "ktosia".

 **Kundzia2** \- w tym rozdziale Harry będzie pojawiać się wszędzie. Co do porodu, to ma on jeszcze trochę czasu. Na osi czasu jest końcówka stycznia - początek lutego. Dziecko jest spodziewane na maj, i całkiem przypadkowo kamieniem majowym jest szmaragd. Do tego czasu zejdzie jeszcze trochę rozdziałów.

Zgadłaś, zgadłaś.

 **Salvio.h** \- Harry zna osobę będącą szpiegiem dość dobrze, chociaż od dłuższego czasu nie miał z tą osobą kontaktu.

Jak widać trochę spokoju i udało mi się napisać kolejny fragment. Myślę, że do dwóch tygodni pojawi się kolejny, zamykający cały rozdział 54. Odpukać, jeśli mi nic nowego nie wyskoczy.

 **niewiem** \- sam pomysł, by Harry obwijał swoją klatkę piersiową bandażem, by ukryć swoją płeć wzięłam od _Mulan_. O ile dobrze pamiętam, to tam to występowało. Tak? Jeśli nie, to z innej bajki, gdzie dziewczyna chcąc uchodzić za chłopca właśnie to robiła.

Harry ma swoje chwile, gdy uwalnia cięty język.

 **Yuki221** \- przyznaję się bez bicia, nie czytałam wszystkich historii związanych z Harrym Potterem i nie mogę zagwarantować, że ktoś, gdzieś, kiedyś nie wpadł na ten sam pomysł, który i ja wykorzystałam. ;) Jeśli tak jest, to chyba znaczy, że jest on całkiem dobry.

Przemowa jest zaczerpnięta z kanonu. O "Pip, pip" proszę mieć pretensje do Rowling. ;)

I też mnie boli ten jeden komentarz na rozdział. Chociaż można to obejść pisząc nie będąc zalogowanym, a podpisując się nickiem w rubryczce guest. Sama tak robię.


	56. Trudne prawdy

_Trudne prawdy_

 **Tak bardzo go odczłowieczasz, by uciszyć sumienie?**

* * *

W połowie stycznia zima była w pełnym rozkwicie. Na terenach Hogwartu ścielił się biały puch, z którego młodsze roczniki lepiły bałwany, a starsze śnieżki i warownie, zza których prowadziły zażarte wojny. I w tamtym momencie rywalizacja domów wylatywała za okno, Ślizgon z Gryfonem ramię w ramię współpracowali, by pokonać drużynę przeciwną. Przyjaźnie przestawały się liczyć, więzy krwi nie miały znaczenia, ważne było tylko to, by temu drugiemu wrzucić śnieg za kołnierz. Część dzieci wdało się w zawody z wierzbą bijącą, obrzucając ją śniegowymi gałkami, za co w zamian drzewo strząsało na nich sople lodu, które utworzyły się na jego gałęziach. Nikt jednak nie był na tyle odważny, by podchodzić do Czarnego jeziora, gdyż nikt nie chciał być oblany lodowatą wodą przez wielką kałamarnicę. I właśnie w jedną z takich swobodnych i beztroskich sobót Harry dotarł powoli na ostatni stopień ruchomych schodów i rzucił zjadliwe spojrzenie na siódmorocznego Krukona, który unosił się nad nim ochronnie. Gryfon planował spacer po terenach i odwiedziny u Hagrida, jednak wątpił czy pozostanie pozostawiony samemu sobie.

Wraz z powiększającym się brzuchem, rosła opiekuńczość uczniów mających rodziców bądź krewnych po stronie Voldemorta. Normalnie Harry znosił to zachowanie ze stoickim spokojem, zdając sobie sprawę ze słuszności takiego postępowania. Jednak dziś było jednych z tych dni, kiedy cała logika wylatywała za okno i jedyne co chciał, to udusić towarzyszącego mu Krukona. Fortuna musiała jednak czuwać nad biednym chłopcem, gdyż zanim zdążył go przekląć, usłyszał głośne kroki dobiegające z bocznego korytarza i głos Neville'a.

— Harry, Merlinie, Harry. Dobrze, że cię złapałem — Gryfon sapał opierając jedną rękę o ścianę. — Przeszukałem cały zamek, musimy porozmawiać.

— Oddychaj Neville — Harry delikatnie się uśmiechnął do przyjaciela. — Szedłem właśnie na spacer, chcesz się przyłączyć?

Neville spojrzał nieprzytomny wzrokiem na Harry'ego i pokręcił głową.

— Jest zimno — stwierdził bezceremonialnie. — Nigdy nie zrozumiem twojego zafascynowania śniegiem.

— Daj spokój, idę do Hagrida. Pomyśl o cieple ognia i gorącej herbacie w jego chacie — namawiał Harry.

— Nie mam płaszcza, musiałbym po niego wrócić do wieży.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Zgredek!

Ciche pop rozległo się koło prawej nogi Pottera i wyjątkowo entuzjastyczny skrzat z niesamowitą ilością dzianinowych pęcherzy na głowie pojawił się w korytarzu.

— Co Zgredek może zrobić dla wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera, sir!

— Witaj Zgredku, mógłbyś przynieść płaszcz zimowy Neville'a z jego pokoju, proszę?

— Natychmiast, Harry Potter, sir!

I nadgorliwy skrzat zniknął. Krukon był wstanie tylko się gapić na puste miejsce na posadzce.

— Tylko nie mów Hermionie, da mi ponownie wykład o nadużywaniu szkolnych skrzatów domowych do własnych celów.

Neville pokręcił głową, zaś Krukon zachłysnął się powietrzem.

— Uczeń może przywołać hogwardzkie skrzaty do siebie? — wypalił.

— Tak, trzeba tylko znać ich imiona — powiedział Harry. — Odpowiedzą jeśli w tym czasie nie są zajęte sprzątaniem, gotowaniem lub wykonywaniem poleceń pracowników szkoły.

Chwilę później Zgredek wrócił z płaszczem, a Harry dostrzegł szansę uwolnienia się od ucznia siódmego roku.

— Wiesz Fitzherbert, skrzaty mogą przynosić książki z biblioteki po ciszy nocnej bezpośrednio do pokoju uczniów. Wystarczy tylko pójść do kuchni i się trochę z nimi zapoznać — kusił.

Neville widział wewnętrzny konflikt Krukona. Z jednej strony chłopak chciał zostać przy Harrym, z drugiej w tym roku zdawał swoje OWTMy i chciał uczyć się jak najwięcej.

— Zostanę z nim przynajmniej do obiadu, nie będzie sam.

Fitzherbert skinął Longbottomowi głową i prawie pobiegł w kierunku kuchni.

— To nawet nie było subtelne — Neville zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i wziął Harry'ego pod ramię. — Czym on cię zdenerwował?

— Nie wiem, sama jego obecność działała mi na nerwy. Od rana jestem poirytowany i właściwie nie wiem dlaczego.

— Może to nie ty? Może to, no wiesz, _on_?

Harry przez chwilę nie wiedział o kim Neville mówi, aż w końcu kliknęło.

— Masz na myśli Voldemorta?

Drugi Gryfon ledwo powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, ale pokiwał głową na zgodę.

— To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy odbierasz od niego emocje, prawda Harry?

— Ron ma zdecydowanie zbyt wielkie usta — Harry wymruczał. — Z jakiego powodu mnie szukałeś?

Wyszli już na ośnieżony dziedziniec i powoli kierowali się do chatki Hagrida, z której unosił się dym.

— Myślałem o tych dzieciach, z którymi mamy spotkanie po lunchu. — Harry zamruczał, by mówił dalej. — Nie wiem, czy zwróciłeś uwagę, ale niektóre z nich zmagają się z zaklęciami podobnie jak ja. Przyszło mi do głowy, że mogą mieć niedopasowane różdżki.

Harry nagle się zatrzymał i spojrzał szerokimi ze zdziwienia oczami na chłopaka.

— Jesteś geniuszem Neville!

Longbottom zaczerwienił się i przerwał kontakt wzrokowy odwracając głowę.

— Przesadzasz, nie jestem…

— Tak, jesteś. Pomyślałeś o czymś, na co ani Hermiona, ani ja, czy Luna nie wpadliśmy.

Mała grupa wsparcia utworzyła się po tym, jak Violette i Rose powiedziały znajomym kto pomaga im w odrabianiu lekcji. Słowo rozeszło się jak pożar i teraz Harry spotykał się regularnie z uczniami pierwszego i drugiego roku na korepetycjach. Wraz z Nevillem przejęli praktyczną stronę tego wszystkiego i wyznaczyli spotkania na sobotnie popołudnia. W całość zaangażowały się również Hermiona i Luna, które głównie pomagały w zrozumieniu teorii, sprawdzały eseje i ogólnie działały bardziej jak starsze siostry. Luna cieszyła się z większej ilości przyjaciół, a Hermiona mogła utrzymywać zajęty umysł i nie myśleć o głupocie Rona. Dziewczyny w niedzielę przejmowały bibliotekę. Nikt nie wiedział jakim cudem Hermiona przekonała madam Pince, ale surowa bibliotekarka pozwoliła im wykorzystywać stół w dziale czasopism i prowadzić tam ciche rozmowy.

Okazało się, że Hagrida jednak nie ma w swojej chacie, więc po krótkim spacerze po błoniach obaj Gryfoni wrócili do zamku i po odesłaniu ciepłych płaszczy przez skrzaty udali się do Wielkiej Sali na początek lunchu. Harry w skupieniu obserwował wszystkie cztery głowy domów, nie sądził żeby miał jakieś problem z przekonaniem Snape'a, Sprout lub Flitwicka o konieczności zdobycia właściwie dobranych różdżek, jednak najbardziej zastanawiał się na McGonagall. Czarownica nigdy nie zwróciła uwagi na zmagania Rona lub Neville'a, a byli jej własnymi lwami. Czy byłaby chętna w pomocy wynegocjowania części środków z budżetu szkoły na kupno nowych różdżek dzieciom, których rodziny nie mogły sobie na to pozwolić? Czy w ogóle ją to obchodziło? Harry był gotowy sponsorować te kilka potrzebnych różdżek swoim dzieciakom z grupy, ale przydałoby się sprawdzić pod tym kontem wszystkich uczniów. Gdyż jak sam zauważył po sobie, wraz z dorastaniem każdy się zmieniał i nie koniecznie różdżka, która została kupiona w wieku jedenastu lat pasowała idealnie później. Jego bzowa różdżka była tego świetnym przykładem. Z drugiej strony, może gdyby udał się do Gregorowicza po swoją pierwszą różdżkę, to ta wybrałaby go od samego początku? Na to pytanie już nigdy nie znajdzie odpowiedzi. Nie mówiąc już o zarejestrowanych przypadkach, kiedy to osoby cierpiące z powodu opętania musiały zmienić swoje pierwotne różdżki, gdyż ich magia się zmieniła. Ginny miała szczęście na swoim pierwszym roku, że Tom z dziennika nie należał do typowych widm i pozostawił jej magię nietkniętą.

Rozmyślania Harry'ego zostały przerwane przez Violette chwytającą jego dłoń i lekko ciągnącą go za włosy.

— Tak?

— Czy już skończyłeś jeść? Czy możemy już iść? — dziewczynka przestąpiła z nogi na nogę widocznie starając się nie podskakiwać.

Odwrócił się, za nim stała cała grypa pierwszo- i drugorocznych. Trzech Ślizgonów, czterech Puchonów, trzy Krukonki i tylko dwie Gryfonki.

— No, Harry. Chyba nie mamy wielkiego wyboru — Neville uśmiechnął się i wytarł usta serwetką. — Biegnijcie przodem, my za chwilę za wami pójdziemy.

Violette puściła jego rękę i wraz z resztą dzieci wyszła podekscytowana z Wielkiej Sali.

— Nie rozumiem — westchnął Harry — nie zachowują się tak przed żadną normalną lekcją. — Wykorzystał serwetkę do otarcia ust i wstał od stołu. — To znaczy wiem, że lekcje Binnsa nie są porywające, ale McGonagall zna się na transmutacji, a nawet Snape jest znośny na obronie.

Neville dał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

— Nie doceniasz się Harry — chłopak pokręcił głową. — Poświęcasz im czas i podchodzisz do każdego z nich indywidualnie oraz próbujesz znaleźć najlepszy sposób, by pomóc z tym z czym akurat się kłopoczą.

— Nie jestem przekonany…

— Uwierz, tak jest. I jeśli jednak nie będziesz miał serca do uzdrawiania, to kariera nauczycielska czeka na ciebie otworem.

Już w dużo lepszym nastroju dwóch Gryfonów dotarło do Pokoju Życzeń, przed którym stali ich mali uczniowie. Neville szepnął ciche przypomnienie o różdżkach i Harry pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze, chociaż jesteście podekscytowani, to dajcie mi chwilę — Potter poprosił grupę dzieci.

Przeszedł szybko pod ścianą i wszedł przez lekko spękane drzwi do odmiany Pokoju z porzuconymi rzeczami. Wynurzył się z niego po piętnastu minutach z tekturowym pudełkiem w dłoni i lekko zakurzonymi szatami. Zamknął salę i jeszcze raz przywołał Pokój, tym razem nadający się do lekcji. Otworzył szeroko drzwi i zaprosił gestem dzieci do środka. Tym razem zamek przygotował im wygodne poduchy do siedzenia ustawione w koło na środku sali. Kiedy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca, Harry zaklaskał uciszając grupę i skupiając na sobie ich uwagę.

— Dobrze, zanim zaczniemy robić to, co normalnie chcę zadać wam bardzo ważne pytanie — zawiesił głos, by wiedzieli, że faktycznie jest poważny. — Czy każde z was ma różdżkę, która was wybrała?

Część dzieciaków pokiwała głowami, ale niektóre tylko niepewnie spojrzały na innych. Harry wewnętrznie westchnął.

— Spójrzcie, mój przyjaciel przyszedł do szkoły z różdżką starszego brata. Neville miał różdżkę swojego taty. Obie nie działały bardzo dobrze. Innemu mojemu przyjacielowi – Draco, mama wybrała różdżkę.

Ślizgoni będący w pokoju zaśmiali się. Harry przeprosił w myślach Draco, nawet jeśli tak nie było, to blondyn właśnie to mówił podczas ich spotkania u Madam Malkin. Neville zaś miał nieczytelną minę, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować między niedowierzaniem a rozbawieniem.

— I chociaż Draco nie ma problemów z zaklęciami, może gdyby miał różdżkę, która go sama wybrała byłby jeszcze lepszy, albo objawił talent w jakiejś innej dziedzinie magii. Więc jeszcze raz, czy są w tym pokoju osoby, których różdżka nie wybrała?

Podniosło się kilka nieśmiałych rąk. Harry szybko je przeliczył, w sumie było pięcioro uczniów ze wszystkich domów.

— Teraz wykorzystamy szybkie rozwiązanie — Harry wyciągnął zza pleców szare tekturowe pudełko z wcześniej, w którym były różne różdżki. — W porządku, one nie są nowe i zostały porzucone w tym pokoju, więc nie mam pojęcia z czego są zrobione i jaki mają rdzeń, ale może któraś będzie pasować.

Pięcioro dzieci wstało i podeszło do niego nieśmiało. Każde z nich wypróbowało różdżki, które Harry znalazł w Pokoju Życzeń. Było trochę śmiechu, kiedy pomieszczenie wypełniło się bańkami mydlanymi i kolorowymi iskierkami.

— Świetnie Ruby — Neville uśmiechnął się do Ruby Bridges, Puchonki z drugiego roku — ta różdżka z pewnością cię lubi.

Dziewczynka pokiwała zawzięcie głową i wyszczerzyła się radośnie.

— Czuję ciepło, którego przy tej różdżce nie było — wyciągnęła swoją starą różdżkę z kieszeni. — To tak jak bym machała zwykłym patykiem.

Kolejnym, któremu udało się dopasować nową różdżkę był Ślizgon – Mark Tremaine. Chłopiec był bardziej opanowany w wyrażaniu swojego szczęścia, chociaż od razu wypróbował zaklęcia lewitacji na wolnej poduszce i wszyscy widzieli jego dumny uśmiech, kiedy ta uniosła się w powietrze. Pozostałe dzieci były wyraźnie rozczarowane, że im nie udało się znaleźć odpowiedniej różdżki.

— Nie martwcie się, będę rozmawiać ze wszystkimi głowami domów o tym problemie i zaręczam wam, że do końca roku szkolnego będziecie mieć nowe różdżki — obiecał Harry. — Nawet jeśli sam będę musiał za nie zapłacić — dodał tak cicho, że tylko on mógł to usłyszeć. — Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą chciałem was zapytać — wszystkie oczy były w skupieniu skierowane na niego. — Niedawno dowiedziałem się, że w szkole jest chłopiec… — Harry zawahał się, nie chciał pogłębiać ewentualnego problemu, ale nie mógł pomóc na to, że martwił się o dziecko, które mogło być szykanowane przez swoich rówieśników. Przed oczami mignął mu obraz Hermiony z pierwszego roku i Luna. To wzmocniło jego determinację — …który ma problemy i zdarza mu się płakać w towarzystwie ducha Marty. Czy może wiecie, kto to?

Zaskoczenie na twarzach dzieci było szczere. Wszystkie pokręciły głowami.

— A czy możecie rozejrzeć się w swoich domach i ewentualnie powiedzieć mi, jeśli zobaczycie kogoś komu inni dokuczają albo jest bardzo smutny?

Dostał kiwnięcia zgody od każdego w pokoju, ponadto Neville posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie i Harry był pewny, że przyjaciel będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać później, bez ciekawskich, młodych uszu. Następnie starsi Gryfoni wraz z dziećmi popadli w sobie znaną rutynę. Chłopcy dowiedzieli się co w tym tygodniu uczniowie ćwiczyli na lekcjach i z czym mieli problemy. Zwracali uwagę na ruchy różdżek, wymowę zaklęć i skupienie, pozwalając swoim podopiecznym na pracę we własnym tempie. Problem pojawił się dopiero, kiedy Dominic Callahan – Krukon z pierwszego roku poprosił Harry'ego o pomoc w nauce zaklęcia, które usłyszał od starszego brata podczas przerwy świątecznej. Wcześniej szukał informacji o nim w bibliotece, ale niczego nie znalazł.

— To mroczna magia, jest pewnie w dziale ksiąg zakazanych.

Harry odwrócił się. Za nim stała Astrid Fay, nieśmiała Ślizgonka z pierwszego roku, która przypominała Harry'emu porcelanową lalkę z jej bladą skórą, dużymi, niebieskimi oczami i czarnymi, kręconymi włosami.

— Mój brat nie jest zły! — wykrzyczał Dominic zaciskając pięści. — Nie uczy się czarnej magii!

W sali zrobiło się gwarno. Inni zaczęli rozmawiać i komentować między sobą, to co właśnie usłyszeli. Harry wiedział, że musi zdusić kłótnię w zarodku i wyjaśnić tym dzieciom niektóre rzeczy.

— Teraz wszyscy, cisza! — wskazał ponownie poduszki. — Usiądźcie, a postaram się wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy.

Poczekał aż każdy zajmie miejsce i głęboko odetchnął. Czuł się zmęczony i może miał ochotę na brzoskwinie. Nie czekał na nadchodzącą rozmowę.

— Tego, co za chwilę wam powiem nie dowiecie się na lekcji historii — powiedział Harry posługując się ostrym tonem McGonagall. — I to nie dlatego, że Binns utknął głównie w czarodziejskich wojnach z różnymi istotami. Powodem jest to, że prawda jest niewygodna i sprzeczna z obowiązującą na świecie polityką.

— Emm… Harry… Neville zerknął niepewnie na przyjaciela, a później na dzieci, które patrzyły na Harry'ego z adoracją w oczach. — Czy oni nie są trochę za młodzi, by wciągać ich w politykę?

— Neville, tu nie chodzi o politykę, tylko o tak zwane stare zwyczaje.

— Jak święta? — zapytał cicho Dominic.

— Tak, tylko takie, które były obchodzone dawno, dawno temu — Harry odpowiedział chłopcu i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. — W czasie równonocy czarodzieje urządzali pokazy mroku i światła, jednak z biegiem czasu zostały one potępione. Chociaż warunki określania czarnej i białej magii pozostały niezmienne, nawet jeśli są bardzo wypaczone, to tylko mroczne rodziny tak naprawdę trzymał się ich pierwotnego znaczenia. A nawet wtedy, większość zapomniała o prawdziwych różnicach między ciemnością a światłością, zamiast tego rozdziela je między nielegalnością i legalnością.

— Czarna magia jest zła, a biała magia jest dobra — powiedziała Marigold, podnosząc nos do góry.

— Typowo gryfońskie myślenie — parsknął Harry, a Neville pokręcił głową.

— Im będziesz starsza, tym lepiej zrozumiesz, że świat nie jest czarno-biały — Longbottom poklepał dziewczynkę po głowie.

— Dużo mądrzejsi i starsi od nas dyskutują o tym czym jest czarna i biała magia — zaczął wykładać Harry. — I jak na razie nie ma co do tego zgody. Mogę wam powiedzieć, co ja o tym myślę, ale musicie dojść do własnych wniosków. Czy chcecie posłuchać?

Dzieci z entuzjazmem pokiwały głowami.

— Dobrze. Przeglądając książki, które znajdują się w naszej szkolnej bibliotece, można dojść do wniosku, że czarna magia to ta, która krzywdzi innych. Idąc tym tokiem myślenia to biała magia służy uzdrawianiu. Jednak, jeśli wyjdziemy trochę poza szablonowe myślenie, to może się okazać, że istnieją mroczne zaklęcia uzdrawiające, a magię uzdrawiającą można wykorzystać do szkodzenia innym.

— Nie rozumiem — mała blondynka jęknęła i zaczęła się dąsać.

— Jakby to prościej wytłumaczyć — Harry przekrzywił głowę i podrapał się po nosie. — Jakie pierwsze zaklęcie przychodzi ci namyśl myśląc o jasnej magii? — zwrócił się do Neville'a.

— Patronus? — Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. — Jest czystym światłem, sama inkantacja wskazuje na ochronę i odpędza jedne z najmroczniejszych istot żyjących na ziemi.

Obaj chłopcy widzieli, jak oczy dzieciaków powiększają się do wielkości galeonów. To będzie zabawne.

— Neville, czy mógłbyś?

Longbottom wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę.

— _Expecto Patronum_!

Z różdżki wystrzelił srebrzysto-biały obłok, który przybrał formę sokoła. Dzieci głośno westchnęły i śledziły piękne stworzenie. Ptak zrobił okrążenie wokół pokoju szukając jakiegoś zagrożenia zanim Neville go odwołał.

— Patronusy są uważane za symbol białej magii, gdyż tylko czarodziej o czystym sercu może je przywołać. Potężny, ale niegodny czarnoksiężnik nie wyczaruje patronusa. Kiedy Raczidian próbował to zrobić z jego różdżki wystrzeliły larwy i oblepiły go całego tak, że nie było go widać i został przez nie pożarty.

— Fuj!

— To okropne!

— To się naprawdę wydarzyło? — zapytała przerażona Rose i ścisnęła dłoń Violette.

— Jest to jedna z legend — Harry przypomniał sobie, że Rose była mugolaczką i nie znała czarodziejskich historii. Piekło, on sam ich by nie znał, gdyby nie wspomnienia Rei. — Według niej Raczidian był czarnoksiężnikiem, który żył w zamku położonym w gęstym lesie. Warownię tę otaczała mała wioska czarodziejów. Przez wiele lat czarnoksiężnik i mieszkańcy wioski żyli w zgodzie, nie wchodząc sobie w drogę. Aż pewnego dnia Raczidian ujrzał zbierającą w lesie jagody Elianę, młodą i piękną mieszkankę wioski. Zapragnął ją poślubić, jednak jej rodzice nie wyrazili na to zgody, co rozwścieczyło czarnoksiężnika. Z tej wściekłości zaatakował wioskę, wysyłając do niej swoje sługi – dementorów. Wieśniacy walczyli dzielnie i odparli atak. Raczidian chciał wydania Eliany i obiecywał więcej nie wysyłać potworów, ale jak się domyślacie, mieszkańcy nie zgadzali się oddać mu dziewczyny. Wtedy czarnoksiężnik wpadł w prawdziwą wściekłość i zaczął atakować wioskę raz za razem. Początkowo mieszkańcom udawało się odeprzeć ataki dementorów, jednakże z czasem ich patronusy były coraz słabsze, a liczba dementorów stale się zwiększała. Gdy już wszyscy stracili nadzieję, pojawił się nieśmiały czarodziej Illyius, którego niepozorny patronus myszy pokonał swoim jasnym światłem dementorów Raczidiana.

Dzieci krzyknęły zachwycone. Harry z Neville'em zaśmiali się wesoło.

— Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Rozwścieczony czarnoksiężnik postanowił sam stanąć oko w oko z młodym czarodziejem. Raczidian zapomniał jednak, że do rzucenia zaklęcia patronusa potrzebne jest czyste serce, którego on nie posiadał. Dzięki temu, po raz pierwszy można było zobaczyć, co dzieje się z nikczemnym czarodziejem, który rzuci zaklęcie przywołujące patronusa. Z różdżki Raczidiana wystrzeliły larwy, które wkrótce pochłonęły jego ciało. (1)

— Och, wow!

— Tak, wow! Więc co myślicie o patronusach?

— Są świetne! To taki niesamowity rodzaj magii!

— Tak, a jak myślicie, da się nimi zrobić komuś krzywdę — tu uniósł rękę — poza czarnoksiężnikami?

Dzieci zachichotały.

— No nie, bo to biała magia — odparła pewnie Marigold.

— A powiedzmy, że znam jakiegoś mugola, który ma słabe serce i go bardzo nie lubię, więc wyczaruję patronusa żeby go wystraszyć, a on od tego umrze. Co wtedy powiesz?

Harry widział szok na twarzy małej Gryfonki.

— Myślę, że… magia nie jest ani dobra ani zła. Najważniejsza jest intencja. A przynajmniej tak zawsze mówi mama — powiedziała cicho pierwszoroczna Ślizgonka.

— Zgadzamy się w tym z Astrid — Harry uśmiechnął się szczerze do dziewczynki. — Czarna magia może być bardziej dzika, nieokiełznana i ciężko ją ujarzmić. Jest taka jak żywioły. Zaś biała magia jest oswojona, delikatniejsza. Przypomina mi udomowionego wilka, który jest potulny i obronny ze swoimi ludźmi, jednak nadal ma ostre zęby i może ugryźć.

— A czy da się odpędzić tym patmusem armię złych dymtorów?

— Patronusem i dementorów. Krukon zawsze pozostanie Krukonem, co? — Harry pokręcił głową. — Cóż, ja na trzecim roku zdołałem odepchnąć znaczną ich ilość, chociaż wyczerpało mnie to dość mocno magicznie. Ale jestem przekonany, że potężny, dorosły czarodziej byłby wstanie zrobić to, co bohater legendy. I tu znowu dochodzimy do tego, o czym zacząłem wam mówić. Opowieści o dawnych umiejętnościach magicznych zostały utrwalone tylko jako mity i legendy. Jakoś czarodzieje nie wierzą w to, czego nie mogą odtworzyć. W ten sposób magiczny świat stracił pradawną wiedzę i zadał sobie ogromny cios.

— Pamiętam jak profesor Malfoy coś mówił o magii rodzinnej — Neville zmarszczył brwi. — To się z tym łączy, prawda?

— Po części — Harry pokiwał głową — jest to nasze dziedzictwo, powinowactwo do szczególnych gałęzi magii. Widzicie, żeby być mrocznym, trzeba mieć połączenie z czarną magią. Musi ona rezonować w duszy czarodzieja, w duszy ukształtowanej przez rodzinę,naznaczać nasze przeznaczenie i działania. Podobnie jest w przypadku jasności, jednak większość obecnie żyjących czarodziejów i czarownic ślizga się tak naprawdę po strefie szarości. Jest niewielu tak naprawdę mrocznych i jasnych rodzin, które kultywują odpowiednie tradycje. Doprowadziło do tego scentralizowane szkolnictwo. Ci mający władzę odrzucili całe spektrum magii i wybrali tylko to, co jest według nich najbardziej użyteczne i przydatne w codziennym życiu. Kiedyś Hogwart był najlepszą szkołą w Europie właśnie dlatego, że prowadził bardziej indywidualne nauczanie.

— Ale Historia Hogwartu nic o tym nie mówi

— Spędziłem na rozmowach z Bathildą Bagshot wiele godzin i powiedziała, że na początku książka o naszej szkole wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Redaktor kazał jej usunąć wiele informacji, inaczej Historia nie zostałaby wydana.

— Harry… czytałeś rękopis? — głos Neville'a drżał.

— Tylko nie mów Hermionie, ale tak.

Pisk podekscytowanych dzieci prawie go ogłuszył.

— Spokojnie — uniósł ręce w geście poddania. — Może najpierw zajmiemy się tym, co chcecie jeszcze przećwiczyć i z czym macie problemy, później zajmiemy się historią…

* * *

Mistrz eliksirów potarł skronie i spojrzał nienawistnie na wysoki stos dokumentów przed nim. Były to wszystkie dostępne zapisy dotyczące Rei Ovidiusa Prince'a, które Black wydobył z odmętów ministerstwa. Szalony kundel poszedł nawet o krok dalej i przebrnął przez biurokrację goblinów, by tylko wyszarpać od tych paskudnych stworzeń każdą notatkę o byłym członku swojej rodziny. Zajęło to co prawda kilka miesięcy, jednak owoce ciężkiej pracy Blacka leżały przed Severusem Snape'em i drwiły z niego. Black będąc swoim uroczym ja, po tym jak rzucił w niego pergaminami, powiedział na odchodne coś, czego Severus nie mógł wyrzucić ze swego umysłu.

— Większość mrocznych rodzin używa raczej okrutnych metod wychowania swoich dzieci — Black patrzył na drzwi gabinetu trzymając rękę na klamce, jego ton był bezbarwny. — Są umieszczone na nich pewne oczekiwania, które spodziewa się, że spełnią, a rodzice wykorzystują wszelkie dostępne środki, aby upewnić się, że ich dzieci spełniają te oczekiwania, i dlatego papugi wychodzą z tych rodzin. Rodzina jest ważna dla czystej krwi, ale doskonała rodzina jest najważniejsza i zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby zapewnić osiągnięcie doskonałości.

Severus o tym wiedział, jakby mógł nie, skoro od lat pełnił funkcję głowy Slytherinu. Jednak usłyszenie tego na głos, zwłaszcza od Blacka, wstrząsnęło nim wewnętrznie. Wcześniej był przekonany o słuszności badań przeszłości młodego Rei, teraz bał się tego, co może znaleźć wśród tych zapisów. Ten kundel wiedział z pierwszej ręki jak poskręcana była rodzina Blacków i do czego mogła się posunąć, by tylko osiągnąć wyimaginowaną doskonałość. Czy on chce zanurzyć się w to szaleństwo szukając prawdopodobnie nieistniejącego rozwiązania, które wyrwie chłopca ze szponów Czarnego Pana? Tak. Był to winien Lily.

Snape sięgnął po pierwszą teczkę i wyjął z niej pergamin. Była to metryka urodzenia, która nie powiedziała mu nic nowego. Odłożył ją na bok i wyciągnął kolejny dokument. Był to akt zgonu. Data, okoliczności i, co ciekawe, raport uzdrowiciela badający ciało po zdarzeniu.

 _Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga_

 _Starszy Uzdrowiciel Hyperion Smethwyck_

 _Data: 17 sierpnia 1965_

 _Denat: Rea Ovidius Prince_

 _Data urodzin: 31 lipca 1947_

 _Data śmierci: 15 sierpnia 1965_

 _Dodatkowe notatki: ciało pozostawione w zastoju do późniejszego zbadania._

 _Wnioski wstępne: skan magiczny wykazuje, że chwilę przed zgonem denat został uderzony silnym wybuchem mocy o nieznanej inkantacji. Odczyty nie wskazują, że użyta magia była mrocznej lub złośliwej natury. Denat wykazuje duże zużycie magii oraz nagły drenaż rdzenia przed wygaśnięciem funkcji życiowych. Zgon nastąpił w wyniku niewytrzymania narządów w wyniku ekspozycji na silną magię zewnętrzną. Przede wszystkim zawiodły płuca oraz serce denata…_

Severus potarł oczy. Sekcja świadczyła o tym, że rodzina przynajmniej podejrzewała zabójstwo, a nie zwykły wypadek. Z drugiej strony, zginęła narzeczona Czarnego Pana. Mogli się spodziewać każdej możliwej nieczystej gry, zwłaszcza jeśli wiedza o konkurach była powszechna wśród innych mrocznych rodzin. Wstępne wnioski uzdrowiciela Smethwycka również nie były pocieszające. Albo Rea był słabym czarodziejem, albo przed przyjęciem używał bardzo potężnej magii. Zwykłe zaklęcie tarczy nie powinno odessać rdzenia tak bardzo. Niepokojące było ponadto uszkodzenie narządów. Wyglądało na to, że młody Prince był chory, chociaż nic wcześniej na to nie wskazywało. Czy Czarny Pan wiedział? Czy sam Rea wiedział? Z pewnością choroba wyjaśniała taką izolację chłopca od świata zewnętrznego. Severus pokręcił głową, na większość z tych pytań nigdy nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, powinien skupić się na poszukiwaniu czegoś co pomoże Potterowi, a nie gonić mało znaczące ćmy przeszłości.

 _Badanie toksykologiczne wykazało obecność alkoholu we krwi denata o stężeniu 0,2 promila. Poza tym nie wykryto żadnych innych substancji szkodliwych._

Na przyjęciu z pewnością było podawane wino, a skrzaty nie zwracały uwagi na wiek osób sięgających po kieliszek. A co dopiero inni goście. Severus zaczął myśleć o eliksirach, które w połączeniu z alkoholem obniżały poziom magii, jednak nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, nie po jednym kieliszku wina.

 _Treści żołądkowe wskazują, że denat jadł na krótko przed nastąpieniem zgonu. Wstępna analiza nie wykazała obecności trucizn. Próbko zostały przekazany dokładniejszemu zbadaniu..._

Mistrz eliksirów przerzucił pergaminy i przeszedł do czytania wniosków końcowych zawartych przez Hyperiona Smethwycka.

 _Sekcja wykazuje potwierdzenie zeznań świadków odnośnie śmierci denata. Zgon nastąpił w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Osoby trzecie nie były zaangażowane w przyczynę śmierci._

Jakkolwiek lektura była pouczająca, jednak Severus nie znalazł w niej nic pomocnego w sprawie Pottera. Chwycił kolejny pergamin ze stosu. Był to standardowy bilans medyczny, który uzdrowiciele przeprowadzali raz do roku u większości czarodziejów mogących sobie na to pozwolić. Ani Prince'owie, ani Blackowie nie narzekali na kłopoty finansowe, więc nie dziwiło, że nie szczędzili środków na Reę.

Mężczyzna szybko przeskanował raport uzdrowiciela i zmarszczył brwi. Sięgnął po kolejny pergamin, następnie po kolejny i następny. Jego twarz wyraźnie bladła z każdą przeczytaną stroną. Od dzieciństwa chłopca uzdrowiciele powtarzali podobne zapisy: wątłej postury, o niskim pulsie, podatny na zapalenie płuc, anemiczny… A kiedy Rea wszedł w okres dojrzewania pojawiła się kolejna rzecz, nie będzie w stanie nieść więcej niż jedno dziecko. Snape siedział oniemiały. Nie tak zapamiętał Reę i z pewnością nie tak pamiętali go Black z Narcyzą. Jak wiele rodzina ukrywała przed światem zewnętrznym? Severus odłożył dokumenty do teczki i potarł twarz. Nie był już taki pewny, czy chce poznać życie Rei Ovidiusa Prince'a. Małym błogosławieństwem było, że Harry nie cierpiał na żadne schorzenie, które przypisywane były młodemu Prince'owi.

Severus zrezygnowany odłożył dokumenty do teczki, zamknął ją i przesunął po blacie biurka jak najdalej od siebie, jakby go osobiście obrażała. Nic nie mógł zrobić ze zdrowiem martwego człowieka. Z pewną dozą ostrożności, jak podczas dodawania wyjątkowo lotnego składnika do warzącego eliksiru, sięgnął po kolejne akta. Raporty prywatnych nauczycieli nigdy nie były ulubioną lekturą żadnego z hogwardzkich profesorów, ale co roku zdarzali się rodzice, którzy wysyłali je do szkoły wraz ze swoimi jedenastoletnimi pociechami. Zwykle opisywały one postępy ich spadkobierców mniej więcej od szóstego roku życia, w zależności od ilości galeonów na koncie danego opiekuna. Wszystkie były do siebie podobne, podkreślały mniej lub bardziej istniejące umiejętności bachora. Znów mistrz eliksirów trafił na coś, na co nie był przygotowany. Rea rozpoczął swoją edukację w wieku trzech lat. To było ekstremalne nawet jak na starą rodzinę czystej krwi. Draco zaczął być nauczany, kiedy skończył pięć lat, i to z powodu nalegań Lucjusza. Narcyza nie chciała zbyt wcześnie dopuszczać kogoś obcego do swego ukochanego syna.

Według zapisków ówczesnego lorda Blacka, pierwsza guwernantka została zwolniona po próbie porwania. Przepracowała pół roku, podczas których skarżyła się na zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnie dziecka pod jej opieką. Severus parsknął na to stwierdzenie, pracując tyle lat z dziećmi i nastolatkami, czego jak czego, ale wyobraźni nigdy im nie odmówi. Zwłaszcza kiedy próbowali wymigać się od szlabanu. Podczas spotkań profesorów w pokoju nauczycielskim, wszyscy wymieniali się co ciekawszymi wymówkami uczniów. Flitwick w zeszłym tygodniu usłyszał na przykład od dwójki Puchonów, że Trelawney wywróżyła im wielkie nieszczęście, jeśli nie będą przebywać w wieży astronomicznej po 23 w czwartek. Cóż, domorosła wróżbitka sama doniosła na wspomnianą dwójkę patrolującemu profesorowi uroków. To tylko wina uczniów, nie powinni być tak łatwowierni, nawet kiedy pochodzą z Hufflepuffu.

Severus stwierdził, że jego myśli odeszły za daleko od pierwotnego tematu i skupił się ponownie na pergaminie przed sobą. Kolejny korepetytor Rei był mu znajomy. Był to ten sam czarodziej, który nauczał Draco etykiety i zwyczajów. W tamtych czasach musiał być świeżo po Hogwarcie i była to jego pierwsza praca. Człowiek ten, Samuel Kingtowel, miał dobre podejście do dzieci oraz wrodzoną cierpliwość. Stąd Severus był zaskoczony notatkami sugerującymi inne niż idealne zachowanie lub stan wiedzy Rei. Guwernant był zaniepokojony tendencjami do odpływania chłopca w czasie lekcji lub cichymi rozmowami z niewidzialnymi istotami. Szybki rzut oka na pozostałe karty pergaminu potwierdził tylko podobne spostrzeżenia u innych nauczycieli. A im starszy stawał się Rea, tym korepetytorzy byli bardziej zaniepokojeni marzycielskimi tendencjami młodego Prince'a. Zwłaszcza, że wielu zaznaczało niezdrowe zainteresowanie niejasnymi gałęziami magii powiązanej z nekromancją.

Pergamin wysunął się z luźnych palców mistrza eliksirów. Nekromanta, jeszcze tego brakowało, by któryś z Prince'ów odkrył czego młody hemafrodyta uczył się pod czułą opieką Blacków. Severus też nie był już tak do końca pewien, czy sama reinkarnacja nie była zamierzonym celem, po trzykroć przeklętego, Rei Prince'a. Jeśli chłopak wiedział o swoim wątłym zdrowiu i miał podejrzenia co do tożsamości swojego przyszłego małżonka, to byłoby logicznym posunięciem zapewnić sobie jakieś zabezpieczenie. Tylko jak? Severus Snape mógł powiedzieć o sobie, że jest dobrze wykształconym człowiekiem. Zdobył mistrzostwo w eliksirach w młodym wieku, w doskonałym stopniu opanował magię umysłu, nie była mu obca czarna magia, jednak nigdy nawet nie próbował studiować magii dusz. Przeczytał może trzy teksty traktujące ogólnie o nekromancji i zagłębił się w samą reinkarnację odkąd wyszła sprawa z Potterem. Stąd wiedział, że aby doszło do przeniesienia jednej duszy do nowego ciała, potrzeba było spełnić pewien szereg wymagań, które – na Salazara – Potter jakimś cudem spełnił. Ale żeby ktoś to wszystko wcześniej z góry zaplanował, to było niepojęte. Jak wcześnie Rea musiał zacząć pleść swoją sieć połączeń, by udało mu się zrealizować swój plan nieśmiertelności. Severusa zmroził pomysł, że dług życia Regulusa i jego jakoś przyczyniły się w tym zamyśle. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu mistrza eliksirów zrodziło się pytanie, ile z tego wszystkiego wiedział Czarny Pan. Czy został dopuszczony do planu? Czy to właśnie ze wzgląd na Reę zaatakował Lily i jej rodzinę?

Snape zaczął szybko wertować pergaminy, by znaleźć notatki Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, jednak nie było ich w obecnej teczce. Severus zaczął szybko przerzucać pożółkłe karty z pozostałych akt i nie znalazł tych, które najprawdopodobniej zawierały odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Gwałtownym ruchem zrzucił wszystkie dokumenty na ziemię i ledwo powstrzymał krzyk frustracji, który chciał wypuścić.

* * *

Gdyby któryś uczniów wymknął się z zamku na małą, niedozwoloną o tej porze przechadzkę, to natknąłby się na naprawdę niecodzienny widok. Severus Snape i dyrektor Dumbledore spacerowali o zmierzchu po opustoszałych błoniach.

— Co naprawdę robiłeś z Potterem podczas tych wszystkich wieczorów, które spędziliście razem? — zapytał gwałtownie Snape.

— To, co widziałeś, Severusie — powiedział Dumbledore. — Nic więcej, nic mniej.

— Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć twojego rozumowania. Czy tym razem mnie oświecisz? — powiedział Snape grubiańsko.

Dumbledore rozejrzał się, żeby mieć pewność, że są sami. Byli blisko Zakazanego Lasu, ale nie było śladu nikogo innego oprócz nich.

— Tak, gdyż muszę przekazać ci pewne informacje, zanim będzie za późno. Chociaż wpierw chciałbym omówić z tobą inne sprawy.

Snape skinął sztywno głową.

— Dobrze. A więc w pierwszej kolejności musisz odkryć co planuje Draco. Przerażony nastoletni chłopiec jest takim samym zagrożeniem dla siebie jak i dla innych. Zaoferuj mu pomoc, radę… powinien ją przyjąć, lubi cię…

— Znacznie mniej odkąd wypadłem z łask — przerwał Albusowi Snape. — Draco szybciej zaufa teraz Potterowi niż mnie, myśli że będę chciał przywłaszczyć sobie pozycję Lucjusza.

— Nie mniej jednak spróbuj. Jestem zaniepokojony nie tyle o siebie, co o przypadkowe ofiary jego knucia. Ostatecznie jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby uratować go przed gniewem Lorda Voldemorta.

Snape uniósł brwi, a jego ton był sardoniczny, kiedy zapytał:

— Zamierzasz pozwolić mu wykonać zadanie? Nawet, jeśli nie wiemy na czym ono polega.

— Och, mam całkiem dobry pomysł, co ma zrobić.

— Czy zechcesz mnie wtajemniczyć?

— Będzie to jasne w czasie — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. — Dusza tego chłopca nie jest jeszcze tak zepsuta — kontynuował — jest warta ocalenia.

Severus miał rażące wrażenie, że wie o czym stary dyrektor mówił.

— Już ci obiecałem, będę chronić uczniów.

Dumbledore wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tym zapewnieniem.

— Severusie, mój plan, by skłonić Harry'ego aby zrobił to, co musi zrobić nie udał się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu — Dumbledore wyglądał jakby był już znużony całym światem. — Ciągle jestem w szoku, że dusza Lorda Voldemorta, będąca tak okaleczoną, może znieść bliski kontakt z tak czystą duszą jaką ma Harry. Według całej mojej wiedzy Voldemort powinien odczuwać to jak język zamrożonej stali, jak ciało w ogniu…

— Dusze? Wyraźnie pamiętam, że zanim rozpocząłem z nim lekcje oklumencji mówiłeś o umysłach!

— W przypadku Harry'ego i Voldemorta, mówimy o jednym i tym samym. Niemniej tej rozmowy nie powinniśmy jednak przeprowadzić w miejscu takim jak to. Wracajmy do środka.

oOo

Znowu byli w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, za oknami było ciemno. Zegar na wieży zamkowej właśnie wybił jedenastą. Fawkes siedział cicho, Snape nieruchomo, a Dumbledore chodził dookoła niego, mówiąc.

— Widzisz Severusie, spędzałem czas z Harrym, gdyż musiałem z nim omówić pewne sprawy, przekazać mu pewne informacje zanim będzie za późno.

— Informacje — powtórzył Snape — z którymi ufasz mu… a nie ufasz mnie.

— To nie kwestia zaufania. Mam, jak obaj wiemy, ograniczony czas. To niezbędne informacje, które chłopiec musiał znać, żeby zrobił to, co ma zrobić.

— Ale co musi zrobić?

— To pozostanie pomiędzy mną i Harrym — powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. — Teraz, chłopiec stracił cel z oczu, ale pod twoim przewodnictwem uda się go jeszcze nakierować na właściwą ścieżkę.

— Dużo rzeczy przyjmujesz jako coś pewnego! Może się rozmyślę!

— Nie sądź, że nie doceniam ciągłego niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim się znajdujesz, Severusie. — Snape wyglądał na wściekłego, zbuntowanego. Dumbledore westchnął. — Powierzam ci pracę, której nie powierzyłbym nikomu innemu.

— W dzisiejszych czasach nie znaczy to wiele.

Dumbledore patrzył smutno na Fawkesa, Severus miał wrażanie, że dostrzegł łzę toczącą się po policzku starca.

— Harry nie może wiedzieć, aż do ostatniej chwili, aż to nie będzie konieczne, bo w innym wypadku jak mógłby znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby zrobić to co musi być zrobione?

— Ciągle mówisz zagadkami. Bez faktów nie będę wstanie nic zrobić.

— Teraz, słuchaj uważnie, Severusie. Przyjdzie czas kiedy Lord Voldemort zacznie się obawiać o życie swojego węża.

— Nagini? — Snape patrzył zdziwiony.

— Właśnie. Kiedy przyjdzie czas, że Lord Voldemort przestanie wysyłać węża, żeby spełniał jego polecenia, a w zamian zacznie go trzymać bezpiecznie koło siebie, magicznie go chroniąc, to wtedy będzie można bezpiecznie powiedzieć Harry'emu.

— Co mu powiedzieć? — zapytał Severus czując jak żołądek mu opada.

Dumbledore wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.

— Powiedz mu, że tej nocy, kiedy Lord Voldemort próbował go zabić, kiedy Lily poświęciła swoje własne życie chroniąc go, klątwa zabijając odbiła się od Voldemorta i fragment jego duszy oderwał się od całości i zatrzasnął się w jedynej żyjącej duszy w całym zawalającym się budynku. Część Lorda Voldemorta żyje w Harrym i to właśnie sprawia, że rozmawia z wężami i daje mu połączenie z umysłem Lorda Voldemorta, którego nigdy nie rozumiał. I dopóki ten fragment duszy pozostaje w nim i jest przez niego chroniony, tak długo Lord Voldemort nie może umrzeć.

Potrzeba było całej siły mentalnej, by Severus pozostał spokojny, kiedy cały jego świat zakołysał się w posadach.

— Więc chłopak… chłopak musi zginąć, by ostatecznie obalić Czarnego Pana? — zapytał Snape, utrzymując zrównoważony ton głosu.

— I sam Lord Voldemort musi to zrobić, Severusie. To niezbędne.

Znowu zapadła dłuższa cisza. W końcu Snape powiedział:

— I niby z jakiego powodu Czarny Pan miał zabić swoją małżonkę?

— Jestem pewien, że uda ci się tam, gdzie ja zawiodłem. Spraw, by Harry zobaczył światło.

— Myślałem… przez te wszystkie lata… że go dla niej chronimy. Dla Lily.

— Chroniliśmy go, bo niezbędne było go wychować, nauczyć i pozwolić, żeby stał się silny — powiedział Dumbledore, ale oczy dalej miał zamknięte. — Tymczasem, połączenie między nimi stawało się coraz silniejsze, pasożytnicze. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że on sam to podejrzewa. Jak go znam, zorganizuje wszystko tak, że kiedy wyjdzie na spotkanie ze śmiercią, będzie to oznaczać prawdziwy koniec Voldemorta.

Dumbledore otworzył oczy. Snape wyglądał na przerażonego.

— Trzymałeś go przy życiu tylko po to, żeby mógł umrzeć we właściwym momencie?

— Nie bądź zaszokowany, Severusie. Jak wiele kobiet i mężczyzn oglądałeś jak umierali?

— Ostatnio tylko tych, których nie dałem rady uratować — powiedział Snape. Wstał. — Wykorzystałeś mnie.

— To znaczy?

— Szpiegowałem dla ciebie, kłamałem dla ciebie, dla ciebie stawiałem się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Wszytko po to, by jak przypuszczałem, zachować syna Lily przy życiu. A teraz mi mówisz, że hodowałeś go jak świnię na rzeź… — warknął Snape i prawdziwa złość pojawiła się na jego szczupłej twarzy.

— To poruszające, Severusie — powiedział Dumbledore poważnie. — W końcu dorosłeś na tyle, żeby się nim przejąć?

— _Nim_? To już nie potrafisz wypowiedzieć imienia Harry'ego? Tak bardzo go odczłowieczasz, by uciszyć sumienie?

— Dobrze wiesz, Severusie, że niektóre rzeczy muszą być zrobione dla większego dobra.

Wtedy w mistrza eliksirów uderzyło odległe wspomnienie jak tona cegieł. Czytał stary list Lily. Druga strona zawierała jedynie parę słów:

 _…mógł się kiedykolwiek przyjaźnić z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Osobiście, myślę, że ma nie po kolei w głowie!_

 _Z wyrazami miłości,_

 _Lily_

— Tak — powiedział bardzo powoli. — Większego dobra.

Po czym podniósł się z fotela.

— Severusie…

Snape odwrócił się do drzwi.

— Nie martw się, Dumbledore — powiedział zimno. — Mam plan…

I z mocnym postanowieniem ochrony syna Lily, mistrz eliksirów wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

(1) za _Wonderbook: Księga Czarów_ i _Harry Potter Wiki_

 **Nota autora:** wiem, że ostatnia aktualizacja była dawno temu. Wiele się wydarzyło, które odciągnęły mnie od pisania czegokolwiek. Nie chcąc przeciągać oczekiwania, oddaję Wam jedną z trzech części kolejnego rozdziału.

 **Nota autora2:** cały rozdział jest już w Waszych rękach.

 **Yuki221** – częściowo powtórzę to, co wysłałam Ci w prywatnej wiadomości. Dokładną genealogię Harry'ego zna tylko Czarny Pan, Lucjusz wie o rodzinach Cornu oraz Montenegro. Harry w swoim umyśle widzi Lily Potter myśli jako mugolaczkę. Wiadomość o jej magicznym tle jeszcze się w nim nie zatopiła. Tym bardziej, że wtedy musiałby zaakceptować fakt, ze jego ciotka również jest magiczna, chociaż nie ma dostępu do swojej magii.

Kwestia badań Niewymownych, a myśli samych bohaterów to dwie różne sprawy. Twoje przemyślenia są jak najbardziej słuszne, przecież badania nie zostały jeszcze zakończone i prawdopodobne jest, że w związku z nimi coś jeszcze wyskoczy. Już nie mówiąc, że Niewymowni muszą jeszcze przeanalizować "szczątkową" magię charłaków.

Jeśli chodzi o wypracowania, to zauważ, że Snape przywołał dwadzieścia pięć pergaminów, czyli nie wszyscy musieli powtórnie napisać esej. Snape zadał go jeszcze raz, gdyż według jego wysokich standardów zawiedli ze swoją pracą domową. Tym bardziej, że byli wystawieni na ekspozycję dementorów na swoim trzecim roku i powinni móc poradzić sobie trochę lepiej.

Co do _Przeklętego dziecka_ , to z całości też najbardziej podobała mi się właśnie okładka.

Tom dał dość wyraźne wskazówki, że szpiegiem jest _ten_ właśnie konkretny Weasley. Kto wiedział, że facet ma to w sobie.

 **WomenInBlue** \- boję się, że dłuższe przerwy są nieuniknione, chociaż mam nadzieję, że więcej aż tak długa mi się nie przydarzy. Przede wszystkim nie chcę znów poważnie chorować, tak by nie móc pisać.

Tak, Tom nie zamierza atakować szkoły. W mojej historii szafka ma posłużyć do wydostania się ze szkoły, a nie do włamania do niej.

Sam wątek ze szpiegiem nie będzie aż tak rozbudowany, chociaż Czarny Pan nie pozwoli mu już o wiele dłużej próbować łowić informacje.

 **ios** \- cieszę się, że podoba Ci się fabuła. W końcu to najważniejsza rzecz dla każdej historii. Wszelkie błędy staram się wyłapywać, ale nie jestem nieomylna, nie poddaję się też i za każdym razem, kiedy coś znajdę, to edytuję dany rozdział.

 **SernaJ** \- cóż, Tom nie kocha Harry'ego, nigdzie tego w opowiadaniu nie insynuowałam. Opierając się na książce, można wywnioskować, że Voldemort był aseksualny, czy łączyło się to z jego psychopatią, czy z czarnomagicznymi rytuałami, które przeszedł, kto wie?

 **smile** , **szecherezada77, Guest** \- dziękuję za wsparcie.

 **Lifemania** \- Draco chociaż nie ma tak brutalnego zadania, jak w książce, nadal ma dość stresujące rzeczy do wykonania. Czarny Pan nie zapomina, więc mimo że Lucjusz wciąż jest wysoko w hierarchii, to Malfoyowie nie mogą sobie pozwolić na porażkę. A Draco miał dość stresujący czas, nie mógł wymyślić jak sprawić, by szafka zniknięć działała i nadal nie znalazł przedmiotu, który mu zlecił Voldemort. I z pewnością Harry nie użyje Sectumsempry na Draco. Nie ma do tego powodu.

Snape jest z natury zgorzkniałym człowiekiem. Na jego humor i temperament dodatkowo wpływa teraz świadomość nieuchronnej śmierci. Ja osobiście również byłabym zgryźliwa w takiej sytuacji.

 **Wiola** \- mam nadzieję, że do końca opowiadania Cię nie zawiodę.

 **Kundzia2** \- czasami oczywistości są najtrudniejsze do zobaczenia, temu Draco nie pomyślał o runach.

Co do przestoju to główny wpływ na niego miały problemy zdrowotne, a później nadrobienie zaległości w innych dziedzinach.

 **anette** \- dziękuję za miłe słowa i masz rację, bazowanie ściśle na oryginale czasami jest ograniczające, ale też pozwala się z tym oryginałem bawić. Według prawa czarodziejów Harry stety lub niestety jest właśnie małżonką, gdyż taką rolę społeczną narzuca mu kultura czarodziejskiego świata. Od samego początku planowałam wyważenie wszystkich wątków, a przede wszystkich uwzględniałam kanoniczne cechy charakterów postaci i jak one mogą ewentualnie ewoluować pod wpływem różnych czynników zewnętrznych.

W kanonie Hermiona praktycznie nie miała obiekcji do żadnych aspektów kultury czarodziejów prócz traktowania skrzatów domowych, więc nie jest z nią tak źle. Plus inni wzięli ją w obroty, gdy zaczęła marudzić. Aborcja jest chyba największym punktem zapalnym różniącym czarodziejski świat od mugolskiego. W końcu magicznych osób nie było tak dużo i mogło się wydawać, że każde dziecko było na wagę złota. Stąd kanoniczny pomysł zabicia wszystkich mugolaków, pół krwi, zdrajców krwi i tych co mają krew stworzeń jest strasznie naiwny i prowadzący ostatecznie tylko do wyginięcia czarodziejów. Jedynie osoby bez zdrowego rozsądku mogły się z nim zgadzać.

Co do ruchów dziecka i ich odczuwania, to nie doświadczyłam, tylko korzystałam z wiadomości na ten temat na różnych stronach poświęconych ciąży oraz forach dla mam. Im szczuplejsza osoba, tym podobno szybciej te ruchy czuje, a kanoniczny Harry jednak dość wychudzony był. Plus Potter sam nie jest w 100% pewny czy sobie tego nie wyobraża.

Oryginałowi brakuje w wielu aspektach, ale faktycznie tło społeczno-kulturowe jest prawie w ogóle nie zarysowane, a przecież cała idea toczącej się wojny wynika właśnie z tego. Nie wiemy też jak magia wpływa na biologię, więc nie znamy na przykład jaka jest średnia życia czarodziejów, stąd nie możemy powiedzieć, czy Dumbledore był starczy, czy też nie. Wiemy natomiast, że czarodzieje nie mają zdrowego rozsądku i nie kwestionują pomysłu dziecka-bohatera, który pokona Czarnego Pana i jego grupę terrorystyczną.

Niektóre błędy, które wskazałaś są moim niedopatrzeniem, w momencie kiedy korzystam z różnych tłumaczeń jako bazy do tego co piszę. Ale masz rację, muszę urozmaić pisownię tam, gdzie potrzeba i poprawić imiona i nazwiska.

Publikacja co dwa tygodnie odbywała się w momencie, kiedy miałam wcześniej przygotowane rozdziały. Teraz piszę je na bieżąco, a jak wcześniej u innych napomknęłam, sytuacja zdrowotne uniemożliwiła mi pisanie wcześniej.


	57. Niedyskretne pytania (part 1)

_Niedyskretne pytania_

 **Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wierzył, że Tom miał rację.**

* * *

Zima zaczęła ustępować miejsca wiośnie jednej nocy. Brać studencka położyła się spać w otulonym puchem zamku, a wstała przywitana przez pluchę i błoto. Mimo to, Harry miał bardzo dobry humor, nawet gdy inni uczniowie posyłali mu zjadliwe spojrzenia za jawne okazywanie wesołości. Skrawki jasnego, błękitnego nieba zaczęły pojawiać się nad wieżyczkami zamku, oznaki powoli nadchodzącej wiosny tylko poprawiały nastrój Harry'ego.

Jak dotąd wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Ciąża przebiegała poprawnie, próby z szafką zniknięć wskazywały, że zlokalizowali problem i uda się ją naprawić, a rozmowa z Czarnym Panem była jak najbardziej owocna. Mógł być trochę bardziej śmiały niż sytuacja tego wymagała, ale osiągnął to co chciał. Jutro rano szafka zniknięć ze sklepu Borgina i Burkesa trafi do gabinetu jego męża. Aby to osiągnąć Harry użył swojej przebiegłej ślizgońskiej strony oraz bezczelności Gryfona i był dumny z rezultatu jaki osiągnął.

Kto by pomyślał, że wystarczy kilka pochlebstw, aby straszny Lord Voldemort ugiął się do jego woli.

— Jesteś prawdopodobnie najwspanialszym czarodziejem jakiego widział czarodziejski świat — kontynuował cicho. — Ten honor ma bardzo wysoką cenę, wierzę, że sprawia, że nie jesteś w stanie spojrzeć na rzeczy z innej perspektywy niż twoja własna. Masz wspaniałe pomysły na rozwój naszego świata, i byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś pozwolił mi na wgląd w twoje myśli i od czasu do czasu posłuchał mojej rady, aby utrzymać nasz świat w bezpiecznym miejscu. Zarówno dla nas, jak i dla przyszłych pokoleń. Pozwól mi być twoją perspektywą, świeżym okiem, bez skażenia ciągłą myślą o tym, co złe. Pozwól mi zająć się drobiazgami, na które ty nie masz czasu.

Jego mąż patrzył się na niego z niedowierzaniem, a następnie Harry dostrzegł u niego ten szczególny błysk w oku, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. Cóż, może nie lubił wykorzystywać manipulacji, ale jeśli było to w szczytnym celu, to zamierzał zastosować wszystko, czego nauczył się Rea na temat bycia żoną z rodziny Black. Lepiej, żeby Draco docenił jego poświęcenie.

Harry rzucił jeszcze raz _episkey_ na fantom leżący na łóżku. Manekin lekko drgnął i sztuczna rana zamknęła się na jego oczach.

— _Episkey_ — tym razem skierował różdżkę na zasinione miejsce.

Zaklęcie ponownie zadziałało bez zarzutu. Siniec zniknął, a Harry po sprawdzeniu kości pod nim stwierdził, że znów jest cała. Pokiwał zadowolony z siebie głową. Z prawej strony rozległo się klaskanie przytłumione przez wiele bandaży. Na sąsiedniej pryczy siedział czwartoroczny Krukon, wcześniejsza ofiara ćwiczeń Harry'ego. Slughorn odesłał chłopca do skrzydła szpitalnego po tym jak ten nawdychał się oparów ze swojego kociołka i zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem. Pani Pomfrey nic złego nie stwierdziła, jednak zatrzymała dziecko na obserwacje.

— Dobry… Harry co ty mu zrobiłeś? — Poppy Pomfrey wyszła ze swego kantorka, by sprawdzić pacjenta i postępy ucznia.

— David pozwolił mi na nim przećwiczyć zaklęcie _ferula_ — powiedział pewnie Harry. — Niech się pani nie martwi, wpierw rzuciłem na niego urok monitorujący ciśnienie i przepływ powietrza w płucach. Tu są wszystkie notatki, które sporządziłem.

Matrona przyjęła pergamin i przejrzała go dokładnie.

— Och, kochanie. Sprawdziłeś jego stan w kontrolowanym środowisku stresowym.

Harry pokiwał głową na zgodę.

— Tak, każdy lekko się denerwuje, kiedy ktoś inny wskazuje na niego różdżką, nawet jeśli wie jakie zaklęcie ma paść.

— Bardzo dobrze, chociaż w przyszłości wolałabym, byś informował mnie przed ingerencją w mojego pacjenta — powiedziała z lekką naganą w głosie.

— Tak, madame.

Pomfrey pokręciła głową i wskazała różdżką na chłopca.

— _Finite_ — sprawiając, że wszystkie bandaże zniknęły, a na łóżku siedział teraz młody Krukon z wielkim uśmiechem. — Dobrze panie Brooks, wydaje się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. — Chłopiec uśmiechnął się promienie i zakołysał nogami. — Jednak nadal chcę mieć cię na oku do jutra.

Harry zaśmiał się lekko na zrezygnowane zwątpienie pojawiające się na twarzy Krukona.

— Pani Pom…

Cokolwiek Harry chciał powiedzieć zostało przerwane przez głośne wejście chyba wszystkich dziewcząt z trzeciego roku. Śmiechy i rozmowy rozbrzmiewały w zwykle cichym skrzydle szpitalnym. Kiedy dziewczyny zobaczyły Harry'ego chichot wzmógł się.

— Pani Pomfrey, czy coś się dzieje, o czym mi nie powiedziałaś? — Gryfon zapytał, patrząc niedowierzająco na Puchonki, które wprost wskazywały na jego brzuch.

— Co roku rozmawiam z trzeciorocznymi dziewczętami o dojrzewaniu i wszystkim z tym związanym — pielęgniarka uśmiechała się, a Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz.

— To ja nie będę przeszkadzać…

— Bzdura, mój drogi. Chciałabym byś mi pomógł.

Harry zamrugał.

— Nie dokońca wiem jak mógłbym pomóc.

— Będziemy rozmawiać również o ciąży, a nie ma w tej szkole nikogo lepszego, kto mógłby poświadczyć z pierwszej ręki, jak to jest.

Harry zarumienił się straszliwie, a głośne śmiechy od dziewczyn nie pomagały odeprzeć zażenowania.

— Pani Pomfrey!

— Już, już — matrona poklepała chłopaka po dłoni. — Możesz to potraktować jako kolejny etap szkolenia uzdrowiciela. Pacjenci nie będą się do ciebie zwracać tylko w potrzebie, ale również po porady odnośnie zdrowia i higieny życia. A szczęśliwie, twój przypadek pomoże im zrozumieć jak ich ciała będą się zmieniać w przyszłości i czego mogą się spodziewać w tym etapie życia — pielęgniarka spojrzała surowo na szepczące Ślizgonki, które od razu umilkły. — Twoje dziecko rozwija się zdrowo — kontynuowała — więc również będą mogły odnieść się do ciebie, i w razie czego od razu zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak i udać się do szpitala po pomoc. — Poprowadziła Harry'ego na najbliższe łóżko i posadziła go na nim. — Mówiłam ci to już wcześniej, masz niebywałe szczęście mogąc nauczyć się praktyki w tak młodym wieku. Udowodnij mi, że nie pomyliłam się, pokładając w tobie nadzieję i przyjmując pod moje skrzydła.

— Oczywiście, że pani się nie pomyliła! — David zawołał ze swojego miejsca.

Harry pomyślał, że jest ujmująco gryfoński i uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

— Rozumiem — spojrzał na całą grupę , która teraz wydawała się bardziej zainteresowana niż wcześniej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Były tam dziedziczki czystej krwi, mugolaczki oraz dziewczyny z mieszanych rodzin, trudno było powiedzieć, co każda z nich dowiedziała się w swoim krótkim życiu, a każda jedna zasługiwała, by wiedzieć co je czeka w przyszłości. — Postaram się jak najlepiej, pani Pomfrey.

— Zuch chłopak — uścisnęła jego rękę. — A teraz drogie panny — wstała i odwróciła się do uczennic — przejdziemy do sali na tyłach, by nie przeszkadzać panu Brooksowi w dochodzeniu do zdrowia. Harry rzuć na pana Brooksa uroki monitorujące i dołącz do nas.

Skrzydło szpitalne znów pogrążyło się w małych chaosie, kiedy dziewczyny szły za matroną do oddzielnego pokoju. Harry obserwował je z pustą twarzą, a w momencie kiedy ostatnia zniknęła za drzwiami, potrząsnął głową.

— Ummm… panie Potter?

— Tak Davidzie? — Gryfon wstał i podszedł do łóżka chłopca. — I prosiłem cię, byś mówił mi Harry.

Krukon wzruszył ramionami.

— Czy masz może jakąś książkę? Będę się nudził tutaj sam.

— Chciałbyś coś konkretnego?

David ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— Najlepiej jakąś lekką lekturę — Harry zaczął mamrotać do siebie pod nosem — inaczej pani Pomfrey mnie oskóruje. Hymmm… Klopsik!

Mała skrzatka pojawiła się koło Harry'ego i zaczęła wesoło podskakiwać.

— Co Klopsik może zrobić?

— Mogłabyś przynieść Davidowi książkę o tytule _Historia magicznych wynalazków_? Jest u mnie w pokoju.

— Tak sir! Już.

Skrzatka zniknęła i po niespełna minucie pojawiła się ponownie z grubą książką w kolorowej oprawie.

— Sir powinien bardziej dbać o rzeczy — upomniała Harry'ego — książka była pod kanapą.

Harry lekko się zarumienił.

— Obiecuję poprawę, czy mogę? — wyciągnął rękę po tom.

Klopsik zmierzyła go wzrokiem i ociągając się przekazała mu książkę.

— Dziękuję. Naprawdę, to się już więcej nie powtórzy.

Skrzatka pokręcił głową.

— Każdy sir tak mówi. Klopsik wie lepiej.

— Dziękuję ci za pomoc Klopsiku — powiedział David, patrząc z uwielbieniem na stworzenie.

Skrzatka uśmiechnęła się do chłopca i zniknęła z pstryknięciem palców. Harry położył książkę na szafce nocnej koło łóżka Krukona i potargał mu włosy.

— To teraz rzucę jeszcze ten urok i muszę iść do pani Pomfrey.

David wyglądał, jakby szczerze mu współczuł.

 **oOo**

Harry zapukał do drzwi oddzielających główną salę skrzydła szpitalnego od prywatnego pokoju, który wykorzystywała szkolna pielęgniarka do swojej pogadanki.

— Wejdź Harry!

Gryfon otworzył powoli drzwi, a jego uszy zaatakował głośny śmiech. Zamykając na chwilę oczy i prosząc o wsparcie Morganę i Nimue wszedł do siedliska dziewcząt z trzeciego roku.

Pokój był magicznie powiększony, a wszelkie sprzęty wskazujące na jego docelowe zastosowanie zniknęły. Dziewczyny siedziały na kolorowych pufach rozłożonych wokół, a pani Pomfrey zajmowała wygodny pluszowy fotel.

— Dobrze, jesteśmy już w komplecie i chciałabym przejść teraz do tematu ciąży, żeby nie trzymać Harry'ego zbyt długo.

Chłopak zajął miejsce obok pielęgniarki, a jego twarz się zamknęła. Nie podobała mu się uwaga, która była na niego skierowana. Wszystkie młode kobiety patrzyły teraz na niego, nie kryjąc swojego podekscytowania. Nawet normalnie skomponowane Ślizgonki praktycznie podskakiwały na swoich siedzeniach chcąc go zasypać pytaniami.

— Dla tych, które mogą jeszcze nie wiedzieć, nazywam się Harry Potter — poczekał aż śmiechy się skończą. — Jestem obecnie w 27 tygodniu ciąży i jest to końcówka drugiego trymestru. Do rozwiązania pozostało mi 13 tygodni. Dziecko rozwija się dobrze i potrafi już całkiem mocno kopać.

Gryfon spojrzał na pielęgniarkę, gdyż nie wiedział co jeszcze powiedzieć.

— Dobry start, Harry. A teraz — Poppy spojrzała na dziewczyny — spodziewam się, że macie jakieś pytania?

— Czy to bolało? — wyrwała się blondynka z krawatem w kolorach Hufflepuffu, która zarumieniła się, gdy tylko dotarło do niej co powiedziała na głos.

— Mój mąż przygotował na tą okoliczność stosowny eliksir, który często stosowany jest przez zaaranżowane małżeństwa, by ukończyć więź lub wywiązać się z obowiązku spłodzenia potomka — odpowiedział Harry spokojnym głosem. — Wzmaga on przyjemność doznań, zaś tłumi wszelkie niedogodności, więc nie, nie bolało.

Potter po prostu wiedział, że ten temat zostanie poruszony wcześniej lub później i pogratulował sobie w duchu całego opanowania, którym się wykazał. Pani Pomfrey jednak skarciła Puchonkę i poprosiła o pytania dotyczące tylko przebiegu ciąży.

— Czy masz jakieś dziwne zachcianki? — kolejną osobą, która zabrała głos była Ślizgonka. — Moja starsza siostra w ciąży potrafiła jeść dziwne rzeczy.

Harry skrzywił się, przypomniało mu się, jak ciotka Petunia komentowała nawyki żywieniowe ich ciężarnej sąsiadki.

— Mój wcześniejszy uzdrowiciel, a później pani Pomfrey dbają o to, bym miał zrównoważoną dietę i przyswajał wszystkie potrzebne składniki odżywcze, temu nie dopadła mnie ta przypadłość — Harry uśmiechnął się psotnie. — Chociaż zdarza mi się jeść o niezwykłych porach.

— Jaka jest największa niedogodność jaka spotkała cię w ciąży? — Krukonka w okularach o napuszonych włosach zapytała. Harry'emu bardzo przypominała Hermionę o te trzy lata młodszą.

— Cóż myślę, że szybkie męczenie. Od samego początku ciąży o wiele więcej śpię.

— To akurat nie jest dziwne i spotyka większość ciężarnych — wtrąciła pani Pomfrey. — Magia matki wspomaga wzrost magicznego rdzenia u dziecka, przez co matka musi częściej odpoczywać, by sama się zregenerować. Nie zostało to dokładnie zbadane, jednak uzdrowiciele zauważają widoczną korelację między ilością posiadanej magii przez czarownice, a ilością dzieci, które urodziły. Mówiąc krótko, im więcej dzieci, tym potężniejsza wiedźma. Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na Molly Weasley — pielęgniarka pokręciła głową, a pobłażliwy uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach.

— A w ogóle jak to jest możliwe, że jesteś w ciąży? To dziwaczne!

— Clara! — młoda Gryfonka krzyknęła na swoją współdomowniczkę. — Przepraszam za nią panie Potter, ale jest mugolaczką i ona nie rozumie.

Harry był gotów zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Co z tymi młodszymi rocznikami i mówieniem do mnie _panie Potter_ — wymamrotał Gryfon i odchrząknął. — Nie musisz przepraszać za Clarę — nawet nie wiedział, że jakaś Clara jest w Gryffindorze, musiał lepiej poznać swoich kolegów i koleżanki z domu. — Wiem, że według mugolskich standardów hermafrodyci są pozbawieni posiadania potomstwa. W przyrodzie jednak znane są stworzenia dwupłciowe, które mogą z łatwością posiadać potomstwo. I to samo dotyczy czarodziejskiego rodzaju.

— Bardzo dobrze powiedziane, Harry — pani Pomfrey wyraziła swoją aprobatę. — Wiąże się to z populacją czarodziejów i czarownic na całym świecie. Magia nie może pozwolić sobie na spadek naszej liczebności i błogosławi kogo się da mocą przekazania jej kolejnym pokoleniom. Stąd niewyobrażalne połączenia międzygatunkowe, czy dzieci rodzące się mimo tak ścisłego chowu wsobnego w niektórych przypadkach.

Potter od razu pomyślał o rodzinie Gauntów, która gdyby byli mugolami, wymarłaby dawno przed narodzinami jego męża.

— Magia czyni rzeczy niemożliwe rzeczywistymi — powiedział powoli Harry. — Dzięki niej można łamać zasady natury rządzące mugolskim światem. Ale przede wszystkim zmienia nasze ciała. Czarodzieje są odporni na wiele _normalnych_ chorób, z którymi borykają się mugole. Nasza długość życia jest dłuższa i nawet w podeszłym wieku wielu magicznych ludzi zachowuje dużą sprawność fizyczną, której nie widuje się u mugoli. Wiem, że tego często nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka, ale należy o tym zawsze pamiętać — Gryfon spojrzał wprost na Clarę, której oczy spoczywały teraz na jej dłoniach.

Po tym małym przemówieniu na dwie minuty zapadła cisza, a później kolejne pytania posypały się w kierunku Harry'ego. Kiedy Potter wrócił sprawdzić Davida pół godziny później, czuł się wyczerpany i miał wrażenie, że w ciągu tego popołudnia mówił więcej niż wciągu całego swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Opadając ciężko na łóżko obok młodego Krukona, Harry nie chciał nic innego, jak pójść spać.

— To musiało być przerażające doświadczenie — skomentował David patrząc na zmęczoną twarz Pottera.

— Było, nawet nie domyślasz się jak bardzo.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Minęło trochę czasu od ostatniej aktualizacji, ale... hej, jest coś nowego do przeczytania. I chociaż nie jest to pełny rozdział, to myślę że dobre i to. W następnej części będzie o Lunie i dostaniemy trochę lepszy wgląd w reinkarnację.

Chciałabym uspokoić wszystkich Czytelników, to opowiadanie nie jest porzucone. Mam rozpisane główne wątki fabularne do każdego rozdziału aż do końca opowiadania. A jeśli zdarzy się tak, że jednak nie będę mogła ukończyć w takiej formie historii, to dostaniecie jeden duży rozdział opisowy wraz z elementami rozdziałów, które już są napisane. Gdyż tak jak to już wcześniej pisałam, nie tworzę w formie liniowej, więc mam rozdłubane fragmenty: tu jakiś opis, tam jakiś dialog albo monolog wewnętrzny.

DZIĘKUJĘ ZA CAŁE WSPARCIE, KTÓRE DAJECIE MI W KOMENTARZACH. Naprawdę jestem wdzięczna.

 **Stara Czarownica** \- dziękuję za tak długi i szczegółowy komentarz. Postaram się odpowiedzieć Ci jak najlepiej na wszelkie wątpliwości, które masz.

Nie mam pomysłu co Dumbledore powiedział Snape'owi w kanonie, by ten zgodził się pójść zgodnie z planem dyrektora. Szczerze, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. W moim opowiadaniu Severus sabotuje Albusa i dyskutuje o wszystkim z Potterem już w następnym (pełnym) rozdziale.

Rozumiem, skąd może pochodzić zgrzyt, i normalnie nie mogłabym sobie wyobrazić związku Harry'ego z Voldemortem. Przy okazji wyjaśnień odnośnie reinkarnacji, to powinno zostać wyjaśnione. Teraz, mówiąc tak ogólnie, to Harry miał do wyboru albo dostosować się i w pewien sposób dogadać z Voldemortem, spychając w niepamięć wszelkie złe historie mające miejsce między nimi, albo popełnić samobójstwo. A Harry nigdy nie wybierał łatwej drogi, więc...

Przeskakując do zachowania Voldemorta, to on z kolei wie co wiąże się z reinkarnacją, wobec tego może pozwolić żyć Harry'emu swobodnie, podobnie jak Nagini. Typowy "kanoniczny" Voldemort, który nadal był niestabilny psychicznie faktycznie zamknąłby Pottera gdzieś, karmiąc go eliksirami i utrzymując w zastoju. Ja dałam sobie jednak wolność przywrócenia go do człowieka, którym był mając te 30 lat pod względem psychicznym, ale mającym umiejętności i doświadczenia swojego siedemdziesięcioletniego ja, który jest świadomy, że jego metoda nieśmiertelności działa. Plus Tom jest psychopatą, z jednej strony nie znaczy to, że nie posiada żadnych emocji, ale ułatwia mu to manipulowanie i graniem uczuciami innych. Wie, że traktowanie Harry'ego jak przedmiotu tylko spowoduje trudności, jednak kiedy postrzega go jako człowieka, Potter jest kimś więcej niż tylko jego horkruksem. Jest ważną kartą w rozgrywkach politycznych oraz sprzymierzeńcem, dzięki któremu otwierają się przed nim metaforyczne drzwi, które inaczej musiałby siłom wyważać.

Mam nadzieję, że to wyjaśni wszelkie wątpliwości, które wcześniej miałaś.

Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję, że już niedługo.


End file.
